All Roads Lead Back Home
by ThumperE23
Summary: Seventeen years after graduation, the Gang has spread out to follow their dreams. But all roads lead back home. Kinda of AU, but tries to stay faithful to the show.
1. Prologue

Description

It's been seventeen years since they graduated. Lucas seems to have the life that everyone would envy. He married the woman of his dreams, he's a published author, three great children, and has a Masters degree in literature. Now teaching and coaching girl's basketball at his old High School, he's fallen into a doldrums. Nathan a storied career in the NBA is nearing its end. Always a warrior on the basketball court now seeks to return to the place of his first and greatest happiness. Peyton now married and running Tric for her mother-in-law. She's slowly watching her family fall apart, as her husband falls into a malaise and her son starts losing control. Haley always the ambitious and faith wife sees a return home as away to raise her sons in a happy peaceful life. Her music career over, now she must be the rock that everyone looks to.

Disclaimer

I own nothing

_Dante wrote, "Midway upon the journey of our life, I found myself within a forest dark, for the straight-forward pathway had been lost." I feel that way sometimes as I sit in my office and look out the window. The road I thought I was on when I was in High School doesn't seem like the road I'm on now._

_Not that my life has been bad. I went to my first choice college and before I graduated college I had my first novel was published. It was a great feeling, and what was even better was I soon married the love of my life. By my Sophorme year we had our first child, a son. By the time I was twenty-one we had added twin girls._

_After college I was able to travel with my family, and I wrote two more novels that did very well. That was when I had a revalation and got my masters degree, and returned to my hometown, to teach High School English. Which was good I got to be close to my mother and sister. Only hang up was I couldn't get the Head Basketball Coaching job, they had already had a successful replacement for Whitey. So after a few years I settled to Coaching Girls Basketball, which I fully enjoy._

Lucas wrote.


	2. Lucas

It was a warm late summer day in Tree Hill. The sun rose over the horizon in the west and lit the way. The humidity of the day hasn't set in and started to show in the slight haze collecting along the street.

Lucas Scott sat at his desk reading over several papers. He was a man of thirty-five years. Lucas was tall and lean musculed from a work out routine that keep his heart condition in check. His hair was dirty blonde and always looked he just rolled out of bed. He also had blue eyes that had many woman melt.

Preparations, always with preparations this time of the year. He looked over his lesson plans for the up and coming year and new class, AP English, he'll be teaching. On top of the teaching, there was preparing for the Girl's Basketball Season, which included try outs. Also for the first time in years he started writing a new novel.

There was a knock on his office door and he turned around to face it, his son was standing there.

"Yes, Keith?" Lucas asked.

"Mom say breakfast is ready," he said.

Lucas got up and streached out his tight muscules. He looked at his son and nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll be right there," Lucas said.

Keith was off to the kitchen. Lucas looked at the various pictures on the wall, as he always did. After looking at the various students he helped get ready for college and the teams he coached he finally settled on pictures of his old friends. The deep down feelings of missing his friends started to well back. Finally he headed down to the kitchen.

Already at the table was his twin fourteen year old daughters. They sat their and picked at their eggs.

Lucas sat down at the head of the table and started to eat his breakfast, once it was put infront of him. That was when his wife finally sat down across from him. She smiled at her husband and children and then started to attack her breakfast.

"So how is the lesson plans going?" Peyton Swayer-Scott asked. She was thirty-five years old. She was still slender from her high school days, as she worked out using the equipment at home. Her hair was woren shoulder length and but still long enough to show that it was cruly. She also had the most amazing pair of green eyes.

"Slowly, I don't think I'll ever be ready to teach AP English," Lucas said, inbetween bits.

"You'll do great. C'mon how many High Schools have published Novelist teaching?" Peyton replied.

Lucas smiled and nodded. He looked over his family, he settled on his son first.

"So Keith, what are you doing today?" Lucas asked.

Keith picked at his food and looked down at his plate. He was a quite and really didn't want to tell his father what he was going to be doing.

Keith D. Scott was Lucas' and Peyton's sixteen year old son. He had his father's dirty blonde hair, and his blue eyes. Already he was tall, like his father, but had the heavier build enhanced by a weight lifting routine. He also like, his Uncle and Father before him plays basketball at Tree Hill High School.

"Go to the gym, and then maybe the river court," Keith said.

Lucas nodded, "Are you going to see Kelly Burke today?"

Keith nodded and went back to eatting his breakfast.

"Just don't over do it, champ."

Lucas then turned to his daughters. They looked so simular but were really so different.

"Ellie, what are you doing today?"

"I was thinking of hanging out with Joeli," Ellie said, happly. Elizabeth A. "Ellie" Scott was the younger of the fraternal twins. Ellie had slender build. She had also inherited her mother's eyes and curly blonde hair which she wore long. She was the outgoing child of the pair. Haley had described Ellie as a mini-Peyton.

Lucas nodded, "Just be careful," he turned to his other daughter,"How about you Kay?"

Kay just shook her head, the shrugged her shoulders. Karen R. Scott was the older of the twins. She was the quiet, brooding, withdrawn one also. She was tall and lean like her father, and shared the same hair color, but had her mother's eyes. Kay had always prefered her hair short.

Lucas nodded and finished his breakfast. Once he was done he cleared his place and returned to his office. A moment later he heard the door slam and a car peel out. He guessed correctly that his son had left and took Ellie with him, only because Peyton insisted.

He decided he need to take a break from the AP English Lessons and pulled out the Lady Ravens Basketball stuff. He started by watching game tapes of his returning players. Methodically he took notes on where they needed to improve and on what skills needed to be devolped in each of the players.

When he was a Senior in High School his basketball team won the State Title and we loved how that felt. He really wanted his team to know that feeling. So he needed to be prepared and devolpe the talent he had.

After a few minutes Peyton walked into his office. She stood there near the door watching him watch the tapes. She knew that he was slowly picking apart everything the young girls did during the game. But unlike his father he wouldn't be a tyrant and heavy handedly correct them. Lucas had a more fatherly method that worked wonders with the girls on his team. It just showed another reason why she loved him.

She finally walked over to him and sat in his lap. He struggled for a second to maintain his balance. Finally he paused the tape and held her.

"Hey Blondie," he said, his term of endearment for her.

"Hey," she said, and kissed him passionately.

Once they broke their kiss he looked around.

"What about Kay?"

"She left a few minutes ago," she said.

He just smiled and kissed her again.


	3. Nathan

Across the country the sun was also raising, lighting the City of Los Angels. It was a much different world then the quiet Tree Hill. This was Hollywood, the center of its own little universe. This was where Show Time was born.

This was where Nathan Scott lived most of the time. His modest mansion in the Hollywood hills offered him a view of the city and he was close to the Staples Center where he played for the Lakers, for the last eleven years.

Nathan Scott was now thirty-five years old, three months younger then his brother Lucas. He was tall and powerfully built, from his regulated work out routine. He had piercing blue eyes that put the fear into men he played against and made women melt. He also wore his dark hair short.

He had done well for himself ever since graduating from College. Something he didn't have to do, since he could have gone lottery after his Freshman Year, but he decided to stay to be close to his wife, and son. It was never something he regretted.

Now thirteen years and three NBA Titles later he stood on his balcony and looked over the Los Angels Basin. His contract was up and he had yet to sign with any team. When he watched Sports Center in the evening he would listen to the Broadcasters say they would expect him to return to the Lakers, they were after all his Team.

But Nathan wasn't sure if he wanted to play basketball anymore. For all the good coming to LA had done, he was still a small town boy at heart. He felt that part of his soul had been ripped out of him, and what was left was twisted and perverted by LA and its culture.

He didn't want to feel that way anymore. He was a proud father of two strong Boys. His oldest was name James, who was now seventeen. James had a great basketball game and was a good boy. James was always been connected to the game, and was present when Nathan topped his storied High School Career with a State Championship. He was also the father of a fourteen year old son was named Brian, after his late High School Basketball Coach. Brian was quiet and bookish, he was more his mother then his father.

Of course there was Haley, his wife of eighteen years. They had been through so much together. After college she started to sing and record again. She soon scored several successes. Soon Nathan and Haley were the new it couple. It was amazing how just the simple act of them going out to eat turned into tabloid news.

At first when they were young, the boys had nannies and they licked up the celebrity. They had the hottest tickets anywhere in LA. They went to all the parties and all the hot clubs. It was like High School all over again.

That was until that fatefully morning when Haley woke up and realized she completely forgot Brian's birthday. She never forgave herself, and quit music all together, and fired the nannies. She became a stay at home mom and refused to go to any of the places they use to.

Soon Nathan followed and this had a positive aspect on his life. He was happier and just spent all the time he could with his sons. His game on the court also improved and that was when they won their first NBA Title. It was such a shocking turn around but in the long run it was better for his family. So good in fact that once the boys were in school full time Haley went back to college and earn a Master Degree in education, and started to teach local High School.

That morning Nathan looked over the city. He felt the emptiness in his heart. He knew that now it was time to make hard choices. He could retire and live a comfortable life and send his sons to college, he could re-sign with the Lakers and win another championship, or he could sign elsewhere and start all over again.

Haley came out onto the balcony and wrapped her arms around Nathan. Leaning up against him she took in the view of LA. From here this was the only view of LA that she liked. It was time for her to tell him she wanted to return home to Tree Hill. She was still that same small town girl.

"Do you ever miss it?" Nathan asked.

"Miss what Nate?" Haley asked. She was slender woman of 35 years old. She had beautiful brown eyes, with a caring intelligence behind them. She also had long honey blonde hair.

"The Beach, the Atlantic Ocean, Karen's Café," he said, not taking his eyes off LA.

"Yes I do, Nate. I also miss see Karen, Deb, Lucas, Peyton, and the kids," Haley said, still watching the city.

Nate leaned against the balcony rail and shook his head.

"When Arii calls today, I'm going to tell him that I won't resign with the Lakers. I will either play for the Bobcats or retire."

Haley smiled and hugged him hard, "For real?" she asked.

Nathan nodded, "For real, I want to go home too."


	4. Keith and Angela

The River Court, it started out as a simple basketball court that the Town of Tree Hill built for kids to play on. Over the years it became a holy place in the mythology of Raven's Basketball. This was where the best learned to play the game and sharpen their skills. Names that were thrown around that played at the River Court were Lucas Scott, Antown "Skills" Taylor, and Nathan Scott.

In such esteem was the River Court now held that only the best could play on it. It was the ultimate honor to be invited to play on the Court. Every child that played juniors wanted to play here.

Keith Scott looked over the hard top and spun the basketball. It was time to play. He started to loosen up; he was shooting from various places on the court. He practiced everyday after lifting weights in the school gym in order to make shots no matter how tired he was from any where on the court. He had one goal to be the best on the Court, be it the River Court or the Field House.

After a few minutes of Keith shooting around his friends started to show up. First was Mike Longstreet, he soon got in on Keith's action and they were passing and setting each other for shots. They worked well off each other, and Mike was just as good as Keith but he never tried out for basketball for some reason.

Mike was a tall black teenager of sixteen. He kept his hair short and only on the top of his head. His eyes had a puppy dog quality to them.

Finally the two were taking a break. Keith throw Mike a bottle of water and he looked at his old friend.

"Keith, you know Angela is coming today," Mike said.

Keith shook his head, "I don't mind my Aunt coming to watch me play, but we never have even teams for her to play," he said, with a tint of disapproval.

"Look she's good. Better then some of the guys that play here, so why don't you let her play."

Keith shook his head, "Teams aren't even it would be fair."

Mike smiled, and looked over towards the river, "Well I don't think we'll have that problem."

Angela Scott came walking up to the court with four other girls. She smiled at Mike and Keith. She was tall and lean, toned from hours of training. She had dirty blonde hair like her father and had his piercing eye. Angela was Lucas' younger sister who was born after he graduated high school, her father never knew her as he was killed in a school shooting incident.

"Ready to play Keith?" she asked.

"Always ready," he looked over to his two other friends, "Still uneven teams, so I guess you can't play."

She smiled, "I've brought people, here's the deal four on four, full court, to ten by ones, make it take it."

Just then a large pick up truck pulled up and parked. Sliding out of the cab was Huck Burke and his sister Kelly. Huck took his hat off and threw it into the cab. Kelly carried the current book she was reading. Out of the bed of the truck jumped a third person.

Huck was tall and slender, packed with muscles. He never seemed to have bulk on him, no matter how much he lifted weights. His eyes were crystal blue and scanned the gathering crowd. His red hair was buzzed short.

Kelly looked just like her brother. She just worn her hair long.

Keith nodded, "Agreed, shoot for teams."

The game started rough, with Angela squaring off against Keith. It was remarked that usually Angela and Keith have a close relationship, in everything but basketball. They both had competitive fire in them that never let the other back down. They use to play against each other until Angela beat Keith badly once, and he never forgot it.

The score was soon quickly tired at nine. When Keith was going up for the shot that tied it he clubbed Angela. She stopped and checked her nose. Finally she looked at her nephew.

"No foul," she said, and flashed a bit of her Uncle in her eyes, "You won't score again."

The game started again and Angela shut Keith down. For what seemed like a minute the ball went back and forth across the court. Angela smiled as she drove to the basket one last time and just as Keith was going to stop her, she passed it out to a girl who then sank a prefect basket for the game.

A bit winded Angela looked at her nephew and smiled.

"Game Keith," she said, with one big smile.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Soon he was looking around. That was when his friend Huck came up to him.

"It was clean man, a hell of a good shot too."

Keith smirked still a bit hot, when he turned and looked at Huck.

"Huck, who shot that ball?" he asked.

Huck looked at him, "Your sister Kay."

When Keith looked at his little sister, and she ran off. He started to chase her but then let her go. He'd deal with her later.


	5. Agents

Downtown LA and the many of skyscrapers use to impress Nathan and Haley when they first arrived. Now as they rode up in the elevator towards their shared agent. As Nathan walked through the bullpen area towards the corner office they passed a group of people, in the center was one with short cruelly black hair. The shortest one checked out Haley and made comments.

"Remind me why we use Arii's services?" Nathan asked.

"Because he is the best," Haley said, as Nathan growled at the man and his entourage.

An Asia Male Sectary showed Nathan and Haley into the office of Arii Gold. Arii was a super agent, he got into sports just so he could sign Nathan, once he learned that with Haley they could be the new "It" Couple. It paid off until Haley's career cooled and Nathan became a homebody. But he was a major earner for him, as the Lakers started to win again.

"Nathan, Haley come in, and have a seat. What can I do for you?" Arii said.

They both sat across from Arii's desk while Arii sat behind it.

"So Nate, are you ready to resign with the Lakers? Their offering six years, ten million each year. I talked personally with the GM and they are surprised it took you this long to sign. Also I believe we can get it up to twelve a year."

Nathan shook his head. "I'm not signing with the Lakers, Arii," he said.

Arii was overly dramatic, putting his hand over his heart; he then took his wallet out of his pocket and threw on his desk.

"Nate, just rob me. Take the food out of my children's mouths. C'mon Nate you've been a Lakers eleven years, why not finish the run there. I'll tell you, I'll push it to fifteen million a year," Arii said.

"Arii, I'm a small town boy at heart. This is what I have to say, Charlotte or I retire," Nathan said.

Arii looked shocked. "What can I do? More money, more time, a new recording contract for Holly?"

"Haley," Haley corrected.

Nathan shook his head, "Charlotte or retirement, good bye, Arii," Nathan said and walked out.

Haley was right behind him and wrapped her arm around him.

"I love when you make him sweat," she said.

Nathan chuckled and patted her hand, "Yeah that will be something I'll miss when I retire."


	6. Nathan's Boys

Sunny LA, one would think young men would be outside playing basketball. But when you are Nathan Scott's sons and you have your own indoor half-court you played indoors. Which is exactly what his two sons did, play on their dad's training court.

They were James Scott, seventeen years old older boy. He was tall and well muscled from hard training. He had his father's blue eyes and dark hair. There was also a bit of a cocky strut to him.

Brian Scott was the fourteen year old. He was tall like his brother, but inherited his mouth's honey blonde hair and dark eyes. He was more withdrawn then his elder brother.

James moved across the court like a panther. Easily dribbling the ball and keeping it away from his younger brother. Brian just seemed one step behind his big brother. Just then James set to take a shot.

Going up to in prefect form he let loose the ball. Suddenly Brian came up and knocked it away. Once they landed they stopped and caught their breath.

"Brian, why don't you play hard all the time?" James asked.

Brian shook his head, "It is just a game to me, something I play with my brother."

James looked at him. "But you could be better then me."

Brian shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"I'm good because I've play against you my whole life. I watch the games dad plays in because Dad is playing. To me Basketball is something I do with my family. It isn't scared, its just fun."

James nodded and joined his brother on the wall.

"What do you want to do?"

Brian looked to the ceiling. "I don't know. Maybe I want to come along for the ride and write it all down."

James shook his head, "It will never work."

Both brothers had a good laugh, then start out playing again. Brian started to dribble the ball.

"The one thing I liked about this game the most is playing with you, Little Brother," James said then stole the ball from Brian, easily. He turned around and shot the ball for a basket.

"So I wonder why Dad hasn't signed with the Lakers yet." Brian said and retrieved the ball and passed it to his brother.

"Well Mom and Dad are at Arii's now. I guess they are talking numbers right now," James said and started dribbling the ball.

"So how long do you think he has left in him?" Brian asked, and starting to lean against the wall.

James set and sank another basket. "Possible seven more years, but he could end it anytime now."

Brian nodded, "Mom had the old picture albums, from North Carolina ."

James shook his head, "Ancient history, we visit Grandma Deb and Uncle Lucas there but that is it. LA is our home; we're show time, Little Brother."

Brian shook his head, "I think Mom was missing Tree Hill."

Shaking his head the older boy dunked the ball. "Yeah but Dad is not going to risk me getting a ride to UCLA."

Brian nodded and snagged the loose ball and shot a perfect fade away.

"They both grew up there, so we might end up there," Brian nodded.

James looked at his brother and picked up the ball. "All I have to do is wait a year."

He sank another basket, then smiled his cocky smile.


	7. Keith and Kelly

Dust and gravel was kicked up as Huck pulled his truck out from the River Court. He bent the Ford around the corners with an experienced hand on the wheel. The trees and light poles started to look like a picket fence when he gunned the big turbo charged diesel engine.

Over the whine of the F250's Turbocharger was the load banging music from the custom stereo. Huck was blasting some old heavy metal that he called his driving music.

Keith looked across the bed of the truck to Kelly. He smiled at his best friend as she fought to keep her long red hair out of her face. He shook his head and tried to yell over some awful song.

"Who the hell is this?" he yelled to Kelly.

"Godsmack I believe, Huckleberry likes to listen to this metal when he drives," she yelled back.

"No shit, but why does he have to torture us with it?" he asked.

She just shook her head, and then watched the trees shoot by.

"I can't believe that Angela put Kay up to play against us," Keith yelled.

"Maybe Kay wanted to play on her own."

Keith shook his head, "I hardly believe that, Kell. Kay has never shown interest in basketball."

Kelly adjusted her red hair and looked at Keith. She had known them for years and he's always been protective of his little sisters. But since last Memorial Day when Angela bit him at basketball, his pride took a hit and he was getting to be against girls being anything but cheerleaders and girlfriends. He was becoming the opposite of what his father taught him.

"Kay's always been the quiet one; maybe she didn't feel comfortable speaking to you about it."

Keith just shrugged it off. He started to walk down the walk. Kelly caught up to him.

"Something else is bothering you?" Kelly asked.

Keith shook his head, "I'm not sure, my Dad seems melancholic lately."

Kelly looked at him, "Are you sure?"

Keith nodded, "Just seemed that he's bored, or something is missing."

Kelly nodded, "Parents are funny."

Keith nodded and looked at the passing trees, "Also I can't believe Angela beat me again."

Kelly shook her head and just punched Keith.

"Hey!" hey yelled back.

She giggled and watched as her brother slid the truck into a parking lot.

Huck got out of the truck and headed for the store. Keith stood up and looked at his friend.

"I guess he forgot the beef jerky," he said.

Kelly laughed and looked at the sun. "Today is a good day, Keith," she said and started to read her book again.

"Yeah! A great day to be alive!" Keith yelled, and stretched out, "We need to do something today, something crazy, something great!"

Kelly laughed, "Yeah like what?"

"I have not a clue," he said.

Kelly just laughed again.


	8. Nieces

Angela found Kay hiding along the river. She came up to her and then sat down next to her niece. Kay just kept looking out along the river.

Angela had a passing resemblance to her older brother Lucas. But she had a spitfire temperament of her mother. This Roe attitude was what helps drive her to win.

"Why did you pass the ball to me?" Kay asked.

"Simple you were open, and you have a great jump shot," Angela said.

Kay shook her head, "Now I'm going to have to deal with Keith's wrath."

Angela hugged her niece, and stroked her hair. She felt sorry for her, Keith use to be a sweet boy but recently has become embittered. She also noticed it was starting to take a toll on her brother too. Lucas was not his usual self; he's become more broody, if that was possible.

"Don't worry about your brother. He'll come around."

Kay nodded.

"Remember you came to me about playing."

Kay nodded. "I want to play for the Ravens when school starts," Kay said.

Angela smiled when she saw the determination in Kay's eyes.

"Then you will, and I'll help you get ready," Angela said, and quickly checked her nose to see how the bleeding was, "Everyday we will work out and tune you up."

Kay looked up at Angela, "Thank you," she said, meekly.

"You won't be thanking me," Angela said and laughed, "C'mon I'll give you a ride home."

The two girls hugged and then got up and started to head back to Angela's car.

Kay looked at Angela, "Are you working with Grandma Karen today?" she asked.

Angela nodded as she unlocked her car, "I always do. You know the rules, it's a family business and we have to work there."

Kay sighed, "Yeah in two years for me," she said.

Angela shook her head and started the engine.

"So what is wrong with working in a club, most teenagers would kill for it," Angela said, as she drove.

"Ellie will work I Tric. I'll end up working with Grandma Karen," Kay said.

"What makes you say that?" Angela asked.

Kay shrugged. "Ellie likes music, and she is Mom's favorite."

Angela shook her head, "Why do you say that?"

Kay shrugged again. "They're always talking about music, and play albums for each other."

Angela looked through the mirror and turned up her brother's driveway.

"If I remember you and your Mom always talk about your art," Angela said, and parked her car.

"I guess, thanks for the ride, Angela," Kay said and climbed out of the car.

"Your welcome and I'll see you in the morning," Angela said and pulled away.


	9. The Cafe

Lucas walked into Karen's Café and saw his mother behind the counter. She had just finished pouring a cup of coffee. He walked up and sat down at the counter and looked at her. Karen Roe smiled at her oldest and came over to him.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Water would be fine, Mom," Lucas said.

Karen brought him a bottle of water. He opened it and started to drink. She stood by and looked at her son.

"You know Keith bloodied Angela's nose at the River Court?" she asked him.

Lucas shook his head. "No I didn't."

Karen nodded, "Yeah when they were playing basketball."

Lucas shook his head. "What has gotten into that boy?"

Lucas got up and headed to the back room. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll handle Keith."

"Yours and Peyton's lunch is almost ready," Karen said.

Lucas drank his water and watched the traffic go by. He wondered how many hours in his life he sat at this very counter and did this very thing. It was almost like a form of meditation.

Karen went to the kitchen window and collected her son's and daughter-in-law's lunch. He smiled thanked her and paid his mom. Finally he got up and grabbed the bags and headed off.

He headed into the area that was the Club Tric. During the day the place was quite and one could think. He had often come here after long days of teaching and coaching to make hard decisions. Also his children would play here with their Aunt.

Finally he smiled and walked into his wife's office. When they moved back to Tree Hill after college Karen gave Peyton the full time job as a booker, and eventually she started running the club for her Mother-in-Law.

Peyton's Office was a bright fury of color. Where most of the rooms in their house were sedate and claming, her office at Tric was just like her old bedroom. She even kept part of her record collection here so during the day she could listen to them, while she worked. Lucas even looked over the various pieces of art work, including several painted directly on the wall.

"Hey Blondie," he said as he walked into her office.

She looked up from the paper work she was read and smiled. "Hey."

Lucas came in and sat in front of her desk. He placed the lunch bags on her desk and started to rummage through them.

"Did Mom talk to you?" he asked, handing her, her lunch.

Peyton shook her head. "Why does our son and Angela remind me on how you and Nathan started on the basketball court?"

Lucas nodded, "It does seem bad. I can wrap my head round what is happening in his head." He started to poke his lunch, waiting for Peyton's response.

Peyton nodded. "It just seemed like yesterday we were introducing him to his sisters. Where has the time gone?"

Lucas nodded, "I think I heard my Mom say that before."

Peyton laughed, "She did say that when we told her we we're getting married and I was pregnant with Keith."

Lucas smiled and nodded. He unconsciously rubbed the back of his head where Peyton had slapped him that day, and he felt the initial burning on his cheek where his Mom slapped him.

Later that day at Tric Keith Scott chased a mop around the floor. It was summer so when he wasn't working out or playing basketball we were working at his family's club. His father and mother once he turned fifteen insisted he spend at least four hours a day either helping his mother or grandmother with the businesses. This usually meant that he mopped the floors, took out the trash and unclogged the toilets.

Once Keith complained about having to work, his father sat him down and talked to him about. He stated clearly these were family businesses and as part of the family he was expected to help out. He grunted and groaned but helped. Once he asked if he could ask Uncle Nathan if he could work at the dealership and his parents said no. No reason was ever given, nor did they ever explain why he never saw his Grandfather Dan.

"Don't worry it is your last summer alone here," Peyton said coming out of her office.

Keith shook his head, "Gee Thanks for the words of encouragement," he said.

"Keith, we've not asked much of you, when you're done we cut you free. Why aren't you happy?"

He shook his head, "I just would have rather worked on cars."

Peyton shook her head, "I'd rather have you here."

She led him over to the bar and had him sit down so she could look at him eye to eye.

"Mom, I'm too much my father's son, I'd like to work on cars."

Peyton nodded and looked into his eyes. "Remember when you were younger and bring you here. You, your sisters and Angela would play hide and seek out here, and I'd come running every time I heard a crash?"

Keith nodded, "I do."

"They were good times," she paused, "Your Father and I would rather you be here. Also I like spending time with my only son." She had him transfixed.

Keith nodded, "Why does Dad stay away from the dealership? He does own part of it?"

Peyton sighed. "That is for another time. Now finish you work so you can go play ball," she said and smiled.

Keith got up and started chasing the mop again. He watched his Mom walk into her office and close the door. He looked around and then let his guard down, and the anger spilled out. He looked at a nearby pillar and punched it and punched it again.

He looked at his hand and saw blood running down from his knuckles. Strangely the anger, tension, and pressure seemed to ooze out with the blood. He felt clam and walked over to the bar and wrapped his hand in a towel.

Finally he threw the dirty rang into the wash and returned to chasing the mop.


	10. Naley

Out in California Nathan and Haley had their family out shopping. The boys were out a head looking at the girls. Nathan often shook their head at how his two sons acted. It wasn't a bad thing but he had to make sure they respected the girls they dated. Haley as always was right beside him.

Haley slapped Nathan when she finally realized what her sons were doing.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For giving me to horn dog sons," she said.

"Why are you blaming me?" he asked.

"Because they are acting like you," she said, and laughed.

They went back to shopping and let the boys cause their own trouble. She would stop and look at the various cloths and turn her nose up at them. Even though she had three successful albums, and two okay albums she still shopped thrifty. It was one of her charms. The only clothing line she would spend the money on with out question was "Cloths over Bros."

"What?" Haley asked looking up at Nathan.

"Just taking in how amazing you are," he said, just then his cell phone rang. He grabbed it and looked at the number. He pulled Haley aside, and then answered it with the speaker feature.

"What's up Arii?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, you won't believe it, the league found out you didn't want to return to the Lakers everyone has been sending me offers," Arii said.

Haley nodded in approval when Nathan looked at her. "Really? Anything good?"

Arii chuckled on the other side. "Good, how about outstanding! Chicago wants you, and are willing to give you five years. The Knicks and Boston also want to get you services, each are offering Six years, and they keep rolling on in. I can easily make this a bidding war, and make you the highest paid player in the NBA."

Nate shook his head. He knew that Arii was only telling him the big contracts that could get Arii a good commission.

"How about Charlotte, Arii?" Nate asked.

There was a long pause.

"Well Arii?" Nate asked.

" Charlotte hasn't made an offer yet."

Nate shook his head. "What did I tell you, Arii?"

"I know, Nate. But I haven't gotten every offer."

Nathan rolled his eyes, and then smirked. It was time to have fun.

"Arii, my job is very simple; I play a game and put a ball through hoop. As I see it you have a simple job too, and that is get me what I want."

"Nate, I can't get blood from a stone."

"Arii, what I told you stands."

"Nate, is Haley there? Haley, tell your man that he can't turn down these offers."

Haley step to the phone, "Arii, listen to Nathan," she said.

"Look Arii, I've been your work horse for how many years? I've gotten you floor side seats so you can keep your other clients and your self happy. Now it is time to pay the piper. What I said stands, and don't call me until they contact you," Nathan said.

"Nate," Arii said.

"By the way, Arii, go take care of Vinnie Chase, and Good Bye Arii," Nathan said and hung up the phone, and he shook his head.

"I really don't like him," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "I know."

Suddenly a young woman screamed and came over.

"You're Haley James-Scott," she said.

Haley smiled, "Yes I am," she said, sheepishly.

"Can I get your autograph?" she asked.

Haley nodded and asked for a pen. The young woman's boyfriend looked at Nathan.

"She's crazy about your wife's music, Nathan," he said.

Nathan nodded, "I know, I'm use to it."

"So Nathan re-signing with the Lakers?" he asked.

Nathan looked at him, and being use to the questions and hidden microphones of LA Culture. So he knows how to answer the question.

"There have been talks, but that is all I can say," he said.

"You should come back, man. This team will be better then last years and you'll be a shoo-in for another title."

"One can hope, it is a long season after all," he said.

Haley quickly finished the autograph and charming the fan, she turned to Nathan. He smiled and winked at her. She made a quick good bye and after the couple left Haley came over to Nathan's side again.

"At least I still have fans," she said.

Nathan shook his head, "You'll always have fans. I'm just glad it is not as bad as when we first got here."

She nodded and let him wrap his arm around her.


	11. Sundown

The sun was setting over the river when Huck Burke walked into his Sister's room. He looked out the window and enjoyed the view. Kelly looked up from her book at him and shook her head.

"Huck, why are you in my room?" she asked.

"I've always loved the view from your window. Dad always insisted you should have this room. He wanted you to act as a buffer between him and Bobbi-Lee," Huck said.

"So why are you telling me this, Huckleberry?" Kelly asked.

Huck just shook his head. "Just remembering, Kell. Are you studying already?"

"What?" she said and looked at her book, "I just want to get a leg up for this year."

He walked away from the window and sat down on the bed. She looked up at him and rubbed her eyes.

"Dad just called he's working a triple."

Kelly nodded, "I can't believe he's still working these long shifts. But he wants to put all of us through college without student aid."

Huck smiled then frowned, "I start my senior year this year. God I can't believe it is almost over. I just hope I can win the state title this year."

Kelly put her stuff down and slid over to Huck and hugged him. "My Big brother is all worried about just a silly game."

Huck shook his head, "Actually I'm worried about Keith, and he's becoming unbalanced."

Kelly nodded, "So am I. I miss the nice guy."

Huck stood up and looked out the window again. "There is something coming, a change in the weather. I can feel it."

Kelly stood up next to her brother. "I feel it too."

It was a typical girl's bed room, bright colors and filled with stuff animals. The walls were covered in pictures and posters. The girl who inhabited this room seemed to want for nothing.

"I can't believe it is going to rain," Ellie said as she looked out the window.

The other girl looked up from the computer, "Yeah and it will ruin my hair," her best friend Jolie said.

Ellie giggled and jumped on the bed. "Won't it be great we'll be in High School soon," she said.

Jolie smiled and stood up. "I can't wait to try out for cheerleading," she said.

Ellie laughed and looked at her friend, "Neither can I."

As the girls bounced and giggled, Peyton listened to them. She walked over to her bedroom, and saw Lucas scribbling something in a notebook. She climbed onto the bed and curled up next to him.

"Hey," he said and put down the notepad and pen.

She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "Hey how is the new book coming?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It goes, not as easy as the first two, but they can all be easy."

She stole a quick kiss and rested her head on his shoulder, hiding a small smile. "So what is this one about?"

"You know I can't tell you," He said and looked at her, "What is making you so happy?"

She turned to look at him, "Ellie wants to be a cheerleader." Peyton had a big smile on her face.

Lucas chuckled, "I guess the tradition goes on." He then leaned down and kissed her.

Across the house Kay sat in her window and watched the wind gently push the branches. She pulled her left knee up to her chest and hugged it. She was ready for bed but was nervous about starting tomorrow with Angela.

Kay use to sit listening to her father, Uncle Nathan, and Uncle Skillz tell stories of when they played basketball. She was always over looked because she was always quiet, but she was always enthralled by the stories they told about and of the game. As soon as she could she started to sneak playing basketball.

With her free hand she pushed a sketch pad away. She had just been doodling. She wasn't in the mood to draw. Kay also inherited Peyton's love of drawing.

"Kay, can I talk to you?" Keith said from the door way.

She nodded and her big brother walked into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and faced her.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Out on the back hoop when no one was around."

"That was a good shot," he said.

She smiled a little and nodded. "Thank You Keith."

Keith shook his head. "Kay, I'll be honest with you, you should stay to drawing though."

She looked at her older brother shocked. "What do you mean? That was a great shot and I can do that all day," she said.

"You were lucky. The game is too tough for you, Little Sister," Keith said.

She shook her head, "Who are you to say that, Keith?"

"Your big brother," he said.

Kay looked at him like a tiger about to pounce. She was tensed up and moving into position to jump at her brother. Keith wasn't paying attention when Kay came across the room crashed right into his chest.

Kay's all of ninety pounds came squarely onto Keith's chest; she was clubbing the side of his head. He didn't react, mainly out of shock. He eventually brought his arms up to block her blows.

"Kay, Keith, what are you doing?" Peyton said from the door.

The both stopped and stared up at their mother.

Keith was the first to answer, "Just wrestling, Mom," he said.

Peyton nodded, cynically. "Is that true, Kay?"

Kay nodded, "Yes Mom."

"Well it is getting late, to bed both of you," she said and left the door.

Kay let her brother up. He walked to her bedroom door and shot her a look that said this wasn't over.


	12. Mooning Hoops

It was early in the morning when Kay slipped out of bed and changed into cloths to play basketball. Quietly she slipped down into the kitchen and grabs some fruit for breakfast. Eating quickly she was waiting for her cell phone to ring.

Once her phone rang, she left a note and slipped out. Waiting out in front of the Scott house was Angela in her car. Kay slipped into the passenger seat and the two young ladies head towards the River Court.

Once there Angela led Kay out to the center of the court.

Kay stared at her aunt when she sat down on the court.

"Sit down, Kay," Angela said.

Kay sat down and looked at the older woman.

"Here's the deal, kiddo. I play for the team, and your father. The game takes more then just a few good moves, and a nice fade away jumper."

Kay nodded. "Okay what does it take?" she asked.

"Conditioning and it is time to start stretching," Angela said.

Angela led Kay through stretches. When they were nice and loose the two started running suicides, then 16-60s and when they were tired out they started doing laps.

During the conditioning Angela, kept easy pace. She always kept herself in good shape for the up and coming basketball season. Kay not use to the heavy conditioning lagged behind. But she hung tough and finished the number of laps, slower then Angela though.

Angela looked at her niece. "Nice and tired?" she asked.

Kay nodded trying to catch her breath.

"Grab some water," Angela said.

Kay went over to where Angela a brought some towels and water. She drank up quickly and dried some sweat.

When Kay came back Angela started running her through some basketball drills. This went on for about an hour then Angela brought Kay back to her parents.

"Now before going in, I'll pick you later for another session," Angela said.

"Okay," Kay said, "What are we doing tonight?"

"It's a surprise," Angela said, and got out of the car and was quickly followed by Kay.

They entered the house and found the family at the breakfast table. Peyton was the first to see them.

"Morning honey," she said to her daughter, "Hey Angela."

Angela leaned on the counter, "Hey Peyton, hey Luke, Ellie, Keith," she said, and leaned against the island counter.

Peyton sat down and looked at her Sister-in-Law. "So what did you two do today?"

"Just bonding things, I don't always get time with my Nieces and Nephew alone."

Peyton nodded, "True, you usually end up with the twins."

Angela nodded and straightened up, "Well I got to go; I've promised Mom to help her at the Café today, so bye."

Peyton watched her Sister-in-law leave and figured something was up. Angela usually wasn't this secretive.

After breakfast Lucas sat in his office putting the final touches on one of his Classes Lesson Plan. He started shifting through the next class to see what he had to finish. He was about on pace to finish his usual work load before getting his AP Class and Basketball work done.

That was when Peyton walked in. She leaned against his desk and waited him to put the papers down.

"Yes, I think it is weird for Kay to be sneaking off early in the morning and hanging out with my sister," he said.

"So I wasn't the only one to notice it," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded. "It's easy to see, since Angela usual spends her free time trying to play ball with Keith, and considering this is her morning condition time she spent with Kay."

"So that you know, what are we going to do about it?"

Lucas shook his head, "I think Kay wants to play Basketball. That is the only reason I could think of."

Peyton looked at her husband. "So we're going to have to go through testing again," she said.

Lucas nodded. He put his papers down and looked at Peyton. "The girls know about my condition and they knew Keith got tested. We were going to have to go through this anyways."

She nodded. "So how do you want to handle this?"

He shrugged and thought for a minute. "Well I still have to talk to Keith about how he is treating Angela. So I'll talk to him tonight and see if he has a problem with his Aunt and his sister playing basketball," he said.

She bit her lip then said, "I'll talk to the girls. Should I mention basketball to Kay?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, maybe the girls are just bonding."

Before going to the Café Angela went home, showered and changed. She took her car down town and found a parking spot. She looked in the mirror and adjusted her hair and headed to the Café. When she walked through the door, her mother looked up and smiled.

"Hey honey how was your morning with Kay?" Karen asked.

"It went well Mom," Angela said and slipped behind the counter, and started putting on an apron, "I'll see her again later today."

Karen nodded, and started clearing a table. She then turned back to her youngest.

"So what are you and Kay doing? You two seem to be an odd pairing," Karen said.

Angela shrugged, "Not so, she is my Niece."

Karen took the tub of dirty dishes to the kitchen service window. "She is also my Granddaughter. Kay is sweet, quiet, and into drawing, not that she has much in common with her Basketball playing Aunt."

Angela shook her head, "Look Mom, you can't tell Luke or Peyton."

Karen looked at her daughter. "Okay, I won't."

"I'm training Kay to play basketball for the Ravens."

Karen shook her head. "Angela, isn't it enough that Keith and you are fighting over that damn game? You know what they went through waiting to see if Keith had HCM."

Angela shook her head, "Mom, she has talent, just like her dad. She approached me to play at the River Court against Keith. What could I say? I thought I was being nice about it. Then I saw this girl who was where she needed to be and was in position by instinct. I asked her where she learned to play that good and she told me, and how she wanted to play for the Ravens."

Karen rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "I understand."

Angela started to cry and Karen hugged her daughter. "Angela Baby, I've always thought you would be a cheerleader like your mom. Well you're too much a Scott."

Angela smiled through her tears.

The door swung close behind the Café as Lucas walked in and barely missed getting hit by his sister as she went running out. He smiled and shook his head and headed over to his mother and hugged her. She hugged back and after they broke their hug, she got behind the counter.

"I take it Junk is working today," Lucas said.

"Yeah," she said, "So almost finished with your school stuff?"

Lucas sat down, "Pretty much, took longer this summer because they have me teaching AP English this year."

Karen smiled, "That's great Luke."

"Still waiting to hear about my interview," he said.

"The Department Head job?" Karen asked.

"Yeah Mom," he said.

"So how is everything else going?"

Lucas shrugged, "Good I guess. The kids are getting older."

"Can't stop that; believe me I've tried, twice."

Lucas laughed.

"So when was the last time you saw Fergie or Junk?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I usually see Junk once a week at a card game. It's tough to get Fergie, he hasn't been good in years. But I do visit him."

She nodded, "When was the last time you played basketball?"

"My last practice with the team, I believe."

"Lucas, why don't you play, you've always loved basketball?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I shot baskets everyday. I've not played a pick up game in a while, mainly because there is no one to play against."

"Oh Lucas, I'm just so worried about you," she said.

"I'm good Mom. I'm even writing a new book."

She smiled, "Really, it's been a few years."

"Well I figure there is at least one more, novel in me. A nice even dozen should do it. Anyways it would set up a retirement fund for Peyton and me," he said.

She looked at him, "What about the other royalties."

He looked at his Mother, "The First fund from my royalties set us up. The Second one went into Keith's and Angela's College Fund, and the third went into Ellie's and Kay's College fund."

"What about the dealership?"

"Mom you know I won't take a dime from it. My share goes to a Scholarship fund and Angela's College."

Karen nodded. When Nathan and Lucas took over the Dealership Lucas was adamant that he and Peyton would not take a dime from it. Nathan and Haley were also not sure if they wanted the money either. Two things came out of it, Angela got half of their profits for College, which Lucas also added some of his Book Royalist to, and they set up the Memorial Keith A Scott Scholarship for one senior at Tree Hill High School.

A bell rang and broke the silence. Karen went over to the window and grabbed two bags. She then handed them to Lucas.

"Your lunch is ready."

Lucas took them, thanked his mother and carried them back to Peyton's Office.


	13. Sometimes we Fall Apart

The River was nice and quiet as far up as the dock was. Most of the shipping that came in didn't venture far into the small tidal branch. So it made a nice place to keep a boat and to fish.

Huck and Kelly sat on the docks with their fish gear and just chatted.

"So why are we doing this again?" Kelly asked.

Huck still looked across the river, "Because I want to spend time with my sister," he finally said.

"Yeah, but you know I hate fishing off the docks."

Huck just shrugged, "Well I'm not taking the boat out."

She shook her head at her brother then checked her watch, "Damn, I got to get ready. Dad is taking me out tonight."

Huck looked down cast and returned his stare to his line.

"Huckleberry, is Dad not coming home tonight?" she asked.

He sucked in hard, so hard he bared his teeth. "Well he got asked to work again. So he took it."

She turned red with anger. "Damn it! I needed to go shopping and it was a good excuse to spend time with him."

Huck shook his head. "Well he asked me to take you shopping, and he said he's sorry."

That was when Kelly broke down crying. Huck took his sister and pulled her close to comfort her.

The room told so many stories. This house had many stories. The room that Angela had was once her brothers.

She lay on the bed and looked over pictures. They were old pictures. She flipped it backwards and took every face in.

Her brother and cousin were always there, as were their wives. Among the favorite family members was her Cousin James, who was born the same day as she was. She remembered having a good life and raising, and Lucas was always there, a mixture of a father and brother.

Finally she came to pictures of her father. A man she would never know. She started to cry. Her tears fell on to the picture of Keith A Scott, her father and Lucas' Uncle.

Peyton walked into her daughter Ellie's room. The younger girl looked up at her mother. Peyton smiled at her and slide onto the bed next to her.

"I heard you wanted to be a cheerleader," Peyton said.

Ellie looked up at her Mother. "Yes I do," she said.

Peyton hugged her. "You know I was a cheerleader," she said.

Ellie shook her head, "Of course, that is how you met Dad."

Peyton nodded, "Is that why you wanted to cheer, because I did?"

Ellie thought about it. She remembered how she was younger and after they settled in Tree Hill their mother enrolled her and her sister in art class and cheerleading. Everyone would joke that she was trying to make two mini-Peytons. It didn't quiet work; Ellie enjoyed the cheerleading, where Kay enjoyed art.

"Mom, I've always enjoyed cheering. It is something I want to keep doing," she said.

Peyton got up and walked to the door. "Good Answer," she said with a smile and threw Ellie a set of Pom-poms, "So you can practice."

Ellie was just beaming.

Lucas walked into his son's room. Keith was listening to some obscure indie music. Keith had inherited his Mother's Love of Music. Lucas sat on his son's desk.

"Why did you club Angela during your game?" Lucas asked.

"It was an accident," Keith said.

Lucas nodded, "From what I heard it didn't look like an accident."

Keith shook his head. "So if it wasn't? What about it? She deserved it!" he yelled at his father.

"Why did Angela deserve to get clubbed?" Lucas shot back.

Keith was starting to shake, "Because she's better then me, because she seems to get everyone's attention, and because she is who she is."

Lucas stood up and his stare bored down on his son, "And who is she?"

"A bastard!" Keith shouted.

Lucas just turned and walked out of the room. He walked by Peyton and muttered under his breath, "I'm going out."

Peyton sat in the window seat with her daughter Kay. It was soon after Lucas stormed out of the house. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at her other daughter. Ellie was the younger of the twins. Kay was the older by two minutes and also was the more sensitive of the two.

Keith inherited Lucas' love of basketball, and her love of music. Ellie had Peyton's love of cheerleading and Lucas' love of books. While Kay was the artist and loved to write, Peyton had several of Kay's self made short books stored somewhere.

"Mom, what was it like watching Dad play basketball?" Kay asked.

Peyton thought for a second. "It was amazing. He loved the game and it came out in how he played. He left it all on the court too; he was different off the court. What was better was watching the man I loved play," she said.

Kay smiled, and slid over to Peyton. "I finished a new drawing," she said.

Peyton took her daughter's pad and hugged her as she looked at the drawing. It was a self portrait, she was wearing a Raven's Basketball shirt and the caption said, "Daddy's Girl."

Lucas stood at the River Court. This was where some of the best times of his life took place. He stood just off the court looking at the one hoop he and his friends always played at. This was where he beat Nathan to be on the Raven's Basketball team.

As he stood there remembering the old days, he seemed focused elsewhere. He was still shaken by what Keith had said. It was too much to take and he didn't want to have anything affect him before his next Doctor's appointment.

Sounds of foot steps shook him out of his thoughts. He was about to turn around and started to say something.

"Look Pey…"

The person looked at him with piercing blue eyes, and smiled.

"Hello Big Brother, I expected I could find you here," he said.

"Nathan," Lucas said and rushed over and embraced his brother.


	14. Author's Notes Yesterday

**_Author's Notes for Yesterday. _**

**__**

**_Hello, I would to thank all my readers and reviews. Your comments have been encouraging. Chapter 13 officially ended the first part of this story, called "Yesterday", which is a Beatle's Song. _**

****

**_My relationship politics are simple, what happened in the show happened. So Lucas is with Peyton. But ironically Brooke is one of my favorite characters on the show. I like Jake but after watching the Season 3 DVDs I feel he's basically ended it with Peyton. So Jake who has been mentioned will have a supporting role in this journey. _**

****

**_I personally believe there are four core relationships in this world. Which are Nathan and Lucas as brothers, Peyton and Brooke as friends, Lucas and Haley as friends, and Nathan and Haley as husband and wife. I will keep these intact. _**

****

**_Now I am asking for help. In your future reviews, please place what One Tree Hill Character that is living as of Season 4 you would like to see return. _**

****

**_Thank You, _**

**_ThumperE23 _**


	15. Johnny Comes Marching Home

_During the American Civil War a song was written for the hopes of the soldiers wanting to come. Since that time it has become a staple of American Culture and played when American Soldiers came home from overseas duty. It was called "When Johnny comes Marching Home."_

_ As I stood at the _ _River Court__ and looked over to my brother, the song comes to my head. Nathan Scott hometown Basketball Legend, son of local hometown legend Dan Scott, he was Co-Captain of the Ravens when we won the State Championship. He went to college and later the NBA. He was defiantly a Hometown Hero._

_ But as I look into my Brother's eyes I can see the road has been long and hard. He was truly glad to be home. But like those soldiers in that song his soul is worn and tired. He needed to escape._

"Hello Big Brother, I expected I could find you here," he said.

"Nathan," Lucas said and rushed over and embraced his brother.

The brothers broke their embrace and looked at each other. They smiled at each other and shook their heads.

"It's good to see you, Luke," Nathan said.

Lucas smiled broadly, "Nate, you're a week early. How long are you staying?"

Nathan shook his head. "Forever this time, Haley and I are selling the mansion in LA and the cars. We're either going to stay with my Mom or by a house."

"Where are you staying?" Lucas asked.

"We have a couple of Hotel Rooms in town."

Lucas nodded. "Tomorrow check out of you rooms and stay with us. I bet the kids would love to see each other, and Peyton defiantly would love to catch up with Haley. I know I do."

Nathan smiled for the first time. "Whoa slow down there."

Lucas was still smiling. "It's just good to see you, Nate."

"Same here Luke," he said and looked at his watch, "It's getting late, I have to get back to the hotel. Stop by your place tomorrow?"

"Sure, anytime Nate, I'll be home."

The two brothers smiled and went there separate ways.

At the Hotel Nathan and Haley's sons were in their room. Brian leaned against the wall and was reading a book. He would only move when it was time to turn the page. He had taken to the odd hour flight from Los Angels and was enjoying his time in North Carolina so far. Brian wasn't very attached to the city where he was living.

James was laying flat on his back on his bed. He was tossing a basketball up and catching it. He had a complete look of disgust on his face. James didn't take to the flight. He spent most of his life in LA and would have been finishing High School this year.

"This sucks, I wish we were still in LA," James said.

"Mom and Dad decided that we're moving out here. So here we are," Brian said.

James just kept flinging his basket ball.

"It's different for you, Brian. You weren't up for Team Captain; you weren't leaving your team, your friends, and your girlfriend behind."

Brian shook his head. "We knew that Mom and Dad were getting tired of LA. I thought I heard them talking about retiring."

James shot up, "What?"

Brian nodded, "Either Dad was going to play for the Bobcats or he was going to retire. Either way they were going to move back to their hometown to be around Uncle Lucas and the rest of the family."

James let the ball hit the floor. "I wonder why? Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton hardly come out, and we only see them during the summer."

Brian shook his head, "Uncle Lucas teaches and we're in school. Dad told me that when he always would play against the Bobcats everyone would come down to see him. He always loved playing in Charlotte because he had his own cheering section on the road."

"He never told me that," James said.

"Maybe, it was because you never asked."


	16. Reunited

The next morning Lucas got up early like he always does, and started breakfast. Peyton had improved as a cook somewhat, but still Karen's Café made a nice profit from the Scott Family. Lucas always had some domestic skills, growing up with a single mom and a Café Owner. He always liked to make sure his kids had a good breakfast in them.

As he started the morning meal he heard the kids and Peyton start moving around. Ellie would head to the family room and watch TV. Keith would head out to the backyard hoop and shoot around for a while. Kay came in the side door, from her now early mornings with Angela. The shower was heard as Peyton was now taking her morning shower.

"Almost like clockwork," he muttered.

Soon after the shower stopped he listened to Peyton come downstairs and head over to her studio. Lucas just focused on cooking breakfast and listening to his family.

He paused for a moment then checked his cell phone. He took what he was cooking off the table and made sure it was set. After another quick check on his cell phone he went to the front door and got the paper and let his Brother's family in.

After Nathan's family was positioned at the table Lucas signaled them to be quiet and continued on his morning routine. First he went to the studio and told Peyton breakfast was ready. This was followed by Keith and then the girls. He easily outpaced the girls and took his place at the table.

Ellie was the first to arrive in the kitchen and see the guest at the table.

"Aunt Haley! Uncle Nathan!" she yelled and ran over to Haley and hugged her.

Ellie ran over and hugged Haley and then hugged Nathan. She practically bounced to her chair, not with hugging her two cousins. Lucas was smiling and chuckling at his youngest.

Kay was walking into the room next, "What are you screaming about?" she said, and then saw what she was screaming about.

"Uncle Nate, Aunt Hales," she said, and ran to them and greeted each of them and took her seat.

Keith followed and greeted his Aunt and Uncle. He sat down and started chatting with his Cousin James. Keith and James had a tight because of them playing ball. Every summer for the two weeks that Nathan and Haley came back to Tree Hill the boys would play basketball all the time.

Finally Peyton came from her studio and saw her in-laws.

"Hey you guys are early this year," she said and hugged each of them.

Lucas just watched his family eat breakfast. This was the first time in months he truly seemed happy. He hoped it wouldn't end.

After the breakfast table was cleared Lucas led Nathan to his office. Peyton then took Haley to her studio. The kids divided up, with Brian and Kay cleaning the table, Ellie, heading upstairs to shower and the older boys going to shoot hoops.

Peyton and Haley crashed out on a pair of sofas that Peyton had tucked into a corner of her studio. The room was bright red and covered with art work. This was her sanctuary, and where she created the cover art for Lucas's last book and Haley's last album cover.

"So long you guys staying this summer?" Peyton asked, sipping her coffee.

Haley leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Forever this time," she said.

Peyton shook her head, "What? Naley is giving up the bright lights of Hollywood?"

Haley nodded. "Yes we finally decided. We were done with it all, and wanted a simpler life. Nathan even says if he doesn't play for Charlotte he'll retire."

"Really, Nathan is giving up basketball?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

Haley nodded, "I even quit my teaching job."

Peyton nodded.

"So staying in a hotel or at Deb's?" Peyton asked.

Haley stretched out and already started to feel the laid back southern atmosphere.

"We're at a hotel right now. Deb is at the beach house for awhile, but we're looking for a new house anyways."

"Why don't you stay here? We have extra bedrooms and there's plenty of room for the boys."

Haley nodded, "I think Nathan and Lucas had that planned too."

Peyton laughed and watched Haley get up and walk over to wall. Haley happened to walk over to where Peyton had hung pictures that the kids have drawn.

"Wow, who drew these," Haley pointed to.

Peyton smiled, "Kay drew that. She's turning out to be a good artist."

Haley nodded. She had wished often that her boys would have pursued the arts more then basketball. One of her boys had the most beautiful singing voice. He wouldn't take an instrument, though.


	17. Brothers

Lucas walked out onto the back court. Keith and James were already playing a one on one game. Ellie and Brian were sitting a nearby stone wall and watched. Nathan had followed Lucas out.

Lucas looked over the kids and knew that he could finish the conversation they were having last night. He turned around and looked at his brother.

"Come, let the kids catch back up," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded. He followed Lucas up to his office. They sat down and Lucas started playing some game footage.

"Check number twenty-two out," Lucas said.

Nathan watched the footage. He was following every move. The player was smooth and well disciplined. She controlled the game and scored, rebounded and passed easily.

"Damn, Luke, she's good," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded. He kept watching and smiling. That was his team star they were watching.

"So who is it?" Nathan asked.

Lucas leaned back and smiled. "That is Angela," he said.

Nathan smiled, "Angela really. I guess I know where she gets the skills from."

"I've never trained her, not until her freshman year."

Nathan nodded and started to poke around the office. That was when he found Lucas' playbook.

"Running the triangle offense, I see," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, "It worked for us, when we won state," he said.

Nathan snickered and sat down. He continued to watch the footage of the Girl's Basketball Team playing. They seemed to be solid team; they just broke down in the last bits of game footage they watched.

Lucas looked over everything he had. He was almost done and was preparing for his first informal meeting with the girls.

"So Nate, I have to go to the school today, and I think the kids will be doing their normal thing, and Peyton and Haley will be out, will you be fine alone here?" he asked.

Nathan shrugged and then sat down. "I'll make due," he said.

Nathan walked around his brother's house. The place was decorated lively and showed a home for the five people that lived here. A lot of the paintings were Peyton's. He breathed in the air and felt the home environment that his brother and sister-in-law made.

In some respects he was jealous of it. He had missed out on so much with James and Brian. College, then the pressures of beginning in the NBA, next was celebrity, and finally leading a dynasty, took so much of his time. His brother had his son a year after he had his oldest, but Lucas only traveled for a few years, and then he settled his family down.

Finally he walked out of rear door and saw James and Keith playing one-on-one. Brian and Ellie were sitting on a nearby wall watching. The two boys were almost equal. Neither of them gave an inch.

Nathan walked over to the stone wall and sat next to his son and niece. He watched the two boys play. Only a year apart, Nathan knew he wished they grew up closer, but the cousins were still close. Keith had the more aggressive game under the boards; he was a power player, not at all like his father. James had a great outside game, and was quick on the baseline. Both were good players.

There was something Nathan noticed about his nephew. Keith played angry, like he had a chip on his shoulder. In some ways he played like Lucas, but he some ways he played like a demon possessed, he was being pushed by something deep inside of him and very dark. It was the first time Nathan really saw the dark side of the Scott legacy in many years, and the last time he saw it remembered the person and what that person did.

Nathan was use to a house full of chaos like Lucas' was. The house was large but still small enough and cozy for his family. He also had three teenagers and their friends always coming and going. It also seemed that his basketball team was always stopping by and kids he helped with English.

"Kinda much?" Peyton asked as she walked out of her studio.

"Yeah, it is. The boys are usually out, well James is usually out, Brian is in his room studying," Nathan said.

Peyton nodded, and leaned against the wall.

"Well Keith and his friends are in and out. The girls, well Ellie at least, have friends passing through here always. Lucas has the girls from the team constantly over, it seems anyways. Plus the students he's helping with College Essays. It's a mad house sometimes here," she smiled and paused, "Well I encourage it though."

Nathan shook his head, and then laughed. "Did you ever think you would be here back in High School?"

Peyton shook her head, "No."

Nathan looked at the house. "Why did you come back here?"

Peyton made a face, "It was always the plan I guess. When Keith and the girls were younger we lived in Atlanta and New York. We did it for my career and his. But when it came time for Keith to go to school we came here. I've never regretted it, and Karen gave me Tric to run so I'm busy."

Nathan shook his head. "I think we've should have done this sooner," he said, and looked at a family picture of Lucas' family. "Funny, I'm the first to have a family, but I've seemed to failing at it."

Peyton took Nathan in her arms and hugged him.

"Peyton! Where are you?" a teenage voice yelled.

"Over by the studio, Angela!" Peyton yelled.

Angela came around the corner. When she saw Nathan her joyful expression changed and body posture went stiff.

"Yes Angela?" Peyton asked.

"Oh! Phone," Angela said, and handed the phone to Peyton and ran off.

Peyton took the phone call and talked for a minute. When she was done, she hung up and placed the phone down.

"She's always avoiding me," Nathan said.

Peyton shook her head, "I don't know, Nate. I just don't know."


	18. Burkes

The Burkes lived on the river on the very edge of Tree Hill. It was something their father always wanted, peace and quiet. He raised his children out here and allowed them to wonder the property and take in the beauty.

Huck Burke sat on the dock and watched the river flow by. This was his spot, sitting on the dock by the boat and enjoying the silence. He took in the nature, and would walk the lands every morning. He was totally county, to his core.

He got up and started to walk up towards the front of the house. He grabbed his bag he left on lawn and head towards the front drive. That was where he found Kelly sitting waiting.

"Heading to the River Court?" Kelly asked.

Huck nodded.

"What's wrong, Huckleberry?"

"Just thinking this is my last year here, and then it is off to god knows where," he said.

Kelly stood up and hugged her brother. "Awe Huckleberry, You'll do great."

He smirked and looked up the drive. "I'm just already starting to miss this place, Kell."

Kelly nodded, and said, "It's not over yet."

The brother and sister started to walk up the drive towards Huck's Truck. They laughed lightly as a red convertible pulled into the driveway sending grave flying. Huck shook his head.

"What is she doing here?" Huck muttered under his breath.

Kelly gave her brother a look and they walked up to the car. When three identical sets of eyes met the tension was palatable.

"What do you want, Bobbi-Lee?" Huck asked, his twenty-two year old sister.

The redhead in the car smiled up at her younger brother and sister. "I can't stop and visit my beloved family?" she asked.

Huck snickered, "Well the last time I saw you, you said you wanted nothing to do with this berg again."

Bobbi-Lee made a face, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, where's Dad anyways?"

"He's in the middle of a triple."

"Usual place?" both Kelly and Huck nodded.

Bobbi-Lee turned the car back on and put it into gear. She tore off spitting gravel. The younger brother and sister shook their head.

"I wonder why she's back." Kelly asked.

Hucks shrugged and lead his sister to his truck. He climbed into the cab and started up the engine. He looked out the rear-view mirror and saw Kelly climbed into the bed. She got comfortable against the cab and started to read a book.

The truck ripped out of the gravel driveway kicking up stones as they went. Huck shifted through his I-Pod and found some driving music. He readjusted his hat on his head and let the heavy metal flow.

In the back leaning against the vibrating cab Kelly shook her head. Huck had his road mixes and always had to play them when he drove.

OTH

A basketball rattled the chains around the hoop as it fell through. Huck went and recovered the ball and started bouncing it. He walked out and saw Keith just starting to walk up to the blacktop. He had someone else with him, another tall guy, with black hair.

"Hey, you're running late?" Huck said.

Keith shrugged his shoulders, "Family things."

"Oh really?" Huck said and passed him the ball, "So who's the Abercrombie guy?"

"This is my cousin James," Keith said, "Yeah, Huck, James. James this is Huck Burke."

Huck reached out and shook James hand. "Welcome to Tree Hill, you play?"

James laughed and nodded, "Yeah I play."

"Okay, welcome to the River Court," Huck said, and handed him the ball.

James smiled lopsided. He set back and sank a tree pointer.

Huck smiled, "The Model can play."

"That is only the beginning," James said.


	19. The Past

The door swung open to Karen's Café and Angela walked in. She saw her Mom, who was behind the counter, and was talking to a man, about her Mom's age with red hair. Before she could cross over the floor he got up and left. She looked at him and then went over the counter.

"Hey Mom, what is up with the Fire Truck outside?" she asked.

Karen shrugged, "They were returning from a call and stopped for some coffee."

Angela nodded, "Who was that?"

"Just one of the guys," Karen exhaled, "So you're here today. Peyton's out with Haley looking at houses."

Angela nodded, "I saw Nathan today." She then went behind the counter and hung up her jacket and put on an apron.

Karen came up to her daughter.

"What's wrong you seem not yourself today?" she asked.

"Just didn't sleep well," Angela said.

Karen shook her head. "You get this way every time Nathan and Haley are in town."

Angela shook her head, "Its nothing. It will pass."

Karen shook her head. "When will it pass?"

"Usually when Nathan and Haley leave, I'll get better."

"Problem is Angela, they're not leaving this time," Karen said, and left her daughter so it would sink in.

Later that day Karen was cleaning the counter when Nathan walked in. He sat down the counter and Karen poured him a cup of coffee. Angela came back from clearing a table, and took a long way around Nathan.

"She still does that?" Karen asked.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, it's creepy. I'd figure it would get better, but it hasn't."

Karen walked into the back and checked out something. She finally came out from the kitchen. She set it on the counter.

"You remember Junk, right?" Karen asked Nathan.

Nathan nodded vaguely, "He use to play at the River Court with Luke?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah him. That's his lunch why don't you go with Angela and when she takes it to him."

Nathan nodded. That was Karen called Angela. Angela came from out back and grabbed a large bag. Nathan followed her out the door.

One the street she turned to Nathan and hissed at him, "Why are you following me?"

Nathan looked at her, "Your Mom wanted me to tag along."

She shook her head and kept walking. Nathan was right behind her when she walked into the Firehouse. The man at the desk stood up when she walked into the station.

"Hey Angela, right on time as always," he said with a genuine smile, "Go ahead, to the kitchen."

Nathan was a step behind and watched the exchange between the man at the desk and Angela. The man at the desk looked up and saw him there.

"My God, Nathan Scott," the desk man said.

Nathan nodded, "It's me."

"So you signing with the Bobcats?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Angela started to sneak off. "I've got to go," Nathan said and followed Angela.

She knew exactly where she was going. Nathan looked at the two big trucks in the garage and hanging from them were fire coats and wader type pants were sitting ready. Looking at one of them Nathan noticed on the back of the coat, hang by the left front door, the name Moretti.

As soon as he reached a door he spotted Angela talking with the several of the firefighters. She turned over the bag, and took the money, counted, and made change. One of the guys walked in, and he was wearing a different color shirt, it was light blue as opposed to dark blue.

"Nathan, you're back in town," Junk Moretti said, offering a hand.

Nathan smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm back."

"Welcome back," Junk said, and smiled.

A few of the guys laughed. "Hey Lieutenant, I didn't know you knew Nathan Scott?" one asked.

"I went to school with him," Junk said and laughed, he then turned to Angela, "Hey Angela, say thanks to your Mom for me, and say how to Lucas."

She nodded, "I will, Junk."

She turned and walked out of the kitchen. Nathan turned and followed, Angela.

"See you Nathan," Junk said.

Nathan finally caught up with Angela on the street. Angela turned and faced him.

"Nathan, look could you just stay away from me," she snapped at him, "Look you're my brother's brother. You don't have to be part of my life, and I don't want you in my life."

She stormed back to the Café leaving Nathan confused even more about his cousin.

OTH

After a long day of house hunting Peyton finally arrived at her office in Tric. She sat behind her desk and looked at her phone messages. Haley was crashed over on a sofa across the room.

"I can't believe, it is so tiring house hunting," Haley said from the sofa.

Peyton nodded, "How did you do the house hunting in LA?" she asked.

Haley sat up. "The assistants picked out the houses and sent us pictures and we chose."

Peyton laughed, "Don't have the assistants anymore, huh!"

"Yeah, we have to do it all on our own now, which is how I like it."

The two women laughed. That was when Keith popped his head in the door.

"I finished the list, Mom, so I'm off," Keith said.

"Okay, I'm bringing dinner home."

Haley shook her head.

"How did you become such a good mom?"

Peyton shrugged, "Practice I guess. Also Lucas helps out a lot."

Peyton got up and joined Haley on the sofa.

"I didn't like any of the places we've seen."

"There is always tomorrow," Peyton said.

They laughed, at that. "How did you pick your house? It's great," Haley asked.

"Lucas always insisted on five bedrooms. He wanted the girls to have their own rooms. I guess he's always expected you and the boys to stay with us when you visited. Generally only one of the guest rooms gets used, when Angela stays over."

Haley nodded.

There was then a knock on the door. Peyton looked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

A twenty something redhead walked into the office.

"Hi Peyton," she said.

Peyton got up and greeted her.

"Bobbi, when did you get to town?" she asked.

"Just last night, I haven't even seen my father yet," she said.

"He's been working a lot, but he usually stops by the Café," Peyton said, "Come in, sit down."

Haley made a noise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Bobbi, this is my old friend Haley. Haley, this is Bobbi-Lee Burke, sister of Keith's friends Huck and Kelly and she use to work here," Peyton said.

Haley stood up and offered her hand. "Haley James-Scott," she offered.

Bobbie took her hand, "Bobbi-Lee Burke," she said, "Haley James-Scott, the singer?"

Haley nodded, "Yes, I use to sing."

"Cool!" Bobbi said.

Peyton sat down on the sofa again. "So what brings you back to Tree Hill, Bobbi?"

"Well I'm moving to New York," she said.

"Really! What is in New York?" Peyton asked.

Bobbi smiled, "A job. I finally got that job I wanted. So I quit my job in Wilmington and I'm leaving next week."

Peyton nodded. "That's cool; you've been talking about that for awhile."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, just like an excited girl. "I can't believe either. I keep pinching myself, I can't believe it, and this girl from Tree Hill is going to New York to work at a top fashion house."

Peyton nodded, and gave herself a knowing smiling. "I know that feeling. So what is the name of the place?" Peyton asked.

"Oh yeah, it is Brooke Davis Designs. Also known as the House of Davis," Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Which is one of my favorite designers."

Bobbi-Lee rambled on for a few more minutes then excused herself. Peyton and Haley just sat their in shock. Again their former best friend Brooke Davis was injected into their conscious. It had been years since they saw Brooke. She cut Peyton out of her life just before Peyton and Lucas left New York for Atlanta.

Haley and Brooke hung in together for a few more years. Brooke actually became Haley's designer of choice for her Red Carpet Appearances. It really help push Brooke's career along, but the first cracks began to show when Haley retired from music. Brooke had changed in that year, becoming erratic and her personality became volatile. Finally one day she told Haley never to call her again.

"Wow small world isn't it?" Haley said.

Peyton nodded. "I guess you can never escape some people," Peyton said and looked over her office walls. She remembered the good times and the bad times with Brooke.

She looked at her watch then at Haley. "Well it is time to head home."


	20. Angela and Huck

The overhead lights were starting to come on over the River Court. Two seventeen year olds were on the court shooting hoops. As one made the shot, the other took the ball and threw it back.

"I can't believe it. Nathan is staying here in Tree Hill," Angela said and sent the ball to Huck.

Huck took a shot from behind the three point line and sunk a basket. "This is his hometown, and from the way I heard your brother talk it seems like he's done in the NBA."

Angela snagged the ball and sent it back to Huck.

"I just don't…no…I can't feel comfortable around him."

"I hear a but coming," Huck said and drained another basket.

"But…he is my Brother's brother. If I want to see Lucas, Peyton, Keith, and the twins I'll have to respect that he is part of their lives," Angela said.

Huck exhaled heavily. "Angela, I've known you how long? Grade school, and you've always been stand offish around guys, except Lucas, myself, and Keith."

Angela smiled and looked at Huck.

"Huck, I can never shut you out."

Huck bounced the ball and then switched places with Angela. She started shooting from behind the three point line. Huck just kept rebounding the ball.

"Bobbi-Lee is back in town," Huck said.

Angela shook her head, "So what does the Queen of Mean want?"

She took a shot and sank another basket. Huck returned the ball to her.

"She wanted to talk to my Dad. I have no clue why, she just does. Usually that means she's broke and wants money."

Angela sank another basket. "That is never good. I've never seen what Peyton sees in her. God I remember how much of a bitch she was, when she worked at the club in college."

"Well it wasn't much better when she had to watch us when Dad worked late. They often moved the party to our house. She was the Queen of School," Huck said, with a snicker. Huck and Kelly were always close, being a year apart, and it was always them against Bobbi-Lee.

"Hopefully, she'll be in town for a very short time, and back to Wilmington," Angela said, and sank another one.

Huck smirked. "I've always wondered why you call most of your family by their first names."

Angela shrugged and bounced the basketball. "Walk me back to Lucas' and I'll tell you."

The two started walking back towards the House the Lucas had made his home.

"Well my family is messed up."

"I hear you," Huck said.

"No I mean really messed up. You know how Lucas is my brother?"

Huck nodded.

"Nathan is his brother."

"Wow, and they don't even look like it."

"They have the same Dads, but different Moms. My Mom is Lucas' Mom, who was their Dad's High School Girlfriend. She got pregnant the summer after high school."

"A scandal," Huck said.

"Well he went to college and left my Mom behind, Pregnant. While away at college he met Nathan's Mom. He stayed one semester and they returned to Tree Hill, married and Pregnant. So Lucas was three months older then Nathan. Their Dad never claimed Lucas."

Huck nodded. "I've heard those rumors about the great Scott Basketball Dynasty."

"It seemed all was going well till about 18 years ago. Half the basketball team was suspended for stealing a bus. Keith, Lucas and Nathan's Uncle, and the man who helped raise Lucas pulled some strings and got him on the basketball team."

"I've heard this story," Huck said.

"That was when the brothers developed a relationship they never had. Lucas met Peyton. Nathan met Haley. Keith their Uncle proposed to Karen, my Mom and she turned him down. After that Basketball Season Nathan married Haley, Lucas left with Keith for Charleston."

"Interesting," Huck said.

"Well Dan had a heart attack and Lucas and Keith came home. It was a rocky time that followed into their Senior Year. Haley left Nathan and went on tour. Lucas moved in with Dan. Love was found again. The Brothers hated each other, but mended their relationships. Dan was almost killed in a fire at his dealership. He blamed Keith, but it was Deb."

"Whoa Shakespeare, much?"

"It gets better. Keith returns and he and Karen admit their love. Dan and Karen run against each other for Mayor and Dan wins. Karen and Keith get engaged. Then there was the school shooting. Keith snuck into the building to talk down the shooter who he knew. Dan followed him. The shooter committed suicide and Dan took the gun and shot Keith."

"Lucas quit basketball for awhile because of grief and he admitted a Heart Condition he was hiding. Dan started to have guilt because he killed his brother then found out it was his now ex-wife who lit the fire. Haley and Nathan re-newed their vows and nearly lost each other that night. Karen found she was pregnant with me, Haley found out she was Pregnant with James. I was born the same day as James, on Graduation Day. Dan eventually was fingered as the shooter and went to jail."

"Wild," Huck said.

"So I grew up with a dead Dad, who was shot by my Uncle. That Uncle also happens to be my Brothers Father. My Brother is also my Cousin. My life is just one regular episode of Jerry Springer," she said as they arrived at Lucas'.

"We all have screwed up lives, in our own way, Angela. We just have to move beyond that and push forward."

Angela hugged Huck, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Huck," she said and went inside.


	21. The Remains of the Day

Lucas and Nathan were sitting in Lucas' Office watching his flat screen TV. Lucas was leaning back drinking some green tea, while Nathan was nursing a beer. The door to the Office was open.

For once the brothers were not watching basketball. Some boring sitcom was across the screen and they made comments back and forth about things.

"I heard you walked around Tree Hill today," Lucas said, sipping his green tea.

"I did," Nathan replied.

"So how was it?"

"I'm surprised how much has changed and how much hasn't changed."

Lucas nodded, "So you spent time with Angela," he said, "My Mom told me."

Nathan nodded, "I walked with her on a delivery to a firehouse."

Lucas nodded, "So Junk was working. Is Angela still skittish around you?"

"Yeah she is. It was when she was about seven it started."

"It's her thing, she not very comfortable around most guys. She's a good kid though, and she'll go far. No thanks to He who shall not be named."

Nathan nodded. He leaned back and watched the stupid show.

"So Luke, how did Junk end up being a fireman?" Nathan asked.

"Firefighter, he corrects me all the time about it. Long story, but in a nutshell he wasn't cutting it in college and dropped out. He came back here and started doing carpentry work. He did some of the remodeling of the Café and My Mom's House, and naturally when we bought this place we hired him to remodel and add on Peyton's Studio. It was a big job and the only person he regularly worked with was Jake. He hired a sub-contractor, and they got along great. One day he asked Junk and Jake what they wanted to do with their lives, and they both didn't know. He suggested that they take the test for the Fire Department, he worked on the Department as a regular job and he felt they would love the job.

"So Junk took the test and passed, then he got hired. He enjoyed it and found his niche and when he was eligible he took the Lieutenants test and was promoted."

"Jake Jagielski?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, Jake."

Nathan shook his head, "How is it with your Wife's ex in town."

Lucas shrugged, "Where friends. A first I thought it would be tough. But Peyton and Jake settled on being friends. Jenny calls her Aunt Peyton and me Uncle Lucas. I actually helped her write her college entrance essays. Jake and I play cards nearly every week and we still shoot around."

Nathan shook his head. "What brought Jake back?"

"About eight years ago, Jake's Dad died and his mom was sick so he was able to move him and Jenny up here. He bummed around initially with Junk doing Carpentry, and he also took the exam and got hired. Jenny graduated Tree Hill last year and she got accepted to Wake Forrest."

Nathan nodded, "Man I've been coming here in the summers to relax and hide, and I've been come so disconnected with the people here."

"Well mostly everyone spread out. Its just have been myself, Jake, Peyton, and Junk that stayed or came back. We're spread out; I know where most of them are though."

"What else do you know about them? Like is Junk or Jake married?"

"Junk is married to a great woman and has two children. Jake has been seeing this woman very seriously for two years."

Nathan shook his head. "Man, am I so out of touch."

Lucas put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about, Little Brother, there is plenty of time to catch up."

There was a knock on the door jam. Lucas looked up and saw Angela standing in the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Peyton sent me to get you two for dinner."

"Thanks," the two men said and followed Angela downstairs.

They gathered around the table and Lucas noticed that Huck and Kelly were joining them for dinner along with Angela.

"Okay there is one rule at my table," Lucas said, "Sports are not discussed at dinner."

Everyone laughed and went back to putting food on their plates. Lucas smiled and looked down the table at his wife. He just absorbed the closeness of his extend family as they sat around the table and ate.

When dinner was done he stood up and looked at his family.

"Before you all head out and do your own thing I have one thing to tell you all," he said, and watched them as their eyes focused on him. "Well you all know I had a meeting at the High School today, and to cut to the chase. You are now looking at the new Head of the Tree Hill High School English Department."

Peyton smiled, "You've wanted this job for ever."

He nodded, and turned to Haley. "So is the move permanent?"

Haley nodded, "Yes it is."

"What did you teach in Los Angeles?"

Haley blushed, "English."

"I know there is an opening at Tree Hill High School, and the Department Head is really a nice guy."

They laughed.

OTH

Later that night Peyton and Haley were sitting on the back porch watching the sky. They each held a mug of fresh cup of coffee. Each was lost in their thoughts.

"How come Brook Davis keeps falling back into our lives?" Peyton asked.

"I know what you mean," Haley said, and looked over to Peyton, "When did she break off your friendship?"

Peyton sipped her coffee. "When I told her Lucas and I bought the condo in Atlanta, and we were moving there."

Haley nodded, "She cut me off, a year after I retired from music."

"All I know is she lives in New York."

Peyton nodded. "Well Bobbie-Lee and Brooke should get along great," she said.

"Bobbie-Lee is a bitch I take it?" Haley asked.

Peyton nodded. "She can be, maybe that is why I like her so much. Maybe it is because of Huck and Kelly, she is their sister. But she is a handle full, she's like Brooke and Rachael on their worst days combined."

Haley laughed. "House hunting tomorrow?" she asked.

Peyton nodded.

OTH

Kay stood in her window and looked down at the basketball court. She still felt sore from her morning work out. She knew that tomorrow would bring another grueling work out.

"The pain will go away," Angela said from the door.

"I hope so," Kay said.

"It's a good pain; your muscles will start to beg for it."

Kay nodded.

"Don't worry it gets easier. Get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow," Angela said and walked away.

Kay looked at the hoop again and ran outside to it. She found one of the balls on the stone wall. She started shooting from various points on the court, usually making more of the shots then missing.

From the window of his Office Lucas watched his daughter. Pride swelled up in his heart as she played with a love he knew was rare. Keith played differently; he played like it was him against the world. He played with hate, and it was something he tried and couldn't get it out of him. The dark side of the Scott family was in Keith.

OTH

Lucas was sitting at his desk still watching Kay. Leaning back he stared up at the ceiling. That was when the phone rang.

"Hello," he said.

"Luke, its Red," the voice returned.

"Hey Red, why the late call?"

"Just sitting here and I felt that you needed to talk."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I do."

There was a long sigh on the other end. "So you got the Department Head Job," he said.

"Yes I got it."

"Luke, you're like a son to me, tell me what is bothering you?"

Lucas breathed in. "Keith is starting to become uncontrollable."

"Well he is that age, and he's been pumped up by the coaches and the school in general. Life will bring him down."

Lucas nodded, "I hope so."

"Hey Luke, keep it slow. I have to go."

Lucas nodded, and smiled a bit, Red could always cheer him up. He was someone important in his life. Red, had become sort of a father figure to Lucas in the last few years. He was someone that would council him when he was conflicted.


	22. Nightlights and Tail Lights

Huck watched the roads as he drove through the city. He watched the lights change and just quickly moved through them so he could get home as soon as possible.

Sleep was all he needed.

The radio was playing an old HIM song. He just looked out the window as he pulled up his long driveway. The lyrics to the song started to tear him up.

_The world was on fire/No one could save me but you._

Strange what desire will make foolish people do/I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you

And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you 

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

this love is only gonna break your heart

No, I don't want to fall in love

this love is only gonna break your heart

With you

With you

What a wicked game you play/To make me feel this way

What a wicked thing to do/To let me dream of you

What a wicked thing to say/You never felt this way

What a wicked thing to do/To make me dream of you

Huck shut off his truck and head to the house. His eyes were going red as tears rolled down his face. He just kept walking and headed directly to his room and crashed on his bed.

OTH

Keith pulled up to the Burke House and looked over at Kelly. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They got out of the car and leaned on the hood of the car.

"So it would be nice to have your cousins here full time now," Kelly said.

Keith nodded and grunted.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"James is going to play basketball and he's going to hurt my recruiting numbers, by taking away shots."

Kelly shook her head again. Basketball it is all about basketball these days.

"Don't worry; you'll get your share. C'mon he is your cousin after all."

"Kell, I want to play in the NBA. I need to head to a good school. I need to play college ball. If I can't get recruited then I can't do it."

Kelly shook her head. "Your Dad never pushed you to play or shoot for the NBA. He wants you to be educated and make a good life for yourself."

"Yeah, well maybe if he didn't have HCM he could have made it."

"Keith, it doesn't matter, it's just a game," Kelly said, then peaked Keith on the cheek, "Keith, you're my best friend, now don't worry, what will be will be. Now I'm going to bed." She then left him standing by his car.

Keith suddenly was boiling made, but strangely claims. After a minute he punched his car at full force, and kept doing until his hand was bleeding.

He smiled at his bleeding hand, and wrapped it with a t-shirt and then drove home.

OTH

Lucas laid down on his and Peyton's bed. He looked up at the ceiling while he waited for Peyton to come out of the bathroom. She climbed into bed and curled up next to him.

"Hey Blondie," he said, and kissed her.

"So how does it feel to be the youngest Department Head and publish author at Tree Hill High School?" Peyton asked.

He smiled and pulled her tighter. "It feels damn good."

"How good?" she asked.

He smiled and pulled her closer. She laughed and they both hoped the door was locked.

OTH

(Lucas writing in itialics)

_ It was written that in the times of Roman when a victorious general brought his army home after the war he was granted a triumph. _

Nathan looked out his bedroom window and saw the lights of downtown Tree Hill before him. This was the center of his world. This was where his greatest victories were won.

_His face and arms would be painted red._

Keith was sitting in his room looking at his bleeding arm and for the first time in weeks smiled.

_He rode on an ancient four wheeled chariot pulled by two white horses._

The tail lights of Bobbie-Lee's car passed the sign saying leaving Tree Hill.

_His children would ride in front of him on white horses._

James and Brian lay in their room staring at the ceiling. Both were stirring because they weren't in their own home.

_A slave would stand behind him hold a crown of laurels over his head. _

Lucas' cell phone rang and woke him up. He pulled the sheets closely to his naked body and kissed Peyton on the cheek. Reaching over and answered the phone.

"This has better be good," he said.

"Lucas, its Mouth," the voice answered.

"It's two am what is up?" Lucas asked.

"There are rumors that Nathan wants to sign with the Bobcats," Mouth said.

"Mouth, this could have waited for the morning and I would have handed the phone to Nathan," Lucas said.

"Look Luke, this is serious, I can hold the rumors back for a week maybe two. But there is something that he needs to know."

"What is it, Mouth?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, Charlotte won't sign Nathan."

_This slave would repeat continuously in his ear, "Remember thou art mortal." _


	23. Author's Notes Johnny Comes March Home

**Hello again and Thank you for the reviews. With Chapter 21 (Night lights and Taillights) I've finished the second batch of chapters. This group is called "Johnny Comes Marching Home" which is a traditional song dating back to the Civil War. Its beat is used for the "Ants go Marching Two by Two." I used it in reference to Nathan returning to Tree Hill. **

**The song Huck is listening two in "Nightlights and Tail Lights" is HIM's version of Chris Isaac's Wicked Games. **

**Brooke fans don't worry she is coming and she has a role in this story. As stated she is one of my favorite characters. But I have to set things just right. **

**Ell6ange, thank you for your comments. I've just included some thoughts on the two characters you mentioned. **

**In Kay I am attempted to merge two strong passions of her parents together. She is forming into a good character in my head, and I believe she will have a large role. **

**In Keith we see a contradiction. He is named for a beloved and nice person, but he has dredged up the darker side of the Scott Family. Dan was too good of an antagonist, but where he will sit now in my story, I needed an "heir" to his throne. But maybe his redemption song has yet to be played. **

**I personally can't wait for May 2nd. **

**Thank you **

**ThumperE23 **


	24. Revelations

_There are the times in the lives of men that you seem to face the insurmountable obstacle. It's these times that the waves of the ocean seem to crush the throne you sit on, in the tidal wake. These are the woods and fog that you find yourself lost in._

_ There are but a few things you can do when you are faced with this situation. You can fall to the weight that crushes down on you and die. The other option is to fight back with all your might. _

_ My brother now sits near that parapet. He is not ready to end his dream, but he wants to return to home. Most of the league wants him to join them, but the one place he wants to go, doesn't want him._

_ He is at peace with it if he has to retire. On the outside at any rate, but in his eyes and under his skin he is not quiet ready. But how can you move forward when you are running on empty._

OTH

Lucas' cell phone rang and woke him up. He pulled the sheets closely to his naked body and kissed Peyton on the cheek. Reaching over and answered the phone.

"This has better be good," he said.

"Lucas, its Mouth," the voice answered.

"It's two am what is up?" Lucas asked.

"There are rumors that Nathan wants to sign with the Bobcats," Mouth said.

"Mouth, this could have waited for the morning and I would have handed the phone to Nathan," Lucas said.

"Look Luke, this is serious, I can hold the rumors back for a week maybe two. But there is something that he needs to know."

"What is it, Mouth?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, Charlotte won't sign Nathan."

Lucas sat up and shook his head.

"What are you saying, Mouth?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, I can't talk right now."

"Mouth, you just can drop a bomb like this and then leave me hanging."

There was a long pause. "Don't tell Nathan. Well talk this weekend, when I bring the family for a visit."

"Okay Mouth, I'll see you this weekend," Lucas said.

"See you this weekend, good night Luke," Mouth said and hung up.

Lucas shifted out of bed and looked out his bedroom window. Now how could he sleep with a bomb like that was dropped. How could he face his brother?

"Well at least all my work is done," he said, and kept looking out the window.


	25. Mouth

**Three Days Later **

It was a nice Saturday Morning along the river. Lucas had finished his run and walked over towards the River Court Bleachers. He climbed up on them and looked over at the kids playing basketball.

It was the typical summer crowd on the Court. He watched his son, nephews, and their friends play. Looking across the bleachers he noticed someone he hadn't seen in a while sitting down at the bottom of them making commentary.

Lucas climbed down the steps and sat next to him.

"Hey Rerun, how was your trip?" Lucas asked.

The small young man looked up at Lucas.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, one of the legends of the Tree Hill and Coach of the Tree Hill High School Lady Raven's Lucas Scott joins us in the booth," he said.

Lucas laughed and had a flash back to when he was in high school and Mouth. Mouth use to commentate the River Court Games and when Lucas started to play for the Ravens Mouth and Jimmy Edwards started and by Senior Year the school made him the commentator and officially sanctioned Doing the trip to the past a dark spot flash over his eyes when he remembered Jimmy Edwards.

"So Coach Scott, would you like to comment for Rerun asked.

"Rerun, what would you like me to comment on, the Current River Court Game, the up and coming season for the Ravens, or the Lady Ravens?" Lucas asked, playing along, helping the kid and his dreams along.

"Let's start with the current River Court Game," Reran said.

"Well currently on the court are the teams of Keith Scott and Huck Burke, versus James Scott and Mike Longstreet. Well the scouting reports of Keith Scott are good; he's a strong under the boards player, with a power game. He must get that from his Uncle Nathan.

"Huck Burke, on the other hand is not much of an offensive game. He's average only around eight points a game, but he is one hell of a defensive forward, and a sure laser beam passer.

"The Opponents are also a mix bag. James Scott is also a son of a Tree Hill Legend. Unlike his father James is an outside shooter with excellent foot work. He had an excellent career at his School in California, and hopefully he can play this year for the Ravens.

"Mike Longstreet, is a street ball player, his home court is right here. He's a good all around player. Among other things he is a consistent shooter."

After a pause, Rerun looked at the game and made a few more comments about the game.

"Thank You, Coach Scott. So can you give an exclusive for on the up and coming Lady Ravens Season?"

"Sure, last year we made it to State Semi-Finals before we lost. It was heart breakings loss, and it was made worse by a complete defensive break down. This year we're going to try to build on last years successes and improve on our failures. The bad thing is we had five seniors graduate and two girls move away. Fortunately we have two of our star juniors returning as seniors. We still have star Shooting Guard Angela Scott and Small Forward Ashlyn Pierce, which should make a good one two punch. I'm also hoping some of my Bench Players from last year can step up and fill the gaps."

Rerun made a few comments about the game and nodded to Lucas.

"Thank You for your comments Coach Scott."

"Your welcome, Rerun," he said and nodded, "Oh and Rerun, when we get back in school, come by my Office and I'll give you a better interview after try outs."

Rerun nodded and looked at Lucas, "Thank You Coach Scott."

Lucas nodded and looked over to the street and show a car pull up. Climbing out was an average sized guy with spikey brown hair. He smiled a toothy grin and headed over to the bleachers. He was followed behind by a tall, leggy, blonde woman and two young kids.

He came over and sat down next to Lucas.

"Hey Luke, I'd know you would be here," Mouth McFadden said.

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah I like watching the kids play," Lucas said.

Mouth's wife came up and Lucas stood up. They hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

"Hello Aubrey, how have you been?" Lucas asked.

"I'm doing well, Lucas, and how are you?" she asked.

"As good as I can," he said, and turned to Mouth's two kids.

"Hey Uncle Luke," The older boy Mel said.

Lucas smiled, "Hey Mel." Lucas hugged the boy and then looked to the second child.

"Hey Joey," Lucas said.

"Hey Uncle Luke," he said.

Mouth watched as Lucas caught up with his family. Mouth was just the average guy in school. He was an outcast all those years ago, a simple boy with a dream to be a sports broadcaster, with his friend Jimmy Edwards. They would sit on a picnic table pretending to be broadcasters as Lucas and their other friends played basketball.

That all changed when Lucas was asked to join the Varsity Basketball Team. Mouth came along for the ride, unknowingly. First he established with Jimmy. Through his AV Connections he was DJing the Annaul "Boy Toy" Charity Auction. He ended up being the highest winning bidding, by chance.

It was one hell of a night with Brooke Davis. It was one of those moments that you just knew that changed your life. As their Junior Year advanced he slowly became part of the in crowd, mainly through his budding friendship with Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis, in some cases DJing their parties. He also had his first girlfriend, Erica Marsh.

Senior year was when it defiantly changed. His small website now was official and he had a new broadcast partner. When the Cheerleaders had their Fantasy Boy Draft he was picked number one overall. Tragedy also struck early that year when Jimmy Edwards took the school hostage and ended up killing himself.

He smiled and remembered the good and bad times. That was when he noticed looking at him. The two old friends, now in their mid-thirties started to walk along the river.

"So what is up, with Nathan and Charlotte?" Lucas asked, "It was important enough to call me at 3am."

Mouth cleaned his throat. "There are a few problems, Luke. Where do you want me to start?"

Luke nodded. "Where ever."

Mouth sighed, "My sources in the Bobcats' front office tell me that Nathan might be a bad influence on the team. Also his asking price is way too much.

"A major deal breaker is he is still seen as the party boy from the Naley years. They like to think they have a good solid organization and they don't want a quote unquote Rock star on the team.

"But the worst is the whole Daunte thing. Luke, Nate shaved points in high school, we both know this. That taint has followed him ever since. The Bobcats don't want that.

"Don't get me wrong the Basketball People would love to sign Nathan. They would be stupid not too. But the money and baggage could kill the deal."

Lucas nodded, "Between you and me Mouth, and it stays between us as friends, Nathan will retire if he doesn't sign with the Bobcats," Lucas said.

Mouth shook his head, "Nathan isn't ready to retire, Luke. We all know it."

"But he is ready to start end his career."

Mouth gave Lucas a knowing nod.

"But you also really need to have this conversation with Nathan about this."

OTH

Huck sat under the basketball hoop and looked over at his friends. The four guys were drinking water and started laughing and joking.

"Keith, who doesn't your dad know?" Mike asked.

Keith just shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"That was the Mouth of the South, I see him always on ESPN," Mike said.

Keith shrugged again, "That's just Uncle Mouth. He's just one of my dad's friends."

"Damn Keith, Nathan Scout, Mouth MacFadden, who's next?" Mike said, and they all got a quick laugh.


	26. Lazy Summers

The Café really hadn't changed much since the last time she was in it. A few new posters and a sign or two was different, but overall it was the same. It was a comfort that some things never truly change.

Haley walked over to the corner and sat down. This was the place she had worked through out most of High School. This was where Lucas and she use to hang out. The Café was a second home to her.

She mused about the past as she walked over to the piano. She ran her fingers over the top of the well used instrument. The memories flooded back to that one day where she played this very piano.

"Hey Haley, can I get you anything?" Angela asked, as she carried a tray full of dirty dishes.

Haley shook her head. "No, I just stopped by to see your Mom," she said, with a smiled.

Angela nodded, and gave Haley a genuine smiled. No matter how uncomfortable she was with Nathan, Angela had really bonded to Haley.

Angela put the tray of dirty dishes in the window of kitchen and then came back to Haley. She leaned on the piano and looked at her cousin-in-law. Angela, had a twinkle in her eye.

"So how have you been?" Angela asked.

Haley smiled. "It's been good, just the craziness of the move, house hunting, settle the boys, and interviewing at the High School," Haley paused and looked at Angela, "I'm babbling again."

Angela nodded, "Yeah as usual."

Haley laughed, "How have you been, Angela Baby?"

"Busy, between school and getting ready for basketball," she sighed.

"No Boyfriend?" Haley asked.

Angela shook her head, "No Time."

Haley shook her head, "You should make the time, you're only young once," she said.

"Well not everyone wants to get married at sixteen," Angela smirked.

"Angela Marie Scott, that is not nice to say," Karen said coming out from the rear of the Café.

"Hey Mom, well I have to go," Angela said, and walked into the back.

Karen came over and hugged Haley.

"Welcome back," she said.

Haley smiled, "Its good to be back."

Karen led Haley over to a booth and they sat down to talk.

"So how long are you staying this time?" Karen asked.

"Permanently, we've moved back to Tree Hill."

Karen was shocked when she looked, "How are you going to manage that, with Nathan playing in Los Angeles?"

"He's not going to be playing for the Lakers anymore."

Karen's eyes got wide.

"He's either going to play locally or retire."

"Wow!" was all Karen had to say.

OTH

When they couldn't get down to the River Court the Scott Kids and their Friends collected in the back of Lucas' House to use the hoop and half court. These games would drag on and would run tougher. This was the forge where the Scott Basketball Dynasty was formed from the raw Genetic Material.

Here was one of the few places that Angela could play with her Cousins, Niece, and Nephew. She took advantage of it.

For the first time in a while Huck was guarding her instead of Keith. Huck was always tough on defense. He was also an excellent shooter, so pushing her herself harder against her friend always brought the best out of her.

She spun away from Huck and received a pass from Mike. Quickly pivoting she passed the ball again, to Kay. Kay laid out a nice wade away.

Angela smiled as they broke up the game and grabbed a drink. She sat down on the wall. She looked over to Rerun.

"So what do you think of Kay?" she asked.

"She's playing pretty well."

Angela nodded. The Look on Keith's face had been priceless watching his sister hang with some of the conditioned players. Kay had come a long way since they started working out. But she still wasn't ready and the summer was still young.

"So how come Kay suddenly got so much better?"

Angela just smiled and nodded. "Just a dirty little secret."

Rerun laughed and pointed over to Kelly. "Huck's sister is pretty good too."

"Yeah Kelly's played ball against Huck most of her life. So she's learned a few things."

Rerun nodded, "I wonder why she doesn't play?"

Angela shrugged.

Keith walked over. "Hey Rerun."

"Hey Keith," Rerun said.

"So ready for the Fourth of July Party?"

Rerun nodded. "Always, is it at the River Court again?"

Keith nodded.

OTH

It was creepy how things don't really change. Here she was standing at the River Court waiting to talk to her best friend. Of course there he was standing in the center of the Court shooting around.

Seventeen years have come and pass, but Lucas Scott and Haley James Scott were still best friends. They also could talk about anything, and that included their spouses.

"Is this good your heart?" Haley asked.

"I'm on my medication and my Doctor's have approved my work out program. I won't be playing in the NBA anytime soon, but I can play a weekly pick up game," Lucas said, with a smile.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Lucas answered.

"Stay sane. When the world seems to be crashing down on you?"

Lucas bounced his basketball a few times. He thought about and then looked at Haley.

"I just do, I guess. Peyton has her nights, I have my nights and we have our nights. I do as much as I can with my kids, and so does she. I have my hobbies and she has hers. It's not easy, there are arguments, and fights, and hiccups, but our love keeps us together," Lucas said.

Haley nodded, and gave him a look, "What about Brooke?"

Lucas' eyes got that far away look remembering his ex-girlfriend. The Brunette was someone he would always care about, and always have found memories of. But the pain and their differences kept them from being more then friends.

"Brooke cut us out of her life years ago. Doesn't mean I don't still think of her and the joy she brought to mine and Peyton's Life."

Haley nodded, "I miss her too. I just wish she would come back to us."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, she would have an effect on Ellie." He laughed a little.

Haley walked over to him and took his ball.

"You had Mouth talk to Nathan about Charlotte?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, "Mouth called me and wanted to talk about what was happening with Nathan and Charlotte. So we met and talked. I told him he needed to tell Nathan the information himself."

Haley started to cry, and Lucas hugged her.

"Luke, I want so much for Nathan to retire and so I can have my husband back, full time. No more road trips, no playoff pressure. But I'm also scared that he might turn into Dan. Be destroyed by the thoughts of what might have been," she said.

"Now Hales, I don't think Nathan will become Dan. But I can always use an assistant coach. It would keep him in the game, if he retires."

Haley looked up at her life long best friend and smiled. He always knew how to say the right things to cheer her up. He was also that person who played the older brother, after hers had moved away.


	27. Sports Center

**A Week Later**

Nathan knew what to expect. He had an in depth conversation with Mouth. A week after Nathan sat in front of Lucas' large screen TV. It was tuned to ESPN and he waited for the show.

The show opened and the four panelists looked up at the camera.

"Good Afternoon, this is Jamie Bamber, and I'm joined by my co-host Richard Hatch, and welcome to NBA Today. Today we have a few hot plate issues, Top among them where will Nathan Scott sign," the first host, Jamie, said.

"First we are joined in the studio today by our college at ESPN, Marvin "The Mouth of the South" MacFadden, and from Atlanta Journal-Constitution, Mark Bowden. Welcome gentlemen," the second host, Richard, said.

"Thank You," both Mouth and Mark said.

"Okay Gentleman, the first on our list of things to talk about, is the hottest Free Agent on the market, Nathan Scott. It is official had released a press release through his agent Arii Gold that he will not be returning to the Lakers," Jamie said.

"So with Nathan Scott on the market the bidding war has begun. So where would Nathan Scott end up, your thoughts Mark?" Richard asked.

"Well where ever Nathan Scott ends up the team would be lucky. On paper he is the ultimate upgrade. He can play both Small Forward and Shooting Guard, plus he has been used as a Point Guard and Third Guard in the three Guard Offensive. He is tenuous on defense and powerful on offensive. His transition game is near flawless. Let's face it Nathan Scott is a Basketball Machine, groomed from birth to be a high level player," Mark said.

"I hear a but in there, Mark," Jamie said.

"Well, which Nathan Scott will show up with the new team? That is the question that each organization has to ask. Especially with the asking number that he is sure to attract when it comes down to contracts.

"Will he be the dominate kid we saw in High School that shaved points?

"Will he be the distracted young father we show in college?

"Will he be the lost boy when he was in Detroit?

"Will he be the party boy from the Naley years, early in Los Angeles?

"Or will he be the Heir Apparent to His Airness through the last few years in Los Angeles.

"That is what every GM and Coach is asking in the League now."

Jamie nodded, and turned to Mouth.

"Mouth, would you care to comment?"

Mouth adjusted his mick quickly, "Yes I would, Jamie.

"The Point Shaving thing was a young man with a pregnant wife, and bills. He was seventeen and made a wrong choice. He paid for that choice and that was seventeen years ago. He has been clean of any gambling involvement since then.

"In College he had been married for two years and already had a two year son by his Sophomore Year. You should also remember he was twice MVP of the NCAA Tournament when they won back to back titles.

"Detroit wasn't a good fit, plan and simple.

"Now the "Naley Years" as you call them were just misguided times as he tried to fulfill his roll as a rockstar husband. This is a time in their lives that they deeply regretted.

"Personally the Nathan Scott we've seen the last few years in the League is who we will see when he signs," Mouth said.

Richard looked at Mouth.

"Mouth, didn't you grow up with Nathan Scott?" he asked.

"I lived in the same town as where he is from. I've known him from broadcasting his High School Games my Junior and Senior Year," Mouth said.

"Are you friends with Nathan Scott?" Mark asked.

"I am friends with his brother Lucas. I've been on friendly terms with him since High School. The last time I saw him was at the NBA Finals," Mouth said, lying because of the secret that Nathan told him.

"So would you have any knowledge on where Nathan Scott would play next year?" Richard asked.

"The current rumors I hear is that he is looking at the Knicks, Heat and Nets. The two New York area teams are because his wife is looking to get back into music and the Heat because his Grandfather was a Heats fan," Mouth said.

"Where ever he signs he would add a lot, and now on to our next topic…." Jamie said, and Nathan switched off the TV. He shook his head and left Lucas's Office.


	28. Nathan and Haley

They had finally found a house they all liked and purchased if quickly and quietly. The first thing they did was get they stuff shipped there and it was quickly unloaded into the proper rooms where she directed the ebb and flood the furniture and personally belongings. This was her new castle that she would share with her knight, no matter what happened.

The boys quickly settled into the rooms they chose. James quickly repainting his room to reflect his taste and once the paint dried he hung up his pictures and posters. He was once again done and had left with his basketball and headed to the River Court. He muttered something about Keith and Huck teaching him Raven's style basketball so he would have a leg up on try outs.

Brian, he was always the more complex boy. He would spend hours with his nose stuck in a book. But the next day he would be playing basketball with his brother, who seemed to be his best friend. On the third day he would be singing in a lovely voice. He wasn't fixed like his brother and was often distant. Yet today he too also went to the River Court.

Haley sat at the kitchen table and looked over the beautiful solid oak cabinets. They were what solid her on the house. The person who lived her before loved to cook and it showed in how the kitchen was maintained. She was so indebted to Peyton for helping her house hunt, and already she was planning to have the other half of the Scott Family over for a special dinner.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled from the front door.

"In the kitchen," she replied.

She looked over the cabinets and thought of the big house. There was one disadvantage of having children so young. She was young and the kids were almost out of the house, which meant empty nest syndrome.

Nathan walked into the kitchen, carrying a brown paper bag. He smiled at his wife and set it down on the table. He started reaching in and pulling out some stuff.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said, quietly.

He hugged his wife from behind. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking we have this huge house and our boys will be heading off soon. I've just always pictured myself having a large family," she said.

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "I love our boys, Hales. I would have loved to have more children, just it never happened."

She exhaled heavily, "Why Nathan? Why didn't it happen?"

"I don't know, Hales. I guess we were just never lucky."

"I would have wanted to name our daughter, Lydia after my mom, or Deb after yours. Karen would have been nice but Lucas and Peyton beat us. Maybe Brooke, that would be a cute name Brooke Scott," Haley said, in a dreaming manner.

Nathan smiled slightly, "If we had another boy?"

"Cooper. I've always liked your Uncle," she said and smiled.

He kissed the on the top of her head again, and started to trail kisses down the side of her face. She started to react and turned to face them and kissed passionately. Finally he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"Nathan!" she cried, joyously, "What about the boys?"

Nathan gave her the sly Scott Grin. "They can go to Lucas'"

Haley was ecstatic, when he laid her down on the bed. She wanted her husband, with the same want she had when they were sixteen and in love for the first time. Maybe it was being back in Tree Hill, or just away from the stress of LA. She smiled slyly maybe a baby will be a good place for a new beginning.

OTH

Nathan held Haley close as they laid in their bed basking in the after glow. Their love making had been energetic and youthful. They hadn't done anything like this in ages.

"I've talked to Mouth," Nathan said.

Haley nodded, "What did he say?"

"There are some issues with me and Charlotte. Nothing that can't be worked out."

She nodded, and kissed his hand. "So what are you going to do?"

"Mouth is going to call in a few favors and get me a meeting with the GM and Coach. We'll discuss the differences and try to come to an understanding and I'll have to set Arii straight," he said.

She nodded. Part of her hoped he would retire. She wasn't dumb, and knew it would be a great loss in his life, but she knew Lucas would prevent him from becoming Dan. She had a feeling Lucas would want Nathan to Coach with him.

"So when are you going?" she asked.

"What?"

"So when are you going to Charlotte?"

"Well, we will go to Charlotte when Mouth gets us an appointment," Nathan said.

"We, what about the boys?" she asked.

Nathan smiled, "I've discussed it with Lucas, and they can either stay here or at his place. He and Peyton will keep an eye on them for a few days. Haley, I want you with me, I'm also at my best when you are next to me."

Haley smiled and became a bundle of energy. She rolled over on top of him and started to kiss him wildly.

"Of course, I'll go with you."


	29. Blow Up

Lucas sat in his office looking out at the court he had built behind his house. His thoughts went back and forth with the swaying of the branches. He listened to his two nephews, as they headed up to the guest bed rooms.

It was defiantly nice to have another boy under the roof. Keith would also benefit from having James to play against.

Just then his cell phone rang. Lucas grabbed it and put it to his ear.

"Yes Red?" Lucas said.

"Hey Luke, I was just getting out of work and a little birdy told me to call Luke. So here I am," he said.

"So what did the birdy tell you, Red?" Lucas asked.

"Well that you are having problems with that boy of yours. Also you are worried about how your sister handles being around your brother. Plus the other assorted stuff."

"You have a good birdy there, Red."

"I only have the best birdys, Luke," Red said.

"Well you are right?"

"Okay, now Luke, I have to get going, I'll be home tonight, so stop by after your usual Thursday thing. I'll be on the porch and we can talk," Red said.

"Okay, not matter how late?"

"Exactly," Red said and hung up.

Lucas sighed and hung up his phone. Red was not one to chat on the phone, he was much more of a face to face person. This usually means that it would be a long conversation with plenty of hard alcohol that was how Red counseled people.

That was when Keith walked into his office. Lucas and Peyton had established an open door policy with their children. Whenever they were in their office or studio the children could walk in and talk with them. The only time they weren't allowed in was when the door was closed and that was usually when they were talking privately with someone.

"Dad," Keith said.

Lucas looked up at his only son. "Yes?"

"James and Brian are set for the weekend," Keith said.

"Good and we need to talk," Lucas said.

Keith nodded and leaned up against one of his Dad's tables.

"What do we need to talk about?"

Lucas sighed, "Why are you treating your Aunt so rudely?"

"Angela? C'mon it's all a joke, I have an Aunt that is a year older then I am? Not to mention she is a stain on the Scott name. Dad, she's your sister and your cousin, sounds a little too much like Deliverance to me. Not to mention the fact she is a bastard," Keith said.

Lucas stood up and counted to ten, he didn't need to stress his heart. "Keith James Scott, how dare you talk about a family member like that? First of all know your history better; I was considered a stain on the Scott name because I was also born a bastard. Also remember Angela wouldn't have been a bastard if Dan didn't kill Keith, who I might add is your namesake."

"So what do you want me to do, Dad? Roll over and treat Angela like a queen because she had no Daddy? Do you want me to let her win basketball for some self-esteem issues?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I want you to treat her with respect. Respect that she is deserves, as your Aunt, a person and a member of this family."

"Why does it have to be nice to precious little Angela, Dad? Is it because her Daddy is dead? Well I'm tired of it! Someone needs to break the egg shells," Keith bellowed.

Lucas stood up and started to stare down his son. "What gives you the right to stand in my house and talk bad about a family that for sixteen years has done nothing but love you and tried their damnest to give you a great life?"

"A son who sees someone gets a free shot. She's been given everything because people feel bad for her; she hasn't earned a damn thing."

"Who are you to say that?" Lucas shouted.

"Your son," he yelled back and stormed out of the office.

Lucas sat down and cradled his head in his hands. His heart was racing, which wasn't a good thing. It's been years since he had a heart attack and he didn't want to go through another one. He just sat there and started to breath and slow down everything.

That was when Peyton walked in.

"Dude, what was with all the Scott Anger?" she asked and saw Lucas trying to slow down his heart.

"Luke, you okay?" she asked.

After a second he looked up. "I'm fine, just got too excited. Keith and I had at it again," he said.

Her green eyes feel upon him in deep concern. "Same subject?" she asked.

"His attitude and how he treats Angela. I don't want to give up on him, but it is getting to easy not to try anymore," he said.

Peyton walked over and sat on his lap. She gentle kissed him on his lips.

"We just have to keep trying; we'll eventually get through to him."

Lucas nodded. When Peyton leaned forwarded to hug him, he looked across the room at a mirror. His face was dower, as he stared at himself. His eyes spoke volumes, for the first time he saw something in his son that he had never seen before and was familiar. It was dangerously familiar, and spoke of only one person.


	30. The City that Never Sleeps

The old saying is New York is the city that never sleeps. Well after a week at her new job Bobbi-Lee was finding that to be true. For the third night straight she was sitting at her desk and working on sketches. She expected to work hard, which she did, but never as hard as she actually was doing.

Looking around the place she saw one or two other lights on. She sighed and went back to the sketching. She would occasionally glance up at the one picture in her cubical of her and her brother and sister. It was taken her senior year after the last basketball game she cheered in. It was a whole other world away now, and the name plate didn't say her birth name "Bobbi-Lee Burke" it said the name she chosen to go by professionally "Roberta L. Burke."

Back to the sketches she went. Her job depended on it, and she didn't want to waste her shot.

Across the business office the light was still on in the corner office. Someone sat behind the ancient desk and looked out among the bull pen of cubicals and counted the lights still on. This person slowly sipped their drink and turned to another sitting into the corner.

"You are thinking something?" he asked.

"How long as the new girl been working late nights?' the person behind the desk asked, with a husky feminine voice.

"I believe this is the third night straight," he said.

The person behind the desk pushed brunette bands out of their eyes. They looked over at the cubical.

"Tell me about her."

"She's twenty-two years old, a red head, and this is her first real job in the industry. She seems to be a hard worker and meticulous with her sketches."

"What is her name?"

"She goes by Roberta Leigh Burke," he said, "but her real name is Bobbi-Lee Burke."

"She wants to sound professional, interesting, so Marshall where did we find her?"

"It was a blind submission. Her address is a rent control in Brooklyn. Previously she lived Wilmington North Carolina. She went to Wake Forrest, and has a degree. From what I heard is she is very focused," Marshall said.

The person behind the desk nodded, "A Southern Girl," was all that was said, and a healthy pull of their drink was taken.

"Weren't you from North Carolina?" Marshall asked.

"That was another life time, three daughters, and a husband ago."

"So why the curiosity with the new girl?"

"Something about her is drawing me to her." Another health gulp was taken of the drink.

"Well Ma'am, if there is nothing else I'll call it a night," Marshall said.

"There is nothing else."

Marshall got up to leave, "Then I shall take my leave, and Ma'am please go light with the cocktails."

"Marshall, you worry too much," she said, "and please keep an eye the new girl."

"I will Ma'am."


	31. Bobcats

If anything could be said about Mouth it was he was a man of his word. He landed Nathan the appointment with the Bobcats and on the exact day that he said he would. On top of that the whole weekend was amazing.

Nathan and Haley had been wine and dined from the moment they arrived at the Hotel in Charlotte. They were taken to the finest restaurants and were introduced to key members of the team. It made Nathan laugh; since they were both from North Carolina they knew about most of the sights and stories.

On the Saturday they were shown the actually facilities. It was the standard dog and pony show. Nathan just took it all in and thought he would fit in well here. He knew the storm has yet to arrive and he knew who would drop it. Right now he was just enjoying it.

Finally they arrived in the General Managers Office. At the conference table was the management team for the Bobcats. Nathan and Haley were shown in and they sat at the end of the table.

Nathan stared down the General Manager and just gave him the Scott Smirk.

The General Manager went through his seal and Nathan just nodded through it. Finally he added one line, "I'm not sure we should be doing this without your agent present."

Nathan nodded, "I'm not here to negotiate a contract today. I'm here to make a statement. I want to play here, if you have questions I want to know what they are so I can answer them. Also if you want me to play for you I'll tame my agent."

The General Manager was use to such bluntness. The GM and the Coach talked and they nodded.

"Okay, I'll bit. Nathan, one concern was your involvement with Illegal Gambling in High School. We want to know you aren't involved with that anymore. We don't want to be like Chicago and have to cover you like they did Michael Jordan," The GM Said.

Nathan sighed; he could never seem to get away from this one question. "Well the story was I was a married man in High School, with my wife expecting our first child," he squeezed Haley's hand when he said that, "We were indebt and my Family wasn't helping me. This man showed up at the local Court and started to talk to me. I was desperate and I made a choice and he gave me money. How I had to repay him was shave points, which I did. Then he told me to lose my next game. The day of the game was also when I found out I was having a son, and I turned on the deal.

"It cost me, too. My brother who had a heart condition didn't take his medic in order to win the game. My wife was hit by a car driven by this man who made the deal. That night I spent the night in the hospital waiting to hear if my Wife, My Son, or My Brother were going to live.

"From that day on I made a pledge to myself that I would be the cleanest player in the game. You can have me investigated, I'm clean."

The GM nodded at the frank statement. "What about the reputation of being a Hollywood Power Couple?"

"It was a weird type of seduction. I was the hottest thing in Los Angeles Sport and Haley was climbing the charts with her album. We were invited to all the parties. I fell from grace and started to enjoy it. We had our children being raised by nannies, and we hardly saw them. One day Haley work up and realized that she forgot our youngest birthday.

"Our world changed, she quit music and started raising our boys. I started to stay home and my game improved even more. We never looked back."

The GM nodded. He and Nathan looked at each other.

"Will you give your all for the team, and be a team player?" The Coach asked.

"I've always been a team player," Nathan said.

"What about you're Agent and his demands?" The GM asked.

"If you want me, I'll rein Arii in," Nathan said, with supreme confidence.

The men stared each other down for a long minute. The GM finally broke the silence.

"Nathan, if I said I didn't want you to play here I would be lying, as would any of the other GMs in the league. But can you rein in the money."

Nathan smiled, and looked at Haley. She nodded. "I believe I can do it."


	32. Lucas and Red

It was quiet for being so late at night. It was the edge of Tree Hill, so there was no other traffic. Lucas climbed out of his SUV and walked along the gravel drive to the back porch. He climbed up to the main porch and looked back over the night darken river.

"I'm over here, Luke," a voice called out.

Lucas walked over to where the voice came from. There he found Red sitting facing the river. His booted feet were up on a table, with one hand on his lap and his other holding a beer. A tub of ice and beer sat on the table next to him. He wore simple casual jeans and t-shirt. On his head was a black fitted cap with a number three on it, and it was pulled down low covering his eyes. Specs of grey streaked red hair were sticking out from underneath the hat.

"Hey Red," Lucas said.

"Cop a squat and have a beer," Red said.

Lucas took a seat next to Red and grabbed a beer.

"How was your Thursday?" Red asked.

"Typical, it is the same like every week."

Red nodded. "So tell me about the boy?"

"He's angry. He's getting biter, and he blames it on me and Angela."

"When did you really start noticing it with him?" Red asked.

Lucas thought for a minute, "Late last year, right after basketball season."

"That was when he experienced his first success with basketball. Is that when he also started dating that girl?" Red asked.

"Jessalyn?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah her, she's a bad apple, Luke," he said.

Lucas nodded. He never wanted to interfere with his children love life.

"So what should I do?" Luke said.

"Pray he sees the light, and gets rid of that girl."

Lucas took a pull from his beer. "Yeah."

Red sighed, "Now your sister, what is her story?"

"She's shying away from Nathan and his boys. There is something there, and she is being too prefect."

Red nodded. "I'll talk to her. Hey Luke, Fourth of July is at the River Court again this year?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes it is."


	33. A deal deal

Peyton stood in the window watching Kay shoot hoops. She just watched and was amazed at her daughter's skill in the game. She had never had any real skills in the game but watched it when she was in High School when she cheered. Finally she walked out onto the court.

"You have the same form as your Dad when he would shoot," Peyton said.

Kay took the ball and stuck it under her arm. "How long have you been watching?" Kay asked.

"Long enough to see that you do have a great jump shot," Peyton said, she nodded, knowing she was only speaking with half knowledge.

"Mom, I really like to shot in private," she said again.

Peyton shook her head, "Why can't I watch?"

Kay shook her head, "You just can't."

"Do you get nervous when I watch?" Peyton asked.

"What is this twenty questions? I just want some privacy," Kay said.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. Just one more question?"

Kay sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay."

"Do you want to play basketball for the Ravens?" Peyton asked.

"Maybe," she said, "Now Mom can you please leave me alone?"

Peyton shook her head. Kay was always so sensitive and private. She was always hard for Peyton to get to know.

Her drawing said it best; she was a Daddy's Girl. She loved spending time with her dad. When the twins first came home, Ellie would quiet down no matter who held her at night. Kay would only seem to quiet down when Lucas held her. There where many times through the years Peyton would go up to see Lucas in his office and find him and Kay sitting there laughing and watching TV.

The only time Kay and Peyton spent together was when she would come down to the studio and draw. That was still a quiet time for them, Kay wouldn't want to talk. In some respects Lucas shared a closer relationship with Kay then Peyton did.

Peyton left her older daughter on the basketball court. She wondered around the house until she found Ellie fiddling around with some CDs.

"So what are you up too?" Peyton asked.

The younger woman smiled at her Mom. "Re-organizing my CDs, I need more room," she said.

Peyton had tried to encourage Ellie to love music. But she inherited the Scott stubbornness. She liked what she liked and anything else was no important. So Ellie had very few CDs or MP3s, but she had a lot of books.

"More room for what?" Peyton asked, curiously.

"Well they are having a big Fourth of July Sale soon at the book store and I want to get all the Jane Austen's. I've been saving up for it all year."

Peyton laughed. The one daughter that wanted to be a cheerleader and she would rather buy books then cloths.

"Don't you have most of those books?" Peyton asked.

Ellie smiled and nodded, "I do, but my copy of Emma has no covers. Pride and Prejudice is mangled, and my Mansfield Park got ruined last time I was at the River Court and I got caught in the rain."

"How do you keep track of all that?" Peyton asked.

"Simple, I just do, like how you have your records cataloged by genre and sub-genre," Ellie said, smiling.

Peyton shook her head and walked out into the hall. Lucas was coming down it heading towards his office. She was about to say something, when his cell phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hey, how is my favorite lawyer slash literary agent?" he asked.

"Good Luke how is Peyton and the kids?" the female voice said on the other end.

"Well their all teenagers so they are a hand full," Lucas said, and Peyton punched him in the arm, causing them both to laugh.

"Hi Bevin," Peyton said, still laughing.

"Tell Peyton I said hi," Bevin Mersky said.

"Bevin says hi," Lucas said, and smiled broadly.

"Will she be in Tree Hill for the Fourth?" Peyton asked.

"Bevin, will you be in Tree Hill for the Fourth of July?" Lucas asked.

"Possibly let me get back to you," Bevin said.

"Peyton, Bevin said maybe."

Bevin laughed on the other end. It was always like this when she called Luke.

"Well now to business. Luke, remember when you solid the movie rights to "Ravens"?" Bevin asked.

"Yeah, and I fought for cast and script approval," Lucas replied.

"Yeah, I remember those days," Bevin said, sarcastically," Well someone is ready to make the movie. They want to know when you can meet the actor they want to cast, as either of the brothers."

Lucas thought for a second. "What would this entail exactly Bevin?"

"Just bum around with him, talk to him get a read on his thoughts. No more then a day at the most, Luke."

Lucas looked over at Peyton and she shrugged her shoulders. "Bevin, Fourth of July Weekend they can come here, but only if you are here. C'mon when was the last time you saw all the kids?"

There was a heavy sigh on the other end. "Okay, I'll be there," Bevin finally said.

"I'll add you to the guest list."

"One more thing, Luke," Bevin said, "The Publisher wants the treatment for your next novel."

"You can pick up a copy Fourth of July Weekend."

Bevin giggled, knowing full well that Lucas was making sure she would show up. It has been a dance for the last handful of years to get her to Tree Hill every Fourth of July. She would usually beg off. To many memories and she liked Raleigh better anyways.

"Well I'll see you that weekend, Luke, and tell Peyton good bye," Bevin finally said.

"Bye Bevin, see you then," Lucas hung up his phone. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Just great now I have to baby sit some Hollywood star that wants to play either me or Nathan," Lucas muttered.

Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas. "It could be worse," she said, with a devilish glint in her eye, "Let's celebrate."

OTH

_When in life you find yourself in a situation where you have run out of gas. What do you do?_

_Do you push a head even though you feel overwhelmed?_

It was early morning in New York when Bobbi-Lee walked over to her cubical. She set her bag down and started to go back to her sketches. She wasn't quiet aware that some one was watching her from the corner office.

_Do you lash out in violence for some sort of release?_

Keith sat in his room wrapping a bandage around his hand. The old bandages were heavily soaked in blood. He had again gone out and picked fights. Again he sought emotional release through violence.

_Do you find comfort in the arms of loved one?_

Lucas and Peyton were lying in bed holding each other. They cuddled together in an away only married people in love did. They had spent the rest of the night celebrating Lucas' latest literary achievement.

_Or do you face it head on and fight the tides of fate?_

Nathan sat on the edge of his bed and waited for the person to answer on the other end. It was late and he was tired but he needed to make this phone call.

"Yes Nate," Arii said.

"Arii, we need to have a sit down and talk contracts," Nathan said.

"Good! I knew you would come around."

"I want to work. I'm in North Carolina, Arii."

"No problem I'll be there Fourth of July weekend and we can have a face-to-face."


	34. Author's Notes Running on Empty

**Thank You again for your reading and reviewing this story. Your reviews are very helpful they actually keep me motivated to work on this story. I'm still amazed that my small idea has touched with people.**

**I do have one question. Does anyone know about this C2 System on the sight? I was just wondering what that all was about.**

**Running on Empty is a song by Jackson Browne of the album of the same name. I used it as a reference to Nathan trying to get his way.**

**For my loyal readers, the answer if Nathan will be playing is coming soon in the next part.**

**Ell6ange, point shaving is something very serious, and has cost people spots of professional teams. That was why I put that in there. Also the way I'm writing Lucas he misses his friends and family and for him helping Haley and Nathan is just part of that.**

**Thank You**

**ThumperE23**


	35. Wayfairing Stranger

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Passion, from the Latin word patior, which means to suffer or endure. Which is ironic that is often used to described something like love. It is a word most often used to describe a strong emotional feeling on any subject. Passion is a force so powerful that it could over ride reason._

_Maybe it isn't so ironic that passion is used to describe love. If you feeling strongly about anyone thing, or subject then you often suffer for it. In the past I had three great passions in my life, two were women and one was basketball. Brooke was a passion for me, but that did pass, we were not made for each other. _

_Peyton is my first passion after basketball. In every sense of the word does passion fit for us. We've both suffered and endured as we developed as a couple. We did have strong feelings for each other. They even over came reason._

_But passion still drives us. Everyday I watch in my children. Keith pushes himself to be the top dog in basketball. Ellie pushes herself to cheer in high school. Kay pushes herself to meet Angela's expectations._

_Yet there is one passion that I shall always try to keep. The passion to be a good and loyal friend. As this Fourth of July approaches we get ready for a time with family and friends. My family has one tradition we must always do, together._

OTH

The mornings of the Third of July came early and threaten to be another hot and humid day. Slowly members of the Scott family grouped together around Peyton's Expedition. They looked at each other as they waited for a car to pull up into the driveway.

Out of the car Karen and Angela got out. Everyone was dress causal but in dark cloths. Lucas helped his Mom and Peyton into the SUV and went over to the driver's seat. After making sure Angela and Keith were also in the vehicle before they drove off.

Silence was observed as they drove. Keith and Angela looked out the windows of the SUV and watched Tree Hill pass by. The air was solemn and heavy with tension.

Lucas slowly guided the SUV into a local cemetery. He parked behind the brand new car that Nathan and Haley had bought. They got out and greeted the group. Not only were Nathan and Haley there, so was James, Bevin, Jake, Deb, and a few other friends from High School.

Lucas sighed heavily and reached into the Expedition and got out flowers for everyone. Then he looked at everyone and nodded. They turned and head off into the cemetery.

(Song in italics)

_Well, Momma told me/When I was young_

Lucas looked over to his mom and then down to the ground. He looked over the head stone then turned to Nathan. Nathan nodded and took a flower.

_Sit beside me, my only son/and listen closely to what I say_

Nathan had a far off look in his face. He remembered a distant time, and a distant place.

"Well Coach, here we are again. I miss you, and just want you know that you still affect my life for good," Nathan said, and laid a rose before the head stone.

_And if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day_

Haley was the second to step up. She looked down at the headstone held back her tears.

"Whitey, I remember everything you've tried to do for me. I still carry those lessons with me. Tell Mrs. Durham that the baby blanket came in handy," she said, laid down her rose.

_Oh, take your time/don't live too fast_

Mouth walked up next. He looked at the tombstone. He smiled his goofy grin and touched the tombstone.

"Well Coach, I happy and doing what I love. But like you told me I keep the important things in perspective, and I have you to thank for that."

He laid down his rose.

_  
Troubles will come/and they will pass_

Jake walked up next and nodded to the tombstone.

"Coach, every year I come here and I visit you. I may not be where I wanted to be, but I'm glad to be where I am. I have you to thank for everything you've done."

He placed his rose on the grace.

_  
You'll find a woman, oh baby/and you'll find love_

Jenny, Jake's nineteen year old daughter came up next.

"I've May only remember you from a short time, Uncle Whitey, but you've been like another grandfather to me."

She places her flower down and moved on.

_  
And don't forget that there is someone up above  
_

Skillz walked up next and looked over the scene.

"Coach, Dawg, you gave me a chance to be more then what was before me. You changed my world."

He placed his rose and left.

_And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can_

_Forget your lust/for rich man's gold_

Deb stepped up next and looked at the tombstone. She started to cry.

"Thank you for always watching out for Nathan," she said softly and placed her rose on the grave,

_  
All that you need now/is in your soul _

Bevin walked up and lowered her head.

"We all miss you, Coach," was all she said, and laid her flower down.

_  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try _

Karen walked up next and touched the tombstone. She was crying again.

"We didn't always see eye to eye. But you gave my son his future, and you helped my daughter know her father. You've been a councilor and a confidant, a teacher and a friend to me. Whitey, I miss you."

She laid her rose down, and stepped away.

_  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied  
_

Peyton walked up and nodded to her husband. She looked down at the ground.

"Whitey, you've were there when I was in a dark place. You helped me land my husband. You've watched after us like a granddad anyone would want. All I can say is thank you."

She placed her flower down and walked away crying.

_  
And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand_

Oh, don't you worry/you'll find yourself 

Keith walked up and looked at the tombstone. He nodded smugly.

"Well Poppa Whitey, here we are. It's been another year with out you. I miss you teaching me how to shoot and play basketball, and teaching me about the game you loved so much and shared with my father."

He placed his flower down and left.

_  
Follow your heart/and nothing else _

Angela walked up and studied the tombstone. She smiled a bit. It was the good times she always remembered.

"Well Poppa Whitey, I miss you. You were there when I need someone to talk. You helped me get to understand my father. You taught me about a game that I love, and to love it. You were my granddad."

She placed her rose and left.

_  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try _

James looked at the tombstone. He wiped his eyes dry and looked at his family just beyond the rest of the tombstones.

"Well Poppa Whitey. I was gone most of the time you we shared this world. But I remember the conversations and the times we did spend together."

James placed his flower down and walked away. Leaving Lucas alone at the tombstone, every year Lucas always was the last one.

_  
All that I want for you my son, is to be satisfied _

Lucas brushed off the tombstone and kneeled down. He ran his hand over the engraved names. He was taking in every detail of the stones. He nodded and looked at the name of Brian "Whitey" Durham.

"Well Coach, you asked me once if I was satisfied with being a teacher and a coach, instead of a world traveling novelist or a Professional Basketball Player. If I remember I couldn't answer back then. I'll tell you know, yes I am satisfied. I found a woman I love, and have three great children. I've helped any number of young minds, and I've Coached some great teams. You were a simple man, and you taught me about life as well as about basketball. All I'm trying to do is live up to your example and Keith's. Now do me a favor Coach, don't ride Keith to hard," Lucas said and laid the rest of the flowers down. He walked towards his family leaving the tombstone of his mentor behind.

_  
And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can  
Baby, be a simple kind of man  
Be a simple man  
Oh, be something you love and understand_


	36. Angela and James

After the trip to the cemetery everyone went to Karen's Café as per tradition. The children that were left home met their families there and the kitchen was started up. As usually Karen put out a good breakfast for the group. When it was done and the Café was actually opened the people went about their own ways.

Angela stood on the roof of the café and looked up at the sky. She would spend about an hour up here trying to center her. She would always do this after visiting Whitey, a man who was like a granddad to her.

Someone stepped out onto the roof and walked across to her. She stiffened up waiting for her Mom or Lucas to speak. They were the ones that always came to collect her.

"I miss him too. I've may not have known him as well as you did, or was as close but he was still Poppa Whitey to me," James said.

Angela turned to face her cousin. He always looked after her, like a big brother. They had a connection, and were born on the same day seventeen years ago.

"He was always there when I needed to talk. He was a kind sweet man," Angela said, forgetting the freaked out feeling of talking to James, as tears welled up in her eyes.

James hugged his cousin, holding her tight while she let it out. She was initially stiff in his arms but the grief took hold, she relaxed. He just kept comforting her.

"I'm here now, Angela Baby," he told her, calling her by her old nickname.

"I was in the hospital the day he died. My Mom had left me there in his room, while she went to get some coffee. We were alone together. He called me over to the bed and told me that my Dad would be so proud of me then he kissed me on the top of my head and looked me in the eyes and said 'Tell everyone goodbye for me' and then he died," she said.

James nodded, never knowing his cousin was there when Poppa Whitey died. He let her cry a few more seconds, and then she came out of it and started to fix herself. She then returned to her normal stoic self.

"So how are you adjusting to the move?" she asked awkwardly, feeling the discomfort resurface.

James shrugged, "Good I guess. I've been spending a lot of time with Keith," he said.

Angela just smirked, "I bet you had to leave that girlfriend of yours behind too?"

"How did you know about her?" James asked.

"Peyton and Lucas talk," she said, "and that doesn't answer my question."

"Nah! I didn't leave her behind. I stuffed her into a box and FedEx her here," he said, laughing.

Angela laughed, "I know, I sighed for the box, it should be in the dumpster," she said, finding it hard to believe she was warming up to James.

James shook his head, still laughing.

"I wish it was that easy," he said and quiet, "We ended it once my parents told us we were moving."

Angela nodded, "I'm sorry, Jimmy. She must have meant a lot to you."

James shrugged, "That is the funny part, and I guess she didn't. It was fun and all, but I don't think it was anything long term and meaningful," he said, "How about your love life?"

Angela shook her head, "I have none. I get asked out more by girls then guys," she said.

James shook his head in shock. "Angela, are you…"

"No, I'm straight," she said, "Just rumors."

"How did they start?"

"When I was a freshman I was asked to try out for the cheerleading squad. It was thought since I was a Scott Girl and my Mom was an ex Cheer Captain, yadda, yadda. Well I turned them down, I wanted to play basketball, and play for Lucas. Well the Cheer Captain, couldn't take being snubbed by a Scott so she started a rumor that I was gay."

"Man! I'm sorry," was all James could say.

"Well it died down a bit until that bitch that Keith is seeing started it again."

James shook his head. "I have nothing that I could compare to that, and I have no idea how you are feeling, nor can I relate."

"Well what can I do?" Angela asked with a shrug, "Become a slut? That opens a whole bunch more problems. How about you? How does this move affect you and basketball?"

James shook his head, "Well I was scouted, and was going to get a national ranking. I was hoping to go to UCLA. Topping it off I was up for Team Captain and now I'm starting from ground zero."

Angela shook her head, "Well you could try out for the Ravens," she said.

"I hope they allow me," he shrugged.

Angela nodded.

"So how is it working here?" he asked, tapping his foot on the roof.

"Its good, I usually work in the Café, occasionally I end up working for Peyton in Tric. Tric is hard because of the crowd and pace," Angela said, "Why do you ask?"

"I think my Mom wants Karen to give me a job here," he said.

Angela just shrugged. "We all need to make money."

James nodded.


	37. In Laws

Lucas stood near the counter of the Café and looked over the room. He smiled as his wife talked with Nathan. He always felt sad on these days, but they all agreed to honor Whitey every year, and it was also a way for them to get together and be friends even though they have spread out from Tree Hill.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Haley asked as she came up to her best friend.

"Is that all they worth now?"

"Okay, maybe a nickel, only because I'm feeling generous."

"Just thinking how much I missed this," he said.

Haley nodded and looked up to Lucas. "Well there should be more of this, with Nathan and I being back in Tree Hill? Maybe we can be a family again instead of long distance family like we have been," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I've always wanted that, Hales. I came back to Tree Hill for my family."

Haley looked over at her youngest teasing his twin cousins. Brian had really come alive since he was in Tree Hill. It was the positive effect that Kay and Ellie had on him, she assumed.

"Luke, have you and Peyton ever thought of having more children?" Haley asked.

Lucas looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "Well when the girls were nine Peyton thought she might have been pregnant, but it was just a false alarm. We've talked on and off recently, as in the last few years, but not really. I guess we see it as being almost done with the bundles of joy we have and we'll still be young to enjoy ourselves," he said.

"I've always wanted a large family," Haley said, "Just hasn't worked out. It would be nice to have a daughter."

"Too much testosterone in the house?" Lucas asked, laughing.

Haley shook her head and playfully slapped him.

"Hey that hurt," he said.

"Serves you right," she said.

Lucas laughed.

"It would just be nice to go shopping for girl stuff, and have someone I can talk to and teach girlie things. The boys well, it is all boxers and basketballs," she said.

Lucas shrugged. "Peyton was elated when she found out that she was having twin girls. I swear she was trying to create two mini-Peytons. They took art lessons, were enrolled for cheerleading, even tried to get them to appreciate music. Kay is such a tom boy; only thing she wants to be involved with a hard wood floor is play basketball on it. Ellie on the other hand is has taken to cheerleading. On the down side, Ellie can't draw and is not a big fan of music, Kay loves to draw and is a great artist," he said.

Haley nodded, "Well you do have three great children," she said.

Lucas shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder," he said and his eyes bored down on Keith.

Just then Angela and James came down from the roof. Lucas looked up.

"Angela, James, can you please come over for a moment," he said.

The two seventeen year olds came over.

"Yes Luke?" Angela asked.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Red wants to talk to you, tonight," he said.

Angela nodded, "Do I have to go to his job?" she asked.

"No oddly enough he is off tonight. So he'll be in his usual place," Lucas said.

"Okay Luke," Angela said and headed off, leaving James.

"So Jimmy, how is Tree Hill treating you?" Lucas asked.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Good I guess. I'm starting to meet people and it does help that Keith is the king it seems," he said.

Lucas shook his head, "Don't fool yourself, Keith isn't the king."

James smiled, "I see," he then turned to his Mom, "Mom, Angela was telling me that there is an open mic night at Tric coming up."

Haley nodded. "Those were always fun nights," she said, "So you want to play?"

James shook his head, "No, you know I suck. I was thinking that maybe you play, I've not seen my Mom sing on stage in so long."

"James, I can't," she said.

James gave her a pout, "Please just think about it."

Haley nodded.

Across the room Peyton was looking over Nathan's shoulder at her husband. She watched as he talked to Haley and the two old friends seemed just as connected as ever. That was the great power of those two she once remarked.

"So Peyton did you and Lucas ever discuss having more children?" Nathan asked.

Peyton shrugged, "It's come up a few times. Recently he's dropped the subject. Why is Haley pregnant?"

Nathan shook his head no. "No she mentioned it the other day, maybe trying for a girl."

Peyton nodded, "Trust me girls aren't easy."

Nathan laughed, "Boy's aren't a picnic either."

"C'mon, boys are way easier. The sex talk is easier, you don't have to explain their bodies changing, and boys sniffing around them," Peyton said.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, but I'm worried one of my boys will turn into Dan," he said.

Peyton nodded, "I hear you," she said looking past her brother-in-law right at her son Keith.


	38. Jessalyn

By mid afternoon the gathering had pretty much broken up and the boys went down to the River Court where they were joined by the usual crowd of Huck, Kelly, Rerun and Mike. Kelly and Rerun took they place on the bleachers and started to watch as they shot for teams. Brian who tagged along this time eventually sat down next to Kelly.

James ended up playing with Mike, and Keith had Huck. Being a typical River Court game they went all out on each other. It was like they were measuring themselves to see who the top dog was.

James wouldn't give Keith and inch when he defended him. The two cousins pushed and prodded trying to see who would break first. The game started to come down to Huck and Mike, as the cousins effectively neutralized each other.

The summer heat and humidity was setting in. They sweat started to pour off of the combatants. Huck removed his t-shirt showing the toned torso underneath. This was a game for the ages, with everyone pouring out their heart and soul.

Keith finally got his break and slammed on James. He smiled smugly and started up again. James quickly silenced Keith, by stealing the ball and setting up a nice fade away. It was call and answer, all game.

That was when a silver Mazada Miata pulled into the park. The game paused as two young and beautiful women climbed out. Keith locked eyes with the yellown haired driver. She was tall and lean, with shoulder length blond hair, a striking figure and dressed to kill. She stood there confidently and removed her sun glasses.

Keith ran over to her and hugged her lifting her off the ground. After a deep kiss he put her down and she pushed him away, and swatted him.

"Keith, I told you not to hug me until you shower after you played ball. God! You could have ruined this new outfit," she said.

Her name was Jessalyn Windsor. She was the scion of rich parents that gave their daughter everything. She had the best cloths, the best makeup, the best parties, the best tutors, and always had money. In short she was a spoiled brat. Only sixteen now she was figured to be destined to captain the Raven's Cheerleaders.

"Sorry Jessa, its, I haven't seen you in a while," he said, totally smitten with her.

She smiled, and lightly tapped him on the cheek. "It's okay I've missed you too."

Keith turned to the brunette that came with Jessalyn. "Hey Daria," he said.

She nodded disinterest in him.

On the court James looked over at the scene before him.

"Who's that?" he asked Huck.

"That Jimmy Boy, is Jessalyn Windsor, and her number 1 disciple Daria Churchill. They are the two biggest bitches in Tree Hill High School and two of the best cheerleaders. Jessa is dating your Cousin," Huck said.

Huck made a come on jester and James followed. Huck looked over the two ladies when he arrived next to Keith.

"'Ello Jessa, so how was your trip?" Huck asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Huck, my trip was fine. Four weeks away from you and your hick kind is always a relief," she said.

."We Cousin marriers love you too, Jessa," Huck said, putting on a fake yokel accent.

Jessalyn was about to say something, but Daria spoke first.

"Who's the Abercrombie?" she asked.

Everyone looked over to who Daria was looking at. James was shocked when he realized they were looking at him.

"Daria, Jessa, that is my cousin James, he just moved her from Cali," Keith said.

Daria studied him like a piece of meat. Jessalyn noticed him and nodded.

"Well I'm going to let you boys play, and we'll be over there watching," Jessalyn said and lead Daria over to the bleachers. The boys started their game over.

Daria and Jessalyn had taken up seats near Kelly, Rerun and Brian. They didn't really pay attention to them. The two cheerleaders watched the game.

"Look at the ass on Keith, I couldn't believe I spend four weeks in Paris away from that hot body," Jessalyn said.

Daria nodded, and giggled slight as per her role, "What is it with the Scott genes? They all look so hot, Jessa. I wouldn't mind me getting a piece of that James Scott," Daria said.

"Excuse me, that is my brother you are talking about," Brian said, looking back at the girls.

"Oh really, well he's right now my entertainment," Daria said.

Brian gave her a dirty look, then rolled his eyes and turned back to the game. The two cheerleaders chatted and commented through the rest of the game. Their comments were usually about how the boys looked. Eventually Kelly, Brian and Rerun got sick of it and moved. Not that the girls even cared.


	39. Lights, Camera, Lucas

The summer streets of Tree Hill were busier then the rest of the year due to the beach crowd. Most of the on street parking was taken by tourist. This forced more people to walk up the and down the street. Which this caused the side walks to fill up.

Among these were four men walking two by two. Each was different from the other, but they had an easy comfort with each other. They were all dressed causal for the heat, and their eyes were covered with expensive sunglasses.

"It's hotter then the valley," the tall man in the back with a receding hair line said, he was Johnny "Drama" Chase.

"You kinda get use to it, Drama," the short blond man in the front said, his name is Eric "E" Murphy, "And weren't you guys down here when Vince filmed a Walk to Remember?"

"All I remember about that, was Vince hooking up with Mandy Moore, and there are some hot women here," The short heavy set one, in the back, wearing a New York Knicks Jersey said, his name is Turtle.

The short blonde shook his head, "Turtle, is that all you think of?"

"Look E, I'm just trying to live my life," Turtle said.

E shook his head.

"So E, What's the deal," The other man in the front asked, he was the talent of the group, his name is Vinny Chase.

"Well we're meeting this Lucas Scott at a local Café and basically he gets to see if you are right for the roll," E said.

"I don't get it. The studio thinks I'm good for the role of Landon," Vince said.

E shook his head, "Well according to Arii, he had a great literary agent when he sold the movie rights to his novel and he got casting say."

Vince nodded, and just as they were about stop at the café Drama spoke up.

"Hey Vin, can you see about getting me a role in the movie, maybe Josh, or Garbage?" Drama asked.

Vince nodded and turned to E. "This the place?" he asked.

E checked the address,

"Yeah, this is the place. Okay you two wait out here," E said to Drama and Turtle, "and stay out of trouble."

The two grunted and E and Vince walked into the café. They were greeted by a colorful display of stuff on the walls, and music playing. Looking around the room they saw two large posters on the wall. One of the posters was signed by Nathan Scott, and showed him in his Laker's Uniform. The other was an old poster of his Wife Haley James-Scott, it was one of the posters she posed for during her musical career, and it was also signed.

"I remember Haley Scott, there was talk of her and I doing a movie, the she quit the business," Vince said.

"She quit, mainly to raise her kids," a voice boomed in the Café, and they turned to see a six foot one blond man.

"Really," was Vince's response.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm Lucas Scott, you must be Vinny Chase," he said and offered his hand.

Vince took it and was surprised at his grip strength. It was no Hollywood fake hand shake.

"Vinny Chase," he said and jestered to E, "My Manager Eric Murphy."

Lucas shook E's hand. E was also impressed by the genuine hand shake.

"Well I have a booth," Lucas said and led them over to a booth. A blond woman in a business suit was sitting there waiting. Lucas slide in next to her and E and Vince slide in across from them.

Outside drama hit Turtle. "Vince's meeting is with that hot blond?" he said.

Turtle nodded, "Yeah she's nice."

"That dude Lucas, must be some lucky guy."

Lucas made introductions. "This is my agent, Bevin Mirsky, she'll be joining us for a while," Lucas said.

"Vinny Chase," Vince introduced himself.

"Eric Murphy," E did the same thing.

Vince then turned to Lucas.

"Mister Scott," Vince started.

"Lucas, Please," he said.

"So Lucas, I read the script as well as the novel. In face Ravens was one of my favorite books," Vince said.

Lucas nodded and waited for Angela, who was their waitress, to come over.

"Angela, I would like a water and what ever everyone else wants, and put it on my bill," he said.

"Decaf Latte," Bevin said.

"Decaf," E ordered.

"Regular," Vince ordered.

After Angela took the orders, Lucas focused on the two men.

"Okay, so who do you want to play?" he asked.

"Well as I said I've read the novel. I may not be blond, but I've always liked the character of Landon," Vince said.

Lucas nodded coldly, and Bevin gasped slightly.

"Really, so what is your take on Landon?" Lucas asked.

Vince smiled and nodded, "Well I see him as a tortured athlete. He is torn between a chance of a life time and duty to his mom. Once he follows the dream he is seduced by the lure of stardom and loses himself.

"He eventually sees what has become of himself and starts to find himself again. He becomes a better man."

Lucas nodded and waited for Angela to come over with their drinks. Lucas sipped his water.

"Angela, is it just you and Mom here?" he asked.

"Yes," Angela answered.

"Can one of you tell Peyton that I'll have to cancel lunch with her?" he asked.

"Sure, Luke," she said and headed off.

Lucas turned to E and Vince.

"So what are you two doing the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" E responded.

Lucas smiled, "I think this meeting is going to take the rest of the day," he said, "and also invite your friends in they are scaring the locals."

Vince laughed as E dialed Drama's cell phone. The two guys came into the café and Angela set chairs for them. Lucas paid for their lunch and sat there and listened to Vince talk about his views on the charters of Landon. Also he had to endure Turtle and Drama hitting on Bevin and her telling them not in their dreams.

The next thing they did was head to the River Court. Bevin sat on the bleachers while the guys shot around. They were soon joined by Junk Moretti.

Lucas looked at Vince. Finally E broke the silence.

"So what is next?" E asked.

"Is he always so blunt?" Lucas asked Vince.

"Usually, it cuts through the Hollywood bullshit," Vince said.

Lucas turned to E. "Well down south we take things at an easier pace," Lucas said, and turned to Vince, "Nothing else, Bevin will call the studio and tell them I have no problems with you playing Landon."

Turtle very winded came up, "I'm curious on when you made the choice?" he asked.

Lucas smiled, "After his initial pitch, but I had to make sure, one hundred precent sure, he was the right person," Lucas said.

Vince started to laugh. The other three members of his Entourage were confused.

"What's so funny?" E asked.

"We spent the day with Landon," Vince said, "The book is autobiographical"

"Huh?" the other three gasped.

"The Café is owned by his Mom, he played basketball, has a heart condition, just like Landon," Vince said.

Lucas nodded and they all laughed.

"Hey Lucas, can I get a role?" Drama asked.

Lucas shook his head, and then turned to Junk.

"Junk, do you think Drama here can play you?"

Junk nodded his head, "Yeah he can play me."

"Hey Bevin, add to the call that Johnny Drama here can play Garbage."

Bevin nodded.

"So Luke, why aren't you star struck? Most small town authors we've met fawn over Vince," E said.

"Well E, I've been to after parties, behind the stage at concerts, courtside at Laker and Bobcat Games, shit I've debated with Jack Nicholson and the merits of Faulkner. For a few years straight I went to almost every Laker kickoff party," Lucas said.

"Because of your books?" E asked.

"No," Lucas shook his head, "Not by a long shot. Most Hollywood people don't even know me. My brother and Sister-in-law are Nathan Scott and Haley James-Scott, they were Naley. I'm Nathan's older brother," he said.

The rest of the group shook their heads and laughed.


	40. Nathan's Deal

Later that night Nathan was at the River Court shooting around. He knew what was coming. He had a plan, and he had the backing of everyone that he needed. He wanted to retire when he was forty. He felt in his body that he had five years left in him at a high level. He also knew that Lucas would watch out for him, and if it came down to it Nathan could start his coaching career as an assistant to his brother.

He looked over to Haley as she sat watching. They both discussed this risky venture but both had agreed that it was the only way he could get it done.

A rented BMW pulled up and the man Nathan was waiting to see step out. Nathan's eyes bored down on his agent Arii Gold as the man walked up on the court.

"Arii, do I work for you or do you work for me?" Nathan asked.

Arii was taken back by the blunt question Nathan asked.

"I work for you Nate," Arii said.

Nathan shook his head. "Doesn't seem this way, Arii. I gave you simple instructions and you can't seem to follow them. Where is my Charlotte deal?"

Arii shook his head, "They hadn't made one, Nate."

"Bullshit Arii, I talked to them, and they said you are pushing the price up. Its simple Arii, I want to finish my career near where my family is, and that would put me in Charlotte. Now I know you have great offers waiting for me, so I'll make a bet with you," he said.

"What is it Nathan?"

Nathan smirked the famous Scott smirk. "Tomorrow my brother has a barbecue here. You will field a five man team against mine in basketball. If I win you make the Charlotte deal, if you win I go with your best deal."

"Nate, where I'm I going to get five people in less then twenty-four hours?"

Nathan smirked again, "I know Vinny Chase is in town to talk to my brother, which means his three butt buddies are here, and you can play."

"Your brother is the author Lucas Scott?" Arii asked.

"Yeah, surpirse, I asked you to represent him in his Hollywood Deals and you said no. One of the first times you disappointed me. Well it turned out good for him, because he contacted an old friend and she got him good deals on his book rights."

"If I known, Nate, Miller Gold would have represented him."

"Too late, Arii. Be ready because you are playing tomorrow."

Arii shook his head, "How can I play?"

"Simple wear sneakers and shorts."

"Nate?"

"One pm tomorrow here," Nathan said and walked towards Haley.

"Nate! You can't be serious! Haley, talk to him!" Arii kept yelling in disbelief.


	41. Angela and Red

Angela walked up the stairs onto the porch as the sunset. Once she was reached the main part of the porch. She saw who she was looking for.

Red was in his typical position. His feet were up on a table, one hand was on his lap, and his other hand was holding a beer. On his head was a black fitted hat with the number three on it, it was pulled low over his eyes. Specs of grey streaked red hair stuck out from under his hat.

"Luke said you wanted to talk to me," she said. Red had always been some what of a surrogate uncle to her.

He nodded. "Are you still avoiding Nathan?" he asked.

Angela rolled her eyes; she was tired of talking about this.

"I just don't like him, Red," she said.

"Uh huh!" Red said, "You are also doing it to James and Brian."

She grunted and was about to storm off.

"Cop a squat, and check that Scott Temper of yours, also don't give me that Roe spitfire attitude," Red said forcefully.

Angela sat down and looked at the silent man. So much and so little could be learned from him in these silences.

"Does the emptiness still hold your heart?"

She raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well you don't date, you have few friends outside your family, all you have is school and basketball. Why is your heart empty?"

She was about to get up.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Sit down!" he said, forcefully, and finally looking up showing a grey streaked fu Manchu mustache. Angela was shocked and sat back down.

"What can I tell you that you already don't know?" she asked.

"How about how you feel?"

"Feel, how I feel?" she said, with a raised voice.

"Yes, exactly how you feel."

"How I feel about what? My father being killed by my uncle? Being raised illegitimately? Having a brother that is also my cousin? Carrying this cursed name of Scott?"

"Exactly. Why do you bottle it in?"

Angela was starting to cry.

"Because I have to be better, stronger, faster, and more well adjusted then everyone else. I can't be worse then prefect, so it is easier to keep people away. I do this so I can't get knocked off my game. Which takes a lot out of me, and effects my game, my focus, and my school work."

Red nodded. "You need emotional release, you need to be heard."

Angela perked up. "What?"

Red nodded, "You are screaming for help, and need to be heard."

She shook her head. "I'm not going to a shrink."

"You don't have to, or at least not yet. Go when you are ready."

She nodded.

"One thing you I'll tell you is you have to make nice with your Mom."

She nodded, "How did you know we had an argument?"

"A little birdy told me," he said.

"You seem to have a lot of birdies," she said.

"Legions, Angela, I have legions."

She was about to get up and leave. He grabbed her arm; she stopped and looked at him. He took out a scrap of paper and wrote something down, and handed it to her.

"Take that to Peyton, she knows what to do," Red said, "and just listen."

Angela nodded.

"Also remember, Invictus."

She nodded and bounded down the stairs. Red pushed his hat back exposing his blue eyes and watched her drive away.


	42. BobbiLee in New York

It was another late night in the office. New York played out around them, and many of the people didn't notice. The cleaning people have come and gone, leaving the place cold and lonely.

Fueled by the coffee she drank, sketches kept coming. There was no time for a social life. There was no time to return home for the holiday weekend. All that mattered was work.

Bobbi-Lee kept at her sketches. She promised herself she would finish this sketch by midnight, so she could get some extra sleep. This was her only plan for the long weekend.

"Roberta, right?" a voice came from her cubical door. Bobbi-Lee turned to face the voice, it belonged to a woman who was about thirty-five years old and had dark hair.

"Yes, it's me," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Can I sit down?" the woman asked.

Bobbi-Lee reluctantly nodded yes and the older woman sat down in the extra chair in the cubical.

"I'm working late too," the older woman said, "Ever since my husband, Chase, and I divorced, I can't spend nights alone in my apartment. My daughters are all probably out."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, I know the feeling," she paused, and thought about her next statement carefully, her thoughts drifted to after her mom died and her dad worked so many extra shifts that she and her brother and sister were alone, "I can't sit in my studio apartment for long."

"Its hard," The older woman said, "I like your sketches by the way."

"Thanks I've been working hard on them."

"I can tell. The big shots have noticed too. I heard them talking, this is what the third night of working late?"

"Fourth actually," Bobbi-Lee said.

"You're too young to be cooped up in the office and a studio apartment."

The older woman nodded, impressed by the younger woman's dedication.

"I've noticed the accent, where in the south are you from, Roberta?"

Bobbi-Lee sighed, of all the things she tried to shed of her roots her accent just wouldn't leave.

"I'm from North Carolina," she said finally.

The older woman smiled a dimpled smile, remembering. "North Carolina, I love North Carolina. I have many fond memories of there. What part are you from?"

"A small town between the Cape Fear River and the Ocean near Wilmington, named Tree Hill," Bobbi-Lee said.

"The home of the Ravens, I remember spending time there."

"It was a good place to grow up I guess."

"Is Tric still open?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, surprised at what this woman knew about her hometown, "Yes it is. I worked there through high school and college."

"Does Karen still own it?" The older woman asked.

"She owns it, but her daughter-in-law Peyton runs it," Bobbi-Lee said.

A dark expression crossed the Older Woman's face but it passed.

"So what did you do for fun in High School there?"

"I partied, being a cheer leader; I guess I went to all the best parties. Plus my in High School I only had my dad at home, and he worked a lot so we constantly had parties over my house."

The brunette smiled, "A party girl. I know what that was like since I was the Cheer Captain in High School," she said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Those were the days."

"Yeah," the older woman said, "Well Roberta, I wasn't completely honest with you. I'm also from Tree Hill North Carolina."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Neither was I, my real name is Bobbi-Lee. My father had some weird thing about naming his children after southern generals," she said and offered her hand.

"Don't worry we all have are little secrets," the older woman said and took her hand, "Brooke Davis," she said introducing herself. Bobbi-Lee's jaw hit the floor, and Brooke got up to leave, "and I meant what I said about the sketches." And with that she was gone.


	43. July Fourth

July Fourth Morning was always chaos at Lucas and Peyton's. They were busy loading up their pair of SUVs with all the stuff they need to bring for the barbecue. This was a time for friends and family to get together and remember the good and bad times. Unfortunately not everybody has been showing up. Sometimes rifts are too fresh or too deep and some people never show.

Angela came over early to help with the final loading. She show that Lucas had the girls already loading stuff and Keith had the grills out of the garage and probably was waiting for Huck to show up with his truck. She smiled and walked through the house and found Peyton in her studio getting some musical equipment ready.

"Hey Peyton, I was asked to give this to you by Red," Angela said to her sister-in-law.

Peyton took the scrap of paper. She opened it up and read it. Nodding and looking up at Angela and crooked an eyebrow.

"Have you read this?" Peyton asked.

"No but, who knows it might help," Angela said.

Peyton shook her head, "Little Sister going hard core, do you have your Ipod?"

Angela handed Peyton her Ipod. Peyton went over to her computer and hooked it up. Angela noticed a something blocking the webcam that was built into the computer. After a minute Peyton handed Angela her Ipod, showing that what had to be done was done.

"It is under the play list called Little sis," Peyton said, every since Angela was young Peyton referred to Angela as Little Sister. Angela kinda filled the role for her, as she had no sisters that she knew of.

"Thanks Peyton," Angela said and walked out of the studio. Peyton watched her leave and turned back to the computer and shook her head as she looked at the playlist.

"Hatebreed?" was all she asked.

When Angela got out to the driveway she saw Lucas, Huck and Keith loading up a pair of grills into the back of his truck. Peyton followed a few moments later just as the grills were loaded and secured. Lucas turned to her.

"Everything ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything is ready."

Lucas nodded and walked over to his Explorer. Keith climbed up into the bed of Huck's Truck with Kelly. Ellie followed Peyton to her SUV and Kay went with Lucas. Angela was the last one to get into her car. She plugged her Ipod into the dock and scrolled down to the new playlist. Before the music started she pulled out of her brother's house and headed to the River Court.

At the River Court Nathan already had his family there and was watching his boys play basketball. After about a minute he returned to his car to help Haley bring stuff out.

Junk was the next person to show up. He got out his car and was followed by his wife and two young children. Not everyone had their first children in their teen years Junk was found of joking. He came over and greeted Nathan and Haley. He introduced his wife and his kids. Nathan teased Junk about his Fu Manchu.

The third to follow was Jake. He climbed out of his car and removed his sunglasses. He opened the door to let his fiancée out. They walked over to the group and greeted them. Jenny soon joined them in her own car.

Quickly more people arrived. Skills showed up and soon was in a conversation with Junk and Nathan. Bevin arrived and tried to avoid Skills and was busy talking to Haley. Karen and Deb showed up about the same time and started organizing things. That was when Jessalyn and Daria showed up and a few people shook their heads.

The girls sat on the bleachers and were watching the two boys playing hoops. Already the comments went back and forth about who looked hotter. It seemed Daria was really talking up about James.

The convoy from Lucas' House arrived next. Once they parked Lucas guided Huck to where he wanted his truck parked. Once there Lucas, Nathan, Keith and Huck off loaded the grills. Soon after Lucas started up the grills and Nathan came over and they started talking.

Once Angela arrived she went over to Huck.

"Where is your father?" she asked.

"He got ordered in," Huck said, and shrugged his shoulders.

She was cursing and shaking her Ipod, and went over to Peyton.

"Do you know what this crap is?" she asked Peyton.

"It is hardcore," Peyton said, looking up at her taller sister-in-law.

"I nearly crashed my car," she said.

Peyton shrugged, "I gave you what the note said. You just weren't expecting it, and I would think that if it was suggested I give it to you, it might do what he expected it too."

Angela shrugged and went over to the basketball court. There the older kids had grouped together and were starting to figure out who was going to play. It turned out that Kay, Angela, Huck, Keith, James and Brian were going to play. Rerun sat on the bleachers and started to commentate their game.

On one side it was James, Angela and Kay versus Keith, Brian, and Huck. The game went quickly as they were playing to twenty. Angela and Keith went toe to toe. Huck had James and Brian guarded Kay. It was poetry and beautiful.

Lucas was already grilling with Nathan when he turned to watch the kids play. Nathan also looked up and was amazed how good his boys were. It was impressive, that even just for a simple pick up game they played at suck a high level.

Skillz came up two his two former team mates and watched what they were watching. He started to nod his head impressed with the way they played.

"Look at all that Scott DNA on display," Skillz said.

Lucas smiled and nodded, "They are very impressive," he said.

"Luke, did you know Kay was that good?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah Luke, she one hell of a shooter,' Skillz said.

Lucas nodded, "I didn't know how good she was."

All three men nodded and watched the kids play. It was so impressive how well they played. What was more important was they played with a great love of the game.

On the bleachers Karen, Deb, Haley, and Peyton sat there watching the game. Just ahead of them were Jessalyn and Daria. The older women looked at them as they started to pay attention to what the two girls were saying.

"I hope that they are cooking veggie burgers," Jessalyn said.

"Yeah, meat just goes to my thighs."

"I know I have to look good for all the boys, and some of the men here."

"Be nice, Jessa," Daria said.

"My god, look at that dyke play," Jessalyn said, "You can't tell me that she's straight."

"Oh! I believe you, I swear she was checking me out in the shower last year," Daria said.

"And look she's teaching her niece how be just like her."

Peyton and Karen were grinding their teeth. Peyton was even starting to clench her fists.

"It is just two girls talking," Deb whispered trying to calm them down.

"Now that James Scott, I wouldn't mind getting to know him better," Daria said, implying deeply that it wasn't coffee she meant.

"Yeah, he is a looker, so is his Dad," Jessalyn said, "I think I have a new hot dad fantasy."

Now Haley was going them in grinding teeth.

"Yeah, James' Dad is hot. But I don't like them that old like you," Daria said.

Finally Deb took the three other women away from the girls so they could vent. Once they were out of earshot all three of them went off. Deb just held back as all three of them vented at the same time.

"One at a time," Deb said.

"I can't believe that my Grandson is dating such a shallow and total bitch," Karen said.

"I know, I'm going to strangle my son," Peyton said.

"I'm going to beat that skinny bitch she comes anywhere near my husband, and I'll kill her friend if she comes near my son."

Deb just shook her head as the three women kept complaining.

After the kids first game was over everyone ate. Soon afterwards the kids started to play again. That was when Luke hit Nathan on his shoulder and pointed over to the court. Nathan nodded and tapped Skillz. He nodded and they collected Junk and Jake and walked out onto the Court.

"Five on Five, Old School versus New School," Skillz said.

Keith smiled. "Okay, but if my Dad is playing it will be best score in fifteen minutes."

"By ones, make it take it, Dawg?" Skillz said.

"Of courss," Keith said.

"You young Dawgs shoot to see who is on your team."

The kids team turned out to be Keith, James, Angela, Huck, and Kay. Brian was shooting last and they all amde their shots. Nathan squared off against James, Lucas versus Keith, Junk against Kay, Huck had Jake, and Skillz was up against Angela. Rerun and Mouth started to commentate.

The Old School team gave no ground to the Younger Players. This was a River Court Classic Game. With the legends back on the blacktop. They kept count of the time and were amazed at how good of shape Lucas was in. By the end of the time limit, Keith was completely shut down. The score ended up tied, with Nathan and Angela being the two leading scorers. James was just a point behind. Jake and Junk were tired, Kay worked Junk hard. They all laughed at it and enjoyed the game.

The moment finally came for Nathan when Arii showed up with Vinny Chase and his entourage for the game. Nathan met Arii center court, and took the ball from his son.

"Okay here's the deal, it will be five on five. Full court, to twenty, by ones, make it take it," Nathan said.

"Nate, are you sure about this?" Arii asked.

"Yes, I am."

"We can't beat you, its loading the deck," Arii said.

"Who said I'm playing," Nathan said and smiled and walked away. Arii looked at Lucas who also walked away to join his brother on the bleachers. Jake, Skillz, and Junk followed and sat down. That left Angela, James, Huck, Keith and Kay on the court. Arii's team laughed at what they saw. Mouth and Rerun do the whole commentartor thing, recording the game.

Arii nodded, looked at them.

"You guys get the ball first," Arii said.

The game wasn't even close. At first Drama and Turtle both tired to guard Angela. So one of the guys was open constantly, which made them straight up, and that was when Huck took advantage of Arii's weak defense. The way they shifted the ball around the game was no contest.

Nate walked up to Arii and smiled. "Call Charlotte tomorrow and get me my contract," he said and with a Scott smirk he walked back to his family.

OTH

(Lucas writing in italics)

_It was written that ruling passions be what ever they are. Ruling passions over ride reason still._

Nathan was slapping the kids on the back and turned to see his agent. He won the battle and he knew it, but did he win the war?

_Maybe we need passions to over ride our reason. This way we could learn new things from our failures._

Angela was sitting on the bleachers listening to the new songs that Peyton uploaded for her. Suddenly the look of disinterest faded from her face and she started to get into the music.

_Or with these passions we can have a moment of clarity._

Keith pulled Jessalyn closer and planted a victory kiss on her lips. She pushed him away and chided him about his sweaty body. All this was done in front of his Dad and Mom.

_Or the passion will force you soon make a journey you wish you never have to do._

Peyton looked out over the river turning back from her family. She saw out of the corner of her eye what looked like a gothic angel. She shook her head and turned back to her family.

_Possibly these passions will take a back seat when the chips are down._

Bobbi-Lee had broken her promise to herself after the previous night's conversation with Ms Davis. She was in the office and was working on cleaning up some more sketches.

She wasn't alone because she saw Ms Davis' office light on. She could take stock in that at least she was making a good impression.

Suddenly a phone rang. Bobbi-Lee checked her cell but it wasn't hers. That was when she saw Ms Davis running out of her office.

"Bobbi, do you have a car here?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I do Ms Davis," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Can you give me a ride?" Brooke asked.

"Sure where do you need to go?" Bobbi-Lee asked, the nearly hysterical Brooke.

"I need to get to the hospital; they just took my daughter there."

Bobbi-Lee grabbed her purse and keys and looked at her boss.

"Let's go."


	44. Author's Notes Wayfairing Stranger

The title of part four is Wayfairing Stranger song by Johnny Cash off American III Solitary Man. The song in Chapter 35 (Wayfairing Stranger) is Simple Man by Shinedown off Leave a Whisper.

Again I would be remised if I didn't thank my readers and reviews. They motivate me to push on when I'm having a tough time with this story, and inspiration leaves me. In a sense you also help guide this story. So Thank You and your comments are always welcome. Also to let you know I have an open message policy, if you have any questions I will address them, just message me.

Ell6ange, on your comment in Chapter 35 (Wayfairing Stranger) I had been talking with someone who watches the show and we both agreed in the course of normal events that Whitey would either be very old or dead. What we finally did was decided that dead was a better dramatic piece. Also my reflects on what I've seen of Whitey through the show lead me to pick Simple Man as the song to act as a mood setter, since Whitey Durham was pretty much a simple man. Also I wanted to reflect on his impact to the characters in the OTH Universe so I set up this tradition.

On the Angela/James relationship they would be connected by the fact that Haley was like a daughter to Karen. Also being born on the same day would tie them together. I felt that bringing out the goodness in James would flesh him out and also open up Angela.

The Dan factor is an important factor. If you haven't noticed there are two "elephants" in the room, as the saying goes. Dan Scott is one of them. Where he is will be released in this story.

The other is Brooke Davis. She has been mentioned more and directly then Dan. Because she has a large role to play in this story.

Also on the connection of the family, the brothers might live across the country. But it has been stated that they have tired to keep in contact and that Nathan returns every summer for two weeks. Lucas has been the glue that keeps the Tree Hill Family together. More on this in further Chapters.

GottaluvNaley and Jamyja30, Red is a man in his fifties and serves as the replacement councilor since Whitey is now dead. He has been in this story also since chapter 1. He has a role to play and will play it well.

I'm being kinda long winded here. There might be some delay on updating from May 10 2007 till May 13 2007, as I'll be out of town and my not be near a computer. I have yet to decide if I will do my normal practice and give you the day's updates early, for those days I am away. As always thank you for reading and reviewing.

Thank You,

ThumperE23


	45. Brooke's Nightmare

(Lucas writing in italics)

_How can you measure someone's devotion to another? Through out one's life you come in contact with many people. These people form up our core being. They fill our lives with experience, both for ill and good. This steady grinding away forms the person that we become at the end of our life's journey._

_Do we devote our loyalties to someone we meet on the streets? Just a stranger passing by and someone never to be seen again?_

_Or do we devote the most precious thing we have, time, and make them a friend. But if friends had betrayed you or you betrayed them, what do you do?_

_When you seem to have no one, then who can you turn too?_

_Is that when we reach out and find someone? Who is that life guard we so look for in these times?_

OTH

The ride down to the hospital was nerve wracking. Manhattan traffic was always crazy and add to it tourist and pedestrians, it was horrible. Bobbi-Lee only just started to learn how to drive in it, and now she had her boss hysterical in the passenger seat screaming at her.

Finally the reached the hospital and found a parking space. Brooke jumped out of the car and started running for the ER Door. Brooke was now a veteran of NYC and had changed into sensible walking shoes on the way down. Bobbi-Lee quickly got out and was right behind her.

Bobbi-Lee burst into the ER and saw Brooke talking to the Triage Nurse. The older woman was still hysterical. The Triage Nurse was trying to clam her down.

"Mom," a Teenage Voice called out.

Brooke looked over, "Izzy?" she replied and ran over to her.

Bobbi-Lee saw her boss embrace a girl in her late teens. The girl could have been Brooke's clone, same hair color, same build, and same eyes. The Mom held her daughter tightly. It was obvious that the daughter had been clubbing by the way she was dressed. But right now both held each other close and just cried, out of sadness, and just to relieve tension.

"Mom, I'm alright," Izzy said to Brooke.

"Where's Trin?" Brooke asked.

"She's on her way, she was home when I called her," Izzy said.

Brooke sighed, "Good, she should be here," she said, "Now Izzy, tell me the truth, what happened to Chase?"

The teenager started to cry, "We were going to this club. Chase dragged me along, and we had fake IDs to get in.

"I don't know what happened, Mom. I found her like this," Izzy said.

A moment later they found out they were admitting her. Brooke found out what floor and sent her daughter up ahead. Before Brooke could get to the elevator another Brooke Clone showed up, and she looked like she just threw cloths on. Brooke talked to her for a second and directed her to the elevator.

"Ms. Davis, I should be heading back to the office," Bobbi-Lee said.

"No Bobbi, stay I'm going to need an adult to talk to," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, and followed Brooke to the elevators. The two Brooke Clones were waiting. Brooke walked up to them and talked to them quickly.

"Girls, this is Bobbi-Lee, she works for me. Bobbi, this is Isabella," Brooke said and pointed to the one dressed for the club, "and Trinity," she then pointed to the one dressed for comfort, "They're my two younger daughters."

"Nice to meet you," Bobbi-Lee said.

The elevator ride was quiet. Bobbi-Lee noticed the girls were tense. When they reached the floor Brooke checked in with the Nurse's Station. Bobbi-Lee went to the waiting area with the girls. Brooke soon followed.

"They're bringing her up now. It will be a few hours before we could see her," Brooke said.

Soon the two teenagers were asleep leaning against their mother. She was still wide awake and was getting bored.

"I hate hospitals, I spent too much time in the hospital in High School," Brooke said.

"Where you sick?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"No," Brooke said and shook her head, "A guy I dated got into a car accident and was in a coma. His brother later that year was in a race car wreck. Race car brother ended up again in the hospital on his wedding day saving people by diving off a bridge to pull them out of the water. Another friend ended up in the hospital the night of the championship game because of pregnancy complications and later she got hit by a car. At the same time her brother-in-law had a heart attack. Of course on Graduation day my friend then went into labor."

"Tree Hill must have been an exciting place back then," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Do you have any stories from home?"

"Well today I would have been at a friend's barbeque, if I went, at the River Court," Bobbi-Lee said.

"That sounds like fun," Brooke said.

"It could be, my brother and his friends would play basketball, the girls would talk, the moms and dads, would get the food ready. Later the dads would play the sons in basketball," Bobbi-Lee said.

"It does sound like fun, why did you stop going?"

"I was the oldest child there, and I stopped fitting in to any of the groups. My closest friend there was Jenny, god she must be nineteen now. She wanted to follow me to Wake Forrest, and she did."

Brooke nodded. "I kinda miss stuff like that. Up here with the parties and the functions, you start missing out on the simple family things."

Bobbi-Lee nodded. "Karen was always good in making sure we were welcome."

Brooke's face darkened at the mention of the name.

"How was it working at Tric? I remember being there on opening night."

"Peyton was a task master, but a good boss. She had a great taste in music and kept the atmosphere light. Since I helped prepare the place and kept it clean after the shows I got in free for the shows."

Brooke nodded.

"Is Basketball still king?"

"Oh hell yeah! The only reason my brother can get dates is because he plays basketball and is best friends with Keith Scott."

Brooke nodded. She slowly remembered her second godson. Keith was a happy baby and had brought great joy to his parents. She remembered her ex-best friend dotting on him and smiling as he started to baby dance to her music.

"What is your fondest memory from there?"

"Every year before we start school, that last night of summer we would sneak to this place by the river and light a fire. We would drink, tell stories, sing songs with a radio and talk about what we wanted to accomplish the up and coming year. Every year we would bring people we knew that were starting High School, to join the group, and to keep it going. I kept going to the fires until I graduated college. It was something," Bobbi-Lee said.

They remained silent for a few minutes. Bobbi-Lee watched the Nurses Station and the staff pass by. Never did she think she would be spending her first July Fourth in New York waiting in a hospital. If you told her she would tell you you're crazy.

"Do you have any stories?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"A few," Brooke said, non-committal

"What's fair is fair, I've told my stories of Tree Hill, so you could tell me some of yours," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke nodded. "Okay just let me think of one."

"Well my Senior Year, we were having problems with the Cheerleading Squad getting along and fighting over boys. In order to keep from getting the squad suspended I came up with an idea for a Fantasy Boy Draft.

"I even went so far as to rig it for me and my best friend to have the first two picks. So for like a week we scouted all the guys and they were showing off for us. I tried spiting this one girl and picked this arrogant asshole, and the guy I wanted she picked. He ended up getting me drunk and I slept with him and the guy I wanted walked in and saw us."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head. "I remember the boy draft. Some of my worst dates came from it," Bobbi-Lee said.

"They're still doing that?" Brooke asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded. "They are."

Brooke laughed. "Some of my greatest memories and worse nightmares happened in that town," she said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded. "Yeah, I've had a few bad memories of home."

"So how many brothers and sisters do you have?" Brooke asked.

"I have a younger brother and sister; they were about a year apart in age."

Brooke nodded. "Are your parents still in Tree Hill?"

"My Father is still there, my Mom died when I was in Junior High."

"I'm so sorry."

Bobbi-Lee nodded. "She had gotten sick and died."

Brooke nodded and knew not to tread where she was not welcome.


	46. Training Fun

The morning sun had broken the horizon as Angela and Kay ran along the River. Both were covered with sweat as they were pushing extra hard today. This was the first time that Angela didn't hold back on her run with Kay, and she watched as Kay struggled to keep up. But she didn't struggle as bad as she did last week.

The River Court was in sight when they finally cut around a long curve. Angela's long hair was up in a ponytail and was swatting her shoulders as she legged it out and reached the court's black top. Once there she started to walk around the court and started to cool down.

Kay pushed harder and harder trying to get the run over with. Her hair was swishing around as she pushed too. She got her last burst of energy and ended on the court. She wanted to stop, but she knew that Angela yelled at her the first time she did this, so she started to do a cool down walk.

"You feel the burn?" Angela asked.

Kay nodded, and caught her breath, "Yeah…it feels good."

Angela focused in on Kay. Kay noticed it was more focused but yet caring.

"C'mon let's stretch it out."

The Aunt and Niece stretched out on the black top and worked on their muscles. Angela was impressed with how Kay took to the hard training. He muscles had started to take on the tone that they would need.

"So do you think if I made the team I would get playing time?" Kay asked.

"What do you mean if? With my training you'll make the team," Angela said, with a smile and a laugh, "Have some confidence."

"Well do you think I will get some playing time?"

"Of course, maybe at first at the end of the game. But if we keep working hard maybe we can get you higher on the depth charts."

Kay smiled happily. As she went through the stretching routine, and when they were done, Kay was starting to walk towards Angela's car.

"Hey Kay, want to have some fun?" Angela asked.

Kay turned and looked at Angela. "What?"

"Come on when was the last time we did something fun while training?"

"I don't know?" Kay answered.

"So what is fun to you in the game?"

"Just shooting I guess."

"What makes it fun?"

"Because I don't think, I just do."

Angela got the ball out from where they hid it. "Well let's have some fun," Angela said.

Kay smiled and the two started to shoot the ball. Angela was impressed with how Kay shot from all over the Court. She had one hell of a fade away jumper that was like a gift from the basketball gods.

Angela was an excellent player but she wasn't a natural shooter like Kay. Angela took up the ball and started to shot like her Niece, she was good, but Angela had to admit Kay could be a basketball prodigy. The funny thing her brother didn't even know what he had under his own roof.

"Kay, if you are in the line up with me you will get shots," Angela said.

Kay smiled a big smile. Angela knew that she thought she was just pumping her up. When they finished shooting around they started to drive back to Lucas' House.

"Kay, when did you first start to love the game?"

"I think when I was about seven. I was sitting on my Dad's lap and watching Uncle Nathan play. I was so mesmerized by it and watching how my Dad wished to be there playing right next to him. How I asked questions and how he would answer them. Then after the game was over he took me out back and showed me how to shoot baskets because I asked him."

Angela nodded. She smiled and kept driving.

"When did you first start to love the game?"

Angela nodded and thought for a minute.

"I was maybe six, and Lucas brought me to visit Poppa Whitey. We ended up at the River Court and were standing around. I found this old rubber basketball and shot it up at the basket and made it. They laughed and I tried again, and just kept trying. I only made that first one that day, but Poppa Whitey said that my dad would be proud of me because I never gave up. I asked why and Poppa Whitey said, because my Dad never gave up on the people he loved and he would smile on how I had the same spirit. That was when I felt I had a connection with my Dad through the game, and the day I fell in love with the game."

Kay nodded. "Will I have to be called Karen when they announce me in the game?"

"What is wrong with your name? It's Grandmas name," Angela said.

"I'm just never called Karen, Dad and Mom always calls me Kay."

"Yeah we'll maybe we can talk to Rerun about that," Angela said and laughed as they pulled into Lucas' Driveway.

Lucas was already up and waiting when they pulled up. Kay got out of the car and said good morning to her dad and ran into the house. Lucas came up to the car window and looked at his sister.

"She has a Doctor's appointment today," Lucas said.

"HCM test," Angela said.

"Yeah, it was coming due anyways. Peyton is kinda nervous about it, them being her girls," Lucas said.

Angela nodded. "She'll be fine, Luke," she said.

Lucas nodded, "How's training coming?" he asked.

"Good," Angela said.

"Good, I hope you are teaching her that it's just a game."

Angela nodded. "I am just like you do for us."

Lucas nodded. He walked away, and secretly hoped that Kay would be great. But also part of him hoped she wouldn't. He didn't want her going through the hell of being a girl playing basketball and being coached by her father.

"Have a good day, sis," Lucas said and walked away.

Angela watched her brother leave. She nodded and pulled the car out of the driveway.


	47. PeyAngel

Keith walked into Peyton's studio and found her sketching on one of her many pads. The music was playing loudly, and Keith just slumped down in one of her coaches. She looked up at her son and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked. They had an open door policy so when ever the kids were always allowed in and could talk about anything.

"Well I'm sixteen now and I'm working so, how about I get a car?" Keith asked.

"It could be a possibility, I'd have to discuss it with your dad first," Peyton said.

Keith nodded. "I was wondering to save money if I could get the Mustang?"

Peyton shook her head, "I don't think so, that is your Dad's pride and joy."

Keith shrugged, "C'mon Mom, it almost never leaves the garage."

"Keith, I'll have to talk to your Dad. That is final."

Keith sighed and got up. "I'm going to be heading out when Jessa arrives."

Peyton shook her head. "Fine," she said, not hiding he disgust of her son's girlfriend.

Keith walked out of the room. Peyton leaned back and closed her eyes.

"You know I'm coming," a voice just like hers called out.

Her head shot up and looked at Pey-angel, her inner voice. Which looked like her in a gothic angel costume, she once wore for Halloween.

"Yeah, its you again."

"Not happy to see me? We have such great arguments."

"Look I know it is coming and I have to make the trip. You don't have to remind me."

Pey-angel shook her head. "Derek is not why I'm here."

"Then why?" Peyton yelled.

"Let's see where shall we start? We have the usually arguments, am I pretty enough? Does Lucas still love Brooke? Does Lucas still desire me? But I think their old. How about have I failed as a Mother to Keith?"

"I've been a great mom to Keith," Peyton shot back.

Pey-angel nodded and walked over to the drawings. "Yet why is he so unreachable? Why is he so angry? Why does he look so much like his dad but act like his granddad?"

"So Keith can act like an ass. His father was the same way at his age. Most men are at that age?"

"But you hide from him."

"I hide nothing from my son."

"Derek, you hide Derek from all your children, and Dan. They wonder about Lucas and his Thursday nights. They miss their Aunt Brooke. You're failing as a Mother Peyton."

"No I'm not."

"Or are you?" Pey-angel said.

Suddenly Peyton shot straight up on the coach. She was sweating and looked around the room. She was alone, which was a good thing. Her inner voice was a even bitcher this time.

Peyton got up and walked upstairs to Lucas' office. He was sitting in his chair doodling when he should have been writing his next novel. She knew he would take long moments to think out his next thoughts before actually forming it into the world that he constructed seventeen years ago.

"Got a minute?" Peyton asked.

Lucas turned in his chair and looked at her, "Always," he said.

She crouched down to look at him eye to eye.

"She came back," Peyton said.

"The Gothic Angel Peyton?" Lucas asked.

Peyton nodded.

"I guess it's about that time of year. You want me to make the reservation?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, maybe make it for two," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded. Peyton closed her eyes and buried her face in his lap and cried.


	48. Fairytale of New York

Bobbi-Lee shook Brooke awake. Brooke looked up at the younger woman and started rubbing her eyes.

"Yes," Brooke said.

"I have to go," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke shook her head. "Stay a little longer," Brooke said.

"Ms Davis, I do have work to do."

Brooke shook her head. "I'm the boss, you're fine. You are way head of everyone else. Just please keep me company."

Bobbi-Lee nodded and returned to her seat. There was something up with Brooke Davis. Bobbi-Lee only just met her and now she didn't want to let her leave.

"Ms. Davis is there someone else I could call," Bobbi-Lee asked about ten minutes later.

Brooke shook her head. "No one else, the girl's father is god knows where and I really have no friends in New York," she said.

"You seem to be a great person, why don't you have any friends?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"You know Peyton Scott right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I told you I did; I worked at Tric for like six years."

"She is my ex-best friend. We were friends since we were nine. Well we kinda dated the same boy in High School. She ended up marrying him," Brooke said.

"Lucas," Bobbi-Lee said, "Yeah, he was one of my High School English Teachers."

"Well they moved up here after College, with their kids. It was great I had my best friend and one of my Godchildren up here. Peyton and I were close again. My business was taking off. Haley, my other High School Friend was climbing the charts and I became her designer of choice for the Red Carpet. I had a great husband.

"But things were not as well as they seemed. He was away competing in some extreme sports thing. I was lucky that he even had sex with me to have my three daughters. Our marriage was strained, and we were falling apart and I needed my best friend.

"When Peyton and Lucas approached me to tell me that Lucas had decided to get his Masters Degree and they were moving to Atlanta, and had already bought a Condo. This happened right after Chase; my ex-husband moved out of our, well really my apartment since he was never there. I flipped and yelled at them, and saying how they are abandoning me, and if they went they were dead to me. That was when I started to drink heavily.

"A few years later Haley James-Scott quit music. She was my other best friend. She wanted to raise her family. When she told me I accepted it, and started to drink more. A year later Haley called me and tried to just talk, I was drunk and in a bad mood from an argument with Chase. I ripped into her. I said some hurtful things; she wanted to know where this came from. I basically told her she and her family was dead to me.

"So here I was in New York, with three kids. No friends, no loved ones, and no husband. My so called husband was still playing extreme sports and I just drank more.

"About two years ago, I quit drinking, mostly. It was affecting my work. Also Chase and Izzy started to drink more and more. I cleaned up for them, but I guess it was too late; this is the third time Chase has been in the hospital for party related reasons.

"Do you want to know what my last Christmas present from my Husband was?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, mainly to let Brooke vent.

"Divorce Papers, I guess he met someone of the Extreme Sports Circuit and they fell in love but he didn't want to cheat on me. The divorce was just settled about a month ago. Now I'm a divorced mother of three, one of my daughters has a drug problem, and I'm alone. Talk about your Fairytale of New York," Brooke said bitterly.


	49. Coffee and Muffins

Karen was shaken out of her day dream when she saw a fire engine park outside of her café. The four men aboard the engine got out, with two lighting up cigarettes outside and two walking in. One of the two that walked in headed over to the restroom while the other walked to the counter.

He was wearing his black firefighting gear pants with red suspenders, called bunker pants, and had a blue t-shirt on. On the back of the T-shirt it had two lines of text. One said "THFR" for Tree Hill Fire Rescue, and the other "ENG23INE" for Engine 23, and over his right breast was the Fire Rescue Logo. On his head was a blue trucker's cap with the Fire Rescue Logo on it. He was a man in his fifties and had grey streaked red hair, had clear blue eyes and a red fu Manchu.

"Hey Karen," he said.

"Hey Cade," she said, "You guys are across town."

Cade nodded. "Yeah we had an alarm down the street, so the Lieutenant decided to stop and get some coffee. He is addicted to your coffee."

Karen laughed, "I've been told that more then once."

Cade nodded, "Yeah, it is good coffee."

"Four larges?" she asked.

"Yeah four larges were also going to need half dozen muffins and half dozen scones," Cade said.

Karen went to set up the four coffees. "Cream and Sugar on the sides?"

"Yes please," Cade replied.

Karen started to make up the coffees.

"So how is Angela doing?" Cade asked.

"She's getting better; her attitude is not as bad as it was. She's actually apologized for our last argument. One down note is she's listening to some new music, some very aggressive stuff," Karen said.

"Kids, you know. It might just a phase."

Karen handed him the four coffees in a cardboard tray. She then went and started putting the muffins and scones into a bag.

"Well it is a good thing."

"So what are you going to do when Angela leaves for college?" Cade asked.

"I really don't know. It will be an odd change being with a child in the house for the first time in thirty-six years," Karen said, laughing partially out of fear.

"I'll be there the following year. You know empty nest."

Karen smiled, "I forgot you have a son in the same class as Angela."

Cade nodded, "And a daughter with your Grandson Keith."

Karen smiled and handed Cade the stuff he ordered. He paid for the stuff and watched as the other guy came out of the restroom and they headed out to the fire engine. Karen watched as they drove away.

She smiled, again. Cade was a good friend. He came in one day when it was raining and slow and they just talked and drank coffee for hours. They talked about their children and about being single parents. Cade worked a lot to provide for his children, and had sent two of his four to college already. He had two in their last years of High School, so he would slow down with the over time and start fishing more. Something he was trying to get Karen to think about.


	50. Brooke

After several hours of waiting Brooke was finally allowed to see her oldest daughter. Brooke lead her two younger daughters and Bobbi-Lee into the semi-private room that they had placed her oldest.

Bobbi-Lee was surprised on how much all three of Brooke's daughters looked like her. The oldest was lying in the bed, an IV and oxygen device in her nose. Which was such a shock to Bobbi-Lee, on how four women looked alike.

"How are you feeling Chase?" Brooke asked her daughter.

The girl in the bed sighed heavily, "Tired and thirsty," she said.

"Well you should be happy that you are alive," Brooke said.

The girl nodded. "We'll not deal with it here, when you get home, and believe me you will be grounded, a long grounding," Brooke said.

Chase nodded. Brooke reached over and gave her oldest a glass of water. Chase sipped at it and got her throat wet again.

"I'm fine, Mom," she said.

Brooke nodded. "Good, then I got one thing to say," Brooke paused, "Drugs, how could you do that to me, Chase? You know we only have each other."

"Mom, I know you've done drugs and drank when you were younger then me," Chase said.

"That is why I'm more pissed off then normal."

"Mom, I won't do it again," Chase said.

"You said that last time," Brooke said.

"I know," Chase said.

"No you, don't. This will not happen again," Brooke said.

Chase just nodded. She then looked beyond her Mom.

"Who is your friend?" Chase asked.

Brooke looked over her shoulder. She saw Bobbi-Lee standing there.

"Chase this is Bobbi-Lee, she works for me," Brooke said, "Bobbi-Lee, this is my oldest and ex-favorite daughter Chastity."

"Nice to meet you," Chase said.

"Same here," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Maybe next time it would be under better circumstances," Chase said, and gave a weak laugh.

Brooke sat on the side of her daughter's bed. She leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She stood up and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Chase, we're going to go home and shower and rest, we'll see you in the morning," Brooke said.

Chase nodded. Brooke led her daughters and Bobbi-Lee out of the hospital and to Bobbi-Lee's car. Bobbi-Lee drove them home, and she then turned and drove to her place in Brooklyn.

Brooke showered and made sure her daughters were settled in. She picked up her cell phone and hit a speed dial code.

"Marshall, remember what we talked about last week?" she asked, and paused, "Yes, go down there and get me a house, five bedrooms, and with a yard," she paused again, "As soon as possible, Marshall. Also don't worry; I'm not closing up shop, just moving my office. Look, I promised you'll run the business end; I just need to do this for my family. I'll still control the creative end of the business, and I'll have an office there with my own staff, brought from New York," she paused and looked over her apartment, "Look I'll also need you to sell my apartment and buy a smaller one for me, so I have a place to stay when I come up here for meetings," she paused, "I know it is sudden but this is the third time I've had to go to the hospital because Chase oded or had alcohol poisoning. So I'm moving my family to Tree Hill," Brooke declared on the phone.


	51. Keith and Jessalyn

There was this one place in Tree Hill that over looked the city and had a great view. But most teenagers used it as a lover's lane. Many people had become familiar with it over the years. Some people even use to whisper that the famous author Lucas Scott might have been conceived there.

Keith and Jessalyn were there in her front car. They were heavily making out. He had lost his shirt and hers was pushed up off her breasts.

They broke off from their kiss to catch their breath. Keith looked over at Jessalyn and just smiled. She did make him happy, especially when they doing what they were doing.

"How did you get so good at this?" Jessalyn asked.

Keith smiled and ran his finder down her chest, "I've had a good teacher," he said and leaned forwarded to kiss her.

She returned the kiss and they started at it again. Keith started to let his hands roam. Slowly he trailed his hands down her body and two her thigh. Jessalyn then stiffened and stopped him.

"Not here," she said.

"Why?" Keith asked.

Jessalyn shook her head, "I don't want to have sex with you in the front seat of my car. It's just so tacky and I won't be able to get the smell and stains out," she said.

Keith gave her puppy dog eye.

"Those eyes are not going to work on me Keith James Scott," Jessalyn said.

He nipped her lower lip, "It usually does."

She pushed him back again, "Don't even think about it. I'm not having sex with you in my car, and now I'm not in the mood to make out with you anymore."

Keith's eyes bored down on her. "You know you can be such a bitch at times," he said, and started putting his shirt back on.

She quickly pulled her shirt down, just as he opened the door and climbed out. Jessalyn got out of her side of her car.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm walking home, I need to relieve my blueballs," he said and started to walk away.

"Don't be an idiot Keith, let me give you a ride home," Jessalyn said.

He just kept walking.

"What ever?" Jessalyn said and climbed back into her car and drove away.

Once she was out of sight Keith looked around to make sure he was alone. He walked over to a tree and made a fist. In a quick succession he started to punch the tree. Strike after strike the pain welled up in his hand, then the skin broke and blood started to drip down his hand. He lifted his hand up in the moon light and watched the blood run down his hand. The tension started to bleed out of him along with the blood. Now he felt good.

He finally let a smile break on his face and started to walk home.


	52. Angela and Ashlyn

(Song lyrics in italics)

Angela had her music playing load as she went through the motions of shooting around. She hustled up the court and snagged the ball and worked the court. When she missed a jump shot she would run up and get the rebound and lay it up.

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes_

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes  
_  
_I've got to take my life back  
One chance to make it right  
I've gotta have my voice be heard  
And bring meaning to this life_

_Cause I've trusted for nothing  
I've been led astray  
I've been tried and tested  
But I won't accept defeat  
Now I've done things I regret  
And its time to reverse the rules  
I just want to make good on  
All the promises that I have made_

_I will be  
I will be...I will be heard  
I will be...I will be heard_

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet (I will be heard)  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes (I will be heard)  
Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be heard  
Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be heard  
Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be heard  
Through the worst we prevail  
So our voices will be  
Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes  
_  
_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes  
_  
_I've got to take my life back  
One chance to make it right  
I've gotta have my voice be heard  
And bring meaning to this life_

This wasn't her usual work out routine. She would come out to the River Court to work something out. Her mind seemed elsewhere, because her game was off.

"You're shooting like shit," someone yelled.

_  
_"Ashlyn!" Angela yelled and ran over to the tall girl, her team mate Ashlyn Pierce.

The two teammates hugged and looked at each other. They smiled and giggled. They broke their embrace.

"So your mom still has you slaving at the café?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah," Angela said, as they walked over to the bleachers.

Angela smiled, "So how was it at your Aunts?"

"Usual, crazy cousins, too many late nights, you know."

"Yeah, I've spent plenty of nights with my Nephew and Nieces."

"I forget you have a weird family history," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah!" Angela said, and laughed.

Ashlyn looked at the radio. "What's with the new music?"

_Cause I've trusted for nothing  
I've been led astray  
I've been tried and tested  
But I won't accept defeat  
Now I've done things I regret  
And its time to reverse the rules  
I just want to make good on  
All the promises that I have made_

_I will be  
I will be...I will be heard  
I will be...I will be heard_

_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet (I will be heard)  
Wipe your spit from my face  
Wipe these tears from my eyes (I will be heard) _

I will be

Angela shrugged, "I'm trying something new." She then turned off the radio.

Ashlyn shook her head. "Just don't go all goth on me, girlie."

Angela shook her head, "I won't, and it's not goth, it's hardcore punk."

"Peyton rubbing off on you?" Ashly asked.

The two friends laughed.

"So is Coach ready for the season?"

Angela smiled and nodded, "Come on it's Coach, and of course he's ready."

"Enough with business, so how things been since I've been gone?"

"Not much, other then I got to meet Vinny Chase," Angela said.

Ashlyn giggled, "Yeah right."

"I did, right here, he's staring in a movie based on one of Lucas' books."

"Shut up! That's cool, what is he like?"

"Lucas?"

"No, Vinny Chase."

Angela smiled, "He's cool, really laid back, and not bad at basketball either."

"That's amazing, why does all the exciting stuff happen when I'm away?"

Angela shrugged, "I don't know. But they star filming in October in Wilmington and here."

Ashlyn smiled, "Cool you'll have to introduce me to him."

"Oh and also my Cousin Nathan and his family have moved back to town," Angela said.

"Wow, a NBA star in town too," Ashlyn said, and then remember who she was talking too, "That sucks, I know how you don't like him."

"Well what can I do but deal with it?"

Ashlyn stood up and stretched. She wasn't dressed to shoot around so all she did was look at the hoop.

"So back to business, what time are you picking me up tomorrow for training?"

Angela nodded. "I'll be a little late then normal, and bring a ball," Angela said.

Ashlyn turned around and looked at her friend and teammate. "Why? What's up?"

"Someone will be joining us."

Ashlyn got excited; she clapped her hands and sat down next to Angela.

"Is it a guy? Please tell me it's a guy," Ashlyn said.

"No, it's my niece, I'm training her so she can play on the team," Angela said.

"All my dirty thoughts have become creepy in a deliverance sort of way," Ashlyn said.

Angela shook her head. "No man yet, Ashlyn, and you know I'm not looking."

Ashlyn shook her head. "Don't worry Angela, we'll find you a guy this year. Also I'm not going to prom without you."

Angela offered her fist up, "Just you and me."

Ashlyn hit her fist with hers, "You and me."


	53. Bobcat's No23

**One Week Later**

Lucas was sitting in his office playing with his DVR. He came down to what he was looking for and pressed the button. After shuffling through several menus he got to the show he wanted to watch.

He leaned back on the one sofa that he had in his office. He looked over to Peyton who was sitting next to him. They had been waiting to watch this all day.

On the screen the ESPN Logo came on and showed the Sport's Center Desk. They showed one of the desk guys. He went through talking and finally Lucas' ears perked up.

"Today we're going live to Charlotte for the Charlotte Bobcat's press conference announcing the signing of prized free agent Nathan Scott. Now we go to Marvin "Mouth of the South" MacFadden live in Charlotte."

The screen changed to show Mouth standing there with his ESPN Microphone.

"Thank you, today the world of basketball was shocked when the prized and top free agent guard Nathan Scott signs with the Charlotte Bobcats. Maybe analyst wondered why Nathan Scott has turned down many offers from many more high profile teams. Also they wondered if he could leave the bright lights of Hollywood as he is half of the Hollywood Power Couple Naley. But today we see Nathan Scott standing up at the podium with the Owner and General Manager of the Bobcats."

The camera cut to the stage and showed the Owner talking about how he is happy that a great player like Nathan Scott would chose to sign with his team. He talked about the changes and how he automatically upgrades the team.

Next the GM spoke and talked about the long hard negotiations. He pointed over to Nathan, which was waiting in the wings with Haley and his agent Arii. He couldn't believe how such a prized player ended up wanting to play here.

"Now the person you've been waiting for, Nathan Scott," the GM announced.

Nathan came out and waved to the press and shook the GM's hand and held up his Bobcat's Jersey, which bore his number 23. He was also handed a Bobcats hat and he placed it on his head.

"Thank You," Nathan said, "First I would like to thank the whole Bobcats Organization for allowing me to come home to North Carolina and play. This is a dream come true that I can raise my family in my old Hometown and continue my career in the NBA nearby. I would also like to thank my agent Arii Gold for his tireless devotion to my career and his tough negotiation style that landed me here.

"My wife Haley and I are looking forward to this season. For the first time in a long time I can play my home games with most of my family able to attend. As you all know I was born and raised in Tree Hill North Carolina. My mother, brother and his family and cousin all live in Tree Hill still.

"When I use to play in Los Angeles I've always looked forward to playing in Charlotte because my family and friends from Tree Hill would come down to Charlotte and watch me play. It was like having the home town advantage on the road. I'm looking forward to have the Charlotte advantage every home game, and I swear the Charlotte Fans have always impressed me as some of the best fans in the League.

"So I guess they want me to field some questions so go ahead."

The Director of Public Relations picked the first person. They stood up and introduced themselves.

"Nathan, why did you choose now to change teams?"

"Well I chose now because my contract was up with Los Angeles, and my sons were getting older, and it was best for my family to move back here."

Another person was picked.

"Nathan, your oldest son James is nationally ranked for college recruitment, how does this move affect him?"

"Well, he's starting off in a new system if they allow him to play. He'll more then likely still being scouted, if he does play. I will make sure that if he wants to play college ball that he has the opportunity to."

Another reporter was chosen.

"Nathan, with the children older, do you think you and your wife will return to your earlier party ways."

"The Charlotte Fans do not have to worry about the return of Naley. The only Naley heard will be used as a term to describe my Wife and myself by friends and family. My Wife is retired from music, and has no plans to come out of retirement."

Still another reporter was chosen.

"Nathan, since you've seen to have signed with a secondary team was there any conditions that they would have to sign certain players or trade to build a team around you?"

"There was no deal to sign anyone else but me. I'm a player being added to the existing time to try and improve them on the court. With me being here does that change who they sign and bring in, I don't know. All I know is I've been signed to play shooting guard, and be a team player."

The PR Director called another reported.

"Nathan, are there any players out there that you would like to play with again?"

Nathan got choked up. "Well there have been many players over the years, and many of them I've greatly enjoyed play along side. The three people I truely miss play alongside are, Tim Smith, who was my best friend as a kid, Lucas Scott, my brother who can't play anymore because of his heart, and Antoine "Skillz" Taylor, who I played with in High School and now plays in Europe, and was a great player."

Finally another reporter was brought up. This time it was Mouth.

"Nathan, with this move from Los Angeles, the change of coasts, and systems, do you feel it will effect you level of play?"

"Will it affect my level of play? I believe this is the best system for me right now. The change of coast and associated life style might actually make me a better player. I'm home now, and I'll have my extended family to support me more then before. I've already been doing my off season conditioning program and I look forward to working with the Bobcats training staff and the fellow players. This is a nice and clean fresh start for me."

The President of the Bobcats escorted Nathan from the podium. He made Nathan pose for a few more pictures. Including one with Haley and the boys as Nathan held up his Jersey.

Back in Tree Hill Lucas turned to Peyton.

"He still has it," he said.

Peyton smiled and nodded, "I'd hate to admit it he had them eating out of his hand."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah that's my brother."

Peyton rested her head on his shoulder. "So do you want to stay up all night and watch movies?"

Lucas stretched out his arms and yawned. "I'm kinda tired," he said, and then looked at her, "Want to avoid the Angel?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, she's really annoying."

Lucas laughed and shook his head, "Did you just call yourself annoying?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess I did."

Lucas kissed her on the forehead. "Well the good news is I got your hotel booked."

She nodded, "Thanks," she said.

"Well next I'll service the Mercury and that should be about it," he said.

Peyton kissed him, "Thanks Luke. I owe you."

He nodded, "My pleasure, now can we go to bed?"

Peyton nodded, and they both headed off to their room on the other side of the house.


	54. Mr Burke

The night ran on as Huck sped down the road. He checked the speedometer several times. Finally he turned into his driveway, kicking up gravel as he went. Once he arrived at home, he parked his Truck and climbed out.

Huck grabbed his Ipod and tucked it into his pocket. He looked to the back and made sure that Kelly was getting out of the bed without problems. Once she was down he closed the truck door and they headed for the house.

They went up the car park area and didn't even notice the blue Ford Explorer parked there. It had been a long day for both of them and all they wanted to do was sleep.

Huck made sure his brand new fitted red cap, with a number 8 on it, was in place when he opened the door. Kelly was the first one through as she bounded upstairs to her room and private bathroom.

As per his nightly custom, Huck walked around down stairs and checked that everything was okay. He went room to room; closing windows and making sure lights were off. Ever since his dad started to work crazy hours Huck had pretty much became the man of the house. Once Bobbi-Lee first moved out, initially college, then Wilmington, and finally New York, now he had to run the whole household.

He came up to his Dad's Den. The light was on in there. No one went into that room. This was their dad's personal space, the one place that he could retreat to and be alone. It was the holy of the holies.

Huck slowly opened the door and looked in. He's only come into this room to get the talks, speak with his dad about minor stuff and check the windows. Now as he crossed into the room he saw someone sitting in a recliner.

"Why are you standing their gapping?" the man in the recliner asked.

"Huh what?" Huck murmured out.

The man in the recliner stood up and looked at the tall teenager in the door, "Get over here and give your old man a hug," he said.

"Dad, you're not working?" Huck said.

Mr. Burke shook his head. "No Huck, I swapped so I can see my kids," he said, "Now get over here, Huckleberry."

Huck ran over and hugged his dad. Ever since his mom had died his dad was hardly home. His work ethic and his dedication to his children's future had kept him away.

"I missed you," Huck said, as they broke their hug.

"Huck, you know you can always visit."

Huck nodded. "I know."

"So how was the fourth of July?"

Huck smiled, "It was interesting. They are going to be filming a movie around here."

Mr. Burke chuckled, "They film movies here all the time."

"Yeah, but how many are based on one of Coach Scott's Books?"

Mr. Burke nodded shockingly. "Wow, cool. How do you know this?"

"I met the star; Coach Scott invited him over to the picnic."

Mr. Burke nodded. "Sounds cool, now where is Kelly?" he asked.

Huck shook his head, "She's already in bed. She ran right upstairs. I was just making sure the house was closed up for the night."

Mr. Burke nodded. "Well Huck, you can go on to bed, I'll be up for a while and I'll finish closing up. Maybe tomorrow we can go fishing."

Huck nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Huck walked out of the room and Mr. Burke walked over to his desk. He sat down and looked at the picture on it. He knew he was missing out on a lot with his kids, but he had too made sure they were taken care of. Since their mom had died he knew the grim specter of death also was stalking him and was very close.

Mr. Burke stood up and grabbed his black hat and set it on his grey streak red head, and head out to the back porch, and a beer.


	55. Coda and Brooke's Offer

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Devotion is a sublime word in the English language. _

_It is something we hold dear as a standard but fail to live up to. _

Keith looked over the city, from his vantage point. He knew he would be grounded. At this point he didn't care. It didn't matter anyways.

_It is something that could our existence apart when we share equal devotion to more then one person or group._

Mr. Burke sat on his back porch and watched the river. He drank his beer and thought. His two youngest were almost adults now. Some much he had missed since his second wife had passed on.

He spent two many hours away. He would work his nights and his day shifts and take what ever Over Time he was offered. His late-wife Darcey always understood that he had to work extra, not just to support the family but also to pay for college.

His job also gave him suck a charge. He was alive there. Also she understood his other commitment outside his job.

He looked down at two pictures. One had Bobbi-Lee, Huck and Kelly in. It was the last one taken of all three of them. The other was of a blonde haired woman a few years older then Bobbi-Lee.

He sighed and went back to drinking his beer. He eventually pulled his Dale Earnhardt hate down over his eyes and stroked his fu Manchu. It would be a few hours before he went to bed.

_Devotion makes us go the extra mile, even though we do not know where it leds._

Angela was surfing her computer. She looked up at her emails and then later she checked the High School Basketball Scouting reports. She smiled that she was mentioned a few times.

Finally she looked up a band online and waited to see when they would be playing nearby.

_Devotion gets you the greatest thing you want._

Lucas cuddled up closer to Peyton. Just his presents would usually kept the nightmares to a minimum. But they wouldn't end until she went on her yearly pilgrimage.

_Devotion allows you to make the tough decisions._

Brooke sat on the hospital bed that Chastity laid in. She rubbed her seventeen year old daughters head. She smiled as she looked at the mini-her and knew she made the right decision.

_Devotion gives us strength to carry on and fight for what we know is right._

Nathan stood in the Bobcat's training complex and started to move his stuff into his locker. It had been a long hard road but he was here finally. The beginning of the end and in five short seasons he and Haley would be able to enjoy retirement together.

_Devotion puts us in between a rock and a hard place._

Bobbi-Lee came into the office early as always. The staff of the House of Davis always started early for some reason. They were driven by their boss who wanted perfection and dedication, and only hired the people she thought fit that bill. But today the office seemed different, people seemed out of place.

The Business Manager/Assistant to Ms. Davis was waiting for Bobbi-Lee in her work space when she got there.

"Excuse me, Ms. Burke, Ms. Davis would like to see you in her office," Marshall said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded and walked over to the corner office. She knocked on the door and Brooke looked up from her paper work on the desk.

"Bobbi-Lee, please come in and close the door."

Bobbi-Lee stepped in and closed the door. She looked over at the owner of the Design House.

"Ms. Davis, what is up?"

"Sit down," Brooke said, "and I'll guess you've noticed something different about the staff today."

Bobbi-Lee sat down and looked at Brooke, "Yes I did."

"It was just announced, that Marshall will be taking over running the business end of the House of Davis and the New York Office. I will be creating a personal staff and moving to North Carolina for the good of my family."

Bobbi-Lee nodded. "So what will happen to the New York Staff?"

"Nothing they will still do the bulk of the grunt labor and I'll be up here once a week to inspect the prototypes and designs. I'll still have creative control and input on sketches. But the North Carolina stuff will work on the high end stuff with me."

Bobbi-Lee nodded. "Since I'm the junior designer her, I'm being let go?"

Brooke shook her head. "On the contrary, you are my most promising person and I want to work with you more, and more directly. I'm offering you a position on my personal North Carolina Staff."


	56. Author's Notes for Fairytale of New York

**Now I close part five of the story. This was named Fairytale of New York, which I chose because of the back story I created for Brooke and her family. It is a song by the Irish Group The Pogues and is actually a Christmas time song. I highly suggest listening to it. It is off their album "If I should fall from Grace"**

**The Song that Angela is listening two in Chapter 55 (Angela and Ashlyn) is the song I will be Heard by Hatebreed off their album "Perseverance". Hatebreed is a Hardcore band that was started in the same area as I am from and they went National. They even have a song on the Punisher Sound Track.**

**This is the part where I answer to your reviews. As always I thank you for the time you take to read my story and write your reviews. You guys have been awesome. Your effort makes me want to put in more effort. As I'm writing this section of my notes I'm working on a very emotional Part Six, well emotional for me, but more on Part Six when I do this or Part Six. Which will put me a quarter done with this road we walk on.**

**Elle6ange your commented that Brooke should go home and her real family misses her. By the time you read this you will know what Brooke is intending to do. As for Keith, I keep slipping him in because; to Karen, Lucas and Angela he was an important part of their lives. I might have to go into further detail on him. Well with Whitey, I'll have to go more into detail with him too. Also the Peyangel chapter, I got the idea from several other fanfics on this sight, and I liked the usage. After watching The CW Interview with Mark Schwahn and he talked about that episode, and then re-watching it, I found I could use this character and not have it not fit in my writing style. The Peyangel name actually came from the interview if Mr. Schwahn. But as you said seventeen years later how can it still have a hold, and it is simple, Peyangel is herself, when the insecurities, guilt, stress and confusion piles up Peyangel appears strong in her dreams. You can't run from yourself, and I was taught the one person that is the scariest to you is yourself.**

**Jamyj30 in Nathan's future has been set. Part 5 ends the Nathan/Bobcats arc. Arii will disappear from the story, as his role now has diminished. But don't worry there will be Naley, and Naley drama. Charlotte and Tree Hill are five hours apart by car, so plenty of drama can happen. Kay's answer will come, but remember Kay has a fraternal twin sister so she'll have to take the test too. Angela, I don't even know how to start with Angela. But things will start to come to head with her.**

**In general Keith J Scott is a kid going through stuff. Unfortunately he also has inherited the darker side of the Scott Bloodline. What can I say he is a hormonal teenager with anger issues. Also the trip that Payton is taking will be explained in Part 6. Which as I write this will need to be typed up, edited and posted, and whom she travels with also.**

**On a bright note the rumor mill says the CW has picked up One Tree Hill for Season 5. Which is good for the show and I'm exited about this. On a note for this story I will no consider it an AU and what ever happens after the Season 4 Finally will not be mentioned.**

**Thank You for reading and reviewing, you guys help me create this story.**

**ThumperE23**


	57. Back to Reality

It was early August and it had been four weeks since Chase was released from the hospital. The next day, after one night home, Brooke had Bobbi-Lee drive them to a Treatment Center. Chase and Brooke agreed that she needed to get clean, Brooke also told her that once she got out of rehab they were moving to North Carolina.

Again Bobbi-Lee drove with Brooke to the Treatment Center. Brooke got out of the car and walked up to the lobby. Bobbi-Lee got out of the car and opened the trunk. A few minutes later Brooke came out with Chase, carrying her daughter's bag.

Bobbi-Lee took the suit case and put it in the trunk. Brooke and Chase climbed into the car, while Bobbi-Lee got behind the wheel. They drove away in silence. The tension was thick, because young Ms. Adams was just seventeen and already she had gone through rehab.

As the sights passed by Chase just looked out the window. She put her ear buds in and started to listen to her Ipod. So there was no conversation going on.

Bobbi-Lee stopped to let them off as the doorman open the car door. The Mother sent her daughter up ahead, and Brooke turned to Bobbi-Lee.

"So when do you leave?" Brooke asked.

"I leave tonight. I should be at your place in Tree Hill before you arrive," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke nodded, "Did I give you a key?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "You did, and the movers will be there before you arrive."

Brooke looked at her new Assistant/Designer.

"Thank you for all of your help, Bobbi," she said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded again, "Well, your welcome. I've got to be going. I have a few things to do before I leave."

Brooke nodded and let Bobbi-Lee leave. She watched the younger woman drive off. Finally after the red mustang disappeared Brooke went upstairs to her apartment.

The once well kept apartment was covered with boxes and furniture ready to move. Some of the stuff was being moved to Brooke's new smaller apartment, while the rest was going to be packed up to be shipped to Tree Hill.

Brooke walked around and looked for her girls. Izzy and Trin had been packed for while, Chase on the other hand had to unpack from rehab and pack again for the move. Chase was probably in her room.

Finally Brooke found Izzy looking at an old dusty and thick book.

"Izzy, where did you find that?" Brooke asked.

Izzy looked up from the book. "It was on top of the box. I was surprised that we still had something of Dad's left, but then I saw it was a present to someone called, Pretty Girl," Izzy said, even shifting the book to read the flyleaf.

"Well it's mine," Brooke said.

Izzy started to laugh," Seriously, this isn't your book."

Brooke nodded, "A friend gave it to me when I ran for Student Body President as a Junior."

Izzy nodded and closed the book. Brooke started to walk away.

"Mom," Izzy said, "Why Tree Hill? You've never had anything nice to say about Tree Hill."

Brooke sighed, "Well it's better then New York to finish raising you girls."

Izzy nodded, "So it's because Chase went to rehab."

Brooke looked at her daughter. "It's been a while coming, Izzy. Chase ending up in the hospital and rehab was the final straw."

Izzy nodded, "So camping out before we leave?"

Brooke nodded in agreement, "Think of it as a sort of a sleep over."

Izzy nodded. Brooke left her middle daughter and started to walk through the apartment again. She found Trin finishing up her final packing. Of all the girls Trin had been the most silent about their up and coming permanent relocation.

"How's things going?" Brooke asked.

Trin snorted, "Good."

Brooked raised an eyebrow, "What's with the attitude, Trin?"

"What attitude?"

"Don't play dumb, Trin, you know, what attitude I'm talking about."

Trin met her mom's eyes, "Sorry! Maybe I should have said which attitude."

"What do you mean by which?"

Trin cracked a smart ass smile, "It's not so fun when the shoe is on the other foot?"

Brooke's eyes bored down on her youngest daughter. "Where is this all coming from, Missing?"

Trin wouldn't back down from her Mom. "Well one bad attitude is the fact we're moving. Another one is because I'm leaving everything I had planned behind. Another is because unlike Chase and Izzy I've never got to sneak out and go to a hot club with a fake ID, which means dancing and making out with hot guys. Another is because I'm mad at you for making us move. Plus the usual, Dad for not being here, just being a teenager, PMS, and a whole lot of reason involving Chase and Izzy."

Brooke nodded taken aback by the frankness of her youngest daughter. Then she thought back for a minute, Trin had always been the puppet master of the group.

Finally shaking out of it Brooke looked at her daughter. "Just finish packing."

Brooke left Trin and went up to Chase's room. Her oldest had seen all the hardships and the moves. Chase had even traveled the world a bit during the summer. Izzy had joined them a few times but Chase was old enough to really have hated and enjoy it. It was no wonder she turned to partying and drinking to fit in and dull the pain. Also she was Brooke Davis' daughter and Brooke was the party girl.

"How are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Hard to believe I'm leaving this place soon. I'll be starting over again, and maybe I can get past this addict label," she said.

"So you aren't mad that we are moving?"

Chase shook her head. "No not really. What few friends I have left, I don't care about. So maybe Tree Hill is a good place to start over, you were raised there and you turned out well," Chase said, introspectively.

Brooke nodded, "Maybe not as well as you think," Brooke said under her breath.

Chase bent over to take something out of her suitcase. Her shirt rode up and exposed the small of her back. Brooke's eyes got large when she saw her daughter's tramp stamp.

"Chase, when did you get that?" Brooke asked.

"Get what?" Chase asked, pulling her shirt down.

"I saw the tattoo, Chase."

Chase turned around, blushing. She was pulling her shirt down.

"A week before I oded," Chase said Sheepishly.

Brooke shook her head, "Why would you get one?"

Chase shrugged her shoulder again. "Same reason you have one. Don't deny you have one, I've seen you in a bikini."

It was Brooke's turn to be embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Mom, it's my last one."

Brooke smiled, "You shouldn't have that one, but it's too late."

Brooke smiled in spite of herself. She remembered back to High School and getting scolded by Karen for getting Lucas tattooed. Now she knows why Karen wasn't happy with the whole thing.

Brooke turned to leave he daughter to get sorted out, but as she walked out she looked over her shoulder.

"Also don't encourage your sisters to get any either," she said, and walked away.


	58. Mornings With One's Son

On Lucas and Peyton's property was a two bay garage that was hardly ever opened. When the summer came one bay was opened and the car inside was taken out. It was usually only used for the parents to cruise around in on a nice day.

Lucas pulled out Payton's old black Mercury Convertible. Even though he is now know for his achievements as an academic, he had once worked in a garage in High School and knew how to fix cars. He was under the hood fiddling with the car making sure that everything was good before he would start the tune up.

Keith came off the court and headed over to the garage. He looked over one of the two cars that were stored in the garage. He ran his finger over the well maintained paint.

"Mom's Car is out of the garage," he said.

"Yup," Lucas said, still fiddling with some of the cables.

"What are you doing?"

"It's yearly tune up."

Keith nodded, "Need help?"

Lucas nodded and reached into his pocket and handed Keith a slip of paper and some cash. Keith looked down at it.

"What do you want me to do?" Keith asked.

"Head to the parts store and pick up what is on the list," Lucas said.

"How will I get there?"

Lucas then handed him his car keys. "Take my car."

Keith took the keys and headed for the Explorer. He grumbled under his breath as he walked towards the SUV. Lucas looked over and watched his son drive away.

Lucas then went back into the garage and started to get out the tools he needed. He looked over to the other bay and saw the other car. It was his Uncle Keith's Car and now it was his.

He came out of the garage and started placing the tools on the fender. This car was very important to Peyton, so he bent over backwards to keeps it running. He always tuned it up, checked, and changed the fluids, at least twice a year.

"So how does she look?" Peyton asked, coming over.

Lucas nodded, "Doesn't look bad, just the usual stuff, she'll get you there and back again."

She nodded and headed off towards her Expedition. "I'm off to the store," she said.

After Peyton left Lucas finished getting the stuff he needed. It was just in time as Keith pulled up in front of the other bay.

"Got everything?"

Keith nodded and got out. He then started to unload the bags. Lucas started to look through the bags and unloaded the stuff he needed.

"Can I do anything?" Keith asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, you can drain the oil right now."

Keith nodded and collected everything he needed. Finally he slide underneath the raised car and removed the drain plug. He watched the tan fluid fill the catch pan.

Lucas on the top of the engine. He checked the wires and plugs and topped off what he could. As soon as Keith was done with draining the oil, and replacing the fuel filter, Lucas started to put oil back in.

Keith slide out from underneath the car and wiped his hands off.

"Are we going to do the Mustang too?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, we're just getting your Mom's car ready for her trip," he said.

Keith nodded," Her yearly trip?"

"Yup, she'll be leaving soon," Lucas said, and started cleaning up the tools.

"Where does she go?"

"It's her business," Lucas said, lying because he knew , and actually booked her hotel.

Keith followed his Dad, carrying some of the tools. He started helping his dad put them away.

"She's been doing this as long as I can remember. Every summer, about the same time and always for a week," Keith said.

"Yeah, you're right," Lucas said, as he put the last of the tools away.

"Do you and Mom have one of those open marriages?"

Lucas shook his head and laughed. "No, what makes you say that?"

Keith shrugged, "Well you have your Thursday nights and mom disappears for a week each summer, what is a hormonal teenager to think?"

Lucas was still laughing, "Jessalyn doesn't keep them hormones in check for you?" he asked, "Well Keith, it isn't my place to tell you, what your Mom's business is. Maybe you should as her."

Lucas was shaking his head as he walked back to the Mercury. He then got it down on its wheels just as Peyton pulled up.

She got out of her SUV and walked over to her much beloved car. She smiled at her husband and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed passionately.

"C'mon on, I'm out here," Keith yelled from the garage.

Both Peyton and Lucas laughed.

"If we didn't do this then you wouldn't be here," Peyton yelled.

"To much information, Mom," Keith yelled.

Lucas shook his head, "Keith, when you are done, can you take the waste oil to the body shop?"

"Sure Dad," Keith responded.

Lucas looked back at Peyton.

"So is she done?" Peyton asked.

"Yup, all ready for a test drive," he said.

Peyton grabbed the keys from her husband and hopped into her old car. She started it and pulled away leaving Lucas laughing at her out burst of youthful enthusiasm.


	59. One Last Night In NYC

Brooke and her girls decided to camp out in the now empty dinning room. They ordered pizza and sat around, eating and chatting.

"So Mom, what is there to do in Tree Hill?" Izzy asked.

Brooke thought for awhile. It's been years since she had been there. So was she really capable of answering the question.

"I remember going to the movies, hanging with friends, walks along the River Walk, and it's a basketball town so when the team is playing it is a good place to hang out," Brooke said.

Trin sat there listening. She was going to spend the most amount of time there. The look on her face showed she would be bored.

Chase finished her slice of pizza and lay down on her stomach.

"So what did you do in High School, Mom?" Chase asked.

Brooke paused and looked at her oldest daughter. She was torn about what to tell them. Her time in High School was fun, but she also didn't want her daughters to go down the tough road she had walked. One area she didn't want them to go was to continue with the party life, the other area was heart break and boys with the last name Scott. Brooke had done the math and there was a Scott Boy the same age as each of her girls.

"Well Chase, I was the student body president my senior year, I went to basketball games, I hung out with friends, and I also started the fashion company that pays for all this," Brooke said, not lying but not telling the whole truth.

Chase knew something was up, but she held her tongue. Izzy also noticed her mom was hedging on the details, and kept quiet. It wasn't time to start a fight. Trin was playing with something. She usually wasn't the silent type.

"Trin, are you going to join us?"

Trin shook her head, "Why? This place sounds boring," she said.

"No it doesn't, Trin," Izzy said.

Trin looked at her older sister.

"How can you say that, Izzy? We've never been there," Trin said.

"Anything is better then this mass of people. I'm looking forward to a much slower pace," Izzy shot back.

"Enough, let's not fight," Chase said.

Izzy nodded and went back to pick at the stuff on the pizza. Trin just looked at Chase.

"Don't even talk, Chase, it's because you wanted to be a crack whore that we have to move," Trin yelled.

"You have every right to be mad at me," Chase said.

"Damn straight," Trin said.

Chase shook her head, "What I've done to us is inexcusable, but I think we should move," Chase said.

"Why?" Trin asked.

Chase thought for a moment or two, and then she answered. "Temptation, I've walked a road that I shouldn't have walked, and I could walk it again. Also it is to protect my little sisters."

Trin nodded. Brooke took the opportunity to chime in.

"It's late and the movers are coming early so I think we should get some sleep," Brooke said.

The three girls looked at their mom and nodded.

"Yes Mom," they all said.

Each one of the brunettes found their beds and lay down and went to bed.


	60. Lucas and Peyton

The sun was starting to set as Peyton and Keith brought their bags out to the black Mercury. After Peyton closed the trunk they went back inside. Keith headed up to his room, while Peyton headed to her studio.

She found Lucas sitting on one of her sofas. This was something that she didn't expect. He usually stayed away from her studio, to give her space and to allow her to do her work.

"This is a rare treat," she said and hopped onto the sofa next to him.

"I figured we can get some alone time before I lose you for a week," he said.

She smiled devilishly, "But it's a week to spend time with your girlfriends," she said.

He reached over and started to tickle her. She started to fight back and they fell off the sofa. It all started to end when they both started to laugh.

They both lay there on the studio floor looking at each other. Their stares bore into each other and they smiled.

"So ready for the trip?" Lucas asked.

Peyton shook her head, "I'm never ready for this trip. It's harder then anything else I have to do."

"Well the circumstances are also different too."

Peyton shook her head, "But it's the hardest trip I have to make."

"How often have I offered to go with you? My Mom would gladly watch the kids, as would your Dad."

Peyton nodded, "I know but this is something I need to do on my own."

Lucas nodded, "The offer still stands."

She rested her chin on her hand.

"I know and someday I'll take you."

He kissed her temple, "When you are ready."

They lay there for a few moments, just holding each other. She moved over to get more comfortable and feel the safety of his arms.

"So why are you taking Keith?"

"Well we need to talk to him and every time you tried one of stormed out of the house."

"So you figure a nice long ride with his Mommy could do the trick?"

Peyton shrugged, "What do we have to lose?"

"So true, we do have nothing to lose," he said.

"Anyways since he's been in High School I haven't spent much time with him."

Lucas nodded, "It has gotten worse since he started seeing Jessalyn."

She grunted in agreement. "He does remind me of a certain someone in their junior year that changed for the worse," she said.

"Hey, but that guy learned the error of his ways with the help of a certain blond cheerleader."

She laughed, "Are you sure."

He started tickling her again. She started thrashing around, laughing her head off.


	61. Secerts and Lies

The night has ticked on slowly. Izzy lay awake waiting for her little sister and her mom to be sound asleep. There was something she wanted to check out in one of her Mom's boxes.

Izzy wasn't one that would normally snoop. It was Chase and Trin that would search the house for their Christmas presents. She usually got roped into playing lookout.

Today when she was taking stuff down to go with them she found that book. A book of quotes and speeches, something that gotta belong to her dad. For her she wanted to connect with her Dad, and started to read it.

That was when her mom came in and told her that the book was hers. When Izzy put the book back in the box, she noticed other things. It peak her interest.

He Mom has always been secretive about her past. The girls knew their Mom was from North Carolina, she met their Dad there, she started her first fashion line there, and she was Student Body President. There were large holes in her Mom's history, and Izzy wanted to fill in what was missing.

Izzy inched closer to her older sister. Chase was sleeping peacefully. How many nights Izzy sat up watching her sister and making sure she lived the night? It was a good thing that Chase was clean and sober so far.

Izzy reached out and shook her older sister, regretting waking her sister's peaceful sleep.

"Chase," she shook and paused, "Chase, wake up."

Chase shifted and tried swatting at Izzy's hand. Izzy couldn't be deterred.

"C'mon Chase," Izzy said, shaking her sister,

Chase fought back for a moment then finally she opened her eyes. The older sister looked at the younger with an unhappy expression.

"What Izzy?" Chase asked, "I was having a good dream."

"C'mon there is something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Chase said.

"Secrets," Izzy said got up and left the room.

Chase grunted, she got up and started to look for her sister. Izzy was always dragging her into odd things. It wasn't always a bad thing, at least Izzy's things no one ended up in a hospital.

Finally Chase found Izzy looking at a book. Chase came over and looked over her sister's shoulder. They were looking at a year book.

The book was open to the letter A. They were looking down at the picture of their dad at Seventeen. It had been a while since they had seen their dad.

They both nodded and flipped through the book. Finally they came to the Dees and found their Mom's picture. They both smiled at the face they both know so well.

"What does it say, Izzy?" Chase asked.

Izzy looked in the dim light to read over the entry. "Cheerleading one through four, Student Body President Four, and DW Not I three and four."

Chase had a surprised look on her face, "Mom, was a cheerleader," she said with a shock.

Izzy was also shocked into silence. She kept flipping through the book. They came to the class superlatives. Their Mom was also voted in as the class heartbreaker, class flirt, nicest smile, and best dressed. Flipping through some more pages they found she was the home coming queen and the prom queen.

Izzy just handed the book to her sister and walked away. Her thoughts of her mom had just be changed forever.

Chase kept looking through the year book. She noticed there was this curly blond girl always with her. There were a few with a honey blond girl who was one half of the class couple.

She flipped to the section that the honey blonde's last named started with. She looked over them, and there were three people with the same last name. Two were the class couple and the third was a blond guy.

Chase looked for a scrap of paper and wrote down their names. She also found the curly blond girl in the same section. Her name was also added to the list. There were also a few other names she wrote down just in case.

When she was done she put the year book away where Izzy had found it. Chase slipped into the dinning room and found Izzy asleep. Chase slipped into her make shift bed and went to sleep.


	62. Lucas's Late Night Rounds

The night before they were going to leave Peyton went to bed early. She was going to get up early. The coffee would be brewed and a large travel mug made to start the trip.

She always did things old fashion for these trips. She created eight hours of music for the trip, even though the trip should only take about six hours. It was a pilgrimage for her, and she's been doing it since college.

Lucas made sure his wife was in bed and asleep. He would always see her off to bed before her trip. Also he would get up with her to see her off.

Now he walked through the house, and made the rounds. Peyton usually did this at this time of the night, but for the next week he would do both. It was getting to be near the end of when they could do that.

Ellie's room was always a strange place to him. Of the three kids Ellie was the one he had the hardest time connecting with. Peyton shared a bond with her. Lucas looked at his youngest and smiled.

Sometimes Ellie amazed him. She would act so much like her mom. Yet he saw a lot of himself in her. She had the Sawyer stubbornness; Peyton said it was the Scott in her. Ellie was very girly and into girly things, but she had a love of books, like he did.

"Hey Ellie," Lucas said.

She turned away from her book. Lucas saw it was one of her new Jane Austen novels.

"Mom's asleep, so I'm checking in," he said.

She nodded.

"Pride and Prejudice?"

"Yeah, I just get enough of it," she said.

Lucas laughed, "You've probably read half the sophomore reading list already."

Ellie smiled.

"So? You were the one that brought me to the book store," she said and smiled.

"I did. So what do you like about Pride and Prejudice?"

Ellie thought for a minute. "I like Lizzy. At first it's because we have the same name, then later when I read the book more it was because she spoke her mind."

Lucas nodded.

"So Dad, Mom leaves tomorrow?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, her yearly trip."

"Okay and Keith is going too?"

"Yeah, Mom wanted him to go with her."

"Okay Thanks, Dad."

Lucas nodded, "Your welcome, I'll see you later."

Lucas left the doorway. He walked over to the next bedroom. This was Kay's bedroom.

Kay's room was the opposite of Ellie's. Where Ellie's room was girly, Kay's was artistic. Of his two daughters he was closer to Kay. It was a relationship that started from the cradle. She would never go to sleep or stop fussing unless Lucas held her. Kay also always had to be bottle fed by him. As she got older she always wanted to be near him.

Karen would comment about how she was already a Daddy's girl. This had caused some tension between the twins. Kay would always come and visit him in his study, which meant he would stop work and spend time with her. Peyton noted once that Kay was always quiet around her, when Lucas commented that she always talked up a storm around him.

Kay was his artist. But he couldn't relate, as he wasn't artistic. Yet she and him had bonded.

"Hey Kay," Lucas said from the door.

"Hi Dad," she said.

"What are you up too?"

"Reading," she said.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. Kay rarely read, and only when forced.

"What are you reading?"

"Something Angela said I should read."

Lucas nodded and stepped in. He looked at the papers she was reading. It was his hand out he gave the basketball team last year. It was parts of several books of philosophy, which focused on the movement of energy.

"I gave this to the basketball team, last year," he said.

Kay nodded, "Yeah, she said it was interesting reading."

Lucas nodded, "It is."

"Are we going to do our usual with Mom gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, just with out Keith."

Kay nodded, "Cool, so it is just you, me and Ellie."

Lucas nodded.

"Cool!"

Lucas nodded; Kay was just being her bubbly self.

"Dad," she said exited.

"Yes," he said.

"Can you take me to the River Court to shoot around?" she asked.

There now was something that shocked him. "Yeah I guess."

"Cool Dad, we haven't shot hoops in a while."

Lucas nodded, "True, and that's my fault."

Kay shot up and hugged her Dad. "I still love you, Daddy."

Lucas hugged his daughter. He kissed the top of her head. They broke their embrace and Kay went back to reading.

He walked out of the room. In public he always acknowledged Kay's shyness, but when they were alone she was completely different. It kinda freaked him out a bit.

He came to the last of his kid's bedroom. This was Keith's bedroom. Of all his children he often considered Keith the most like Peyton. Sure he played basketball like he did, and loved it, but his passion was also finding new music. But as much of his Mom was in him, he had a strong helping of Scott blood. He had a temper, and was not driven by passion, but by determination, almost a single minded determination.

"Hey buddy, you should be asleep, you have an early start tomorrow," Lucas said.

Keith shook his head, "I know, Dad, I'm just having trouble sleeping."

"Yeah, I've been there before."

"Dad, why do I have to go?"

Lucas rubbed his chin thinking, then started to rub the back of his neck.

"Your Mom wants you to join her. Anyways she figures you two can talk and reconnect."

"Why?"

"Well she misses how close you two were, for one," he paused, "and two, she figures it could be a good stress reliever for you."

"You know she won't let me take my Ipod."

Lucas nodded, "That is one of her rules, on this trip no Ipods, CDs only and she gets to pick."

Keith shook his head, "So what can I do for this trip?"

Lucas laughed, "Funny you should ask," he threw him a book he had been carrying. Keith caught it and looked it over.

"Some reading that should help."

"How?"

"You'll understand, now no arguments, and get some sleep, wake up comes quick."

For the first time in a while Keith didn't argue and went to bed. Lucas then checked on the girls and ended up in his room.

He looked at his wife. He know she was being haunted by her "Gothic Angel Self." She had guilt that she only seemed to be held by.

Lucas changed into a pair of running shorts. He ran his hand over Peyton's forehead to clear her bands and kissed her forehead. He climbed into bed and curled up with her.


	63. Leaving NYC

It was the end of an era for Brooke Davis. She stood in what use to be her living room and watched the last of her stuff leave. She looked over the apartment that held many bittersweet memories.

Slowly the girls came from one last look around the apartment. They all carried their overnight bags and dropped them next to their Mom.

"So it's over," Chase said.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, time to move on," she said to her oldest.

Chase looked over the apartment. Brooke followed her eyes and she ended up looking at one part.

It was where Chase took her first steps. Not far away was where Izzy said her first words. Behind her on the steps was where Trin would sit and watch the other women of the house run around and fuss over things.

After a few moments of sweet, the bitter started flooding in. Like the time she went into labor and was alone, since Chase, her ex-husband, was on the road. Or the place where Peyton told her that she was leaving for Atlanta. Where Chase, her husband, said he was moving out. Finally the place where she signed her divorce papers.

But that was the past. It was best to remember the good and forget the bad. It was time to return to where she could finish raising her girls. Where she could sit in a café booth for hours and drink coffee. A place where she found her first happiness.

"Well we better get going, we want to beat the traffic," Brooke said.

The four ladies grabbed their over night bags and headed down to the street level. The doorman called for their car and they all said good bye to the man they called their friend. Brooke mailed her last key to their old place to Marshall, and returned to her daughters.

"So Izzy ready for some driving time?" Brooke asked.

Izzy nodded nervously, "Yes," she said. Izzy had just got her driver's licenses.

They smiled as the blue GMC Yukon XL Denali was pulled up for them. Brooke looked at the monster vehicle they just brought. It wasn't a VW Beetle, powder blue, she use to have, but it will serve the purpose as they traveled south.

Brooke handed the doorman her bag as the Valet popped the rear hatch. She watched her girls get their stuff loaded aboard. For the first leg Brooke would drive, with Chase in the passenger seat. Izzy and Trin would chill in the back with their Ipods.

Checking everything was okay Brooke started the SUV and pulled out from the curb. She maneuvered through Manhattan Traffic and headed towards the Holland Tunnel. Once across the river she steered towards the New Jersey Turnpike and turned south and to North Carolina.


	64. Pilgramage Begins

Lucas was the first one up as per tradition. He went through the motions to wake up everyone. He and the girls went down to the kitchen and prepared everything for Peyton and Keith.

Two showers ran as Peyton and Keith washed away the last of the sleep. Lucas knew he had a few more minutes with the food.

Ellie had finished with transferring the coffee from various pots to a thermos and into two travel mugs. She had a practiced hand in doing that, since it had been her job the last few years.

Kay busied herself packing a small cooler with road snacks. This was what Peyton would normally want to do, but Kay did it so her mom wouldn't go hungry.

Keith came down first. He was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. His face still had the look of sleep in it. Fumbling forward he sat at the table and he did also remember the book that Lucas had gave him.

Peyton came down next. She was dressed in jeans, and a concert t-shirt. The same attire that she wore in High School. It was the same looked that Lucas remembered her when he fell in love with her.

They ate in quiet. Lucas only drank water so he could go back to sleep. Once they were done eating and the table was cleared they walked out to the driveway. Keith loaded the last few things in the car, as Peyton put on an old leather coat, she had once gotten from her birth mother.

Just then a silver Mazada pulled into the driveway. Jessalyn was running late, which was typical. She got out of the car and ran over to Keith.

Jessalyn leaped into Keith's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They kissed hard.

Lucas shook his head. Jessalyn was not in her usual well dressed self. She wore sweats and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

When they broke apart she come over to where Lucas and the twins stood. Jessalyn watched as Keith said goodbye to his sisters and dad and then got into the Mercury.

Peyton came over and hugged Ellie.

"Be good for your Dad," Peyton said.

Ellie smiled at her Mom. They were never ones to cause trouble for their parents, but their Mom was always concerned.

"I will Mom," Ellie said.

"I'll see you in a week," Peyton said.

Peyton then went to Kay. Peyton had to look up to Kay, because she was already taller then her. The tom-boy artist smiled at her Mom.

"No going crazy with Angela," Peyton said.

Kay smiled; her Mom was good at saying the right thing to set her mind at ease.

"I won't," Kay said, and hugged her Mom.

Peyton broke their embrace and looked into Kay's eyes. The shared green gaze let the two women connect. It wasn't often they did that, so Peyton took an extra long moment to enjoy the feeling.

Once they broke their embrace Peyton smiled, "It's only a week, don't grow up without me."

Kay smiled, blushed and hid her face.

Peyton finally made it over to her husband. Lucas smiled at his wife. She stepped into his arms. He pulled her close and their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. The kids turned away from their parent's PDA.

Once they broke off their kiss she locked gazes with him. Both of them smiled.

"Now you are sure you can handle this handful?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yes I can."

Peyton nodded and they broke their embrace.

"Go do what you have to, and tell him Thank You and Hi for me," Lucas said.

Peyton nodded, and climbed into her car. The car started and pulled out of the drive way. The Scott's and Jessalyn watched the classic Mercury disappear into the pre-morning light.

Jessalyn was crying her eyes out. This surprised Lucas because usually Jessalyn was indifferent to people, except herself.

"It's not fair, we should be spending time together," she said.

Lucas just put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He watched her, then he turned to watch his daughters head back inside to go to bed.


	65. The Molly Pitcher Reststop

With Izzy driving the trip seemed to take forever. She was not a confident driver, and Brooke had to keep reassuring her on how she was driving. It didn't help they were in the right lane on the local traffic side of the New Jersey Turnpike.

Finally after the Express and Local merged they got fed up and Brooke had Izzy pull into a rest stop. Once there the two girls in the back hopped out and ran to the bathrooms. Brooke took a simpatic view of her middle daughter.

"You did well. When we get to Tree Hill we'll work on your driving more," Brooke said, and smiled.

Izzy nodded and they got out of the SUV and headed to the building. After the mandatory restroom stop Izzy was found by Chase.

"Hey," Chase said.

"Hey," Izzy replied.

"You still do that internet search thingie?" Chase asked.

Izzy nodded. Chase handed her the slip of paper from last night. Izzy opened it up and looked over the various names.

"Chase, did you fry your brain, or were you born with the wrong hair color?" Izzy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The Party Girl in you doesn't recognize the Hollywood Power Couple, Naley? Haley James-Scott is, or I should say was, a singer, and Nathan Scott is a Pro Basketball Player, Los Angeles Lakers I believe," Izzy said.

Chase shook her head, "Yeah, I remember, now, she quit to raise her kids."

"Well Mom use to do her dresses for the red carpet," Izzy said.

Chase nodded, "I vaguely remember hearing Mom mention her. Not so much Nathan though."

"Well Lucas Scott is some sort of author, contemporary fiction I believe. He's kinda like Nicholas Sparks."

"Nicholas who?"

"The Notebook, now pay attention."

"The Notebook, good movie," Chase said.

Izzy shook her head, "Well his first book "Ravens" is going to be made into a movie being filmed in Wilmington North Carolina."

Chase nodded. "How about the rest?"

Izzy shrugged, "I'm not sure, the only name I remember anything close to any of these is Aunt Peyton. Still I only remember her vaguely, mentioned."

"Aunt Peyton? My Godmother, we haven't heard from her in twelve years," Chase said, and thought of her memories of her Godmother, and her husband Uncle Lucas. It couldn't be them.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah well, I'm hungry," she said and headed for the food line.

"Hey careful what you eat, it'll go to your thighs," Chase yelled to her sister.

Izzy turned around and flipped her sister the bird. Both girls laughed and shook their heads. It was good that they were still able to joke. Too bad Trin was still not really speaking to Chase. Chase then headed to the gift shop and looked over the paperback rack. She found a copy of a Lucas Scott book named "A New York Raven."

She was looking over the author's picture that was on the back. The face was the same as the young male blond from the year book, just older. She flipped through and found the summary and read it. Finally she walked to the counter and paid for the book. This should be an interesting read.

Brooke was standing outside on her cell phone. She looked agitated as it rang.

"Bobbi, how is the moving coming?" She paused, "Good, how about keeping curiosity away from us moving?" another pause, "What do you mean the neighbor is Deb Lee? That is someone I know and don't want to know I'm coming back to Tree Hill," still yet another pause, "Okay just hold her off about me if she comes by. Thanks again, Bobbi, I owe you big."

After finishing her call she walked over to her SUV, finding her daughters waiting for her. She unlocked the SUV Doors remotely and they climbed in, with Brooke driving again.

That was when she spotted Chase reading a book. Chase was much like herself and rarely read anything other then fashion magazines, or gossip sheets.

Brooke scanned the book over and suddenly got pale. It was a Lucas Scott book, she had read them all, but hid it from the girls, and all of his books were autobiographical. The one Chase was reading was about Lucas and Peyton when they lived in New York which also had a very graphic and true depiction of Brooke's melt down when Peyton told her they were moving.

Brooke started the SUV and pulled out of the parking spot. She kept her mouth shut until they were merged onto traffic and heading south at a good pace.

"So where did you get the book?" Brooke asked.

"I got it at the rest stop gift shop."

Brooke nodded, "So why did you pick that book?"

Chase shrugged, "It sounded interesting, so I bought it."

"So what is it about?" Brooke asked, trying to cover her knowledge of the book.

"A southern boy after college moves to New York City with his family," Chase said.

"Interesting," Brooke said, as they drove down the New Jersey Turnpike.


	66. Peyton and Keith

The leg of the journey from Tree Hill to Raleigh was in silence. The sun was starting to rise and Peyton made sure the music was just loud enough to be heard.

Keith had fallen asleep about ten minutes after leaving the driveway. It looked like it was the most peaceful sleep he had in a while. She looked him over and noticed the bandages wrapped around his right hand. She didn't remember him hurting his hand.

As they pulled into Raleigh Keith woke up. He stretched out his back and started watching the road go by. Eventually he reached down into a bag and pulled out a book, which he started to read.

Peyton noticed her son was finally up. He was engrossed in the book which wasn't a usually thing for him. So she tried to focus on him and keep an eye on the road.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Something Dad gave me to read. He said it would help me understand about the trip," he replied.

Peyton nodded. That was so like Lucas to help. Lucas knew the purpose of these trips. So helping Keith understand was in his nature.

"Oh really what did he give you?"

"A book of poetry," Keith said.

Peyton nodded, "So who is the poet?"

"Someone I've never heard of, but I figured being a teacher he'd know who he is."

"Really. Who wrote them?"

"Wilfred Owen."

Peyton smiled, "Wilfred Owen. What do you think so far?"

"Good, dark," Keith said.

Peyton nodded, "What are you reading now?"

"The Dread of Falling into Naught."

"Please read it."

(Keith reading in Italics)

_Now slows the beat of Summer's dancing pulse;_

_Her voice has weak and quaverous undertones;_

_Cold argues in her hectic limbs convulse;_

_Slow palsies creep into her sapless bones._

_Ah! Is she falling into Death so soon, so soon?_

_Ev'n so! And now the peerless forest green_

_It streaked with silvery pallor of decay._

_As a beauteous woman's locks may lose their sheen_

_Through fearful dreams, and turn too early grey,_

_So Summer paleth now, and moaneth in her swoon._

_The expressions of her once-rich mind, the flowers,_

_Are feeble-born, else rank unnaturally;_

_And whoso looks on leafy garden bowers,_

_Fresh bloodstains every misty morn may see,_

_Spilt from her vein by Winter's lance, and conflict-strewn._

_My power of life, through youthful, also sinks;_

_Before my time I bear a hoary head;_

_And chill airs strike my brow, that blow, methinks,_

_Straight from the icy cavern of the dead._

_Night darkens round; my day shall know no afternoon._

_O never mourn, my brothers! Well ye know_

_These crimson stains shall vanish from the trees;_

_Washed by the precious ointment of the snow._

_A little while, and drowsy Earth's disease,_

_Shall feel the healing quickness of another June._

_I, only, mourn, because I cannot tell_

_What spring-renewing wakes the sleep of Men._

_I do know, (ah! This I know too well)_

_I shall not see the same sweet life again,_

_Nor the dear Sun, nor stars, nor tender moon._

"I've always enjoyed that one."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You've read these poems?"

Peyton laughed, "Of course, it's my book," she said.

Keith looked at his Mom shocked.

"What I do read," she said.

"I've never picked you as a reader."

"I was a High School Honors Student, like your Dad, and had many of the same classes as he did."

Keith shook his head again, "I just can't wrap my head around you reading literature like this, its more Dads' thing."

She nodded, "It usually is. When you were a baby I was listening to some of my music and reading some of the liner notes and I noticed Wilfred Owen's name mention in the songs and as a lyric writer.

"I was going through some emotional issues too at the time. One night your Dad cooked us dinner I mentioned Owen. He nodded, as I spoke about things.

"The next day I came home from classes and I found that book on my desk. Your Dad even put a bow on it, and on the flyleaf wrote me a note.

"In the end the book helped me get through that rough spot," she said.

Keith flipped to the flyleaf and saw his Dad's hand writing. He flipped back and looked at the text.

"Mom what is this trip about?"

Peyton shrugged, "We're visiting someone."

"Who?"

"Some people, I'll introduce you though, they've been interested in meeting you for years."

Keith shook his head.

"Does Dad know what happens on these trips?"

Peyton nodded, "He does, the first time I came up here, he was with me. I you and your sisters were at Grandma Karen's."

Their conversation had ended. The highway past by as they headed north. Peyton listened to her mixed CDs while Keith kept reading the book that he brought.

"Keith is everything alright?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"The family has noticed a change in your attitude. We're just worried, that's all."

"I just need to focus on my goals and get ahead in this world," he said.

"Does that mean being a jerk to your Aunt?"

"Don't you find it odd that My Aunt is a year older then me?"

Peyton shrugged. "I guess it is odd, but not unheard of. Your Dad and I had you at a young age."

Keith shrugged, "It also doesn't help that she has a reputation of being a lesbian," Keith said, bluntly.

"What?"

"It's all around the school that she is gay. She does nothing to disprove it. Also she had few friends except for Huck and Ashlyn."

Peyton was a bit steamed at that statement." "You did nothing to help here disprove these rumors?"

Keith shrugged, "What can I do? She doesn't give you anything to work with, she blows off the cheerleaders, she doesn't date, she has few friends, she's known to be illegitimate, and plays basketball better then most of the guys."

"Your Dad was known to be illegitimate when he went to High School," Peyton said.

"But he was among the Pretty and the Popular," Keith said.

Peyton grunted, "Only his junior and senior year. Which was after he joined the basketball team."

"Really?"

"Yes really, our sophomore year he had me sign his year book and all I did was sign my name."

Keith nodded.

"So why don't you defend Angela?"

"How and why should I defend her? Also why are you so adamant that I defend her?"

Peyton sighed, "One because it is the right thing to do, and two I was once in her shoes."

"Huh?"

"The second half of my junior year I got to be friends with a girl named Anna. We had a lot in common and became very close. Anna was bi-sexual and formed an attraction to me. She tried acting on it but I'm not into women and turned her down.

"Well her brother Felix didn't like our friendship. They had been forced to move because of rumors that she had a relationship with another girl in her last school. He didn't want to move again, so to shift the rumors he sprayed on my locker door the word Dyke. I fought back by wearing a shirt with the word dyke on it and got suspended. Finally Anna got proof he did it and turned him in and he was expelled."

Keith nodded. "I didn't know this."

"It's not something I broadcast, but doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt. Keith, do you understand you have to defend your family, their all you have. The name Scott might not be as important as it once was or as prestigious, but you do have a duty to protect your family, or at least support them."

Keith nodded. "That includes Angela."

"Yes, she's your Aunt."

Keith wasn't happy with Peyton's speech, but they kept to themselves as they crossed into Virginia. Along the road cars pasted by. Keith never remembered being this far north. Usually they would head south to either Atlanta, where they still owned a condo, or Charleston.

As the Old Dominion State passed by he started to get restless. She was so use to driving that it didn't bother her, the long distances between the stops. Finally she pulled off the Highway and into the gas station.

After using the rest room they head back to the car. He picked up the book and handed it to his mom.

"This Sonnet is beautiful," he said.

(Peyton reading in Italics)

_Daily I muse on her; I muse and fret;_

_And take her little face between each hand;_

_But spare her-even imagined- kisses yet._

_It is because, when fist that face I scanned,_

_It wakened doubts I may no more forget,_

_And courious dreads I cannot understand._

_They reach beyond the fears fond lovers pet,_

_That faith may change ere death; for they demand:_

'_What of her after Death? Shall we persist?_

_Will Death be merciful and keep her whole?'_

_In wonderment at this, I have not kissed;_

_And even now methought a whisper stole;_

'_Hast thou so learned Love's Law, and yet not wist_

_Her beauty lives not? How, then, can her Soul?'_

"What does it remind you of?" Peyton asked.

"How I feel about Jessalyn," he said.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. She didn't like Keith's girlfriend. She often thought Jessalyn was a bad influence on Keith.

"How do you feel about her?"

Keith smiled so lopsidedly, just like his Dad did when he had mischievous thoughts.

"She is fun to be around. It's like just being with her I can leave the weight of the world behind. That I can't lose her."

Peyton nodded. "Do you do things you both enjoy?"

Keith didn't answer, and kinda blushed. Right away Peyton knew she treaded into an area he was embarrassed to speak to his Mom about.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's get going we'll be there soon," she said, and got into the car. He got into the passengers seat and once everything was set they pulled off. The headed back to the highway and went north.


	67. Lucas' Dilema

Later the morning Lucas got up and walked around the house and saw that Ellie and was still asleep. He knew who and where Kay was, so he headed to his study. Once there he sat down in his chair and turned on his TV.

Right back to watching game tapes. He had seen this tape a million times. There really nothing more he could learn from it. Really what he was doing was an excuse. He was putting something off that would have a profound effect on his family.

Finally he turned off the game footage and turned to face his desk. Sitting there were two letters addressed to his daughters. They were from the clinic that did their HCM screening.

They had come in a few days ago. With the preparations for Peyton and Keith's trip he didn't open them, to avoid stress. He kept worrying about it, but he needed also to let them know what was going on with their bodies.

He just kept staring at the two letters. It was one hell of a pickle, do you open them, and possibly crush dreams or do you ignore them and live a dangerous ignorance a little while longer. What would Peyton think if he opened them without her being here?

He finally pushed away from the desk and left the study. He shook his head and walked downstairs. No noise came from the living room, so for awhile he was the only one awake.

Finally he just went out to his half court. Looking around he found the basketball and just started to shoot around. Basketball was always simple for him, he would shoot the ball and it would go in.

That was before life and the game got complicated. Now the solice he found in the game was mirage. As his children got older they went to the game he loved. This bought new issues that made the game less simple.

After about a half hour he put the ball down. Looking up at the hoop he for a moment missed the simple times of being fifteen and playing on the River Court. That was before being invited to play for the Ravens, before HCM, before point shaving, before Brooke and before Peyton.

Finally he walked inside. Ellie was awake now and was in the living room. He peaked in on her and found her reading a well used Steinbeck novel. She smiled and turned back her book.

Finally Lucas went upstairs to his study. Looking at the two letters he finally picked them up. After a few moments he opened them and read the results for each of his daughters HCM Tests. A smile broke his face after he finished reading.


	68. Defense! Defense! Defense!

The black top on the River Court was already hot in the early August sun. Three young women were busy playing basketball, at least to an untrained eye. What they were doing was working on defensive drills.

Kay was now working against Ashlyn. What defensive drills she had done with Angela didn't prepare her for Ashlyn. It kept Kay on her toes.

Kay made note of the funny things about Ashlyn and compared her to Angela. Ashlyn was defiantly much more girly then Angela, and Ashlyn was more boy crazy. Angela was shorter but strongly built, Ashlyn was a few inches taller and seemed more delicately built. Yet Ashlyn was a much more physical player and was well fitted to her small forward position.

Ashlyn pressed home towards the basket. Kay kept trying to turn her away. Kay made a move to strip the ball, Ashlyn quickly reacted and passed the ball to Angela under the basket. Angela caught it easily.

"She almost got it this time," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded. "Okay want to do it again?"

Ashlyn nodded. Initially she wasn't too sure about training Kay. After their first session Ashlyn was on board when she saw Kay's passion and talent.

Systematically Ashlyn and Angela had gotten Kay into condition. After that they started strengthen her game. For about a week all it had been was defense.

They squared up again with Ashlyn pushing towards the hoop. Kay kept her pressed then Ashlyn faked rolled and broke for the hoop, a nice and easy lay up.

Bang! The ball bounced off the back board and landed in the court. Ashlyn and looked over to see Angela snagging the ball and Kay looking to see where the ball was landing.

Angela caught the ball and looked at Kay. "Wow!" she said.

Ashlyn looked at Angela and then at Kay and smiled. "That's what I'm talking about, Little Scott!" she said and giggled.

Angela came up to her niece and hugged her, "You did great," Angela said.

Ashlyn squared up under the basket so Angela could work against Kay. Ashlyn was also a little shaken up on that block. It was very rare that she was blocked on such a lay up. Ashlyn smiled, well it proves Kay's talent, and it would be hers and Angela's legacy to leave this awesomely talented player in a good position to lead the Lady Ravens.

Kay squared up defensively against Angela, now. Ashlyn just stood back and watched them go to work. Angela was playing at full speed and Kay was giving it back as good as she got.

Kay's familiarity with Angela made it an interesting match up. They went back and forth for about two hours. They finished up and headed to Angela's car. They were all quiet when they drove to Kay's house.

Waiting in the driveway was Lucas when they pulled up. Kay saw her dad, blushed and then ran inside. Lucas leaned on the driver's side window.

"Hey Luke," Angela said, with a smile.

Lucas looked at his sister and across the way to Ashlyn. "Morning and Morning to you too, Ashlyn," he said.

"Morning Coach," Ashlyn said.

"So Angela recruited you for this mission too?" he asked, Ashlyn.

"Well we've been work out partner's since Junior Leagues. So I really was drafted when she started training Kay," Ashlyn said.

Lucas smiled at his sister's friend. He turned to Angela.

"So how is she coming along?"

Angela nodded, "Very well, she'll be a great addition to the bench," she said.

"What do you think, Ashlyn?" Lucas asked.

"She's good, Coach," she said.

Lucas nodded. "I'll see you at the café," he said to his sister and walked away.

When Lucas was out of earshot, Ashlyn made a squelling sound. This caused Angela to jump.

"Your brother is so hot, Angela," Ashlyn said, "and top it off he fills so many fantasies for me, he's my hot brother fantasy, my hot dad fantasy, my hot teacher fantasy, and my hot coach fantasy," she said, giddy.

"Ewe, he's my brother," Angela said, "and he can't be your hot dad fantasy, he's not my dad."

"But he's Kay's dad," she said.

Angela shook her head, but couldn't help laughing.

"Now what are you doing after work?" Ashlyn asked.

"I don't know," Angela said.

"Let's go out and do something fun," Ashlyn said.

Angela shrugged, "Sure I guess."

Ashlyn smiled, "Good, leave everything to me."


	69. Nathan's Goodbye

The sun danced through the window of the bedroom. The stray beams crossed over the bed and caused the man to stir. He rolled on his side and looked at the clock. Finally he started to shift towards a sitting position. The woman's arms then shot out and grabbed him to hold him down, as best as she could.

"You're not going anywhere yet," Haley said, wrapping her arms tighter around Nathan.

"Hales, we can't stay here forever," he said.

"I know, but I can keep you here a little while longer."

He let her cuddle up closer to him. "I have a feeling this is more to do with me moving today."

She kissed his neck, "Maybe," she said.

He moaned at her kisses. He turned around and faced her.

"Hales, Charlotte is too far away to commute, so I'll have that small apartment. You and the boys will come to stay a few weekends," he kissed her, "Or you can come up for weekends alone."

Haley smiled and just took in the sensation of being kissed by the love of his life. Nathan smiled, and looked over at the clock and turned back to his wife and smiled devilishly.

"I don't have to leave for awhile," he said.

Haley smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. As they started to kiss it slowly became more passionate.

Later Haley and Nathan came down from their room. He looked over and saw his sons waiting for him. Nathan's bags were waiting for him.

James stood up and looked at his Dad. Nathan put his hand on James shoulder.

"Hey dude, don't worry, I'll be here for as many games as I can, and I'll come home as often as possible. Until then you're the man of the house, so look after your Mom and Brian for me," Nathan said to his oldest.

James nodded, "its okay, Dad, I understand."

"I just want o be there."

James nodded. Nathan walked over to his younger son. Brian looked into his Dad's eyes.

"Hey I'm just a phone call away."

Brian nodded and picked up his Dad's bag. Haley watched as the three men in her life walked to the car. She watched as they talked and put the last of Nathan's bags in his car.

They finished talking and the two boys walked back to the door where their Mom stood. She then went up to Nathan.

"I really wish you didn't have to live in Charlotte," she said.

"The commute is too bad and they want to monitor my off season program."

They kissed, and then Haley said, "I'll see you in a week."

"In one week," he said, then turned to her and smiled, "Always."

"And forever," she said.

He climbed into his car and drove off. She watched him leave until she couldn't see the car anymore. She wiped her tears and walked into the house.


	70. Chastity in DC

Brooke decided they would layover in Washington D.C. She had a few clients for her high end label that she wanted to see, because of several up and coming events. It also gave them some more time together. As she pulled into the Hotel's Valet Parking she watched Chase close the book she bought on the road.

As they got out and let the bellhop get their bags as Brooke walked up to Chase.

"How's the book?" Brooke asked.

Chase smiled and faced her Mom, "Just finished it and I'm loaning it to Izzy. She wanted to read it. She said it sounded interesting."

Brooke nodded, nervously. After she had read A New York Raven she knew it was autobiographical. He wrote to the point and cut nothing out, the drama was real. She wasn't sure she wanted the girls to know the unvarnished truth.

That was when Brooke noticed a thirty-five year old woman across the lobby. She had curly blonde hair and a thin build. It had been twelve years since Brooke had laid eyes on her ex-best friend. Just as she turned her way, Brooke ducked out of the way to hide.

Izzy noticed her Mom duck out of the way. She came over to her.

"Mom, you okay?" Izzy asked.

"I'm fine Izzy," Brooke said.

Trin walked by, "Probably withdrawal flashback," Trin said.

Brooke shook her head and looked from her hiding spot. When the coast was clear she went to the desk and checked in to their two rooms.

They went up to their floor in silence with a bellhop bringing their bags. The room assignments were simple, Chase and Izzy would crash one in one room, and Brooke and Trin would have the other.

After they were settled Brooke changed into her business attire and headed off. She had arranged these meetings before the move was planned. So she just also arrange for the layover there.

Once Brooke was gone Chase checked in on Trin then returned to her room. Izzy was looking over the book that Chase had bought.

"Okay most authors use autobiographical material in their writing. But are you sure about your assumptions?" Izzy asked.

Chase shook her head. "I just have this feeling, well that Becca is Mom," she said.

"Still can't prove a thing by it."

Chase nodded in agreement. "It just makes Mom look bad."

Izzy shrugged. "I'll read it, and we'll talk more about it later."

Chase nodded and grabbed a sweater. "Where are you off to?"

"A book store."

It only took Chase a moment to get a cab and head to the nearest bookstore. She walked inside and headed to the fiction section. After looking for the Author's Last Name, she didn't find the book she was looking for.

Chase looked and found one of the employees. She was a middle aged woman with kinda mousey brown hair.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you have 'Ravens' by Lucas Scott?" Chase asked.

The woman perked up, "You're a Lucas Scott fan?"

Chase lied, "Yeah, I just discovered him; My sister gave me 'A New York Raven' which I just finished and I want to know about the beginning."

The woman smiled, "If you liked 'A New York Raven' you'll like 'Ravens'. Especially since it gives you the back story of why there is so much tension between, Becca, Langdon, and Penny. It was really sad when Becca and Penny ended their friendship at the end of 'A New York Raven."

Chase nodded at that Statement. It was a sad chapter in the book. The book ended with Langdon and Penny packing up their family and moving to Atlanta.

"Do you have 'Ravens'? I would really love to read it."

The older woman nodded and went to check the back room. She came back with a copy and handed it to Chase.

"You'll really enjoy it," The Clerk said.

Chase nodded and went to the Counter to pay. After that she was back in the hotel and reading her new book. When Brooke came back she checked in with her older girls.

She was shocked to see them both reading. What was even scarier to her was Chase was reading the one Lucas Scott she didn't want any of them to read, the one that laid her existence as part of a love triangle bare. In short she didn't want any of her daughters reading Ravens.


	71. Peyton, Keith, and Alex?

The long drive ended as planned in Washington D.C. Peyton steered her classic Mercury up to valet parking and got out to pop the trunk. The bellhops took her and Keith's bags in and they went to check in.

After checking in Peyton led Keith across the lobby. He initially got separated from Peyton and he went and caught up to her. He busted through the crowd and saw his Mom hugging a stranger. Peyton broke off the hug and turned to face her son.

"So you are cheating on Dad," Keith said, accusingly.

Peyton had the look of shock in her eyes. "No Keith, I am and always have been faithful to your Dad. This is an old friend, whom your Dad knows," she said.

Keith looked at the man. He was shocked once he got a good look at him. The man's right arm was fake, and he had also lost his right eye. He offered his left hand to Keith.

"Alex Chilton," he said.

"Keith Scott," Keith said and shook Alex's hand.

"Your Mom has told me a lot about you. So I'm finally glad to meet you. By the way she is very proud of you," Alex said.

"Thanks," Keith said, embarrassed.

Alex looked over to Peyton who was distracted.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, when she first didn't respond, he tired again, "Peyton! Are you okay?"

Peyton shook free of her zoned out look. "Yeah, I'm fine Alex, just thought I saw someone I knew."

Alex nodded, "Well let's go," he said and walked towards the door. Keith noted his stiff right leg as he walked.

Keith was surprised where they went. It was the National Capital Mall. Having never been there Keith was in awe at the Lincoln Memorial. He looked at the imposing statue of Lincoln and felt small in comparison. He even read the two greatest speeches that Lincoln wrote, that were inscribed on the wall.

After the Lincoln Memorial Keith was lead down to the Viet-Nam Memorial. Alex and Peyton left Keith by the wall and went off privately to talk. Keith looked at the smooth black reflective marble surface and the names inscribed on it. He wanted to touch it, but he felt he couldn't, as if it would suck him in.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" Peyton asked, breaking Keith's concentration with a start.

"Yeah it is," he said after regaining his senses.

"It is a beautiful piece of art work in its own way. It captures both the past and present, and the scared and the profane. Grandpa Larry once said about this place, that this was a place of healing."

Keith shook with a cold chill, "So why come here?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," she said.

"Mom, what about these names?"

Peyton looked at the wall. "They are the dead and the missing from Viet-Nam War," she said, "In case you want to know I counted there are fourteen Scotts, five Sawyers, two Roes, and eleven Lees. I had counted them a few years back."

Peyton walked over towards a statue. Keith followed and looked at it. He lost his breath when he saw the figure of a soldier being cradled by one of the nurses.

"There is a point where prayer is indistinguishable from blasphemy. There is also a point where blasphemy is indistinguishable from prayer," Keith said, nearly breathless.

"Wilfred Owen?" Peyton asked, knowing it would be something her son wouldn't say off the cuff.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"A poet Lucas had Keith read," Peyton said.

Keith nodded, "It was in a preface of a letter that included The Last Laugh," he said.

"Why did this pop into your head?" Alex asked confused.

"This scene just reminds me of the opening lines of The Last Laugh," Keith said.

"Who is Owen?" Alex asked.

Peyton shrugged "A poet he's been reading. Lucas gave him my old book, which he gave me way back when,"

Alex nodded, "So how is Lucas?"

"He's good he's home watching the girls, he's now the Department Head at his job. We're doing good."

Alex nodded. "Hey Keith let's hear this The Last Laugh," Alex called to Keith.

Keith took out the book and started to read.

(Keith reading in italics)

'_Oh! Jesus Christ! I'm hit,' he said; and died._

_Whether he vainly cursed or prayed indeed,_

_The Bullets chirped- In vain, vain, vain!_

_Machine-guns chuckled- Tut-tut! Tut-tut!_

_And the Big gun guffawed._

_Another sighed- 'O Mother,- Mother,- Dad!'_

_Then smiled at nothing, childlike, being dead._

_And the lofty Shrapnel-cloud_

_Leisurely gestured,-Fool!_

_And the splinters spat, and tittered._

'_My Love!' one moaned. Love-languid seemed his mood,_

_Till slowly lowered, his whole face kissed the mud._

_And the Bayonets' long teeth grinned;_

_Rabbles of Shells hooted and groaned;_

_And the gas hissed._

"Wow!" Alex said, shocked at the old words.

Keith nodded, and noticed Alex's far off look. Alex started to cry, and Peyton started to comfort him. Keith didn't know what he did, but this man had suddenly broken down. The boy put his book away, and looked at the ground dejected and ashamed.


	72. Girl's and Pickup Trucks

Near the end of Angela's shift, Ashlyn came in carrying her gym bag. Angela rolled her eyes; Ashlyn carrying a gym bag wasn't always a good thing. Angela shook her head, she had let Ashlyn chose their activities for the evening.

"Hey Karen, did Angela tell you we're going out after her shift?" Ashlyn asked.

Karen looked up from the receipts she was counting. "Yeah she did."

Karen liked when Ashlyn was around. The two girls had a close bond. They met when they were ten in junior basketball leagues. The extroverted Ashlyn and the Introverted Angela seemed an odd pairing, but on the basketball court they had instant chemistry. Soon they were inseparable in school. Their friendship often helped Angela deal with her brooding angst.

Ashlyn also didn't care about Angela's twisted family history. Angela was her friend, teammate, sister, and this made everything else okay. The only problem was Ashlyn had a lot of family commitments at her Aunt's in Bear Creek and spent many days away, and Angela often suffered when her best friend was away.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Karen asked.

"Well if I tell you then Angela will find out before its time for her to know," Ashlyn said.

Karen laughed," Okay, get her home by two and if there's drinking make sure someone who wasn't gets you two home."

"We will, Karen."

Karen looked at Ashlyn again. Her mother instincts always told her something was not quiet right with Ashlyn sometimes. The weird Family commitments started when Ashlyn was fifteen and she hadn't been acting her usual self. That summer Ashlyn disappeared to Bear Creek. She had returned that September for school and was her usual self again. After that she would disappear a regularly to visit her Aunt in Bear Creek.

Angela finished clearing the tables and carried the tray of dirty dishes to the kitchen. Once they were back there she was done. Angela kinda was dreading what Ashlyn had planned.

Ashlyn slipped behind the counter and grabbed Angela and dragged her into the bathroom. Inside Ashlyn took out some cloths and threw them at Angela.

"Put those on," Ashlyn said.

Angela looked at them and wrinkled up her nose.

"This isn't really my style," Angela said.

"C'mon Angela, most girls would kill for your abs and legs," Ashlyn said, "Besides you left tonight in my hands."

Angela let her best friend pick her cloths. She ended up with a halter top and a pair of shorts, and to Ashlyn's word it showed off her abs and legs. Ashlyn also got changed in something similarly revealing.

The two seventeen year olds headed out of the café. Outside waiting for them was Huck and of course his sister Kelly, with his picks up truck. Huck just wore his red Dale Jr. Hat and Jean shorts.

Ashlyn walked over to Huck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for helping," she said to him.

"No problem, Ash," Huck said.

Ashlyn and Angela climbed into the bed of the truck. For a rare time Kelly was sitting in the cab. Ashlyn put her head through the sliding rear window and handed Kelly her Ipod.

"Play the playlist marked Double A," Ashlyn said.

Huck took off and headed towards the beach. As usual the music cranked but instead of heavy metal thunder, R&B jams filled the air.

"A little dance music to get the night started," Ashlyn said and stood up. She pulled Angela up and they started dancing. Ashlyn had always had a wild streak in her, and dancing in the abck of a moving pickp truck was just the tip of the iceberg.

This went on until they arrived at the beach. As they drove by a group of guys, the two girls waved. Ashlyn giggled and flashed her boobs at them. Which caused Angela to turn red, but she still laughed. Huck parked on the sand and shut down his truck. He broke out a boom box and hooked Ashlyn's Ipod to it. More music flowed as the last of the summer's sun set.

Ashlyn went so far as to pull Huck into the bed of the truck. The three seventeen year olds danced together, and drank. What they really did was blow off some steam and relax. The whole time Angela just laughed and smiled at their goofiness.

Later that night, they all went skinny dipping in the Atlantic Ocean. It was all just them having fun. For with in weeks their last year as children begins.


	73. Next Stop Tree Hill

Brooke watched as the doorman and the bellhop loaded their bags into their SUV. She looked over at her daughters and was shocked to see her two oldest have become bookworms. What was more disturbing is that they were reading Lucas' books.

Once they were done Brooke climbed behind the wheel, Chase and Izzy got into the back and Trin sat next to her Mom. They pulled out and headed towards the beltway. Brooke looked back in the mirror and saw her two daughters already in grossed in their books.

"So how are the books?" Brooke asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"It's good, Mom," Chase said.

"It is enjoyable," Izzy said.

Brooke sighed as the SUV pulled onto the beltway. She watched the city pass away in the rearview and the highway started to be lined with trees. Finally DC was gone and Virginia lay out before them.

Trin just ignored it all and kept her head stuck in her Ipod. She didn't want to go to Tree Hill. All she wanted was to live in New York.

Chase read more and more of Ravens she looked forward to living in Tree Hill. The way Lucas Scott described this city in-between the River and The Ocean, she wanted to be part of that life, and create the friendships he described. She especially wanted to meet Lucas Scott.

Izzy read through her book and just smiled. She had a good feeling about Tree Hill. She just wanted to see if it could live up to that feeling.

"Okay, Girls next stop Tree Hill," Brooke said.


	74. The Garden of Stone

On their second full day in Washington DC Peyton took Keith to meet Alex at Arlington National cemetery. They met the older handicapped man in the visitor's center and Keith grabbed a map.

"Well since Keith has never been here maybe he should see the sights?" Alex asked.

Peyton looked over her shoulder at her son. "I guess he could see the Changing of the Guards and Kennedy's Grave," she said, anxious to get going.

"Are you going to be okay walking?" Alex asked.

"Asks the man with the fake leg," Peyton said, teasing Alex.

"Well let's get going then," Alex responded.

Peyton called Keith and they headed out into the heating up morning. They slowly walked with the majority of the walking tourists up the hill. Like a flock of birds they headed up to the grave sight of President John F. Kennedy.

Each of them looked at the eternal flame and the four graves there. They went over and Keith read the select writing of the late President. Once they were finished they left the Kennedy Grave sight.

The crowd headed up the hill and they followed. It was almost time for the Changing of the Guard. They took their places on the stairs in front of the Tomb of the Unknowns.

Keith looked at the Tomb and watched as the soldiers perform their ceremony. It was something he had never seen before. He was impressed with it.

As they started to head out towards the road Alex stopped Keith.

"So what did you think?" Alex asked.

"It was impressive, but why do they do it?" Keith asked.

Alex breathes heavily for a second. "They honor those who died for this country so we can enjoy our freedom," Alex said.

Just then Keith stopped and looked up at a portico. He was in awe with the impressive façade.

"Arlington Memorial Amphitheater, Anno domino MCMXV, Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori," he read.

"Year of Our Lord 1915," Alex said, "I don't know what the rest of the Latin means. I just know it is Latin."

Peyton looked down at the ground. Keith looked over and saw his Mom. Alex noticed this too.

"You okay, Peyt?" Alex asked.

"Mom, are you okay?" Keith followed up.

She picked her head up. After a second she turned and faced the two men.

"I know what it means," she said.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What does it mean?"

She sighed, "How sweet and lovely it is to die for your country," she said finally.

Alex snicker, "It's much better to live for one's country."

Keith nodded, "Of Course," he said slapping his head, "I know that line. It is from Dulce et Decorum est, another poem by Owen," he said, "No wonder why Dad wanted me to read his poetry," he turned and looked again at the portico "But what an interesting statement to have here."

Peyton nodded. She was strangely quiet. Alex knew she was being torn up inside.

"C'mon, one last stop. It's time, Peyt," Alex said.

She nodded and Alex headed off with Keith and Peyton quickly behind. Keith was amazed at how fast Alex could move with his fake leg. They kept walking down the hill and down into The Garden of Stone.


	75. Where we are, Where we were, Where we Be

Brooke watched as Chase guided their SUV down the interstate. She looked over at the side of the road reading the road signs. She smiled as a big one came up on them. It simply said "Welcome to North Carolina."

Lucas tipped toed through his house. He looked into the family room and saw his daughters sprawled out. As he would always do when Peyton was away he would let them stay up all night, and the twins did just that. He smiled and deep down he knew that soon this would be ending.

Nathan sat in his new apartment and looked over the empty walls. He sighed and reached for his wallet. He looked at a picture of his family. He already missed them.

Angela stirred awake and found Ashlyn sitting in her desk chair. Her best friend had crashed over last night. Ashlyn was not her usual bubbly self. Angela came over and hugged her best friend from behind.

"You okay Ash?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn shook her head no. "Every time it gets harder and harder to come back here," she said.

"I know, but it's our last year, then you don't have to come back."

Ashlyn nodded, now crying.

"You're such a good friend, Angela," she said.

"It's always been and always will be you and me against the world."

"Always," Ashlyn said.

Finally Keith, Peyton, and Alex stopped at a group of tombstones. They approached carefully in order not to disturb the dead. They finally they stopped at one tombstone. Both Alex and Peyton were silent and Keith took the opportunity to read the tombstone.

"Mom, who is Derek Sommers?" Keith asked.

Tears streamed down her cheeks; as Peyton looked at her oldest child. He was the only one of her children to have been held by her half-brother. The son who's godfather was in the ground before him.

"Keith, I'd like you to meet your Uncle Derek," she said.

(Peyton voice over in italics)

_Bent double, like old beggars under sacks,_

_Knock-kneed, coughing like hags, we curse through sludge,_

_Till on the haunting flares we turned our backs_

_And towards our distant rest began to trudge._

_Men march asleep. Many had lost their boots_

_But limped on, blood-shod. All went lame; all blind;_

_Drunk with fatigue; deaf even to the hoots_

_Of tired, outstripped Five-Nines that dropped behind._

_GAS! GAS! Quick, boys!-An ecstasy of fumbling,_

_Fitting the clumsy helmets just in time;_

_But someone still was yelling out and stumbling,_

_And flound'ring like a man in fire or lime…_

_Dim, through the misty panes and thick green light,_

_As under a green sea, I saw him drowning._

_In all my dreams, before my helpless sight,_

_He plunges at me, guttering, choking, drowning._

_If in some smothering dreams you too could pace_

_Behind the wagon that we flung him in,_

_And watch the white eyes writhing in his face,_

_His hanging face, like a devil's sick of sin;_

_If you could hear, at every jolt, the blood_

_Come gargling from the forth-corrupted lungs,_

_Obscene as cancer, bitter as the cud_

_Of vile, incurable sores on innocent tongues,-_

_My friend, you would not tell with such high zest_

_To children ardent for some desperate glory,_

_The old Lie: Dulce et decorum est_

_Pro patria mori._

How Sweet and Lovely is it to die for your country.


	76. Author's Notes for The Latin One

**So here we are again the end of another part. In this case this Part Six called The Latin One. The Latin One is a song by the _Ten Thousand Manics_ off their first album _Secrets of the I Ching_. The words are taken from the English Poet Wilfred Owen. I chose this because the subject matter Owen wrote about, which was the horror of war. The words were taken from _Dulce et decorum est._**

**Wilfred Own is an influence in my life for a long time. He is a little known poet because he was killed one week before World War One died in combat. He was a front line Infantry Officer who originally wrote poems in the sonnet form before the war, and was a fan of Keats and Shelley. Once he came in contact with war and was encourage he wrote what he saw. It is very stark and dark telling of his experience, and he died way too young. His body of work is under two hundred poems which most survive in manuscript form in the University of Oxford collection. I highly suggest reading his stuff, especially if you know someone heading to war. Owen is pretty much a running theme through out the Peyton/Keith story line in this Part.**

**In Chapter 66 (Peyton and Keith) the poems are from Wilfred Owen, the first one is called **_**The Dread of Falling into Naught.**_** It was written on 18 December 1912. It was one of his pre-war poems. The other is untitled and just referred to a **_**Sonnet**_**, the date is confusing because it survives only in manuscript form. What they can agree on was it was written on 9 January either 1912 or 1913 in the same places as **_**The Dread of Falling into Naught.**_** It is also a pre-war poem, which ironically have dark edges to them.**

**In Chapter 71 (Peyton, Keith, and Alex) Keith quotes a letter from Wilfred Owen when he Vietnam's Women Memorial. It was taken from a letter to his Mother which he talked about the poem **_**The Last Laugh**_**. The poem **_**The Last Laugh**_** is also used in this chapter.**

**In Chapter 74 (The Garden of Stone) the title itself is a reference to where it takes place, Arlington Nation Cemetery. I also borrowed it from a 1980's Francis Ford Coppola Movie by the same name. Also on the Portico of the Arlington Memorial Amphitheater that inscription is there, right down to the Latin Words. When the Amphitheater was built the phase, from the Roman Poet Horus, "Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori" was a common sentiment and toast.**

**In Chapter 75 (Where we are, where we were, Where we belong) Peyton's narrative is once again a Owen's poem. This one is one of his most know and one of the few published in his time, **_**Dulce et decorum est.**_** I chose it to tie in with the Amphitheater inscription and the ironic fact of what happened to the soldier that Owen writes about.**

**I'm sorry I went heavy with the Wilfred Owen but I wanted to set up his style and tell Keith's journey to the grave side through Owen's own poetry journey. I started out with more innocent poems and moved it towards the darker ones. Just blame me for seeing the real inscription and finding the irony in the statement in the cemetery.**

**Part of Peyton's Trip was based on real events in my life. A friend of mine and I traveled to Arlington to visit the graves of two men he served with in Afghanistan. I went to support him. We spent the early part of the day walking through the cemetary (refered to as the Garden). We got a chance to talk and he was able to heal a little. The quote from Horus on the amphitheataer is something I did see in person and took a picture of it. The injuries to Alex Chilton are based on actual injuries another one of my friends recieved in Iraq, what saved him was the fact he was a bodybuilder, or his injuries would have been as severe as Alex Chiltons. **

**Now on a cool idea note, by now I've spent some quality time with the teenagers in this story. Since you guys are reading this and spending time, trying to figure out where I'm going, how about some suggestions. Which Teen should hook-up with which teen. No slashes, or incest. So here is the roster of teens, James, Angela, Huck, and Chase are Seventeen, Keith, Izzy, Kelly, Jessalyn, Daria, and Mike are sixteen, Kay, Ellie, Brian, and Trin are fourteen. Let me know who you think or if you have any suggestions.**

**Thank You**

**ThumperE23**


	77. Reflecting Darkly

(Lucas writing in italics)

_A store was once told to me. Really I would call it a parable. That when a mean sits in dark rooms by himself there are only two things in the room he needs to fear. One was what ever drove him into that darkened room. The second was himself._

_Everyone at one point or another ends up in that darkened room. We look darkly into that looking glass into our own soul. We do it to hide from our past. We do it to rest from our present. We do it to find our future. As I sit here and look back I wonder if I've chosen the right path. Has my son chosen the right path? Perhaps I just need a scanner to see into me and answer these questions._

It was a nice day as they drove south from Washington D.C. They had spent a good week together reconnecting as Mom and Son. Now they had to head back to Tree Hill and get ready for the up and coming school year. As with anything all good things must come to an end.

Keith looked over the front bench seat of the classic Mercury at his Mom who drives with an easy confidence. "Who is Alex?"

Peyton glanced away from the road and at her son quickly and then turned back to the road. "He served with your Uncle Derek in the Marine Corps," she said.

"Why is he like the way he is?" Keith asked, suddenly he was full of questions.

"He was in the truck with your Uncle when they were hit by a land mine. Why do you think I joined the anti-land mine campaign?"

Keith nodded, "He seems nice, and it is good I guess that you still visit Uncle Derek."

"Keith, I visit my brother because I miss him, and I only really got to know him just before he was killed. Alex well let's just say he had an angel on his shoulder when the truck was hit."

Keith sighed heavily. "I never knew I had an Uncle Derek, just an Uncle Nate."

Peyton bit her lower lip for a moment before answering her son. "Derek is your Godfather. You were the only one between you and your sisters he had ever seen or held. He was in Iraq when your sisters were born. He died a week before he was to be shipped out for home. One last mission, they said. I was twenty-one when they brought him home. If I didn't have your Dad, you, your sisters, Christ if I didn't have the whole Scott Family I'd don't know where I would be."

Keith nodded and let the road pass by for a few minutes. "What was he like?"

"Derek was strong and motivated. He really helped me out in some dark times, and he was there when Your Dad had to travel for his book. He was saint."

Keith nodded and watched the road signs pass by. He knew it was time to ask two difficult questions. He may not get the answers, but he had to ask them.

"Why haven't we talked to Aunt Brooke in twelve years?" Keith asked.

Peyton sighed, "Keith, Aunt Brooke cut us out of her life when we moved to Atlanta from New York. She called me selfish and said I was abandoning her. Your Dad tried to smooth it over between us, because it was him attending graduate school in Atlanta that was causing us to move. She wouldn't have it. But I do miss your Aunt Brooke, but I don't think we could get over this, we might have but she's caused too much pain," she paused and sighed, "It's been too long."

"Didn't you always say it is best to forgive those we love?"

"You can forgive, which I have, but forgetting is the hard part."

"I guess."

"Life isn't always black and white. We have to take what we are given. We've made a good life for ourselves and I'll tell you things I had to give up, don't out weigh the things I have."

A few more miles passed before them. Keith watched as Virginia disappeared behind them and they returned to North Carolina. His Mom was right the things we have sometimes do out weigh the things we had to give up. But there are things that you don't know you had or were taken from you that you didn't know you had that could change the balance of the scale.

"Mom, why haven't I met Grandpa Dan?" Keith asked.

Peyton gasped, she knew that this day would come. How could she handle it alone? Lucas and she had discussed his Dad many times in their marriage and how to tell the kids about him. She just never thought she would be alone and many miles from home when the question was brought to her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I've met, Grandma Karen, Grandma Deb, and Grandpa Larry. I've also been taken to the graves of Grandma Anna and Grandpa Keith, but I've never met Grandpa Dan. I don't even think that James had met him, or Angela."

Peyton was biting her lip this time. How do you bring up the most evil man that any of them knew? The one man that had destroyed so many lives, he touched. Even though he tried in his own way to seek redemption, but it was much too late as he had walked the path to hell far too long. His bitterness and regret had poisoned his mind and the crush of his own mistakes had twisted his soul. Everyone he touched was permanently damaged by him.

"Do you want the truth or just something to easy your mind?" she asked her son.

"The truth would be nice."

"Okay, I hope you can handle the truth. He's on death row for killing Grandpa Keith. He was convicted before you were born. None of us talk to him or see him because he was a truly evil man that destroyed or damaged many lives around him. We've all tried to wipe his memory clean from our lives. But we can never get truly free from what he has done."

Keith nodded. The rest of the trip was in silence. Keith was shocked to find out about his grandpa. What else they were hiding from him, he wondered. That last few hours dragged on. When they finally reached Tree Hill, and pulled into their driveway Keith was mentally exhausted.

At the door Lucas and the girls greeted them. Keith said his courtesies hellos and went upstairs to his room. Lucas looked at Peyton as she finished greeting her daughters.

Lucas sent the girls on their way and looked at Peyton.

"He didn't take meeting Derek well?" Lucas asked.

"He took it very well, surprising well, and he and Alex hit it off," Peyton said.

"That is good. But what is the look for?" Lucas asked.

"He asked about Brooke," she said.

"How did that go?" Lucas asked.

"That one went well, and I explained him our break up."

Lucas nodded, and embraced his wife. "What could be worse?" he asked, jokingly.

"He asked about Dan," Peyton said, and she felt Lucas go stiff, "and I told him."

Lucas broke off his hug and looked at Peyton. "What?"

"I did what we agreed I told him," she started to cry, "I really wanted you there but how could I hold him off."

Lucas nodded. "I'll have to talk to him."

Peyton pulled him closer and buried her face into his chest. She just wanted to be held and cry. Lucas held his wife tight and knew she was venting, because she didn't want Dan in her kids life. But Lucas knew that you couldn't hide daemons with out giving them more power.

"By the way, Peyt, welcome home," he said, matter-of-factly.


	78. Carfires

After a long stop in Raleigh, Brooke and her girls finally made the final leg to Tree Hill. The sun had set and they were going to get in after dark because they took longer in Raleigh then they had planned. So as they drove into the very outskirts of Tree Hill.

Brooke was behind the wheel but noticed smoke coming out of the hood. The SUV started to lose power and she pulled off to the sides.

Getting out of the car she saw flames lick out of the hood. She just stared there for a minute and then screamed, "Get out of the car!"

Her girls were already half a beat ahead of her and they got the hell out of dodge. They all collected around they mom in front of the car and watched as the flames got larger coming from around the hood.

"Mom, do you have a cell phone?" Chase asked.

Brooke looked and shook her head, "It's in my purse, in the car," she said.

The other girls shook their heads. They had also left their Cell Phones in the SUV. They just looked at each other as the car kept burning.

Now they were stranded out in the middle of no where and their only means of transportation was on fire, with all their stuff inside the vehicle. Now what were they to do?

Chase was the first to hear the sounds of loud heavy metal music fill the air and be heard over the burning the car. The other three turned around and saw a F250 come ripping up the road and quickly yanked off the road. Out of the cab a young man jumped out ran over to them.

"Get over here, stay away from the front of the car," he yelled, gesturing them to come over. Brooke, Izzy, and Trin just stared at him, but Chase figured out what he was saying and started pulling her family towards him. She looked at him and stared into two blue eyes hidden under the Dale Jr. hat.

"Did you call 911?" he asked.

Chase shook her head. Just then from the bed of the truck a girl about the same age with red hair peeked over to at them.

"I called 9-1-1, Huckleberry," she said, "Their sending an Engine now."

Huck Burke sighed and looked at the four women he came across. He was amazed that their look they could have been sisters. Very hot sisters he had to add.

"Sorry, for being short with y'all. I'm Huck Burke," he said.

"Chastity Adams," Chase said, being the only one who could talk at the moment as the rest was shocked.

"Well, Chastity," Huck said.

"Chase, please, no one calls me Chastity," she said.

"Well Chase, y'all should be glad Kell and I were heading home, since hardly anyone drives down this way," he said.

"Thanks," she said, "This totally sucks."

They watched the car burn, as the sounds of sirens filled the air. The big red fire truck pulled up and the crew jumped out and started putting the fire out. Huck just stood there and watched.

Finally Brooke came out of her shock. "What's going on?' she asked.

"Mom, he came up and called the fire department for us," Chase said.

Brooke looked at Huck, and offered her hand, "Thank you," she said, "I'm Brooke Davis."

Huck took her hand and shook it, "Huck Burke, nice to meet you Ma'am."

"I guess I owe you," she said.

Huck shrugged, "Just helping out."

"Huck, right? Why did you have us move from the front of the Car?"

Huck kicked a rock and looked down at the ground, "If the fuel tank goes it blows out the front and rear of the car, so I was getting you to safety."

Brooke nodded. They watched as the firefighters finished up with car and the one in charge came over. He looked over at them and nodded.

"Okay, whose car was this?" he asked.

"Mine," Brooke said.

He looked at her and nodded and brought out his note pad. "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Moretti, and I just need to get some basic information from you," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"I'll need your name address, and where the truck was registered," he said.

"My name is Brooke Davis," she said, he wrote it down, and then she gave her new address and the address in New York that the truck was still registered at.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'll need a phone number and in three days you can pick up the report for your insurance company."

"I don't have I permanent number yet. I've just moved back to Tree Hill."

"Okay a permanent Cell Phone number would do."

Brooke gave him her cell phone and he wrote it down.

"Okay, Ms. Davis, the Police have called for a tow truck to tow this thing. So I'd get anything you need for tonight out of there," he said and started to walk away, "Huck, keep an eye on them until a taxi gets here."

Huck nodded, "I will Junk," Huck said.

Just as Junk walked away he looked over his shoulder, "And Brooke welcome back to Tree Hill, it hasn't been the same since you left."

He checked on his men and then they mounted back up on the Engine and drove away. The Cop left soon after that and left them all alone.

"So do you need a cab?" Huck asked.

Brooke nodded, "Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Yeah, but it would take them like an hour to get here. They really don't like coming out here at this hour. Is there someone you can call?" Huck said.

"My assistant is staying at my house until I get there."

Huck handed Brooke his cell phone and she walked down the street. After a few minutes she came back and handed him his phone back. He took it and checked the number so he could delete it and saw that she had dialed a number saved in his cell, it simple said "Bobbi-Lee". Huck nodded and put the phone in his pocket.

The tow truck arrived first. The Cop had called the Scott-Lee Body Shop, and that meant that they had dragged Cooper Lee out of bed to pick up the car. The former race car driver looked awful as he backed the tow truck up to the wrecked Yukon.

Copper got out and walked over to the pick up truck.

"Hey Huck," Cooper said, "Who's car is this?"

"Cooper?" Brooke asked.

Copper turned and faced the brunette. "Brooke, what are you doing back here?"

She shrugged, "I wanted to return home and raise my girls," she said.

Cooper looked at her, "Well you know you've burned many bridges here," he said, and turned to Huck then back to Brooke, "Anything you need in the car?"

Brooke nodded and sent her girls to get their bags. Cooper looked at Brooke with a cold eye.

"What is wrong, Cooper?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, look you should have just stayed away. Everyone is happy now and don't need your drama anymore. Tree Hill has been nice and quiet since you and my ex-brother-in-law have left town, and we like it that way," he looked and saw the girls coming back, "Your car will be at the shop if you need anything. It's where the Keith Scott Body Shop was," Cooper finished and hooked up the SUV and towed it away.

As Cooper pulled away Bobbi-Lee showed up to pick up Brooke and her girls. As the girls loaded up their bags in the trunk Brooke talked to her assistant. Huck looked in the car and saw his older sister, but held his tongue as they loaded the people up.

Chase stood in front of Huck and hugged him, "Thanks for the help," she said and got into the car. Huck just watched as the Mustang pulled away and headed towards Tree Hill proper.


	79. Reunion

Keith had always liked the River Walk. The path along the river was always a good place to spend time and just chill. Plus there were a few good hot dog and coffee stands. Not that they served better coffee then his Grandma Karen's place but it was always nice for a change. Since he worked there he never liked hanging out there after work.

He walked down the walk and looked across the river and saw the River Court. He missed playing when he was away for that week. Spending time with his Mom wasn't the coolest thing he could have done but it was a nice break from Tree Hill. Now he had to get back to business, and business was basketball and Jessalyn.

Keith saw his girlfriend standing along the rail looking across it. She was dressed to kill as always, and it made him smile. She was the best piece of arm jewelry he could think of and the King of Tree Hill High needed a good looking Queen. She wasn't half bad in bed either.

"Excuse me Miss, I heard your man wasn't in town and you were looking to fool around," he said to her.

Jessalyn turned and faced him, with an angry expression on her face. It quickly changed to joy when she saw him. She screamed, "Keith," and wrapped her arms around him. Their lips met and they almost devoured each other.

"So did you miss me?' he asked, after they broke their kiss.

She smiled and squeezed his ass. "Of course," she said.

They started to walk along the River Walk arm in arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder and just took his scent. This was something she missed during his week away.

"So how much did you miss me?' Keith asked.

"This much," she said and jumped into his arms again and kissed him.

He smiled his lopsided Scott grin and put her down.

"So how was the trip? What did you do?' Jessalyn asked.

"It was okay I guess, just a lot of lame bonding with my Mom. She did take me to a few cool clubs where we went."

"So did you bring me anything?" she asked.

"Am I not enough of a present?" he asked back.

She leaned up and kissed him, "It is for now, but you are going to have to make it up to me."

Keith nodded and thought about it. What she more then likely meant was four hours of shopping. He really didn't want to spend the whole time holding her bags and commenting on the cloths and shoes, which he didn't understand. But in order to keep his Queen he had to keep her happy.

"Okay, I'll make it up to you," he said.

Jessalyn smiled and jumped up and nipped his nose. "Good, you can start now; buy me a cup of coffee."

Keith grunted and went over to the coffee vendor. He bought himself a cup of coffee and he bought her, her favorite drink. He smiled at the vendor and paid for it. When he was done he brought it over to Jessalyn and handed it too her.

She took the coffee and drank it up. "Keith, we have to go to Open Mic Night tonight at Tric," she said.

Keith shook his head. He really didn't want to hang out at his job. "Didn't I just make it up too you?" he asked.

"No, this is just the thing you do, because we're together and you're a good boyfriend and like to keep me happy," she said, "Because when I'm happy, I'll make you happy."

Keith smiled and knew what she meant when she would make him happy. She was very good at making him happy.

"Okay, we'll go to Tric tonight," Keith said.

She smiled and started to bounce up and down and squealed, "Good now we have to go shopping for my outfit for tonight."

Keith rolled his eyes. He knew that from moment one, he would be dragged shopping with her. "Don't you already have a closet full of outfits?"

"Yes, but I've worn all those already."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, because if you don't Tric won't count tonight, and you'll own me still, and it will be much worse."

"Okay, let's go," he said, not trying to hide his disappointment.

She smiled kissed him, and started to drag him to her car. This was going to be one hell of a night. But as he kept telling himself in order to command the respect of the school and the pretty and popular he needed the right Queen. Well he was the King and Jessalyn made the prefect Queen. So he had to keep the Queen happy.

"I can't wait; I saw this prefect dress for tonight. It is from my favorite design label, Cloths over Bros," Jessalyn said.

Keith smiled, "Okay Jessa."

She got in behind the steering wheel as he climbed into passenger seat. Well at least she didn't want him to drive.


	80. Open Mic Night

Open Mic Nights were always special at Tric. It was an Open Mic Night that created the idea that created Tric. It was the first event that was held at Tric. This meant that Peyton always went full out on these nights. This is where she got the reputation of being a task master. Well it usually turned out well and a great time was usually had.

This was also Peyton's first night back from her latest week trip. She was dressed in fresh blue jeans, and a low cut top, with the Tric logo on it. She looked around as people started coming in and the people who wanted to play was signing up with one of her assistants. She always loved the charge of these nights. Establish acts were always great and she had brought many through here and even broke a few. Peyton was a force to be reckoned with in Eastern North Carolina Music scene now and she could make or break careers. But Open Mic Night always brought her back to the early days and the innocents.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asked, as she came up next to her daughter-in-law.

"Good, like I do every time I come back from the D.C. Trip," Peyton said.

Karen nodded. Peyton never truly got over the loss of her brother. Every year she went to visit him on the day he died. For close to a month before she would be a wreck, but as soon as she went and come back she was good.

"How did Keith enjoy the trip?" Karen asked.

Peyton nodded. "He seemed to enjoy the trip, and learned a lot. After I took him to meet Derek, we talked about him and he seemed impressed. I just hope I was able to get through to him, since we also talked about Angela."

Karen nodded. She loved her oldest grandchild but sometimes the way he treated her only daughter drove her crazy. Karen truly hoped that her only Grandson wouldn't turn into his Grandfather.

"I hope you are right."

Peyton nodded and watched as Keith walked in with Jessalyn. Her face grew hard with anger when she saw Jessalyn. Peyton truly didn't like her son's girlfriend.

"Keith is here tonight," Karen said, shocked, "He hates hanging out here."

"Yeah," Peyton said, "I bet she dragged him here."

Karen nodded, "Jessa? She stopped into the Café a few times. She brought her friend with her."

Peyton nodded, "What are you hiding, Karen? Sometimes you try to be way too nice."

"Well all they talked about were guys that walked by, and shopping. They seem so shallow, and spoiled. When they saw Angela coming back from a delivery they snickered and made comments that they thought I didn't hear."

Peyton looked over, then back to Karen. "We'll talk about this later, here they come."

Keith and Jessalyn came over to Karen and Peyton.

"Hi Mom, Grandma Karen," Keith said.

"Hey Keith, Jessa, so how are you tonight?" Karen said.

Jessalyn smiled, "We're doing great. I can't believe that I finally got Keith to take me here. It took hours to get ready, had to buy the right dress and the shoes had to match and of course the right accessories," she said.

"Whoa! Slow down there," Karen said.

Jessalyn smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Ms. Roe, I'm just so excited, I never get to come here, with Keith."

Peyton shook her head. "Well my Son, can be a bit of a block head," Peyton said.

Jessalyn looked at Peyton. "Well Keith is a good boyfriend, Mrs. Scott," she said.

"Okay, well I have to see to a few things, I'll see you later," Peyton said and went about her work.

She walked around and checked with the bartender, and the soundman. Everything was ready to go. She checked the list of those who signed up and then worked the crowd a bit.

She ended up at the table where her family collected. She greeted Haley, and her sons, and then she checked in with Lucas and her kids. When she was done she went on stage and introduced the first performer.

When she got off the stage she headed over to a corner and found Jake, his fiancée Leanne, and Jenny. She kissed Jake on the cheek, hugged Leanne and Jenny.

"So are how are you doing Jake?" Peyton asked.

Jake smiled at Peyton. It was a genuine smile with a lot of feelings behind it. "Good," he said, "I've missed playing these nights."

Peyton smiled, "Yeah, you've always been popular on Open Mic Night."

Jake smiled, "Yeah, and I've finally got a night off on one too."

Peyton nodded, "So how is it over at the Fire House?"

Jake shrugged and looked Peyton in the eyes, "Well they moved me from Engine 23, now on Truck 26 on the south side. It's not as busy as when I was at Engine 23, but it's a nice area. But I miss working out of the North End."

Peyton smiled, "It is all good, I guess," she was trying to be nice since she was completely clueless on any of this stuff.

"So how was your trip?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, "Good, and Jake you are monopolizing my time. So Leanne how is the wedding planning going?"

Leanne shook her head, "Not as far as I would like. This block head," she lightly taps Jake on the shoulder, "Just finally agreed on a date, but he's always working."

"I know, Lucas gets that way when school starts," Peyton said.

"Yeah, but Peyton, not everyone can be as luck as you. Lucas, earns money just sleeping with all he owns and his books. Plus your Mother-in-Law gave you this great club. You have such a great life."

Peyton smiled, she did get lucky, and "Well the Club was my idea."

"Wow!" Leanne said, "It's great."

Peyton turned and looked at Jenny. "Hey Jenny, are you ready to head back to Wake Forrest?"

Jenny shook her head. "Yeah, in another week I head back. I'm tired of talking to Mark over the phone."

"Mark?"

Jenny blushed, "Sorry Peyton, he's my boyfriend."

Peyton hugged Jenny, "That's great," Peyton said, "I can't believe the little girl I use to baby sit is now a grown woman."

Jenny blushed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said, and checked her watch. The story told around Tric was that Peyton's watch was the most correct time piece in the place. Everything was done by her watch. "I have something to do."

Peyton walked onto the stage and took a mic.

"Welcome to Club Tric, Open Mic Night, this is a very special night here. The club opened with one of these nights and we've seen many great locals come through here on these nights, many playing their first show here.

"Well tonight, we have one of those people that came through here, played her first show here, and went on to great success in the music industry. Now she returns to where it all begins, please welcome Haley James Scott," Peyton said and left the stage.

Haley came on stage carrying an old guitar. She adjusted it and looked around the room. She breathed in and smiled centering herself for this. "Well I want to play an old song that I first sang here. But since it is a duet I'd like to call one of the men in my life up here to help me. Brian, can you please join me on stage," Haley said.

Brian was shocked, but nodded and climbed up on stage. He kissed his Mom on her cheek and looked over the crowd. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Hi!"

"This is my youngest son, Brian. He's going to help me sing When the Stars go Blue," Haley said, and started playing.

(Haley and Brian singing in italics)

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
Blue

Laughing with your pretty mouth (Laughing with your pretty mouth)  
Laughing with your broken eyes (Laughing with your broken eyes)  
Laughing with your lover's song  
In a lullaby

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go where you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you  
Follow you

Yeah yeah, when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue

When the song ended the crowd clapped loudly. Brian was embarrassed, but he sang the part that Chris Keller originally sang very well. Haley smiled and let her guitar slip and hugged her son, as they cleared off the stage.

Peyton kept introducing the acts. They heard some very good and some very bad acts. But most were somewhere in between. She finally took a breather and found Lucas standing in the quiet corner. A few years ago he found this spot and later told her about. This became a spot they would meet when they were both in the Club and need a breather and Lucas/Peyton time.

"Hey Blondie," he said, as she slide into his arms.

"Hey," she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's going great tonight," he said.

Peyton nodded, "Haley sounded great for having so much time off."

"Yeah, Haley did sound great. She loved being on stage again. But she won't go back."

Peyton nodded, "That's good for the boys, but bad for the music world."

Lucas nodded, "Tonight we'll have to talk to the girls. I have their HCM resolutes. I've been waiting for you to come home before we talk to them."

Peyton nodded. "After the last act we'll talk to them."

Across the club, Brian was sitting there enjoying the rush from being on stage.

"You did well, Little Brother," James said, as he walked over and handed Brian a bottle of water.

Brian smiled, "Thanks James," he said.

"Yeah, you're welcome. You and Mom have always sung well together."

Brian smiled, "I've loved it."

James nodded, "So would you do it again now?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah, I would."

James smiled, "Aunt Peyton talked Mom into singing. I suggested and then badgered Mom into doing the duet."

Brian looked at his brother, "Why?"

"Brian, you have a great voice and it needs to be shared with the world."

Brian blushed, "It was great, what can I do to repay you."

James smiled, "There is one dream you can help me with," he said.

"Anything, just name it?"

"I've always dreamed of playing on the basketball team with my little brother. This is the last and only chance I'll have for that dream. So just try out for the basketball team when we start school," James said.

Brian nodded, "I owe you that much."

"That means you try your hardest to make the team."

"Okay, I swear."

They both nodded and looked up on the stage. They watched as Peyton introduced Jake. He pulled up a stool and set his guitar.

"Thank you, I'd like to dedicate this to my first fan, and my favorite fan, my daughter Jenny."

(Jake singing in italics)

When the new day begins, I go down to the cotton gin  
and I make my time worth while to them then I climb back up again.  
And she waits by the door, oh, Cotton Jenny I'm sore  
and she rubs my feet while the sun goes down and the wheels of love go round.  
Wheels of love go round, love go round, wheels of love go round, a joyful sound.  
I ain't got a penny for Cotton Jenny to spend but then the wheels go round.

Lucas leaned against the back wall and listened to Jake sing. He knew that the night was successful. Peyton told him that her assistant manager would close tonight. They had an important task to do tonight. He just wanted a few more minutes before they had to face reality.


	81. A Plan Failed

Brooke sat in her living room and looked out the window. She couldn't believe that Nathan's Hot Uncle Cooper was living in Tree Hill and running the old Body Shop. Already her hopes of sneaking in to Tree Hill quietly were gone. She just sat on the sofa and sipped a cup of coffee.

"So you met my brother," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke nodded, "He was being a noble knight in white shining armor," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Well that is Huck."

Brooke sipped her coffee, "How did he get the name Huck?"

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Our Dad nicknamed him Huckleberry when he was a baby. I don't know why, but he's always been called Huck."

Brooke smiled, and giggled a little.

"It just seems to fit him," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke exhaled loudly, "I'm going to need a new car, damn Yukon! Where's the best place to buy a car here?" she asked.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head. "Scott Brothers Motors, it's the only car dealership in town with a good reputation," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke shook her head, "No where else? I'll guess I'm going to Wilmington."

"Why, Scott Brothers is a great dealership, we've gotten all of our cars from there?"

Brooke shook her head. "I just don't want to give my money to the Scott Family."

Bobbi-Lee laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well it's a poorly kept secret, but," Bobbi-Lee said, "They own the Dealership, but don't take any money from it. All the profits go to some scholarship fund. I actually was a candidate for it."

Brooke made a look. "I guess I can go there tomorrow, because I'm desperate. Anyways I'll make the salesmen day; I have three cars to buy."

Bobbi-Lee nodded. "Well I guess the girls we'll need cars."

Brooke nodded. She got up and walked to the window and looked around the property she bought. She stretched and just watched the distant lights of a car passing down the street.

"So much has changed, but yet for the first time in a while I feel like I'm home," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded. She looked out the window from where she sat. Bobbi-Lee wanted to escape from the quiet southern life she was raised in. She wanted to see the world, and did for a few months. Now for the shot of a life time she ended up right back where she started. She shook her head, and wondered why she never went to stay with her Grandparents up north more.

"When do you want to get started tomorrow?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Early," Brooke said and headed upstairs. She had the sudden urge to start doing things earlier.


	82. Girls we need to Talk

Lucas had taken the girls home early from Tric and they waited in his office. He had them sit across from him on his sofa, and he just sat in one of his chairs. He sat with their letters. Even though he knew the resolute he was still nervous tell them. He watched them and took in how they were reacting.

Ellie was sitting there nervous. She rarely came into Lucas' Study, and when she did it was because she was in trouble. So she played with the hem of her shirt. Of the two girls the resolute of her test would affect her least. Ellie always had other things she could devote her energy too.

Kay on the other hand was a bundle of energy. She didn't really have much going on. She could still do her art, but her heart was really in playing basketball. Lucas had a few times had snuck down to the River Court and watched her work out with Angela and Ashlyn. Kay was good and had even more potential that was why he started to wait for her in the driveway when Angela brought her back home.

Finally the tension was broken when Peyton walked in. She sat in the other chair. Lucas handed her one of the letters and they both opened them. After reading them they switched letters and read them.

They nodded to each other and went over to their daughters. They hugged each of them and all four of them were crying. Ellie seemed to be crying because everyone else was crying. Kay was hysterical, she wanted to know.

Lucas took a step back and looked at the three women that made up his family. He smiled to himself and knew that everything would be alright. For the first time in a long while the specters of the past wouldn't be there anymore, it would be in the open. He let his wife have a few more moments to hug and cry with her daughters. Peyton was still crying and finally was hugging both her daughters at the same time. This was really starting to freak out the girls. Peyton was never this emotional.

"My girls are going to be fine," Peyton finally said, to no one really.

Kay's head shot up and looked at Lucas. Ellie's shot up a second later and did the same.

Lucas smiled, "You two won the genetic lottery, neither of you have HCM," he said, "Must be those good Harp genes."

Kay smiled broke away from her Mom and ran to her Dad and hugged him.

"Dad, this is so great," Kay said, "Now I can tell you, I want to play basketball for you when I start High School. I've been training with Angela and Ashlyn since June, so I can make the team."

Lucas smiled and faced his wife. Peyton was still holding Ellie, but had an eyebrow cocked. "I told you she was chatty," he said.

Peyton laughed. "I guess so."

Kay looked at her parents with a puzzled expression.

"Don't worry, your Mom will sign your permission slip for Basketball. Also we've known you've been training."

Kay just hugged her Dad closer. She was probably the happiest girl in Tree Hill at this moment.


	83. Welcome to Tree Hill

The morning always seems to come earlier then you expect it, someone told Brooke once. To her surprise that person was right. She got out of her bed and looked out her window and took in the sight of her property in the early morning light. Marshall had picked her a great house and it had a great view. The only problem was the Old Scott Mansion was next door. But she figured she could avoid Deb Lee for a while. By the time Deb figured out that it was Brooke that had moved in next door her secret would be out.

She went to her bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. Something she needed to knock out the cobwebs and take the tension out of her muscles. Today was going to be a long day, and she wanted to get a good start on it. After the shower she did her hair, and make up, and dressed.

Once she was done she walked down the hall and started to see about getting her daughters moving. They were all like her, not really morning people. So she walked into Chase's room and found her sprawled out face down in her bed.

"Chase, time to get up," Brooke said.

"Emilio, not now you tired me out last night," Chase murmured sleepily.

"Chase! Wake up! And who the hell is Emilio?" Brooke said and flipped Chase out of bed.

The seventeen year old hit the floor with a thud. She shot up and looked around the room. "Oh Mom, it's you," Chase said and blushed, "Emilio, oh he's just a dream."

"He better be," Brooke said, "Now get ready we're getting you and Izzy cars."

Chase smiled and got up from the floor. She watched as her Mom left her room. Finally she looked at the clock. "Wow getting up early sucks," Chase said.

Brooke then went to the next bedroom, which was Trin's. Trin laid in bed curled up in the fetal position. She was just so cute when she slept, and Brooke almost didn't want to wake her. It would be quiet and less bitchy if she didn't wake her up. But she had too.

"Trin, time to wake up, we're going shopping," Brooke yelled from the door.

"No, sleep," Trin said.

"Come on, wakey wakey!" Brooke yelled.

Finally Trin gave up the fight and got up. She started to get dressed. She gave Brooke an evil look as she turned around and headed for Izzy's room. When she got to Izzy's room all the noise that made getting her sisters up, woke her up. Izzy smiled at her Mom while she started to get her stuff ready.

Brooke was smart and made sure there were enough bathrooms and showers in the house so each of them could have their own. She figured she had three very high maintenance girls so mornings would be hell, especially seeing that none of them liked getting up in the morning. All she knew was that the monthly water bill was going to be high, as she listened to all three showers running.

Once the girls were done and dressed they came down and met their Mom in the living room. They waited until Bobbi-Lee finally pulled up to take them to Scott Brothers Motors. Once they were there Brooke walked around the lot and wanted something smaller then the SUV Chase, her ex-husband, insisted they buy. She looked over all the various makes and models. Nothing was really catching her eye.

"Excuse me Ms. Can I help you?" a salesman asked.

Brooke turned around and looked at the Salesman, "So tell me what your commission percentage is?"

He was shocked by her bluntness. "Is that really your business?" he asked.

She smiled, "Well I'm about to buy three cars, cash today, and I want a good deal on them. I figure we can make a good deal, and you can make you quota or I'll play ball with someone else," she said.

He nodded, "Well I see what I can do. What cars are you looking at?" he asked.

"I was looking for a Blue Lincoln MKS, since its seem all you carry here are Ford Products," She said, smiling the night of studying for the car purchasing really helped out, as she was going to nail this guy to the wall.

"I think we have one."

"Chase, what do you want?" Brooke yelled to her oldest.

Chase walked up to her Mom and the Salesman, "I want that yellow Mustang," she said.

Brooke nodded with approval; a beautiful girl should have a sports car. That was when Izzy showed up.

"We can do that, Ms," the Salesman said.

"Well Izzy, what do you like?"

Izzy looked at her Mom and the Salesman, "I like the Focus, and I want it in a hatchback and white."

Brooke nodded. Not really approving or disapproving. Izzy was always the understated and sensible one of her girls. They went inside the dealership to sort out the paper work and Brooke was simple just wrote a check. She told them they'll have the proof on insurance tomorrow so the cars better have tags and be ready to go tomorrow. As they left the Salesman called to see if the check was good, when he found out it was he went to his manager and wanted to brag about the sale.

In the Managers Office he found one of the Scott Brothers in the office talking with the Manager. They talked for a minute and then the Salesman left. Lucas Scott on one of the rarest days he visited the dealership looked out the window, he knew something was up when he saw a burnette in her mid-thirties talking with three teenagers. She was very furmiliur to hime, and he was temped to check the salesman's paper work when he heard he sold her three cars for cash, but he would let the business run itself, and not bother following the paper trail he had a good man running the store. Anyways if it was her, she would let it be known that she was is town, she never was known for being quiet for too long.

Meanwhile Brooke and Bobbi-Lee dropped the girls off at the mall. They had office space to find and acquire before the rest of the people from New York would arrive. So that left the girls with to go shopping for school.

The girls walked through the mall and looked at various stores. Finally they found a clothing store they could look through. They started looking through the racks and laughed. Most of the stuff seemed tacky knock offs of various designers, which included their Mom.

"I can't believe this stuff," Chase said, looking at the outfits.

Izzy nodded. She looked uncomfortably at the racks. Trin simply dove in and started looking.

Another girl around their age came up chatting on her Cell Phone. She looked at the racks and kept talking on the phone.

"That color won't look good on her," Chase said to Izzy.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah with her coloring."

The Girl looked at them, "Do you have something to say?" Daria Churchill asked, the girls noticed a deep accent, which seemed deeper then the normal one they heard around Tree Hill so far.

"Yeah," Chase said, "That color doesn't fit you," Chase reached onto the rack and brought the same thing in a different color, and held it up. "With your coloring this looks better on you."

Daria looked at it and nodded. "You're right," she said.

Chase smiled and laughed, and looked at her sisters. "I usually am."

Daria smiled, "Can you help me, and my friend ditched me for her boyfriend. I'm absolutely terrible in picking cloths."

Chase nodded. They started walking through the malls shopping. Chase and Izzy kept directing Daria in the right direction.

"So what is your name anyways?" Daria asked.

"Chase Adams," Chase said.

"Izzy Adams," Izzy introduced herself.

"Trin Adams," Trin finished.

"I'm Daria Churchill. I've never seen you'll around here. So are you 'll new?" Daria asked.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, this is our first day here."

"So where do you live?"

Chase gave her their address.

"Wow, awesome neighborhood. I take it you are rich."

Chase laughed, "Well we aren't but our Mom is."

Daria laughed at that, "So who's your mom?"

Izzy looked at Chase. Chase shrugged but it was Trin that spoke up, "Brooke Davis," she said.

Daria was shocked, "Brooke Davis? The designer?"

"Yes," Trin answered.

"Wow that explains why you'll are so good with cloths."

"Yeah we do," Chase said.

Daria smiled and decided to give them some free advice. "If you want to become popular around here, get in tight with my Friend Jessalyn. She'll help, but the real secret is get in tight with the Scotts. Keith Scott rules the school; he's the one that you want to be friends with," Daria said.

The three Adams Girls nodded. Chase then shot a look to Izzy. Their plan on finding out more about their Mom's past had just become a little bit easier.

"Sure, can you introduce us?" Chase asked.

Daria nodded, "Sure."

"So tell me about this Keith Scott?" Izzy asked.

"Oh Keith, you'll know he comes from money, girl, and hot as hell. But he comes from a shady past, alot of skeletons in that family closet there. He's Momma runs the local Rock Club which has a lot of teen nights, called Tric. It's a great place to hang but he won't hang there. He's Daddy teaches at the High School and Coachs Girl's Basketball, also I heard he's Daddy is a pretty good author," Daria said.

Chase nodded and looked at Izzy who nodded.

"Sounds intresting, does he have any brothers?" Izzy asked, joking.

Daria nodded, "Nah Girl, he has twin sisters about Trin's age. He does have an older cousain who looks like he steped out of an Ambercombie Catalog and a younger cousain, who's about Trin's age as well. I'm thinking I want some of that cousain James," she said.

Chase giggled, "I can't wait to meet them."


	84. Angela and Peyton

When Karen had a little girl everybody mention how cute she was. As she grew up it was commented how much like her father she looked like. When Lucas Married Peyton it was commented that now Peyton had a Little Sister she could dot on, and Angela had a big sister to look up too. So almost from day one Angela had a big brother and a big sister, and both Peyton and Angela loved it.

So once a year before school started Peyton would take Angela shopping. It was a girl's thing and they could bond like sisters. Also Peyton would try and get Angela to loosen up and be mischievous, which didn't always work. Angela was too much of an angel, well at least around Peyton. They meshed the teenager and her sister-in-law. They had similar taste in music and clothing. So the mall shopping trips were always interesting. At this very minute they just finished a leg through several boutiques and were heading for the other wing.

"So how did the trip go?" Angela asked.

Peyton shrugged, "It went well. I've had a few heart to hearts with Keith," Peyton said.

"Well I hope it got through to him," Angela said and smiled, which was something she rarely did.

"Is that Angela Scott smiling?" Peyton asked.

Angela nodded. "I've missed spending time with you, Peyt," she said.

Peyton nodded, "So do I, but your Mom rather have you at the Café, or I'd have you working everyday at Tric."

"I think she wants me to run the café someday," Angela said.

"There are always worse things you can do."

Angela nodded and looked around. She decided to head into a T-Shirt shop. Peyton followed as a dutiful Older Sister would. She found Angela looking through a rack of Hardcore Band T-Shirts. She pulled out several, and Peyton looked them over.

"Well! Well! Little Sister has gone Hardcore," Peyton said, laughing.

Angela smiled meekly, "Yeah I couldn't believe I actually started to like this music. I'm looking for a t-shirt, so I can go to Charlotte and see Hatebreed at the Tremont Music Hall, later this week."

Peyton shook her head, "Karen, would never let you go to Charlotte, see a show and come back, by yourself and late," Peyton said.

Angela looked dejected. "I didn't think of that."

"Well if you crashed at Nate's Apartment she might let you," Peyton smiled, trying to be a big sister, more then a Mother.

Angela recoiled for a second, but she really wanted to see Hatebreed, live. "Could you arrange that for me?" Angela asked.

Peyton smiled, "I'll try, but I'm not promising any miracles. Anyways how did you get tickets?"

Angela bit her lip and looked sheepishly at Peyton, "I was hoping you could pull some strings on that one too," she said.

Peyton shook her head and sighed, "What I do for you? If you weren't my Little Sister I swear," Peyton said, in a false frustration.

Angela smiled and hugged Peyton, "Thank You, Peyt," she said.

Peyton smiled, "Your welcome, and anyways don't be that person that shows up wearing the shirt of the band your seeing, that's bad luck."

Angela looked at her shocked.

"I didn't say not to get the T-shirts, the one with blue looks cool, but let's see what else they have," Peyton said and smiled.

With Peyton's help, Angela ended up buying four t-shirts, and getting Nathan to let her crash on his couch for a night. Now the tough nut to crack would be Karen. Of course Peyton had a plan.


	85. Welcome to the begining, again

The Charlotte Training Facilities were great, all the best stuff. It was like he hadn't left Los Angeles at all. The Training Staff was also top notch and had him fully check over stretched and cleared.

Nathan took the hard wood and started conditioning runs that he had done since High School. It was just really light stuff to get his body awake before the hard preparation for the season started. It was his way of doing things; he wanted to last these last few years.

As he ran up and down the court he saw other players where there early to either rehab or just get extra training. Nathan did have a slight shoulder problem remaining from last season; he played the last game of the Championship with it, and still scored a Double-Double. It was a great day and he was on fire, that day when he won the title in front of the hometown crowd.

He looked over the training area and saw none of the trappings of a championship legacy. The Bobcats were a relatively new team as the NBA goes and had no championships. Nathan remembered the feeling of his first championship, his High School State one, and that was followed by his first NBA Championship. It was all good things and he wanted to bring that too Charlotte.

As he jogged around the court one of the other players bumped into him. He stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry man, I didn't see you," Nathan said.

The other man looked at him, "What the superstar is blind? Do us mere-mortals have to get out of the way because you're some hot shot?" He challenged Nathan.

"Hey look, Man, I didn't mean it I was day dreaming," Nathan said.

"So we're not even important enough for you to even think about us?"

Nathan shook his head, "Not at all. Can't someone just jog here?"

The condensational man just walked away, "What ever, and keep your gambling away from us," he said and returned to the locker room.

Nathan shook his head. It's been like that on every new team he joined. Someone always wanted to set him straight. He had to live with that stain in his life since the day he chose to be a man and admit to point shaving in High School, he couldn't let Lucas take the fall for him. To this day he still had to live that down.

"Don't worry about Lamont there," another player said, "He's just scared that you'll take away some of his shots."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "If anything he might take away mine, since I'll draw more double teams," Nathan laughed, "I'm the new," he made the air quote signs, "Super star of the Bobcats."

The other player shrugged, "Well some people are intimidated by you I guess," he said, "I'm Jordan Keeler," he said and offered his hand.

"Nathan Scott," Nathan said and looked around, "Just what I needed a hotheaded teammate."

"Things that bad?"

"Not really, but at the end of the week I have to do a favor for my Sister-in-Law and let my Cousin, who hates me, crash at my place so she can see some loser rock show."

Keeler smirked, "Yeah that does suck."

Nathan nodded, and thanked Keeler and started off to finish his jog. Yes it was the same as when he arrived at College, in Detroit, and Los Angeles. The only solution was for him to bust his ass harder and win their trust. He couldn't wait to put all this behind him, he was most certainly sick of the specters of the past haunting him.


	86. Cousins Reconnect

The door to the café opened with the ringing of bells. Angela looked up from the counter and chills ran down her spine. It was like she was looking into the face of the daemon himself. How could she be related to any of these people?

He came over and sat at the counter in front of her. She tried hard not to recoil at his mere presents. But she held off and the fight of flight moment passed, and her uneasiness faded.

"Hey Angela," James said, to his cousin.

Angela forced a smile she actually liked James. He's been there since the beginning. So keeping him out was harder then letting him in.

"Hey Jimmy," she said.

He winced at the nickname. "Please, just call me James," he said.

"So what can I get for you, _James_," she said, stressing his name.

He smiled, "Some water and a new work out partner," he said.

Angela filled a glass from the soda fountain and handed it to him. "Work out partner? What tired of working with Keith?"

James shook his head, "He's too light weight. Not much of a challenge, anyways I'm getting tired of his ego. So I asked around and surprisingly Uncle Luke said you had one of the best condition regimes in the school. So can I join you?"

Angela was shocked. "Whoa! Whoa! I'm not running a boot camp," Angela said, "And Luke said that?"

James nodded, "Yeah he did."

Angela shook her head, "I'm not sure if I can handle another person. I already train with Kay and my friend Ashlyn," Angela said.

The door opened again with the ringing of the bells. As if on cue Ashlyn walked in and took a seat next to James. She looked him over and liked what she saw.

"Hello Abercrombie," she said, "Two important questions, one what is your name? Two do you have a girlfriend?"

James looked at his Angela's friend in shock.

"Ashlyn, behave," Angela said, "James, this is my friend Ashlyn. Ashlyn, this is my cousin James."

James smiled and nodded.

"So James, are you going to answer my questions?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "James wants to join us training."

James chimed in, "C'mon Angela, I'm already in good shape, I just need someone to motivate me."

Ashlyn smiled, "James, if you need someone to motivate you, I'll be that person," she said.

James finally looked at Ashlyn. He raised an eyebrow she wasn't unattractive young woman. He wouldn't mind training with her. All he had to do was convince Angela.

"What do you think, Angela?" James asked, not facing his Cousin.

Ashlyn grabbed Angela's hand and started to bounce. James shook his head she was really bouncing, "C'mon Angela, let him join us. You owe me for letting Kay join."

Angela shook her head. "If I say yes, will you both let me get back to work?"

James nodded, "Yes."

"Of course Angela," Ashlyn said.

Angela sighed, "Okay meet use at the River Court at five am sharp. That is the morning session; we meet at my place at seven pm for weights."

James nodded. Ashlyn practically hopped over the counter and hugged Angela.

"He's really cute," she whispered into Angela's ear, "and thank you I owe you."

Ashlyn smiled broadly and took off giddy. James got up and walked behind the counter. Angela looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Didn't Karen tell you, today's my first day here," James said, "And you're training me."

"Just great," Angela said, and rolled her eyes. Then she laughed.


	87. Friends Again

In-between Morning Training and working at Tric Keith would have free time. After what he did for Jesslyn last night he felt he deserved some alone time. She paid him back for last night by letting him in her house and he stayed till late in the night. But after she fell asleep he snuck out and headed back to his house.

Currently Keith lay in the center of the River Court looking at the clouds passing by. He listened to his Ipod and just took the time too himself in. Nowadays he rarely got time to himself, which he uses to enjoy. So he planned on taking advantage of it.

There would have been a time when he would have Kelly Burke right next to him staring at the clouds. Ever since he started see Jessalyn she hadn't been hanging around as much. He did kinda of miss her; they had been friends for a long time.

Keith stared at the clouds and tried to figure out what they were shaped like. It was these simple things that he really was starting to miss. Now, mainly by his own choice and weakness, his life was basketball. This game, which he so excelled in was slowly becoming his life.

Before most of his friends would hang at this Court and play basketball, but just as many times they would just hang. How many times did they try making a raft to cross the river? How many of those times did his Mom catch them and yell at them. Those were the days, when things were simpler.

"You know you're in the middle of the court?" a voice spoke up.

Keith picked up his head and opened his eyes a crack, "I'm comfortable down here," he said.

The other person then sat down next to him, "Can I join you?"

"You're always welcome, Kell," Keith said.

Kelly lay down next to Keith and started looking up at the clouds. They both lay there in silence. They left many words be unspoken for the next half hour. They both need this time.

"Keith?" Kelly finally asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"What happened to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We use to hang out all the time and right after you started basketball we always still had each other. Now we only see each other when Huck is around or the guys, or Jessa."

Keith shook his head. Here is where it was time to put up or shut up. Should he lie, or tell the truth.

"I guess, I've been a jack hole," Keith said.

Kelly made a noise in agreement.

"I was just thinking about that when you came up."

"What did you conclude?"

"I miss being your friend, Kelly," Keith said.

Kelly nodded, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Avoiding Jessalyn, She's going to want drag me to some place I don't want to go," Keith said.

Kelly smiled. "Why don't we hop a ride into Wilmington and take in a movie?"

Keith shrugged, "What's playing?"

"Does it matter?" she said, and smiled.


	88. Beholder of Justice

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_In this very moment, agony exists  
Unbeknownst to an unforgiving force.  
Some pray, some beg, without consolation.  
The pure lie beneath us while the scum walk the earth  
Why can't we heal them  
Why can't we see them_

Angela lay on her bed listing to music. She stared at the ceiling and wondered what this year would bring. She wondered if see Hatebreed was enough to spend the night alone with Nathan. Why was life so difficult? It would just have been simpler to skip the show, but she really had to do? This was the chance to see them before basketball began and school. She couldn't pass it up.

_Can we keep hoping, no one knows for sure  
Blamelessly renouncing, guilt has no bearing  
I must believe that there is a better way.  
Beholder of justice  
Who have you abandoned  
Beholder of justice_

She looked over the walls. The walls were now a painted a neutral grayish-blue color. She chose it years ago and was starting to wonder if maybe she could get it repainted to show the River Court at night, like Lucas had it. Why did her ideas come back to her brother and basketball? It wasn't the game, Lucas, or even Nathan. It was her Uncle, Daniel Scott.

_Why have you forgotten us  
Why, why have you forgotten us  
Why, why must the innocent die_

Dan Scott was now on Death Row in Centeral Prison in Raleigh. His crime was the cold-blooded murder of her Dad. Keith Scott was a good, but flawed man. He was a borderline drunk, who wasn't really a success at anything. When Dan left her Mom pregnant with her brother, Keith stepped up and helps raise Lucas. Later when Keith and Karen finally admitted their love for each other, Keith had always loved Karen; they were engaged to be married. That was when Dan killed him, and covered it up.

_  
If I could reverse this I swear I would  
I would take the pain away, I swear to you.  
Broken souls and misery it seems we're too far gone  
Now we can only ask and wish for our complete redemption  
Beholder of justice  
Who have you abandoned  
Beholder of justice_

She stared at the walls and remembered the pictures for her Mom, before she was born. Dan was there acting like the proud Dad. His guilt and regret made him protect her Mom. It was her Brother that kept digging because the excuse of a crazed kid killing her Dad didn't make sense. Because of her Brother her Dad's killer now was in jail. All she could remember was he was a bad man. It was too bad Nathan, and James, who were generally very nice men, and have always been good to her, look so much like him.

_  
Why have you forgotten us  
Why, does such innocence suffer  
While the evil prospers  
Why, beholder of justice  
Why, have you forgotten us  
How can I stand by your judgment_

Nathan and James look like Dan! It finally clicked with her. It wasn't Nathan or James, which made her skin crawl. It was her Brother's Dad. Daniel Scott was the one who tortured her dreams. She shot up and looked over the walls and let the music fill her mind.

The dullness in her eyes now filled with the fire that came from Roe side of her. She knew what she had to do. For the first time in years, she knew what had to be done. She had to look into the face of the demon and not blink. She had to break his control of her.

She walked out of her room and found Karen sitting in the living room. She was drinking a cup of coffee and was reading a book. Karen looked up when she heard Angela walked into the room.

Karen's hair was not the dark brown it was when her brother was Angela's age. It was now streaked with grey. It was turning to the silver of the dignity of old age.

"Yes Honey?" Karen asked.

"Mom, please don't get mad, but there is something I have to do," Angela said.

Karen shook her head, "You and Ashlyn are dating?"

Angela looked at her Mom, "No, ewe, we're just friends. I'm straight," Angela said, "and that's not what I want to talk about."

Karen let out a sigh of relief, "So what do you want to tell me Angela Baby?" Karen asked.

Angela breathed deep, "I want to meet Dan Scott," she said.

Karen turned pale. She nearly dropped her cup of coffee.

"Also I want Lucas to take me."

Karen put her cup of coffee down and leaned back on the sofa. She rested her hand on her chest. "Did you just tell me you want to meet Dan Scott?" she asked.

"Yes I did, Mom," Angela said.

"I much rather you have told me you were a lesbian. Angela, how could you, all he ever did was destroy our lives. We've kept you away to protect you."

Angela shook her head, "Mom, I just realized today, just now in fact, that he is still hurting us. He is hurting me. I have to take away his power; I have to come face to face with the daemon."

Karen nodded. After what Dan had done to her, she would never see him again. So Lucas would have to go.

"Okay, you can go, and Lucas can take you."

Angela hugged her Mom, "Thanks Mom," she said, and then ran out to her car. She drove through the streets of Tree Hill. She had forgotten her Ipod so the radio just played music. She didn't pay attention. Finally she pulled into Lucas and Peyton's Driveway. She saw the two SUVs sitting there, so they were home.

Angela practically had two homes. She spent so much time at her brothers. She had a key to the front door, and one of the Guest rooms she kept changes of clothing. Peyton even had a toothbrush for her here. So she was comfortable in walking into the house.

She first went to Peyton's Studio and found it empty. This was odd, since Peyton tended to work on her art at night. It seemed her creative juices flowed when she was worn down.

Angela went to the next room she would find Lucas or Peyton. She climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Lucas' Study was in the new wing of the house they had built. She came up on his study and found the door closed, she didn't think twice and opened the door, and she got an eye full.

"Shut the door!" Peyton yelled.

"Damn! My eyes!" Angela said and covered her eyes, and closed the door.

Finally Peyton and Lucas came out their cloths disheveled, after a few minutes. Angela was now very embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said meekly to them.

Peyton hugged Angela, "It's okay," she said, "I'm a bit frustrated now, but if you're here at this hour you need something important."

Angela nodded, "I need to talk to Lucas, but it isn't private."

Lucas showed the two women into his Study. He took his customary seat in the chair, while Angela and Peyton took seats on the sofa.

"So what is so important?" Lucas asked, frustrated as hell.

"I want to meet Dan Scott," Angela said.

Peyton nearly stopped breathing and Lucas's jaw hit the floor, "What?"

"I was sitting in my room, listening to some music and thinking about that show in Charlotte. How I really didn't want to stay with Nathan, then I realized that it wasn't Nathan that bothered me it was Dan.

"Lucas, you and Mom, have kept me from him to protect me. Well he's still been hurting me; I need to take his power away."

Lucas looked at his sister, and for the first time he saw a woman and not a little girl with pigtails. Nodding he looked at his wife, and she nodded.

"I'll get it set up. Now it is late, so you can stay in your room," Lucas looked at his wife, "I'm heading to bed."

Angela smiled. She knew Lucas would understand.


	89. Brooke faces her first Test

Brooke walked up on the Scott-Lee Body Shop. She remembered when she first started to date Lucas he worked here for his Uncle Keith and for years afterward he would wear the Keith Scott Body Shop Sweat Shirt. The building was in better shape and the trucks seemed new, but the major difference was Cooper Lee was now running the shop.

She saw her wrecked SUV sitting next to the building. Looking at the damage to it she shook her head. She hated that truck. Finally she walked into the front door of the garage and found Cooper sitting behind the counter.

"Hello Brooke," Cooper said, with no shot of politeness.

"Cooper," she said.

"I have two boxes of stuff for you. I had one of my guys clean out the Yukon," he said and dropped two printer paper boxes on his counter, "I don't want you to stay here any longer then you need too be."

Brooke looked at Cooper, "What did I do to you?" she asked.

"You hurt Haley, Nathan, James, Brian, not to mention Lucas and Peyton and their family. They are my family, so you did do something to me," Cooper shot back.

Brooke shook her head, "I could explain my side to you, but since you had your mind already made up, Cooper, I'm not going to waste my breath."

Cooper looked at Brooke, "One question, Brooke, why did you come back?"

She was on the verge of tears, and she looked at him dead in the eyes, "To raise my daughters away from the wildness of New York, to give them a damn chance to have a normal life, and to try and break the cycle."

Cooper was taken back. Brooke kept his gave with eyes full of fire. If she had a knife she would have cut him up.

"Yo Coop! Is my car ready?" someone yelled at the door.

Brooke turned and saw a man in his mid-fifties standing there. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He had grey streak red hair and a Fu Manchu mustache. On his head was a Black Dale Sr. Hat on his head.

"Yeah, Cade," Cooper said and threw him his keys.

"Thanks Coop," Cade said, "So who do we have here?"

Brooke smiled at the man named Cade. "Brooke Davis," she said and offered him her hand.

Cade took her hand and shook it. He had a heavily callused hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Davis," he said.

Brooke smiled, he was a gentleman, "A pleasure to meet you," she said and turned to Cooper, smile gone, "I'll see you around, Cooper."

Brooke walked out of the garage. Cade nodded to Cooper and walked out of the shop after Brooke.

"What is wrong, Ms. Davis?" Cade asked.

"What do you care?" she shot back.

"I'm a Gentleman, and my code of honor won't allow me to let be a pretty lady is in trouble, I have to offer her help," Cade said.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Brooke said.

Cade shrugged his shoulders, "I might not be nothing more then a simple down home guy, but I can tell someone who needs a friend."

Brooke was about to make a statement, then she looked at him, "How could you know how to help me?"

"Well the least I can do is buy you a cup of coffee, or something stronger, and listen to you," Cade said.

Brooke thought for a second. She wasn't sure if she should go with him. Was he a psycho? Maybe he was just what he seemed he was, just a nice older guy.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking to pick you up," he said.

Brooke gave him a dirty look. Cade just smiled and walked over to his Red Ford Explorer. He unlocked the back hatch and let Brooke place her boxes in. Brooke got into the passenger seat and drove into downtown Tree Hill.

Cade packed his SUV, got out and headed towards Karen's Café. Brooke followed and saw where he was heading.

"I can't go in there?" Brooke said.

"Why not?' Cade asked.

"It is part of the long story. But I can't."

Cade nodded, "I wouldn't worry, Karen, and Deb aren't here today. They have some counter person. Based on how Cooper reacted, the worst person that will be here is Karen's daughter Angela."

Brooke nodded and followed Cade in. They took an isolated booth and Cade grabbed two cups of coffee. He joined her and handed her the cup.

"So what is your story?"

"Have you ever done stuff that you are not proud of?" she asked.

"I think we all have."

"Well I think I married the wrong man. How children way too young, and drank too much. Because of that I've trashed two friendships, no make that four friendships that mean a lot to me."

Cade nodded. "Well Brooke, if they are true friends then you can repair the damage."

"It might have been too long of a time," Brooke said.

"How long?"

"Twelve Years for one, eight for the other. It was because I couldn't handle my bad marriage and my abuse of alcohol. Now I'm home in the same town two of them live in and I'm not sure they or I want to start our friendship again."

"Are you a friend of Bill W?"

Brooke nodded. "Three years now."

Cade nodded, "I wish I had your strength. I'm a warrior, but I still need my beer while I watch the river pass by."

"Well the two that live here are very close to me. One was my first love and the other was my best friend. I was the godmother of their oldest son. I would love to have their friendship back, but I also am not sure I want my past to come out. I have three daughters and I don't want them to make the same mistakes I have made."

Cade nodded, "I understand, I have four children of my own. I have three daughters and a son. My oldest two daughters are out of college and the other two are in high school, one a senior, the other is a junior. To this day I'm still scared if I've raised them right, and if they are going down the right path, or if they are repeating my mistakes."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Two ways, One my Grandma told my dad once, Teach them how you want them to act, and teach them the morals you want them to have, and pray they've learned, because when you are out of sight they will do what they damn well please."

"What is number two?"

Cade showed her, his right pointer finger, on it was tattooed the word invictus. "I'm invictus. It means unconquered, which to me means I don't give up and let the bastards grind me down. I face life fearlessly. If I'm beaten and can't win I move on unbowed."

"Poetic, but what does that mean?"

"You have to live your own life, and walk your own path. But you will get what you have to do," he said, and wrote his number on a napkin, "If you ever need to talk call me, I've got good ears."

Cade stood up and started to leave.

"What about me?"

"I'll call a cab and pay for it. But I do have to go."

Brooke nodded. "Thank you, Cade," she said.

Cade smiled, "Only the aged call me Cade. You can call me Red," he said and left.


	90. Chase and Huck

The Mall, a place of refuge, well at least for Chase it was. It was a place where there were always sales, and no drinks or drugs. There was no music, or hot older guys to temp her. Maybe she was developing a shopping addiction, or she was just trying to meet people and fit in.

She had attended her first meeting last night. Her Mom was right there with her. She was so proud when her Mom stepped up and spoke that important phrase, "Hi I'm Brooke and I'm an alcoholic." That gave her the courage to step up and do the same.

Chase smiled; it felt like the weight was off her shoulders. She took the first step and it was difficult, but she knew more had to be done.

She looked across the mall and the guy from the fire was there. It had to be him, tall and lean, with a red number eight ball cap. He was walking by himself.

Chase smiled even bigger, yup this would be interesting. She made sure was able to close the gap with him. Finally she got close to him.

"Huck, right?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at her. Their eyes met and his blue locked onto her brown. He smiled.

"Chase, right?" he said.

"Yes," Chase said.

Huck nodded, and took her in. She looked even better now then she did in the sweats she worn that night. Also in the light he could what she really looked like. He especially responded to the dimples, he smirked, he figured now he had a weakness for dimples.

"How are you doing? Sorry I couldn't help with your car," he said.

"It's okay; we really didn't like it anyways. We've already got a new one."

Huck nodded, "I see. So pardon me, if I'm blunt, but how may I help you?"

She smiled and looked down at the ground, "I wanted to thank you again for helping us," she said.

"Your welcome," he said, "I'm sorry, Chase. I'm running late I have to work out with my bud for basketball."

Chase perked up, "Basketball? Do you play college?"

Huck shook his head, "No, I'm in High School still, my last year in fact. I go to Tree Hill High."

Chase smiled, "I'm going there to, for my Senior Year," she said.

Huck was taken by the smile. He looked at her, and then looked away. She was too good to be true, hot and what seems to be interested in him.

"Well then maybe I'll see you around," he said.

Chase nodded, "Yes you will."

She watched him walk away. She hated to watch him go. He seemed like a nice guy, and that is what she wanted, a nice guy in her life. But she couldn't help but enjoy the view as he left.


	91. Dan Scott

Prison, not a place for someone would want to go. Cold walls, that prevented you from coming and going as one pleased. There were Guards that told you where to go and what to do. It was a place that people who couldn't handle freedom went; it was where those that were unable to follow the rules went. It was where the people who skated along the edges of legality, until they finally crossed the line went.

This was where Lucas and Angela went. A simple visit that was all it was. Lucas arranged it and picked Angela up and made sure she wore proper attire. This was Lucas's show to run.

The visiting room was cold and they were separated by Plexiglas. Lucas glared through the window at the Fifty-four year old man, his dark hair was going gray, and his good looks had turned to dust. But behind his eyes the fire and rage still showed. Angela at first was scared, but she came here for this. Both of them were looking into the face of their own personal daemon, and its name was Dan Scott.

"So my oldest son comes to finally visit," Dan said, "Or should I say, my biggest mistake."

Lucas smirked and snorted, "What happened to the remorseful Dan Scott, that I saw at the trail?" Lucas said, and then threw in, "Dan."

Dan nodded, "Still the same old punk. I see living the life of your dreams hasn't changed you? How is my daughter-in-law Peyton? Or is it Brooke? Did you ever make up your mind?"

Lucas bored down on him. "It is Peyton."

"I see how are Nathan's leftovers?"

"My wife is good. I treat her well, unlike how some people treat their families."

Dan smirked, "So how are my Grandchildren? Are they asking about Grandpa Dan? How are you going to explain me to your children, Lucas?"

Lucas nodded, "Keith knows about you and what you did. Soon my Daughters will know too."

Dan laughed, "Aren't you leaving out that your son is just like me?"

Lucas was about ready to go through the Plexiglas.

"Be careful, you may not have the heart for this fight. Don't worry Lucas; my heir will bring my name to the promise land. Too bad you named him after a loser."

Angela was ready to have at him. That was when Dan noticed her. He looked at her and smiled. She looked so much like Keith it was scary. It was like a ghost had come back to haunt him.

"So bringing your girlfriends here to show them how dangerous you are? Come on Lucas, do you really want to end up here with me by screwing your High School Students?" Dan asked, really enjoying getting to Lucas.

"Little do you know," Lucas said, coldly, "This is Angela, the girl whose Dad you took away."

Dan smiled. This was going to be fun, "So you brought Boozies, daughter," he smiled and looked at Angela, "So this is little Angela, all grown up. You know you might be my niece, but if your brother didn't stay out of my business I could have been your Daddy. You would have had a better Coach then this loser, and you would have gone to the best schools to develop your basketball talent. Irony is the no talent brother produced the best talent the family had seen, too bad you're just a girl."

Angela's fist hit the desk. "I've had enough of you," she said.

He looked shocked at her. He didn't expect that from her. All he heard was she was passive and meek. Weak like her Dad was. But he so aggression and anger, a will to fight in the blue eyes of this seventeen year old girl, it had to be because Karen was her mom.

"What did you say?" Dan asked.

"I said I've had enough of you. You have been the dark shadow that has followed me around," she said and saw Dan was about to speak, "I will be heard," she responded cutting him off. "You are nothing more then a sad pathetic man. You created two children and nearly destroyed their lives; in fact the only thing that was good that came out of you was Lucas and Nathan. You took from Lucas and me some thing more precious then you can ever know. You took our Dad. No more will I let you hold me back. Pay attention Dan Scott, because the child you didn't father but tired to claim is wiping her hands of you."

Angela stood up and walked out. In her ears echoed words that gave her courage. She walked taller and lighter, a weight had been removed from her shoulders.

Lucas smiled as he watched his sister leave the room. He was proud of her.

"Good Bye, Dan. You won't be seeing me soon or maybe ever again. I personally wish I could be there when they inject you," he said and started to walk away, but he stopped and turned to face him, "By the way, I hope you burn in hell." He then finished walking out of the room.


	92. A Scanner Darkly

Brooke looked around her new office and took in the smells and sights. It was different then her high rise office in Manhattan. This was more personal and homely. Here she would run her fashion line. Here she would bring the House of Davis along further. Here she would raise her family. Here in Tree Hill she will take the next step, she will make her amends.

OTH

Keith and Kelly walked down the streets of Wilmington. He were laughing and smiling. For the first time in many months he was having fun with his best friend. Together they moved towards the movie house. For no other reason other then to be together.

OTH

Huck sat on the dock in his backyard and looked at the water passed. Who was this new girl, why did she intrigue him so much? What couldn't he stop thinking about her? What would he do if Angela or Ashlyn found out?

OTH

Brian sat in his room and strummed his Mom's Guitar. He didn't look forward to school starting. He really didn't want to play on the basketball team, but for his brother he would try out. He really didn't want to play music either.

OTH

James sat on the bleachers at the River Court. He looked at the hoop. The game that was kept his life going, since he moved from LA he had very few friends. It had been just family and Keith's friends. Something had happened that he never wanted to happen, he was becoming like his Grandpa.

"Hey Abercrombie," he heard yelled to him.

He turned and saw Ashlyn walking up to him.

"Why do I keep being called that?" James asked.

Ashlyn smiled, "Because you look like a model."

James laughed, "I've might been raised in LA, but I'm not Hollywood."

Ashlyn finally sat next to him. "Sorry for being forward. But I do find you cute," she said.

James smirked, and laughed, "You're not bad looking yourself."

Ashlyn nodded, "Thanks, but I'm not sure we could even be friends."

James looked at her shocked. "Why?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "When school starts you'll try out for the basketball team and I've seen you play. You'll make the team. I'm on the girl's team, and they don't socialize," she said.

"I find that hard to believe," James said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "They don't like us using the gym, or their practice time. We're considered to be gay. Angela and I get the worst of it because we are the best players."

James shook his head, "Ashlyn, I've spent sometime with you and you're someone I would hang out with."

She smiled and looked up at him. He nodded at her.

OTH

In a cold rooms this lone man. He sat surrounded by press clips and magazines. All were about basketball. He stared at each of them and tried to picture being there.

He really wanted to be there when Nathan won his NBA Championships. He wanted to have been in the stands watching James lead his High School Team on the court. He wanted to see Keith's face when he donned his Jersey for the first time. Finally he wanted to be there to comfort Angela when they lost in the semi-finals.

Because of his sins he was locked in his Own Prison. His only contact with his family was through his lawyer collecting information on them. He was allowed to keep them and try to picture himself being there in the stands, being a proud dad and granddad.

It was only because of his Mom that he had money to pay for his lawyer. That was how he could stay connected with them. It was the wage of sin is death, and he knew that the specter would catch him.

"Scott, lights out," The Corrections Officer called.

Dan Scott shut his light off. The little light from the common area drifted into his room. He lay on his bunk and stared at one shelf in his room, on it sat eleven books, all or most were first additions. All were written by Lucas Scott.

He took a piece of paper out from one of the books. It was the last letter ever written to him by Karen. She wrote it just before he was sentenced to die by lethal injection. It simple said, "For now we see through a glass, darkly. 1 Corinthians 13:12" Again with the bible quotes. He folded the letter up and returned it to his signed copy of A Court House Raven, exactly where David was sentenced to die by lethal injection. David was Dan, and he knew it.

Dan finally looked into the mirror. He scanned the aged face. His features were dark from the lack of light and age. He looked deeply into his eyes and soul, and he wondered if he could see the truth.

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Philip K. Dick wrote, "What does a scanner see? I mean, really see? Into the head? Down into the heart? Does a passive infrared scanner … see into me — into us — clearly or darkly? I hope it does see clearly, because I can't any longer these days see into myself. I see only murk. Murk outside; murk inside. I hope, for everyone's sake, the scanners do better. Because if the scanner sees only darkly, the way I myself do, then we are cursed, cursed again and like we have been continually, and we'll wind up dead this way, knowing very little and getting that little fragment wrong too."_


	93. Author's Notes for My Own Prison

**So again concludes another Part of this story. In this case it is Part 7 called **_**My Own Prison**_**. This brings the first third of this story to an end. Of course _My Own Prison_ is a name of a _Creed_ song of the album of the same name. I chose it because it is about places we put ourselves.**

**As I prepare this I'm already worked out Part 8. The end of summer, and the last of the carefree days, when you read this I'll be writing Part 9 the beginning of school. If you stayed with me through Part 7 I apologize again for the dark motifs.**

**Again I'll always like to thank my readers and reviewers. You keep me motivated and give the push forward. So keep up what you are doing. I find it hard to believe that I've broken a Hundred Reviews with this story. I'd never thought I would have loyal readers and reviewers. This story is as much yours as it is mine. I just type what I feel should happen, but you guys give me the motivation to sit in front of the computer and write. Kudos and Props to you guys and give yourselves a hand, you'll deserve it.**

**I'm also surpirsed I didn't hear it for killing off Peyton's brother Derek. But you can never guess what people are going to latch onto. Kay Scott is a prefect example, I expected her to be a back ground charater to the seniors, but you'll locked onto her and now she really carriers her own story line. Also some charters devolpe without the author even knowing it, Chastity Adams is one example. Isabella was and still has a major storyline but "Chase" really became my window into the Davis-Adams Family. Also some charcaters go off into directions you never planned, Bobbi-Lee was suppose to be a chacter that was a bitch, she's turned into some what of a softer character. But also I can't complain, several have been embarced for what I wanted them to be, Jessalyn Windsor is a prefect example. I wanted a completely shallow and self-centered girlfriend for Keith, orginally I had images of Peyton when she was with Nathan, but she had too much of a remdeeming quaility. Some people compaired her to the original Brooke character. There are some parrells there, but Jessalyn is based off somepeople I've met in my travels. Ashlyn Pierce just started as name I needed to fill in a conversation with Lucas. One night I was writting a scene about Angela and I'm like I really need to give this girl a life outside basketball and family, so I dragged Ashlyn up to supporting statous. Ashlyn and Angela, The Double As, relationship is based on several things, the orignal Peyton/Brooke dynamic, and also my friend Nichole and her friend Meredith, who are life long friends, and show the marked differences in personality, but together they are both out going and fun loving, while one is naturally broody. **

**Now to the music references I've made. Chapter 80 (Open Mic Night) well it is kinda of a fluff chapter but it had two songs. Of Course Haley and Brian sang **_**When the Stars Go Blue**_**, I just thought it would be a cool connection between Mother and Son. The other song was **_**Cotton Jenny**_** by Gordon Lightfoot of his **_**Summer Side of Life**_** Album. That song was chosen because Gordon Lightfoot is a folk singer and had a similar style to the one Jake had in the show, also the song had his daughters name in it.**

**In Chapter 88 (Beholder of Justice) the song that Angela listening to is **_**Beholder of Justice**_** by Hatebreed off their **_**The Rise of Brutality**_** Album. As I've said in the past Hatebreed is a band that is local to my area. When I was creating Angela's story I didn't look to them for inspiration. I wanted to use two songs, ironically with Angela but mainly the basketball season in mind, but as I listened I found they had several more that worked perfectly with the storyline, so Angela became a Hatebreed fan. The Tremont Music Hall does exist, Hatebreed did play there, I found it on the bands website.**

**I hope you enjoyed this Part. Thanks again for reading, and reviewing.**

**ThumperE23**


	94. Training in Charolette

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Once I was given a book about the Character and Faith of Robert E Lee in his own words. I couldn't refuse the gift so I took it. I'm not religious and really History wasn't for me, but on a lonely night on a book tour I took the time to read it. It was worth my time. I found wisdom in his words and vision in the man. As __Robert E. Lee said, "We rarely know what is good for us and rarely see things as they really exist, so clouded is our vision by narrow selfishness, and often complain of what we ought not and blame others when the fault is on ourselves."_

OTH

The sun drifted into the living room, it ran across the floor, and up onto the sofa. The young woman sleeping on the sofa started to stir. She started to roll over to cover her eyes, but stopped when she smelled coffee.

The pleasing scent guided her to lift her head off the pillow. Her eyes popped open and looked up to her cousin.

"Time to wake up," Nathan said, holding out a cup of coffee.

Angela stared blankly at Nathan. It took a second before she sat up and took the cup of coffee.

"Thank You," she said, louder then normal because of the ringing in her ears.

"You could talk lower," Nathan said, "I can understand though your ears are ringing."

She nodded as she sipped her coffee.

"I do have a bone to pick with you," Nathan said, smirking.

Angela cocked an eyebrow, "What did I do?"

He took out his cell phone, "Well let's see, my phone has been blowing up. I've gotten three messages from your Mom, two from Peyton, one from Lucas, one from James, one from Kay, and one from someone named Ashlyn. The last three people are to have me remind you to train."

She smiled meekly, "Sorry," she said.

"Well get up, I got some breakfast for you, then you can train with me," Nathan said.

Angela nodded then headed to the bathroom. Nathan shook his head, and thought it was funny that Angela was getting along with him. Initially he thought it was because she dragged herself into his apartment, and she was too tired to notice.

He shook his head, as he headed to the kitchen and started to make a plate up for her. One of the messages Karen left was what she ate in the morning.

Angela was Karen's baby and last child. She always worried about her, considering her tough birth and the fact her Dad was dead, it was understandable. Angela was a fighter though; Lucas once described her as unconquerable, almost invincible.

But Nathan saw this morning she was still at heart a scared little girl. He only let her stay the night as a favor for Peyton. But when she showed up before the show, he expected her to be a bitch, but she greeted him warmly, thanked him and even kissed his cheek.

Nathan had even mentioned it to Haley in their evening phone call. She mentioned that Angela was training with James and they were working together. What also surprised her was they were getting along very well. Angela even invited James to hang out one night with her friends.

To say that having his Cousin as a guest was pleasant would have been a shock to him a week ago. He watched as she came out of the bathroom dressed to work out. She came over and took from Nathan the plate.

"So where are we going to work out?" she asked.

"How about at the Bobcat's facilities?" Nathan asked.

Angela looked at him shocked. He nodded yes to her.

"Yes! That would be so cool!" she screamed and hugged him.

They laughed and finished eating their breakfast. After cleaning up, and Angela packing her stuff, she followed Nathan in her car to the training facility.

She stared mouth agape on being in a pro-basketball training center. Waiting in the gym, she watched other players trained. Nathan came out of the locker room and met up with her.

First thing she did was stretched out, with him. Nathan followed her routine and found himself sucking wind. He wasn't quiet in shape, and she never stopped training. After awhile Nathan took a break.

"Letting the little lady beat you?" Keeler asked, as he stretched out.

Nathan still a little winded looked at her as she kept her running. "She's got one hell of a conditioning program," he said.

"Who is she? Couldn't handle not having your wife around?" Keeler asked, jokingly.

"She's my Cousin," Nathan said, "The one that was crashing at my place."

Keeler nodded, "So why does she work so hard?"

"She plays basketball for her high school."

Before Keeler could respond Angela came up to Nathan. "Ready to run, Nate?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Didn't you just run?" he asked.

She smiled, "That was just warm ups," she smirked at him, "What's wrong can't the big NBA Star keep up?"

Nathan shook his head and let her lead the way out. They found the track and started to jog together. He was surprised at how good of shape she was in. She set a grueling pace. She most be an animal on the hardwood.

As they jogged around the track, he still couldn't believe she was setting such a grueling pace. He had done this with Lucas their Junior Year to get him ready for the playoffs. After watching the game tapes with Lucas, he know why Lucas would run an open offense, to grind down the opponents.

"Nate, how did you end up still playing basketball?" Angela asked.

"What do you mean?" Nathan responded.

"I know about the gambler, and the state semi-finales, and how Lucas missed those free throws. He also told me when it got out you manned up and accepted the blame and lost your scholarship. So how come you are still playing basketball?" she asked.

Nathan sighed, "As you know I went to the same college as Haley. Initially I went part time so I could work and help take care of James.

"When the Coach of the Basketball Team found out I wasn't going to be attending there he wanted me to play, it helped that Poppy Whitey was the Coach. Some strings were pulled with the NCAA and I was allowed to play. I ended up going full time; I walked on, and became a bench player.

"Soon I earned my way up to being a starter. We did fairly well and when I was done playing I entered the NBA Draft on a whim. I was considered a good player but tainted goods, but my luck held. I was drafted in a low round by Detroit.

"I busted my butt to make the team in Detroit. Two seasons later they were in the hunt for the title and wanted a veteran player, the Lakers were rebuilding so I ended up in Los Angeles.

"Most of the taint from the point shaving had been erased, but it will be a footnote on my career forever.

"Whatever you do, Angela, no matter how bad it is, never compromised yourself of the game. More important of those two is don't compromise yourself.

"As Luke told me once, the ends do not justify the means."

Angela nodded, "So how is it with Haley living in Tree Hill?"

Nathan shrugged, "How is it your business?"

Angela shrugged, "Well she is my Cousin, through marriage, and you are my Cousin, so I was just curious."

"Well it sucks not being around my family. I was kinda happy when I had lost basketball. When I got it back I still kinda regretted getting it back. In that time I didn't have it I really learned to miss my family. Except for the Naley years I've done everything for my family."

Angela nodded.

"My turn, what would you do if it was all taken away tomorrow?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I'd go to college for business and probably end up running my Mom's Businesses."

"Have you thought about what college you are going to apply to?"

"Some but Lucas wants me to apply to UNC-Chapel Hill."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Some place where being a Scott doesn't matter."


	95. Big Steps Alone

With Angela in Charlotte, Ashlyn ran the training session. She worked Kay and James hard, maybe even harder then Angela would have. As they did their pre-drill runs James was covered in sweat.

"Man! is she running us hard," James said.

Kay nodded and just kept pushing ahead. They wanted to keep up with their training. Kay wasn't sure she if she pushed herself hard to please herself or to keep Angela from getting mad at her. James pushed himself to succeed; his path was via UCLA and maybe to the NBA. Ashlyn drove herself hard, both James and Kay thought she did it out of habit, since she trained with Angela since grade school. She had never mentioned plans for the future. Most assumed she was planning on attending college, but again she never mentioned anything involving future plans.

The Cousins crossed the finish line and started their cool down walk. The two cousins moved around letting their bodies slow down. After they cooled down they stretched out again to relive any tightness in their legs.

Once they cooled off and re-hydrated they shot around. James went first as he worked from different places on the court. Angela said once you shoot around after their run so they would shoot tired.

Kay followed next. She had a more regimented shooting program. Angela had constructed her program so she works on all her shots. This gave her more formal work on her shots too. One of the things they were stressing with Kay, without telling her, was to become a multiple threat and not a one dimensional player.

After Kay, Ashlyn got her shots in. Her shooting routine was light like James, because of her experience, but also she would shoot around constantly. Ashlyn was always considered one of the most prepared players on the Lady Ravens. Kay had heard that from her Dad all the time. Ashlyn was one of his choices, if not his only one for Team Captain. But Ashlyn had whispered that the real leader was Angela.

As James snagged the balls Kay stood under the net.

"I wonder how Angela and Uncle Nathan are getting along," Kay said.

James shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows, she could be a bitch to him and be on the way home as we speak," James said, and threw Ashlyn the ball.

"Angela's not that bad, James," Ashlyn chimed in.

Ashlyn sank another ball. She smiled as it ended her shooting program. That was when they lined up for drills. With most of the work focusing on Kay and her defense, with James joining their group it gave another look to play against. After a few weeks of heavy defense drills Kay was pretty good at predicting Angela and Ashlyn, James was a good challenge.

As typical they finished and dropped Kay off first. Ashlyn smiled at James.

"Do you have to head back home right away?" Ashlyn asked.

James nodded, "Yeah, My Mom is being all Maternal with My Dad in Charlotte and wants to have breakfast with her sons."

"That sucks, I wasn't ready to get home, and I was hoping we can hang out."

James sighed, "Bored with Angela out of town?"

"Yes and no," Ashlyn said.

James thought for a second and then looked into Ashlyn's eyes. "Well maybe you can have breakfast with My Ma and Bro," James said.

Ashlyn laughed, "Meeting the parents and never having been on a first date, interesting," she said.

James smirked that famous Scott smirk and drove to his house. Ashlyn was in awe when he pulled through the gated wall and in front of his house. In truth it was a mansion, just like what his Granddad had bought, and now his Grandma Deb lived in.

"I know it is small, but it suites me," James said, laughing.

Ashlyn looked at him, "That's small?"

James shrugged, "I really don't know. I haven't lived in a small house since I was six, and that was in Detroit," he said and got out of his car. Nathan and Haley had gotten him a simple car that ran, similar but in much better shape, like the one they had in High School, so Ashlyn had made the jump that they lived modestly.

Ashlyn had gotten out of James' car and looked at him. "Detroit, I thought you said you were born in Tree Hill."

James smirked and nodded, "I was born in Tree Hill, seventeen years ago during my Mom and Dad's Graduation. A few months later I moved with my parents so they could attend college, my dad played in Detroit for two years, Los Angeles and finally here."

Ashlyn looked at James, "Are you telling me that you and Angela were born on the same day?"

James nodded, "Yup!"

Ashlyn shook her head, "So who is older?"

James shrugged, "We haven't asked, but try growing up and sharing your birthday parties with a girl," he said and laughed. Ashlyn gave him a light punch. He rubbed his arm and gave her a mock look of pain. They both laughed and James showed her in to his home.

As big as the house was the inside was done with simple decorations and furnishings. This was much of Haley's tastes. Nathan had money when he was younger but become emancipated at sixteen and losing all the money made him appreciate simple things. Haley never really having money always had simple tastes.

Ashlyn found herself liking the look of the place. She also started to feel under dressed, as she was still in her work out gear. But she liked what she saw, and followed James into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen he found his Mom and Brother sitting at the table. Haley had just finished making some eggs and was putting them on a plate for Brian.

"Hey Mom," James said, and walked over to his Mom and kissed her on the cheek.

She smacked him on the arm, "Next time shower first, before kissing me," she said with a smile, "So how was your work out?"

"Good Mom," he said and signaled Ashlyn to come in, "I brought someone home for breakfast."

Haley smiled as Ashlyn walked into the kitchen. It was the genuine Haley smile, and not her fake one.

"Ashlyn, this is My Mom, and the tall one sitting down is my brother, Brian," he said, "Mom, Brian this is Ashlyn Pierce, we work out together."

Haley offered her hand to Ashlyn, "Nice to meet you Ashlyn," Haley said as the two women shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Scott," Ashlyn said.

Haley shook her head. "Please call me Haley. At least while you're here, when you're at school then call me Mrs. Scott, since I'm going to be teaching there. Are you taking Regular English, not Honors or AP, but regular English?" Haley said.

"Mom, you're rambling again," both James and Brian yelled.

Haley stopped. "Sorry when I'm nervous I ramble. Just James hasn't brought a girl home since we've been back in Tree Hill."

Ashlyn smiled and giggled a little, she was starting to like Haley. "I take AP English, and it is okay."

Haley smiled. "So would you like some eggs or toast?"

Ashlyn smiled and nodded, "Toast would be nice, thank You," she said.

Haley put some toast in the toaster and then started making James' Breakfast. When she was done she brought three plates to the table, placing one in front of her spot, one in front of James and one in front of Ashlyn.

"So Ashlyn, you go to Tree Hill High School, do you cheerlead?" Haley asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "I play for Coach Scott on the Girls Basketball Team," she said.

"So you know Angela really well?"

Ashlyn giggled, "Like forever we're BFFs."

Haley shook her head at that, "So you're Angela's friend Ashlyn. Karen talks about you all the time."

Ashlyn looked at Haley, "Hey the parrot incident wasn't my fault, and he got spooked easily."

Haley looked at her puzzled.

"Oh never mind," Ashlyn said.

Haley smiled, she was starting to like this girl, and "Karen speaks highly of you," She said.

"Wow, I never knew. Karen has always been like a second Mama to me," Ashlyn said.

During breakfast they talked. Once James was done he excused himself and showered and changed. He came down and the two women were doing the dishes. Once they were done they were heading out Haley pulled James aside.

"I like her, don't let her get away," she told her oldest.

"Mom, we're just friends."

Haley smiled a little, "Just keep telling yourself that."

James looked at his Mom and walked out to his car.


	96. BobbieLee's Home

The early dawn lit up the porch on the Burke house. The morning dew had wetted the lawn and it was tranquil. For the first time and who knows how long Mr. Burke sat on his back porch at dawn and was drinking a cup of coffee. He had the morning off and would go in at Six pm for another triple shift. But this morning he needed to be here, since he couldn't get out of tomorrow he needed to see his two youngest before they started school.

Huck walked out to his Dad and was drinking his cup of coffee. Mr. Burke looked up at his only son and smiled. He really was very proud of the man that Huck had become. Unlike many boys Huck never was immature and was never in trouble, he was a good second-in-command.

"So my Boy, are you ready for Senior Year?" Mr. Burke asked.

Huck nodded, "Yeah I am," he said smiling.

Mr. Burke nodded, "My Boy is smiling, and I haven't seen that smile since you were dating Ashlyn Pierce. What ever happened to that girl anyways?"

"Ashlyn and I are still friends. I still have to see her since she's a best friend with my best friends' aunt, whom I'm also a friend with. So we became friends, not long ago we actually hung out."

Mr. Burke nodded. He was use to the twisted Scott family tree so such a complex explanation was not out of place. "So what has you smiling, Boy?"

"I met this girl the other night. No big deal, she is hot and all, but I'd never thought I'd see her again. Then like a few days later she came up to me in the mall to thank me again, but she seemed too nervous for just telling someone thanks. I've not been able to get her out of my thoughts either."

Mr. Burke nodded and smiled, "Someone is smitten. Does this girl have a name?"

Huck nodded, "Chastity Adams, she's new to town."

Mr. Burke nodded, "So brag to your Old Man."

"She's about five-five, brunette, brown eyes, and the cutest dimples. She has two younger sisters that look just like her, as does her Mom, who's about Coach Scott's age," Huck said.

Mr. Burke nodded knowingly. "She sounds cute."

Huck checked his watch. "Sorry Dad, but Kell and I have to go. Keith made me promise to help Jessa with the end of summer bonfire."

Mr. Burke nodded, "Well can't keep the Princess waiting. Have fun Huck, and after the bonfire don't burn the forest down."

Huck nodded. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Burke looked at his son. "You know exactly what I mean. Now have fun, you only live once you know."

Huck took off with Kelly right behind him. Mr. Burke always had been amazed on how close his two youngest were. Since his wife Darcey died they have been each other's support system. Too bad his oldest didn't share quiet a bond with them.

"Hello Dad," a soft feminine voice echoed in his ears, the southern accent was hardened by some of the New York pronunciations, something he hadn't heard in a while.

"Hello Bobbi-Lee, I was wondering when you were going to come for a visit," he said.

Bobbi-Lee came over to her Dad and leaned against the rail. "I had some settling to do, in my new apartment. So was it Huck or Kelly that told you I was in town?"

Mr. Burke looked at his daughter, "Huck, then Kelly, then quite a few people. So did the job not work out for you in New York?"

She shook her head, "No, it worked out very well. I've been promoted and when the Owner moved her office down here she brought me as part of her staff."

"That's great to hear, I've missed you," he said, genuinely happy for her.

"You really show it Dad, where were you? You were working all the time."

Mr. Burke smirked at her, "I did that so I can send you and your brother and sister to College. I do regret missing you grow up. But there were times I was at the games you cheered, I even pulled strings to be there, but I was working. We've not always gotten along, Bobbi, but I've always been proud of you."

Bobbi-Lee blushed a little. "You're just saying that."

Mr. Burke shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm proud of all my children. It's been hard, and I miss your Mom, but everything I've done so you could start on the right foot in life."

Bobbi-Lee smiled a bit, "So why did you name me Bobbi-Lee?"

"Don't you like your name?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It makes me sound too country or racist or something. C'mon Dad you named me after a Civil War General."

"I named you after someone I admired. Years ago I was out with Uncle Darryl and I bought a book on Character and Faith by General Lee. I read it and for the first time in years I truly found wisdom in someone's words. When you were born I was able get your Mom agreed to name you Bobbi-Lee."

Bobbi-Lee nodded; just then his cell phone went off. He picked it up and answered. "Hello," a pause, "Yes I remember. Really, well I'm free around noon," another pause, "Okay River Walk, across from the River Court at twelve fifteen, see you then." He hung up his phone.

"Girlfriend?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Mr. Burke shook his head, "No just someone who needs to talk."

Bobbi-Lee just nodded at her Dad. "So can this town take both of us living here?"

"It has in the past. It will in the future, Bobbi, we might have not always gotten along, but you are my daughter, I've loved you since the day you were born and I still love you, no matter what we say or do."

Bobbi-Lee was crying. She had never seen her Dad like this; something had fundamentally shifted in his character. Or possibly it was just age. She would lie if she would say if she said she missed the older version of her Dad. She really liked this man before him.


	97. Brooke's River Walk

The River Walk was always a place where people came to thing or meet. No one really paid attention to anyone. So it was the prefect place for these two people to meet. One was mysterious, while the other one wanted to stay hidden.

Brooke stood on the rail and watched the river roll by. The water was somewhat rough as the wind was picking up. Hopefully the storm would miss the area. She knew her daughters were going to the beach tonight.

"So what is up?" Cade asked as he walked up next to her.

"Right on time, I like that," Brooke said.

"We agreed to Twelve fifteen and I keep my word," Cade said.

"A rarity among men."

"I try to be better then most men. So you called."

"You said if I ever wanted to talk, you would listen," she said.

Cade nodded, "I did say that."

"Well I'm worried about my daughters."

Cade nodded. "How so?"

"I was heart broken in High School, by this one boy. He ended up cheating on me with my best friend. We later got back together, and it was good until his Uncle was shot and killed and he closed himself off to me. My best friend developed feelings for him again and he had feelings for her. They got together and now they are married."

Cade nodded. "Sounds rough," he said.

"It gets worse, his brother and I had made a sex tape, while he was dating that same best friend."

Cade shook his head. This is why he loved Tree Hill it just kept getting better.

"Okay."

"Well he moved back to town too."

"Two people and their families should be easy to avoid, so you shouldn't worry."

Brooke shook her head. "Well my daughters are the same age as the sons of these brothers. I don't want them to go through the drama that these boys put me through."

Cade nodded, "I can understand that, no parents want their children to suffer like they had, but are you sure these boys are like their Dads?"

"Yeah, I'll have to take your word for it."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke gave the river a look, since she never turned away from it. "My Parents were never around when I was growing up. So they just gave me money and made sure I didn't want for anything. That was how they controlled me, and I took full advantage."

"Kids have been known to do that."

"Well I've tried my best to do it. But they still have walked down the wrong path. My oldest, Chase, had Oded three times, and now like me is a friend of Billy W. I want them to have a better life then I did."

"You've already done and one upped your parents, since you care enough to keep an eye on them and be pro-active when they run into trouble."

Brooke nodded, "So you think I should be pro-active?"

Cade nodded, "Yeah, if you are in their lives and show interest, they'll resent you, but they will also listen."

Brooke nodded, "Good I'm going to talk to them, and highly suggest that they should stay away from the Scott Boys," she said, "Thank You again, Red," she said then walked off.

Cade was shocked with what she said.


	98. Boys at the Beach

At Lucas and Peyton's Huck's Truck sat in the drive way so the boys could load the bed with what they were bringing to the beach. They were chosen to bring stuff to the beach so they could set up for the beach party. This means that Huck had to drive everything out there, because he had the pick up truck.

"Thanks for helping, Huck," Keith said to his friend.

Huck nodded as he loaded up some wood into the pick up bed. "Your welcome of course Keith, but I don't see how this benefits me."

Keith looked at his friend, "Hey it gets you dates," he said, and handed up more firewood.

James just shook his head as he and Brian moved some more wood over to the truck. "Look at it this way Huck, you are going to the party, maybe you should help set it up."

Huck threw his hands up and just kept loading the wood. There was no way he was going to win this argument. So he just turned his mind to work and a certain brunette he kept bumping in to. He just concentrated on what he was doing.

Once they were done, Huck lead the way to the beach in his truck, with Keith, and Kelly aboard, James, Brian, Ellie and Kay followed in James' car. Kelly and Keith were both sitting in the bed of the pick up.

"You know next year, one of us is going to have to drive," she yelled over to him.

Keith nodded, "I know, I've been trying to get my Dad to give me the mustang."

Kelly looked at him shocked, "Angela's Dad's car, he'll never part with that," she said.

Keith shook his head, "I just want a car, Kell," he said.

Kelly nodded, "Knowing one of our Dads we'll have a car for next year."

Keith nodded; both their Dads have always been generous with their kids. Kelly's especially, even though Mr. Burke worked a lot he always managed to stay in contact and keep an eye on his three kids. He'd even be able to do it after Mrs. Burke died. Keith was thinking of his best friends' parents when they finally pulled up onto the beach.

Huck got out of the truck and pulled his shirt off. He looked over and saw Jessalyn walking up to the truck, her loyal Daria right next to her, shaking her head.

"Why Miss Jessalyn, your loyal field hands are here for work," Huck said.

Jessalyn shook her head, "That's not funny, Huck," she said.

"Why isn't it? You treat us like, damn Sherman would have to come through here and liberate us," Huck said.

Jessalyn looked at him crossed eyed. She had to let her thoughts catch up with what Huck said.

"First of all, don't use that name around me, that's the worse curse in my family. Second, I don't treat you like slaves. Third, my family hasn't owned slaves since the civil war," she shot back.

Huck held his hands up mocking her, with a fake Irish accent. "Miss Jessalyn, forgive this poor Paddy, but we just came off the boat from the old sod, and don't know any better."

Jessalyn made a frustrating sound and turned to Keith, who was climbing down from the bed of the truck.

"Where were you the other day?" she asked.

Keith shrugged his shoulders, "I had things to do."

Kelly shook her head and headed over to the bonfire pit. She looked it over and then signaled Brian to come over with the shovels. While the older guys argued with Jessalyn they started digging the pit.

Finally Keith and Jessalyn stopped arguing and the guys started to unload the firewood. Kay went over and started to help Brian and Kelly dig, that was when Ellie disappeared with Jessalyn and Daria.


	99. Final Preparations

It was the last day these halls and classrooms would be quiet. Tomorrow another school year would start and the halls and classrooms will be filled with students, and with the students came drama. That drama fed the year, and helped him survive another year.

He hung up posters every year. They were the same each year, every so often he would replace one. As he was an English Teacher they were posters of his favorite authors, Steinbeck, Faulkner, Fitzgerald, and Shakespeare. He would usually also hang up a signed Nathan Scott Poster, and would give it away to his most encouraging student athlete at the end of the year, but this year he held off until he got a new one with him in his Bobcats uniform. He kept his room simple, there were three bulletin boards and each had their purpose. One was themed differently every month and would be decorated by a different class each month. The second bulletin board would have something on the subject they would be studying; it could be anything from newspaper clippings to excerpters from other books on the subject. The third bulletin board would have the sports team's schedules and school bulletins.

Looking over his room he grabbed his brief case and head over towards the gym. He could have had an office in the main building, but he didn't want to move his stuff out of his Coach's Office. He liked his office, but hated the fact it was in the girl's locker room.

In his office he started to unpack his files. He separated them into a basketball pile and one for his teaching. Taking a box out from under his desk, he started to clean out a file cabinet draw; it was last year's team information.

"So ready for this year?" a voice asked from the door. Lucas looked at the door and saw the Boy's Basketball Coach, his name was Brandon Roth, and they had played together in High School. Roth was also a gym teacher.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm a little behind," Lucas said.

Brandon nodded, "I heard, English Department Head, congratulations," he said.

Lucas nodded, "Thanks," he paused, "Brandon; I have a pair of dilemmas I need your help with."

Brandon raised an eyebrow, "Always, Luke, what are they?"

Lucas nodded, "I'm thinking of naming Ashlyn Team Captain," he said.

Brandon looked at Lucas shocked, "What? Ashlyn? Luke, she's a great player but the team's Angela's."

Lucas nodded. "I know, don't you believe I know? I just bring myself to name her captain. Ashlyn is just as good if not equal too Angela."

Brandon nodded. He had been lucky, never having a close family member try out for his team. Lucas had his sister tryout four years ago, and Brandon had to make the choice on if she made the team.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Brandon asked.

"Ashlyn will be named Captain. If I have too because the other girls speak up and demand Angela to be their Captain, I'll name her Co-Captain."

Brandon nodded; just what Lucas needed a revolt early in the season, "Okay that is one dilemma, what is the other?"

Lucas picked up a picture, and showed it to Brendan. It was the last picture the family took together.

"Kay is trying out for the team, and she's good," Lucas said.

Brandon nodded, "I'll be there for the tryouts."

"Thanks," Lucas said.

Brandon nodded, "Anytime."

Lucas finally sat behind his desk and combined the files of his off season work and lasts years. The graduated player's files landed in the box to be achieved at his house. He finished it up and put the new files in his draw.

Next he organized his teaching files. They were copies of all the lesson plans and class rosters. He'd update them weekly and kept them for substitutes and weekly department meetings. Because of his new responsibilities he had one less class to teach, but had more paperwork.

"Hey almost done?" someone asked from the door.

"Peyton, I'm not going to have sex with you on my office desk," Lucas replied.

"Ewe, just the thought, I don't want to know what you and Peyton do here," Haley said, as she came into the office.

Lucas looked at his best friend embarrassed.

"It's just….it happens every," he muttered out.

She was smiling," Don't worry about it, Luke," Haley said, and sat down across from his desk.

He smiled, meekly, "So all set for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I can be, with two classes each of freshman, sophomores, and juniors at least I have some diversity," Haley said, thoughtfully.

Lucas nodded, and spun his chair around to fetch the coffee pot. He turned around and filled his mug, "Coffee?" he asked.

She nodded and he handed her another mug. It was followed by coffee from the pot, until she said so.

"This smells good," she said.

"It's Costa Rican, freshly ground, Bevin brought me ten kilos of beans last year," Lucas said, as he brought out cream and sugar.

As she fixed the coffee, "How do you keep from running out of here?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I guess because I chose this, so many years ago," he said.

Haley nodded, "The first day still scares me, I use to love school when I was younger," she said.

Lucas sipped his coffee. "The First day still scares me, Hales, but maybe that's why I keep coming back."


	100. Brooke's Advice

Brooke stood in the doorway of Chase's room and watched as her three daughters finished trying on their new bikinis'. When it came to cloths her girls were always slightly spoiled, since their Mom owned her own fashion design house. Brooke always made sure that she would personally design several custom outfits for each girl, and when they became teenagers that included swimwear. The girls always had final say on the design and it usually fitted their personality very well.

She smiled and pushed herself off the door frame and walked into the room. As she studied each girl her heart warmed to how beautiful each one was. Ever though they each had their own drama and problems, she loved them more then her most precious piece of jewelry, and was proud of them. Chase, was a special source of pride, even though she was the wild child, she seemed to have reformed her ways. There was only one thing, right now, that bothered Brooke about Chase. Brooke's eyes focused on Chase's Tramp Stamp tattoo that was clearly visible, as she tired on her swimwear. She hoped that her other daughters wouldn't want one as well.

"Girls, you look great," she said.

They all rang out in a chorus of "Thanks Mom." They all knew that they looked good. First of all they had Brooke Davis' taste in clothing, as much inbred, as trained into them, and they personally had a hand in designing each of their own swimsuits.

"So what is the plan tonight?" Brooke asked and sat on Chase's bed.

The three girls looked at each other. This wasn't uncommon, and Brooke knew about what they were doing. Chase and Izzy were so close they could often communicate just by glances and looks, so Brooke knew to look for these silent pauses. It usually meant they were not planning to tell her everything.

"Daria invited us to an end of summer beach party. So I was going to drive us out there," Chase said.

Brooke nodded. So this time Chase would be the spokes person for the group. That meant they needed her smooth talking to hide something. Brooke smiled and nodded, yet again. Hiding her past from them, or atleast the undesirable part, did have an advantage for her now they were in Tree Hill, she knew about most of the parties already.

"Yeah, over near Wrightsville Beach, right?" Brooke asked.

Chase looked at her Mom shocked that she knew. "How did you?" Chase asked.

Brooke smiled, "Trust me, your Mom knows more then she let's on," she said, and smiled, "Let me guess also the plan is to stay at someone's parent's beach house, get up early and head to school?"

Izzy's jaw was on the floor. Chase looked between her Mom and her sisters. Part of her couldn't believe that her Mom knew their plans. She didn't want to believe that she eavesdropped on them. Also part of her wanted to reach for the copy of Lucas Scott's first book sitting on her armore.

"Okay here's the deal," Brooke said, "Trin has to be home at midnight," Brooke turned to Trin, "Don't give me that look, you're fourteen maybe next year you can stay out with your friends, but not this year," she then turned back to Izzy and Chase, "Now you two, I want to make myself clear, I will not tolerate ending up in the New Brunswick County Emergency Room for either of you. I've had too much of that in New York. Don't get me wrong; break a leg fine, accidents happen, Over dose or alcohol poisoning, not good. Got me?"

The two older girls nodded. Brooke had just not so gently reminded them why they were now living in North Carolina. Also to Chase it was a quiet reminder of her pledge to stay sober.

"Yes," the two girls said.

"Chase; you and Izzy can spend the night at the beach house. I can't stop you, but I'm much too young and good looking to be a Grandma, get it?"

The two girls nodded again, at the not so gentle hint.

"Okay one more thing, you might meet some boys that are nice out there. They might either be blonde or dark haired, with piercing blue eyes. That is cool if make a connection with them, go ahead make friends. But if their last name is Scott stay as far away from them as possible," Brooke told her daughters.

"Why Mom?" Izzy asked she was always the analytical one, and also the most dutiful daughter.

"Scott men are players. They never can stay faithful, to one woman. The nicer they are, the deeper they'll get into you, and the bigger the betrayal. So if you only listen to one thing I tell you, please let this be that one thing, stay away from anyone with the last name of Scott," Brooke said.

Chase looked at her sisters, at the book on her armore, and then at her Mom. "How do you know about them?" Chase asked, knowing that Daria said the Scotts were the people to know. Also Chase wanted to meet Lucas Scott and find out about his books. He wanted to know about his character Becca particularly.

Brooke sighed, now it was time to tell part of the truth. "When I went to High School I was friends with this one girl, Ava. She was kinda of a wild girl until her Junior Year and she met the older Scott Brother, and they started dating. Everything was going good, but he cheated on her with her best friend. They broke up and she reconstructed her friendship with her friend. Later at the end of her junior year she was stupid and let him back into her heart, and their Senior Year they started dating again, only for him to do it again, with the same friend.

"Well her sophomore year she was kinda of a wild child, and when her best friend broke up with the younger Scott Brother, they hooked up right after that. I mean right after, actually the same party. He made a sex tape of them and that got out her senior year and hurt her again. That was the day of her Senior Prom.

"So trust me Scott Boys are nothing but trouble," Brooke said and stood up. She looked over her three beautiful daughters. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if Lucas hadn't chosen Peyton, and they were his girls. But she knew after all they had been through, that Lucas Scott was an important love in her life, but not her epic romance. He was the man that taught her how to love, feel something for a boy other then lust, helped her gain her independence, and taught her all about being hurt. She only hoped that she helped him learn important things he needed in his life. Lucas was someone she would in a sense would always be thankful for bing in her life. It was one of her biggest regrets that she lost that sensitive man's ear when she let her own daemons destroyer her relationship with her friends. Lucas, who had settled down with her best friend chose to be loyal to his wife. Maybe Red was right true friendship knows no time, but that still didn't help her fears and insecurities. "Well have fun tonight, and again you'll look hot," she said, and left her girls alone in Chase's room.

Once their Mom was out of the room, Chase walked to the door and made sure she was out of earshot. Sighing Chase walked over to her armore and picked up the copy of _Ravens_ and flipped through the pages. She laughed and showed it to Izzy, who nodded.

"This Ava that Mom told us about has the same back story as Becca," Chase said, and smiled.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah so, maybe Mom isn't Becca. Maybe there was an Ava in High School, and she's Becca," Izzy said, trying to spin what Brooke told them.

Chase shook her head. "No, because I believe there was no Ava," she finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Trin asked.

"Nothing Trin," the older girls said.

Chase put the book back on her armore and nodded. Yeah she would have to meet Lucas Scott and talk to him about _Ravens_. That was for certain now.


	101. Beach Drama

In order to go to the end of summer beach party Brooke made the girls take both their cars. This was against the plan of just taking Chase's Car. But Brooke insisted that Trin be home by midnight, which didn't make Trin very happy. Well at least Chase and Izzy got to spend the night out with friends. Daria had told them they were probably going to crash out at this beach house not far from the party and get up in time to start school tomorrow.

Chase smiled as she looked at the beach and pulled into a parking spot. She was alone in her car and liked the time to think. This would be her first party since she moved to Tree Hill and her first party since she came out of rehab. Would she be strong enough to deal with all the temptation?

She got out of her Mustang and looked over the beach. It was much nicer then the beaches she was use to in the Hamptons. Plus these kids weren't being stuffy and wild; these kids were honestly having fun.

Izzy pulled up next to her in her Focus and Trin jumped right out. It had taken a lot of work for Chase and Izzy to get their Mom to let Trin come. Ever since Chase's stint in Rehab and their move to Tree Hill, Brooke had become super protective of Trin, and to a lesser extent all Chase and Izzy. Her only words to them before they left were, "No drinking for Trin, no driving if you drink, Trin is to be home by midnight, no unprotected sex, and stay way from anyone with the last name of Scott."

Chase shook her head. Even though she pledged to turn over a new leaf, this whole Scott aversion peeked her interest. So she would secretly follow it, which usually meant Izzy would be dragged along for the ride.

"Nice Car, Suge," Daria said walking up from the beach, and hugged Chase. The girls only knew each other for a few weeks but Chase found Daria's genuine sweetness and kindness refreshing.

"Thanks, it's one of the fringe benefits of being a model for my Mom's clothing line I get a car," Chase said, and smiled a bit. She did love her car though, and washed it regularly.

Daria looked over to the Younger Adam's girls, "So why does Izzy drive such a plain car?" she asked.

Chase shrugged, "She chose it."

Daria smiled and greeted Izzy and Trin. Daria had fallen into an easy friendship with Chase. Chase was open and expressive unlike the closed off Izzy or the bitchy Trin. She couldn't say she disliked either of the younger Adams but she was most certainly closer to the oldest.

"So let me introduce you to Jessa, she's finally arrived," Daria said.

Daria lead the girls out onto the beach. The fire was already burning and the DJ had some great music playing. Chase felt her body calling for the beers she saw being drunk around her. She had to resist, if she screwed up here there was no place else to go, except on tour with her Dad, and spending time with the Original Chase Adams was not an option.

"So I was talking with Jessa, and since we need several new cheerleaders this year, and you use to do it in New York, Chase, maybe you should try out for the Squad. Since Jessa and I are the Co-Captains you'll be a sure win," Daria said.

Chase rolled her eyes. The only reason she cheered in New York was because her Mom insisted she do it. It would build character and you find friends for life, and it seemed to work out really well for Brooke Davis.

"We'll see Daria, I mean I've just moved here from New York and I'm hardly settled in here," Chase said.

"What better way to get established then be one of the pretty and the popular, plus I can pay you and your sisters back for helping me with my shopping. I tell you it made Jessa jealous that I was able to pick out such nice cloths."

Chase smiled, it was really simple to pick out cloths for Daria. She had the same coloring as the Adams' Sisters so she would match the same color schemes. Plus Daria really had no taste in color so they just let her wear the stuff the Adams Girls wouldn't wear.

Finally the small group ended up where a group of girls were drinking and gossiping. In the center of it all was this one blonde wearing just a bathing suit and a wrap. Chase noticed that the suit was too revealing for the girl's body, and that she carried herself as if she was the end all be all.

"Hey Jessa, these the girls I was telling you'll about," Daria called out. The blond looked up from her conversation with another young blond. She nodded and sized up the girls. Finally she offered her hand.

"Jessalyn Windsor, please to meet you'll," she said.

Chase took her hand and shook it. "Chastity Adams, a pleasure," Chase said, and was shocked to hear her use the fake New York Club greeting voice.

Jessalyn looked her over then moved over to Izzy. "Jessalyn," she said and offered a hand.

"Isabella Adams," Izzy said and offered her hand, she too was shocked she used the New York Fake voice.

Jessalyn sized up Izzy then moved onto Trin. "Jessalyn," she said a third time and offered her hand.

Trin took it and shook it enthusiastically, "Trinity Adams, it's a pleasure," she said, excited, and genuine, there was no hardened clubber edge to Trin.

"So Chastity, Daria tells me you are Brooke Davis' daughters. So why don't you have her last name?" Jessalyn asked.

"Please call me Chase," Chase said, "I'm only called Chastity when my Mom yells at me."

"Okay Chase," Jessalyn said, "So call me Jessa."

"Well Jessa," Chase said, keeping her voice level, "Davis is our Mom's Maiden Name, and we have our Dad's last name."

Jessa nodded, "Okay, Daria also said you've modeled for your Mom's line."

Chase nodded, "All of us have, I started when I was nine or ten for the child's line. Then as I got older I moved up to the main line with Izzy right along with me. Trin is about to take the leap this season to the teen line," Chase said, with a smile, it was one of nostalgia, it was being a model for the House of Davis that gave her the connections for all the parties. Chase never really had a love for the runway it was fun and games for her. She tended to like the after party and usually listened in on her Mom talking about the business end of it all. Chase wanted to work for the House of Davis, in a creative method, but not as a designer.

"So cool, so how was fashion week in New York?" Jessa asked.

Izzy smiled, "Chase, doesn't remember much of it because she partied too hard, but it is amazing. All the best designers are there and the top models. You want to talk about stars it was like the night sky," Izzy said.

Chase nodded, her first od was during a fashion week. She had partied hard and someone had slipped her way too much X. That was one hell of an experience, she remembered hearing about her ride to Saint Vincent's Hospital in the back of an FDNY Ambulance. It caused Chase to shiver from the thought of the cold fingers of death on her skin.

"You okay, Suge?" Daria asked, Chase.

Chase shook awake to the present, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Just then three guys busted through the crowd. The tall blond one grabbed Jessalyn and ran off to the water. She was screaming and kicking about not being thrown into the water. The other too just stood there and smiled, one was a brunette and the other a red head.

"Oh don't mind Jessa, her Boytoy wanted to have some fun, maybe you'll get to meet him later," Daria said, and turned to face James, "Well hello there Mister Abercrombie Model, you seem to be avoiding me."

James shook his head, "Daria, I'm in training for basketball. I don't have time to have a girlfriend."

"Well some of the little birdies told me, that you been hanging out with your cousin's life partner, is there trouble in Sapphic Paradise?"

"Do you even know what you asked me, Daria?" James said, and looked at the brunette girl standing next to Daria, and raised an eyebrow.

"James Scott, how dare you, I know exactly what I asked. Are you carrying on with you're cousin's lesbian lover?"

"What ever Daria," James said and walked away.

Chase finally looked up and saw the red head glaring at Daria. "Gee Daria, for a self-proclaimed southern belle, you can be one mean bitch," Huck said.

"What would you know about being nice, Huck? He's making time with your ex," Daria said.

Huck shrugged, "So? I've not been with Ashlyn in two years, unlike you I can be friends with people I've dated, or in your case had fucked."

Chase recognized the voice of the red head. She looked at him harder and realized it was Huck.

"Huck?' she asked.

Huck looked at Chase. "Can I help you?" he asked, not wanting to deal with another one of Jessalyn's handmaidens.

"It's me Chase," she said.

Izzy and Trin looked at each other shocked, that their sister already met a guy. Considering that all Chase really did was shop, sleep and attend meetings.

"Chase," he said, letting the shadows hide his smiled, "How have you been?"

Chase shrugged nervously, she liked this slow talking, and easy going Carolina Boy, but she didn't want to rush into anything. She wanted to follow the advice of the councilors at rehab, and make sure she could stayed sober by herself. But they didn't say she couldn't have male friends. "You know, being doing this and that, trying to find my way around Tree Hill."

Huck glared at Daria, when Daria stared at Chase. "Hey you want to talk more privately?" he asked.

Chase smiled, "Sure," she said and followed Huck off into the dark. She followed him till he stopped and sat on a piece of driftwood. She sat next to him on the log.

"So you know Jessalyn and Daria?" he asked.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I met Daria soon after I got here. I just met Jessalyn."

"Well I don't want to stir the soup, but Jessa is trouble, and Daria is her puppet," Huck said, quietly.

"Yeah, I got the impression that Jessa could take me as a threat to her. She probed me about my life in New York, and me working as a model."

"You were a model?" Huck asked, innocently, wide eyed and shocked.

"Yeah, for my Mom, now stay focused," she said, and swatted his shoulder, but she was smiling widely. No guy has said something so innocently and made her feeling so good.

"Well I thought you were hot, but you're Model Hot," Huck said, matter-of-factly.

Chase blushed and had a big smile on her face, "Thanks but we were talking about Jessalyn, weren't we?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah well, you mentioned something about you and it distracted me."

"Stop being such a guy. Just because my Mom wanted me and my sisters around more doesn't mean shit."

"Well, I'm just a simple guy from, Tree Hill. So sorry," he said, faking a down home attitude.

"Honestly Huck, I believe you are more then that, you just hide behind your name with this down home demeanor. It's cute, part of the reason I like you."

"You might be right," he said.

"Is Huck your real name?"

"Nah! Just alway been called it."

She smiled, "It suites you."

Huck smiled and it was his turn to blush. "So you crashing down the beach tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at some beach house that Jessa is staying at."

Huck smiled, "The Deb Lee Beach House, that is where I'm staying."

"Nice," she said and shot up, "I have to check on my Sisters, we'll talk later."

Huck was about to say something, but she was gone. Why was it like that with them?

* * *

Across the beach Angela was walking away from the keg with her drink. She looked at the various faces in the crowd and wondered about who they were. How many of them were freshman and were at their first end of summer party. She wondered how many were out of high school and was just trying to keep a hold on those miss-spent days of youth. How many of these faces were like her, confused and scared, and not sure where they were headed.

"What is with the brooding, girl?' someone asked from behind her.

Angela turned around and looked at the person standing in front of her. Angela smiled at her only friend that was a cheerleader.

"Hey Mir," she said.

Miranda Roy smiled back at the star basketball player. The soon to be junior, smiled a toothy grin and hugged her friend. Miranda and Angela were another one of Tree Hill's unlikely friendships. Miranda was not only a cheerleader, but also a science wiz, who ended up in the same chemistry as Angela last year. Because of alphabetical lab partners they ended up teamed together. They slowly struck up a friendship that turned out to be pretty strong, and lasted all of Jessalyn's plotting.

"So I heard you got stuck her again for the summer," Miranda said.

Angela nodded, "My Mom wouldn't let me go to any of the basketball camps that recruited me. So I worked the café all summer," Angela said, Basketball Camp was something she wanted to do; she wanted to get away from Tree Hill.

"What is with that? Your Mom has plenty of help, especially with Keith being around," Miranda said.

Angela shrugged, "She's always wants me around. Lucas wanted to send me to camp, saying it would be good for me, but Our Mom overrode him and I stayed. But I ran my own mini-camp," she said.

"I heard some freshman prodigy you've been training. She has no history in Junior Leagues, but has this great game; Faith's been bending my ear about it. She says she heard it from Kole."

Angela nodded her head. "Yeah I've been training my Niece Kay," Angela finally said.

Miranda smiled, "Good for you," Miranda said and nodded, "See you in AP Chem," she said and walked away.


	102. Mother Haley

With most of the High School Aged kids' home or at the beach the streets of Tree Hill were nearly empty. One visitor to the town once commented this is a place of absent parents, since it seemed not one child had direct supervision. But that was Tree Hill, and the parents were comfortable that their kids would be good.

Haley wasn't one of those parents. She would be in her boys' faces until Nathan pulled her away. She was currently at the beach house that her Mother-in-Law owned and she was making sure everything was set for them to spend the night over there. This was something Haley wasn't to happy about, but Deb reassured her it was a tradition for the Scotts to do this, and that Angela would be there.

Knowing that her Cousin-in-Law would be there made things easier. Haley for what ever reason trusted Angela like she did Lucas. In the twisted world that was Tree Hill Angela was her Cousin through Marriage, but she knew she could count on her like a sister. Also she was kinda jealous of Peyton and Angela's Relationship; they were close, where years ago people originally thought Haley would be the big sister, since she was Lucas' best friend. But stardom changed that, she was away and Peyton as Lucas' Wife filled in the role of Big Sister.

Haley sighed and checked the cabinets and the closets for bedding and food. There were many mistakes she had made along the way. Until nine years ago she was hardly in her son's lives. She toured the world and had five albums to her name. It all happened quickly and while she was young, and she missed so much.

She came out onto the porch and leaned on the rail. She looked over the beach and could see the kids at the bonfire. It seems that nothing ever changes. But if they changed how things she missed out on could could never be brought back or repaired? She was on the Red Carpet, on Stage, or on Tour during some many important events, it was like she didn't have any sons. Now she wanted a daughter, or at least another baby, partially she always wanted a large family, and partially in one way it would fill in those holes that she left unfilled with the boys. Yet the universe played its jokes on her and she had yet to get pregnant again.

Her thoughts had finally changed to her son James. Her oldest, named after the two men that were very important in her life, her dad and her brother-in-law. He had grown up tall and strong, and had his dad's talent and her kindness. One thing that frustrated Nathan about James was James had Lucas' outside game and wasn't the inside player that he had been. Haley found that funny, and often teased Nathan about that, and then she heard that Keith, Lucas' Son, played just like Nathan, which just made things funnier. But like all good Mom's she worried after her son. He had taken to Tree Hill reluctantly and managed but he had grown tired of Keith and his ways. She was pleased when he brought Ashlyn over for breakfast. At least he was finding new friends.

Next she thought of Brian. He was her gifted boy. He had so much talent it was amazing. But the one thing that worried her was he had no direction. His life was random and he bounced from thing to thing. She had once worried about James finding his place, when she was pregnant and in High School. She never had to worry about James, he found his drive and place. It was Brian that her fears were brought forth. All she wanted was him to find something he loved and go after it with all his heart. Yet he was like her in to many ways, and let fear guide him.

Haley watched the beach. It was nice and peaceful out here. She did remember once that Deb told her about a summer out there with Dan and Nathan, and how they were happy. That fall the beach had been washed away in one of the many hurricanes and those people were washed away with the beach. Funny how life could change on such a short notice, the past was gone and the future unknown, but all that was left behind was the memories. That was when Haley spotted a brunette walking down the beach.

This woman had a familiar look and feeling about her. This woman had something that brought back old and long ago buried memories of a youth that were fun and carefree. These were the times before the re-commitment, and the young pregnancy, before real stardom and after the tour, before point-shaving and the car accident. It brought her back to those months she spent in a single bedroom apartment with this one girl that became her best girlfriend. But eight years ago, this girl now a woman, and a mom herself walked out on their friendship. It seemed this friend had reverted back to her old ways and had only used her and her fame to improve her standing. Once that was all gone, this woman threw this friendship away.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled at the brunette.

The brunette looked up to the beach house and the porch. For a second she just stared then her eyes grew wide with recognition. She put her head down and took off. Haley ran off the porch and tired to follow the woman. She got as far as the local beach parking and saw her driving off in a Lincoln. Something had spooked this woman away, and Haley had no clue what it could have been.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed that all familiar number. After waiting for it to ring a she finally got the voice mail box.

"Luke, it's Haley, we need to talk tomorrow before Homeroom," she said, then hung up. If that was Brooke Davis she saw she needed to let Lucas know that she was back in town before all hell broke loose.


	103. Alone at Last

This was a night that they had been waiting for; it had been fourteen years in the making. Peyton smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror and finished fixing her make up and hair. She and Lucas had always had kids in the house their whole marriage. In fact they married earlier then planned because of her being pregnant with Keith. They've always had a strong love; they just had to push the time table up.

"Hey Blondie," Lucas said as he entered their bedroom. She smiled at him through the mirror. She was always in so deeply in love with him, soon after the twins were born she finally admitted it to herself, Jake and Peter were distractions, she knew Lucas was for her and all she had to do was waiting for him to admit it to himself.

"Hey there," she said, admiring him as he pulled on his shirt.

"So the first night all the kids are out," he said, the look in his eyes told her he was trying to behave but it really wasn't working to well.

She finally smiled in spite of herself. Her thoughts were similar, but they had plans for a nice evening out and a walk along the river. They had planned a nice romantic evening together. They were going to get a chance to be a young married couple without kids for the first time in a while. But they were still very physically drawn to each other, and the need to hold each other was becoming too powerful.

"Yeah," she said, and sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her, "It doesn't seem that long ago we were bringing the girls home from the hospital."

Lucas smiled and kissed her neck, "They're all so grown now, and in a few short years they'll be in college," he said.

Peyton held back her tears. Her babies were all growing up so fast. It was sad because they weren't her little girls anymore, or her son wasn't the same little boy that would follow her around. On the other hand it was a joyous occasion because it meant they had done their job and they had raised their kids together and their work was done.

"Yeah, we've done well for ourselves. It is so hard to believe we are the same nineteen years that sat in that dorm room and were so panicked about having a baby," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I would have to admit that I was freaked out that night," he said.

"You weren't the only one," she said, "I was so scared to tell you."

He smiled, "Well I think we should get ready, or we'll miss our reservation," he said.

Peyton finally gave in, "Do we have to leave now?" she asked, giving him a sly look.

Lucas laughed, "We have three hours before our reservation, which is barely enough time," he said.

She smiled, and remembers again why she loved him so much he just got her. She pulled him around and then kissed him on the lips.

* * *

The House was so big, and empty. He looked around it and half expected to see his wife bound down the stairs. Yet he knew that she was out at the beach getting the beach house ready. His Mom always had allowed the Scott Kids and their friends to stay there after the end of summer beach party; it was safer then driving back home. So his Wife was they're making sure that everything was set.

She didn't know he was coming home this week. He managed to get the week off and came to Tree Hill. He wanted to surprise her and see his boys before they started school. Also he wanted to be there for their basketball tryouts.

That was when the front door open and Haley walked in. Nathan smiled at his wife; he really missed her over the last few weeks. She dropped her bag and ran towards him and leapt into his arms. After a few quick kisses and her burying her head into his shoulder.

"Nathan, God I've missed you so much," she said, excited.

He smirked at her, "I did too," he said, and swung her around.

"So what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining," she said.

"I arranged to get sometime off to spend it here with you and the boys so I can see them off to school."

She smiled, "So nice of them."

He smiled, "I also wanted to see my wife off to work on her first day."

Haley smiled and pulled Nathan into the kitchen. "Well I was going to make my famous mac and cheese for me, but I could make you some."

Nathan smiled and nodded; he hadn't had Haley's home cooking in a while. A simple night at home with his wife and a simple meal was all he needed.

"Sure that would be great," he said, and watched as she started getting the stuff out to make dinner.


	104. The Final Summer Dance

Not far from the keg the cheerleaders held court. They evaluated the men as they came past. Summer was coming to an end and the girls had much to do for up and coming school year. Boys were the top of the list. A lot had changed since the days of the Scott Brothers. The Cheerleaders that were lead by Brooke Davis were long since gone and any sort of redemption and kindness was long since gone.

They had become clicky and shallow. Jessalyn was the prefect reflection of this. She often openly flirted in front of her boyfriend. She was planning to run a fantasy boy draft she had heard about from some loose conversations around the Scotts. She had yet to tell the girls, and she knew that she was going to rig it so she would get all the attention.

"So Jessa, want a real man tonight?" some guy asked her. She looked over to where Keith was chatting with the basketball team. He was again ignoring her, which was something she just couldn't stand for it.

She looked at the guy, he was cute and fairly well built, but he wasn't her type. But he would do. "I'm always looking for a real man," she said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "So do you want to head off now?"

"Maybe," she said, "Or we could just start making out here."

He smiled and leaned forward taking her in his arms.

"Hey get your hands off her," Keith's voice boomed over the music and noise. The guy turned and only saw a first flying right at his face. The guy went down like a ton of bricks and Keith just hauled back and kicked him. He followed it up with two more straight kicks to the guy and side. Before another blow could land, Huck grabbed Keith and held him back.

"Hey man, just get the hell out of here," Huck yelled at the guy on the ground.

The guy crawled away until he was away from Keith, the shot up and took off. Keith stared as the guy took off. Huck's own eyes met Jessalyn's.

"What in the world are you doing Jessa?" Huck asked, with venom in his voice.

"I was just having fun," she said, giggling and drunk.

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

Keith broke free from Huck and went over to Jessalyn. He embraced her, she looked over Keith's shoulder at Huck and smiled, even giving Huck a wink. Huck threw up his hands. It was just one of her damn games. He walked away from the team and the cheerleaders and headed down the beach. Everyday since Keith and Jessalyn started dating he found himself pushed away by their actions. He found himself drawn closer to Angela and Ashlyn, they seemed to be true friends, but he still had faith that the old Keith was still in there.

* * *

Angela stood at the high tide line and was skipping stones into the raging waves of the Atlantic Ocean. She stared out looking over the waves and thought. Such was typical Angela; she was a brooder just like her big brother. It was funny to watch. 

James watched his cousin and wondered about her. Why did she take things so serious? Well at least ever since she returned from the concert in Charlotte she was more relaxed and more willing to be open and have more fun. But here was this great party and she was standing on the beach skipping stones in the waves at night.

"You know sometimes you can be a stick in the mud," James said and walked up next to her.

"Yeah well what can you expect, I'm a Roe and a Scott," she said, "You know how the last one was like."

James laughed, "If I know Lucas, he's right now in bed, with Peyton and there's no sleeping involved," he said.

"Ewe," Angela said, making a face, "I recently walked in on them," James couldn't help but laugh. She slugged him. "Hey that is my brother and sister-in-law."

"They're my Aunt and Uncle," he said, "So what are you thinking about?"

Angela shrugged, "Something, Ashlyn said, how she wanted to find me a boyfriend and she's not going to prom unless I go with a date."

James nodded. One thing he feared about becoming friends with Ashlyn is that she was like a sister to Angela. He had a good relationship with his Cousin and didn't want to ruin it over taking her friend away. His Mom had told him stories of High School and Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke and their on again off again Love Triangle. Not quite the same but if there was drama Angela would be forced to chose sides, and how could you chose between someone who is like a sister and family?

"Well Ashlyn means well, Angela. She wants you to be happy and she is like your best friend since when?"

Angela smiled, "Yeah, Ashlyn's always been there for me. I've been there for her in her darkest moments." James looked at her with curiosity. She caught on and knew she needed to do damage control. "You know the usual stuff, not being asked to the dance, boyfriend dumped her, and she broke a manicured nail dribbling a basketball."

James nodded, not quiet believing Angela. "Really?"

"Yeah, since your Godmother left town, Tree Hill has been boring."

James laughed, "Well the Scotts are all back in town."

"Yeah, were not just a family were a click," she said, and laughed. James looked at his cousin and she's become very much open to laughing and carrying on. He then looked over and saw Ashlyn standing there watching. He had talked to Ashlyn and he wanted to tell Angela that they were hanging out together after training. Angela looked over to where her friend was standing. She saw how Ashlyn was looking at James and how James looked at Ashlyn."So James, what is going on between you and Ashlyn?"

"We're friends, but we've been hanging out, nothing serious yet."

Angela nodded, of all the guys in Tree Hill; James was probably the best that Ashlyn could have picked. "Just take it slow, someone hurt Ashlyn a while back, it's been a while since she could trust a man," Angela said.

"Anything serious?" James asked.

Angela looked at her cousin, and lied, "Not really, just heart break stuff."

James looked at Ashlyn and then finally Angela, "Are you okay with this?"

Just then the DJ started a song, and Angela noted it would be prefect for James and Ashlyn to dance too. "Sure, now go, there's a girl up there and I bet she wants to dance."

James smiled and ran up to Ashlyn, leaving Angela alone. She watched her Cousin and Best friend walk away. She nodded, it would be good for Ashlyn, then she returned to skipping stones.

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_Hand out the window  
Floatin' on air  
Just a flip of the wrist  
And I am wavin' you goodbye_

_Drive past the lifeguard stand  
Where I sit around waiting for you to remember  
As I drive  
_

_  
_James walked up to Ashlyn and smiled. Ashlyn returned his smile. He held out his hand. She took it.

"She had no problem with us hanging out," he said.

Ashlyn smiled, and listened to the song, "I love this song, dance with me," she said.

James nodded, "That's what Angela said you would want to do."

Ashlyn nodded lead him to a spot they could dance. She melted into his arms and they slowly danced together. The night was drifting away, and they just wanted to hold each other. What they had was the first prefect moment.

James was scared that it would end and he could never have this moment again. He just wanted to live in it and have her all alone. No basketball, no families and nothing else, just James and Ashlyn.

Ashlyn was also wishing the moment would last forever. She liked being in James' arms and feeling his heart beat against hers. She never thought she could want something this simple. When she was with Huck things had been complex, and they had gotten more complex. Hopefully the past wouldn't hurt what she was building with James. Lost in thought she leaned back and looked at James and he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

* * *

_I remember_

_How the girls can turn to ghosts before your eyes  
And the very dreams that led to them are keeping them from dying  
And how the grace with which she walked into your life  
Will stay with you in your steps,  
Pace with you a while  
So long, so long..._

Keith took Jessalyn out to dance. She was in her bikini, and Keith was wearing surf shorts. He held her tight and possessively. She was the Queen of the school and that meant that she only belonged to the King. He was the King of the School.

Jessalyn leaned her head on his shoulder. She liked the feel of his arms around her. Ever since he took that trip with his Mom he had changed. She needed to bring him back to where he was before the trip.

She wanted the King of the School that took over six months to create. She didn't want the old Keith. The sensitive to other people Keith, she wanted the devoted to her Keith.

"Where were you the other day? I waited," she asked.

"I had things to do," he said.

She nodded her head. Not completely believing him, nor completely dis-believing him.

* * *

_  
And I will leave under the cover  
Of summer's kiss upon the sky  
Like the stone face of your lover  
Just before she says goodbye  
I was certain that the season could be held between my arms  
Well just as summer's hold is fleeting  
I was here but now I'm gone...  
I'm gone... I'm gone, I'm gone  
I'm gone..._

Huck leaned against the lifeguard stand and watched the party. He hadn't drunk all night, and wondered why. He knew later that he would have plenty to drink. Looking at his watch and knew they would be leaving soon for the Scott-Lee Beach house.

"Hey cowboy, would you mind if a lady asked you to dance?" Chase said, as she approached Huck.

He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, "No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"So Huck, would you dance with me?" she asked.

He nodded and took her hand. She led out to where the other couples were dancing. It felt good to have his arms around her. She got close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He was surprised that she was this forward.

But her scent was intoxicating. She smelled of jasmine, and there was no hint of alcohol on her. As they slowly danced together he could believe his luck. Finally she looked up at him.

"Huck, can I tell you something," she said.

He nodded, "Sure," he said.

"Since the day of the fire I haven't stop thinking about you. It is almost like I can't go a day without seeing you," she said. Huck giggled a little. She slapped him, "Hey I'm pouring my heart out here."

"I just find it funny I can't stop thinking about you," he said.

She was taken back by his statement. "Huck, I want to be your friend, and see where this leads," she said.

Now it was Huck's turn to be shocked, "What?"

"Huck, I can't deny that I have sort of attraction to you," she said.

Huck nodded, "As I do you, but I hear a but in there."

"But, I've been through some stuff recently. I just want to take it slow."

Huck nodded, in understand, "So where do we start?"

She looked him right in the eyes and smiled, "Right here, right now, doing what we're doing," she said and rested her head against his chest again.


	105. The Final Campfire

Huck slipped out of his sleeping bag and checked his watch again. It was time to slip out and get everything going. He walked over to where Kelly was sleeping and gently nudged her; she woke up from her light sleep and nodded.

Kelly slipped out of the house. Next Huck went and woke Angela and Ashlyn, both of who nodded and followed Kelly out of the beach house. They would go ahead and get everything set up. Huck would start to wake everyone else up in about a half hour.

Ten minutes later Keith slipped out of the bedroom he was using and went over to James' room and woke him up. Next they went to Brian's room and woke him up; they also found Kay sleeping in there and got her up too. The last person they woke up was Ellie who was sleeping in the living room with the cheerleaders that crashed at the Beach house.

They all quietly made their way out to Huck's truck and climbed in. Huck slowly moved the big pickup truck out of the parking space and left his music off. They silently headed for their spot on the River. It wasn't far from where Huck and Kelly lived so they had used the days leading up to get what they needed set there.

Once Huck parked the truck, next to Angela's Car, they got out and headed into the woods. James and Keith carried a cooler, while Brian had a stereo. They followed the all familiar and worn trail into the woods, and came upon a burning campfire and log benches. The new people saw four women standing there watching the fire.

Huck took the stereo from Brian and plugged his Ipod into it and started the playlist. Huck turned and looked over his friends and family and nodded. One of the Women stepped up.

"Welcome, tonight is the last night of summer and tomorrow we all start school. Years ago a group of friends got together and started to have a campfire to try and extend the summer. Every year each would bring someone new so the tradition would go on. Tonight, you, James, Brian, Kay, and Ellie, have been brought into this circle. This is our secret," Jenny Jagielski said, as she was the oldest and the longest attending person there.

They each took seats on the bench and listened to the music. Slowly the conversation started and the cooler was opened. The talked ranged from everything from what they expect from school, to the latest tv show, to people they knew.

Finally Angela looked across the way at the whole group. "Well let's see what was different from last year," she smiled, "Well Huck had a mullet last year," she finally said.

The group laughed. Huck removed his hat and rubbed his crew cut hair. "Well what was different last year? Jenny was scared to leave for Raleigh and now she can't wait."

Jenny nodded, "Well last year Keith wanted to bring Jessalyn," she said.

Keith nodded, and was glad he didn't, "Last Year if I remember Kelly, we had to explain to you why women worn thongs."

They all laughed at Kelly. She was sometimes the most naïve of them all. She looked to Ashlyn, "Well last year, we had to get Ashlyn's thong out of the ceiling fan of the beach house to save her embracement," Kelly said, and Ashlyn turned red. They all laughed again.

"Well last year, little miss hardcore," Ashlyn said pointing over to Angela, "Use to listen to R. Kelly." Angela turned deep read, and looked down at the t-shirt she had been wearing all night, it was a Hatebreed Concert T-Shirt she bought in Charolette.

* * *

Deep in the woods two women stood there and listened. The Younger one looked at the older one. The older one seemed puzzled at what they were doing. 

"What are they talking about?" Brooke asked Bobbi-Lee.

"They are doing last year, what everyone does is point out an embarrassing fact about them that has changed since last year. It's away to see how you changed, it was being done when I was brought into the circle," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke nodded, "So that is your friend Jenny," Brooke said and pointed towards one of the girls.

"Yeah, that's my girl Jenny Jagielski, she's been a good friend for years. I use to baby sit her, and then we just started to hang out when she got older. I've always admired her for her strength, and she always admired me."

Brooke nodded, "You miss it here?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Sometimes, but I'm like my Dad, I have the wanderlust, and I want to see the world."

"When did the Jagielski's move back to Tree Hill?"

"About eight years ago. Jenny's Dad works with my Dad, in fact Jake use to be in the same Engine Company as my Dad."

Brooke nodded, not understanding everything Bobbi-Lee said. "So am I part of the circle?" Brooke asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yes you are now. You said you've always wanted to do something like this."

Brooke nodded. She looked at the younger woman.

"So what changed for you last year?" Brooke asked.

"I didn't want to stay near my family," Bobbi-Lee said, "How about you?"

"I didn't miss my friends."

* * *

At the fire they were getting loud. Someone broke out the junk food and the s'mores were being made. Even though the fire started to go down, it was Huck that silenced everyone, when he heard the rift of music. 

"Guys, it's the song," he said.

Keith and Huck stood up and dragged Brian and James into their group. The music got louder as Angela turned it up. Once the words hit the air the guys started to sing.

(Song Lyrics in italics)

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._


	106. The Final Acts of Summer

(Song Lyrics is Italics)

_This... Is the Summer of My Discontent  
__It was a fine day dreaming,  
screaming like the demon was.  
It gave an accent to the things beyond._

Angela and Ashlyn had one last tradition to perform before they went to bed for the last time of the summer. They snuck onto the roof of Karen's Café and removed a loose brick from the wall. In a small tin was a sheet of paper and a pen.

Ashlyn took the paper first and wrote on it. When she was done, Angela did the same. The folded up the paper and put it back behind the brick. Angela smiled at her best friend as they headed back to the beach house. They just continued what Lucas and Haley use to do, they tried to predict the up and coming year.

* * *

_Down.  
__It will all come back to you_

Keith slipped back into the bed he shared with Jessalyn. She was wearing one of his wife beaters and her panties. It had been a wild night before she fell asleep. He brushed a stray bang away from her forehead and kissed her there.

He crawled into bed and curled up with her. Her warmth and breath made him comfortable, but yet he seemed a million miles away.

* * *

_If you don't stand for something,  
You'll fall for anything_

_So masking tape your broken wing,  
Don't wait till that lady sings._

James sat on the edge of his bed. He looked out the window and watched the ocean. This was a view he didn't have in LA or in the mansion. He just loved watching the waves.

Ashlyn slipped into the room and sat beside him. "Do you mind if I sleep here?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow?" he asked.

"I do, and all I want to do is sleep," she said.

James nodded his head, "Sure."

* * *

_The king sits inside you,  
In silence here the trumpet sound  
The mystical mantra twirling, spinning, exploding..._

_Down_

Brooke looked down at her paperwork and thought. She wasn't in the mood to work late. She missed Chase and Izzy being in the house. She just wanted her daughters close.

Her three girls kept her going through the dark years. They also help keep her sober. But she knew she needed more support.

Finally she walked over to her desk and removed a bunch pictures. She looked at them all and nodded. She started to cry as she came to certain people. They were the ghosts of her past.

She can use some friends. So she went and picked up her address book. She stared at the number and thought for a few moments. Finally she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's Brooke," she said, and paused, "I know it is late, I'm sorry I just needed to talk," a pause, "Well remember you made an offer, does it still stand?" Another long pause, "Yes I'm taking you up on it," she nodded and scribbled something down, "No not New York, I'm back in Tree Hill. So I'll expect you in a week, good I can always use a good office manger, and Thanks."

Brooke nodded, as she hung up the phone.

_The turmoil all around  
I'll be the rock for you_

_This is the Summer of my discontent_


	107. Author's Notes Summer of My Discontent

**So ends Part Eight (Summer of My Discontent), it is the bridge between the summer stories and the coming school year. It was the adjustment period for the Davis-Adams Girls, and the time when Keith needed to contemplate the path he is on. This is where the Naley Boys start to integrate into Tree Hill. Also the School Friends start to return. Here I end story arcs and start new ones. Also this Chapter sucked writing it. There was a lot I wanted to accomplish, but I didn't want to start or join too much to the up and coming September-October School Arc. The name comes from a song by Gargantua Soul, a hard core band that was local to me, they have since broken up, it is off their **_**Gargantua Soul**_** Album. **

**This Part was really all about the kids, Brooke, and Naley. I'm a big Naley fan but with Nathan's Charlotte Story line ending I had little to do with him. As the time line sits he is in pre-Camp mode. So the Nathan and Haley scenes are check-ins, but also they serve their purpose. Nathan will not become Dan. The Haley as a Mom Chapter was fun scene for me to write. The Nathan and Angela bonding Chapter, was another good one. Brooke had three great scenes she was the center of; of course one was from Haley's POV. This Part also brings me over one hundred chapters, well really they are scenes. Were also around the 40 Percent Complete mark on this journey. **

**I've been asked about Lucas' Writing in the begining and ending of the chapters. It is an element of the show that I wanted to bring in. The quotes and comments are meant to tie in with what is happening in the Part. As of resent the Chapters had some darker motiffs and happenings, Peyton's Brother being dead, (So far the only narrative not give by Lucas), Dan Scott, etc. How I find the quotes is I go through looking for something and I generally find them by accident. Except for the Robert E. Lee Quote, the book I mention actually exist and I own it. I really enjoyed the book, and shows the spirituallity and wisdom of the man. It was a real inspiration. The narrative doesn't always appear because I can't find something that would work or I just want to open cold. **

**Chapter 100 (Brooke's Advice) was a last minute add. JamyJ30 thank you for reminding me about this important scene. My writting style is pretty modular so I'm able to insert scenes as I need them. So I just had to find story wise the best place to insert it and just did. So I hope you enjoyed the scene.**

**I know that Lucas' sister is named Lily on the show. Well I couldn't find a spoiler on it so I came up with a name. Well since I claimed that after the Season Final it will be AU. Well her name won't change. But I'll add Lucas as a Coach for Nathan.**

Well as you read this Part 9 (Semi-Charmed Life) has been completed. I will be writing Part 10 (makedamnsure) which I'm hoping will be powerful and important. A little spoilerish, but Lucas gets a phone call from Bevin and Cooper talks to Peyton. But I'll also be charting out Part 11 (Halloween). I've always said this story is as much you all's as it is mine, so let's have some fun here. I need suggestions for Customs for the kids for the Halloween Party. So just send them to me, please. Thank You in advance.

**Time for song credits, because you have to give credit where credit is due. In Chapter 104 (Final Summer Dance) the song they are dancing to is **_**Dashboard Confessional **__**So Long, So Long **_**off **_**Dusk and Summer**_** Album. I just had to go back to the One Tree Hill canon of artist for that one. I first heard the song on the Dashboard Confessional Myspace page and found that it worked for what I needed. Now I own the album, and I'm now a big Dashboard Confessional Fan.**

**In Chapter 105 (Final Campfire) the song the guys sing of course is **_**Green Day Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)**_** off the **_**Nimrod**_** Album. This one was chosen because of an actual event that happened in my life. A bunch of friends went to a fire pit and we were drinking and bsing and that was when the radio came out. When **_**Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)**_** played all the guys got up and sang arm to arm the song. There are pictures and video to prove it too. It was just one of those innocent prefect moments. I felt that it would work perfectly for the Scott-Burke Kids.**

**In Chapter 106 (Final Acts of Summer) the song is **_**Summer of my Discontent**_**, by the band **_**Gargantua Soul**_** off their album **_**Gargantua Soul**_**. They have since split up, and I was at their last show. They were an awesome live act.**

**Thank You for the reads and the review.**

**ThumperE23**


	108. SemiCharmed Life

(Angela Voice Over in Italics)

_My friend Huck Burke has an older sister named Bobbi-Lee Burke. She was named by her parents after the great southern general. She is nothing like the man, and is really a pain in the ass. But one day I remembered her saying something to me when she was baby sitting the bunch of the Scott Kids._

_"Angela," she said, "I was named after a man named Robert E. Lee." I nodded, not really caring and wanted to play basketball. "Well he said something simple that you need to remember," she went on. I nodded again, dribbling my basketball._

_She told me that Robert E. Lee said, "Youth is so fleeting and life is so short." It was the first thing Bobbi-Lee told me I remembered. I've since that day lived a Semi-Charmed Lie, and tried to live for the moment, and the moment is now as I start my senior year of High School, I look to lay down my final legacy. I will be heard and I will win the School a State Championship._

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Huck shot up off the sofa and looked at his watch. His eyes went wide and he climbed off the sofa and pulled on his pants. Looking around the room he spotted where his sister was sleeping. He started shaking her and she finally rolled over and looked at him.

"What is it Huckleberry?" she asked.

"We're going to be late to school, you got five minutes to get ready and to the truck," he said.

She nodded and went to grab her cloths. Huck ran through the house and started to wake up the people that who were still sleeping there. The next person that he woke up was Ellie. She looked at him with tired eyes.

"Five minutes to get dressed and in the truck, we're going to be late for school," Huck said.

"Crap!" Ellie yelled and started getting ready.

Huck next went upstairs and threw open the door to the room that Keith was staying in. Keith picked his head up from the pillow and say he was alone.

"Let me guess, we're going to be late," Keith said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah we got to leave in five minutes."

"I'll see you at the truck," Keith said.

He stopped at Brian's room and woke up the youngest Scott. He shook his head and climbed out of bed. He was getting dress when Huck left his room.

Huck ran down the stairs and went out to his Truck. He made sure his messenger knap sack was in the cab and started the truck. He was flipping through his Ipod when he saw them running out of the beach house; with Keith in the rear to make sure the door was locked. They all climbed into the bed of the Truck.

Once they were all in Huck slammed the Truck into gear and shot off like a bat out of hell. He clicked his Ipod to play and his typical hard rock echoed through his speakers. Today it was the Offspring.

_Our generation sees the world  
not the same as before  
We might as well just throw it all  
And live like there's no tomorrow  
There's no tomorrow  
We are the ones_

Huck looked at his mirror and saw Keith hanging off his roll bars and leaning towards his window. Huck rolled down his window and looked at his friend.

"Remember we have to pick up Mike at the River Court," Keith yelled.

"When do I forget?" Hucks replied and watch Keith climb back into the bed.

Huck gunned the engine and was cutting in and out of traffic. The turbo charged diesel wined as he spooled it out. The needle responded as did his finely tuned engine. Huck was in full control as he drifted the truck around the corner leading towards the River Court.

He saw Mike standing over by the basketball hoop. Huck smiled and let off the gas as Keith started to climb up in the bed of the truck. Holding out his hand Keith hoped Huck would slow down enough, as Mike ran over towards the still moving truck.

The speed of the truck, Mike racing for them and Keith all met at the right time. Keith used all the strength he could and pulled Mike into the bed. The young man looked at his friend with complete shock.

"You're crazy, Keith," he said.

Keith nodded, "I know and you love it!" he said and laughed.

Huck gunned the engine again and raced off towards Tree Hill High School. Keith leaned back on the cab of the truck and just sighed. Mike looked at them.

"Y'all are late did you over sleep?" Mike asked.

"Duh!" Kelly yelled, peeking up from her book.

_  
Who are living under the gun every day  
You might be gone before you know  
So live like there's no tomorrow  
Ain't gonna waste this life  
There's no tomorrow - you ain't gonna live it for me  
Believe it_

Huck pulled around the corner and he saw James and Angela's car waiting at the stop sign. He pulled up next to them just as they started to go. James had Kay in his car as Keith looked down from the bed at them.

James looked up shocked as he saw Keith standing up in the bed. He shook his head at his younger cousin the daredevil. He was then couldn't believe his eyes as Keith climbed up onto the wall of the bed, holding onto the roll bar. Yes Keith was nuts.

As they spend down the street neck and neck Keith leaned over and tapped on James' window. James looked at him wide eyed, as his was looking eye to eye with him.

After a long few second James finally rolled down the window.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Why didn't you'll wake us up?"

James checked the round and turned back to his cousin. "We tired but y'all didn't want anything to do with being woken up."

Keith shook his head. "C'mon James, we can't afford to be late the first day," he said, with a devilish grin.

James shook his head and watched as Keith climbed back into the bed of the pickup truck. Huck gunned his big diesel and pulled ahead of the two cars. The whole encounter just left James dumbfounded.

_  
The official view of the world has changed  
In a whole new way  
Live fast cause if you don't take it  
You'll never make it  
So if you understand me  
And if you feel the same_

After what seemed like forever the small convoy finally reached the school. Huck still had the engine humming as he drifted his truck around the last corner into the school. Between his engines big roar and the loud music all the student body of Tree Hill High School looked up to see the big red pickup truck screech tires as it pulled into a parking space.

Most of the returning students knew who that was. The freshman just stared amazed at what they saw. It didn't help that two other cars followed behind and parked near them.

Angela shot out of her car and raced over to where Keith was standing joking with Huck and Mike. "What the hell was that stunt?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, cockily.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Standing on the bed of Huck's truck and leaning over to talk to James while you're moving? Have you finally lost what little mind you have?"

Keith turned to square up with the Angela, "What the hell does that mean?"

"C'mon Keith that was incredibly stupid of you."

"So what? It worked and it looked cool, and that's all I need know."

Angela was fuming. "Keith, I'm going to have to tell your Dad," she said.

Keith now bored down on her with his eyes, "Where do you get off being Miss Goody Two Shoes?"

"I'm you're Aunt after all," she said.

"Oh My God! Stop the Presses, Angela Scott is trying to be an authority figure!" Keith yelled, "C'mon Angela, for sixteen years you've tried to be nothing more then my friend, now you're getting all authority on me. It just doesn't work that way," Keith said and walked away.

"This isn't over, Keith," she yelled.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Keith, muttered under his breath.

_  
Then you will know what nitro means  
You'll live like there's no tomorrow - you ain't gonna waste this life  
There's no tomorrow - you ain't gonna live it for me  
There's no tomorrow_


	109. Girls at School

For the first time since she started High School Chase Adams was early. Part of it was the simple fact that she didn't want to deal with her Mom, and another part was she wanted to be on time. She slid her Mustang into a parking spot and looked around to see what was what.

Izzy parked her Focus next to her. Chase nodded to her sister and climbed out grabbing her bag. From the Focus her two sisters joined her; Chase smiled and looked over at them.

"You ready?" she asked them.

Izzy and Trin both nodded.

"Well then let's rock this place," she said, and they walked over towards the school.

The three Adams Sisters walked together as a group. This was the first time in a long time they all attended the same school. Chase smiled and nodded, this was good, she had the two people she trusted the most at her side. Trin being the youngest was always somewhat of a wild card, but Izzy had had her back since god knows when. She always use to laugh that Izzy was her best friend first and her sister second. This was something that their Mom encouraged; with a usual under breath comment about family doesn't betray family.

Jessalyn watched as the three brunettes walked up to her. She nodded, and knew they were trying to make a good impression, and she told Daria as much. The other returning cheerleaders smiled, they were her "court". Two of the Adams sister would be prefect for her "court" she would have to take the third to keep the other two happy. They fit the whole image, they were young, hot, and fashionable, plus their family connections and party reputation help too, but this made Jessalyn suspicious why Chase didn't party hard at the beach party, she didn't remember much of that night, but she did remember that Chase didn't drink any alcohol at all. She also didn't remove the shirt she wore either.

"Morning girls," Jessalyn said to the three Adams.

"Morning Jessa," Chase said.

"Morning," Izzy replied, the two older Adams' hid their fake voice under false tiredness.

"Morning, Jessa," Trin said, actually happy to see Jessalyn.

Jessalyn smiled and looked over the student body. Yes they were her subjects and she would be a benevolent dictator to them all. But first she needed to secure all threats to her reign and maintain control of her King.

"So are you ready for the year?" Jessalyn asked.

The three Adams nodded.

"The secret is," she started to say, then was interrupted by the screech of tires and loud heavy metal music, she turned and saw Huck Burke's Truck ripping into the parking lot. She smiled and turned back to the girls, "as I was saying before that God Damn Idiot drove in here, is the secret to getting to be in the in crowd, is get in with the Scott Family."

She pointed her chin to the group over by the truck. Two of them seemed to be arguing. When one walked the way the argument ended and they started to move towards the school in one mass group.

"The Scott Family is so large," Jessalyn said, "Their not just a family, they're a click."

Chase shot a glace at Izzy. The Middle Adams' sister nodded. This was the family their mom warned them to stay away from. On the other hand Chase was never good at following directions, and she was intrigued by what one Lucas Scott wrote about High School and wanted to know more. Knowing the Scotts was the best way of doing it.

"So who are they?" Chase asked.

Jessalyn smiled, "They are a family of a twisted past, and of over achievers," she nodded and directed Chase's attention to one of them, "That is Keith Scott," she said of the dirt blond boy that seemed in charge, "Star Basketball Player, and King of the School. He's Mom runs the hottest Teen Club in the Town. His only downfall is his Dad teaches here."

Chase nodded and looked at the boy. He had rugged good looks, but smelled of arrogance. That was something she wanted to avoid getting into, all her past bed partners were just like Keith. She was done with that. She glanced over at Izzy, who seemed to be drinking in the good looks of Keith.

"He's hands off, girls, he's Jessa's man," Daria said.

Chase nodded with a false smile. "What about the others?"

Jessalyn made a dismissive jester, "Cousins, sisters, brothers, friends, and a lesbo Aunt," she said, "No one of any importance."

As the group reached where the girls stood, three of the girls in the Scott Click peeled off and headed in their own direction. The shorter of them let go of the boy's hand she held and looked longingly at him as she walked away. He returned the gaze as she walked away. Chase then glanced over to Daria and noticed the daggers that she was sending to the girl. So Daria was jealous of this girl.

"So Daria who are they?" Chase asked.

Daria nodded, "The Guy is James Scott, a new student, and he's from LA. Hot as hell and single, he's mine. The girl is Ashlyn Pierce, one of the girl basketball players, she's the life partner of James Cousin/Aunt, what ever she is, Angela."

Chase nodded. Sometimes people surprise you, and in some respects Daria was a nice person in others she wasn't. Chase watched as Keith came up and wrapped his arms around Jessalyn. He kissed her and Chase shook her head.

"I missed waking up next to you this morning," he said.

She looked into his eyes, "Well I had to get up early and look this good for you," she said.

He smiled, and Chase looked up and saw Huck standing there.

"Hey," he said.

She smiled, shyly. She was never shy around guys, but there was something about this red head that took her out of her game.

"Hey, you disappeared last night," she said.

Huck looked at her weird, "I was at the beach house all night," he said.

Chase knew for a fact that Huck had gotten up and woke several people up. But if he was denying it, he would have a good reason. She just let it drop. Sometimes guys could just be so secretive. But she would revisit it later.


	110. Haley and Lucas

Haley always got chills when she walked into Tree Hill High School's Girl's Locker Room. It brought back the memories of two bad years, one okay year, and a good year that she spent in these rooms. Of course one year she dealt with rebuilding a marriage and being pregnant with her first son. But her Senior Year was a good year for her.

She looked around the rooms and knocked on the door to her best friend's office. Lucas signaled her to come in. He finished his phone call and hung it up. Finally looking up at her he smiled.

"Coffee?" he asked.

Haley smiled; she started to like the taste of the coffee that he kept in his office. "Sure," she said.

She sat down as he poured her a cup of coffee. When she watched as he finished and offered her the cup. She took it and gripped it with both hands. She smiled and held the cup possessively. He laughed at her, and how she was acting like a child.

"Like the coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" she said and took a sip of the brown liquid.

Lucas laughed and sipped his cup. "If Bevin heads to Costa Rica I'll ask her to bring you some."

Haley smiled and sipped at her cup of coffee. She wasn't sure how to start the conversation with Lucas.

"You wanted to talk to me," Lucas said.

Haley nodded, while she enjoyed another sip of her coffee. "Yeah, guess who I saw at the beach last night," she said.

"Why were you at the beach last night?" Lucas asked.

She smiled sheepishly, "I was making sure the beach house was ready for the kids."

"God Haley, going over board with the whole Super Mom Thing?" Lucas asked.

"I just wanted the kids to be comfortable," she said, and smiled meekly.

Lucas laughed, "Deb usually has the house stocked with food and extra bedding ready for them. Since you and Nate have lived on the West Coast she's been doing the Grandma thing with my kids," Lucas said, not mentioning that Deb, his ex-Step Mom and his Mom's best friend, would tag team with Karen the kids in the Grandma department, Karen always being the more responsible of the two.

"I found out when I check the beach house," Haley said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, well it started when My Mom let Angela go to her first beach party, and was only allowed if she could stay at the beach house. Of course Jenny was the one who had to stay with her. It's just expanded every year since."

Haley nodded, "I guess the more things change the more they stay the same."

"Yeah, you can say that, but then again the owners of the beach house hasn't," Lucas said and took a sip of his coffee, "So you didn't want to see me about my taste in coffee, or the kids at the beach house. So what's up, Hales?"

"You know I was at the beach house last night," she said.

"Yeah, we have established that," Lucas said.

"Well I was taking in the view. The beach house always had such a great view. Well anyways I thought I saw Brooke walking on the beach. I called to her, she looked up for a second and it seemed once she knew who I was she took off in a blue car," Haley said.

Lucas nodded. This was the time he had to make a decision. "What would make you think that she would come back here?"

"I'm not sure, but I heard on E that Chastity was rushed to the hospital from a club back in late June," Haley said.

Lucas nodded; he had also heard the rumor. "So bring her family to the place where people can't stand you anymore? Doesn't make sense, Hales," Lucas said.

She nodded. "I guess you're right," she said, and check her watch, "I have to get going I have a homeroom."

She got up and left. She left her coffee unfinished. Lucas knew that who she saw was bothering her. Haley really missed Brooke. Lucas didn't know if he was right to tell her he knew she was in town, and had an address next to her Mother-in-Laws. Eventually Brooke would surface again, and make contact, with someone. Lucas figured she would have to get her courage up. He had kept in email contact with her on and off through the years. It had been strained but he tried, but it never worked out. When he moved his family up from Atlanta he stopped trying to be friends with Brooke. He had to choose between being loyal to his friend and being loyal to his wife, and chose to keep his family and forget Brooke.

Just then his desk phone rang. Lucas looked at the wall clock and nodded. He knew exactly who it was.

"Hello, Lucas Scott's Office," he answered the phone.

"Hey," Peyton said on the other end. Everyday she would call before leaving for the Club. It started so he knew the kids got off to school, "So how are things going this morning?"

"I'm bored, I have no homeroom, and I'm all set until basketball starts," he said.

"What are we to do?" she asked playfully.

"Well fortunitly Haley stopped by," he said.

"Really, is she okay?"

"Fine, she just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"She's nervous about the first day," Lucas said, and heard Peyton pause. After a moment she would speak again.

"Do the kids make it safe to school?"

Lucas smiled, he knew that she didn't want to seem like the overprotective mom. "Yes, they did."

He could almost see Peyton smiling on the other end. He didn't want to tell her about Keith's stun with Huck's Truck. "Alright I have to go," he finally said.

"Okay, I'll see you at Lunch," she said.

"I love you Blondie," he said.

"Love you too, Luke," she said, and hung up.

He put the phone headset down and stared at a picture of his family. Damn, why did Brooke have to return, was all that was on his mind.


	111. Lady Ravens

After Angela, Ashlyn, and Kay left the main group they walked over to another table, where the rest of the returning girl basketball players sat.

"So what was that I saw when I woke you this morning?" Angela asked, Ashlyn.

"What?" Ashlyn said, faking innocents.

"You were in bed with James," Angela said.

Ashlyn looked around, "Oh that, it was nothing."

Angela shook her head, "Don't act innocent with me. I know for a fact that you aren't innocent, and that you usually tell me everything."

Ashlyn smiled, "All we did was sleep. I wanted to be close to him, that's all."

"Girl you most be falling hard."

"I don't know, just yet," she said and looked over to where James was standing.

Angela nodded, "Sure."

As they approached the table, the girls sitting at the table looked up and saw by consensus their leader and her best friend. They all smiled and looked at them.

"Hey Angela," Devyn Brice, Angela's partner in the starting back court said with a smiled.

"Hey Devyn," Angela said and slumped down on the bench next to her.

"So you ready?" Devyn asked.

"For what?" Angela asked.

Devyn smiled, "Do I have to tell you Angela?" she asked.

Another one of the girls nodded, "Yeah Vandoo, you know it's coming," she said, she was Mackenzie Ward the starting Center. Angela nodded at the nickname that Mackenzie called her. Mackenzie was the only one that was allowed to call her that, and Angela never had to enforce it. The girls did it themselves.

"What do you mean?" Angela looked over at Ashlyn, "What are they talking about?"

Ashlyn smiled, "C'mon, Angela. You know you're going to be named Team Captain."

Angela shook her head. She looked over at Mackenzie and Devyn they nodded.

"C'mon, Vandoo, you're the only one we want to lead us," Mackenzie said.

Angela nodded, and watched as another one of the Returning Lady Raven's walked up. She was tall like Mackenzie but not quiet as tall. She also had deep brown skin and dark hair. Faith Brown was probably the best young Forward in Girl's Basketball in North Carolina, but she always took it in stride.

"Hey Girls," she said, and hopped onto the table, "So why is Angela brooding this fine morning?" she asked.

"Someone told her that she should be named Team Captain," Ashlyn said and looked at Devyn.

"What did I say? I was just stating the obvious."

Faith laughed and looked over to see Kay hiding behind Angela. "So who do we have here? Is that the Basketball Prodigy that I've been hearing about?" Faith said.

Both Ashlyn and Angela nodded. Finally Angela spoke up, "Yes she's the prodigy that I've been training," she said, "This is my niece, Kay," Angela pushed Kay out so the other girls could see her.

Kay smiled and waved at the team.

"Kay, this is most of the team, Devyn, Mackenzie, and Faith," Angela said.

"Hey Kay," Devyn said.

"Hello, Little Scott," Faith said.

Mackenzie smiled as she looked over the freshman, "So this is one of your Nieces you've talked about, Vandoo," Mackenzie said, and smiled, "Does she have the Famous Scott Fade Away?"

Angela smiled and nodded, "It is a thing of beauty."

Mackenzie nodded, and looked up to see another girl running up to them. She had stopped to catch her breath. The girls smiled.

"Hey Ashton," Ashlyn said to the new girl.

"Hey Ashton," Angela said, "So what's up?"

Ashton Perry smiled, "Hey y'all, sorry I'm late but Coach pulled me aside and told me to send Ashlyn to his office."

Ashlyn looked wide-eyed. "Me, Ashton?" Ashlyn asked.

Ashton nodded, "Yes he said tell Ashlyn to see me."

Ashlyn nodded, and stood up. She looked at Angela, and smiled, "See you at homeroom, Angela," she said and walked off.

Ashton sat down and leaned against the table. She looked around and noticed Kay standing there.

"So who's the freshman?" she asked.

All the other girls laughed, and Kay turned red. Angela picked this up, and looked at her niece. "C'mon Kay, let me show you to your homeroom," she said.

Kay nodded and followed her Aunt. When they were out of earshot Kay caught up with Angela.

"Why does she call you Vandoo?" Kay asked.

"I real don't know why, Mackenzie calls me Vandoo," Angela said, and shrugged, "She's the only one who does."

Kay nodded. "Well," she sighed, "I'm going to be called Karen all day."

"There are worst things to be called," Angela replied.

Kay gave her an okay look. "But Karen is my Grandma," she replied. Peyton had started calling her daughters by nicknames years ago. It really started with Elizabeth, when Peyton started calling her Ellie. She didn't want to leave Karen out, or confuse her when she called, so she started calling her Kay. For as long as Angela could remember no one called her nieces by their given first names, just the nicknames their Mom had given them.

"Well here's your homeroom," Angela said, "I'll see you at the work out session later."

Kay nodded, "Thank You," she said and slipped into the room. Angela watched her niece and wondered how awkward it was for her.


	112. Captain AshlynHomeroom

Ashlyn walked into the girl's locker room and found Coach Scott's office door open. When no girls were in the locker room he preferred to keep the office door open. When he was in there and gym classes were progressing he kept it closed, and the blinds were always drawn. He even had privacy curtains added for the Team and Cheerleader changing area. Ashlyn figured it was awkward for him being a man coaching a girl's team.

She knocked on the door and he looked up from the desk. He smiled and removed his ear buds from his ears. "Come in, Ashlyn," he said.

She came in and looked over the walls. There were various trophies and pictures placed all over the office. Most were of the teams he coached in the past. There were two pictures from his playing days, one where he wore the home whites and one where they wore the alternate black uniforms.

"You wanted to see me, Coach?" she asked.

"Yes I did," Lucas said, "Please sit down."

Ashlyn sat down in one of the chairs. She looked across the desk at him. She was wondering if he was going to go ballistic again about the mental breakdowns in last year's semi-finals.

"Relax, last year was last year," he said, and sipped his coffee, "Anyways how is your knee?"

"It's good Coach, they've cleared me, and I've been working out with Angela," she said.

Lucas nodded; he knew Ashlyn would be prepared. That was the one quirk about her she was always prepared. She was one of the few girls that busted her ass constantly for him. That was why he was about to do what he was about to do.

"Do you think we can win state this year?" he asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "We have a hell of a good shot. Angela and I are in great shape, and if we can get a couple of good bench players we should really make a push for state."

Lucas nodded. "How would you like to lead the team?" he asked.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I want you to wear the Captain C, Ashlyn," Lucas said.

She looked at him wide eyed, "What? Me? Why?"

"Yes, you, you're always prepared and your work ethic is awesome. That is whom I want for my Team Captain," he said and threw her a Captain's C.

She shook her head, "Coach, it's not my team. The Team is Angela's and I think you should give the honor to her," she said.

Lucas looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You don't want the honor?" he asked.

"Of course, I would love to be Captain, but not when there's already a leader on the team."

Lucas nodded. He secretly hoped that the rest of the returning girls felt the same way. He was being a coward mostly, by naming Ashlyn Captain. He didn't want to have to answer why he picked his sister as Team Captain. But he knew that Angela was the true leader of the team.

"I believe the girls will follow you," he said.

She shook her head, "Coach I have three jobs on the hard wood, rebound the junk off the boards, defense, and be Angela's bodyguard, it's been that way since juniors."

Lucas shook his head. "You're my Captain, Ashlyn. If you don't like it you can quit," He looked at the clock, "now get going or you'll be late," he said.

She got up and started to walk out. She was still holding the Captain's C.

"Oh and Ashlyn, you have till Friday to make your choice," he said.

She walked out of the Coach's Office and the Locker Room. In the Hallway she broke down and started to cry. How was she going to tell her best friend and life long teammate that her brother their Coach chose herself over her?

Ashlyn then quickly moved to the girl's room so no one would see her cry.

* * *

This was the last homeroom Angela would be in. She looked it over and took it all in. Approximately one hundred eighty days were left of her high school career, one season of basketball, one-year left of being a Tree Hill Scott.

She walked over to a desk by the window and sat down. Looking out the window she watched birds make a nest in the tree nearby the room. She smiled slightly; it would be great to watch this group of birds.

As she looked out the window, James walked into the room. He slung his stuff on the desk behind Angela. The bang of his bag shook her out of her daydream.

"Hey James," Angela said, with a meek smile.

"Why aren't you in Lucas' Office?" James asked.

Angela shrugged, "I don't know, he usually holds an informally team meeting this week but he'll let us know when," she said.

James sat down behind her. "So why was Ashlyn coming out of his office distraught?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders. Just then Ashlyn came in before the bell. She looked over towards the window and saw James and Angela sitting there. They were the two people she needed to talk to. She walked over and sat down next to Angela.

Ashlyn looked over to Angela. Her best friend looked her over and saw she had been crying and was obvious distraught.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn frowned, "Coach Scott named me Captain of the Team," she said, "My God Angela, and he named me Captain of Your Team."

Angela looked at her best friend shocked. She did, but also didn't expect being named Team Captain. But she did hope that her own brother would at least keep her in his thought for team captain.

"Well what did you say?" Angela asked, with a fake smile.

"I told him, that you should be named Team Captain. He said that I was his Captain and if I didn't like it I should quit and I had till Friday to decide," Ashlyn told Angela.

James listened and was getting mad himself. He needed to talk to Uncle Lucas and his Mom. But he had to hold his tongue as they were taking roll call. What was he to do; now he was almost certain that his girlfriend and his cousin were about to fight right in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "I don't know, I want to still play, you should be captain, but I'm flattered that he chose me," she said.

Angela nodded, "Well I think I'll quit," Angela said.

"What?" James and Ashlyn said at the same time.

"I'll quit, it is better for the team," she said, "Ashlyn, you need to play, and I don't. I've got enough money put away so I can go to college, and I'll just walk on. You need to play."

Ashlyn shook her head, "If you quit, I quit. We've played together since we were ten; it's always you and me."

Angela looked at her, "So what are we going to do?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders. "I have an idea."


	113. Freshman english

Haley took a deep breath before she walked into her classroom for the first time. She looked over the group of young freshman. They sat randomly and there were large gaps in the seating arrangement. She would have to fix this.

Looking over the room, she saw her twin Nieces sitting there. Kay was staring off out the window. She was ignoring what was going on around her. Ellie had her nose stuck in a book, which was funny; sometimes she was so much like Lucas. Yet she hung around with the cheerleaders, kinda like what Peyton did when she was in school.

"Okay can I get your attention?" Haley said, and only a few of the kids quieted down. She adjusted her glasses; she wore them when she taught to kinda hide her face so the kids would connect her with her musical past, or being married to Nathan Scott.

After a second Haley finally had enough. "Now be quiet and take a seat!" she yelled, and that got their attention. Everyone of the freshman was now sitting down looking at her.

"Okay, welcome to English One, I'm Ms. Scott, and I'll be your teacher this year. You'll find on your desk this years syllabus, please take one."

There was some nodding. Haley scanned over students and tried to read them. Finally her eyes laid eyes on one girl. She was just staring off into space and completely ignoring what ever Haley was saying. The girl was brunette and had brown eyes.

"Okay, can anyone tell me about the first book we're going to read?" Haley asked the room.

She watched as Ellie raised her hand first. Haley smiled; Ellie had probably read the book several times. A few more kids raised their hand but the young brunette was still not paying attention.

"How about the girl in the fourth row, second from the windows?" Haley asked.

She still didn't pay attention. The student next to her elbowed her.

"Hey!" the girl said, "Why did you do that?"

The student that elbowed her pointed up towards Haley. The Girl looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you please, tell the class about the first book we're going to read?" Haley asked again.

"What was the book again?" she asked.

"The first book we're reading is Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby. What is your name?"

"Trinity Adams, but people call me Trin," she said, her voice with a New York Accent.

Haley held her breath. That name rang in her head. Last night on the beach she didn't imagine seeing Brooke Davis. She actually saw her, and Brooke's youngest daughter in her classroom proved it.

"Okay Trin, what can you tell us about the Great Gatsby?" Haley asked.

Trin shrugged her shoulders. "He's great."

The classroom erupted in laugher. Haley shook her head.

"We'll I see someone knows the book," Haley said, and looked over the classroom, "Does anyone know anything about the Great Gatsby?"

Several hands went up. Haley decided not to mess around this time, and chose Ellie.

"Curly haired blond girl," she called out.

"Elizabeth Scott, please call me Ellie" Ellie introduced herself, she knew she had to treat Haley as a teacher and not her aunt, her Mom made sure she knew that, "The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald is the story of the Jazz Age where a mid-western Bond Dealer moves to New York and is exposed to the excesses of post World War One United States," she said.

"Thank You, Ellie."

"So is the Teachers Pet related to you?" Trin asked.

Haley looked at Trin. "Scott is a common name, Ms. Adams. So we are not related."

Trin gave Haley a lap sided grin. "Well I see. Are you going to play your records for us too?"

Haley rose and eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you Haley James-Scott the singer?" Trin asked.

Haley shook her head, then lied, "No I'm not. One more out burst Ms. Adams and you'll get detention."

Trin nodded. Haley turned her back to the board and exhaled. She felt like she just faced a ghost. She hadn't faced the inner Davis Bitch in eight years, and Trinity Adams seemed to be that in spades.

"Okay this year we will be covering," Haley started to say as she started to write on the board.


	114. Junior Honors English

Honors English, Lucas always liked teaching the advanced classes. Before he was the English Department Head he was allowed more freedom with the Advanced Classes. Now that he was the department Head he would take advantage of all of his advanced classes. One thing he really enjoyed was the kids in the Honor's classes were always willing to learn and had the love of the subject.

He watched as the last student took their seat. Every year since he started teaching Honors English he waited to see how this class would challenge him. When the bell rang he stood in front of his desk.

Next he placed a pile of papers on the first desk of each row and told each student to take one and pass it back. Next he stood if front of his desk, again.

"Welcome to English Three Honors. I'm Mister Scott and yes I'm the author Lucas Scott. Now this year I suspect most of you would want to continue to AP English, so I'm going to run this class like the AP Class.

"We'll read eight books this year. We'll have four papers due at the end of each semester based on a subject I will give you. There will also be weekly essays due every Friday.

"Before you ask, My Books will not be discussed. Nor will I accept any papers for extra-credit on my books. Also during my office hours I will not talk about my books. My office hours are for discussing assignments and they are on the syllabus that is being passed out. Extra office hours are in my office in the girl's locker room.

"Sorry guys by appointment only. So does everyone have a syllabus?"

None of the students answered. So Lucas walked around to the back of his desk and reached for a book. He looked over the group and nodded.

"Okay the first half of the year we'll be covering American Literature. Pretty much your basic stuff, I'm hoping to cover, the Lost Generation and the Beat Writers, more so then the early American.

"The Second half of the year, we'll deal with English Literature, which means Shakespeare. No groaning, it has to be done.

"So who knows the first poem we're going to be reading?" Lucas asked.

He watched as two hands went up. He pointed to a dishwater blonde girl in the back. "You, and please introduce yourself."

She nodded, "I'm Skye Gregory, and well it seems we're reading T.S. Elliot's The Wasteland. It is a long and complex and allegorical poem, which relays heavy of satire," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Very good, and you Young Lady," pointing to the brunette that raised her hand, "Do you agree with Ms. Gregory's statement?"

She looked around the room, "Weeellll," she said.

"Speak up, please don't be shy. There are no stupid statements, just different interpretations of the work, and please introduce yourself."

She nodded, "Isabella Adams, everyone calls me Izzy. Well I believe T.S. Elliot was looking at post World War One American and the Jazz Age, and see what was happening to the country. His statements and predictions were commonly used my modern fiction authors to saw what an unsavory character was."

Lucas nodded. "Okay any comment on either statement?" He wanted and saw no hands go up, "Okay good, we'll let's get started then. The first person in every row passes out books to your row. Our first weekly essay will be what the poem The Wasteland means to you," Lucas said and sat behind his desk.

He watched as the students did what they were told. He then looked over to young Ms. Adams. She looked so much like her Mom. He hadn't seen Izzy since she was a baby. He remembered holding her in his arms, and smiled. She was the most precious baby, and she made him want a daughter. He ever served as her Godfather, with Haley as her Godmother. It had been twelve years since he had seen her, and now she was sitting in his Honor's English Class. One thing he could say was she was intelligent.

The bell rang and the class left the room. All Lucas could think about was his Goddaughter's reappearance in his life. He watched her leave and wondered, again why Brooke really cut them out.


	115. Lunch with Peyton

Lunch was a great time of day; all the students were in the caf or the quad and eating. It allowed Lucas to sneak back to his office and just relax. He needed this breaks in the middle of the day to prepare for the second half of the day.

Teaching was never his first love. It was something he did for stability of his family. He could quit and write, but it didn't provide medical or dental and he had three kids to worry about.

"Hey did someone order lunch?" Peyton asked from the door. He looked up at her and smiled. This was their first day of school routine since he was named girl's basketball coach. She would bring lunch to his office and they would eat together.

"Yes I did," he said, and watched her walk in. He still desired his wife. She held so much of his heart it scared him.

She closed the door and looked at him, then she smiled devilishly, "So do we have enough time to christen the desk?" she asked.

Lucas laughed, "No we don't," he said and winked.

She pouted and put down the bags, "Well that sucks, but I did bring lunch."

He smiled and took his lunch from her. "So how are things going for tonight?" Lucas asked.

Peyton shrugged, "Its going well I guess. Deb and Karen are setting up some stuff now, while I'm here being teased by my sexy husband," she said.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it is all in my master plan, to seduce you in your office tonight," he said, and attacked his lunch.

She smiled, and started at her lunch. It wasn't the conversation or the sex that made their marriage special. It was the silences, where they could just feel their hearts coming together.

"Well Luke, I'd be careful of your cell phone today after school," Peyton finally said.

Lucas looked at her, "Why Peyt?" he asked.

Peyton sighed, "Angela, called Karen and told her you named Ashlyn Team Captain," she said.

"Yeah, I did name Ashlyn Team Captain," he said.

Peyton looked at Lucas shocked. "Luke, how could you? You know its Angela's team."

"Different reasons, I think Ashlyn is an example for the younger less talented players to follow. Also there would be fewer questions if I named Ashlyn Captain instead of Angela."

Peyton nodded, now she understood. He was worried about favoritism. "Luke, we went through this four years ago. Angela is talented enough so no one will question her being on the team or team captain."

Lucas nodded, "I question it Peyton. I don't want to be questioned," he said.

Peyton nodded, "Well what if the team won't follow Ashlyn?" she asked.

"If they ask they'll get Angela as a co-Captain."

"If they don't ask?"

"We go forward with just Ashlyn."

Peyton nodded. "I guess, but how can you ruin your sister's last season?"

Lucas looked at his wife and finally came to terms with what he was doing. Finally nodded, he frowned. "I see what you are saying."


	116. Team Meeting

The Girl's Basketball Team's returning players were in the gym and looked at each other. Several of them stood around, while Angela, Ashlyn and Mackenzie sat on the bleachers. They all looked at Ashlyn.

"You can't be serious?" Faith asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes I'm the Team Captain," she said.

Faith shook her head and started to pace. She looked at the other girls and couldn't believe what she just heard. "Angela should be our Captain."

Mackenzie nodded in agreement, "Vandoo is the boss. I'm sorry Ash, but it's the truth."

Ashlyn nodded, "I know Mack, I know."

Devyn stepped up next, "Couldn't you turn it down?" she asked.

"I tried, Dev, but he said, I'm his Captain or I'm off the team."

Devyn shook her head. "We were going to win states this year," Devyn said.

Angela stood up. "Its simple guys, you'll play and win states, I'll quit the team. It's Ashlyn's turn to shine."

Angela started to walk away. Ashton and Ashlyn looked at Angela as she walked away. The remaining Lady Raven's looked at each other. They all knew in their hearts that they couldn't win states without Angela.

"So what do we do?" Mack asked.

"Well we vote," Ashlyn said, "Do we demand Angela be named our captain or do we quit?"

They all sighed. "Well until we report to Coach, you're the boss," Mack said.

"So let's vote," Ashlyn said, "I've been with Angela forever, so you all know where I stand."

Mackenzie nodded, "I know," she said.

One by one the Lady Raven's voted. Once they were done they all headed into the girls Locker Room. One by one they went to their locker and opened it. They all looked and saw Angela talking with Coach Scott. Ashlyn nodded and they all walked over to the office. Ashlyn knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lucas yelled and watched as Ashlyn and the rest of the returning Team walked in. He looked at them, "What can I do for you girls?"

"Coach, I've made my decision, and I can't be your team Captain, it belongs to Angela. So unless you make her Captain I'm off the team," Ashlyn said and dropped her jersey on his desk.

Before Lucas could say anything, Mackenzie walked up. She lifted her eyebrow up and looked at the Coach. "Sorry Coach, but I'll follow Vandoo to hell and back." She dropped her jersey on the desk and stepped away.

Devyn was the next player to step up. "The past two years I shared a back court with Angela. She taught me how to bring my game to another level, so with out her as our leader, you don't have me," she said, and dropped her jersey on the desk.

Ashton stepped up next and dropped her jersey on the table. "I wouldn't even be a bench player on this team without Angela. She took a girl that didn't know spit about the game, but loved to shoot hoops, and created an alright bench player. Angela helped me realize my dreams," she said.

Faith, the youngest of the returning players, stepped up. She was crying and put her jersey on the desk. "I've always loved the game, Coach; ever since I watched my brothers play in our driveway. Until last year when I played with Angela, Ashlyn, Mack, and the rest of the girls, the game never meant so much to me. Without them, I won't play, and without Angela leading us I won't play," she said.

They were all about to leave the office. Lucas nodded. He in all of his Coaching, even when he coached with Whitey in College, he never had a team quit on him. He was proud of his girls, they made their choice.

"Stop, and take your Jerseys," he said. They all stopped and looked at him. "I'm not usually one to explain my actions but this time I will. I wanted to name Angela Captain, but because she is my sister I didn't feel it proper. Ashlyn is our second best player and I named her Captain, if you girls approached me about Angela I will do what I'm about to do," he said, and reached into his desk and pulled out a Captain C. "Angela, I should have done this from the first, be my Captain?"

Angela nodded, "I'll be your Captain, but Ashlyn must be my Co-Captain, she deserves it as much as I do," she said.

Lucas smiled, "Well I wasn't going to remove Ashlyn," he said, "What do you think girls?"

They all agreed. Lucas watched as they walked out of the room giggling. Angela for the first time today was happy. He sat in his chair and leaned back. That was easy, and then his phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was his mom.

"Yes Mom," he said.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! What are you doing to your sister? "

"Hi Mom, how is your day going?" he answered.

"Don't be funny with me, you might be thirty-five but I can still knock you down to size," she said, "You know damn well that she should be named Team Captain."

"Because she's my sister, Mom?" he asked.

"No, smart ass, I've watched three generations of Scotts play basketball. She's as talented as Nathan," she said.

Lucas sighed, "You're too late Mom. She quit, then the rest of the team quit," he said, dryly.

"Serves you right," Karen said.

"Then they all agreed to come back, since I named Angela Co-Captain with Ashlyn."

Karen smiled, "I knew you were smart."

"Gee Thanks, Mom," he said.


	117. Brooke seen again

Karen put down the café phone and looked up at the posters on the wall. She smiled at the image of her son, the new great American Author. She was always happy with him that he never grasped onto the life and always did things that were good for his family. That was why he worked as a teacher. He returned to Coaching that he started in college when he was an assistant to Whitey Durham.

That was why she was surprised when he didn't name his sister Team Captain. Whitey his mentor never let the past tangle things up that were good for the team. But Lucas was always his own man. She figured what he did have some reason.

She reached for her cup of coffee and sipped at it. Once she was done, she placed the cup down and started to wipe the counter. It was slow because it was in between the lunch rush and the High School Kids coming in. So it allowed her to just take her time and relax.

Looking out the window she remembered watching Lucas and his friends pass by the window as they would head to the front door. It was kinda Deja vu that she was doing it now with Angela and her friends. Yet having Angela kept her young.

She laughed, who she was kidding, she did the same with Keith. She also knew that when Deb was here she now did it with James. Even though Karen was a Mom of a teenager she was also a Grandma of a Teenager. Deb laughed as they seemed to do everything together. Also their boys seemed to be in competition with each other on families.

Karen smiled, even though Nathan wasn't her son he became an unofficial second son over the years. So she considered Haley a daughter-in-law as much as Peyton. She looked out the window and always wondered how life could have been different. She had liked all of her son's girlfriends but she could never picture him married to and having children with anyone but Peyton. Brooke was a good person; she was just too mismatched for Lucas.

Watching the streets she like what she saw. The young were starting to move about and several seemed to be heading her way. Customers meant business, and business meant that more money could be set aside for Angela. She really wanted to give her daughter the most, as away to make amends for what Luacs' Father had done to them. The trip to Centeral Prison was the first time she knew that either of his sons had visited him. The trip had been good for Angela too; she had just seemed to bloom since then.

Finally her eyes settled on a woman in her thirties standing across the street. She was dressed casually in jeans and a tank top, which was what the weather called for. She wore a Tree Hill Raven's Ballcap on her head, which she had her brunette hair in a ponytail. There was something about this woman that attracted Karen's attention. She was trying too hard to fit in.

Karen studied her hard and closely. Her mind started to work in overtime. Finally it dawned upon her. She looked to her on duty waitress.

"Amy, watch the café for a second," Karen said.

"No problem," she said.

Karen stepped out of the café and head across the street. She tried to make it look like she was heading to the local newsstand. Karen carefully kept an eye on the woman.

Once she was across the street she stopped and looked over towards the newsstand. Out of the corner of her eye she watched that the woman was starting to head her way. Karen ducked into passing by crowd heading in the opposite direction. Finally she was even with the younger woman.

Karen stopped and looked at her, finally when the woman was close she spoke, "Brooke?" she asked.

The woman stopped and turned to face the direct of Karen. Out of habit she responded, "Yes?" she asked, then looked up and saw it was Karen.

She was about to turn and take off then Karen grabbed her arm.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing back here?" she asked.

"Raising my daughters," Brooke said, and pushed Karen's hand off her and took off.

Karen just stood there dumbfounded. So what Lucas mentioned was true that Brooke was back in town. She also knew that they would have to tell Peyton, and Peyton may not be able to take it mentally.


	118. Huck the Philisopher

School had ended, and the students headed out towards the parking lot and buses. Huck just was his normal chilled self when he reached his truck and started to open up the windows. It had been a good first day for him, and he couldn't wait to head over to Karen's Café and celebrate. It had been racing through the school that Ashlyn and Angela had been named co-captains of the girl's basketball team. Plus the team stood up to Coach Scott who was pretty tough in order to get named.

He sat on the tailgate of his pickup and just watched the people walk by. It was kinda a favorite hobby of his was to watch people. He believed it gave him a unique view into human nature if he just watched and saw how people really were.

He watched as Jessalyn was walking over to her Silver Mazada, and was closely followed by Daria and Chase. Chase didn't look to happy with listening to Jessalyn and Daria talking. He noticed her face was neutral and just hung there. That was when Jessalyn noticed Huck just sitting there and decided to poke a little fun at him.

"So Huck, your lesbo friends are Co-Captains as well as life-mates now," Jessalyn said.

Huck just smirked at her, "That's what the rumors say, Jessa," he said.

"Well it is the truth," Jessalyn said, "So are you celebrating with the dykes, Huck?"

"Well Jessa, there are no facts, only interpretations," Huck said, and smiled.

Jessalyn looked at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

Huck smiled, "It means exactly what I said."

She stared at him again trying to figure out what he said. "I just want to know if you're celebrating them being named Co-Captains?"

"Sudden glory is the passion which maketh those grimaces called laughter," Huck replied.

Chase was starting to giggle as Jessalyn looked over at Daria and Chase. She was getting frustrated. "I see you have some perverse joy in this," she said.

"There is not one little blade of grass, there is no color in this world that is not intended to make men rejoice."

Chase just kept laughing. Jessalyn looked at Chase. "This isn't funny. How can I keep my composure with this Hick speaking like Yoda?"

"He's quoting Calvin and Hobbes," Chase said.

"The old comic strip?" Daria asked.

"Yeah, the one with the cute boy and his stuff tiger," Jessalyn said, "I loved that comic."

Chase shook her head, "No John Calvin and Thomas Hobbes, European Philosophers," Chase said.

Jessalyn shook her head and walked away. Daria, ever loyal walked followed about two steps behind. Chase smiled and sat down on Huck's tailgate.

"At times one remains faithful to a cause only because its opponents do not cease to be insipid," Chase said.

Huck laughed, "I noticed you forgot to mention Nietzche," Huck said.

Jessalyn stopped and turned to face them. "Are you coming, Chase?" she asked.

"Swallow your poison, for you need it badly, Jessa," Huck yelled back.

Chase laughed, "I'll catch up with you at Tric, I have to wait for my Sisters," Chase answered.

"Okay," Jessalyn said and stormed off.

"Calvin and Hobbes, Huck?" Chase asked, sitting down on the tailgate, when Jessalyn was out of earshot.

Huck nodded.

"Isn't it a bit much?"

"Give an inch, he'll take an ell," Huck said.

Chase shook her head, "Enough with the Hobbes and Nietzche, after awhile the deepness of their quotes makes your head hurt," she said.

"You forgot Calvin," Huck replied.

Chase punched his arm. He let out an oche. "Enough!" she said.

"I agree, that is why I did it to her. She's gotten use to me doing the accents," he said.

Chase nodded, "What's the story with you and her?"

"I really can't place a moment that we became enemies. I guess we really always were," Huck said.

"She's High School, nothing more, nothing less," Chase said, "She'll party her way through High School, and then College, Marry Some Rich Guy and get the _prefect life_."

"A bit biter there, Chase. Sounds like you know someone who was like that," Huck said.

Chase shook her head, "I know two people that were like that."

"What happened to them?"

Chase sighed, "Heartbreak, near death experiences, lost weekends, and both attending AA Meetings," she said.

"Is there a happy ending to either of them?"

"There is never a happy ending it seems," she said.

Huck nodded, "The future influences the present just as much as the past," Huck said.

"Again with the Nieztche," she said, "But you are right, Huck."

He smiled. She looked at him, "What is you're name anyways?"

"I can't tell you," he said.

Chase saw her sisters walking up. She hopped off the tailgate and headed over towards her sisters. "I'll see you at Tric, Huck," she said.

Huck nodded, "So what is your take on how people like Jessalyn come about?"

Chase stopped and thought for a second and looked at Huck, "I believe Nieztche said, 'the surest way to corrupt a youth is to instruct him to hold in higher esteem those who think alike than those who think differently'," she said and rushed off to join her sisters.


	119. Momma Brooke

Again Brooke found herself leaning in Chase's door watching Chase and Izzy get ready. She had to deal with the forest fire that was Trin, when she told her that she couldn't go out with her sisters. Brooke honestly wasn't sure she wanted to let her older daughters go to the party.

The encounter with Karen had shaken her. Karen was like the Mom to their whole group and she knew that if she felt necessary she'll mention she was in town. Now two of her daughters wanted to head right to the heart of the matter and hang at Club Tric. What didn't help was both of them were near mirror images of her at their age.

"I know you're standing in the door," Izzy said.

Brooke stepped into the room, "I can't admire my beautiful daughters?" Brooke asked.

Izzy and Chase both laughed, "Mom, the first lesson you taught us, was misdirection of intentions."

Brooke smiled sheepishly, she was caught, they learned too well. "I'm just worried about my girls and how school is going," she said.

Izzy nodded, "Good."

Chase nodded, "Good."

Brooke smiled, "I noticed you have the same teacher for English," she said.

Izzy and Chase nodded, "Mr. Scott," they both said at the same time.

Brooke nodded, "Tall blonde, with blue eyes?" she asked.

Both girls nodded. "Yes," Izzy said, "And he's a published author."

"Remember the story I told you about the girl Ava?" Brooke asked.

Both girls, nodded. "Yes," Chase answered.

"Mr. Scott was the older Scott brother," she said.

Both girls shrugged. "So?"

Brooke shook her head, "Okay, time for me to be a mom, a good looking hot mom, but a mom none the less, okay, home as soon as the club closes, you have school tomorrow, no drinking, no drugs, no unprotected sex, no boys snuck into your room, and stay away from anybody with the last name of Scott," she said.

Both Chase and Izzy nodded. Brooke was about to leave and she looked at her two daughters and took in their beauty. She smiled. "You too are heartbreakers," she said, and left.

The two oldest Adams girls slowly left Chase's room and headed towards the driveway, as they approached Chase's car they both looked back at the house. Izzy nodded when she was sure that they were out of earshot of their Mom. Chase smiled as she looked at their mom standing in the window.

"Mr. Scott and Mom so did it," Chase said.

Izzy laughed, "Yeah, I caught that too."

Chase shook her head. "Yeah, so makes you think that Ava is Brooke, who is Becca," she said.

Izzy nodded, "And I doubted you," she said as she climbed into Chase's car.

Chase nodded and joined her sister in her car.


	120. Preludes and Interludes

The Welcome Back to School Party at Tric was a yearly event, almost a tradition. Most upper classmen of Tree Hill High School would show up and be seen, dance, and party. For past graduates that worked at Tric they always remembered these days and the fun and joy that it brought them.

Peyton stood by her office door and watched the crowd stream into the club. She was dress like when she was in High School and attended the club, this time a leather mini-skirt and a Tric tank top. These were the night she lived for; they kept her coming back to the club.

"It's going to be another good night, Peyt," Lucas said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled as his arms held her tightly. We always made her feel safe. She leaned back against him and let him kiss the side of her neck.

"Isn't it a bad idea for a teacher to be here?" she asked.

Lucas smiled, "I'm not a teacher, I'm the Owner's family," he said, and kissed her again.

"I've even seen Keith here tonight," she said.

Lucas laughed, he knew his son hated coming to Tric. "That's twice this year, must be a new record," he said.

Peyton shook her head. "It's Jessalyn."

Lucas grunted, "Yeah, well I'm going to find a place to blend in. Go do your thing," he said, kissed her again and slipped off into the crowd.

She smiled at the space he disappeared in. It was so like him. Lucas had so many times been her savior, her white knight. She had come to see him as the rock that they had built their family upon. Ever since he was freed of the yoke of his Dad and came back from the dead he had be completely devoted to her.

She moved around the club and felt the memories come back. This was where they held the reception for Nathan and Haley when they first got married. Here was where Haley first played in front of a crowd. This was where they raised money to help pay for Nathan's medical bills after the Race Car Crash. This was where she put together the "Friends with Benefits" Concert.

Tric was Peyton's oldest child. In someways it was her favored child. She stopped at the group of Sofas and placed a reserve sign on it. But running the palce had it's advantages, and tonight she would use a rare one. She would set aside the best palce in the house for Angela and the Girl's Basketball Team. Did she do it for her Little Sister or did she do it just to spite her son's girlfreind, she didn't know. All she did know was she wanted to do it for Angela.

* * *

Nathan sat in his living room watching the door. He knew it was the first day of school, so he wanted to be there when his sons and wife came home from their first day of at a new school. He had dinner already made and even had selected Haley's favorite wine. She didn't drink much, except for special occasions. In Nathan's mind tonight was a special occasion.

After a while the front door finally opened. His boys walked in and smiled at their Dad.

"Hey guys," Nathan said.

"Hey Dad," James said, and headed upstairs.

"Hey," Brian said and followed, close behind.

Nathan shook his head and was about to got upstairs to talk to the boys when Haley came through the door. He turned and faced her as she put her briefcase down and looked back at him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"Tough day?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, all my classes were packed."

Nathan nodded and guided her over to the table. She was groaning until she looked up and saw the table.

"Nathan, oh my god, you made dinner," she said.

Nathan smirked, "Yeah, I wanted to surprise you."

She turned and kissed him. After breaking off the kiss she jumped into her chair at the table. Nathan walked over to the table and started making up a plate for her. Once her plate was done he poured her a glass of wine. She smiled and slowly sipped at it. He made up his plate and poured his wine and sat at his end of the table. Smiling he looked across the table at her.

"So how bad was your day?"

"The classes were packed, Nate," she said, "On top of that I had gotten all the classed the other teachers didn't want. Also some fluke of pick I have

Keith, Ellie, and Kay in my classes."

Nathan laughed, "They aren't that bad, their Lucas' kids they should be wiz in English."

Haley nodded, "I know it's just the point."

"Go on," he said.

"Well in my first period class there was this one girl that was just evil," she said.

"She couldn't be that bad," Nathan said.

"Nate, remember how Brooke was when she wanted to hurt someone?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"She was exactly like her. Speaking of Brooke I thought I saw her last night."

Nathan shook his head, "I doubt it."

"Luke said the same thing, but this girl just reminded me of Brooke, she even had one of Brooke's daughter's names, Trinity."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah."

Just then the boys came down. They ahd changed and were dressed to impress. Nathan and Haley both knew theyw ere going to Tric.

"Looking good guys," Nathan said.

Both smiled, "Thanks Dad."

"Are you going to see Ashlyn?" Haley asked.

James nodded, "Yes, she'll meet me at Tric."

"Well have fun," Haley said, and watched her boys leave. She then turned back and saw her husband staring at her.

"Who's Ashlyn?"

"Angela's friend and James' girlfriend."

"Tall skinny, goofy blond?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," Nathan said, "So you think Brooke is back?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah I do believe," she paused, "Nate, dinner is great, but I'm not feeling well, I'm just going to bed early."

She stood up and went upstairs. This left Nathan alone at the table. All he was thinking was damn Brooke ruined another night for him and Haley.


	121. Lady Ravens Celebrate

There was a section of the club that had sofas. It was sort of an area where the pretty and the popular crashed and held court. Well tonight Angela used her pull as the daughter of one of the club owners and staked her claim to them early. She even had her own waitress all because her Mom and Sister-in-Law wanted her to make this her night.

Angela looked across the table at her teammates and friends. They all came early to celebrate Angela and Ashlyn being named Captain of the Basketball Team. Angela sipped her juice and looked over to the one person outside her family that had been a constant in her life.

"You and me Angela," Ashlyn said, smiling at her best friend, "We've been saying that since Juniors and now it's time to prove it."

Angela smiled and meet her friend's gaze, "You know, Ash, your right. I live for this," she said.

The other girls from the team looked at them. Mackenzie stood up and looked at the other girls and held up her glass. "To Vandoo and Ash, the two people who'll lead us to states," she said.

The other girls stood up and toasted their new leaders. All the girls smiled and laughed. Angela poked Ashlyn and she jumped and giggled.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"Your date is here," Angela said, and pointed her chin towards James as he walked up from the crowd. Ashlyn made a squealing sound and ran over to him and leaped into his arms. Angela smiled even though they were taking it slow there was still plenty of PDA. She was also happy that her cousin and best friend were happy together,

"So Vandoo, when are you getting us the good stuff?" Mackenzie asked.

Angela shook her head. "I'm not sure if we could, Aunt Deb is watching the bar," she said.

Mackenzie shook her head and looked over. "Well! Well! Well! If it isn't Huck Burke," Mackenzie said, "What are you doing here slumming with the girl's team?"

Huck smiled and looked at Mackenzie. "Well where else should I be, when two of my best friends have been named Co-Captain," he said and smiled, looking at Angela.

Angela smiled back at Huck. It was true he was one of her best friends. "So care to join us?" she asked.

Huck nodded, "Sure I can't true down a bunch of pretty ladies," he said and hopped onto a sofa.

"Thank you, Huck," the remaining girls said to Huck.

Huck smiled and looked over at James and Ashlyn. "So I see Ashlyn and your cousin is getting along, very well," he said and looked at Angela.

Angela smiled and nodded, "Yeah they've gotten pretty close. They've just started dating, and of all the people in Tree Hill she could have picked to get back on the horse with, James is probably the best one out there."

Huck nodded. He felt the slight sting of her words. Since he broke up with Ashlyn his relationship with Angela hadn't been the same. He looked at Ashlyn and got a far off look, as if he was remembering.

"So Huck, who was that girl you were dancing with at the beach party?" Devyn asked.

"What?" Huck asked.

Devyn looked at Angela, who was shocked, and then back to Huck. Huck was known as being a causal dater and never one to do something as public as dance.

"Huck was dancing with a girl?" Angela said, shocked, "Not our Huckleberry!"

Just then Miranda and Kelly came up and joined them. They looked at Huck sweating in embarrassment and joined the crowd.

"Congratulations Angela," Miranda said, and smiled.

"Yeah Congrats," Kelly said, and looked at Huck then back to Angela, "And why is my brother sweating bullets?"

"Devyn was asking him about that girl he danced with at the beach," Ashton said,

Kelly smiled and looked at her brother, "So Huckleberry here was dancing with some girl," she said.

"Well I hope it wasn't some guy," Devyn said.

The girls asked as Huck started shifting around comfortably. Miranda looked over at Huck and finally the other girls.

"Was she a brunette?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah," Devyn answered.

Miranda laughed, "That is Chastity Adams, one of the newest girls in the Court of Jessalyn," Miranda said, there was a biter tone in her voice. Miranda wasn't in Jessalyn's click, and wanted to keep it that way.

"Maybe Huck has lowered his standards," Angela said.

"Or just wants someone who's easy," Kelly pointed out.

Huck just shrugged, "It's nothing."

"That's the Chastity Adams, from AP English?" Angela asked.

Huck nodded, "She was hanging on every one of Lucas' words in class," Angela said.

Huck shrugged, "So? We're just friends."

"I think she just want some of my brother," Angela said, biterly, "Which is a creepy thought, thinking of my brother having sex."

Mackenzie laughed, "Where do you think the Devil Keith, Kay and Ellie, come from, Vandoo?" she asked.

"Immaculate conception," Angela said.

"C'mon you can't be that naive?" Miranda asked, kidding.

Angela shook her head, "I know that, I'm still trying to get the image of my Brother and Peyton doing it out of my head."

Huck laughed, "Walked in on them?"

She nodded, "Now Huck, why are you seeing Chastity Adams?" she asked accusingly.

"Well," Huck said.

Just then Chase came out of the crowd and spotted Huck. She came over and was greeted by the judging eyes of the girls he sat with.

"Hi," Chase said to them all, "I'm Chase Adams."

"Speak of the devil," Angela said.

They all nodded. Chase was all too familiar with what was happening; just usually she was on the other end. These girls were measuring her up. Chase quickly scanner the group and looked for the Alpha Female. Her eyes landed on Angela; there was something that radiated from her. So Chase offered her hand.

"So you're Angela, I've heard a lot about you," Chase said.

Angela took Chase's hand. She gave it a strong grip and shook it strongly.

"I bet you have," Angela said.

"Only the good stuff I pay attention too, which means I don't listen to Jessalyn."

Angela looked at her in shock, "How can you be a handmaiden in her court and not pay attention?"

Chase smiled, "Mario Puzo wrote 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies' closer'. I'm a threat to her," Chase said and smiled.

Angela smiled crookedly, "Really?"

Chase nodded, "Not to be rude but can I steal Huck?"

The girls all nodded. This was their time. Chase grabbed Huck and pulled him out into the crowd. Angela smiled and watched the sea of people.

Next out of the crowd a tall freshman girl came out and smiled at them. Angela smiled back at the girl. Her oldest niece now always brought smile to Angela's face.

"Angela, congratulations," Kay said.

Angela smiled and hugged Kay. When they broke off Angela could see the hero worship in the blonde's blue eyes. She knew that Kay would not like her if she knew the road they were going to have to take. Once Angela put the C on her jersey she promised herself that she will lead the girls to state as repayment for standing by her.

"Thanks Kay," she said, "Now all we have to do is get you on the team."

Kay nodded, "Yeah try outs are in a few weeks," she said.

Angela nodded, "That means everything is going to change."

Kay nodded, and showed Angela the fire in her eyes and the understanding of someone wise beyond her years. "I know Angela; you promised yourself that you'll lead the team to stay because they stood by you today."

Angela was shocked that this girl would understand. Then Angela looked over to see her cousin and best friend looking this way before heading off the dance floor. Ashlyn had been a good friend and Co-Captain and told Kay. Angela smiled and looked at Kay.

"So you are ready to be ridden to perfection?"

Kay smiled, "I'll follow you to the biter end."

Angela smiled, she liked her niece even more, now.


	122. Karen and Lucas

Karen wandered the club looking for her son. It was really a useless exercise since she knew where he was. She really didn't want to have this conversation, but she couldn't put it off anymore. Finally she stopped at the quiet spot and saw him standing there watching the girl's basketball team, with a grin on his face.

"Lucas, why did you name Ashlyn Captain first?" Karen asked, the easy and personal question was first.

Lucas pointed his chin at the girls, "Part was ego, and now look at those girls. They'll follow each other to hell and back. They've bonded," he said.

"So it was some mind game? Lucas you're better then that," she said.

Lucas shook his head, "I also wanted to know if they would choose Angela to lead them. Every one of them, even Ashlyn, would rather quit then be lead by someone else," Lucas said.

"Those are mind games," Karen said.

Lucas nodded, "I know, and believe me I hate myself for doing it. But this is my last year to get Angela a State Championship. Last year I field a team that wouldn't go the extra mile, they had no chemistry. I have a better team now."

Karen nodded, but didn't agree with her son's tactics. "I saw Brooke today," she said.

"Where?"

"Outside the Café. I went out and tried to talk to her. And why aren't you questioning what I saw?"

"I've know she's been in town for most of the month," he said.

"Lucas, how could you keep that secert and how did you find out?"

Lucas nodded, "She bought three cars at the dealorship. I thought she was passing through."

Karen shook her head, "Does Peyton know?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, but Haley does, as does Cooper."

Karen shook her head, "She said something about raising her daughters," Karen mentioned.

Lucas nodded, "I'm teaching English to her two oldest, and Haley is teaching her youngest."

Karen shook her head, "This isn't good, and it's going to destroy Peyton."

Lucas nodded, "That's why I've kept it to myself. But I'm going to have to tell her."

Karen shook her head, "Do you remember how she was twelve years ago? Or how Haley was eight years ago?"

Lucas nodded, "I remember Atlanta, and the first six months."

Karen looked at her son. She saw the pain in his eyes when he remembered those horrible six months. It took a lot of time, patience and Doctor Seaver to make her function.

"Well were going to have to tell her."

Lucas nodded, "I know."

Karen then watched as Lucas moved over to the office. She had noticed whenever there was a High School Night at Tric Peyton would always stand by the office and watch the crowd with a far off look. It was if she was remembering the past.

Lucas walked up next to his wife, and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey," he said into her ear.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm going to shove off for awhile," he said.

She turned and looked at him. "Why?"

He sighed, and then prepared to tell her a half truth, "You were right, being a teacher I shouldn't be here."

She nodded. Lucas had his secrets but he was faithful and trustworthy. He would only keep things from them if it was for the good of their family. This sounded like one of those moments. "Just remember you are Mine and the Girls Ride home," she said.

He kissed her, and then looked into her eyes, "How can I forget about the three most important girls in my life?"

She smiled as he walked away and disappeared into the crowd.


	123. Lover's Dance

(Song Lyrics in italics)

James held Ashlyn close as they danced to the music that filled their ears. This girl had taken root in his soul and wouldn't let him go. He wasn't sure if it was her usual upbeat attitude, her way of saying the most ridiculous things and then plays them off as if they were funny, or the fact that she held secrets.

Ashlyn Pierce was like no other girl he had dated or been seen with or held his interest. The day of Poppa Whitey's Memorial he was serious when he told Angela that is girlfriend wasn't anything serious. James laughed to himself, he was ruined for most girls, and he had grown up the son of an epic romance, and watched his Aunt and Uncle have another. So he would be looking for nothing less.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

As their last summer as kids ended he looked into her eyes. They were a thoughtful brown, and seemed to have a glint of mischief in them. But their was also something soulful and deep in there. He had enjoyed spending the summer with her. He often thought back to some of the nights they sat and watched the sun go down. Soon the world would change, and he hoped she would always be right where she was now, in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_You have stolen my heart_

"A lot of different things," he said and looked over to his cousin Keith and the basketball team and the cheerleaders.

He was amazed on how they let this great person be an outcast. She ten times the person that most of them were, maybe it was fear. Maybe it was because he had never seen Ashlyn drink. Maybe it was because he was close to other people that gave them the brush off.

_Invitation only, grant farewells  
Crush the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

"So am I in your thought?" she asked.

He smiled at her. She had an innocent quality about her. He knew she wasn't innocent; the whole thong in the ceiling fan was proof of that. Yet in his arms she was vulnerable, and just wanting to be held. "Yes, you are always in my thoughts."

_You have stolen my heart_

For all her hidden weakness there was defiant steel in her heart and soul. Ashlyn stuck by Angela for years. Angela told him about what happened when she blew off the cheerleaders, and there was Ashlyn right next to her the whole time. She suffered just as bad as Angela, and has been called her life partner. She took it in stride and forged ahead. There was that strength, that warrior ethos, in there, Ashlyn was the rare woman that at seventeen she was unfazed by the world around her.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

For the first time in awhile he didn't look at a woman as a sexual conquest. Here on the dance floor was all he needed. They did share a bed with each other last night, but it was platonic. They just slept. She had cuddled up to him in the middle of the night and rested her head on his chest. Somewhere in his sleep he had wrapped an arm around her. It just felt so right.

"So are they good thoughts?" she asked.

_You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart_

"Yeah they always are," he replied.

_I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

He felt her dance. She was tall, and was even taller because she wore heels. Yet she had a natural grace maybe that is what made her so good at basketball. She could have been a dancer in another life. She had chosen basketball and stuck with it. Little did she or he knew it set her on the journey to where they were.

If she didn't play junior leagues she would have never met Angela. Angela and Ashlyn would never form their, us against Tree Hill friendship. Without that friendship they would have never stood up against the onslaught of the school, when Angela turned her back on the pretty and the popular cheerleaders. With out that forge there would be no strength, and with out Angela he would have never met her.

"Really I hope their good thoughts, and not about my thong in the fan," she said, and giggled. He noticed around him she giggled a lot. Angela pointed that out, she only did that when she was around a guy she cared about.

"They're all good thought," he said, and kept dancing with her.

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_


	124. Chase the Pool Shark

Over in a corner of Tric Peyton had pool tables placed, so during club nights the guys who wouldn't dance had something to do and to bore their girlfriends. Or so she said, really she liked to play pool in the afternoon, when Keith wasn't there. It was a nice addition and they always seemed to be busy.

That was where Chase dragged Huck after she pulled them away from the girl's basketball team. She had someone saving her table for her, and she thanked the person. She produced two pool cues and handed one of them to Huck.

"Do you play?" she asked.

"Some, my Dad wasn't big into pool, so I never played much," he said.

Chase smirked at him, "Well I guess I'm going to school you."

He shook his head and caught the rack that she threw at him. He smiled and started to rack up the balls. She took the chalk and prepped the cue. He was done she broke the rack.

"Nice break," he said.

"Thanks, my Mom taught me," she said.

Huck laughed, "Your Mom?"

Chase nodded and lined up another shot. "Yeah, she's damn good too. Hustled me a few times."

Huck watched her sink another ball. She then walked around the table and couldn't help but notice her butt in the mini-skirt she was wearing. She lined up another shot and looked up at him.

"That's cool; the one thing my Dad taught me was to fish."

Chase giggles, "Fish, so typical, I bet you conned kids into whitewashing the fence too?" she said.

"That was Tom Sawyer," he said.

"Know the book?" Chase asked and sank another ball.

"Yeah, I do, when you've been called Huck you're whole life you get the jokes. Anyways Kelly was Tom."

Chase laughed, "Why was that?"

"Cause I've been called Huck my whole life," he said.

Chase laughed and looked over the table looking for another shot.

"What is your real name?"

"Sorry if I tell you I'm going to have to kill you, and I like you too much to do that to you," he said.

So laughed, "I'll bring your real name later," she lined up another shot, "So where did you go last night?" she asked.

Huck raised an eyebrow. "What? I was asleep at the beach house all night and got up late and had to fly to school."

Chase shook her head, "You lie like a rug. I know when men lie, another skill my Mom taught me," she said and winked at him.

"So according to your wise old mom, how can you tell when men are lying?"

Chase smiled, "One, My Mom isn't old and she'd kill you if she heard you say that, and Two, it's simple, their lips are moving," she said, and took her next shot.

Huck laughed, "What if I asked you, how you knew?"

"I got up too wake you up, because I wanted to talk and I found a bunch of your sleep bags empty and your truck missing."

Huck nodded, and then sighed, "I can't tell you, nothing bad, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" she said, and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Only those chosen should know."

Chase nodded, "Well everyone has their secrets."

"And their regrets," Huck said, and watched as she missed for the first time that night, now he lined up his first shot.

"Poetic," she said, "So what is your story?"

Huck shook his head and took his shot, and missed, "The greatest events are not our loudest hours, but rather our most quiet."

Chase smiled, "Again with the Nietzche," she said.

"So where did you learn about Calvin, Hobbes, and Nietzche?" Huck asked.

Chase smiled a fake club smile she used to cover up her past, "I had a lot of time on my hands, once."

Huck just nodded and accepted what she said.

"How about you, where did you read Calvin, Hobbes, and Nietzche?" she asked.

Huck sighed, "My Dad had their works in the living room. I have a lot of time on my hands watching the house since, My Mom died. So I read them, plus I've also read Martin Luther, and Descartes."

"I knew you were more, then some down home, guy," she said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, as you know I'm in you AP English and AP Calculus Classes," he said.

She nodded. "True."

"So Chase what are we?"

Chase was scared that this question would come up. She didn't know what to say. Every night in her dreams she saw herself with him. But she had made a commitment to stay sober, for herself, and by herself. Yet she craved to be with him.

"Well Huck, we're friends, with potential."


	125. Last Call

Keith and Jessalyn stood out on the balcony near the main door of Tric. They took in the fresh air and a break from the dancing and music. They were both a little buzzed since Jessalyn smuggled in a flask of vodka. So with ever drink of juice they had they had a shot of vodka, then it became doubles, and near the end they stopped trying to figure out the dosage.

"So why do you hang around with Huck?" Jessalyn asked.

Keith shrugged his shoulders, "It started with my Dad building the addition to the house. Huck's Dad was helping Jake and Junk and one day he asked if he could bring his two youngest along since he had no one to watch them. He said sure and that was when I met Huck and Kelly, it was on the half court behind my house."

Jessalyn shook her head, "I really don't like him."

Keith shrugged, "Huck is just particular. He's a loyal friend, too."

Jessalyn snickered. "I think Chase has a crush on him."

Keith shrugged, "So," he said and leaned into to kiss her.

Jessalyn smiled and let him kiss her. "So are both your parents here tonight?"

Keith nodded, "Yes, and so are my sisters."

She laughed drunkenly, "So let's head to your house."

Keith smiled, "You drive."

She nodded, and they stumbled down the stairs towards the parking lot. She got behind the wheel and took off towards Keith's house.

* * *

Deb Lee stood at the bar and made sure that the bartenders checked the wrist bands. Even though she had addiction problems in the past she was able to stand on the outside of the bar and keep track of the bartenders. She was glad that she was back here, after Dan went to jail and she stayed sober for a year Karen allowed Deb to return as part owner of Tric and Partner in the Café. Karen kept control this time, and soon Deb found out why, after a few years when Lucas and Peyton returned to Tree Hill, Peyton was made a partner in Tric. 

Deb liked what Peyton had done since she took over the day to day running of Tric. This allowed Deb and Karen to focus on the Café. Only when big nights happen did Deb and Karen work in the club. Her life was great now, as she took Karen's Grandkids around, and she had gotten close to them and they started to call her Grandma Deb, just like Karen had done to her Grandsons. Angela even called her Aunt Deb.

She smiled at the club as another successful night was pulled off. That was when she saw a brunette girl come up to her. The girl had to be about seventeen and had a bright look in her brown eyes, which also showed someone that had been through a lot in her young years.

"Are you Deb Lee?" she asked.

Deb nodded, "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I saw that you were looking to hire a waitress for high school club nights. Well I asked and they said talk to you or Peyton Scott, well I asked them to point either out and they pointed to you," she said.

"Well we don't want our waitress partying, or serving alcohol to the students," Deb said.

The Girl nodded, "I completely understand, and I wouldn't do it. I want nothing to do with drinking," she said.

Deb nodded, "Can I get your name?" she asked.

She offered her hand, "Chastity Adams, but nobody calls me Chastity, but my mom when she's mad at me. I'm calls me Chase."

Deb shook her hand. "So when can you come in and fill out an application?"

"Can I come down tomorrow?" Chase asked, and looked over towards the office, she saw a curly haired blonde standing there watching the crowd.

"Sure, you'll have to come to the café and ask the counter person to see Peyton Scott," Deb said.

Chase nodded, "Thank You."

"Do you have an experience?" Deb asked.

Chase nodded, "I know a lot about clubs," Chase said.

Deb smiled, "Well hopefully I'll see you tomorrow so I can introduce you to Peyton."

Chase nodded and looked back over to the office. She saw the same blonde standing there but she was joined by a younger dirty blonde hair girl. Chase remembered Daria's introduction, and the roasting this morning, that was Angela Scott and so the curly blonde must be Peyton Scott.

* * *

Angela stood next to Peyton as she watched the crowd. She smiled as she watched her girls dancing on the dance floor. They even dragged Kay out there and had her dancing with them. She smiled, and finally she walked up to the office to check on her sister-in-law. Peyton was always stand-offish on these high school party nights. 

"You should be enjoying tonight with your friends," Peyton said, looking out the corner of her eye at Angela.

Angela nodded, "Yeah but my Big Sister, is melancholy, and I came to see if I can cheer her up."

Peyton smiled a little. "But tonight is yours and Ashlyn's night."

"I've celebrated most of the night with my girls. Now I want to spend time with my Big Sister."

Peyton laughed, she always liked spending time with Angela. "So what do you want to do to celebrate being named Captain?" Peyton asked.

Angela laughed, "Anything but partying and shopping, the girls all want to take me shopping and I'm tired of partying."

Peyton nodded, "I'll think of something."

Angela nodded. "So thinking about Brooke?" she asked.

Peyton nodded, and then sighed, "You know me so well."

"Peyton, it was a thirteen year friendship that survived school, and Lucas. Having it end just like that has got to hurt."

Peyton nodded, "I really don't get it. I'm usually fine, but these High School Parties remind me of Brooke. This was kinda her thing, well really our thing."

Angela put her arm around Peyton's shoulder. "Well if Brooke couldn't see how great of a person you are and cut you out of her life, then you don't need her. You're too good for her."

Peyton held back tears. "It still hurts, Angela."

Angela nodded and hugged her Sister-in-law. "I never said it didn't, division and sparation seems to be a repetting process."

"People always leave," Peyton said.

"Except for Lucas. He came back to you and for you, and don't worry I'm off to college but I'll always come back to you, Big Sis," Angela said.

"When did you become so wise for your age?"

Angela smiled, "When I was born a Scott and a Roe, and my Big Sister is a Sawyer."

Peyton smiled, just then Mackenzie was next to them. "C'mon Vandoo, the girls want you to join them," she said, and turned to Peyton, "and you to Mrs. Scott." Mackenzie grabbed the two Scotts and dragged them to the dance floor. Peyton just smiled at the whole sitution, never had she thought she would be here when she was thirty-five, celebrating her seventeen year old sister-in-law being named team captian with her fourteen year old daughter. Yet under the smile, that fake cheerleading smile, she still felt torn and wished Brooke was there.

(Angela Voice Over in Italics)

_John Calvin wrote "Where there is so much division and separation as we now see, it is indeed no easy matter to still the troubled waters, and bring about composure._


	126. Author's Notes for Semicharmed Life

**So again I end another group of Chapters, this time Part 9 (Semi-Charmed Life). This begins the school year for the kids and starts to bring the drama to a head. Now Brooke can't hide anymore. Her daughters are in school and by luck or chance being taught by her friends. Also the dynamics of High School come into play and soon Basketball is coming. Will Chase and Jessalyn co-exist or will there be a fight. How will the twins adapt to High School, the usual stuff. This Group is pretty much self contained, but things have still advanced. **_**Semi-Charmed Life**_** is a **_**Third Eye Blind**_** song off their album **_**Third Eye Blind**_

**I am very proud of Part 9. It was a tough Part to write, but it came about in a fullery of creative energy. I was laying out what I wanted to happen in this part and I came up with so many ideas, that I actually had to leave stuff on the table. I merged scenes for the first time in this story also. There is no true Coda either. Many ideas from thses creative sessions have been moved to Part 10 (makedamnsure), Part 11 (Halloween), and ever Part 12 (Operation Spirit (The Tyrany of Tradition)), more so Part 10 and Part 11. Slowly new story arcs are being constructed to repalce the ones being ended. Part 9 was rough to write, but out of it came the energy to start Part 10. Part 9 also takes palce over one day, so people wonder about inter-reactions of charcters the adults are busy and haven't ahd time to inter-react with each other. **

**Nathan lovers don't worry he'll be back with a new story line. He's been doing cameos mainly just to keep him going. His new storyline is tied in with basketball and that doesn't start till October. It's currently late August early September. We'll be seeing him in Charolette and I'm working on an idea to tie that in. But just bear with me because it won't really start until Part 11 (Halloween). **

**This was another Part really all about the kids. Lucas was probably the one parent at the fore in this one. But I think the best scenes were taken by Chase and Angela. Huck also got his digs in too. But be prepared because the storm clouds have gathered and they are here Part 10 (Makedamnsure) is what many have been waiting for. Brooke's return is made public. Seneca said "Things that were hard to bear are sweet to remember." Which I can galdly say I do look back on Part 9 sweetly. **

**I know you want to kill me for this, but really think about it the kids are setting up the drama for the parents. So I have to get the kids into situtions that will drag their parents into them. I've leaned heavily on the teenagers as of recent, but trust me, the parents will be the most consistant thing in this verison of the Universe. It is by no accident I chose the age of the kids, to be where they are. Because teenagers leave adults stay. I try to strike a balance between the teenagers and the adults. This is difficult because I'm trying to tell a story invouling three generations of the Scott family and their friends.**

**As for lengeth of this Story. I tend to be a slow writer, so I break the Parts down to their scenes and post the scenes. There are only really 126 plus scenes as of these author's notes. I've doubled up and tripled up several times on shorter scenes. I do this because I've promised to give you, my readers, fresh content daily. In order to do that and write to the same quaility I chose to break it down to scenes. That way I'm covered to up to two weeks and I can write at the pace inspiration sents me on. Example Part 6 took three weeks to write, but Part 7 three days. There are only 21 parts in this story. So please bear with me.**

**In Chapter 118 (Huck the Philosopher) most of what Huck is saying to Jessalyn are direct quotes from Fredrick Nieczhe, John Calvin and Thomas Hobbes. Chase's statement about the comic strip Calvin and Hobbes being named for John Calvin and Thomas Hobbes is also true. I was getting bored with the sarcastic statements Huck would make to Jessalyn and I was talking with the story team about the next run in. One of them suggest showing Huck's depth and Jessalyn's shallowness by having him quote philosophers and her missing it all, he directly mention Calvin and Hobbes, and that was from where the comic strip reference came from. It also allowed me to expand Chase some more.**

**If you notice there are plenty of small references that add color to the story. The Costa Rican Coffee is an example. These are little stories I've picked up over time. They had to the back drop. Just things I feel from real life that could help create this version of the world of One Tree Hill.**

**Okay here's the official relationship scoop. Lucas and Peyton are happily married. Haley and Nathan are happily married, can't end Naley. Keith is dating Jessalyn, do I hear boos? James and Ashlyn is officially a couple. Huck and Chase are friends with potential. So far that is it.**

**It's music time. No under ground stuff this time, do I hear clapping? Okay bad joke.**

**In Chapter 108 (Semi-Charmed Life) the song playing is **_**Nitro (Youth energy)**_** by **_**the Offspring **_**from their **_**Smash**_** Album. It had a grinding beat that I always loved and the repeating statement live like there is No Tomorrow fitted with the speeding to school in a pickup truck and someone hanging off the side to talk to someone. Before you think that is over the top, my friend Deek is a volunteer firefighter and when he first started they had a truck where you use to have to stand up on the side, and he told me about leaning over and saying hello to people as they raced by. It freaked people out.**

**In Chapter 123 (Lover's Dance) the song James and Ashlyn dance too is **_**Stolen**_** by **_**Dashboard Confessional**_** off their **_**Dusk and Summer**_** Album. When I was looking for a song for Chapter 104 (The Last Summer Dance) I had the music team out on it. By the time they got back to me on it I had chosen **_**So Long, So Long**_** off the same album. But after listening to stolen I knew I had to use it and this would be the prefect place. Now comes the hard part I have to find another go to band I think I've beaten **_**Dashboard Confessional**_** to death for now.**

**As always I mentally debate myself. The character of Chase Adams (Brooke's ex-husband) is not one of my favorites. I believe the charcter had potential, just the actor sucked and ruined the charcter, that is why he hasn't appeared. I've been debating to myself, going "Thump," That is what I call myself, "Should Chase show up and try to talk to his girls?" Imut is apprecated.**

**Okay guys, I'm ending these ramblings, and saying Thanks for reading and review.**

**ThumperE23**


	127. Dark Night

Part 10 makedamnsure

(Lucas writing in italics)

_William Blake once wrote, "It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend."_

* * *

Chapter 127 Dark Night

He had slipped out of Tric when no one was looking. He needed to talk with several people and he didn't want people to know about it. Carefully he drove his Ford Explorer through the streets of Tree Hill and kept checking his rearview mirror to see if he was being followed. This was something he had to do on his own, at least for now.

He pulled into the Scott-Lee Body shop and looked over the parking lot. Cooper's car was still there. Just what he expected and Lucas parked his SUV across the back of Cooper's car so he wouldn't be able to drive away. Getting out he used his key to enter the body shop.

"Yo, Coop! You here?" Lucas yelled.

Cooper Lee wasn't the most responsible person, but he was one hell of a mechanic. When he came back to Tree Hill after Dan went to jail Lucas and Nathan needed someone to run the Body shop. Cooper jumped at the chance, especially since he had no prospects and the brothers separated it from the dealership.

"Yeah Luke," Cooper yelled back, "I'm in the back office."

The back office was where Cooper hung out when he wasn't working. It was also where he kept his fridge full of beer. Lucas walked into the back room and found Cooper leaning back in a recliner.

"So did you forget to tell me something?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean, Luke?" Cooper asked.

Lucas sighed and looked at Cooper, "Coop, there are few things I've ever asked of you. All I've ever asked was for you to cover my back," Lucas said.

Cooper turned and looked at Lucas, "Luke, I've done it. I've watched over your Uncle's Shop and made a good return on it."

Lucas nodded, "That you have done. But I had to find out that you knew about Brooke Davis being back in town."

Cooper looked at him shocked, "Yeah I was the first to know. I towed her Yukon. That blue wreck out back," Cooper said.

Lucas gritted his teeth. "Cooper, you should know of all people what she has done to this family. How many hours did we have to help Peyton and Haley deal with her abandonment?"

Cooper sighed, "Luke, I'm not like you, I can't be cold when it comes to people. I just can try and send her away."

"I don't want my wife retreating into that darkness again!" Lucas yelled.

Cooper nodded, "Look, Peyton is a strong woman; I don't think that Brooke's return could cause that much pain."

Lucas shook his head, "She's never gotten over Brooke's abandonment. Every time there is a high school event she stands by her office and remembers being there with Brooke."

Cooper shook his head, "Luke, I tried to tell her she wasn't welcome here."

Lucas nodded, "What did she say?"

"Something about raising her daughters."

Lucas nodded, "Okay, now Coop, have a good night and don't get too drunk," he scarcastically.

Lucas left the Body shop and just drove. He knew he had people to talk to. As he watched the streets of Tree Hill pass by, he headed towards one area in particular. It was time to talk to someone else. This was just the beginning of his night.

He pulled into his Brother's place and watched the house. The living room light was on and he nodded. Lucas got out of his SUV and knocked on the front door. Nathan answered the door.

"What's up Luke?" he asked.

"Where's Haley?"

"In bed," he said, "She wasn't feeling well."

Lucas shook his head "I lied to her today."

Nathan raised his eyebrow. He knew that Lucas almost never lied to Haley. This must be big. "About what?"

"Nate, Brooke is back in town," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded his head. He looked up to the second floor. Finally he nodded, "Haley mentioned that she was back. That is part of the reason she went to bed early."

"Yeah I'm worried about Peyton and Haley."

Nathan nodded, "And yourself."

Lucas nodded. "And myself."

Nathan put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You'll do what is right, now I have to go to bed."

Nathan left Lucas alone on the front porch. The Older Brother turned and headed back to his SUV. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello Red," Lucas said.

"Karen called me. I know about Brooke," Red said.

"So what do you know?"

Lucas listened to the long pause. "Look Luke, I met her outside the bodyshop. I didn't know who she was. We've talked a few times, and the last time she mentioned your family," Red said, worn out.

"How long ago?"

"Yesterday, Luke that was when I found out."

Lucas looked off into the darkness. "What is she worried about?"

"Her daughters and them getting their hearts broken. She did mention she missed her friendships with you guys, but she's worried about the time that has elapsed."

Lucas nodded, "She should be, Red. I should be mad at you."

"Yes, you should Luke, but remember I keep secrets. Yours and others, once I found out how bad it was I had to break that rule."

"I understand," Lucas said.

"Well Luke, I have to go," Red said and hung up. Lucas put his phone away and climbed into his SUV. He finally arrived at Tric just as Peyton and the twins were coming out. They climbed into his SUV, Peyton looked across to Lucas.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I had people to see," he said.

Peyton smiled, "We'll I can't wait to see you later," she said.

"Ew! We're in the car!" Ellie said.

"Yeah, we're back here," Kay chimed in.

Lucas laughed, and looked at Peyton, who smiled. "Well you two wouldn't be here if we didn't talk like that."

"Still!" Ellie said.

Lucas shook his head and put the SUV into gear.


	128. Red Handed

Chapter 128 Red Handed

Lucas looked in the SUV's Rearview Mirror and saw that both Kay and Ellie had passed out. In the past two days they had been to their first two High School Parties. Plus Kay would get up early and train, so they should be tired. He was happy that his girls were enjoying themselves. He wasn't exactly happy that Ellie had fallen in with Jessalyn.

He glanced quickly over to the passenger seat. Peyton was looking out the window at the passing streetlights. She had become livelier since Lucas had picked her up. He knew that she counted on him to be her rock, since Brooke left their friendship. He liked being there for her, but he also feared that sometimes she leaned on him too much.

"So how was tonight?" he asked.

"We did pretty good, and the girls had fun. Of course you would have known that if you hung around," she said.

"I'm sorry something came up."

"It's okay, Angela kept me company for awhile, and I even got to see Kay dance with the team," Peyton said.

"Really, Kay was dancing?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah Devyn dragged her onto the dance floor with the whole returning team. Luke, they really have accepted Kay as one of them."

Lucas nodded. "But she's not one of them, she hasn't made the team yet. Also I'm not putting her on the team because they like her."

"I'm not asking you too Luke. I'm just saying that she has made friends, that's big for Kay."

Lucas nodded. Again his wife was right. Kay, his girl, was always a loner, and now because of wanting to play basketball and getting close to her aunt she had made friends. So the game that he loved as a child and grew to respect as adult has again proved that it could heal and bring people together if you respected it and bathed yourself in it.

"How about Ellie?" Lucas asked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "She's made ins with the cheerleaders," she said.

Lucas nodded, "You don't sound happy. I figured you would be happy, since Ellie is carrying on the tradition," he said.

Peyton nodded. "Don't get me wrong, Luke, I'm ecstatic that she wants to be a cheerleader, and I have something in common with one of my daughters. But she will be exposed to Jessalyn."

Lucas nodded as he pulled into their driveway. The Ford Explorer's Headlights lit up a silver Mazada MX5. Lucas made a face.

"Speak of the devil," he said.

Peyton nodded. "How do you want to handle this?" she asked.

"Hopefully calmly so I don't end up in the ER," he said, "Just take it as it comes."

Peyton nodded as they parked. Once they got out they each woke one of the girls. The two young teenagers were quiet, mainly because they were still half asleep. Lucas guided Kay to the front door while Peyton guided Ellie. Lucas found the front door unlocked, he quietly pushed through the door and found a trail of cloths.

He followed the cloths, still guiding Kay. Peyton and Ellie were right behind them. The parents stopped following the trail only to leave the girls off at their rooms. Next they went to their son's room.

They both took a deep breath and opened the closed door. Peyton flipped on the light. The sight of their son and his girl friend asleep naked in his bed greeted them. Lucas nodded and tiptoed over towards the bed. He checked the nightstand and found an opened condom package.

He sighed and showed it to Peyton. She nodded with an unhappy look on her face. She wasn't stupid she knew her son was having sex, but it was different if they didn't get caught. Also it would be nice if she actually liked it would have been different.

Lucas leaned over and then quickly recoiled. He held his nose. "Their drunk," he said, "Peyt, call Jessalyn's Parents."

Peyton nodded and went to get the phone. Lucas grabbed two pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He stood at the foot of the bed and lifted the mattress and dropped it. Keith and Jessalyn woke with a start. They looked around and Lucas threw the cloths to them.

"Put those on and be in my office in five minutes, and no lip from either of you," he said and left the room. He walked down the hall and stepped into his office. He saw Peyton on the phone talking to Jessalyn's parents.

Once she hung up she looked at him, "Jessalyn's Dad is coming to pick her up," she said.

Lucas nodded and watched as his son and girlfriend walked into the office. He pointed to the sofa and they sat down. Peyton stayed in the chair she sat in. Lucas took the other chair. He looked them both over and nodded.

"I don't even know where to begin. I'm not a fool Keith, I know you to have been having sex for a while, but in my house? Also the there is the little fact you both have been drinking. You both had a little too much vodka and what ever else you've been drinking, because I can smell it on you. So Keith what do you have to say for yourself?"

Keith looked up at his Dad, with heavily lidded drunken eyes. "You and Mom did the same thing when you were my age," he said.

"We also had you at nineteen years old Keith because what we were doing. We love you, but do you want to be a young parent?"

"No Dad."

"Well go to bed. Tomorrow I want your Playstation, Cell Phone and Computer in the dinning room. You are grounded for two weeks, so no River Court either."

Keith was about to say something. That was when Peyton spoke up. "Keith, just go to bed, or it will be longer."

Keith nodded and left his Dad's office. Lucas looked at Jessalyn. "You Missy I can't punish. But for now I don't want to see you here. Your Dad is coming to pick you up. You can get your car in the morning, and I suggest you be dressed in your cloths when he gets here."

She nodded and got up to do what he said. Lucas shook at his head and looked at his wife. She nodded her approval. He looked at his reflection in a picture and wondered how many gray hairs he had gotten tonight.


	129. Club Interview

Chapter 129 Club Interview

After her second day at school Chase drove downtown to Karen's Café. She found a parking space for her Mustang and got out. She wasted no time and walked into the café. She looked around the place and took it all in. She found three posters interesting. One was of the singer Haley James-Scott and she noticed that it was signed. The next one was Nathan Scott running up the court in his Laker's Uniform, and it was also signed. The third was of Lucas Scott standing in front of a bookcase leaning on another bookshelf; it was taken after his first novel lit the country a fire with the story of angst, love, betrayal, and basketball. This poster was also signed. It was a wall of honor for people that use to work here or hung out there.

"Can I help you?" a brunette woman in her fifties asked Chase.

Chase jumped with a start, she was too into studying the posters, "Oh sorry I was looking at the posters," she said.

"Yeah, the pride and joy of Karen's Café, " she said.

Chase nodded. "I've read several of Lucas Scott's books," she said.

The woman nodded. "They are very good. Which ones did you read?"

"_Ravens_, and _A New York Raven_, I'm currently reading _A Courthouse Raven_," Chase said.

"Yeah, some painful stuff in those," the older woman said, knowingly, "_A College Raven_ is much happier. That is the one where Penny and Langdon finally get married."

Chase nodded, and made note to read _A College Raven_ as soon as possible. She then remembered why she was here. "Yeah, you can help me. Deb Lee said that I should come here and ask for Peyton Scott for an application to be a waitress for the club on High School Nights," Chase said.

The older woman nodded. "You're High School age, are you sure you want to give up these nights to work?" she asked.

Chase shook her head, "I'm done with partying," she said.

The older woman nodded, "I'm Karen Roe, one of the partners in Tric. I'm sorry but Peyton had a family emergency, so she asked me talk to you."

Chase shook Karen's hand. Karen studied the girl, and she sized her up. "Chastity Adams," Chase said introducing herself.

Karen led Chase over to the counter and handed her an application. She had seen several other girls about the job. Peyton had given her a list of questions to ask everyone.

"So why do you want to work at Tric?" Karen asked.

"Well Karen, since I'm not a drinker and I've experience with clubs from my old hometown, I could provide my experience on Teen Nights. Also I would like to get more experience in the nuts and bolts of working in a club. I might want to open one myself someday, or at least run one."

Karen nodded, this girl certainly had charm, and it was a strangely familiar charm. "Ambitious," Karen said.

"Well my Mom always told us to aim for the moon, because if you miss you still land among the stars."

Karen nodded. "How about serving your friends?"

"Alcohol? As I said earlier I don't drink and I won't serve people without Iding them first, even friends."

Karen nodded, "Are their any school things that will prevent you from working?"

"I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad, but that is it."

Karen nodded. She watched as Chase finished filling out her application. When Chase was done she handed it to Karen. Karen looked it over and nodded.

"Are you always called Chastity?" Karen asked.

Chase shook her head. "My Mom calls me Chastity when she's mad at me. But everyone except my Aunt Rachel calls me Chase," she said.

Karen nodded, "Chase is an odd name for a young lady," Karen said.

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "Well my Dad started calling me Chase. He always wanted a son, but after my baby sister was born he tried to make me into a tomboy."

Karen nodded, she knew too well the pressure a Dad could put on a child. "I guess it didn't take?" she asked.

"Some of it did."

"So why did he chose Chase of all names?"

"My name and it was also his name."

Karen nodded. Chase Adams, she thought it sounded familiar. She pushed it out of her head. "Well do you have any questions?"

Chase shook her head no, "No," she said.

Karen looked at the application. "Okay Peyton will be in touch if you have the job."

"Thank You, Karen," Chase said and left.

A few minutes later Peyton and Lucas walked into the Café. Peyton took the applications and talked to Karen about her impressions of the people. She kissed Lucas good-bye and headed up to Tric. Lucas sat at the counter and looked at his Mom.

"What's on your mind?" he asked his Mom.

"What was Brooke's oldest daughter's name?" Karen asked.

"Chastity," he said.

Karen nodded, "Her husband was named Chase?"

"Yes, Chase Adams, we graduated High School together."

Karen nodded again, "Well Chastity Adams just applied for the Teen night waitress job at Tric."

Lucas nodded, "So what did you think?"

Karen shrugged her shoulders, "She seemed the best of all who applied."

Lucas nodded, "Well according to Haley and my own research Chastity Adams, is a former party girl who Over-dosed three times and is just out of rehab," Lucas said.

Karen was shocked, "No wonder why she said she didn't drink."

Lucas nodded, and looked at his Mom, just as Peyton came back from upstairs.

"Karen, I think I found my new waitress," she said.

Both Lucas and Karen looked at her. "Who?" Karen asked.

"Chastity Adams."


	130. Redheads in the Morning

Chapter 130 Redheads in the Morning

**Two Weeks Later**

Brooke came downstairs trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. It had been another late night trying to get stuff prepared to prototype. Working half a country away from her main office was still something she was adjusting to. Yet it was rewarding, she didn't have to deal with the day-to-day fights in the office and she could focus more on the artistic side of the business.

Most of her staff was starting to arrive too. Several of them were hand picked by her. They would be pooled together with Bobbi-Lee to work on the couture line and Brooke's signature high end line, The Penelope D Line. Soon her office manager would be arriving and what was left was a good executive secretary.

Brooke looked at the clock on the wall. She knew she had an hour of quiet before the girls started to move around. None of the girls were morning people and Trin was particularly bitchy in the morning. Brooke didn't know that her being protective of her didn't help matters.

Finally she walked into the kitchen hoping for the first cup of coffee. That was the only thing she wanted now. It could wake her up and get her ready for another day trying to get her Office up and running.

"Look at what the cat dragged in, a fat whore," a voice boomed across the quiet kitchen. Brooke looked up a saw a tall slender red head leaning on the island drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well is that the slut calling the whore, cheap," Brooke said, and smiled.

"Bitch!" the Red Head shot back.

"Slut!" Brooke shot back.

The Red head smiled, "I've really missed you," she said.

Brooke walked over and hugged her, "So have I?"

After they broke their embrace Rachel Gatina looked over the kitchen. She smiled and nodded. It was modern and yet cozies. It was so Tree Hill, it didn't have the modern chic of her spacious New York Apartment's Kitchen, nor did it have the Creole Classical feel that Rachel's old New Orleans House had. This was a kitchen that Rachel could easily see Brooke cooking dinner for her daughters.

Rachel smiled. She came straight her from the hotel she stayed at last night. For lodging she was going to stay at her parents home in Tree Hill. Her classic French Mansion in New Orleans was closed up and would now only be used for vacations. Rachel had to admit to herself it was nice to be back in Tree Hill. Since she left for college seventeen years ago she had been married three times, widowed once, and divorced twice. The last marriage she didn't even bother changing her last name. Even though the years had past she was still the same plastic Rachel, just now with a college degree in Business Administration.

"Was it a bad drive?" Brooke asked, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Not really, just got tiring every so often. So why did you call in my offer after all these years?" Rachel said she was still straight to the point.

"Well the person I chose from New York turned down the offer," Brooke said.

"And you didn't want to face Peyton and Haley alone," Rachel said.

Brooke looked at her stunned.

"Don't give me that look, Brooke. C'mon it is common knowledge that Peyton Sawyer slash Scott lives in her hometown because her author husband wants to keep his small town roots intact, and incase you've been living under a rock, Nathan Scott signed to play in Charlotte. Which means he's putting his boys and Haley up here," she said.

Brooke shook her head. Rachel knew her too well and would often cut to the chase on most conversations. "That too," Brooke said.

Rachel smiled, "Don't worry Brookie," Rachel said, "Rachel is here for you," she hugged Brooke again.

After they broke apart the both took seats at the breakfast bar. They looked across from each other and smiled.

"So how is Chastity doing?" Rachel asked, she never called Brooke's oldest Chase. Rachel explained it, as it was confusing having two Chase Adams in the world.

"She's doing good, and is a senior. I just found out she made the cheerleading squad with her sisters. We attend meetings together, and she's been staying sober," Brooke said.

Rachel nodded. She was there when Brooke went to Betty Ford to clean up, and she watched the girls. Soon after Brooke returned that was when Chase oded for the first time. Rachel blamed herself for being permissive doing her watch, but Brooke explained that she was probably doing those behaviors for a while. Yet still to this day she felt guilty for Chase's drug and alcohol problems.

"That is good to hear," Rachel said.

"I even think she has a boyfriend," Brooke said.

"Already, she works fast like her Mom," Rachel said, and laughed.

"I'm not sure how serious it is but, Izzy tells me she spends a lot of time with him at school and when they go to parties."

"Chastity still goes to parties?"

Brooke nodded. "She doesn't want to be a social outcast, but every time she comes home she stone cold sober."

Rachel nodded. "How about her friends?"

"I've only heard of three, two cheerleaders named Jessalyn and Daria, and the boy named Huck."

"Huck?"

"Yes, that is what he is called."

Rachel shook her head. "Your girl is hanging out with a hick."

"I've met him, he's a nice boy."

"Sounds familiar, is he a Scott?"

Brooke shook her head, "Thank God no, I've told them to stay away from the Scotts."

Rachel nodded.

Brooke nodded, "Thanks for the phone calls."

Rachel nodded. "How about Izzy?" Rachel never liked Isabella's full name so she gave her the nickname Izzy.

"She's doing real well. She's taken to Tree Hill well. She and Chase are still inseparable. She's even enjoying cheering this year, and is on the Honor's Track."

"She was always your smartest, she must take after Chase," Rachel said.

Brooke nodded bitterly, "Well at least he gave one of his daughters something positive," she said.

"Okay, sore subject," Rachel said, "So how is my Goddaughter?"

Brooke shook her head, "She's taking the move badly. As well as Chase and Izzy took to Tree Hill, Trin hates it and resents me moving here."

"What does she say about moving here?"

"She hates Chase for ODing. She hates Izzy for not challenging the move. She hates me for taking her out of New York. She wanted to party like her sisters," Brooke said.

"So she's being her Mom?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?"

"A bitch," Rachel said.

Brooke nodded and laughed. She had to admit that Trin acted just like she did when her parents told her they were moving to California. But she was able to adjust to a vagabond existence. Hopefully Trin would accept Tree Hill.

"So are you sure you want to accept the job?" Brooke asked again.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, you need me, and New Orleans is so old," she nodded, "So what is the word on Tree Hill? I've seen the Scotts still own nearly everything."

"Well according to Cooper, it's been quiet and they like it that way."

"Cooper Lee?"

"Yes."

Rachel nodded, "Well Tree Hill has just gotten more interesting."

Just then the girls came down from their bathrooms. Finally one of them recognized the Red Head at the table.

"Aunt Rachel?" Izzy asked.

Rachel turned around and saw the three Adams girls. She gasped at how grown they were. Also she was amazed on how much like their Mom they each looked. Almost none of their Dad was in their look. It made the separation and Divorce easier for Brooke; Rachel was always impressed on how hard Brooke tried to be in her girl's lives.

Rachel stood up and looked over them again. "Girls, how grown up y'all are," she said.

The three girls ran over and hugged Rachel. The redhead had been the one constant person from their Mom's past that had been in their lives. Brooke for whatever reason never broke with Rachel. Maybe it was because Rachel was always in and out of their lives already.

"So girls tell me everything about your lives here, and Chastity tell me about this boy and leave out no details."

Brooke smiled at the sight of her girls genuinely smiling and joking with Rachel. Hopefully Rachel wouldn't slip and keep her promise and not tell them about her past.


	131. The Price we Pay

Chapter 131 The Price we Pay

It was Tuesday, so Lucas as was his routine drove Peyton out towards the out skirts of Tree Hill. He watched the road as his Ford Explorer cruised down the near empty street. Only residence came out to this part of Tree Hill and the rural River Property. It was very nice property but they weren't here to sight see.

Every Tuesday Peyton had an appointment out here. The peace and quiet out here made it easier for her to do what she had too. After many years she was at peace with having a professional to talk to. She really enjoyed her current Doctor.

After years of heart break and pain Brooke was the last straw that broke her. Lucas had to do everything for their move from New York City to Atlanta. He even had to take care of the kids, because she was so out of it. He finally had enough after six months of school, writing and taking care of the kids by himself. He found a good Doctor and she started to receive Counseling. She came alive and did well. Once they moved to Tree Hill they were referred to her current Doctor. She was down to one session a week now and those were usually just check in sessions.

Lucas smiled as he pulled into the driveway. Peyton smiled and looked over the house. Her Doctor had been retired for years and she was his only patient, he was recommended because of his specialty of dealing with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Doctor Seaver had diagnosed her with it back in Atlanta. Because of what she went through and the lost of her brother her current Doctor was considered the best person for her. When they moved back to Tree Hill Doctor Seaver called in a favor and got her her current Doctor.

"Do you want me to wait?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I'll call," she said, "Have I ever thanked you for saving me?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes you have."

"Well you've really saved my life this time. I still don't know if you didn't step in and drag me to Doctor Seaver if I'd still be here."

Lucas nodded, "I just guess I've always been your hero."

She smiled and nodded at him. They leaned closer together and kissed. Once they broke off she slipped out of the SUV and walked to the back of the house. Her Doctor always saw her on the back porch where they could enjoy the fine North Carolina sights and sounds.

Peyton liked Doctor Sidney Freedman. He was pushing eighty years old, and was like a grandfather to her. She smiled when she saw him sitting in his usual chair. Dr Freedman was a straight shooter from New York; he got involved with treating PTSD Victims because he was a veteran of the Korean War. He retired twenty-one years ago because he was burned out from treating people from the World Trade Center Attacks, and decided to move as far as away as he dared.

"Hey Sidney," she said, he told her not to call him Doctor.

"Hello Peyton," he said, "Are you ready?" He had taken a shine to this young woman who had an inner strength he admired. She had suffered so much loss in her life and just kept coming back. For all her success, she was still haunted by her past. Yet she pushed on and according to the family members he talked to she was an excellent mom and worker.

"Yes I'm ready," she said and took her usual seat.

He leaned back and got comfortable. He never actively took notes in his sessions. It was a habit he learned in Korea, when he would consul people often walking.

"So where do you want to start?" he asked.

She sighed, "Well two weeks ago we had our usually welcome back to school dance party at the club," she said, "As usual I stayed by my office and watched the club. Also as usual I was thinking of Brooke. I must have been really bad because my Sister-in-Law left her friends celebrating her being named the Basketball Team Co-Captain to spend time with me and talk."

Sidney nodded, "So how did you feel about it?"

"Normal, I guess, it wasn't the first time I've had it happen. These parties remind me of her because it was something we did together. Yet that night Lucas disappeared for a while."

"Has he done that before?" Sidney asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, he's usually in and out of the club on high school nights."

"So why do you think it is bothering you?"

"I really don't know. But for the last two weeks everyone has been walking on egg shells around me since that Club Night."

Sidney nodded, "There could be a reason. Maybe it had something to with Lucas leaving the club early."

"I don't know."

Sidney nodded, knowing that they had reached a wall on this subject for now. It seems that Brooke was still tearing on her. Also there seemed to be a slight trust issue with Lucas when it came to Brooke.

"So how is your son handling being grounded?"

"Not well, he's still angry, but he's behaved. He should be off tomorrow," she said.

"When was the last time you grounded him?"

"Before High School, until recently he's either been good or didn't get caught."

Sidney nodded, "So how did you take catching him in bed with his girlfriend?"

Peyton bit her lower lip for a second thinking. "We knew he was having sex. I've been walked in on and I've been embarrassed. I think I was more pissed off because it was Jessalyn," she said.

Sidney nodded. Another re-occurring theme in their talks was her disapproval of her son's girlfriend. The way she described this Brooke and the way she described Jessalyn made them sound very similar in High School. Yet when she spoke of the young Brooke, she spoke in a positive tone, when she spoke of Jessalyn she spoke in a negative tone.

"Did you ever think you don't like Jessalyn, because she is some much like Brooke?" Sidney asked.

Peyton thought for a second. "I've never thought of her that way. You're right she is a lot like Brooke."

Sidney nodded, "Could you give her a chance now?"

Peyton shook her head, "No Sid, because unlike Brooke, Jessalyn doesn't have a heart of gold."

Sidney nodded; sometimes you just couldn't crack through person stubbornness, in the first attempt. He would revisit the subject later, because her defenses are up on the subject.

"How are your daughters taking Keith being grounded?"

Peyton shrugged. "Kay is taking it fine. She and Keith have basketball in common but that is it. She's been out with Angela training and getting to know the girl's basketball team. I've never seen her so animated; she's always been closer to Lucas.

"Ellie on the other hand is taking it harder. She had just made the cheerleading squad and we've banned Jessalyn from our house. Ellie has gotten close to Jessalyn and she has to wait for her on the curb in order to go to events with the girls."

Sidney nodded. There was something there. "So how do you feel that you are not close to both of your girls?"

"It started very young; Kay would only quiet down when Lucas held her. Ellie didn't care. Which I thought was great when they were babies, that way we'd always divided up the work with them. Once Keith started school, and we moved back to Tree Hill, Kay would sneak into Lucas' Office and he would stop doing what he was doing and spend time with her. When they got older I enrolled them in art classes and cheerleading, I guess it was the only way I could relate to them.

"Well Kay took to the drawing. Ellie took to the cheerleading. So I guess I'm lucky I can relate to all three of my kids, Keith with music, Kay with art, and Ellie with cheerleading. Yet I am close to Ellie, who is more like Lucas, and Kay is close to Lucas, and she has a lot more of me in her.

"What I really feel is confused, about it, I guess. I was still in college when I found out I was pregnant with them. I was shocked and scared when I found out I was having twins. Yet when I found out they were girls I was happy. I called everyone and bragged. Brooke was happy too; she was also pregnant with her third daughter. We talked about they'll grow up together and be best friends and we started making plans on watching them cheerlead together.

"Maybe I'm disappointed. I thought Lucas had his basketball player in Keith. Yet Kay wanted to follow her dad's path. Brooke's daughter Trinity isn't friends with my daughter's just maybe it's because I really wanted those plans to come true."

Sidney nodded, "So anything else you want to tell me?"

Peyton nodded, "After I leave here I have to give the girls the talk."

Sidney nodded, "The sex talk, I don't envy you."

Peyton laughed, "Lucas has already said he's going to be elsewhere. I guess it is pay back for making him give Keith the talk alone."

Sidney laughed, "Well he is the dad," he said.

Peyton smiled. "Yeah he is."

Sidney looked at his watch, "Well it is time," he said.

Peyton nodded. "Okay, just let me call Lucas," she said.

Sidney nodded and reached for his pitcher, "Sweet tea?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "No."


	132. The Talk

Chapter 132 The Talk

Later that night Lucas took Keith out to the Café. Of course their sixteen-year-old son grumbled and groaned because he was going to be seen in public with his Dad. What was also so un-cool was he was going not only to where he worked but also his Grandma's Café. Peyton laughed as Lucas dragged him out of the house as they had planned.

Peyton walked around the house full of nervous energy. She had never to do this and they had already let them go to two High School Parties and they hadn't given them the talk. Finding Keith and Jessalyn in bed finally forced their hand. So Peyton had to give the girls the Talk.

Finally she checked over the sofas in her studio to make sure everything was set. Taking one more deep breath she steeled herself for what she had to do. Once she was ready she walked out to the stairs.

"Kay! Ellie!" she yelled.

"What!" Ellie replied.

"Yeah!" Kay answered.

"Come down to my studio please!" Peyton yelled back, and walked over towards her studio. She took a seat on the sofa facing the door. She sighted and waited.

Kay was the first one in the room. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail. Peyton smiled at her older daughter. She looked so much like Lucas, but she in her soul she was an artist like her, maybe that was why she was so close to Lucas. Kay wore a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, both were Raven's Blue.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Have a seat," Peyton said and pointed to the other sofa, "We're just waiting for your sister."

Finally Ellie walked into the studio. Her hair was down and naturally curly. Peyton nodded and smiled at her youngest. Ellie looked so much like her, but she had Lucas' soul, and liked book just like him. If Kay was her, and Ellie, Lucas was that why she was closer to Ellie, then Kay. Ellie wore jeans and a concert t-shirt, she did have her Mom's style.

"What's up Mom?" Ellie asked.

"Join your sister on the sofa," she said.

Ellie took her spot next to Kay. Peyton had heard so much about twins being able to communicate without talking, but she had never seen her daughters do it. She just figured because they were fraternal twins, they weren't ever one person so they didn't have that bond. But she did take in the interaction between them, because she knew that they would always have each other.

Kay and Ellie just kept exchanging glances at each other and herself. Peyton knew that the looks were. They were trying to figure out what they were caught doing and who was going to have to confess. Peyton laughed since both of them seemed to be guilty of something.

"What did you do?" Kay asked Ellie.

Ellie shot her a look, "It wasn't me, this time," she said, "What did you do?"

Kay shook her head at her younger shorter sister, "Hey I didn't do anything, and since Keith is grounded that leaves just you."

Peyton watched the exchanged and laughed. "Your both good, neither of you did anything wrong," she said.

They both smiled. Kay spoke up first, "So why did you call us down?" she asked.

"Well, girls I think its time we talk about something," Peyton said.

Ellie slapped her forehead, "Oh great the Talk," she said, "Monica told me about this."

Kay looked at her sister in horror. She blushed then looked at her Mom, "Is this because you caught Keith and Jessalyn?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah basically. So do you want me to start are do you two want to ask questions?"

Ellie looked at Kay and they both nodded.

"Mom, what is the dirt sanchez?" Ellie asked.

Peyton looked at her, "I'm not sure."

Kay smiled, at her Mom's shock. "What is a Snowballing?" Kay asked.

Peyton turned red because she actually knew what that was. The girls laughed.

"How do you know all this?" Peyton asked.

Kay laughed, "Mom, we had sex ed last year," she said.

Peyton laughed, "So I prepared my notes for nothing?"

Ellie nodded, "Well at least the thought was there," she said.

Peyton smiled, "Okay, just remember and wait until you are sure the guy is the right one to have sex with," she said, "And make sure he uses a condom."

Ellie giggled.

"Yes Ellie?"

"Are their condoms in Tree Hill?"

Peyton turned red and laughed. Kay and Ellie looked at each other not being in on the joke.


	133. Ravens at the River Court

Chapter 133 Ravens at the River Court

**The Next Day**

Huck's Truck pulled up to the River Court gently. He set it in park and climbed out of the cab and looked over the scene as the returning players from the Ravens were standing at center court. He smiled and signaled for the people in the bed of the truck to get out. Keith hopped down and was followed by his two cousins. He looked over the crowd and smiled. They all knew he was the alpha dog here.

"Hey guys, I've been sprung," he said.

The guys laughed and looked him over. They nodded, not really out of respect or like, but mainly that they knew he was the best player of the group. Along with Keith and Huck there were only four other returning players. This included the four members of the starting line up.

The Center was Cale Howard, a junior liked Keith. He was the big man that would plug up the middle. He worked well up front and was flanked by Keith and Huck.

The Point Guard was Kole Brown the other senior on the team, like Huck. He controlled the flow of the game well. His family had a habit of producing point guards, with his older brother and younger sister both playing that position. He knew his job was to make sure they score on every possession. This meant generally for him to feed the ball to Keith, so he could score.

There were also two returning bench players but were sophomores. A forward named Travis Owens and a guard named Presley Walker. Both were good options off the bench and Walker hopped to break into the starting line up. Keith knew that wasn't going to happen, especially with James trying out for the team.

"So are we here to get some early practice or what?" Kole asked he never wanted to waste time; it was always play or do something else.

"Well we can play three on three," Keith stated, laughing half-serious.

"Yeah," Kole said, "believe I'll kick your ass today Scott."

Keith gave him a lap sided grin, "Never in your wildest dreams."

Cale snorted and looked at Huck. "Hey who are those guys?" he asked.

Keith smiled, "My cousins James," he pointed to James, "and Brian," he then pointed to Brian, "They're my Uncle Nate's Kids."

Cale nodded, "So what are they doing here?"

"Simple they are trying out for the Ravens, and I want to give them a heads up," Keith said.

"How's that fair?" Travis asked.

"James is nationally ranked, so it is fair for us, and not for the other teams," Keith said and smiled.

Kole had had enough, "Okay so how's this, I'll take Presley, you and Brian, and Huck can have James, Travis and Cale," Kole said, to Keith.

Keith nodded in agreement, as did Huck. It was common knowledge that Coach Roth only named Seniors Captain so it would be Huck and Kole's team. The two teams lined up to play a full court four on four team game.

Kole's team had a lot of talent. But Huck's team was good, and James was able to shot down Keith. James smiled as he started to wear down Keith, the training that he did with Angela was paying off. Now he knew how she could beat him at basketball, she just out conditioned him.

James slipped by Keith again and pushed to the basket. It was an easy lay-up. This was becoming too routine for Keith's taste. For some reason James could easily pick his pocket and break through his defense.

"Damn!" Kole said as James ended the game, "You are Nathan Scott's boy."

James shrugged his shoulders and wiped his forehead. "I try my best," he said.

"So how could you get around him so easily?" Travis asked.

"Simple," James said, "Brian right now could do it too," Brian looked at his brother shocked, "Yes you can Brian, we out conditioned him. Longer legs," he said.

Keith shot up, "Just because you're training with Angela doesn't make her routine better," he said.

"C'mon, Keith, Coach Roth has been enraptured with her routine for years," Cale said, "I heard he's even going to start us on it."

Keith shook hid head, "I can't believe we're going to do a girl's routine."

"Hey Keith, you're a bone head, my Dad trained with Angela when she was in Charlotte and he had trouble keeping up, and even started to adopt it," James said.

Keith shook his head. "Where did she develope such a routine?"

"She and Poppa Whitey put it together years ago and she just kept improving her time, and she never goes off training."

Keith nodded. His eyes were darkened with anger. Again his Aunt who wasn't even there showed him up. He was getting tired of it.


	134. Bad Influences

Chapter 134 Bad Influences

As of recent the older two Adams Girls didn't spend that much time together just hanging out. Since both of them had it on good word that they made the cheer squad, and they've been practicing and working together to prefect the routines. Plus they had to shop and get stuff they needed for school. Their old school had different colors so they could reuse anything. Their mom seemed happy that they were getting ready for the basketball season.

Right now Chase was sitting at her make up table looking in the mirror. Izzy was laying on the bed watching her older sister brush her hair. She laughed as Chase was singing under her breath, which caused Chase to turn around and looked at her.

"What are laughing at?" Chase asked.

"You sitting there, singing badly," Izzy said.

Chase threw something at Izzy who barely dodged it.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"Complaining about my singing when you are just as bad."

Izzy threw a pillow at Chase. "But I don't torture you with my bad voice."

Chase stood up and tackled her sister on the bed and started tickling her. Izzy couldn't fight off Chase who was the faster and stronger of the two. They rolled around a bit, each trying to get a clear advantage over the other until they fell off the bed.

There was a loud thump as they both hit the floor. They both landed so hard they were stunned for a second. Finally they came out of it just as their mom was yelling up at them.

"Chase! Izzy! Are you two alright?" she yelled.

"Yes Mom!" both girls yelled at the sametime.

"What happened?" she yelled back.

"Chase was tickling me and I tried pushing here away and we fell off the bed," Izzy yelled.

"Are you two sixteen and seventeen or six?" she yelled back, "Please stop rough housing. You two are bad influences on Trin."

"Yes Mom!" they both yelled. They waited a minute and started laughing. Then Chase punched Izzy in the shoulder.

"Tattle-tale!" Chase said.

"Bitch!" Izzy said and started wrestling with Chase again.

"Och! That hurts skank!" Chase said.

"What ever whore?" Izzy said, they kept wrestling around till they finally tired out and lay on the floor. Both were lying on their backs looking at the ceiling.

"God! We haven't done that in years," Izzy said.

Chase smiled and nodded, "Yeah! We've become too separated from the good things."

Izzy rolled on her side, "Yeah, the whole jet set club life, Chase why did you get into it?"

Chase closed her eyes and shook her head. "I guess I wanted to be accepted."

Izzy nodded grimly, "So you dragged me along?"

"Izzy, you're my girl, as well as my sister. There is no one I trust more, and no one I would want having my back."

Izzy nodded, "But Chase, I failed you three times."

Chase sighed and closed her eyes tighter. "Izzy, I failed you. I'm the big sister I should be the responsible one. I brought you places you shouldn't have been and you watched me do things I shouldn't have done. I was the bad influence on you," Chase said, started to cry.

Izzy started to cry as well, "Chase, don't say that. Even though bad shit happened, we've had fun. C'mon, you can't tell me Jessa or Daria would kill to have done what we have done."

Chase smiled a bit. "Yeah it was fun being the new hot society sisters," she said, and giggled, "Remember having to sign the Post when we made Page Six for all the guys in school."

Izzy laughed, "You know how many dates I got from that?"

Chase laughed, "About the same number I got."

Izzy smiled, then collapsed down on the floor. "So how is this sobriety thing going?"

"It sucks, and it is so worth it," Chase said, "I mean being around it at parties is tough. Really, how many more excuses can I come up with about why I'm not drinking? Also I don't want to hide from parties, and how can I explain it to Huck, I've never told him about my past," Chase placed her hands on her face.

Izzy shook her head. "You don't know how proud I'm to be you sister," Izzy said, "Everyday I watch you get up and push forward, Chase, you're my hero."

Chase removed her hands from her face and looked at Izzy. "Truth?"

"Truth," Izzy said, "How can I lie to my girl?"

Chase laughed at her sister. "Better not be able to, or I'll kick your ass."

Izzy nodded, "So what is the story with you and Huck?" she asked, "I've been noticing you've been spending a lot of time with him."

Chase sighed, "Huck is great, I'll tell you, Izzy. He's polite, intelligent, well mannered and fun to be with." Chase had this far away look that Izzy noticed.

"So are you dating him?"

"Izzy, I can't date him. If it goes bad I can relapse, and I can't do that to you, Trin, Mom, or myself. C'mon, where else am I going to go if I screw this up, on tour with Dad?"

Izzy shook her head; "I don't think Dad would like having you along for the ride. Not with are soon to be step-mom around. If Huck is everything you say he is then give him a chance."

Chase bit her lip, "I don't want to end up like Mom. Heartbroken because her first love fell in love with someone else."

"Chase, you're my sister, and I love you but, girl you're falling for that redheaded country boy."

Chase started to cry again. "Your right, Izzy. I'm falling because he's a down homeboy. I'm falling because he's so much more then a country boy. He has read philosophy and can quote it properly when he needs to. Plus he's hot as hell."

"So what is the problem?"

"Ashlyn Pierce and Angela Scott," Chase said, "He's always around them, kinda makes a girl jealous."

Izzy nodded, "The local girls, well I don't know much about them. But they seem nice. Jessa and Daria don't seem to like them. Do have to wonder if they truly are lesbians, but Ashlyn's dating Angela's cousin, and Daria is jealous."

Chase laughed, "Well I guess I'll have to get to know Huck's friends."

Izzy nodded. Chase then sighed and knew that she would have to do that anyways, no matter what. So it is better now then never.


	135. Old Ravens

Chapter 135 Old Ravens

Friday afternoons had become Lucas' favorite time of the week. His classes were scheduled so he didn't have to rush to basketball practice, but since practice hadn't started yet so he had time to himself. So he usually kept his office door closed and sometimes even took a nap. Other times he would work on his laptop. He was suppose to be working on the newest novel following Langdon and Company but he couldn't, and didn't feel that there was another story just yet with Langdon and company, yet.

He had started playing around with another story. It involved three friends that grew up together and being so different in personality and temperament but were tied together by the small town they lived in and their love of basketball. He already had written the first three chapters that described each one of them. Three kids that was almost equally talented. He laughed as he looked at the first words of the fourth chapter, and it was when Hank, Abby, and Amy started Junior League Basketball. It was when the first friendship was formed between Abby and Amy. He could never get the publisher to buy it.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up at the door. "Who is it?" he yelled.

"Your wife," Peyton said.

"Come in," he said.

Peyton walked in and saw him staring at the laptop. Finally she sat down and looked at Lucas. "So what are Langdon and Penny up too?" she asked teasing. Knowing that it was their story he was telling.

"I'm not ready to write another one involving Langdon and Penny. I don't think I'm ready to write the next chapter in our lives," he sighed heavily, and looked at the wall, "Anyways the publisher keeps asking me if Becca is coming back and reforming the love triangle."

Peyton laughed, "Funny how she is such a popular character when she appears in only the first four books."

Lucas shrugged, "I guess the publisher likes the will Langdon choose Penny or Becca dilemma, while some of the readers want true closure with Becca and what every smushed name they refer to Langdon and Penny as."

Peyton laughed, "I believe its Lenny the fans are using for the movie and for Becca and Langdon its Bangdon."

Lucas shook his head, "What about Nicholas and Holly?"

"Nolly," Peyton said.

Lucas shook his head, "Where do they come up with this stuff? Well the fans use them and like them, well that is what is important."

Peyton laughed, "Well we've always referred to Nathan and Haley as Naley."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "I still don't know who came up with that? What would we be?"

"Pucas? Leyton?" Peyton asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Go they are awful sounding."

"With Brooke it would be Bruacs or Looke?" she said.

"I'm not sure what to think about any of the names."

"Yeah," Peyton said, grimly.

"Thank god we never became a power couple like Nathan and Haley, Peyt."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah I agree," She smiled, "I like living the life we have."

Lucas shook his head, "Yeah we do have a great life." She sighed heavily. He looked into her beautiful green eyes and smiled. "Peyt, are you comfortible with them making the movie? After all you are a large part of it, as is your realtionship with Brooke."

"I'm fine with it Luke. They were the better days anyways, when all we had to deal with was love triangles, reappearing mothers, internet stalkers, and loan sharks," she said, in an upbeat tone that Lucas knew was fake.

"I've never let people know you are Penny," he said.

She nodded, and smiled at him, "I love you Langdon," she said.

Lucas laughed and smiled, "I know, I love you too, Penny."

"No I mean I have feelings for you."

"Oh!" he said, and they both laughed.

She nodded, "So what is this novel about?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "It's a Tree Hill Novel but involves younger characters, to tie it in with Langdon and Company, his sister, Abby, is one of the three kids the novel follows. Langdon is narrating their story through his observation, and telling there story."

Peyton nodded, "Go on," she said.

"Well it follows her friendship with two very different people, a boy named Hank and a girl named Amy. They are unlikely friends joined together by their spirit to be who they are and by their love of basketball," he said.

Peyton nodded, "So when are you going to tell Bevin about the change in the novel?" she asked.

"When I finish the treatment, but I was writing the first four chapters."

Peyton nodded, she understood the writing process, since she's lived with it for close to twenty years. Never had she seen him try so hard and get nothing out of it. Usually the Raven Series, as they were referred to by the fans, he could pound out over summer break. Yet this one was like getting blood from a stone. She hoped that this new one would break his block.

Just then his cell phone went off. He reached over and grabbed it, and set it to speaker, "Hey Bevin," he said, "So how is my favorite agent."

"Luke, your killing me," she said, "Where is the chapters for the new novel and the title?"

"Still working on them, Bevin," he said, and looked over to Peyton who smirked at him.

"Is Peyton there, Luke?" she asked.

"Hey Bevin," Peyton yelled.

"Peyton, tell me honestly, is he writing?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yes he is, Bevin."

Bevin smiled on the other side. "Okay, now don't make me have to send her, Luke," Bevin said.

"Don't worry, Bevin, I'll have something for you soon," he said.

Bevin sighed, "You know you're killing me. Now to the other business item I have for you. I know this is short notice but could you attend a book signing and discussion at a local bookstore in early November? They had a cancellation and they asked about you. To get people they'll do an email blitz, maybe even radio and print," Bevin said.

Lucas thought about it, "How much they offering?"

"The usual," Bevin said.

He looked across the room at Peyton. "We have nothing planned, in fact I can go with you," she said.

Lucas sighed book signings were always interesting. Especially local ones because everyone thinks they are in his book. The discussion is always interesting, how people hang on his words. He could also just make stuff up and find it on the Internet and laugh at how people take it serious. He had also started to reading fanfictions that people wrote involving his characters. He forgot how much involved Langdon choosing Becca over Penny. Or he stayed with Penny then changed his mind and went back to Becca. He loved it, it showed how committed his fans were to his work. A good number of the people writing them were excellent writers and could go on and do it professionally. He never complained or blocked the usage for his characters for fanfictions, he believed it was the best fan service he could give them.

"I'll do it, Bevin, but you'll owe me."

"Okay," Bevin said, "I'll fax you the details."

"Okay, Talk to you later Bevin."

"Later Luke, Bye Peyton."

"Bye Bevin."

Lucas hung up the phone, and then looked at his wife. "So couldn't wait to see me?" he asked.

Peyton shook her head, "So full of ourselves are we."

He gave her the Scott smirk, "I thought that was what you liked about me."

She smiled a seductive smile, "Usually, but not today," she said, "They are announcing the new Cheer Squad Members today, and I want to greet Ellie and either comfort her or congratulate her."

Lucas nodded, "I completely had it slip my mind," he said, "I should be there with you."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah!"

"We should have something planned to celebrate tonight if she makes it," he said.

Peyton smiled, "Well I was a good Mommy, and schemed with my mother-in-law and step-mother-in-law and all they need is a call and we'll have a dinner set up for us, and the whole family there."

Lucas nodded and smiled. Peyton was completely in her element now; she was going to celebrate if her daughter would make the squad.


	136. Clash of the Red Heads

Chapter 136 Clash of the Redheads

Friday afternoons usually meant the office slowed down and people were getting ready for the weekend. It really didn't help that the office wasn't already working at decreased capacity because the staff had just really started arriving and were still finding their feet in this newer slow paced environment. Some have already started to take advantage and with Ms. Davis out of the office on Mondays to be in New York they basically treated Friday and Monday as working days off.

Bobbi-Lee tried her damnest to keep things moving, but most of the staff saw her as Ms. Davis pet project. Or worse yet she was Ms. Davis go-for or messenger girl. Not understanding that she was also functioning as a set of eyes for Ms. Davis. What she also did was function as the office manager until a week ago when Ms. Davis brought Ms. Gatina in.

That caused a whole load of problems. Ms. Gatina came in like a hurricane, a redheaded hurricane. The first thing she did was made sure all the support staff understood she was the boss. Bobbi-Lee was the only person on the support staff that wasn't under Ms. Gatina, she worked directly with Ms. Davis and was one of only two people that could call her by her first name. That was something Ms. Gatina didn't like. It started a cold war between the two red heads.

Mainly because she had to she would inter-react with Ms. Gatina. But every time she did her opinion of the Redhead that was brought in from New Orleans dropped. Ms. Davis respected her, and she did a fair job at getting the office running better but she had the personality of a Hammerhead Shark in a feeding frenzy. You didn't know when she would strike at you and with what. That left Bobbi-Lee guarded around her.

Finally Bobbi-Lee knocked on her office door and waited. Ms. Gatina looked up from her desk and signaled Bobbi-Lee to come in. Slowly Bobbi-Lee entered and handed her the file folder she had in her hand. Just as Rachel was finishing her phone call.

"Brooke, wants you to look those over," Bobbi-Lee said.

Rachel, hung up the phone, looked up at her and smiled, "You think you're cute by calling her Brooke?" she asked.

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Well Ms. Gatina, Ms. Davis said to call her Brooke, and I'm just doing what was requested of me."

Rachel stood up and looked at the younger woman. "You don't like me do you?"

"My personal feelings have no bearing on this," she said.

"Well just we're clear I don't like you. Just because in a moment of need Brooke reached out to you and you helped doesn't make you anything else then what you are some hick that went to the big city and got lucky. Your Daddy didn't even give you a decent name."

Bobbi-Lee smirked for a second and tried to control her Irish temper. Both her parents were full-blooded Irish and some of her cousins still spoke with the Irish Brogue. So her whole life she has been fighting off the hot blooded temper that was inside of her.

"First off Ms. Gatina, I have a degree from Wake Forrest University and graduated with Honors. Second off, I believe you went to some second tier state school. Third off I was hired while I was living in Wilmington based on the strength of my designs, and finally my Dad is a much better man then anyone you have ever been with," Bobbi-Lee said.

Rachel finally lost it, "Why you little?"

"What can't take the truth? You're a legend in your own mind. I know all about you and how you were at Tree Hill, you exploits have been lore and of course I've read the Raven Series of Books, they really paint an interesting picture of you, Rianna," Bobbi-Lee said, using the name from the Raven Series.

"If I wasn't at work, I'd…"

"Get bitch slapped again."

Just then Brooke walked into the office. "What is going on between you to?"

"Just coming to an agreement between us," Rachel said.

Brooke nodded, "Right, just like the beginning of our senior year," she said, "Now look here both of you, I need both of you, and you need to get along. Rachel you run the office, and Bobbi-Lee you run my office. So you have to get along."

"Yes Brooke," both redheads said.

"Now I'm still looking for a secretary, can we at least get that done?' Brooke asked.

"Yes Brooke," the two redheads said again.


	137. Celebrate making the Squad

Chapter 137 Celebrate making the Squad

To say that Peyton was happy that Friday afternoon was like asking if the Pope was Catholic. She sat in Lucas' office when until she knew the roster was posted at the end of try outs. She had waited until the girls checked the list and leave. Peyton slipped out of the office and looked at the list and smiled. Ellie had made the squad.

While Ellie was collecting her stuff Peyton waited outside the gym. She watched as Ellie walked out of the gym with her head hung. Peyton was smiling but was shocked that Ellie wasn't.

"Ellie, what is wrong?"

"Jolie didn't make the squad," she said, still hanging her head.

Peyton shook her head, "She can try out next year," Peyton said.

Ellie shook her head, "No seniors on the squad, Mom," she said, "Jolie and I were equally good, Angela's friend Miranda told us, but Jessalyn and Daria picked the third Adams girls over Jolie. I only made the squad because she's doing Keith," she finished.

Peyton shook her head, "Ellie, please the language, and their dating."

Ellie shook her head, "C'mon Mom, there is nothing there. Their just using each other," she said.

Peyton hugged her youngest. Ellie had a sensitive streak a mile wide. When she felt slighted or agitated she would strike out and speak her mind. Right now she was venting her feelings about Jessalyn. A small part of Peyton smiled to see that her daughter saw through the façade of one Jessalyn Windsor.

"C'mon, Ellie Baby, I have a surprise for you," she said.

Ellie nodded. Peyton led her daughter over to her Ford Expedition. The two Scott women drove in silence away from Tree Hill High School. Ellie had started to perk up and was talking to Peyton about ways to help her friend Jolie prepare for try outs next year.

"So who is this Adams girl?" Peyton asked.

"Girls, there are three of them," Ellie said.

"Three, as in triplets? They must be new, I don't remember any triplets in Tree Hill," Peyton said.

Ellie shook her head, "They are new to the school, but they are different ages."

"Really? How old are they?"

"They are senior, a junior and a freshman," Ellie said.

Peyton nodded, "Do you have names?"

"Chastity, Isabella, and Trinity, I believe, Mom," Ellie said, "I don't want to talk about this anymore, so where are we going?"

"Get you the stuff you need," Peyton said.

After a long day of shopping, Peyton pulled her SUV into her driveway. She looked over and saw only Lucas' SUV was there parked in its usual spot. Yet she did see the rest of the family's cars were parked on the street and not in the driveway, as they would usually be parked. She had planned this to make Ellie feel special. They had done the same thing when Keith first made the basketball team. One thing that Lucas and Peyton had always had problems with was giving the twins equal time to shine, because every milestone they reached they reached together.

Peyton help Ellie carry her bags inside the house. She opened the door and let Ellie walk in first. She smiled as her daughter walked into the darkened house.

She walked into the dinning room. Just then the lights popped on.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. Ellie just stared at her family in shock. Almost everyone was there, Her Dad, Aunt Haley, Uncle Nate, Angela, James, Keith, Kay, Grandma Karen, and Grandma Deb, stood there smiling. She looked around and also saw Jolie, Ashlyn and Jessalyn standing behind the family.

"Oh my God," Ellie said shocked, as Peyton came in behind her.

"I see it worked," Peyton said.

Ellie looked up at her Mom, "You planned this?" she asked.

Peyton smiled, "Yes, I wanted to celebrate you making the squad."

Ellie jumped and hugged her Mom, "Thanks."

After Ellie let go of Peyton she slowly started to circulate the room and thank everyone. She had a big small on her face all night. Peyton leaned against the wall and watched. She watched as her youngest was being a social butterfly.

"You have to wonder where she gets it from," Nathan said and joined Peyton in leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean, Nate?" she asked.

"Between you and my brother you are the two most introverted people I know and there is Ellie, being the life of the party," Nathan said.

Peyton smiled, "Well she's happy. That I'm glad for, we've given them so much. They deserve that much and she's just a great girl," Peyton said.

Nathan nodded, "I still can't find the bubbly person, in the family," he said.

Peyton smiled, "I guess it comes from her Grandma Ellie," she said.

Nathan pushed off the wall. Peyton watched him disappear into the crowd. He hugged Ellie, and then he seemed to be looking for Lucas. She was about to push off the wall when Haley came up.

"Hey Hales, what's up?" Peyton asked.

"Not much, Ellie seems happy," Haley said.

"Yeah, she was a little down because her best friend didn't make the squad with her," Peyton said.

Haley nodded, "Yeah not everyone had an in like I did," she said.

Peyton laughed remembering Brooke asking her then roommate Haley a favor to join the Squad in order to keep Rachel off. Which didn't work out but Haley stayed a Cheerleader. Peyton nodded, again and remembered what Ellie told her and knew her daughter had an in as well.

"Yeah supposedly three new girls beat her friend out."

"Really that is odd," Haley said.

"Yeah their names are Chastity, Isabella, and Trinity Adams, and they are Seventeen, sixteen and fourteen years old," Peyton said.

Haley nodded, "Interesting."

"C'mon Haley, Brooke is back in Town and or why else would her daughters be at Tree Hill High."

"Peyton, it could just be a coincidence," Haley said.

Peyton shook her head. "Haley, you know the odds of that happening are slim to none."

Haley nodded, and then fibbed, "I wouldn't know, Peyton, it is a big school."

Peyton accepted it with a nod.

Across the room Lucas and Nathan looked at their wives then at each other.

"I think Peyton just figured out that Brooke is back," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I have to talk to Brooke and Peyton tomorrow," he said, and showed Nathan a business card.

"Where did you get that?" Nathan asked.

"Chastity Adams pinned it to her paper she turned in today," he said, "She's stirring the pot like her mom did."

Nathan nodded, "So are you ready for the sofa in your office?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded grimly, "Yeah, I am."


	138. Screw Your Courage to the Sticking Place

Chapter 138 Screw Your Courage to the sticking place

The light danced through the windows. She really didn't know why she came into the office on the weekend. Maybe it was because the girls went to the beach and the house was empty. On the other hand it could have been she wanted to get some work done. But who was she kidding it was so she could avoid doing what she knew what she had to do.

She sat behind her desk and stared at the piles of paper. None of them called to her to work on them. She wasn't in the mood for work. She wasn't in the mood to face the daemons of her past. So here she was stuck in the middle of the rock and the hard place.

"Trying to screw your courage to the sticking place?" a male voice asked.

She looked up from her desk and saw the man standing in her office door.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

He leaned against the door jam, "The door was unlocked and finding your office was very easy with the Internet and information," he said.

She nodded, and leaned back in the chair.

"It's been a long time," she said.

He nodded, "Yes a long time, if I remember correctly the last time we talked face to face we were in the exact same positions."

She nodded, "Yes, back in New York."

He nodded, "It was a very bad day, if I remember."

"Boy don't you know it."

"I came to smooth things over and you sent me away."

"It was the worst mistake of my life," she said.

He nodded again, "I tried to stay in contact. She didn't want me to, I was trying to leave the door open, but you just closed it."

She nodded, "It was a dark time for me."

He walked into the office and took a seat across from her. They locked eyes and just stared for a minute. Her natural flirtation was held in check by her own will. This was not a time to be light hearted. They needed to have this conversation; it was too long in coming. Maybe it would help get her ready for the most important conversation she was going to make.

"So why now?"

"It was time. Too much had happened in New York and I need to save lives."

He nodded. "That was why I left back then."

"I understand now, it is all about your family and what is right for them. It took me longer, alot longer, to learn that lesson."

He smirked, "Well you didn't have the best role models."

"No I didn't. It took all these years to learn that. Now I have to deal with the fall out."

He nodded, and then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well why did you do it?"

"Which time?"

"Twelve Years ago," he said.

She drummed on the desk with her fingers for a minute. She wanted to choose her words carefully. She had to explain herself carefully.

"I was immature," she said, "I was an alcoholic, and my husband just asked for a legal separation. In the next breath she showed up to tell me you guys were moving to Atlanta. I was drunk, hurt and feeling lonely and I vented on her."

He made a face, "So you took it out on her," he said.

She nodded, "Basically."

He nodded, "Sounds about right," he said, "I've been running everything through my head for twelve years, and that was the only thing I could come up with."

"You don't know how sorry I am."

He made several faces. "She was your best friend."

She took it all in, "Please don't do that."

"You told her she and her whole family was dead to you because we were moving to Atlanta. You know how she is with people leaving, and what did you do, you left her. It was only going to be a short time while I worked on my Masters, and she was planning on spending atleast a week in New York with you a month. We made the choice to move there after much debate, and worked out what we needed to do so we didn't abandon you. Maybe we should have talked to you more about it before hand, I don't know, but we never wanted to break contact."

"For that I'm sorry," she said.

"Look I don't know what to tell you. You weren't there for the fall out, Brooke," he said.

"Lucas, what can I do?"

"Peyton couldn't function for six months. I had to take her to see a Doctor, she still sees a Doctor to this day. Every time Tric has a high school party night she stands by her office and stares blankly into the crowd thinking of you."

Brooke looked at Lucas shocked, "She does?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, she does. She misses you, but you also hurt her deeply. She still remembers when you were pregnant with Trinity and she was pregnant with the twins, and how estatic you two were when you found out you were having girls. How you laughed about having your own cheer squad, and how they would be best friends growing up. She kinda held onto that, and it crushes her, especially since she knows Trinity and Ellie are on the squad together and they aren't even friends."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

He stood up and started to walk out. "I've never given up on you coming back to her, Haley, and the kids. But you cut us out and refused to answer when I tried to contact you. It might have been too long, but if its true friendship she'll accept you back."

Brooke nodded, "How are the kids?"

"Big and in school with yours."

"Lucas one more thing, how did you find my office?"

"Chastity says hi," he said and walked out of the office leaving a copy of her business card on her desk.


	139. Paradise Lost

Chapter 139 Paradise Lost

It was dark and quiet in Tric as Lucas walked up the interior stairs from the Café. He looked around the Club and sucked in a breath. He now had to do what he suggested to Brooke. He had to build up his courage. Also he really didn't want to sleep on the sofa in his office.

Finally he sighed on last time and headed over to the office. He brazenly walked into his wife's office and sat down in front of her desk. He waited for her to look up at him. He just nodded and fixed his blue gaze into her green one.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

Lucas produced another business card. He had found a second on his SUV. He handed it to Peyton. "I was checking that out."

Peyton took the business card and looked it over. She nodded a second then tore the card in half. He watched her face contort as she went through a series of emotions. Finally she started to just shake.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"I suspected for two weeks," he said, leaving details out.

She looked at him, eyes filled with rage, "And you didn't tell me?"

"Look, Peyt, there were a pair of girls in two of my classes that had the same name as two of her daughters. It took me a while to check. I wanted to be sure before I dug up all these emotions," Lucas said.

Peyton stood up and threw her coffee mug against the wall. Luckily it was a plastic mug. They had switched to plastic because Peyton developed the habit of throwing them when she was in a full rage, and for a while it was often.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! I'm not going through high school all over again, I'm not going to suffer with will you be with me or Brooke," she yelled.

Lucas stood up and met her gaze. He then lifted up his left hand and tapped the simple gold band on his ring finger.

"Peyton, I chose you, I've married you, I've had my children with you, and I've built my life with you, and Brooke will not factor in on this."

Peyton fell back into her chair. She buried her face into her hands and started to cry. "Why can't she just stay away?"

Lucas sighed, "Well the bad news is she's here to stay. She has a whole office set up and she claims that she is here for her girls."

Peyton throw some papers at Lucas, "You had to go see her didn't you?"

Lucas stood up and walked around the desk. "Peyt, I needed to make sure. I've been trying to protect you and the kids," he said.

She was crying steadily now. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pressed her head against his stomach. She started to stroke her hair. His wife was a complete mess. He knew he was going to have to call in Doctor Freedman, and be prepared for a long night.

"It's going to be alright," he said.

"No its not," she said.

"Yes it will, I'm here for you, and so is My Mom and Angela."

She just kept crying. Peyton just kept her face pressed into his stomach. Lucas just kept stroking her hair. All he knew now, was that the paradise they had built in their hometown is now lost.


	140. Miss Understood

Chapter 140 Miss Understood

Lucas and Peyton sat in her office. They stared at each other. Her emotional break down had ended and now she was just trying to clam down. She already had washed her face in her private bathroom and the make up was gone from her face. She just looked at Lucas.

"So the Chastity Adams I hired is Brooke's daughter?" Peyton asked.

"More then likely," Lucas said.

She nodded, and looked at the mirror. "She's a good waitress and doesn't want to party. Part of me wants to fire her, and part of me screams keep her."

Lucas shook his head, "You know you can't fire her because she's Brooke's daughter, it isn't fair."

Peyton nodded, "I know, and I can't reduce her hours because so such a reliable waitress."

"That's management," he said and leaned back.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Peyton turned and faced it, see Chase standing there. She nodded slightly, "Come in Chase," she said.

Chase walked in and she looked over the office. Her eyes settled on Lucas and then on Peyton. She sighed and fixed her gaze on Peyton.

"I went to pick up my check and Karen said you wanted to see me," Chase said.

Peyton nodded, "You are correct."

"So how can I help you?"

"Is your mom Brooke Davis?" she asked.

Chase sucked in. "Well the truth is yes," she said.

Peyton nodded, "How long have you been in Tree Hill?"

"Not long, since August."

Peyton nodded, "Do you know who I am?"

Chase nodded, "I vaguely remember you from when I was a baby, you're my Aunt Peyton," she pointed to Lucas, "and he is Uncle Lucas."

Peyton nodded. "Did your mom send you her for a job?"

Chase looked at her shocked, "To be frank, my mom doesn't want me working here. In fact she doesn't want me or my sisters associating with anyone named Scott."

Lucas laughed, "I guess that's my fault," he said.

Chase turned and looked at him. "Because of Ava?"

"Ava? I don't know any Ava," he said.

"She told me and my sisters a story about this girl Ava that had the same story as your character Becca," Chase said.

Lucas sighed, "Becca is based on your mom, Chase. The story in Ravens is true, and it's my fault your mom is protecting your heart."

Chase nodded. "What shall I call y'all?"

"Peyton," Peyton said, "or boss."

Lucas laughed, "I'm Mr. Scott."

Chase shook her head, "So is that all?"

Peyton nodded. "Yes that's all."

Chase looked over the room, "See you tonight?"

Peyton nodded. "Yes Saturday night is teen night, and your one of my teen night waitresses."

Chase nodded, "I'm sorry about the miss understanding."

"Just don't let it happen again," Peyton said.

Chase headed for the office door. She then stopped and put her hand on the jam and looked back at Peyton and Lucas. "If it's worth anything I believe my mom is sorry about what happened."

"Well Chase, I hate to enlighten you on how the world works. I can forgive, but I cannot forget, is only another way of saying, I will not forgive. Forgiveness ought to be like a cancelled note - torn in two, and burned up, so that it never can be shown against one," Peyton said, "and she hurt me too deeply to forget."

"Henry Ward Beecher," Chase said.

Lucas nodded. "I'm sorry Chase, but I'll see you Monday."

Chase nodded and left the office.


	141. Hello Miss Scott

Chapter 141 Hello Miss Scott

The River Court at night was always a great place to shoot hoops. The lights from across the Cape Fear River always made a great back drop. The crickets in the nearby grass and woods played the sound track for the player. It was performance art in a poetic form.

This wasn't the first Saturday night that Angela spent it shooting hoops alone. Most people left her alone and she always carried a can of mace with her. It still worried Karen that her only daughter would go out at night to an unpopulated area alone. It freaked her out. This usually meant that Lucas had to drive by and keep an eye on her.

Angela stood on the foul line and bounced the ball. She just stared at the hoop like it was challenging her. Here it was personal, here it was one on one, here she could just let go.

"Staring at it doesn't make the ball go in," a voice boomed from the darkness.

Angela turned and looked to where the voice came from. "Who are you?"

He walked out onto the court and under the light. He was tall, and muscular, with dark hair and dark eyes. He turned and looked over the court and her.

"Who are you?" Angela asked.

He smiled, "I'm Royce Parker, I go to school with you," he said.

Angela nodded, "I go to school with a lot of people."

He nodded, "Yeah but how many are in your AP English Class?" he asked.

Angela shrugged, "Twenty something," she said.

"Yeah, well I was just running by and I saw you playing. I figure I would introduce myself."

Angela rolled her eyes and shook her head. "First thing you don't know me. Second thing you don't know me," she said and smiled remembering the story of how Peyton and Lucas first met, "Third, I don't want to know you."

She started walking towards her car.

"You're Angela Marie Scott, daughter of Keith Scott and Karen Roe, and start basketball player for the Tree Hill Lady Ravens," he yelled.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "What the hell are you doing stalking me?"

He shook his head, "No, I was reading it online. I wanted to size up this years basketball season."

Angela turned back around and headed towards her car. "Stay away from me," she said.

"I'll see you around," he said.

She got into her car and drove off. He just stood there looking at the dark spot in the night the car drove off in. He nodded and looked up at the hoop. He wondered why she was staring down the hoop. That was something he wanted to find out. There were a lot of things he needed to find out about her. This could be a good arrangement.


	142. Cell Phones are Evil

Chapter 142 Cell Phones are Evil 

**One Week Later**

The River Court was nice in the early morning. The five teenagers slowly came off the court and headed for the two cars parked nearby. They were drying themselves off with towels after a hard morning work out. As basketball try outs and the season approached quickly Angela turned up the routine, since only two of them were on any of the teams.

Kay had rushed ahead and was waiting by Angela's car. James just mulled in the back and watched his cousins inter-react. Since he had been in Tree Hill he had watched Kay and Angela's relationship start from something very basic to being extremely close. He always knew that Angela loved her Niece but now they were more the Aunt and Niece they were more then friends. James saw in the three ladies he worked out with because Sisters in Arms, they would not leave each other.

The other person he worked out with was his brother. Brian finally submitted to coming with them. He had finally agreed to play basketball, so James started dragging him to the training sessions to get him tuned up. He wasn't as in shape as the rest of them but he was going to be in good enough shape for try outs.

Now his brother was standing by James' car. He wanted to go home and do his own thing. He wasn't getting with the idea of forming a team; he wanted to be off on his own as soon as it was done. But that was just Brian.

"Hey Ash," James called to his girlfriend, and workout partner.

She stopped and turned to face him, "Yeah?" she said, and came up to him.

James smiled and wrapped his arms around him. She didn't complain of his sweaty body next to hers. She was just as sweaty, and at the pace they were moving this was the only way they got their hot and sweaty bodies next to each other.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked and nibbled her neck.

She bit her lip and thought about what she was doing tonight. "I believe," she said, "That I have nothing to do tonight after working out. Usually I'm either with Angela or my Boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked, playfully.

"Yes I do, he's a really jerk though, it's Saturday night and he hasn't asked me out yet," she said.

James smiled as he looked at her, he had slowly got use to her teasing banter, "Well if he is such a jerk why do you stay with him?" he asked.

Ashlyn cocked her head to one side and stare into James' eyes. "'Cause he breaks my back every time we have sex."

James laughed, "Really he's that good?"

She smiled, "Yeah, but he hasn't called so I'm free tonight," she said.

"So would you like to get a burger or something tonight?" James asked.

Ashlyn gave him of look of false shock, "James Lucas Scott, are you suggesting that I eat a fattening burger?" she said.

"No, I just figured since your jerk of a boyfriend hadn't asked you out you'd like to go out with me," James said.

Ashlyn smiled, it was true he hadn't asked her to go out tonight, but he usually asked the day of because Karen might need him to work, "Mr. Scott no self-respecting lady would accept a date for the weekend if asked after Wednesday," she said.

He gave her the Scott smirk. Ashlyn had seen Lucas give it to Peyton and Keith give it to Jessalyn. The though of Jessalyn made her stomach turn. "Yeah those are the rules."

James kept giving her the smirk, "Lucky for me you don't play by the rules."

Ashlyn gave him a great big smile. "You know it," she said and nipped his upper lip, "So what time are you picking me up?"

Before James could answer he saw Kay coming over holding a cell phone. The ring tone was ironic it was Aqua Barbie Girl. Ashlyn turned and looked at Kay holding her cell phone. She sighed and took it from Kay.

"Thanks Little Scott," she said, which it self was ironic cause Kay was nearly as tall as Ashlyn. She looked at the screen and nodded, "Hello Aunt Charlotte," she said.

Ashlyn listened for a moment or two, "What she's sick? How bad?" she paused for a moment and nodded, "Yes I'll be ready, waiting on the porch," she said, with a frantic edge to her voice. James watched Ashlyn slowly get more and more distraught, "No I should be there, and I'll cancel what plans I have. I'll see you soon Aunt Charlotte," she said and hung up her cell phone, near tears.

"What's wrong, Ash?" James asked.

Ashlyn shook her head; "I have a family emergency in Bear Creek. I have to go out there tonight," she said.

James wrapped his arms around her, "Is everything alright?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "I'm sorry James, about tonight," she said.

He pulled her closer, "There's nothing you can do about it."

She nodded, "Can you give me a moment?" she asked.

James nodded, "Sure," he said.

Ashlyn walked over to Angela and started to talk to her in a low voice. Angela's face changed and developed into a distraught. She looked over at James and Kay, and then finally at Ashlyn.

"James, can you bring Kay home?" Angela asked.

"Sure why?" James asked.

"I'm going to bring Ashlyn home and then up to Bear Creek," she said.

James looked at his cousin and nodded. "Well I'll see you later," he said, "Ashlyn, call me if you need anything even just to talk."

Ashlyn nodded, "Thank You," she said, as she climbed into Angela's car. When Angela was in the driver seat she looked at Ashlyn.

"How bad is Brett?" she asked, Ashlyn.

"A fever is over 100 degrees, and I'm scared Angela," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "I've told you I have your back and I still do."

"I know Angela, and I thank you for it."

Angela nodded and put her car into gear and sped off. She left a trail of dust as she left the River Court behind. They left the three Scotts standing there watching the car disappear. All James could think was he hope everything would work out for Ashlyn and how cell phones are evil.


	143. Into the Darkness

Chapter 143 Into the Darkness

It was a nice day. That was all Keith could say. He just lie on the beach blanket and let the sun tan his skin. Next to him was his queen, his woman, his paramour. She was looking hot in her new bikini. It was Raven's Blue, and she picked it just for him.

"So Keith, what are you going to do to pay me back?" she asked.

He rolled on his side and looked at her, "What do I have to pay you back for?"

She smiled and pushed her sun glasses up and looked directly at him. "What do you owe me for?" she asked, "How about making sure Ellie was a cheerleader?"

He removed his sunglasses and looked at her. "You fixed the try outs?"

She nodded slightly, "I would say fixed, but I did give Ellie an unfair advantage but working with her on the try out routine. It's no different then what the Dyke is doing with Kay," she said.

Keith shook his head. "I can't believe you did that?"

She smiled and nipped his neck. He moaned as she trailed kisses over to his mouth and kissed his lips. "So I do believe you owe me for getting your baby sister onto the cheerleading squad," she said, with an evil look in her eye.

He sighed, she had him trapped. It meant everything to Ellie to be a cheerleader; it was something she dreamed of for years.Now he couldn't make it hard for her. Jessalyn could be that petty that she would make her life a living hell.

"Okay, I'll bite, what do you want me to do for you?"

She smiled, "Well I'll let you know when I'm ready. But trust me this is bigger then your trip with your Mom. You're not even until I tell you we're even."

Keith nodded, slightly. For some reason he felt like he had just sold his soul to the devil. But he had to do it to protect his sister. Ellie was his baby sister, and he had to look out for her. That was one thing his Dad always told him, always take care of your sisters that is a job of a big brother.

He had grown up watching his Dad look out for Nathan and Angela. Well Nathan not so much since Nathan was grown and had been independent since he was sixteen. But Angela his Dad watched after closely. To a point Keith was jealous of the relationship that his Aunt and Dad have.

"Okay I'll do it," he said, resigning himself to what he had to do.

She smiled, like the devil herself. "I'll let you know."

He nodded. Now he knew he was in for trouble.


	144. Singer in a Rock and Roll Band

Chapter 144 Singer in a Rock & Roll Band

Brian was walking home from the café where he stopped after basketball tryouts. He just felt like taking it all in that early fall afternoon. It wasn't that he wanted to walk home; he just wanted to take the peace of the day in.

He kept his word, he tried out for the basketball team like his brother asked. He didn't want to, but he kept his word. Music, school, and basketball that was what he was raised on. Yet no of it felt right, he couldn't get into the music that his mom played. School was too easy for him and he lost interest. Basketball was a game that people put too much stock in.

As he walked down the streets he looked at the trees and the birds and wondered why they named this city Tree Hill. That was something he had asked often and no one really could give him an answer. He made a note to try looking it up.

Over the blocks he saw the city change from a traditional downtown business area, to primary residential. First it switched from commercial to high density residential as most cities did. Then the density thinned out to small lot one and two family houses. Finally it ended up with single-family houses first on small lots and then on big lots.

Finally he heard some music coming from a garage. He listened for a while and put two and two together and figured it was a garage band jamming. His ear told them they were pretty good and decided to follow the sounds so he could hear more.

As he came up the driveway he saw a guy running down it carrying a guitar. The three kids about his age were in the garage yelling down the driveway at the kid running away.

"Damn he sucked," one of them said.

"Well we can't expect to find the next Kurt Cobain," the only girl in the bunch said.

"I'm just hoping for someone who can carry a tune," the first one said.

The drummer laughed and looked at Brian standing in the driveway. He pointed to Brian and smiled. "What about this guy?" he said.

"You can you play guitar and sing?" the first guy said.

Brian looked at him shocked, "I just heard you guys playing and wanted to listen," he said.

"These are auditions for the band, we're looking for a singer, and can you play an instrument?"

Brian snorted, "Of course, I can play guitar, piano, sing and I can read sheet music."

"Yeah right," the girl said.

Brian nodded, "I can," he said, and looked at a book, "I can play that."

The first guy handed him the guitar. "Prove it," he said.

Brian took the guitar and set it comfortable. He struck the strings and then adjusted the tuning a little. He looked at the drummer, "Can you give me a count?"

The drummer smirked and counted to four. Brian hit the first note just as he finished giving him the count. He easily went through the page of sheet music without missing a note. Following the sheet he started singing with the music and carried the tune. When he finished he handed the guitar to the first guy.

"Want to join the band?" the first guy asked.

Brian thought for a second, "Depends," he said.

"On?"

"Well I just tried out for basketball," he said.

The drummer laughed, "Figures," he said.

"So you go to Tree Hill High," the first guy said.

Brian nodded, "Yeah I'm a freshman."

The first smiled, "Cool so are we, I'm Hawley, the bass player is Kat, and the drummer is Phyco."

"Nice, I'm Brian," he said.

Hawley smiled, "Well we're right now a cover band, we cover various shit," he said, and handed him a list, "This is what we play, so get to know it."

Brian nodded and left them his cell number. Funny he thought as he walked all he did was wanted to clear his head, and now he was in a garage band.


	145. What is it

Chapter 145 What is it?

It had become common knowledge when Angela needed to think and not be bothered she would drive out to Wrightsville Beach. Once there she knew where a basketball court was and she would just shoot hoops by herself. Ever since she had gotten a car, this had become common thing for her when Ashlyn was away at Bear Creek. There she would just shoot around and just let her mind get clear. This was her secret place. Deb had even given her access to the Beach House so if it was late she could crash there. Angela seemed to have more bedrooms then your average Teenager.

Angela hated when Ashlyn was away, because there were always questions to why she was gone. Of course Angela did know the reason, but had been sworn to secrecy by Ashlyn. This was one thing she planned on keeping a secret, she owed Ashlyn that much. So to escape the questions she started to drive around. She started coming out to the beach to find peace and quiet. Soon she found this basketball court and she would escape into the game she loved. It made the separation easier.

"Angela, you really need to find a new hiding spot," James said walking onto the court.

"How did you know I'm out here?" Angela asked, as she kept shooting, not even looking at him.

"Grandma Deb knows that you come here to think, and my Dad use to bring Brian and I out to this court to play when we use to stay a week out here, so I put two and two together," he said.

Angela nodded. "I come out here to be alone."

James nodded, "I figured. Why out here and not the River Court?"

She sighed, "James, why are you looking for me?"

James shrugged, "I can't talk to my Cousin?"

Angela snorted, "James, why do you keep getting into my face?" she took the basketball and chucked it hard against the backboard, "Why don't you people get that I want to be alone."

James raised an eyebrow. Something was boiling up in Angela. She was confrontational tonight. Something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked.

"What is what?"

"What is it that is bothering you?" James asked.

"Do you want the truth?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "The truth would be nice."

"Here it is, straight to your face," Angela said, "I'm getting tired of people asking me where Ashlyn is, or why she goes to Bear Creek. She just does, so if that is why you hunted me down, to find out where your girlfriend is James, don't bother. I want to be left alone. What Ashlyn does in Bear Creek is her business," Angela yelled at James.

Angela's face was a mask of rage. He had never seen like this, her temper was the usual Scott hot temper and she was redlining now.

"Can't I see what is bothering my cousin?" he asked.

Her face softened a bit, "Nice save, but you were going to ask about Ashlyn," she said.

James nodded, "I was, but you seem to need to talk more."

"You miss her, don't you?" she asked.

James sat down on the court, "Truth is yes I do. It's only been few weeks we've dated but I really do miss seeing and talking to her. Even though we chat online or over the phone it's not the same," James said.

"What is your screen name I don't think I have it?" Angela asked.

James laughed, "Nice subject change, but I'll bite. HotshotJR23," he said.

She laughed, "I miss her too. Ashlyn and I have been friends forever and have been in almost ever class together too. We've been like that forever. What did you think when she gave you her screen name?"

"Girlballer19? I laughed and she like what? I said it sounds dirty."

Angela laughed, "And she said I've heard that before. I bet she was beet red and laughed it off, then explained how she innocently picked it."

James nodded, "Yeah."

"So typical Ashlyn."

"What is your Screen name?" James asked.

"Ldyraven22," Angela said.

James smiled, "It fits you," he said.

"So does yours."

Angela laughed, "Why can't I stay mad at you?" she asked.

"Maybe because since we've been born we've always had each other."

"Whatever?" she said.

He laughed, "Yeah."

"So are you serious with Ashlyn?" she asked.

James nodded, "Not that we've really talked about it, but I think she could be my epic romance."

Angela laughed, "Still believe in that, don't you."

"Still believe in that true love doesn't exist?"

"Touché," Angela said.

James nodded and smiled. Angela finally joined James on the court. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Going to miss her next year?" he asked.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, has she told you anything about college?"

"No, but she knows I want to go to UCLA."

Angela nodded. "Yeah, it should be a good fit for you."

"How about you?"

"I'm thinking up North. Lucas wants me to go to UNC-Chapel Hill. I've recently gotten emails showing interest in me from UCONN and Tennessee," she said.

"Two good basketball schools, for the girl's game. Which school would like too go to?"

"Either or they're both Broadway."

James smiled. He knew that her ambition wouldn't let her accept less then the best. Just the same way he really wanted to attend UCLA, and nowhere else.


	146. Friends

Chapter 146 Friends

It was a nice day to watch a young man work. The three young ladies all watched as Huck moved the couch across the small apartment living area. Each one of them laughed as he moved one side then switched to move the other side. He just shook his head and looked at them.

"Bobbi, this is your apartment why aren't you helping me move the couch?" Huck asked his oldest sister.

Bobbi-Lee laughed and looked over at Kelly and Chase who were also sitting at the breakfast bar also. "Because JL, you're the only man other then Daddy that I trust in my boudoir," Bobbi-Lee said, in a heavy southern belle accent.

Huck shook his head and went back to moving the couch. Kelly and Chase laughed and then Chase looked at Bobbi-Lee. "Does the fake accent thing run in the family?" Chase asked.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "I was the one who taught JL how to do it," she said, "When he was a baby it was the only way I could get him to laugh."

Chase laughed and shook her head. "Kelly, do you do fake accents?"

Kelly shook her head, "No, I can't really do'em," she said.

Chase nodded, "What is your special talent?"

Kelly shrugged, "I keep Bobbi and my Dad from killing each other."

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"It's true," Bobbi-Lee said, "JL had the room closest to my parents, then Kelly and I had the farthest. They use to send Kelly to get me for everything because I could be mad at my baby sister."

Chase laughed, "Well my baby sister is a bitch," she said.

"That's mean," Huck said, taking a breather.

"JL, just move the couch," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Yes'em," he said.

"See that is why my parents sent me because Huckleberry is a push over for Bobbi," Kelly said.

Chase laughed, "Bobbi, why do you call Huck JL?" she asked.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "To bust his balls. JL is his first two initials, and he doesn't like his name."

"JL? I might just have to start calling him that," Chase said.

Kelly laughed, when she saw the look on Huck's face, "Don't worry Huckleberry, Bobbi and I still love you," she said.

Huck smirked and went back to the couch, "Lucky me," he said.

Bobbi-Lee giggled, "So Chase what are you and my only brother?" she asked.

Chase sighed; she really wasn't looking forward to answering questions about her semi-relationship with Huck to his older sister who was also her Mom's personal assistant. "We're friends with potential," she finally said.

"What are friends with potential?" Kelly asked.

Chase laughed, "Well were just hanging out, shooting pool, dancing, that sort of stuff," Chase said.

Kelly nodded, "Does that include drinking and sex?"

Chase shot a look at Bobbi-Lee. How was she going to answer this question? Bobbi-Lee knew about her past. Did she tell her brother and sister about what happened when she lived in New York?

"Well I don't drink and if there was sex involved then it would be friends with benefits," Chase said.

Kelly nodded. "You know Huckleberry, only had one steady girlfriend," she said.

"Kell, Please," Huck said.

Kelly laughed, "C'mon, Huckleberry, she has the right to know you dated Ashlyn Pierce freshman and most of sophomore year."

Bobbi-Lee laughed as Huck turned read. Kelly was laughing, too.

"Huck, you dated one of your best friends?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah, it was something I did, and it was good for a while."

Kelly then just noticed Huck's right hand was bandaged. "Huckleberry, you didn't do that stupid family thing?" she asked.

Huck gave a smirk to her and tried to hide his hand. "What do you mean?"

"That stupid tattoo on your pointer finger thing you damn men get," Kelly said.

Bobbi-Lee rolled her eye, "You did, didn't you?"

Huck nodded, "Yes."

"What is this tattoo thing?" Chase asked.

Kelly shook her head, and then rested it on her arms on the breakfast bar. It was up to Bobbi-Lee to answer. "At seventeen all the men in the family get a Latin word tattooed on their right pointer finger. The word usually reflects something important to them, My Dad has Invictus, which means unconquered, our uncle Conner has Vir, which means strength," she said.

Chase turned and looked at Huck. "So what do you have tattooed on your hand?" she asked.

"Fidelis," Huck said.

Chase sighed, "Faithful."

He nodded, and looked directly in her eyes. She smiled, and so did he.


	147. Places You Have Come to Fear the Most

Chapter 147 Places You Have Come to Fear the Most

Outside the back lot of Tric Brooke she sat in her Lincoln and looked up the stairs. So many memories came flooding back. Many of them took place here. Many of them involved Peyton. Of all the people in her life, Lucas, Chase, Chastity, Izzy, Nathan, Felix, Trin, Nick, Mouth, Haley, Rachel, it was Peyton that was also the one of the most important. The one she turned to. Peyton also caused some of her biggest heart breaks, but through that they build a strong sisterly relationship. She pissed that away because of her weaknesses.

(Flashbacks are in italics)

_Brooke sat on her bed in her parent's house in Los Angeles. She had the lights out and held the pillow close to her. She had been crying for what seemed like hours. She was amazed that she could still cry. In all her life she had made mistakes, and she had survived, but how could this have happened. Maybe it was karma and it finally caught up with her at eighteen. She had changed so much in the last two years and grown stronger and independent yet here she was crying._

_Peyton came in from work. She was in the second month of her internship. She worked long hours and was usually tired. She had often stated to Brooke she couldn't wait to return to North Carolina and Lucas. She had gotten accepted to a nearby college, where he was attending and coaching for Whitey. The internship had taught her that she enjoyed booking acts and her artwork more then the business end of the record industry. Everything was too corporate and about sales and not the message and artistry._

_"Hey Brooke," Peyton said and didn't really see her. She turned the lights on, "How was your day?"_

_Brooke sighed, "Just peachy," she said, her usually husky voice broken by tears._

_Peyton stopped and looked at her friend. She sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her arm around her. "What's wrong Brooke? Did Chase dump you?" she asked._

_Brooke shook her head. "No, I didn't even talk to him today. I've been building up the courage all day to call him."_

_Peyton was shocked that was the Brooke Davis that only hides when she was hurting or something big had happened to her._

_Peyton sighed, and took a serious tone, "What's wrong Brooke?"_

_"Peyton, I'm pregnant. I'm eighteen and pregnant," she sighed, "and top it off I know exactly when it happened."_

_Peyton looked at her, "When?"_

_"The night before we flew out here, I deflowered Chase at the party."_

_Peyton sighed, "Wow! Have you thought about what you are going to do?" _

_Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I have, and I think you would make a great Godmother, Peyton."_

_Peyton took a second for it to sink in and hugged Brooke. Both girls had a big smile on their faces._

Brooke looked down at the picture in her lap. She sighed, it was the last picture of taken of her and Peyton together. There they were surrounded with their kids, all six of them. No one in high school would ever believe that they would have six kids between them, three each and there was only one boy out of it, Peyton's oldest. She smiled, and remembered that day.

_Lucas stood behind the camera and smiled. He watched the two best friends and the two women he had dated in high school chased after their kids. He had the digital camera set up and was ready for a group picture of them. He couldn't believe his luck as he watched these kids already growing as close as there mom's_

_"Chastity Elizabeth Adams, where are you?" Brooke yelled to her oldest._

_"Coming Mom," the six year old yelled and bounded down the stairs, right behind her was Keith James Scott, Lucas and Peyton's five year old son, and the only boy. Keith liked spending time with Chase, as she was called, because she was the least girlie of the girls, he had told his parents, but he really wanted to spend time with his cousin James, but he was in Detroit._

_"Okay guys as soon as we get this done, the sooner y'all could play," Lucas said._

_Brooke looked at Lucas, and then at Peyton. She envied her best friend; she won the heart of the one good boy they had shared between them. She didn't wish for Lucas, anymore, she just wished Chase was more Lucas like and home for his daughters. Brooke put her two year old, Trinity Paris Adams down on her lap._

_"Izzy, put the book down we're taking a picture," Brooke said to her middle daughter. Lucas smiled at his goddaughter; there she was reading the book he brought her. Until his own daughters were born he spoiled Isabella Peyton Adams, constantly. Lucas still dotted on her, but he shared it with his daughters. He would buy her books and stuffed animals and she would sleep with both. Brooke worried that she would become too much of a bookworm, but she did like Lucas being close to her, which made her madder at Chase for not being more in his daughter's lives. _

_"What are you reading, Izzy?" Lucas asked._

_"The Dog and the Bone, Uncle Lucas," she said._

_"What do you think of it?" Lucas asked._

_"The dog was foolish, Uncle Lucas, he should be grateful for he has," she said._

_Lucas smiled, "Good, now put the book away, like your Mom asked."_

_"Okay, Uncle Lucas," she said and put the book down._

_Finally Peyton came in carrying one of the twins, Elizabeth Anna Scott. She smiled, at Lucas, "Are we ready?" she asked._

_"As soon as everyone is seated," he said._

_Peyton sat down next to Brooke on the couch and kept Elizabeth on her lap. Lucas picked up Karen Roe Scott, their other twin daughter, she always had to be near Lucas. Brooke had noted that Karen was very much a Daddy's girl. Brooke let the beautiful sight of a father and daughter together pass, again she envied Peyton for having her babies daddy in the picture. Lacus walked over the couch and placed her next to her sister on Peyton's lap. Chastity stood behind the couch between the two women. Izzy and Keith sat on the floor in front of their moms. Lucas moved back behind the camera and smiled._

_"Okay everyone say Ravens!" he said._

_That got a laugh of the women, but everyone said, "Ravens!" and he snapped the picture._

Finally Brooke got out of the car and walked up the back stairs to the club. She found the door open and walked in. Tric hadn't changed much in layout over the years. The decor was newer and more in line with the current tastes. Leave it up to Peyton to know when to change things.

Just then someone stirred from where the office was. Brooke held her breath.

"Karen?" Peyton called out.

Brooke remained quiet.

"Deb?" Peyton called out again.

Brooke held her breath, she was nervous.

"Keith?" Peyton called a third time.

Brooke's nerves were frayed by this time. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from answering. The echo of her heart beat filled her ears. She planted her feet firmly to the floor, in order to keep from running out of the club.

"Angela?" Peyton called out one last time. Finally she came out of the hallway from her office. She walked over towards where Brooke was standing. The blonde looked over the brunette.

"Brooke," was all Peyton said.

"Peyton, I let myself in, since I found the back door open. We really need to talk," she said, "I need to tell you about…"she was cut off short by a quick jab to the face from Peyton that knocked her to the floor.

"Stings pretty good for a dead person," Peyton yelled at her, "Now leave my family alone and get your ass out of my club," she finished and walked back into her office and closed the door. Brooke laid on the floor, trying to recover from what just happened, and all she heard echo in the club was the sound of the office door being locked.

_Brooke was on the phone with her husband. The girls were home so she was trying to keep it from turning into another argument. It seems all they do is argue now. He's always tourning with the X Games and rarely sees the girls he had time to father but couldn't bother being a dad too. She was getting tired of explaining to them that daddy was away on business, he was coming home soon, and he loved them. Which she wondered about that, was it a lie? Because when he was home he didn't seem to want to connect with his daughters at all._

_She took another sip of her straight vodka. She started drinking it straight so that people at the office or her daughters wouldn't know she was drinking. She was feeling the full strength of the drink. It was an eleven o'clock and she had already lost count on how many high ball glasses she had filled and emptied of Grey Goose._

_"Chase, look you have to come home the girls miss their Dad," she said._

_Chase sighed on the other end. "Brooke, I'm not coming home. I'm staying on the tour and going over seas with it."_

_"What about the commitment to the family you are a part of?"_

_"Brooke, this is too big of an opportunity."_

_"Great, I thought you were different then all the rest of the men in my life. You enjoyed making your daughters, but can't be bothered to help raise them."_

_"Look you know it's not true. I love Chase, Izzy and …and…what's her name?"_

_"Trinity! Damn it Chase you picked her name out!"_

_It was a long pause._

_"Nothing to say?" Brooke said._

_"Brooke, it isn't working, we've been kidding ourselves since college. We where meant to be a fling. Admit it, we only got married because of Chastity. I'm going to file for legal separation."_

_"What you're leaving me and your kids?" She said, and took another pull from her glass._

_"Yes but you don't need me. You have Peyton and Lucas to help, and our kids adore their kids, Brooke."_

_Brooke took another long sip, "Whatever, bye Chase," she said, hung up and slammed the phone down. She finished her drink and poured herself another one. He was right she didn't need him. She had Peyton and Lucas, they would help. She never thought that Chase would turn out to be the man he was, she always thought of him as a good man like Lucas, if not better. Damn it! Why did Pyton have to have the good husband and father for her children. She quickly drank two more high-ball glasses filled with vodka. She was feeling no pain but plenty of venom now. _

_The bell rang and it was Peyton. Brooke smiled, drunkenly and buzzed her in. Once her best friend was in the apartment she smiled at her, to hide the pain._

_"Peyton, I have something to tell you," Brooke said._

_Peyton had a sad look on her face, "So do I Brooke," Peyton said and continued with giving Brooke a chance to say anything, "Lucas accepted the offer to teach and get his masters degree in Atlanta. We've already have a condo down there and we're moving in a week," she said in one breath, to make sure she got it all out so she wouldn't chicken out._

_"What! You're leaving me."_

_"Just temporarily, we have a plan," Peyton said but was cut off._

_"You and your plans. What about me in those plans?"_

_"Brooke, you're drunk, I don't want to argue."_

_Brooke made a "w" with her fingers. "What ever you fake blond. Go to Atlanta and be a professor's wife. Leave your best friend here alone raising three children that should be bastards."_

_"Brooke, I'm not leaving you."_

_Brooke walked over and slapped Peyton hard and knocked her on to the couch. "Yes, you are Peyton. You said it best, people always leave. But if you leave, I'm not letting you back in."_

_Peyton stood up, crying her eyes out now. "Brooke, you and the girls are just as much family as Lucas and my kids. Don't make me choose."_

_"Choose your precious Lucas or your best friend."_

_Peyton's steel will clicked in and she walked towards the apartment door. "Then I'm going to Atlanta."_

_Brooke sighed, "Fine then get the hell out of my apartment and know that to my family you and your family are now dead."_

_Brooke stared at the open door to her apartment. She walked over and slammed the door. After locking it, she walked over to her bottle of Grey Goose and poured herself another high ball glass full, and started to drink it down._


	148. Race Among the Ruins

Chapter 148 Race among the Ruins

Huck and Chase were finally alone in Bobbi-Lee's small apartment. She looked at him and smiled.

"So what does the JL stand for?" she asked.

"Just learning," he said.

She giggled, "It doesn't"

"You're right."

She smiled, being a little flirtatious, "So I like tattoos. How about you?" She said rubbing his finger he just had tattooed.

He smiled, and took the bait, "Depends on the tattoo."

She turned around and showed him her tattoo. He admired the tramp stamp, and it's beautiful butterfly. "I think that tattoo is very sexy, Butterfly," he said.

She smiled and turned around and on impulse kissed him on the lips, which he returned, with full force and passion. When they broke for air she looked him in the eyes. The look on her face was best described as a dee caught in headlights.

"That was great," Huck said.

"What have I done?" she asked under her breath, "Sorry Huck, I have to go," she said, grabbed her purse and fled the apartment for her waiting Mustang.

* * *

Angela looked across the River Court and saw that guy from the other night watching her. He had been around the River Court a lot recently. It was making her nervous. Just then Ashlyn came up next to her. 

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm good Ash," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "You seemed a little creeped out."

Angela shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Good," Ashlyn said.

"So when are you going to tell James the reason for your trips to Bear Creek?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "I don't know."

Angela sighed, "Ash, James is a great guy, and I'm not just defending him because he's my cousin."

"When I'm ready, I'll tell him."

"Ash, I've got your back, but I also have to have James' back too."

Ashlyn nodded. "I understand."

* * *

Peyton sat in her office and looked over the walls. How many times have people left her? No Brooke left her for the last time twelve years ago. She wouldn't let her back in. She had enough of Brooke Davis drama. 

She picked up the phone and dialed Lucas. "Hey, by the way, Luke, I want you on the couch tonight," She told him, "Right now I can't lay next to you," she paused, "Well it is because you hid this too long. Just be glad I want you in the house." She then hung up the phone.

* * *

Brooke peeled herself off the club floor and too the long walk back to her car. She didn't know what to expect from Peyton. Yet a punch in the face wasn't on the top of the list. The punch was far from the list in fact. 

As she sat in the car all closed up she let the tension easy out of her muscles. She let the false bravado leave her system, and she slumped against the steering wheel. Wrapping her arms around the wheel for support she pressed hard against it. Finally she let the damn bust and the tears spill out. She was crying for the twelve lost years of an important friendship that was let to slip away because of pride.

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Anne Morrow Lindbergh once wrote, "Men kick friendship around like a football, but it doesn't seem to crack. Women treat it like glass and it goes to pieces."_


	149. Author's Notes for makedamnsure

**So here we are the end of another part. This time it is Part 10 (makedamnsure). This Part was named after the **_**Taking Back Sunday**_** song off the _Louder _****_Now_ Album. I chose the name because of the betrayal of friendship theme in the song.**

**The scene where Brooke and Peyton come face to face for the first time in twelve years finally took place. Hopefully I started the explanation for the break, and the fall out from it. In reality it was both their faults, Brooke because of her actions and Peyton because of her inactions.**

**This Part was a result of the same very productive creative session that also created Part 9 (Semi-Charmed Life). It took the lion share of the scene ideas that didn't fit into Part 9. On the other hand Part 10 took a long time to write. Mainly because of my personal life got involved over the two week period that I wrote it. This was also written none linerly, each scene was written as when I felt I could write that scene. It was an experiment that I won't soon repeat. The formate I will repeat but not the process. This was gureling and a long part. Part 11 (When I Come Around) is about average length, and Part 12 (Halloween) is short.**

**The new Charcter of Royce Parker will be intresting to see how he works out. I really have no idea myself. He originally was created for a certain purpose. When I went about writting him, he came across differently then my original intent. He'll still remain with the story and his story will unfold to me, just as it will with everyone else. Which is scary and exciting for me at the sametime.**

**Angela getting a boyfriend. I'm not totally convinced she needs one. I know Ashlyn wants her to have one. In some respects Angela remains me of Nathan, in others Lucas. Personally I would love to hook her up with a boyfriend, show a softer side of Angela. She's been either an emotional wreck, or pretty hardcore. Just not one charcter that is not of her family has seemed to fit. This is the time for suggestions, people, I do really need them.**

**Keith and Jessalyn, wow I guess people really hate Jessalyn. That is good, I want you to hate her. Now Keith and someone else, who knows. I know it has been suggested that Keith get hooked up with Izzy. That could be intresting, but Keith is not yet ready yet, also Keith ahs yet to meet Izzy. Who knows there might be Brucas Jr. there. **

**Chapter 147 (Places You Have Come to Fear the Most) I know I reused the title, but I did it with good purpose. The song personally was what got me intrested in _Dashboard Confessional_. Also I chose it because of the state of mind Brooke was in when she set about her confrontation with Peyton. It also reflected my personal feelings on this Chapter, I feared writing it, I feared the build up that was created and the first of the truth comes out. I feared a let down. I hope I delivered the goods. I chose it to be the little cracks that caused the split then the big drama. Human relationships seem to be able to survive the hammer blows, but crumble under the ant stings. The bulk of the scene and the story is told in flash back, it was the way it came to me, and it avoided heavy diolog, as I wanted the scene to flow and have tension.**

**Well I broke two hundred reviews in this section. I'm still shocked on how my story has connected with all my readers. Again I can't be more humbled or thankful for your patronage.**

**I've been getting a lot of good questions and a lot of suggestions. My policy is open to all questions and suggestions. But I'm sorry if the answers I've given haven't been totally informative. I'm trying to protect the story, but I will give you what information that I can.**

**There was no music in this section. Just didn't have any calls in the scenes. But my first three flashbacks were in this Part.**

**As always thank you for your patronage, your reviews, and your reads.**

**ThumperE23**

**Don't forget suggestions on what type of a guy the one for Angela should be.**


	150. We're Suppose to be Family

Part 11 When I Come Around

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Henry David Thoreau once wrote, "The most I can do for my friend is simply be his friend."_

* * *

Chapter 150 We're suppose to be family

The Club was dark when she walked up the interior stairs. She looked around the room and headed towards the office. That was when she heard the music echoing out of the room. It wasn't music you would expect to hear. Instead of the usual Emo, Punk or even Rock it was country. Peyton never listened to country. So something was definitely wrong.

Haley purposely walked over to Peyton's office and stood in the door. She barely believed the scene that was before her. Peyton was sitting behind her desk crying and listening to country music. The song was about lost and betrayal. Some how it all just seemed to fit in from what Haley could see.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Haley asked from the door, she looked around quickly and saw the fresh stain against the wall from where she threw her coffee mug.

Peyton looked over and glared at Haley. "No, I'm not okay," she said.

"What's wrong?"

Peyton snorted, "What's wrong she dares ask?" Peyton stood up and stared at Haley.

"We are family Peyton, I'm here for you," Haley said.

Peyton stared at her, "And family is suppose to have each other's back, or did you forget that in Hollywood."

Haley shook her head, "I've always had your back."

"So why did you lie to me about Brooke being back in town?"

Haley opened her mouth and was about to speak, but then closed it. She then tried to speak and stopped again. It took three more chances before Haley finally got her words out.

"Because we thought we were protecting you," Haley said.

"Protecting me? By making hurt more? By hiding the fact my ex-best friend is back in town," Peyton said.

"Do you remember when you first moved to Atlanta?" Haley asked.

Peyton shook her head, "It's kinda of grey, why do you ask such a question?"

Haley took in a deep breath. "You went into a deep shell after you and Brooke ended your friendship. Lucas had to do everything for the move and the kids. When he started down in Atlanta he was overwhelmed. He called me for help, and I moved down there from Los Angeles, to help as much as I could. When you didn't come out after six months Lucas took you to Doctor Seaver and you started to recover. I was there the whole time and it was a bad time. Lucas didn't do so well either, he was hospitalized once because of his HCM," she said.

Peyton looked at Haley shocked. "Did he?" she asked.

Haley shook her head, "No just elevated heart rate, and they wanted to admit him of observations."

Peyton nodded. She looked around the room. "It still doesn't forgive with holding the fact she was back."

Haley nodded, "True, but when faced with his wife being angry at him or her being nearly catatonic what choice he had?"

"Lucas," Peyton whispered. Again her husband was looking out for her. She often wondered how she ended up with such a man. He risked his life to save her; he had always been there for her. He once claimed they were even because she saved him when he had his heart attack. He came back for her.

"Lucas, he's always tried to do what was best for us," Peyton said.

Haley nodded, "We all have, Peyton. It may not seem that way, but we all do try to look out for you."

Peyton nodded. "How long did you know?"

"The night of the welcome back beach party," Haley said, "I was being the crazy mom and double checked the beach house and saw her there watching the beach party. I called to her and she ran."

Peyton nodded. She looked at Haley and sighed. "Hales, am I wrong being so angry?"

Haley thought for a second or two. "Yes and no. What happened and how it happened between you and Brooke I would be mad. Hell the same thing happened to be four years later and I'm still mad. But with Lucas, Karen, and myself, I wouldn't be so mad; we did what we did, we thought was out of love."

Peyton nodded. She looked at the coffee stain on the wall. "I guess you're right. I told Lucas not to sleep in our bed tonight."

Haley nodded, "Really?" she said, "You were that pissed off at him?"

Peyton nodded. "I was, and I thought he was hiding Brooke because he still loved her."

Haley nodded, "He's not going anywhere, Peyton. If anything he'd wanted no one but you since Graduation."

Peyton smiled. "Hales, I love you. But I have stuff to do," she said.

Haley nodded. "I'll call you later."

Peyton nodded, "Sure," she said and reached for her phone.

Haley left Peyton alone. Peyton dialed a number and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Hello Syd, it's Peyton," she said, and waited, "Can I see you tomorrow?" she paused again, "Okay I can be there then. Thank you," she said and hung up the phone.

She was re-energized. It had been on hell of a day and nothing had been accomplished because of the new devolvement in her life. So she quickly went into her private bathroom and washed her face and cleaned up. Checking her watch she knew she would have to work late. She called Keith and let him know that they needed to fend for themselves. She then also called Karen and ordered dinner.

She tore into her paper work. Since she was going to be busy tomorrow she would have to work late or get really behind. Ever since she took over Tric full time she was never behind, and she didn't want to start now. Karen and Deb counted on her to run the club. Someday she mused she would own it out right; she had yet to talk to Lucas about it. After a minute to muse she went back to work, she needed to get things finished and make up with her husband. Never go to bed mad at each other she remembered her dad telling her, and she planned on it tonight.


	151. What Have I Done?

Chapter 151 What have I done?

Confusing was something that a recovering addicted didn't want in their life. Yet that is what Chase had. She was confused by her action's at Bobbi-Lee's, she was confused about what that Irish Country Boy did to her emotions, and she was confused why she let him in when she tried to shut him out. All it seemed that she knew was her sister was there with her, and for her.

Izzy sat crossed legged across from Chase. She looked at her sister with a concerned eye. The two girls were terribly close. With Chase coming to Izzy's room distraught. They both had lived through a teenage mom, working on her college degree, and then the building of a fashion empire, and an absentee father, but they knew one thing, that they had each other. Izzy was only eleven months younger then Chase, Chase was birthday was in March, and Izzy's was February making them the same age for one month. They even shared a crib together for a while.

The two girls seemed to have this unbreakable bond. Chase would get the trouble started and Izzy would be right there next to her. One thing they always joked about was the two mistakes hung together tight. One night their Mom, drunk on her Grey Goose yelled at them for coming home drunk and high from one of the many parties. She let it out that they were both not planned, and Trinity the youngest was. Well the argument that followed is still talked about in that building. Brooke had no idea how much she hurt her two girls, and how much she pushed them closer together.

"Okay, now what is bothering you, Chase?" Izzy finally asked when Chase seemed clam enough to answer.

"What have I done, Izzy?" Chase answered.

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, you haven't told me, yet," Izzy said.

Chase sniffled for a second. "Well I was flirting with Huck," Chase said.

Izzy shrugged, "So? You do that all the time."

"They I kidded him about his tattoo," she said.

Izzy looked at her sister weird. "Huck has a tattoo? Where? I've never seen it."

"He just got one, on his right hand; I guess it's a family tradition. It's the word fidelis," she said.

Izzy shook her head, "Faithful? Why would they have such a tradition?"

Chase shook her head, "I don't know. They just do it."

"Bobbi-Lee doesn't have one," Izzy said.

"Only the guys get it," Chase said, "Well anyway, so I was flirting with him at his sister's apartment, then I ask him what he thinks about tattoos, and I showed him mine."

Izzy shook her head, "Wow, you hide that thing like it's a bad scar," she said.

"Well he thought it was very sexy and called me butterfly."

Izzy smiled, "Awe, that's cute."

Chase started sobbing again, "Then I turned around and kissed him on the lips."

Izzy shrugged her shoulders, "So? I thought you were into him?"

"He returned the kiss."

Izzy smiled and started to bounce on the bed, "Really Chase, he's such a great guy."

"They we started getting into it and it were starting to get hot."

Izzy leaned forward, and was starting to smile, "Really? Is he a good kisser?" she asked.

"Yes he is," Chase said, sadly, "Well back to my story."

"Okay go on, it's getting good," Izzy said, "What type of kiss was it?"

Chase sighed, "The blow your mind kiss. We'll when we came up for air, I said "What have I done?" and then told him I had to go and I ran here to you."

Izzy shook her head, "What?" she couldn't believe what her sister told her, "You like totally gave him a blow your mind kiss and just left him hanging? You tease."

Chase shook her head and slapped her sister. "Can't you see I'm torn up over here and all you are doing is calling me names?"

"Hey! Of the three of us you're the only one who actually met a guy that is half dateable, so can't I have a moment here. Beside how often do get a blow your mind kiss?"

Chase nodded. "Izzy, I can't go and get involved. I told you what they told me in rehab, and I haven't gotten the plant yet."

"Are you're sure about this, Chastity," a woman's voice answered from the doorway. The two Adams Girls turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there, Aunt Rachel?" Chase asked.

"Long enough, Chastity," she said, and turned to her sister, "and Izzy I'm disappointed in you, there are plenty of guys that are dateable here."

Izzy shook her head. "Maybe I'm looking for something more then a pretty face and a hot body," she said.

"Are you looking for some deep emotional connection?" Rachel asked.

Izzy nodded, "I've too much of the hot and shallow in New York, I want something more," she said.

Chase nodded, "I hear you," she said.

Rachel laughed at little, "You two are your Mom's daughters. She wanted that connection, she wanted more," Rachel said.

Chase picked up her head, "You knew Mom is High School?" she asked.

Rachel nodded, "I met her senior year, when I transferred into Tree Hill High School," the older redhead said.

Izzy looked at Chase and the two sisters locked eyes. Rachel didn't catch what the two girls were doing. With in moments it seemed the bond between the two sisters formulated a plan and set it into motion.

"So why did our Mom push us into cheerleading?" Izzy asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. It was an innocent question. "Well you know your Mom was a cheerleader, captain of the squad actually," Rachel said, "She was quiet a Type A Personality, since she was also the Student Council President, founded DW not I, and was a Clean Teens."

"What is Clean Teens?" Chase asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Some born again virgin club that promoted abstinence. I've always thought it was a joke, of course I enjoy sex too much."

Chase and Izzy laughed, under their breath. Rachel was pretty much the anti-role model. Each one ticked off how many times she ended up watching them and she had some random guy came up to visit her.

"Really Mom, was a born again virgin?" Izzy asked, all sweet and innocent.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't believe she went for their line of crap, we only were using them for cover from when we stole the calculus tests. But then she met your dad who was a member and stayed to get close to him," Rachel said, and then laughed, "That was before the sex tape surfaced and they broke up."

Chase smirked and nodded. "I can't believe my Mom would film herself having sex."

"Oh yeah, it was with the hottest guy in school too, Nathan Scott. He had just broken up with her best friend, Peyton, and they were both drunk, and one thing lead to another. You should have seen your Mom's eye after Peyton punched her."

Izzy looked at her sister shocked. "So Nathan Scott broke mom's heart?"

Rachel laughed, caught up in the memories, "No, he was one of her many hook ups, it was Lucas Scott that broke her heart. They dated on and off for most of their junior and senior year, but he and Peyton fell in love. Quiet tragic really, since Lucas was so hot, I even tried getting him when he was free. They were doing well until his Uncle Keith was murdered, and he just withdrew from her. It really hurt your Mom, and the fact that Peyton then confessed she still had feelings for Lucas, and they kissed again. It was just bad, that is how your mom and I got close."

Just then Rachel realized how much she told them. The two teenagers smiled at her and nodded. Rachel had broken her promise to Brooke, and it was completely by accident. The two girls played her good.

"Well um!" she said, "Chastity, give the boy a chance. Izzy, you'll find that guy out there. Don't tell your mom I said anything about her." She then left.

The two sisters gave each other a high five each other and started laughing. They looked at each other. "That was too easy," Chase said, laughing.

Izzy shrugged, "I guess Aunt Rachel always wanted to tell us."

Chase nodded, "Yeah well what do you think?"

Izzy exhaled heavily, "My few dealings with Huck have been rather positive. There is no reason to give it more of a chance then just being friends with potential."

Chase slapped her sister on the shoulder. "Izzy, I'm not doing friends with benefits again."

"Och!" Izzy said, "Did I say that knucklehead, maybe try the whole Boyfriend thing for once."

Chase rolled her eyes, then laughed, "Well I've always up to try something new."

Izzy smiled and laughed, which Chase soon joined her.


	152. Come to Bed

Chapter 152 Come to Bed

It was late when Peyton pulled into her driveway. Once she was parked she grabbed her briefcase. She laughed when Lucas gave it to her the Christmas after she took over Tric. She said she would never want to carry one of those things. Little did she know there was so much in running the club that it came in handy and dealing with some people in the business it showed she was professional enough at her young age. It seemed that yet again Lucas was there for her.

Her husband, as prefect he was, he was still flawed. He was always motivated by what he thought was right, well sometimes at least for himself, but it was normally for the good. Yet there was something missing from him recently. It almost seemed the crush of the routine had broken him down some, and he's just pushing forward with no real motivation. Usually they can be light hearted at anytime, but he had become even more broody. She missed the guy that would get into a cookie dough fight in the kitchen.

As she entered the house it was quiet. These were moments that never seem to inhabit this house. Not that she was complaining, she always loved having the place full, be it the basketball teams, or just the kids. She was raised an only child so there was silence.

"Silence is a source of great strength," she said, quoting Lao Tzu. Dr. Freedman had her read quotes from philosophers that she could repeat to control her mood swings. The sessions have done wonders for her, she has opened up and started living, but she would still retreat into her shell, and Lucas would have to get her out of it. He also would take the brunt of her anxiety, and grief, but he kept coming back.

She placed her briefcase down by the front door, and looked around. This house that they turned into a home was amazing. He had insisted that the common spaces be painted less over the top they what she wanted, but the private rooms she was let go on. Every one of the kids had the chance to choose how they wanted it decorated. It was a creative outburst she needed when they first moved to Tree Hill from Atlanta; it was a major step in her recovery process.

Slowly she crept upstairs. She didn't want to wake up the kids as they slept. There were a lot of memories in this house. Keith met Huck on the back half-court Lucas had built; it was the first thing he built after they moved in. Angela had baby sat so many times here, and built a tenuous relationship with Keith, that everyone would have thought would be stronger. The twins were five when they moved in here, but the lion share of there memories and moments were here.

Finally Peyton reached the top of the stairs and turned to the new "wing" as it was called. The addition was the first major project that was contracted out. Junk and Jake built the newest part of the house. It cost one of the original bedrooms to make the connection but it allowed for the addition of two more bedrooms, and an office on second floor and a playroom and her studio on the first floor. So the five bedroom house had become a six.

She went over to Lucas' office. He would never sleep in the guest bedrooms. He would sleep on the sofa in his office. He never explained why. She knew one of the bedrooms was always set aside if Angela was going to stay the night. She even kept cloths and toiletries here. Peyton laughed at how far in age the siblings were, and yet how close. Lucas didn't really have a normal family, with his brother being so close in age and his sister so far. Yet he was close to both of them.

His door was closed. That was so the kids would leave him alone. She opened the door and watched him sleeping on the couch. He was always cute when he slept. There were nights she would wake up and just watch him sleep. It was just another reason she lost her heart to him.

After watching him she walked over and shook him. He woke up slowly and looked up at her with tired eyes. He half heartedly smiled at her. Yup he wasn't really awake.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" she asked, playfully.

He blinked his eyes and finally woke up enough to understand what she was asking. "Huh? You told me not to sleep in our bed," he said.

"And you believed me, c'mon, come to bed," she said.

He shook the cobwebs out of his head. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" he asked.

"Luke, c'mon, the sofa is bad for your shoulder. We have a king size bed we should share it," she said smiling.

He sat up, "Weren't you the one that told me to sleep here?"

She smiled, "I changed my mind. I want the love of my life in bed with me tonight."

He got up and stretched. "Well shouldn't you call him then?" he asked playfully.

She slapped him, lightly. "Off to our bed, joker."

Lucas stumbled out of his office and down to the old part of the house. Peyton waited until he was over half way there before she followed. She slipped into their private bathroom and slipped out of her cloths. She turned on the shower and stepped in. After letting the tension of the day weep out with the hot water, she got out and dried herself off. She walked into her bedroom and found Lucas already in bed and half asleep.

She smiled devilishly and slipped under the covers. She slide over and cuddled up next to him. He shuddered in surprised and his blue eyes shot open and locked into her green gaze. He made a knowing look and she smiled and nodded.

He lowered his lips to hers. She took his kiss full on and let him suck her in. She liked playing submissive every so often, only to turn it on him and be aggressive. This was one of those nights. Boy was he going to be surprised.


	153. This Freakn Hurts

Chapter 153 This freakn' Hurts

It was late and Bobbi-Lee was getting ready for another night alone. She liked her new one bedroom apartment. This was her place of refuge and she was close to her work and her family, but had privacy which she valued. It had been that way since she lived on her own in Wilmington.

Just as she leaned back in her recliner, a pleasure she developed from her Dad, there was a knock on her door. She got up with a grunt and answered her door. She was shocked to see Brooke standing there with a black eye.

"Brooke, what happened to you?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Can I come in, Bobbi?" she answered.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "Yeah, sure, come in, sit down," she said.

The older brunette stepped into the apartment and took up a seat on the sofa. Bobbi-Lee went over to her freezer and grabbing a dish cloth made an ice pack for Brooke. She brought it over and handed it to Brooke.

"Thanks," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee sat across from Brooke. "So who did that to you?" she asked.

Brooke looked around the place, "You know, this is my old apartment," she said.

"Okay, it was just the only open place they had here," Bobbi-Lee said, "Now who hit you?"

"Peyton," Brooke said, holding the ice pack to her face.

Bobbi-Lee looked shocked. "Peyton? Wow I would never expect it."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "This isn't the first time she's punched me."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head. "Then it's good that you two aren't friends anymore," Bobbi-Lee said and was about to get up.

"Bobbi, I know I'll sound like an abused woman when I say this but, I deserve both times she punched me."

Bobbi-Lee looked at her. "What?" she asked shocked.

"Well the first time it was after a sex tape resurfaced where I was video taped sleeping with her then boyfriend."

Bobbi-Lee made an amused sound, "All she did was punch you? I would have hated to be the guy."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what she did to Nathan."

Bobbi-Lee raised an eyebrow, "Nathan? As in Nathan Scott the pro-basketball player and Peyton's brother-in-law? Wow I'm impressed, Brooke. I've always wondered how he was in bed."

Brooke shook her head, "He was good, but that is beside the point, Bobbi. I had sex with my best friend's boyfriend, I was pissed because she cheated with my boyfriend and all they did was kiss. Well, we fought and made up, but truth be told we both hurt each other really bad."

"Still Nathan Scott, mister super loyal to his wife, and you score with him."

Brooke shook her head, "That was before he became Nathan Scott NBA Star."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, and let her dirty fantasies of Nathan Scott slip away. She had always had a crush on the younger Scott Brother. But he was not in her reach, mainly because he was loyal to his wife.

"So what did you do to get this one?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"I slapped her and told her she was dead to me."

Bobbi-Lee nodded. "Okay, so what did you do walk into it?"

Brooke shook her head. "No she punched me and said how that feels from a dead person."

Bobbi-Lee nodded. "Wow you hurt her deep; usually she throws a coffee cup against the wall. She's not allowed to have anything but plastic, paper or foam cups."

Brooke shook her head, "This freakn' hurts," she said.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "What do you expect you've been punched in the face."

Brooke leaned back, "How am I going to look when I see the New York Office?" she asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded and walked into her bathroom. She came back and handed her something. "It looks like the right shade for you," she said.

Brooke took it and thanked her. "So I don't know what I should do. I want to make right with Peyton, first then Haley."

Bobbi-Lee sat back down. "I hope your break with Haley wasn't over sleeping with her husband," Bobbi-Lee said, "because if it is a black eye is the least you have to worry about."

Brooke shook her head, "No it's something similar to what happened with Peyton."

Bobbi-Lee sighed. "Well my Daddy always told if the friendship is real it will mend itself. You broke her trust in you, and I guess you are going to have to re-earn her trust."

Brooke nodded, "You have your Dad's wisdom."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Well Brooke, William Blake said, the road of excess leads to the palace of wisdom."

Brooke nodded, no statement ever said to her meant as much, because it was true.


	154. Aid and Comfort

Chapter 154 Aid and Comfort

Sunday morning, it was Sunday morning, and just because it was a Sunday that meant that training didn't stop. Angela now had more people to worry about, as the girls from the team in a sign of unitiy started joining in with her. Now she was conditioning the whole team, her niece and her cousins. That was one hell of a weight to put on her shoulders, yet she took it proudly. She wanted to win, not just games, but the whole ball of wax, she wanted to bring to Tree Hill High with the State Title, and graduate.

As training broke up Ashlyn came over to her. The two friends smiled at each other but Angela knew that it was covering something. Angela took the lead and guided Ashlyn over to a spot by the river.

"What's up Ash?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn took a deep breath, "My Aunt asked me to stay in Bear Creek again," Ashlyn said, "I almost took her up on the offer. I'm getting tired of being separated from them."

Angela pulled Ashlyn closer. "Ash, you can do it, May is just a stone throw away, and you can get out of here."

Ashlyn shook her head, "Angela, you've always been the warrior between us."

Angela looked at her best friend, "Ash, I'm probably the least warrior like of all these girls. I wake up scared and feeling insecure every morning. Christ as my witness, I want out of the South, so I can be Angela, not Lucas' sisters, or Keith Scott's daughter. I'm the freaking tragedy of Tree Hill.

"But through it all, one person kept me going, and that was you, Ash."

Ashlyn shook her head. "How could that be, Angela?" she asked, "You're the strong one."

Angela shook her head, "Ash, you've been through more then anything I can think of. You're the person I want to be."

Ashlyn looked at her strangely, "Why me?"

Angela looked Ashlyn directly in the eyes, "Because, you've done things I've always wished I could do, because you've always saw the best in people, because you've always hung by me, and because you've always seen me as Angela, and not Angela Scott."

Ashlyn smiled, "Angela, you're as close to me as a sister, but my life is in Bear Creek. I can't keep denying that."

Angela nodded, "All I want from my best friend, is let us bring home the title, and we're done with Tree Hill, Basketball, and all the jack hole people at the school. Living well is the best revenge."

Ashlyn nodded, and then she looked over to James. "I guess I'll have to stay. I won't be able to be with James if I leave."

Angela nodded, "So did you tell him yet?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "Not yet, but I will."

Angela looked at her, "You better."


	155. Picking up Pierces of a Shattered Dream

Chapter 155 Picking up the Pierce of a Shattered Dream

Peyton parked her SUV in Doctor Freedman's driveway. Slowly she approached the back porch and found Syd sitting in his usually chair waiting for her. He was sipping his sweet tea and watched the Cape Fear River pass by. She walked onto the porch and took her usual seat.

"Good Morning, Peyton," he said.

"Morning Syd, thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

Syd nodded, "What else I'm I going to do? I'm retired," he said, and then turned to look at her, "So what is up?"

Peyton sighed, "Brooke is back in town and she came to see me."

Syd nodded, "Okay, how did it go?"

"I punched her in the face and told her to get the hell out of my club and stay away from my family."

"How did that make you feel?"

Peyton laughed a little, "Actually, I felt empowered. I felt liberated, like I could take on all my problems and beat them."

"So just punching Brooke did this for you?"

She nodded, "I guess so."

Syd turned to face her. "I can tell you this, Peyton; you can't go through the rest of your life punching people in the face just to feel liberated. How do you think Brooke felt?"

Peyton thought for a second or two. "I really wouldn't know, I left her on the floor. I didn't even give her a chance to talk."

"How do you think that resolves your conflict with Brooke?"

Peyton nodded in acknowledgement, "I guess it does the opposite."

Syd nodded, "What do you think she wanted to do?"

"She was looking for forgiveness."

"But you can't forget?"

Peyton nodded, "Exactly, look what it put me through, look at what it did to my family. How can I forget that type of pain?"

Syd nodded, he was going to have to press home today. She wanted to get this out. "Easy, just forget it. It is the past, remember what they say in the Lion King, 'Put your behind in your past'. You have to let go of the pain."

Peyton looked at him. Her faced moved to reflect her changing moods. Finally she clamed down and looked directly at him. He had just watched through the whole time. "I guess I've been holding on because I want revenge. I want her to feel my pain, and my family's pain."

"A bit petty, don't you think?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah I suppose."

"It is understandable, have you ever heard her side of the events that broke your friendship?"

Peyton shook her head, "No."

"Well maybe she deserves her chance to speak, then you can decide if you want to let her back in."

Peyton nodded, at her Doctor. "I guess I should atleast do that."

Syd nodded. "But you have to let her speak."

Peyton nodded.

"Also don't rush to judgment either, think about her words, and your recollections, and find the truth. Remember there are three sides to every story and the most important and the hardest to find is the truth."

Peyton nodded, "I'll try."

"Now back to the revenge versus forgiveness part, Josh Billings said 'there is no revenge so complete as forgiveness'," Syd quoted.

Peyton snorted amused, "In other words both can exist."

Syd nodded, "According to Mister Billings, yes they can."

Peyton laughed.

"So is Lucas picking you up?" Syd asked.

"No, he doesn't even know I made this appointment."

"Hmm, why not?"

"We weren't talking at the time."

"Why?"

"I was mad because, he, Haley, and Karen hid the fact that Brooke had been back since August."

Syd nodded, "You felt betrayed?"

"Of course, but Haley put it into prospective, they were doing it because they didn't want me going catatonic again."

Syd nodded. "So did you forgive them?"

Peyton nodded. "Yes I did."

Syd nodded, and check his watch. "Well I guess it's about that time. Will I see you at your usual time?"

Peyton nodded. "Yes, you will."

Syd nodded, "I'd like to discuss more into the family betrayal feelings, next time."

"Okay," she said.

Peyton exhaled loudly and left the porch. It felt good to get those feelings off her chest. She smiled and felt inspired to draw, as she headed towards her SUV.


	156. Did I fail?

Chapter 156 Did I Fail?

Lucas sat on at the counter of his Mom's Café. He had done this many times in his life. He practically grew up in this café and it was as much home to him as anywhere else. This was where he came for counseling from his Mom, and this was where he came just to relax and feel like he was back in those carefree days of his youth. But today he was here to see his Mom.

Karen came out from the kitchen and handed him a warm bowl of soup. He took it and thanked her. She smiled and placed her bowl next to his. Angela followed out from the kitchen and sat next Lucas with her bowl.

"So what do I owe this visit from my busy son?" Karen asked.

"I can't have lunch with my Mom and Sister?" he asked.

Angela and Karen both stared at Lucas. He usually did have lunch with them every so often. But usually not out of the blue, like today. He also never played coy.

"Come on Luke," Angela said.

Lucas sighed. "Alright, I just needed to talk."

Karen smiled; she could still read her son like a book. He was a good man, she observed. He still had his rough edges but he had liberated himself from his dad's shadow when he went to jail, and he had just blossomed. The only problem seemed to be that he wasn't truly happy anymore.

"What is up?" Karen asked.

Lucas sighed, "I was wondering if I failed my family, with what has been happening recently?"

Karen looked at her son and didn't know what to say. That was one hell of a deep question for her to answer. She just stood there staring at this thirty-five year old man she had raised and wondered what the hell she was going to tell him.

"Is this because Keith is a royal ass?" Angela asked, breaking the silence.

Lucas exhaled audibly. "Partially, and the whole recent Brooke thing," he said.

Angela listened and raised an eyebrow. "Brooke? Brooke Davis? She's in town?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Karen said, "We've been keeping it a secret from Peyton."

"Peyton's going to kill you," Angela said, pointing her spoon at Lucas and wiggling it.

"Duh! Angela," Lucas said, "And it's not a secret anymore. She visited Peyton at Tric last night."

"Oh boy!" Karen said.

Angela looked around, "Doesn't Brooke have three daughters, one of them roughly my age?" she asked.

"Yes," Karen said.

"There are no Davis' in my class," Angela said.

Lucas shook his head. "Their last name is Adams, which is there Dad's name."

"Oh Chase! She's nice. She's also fun to work with."

Lucas shook his head. Karen shot Angela a look meaning stay out of it.

"So how did Peyton handle it?" Karen asked. Lucas looked at his Mom. She nodded, "What was I to expect? Not well."

Lucas nodded, "I finally told her Brooke was back after I talked to Brooke. Well she broke down," Lucas said.

"She threw a coffee cup against the wall?" Angela asked, and got another look from Karen.

Lucas nodded, "She cried, then Chase came in and we talked. We explained our side and she left. I guess later Brooke came in to Tric to talk to Peyton. Well Peyton punched her and then called me to tell me to sleep on the couch."

Karen nodded, "Wow! I was wondering what that crash was. I sent Haley up later to talk to Peyton."

Lucas nodded, "I guess that is why she woke me up last night and had me join her in bed," he said.

The two women nodded. "There is more to this then latest Brooke slash Peyton war," Angela said.

"Angela Marie Scott," Karen said, "Who is the parent and who is the child here?"

Angela nodded, "You're the parent, Mommy," Angela said, meekly.

"So Lucas, before your sister irrupted, what else is there?" Karen asked.

"My son," he said, "How he's turning into either Dan or Nathan."

Karen nodded. "What have you done to try to turn him from his current path?"

"Grounding him, taking away stuff, and I've been putting off getting him a car. Peyton and I have already decided that he will have to work during basketball this year. If that doesn't work he's not playing baseball this year."

Karen nodded. "Well Lucas, remember when you first tasted success in basketball?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes I do."

"How did you come back?" Karen asked.

Lucas took in a deep breath and exhaled audibly. "I lost everything, including myself and took a hard look in the mirror. I decided I didn't like who I was anymore and tried to work myself back. It helped that my friends and family believed in me. But that was a hard year."

Karen nodded, "But that journey is what helped make the man you are today. Would you trade the experience now?"

Lucas nodded, "It's just so hard to watch him fall."

Karen nodded, "I had an advantage, since I was in Italy when you started you downward spiral. But Keith had to suffer through it."

Lucas nodded. "I just hope he doesn't hit bottom too hard."

Karen nodded, "Eat you're still young and need your strength," she said, motherly, "Anyways that is the hardest lesson for a parent is to learn how to let go."

Lucas nodded.

"And Lucas, you haven't failed as a parent and a husband," Karen said and returned to eating her soup.

Lucas grabbed his sister in a headlock and gave her a nugie, "Even after all these years you're still the annoying little sister," he said.

She gave him a short punch in the ribs to get him to break the hold. She straightened up and looked at him, "And your still the jerk older brother," she said.

"I had plenty of practice," he said, and they both laughed. Karen just watched and admired how close her two children were.


	157. Why Me?

Chapter 157 Why me?

Days off were rare, that is what he always told himself. Between work and having four kids he was always busy. So when he had days when he didn't have to deal with anything they were precious and meant to be treasured. His favorite down time activity was taking his boat out and deep sea fishing, but the waves were too choppy, a storm was off the coast. So he did his next favorite leisure time activity, sit on his back porch, drink beer, and watch the river go by.

Brooke walked up the porch and saw him sitting there. He had his normal Dale Sr. Hat pulled down low over his eyes, his feet were up, and he would sip every so often from his beer. She just watched him sit there. How could he be so serene?

"Are you going to come up and join me? Or just keep watching me?" he asked.

"Sorry," Brooke said, and walked up onto the porch.

With his free hand he gestured to an empty chair. "Please forgive my manners if I don't offer you a beer, but I know you are a friend of Bill W," he said.

Brooke took the seat. "It is okay, Red. I can tolerate people drinking around me now."

Red nodded. "So Peyton punched you," he said.

Brooke looked at him shocked. "How did you know?"

"A little birdie told me."

Brooke snorted, not use to Red's usual answer to where he gets his information. "So the birdie is named Peyton?"

"No, I've not talked to Mrs. Scott in awhile. I just have a lot of birdies."

Brooke nodded, and started to accept that he wasn't going to answer her. "Yeah, she punched me and then told me to leave, which included leaving her family alone."

Red nodded. "I don't know much about what ended your friendship. It does seem that it was and still is important to you at least," he said, "but from what I do understand it hurt her deeply, a deep cut that nearly broke her completely."

Brooke nodded, "But physical violence?"

Red nodded, "Hurt and cornered people are much like hurt and cornered animals they strike out. They have nothing to lose and everything to win."

Brooke looked out at the river. "Do you think I can earn her forgiveness?"

Red shrugged his shoulders, "Can people truly forgive each other? That is something that philosophers, poets, priests, and greeting card writers have been debating since before my time and will be debating long after your time."

Brooke took in the salt air. She stared at a log drifting out towards the sea. It seems that her life had been drifting since she lost her friends. She just kept the business going and tried to keep her daughters from turning towards the dark side.

"Is there any way that I can to earn her friendship back?"

Red made a face under his hat. "That is a tough one, Brooke. The one thing that holds friendship together is trust. From what I know about Peyton is people leaving her is a major thing and she trusted you to be there for her. You broke that trust, and now you have to re-earn it."

Brooke nodded. "Bobbi-Lee said the same thing."

"Bobbi-Lee?" Red asked.

Brooke nodded, "My assistant, she said that true friendship can mend itself, but trust has to be there. So I have to mend the trust."

Red smiled and nodded. "I guess she is a truly wise young lady."

Brooke nodded, "I'm just wondering how I can earn her trust back?"

Red nodded, "First show her that you aren't going anywhere. From there you'll have to play it by ear. One thing I can tell you is don't go after her husband."

Brooke nodded, and remembered the sting of the love triangle. She smiled and nodded. "Well one of her daughters is on the cheerleading squad with my daughters. So I can start by just going to the events."

Red nodded, "That is a place to start. Also open your heart to her family, kindness is one hell of an emotion. If you truly open yourself for a relationship with her family. If they trust you she'll start trusting easier too."

Brooke nodded.

"But Brooke, let them approach you. I have a feeling you'll be seeing more and more of the Scotts then you would like."

Brooke looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Fate has away of bring people that are meant to be in each others lives together."

Brooke nodded and got what he was saying. She just nodded and leaned back in the chair and watched the river. It was relaxing.

"Can I stay for awhile and watch the river with you?"

Red nodded. "Yes, we all need to relax before we start the hardest journey."


	158. Welcome to the Lady Ravens

Chapter 158 Welcome to the Lady Ravens

It was the final day of try-outs. Lucas ran the prospective girls through their paces with his returning players. He was amazed at the condition that his returning players were in. They had started training with Angela and Ashlyn, his front line was now truly a team. They were ready he thought. Now all he needed was six new bench players.

As per usually practice his Assistant Coach, Keira Sinclair, stood next to him. He had insisted, as well as the School Board, that his number two Coach was a woman. He always left his third Coaching slot open. He would tell Keira that it was for Nathan, and he just never found someone that met his standard. Keira was a great number two, she was much more a task master then Lucas was, and she would kick butt when needed.

Coach Roth also watched the last day of try outs. He usually did as a favor for Lucas. He was just another pair of eyes. Today he was watching the talent, Lucas's team was devastated by graduation and moves in the off season. So he had to rebuild his bench.

"Ready?" Keira asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, bring them in."

She blew her whistle and walked out onto the hardwood. "Okay bring it in."

The prospective girls and the returning players walked over. They looked at the three Coaches and waited. Once all the girls were there Kiera looked them over.

"Okay, Coach Scott, Coach Roth, and I will be heading into the office and will determine the final cut downs. We should be out in about a half-hour. So wait on the bleachers."

The three Coaches walked into the girl's locker room and closed the office door. Angela looked around and signaled for the Equipment Manager, Mallory Jarvis, to come over and talk to her.

"Yeah, Angela?" Mallory asked, Mallory was also a senior.

"I heard we got new jerseys," Angela said.

"Yeah every number except Twenty-three and Thirty-three, they look nice too."

Angela nodded and smiled. "Mal, can you do me a favor?"

Mallory raised an eyebrow. "Could I get in trouble?"

"Possibly, but I'll take the hit."

Mallory nodded, "What is it?"

Angela leaned over and whispered in Mallory's ear. The Equipment Manager nodded. "Okay, are you sure?"

Angela nodded, "I'm sure."

Mallory headed off into the locker room. The Coach's office door was still closed. She wondered what was going on in there. Mallory took a seat waiting for her to be called by Coach Scott or Coach Sinclair.

Inside the office the three Coaches sat around the room. Lucas had his lap top open and was preparing his finally roster. He was ready and waiting as they both looked at each other.

"Okay, who's first?" he asked.

Keira nodded, "With out question, Angela, Ashlyn, Mackenzie, Faith, and Devyn have made the team," she said.

Brendan nodded, "Yeah, they're all returning players and have earned their spots, and are in better condition then last year."

Lucas nodded, "So that is five," he said, and typed there names up on the laptop and assigned jersey numbers and positions to them, "Okay, seven more spots."

Keira sighed, "There really isn't that much talent out there. It's kinda hard to improve," she said.

Brendan nodded, "Most girls in this town want to be Cheerleaders, not ballers."

Lucas nodded, "So where does that leave us?"

"Ashton is back on the bench. She's passable as a reserve, but we need a better sixth," Keira said.

"Ashton knows the system, and she's improved a bit."

Lucas typed Ashton onto the roster and assigned her position and jersey number. "Okay now comes the hard part," he said.

Keira nodded, knowing what Lucas meant. "Well I know it will cause problems, but I hate to say this Luke, but the most talented girl left is your girl Karen. She's not a bench player either, I see building a team around her like we did with Angela," Keira said.

Brendan nodded, "She's right, Karen inherited the Scott Basketball gene."

Lucas nodded, "Karen," he said, and typed her name on the list, "Five more girls. Do we have anything can contribute right away?"

"That Trafford girl has game, she's still young and we could use her as a six man if we had too. But I can see her in rotation with Ashlyn, Ashton, and Devyn at Forward," Keira said.

Brendan nodded, "As Forwards go she's your best option out of that lot."

"Okay Trafford," Lucas said, and typed, "Okay the other four slots?"

Mallory sat and watched the door. Finally it opened and Coach Sinclair walked out and handed her the roster. "Can you get the new jerseys?" she asked.

"Yes Coach," Mallory said and ran to the locker and started collecting the jerseys. She watched as Coach Roth left for his office. Finally she came out and followed Coach Scott and Coach Sinclair out to the hardwood. She watched the girls in the bleachers as they waited, how many dreams would be crushed today. This was the hardest part.

Coach Scott stood in front of them. Coach Sinclair had a box of playbooks sitting next to her. Twelve Play books they would be handed out with every girl that made the team.

"Okay we have come to the final cut. You're all good players or you wouldn't have made it this far. So be proud in that fact. When I call your name come get your jersey and play book," Coach Scott said, he looked over the crowd and nodded. The roster was by Jersey Number.

"Ward, Mackenzie!" he yelled.

Mackenzie stood up and walked down. The returning girls were clapping and cheering for their friend. She took her number four jersey and play book, and sat on the bench.

"Perry, Ashton!" was called next.

Ashton was shocked; she didn't expect to make the team this year with the talent she thought she saw. She was cheered by the returning players and beamed. She took her number six jersey and play book and sat next to Mackenzie. They bumped fists and relaxed.

"Burton, Monica!" he called the freshman down.

The new girl got a polite clap and walked down to take her number sixteen jersey and play book. She joined the other girls and shook their hands.

"Brice, Devyn!" was the next person called.

"Dev!" the returning girls yelled, as the returning forward walked down and collected her number seventeen jersey and playbook. Joining the team on the bench she bumped fists with Ashton and Mackenzie and shook Monica's hand.

"Pierce, Ashlyn!" was called.

"Ash!" was the call from the returning girls. She climbed down the steps and collected her number nineteen jersey and playbook. She went to the bench and bumped fist with her returning players and greeted the new player.

"Brown, Faith!" was called down.

"You gotta have Faith!" was heard booming. Faith greeted the coach and was given her number twenty-one jersey, and play book. She went over to the bench and greeted the new player and bumped fists with her returning teammates.

"Scott, Angela!" he called next.

The gym echoed from the cheers. She had a strong reputation in the girl's game and it showed.

Mackenzie yelled, "Vandoo!"

The other girls yelled "Angela!"

Angela blushed, a little, as she walked down to get her jersey. She took from her brother her number twenty-two jersey and her play book. She went over to the bench and bumped fist with Ashton, Mackenzie, Faith, Devyn, and shook hands with Monica. Angela reached Ashlyn the two friends hugged, then bumped fist.

"Gyles, Cara!" was called next.

She walked down to Coach Scott. She was a sophomore added to the bench. She smiled meekly and took her number thirty jersey and playbook. When she reached the bench she meekly shook everyone's hand.

"Dillion, Evangeline!" was called next.

Another junior came down. She had tried out last year and didn't make the cut. Now with the extra slots and improvement over the summer she made the team. She smiled completely happy with her accomplishment and took her number forty-two jersey and playbook. She greeted each player and took her spot on the bench.

"Trafford, Jaslyn!" was called next.

The young freshman walked down the Coaches. Her game was good. She was also tall for her age. She smiled knowingly as she took her number fifty-two jersey and play book. She walked over to the bench and greeted the players.

"Barclay, Anna!" was called next.

The freshman came down and stood in front of the Coach. She took her number fifty-four jersey and play book. She reached the bench and greeted the other players.

The room was real quiet now since the last spot was about to be named. Everyone was staring at the Coach except Angela who was looking at Mallory. The equipment manager gave her a thumbs up. Angela smiled and looked down the bench at the returning girls who stared back, and Angela gave them a thumbs up.

"Scott, Karen!" he yelled calling down the last player.

The returning girls all smiled. They had trained with Kay for a few weeks and spent a lot of time with her. They really liked her and sort of adopted her. They all stood up and cheered.

Ashlyn was beaming bigger then Kay. "Way to go Little Scott!" she yelled.

Kay walked down and looked at the Coach, her dad. He handed her the jersey and held it up. He was shocked when the number he assigned to her, fifty-five, wasn't on it. Instead the jersey had the number three on it. Kay took her play book and went to the bench, she greeted every player. Angela stood up and hugged her niece, and hopefully her replacement and Ashlyn stood up and did the same. There were quite a few girls that weren't happy, but they slowly left the gym.

"The Team Captains are Angela Scott and Ashlyn Pierce," Coach Scott announced deadpanned, taken away by the jersey change.

Angela watched as Coach Scott and Coach Sinclair lead Mallory out of the gym. She told the team she'll be right back and walked right behind them. The office door was closed and she heard Lucas yelling. She walked right to the door open it and stormed in.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Coach Sinclair asked.

"Coach Sinclair, this is a brother/sister thing," Angela said, and looked at Lucas, "A sister dealing with a spineless brother."

Lucas stood up. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me, Lucas," she said, "Spineless. You're scared of what other people would think. You were never like that. I know Coach Sinclair and Coach Roth made the choice to put Kay on the team. I also know you would not assign her Number Three. So I asked Mallory to do it."

"What? Angela, you are treading very close?"

"To what, Lucas?" she asked, "What are you going to do? Make me run suicides? I do them twice a day with out basketball practice. Bench me or Cut me? You're too worried about winning. Detention I can see that, but I'll just do my homework. I was your sister before you were my coach, so I'm taking that leeway now for the first and last time."

Lucas looked at his sister. "She is still fifty-five."

"Break her heart, why don't you? She's wanted to wear her daddy's number since forever. Since I wear twenty-two she can only wear three. Lucas, don't you understand you're her hero?"

Lucas looked at his sister again. "Don't you know, that you've been butting into my business much too often as of late?"

Angela smiled smugly, "Just like you did when you were my age."

Lucas couldn't argue with that point. "So you're stepping up why?"

"Because, she's the best bench player we have, and the future of the team. I want her happy, because you see that championship ring on your finger. I want one to give to my dad. Since you gave me his number, I felt it is right for your daughter to wear yours."

Lucas nodded. "You know, you're still going to have to do laps," he said.

Angela nodded, "I'll gladly do laps if I get my dad and Ashlyn, a championship ring."

"Fine, Kay keeps the number three, and Mallory won't get punished. You Angela own me two hundred laps before you leave," Lucas said.

Angela nodded, "Well bargained and done," she said and walked out of the office.

Once the door close Lucas smiled. For some reason deep down inside he knew she wouldn't rest until she won that championship. That was just what he needed, and what she needed.

Angela came out of the locker room, and looked at the girls on the team. She nodded and started to run laps around the gym. Coach Scott came out and looked over the team.

"Girls you can go, Angela is just running laps for mouthing off to the Coach," he said.

The girls all nodded. One by one, the veterans started to join her running. Of the new girls Kay was the first. The new girls not knowing what to do, finally one by one they joined in. Lucas stood there and watched as from day one he now had started to create a tight unit.


	159. We Have a Problem, Missy

Chapter 159 We have a problem Missy

The door flew open on the Davis-Adams house and Brooke stormed in on a mission. She threw her purse onto the nearest table and headed straight for the upstairs. She looked down the hall and took a deep breath. She now needed to do this.

"If your name is not Chastity Elizabeth Adams you better not be on this floor!" Brooke yelled.

Brooke watched as her two younger daughters came running out of their rooms and straight downstairs. She waited a few minutes and walked over towards Chase's room. After waiting a minute to center herself she walked into the room.

Chase was lying on her bed reading a book. Which until recently would be cause for interest, but she's become a very big Lucas Scott fan and seems hell bent on reading all his books. This had to end tonight was Brooke's only motivation in what she was about to do.

Brooke knocked the book out of her daughter's hands and dropped the business card that Lucas had given to her on Chase's chest. The younger woman looked up and locked gazes with her mom. It was the typical beginning of a Chase/Brooke fight they would stare each other down.

Finally Brooke spoke up, "Chastity, what the hell are do you think you are doing?"

"I was reading, Mom, until you interrupted," she said.

"The book? I mean the business card, what do you think you were doing with it?"

Chase shrugged, "I keep a few on me, and I still don't know your work number. People ask me I give it to them," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Was one of them Lucas Scott?"

Chase shrugged again, "Possibly, I don't remember, you know memory loss from drug abuse," she said.

Brooke nodded and gave her a look. "Right! You freakn' clipped it to your assignment Friday," she said.

"I might have," she said.

Brooke nodded. She looked over her daughter. "Why did you do it, Chastity?"

Chase took a deep breath, "I figured you would want to reconnect with old friends."

Brooke sat down on her daughter's bed. "What makes you think Lucas Scott and I are old friends and we would want to reconnect?"

"You're year book, and those old photo albums you hid away from us. Also I vaguely remember having an Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas. Which last time I checked is the name of two of the Scotts that live in Tree Hill, which happens to be your hometown."

"Life is complicated, and the Scotts are complicated, we don't need to get involved with them. All we need is to work, live, and attend meetings."

Chase shook her head, "Is that all Mom?" she said, "That is the secret to life? If it is then I don't want to be sober, because it sucks. I remember how much fun you were when we lived in New York. I miss my old Mom, you haven't been the same since you and Aunt Haley ended your friendship, and I remember hearing whispers of you being different since you ended your friendship with Aunt Peyton.

"Mom, you said this move was about new beginnings, a fresh start. I've tried and am starting over. Izzy is starting over. Trin, well she's still mad, but she's starting over. Maybe you need to start over with Aunt Peyton and Aunt Haley," Chase said.

Brooke looked at Chase. Her oldest seemed to have grown and thrived in Tree Hill. The crazy teenager was slowly falling away leaving a smart and wise woman. Maybe there was something about Tree Hill, or was it just what the Scott Family could do to a Davis Women. Lucas Scott broke her heart, but he believed in her and that gave her enough confidence to push forward with her dreams. He build her up enough, through his actions, inactions, and just friendship to give her the foundation she needed to move on and furfill her dreams. For that he will always be an important person in her life. He also set the benchmark for a lot of things in her life and Chase, her ex-husband, was the only one who came close, but couldn't match it. Lucas was a good man, and would always be special, but they could never be lovers, again.

"So what are you saying?" Brooke asked.

"I think you should make peace with Aunt Peyton and Aunt Haley. I'm on the cheer squad with a Scott. Also I have a few classes with another, I bet Izzy and Trin are in the same boat. If anything it should make life here easier."

Brooke nodded, "It's not that easy."

Chase looked her Mom square into the eyes, "Since when to you shy away from a challenge."

Brooke nodded. "You're too wise for your age, Chase," she said.

"Age doesn't be get wisdom, and wisdom doesn't be get age," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "We still have a problem here, Missy," Brooke said.

Chase sighed, "What?"

"I'm the parent and you're the child. Just live your life, Chase, and I'll handle mine."

Chase nodded. "I guess, but what is the fun in that?"

"Well there is Huck," Brooke said.

Chase shook her head, "Now there is a completely different and long story."

"Well we have time," Brook replied.

"Cancel your afternoon."

The two women laughed. For the first time since arriving at Tree Hill Brooke and her oldest actually talked. They talked about something important. Brooke also actually listened to what her daughter was saying.


	160. Is it Easier Not Having Kids?

Chapter 160 Is it easier not having Kids?

It had started to rain and the café slowed down as people retreated from the streets, and back home. It gave Karen time to start the few extra things she wanted to get done. Lately there hasn't been much down time. It was going to start getting tougher too when Angela started practice, so her hours were going to lessen at the café. But next year the twins will start working so there would be more help.

She finished cleaning the tables then she went to the counter and started looking over the new menus. They would have to go to the printers soon. There was always work going on in order to grow the business.

That was when the bells over the door rang. Karen looked up from the new menu design and looked at the door. The lone man walked over to the counter and took his Dale Sr. hat off and set it down.

"Hey Cade, no work today?" Karen asked, as she poured him a cup of coffee.

He shook his head, "No side jobs, no overtime, and no order-ins, so I'm free all day," he said and took the cup of coffee.

She nodded; usually he would sit on his porch and drink beer.

"So no relaxing on the back porch?" she asked.

Cade shrugged, "Did that earlier. Besides I've not stopped in and had just a cup of coffee here in a while."

Karen smiled. Cade was always good company.

"So how's life treating you?"

"Like a hockey player that lost some periphery vision," he said.

Karen looked at him strangely. "Okay?"

"Just an old movie reference," he said, "Anyways, my boy is seeing someone again."

Karen nodded, "Wow! How long has it been?"

"Two years, roughly, it is funny that they are still friends."

"Weird isn't it. So how about you? Any dates since, Darcey?"

Cade shook his head, "Nah! I've been working, and trying to get my last two set for college. I'm hoping that my boy gets into Georgetown."

"You like those Jesuit Schools," Karen said.

"Well Wake Forrest was a good school too, Bobbi-Lee wanted to go to Winston-Salem. I believe her friend Jenny is attending there now."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, she wanted to follow Bobbi-Lee. Where did you're oldest go?"

"She went to Fairfield University, where I went."

Karen smiled, "I forget that you moved here from the north."

Cade nodded, "Yeah, I moved down here following jobs and got a job I never dreamed I'd do for a living. I also met Darcey here. I do miss her, Karen."

Karen nodded, "I miss Keith too. But I have Angela, and Lucas still lives here, and I have the grandkids."

"I still have to talk to Kelly about college. So where does Angela want to attend?"

Karen sighed, "I don't know, she hasn't mentioned it, but there are a lot of schools that want her to play for them. She seems the most interested in the northern schools, but I really would like her to stay close."

Cade nodded, "It was nice having Bobbi-Lee close, even though we fought, just knowing she was only a few hours away, and I could drive out there was a comfort. With Huck, I think Georgetown would be a good fit for him. He's had to carry a large load since Darcey died, and he deserves to have his own life."

Karen nodded, "You never talk about your oldest, why is that, Cade?"

"Yeah, well it's a sad story, and I chose to focus on the positive. So what are some of the school's Angela's interested in?"

"University of Connecticut, the University of Tennessee, the University of George, Stanford University, Notre Dame University, and Purdue University are offering her a full ride each for basketball, and she's shown the most interest in those."

Cade nodded, "That is primetime for Girl's Basketball, Karen, and maybe she wants the challenge."

Karen shook her head, "Yeah, but when she goes it will be the first time I'll be alone. I've had children since I was eighteen."

Cade nodded, and sipped his coffee. "I asked my friend Darryl once if it was easier not having kids, and he said yes. He wasn't tied down and he could do what ever the hell he wants. Personally I'd not give away my kids for anything in the world. Yet on the other hand I look forward to the empty nest. It means I've done my job."

Karen nodded, "I guess you can look at it that way."

"Karen, I've known your kids for nine years, and you've raised two great people. Angela had a bit of a rough patch, but she's coming into her own. Their Dad would be very proud."

Karen shook her head, "They had different fathers."

"But you know as well as anyone they had the same Dad."

Karen smiled, "How did you get so wise?"

"I've made mistakes, Karen, I've fallen, and I've nearly broke."

She smiled, "Another cup?"

He nodded. "Karen, have you ever gone fishing?" he asked.

"A few times when Lucas was small. Rarely though," she said.

He smiled, "Well when the season gets better I'll be taking my boat out. Why don't you come along? Amy or Deb could watch the cafe."

Karen shook her head, "I'm not sure, Cade," she said.

He laughed, "Karen, I'm not asking you on a date. I've had the love of my life, and so have you. It will be just to old, well not that old, friends out fishing and relaxing," he said and laughed, "We don't even have to bring fishing poles, we could just take the boat out."

Karen shook her head. Cade was a good friend, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to hang out with him outside the cafe. She had dated a little in the years since Keith had been murdered, and Angela was born. No one was terrible special. Cade had been an on again off again customer for years, it was not until his kids, Angela and Keith became friends that she really got to know him. She found him to be an intelligent, wise, and caring man. He had alot of empthay too, and a firm grasp on the human condition. She didn't know how he could survive being a firefighter, but he did. Still they were just friends, and she didn't know that they should take it out of the cafe.

"Can I get back to you?" she asked.

Cade nodded, "Sure, the offer stands anytime. I do believe you would enjoy fishing," he said. He paid for his coffee and left. Leaving Karen confused with what just happened.


	161. Friends of Bill W

Chapter 161 Friends of Bill W. 

Seventeen years sober, it still amazed Deb that she made it that far. Well living those seventeen years also amazed her. What made her straight were two things, holding James for the first time and being a good grandma for him, and the fact that she was the only other person other then Lucas that Karen and Angela could count on. So she attended meetings religiously.

She liked being a friend of Bill W. He was a good friend and kept her going, he kept her in her son's life, and in her grandsons' lives. So when she missed her usually meeting this week she went to the other one across town.

When she arrived at the church and sat in the back row of the meeting she was shocked at how packed it was. She just sat back and waited her turn. Watching the room she took in the faces of the other people. They all had the same look that she knew from looking into the mirror the looking of people seeking redemption.

Finally she focused on the front of the room. The people would take turns introduce themselves and talk about their addictions. She always found some strength in knowing she wasn't the only one that was going through what she was going through. She just listened and took it all in.

"Hello My name is Brooke and I'm an Alcoholic," a husky voice said, and brought Deb's attention to the front. An older yet familiar face stood up in front of the room. So one she thought was lost to them all. Brooke Davis, Karen had mention she was back in town. So the old party girl has finally succumbed to her life style.

"Hello Brooke," the room said.

"I'll be sober for three years," she said, "As you all know it's a tough struggle. I had started drinking and experimenting with drugs when I was a freshman in high school. I would clean up, but when ever my self-worth dropped or I was stressed I would run back to the bottle.

"Twelve years ago when my husband asked me for a legal separation, I had been drinking early that day, and just drank more. My best friend, my sister, came over and was telling me great news that she was moving to Atlanta with her family so her husband could earn his masters degree and teach. I felt abandoned and screamed and physically attacked her. That day we ended a friendship that was very important to us.

"I just found out this week that she was catatonic for six months after that day from us ending our friendship. She would stand watching the crowds in the club she run and remember when we were younger and miss those days. We were pregnant together with our youngest children, and they were going to be girls. We joked that they would be best friends like us. That dream ended, but it hurts because our daughters aren't friends.

"I finally tried to make amends this week for what I've done. She punched me and told me to leave and stay away from her and her family. It almost drove me back to drink. I sat outside a package store and thought about the taste of vodka. It would be my refuge. Then I remembered what I did when I was drunk, and why I went to Betty Ford. Yet in the silence of the night, I still hear that call, and all I can think is God give me the strength to fight this," she said, and sat down.

Deb was impressed by what she said. All these years they never knew the story of Peyton and Brooke's break up from Brooke's side. Deb also noticed that Brooke was truly sorry for what she had done.

The next speaker came up. Deb noticed that she looked like Brooke did when she was seventeen.

"Hi, I'm Chase, and I'm an Alcoholic," she said in that same husky voice.

"Hello Chase," the crowd said.

"I'm still new to this; it's only been about three months for me. I feel temped every day. Every time I go out with my friends from school to parties, I've to use an excuse why I'm not drinking. The easy solution is not to go with them, but I also want to live and not hide from life. Yet I find myself doing just that, hiding.

"None of my friends know about my problem. One of them, he's another temptation for me, thinks I'm innocent. Every time I'm with him, I want to be with him, he treats me better then any man has ever. But, I've committed myself to staying single while I learn to be sober.

"Well this week, on impulse I kissed him. It was a great kiss. I would lie if I said I didn't want it. Then I just left. I've been avoiding him. The confusion keeps me on my toes, because in the past I would just hide in the bottle or with the pills. I don't know how strong I can be, and he deserves better then what I am."

The rest of the meeting just kept on. Deb even got her chance to speak. They ended as normal with the serenity prayer. As the crowd of people slowly left, Deb made sure she followed Brooke and Chase. She finally caught them alone outside.

"Brooke!" Deb yelled.

Brooke turned around and looked at Deb. "Deb," she said.

"I didn't know," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Well it is celebrity chic," she said, "rehab and AA."

Deb shook her head, "That's not funny."

"Deb, I'm serious about this. As you can see I've already made a _good _impression on one of my daughters, and I don't want to leave the same one on the other two," she said.

"Brooke, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to apologize, for things I've said and done to or against you."

Brooke looked confused. "Why?"

"Well I've been on Step 9, and I've hurt and spoken against you."

Brooke nodded. "Deb, you don't have to."

"I do, for me and for my family."

"Deb, I was a horrible person back then, I probably deserve everything you said and called me."

Deb nodded, but still started to apologize. Brooke was shocked at how honest Deb was being. She did remember how strong Deb was when Angela was born and she made Dan leave. Brooke then let it hit her that Deb had been sober for almost twenty years.

"Deb, can you help me?" Brooke asked.

"How?"

"I need to make amends with Peyton and Haley," she said.

Deb inhaled sharply. "Well there is a lot of damage there. It might be impossible, but if it is important to you, I'll try my best."

Brooke nodded, "It's very important, I need my sisters back."


	162. Bobcat's Savior

Chapter 162 Bobcat's Savior 

This was a big game, North Carolina's own Nathan Scott was playing his first game in Charlotte as a Bobcat. Once his signing was made official tickets for this game were quickly sold out. The Bobcats were also giving the game a big push because they wanted to show off their prize free agent. ESPN even came down to cover the game.

Standing outside the Charlotte Bobcat Arena Mouth looked at his camera crew and readied himself for this. He couldn't wait for the broadcast. This was something he had waited for since he knew about the signing of Nathan Scott. His director gave him the signal that they were about to go live.

"Good Evening, This is Marvin McFadden outside the Charlotte Bobcat Arena, tonight NBA Superstar Nathan Scott takes the hardwood for the first time for the Bobcats in their home arena. Once his signing was announced this game was quickly sold out.

"What also makes this game special is that this is a home coming for Nathan Scott. He is a native and now makes his off season home in North Carolina. It was reported that he had the largest request for tickets so he could bring his whole family in to watch him play.

"The Bobcats today are playing the New Orleans Hornets. The former team from Charlotte, so this should be an interesting game, for ESPN this is Marvin McFadden."

* * *

In the Bobcat's locker room Nathan sat in his locker and leaned against its back wall. He just tired to breath, it was always the toughest on the debuts nights. Tonight was the first time he would where the home whites of the Bobcats. It was the first time he would be playing in front of the new home crowd. He wanted a loyal section so he brought his whole family down to watch him play. 

He rubbed his knee. It was the same knee her hurt in high school in the race car accident. From time to time it would bother him; he just laughed and said to himself it was just a sign of getting older. He knew that the next five years were it, he'd be retired and living the life he wanted with Haley. Maybe he would travel with her and follow James' NBA games, one could always hope.

"Nate, Dawg, you ready?" Skillz came up and sat next to him. Skillz was a last minute signing for the Bobcats and a nice surprise for Nathan. At least he had someone totally by his side on the court tonight.

"Just a little nervous, it's the first time in a while with a new team," he said.

Skillz nodded, he had played on a new team and in front of a new crowd every year. "Dawg, you'll be alright. We're going to show them some Raven's magic."

Nathan smiled, Skillz no matter how old he got still had that child like quality around him. This was just a guy from the River Court that was the final piece. There was so much history. When Nathan was in LA there was many times he tried to get the Lakers to bring Skillz in for a chance, and they turned him down many times. Now it was Nathan's turn to pay Skillz back for all he had helped him with that spring seventeen years ago.

"Skillz, tonight it's your game, I'm going to feed you," Nathan said.

Skillz smiled, "You sure Dawg?"

"I've made the team, but I don't want you to end your dream," he said, and looked over to Keeler. Keeler was one of the few people that accepted him with out question. Keeler had also come to like Skillz and they both came up with a plan.

"Tonight Antowan Taylor is going to impress the Hometown Crowd, "Nathan said.

Skillz smiled his big smile and nodded, "I gotcha Dawg," he said and Nathan and Skillz bumped fists.

Nathan looked around and saw people standing up and getting ready to go to the floor. He nodded.

"Showtime," he said, and smiled, all the nerves were gone. Now his game face was on. Now it was time to be Nathan Scott, Hardwood Warrior.

* * *

The seats were great. Courtside, right behind the Bobcat's bench, were the ten seats that Nathan Scott had reserved. He really wanted eleven but Karen said she had to watch the café. So only ten tickets were needed, and the people that took the seats were very grateful for them. 

Haley was an old pro at this. She introduced everyone to the few player's wives she knew. Again being typical Haley apologized for not being more active with the wives but explained that he job kept her busy and Tree Hill was far away. Peyton was impressed on how Haley handled herself and was treated with respect from the younger wives, since she was an old hand at this.

Nathan's sons took their seats and started to comment on the various things they saw in arena. They were use to coming to games, and they even wore the new Bobcat Jersey's with Nathan's number twenty-three. They sat back and just watched the teams warm up.

Lucas and Peyton took their seats behind Haley. They had done this before out in Los Angeles, but Lucas was still in awe at watching the game so close. Since he never really went to games this was a treat for him. Peyton wasn't really a basketball fan, she just watched because she was a cheerleader. She leaned back and doodled on the program. She mainly came to be with her family and spend time with Nathan.

Angela took her seat next to Peyton. She was wide eyed and dreaming. This was in her heart what she wanted; she wanted the big lights and the fancy uniforms. She felt that basketball would be her future. It would be to play in the WNBA. That was what she wanted, and she was going to get it.

Keith, Kay and Ellie took their seats next to Peyton. Keith was excited about the game. He had never gotten a chance to see Nathan play in person. Every time Nathan was in town with the Lakers he couldn't attend the game. His sisters sat there and just took in the whole scene.

Finally Deb sat down next to Haley. She wasn't one for the games either. That was so in the past for her. The reason she came was to see her son and spend time with her family.

"So Hales, what do you think of the new colors?" Lucas asked, teasing.

Haley laughed, "Its better then the yellow for the Lakers. I can get use to the orange and blue," she said.

Lucas nodded, "How did you get use to this every night in LA?" he asked.

Haley shrugged, "It was really very social. Mostly the wives would just hang out and talk. I was the only one that really worked. Most of the other players wives and girlfriends their only job was to look good as arm jewelry," she said, then laughed, "I was kinda the queen bee for two reasons. Early when we where there I was Haley James-Scott pop star and later I was Haley Scott, the star player's wife."

Lucas shook his head. "Seems a different world," he said.

Haley nodded, "It is," she said, "Imagine how it was when you played at Tree Hill, and just keep multiplying it by ten-thousand. LA it was show time; you played there you were a star."

Lucas nodded, "How did the boys take it?"

Haley smiled, "They loved watching their Dad play from Courtside seats."

Lucas smiled and nodded, he liked seeing his nephews happy. There were many nights he had been online talking, mainly with James, about how they wished their parents spent more time with them. He had said he'd talk with them and would discuss it, but would drop it when an argument would start. It cause a few weeks of them not talking. Yet finally he showed them the transcripts of their IMs and they understood that James was asking them to talk to them.

Lucas' thoughts were broken when Peyton wacked him with the program.

"What?" he asked when he turned to face her.

"Look who is on the roster," she said, and handed him the program.

Lucas took the program from her, "Why did you hit me?" he asked.

"You didn't answer when I called your name the first five times."

"Oh, I guess I was lost in thought," he said.

"Gee, you think," she said, and gave him a look.

Haley turned around, "No fighting you two," she said.

Peyton and Lucas laughed, "Yes Mom," they both said.

Lucas finally looked over the roster. He read the names and looked up at Peyton.

"Are you serious? Is that who I think it is?" Lucas said to Peyton.

"I would guess," she said.

"I wonder why he never told me?"

"Possible didn't want you to get excited," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, and then smiled, "Hey Keith!" he yelled.

Keith looked over to his dad. "What?"

"I guess we also have to cheer on Skillz as well," Lucas said.

Keith looked shocked, "Skillz is here?"

Lucas nodded, and pointed to the Roster.

Keith nodded, "Cool!"

* * *

The game started quickly with the Bobcats winning the tip off. Nathan got the ball and took it up court then passed it to Skillz who put it in for the first basket. As they set up to bring the ball back in Nathan stole the ball quickly and passed to Keeler and they he flipped it to Skillz who put up a nice three. 

The first half was quickly going in the Bobcats way. When Nathan was on the court he dominated the game defensively and spread the ball around. He was behind in scoring but then again it was Nathan Scott, they knew he was just playing the other team. Finally when both Keeler and Skillz were on the bench Nathan opened up his game.

On the first defensive possession he stole the ball and ran the length of the court. He gave the crowd what they were looking for the Scott Slam. His signature slam dunk where he hung from the rim. As he hustled back on defense he saw his cheering section and acknowledge his family with a point, and gave Haley the nod.

The game went quickly for the Scott Family in the first half. The second half, Nathan spent most of it on the bench. He was too big of an investment to injury playing in a pre-season game. Now with a comfortable lead on the score board he and most of the prospective starters sat on the bench. He just took it as part of the game.

Skillz played most of the second half. He was the only real talent on the court and the Hornet's started to make it a game again. At one point they lead the Bobcats by ten in the last minute of the game. With the Coach wanting to win the first game on the home court of the pre-season he sent Nathan and Keeler back out there with Skillz remaining on the floor. It seemed he found a good set with these three.

That was when it got interesting. Nathan seemed to have magic and turned the game around. He quickly brought the Bobcats to within two. It was down to the last thirty seconds of the game and the Hornets had the ball.

Nathan was quick like a cat and stole the inbound Jordan like. He quickly moved around and passed it to Keeler. They were killing time. Keeler got boxed in and he passed it to Skillz, who then quickly dumped it to the Center who went up to take a shot. It was really a pass to Nathan outside the three point line. It was a nice and simple Lucas Scott-esque Fade Away, that was nothing but net, as the clock ran out.

Nathan hopped up and down. He scored the game winning shot for his first Bobcat's home game. He ran to the sideline, jumped into the stands and ended up standing in front of Haley, she and the rest of the Scotts were on their feet for the ending. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a signature Naley kiss on her. Lucas and Peyton laughed, they knew that out in LA, when he played his first game for the Lakers he had did the same thing.

"Guys come on out to the floor let's get some pictures," Nathan said, after the broke off thier kiss, and signaled Skillz over. Nathan was just in his element right now, letting the team photographer take pictures of him and different members of his family. He looked up at the rafters and smiled he was going to love playing in this building, and then he said he had to get into the locker room. As he walked off he waved on last time to the crowd, just giving them what they wanted.

* * *

After the game and the shower Nathan sat in his locker and waited for the press to come over and talk to him. He knew they would visit him, because he was the big show. For now he had a few minutes of peace while they talked to Skillz. Skillz lead the team in scoring, which was what Nathan wanted. 

He leaned backed in his locker and just took in breaths. No more heavy duty local press, but there were several national press people here. Finally Nathan sat up and dried his forehead just as the press showed up at his locker.

"Nathan, can I ask a few questions?" a reported asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Sure," he said.

The Press man nodded, "So Nathan, where you having an off night tonight, you only score twelve points?" he asked.

Nathan shrugged, "I had a good night, I had twelve assists," he said, "I went out there to knowing that I would get my chances, but I'm part of a team, and my teammates had better shots, they got the ball. New Orleans was double teaming me all night."

Another press person stepped up, "So you seemed to have a good line up for you with Jordan Keeler and Antowan Taylor. Do you think they will be part of the starting line up come when you open the season?"

Nathan looked at the person. "I'm just a player on the team; I have no idea who will be on the final roster. So I won't guess on what the starting line up is," he said.

"So Nathan, we noticed you and Haley have kept the tradition going. Anymore plans for the Naley kiss this year?" a Fox Sports Report said.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, running into the stands and kiss my wife. She loves it just as much as you guys," he smiled, "Well anymore planned? I know the first home win usually you'll get another one. It would be nice if we win the NBA Championship, but we shall see."

The press laughed, and then Mouth stepped up. "So Nathan, what is it like playing your first home game in North Carolina in fourteen years?" he asked.

Nathan nodded, "It's great. As you know, my Family and basketball have a deep connection here. My Dad and Uncle played ball in North Carolina, my brother coaches' high school ball. My nephew, neice and cousin play their high school ball here. Now my boys play basketball here.

"We've been called the Scott Basketball Dynasty. I guess that's true, but just playing with my extended family in the crowd, is a great rush. I haven't really felt the charge like that since High School. So if today is anything like what the regular season is going to be like I'm going to love playing in North Carolina and Charlotte in particular."

Mouth spoke up again. "One more Nathan?" he asked.

"Sure Mouth," Nathan said.

"Was there anyone you wished was in the stands today?" Mouth asked, hating that the producers were feeding him questions; everyone wanted to know about the dark side of Nathan Scott, why his Dad was on Death Row, and if he missed his Dad.

"I just wished Karen Roe; my Brother's Mom was in the stands. She's like my Aunt, better yet a second mom. But she had to work today at her café, so if you're ever in Tree Hill North Carolina stop at Karen's Café the best cup of Coffee in the county," Nathan said, and waited for them to stop recording, and he looked at them, "Is that all?"

They all nodded, and walked away. Nathan grabbed Mouth.

"Mouth what was that last question? You know damn well I don't answer questions involving Dan," he said.

Mouth shook his head and looked at Nathan, "Nate, I'm sorry. My Producers were feeding me that question."

"Mouth, what happened to the man with integrity?"

Mouth shook his head, "He's here but the rules suck, Nate."

Nathan nodded. Mouth started to walk away. "Mouth!" Nathan yelled.

Mouth stopped and turned to face Nathan, "What?" he asked.

"Off the record, the answer to you're question between friends, is no I don't wish he was in the stands."

Mouth nodded, "I figured that," he said.


	163. Hello Miss Ellie

Chapter 163 Hello Miss Ellie

Cheer Practice ended and the girls started to file out to the locker room. Ellie hung back for a second to watch her aunt and sister at their unoffical practice. She rarely watched them, basketball held no interest for her. It was just something she had to live with since she was a Scott. Finally she nodded and went into the Locker Room.

After a quick shower she changed into her street cloths and packed her stuff up. As she was heading out of the locker room the girl's basketball team was just coming in. She looked them over and their tired faces. They had run themselves hard.

"Ellie, wait for me, I'm your ride home," Angela said.

Ellie nodded. "Okay," she said. She liked her Aunt but felt weird being around her at school. The Cheer Squad had mixed feelings about Angela. For what ever reason Jessalyn didn't like Angela and tried to tear her down ever step she took. Personally Ellie didn't get Jessalyn and her attitude towards Angela. What did Angela ever do to Jessalyn?

Ellie leaned against the wall in the hallway. Her bags were at her feet. She just wanted to rest and think about her day. This quickly bored her, so she dug out her new copy of Emma and started reading where she left off. Well at least she could escape into her favorite author's world of Regency England. Ellie learned very young the pleasure of books and the new worlds they opened up to a person. Where Lucas liked Steinbeck and Faulkner, Ellie enjoyed Austen.

"Emma, that was a good book," someone said from across the hall.

Ellie looked up from the adventures of Emma and her match making to look into the two bluest eyes she had ever seen. To say she lost take of everything she was going to say was an understatement. She just liked looking into his eyes.

"Huh?" she said.

"Emma is a good book," he said.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah, good book," she said, out of it.

"First time reading the book?"

"First time?" she said, but sounded like she was asking, "The book is good."

He laughed. "I'm Mark Harland," he said and offered her his hand.

She shook his hand, "Emma, good book," she said.

"Yes, I've heard that too," he laughed alittle.

Just then Angela came out of the locker room with Kay right next to her. She looked at the dumbstruck Ellie and Mark standing there looking at each other.

"Hi Mark," Angela said.

He broke from looking at Ellie, "Hi Angela, is my cousin coming?" he asked.

Angela nodded, "Ashton should be out soon. I've seen you met my niece Ellie."

Mark nodded, "Yes I have, we've been discussing Jane Austen's Emma."

"Emma is a good book," Ellis said.

Angela and Kay laughed. "I see that," Angela said, "Well this is Ellie's twin sister Kay," Angela said introducing Mark.

"Nice to meet you, Kay," he said and shook her hand.

"Same here," Kay said, "Ellie is usually more talkative," she added.

"Ellie," Ellie finally said.

Angela laughed and shook her head. "Well come on you two, your mom will kill me if I don't get you two to Tric soon," Angela said and walked away, "I'll see you later, Mark."

"Later Angela, Later Kay," he said then turned to Ellie, "Bye Ellie."

Kay had too pull her sister for her to follow. "Later Mark," Kay said.

"Ellie," Ellie said, "Emma a good book."

By the time they got to Angela's car Kay was looking at her younger twin. "What was the whole Rainman thing, El?" Kay asked.

"Did you see him, Kay? He's got the most beautiful eyes," Ellie said, with a sigh.

Angela shook her head, "Kay, I think your sister is crushing," she said, as she threw her stuff into the trunk.

"On that guy? They just met," Kay said.

Ellie sighed again, "But he's hot."

Kay smiled, "Relax girlie, you'll see him again, he's in our English class," Kay said.

"He is? Where does he sit?" Ellie asked, as Kay pushed her into the back seat.

Kay climbed in next to her. "He sits in the back of the room by the window."

"So he's Ashlyn's cousin?" Ellie asked, just as Ashlyn climbed into the front seat.

She looked at Ellie. "What about my cousin?' Ashlyn asked.

"He has the most beautiful eyes," Ellie said.

Ashlyn had a strange look on her face. "Angela, I hope your niece knows I have no boy cousins," Ashlyn said.

Angela laughed, "She met Ashton's Cousin Mark," Angela said.

Ashlyn smiled, "Oh that cutie. Yeah if I was her age I would be the same way," Ashlyn said, "Anyways he's all yours Ellie, I personally like Scott Cousins," she finished with a laugh.

"His name is Mark," Ellie said.

Kay laughed, "Yes his name is Mark."

"He's cute too," Ellie said.

"My God, what is mom going to think?" Kay said.


	164. Remember Me

Chapter 164 Remember Me?

The River Court was a place of memories. Many of James' memories have to be focused around his family's Fourth of July celebration. He was so use to the West Coast, which was where he was raised, that was where most of his friends were from. Yet Tree Hill was still home for him. He was born here, and every year his family returned here until they finally moved back.

So he quickly fell in line with the Scott Tradition. When they need time to think and work things out they would go down to the River Court. This peaceful park along the Cape Fear River was usually empty at the important times. It was a quirk of fate, that when the Scotts needed to think they could come here and be alone.

James stood at the foul line and bounced his leather basketball. He looked up at the hoop, and wondered why his dad would do the same thing when he had to think. Was the hoop an enemy they were facing down, was it a challenge they had to over come. Or was it a wise sage that they were trying to get advice from. But yet when they needed to think they sought comfort and solitude in the game they had played and loved.

"Its real simple, you shoot the ball and it goes in, no thinking, no wondering," a female voice said from the shadows.

"If life was only that easy," James said.

"Well that is what was written by your uncle," she said again.

"My Uncle? Which one I do have several," James replied.

The woman laughed, "Your Dad's brother."

"My Uncle Lucas has written a lot of things."

She came out of the twilight that broke the light from the darkness. Chase smiled as she watched James standing on the court.

"You seem very comfortable with having famous relatives," Chase said.

"Fame was something I grew up with. The people I hung out with had famous parents, I had famous parents, so fame was something I'm use too."

Chase smiled, "I know what you mean. So you're new to Tree Hill also?" she said.

"Yeah, late June."

Chase smiled, "I moved here in August."

James nodded. "Really, where do you come from?"

"New York, Manhattan," Chase said, "How about you?"

"Los Angeles."

Chase smiled, "By the way, I'm not flirting with you."

"Okay," James said, "Since I have a girlfriend."

Chase nodded, "Well I sorta have a boyfriend myself. I was just renewing an old friendship," she said, "I guess it is in the air tonight."

James looked at her funny. "What do you mean?"

Chase sighed; sometimes guys can be so dense. "Remember until you were about eight three girls that would visit your mom with a woman that designed her dresses for celebrity events?"

James shrugged, "I guess," he said, "I've not seen them in years."

"One of them was called Chase," she said.

"I believe but what does it matter, I've not seen them since I was eight and our mom's aren't even friends anymore."

Chase smiled, "Just because one Mom was a fool doesn't mean that their children can't renew friendships."

James shrugged his shoulders. "I guess but I wouldn't even know where to find her."

Chase laughed, "You really don't remember me, do you James."

James shook his head. "I'm that eight year old girl that you use to chase around with a basketball. I'm Chase," she said.

James laughed, "So what happens now?"

Chase shrugged, "We just hang out. Since you know my sorta boyfriend," she said.

James nodded, "Who would that be?"

"Huck Burke."

James looked at her with wide eyes. He had heard whispers that Huck was seeing one of the cheerleaders. He just didn't expect it to be this Raven haired beauty. "You're that Chase."

She nodded, "Yeah."

"So how can I help you?" he said, suspecting something, knowing her parentage now.

"Two things, James, really three things," she said, "One, just be my friend. Two, help me get to know Ashlyn and Angela."

James nodded, "And the third?"

Chase smiled, "Help me take down Jessalyn Windsor."


	165. Welcome Back I Guess?

Chapter 165 Welcome Back, I Guess?

Time, it was said can heal all wounds, and fade all scars. That was one statement that Brooke wished was true. She hoped that time would have stopped her bleeding and healed her wounds and fade the scars of her soul. The first test she faced with Peyton, she failed miserably. Hopefully this time she would take a different approach.

When the direct route didn't work, try going around. That was how she rolled, if you couldn't face the problem directly knocked out the side problems and the main problem would seem less of mountain to take. So she would do that. Allies were always something good to have on your side.

Brooke took a deep breath and walked through the front door of Karen's Café. The place she worked part time paying back Karen at the end of her junior year. Many of times she spent mornings here with Peyton, Lucas and the rest of the group having breakfast, or after the games drinking coffee before heading to parties. It was a good place to come back to good.

As the bells above the door rang she looked over the counter. The woman in her fifties behind the counter looked over at the door. She put down what she was doing and lost her smiled.

"Brooke, I've been waiting for you to walk through my door," Karen said.

Brooke nodded and leaned on the counter. "Well, I've been weak and scared, too much the old me," Brooke said.

Karen nodded, "It took you twelve years for you to come back."

"I never said I was very mature."

Karen sighed, "Brooke, normally I would stay out of the spats you kids are having. I've always been that way; it's how you learned, but not now. After the fall out of your actions, I'm going to have speak up."

Brooke rolled her eyes, she's been getting the holier then thou act for a while. She really was tired of the Scott Family and their, oh so prefect belief in Peyton.

"I was wrong, but Peyton was wrong as well."

Karen nodded, "I never doubted it. But sometimes people can't act."

"Lucas told me that Peyton couldn't function for six months, Karen," Brooke said.

"That is just the tip of the ice berg, there were the pills. She was so broken she tried ending it, and leaving her kids behind. That was when Lucas brought her to the Doctor and she's been seeing one ever since. You'll never get it from her, she's embarrassed about it. Keith was the one who found her. Brooke, don't you understand you were the only constant in her life and you kicked her out of yours," Karen said.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said, "Lucas never told me about the suicide attempt."

Karen shook her head, "They never talk about it. She's been stable for years, she came close once, but Lucas was there."

"When?"

"When she thought she was pregnant again, she was depressed when it turned out that she wasn't."

Brooke shook her head. She had known, she should have been there. "Well Karen, I can tell you I'm not going anywhere this time."

Karen nodded, "Is that true, Brooke?" she finally asked.

"Except for flying to New York weekly or fashion shows I have to attend, I'm now permanently in Tree Hill," Brooke said.

Karen nodded, "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Brooke nodded, "That was one of the reasons I stopped by."

Karen handed her a menu, "Well order it and welcome back, I guess," she said.


	166. Brooke and Peyton

Chapter 166 Brooke and Peyton

Peyton finished up the paper work she needed to do to run Tric. Next she went over the roster of bands that were auditioning for the Halloween Party. She looked over the various list of bands and shook her head. She wondered how many of them would be just cheesy or worse crappy bands. This was the night she would go with a cover bands. Hopefully she could find one that could go with the theme of the night, maybe some good music.

Peyton checked her watched and looked around.

"C'mon Karen, where's lunch?" she said, and got up from behind her desk. She went over to her private bathroom, and washed her face. She hadn't been feeling well since she punched Brooke. Peyton looked in the mirror and shook her head, maybe it was just nerves, and she couldn't get sick, there is too much going on.

"November coming fire," she said, thinking about how basketball and cheerleading plus Thanksgiving, and eventually Christmas and New Years would keep her busy between home, school events and the club. This was most certainly the busiest time of the year for her.

That was when she heard someone come in the office. She looked to the door and sighed. "Just leave the plate on the desk," she yelled.

"Okay!" the person yelled.

Peyton came storming out of the bathroom and looked over to her desk to see Brooke standing there. She felt the anger well up, but then she remembered what she promised herself and everyone else. Taking a deep breath she let the anger recede inside her.

"Karen asked me to bring your lunch up, since she was busy," Brooke said, protecting her face.

Peyton nodded, and took a seat behind the desk. She was more intrested in lunch then hitting Brooke again, at this moment. She looked over her lunch and took in the scent, the good smell of her lunch brought a small smile to her face. Finally she saw the second plate sitting on the table.

"I guess Karen wanted you to eat with me," Peyton said, dryly.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, she thought we should talk."

Peyton sighed, "What do we have to talk about?"

"Peyton, I'm not going anywhere, we're going to live in the same town together and our children are going to school together. So I guess we have to come to some sort of truce."

Peyton was digging into her lunch. She had been getting hungry a lot recently.

"Karen, is my boss so I guess I have to do what she requests."

Brooke nodded, "Gee! I feel wanted."

"You're not wanted."

"Peyton, what crawled up your ass?"

Peyton shook her head, "Getting bitch slapped over a couch."

"I can explain that."

Peyton snorted, "Brooke, what do you want from me? My husband? My house?" she then asked.

Brooke shook her head, "What I want?" Brooke asked, "Well I want the dream we talked about when we were pregnant together with Trin, Karen and Elizabeth."

Peyton snorted, "Not likely, Kay is not a cheerleader, so I don't think the dream will happen."

"Kay, who's Kay?" Brooke asked.

"My daughter, Karen," Peyton said, annoyed.

"You call her Kay?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yes, both of my girls have nicknames," Peyton said.

Brooke frowned, and held back tears, "What have I done?" she asked, "I've missed so much."

"Gee Brooke; I don't know, try ending a friendship for no reason?" Peyton said, loudly.

Brooke sighed and reached into her purse and dropped something onto Peyton's desk. She put her fork down and picked it up and looked it over and placed it down.

"Is that what I think it is?" Peyton asked, with an eyebrow crooked.

"Three years sober. I've made a lot of mistakes but that is not one of them. I attend meetings weekly," she said.

"So what are you telling me?" Peyton asked.

"Do you remember that day you came to tell me about Atlanta?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded her mouth full of food.

"I'm not going to use my addiction as an excuse. But I was drunk when you came to visit me. I had started drinking when I woke up. It was something I had been doing for a while. You had Lucas and your kids, I had the girls but it wasn't the same. I missed Chase, and that day I called him. The purpose was to see when he was coming home, and he didn't even know the name of his youngest daughter, and he picked her name out.

"I yelled at him about not being a good father, and he said that we should have been a fling and we were only married because of Chastity. Of course I questioned why he wasn't part of their live since he certainly enjoying making them, and he basically said we were over and he was filing for legal separation.

"I had lost track of how much I was drinking. What happened was I was depending on you and Lucas to be there for me, I know it was unfair. I was angry and I wanted to talk to my best friend and she was telling me that she was moving. You were who I vented all my anger on.

"I blamed you for so many years, and I just hid my guilt with more vodka. Four years later I did the same thing to Haley when Chase asked for divorce. He just stopped talking. It also didn't help was it was dragged out over the settlement and fighting over marital fidelity. Several times we stop the process only to restarted it. Finally three years ago I took a hard look in the mirror and a hard look at my girls and that was when I went to Betty Ford. That delayed the divorce, he finally re-served me papers this past Christmas. This time it was easier, we asked for nothing from each other and it was offically over this June. Peyton, he didn't even want visitation of his daughters.

"During my time I was getting clean I started thinking about coming home. My girls were raised without a family. I had cut away my family and most importantly I cut away my sisters, especially my sister who is also my best friend. So after Chastity's last hospital stay and her stint in rehab I chose to move back here, for them and for me."

Peyton nodded. "Brooke, I never knew your side of the story. It doesn't make what you did right," she said, and then sighed, "It's been a long time, and I'm not sure if we can be friends again."

"I understand, strangely I do understand," Brooke said, "You don't trust me."

Peyton inhaled sharply and grabbed her stomach, as it turned on her.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded, "I'm fine just an upset stomach," she said, "Well this is where we stand, we'll be friendly. That's where we'll start," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Fair."

They sat there and finished their lunches. Brooke cleaned up and was about to leave when Peyton spoke up.

"Brooke, you broke my heart," she said.

Brooke nodded and walked out of the office. When she was out of Peyton's vision she leaned against the wall and started to cry. Peyton got up from behind her desk and went to her bathroom, and then threw up.


	167. This Ruined Puzzle

Chapter 167 This Ruined Puzzle

In Charlotte Nathan sat at his small kitchen table and looked over the pictures the team photographer had given him. As he flipped through each of them he had to pick one for his new poster. Yet he was more and more drawn to the ones that were taken after the game. He looked them over and studied them carefully.

He had already picked out several for his apartment. One was of him and his two boys, he was stand in-between them with his arms around their shoulders and they were wearing the alternate blue Bobcat jerseys with his number on it. They were all smiles and he figured it would be the last time they would be together like this.

Another one was him, Haley, Deb, Peyton, Lucas and Angela; he liked it because it showed his siblings. Weird as it was Angela could have been his step-sister if it wasn't for Lucas, and him protecting his mom. The way the picture came out he loved it and would like to hang it on the wall.

The last picture he really liked was one taken candied of him running into the crowd and kissing Haley. It had kinda become their trademark. He had one with him when he played his first court time where they won with the Pistons, there was one from his first Lakers Game, and of course one each from the NBA Championships he won. Yet this one, the latest was the one he liked the most. Maybe it was because it was on his "home court" or maybe it was simply he knew it would be his last opportunity to run into the stands and kiss his wife after a victory on a new court in his career.

He smiled and took the pictures he wanted to save from his first game. He placed the rest in a folder for the others to look at. Memories be what they were, it was what he needed. He placed the one of his family and one with his boys in picture frames and hung them on the empty wall, finally breaking the emptiness.

* * *

Ellie sat in her room and went over the year book she had from Tree Hill Junior High School. She stared at the picture of Mark Harland. Carefully she wondered if he would be interested in her after she froze up talking to him. Yet she knew he had her eye, and she would pursue him.

* * *

James flipped through some old scrap books his mom kept. Most of them were from when they got together with her family, or with Uncle Lucas. But there were some old ones that showed James playing with several raven haired girls. He looked over the little caption that his mom scribbled in the corner. 

"James, Chase, and Izzy playing ages six, six and five," he read.

James chewed on his bottom lip, so she wasn't lying. But why did she want to take down Jessalyn Windsor?

* * *

Chase came up to the River Court on foot. She noticed Huck was sitting on a picnic bench staring at the lights of Tree Hill. They hadn't talked since when she ran away from him at his sister's apartment. Now she had top face him. 

"Hey Huck," she said.

Huck turned round and let out a heavy breath. "Hey Butterfly, avoiding me?"

She sat next to him, "Yeah, I was avoiding you."

"Why?"

"It's me Huck," she said.

He looked at her, "You were the one that kissed me first."

Chase nodded, "I know, and believe me I wanted too, but as this might sound weird I also didn't want to."

Huck looked at her, "Now I'm confused."

"I don't want to ruin something with the first decent guy I've met in a long time, by rushing into anything," She said.

Huck nodded, "Trust me when to say I don't want to ruin anything either, Butterfly," he said.

She leaned against him, "Still doesn't make what I did right," she said.

"Nor wrong."

She looked at him, "Yeah, I…" she started to say but Huck leaned forward and kissed her. She fought at first then quickly gave in to him. He was sweet and passionate, and she couldn't resist the pull from her heart to him.

They broke for air and he smiled at her. "Come, My lady, come, come my lady, you're my butterfly, sugar baby," he said.

She was taken back when he kissed her; she let the cheese lyrics pass by. All she wanted was to be held by him and kiss his lips again.

* * *

Lucas stood in the window and watched his daughter, sister, and her best friend shoot hoops. This was usually their evening work out period but they were not at the River Court as usual. For most of the last week Angela had been taking people here out the on the Court Drills. He watched them and wondered, what suddenly changed at the river court.

* * *

Jessalyn dragged Keith to the strip mall. He was fighting back as best as he could but she insisted that he came with her. 

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Simple we're getting ink," she said.

"I don't want any," he said.

She shook her head, "Remember you owe me," she said.

He rolled his eyes, "Would this make us even?"

She shook her head, "Not even close but, it does pay some of the debt."

He sighed, "Okay, let's go."

He then followed her into a store front, with the look of despair and regret in his eyes.

* * *

Peyton stood on the back stairs of Tric, which was the main entrance. She watched Brooke pull away in her Lincoln and wondered. Did she have it in her to forgive her? Was Brooke really sincere in what she said? 

She watched the car turn small and disappear into the night. Peyton knew that she would have to forgive and forget what has happened between her and Brooke. Someday she would need the same forgiveness. That was a lesson she had learned the hard way too many times, with Brooke, and learning how to forgive all started back in junior year with Lucas. It was a bridge she would have and had crossed.

(Lucas writing in italics)

_George Herbert once wrote, "He who cannot forgive breaks the bridge over which he himself must pass."_


	168. Author's Notes for When I Come Around

Chapter 168 Author's Notes for When I Come Around

**With this ends Part 11 (When I Come Around), this takes its name from a _Greenday_ song of the _Dookie_ Album. I know I've said in the past that Part 11 was going to be named _Halloween_. Well as I laid out the part I found that the early scenes and the later scenes had a different feel and didn't work together. So I split off all the _Halloween_ related Chapters and pushed them to Part 12, which is now _Halloween_.**

**Some confuse on my use of the term Brucas Jr. It was meant to mean a relationship between Izzy, Brooke's daughter, and Keith, Lucas' son. That was why I used Brucas Jr. **

**It has also suggested that Keith hook up with Kelly Burke. I'm not sure that is going to happen. Kelly Burke is Keith J. Scott's version of Haley. I figured if his Dad could have a platonic friend that was a girl, then so can his son. Also Kelly has her own role to play and she will play it.**

**Angela, well she might or might not have a beau. **

**Nathan fans, may wonder why he's not in the story. Until recently I couldn't answer it. Well I finally pieced it together, he hasn't finished his road back home. Nathan is still half in the world outside Tree Hill. If you go back to the prelude, I meantion that he is a warrior who is ending his career. Through out the story he has rebuilt his reputation as a player, and wants to end his career with no regrettes. He's not ready to walk away. Well also story wise he's stuck in Charlotte, and soon we're going to see more of him. Also I'm constructing a great story line for him, that will bring him back to Tree Hill prementatly. He will also take a great role I feel he can fill nicely.**

**Don't worry I didn't really add anything, just another Author's Notes and a Coda. Part 12 will be a short Part, no clapping please. Part 11 does start Nathan in a new story arc in Charlotte and playing for the Bobcats. Also it begins the repairing of Brooke and Peyton's friendship.**

**No Music again in this part. There should be plenty in the next.**

**As always Thank you for your patronage, reading, and reviewing. You guys rock, I can't believe how much you guys like my story. Your reviews are the fuel that drives me. I pitched myself when I looked and saw they were over 300. Thank you guys.**

**ThumperE23**

**Question: Should I do an appendix with all the new charters, to make it easier for you all?**


	169. Horror Goth Punk

Part 12 Halloween

(Angela's Voice over in italics)

_Joseph Conrad wrote "There is something haunting in the light of the moon; it has all the dispassionateness of a disembodied soul, and something of its inconceivable mystery."_

* * *

Chapter 169 Horror Goth Punk

The Club Tric was always quiet during the day. These were the times that Peyton regretted opening up auditions to High School Bands. She sat in a chair and just watched as the latest in the long line of terrible bands played. It was a wonder she was able to even get through to the last band.

She had a vision of what she wanted to hear this Halloween. The music for them to dance to would be done with a DJ, but she wanted a live High School Band playing music to set the mood. She wanted gothic, horror, punk sound. She wanted this party to be great this year.

"Okay," she said, and looked over the roster, "High-Performance Heart-Attack?" she asked and raised an eyebrow, "That's a new one."

Slumping down in the chair she shook her head. "One last one," she said, "Okay, High-Performance Heart-Attack," she yelled.

Brian was nervous as he helped the rest of the band bring their equipment on stage. He carried his brand new guitar, which was easy to get all he had to do was ask his mom to buy him one. She just got so excited that they rushed right down to the music store and purchased the whole set up.

He set his stuff down and helped Phyco with the rest of the drum kit. That was when Peyton looked up.

"Brian?" she asked.

She smiled shyly. "Hi Aunt Peyton," he said.

"You're in this band?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, something else to do other then basketball."

"Cool," Peyton said.

Hawley came over and looked at Brian. "Brian, you never said you were related to Peyton Sawyer," he said.

Brian nodded, "It never came up," he said, "She's my Uncle Lucas' wife."

Hawley laughed, "Cool so we have an in. What else are you hiding?"

"My mom was a Pop Star," Brian said.

Hawley laughed, "Yeah right, come on let's rock this," he said.

After a quick sound check they were ready.

"So what do you want to hear?" Hawley asked Peyton.

"Something to go with the whole Halloween feel, you know Horror, Gothic, maybe a little punk."

"I know exactly what you mean," Hawley said, and then turned to the band, "Mother," he said, "Phyco, give us a count."

Phyco tap his sticks together, "One…Two… Three…Four," he said.

Hawley started to play the lead in riff, and Kat soon followed with the bass line. On prefect cue Brian started to sing with a blues voice.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Mother  
Can you keep them in the dark for life  
Can you hide them from the waiting world  
Oh mother_

_Father  
Gonna take you daughter out tonight  
Gonna show her my world  
Oh father_

_Not about to see your light  
But if you wanna find hell with me  
I can show you what it's like  
Till you're bleeding_

_Not about to see your light  
And if you wanna find hell with me  
I can show you what it's_

_Mother  
Tell your children not to hold my hand  
Tell your children not to understand  
Oh mother_

_Father  
Do you wanna bang heads with me  
Do you wanna feel everything  
Oh father_

_Not about to see your light  
And if you wanna find hell with me  
I can show you what it's like  
Till you're bleeding_

_Not about to see your light  
And if you wanna find hell with me  
I can show you what it's  
Yea_

_Not about to see your light  
But if you wanna find hell with me  
I can show you what it's like  
Till you're bleeding_

Peyton watched impressed how her young Nephew was singing up a storm. He was enjoying every moment that he sang up there and was moving about, even tied to the guitar. She smiled as they played that old Danzig song perfectly. When they were done, Hawley walked over to the mic.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

Peyton nodded, "Is that the only Danzig you know?" she asked.

Hawley shook his head, "No, we cover, Danzig, the Misfits, Samhain, and a few other Hardcore, Metal, and Punk bands."

Peyton nodded, "Good, so who is your representation?"

Hawley nodded, "Yeah, my Dad," he said.

Peyton laughed, "Okay, well bring him by tomorrow around four and well go over the contract and the set list," she said.

Hawley nodded, "Yeah, sure," he said, and then under his breath, "What's a set list?"

Peyton heard him, and laughed, "Brian, why don't you come along you know this stuff."

Brian shrugged his shoulders, "Aunt Peyton, I have practice after school."

Peyton shook her head "Well make it after practice."

They nodded and looked at each other. The band smiled. They landed their first gig. Peyton signaled that they were done and they started packing there stuff up. Brian was just all smiled through the whole thing; he just felt the rush belting out that old song.


	170. Lunch Time a Prefect Time For Dates

Chapter 170 Lunch Time Prefect Time for Dates

It was still warm out so the bulk of the student body went out into the quad of Tree Hill High School to have lunch. Here one could observe the clicks in action. The Goths sat together, as did the nerds, the jocks had the cheerleaders with them, and of course the preps had their own section. They were all different, yet two things were the same about them, they had to suffer through High School, and they all had Halloween on their mind.

In the center of it all there was the basketball team. The king of the school and at the center of it all was Keith Scott, the best player on the team, and the king of kings. The rest of his team was his court, his loyal knights. Among them were his cousin James and his best friend Huck, and they because of their closeness to Keith were in the highest esteem of this so call court.

Keith smiled as he watched the cheerleaders walk up to them. His eyes scanned them all and they fell upon each girl in the group, even the ones on the fringes, the near outcasts. Yet his eyes returned to one raven-haired girl, about his own age in the group. Isabella Adams, he nodded, she looked good, a near clone of her older sister Chastity. Yet she seemed quieter and above it all. So never talked in the group, yet from what he understood she was very smart.

Just as quickly he found his eyes on her, he switched them over to his girlfriend, Jessalyn Windsor. She was the head cheerleader and the girl he had chosen to be his queen. Yet recently he found himself drifting from that path, he was looking for something different. Was it because she didn't like his Aunt? Was it she was now starting to pick on his sister? He had to protect his family. Or maybe he just wanted something more, something other then hot sex and empty promises? Maybe he wanted what his parents had, yet Jessa still had him secure.

Jessa walked over to Keith and smiled. "Hello there Boy toy," she said.

Keith smiled fakely, and looked over her shoulder quickly at Izzy, "Hey there," he said.

"So are you ready for the Halloween Party at Tric?" she asked.

Keith sighed, "You know I don't like hanging at Tric. I work there, daily."

She gave him a look, "How's your neck?" she asked.

He unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, "Fine," he said.

She smiled, "Well remembered what you promised?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, and nodded.

She smiled devilishly, "Good, I'll see you at my place tonight so we can plan our costumes," she said.

He nodded, "I guess, I'll see you after work."

She smiled and walked away.

Huck just nodded and smiled. "Whipped!" he said, disguised with a fake cough, the made a whipping gesture.

Keith looked at his friend and shook his head. He looked up just as Daria Churchill came out of the crowd. Keith nodded at her; she was the chief handmaiden, the lady in waiting to Jessalyn. She was not one to be played with, Keith noted. Messing with Daria could equal to social suicide.

"Hello James, "she said, her accent being slightly deeper then everyone else's.

James sighed, "Hello Daria," he said.

"So have you asked, your Cousin's Life Partner to the party?" she asked.

James shook his head, "No I haven't asked my girlfriend to the party yet," he said.

Daria smiled, "She usually doesn't attend, but I do. I'll be looking for you there," she said.

James shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

Daria slipped away, and went over to where the cheerleaders now collected. They all smiled and looked over the basketball team. The boys looked back, with the exception of James who looked over to where the Girl's team collected, he looked at a certain blonde forward, and smiled.

* * *

A cell phone went off in the center of the cheerleaders. They all reacted and reached for them. The ring tone was Miss Independence, by Kelly Clarkson, and Chase grabbed her phone and looked at the other girls. 

"It's mine," she said, and took a couple steps away to answer it, "Hello," she said.

"Chase, I was going to leave a voice mail," Peyton said on the other end.

"No problem, I'm on lunch," Chase said.

"Chase, since you've not taken any teen nights off, and you bust your ass for me, I'm giving you the Halloween Party off," Peyton said.

"Peyton, I don't need the night off."

Peyton laughed on the other end, "I'm giving you the night off, no questions. Anyways I've already put you on the guest list for the party with a party of five," she said.

"Five? Who would I bring other then my two sisters?"

"Chase, you'll be bringing Huck and Kelly. You can't bring Huck without Kelly coming along," Peyton said.

"Huck?" Chase asked, "Why would you say I would bring Huck?"

Peyton laughed, "C'mon Chase, my Little Sister and my son are his best friends I know you spend a lot of time with him. So I'm telling you to enjoy yourself."

Chase sighed, "Okay," she said, "By the way you're good with music."

Peyton laughed, "I've been accused of that. So what do you want to know?"

"What song had the lyric, come my lady, come come my lady be my butterfly, sugar baby?"

Peyton started laughing, "You actually heard that god awful song?"

"It was something Huck said to me."

Peyton laughed again, "Figures, Huck does have odd taste in music. It's Butterfly by Crazy Town. They were an awful rap/rock band."

"Okay, thanks Peyton."

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I need some help on the open mic night tonight."

Chase nodded, "Okay I'll be there."

Peyton hung up and Chase looked around. She put her phone away and headed back over to the cheerleaders.

"What was that about?" Jessalyn asked.

Chase gave her a typical fake smile, "Just Peyton asking me to come in tonight and she's giving me the Halloween Party off," Chase said.

Jessalyn smiled, "Sweet, now you could come with us," she said.

Chase shrugged, "I guess."

Jessalyn smiled, "So you're bringing the hill-billy?"

Chase shrugged, "I'll be right back," she said, and headed over to the basketball team. She walked over to Huck, "Can I talk to," and then she looked at James and Keith, "In private."

Huck smiled, "Sure Butterfly," he said.

Chase smiled and had a devilish gleam in her eye, "Follow me JL," she said.

The guys were laughing as they walked away.

"What's up?" Huck asked.

"Are you going to the Halloween Party at Tric?" Chase asked.

Huck laughed, "As the Lord Chamberlain in the Court of Tree Hill, I'm expected to attend in full support of his Majesty Keith," Huck said, with a fake British accent.

Chase giggled; Huck just seemed to get High School and the silliness of it. He often poked fun at it all. "Well I just off the phone with Peyton, and she gave me the night off and put me on the guest list. Well I have two extra guests, then what I need, so I guess," she was saying.

Huck smiled, "Of course I'll go with you, and so will Kell, Chase," he said.

She smiled and hugged him. "You and I have to go in matching costumes," she said.

Huck smiled, "Sure."

She kissed him quickly, "Leave it up to me, I'll let you know," she said and took off for the cheerleaders.

Huck nodded and watched her leave. "Sure, what ever you want, Chase," he said, "Boy what did I get myself into?"

* * *

James sat on the table looking over to where the girl's basketball team. Daria came over and sat down. She leaned against James and put her lips right next to his ear. 

"So what are you looking at?" she asked.

James shrugged his shoulders, "This and that," he said.

Daria looked over to where James was looking. She smiled. "So you're looking at Tree Hill's First Dyke Couple?" Daria nodded, "I guest they are discussing their future domestic partnership? I wonder who the butch is. My money is on your Cousin is the butch. You know you can't come between them."

James just stood up and walked over to Ashlyn. He pulled to him and laid a strong kiss on her lips. She struggled at first in shock then gave in and started to kiss him back. They broke it up when they came up for air and before the teachers could see them.

"What's that for?" Ashlyn asked.

"Because you're you," he said, and gave her the trademarked Scott smirk.

Ashlyn smiled, "So my boyfriend is actually talking to me during lunch, it is a red letter day."

James laughed, "Sorry, but I was wondering are you going Party at Tric on Halloween?"

Ashlyan made a face, "Well I have to be somewhere that night," she said, then looked over to James and his puppy dog look, "But I can get to Tric around ten."

"Okay, James said just as the passing bell rang. He started to walk away and then he turned back and looked at Ashlyn, "Hey what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Nothing," she said as she caught up to him.

He gave her the Scott smirk, "Why don't you come over my place. My Dad is in town, and you can meet him. Also we can plan our costumes," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Sure, after practice?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll see you in English," he said and ran off.

Angela came up next to her friend. "So you didn't tell him that you're going to be in Bear Creek to take Brett trick-or-treating?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No. I just told him I was going to Bear Creek, actually I just told him I had something to do first."

Angela looked at her friend, "Ash, don't screw this up," she said, "I have to go to Chem, see you in English."

Angela ran off leaving Ashlyn standing there thinking.


	171. Whom I Shall Be

Chapter 171 Whom I shall Be

If Keith were ever asked what one of the things was, he hated the most in the world to suffer through; he would answer spending the night in Jessalyn's room with her and Daria talking about cloths. This was the situation that he found himself in this night. Jessalyn picked him up at Tric after his shift was done and they drove directly to her place. As typical her parents weren't home, and he wondered if they were even in the country. She was the poster child for absentee parents.

She dragged him to her bedroom and he found Daria standing there. She was looking through Jessalyn's closet for something. Keith just rolled his eyes and knew this was going to be a long night.

Keith was pushed onto the bed and the girls went into the closet and started looking around. Jessalyn came out and smiled when she came out of the closet. Daria, who stood next to her, quickly followed her out of the closet.

"So what are we wearing to the party?" Keith asked now leaning against her headboard.

Jessalyn smiled. "Well I was reading your Dad's Book Ravens," she said.

"You were reading?" Keith asked.

"I do read, Keith, now behave," she said.

He nodded.

"Well I was reading, Ravens and I came to the party where they were talking about the Halloween Party, and how Langdon met Rianna for the first time. I was thinking that it was hot and I checked on the Internet about them," she said.

Keith rolled his eyes, "So who are we going as?" he asked.

"You're going as Tommy Lee, and I'm going as Pamela Anderson," she said, giddy and all smiles. Keith had heard the Halloween story so many times he was sick of it. Also he thought it was a stupid idea.

"Jessa, I'm not going as Tommy Lee. It's a stupid idea," he said.

Jessalyn gave him a hurt look, "I want to go as Pamela Anderson," she said.

"Fine, go as Pamela Anderson. I just don't want to go as Tommy Lee."

Jessalyn gave him a look, and then her eyes narrowed. He knew she had him and she would get her way, again. "Keith, remember you still owe me," she said.

He shook his head, "I'm done paying you back," he said and started getting off the bed.

"Well I can't wait till you're home with your beloved and broken hearted sister, who now hates her brother, because he is the sole reason she was removed from the Cheer Squad and now black balled," Jessa said.

Keith sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Okay, I'll go as Tommy Lee," he said.

She smiled, "Good."

Daria watched the whole exchanged and nodded. "Now what about my dilemma?" she asked.

Jessalyn nodded, "Yes, James ignoring you for that Dyke," she said.

"Yes, I don't know what he sees in her. I'm so much better, and prettier."

Jessalyn snickered, "Yeah, and you are not going to tell me she didn't get a boob job after her sophomore year. She came back after that summer and she had a C Cup? C'mon on," she said.

Daria smiled, "So how can I get James' attention? Maybe Keith would have some input on his cousin?"

Keith shook his head, "I don't know. James and I use to only hang out two weeks a year. So I'm not sure if I can give you any advice," he said.

Jessalyn smiled, "Well you could tip his opinion against Ashlyn," she said.

Keith shrugged, "Possibly. I can try," he said.

Daria smiled, and the got excited and hopped up and down. "Thanks Jessa, now I need his eyes to pop out of his head at the party."

Jessalyn smiled, "I know exactly how you should dress," she said.

"How?" Daria asked.

"What is one of everyman's fantasies?" Jess asked.

Daria shook her head, "I think James is immuned to cheerleaders, and I'm already one," she said.

Jessalyn laughed, "No you twit," she said, and slapped her on the shoulder, and then she leaned over and whispered into her ear.

Daria smiled, "Yes that would work," she said.

* * *

It had been another long day at school, and she just leaned back against her headboard. All she wanted to do was just relax before he came over. She had just finished watching a movie she had downloaded from Limewire. It was a tragic story but she felt connected to some of it. That was what she was going to talk him into being for the Halloween Party. 

"Hey Chase, what the hell was that movie you were watching?" Izzy asked.

"The one I just finished?" Chase answered.

Izzy nodded, "Yes that one. What is it?"

"Oh it was Sid and Nancy," Chase said.

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "Sid and who?"

"Nancy, it's a movie about this punk rock bass player and his prostitute girlfriend, their decent into heroin addiction, and eventually her murder by him and his death," Chase said.

"They already filmed your biography?" Izzy asked.

Chase threw a pillow at her, "No stupid," she said.

Izzy, ducked the pillow and shook her head, "What would make you download and watch such a movie?"

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "Well Huck referred to a song that mentioned Sid and Nancy and I did the research. It is a tragic story."

"Yeah!" Izzy said, and sat down in Chase's desk chair.

"Yeah," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "You got Mom all nervous," Izzy said.

"Why would Mom be nervous?"

Izzy laughed, "You're bringing a guy over. We never did that in New York, so she's getting to be a Mother for the first time."

Chase laughed, "She met Huck before."

"Not formally," Izzy said and started to read the book she had with her.

Chase looked over at her sister. Izzy had a battered book with her, which as far back as Chase could remember Izzy had always had. It was her favorite book.

"Iz, are you still reading that book?" Chase asked, "You've read everything in that at least three dozen times each. Shouldn't you give that book a rest?"

Izzy shrugged, "It gives me comfort, and it reminds me of better times."

"You know you can talk to him," Chase said, "He probably would remember you."

Izzy shook her head, "It's been too long. I thought it would be easy living here with them in the same city, but I do miss them all."

Chase snorted, changing the subject, "Yeah, well I bet Mom has something elaborate planned, for Huck," she said.

Izzy nodded, holding back her tears. "Yeah, I have to be downstairs."

"Go ahead, and let Mom, have her fun," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, and stood up. She headed down stairs. She ended up in the living room and sat next to Trin on the sofa. Her mom was sitting in a chair and rested, Izzy could see that her mom was nervous about Chase bringing home a boy for the first time.

"Mom, you don't have to be nervous," Chase said.

"I've never done this before," Brooke said.

Izzy laughed, it was her first time to play a Mom, "Mom, just think about you bringing a boy home to meet Grandpa and Grandma Davis, or when you met Grandpa and Grandma Adams," she said.

Brooke shook her head, "Izzy, that doesn't help. My senior year I lived on my own, with your Grandparents living in California, and when I first met Grandpa and Grandma Adams it was to tell them I was pregnant with your sister."

Izzy shook her head. "Okay, bad suggestion," she said, just as the doorbell rang.

Trin got up and went to get the door. She opened the door and let Huck in. He looked around the house and he then settled his eyes on Trin.

"Hello Trin, how are you feeling?"

"Good," she said, "My Mom is waiting for you in the living room."

Huck nodded, and followed the fourteen year old into the living room. He saw Izzy and Brooke sitting there. Brooke stood up and reached out with her hand.

"Welcome to our home, Huck," Brooke said.

Huck took her hand and shook it. "Thank you, Ms. Davis. It is a very nice house," he said, and then handed her a flower, "This is for you, it's not much but well it's the thought."

She took the flower, and smelled it. "Thank you, and how did you know that it was my favorite?"

"Chase mentioned it once," he said.

"Please, have a seat," Brooke said.

Huck took the seat that Brooke pointed to. He nodded, and looked around the room. "So what is new that last time we saw each other you were pulling us away from a burning SUV," Brooke said.

Huck smiled, "Well I've started my Senior Year at Tree Hill High, and I've been named Co-Captain of the Basketball Team, and I've been spending time with Chase and my other friends," he said.

Brooke nodded, "So do you drink?" she asked.

Huck shifted his head side to side, "Some, but not around Chase, she said she doesn't drink, and can't stand the smell, so I've been avoiding it."

Brooke nodded, she knew what Chase said wasn't the truth. But she'll let Huck think it was true. "She kick your ass in pool yet?"

Huck nodded, "Yes at the welcome back party at Tric."

"That's my girl," Brooke said, and smiled.

"Is it true, you're an inbred hick?" Trin asked.

Brooke looked at her youngest in shock, "Trin, how dare you ask that?"

"Well Jessalyn says he is," Trin said.

Huck shook his head, "I'm not inbred, Trin," Huck said, "Maybe Redneck, but I'm not inbred. My Dad is from up North, but my Mom is from here, and they didn't have the same last name before they were married."

Trin snorted. Brooke looked at Huck, "Don't worry about her, she's been a bit angry since we moved from New York," Brooke said.

"Damn straight I'm angry, Mom," Trin said.

"Trin, we'll get into this later, for like the hundredth time, but later," Brooke said.

Trin gave her mom a glare and then sat back on the couch. She seemed quiet, for now. Huck nodded, she seemed to have a good control on her daughters. He just sighed, he knew that Trin wasn't the sister he had to worry about, and it was Izzy. He knew that Izzy was very close to Chase, and she would be the more protective of the two sisters. What scared him about Izzy was she was very quiet and held things close to her chest.

"So Huck, what are your intentions towards my sister?" Izzy asked.

Brooke snapped at her usually best behaved daughter, "Izzy, who's the parent here?" she asked.

Izzy smiled, "You're the parent, Mom," she said.

"Just try and remember that, Missy," she said.

Izzy just gave her a smile. Brooke then turned to Huck, "Well answer her question," she said.

"What?"

"It was a good question, so answer it, Huck," Brooke said.

Huck shrugged, "I have no ill intentions, and Chase and I are in that weird place between being friends and dating."

Chase had been listing on the stairs and had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. She couldn't believe how much fun her family was having at Huck expense. After a few more minutes she couldn't take anymore of this and she walked into the living room.

"Hey everybody, I guess I showed up in time to save Huck," she said.

Huck nodded and smiled, "Thank God," he said.

Chase took a seat next to Huck and took his hand. Brooke noticed it but let it slip by. She would confront Chase later about this relationship.

"So Mom, I had Huck come over so we can get our costumes ready for the Halloween Party at Tric," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "And you need your Mom's sewing skills?"

Chase kinda just shrugged, "Maybe," she took out a piece of paper, and handed it to her Mom, "Do you think you can make Huck and I look like that?"

Brooke gave Chase a weird look, "Are you sure about this?"

Chase nodded, "Yes, quite sure."

Brooke smiled and got up, "Well let's take a look at you Huck," she said, and he stared at her blankly, "C'mon Stand up."

Huck stood up and Brooke sized him up. She walked around him and looked at the picture.

"What is happening?" he asked.

"You're being fitted for costume, Sid," Chase said.

"Huh? My name is Huck," he said, confused.

"Don't worry," Chase said, "My Mom will take good care of you."

Huck gave her a nervous glance. That was when Brooke came back into his sights. "I can do it, very easily Chase, for him, your costume will take a little longer," she said.

Brooke then looked at her other two daughters. "Let me guess, you two want me to make you costumes as well?" she asked.

Izzy and Trin both nodded. Brooke smiled, "Well I have the prefect costumes for you both of you."

* * *

James opened the front door of his house and let Ashlyn in. She had been to the Mansion once before, but she still gapped at the place. From the way she acted, James figured she lived in a modest house. It didn't bother him that they came from different worlds, Angela was raised modestly, and she was one of his favorite family members. 

"You're catching flies," James said.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"You're mouth was open," he said.

She gave him a look, "I'm just amazed at your house," she said.

James nodded, "It's just a house, and the people make it a home. If we lived in a smaller house we still are who we are."

Just then Haley came rushing down the hallway. "Hey Honey," she said, as she stopped to greet her oldest son. She next turned to Ashlyn, "Hi Ashlyn, sorry I can't stay you two but Peyton needs my help over her house," she said and took off, before the door closed behind her she yelled back, "Your Dad is in the den."

James nodded, and led Ashlyn down to a door and into the den. They found Nathan sitting in a chair reading a newspaper. His feet were up and he seemed relaxed.

"Dad," James said.

Nathan lowered the newspaper and looked up at his oldest son. His blue eyes darted over to Ashlyn and then back to James. "Yes," he said.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Ashlyn Pierce," he said, "Ashlyn, this is my Dad, Nathan Scott."

Nathan stood up and offered his hand to Ashlyn. She took it and smiled.

"Hello, Ashlyn," he said, "James and Haley can't stop talking about you."

Ashlyn smiled, "Oh my God I promised I wouldn't get excited, but I can't help it. I've watched you play for so long, and I've always wanted to meet you," she said.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, Karen warned me that you were a fan," he said, and sat back down. James led Ashlyn over to the couch. They looked across the room at each other.

"Yeah, Angela and I would watch your games all the time, with Lucas," she said.

Nathan nodded, "You call my brother, Lucas? Even though he's your coach," he asked.

Ashlyn chewed her lip for a second, "Well, Mister Scott, I've know Lucas since I joined juniors, and Angela always called him Lucas, so he extend the courtesy. When I'm at school I call him Mister Scott or Coach Scott, depends on where we are," she said, in her rapid fire speaking manner.

"Whoa, slow down there," he said, "I was also warned about your fast talking."

She smiled sheepishly, "I do not talk fast," she said, and looked to James for confirmation.

"You can," he said.

Ashlyn slapped James, "Gee I feel loved," she said.

Nathan laughed, "She's fiery," he said, and he thought but didn't say, like your Mom.

"Thank you, Mister Scott. I'm so nervous, I'm not good at meeting parents," she said.

"Why's that, you seem to be doing good so far," Nathan said.

"Well I do crazy things every so often and I tend to blurt them out when I'm nervous."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "Well don't be nervous. I'm just you boyfriend's Dad. From what Haley has been telling me, you make my son happy, so that makes me happy," he said.

Ashlyn smiled, "Thanks because I think I was about to blurt out the Manatee Incident," she said, and then slapped her head, "Damn! I did again."

Nathan chuckled, "Well spill it then," he said.

"Do I have to?" Ashlyn asked.

"You brought it up," Nathan said.

"When I was thirteen, Angela and I went on this vacation down to Florida with some of my family. We went to this place where they had Manatees in the River, the Suwannee River I believe; well anyways you could buy fish to feed the fish. So Angela and I were having a blast feeding the fish, and my Cousin Brant decided to have some fun with us and suggested to me that you should see what would happen if I threw at fish at the Manatee. So of course I did and the fish all raced towards the Manatee to get the fish. Well the Manatee rolled and swung its tail to push the fish away and got the whole view platform soaked from the wave," she said.

Nathan chuckled, "Why would you do that?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "I was curious."

"So Ashlyn, are you involved with anything at school?" Nathan asked.

James laughed, "Yeah I would say," he said.

"What?"

"They didn't tell you?" Ashlyn asked.

Nathan shook his head. "No."

"I'm Co-Captain of the Girl's Basketball, with Angela," she said.

"Sorry, they didn't mention you were a basketball player, I just assumed you were a cheerleader. It seems that the Scott Men's weakness for Cheerleaders ended when we moved here," he said.

James was making a gesture for his dad to drop the subject.

"What do you mean, Mister Scott?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well I married a Cheerleader, my brother married a Cheerleader, and James' godmother was a cheerleader. Wasn't your last girlfriend a cheerleader too?" Nathan asked.

James hung his head, and shook it, "I'm dead," he muttered.

"What? Are you kidding me? James, am I just a cruel prank you're playing with the boys team and the cheersluts?" Ashlyn said as she started hitting him.

_Cheersluts, _Nathan thought, yup she was a lot like Haley.

"Whoa!" Nathan said, "It's my fault, I assumed," he said, "You're friends with Angela, what does she say about her cousin?"

Ashlyn stopped and sighed, "He's probably the best guy I could be dating," she said.

"I know James, pretty well and he would bring you home to meet me if you weren't special to him."

Ashlyn nodded. "I guess."

Nathan looked at James, "What was this all about?"

"Some cheerleader is practically stalking me," James said, "And she's pretty mean to Angela and Ashlyn. When she sees us she won't leave us alone."

Nathan nodded. "A real bitch, I see."

"It gets worse, Mister Scott, she's made it know that plans on leaving Tric with him after the Halloween Party," Ashlyn said.

Nathan laughed, "Have you guys picked out your costumes yet?" he asked.

James shook his head, "No, that is also why we're here," James said.

Nathan smirked. Ashlyn noticed it was the same smirk he would give her when he had a devilish idea. "Well let's just say we'll dust off an old idea of mine," Nathan said, with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Across town was Lucas and Peyton's House Haley found herself in Peyton's Studio working on alterations for her niece's costumes. Of all the artistic talents that Peyton has, sewing wasn't her strong suite. So when it came to sewing she would call Haley when she was in town or Karen. It was just another piece of the fall out between Peyton and Brooke. 

Haley was down on the floor marking and pinning Ellie's costume. She held her breath when she pinned it so she would stick Ellie. This would seem like a putting Haley out of her way, but Haley didn't mind. She and Nathan didn't have any daughters, and she couldn't do girlie things, there was just too much testosterone in her house, so she would jump at the chance to help Peyton out with her daughters. Anyways they were her best friend's girl's too so they were more then just nieces to her.

Haley straightened up and looked over Ellie's shoulder. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"It looks great Aunt Haley," Ellie said, "Just the way I pictured it."

Haley smiled, "Okay Lizzie, now go take this off so I can sew it up," she said.

Ellie smiled, "Okay Aunt Haley," she said and run off towards the studio's private bathroom.

Haley caught her breathe and waited for Kay to come out. Thankful Haley noted that Kay's costume was easier to work on. She waited then Kay came out of the bathroom and looked at Haley.

"Hop up here and we can get this done," Haley said.

Kay hopped up on what Ellie had been standing on. Haley started checking out things and making marks. She went around and took her time.

"I can't believe that I have to go in such a child's costume," Kay said.

"What do you want to wear?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, Aunt Haley, maybe something more High School," Kay said.

Peyton laughed from the doorway of the studio. "Kay, you're fourteen years old, your Dad and I think you're a bit too young for _high school costumes_, maybe when you're Keith's or Angela's age it will be different," she said.

"Mom!" Kay said.

"Don't Mom me, and don't give me the puppy dog eyes, they might work on your dad but not me," Peyton said.

Haley shook her head, and stood up. "So Kay how does that look?" she asked.

"It looks good, Aunt Haley," she said.

"Okay now, get out of this, so I can finish this work," Haley said.

Kay nodded, and headed off to join her sister. Haley then looked over towards Peyton.

"James, brought Ashlyn over tonight to meet Nathan," Haley said.

Peyton's eyes went wide, "Wow a big step," she said, and went to sit down on the sofa.

Haley joined Peyton on the sofas. "Yeah, she's the first girl that James had brought home since we moved back here," Haley said.

"I was referring to Ashlyn," Peyton said.

"What do you mean?"

Peyton shrugged, "Well since she broke up with Huck at the end of her sophomore year she's been single, not even wanting to date. Last year she took Angela as her formal date."

"Like you and Brooke did?"

Peyton nodded, "Don't get me wrong, Ashlyn is a great girl, she's just been very closed off."

Haley nodded, "Okay, she seems to be a goof ball too," she said.

"Ashlyn's mouth moves faster then her brain sometimes, especially when she is nervous. She's generally harmless, and well meaning."

Haley nodded. "You like her," haley said.

"She's also a great friend to Angela; those two girls would do anything for each other. So yes I like her, she's good for my Little Sister."

Haley gave Peyton a sad look.

"What's wrong, Hales?" Peyton asked.

"I'm a bit jealous. I'm Lucas' best friend, and I guess I'm saying that I expected to act as Angela's older sister," she said.

"Hales, you followed your's and Nathan's dreams. I went after the one I found I wanted. It just happened that Angela started looking up to me. She's a great girl, you should get to know her."

Haley nodded, "We've had our moments. She's just so closed off at times, like you are," then Haley smiled, "So that is why you like Ashlyn, she reminds you of Brooke."

Peyton shook her head, "No, Ashlyn's more like you."

Peyton leaned back on the sofa and let out a sigh. She was tired again, and it was very early. This wasn't like her.

"Are you okay, Peyton?" Haley asked.

Peyton nodded her head, "Yeah, just been feeling weak and tired a lot lately. I'm hoping that I'm just sick, and it will pass by, since this is a busy time of year for me between, school stuff with the kids, the club, and the family," Peyton said.

Haley sighed, "It could be stress, and there is a flu strain going around," she said.

Peyton slouched down, "I hope so."

The twins came back into the studio and draped their costumes over the other sofa. Peyton looked at her watch then at the girls.

"So are we happy?" Peyton asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yes I love it," she said.

Kay shrugged, "It's not bad."

Peyton smiled, "I've been doing this constantly since you were young, what do we say to Aunt Haley?"

"Thank you Aunt Haley," the girls said.

Haley smiled; even at fourteen she could still see the remains of innocents of the girls. She wished that she could experience it first hand but her and Nathan never had a daughter. So her experience was watching her two nieces growing up, for a few weeks a year.

"Peyton!" Angela's voice boomed through the hallway towards the studio.

"It's safe Angela," Peyton yelled back. A moment later, Angela came into the studio and looked around. She saw her sister-in-law, cousin-in-law, and her nieces sitting on the sofas.

"Having a party and I wasn't invited?" Angela asked.

Peyton shook her head, "No Haley was just helping the girls with their costumes," she said.

Haley nodded, "I was just about to get up and start to sew, I can't let Nathan have all the fun," Haley said.

Angela smiled, and slumped down on a sofa near Peyton, "Speaking of costumes, I needed to talk to you, Peyton," she said.

"What's up?" Peyton asked.

Angela dug out a picture from her bag and showed it to Peyton. The older woman took the picture and looked it over. She nodded.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something like that?" Angela asked.

Peyton looked at her sister-in-law and nodded, "Check the closet over there," Peyton gestured, "I think most of it is still in there."

Angela smiled and headed over. That was when Haley came back over with Kay's costume and reached for Ellie's. "So are you going to be set with everything for the party?" Haley asked.

"I should be fine," Peyton said, "I was even able to give Chase a night off so she could attend."

Haley looked at Peyton, "I've worked at Tric before, and I'll be there if you need help," Haley said.

Kay and Ellie looked at their mom. "Are you okay, Mom?" they asked.

"Just a little sick, nothing to worry about," Peyton said.

The girls nodded. Peyton leaned back and hoped that it was nothing to worry about.


	172. Kooks and Spooks

Chapter 172 Kooks and Spooks

The back lot of Tric was already getting packed when Huck parked his truck and slammed down the emergency break. He slid out of the cab of his pick up and looked up at the line heading towards the club door. Kelly hopped out of the bed of the truck and pulled out a surf board.

"Kell, did you have to bring that?" he asked, looking into his truck mirror fixing his wig.

"Huckleberry, of course I did it is part of my costume," she said.

He shook his head. Kelly came up next to him. He sent her ahead to get them a space in line. He kept watching the lot until he saw what he was waiting for. A yellow Mustang and a white Focus pulled into the lot and parked next to Huck's truck. Chase and her two sisters got out of the cars and joined Huck.

"Two cars?" Huck asked.

Chase nodded, "Trin has to be home for midnight," she said.

"Which isn't fair," Trin said.

"Trin, we had to talk her into letting you come, so be happy it is midnight," Izzy said.

Huck noted that Trin and Izzy were wearing trench coats. He turned and looked at Chase, and took her in as a blonde, and with heavy make-up. Laughing he moved the chain and lock necklace to try to get it more comfortable around his neck.

"So who am I again?" Huck asked.

"You're Sid Vicious, and I'm his girlfriend Nancy Spungen, so we're Sid and Nancy," Chase said.

Huck shrugged his shoulders. "Okay," he said, "Who's Sid Vicious?"

"The Bass Player for teh Sex Pistols," Chase answered.

"Oh! I have Kell holding a spot on line for us."

The girls nodded, and followed Huck to where his sister was waiting. They didn't talk much as the line went down. When they got to the door Chase checked in and they got their underage wrist bands and went inside. Kelly disappeared real quickly to find some of her friends, and Chase and Huck waited as Izzy and Trin checked their coats.

"What is with your sisters and the trench coats?" Huck asked.

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "My Mom insisted they wear them. I tell you since we've moved down here she's become very protective of us, especially Trin. Trin doesn't like it too much," she said.

Huck shrugged, "I've not really been supervised in eight years and I turned out fine," he said.

Chase laughed, "Because you're trustworthy," she said.

Huck nodded and saw Chase's sisters come from coat check. He saw Trin first, and she wasn't looking happy, since she was now wearing a wig and dressed in tight black cloths that were really tight. Izzy was right behind her and she was dressed as a sexy red devil. Huck laughed.

"Way are you laughing?" Izzy asked.

"The Devil doesn't have feathers," he said.

Izzy gave Huck a frown, "That's what I told my Mom, and she said maybe you're a feathery devil."

Huck shrugged, "You still look nice, Izzy," he said, with a genuine smile.

She hugged Huck, "Thanks Huck," she said then turned Trin, "I'll meet you here at eleven-thirty," she said.

"Okay," Trin said, and watched her sister drift off into the crowd.

Huck smiled at Trin and she gave him a pissed off look.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him.

"Just trying to figure out who you are?" Huck said.

Trin gave him a pissed off look, "I'm Sandy from Grease," she said, "and I hate this costume." She stormed off into the crowd to look for her group.

"So, let's call this a no basketball team, no cheer squad, night," Chase said, with a smile.

"Why not," he said, "Now, Nancy let us get some drinks."

"Sure Sid," she said as they went to the bar.

At the bar they ordered their drinks and waited. Huck looked around and noticed all the various kooks and spooks floating around, dancing or just listening to the music. He laughed as they all passed by.

Chase handed him his juice and lead him away from the crowd.

"So how do you like the set up?" Chase asked.

"This is cool, better then last years," he said.

Chase smiled, "I helped, for some reason Peyton approached me to help decorate. I have no clue why either."

Huck shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Just as he said it Peyton can by, doing her usual rounds of checking the club. Huck looked over at her. She was dressed in some eighties fashion, and had arranged her hair so it was not only in a different style, but black. Huck nodded, Peyton was going for a punk look. As she was leaving the bar area she bumped into Huck and Chase and almost didn't recognize them.

"Sorry," she said, then realized who they were, "Hey Huck, Chase how are you enjoying the party?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, so far so go," Chase said.

Peyton nodded and took them in, "Sid and Nancy, how punk of you, Chase," Peyton said.

Chase smiled, "Well it sorta came to me in a song," she said.

Peyton smiled, "Huck you do make a good Sid Vicious," she said.

"Thank you, I like the necklace," he said, pulling on the chain and padlock necklace.

Chase, with a devilish twinkle in her eye, grabbed the chain, "So do I," she said and pulled on it, "Now we're going to have some fun."

Peyton laughed as she watched Chase drag Huck away. For what ever reason, she was starting to get to know her goddaughter again, and she was actually starting to like her. If it wasn't for her past with her Mom, she would not have any reservations about getting close to the girl.

* * *

The party was going along well when Keith found himself standing among the cheerleaders bored out of his mind. Not that he minded being surrounded by cheerleaders, just he wanted to hang out with the team, or just see if he could dance with some random girl. Hello just spending time with Kelly and bullshitting about some book she just read would be better then what he was doing. 

"What's wrong, Babe?" Jessalyn asked, Keith.

"Just bored, I want to talk to some of the guys," he said.

Jessalyn gave him the fake sad eyes, "Keith, remembered you promised to spend time with me only tonight?" she asked.

Keith grunted, he did promise that, under duress of course. He couldn't let Jessalyn keep black mailing him. He also wanted Ellie to be happy. No matter what he heard whispered about him, he knew he had a good heart, and the few people that truly knew him knew this. They also knew that he loved his little sisters terribly and would do anything for them.

"Yes, I said I'd spend time with you tonight," he said.

She smiled, he was a well trained dog, "Good, I'm glad you remembered your promise to me," she said, "Could you do us a favor and get us some drinks?"

Keith nodded and took down the orders. He knew that they were all juices, but several of the older girls had snuck in shooters of vodka. Knowing this, he would also have to keep an eye on Ellie, he didn't want her drinking and he knew his parents wouldn't want her drinking, at least at her age.

As he walked through the club he felt self-conscious of how he was dressed. He had seen Huck dressed similar, but his friend seemed comfortable dressed as some Punk Rock Musician. As of recent he hadn't released his angry by punching the walls, basketball was about to start full tilt and he needed his hands, and the healing time from the wounds took too long, in his opinion and would start to raise too many questions.

He reached the bar and the bartender knowing who he was went right over to him. Keith gave the order and waited. Bored he started to scan the crowd. There were a lot of pretty girls out there and some damn right hot ones. Yet he could even say how the way Jessalyn now had his balls in a vice. Not that he was a cheater, his Dad and Mom beat that into him at an early age, don't toy with emotions, they come back and bit you in the ass.

Scanning the crowd, he noticed a flash of red. The way the human eye is constructed and how it functions it is attracted to bright colors and quick movements, so he moved back and focused on the target. It was a girl about his own age dressed as a sexy she-devil, and from he could tell with feathers. A devil with feathers? She was carrying a conversation with an other girl, dressed as some cartoon character.

Keith studied her movements and gestures. He couldn't tell who it was; her hair was covered over by a red shiny wig. Wonderment started to fill his brain as studied her and tried to figure out who she was.

That was interrupted when the bartender gave him all the drinks. Keith paid for it all and carried it out to his girlfriend and her friends. He stood there for a moment or two, and then was quickly pulled away by someone.

"Who the hell?" Keith asked, and then looked up, "Aunt Haley," he said.

"Keith, what are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I was bringing them drinks," he said.

Haley nodded, "Being yanked around like dog," she said.

"Aunt Haley, it's not like that," Keith said.

"Don't lie to me, Keith, I've known you your whole life, and believe me you don't want to lie to me," she said.

"How am I lying?"

"You're lying to yourself if you're happy with her."

"Aunt Haley, I'm happy," he said.

Haley sighed, "Your Mom asked your Dad once, when all your dreams come true who do you see standing beside you. Just think about," Haley said, and walked away.

Keith looked at where his Aunt disappeared. He shrugged and went back to Jessalyn and her hand-maidens.

"Where did you go?" Jessalyn asked.

Keith shrugged, "My Aunt wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

* * *

The freshman seemed to collect over to one side of the club. Only a few seemed to be invited away. Ellie found herself not really wanting to be anywhere near the rest of the cheerleaders. She found some sort of peace with people her own age. It was nice, since she was always around people who were older, since she was the youngest in her family. 

She sipped at her juice and looked around at the fun. She sighed; if she was with the cheerleaders she might have had a few of the basketball players. That was not how she wanted to go through high school. Being a literate person she wondered how her Dad, who was also very well read and yet he was never single long. Her Mom often corrected Ellie's perception that it was only the last two years of high school, but Ellie didn't believe her.

"Ellie, right?" someone asked her.

Ellie turned around and locked eyes with the same set of blues that made her lose all power of coherent speech at the gym.

She nodded, meekly, "Yes," she said, with her head down.

He put his hand under her chin and raised her gaze to meet hers, "So have you finished Emma yet?" he asked.

Ellie closed her eyes and shook her head, "I've read it several times," she said.

He smiled, "You can open your eyes," he said.

"I can't," she said, "If I see your eyes, then I can't speak again."

Mark smiled, "Okay, I'll close my eyes, Lizzie," he said.

She opened her eyes, "What do you mean, Lizzie?" she asked, and when she opened her eyes. He was dressed like Mister Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. She smiled, "I see you're an Austen fan too, Mister Darcy."

He nodded, "I am, if you are," he said, "So shall we dance?"

"We shall," she said.

He led her out on the dance floor. She fell into his arms and just let him led her with the music. He was a surprisingly a good dancer.

"Why can't you look into my eyes?" he asked, in her ear.

She blushed, "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," she said.

He laughed, "You have beautiful eyes too."

The song ended. They stood there staring into each other's eyes and seemed on the verge of something.

"Let's get something to drink," she said.

He nodded, and led her to the bar.

* * *

After their first set, Brian hopped off the stage and was greeted by Haley. He smiled at his Mom. She flipped the fake hair out of his eyes. He smiled, and she took in the look he was wearing, which included grease paint under the eyes. She shook her head. 

"I still don't get the costume," she said.

"Mom, it goes with what we are playing," he said.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, but you're a better singer then this music," she said.

He gave her a smirk, "I'm just having fun, Mom," he said, and saw a girl dressed like Avril Lavigne looking at him. He smiled at her and turned to his Mom.

"I'm going to have some fun," he said and walked away.

Haley shook her head and watched her youngest son walk away.

Brian walked to Avril. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said, and scanned him with her eyes, "Glen Danzig, The Misfits era dress," she said.

He nodded, "Yup!" he said, "And you're Avril Lavigne, Skater Boy era."

She smiled, "Correct," she said, "Come, Glen, let's get something to drink."

Brian nodded, and was pulled away from the stage by her. After getting a drink she insisted they danced together. Which really wasn't dancing, it was more her grinding up against him. He wasn't complaining, she looked hot and she could grind against him all night.

This went on until Hawley called Brian back to the stage. He was about to leave, she grabbed him and gave him a kiss. He was shocked when she slipped her tongue down his throat.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Luck," she said, and winked at him.

Brian hopped back on stage and looked over at Kat and Hawley. "So what are we playing?" he asked.

"November's Fire," Hawley said.

Brian nodded, "This is November's Fire, one…two…three…four," he said into the mic. As the Brian said four Hawley hit the first cord. Brian let the riff go through him and waited for his cue.

(Song lyrics in Italics)

_Night calls on summer's end, Dark aspect, Blood divine__  
__Knee-deep, The blood of swine, Come season, Come reborn._

_November-Coming-Fire, Samhain-grim, Samhain-grim__  
__And then it all comes down, Samhain-grim_

He belted out the lyrics as he looked across the crowd. He found Avril again in the crowd. They locked eyes. She smiled and winked. He knew the rest of the song he would sing it to her, just as he hit the corus.

_  
__Arms to flail in flame, Waving, Trembling__  
__These things breed to flame, All things must come to ash_

_November-Coming-Fire, Samhain-grim, Samhain-grim__  
__And then it all comes down, Samhain-grim_

He moved around the stage and tried to get a better view of her. The crowd just quiet didn't get it at first. Brian had stood still the whole night, and now he was moving about. His liveliness started getting the crowd into the song.

_Embrace the night air, Summer's end, heaven sent__  
__Breathe the fire's musk, Insatiating full__  
__November-Coming-Fire, Samhain-grim__  
__And then it all comes down, Samhain-grim__  
__November-Coming-Fire, Samhain-grim__  
__And then it all comes down, Samhain-grim_

The song ended and he put the mic back on the stand. Brian was smiling, the evil grin that went with his stage persona. He figured showman ship was just as important as the song. He looked over to Kat and Hawley and they both pointed out to the crowd and they were really into it.

"Thank You!" he said. His eyes fixed onto Avril again and he smiled.

* * *

Over where the cheerleaders collected Daria pulled Jessalyn aside. Jessalyn looked at her friend, with a sympathetic eye. 

"What's wrong, Daria?" Jessalyn asked.

She pouted, "I've not seen James all night," she said, "And I look hot."

Jessalyn nodded, "You do look hot," she said, they had made Daria look like a sexy librarian.

"Thank you," Daria said.

"Have you looked for him?" Jessa asked.

Daria nodded, "I don't think he came to night, because that lesbo didn't show up."

Jessalyn made a face, "I saw the guest list, and he's here."

Daria nodded, she looked around the club. She saw someone walk by dressed as Batman. He bumped Jessalyn.

"Hey watch it freak," Jessalyn said.

"Yeah watch it, geek," Daria said.

Batman nodded and walked away leaving Jessalyn and Daria arguing over if James Scott was here. He smiled and walked over to a woman dressed like Catwoman.

"Hey James," Catwoman said.

He smirked at her, "Hey Ashlyn," he said and leaned over and kissed her, when the broke from the kiss, he looked at her, "How was Bear Creek?"

"It was great," she said, "But this is just as good."

"What is just as good?"

"Being here in your arms," Ashlyn said and looked into his eyes.

He led her off to the quite corner and leaned against the wall. She leaned against him resting her head against his shoulder.

"James, I feel torn," she said.

"Why?" James asked.

"My life is really in Bear Creek, and has been for two years, but my parents live here, Tree Hill has better schools, so they want me here," she said, "when I met you, it changed my thoughts. I only really stayed here for my parents and Angela. Now, I have another reason, an important reason, you."

James smirked, "I don't know what to say," he said.

"Don't say anything, just kiss me," she said.

James leaned forward and kissed her. She slowly let the passion build and got lost in his lips and tongue. She couldn't believe she was falling for him. There was too much at steak if she fell for him. Yet a part of her wanted to fall. That was when they stopped for air.

"Whoa!" she said, "We got to be careful there."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go to fast," she said.

James nodded, "Yeah, I want everything to be special," he said.

She nodded her head, and rested it against his shoulder again. She was glad she didn't have to explain more.

"I think Brian is about to sing again," he said.

She nodded, and turned around to watch the stage. Brian stepped up to a keyboard and got ready. He did a couple keys and did a sound check for the keyboard.

* * *

Across the room from James and Ashlyn, Keith loved being left alone by Jessalyn. He slowly walked over to the girl dressed as the sexy devil. Smiling he moved over to her and grabbed her elbow. 

"Can I speak to you?" he asked.

"I don't know, can you?" she responded, with a husky voice. Keith felt the chills run up and down his spin. It had a playful seducitve tone to it. Now he knew what Huck meant when Chase's voice got him excited.

He looked at her weirdly, "What?"

"You asked if you can speak with me, not that you may speak to me," she said with a laugh.

Keith shook his head, "May I speak with you?" he asked.

She looked into his blue eyes. She once knew those eyes very well. They were just like his Dad's eyes. It had been a long time and she missed him.

"Yes you may," she said.

"When they start playing would you like to dance?" he asked.

Her heart was a flutter. When she once saw him again, the feelings had fled back. He was someone she always wondered about, what had happened to him. All the other guys she had known meant nothing to the sweet innocent memories of him. "Sure we can dance," she said.

* * *

On stage Brian looked to the rest of the band and they nodded. "This is called Devil. One…two…three…four," he said, and on four he started playing the keyboard, then he started singing. 

(Song lyrics in Italics)

_Ever dance with the devil baby? Oh no  
Make my day  
Do you feel lucky? Oh no  
Tomorrow's another day  
Can you walk on water maybe? Oh no  
Turn water into wine?  
Can I buy you a drink there lady? Oh no  
Can you tell me another lie?_

As they moved into the chorus, Brian stood up and grabbed the mic and started to move around the stage singing. He looked the crowd and found Avril again. He focused on her eyes and sang the chorus to her. Before it ended he got back to the keyboard.

_So be my Devil Angel  
Be my shooting star  
Be my Devil Angel  
Be my shooting star_

Brian started playing the keyboard again leading into the second versus. He watched his brother and Ashlyn dancing to the beat of the song. He figured Devil was a weird song but they seemed to love it. He was happy that James found someone in Ashlyn.

_Have I seen you somewhere baby? Oh no  
I need another line  
Are you living the dream there lady? Oh no  
Can I tell you what's inside?_

Brian got up again and started moving around the stage. He was watching the crowd, but Avril was gone. He did see his Cousin Keith enjoying the music with some girl dressed as the devil. She was grinding against him good. This gave Brian more energy as he broke into the chorus.

_So be my Devil Angel  
Be my shooting star  
Be my Devil Angel  
Be my shooting star_

In the middle of the dance the she stopped. Keith looked at her as she stared into his eyes. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I've really enjoyed this, but I have to go," she said.

"Where do you have to go?" he asked, "Can't we finish the song?"

She shook her head no, "Sorry, I have something I have to do."

She disappeared in the crowd and left Keith staring at the wall of people. He wondered who she was. Maybe he could get to know her at school.

_Stop the car there baby! Oh no  
You can't handle the truth  
So what's the point then lady? Oh no  
If ya can't stand to play and lose_

Angela was having a great night. As was typical of her at these parties she collected with most of the girl's basketball team. They were her friends and they accepted her, where the rest of the school didn't. So she went where she was safe and comfortable, she spent time with her sisters-in-arms.

Usually a fairly graceful person in movement, her mom when she was younger had enrolled her in ballet; the wings she wore now often caused her to knock things over. She would laugh and pick it up. They were just something to get use to.

"Vandoo, nice costume," Mackenzie said, she was dressed like the Statue of Liberty.

"Thanks," Angela said.

Mackenzie laughed, "Is it that new music that you're listening to that compelled you to come as the Angel of Death?"

Angela shrugged, "It was a costume I've always liked, ever since I first saw the pictures," she said.

Mackenzie laughed. "Yeah," she said, "It's a great costume."

Angela nodded, and looked up to see that guy from the River Court, the one who had been following her. He freaked her out, the way he would appear and follow her. She started taking her night shoot-arounds to either Wrightsville Beach or Lucas' Half Court.

"Hello Angela," Royce said.

Angela shook her head, "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Royce Parker," he said, "I think we should talk."

Angela shook her head, "No, I'm not going anywhere with you," she said.

He nodded, "We seriously need to talk," he said, "You should find this interesting."

Angela shook her head, "No," she said.

He was about to get more insistent when a tall person dressed as the grim reaper grabbed her and pulled her on the dance floor. Angela was shocked, but thankful at the same time. She looked over the Grim Reaper's shoulder and saw Royce in his disco outfit, looking ridiculous, pissed off. When he tried to talk to the other members of the basketball team they left him there standing.

"Thank you," she said, to the Grim Reaper.

He/she nodded. They danced with the Reaper leading. When the song ended the Reaper disappeared. Angela was left shaking her head and then went over to find her friends.

_So be my Devil Angel  
Be my shooting star  
So be my Devil Angel  
Be my shooting star  
Be my Devil Angel  
Be my shooting star  
Be my Devil Angel  
Be my shooting star  
Bye bye Angel  
Be my Devil_

Izzy went over to coat check and grabbed her coat. She removed the wig and tucked it into her coat. Trin came up to her and smiled.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Izzy asked.

"Yes," Trin said, with a slur to her speech.

"Have you been drinking?" Izzy asked.

"Just juice," she said.

Izzy shook her head, "Right," she said, "C'mon, Mom will deal with you in the morning." Izzy grabbed her baby sister and started to drag her out of the club.

* * *

There was a lull in the music and that was when he chose to make his move. He climbed up to where his wife stood watching the crowd. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed up for a moment then smelled his cologne and relaxed in his arms. She leaned back against him and rested her head in the pocket of his shoulder. 

Lucas lowered his head and kissed the top of hers. She sighed when she felt his lips on her.

"It seems to be going well tonight," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah, but I still am having trouble enjoying it," Peyton said.

"Why?" he asked, "Is it because of Brooke?"

She shook her head, "No, because I think I have the flu."

Lucas nodded. He held her close. Ever since they took their vows, he stayed close as possible to them. When she was sick he took care of her, when they were poor he tried and supported her, and when things were bad he kept with her. It was when things were the darkest that he understood how much of a light she was in his life.

She was hurting now. Was it because Brooke reappeared in her life after twelve years out of the blue? Was it because she was sick? Was it because the kids, the absolute lights of their lives, were now older and soon to be on their own? All he knew was that he had to stand beside her and support her.

"Footprints," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"The poem," he said.

She nodded her head; he felt her hair brush against his shirt. "Yes, I know it and Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, for what?"

"For carrying me when I needed help."

He smiled, and kissed her quickly.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Haley said as she came up to where they stood, "It's a surprise you only have three kids."

Peyton laughed and Lucas blushed. "Gee thanks, Hales," Lucas said, "Anyways, Brian is really good."

"Thanks, I couldn't believe this is his first show and he has such stage prescience."

Peyton nodded, "Well with his Mom being Haley James-Scott, what can you expect?" she said.

"Hiding under a makeup table singing Le Mis," Lucas said.

Haley slapped him on the arm. "That's the last time I tell you anything."

Lucas laughed, "Nathan told me first."

"Enough you two," Peyton said, "If you two are going to fight, let me get out of the middle."

Both Lucas and Haley laughed. Peyton knew that it was over. These two life long friends and now in-laws would bicker and fight like real siblings but it always came back to good between them, and rather quickly. In some respects Peyton envied the relationship they shared, they never could seem to let anything break them. Lucas said once it was just them against the world once, and in many respects they maintained that attitude.

Haley stood next to Lucas and Peyton and leaned on the rail. "I'm glad to see that Brian had found something that made him happy," she said.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"He's always been melancholy. The things he did were always because we pushed. He joined this band on his own; maybe he can find his spot in this world."

Lucas nodded; he would let the two mothers discuss this. He would just be here and hold his wife.

"Haley, you know as well as anyone that life just as much finds you as you find it," Peyton said, "Remember I thought I wanted to work for a record company, and when I got there it wasn't what I wanted. So I found myself here, where life and I wanted to be."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I guess life has a way of helping us find our place," she said.

"Sometimes it takes twelve years to find where you belong," a husky voice said, from the edge of the area. They all turned at faced it. Standing before them was Brooke Davis. Lucas tightened his grip on Peyton, just in case she was going to attack.

Haley sighed, "Look at what the Cat dragged in," she said.

Brooke made a face at Haley, "Not glad to see me, Tutorgirl?" she asked.

Haley sighed, "It's been eight years, and no contact. How do you expect me to act, Brooke?"

Brooke nodded, "A lot more hostile," she said.

"So what are you doing here?" Haley asked, noticing the underage bracelet on her wrist, "and what is with the bracelet?"

Brooke smiled, "Remember in high school I use to make fake IDs. Well I still do, this time to make me young," she said with a laugh, she did carry an id that made her twenty years old, she used it to hide her not drinking, "Why am I here? I wanted to remember the past and watch the future."

Haley nodded. That was when Peyton spoke up. "Well join as," she said, biting back the bile.

"Who was the lead singer in the band?" Brooke asked.

"That was Brian," Haley said.

Brooke was shocked and nodded, "Wow, he's really grown and he's really a good singer," she said.

"I just wish he would use more of his skills," Haley said.

Nathan came out of Peyton's office, "Thanks for letting me use your bathroom, Peyton," he said and notice Brooke, "Davis?"

She nodded, "Nathan," she said.

He sighed, "I promised myself I wouldn't yell," he said.

She nodded, "As did I."

Nathan nodded, and took his wife into his arms. The five thirty-five year olds turned back to watch the crowd. Without say anything to each other, they knew their children were out there. Each focused their eyes on the crowd, and tried to pick out each of them. They just stood there in silence, five friends, and four broken friendships, trying to let the silence heal a little the crack that have filled their bonds that formed their friendship.


	173. All Hallows Eve

Chapter 173 All Hallows Eve

On stage Brian stepped up to the mic one last time. It was the last time tonight that he would sing. The rest of the night the club DJ would finish the night. But they would close it with a good song.

He didn't need his guitar on this one. He took the mic off the stand and looked over the crowd. Glancing over to Hawley, Phyco, and then Kat they each nodded.

"Hey everyone you've been a great crowd. We're High-Performance Heart-Attack. Before we do our last song I'd like to introduce the band, on guitar is Hawley. The blonde on Bass is Kat, and behind the drum kit is Phyco. You guys can call me Brian. Now this is Halloween…one…two…three…four!" Brian yelled out. The band kicked in and on cue he started singing.

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Bonfires burning bright  
Pumpkin faces in the night  
I remember Halloween_

Jessalyn stood in front of Keith. She shook her head at him.

"How dare you dance with that girl?" she asked, "You're here with me."

"Jessa, I was just dancing, and you were off with Daria," he said.

"That isn't the point you're here with me, and not some skank dressed like the devil," she said.

Keith nodded. When she was like this all he could do is shut down and take her abuse. She would yell and he would nod and comment. All he knew was the only time he enjoyed himself tonight was when he was dancing with that Devil Girl.

_

* * *

_

_Dead cats hanging from poles  
Little dead are out in droves  
I remember Halloween!  
_

Haley stood by the office and looked upon the stage. Her youngest son was working the crowd and belting out the song lyrics like it was nobody's business. She watched him and the charisma that he exuded. The girls loved how he moved and the guys were jealous because he got their attention. At this moment she was the proudest Mom in Tree Hill.

_

* * *

_

_Brown leaved vertigo  
Where skeletal life is known  
I remember Halloween  
_

Mark and Ellie had spent the rest of the night together, since they danced. They talked and told stories about their lives. She laughed at his lame jokes, and he laughed at hers. They were in a busy club but they seemed to be all alone.

"Well I have to get going," he said, "My Mom is waiting for me."

Ellie looked down and pouted, "Ashton, can't give you a ride home?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, my curfew and hers are different."

Ellie nodded, "Ashton has a curfew?"

"Yeah, don't wake her parents up when she comes home," he said.

She laughed, "Well I guess this is a good night, Mister Darcy," she said.

"Yes it is a good night, Miss Bennett," he said, "But I'm going to do what Mister Darcy should have done when he first met Lizzie."

"What is…" she started to ask but was cut off by his lips as he leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked then moved her lips slightly, not sure what to do. He ended the kiss and was about to walk off.

"We'll try this again, later. I had a great time tonight, Ellie, and I'll see you in school," he said and headed off towards the door. Ellie just stood there and smiled.

_

* * *

_

_This day anything goes  
Burning bodies hanging from poles  
I remember Halloween_

It seemed that every night there was a high school event at Tric Angela would seek Peyton at the end of the night. Angela came climbing up to where Peyton and Lucas stood. Lucas still had his arms wrapped around her and she was still resting her head against his shoulder. Angela smiled at them.

"Hey Peyton, Luke," Angela said.

Lucas nodded, "Hey Angela," he said.

Peyton opened her eyes and looked at her sister-in-law. "You look great, Angela," she said.

Angela looked at the costume, based after Peyton's Costume from her Senior Year. When Peyton first saw Angela dressed in it she was shocked, it was like her nightmare come to life. Yet some work they came up with a costume that looked very good on Angela.

"Thanks Peyton," Angela said, blushing behind the makeup.

Peyton sighed, "So you come looking for me again, instead of spending time with your friends," Peyton said.

Angela smiled, "I figured that you would need company, but I see you're taken care of in that department."

Peyton nodded, "Please stay anyways," she said.

Angela nodded and stood next to her brother and sister-in-law at the rail. They watched as Brian and his band rocked out their last song of the night.

_

* * *

_

_Halloweeeeen  
Halloweeeeen  
Halloweeeeen  
Halloween!  
_

Out in the parking lot of Tric, the Grim Reaper walked out to a Kawasaki Ninja 650R Motorcycle. The person removed the hood and cape of his costume and rubbed his beard. After a second to stretch out he folded the cape and put it into a saddle bag.

He started his motorcycle and hopped on. Donning a pair of safety goggles he ripped out of the parking lot. Gravel dinged off a nearby Red Ford F250 Pickup Truck. The Guy on the motorcycle didn't look back at the parking lot. He headed off towards the River Court and took the long away around Tree Hill.

_

* * *

_

_Candy apples and razor blades  
Little dead are soon in graves  
I remember Halloween  
_

Out in the bed of his truck Huck leaned against the cab and just held Chase. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. They had finished with the club for the night and wanted peace and quiet for the rest of the night until it was time for them to go home. She seemed to feel safe in his arms.

"This is the prefect end of the night," she said to him.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to be anywhere else," he said.

She kissed him lightly on his lips. He just leaned back and enjoyed her in his arms and kissed her back. They were starting to become playful with where they kissed and nipped when they were interrupted.

The shower of gravel banged against the truck's bed and into the trucks bed. It broke the mood and caused Huck to look out over the lip of the truck's bed. He lowered his head and shook it.

"What or who was it Huck?" Chase asked.

"Someone I thought I'd never seen again, and you wouldn't believe who it was," he said.

"That bad?" she asked.

"Not for us," Huck said, "But let's just say keep away from Jessa for a while."

_

* * *

_

_This day anything goes  
Burning bodies hanging from poles  
I remember Halloween  
_

She had taken a cab home to make it home in time for curfew. She swore that the only reason her Mom gave her a curfew was so she would break it. It was expected for her to be a wild child. She was in a way, but she would make curfew just to drive her Mom crazy. She would go to parties that she was expected to drink and stay sober. Her mom pushed her towards cheerleading and she would not show up to try outs.

That was the way she liked it. She even went as the unsexy Avril Lavigne, just to piss her mom off. When she got home she walked directly to her room and looked into the mirror.

She smiled, she was ten minutes early. That should piss her Mom off. On the other hand she did do one thing that her mom would approve of, she found a guy. Yeah, that guy dress as a member of The Misfits was great. She would find him again.

"You're early," her mom said from the door.

She nodded, "I know, I do have a curfew," she said.

"Gabrielle Renee, I gave you the curfew as a motivation to break it."

Gabrielle shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Gee Mom, most parents give them a curfew so they would be home by it."

"You're not most kids, Gabrielle, you're my daughter," she said.

Gabrielle nodded, and reached up and removed the blond wig. Out from under the wig was short red hair. She shook her head and looked into the mirror and focused on her mom.

Gabrielle inherited her Dad's, god rest his soul and may he sleep with the angels, short stocky frame. She wasn't heavy set she just wasn't tall and slender like her mom. Years ago she stopped wishing she would have her Mom's build, because if she did it would make her even worse, and push her to be pretty, popular and rebellious.

It didn't help that her mom dropped this move on her either. Now she was in a strange town and in a strange school. That wasn't anything a typical though. Her mom was not the one for home stability.

Gabrielle looked in the mirror and studied her. That was when her Mom's cell phone went off. Gabrielle watched her mom move quickly with a flash of red hair and pick up her cell phone.

"Gabrielle, this is important will continue this later," she said and pressed the send button on her cell phone, "Yes Brooke, according to what Bobbi-Lee sent me your flight is arranged and we know what assignments to give out this week, so have fun in New York."

Gabrielle looked in the mirror and wondered how she could have Rachel Gatina as a mom and survive.


	174. Author's Notes for Halloween

Chapter 174 Author's Notes for Halloween

**So again another part has ended. This one was very short, I know. Well Part 12 (Halloween) was made up of scenes culled from the original frame work of Part 11 (When I Come Around), and Part 11 was originally called Halloween. The name came from _The Misfits _Song**** which was released solely as a single with the song **_**Halloween II**_** and later re-released on **_**Legacy of Brutality **_**and the later **_**Collection II**_**, it was also covered notably by **_**AFI**_** ,on the **_**All Hallows EP,**__**The Dropkick Murphy's**_**, and **_**Alkaline Trio**_**. Any version would do, but there is something to be said about the Glen Danzig Vocals.**

**I gave you guys a fan service at the end of Chapter 172 (Kooks and Spooks), all five of the core Tree Hill Characters are together at the end. Still not friends, but they are together. The opportunity presented itself so I just did it. How would I describe the scene, to quote Bob Dylan, "All along the watch tower, Princes kept a view." The people who once ruled are watching their subjects and heirs, and remembering what it was like to be them.**

**The Customes choices, it was suggested to reuse the customes from Season 3 Episode 3.04 "An Attempt to Tip the Scales". Well to cover the extent of the charcters I had and what the episode had I had to do things a bit differently, and make it up as I go along. There of course would have some repeats. Some of the choices have an underlining meaning, some I will explain, and some because they have a deeper meaning I won't. Because they would tip my hat. Feel free to guess.**

**Angela- I chose the PeyAngel/Angel of Death Custome for her. Logic would dictate that one of her daughters should wear it. Well since they are fourteen they would have plenty of time. That was why the arguement with Peyton in Chapter 171 (Whom I Shall Be) about High School Customes. Why Angela because of her closeness with Peyton.**

**Ashlyn/James- I did Batman and Catwomen for them. Why Batman same reason so he could be there without anyone knowing. Catwoman is an on again off again love intrest to Batman, according to my friend Joe. Also wears a full facemask. So the same effect can be garnered for Ashlyn.**

**Chase/Huck- My first divergence from the story customes. In Chapter 171 (Whom I Shall Be) Izzy teases Chase about the movie Syd and Nancy. Which is a good movie by the way staring a young Gary Oldman. But it just lended itself to being some what obscure, and different but still punk.**

**Izzy- C'mon would you think I would send someone else other then one of Brooke Davis' daughters as the Sexy Devil? No. Why Izzy, well with Chase being a Rock and Roll Groupie/Drug Addict and Trin being fourteen, that left Izzy. Or is there a deeper meaning?**

**Trin- Went as Sandy from Grease, why will it was Brooke's idea for a custome and it just didn't quiet fit with anything else. No hidden meaning here.**

**Kay- Went as a Police Officer, just like her Grandma was dressed in the before stated episode.**

**Ellie/Mark- Ellie went as Elizabeth Bennet and Mark as Fitzwilliam Dracy from Pride and Prejudice. They are the main romantic pair in the book if you do not know the story. This ties in with Ellie's love of Jane Austen, and the fact Mark also has read Jane Austen. Another divergence.**

**Brian- Brian went as Glenn Danzig when he was the singer of the punk band The Misfits. This just was to tie into High Preformance Heart Attack's music.**

**Royce- went in Mouth Custome. Why? Just so I had someone got in Mouth's, no reason.**

**Kelly- She went as a surf girl. A friend of mine Annie, also my favorite bartender, love her to death, went one Halloween Party with her husband, he was a shark and she was his surfer victim. When I saw the picture I thought it was cute and kinda fit Kelly's tomboyish attitude.**

**Mackenzie- as the Stute of Liberty, well it was a joke on how tall she is.**

**In Chapter 169 (Horror, Goth, Punk) the song played is **_**Mother**_** by **_**Danzig**_** off the Album **_**Danzig**_**. It was the biggest hit from **_**Danzig**_** and as well as being from the classic **_**Danzig**_** Lineup. The band Brian joined is named High-Performance Heart-Attack, is combination of two nick names for a friend of mine, whose last name is Hawley. It's just a shout out to my friends from the real world.**

**In Chapter 172 (Kooks and Spooks) the first song sung by High-Performance Heart-Attack is the song **_**November's Fire**_** by the group **_**Samhain (**_**pronounced ****sow-win****/ from the Old Irish samain) off their Album **_**November-Coming-Fire**_**. Samhain is the ancient Irish holiday that influenced Halloween. Basically that was why I picked the song.**

**The Second Song is **_**Devil**_** by **_**Stereophonics**_** off their album **_**Language. Sex. Violence. Other? **__**Stereophonics**_** is in the Tree Hill Canon. The story behind this song is funny, really. The music team is so good they hear songs and they bring them to me and even have ideas. I simply tell them to write them down, or I do it, and I just listen to it. **_**Devil**_** was one of those songs. I've heard it and thought about using it. Well the opportunity presented itself here. Overtly it fits with Izzy's costume; covertly it fits with James' view of Ashlyn. Izzy is dressed as a devil, and James see's Ashlyn as an angel.**

**In Chapter 173 (All Hallows Eve) the final song of the night is **_**Halloween**_** in the style of **_**AFI**_**, off the **_**All Hallows EP**_**. The reason I did Halloween was because of this song. It was the driving inspiration for this Part.**

**Thank You for reading, reviewing, and keeping me motivated to keep this story going.**

**ThumperE23**

**You decide guys.**

**Should Haley become a Stage Mother? You know fanatical about getting Brian into music?**

**Should Chase and Huck make it official?**

**Should Chase come clean about her past with Huck?**

**How should James learn about Ashlyn and Bear Creek? Should Angela tell him? Should he follow Ashlyn? Or Should Ashlyn bring him on a trip out there?**


	175. Basketball Parents

Part 13 Operation Spirit (The Tyranny of Tradition)

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Frichrich Nietzche once wrote, "Every tradition grows ever more venerable — the more remote its origin, the more confused that origin is. The reverence due to it increases from generation to generation. The tradition finally becomes holy and inspires awe."_

_There is a tradition in Tree Hill that Basketball season doesn't start until Midnight Madness. No one is sure where it started but no one can wait for it. The Field House is always filled that night. Again another year has come, and again I find myself standing on the sidelines with the girls and being treated like second class citizens. Last year we had a better record and went further in the playoffs._

* * *

Chapter 175 Basketball Parents

It was always darkest before the storm Peyton was fond of thinking. It had been nearly two weeks since she had punched Brooke. It had been barely a week after Halloween when they spent part of the night standing by this very office and watching the crowd. Yet things didn't seem to get better, and now they were a mere two days away from the start of the basketball season.

Peyton never a big fan of the game still had attended every home game of the Lady Ravens, and later the Ravens themselves. Why? At first it was because her husband coached the girl's team, then it was because her sister-in-law played basketball, that she went. The next reason was because Keith started to play for the Ravens. Finally with Kay playing for the Lady Ravens and Ellie cheering she was now going to Home Basketball games. In fact in the last eight years she hadn't missed a home basketball game. Now it was almost worse because she would have to go to Charlotte for the Sparkle Classic this year. Some good/bad memories were involved with that event.

She leaned back in her manager's chair and sighed. She figured Brooke would be there tonight. Peyton really wasn't sure if she wanted to see her old friend. In one respect she missed the friendship, the closeness that they had, on the other hand she was tired of the drama, the back stabbing, and general bitchiness that happens because of the boy that came between them.

Peyton smiled; well he's a man now, her man. She had won that battle. Yet she still felt that Brooke was jealous of her for landing him. Maybe that was why she walked out when she was given a choice, but that couldn't be it because she would never leave her family. It was most certainly the reason she had never tried to contact Brooke. Yet Peyton had suffered for her actions and inactions. The guilt had torn her apart inside.

"Peyton, stop daydreaming," Deb said, as she walked into Peyton's office. The older blonde walked over to the sofa that was facing the desk and sat down.

"Just thinking, Deb," she said. Peyton looked at Deb. She had always had a tough time figuring out how their relationship should be. Deb was Lucas' ex-step-mother, but ex was the key word, so they weren't related by law. Yet Deb was Nathan's mom and Grandmother to Peyton's Nephews. Deb also owned part of Tric, so they were business partners.

"A lot has been happening recently," Deb said.

Peyton nodded, "Hard to believe we're only two weeks away from Thanksgiving, and basketball season is upon us in two days, and this is a pretty busy time of the year for concerts," she said.

Deb nodded, "And you forgot that Brooke is back in town."

"Why should that matter?" Peyton asked, "We're not friends anymore. All I have to do is be friendly to her at Basketball and Cheerleading events."

Deb looked at the younger blonde, "It's that simple?"

"Yes, if I can't forget, I can't forgive, so why try?"

Deb made a face, "Karen forgave me, and saved my life. I wouldn't be here talking to you about this now if she didn't forget my behavior. I wouldn't be able to go to Midnight Madness and see my Grandsons and then go to their games. Forgiveness is a powerful thing, it can save your life, or those you love. Because Karen forgave me, I was able to protect her and Angela from Dan," Deb said.

Peyton nodded, then sighed, "I'm just not looking forward to dealing with this all. Watching my girls on that hardwood changes so much for me, it feels like they are slipping away," she said.

Deb nodded, "Think how I, Haley, Brooke, or even Karen feels…" Deb said.

"How I feel about what?" Karen said, walking into the office carrying a bag and being followed by Haley.

"I heard my name too? Anything bad?" Haley said.

Deb was the one who spoke up, "We were talking about Midnight Madness and watching the kids on the hardwood."

Karen sat down in an upholstered chair near the sofas, "Yeah, I have not just a daughter, but a grandson and two granddaughters stepping out in that gym, boy does it make me feel old," Karen said with a laugh.

Deb nodded, "Yeah," she said.

Haley sat down next to Deb, "Personally I can't wait. This is my first Midnight Madness since High School," she said.

Peyton shook her head, and made a noise.

"What was that for?" Haley asked.

"Do you remember that Midnight Madness?" Peyton asked.

Haley sort of shrugged, "A little."

Peyton smiled, "Lucas and Nathan started a brawl with the Basketball Team. Brooke and Rachel starting bitching at each other on who ran the squad and I attacked Rachel, starting a fight with the Cheerleaders. You were separated from Nathan, and the fight was started over how he was treating you," Peyton said.

Haley gave her a smirk, "I tried to forget most of that."

Peyton smiled, "On the bright side that was when you joined the Squad."

Haley smiled.

"Haley, the Scott Smirk doesn't look good on you," Peyton said, and laughed.

Karen nodded, and cleared her throat. The other three women looked to Karen. "Now can I get to what I came up here for?" she said.

The other three women nodded. Karen reached into her bag and looked it over.

"Well as a Booster Mom and two of you being Booster Mom's you have to be properly attired for the games," she said and threw a shirt to Peyton.

Peyton already had a shirt. She got it when Keith made the team. She shrugged and opened the package and unfolded the T-Shirt. She almost cried.

"What's it say Peyton?" Haley asked.

Peyton held up the Raven's Blue T-Shirt. It read simply "A Proud Lady Raven's Mom," and under it was the Raven's Simple, and it had the number three.

"Thanks Karen," she said.

Karen smiled and nodded, "I figure when you watch Kay play she would love her mom to wear her number, instead of her brother's at her games."

Peyton nodded. She also knew that Kay wanted to wear number three since she told her that she wanted to play basketball.

Karen then threw another shirt at Haley. Haley opened it and looked at hers, which was for the boy's team and had her son's numbers on it, Five for Brian, and Thirty-Two of James.

"Thanks Karen," Haley said.

Karen laughed, "Yours was a pain in the butt, Haley. I had to ask Amelia Brown on how to do two numbers on the shirt," Karen said, and noticed Haley's expression, "Amelia had her two boys on the team at the same time."

Haley smiled and tried on the t-shirt. Karen laughed and took out three more T-shirts. She threw one at Deb. "I said I would never where one until you could," she told Deb.

Deb opened hers and it said Proud Grandma and had Brian's and James' numbers on it.

"Karen," Deb said.

Karen held up two. "I'm in the same boat, for both teams," she said, and the two older women laughed. Karen noticed her daughter in law sitting at the desk and looking at the T-shirt. There was a small smile on her face.


	176. Tutor Talk

Chapter 176 Tutor Talk

Office hours were something that all the teachers at Tree Hill High kept. Usually they were twice a week for an hour or two. This allowed students to stay after for extra help or for the teacher to talk to the student privately. In the English Department with the new department head he made sure that the Teachers used this time to improve the quality of the student's education in English. He had forced a pro-active policy when it came to slipping grades and strongly encouraged the Teachers to suggest extra help and tutoring as soon as possible.

That was what Haley had to do now. It would be worse if they found out it was one of the starting basketball players that was on the line between failing and passing. Also it would hurt that one of their parents was a teacher.

The student walked into the room and stood in front of her desk. Haley looked up from behind her reading glasses and fixed her eyes onto his green eyes. Finally she puts down what she was reading and sighs.

"Thanks for coming, Keith," she said.

He nodded, "Your welcome," he paused, "What do I call you during office hours?"

"Ms. Scott, we're still in school, Keith."

"It sucks having your Aunt as a teacher," he said.

Haley nodded, "Well I was hired late and your classes were already assigned, I was plugged in to fill the holes."

Keith nodded. He took a seat at one of the desks. "Can we please make this quick. I have to go to work and I need to sleep tonight because tomorrow is Midnight Madness," he said.

Haley sighed and stood up. She pushed her glasses back and looked down at her only nephew. "Keith, I hate to say this but you have a D in my class," she said.

He looked up at her shocked, "What?"

"Yes, I checked the numbers three times, and it all came out the same."

He shook his head, "Can't you do something, remove a number, and give me a point, anything? I can't lose basketball, Aunt Haley," he said.

"Ms. Scott," she corrected, "We're still in school."

That twisted Keith the wrong way. "I know what this is," he said, "You want me on academic probation so your son can get the spot light!"

Haley shook her head. "Keith, this has nothing to do with James or Brian. It has everything to do with your education."

He laughed in contempt, "I don't need an education, I'm going to be an NBA Player," he said.

Haley shook her head, "Don't you understand, Keith, the game can be taken away from you in an instant. It happened to your Dad, and it happened to your Uncle."

Keith shook his head, "Yet Uncle Nathan plays in the NBA."

"Because he got lucky, Keith. He worked hard to get to where he is, and we suffered for it, but he had gotten his degree, and was prepared to run the dealership," she said.

"Yeah Right!"

"Next time he's in town ask him," she said, "Now Keith, for your own benefit; please go to the Tutor Center Monday. I'll recommend the best English Tutor they have for you. Just get yourself a good education."

Keith looked at her and knew he wasn't going to win. "Okay," he said, and she allowed him to leave. A minute later she heard the banging of lockers. She went to the door and peeked out. She saw Keith punching lockers. She watched until he stopped. He looked at his fist and watched the blood run down his hand. He smiled and walked away. She shook her head and made note of it, to tell his parents.


	177. Aesop

Chapter 177 Aesop

Rarely if ever does Lucas have students come to his office. Since it is in the girl's locker room it is a pain in the ass to arrange it for the guys. Yet when he did it was usually for a good reason, usually to talk to the student in private. Which meant it was something big.

Currently he sat behind his desk with his nose in his laptop. Another chapter in his new book was almost done. He had really gotten into this new book, about the three young members of the Tree Hill Family. As he finished up the chapter, he was describing Amy and Abby's last seasons in Junior Leagues, and their first summers where they were inseparable as friends. He flourished the details of the long hours shooting hoops at the River Court, in the back of Langdon's House, and Langdon's old High School Coach Whitney teaching them about the game.

Lucas was broken from his fictional world by a knock on the door. He peaked up over the laptop and looked at his door. His appointment was here.

"Come in Ms. Adams," he said.

Izzy walked into the office and sat down across from Lucas. He studied the sixteen year old girl and nodded. His goddaughter has grown up, and turned out to be a very intelligent young woman as well. He noticed an old book in her hands, it had to be at least ten years old, and it was well used.

"You wanted to see me, Mister Scott, or is it Coach Scott?" she asked.

He nodded, "I did, Izzy," he said, "and its Mister Scott, you're not in cheerleading right now, nor am I coaching."

"Okay, Mister Scott," she said.

He nodded, and picked up a piece of paper from his desk, "The Tutor Center is looking for Tutors especially for English," he said, "Well you have excellent grades and a great grasp on the material, so I think you should volunteer there."

She nodded, "Okay."

Lucas looked at her, "Not too excited about this?"

She shook her head, "Not really," she said, "But I'll do it."

He nodded, "Do I intimidate you, Izzy?"

She sighed, "No you don't, Uncle Lucas."

Lucas looked at her and shook his head. He put his head in his hands and shook it for a moment or two. "I've not been your Uncle Lucas in twelve years," he said.

Izzy shook her head. "You never stopped being my Uncle Lucas," she said and stood up. She placed the old book on the desk, "If you believe what you said, maybe you'd want that back."

Lucas took the book and looked it over. It was an old battered copy of Aesop's Fables illustrated by Milo Winter. He flipped through it and looked at the flyleaf. On the flyleaf was an old faded message in his hand writing.

"To my goddaughter, may you find the wisdom in these stories, until then enjoy, love Uncle Lucas," he read.

Izzy nodded, "It's my favorite book."

He looked up at her, "Why?"

"It was given to me by my Uncle Lucas. He was so much to me," she said, "My Dad was never around, but Uncle Lucas was always there, and then he was gone. All I had left was this book and other stuff animals he gave me."

Lucas frowned and looked at her. He had never knew what the fall out had been from the move to Atlanta.

"Izzy, it wasn't my idea to not contact you. But I did move for a reason," he said.

She shook her head, and was starting to cry, "Yeah because you didn't like me anymore."

Lucas sighed, "No, I went back to college in Atlanta. I was also teaching there, so it was a great opportunity, but I came to the decision to move after a lot of debate and heart ache. We didn't want to leave y'all behind. We never got to express our plan to stay in contact."

Izzy nodded, "So why haven't you reconnected with us?"

Lucas nodded, "Because your Mom and My Wife haven't reconnected yet."

Izzy looked down at the book. He picked it up and offered it to her.

"How often have you read this book?" he asked.

"I've lost count. When ever I need comfort I read it. It's just my thing, I guess, it's how I cope," she said, and took the book.

"Aesop is a great source for moral lessons. That was why I gave it to you," he said.

"It helps," Izzy said.

"Which one are you reading now?"

She exhaled heavily, "The Lion and the Mouse," she said.

"Little friends may prove great friends," he quoted.

Izzy smiled, "Yes exactly."

Lucas nodded and leaned back in his chair. "So will you think about what I asked?"

Izzy nodded. "I'll stop down there Friday. Because, no act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted."

Lucas smiled. He was proud of her. He might not have seen her in twelve years but his Goddaughter understood the fables. He watched proudly as she walked out of his office and disappeared out of the locker room.


	178. Street Ball

Chapter 178 Street Ball

It was the day of Midnight Madness. Tomorrow the Basketball Season officially began. The levels of stress were up across the town. As High School Sports went Basketball was it in Tree Hill. It came hard on many of these young shoulders.

The players would find anyway that they could cope with the stress. Huck being one of the most experienced players on the Raven's found himself at the River Court. This was his pre-season, pre-Madness routine. He would stand on the foul line at the River Court and shoot hoops.

"So are you ready for Midnight Madness tonight?" Mike Longstreet asked, standing under the hoop.

"Yup," Huck said, shooting a prefect basket.

"Last Midnight Madness, are you going to miss it?" Mike asked.

"Yup," Huck said, he sank another basket.

"Excited about this season?"

"Yup," Huck said, and shot another basket.

"Think you can win state this year?"

"Yup," Huck said, and shot another basket.

"I'm going to have sex with Kelly now," Mike said.

"Yup," Huck said and sank a basket.

"After having sex with Kelly, I'm going to take your truck and do donuts with it until the rear end breaks."

"Yup," Huck said, just keep shooting the ball.

"After that Kelly, Chase and I are going to have a three some."

"Yup."

Mike shook his head, "You're not even paying attention."

"Yup," Huck said and missed the basket and watched it bounce towards the road, "Damn! Also Mike, you better not wreck my truck," he said with a smile.

Huck started to head over towards where the basketball landed. He looked over and saw a brown hair guy, with a goatee near a Kawasaki Ninja 650R Motorcycle. The other guy picked up the ball and shot it at the hoop. It bounced off the rim and landed right in front of Mike.

"Damn! I was a little off," he said.

Huck laughed and looked at him, "So what are you doing back here?" he asked.

The guy shrugged his shoulders, "Got kicked out of school," the new guy said.

Huck shook his head, "So you're back at Tree Hill High?"

The New Guy nodded as Mike came up carrying the basketball. He looked at the New Guy, "Rhett Churchill, what the hell are you doing back?" Mike asked.

Rhett smiled, "As I was telling Huck, I was kicked out of school."

Mike shook his head, "It's been what? Two years?"

Rhett nodded, "Yeah," he said and sighed, "All I've heard has come from my cousin."

Huck and Mike laughed, "That is a twisted form of the truth," Huck said.

Rhett shook his head. "So I did hear that you and Ashlyn broke up."

Huck nodded, "Yeah January Sophomore year. It took almost until January of last year before we talked again, we're friends now."

"So any new ladies in your life?" Rhett asked.

Huck nodded, "Long story, and Midnight Madness is tonight."

Rhett smiled, "Okay, you owe me a beer and a talk on this new girl," he said.

Mike smiled, "And she's hot!"

Huck shook his head. "Don't mind him he's been dropped on his head too much recently."

"Two more questions, and then we'll shoot around," Rhett said.

Mike and Huck nodded, "Sure," Huck said.

"What is Jessalyn up to?" he asked.

Huck shook his head. Mike laughed, "Jessa? No good as always, Rhett," he said, "She's also dating Keith Scott."

Rhett smiled and nodded, "Good," he said.

"And the second question?"

"Is Angela dating anyone?" Rhett asked.


	179. Talk Before the Ralley

Chapter 179 Talk Before the Rally

It was late when the people started arriving to get ready for Midnight Madness. The Adams girls all walked into the school wearing their cheerleading uniforms and carrying their gym bags. Each one was mask of something different, which clearly showed their personalities.

Chase carried herself with confidence and ease. This was old stuff for her. Even though this was a new school, she had done rallies before. This was late at night, but she was prepared she knew her role and she would carry it out. She had the air of detached confidence that came with experience.

Izzy was right next to Chase. She was equally as tall as her older sister, but she carried herself differently. Where Chase had the quiet confidence of experience, Izzy carried herself with a look of casual indifferences. Not that she was stuck up or spoiled, but she wanted to be detached. This was her and Chase's thing and no one else. She had protested when her mom pushed her into it, but when she stood next to Chase and they looked at each other before the games and the pep rallies it was just something else they shared, and she didn't want anyone to know about it. It was her comfort zone.

Trin followed behind her older sisters. She had not hit her next growth spurt so she wasn't as tall as her older siblings. Where Chase had the confidence, and Izzy the Indifference, Trin had the enthusiasm. To her this was all new, and she was just charged by it. This was something that she waited for what seemed like her whole life. She also knew that even though she didn't always get along with Chase and Izzy, they were her sisters, and this year would be the only time they could do this together. Trin had never broken in through the wall to be part of the Chase/Izzy click but she still wanted to be part of something with them.

The three of them walked into the girl's locker and over to where the Cheerleaders had collected. On one of the lockers was each of their names. Chase was the first to pop hers open and throw in her bag and jacket. Izzy followed suit and then Trin. Chase looked to the other side of the aisle and saw Jessalyn Windsor putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Nervous?" Jessalyn asked.

Chase shook her head, "Nah! I've done this dozens of times. Just focus and breath, and I'll be fine," she said.

Jessalyn smiled and looked at Chase, "You seem pretty serene, for the first time in front of a new crowd. How do you do it?"

"A peace above all earthly dignities, a still and quiet conscience," she said to Jessalyn, "Shakespeare."

"I find it hard to believe that you have a quiet conscience," Jessalyn fired back.

Chase put her arm out to silence Izzy as she was about to step up. Trin looked at her two older sisters and was confused. She had thought that Chase and Jessa got along. This was the first time she saw the two older girls sparing. Chase just smiled her confident and easy going smile and nodded.

"Jessa, you speak of what you do not know," Chase said.

Daria looked down from her assigned locker and shook her head, "Chase, you've been hanging out with that inbred hill-billy too much. What you are saying doesn't make sense."

Chase laughed, and looked at Izzy. "Twain?" Izzy asked Chase.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, Twain," she then pulled Trin sided and whispered in her ear. Trin nodded with a smile.

"Twain?" Jessalyn and Daria nodded.

Izzy smiled, "Mark Twain, the author," she said, "Read something other then Cosmo Girl."

Jessalyn turned red and was about to go after Izzy. Miranda grabbed the cheer captain. "Calm girl, do you want mess up your hair," she said a bit of sarcasm on her words.

"You're right for once, Miranda," Jessalyn said, she then turned to Izzy, "I would figure with who your Mom was you would have only read Cosmo and Vogue, Izzy."

Izzy shook her head, "Little you know, My Uncle taught me early on the love of the written word." Izzy then turned to her sister, "It is better to keep your mouth shut and appear stupid than to open it and remove all doubt."

Chase laughed and looked to Trin. "Trin come here," she said, ignoring Jessalyn and Daria. Trin came over and Chase started fixing her hair.

"You nervous?" Chase asked.

Trin nodded, "A little."

"You and Izzy have more of an advantage then when I started. You have your sisters next to you. I didn't," Chase said.

Trin nodded, "So how did you get through your first rally?"

Chase laughed, "I shook the whole time, and then I took a deep breath and let it out and found my happy place."

Trin looked to Izzy, "How about you?"

Izzy smiled, "I just looked to my right and saw Chase standing there and it made it easier."

Chase smiled at Trin. For years she knew that they had a strong family resemblance. No one could deny they were full blooded sisters. When they were younger the jokes were made that Trin was Chase's mini-me. One thing their mom insisted on each of them had a Raven's R on their cheek. She said it would make them look hotter or some such non-sense. Chase really knew that it was what their Mom did before she cheered and she wanted them to carry on the tradition.

"Don't worry, Trin, you'll be great," Chase said and smiled. Izzy nodded her head in agreement.


	180. Parents Before the Rally

Chapter 180 Parents Before the Rally

There was a slight chill in the night air, it cut through most layers of clothing. It let you know you were alive. Brooke just took deep calming breaths, as she stared at the Whitey Durham Memorial Field House. She wondered why they changed the name. She had been so out of touch with Tree Hill. When she settled in New York she always wanted to come back but the girls were young and they were hard to manage, so she kept putting it off. The break with Peyton made her feel unwanted here, Peyton and Lucas had roots here, and she wasn't sure that Karen, Deb or anyone one else would except her back in.

Yet from what she heard, and what she had seen was Tree Hill seemed drama free. It was hard to believe, of course there was the usual teenage drama, but there were no Dead Beat Daddy's with major confusion on which Baby Momma he should be with, there were no murder attempts by fire, and there was no shooting brothers. Brooke liked that, this town had seen enough.

"Hey Brooke," a pleasant voice said, "Scared about walking back in there?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah," she said, "So much of my past, good and bad are in that gym."

The person was silent for a second, and then finally she spoke, "I know what you mean. It was hard for me to re-enter this building. Finally I let go and just did it. For my son, eventually for my daughter, and finally for my Grandbabies," she said.

"What was it like seeing their faces back in there?"

The older woman sighed, "Hard, but you get over it, and realize you are here to support the child you brought into this world, and love and that is all that matters," the older woman sighed, "I also got to meet great people, and a life long friend, just by being able to step through those doors."

Brooke nodded, "Why are you helping me, Karen? I've caused nothing but turmoil of recent for your family."

Karen stepped up next to Brooke and looked at the gym and then turned to the Brunette. "The turmoil you caused when you returned is nothing compared to the turmoil you caused when you left. Some people will never admit it but it is true everyone needs to have a little Brooke Davis in their life."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks Karen."

Karen nodded, "Let's get inside I hear the hot coca calling my name."

The two brunettes laughed and walked into the gym. In the lobby area Karen and Brooke were met by Peyton, Haley and Deb. The other women had removed their coats and all but Peyton were wearing the proud parent/grandparent t-shirts. Brooke looked at them and smiled.

"Those are so cute, where did you get them?" Brooke asked.

Haley curtly nodded to acknowledge Brooke's complement. Deb was the one that spoke up first, "The Boosters give them out to the parents," she laughed, "and now Grandparents of the basketball teams," she said.

Brooke nodded, and smiled, "Maybe the cheer squad should do something like that for the parents."

Peyton shook her head and muttered, "Just what I need another t-shirt."

Karen turned to face her daughter-in-law, "Speaking of T-shirts, where is yours?" she asked.

Peyton smiled meekly, trying to imitate the cute look that Angela gives Karen to get out of trouble.

"That barely works for Angela, so don't even try it, Peyton," Karen said, while Deb laughed. Haley nodded, a bit envious of how close Peyton was to the Brother's Moms. Brooke shook her head.

"She's been hanging out with Angela too long," Deb commented.

Peyton shook her head, "Okay, I wasn't sure which one to wear, so I didn't wear either."

Karen shook her head, "Did you bring either of them?"

Peyton nodded, "Both."

Karen smiled, "Wear Kay's, because it's her first time."

Peyton nodded. She walked away towards the bathroom, and she was replaced in the crowd by Cade.

"Karen, Deb," he said, and looked at Brooke and gave her a nod signaling her to keep quiet, "How are you ladies?"

Karen smiled, "great Cade," she said, and saw he was wearing his shirt with a 51 on it.

"Good Cade," Deb said.

Cade nodded and smiled, "So Karen, Deb, are these ladies your younger sisters because there is no way they can be your daughters."

Karen and Deb laughed, "You old flatter," Deb said, "This is my daughter-in-law Haley." She pointed Haley out.

Cade offered his hand to her, "Haley, I'm Cade Burke. I can guess by your shirt, my boy plays with your boys," he said and smiled.

Haley nodded, "Nice to meet you. Yes my sons play on the team. Who is your son?"

"Huck Burke, the Power Forward," Cade said.

Haley looked shocked at the older man. "Huck, Keith's friend?"

Cade nodded, "Yeah that's my boy."

Haley smiled and nodded. Brooke looked at Cade nervously; she didn't know that Huck was his son.

"Oh! Sorry I'm being rude, Cade, this is Brooke Davis, she's an old family friend," Karen said and introduced him to Brooke.

He offered his hand to her, "Cade Burke, a pleasure to meet you," he said.

Brooke took his hand and shook it, "Brooke Davis," she said, "You said your son is named Huck?"

He laughed, "Well he isn't named Huck, just we've been calling him that since he could crawl," Cade said, smiling genuinely, he was always proud of Huck.

Brooke smiled, "Is he dating anyone?"

Cade nodded, "Yeah, I believe he mentioned a stunning brunette he was seeing."

Brooke smiled, "Really, he's bragging to his Dad? What does he say?"

"Just that she's smart and funny, a bit sarcastic, beat his ass in pool, and he thinks the world of her," he said.

Brooke just beamed, "Really a great girl like this exists in Tree Hill?"

Cade nodded "I guess so. He really thinks so," he said.

Brooke was having fun now. "Does this girl have a name?"

Cade nodded, wondering what Brooke was doing. He didn't like having the tables turned on him. "Yes, I believe he told me it was Chastity Adams," he paused, "I'm not quite sure, since I've yet to met this young lady."

Brooke nodded, "She's a good girl. You should give her a chance."

Cade nodded, "That I will."

Karen looked at Cade and Brooke, "Okay this is an odd conversation," she said.

Brooke and Cade were saved by Peyton coming back wearing her T-shirt now. She just looked flustered.

"What's wrong, Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Nothing," she said loudly, and then leaned over to Haley's ear, "I'll tell you later."

Before the others could react three more people came over and joined the group. One was a tall black woman, and the others seemed like an old married couple. They all came over to Karen and smiled.

"Hey Karen, you ready for this?" the black woman asked.

Karen nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be. This is the last season in High School for my baby," she said.

The black woman nodded, "In two years that will be me," she said, and then turned and faced Peyton, "Peyton, I see you chose to wear Kay's shirt. Well I'm glad someone else is in the same boat as me this year."

Peyton nodded, "Thanks Amelia," she said, and turned to Haley, "Haley, this is Amelia Brown; she's the Mom singularly responsible for the last few years of success for the Raven's basketball team."

Haley looked at her shocked, "How?"

Peyton continued, "Amelia, my Sister-in-Law, Haley Scott."

Amelia looked at Haley, "My two sons have been the point guards on the team for the last six years, and now my daughter is in her second year as point guard for the girl's team," she said, then really took a closer look at Haley, "My God, you're the singer Haley James Scott."

Haley smiled shyly, "Not anymore," she said, "I quit nine years ago."

Amelia nodded, "Music's loss is our gain," she said, still with her smile.

The old Married Couple nodded and then took their chance to speak with Karen.

"Last year our girls are together," the man said.

Karen smiled, "Yeah Buck, ten years, it just like yesterday that Angela caught her first pass from Ashlyn," Karen said.

Buck smiled, "Boy, are we getting old. I remember the girls at the old court by the river trying to get the ball in that hoop. Now look at them they're both over six feet tall."

"Yeah, they were so cute, with Whitey and Lucas watching them and laughing. You know, I'm going to miss it, all of it."

Buck nodded, "Hopefully it will be over in March, and they bring home that state title they use to always talk about."

Buck turned and faced Peyton, "Sorry Peyton, I didn't see you there," he said.

Peyton smiled, "Its okay Buck."

"So I hear one of your little girls is on the team?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kay is on the bench," she said.

Buck chuckled a little, "The way Ashlyn's been talking you have a superstar on your hands," he said.

Peyton shook her head, "Kay?" Haley cleared her throat. Peyton turned and faced her, "Sorry," she said, "Buck, Maddie, this is my Sister-in-Law Haley, and that is Brooke Davis."

Buck offered his hand, "Buck Pierce," he said, his wife did the same thing. Buck and Cade locked eyes and the tension became thick. The same thing happened when Maddie Pierce locked eyes with Cade. Karen just nodded, and picked up on it.

"Let's all take our seats," she said and everyone agreed.


	181. First Time Suiting Up

Chapter 181 First Time Suiting Up

Across the Girl's Locker Room from where the Cheerleaders Collected the Girl's Basketball Team was busy suiting up for their part in this. As each girl arrived they went to their assigned locker and started to suit up. Since this was on their home court they would be wearing home whites. All fresh uniforms had been put out in the lockers and each girl had their name on a locker.

Kay opened her locker and looked up at her jersey. She pulled on the hem and felt it. For the first time it was all real to her. She rubbed the material between her fingers and wondered what it would be like when she wore it.

"Nervous, Little Scott?" Ashlyn asked from two lockers down, she had already changed into her game shorts and was just wearing a sports bra.

Kay nodded, "First time, suiting up," she replied.

Ashlyn sighed, "I guess I shouldn't be the one talking to you about this," Ashlyn said, "When I suited up here for the first time, I was scared."

Kay looked at the older girl, and team co-captain, "How did you get through it?"

Ashlyn smiled, "How I got through it? Like anything in life and basketball, Angela was there for me. She's unflappable nothing on that hardwood seems to bother her."

Kay nodded and smiled, "So is that true?"

Ashlyn nodded. Just then Angela came to her locker that was between Kay's and Ashlyn's. She looked at her niece and her best friend. Then she shook her head, "Telling her the story how I helped you through your first time as a Raven?" Angela asked, Ashlyn.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I was."

Angela nodded and looked at Kay. "I'm not holding your hair if you puke," she told Kay.

Kay looked at Ashlyn. "You got sick your first time?"

Ashlyn sheepishly smiled, "Yes."

Kay shook her head and started to get dressed. Angela laughed and opened her locker and started taking her stuff out. The Co-Captain was the last one to get her stuff out and start getting dressed. Part of why was she made sure everyone was okay and ready.

"What's that on your back, Ashlyn?" Daria asked. Angela and Ashlyn turned around and faced the Cheerleader.

"Daria, what are you doing on our side of the locker room?" Angela asked.

Daria gave Angela a sly smile. "I just came over to wish you girls, good luck, Suge" Daria said.

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Right," Angela said, "and I'm the Pope."

Daria gave Angela a sly smiled, "I can see you dressed like that."

Angela shook her head and went back to getting changed. Ashlyn turned back to her locker. Daria took it as she was backing down.

The thing that Daria took issue with was a heart tattoo with the numbers seven and twenty-two in it, the tattoo was on her left shoulder.

"So Ashlyn, is that Tattoo the jersey numbers of your two lovers?" Daria asked.

Ashlyn turned back around. "First of all they're not jersey numbers," she said.

"So you're admitting you're a lesbo," Daria said.

Angela coiled back her fist and was about ready to strike, when Daria got pulled back. Ashlyn and Angela looked over and saw Mackenzie holding Daria like a rag doll. The tall Center towered over all the other girls present and had a natural raw strength that scared the heck out of people.

"Daria, I'd suggest leaving here before it gets ugly," Mackenzie said.

"Mackenzie, why don't you stay out of this?" Daria asked.

"Well Suge," Mackenzie said, mocking Daria, "You don't understand, you screw with one of us, you screw with all of us."

Daria looked up at Mackenzie and saw the seriousness in her eyes. That was when she stopped struggling.

"Okay Mackenzie, put me down," Daria said.

Mackenzie put Daria down and the cheerleader took off. The big Center looked to Angela and Ashlyn.

"Thanks Mack," Angela said.

"Vandoo, I think you have some BFF stuff to take care of," Mackenzie said and pointed towards Ashlyn.

Angela nodded and brought Ashlyn over towards the toilets. The two friends looked each other square in the eye. That was when Ashlyn broke down crying.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "July in Bear Creek."

Angela smiled, "It's cute."

Ashlyn turned rather quickly away from Angela and punched the stall door. It rattled through out the locker room. Ashlyn took her fist away and saw that she creased the door, and started to laugh while still crying.

Lucas came out of his office, but was intercepted by Devyn.

"What was that noise?" he asked.

"Nothing Coach, just someone missed catching a sneaker," Devyn said.

He nodded, not truly buying it but went back into his office.

Angela looked to see if it was clear. That was when she turned back to Ashlyn.

"Forget that shallow airhead, Ash. You are ten times better then the lot of them, also you know your future. You're way ahead of all of them," Angela said.

"Yeah I know my future. It was picked for me; I've not had a choice since Sophomore Year."

Angela nodded, and embraced her friend. She stroked her back gently. "Now Ash, you know you're going to college too."

Ashlyn sighed, "If I can afford it. Angela, I didn't have people looking out for me and set me up with a college fund. Basketball is my chance, to get away from here, and be more."

Angela stroked her hair, "Ash, no matter what you're going to college. I promise you that."

Ashlyn nodded, "Why can't this be easier?"

"It would if you didn't keep secrets," Angela said.

"Yeah, blame my Mom for that one," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "C'mon, let's finish getting ready. We got a crowd to bore."

Ashlyn smiled and followed her friend out. "Thanks Angela."

"Your welcome, anyways are you going to get all biker on me and get more tattoos?"

Ashlyn shook her head no. Behind the damaged stall door two feet came down from the toilet. Next the door opened and Chase looked over to where the two basketball players went. It was just some more of Tree Hill's secrets and lies. This would make the rest of the year interesting.


	182. Remembering the Past

Chapter 182 Remembering the Past

Out in the gym the people had started to take their seats. They were all packed together tightly as they all wanted good seats. For some reason this was the place to be, but then again this was Tree Hill and Basketball was the sport to play. Midnight Madness was where the seasons changed, from off-season to basketball season.

Peyton, Karen, and even Deb were veterans of this, since they had been coming the last eight years. Originally they came to support Lucas and his underdog Girl's Team. Four years ago they started coming to support Lucas and Angela, and the year after that they came because Keith started playing. Now they were all here because the most Scotts ever were playing basketball or cheerleading.

"It's hot in here," Peyton said and slipped off her jacket. She looked over at her Sister-in-Law and Mother-in-Law and smiled.

"Are you okay, Peyton?" Haley asked.

Peyton shook her head, "I've just been feeling under the weather."

Haley nodded, "Stress?"

"Yeah, stress, and more was just added tonight," Peyton said, and her eyes narrowed when she saw Jake walking along the baseline of the court. Haley noticed this and leaned over to her.

"What happened with Jake?" Haley asked.

Peyton put her lips to Haley's ear. "When I went to change my shirt, I bumped into him. I guess he's the fire department's rep here, or something. We'll we start talking and he starts flirting with me. Usually it's no big deal, were old friends and it happens. This time he got a little grabby."

"What? How did you handle it?"

"Simple I told him I'm a married woman and to keep his hands to himself. If he didn't that hand would be put somewhere unpleasant."

Haley nodded, just as Brooke sat down next to her with drinks.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head, "No," she said, rather plainly.

Brooke started passing out the drinks. "I can't wait," she said.

"Why?" Peyton asked dryly, taking her drink from Brooke.

"Remember back in school how we use to live for game night," Brooke said.

Peyton shook her head, "I could have lived without game nights."

Brooke shook her head, "We did have fun though."

Peyton shrugged, "Maybe," she said, "But why are you so excited?"

Brooke smiled, "This is the first time all three of my daughters cheer together," she said, "And I actually get to see it."

Karen giggled a little behind Brooke's back. Peyton shook her head and then re fixed her eyes on Brooke.

"Really, you've never seen them cheer before?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Here and there, in between trips and meetings. But Trin was always too young to cheer with her sisters."

"Okay," Peyton said.

"Peyton, why aren't you excited? Your son is playing basketball, one of your daughters is taking the court for the first time as a basketball player, and your other daughter is a cheerleader. What's up with that?"

"Brooke, just for your information I've been under the weather. Also this is my ninth Midnight Madness since I've graduated high school."

Brooke gave her a look, "I'm sorry, for being so cheery."

Peyton shrugged and looked down to the court. "It's not you being cheery Brooke, its life. I'm happy where I am but am so bored with this," she said and gestured to the court, "I was thinking about when Ellie and I put together the benefit album back in high school. That was exciting."

Both Haley and Brooke nodded. "Can't you establish a record label here?" Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged, "I could but running the club is a full time job," Peyton said, "But I do know of enough good local unsigned bands that it could work."

Haley and Brooke nodded.

"That could be something that we could work out later," Haley said, "It's about to begin."

The three women turned and looked to the crowd.


	183. Midnight Madness

Chapter 183 Midnight Madness 

This Year the Master of Ceremonies was the School Principle he came to center court and thanked everyone for coming. He looked up at the score board and they counted off to midnight. Once the buzzer sounded the crowd went wild and music started to play. The Principle left the court and the cheerleaders took the court and started a dance routine.

Each girl went through the moves with a practice ease. On every face was fixed a smile. For many it was real and others it was fake. Yet they looked to the crowd cheery and glad to be there.

Chase looked over during the routine and watched her two sisters. For the first time this night she smiled a real smile. She watched Izzy go through the moves and knew that she was prepared and on cue. Izzy was always prepared and well practiced. That was to be expected from her. It was Trin that impressed Chase.

Trin carried herself with confidence and focus. Everything was prefect; her little sister was very well prepared, and practiced. Chase nodded and was happy that her sister took this seriously.

After the girls stopped they went through what else they had to do. Chase as per the plan found her self holding Trin's feet with Ellie Scott. The freshman Scott seemed focused.

Chase looked over at the green eyed girl and remembered to the little baby that would crawl around her mom's Manhattan Apartment. It was hard to believe that she was standing right next to her now, and they were wearing the same uniform. They finished and caught Trin, since she was the lightest girl.

The girls finished up and left the court. The Principle returned to center court. He looked over the crowd and took up his microphone.

"Okay, now before we get to the main stars of the night, we do have the other Basketball Team. Y'all know him for many different reasons, Tree Hill's own renaissance man, Coach Lucas Scott," the Principle announced.

Lucas walked out to center court. He was dressed in a suit and tie and even had a jacket on. He looked very professional, and reflected his mentor Whitey Durham. He took the microphone and smiled.

"Thank you; this is my ninth year coaching the Lady Ravens. As everyone knows I help establish this program and I'm the first varsity coach of this program. We've had two bad years establishing this program, two good years and four great years. This year I plan on bringing home the State Championship," he said, and listened to the listless crowd reaction. He knew they were the sideshow, of the Tree Hill High School Basketball Program. Yet in his heart he knew that his girls would change everyone's opinion this year. "Okay without anymore delay, your Tree Hill Lady Ravens."

There was a polite clap as the girls team came out onto the court. Angela and Ashlyn were up front leading them. Lucas noticed that right behind them was Ashton, not the most athletic or talented girl on the team, but she had been right with them every step so far these last three years. For them it was away to honor their friend.

The girls stood around center court and Lucas handed the microphone back to the Principle and just let the girls look around. Angela and Ashlyn stepped out in front and looked over the crowd. How many nights and games had they wished they played in front of a crowd like this?

"Your Co-Captains Ashlyn Pierce and Angela Scott," The Principle announced, and handed the microphone to Ashlyn.

"Thank you Tree Hill," she said, "Personally and along with the team we would like to thank everyone who's supported us in the past. Especially among those people are our families, without you we wouldn't be here today. So we can't wait for another season of your support and with your support we'll bring home a state championship."

There were some cheers and polite clapping. Ashlyn smiled it was a slight better response then last year. Getting to state semi-finals helped with their popularity. Hopefully next year the juniors who will be seniors will have an even better response. Ashlyn handed the microphone to Angela.

"Well I'd like to echo Ashlyn's thanks. It is true we can't do what we do with out your support. Also the charge you give us when we play, it makes it all worth it. Personally I have to say with your support every drop of blood, every bitter tear, every bead of sweat, was worth it and I live for it," Angela said, "Because of you I'll make it my personal goal and mission to bring home the state championship."

There were more cheers and claps. Angela for what ever reason seemed to get people more behind her and her statements. The two friends looked at each other and nodded. They then led their team off the Court and to one of the benches. They would be there to cheer on the boy's team. They are the pride and joy of the school.

The Principle took up the microphone again and looked around the gym. He brought the microphone up to his mouth and spoke. "Let's here it for the girls team," he said.

There were more polite claps and cheers. As the Principle came off the court and the cheerleaders came on again. They were doing another routine, and up in the stands Brooke was just aglow as she watched her daughters with the squad. She also let her eyes travel along the squad and she found Peyton's daughter. Ellie was as young as Trin but she seemed to carry herself with confidence. Brooke noted that Peyton's daughter looked so much like her but she seemed to carry herself like her Dad.

Brooke then scanned the sidelines and found Lucas barely hidden in the shadows talking with the basketball team. He seemed to be spending most of his time talking with the one named Ashlyn. They focused on the girl's knee and he nodded and then went on to the rest of the team.

Brooke sighed and leaned back a little. The cheerleaders ended their routine. Brooke then looked over to Haley and saw in her eyes that she was missing the old days. Also there seemed to be something missing in her friend. Maybe there was regret in the fact that she had no daughters and they did, she had no one to be a girl with again.

Brooke sighed as the Principle came back out to center court. He looked around the gym. There was an eerie silence as he brought the microphone back up so he could speak.

"Now what you have been waiting for," he said, "The boys that are going to bring the State Championship back to Tree Hill. Ladies and Gentleman your Tree Hill Ravens," he was so excited that he was practically yelling.

The gym echoed with the screams and clapping, it was like being next to a train. Brooke noticed that both Peyton and Haley stood up to cheer on their sons. Coming out from the boy's locker room was the boy's basketball team in their home whites.

Brooke saw Huck leading the group wearing his number 51 jersey with the captain's c on it. She watched the faces and she could clearly see her two godsons in the group, James and Keith were right next to each other. The two eldest Scott boys seemed at peace with being in the spot light.

Brooke looked down to where the girl's team was. She wondered what was going on between Angela and Kay as they talked to each other. Brooke had noticed from a distance that those two Scott girls looked as they could have been sisters. They certainly had a good relationship. Brooke sighed it was easy to find those two by their dirty blonde hair, that was the same shade as Lucas'.

Brooke didn't really pay attention to the rest of what was going on. She just looked around and tried to remember what it was like to be on that court. For her it was weird being on the other side of it now. This gym held many of her fondest memories from high school.

She got so lost in thought she didn't notice the end. It was Haley that let her know that it was over. Brooke nodded and followed Haley out of the gym.


	184. Peace Accord

Chapter 184 Peace Accord

It was out in the hallway that Brooke caught up with Haley. The two former friends stood there staring at each other. The fashion designer and the retired singer, stood there like two prize fighters waiting for the bell to ring and they wanted to strike.

"Haley, we need to talk," Brooke said.

Haley looked at Brooke and raised an eyebrow "Why Brooke, we've not talked in eight years and you seem fine with it," Haley said.

"Who said I was fine with it," Brooke said, "Maybe I wasn't in my right mind."

Haley nodded, "Yes, that's what Peyton has told me, three years sobriety."

"I've done things that I'm not proud of, Haley, and breaking off contact with you is one of them," Brooke said.

Haley shook her head in anger, "Brooke, Nathan and I were willing to help you, and all you did was shove it in our faces. I called trying to be your friend after the news of Chase filing for divorce and all you did was blow me off. So I just stopped trying after six months, I had to focus on my family."

Brooke was ready and fired right back, "Maybe being around the prefect married couple wasn't what I needed. God damn it Haley, you and Nathan have the fairy tale, everything you can dream of, you have. Great kids, a prefect husband, and the dream life, you've lived all of your dreams. What do you have to complain about?"

Haley's eyes lit with fire, "You know damn well that Nathan and I didn't have the easiest of times. You were there during my first tour, and the fall out from that. How about the point shaving scandal? Nathan got where he was by loyalty of his friends, hard work and luck. I lived my dream in music, but I live a better dream now as a mother. So how dare you even suggest that we've had it easy? What about you?"

Brooke shook her head, "Have you ever rushed to the hospital thinking that one of your children was dead?"

Haley lost the fire in her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My oldest," Brooke said in order to keep Chase's secret, "Nearly died twice from drugs or alcohol. Three times I've rushed to the hospital for her. Twice she was on death's door, one time I nearly lost them to the state," Brooke said, starting to cry.

Haley's face softened, for a minute. "You better not be lying about this," she said.

"On Whitey's grave I'm not lying to you, Haley."

Haley came over and saw the seriousness in her eyes and hugged Brooke. "I'm sorry Brooke, you could have called and I would have been there."

Brooke was crying now, "I know Haley, I've always known that. My pride couldn't let me call you. How many times that night I stared at the cell phone and wanted to dial your number. The long nights by her bedside I wanted to have my sisters there for strength."

"Sisters?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded, as they slip apart from their hug, "Yes my sisters, you and Peyton."

"Brooke, I didn't know you thought of us that way," she said.

Brooke looked at Haley and smiled meekly. "I've done so for awhile. You guys have been my family for so long. After the first time in the hospital I went to Betty Ford and cleaned myself up. For my girls, but also so I can come back here and win the rest of my family back."

Haley looked at her. She had thought of Brooke as a sister in the past. That was part of the reason she had Brooke as James' Godmother. She had never thought Brooke thought the same way, until now.

"Come here," Haley said offering her another hug, "How can I stay mad at my sister, well except maybe Taylor."

Brooke dried her eyes and hugged Haley. "Thank you," she said, and then they broke their hug.

"Just so you know, Brooke, you ever hurt me or my family again with a stunt like you pulled eight years ago, I'll cut your heart out," Haley said with a smile and headed back into the gym. Brooke looked at the door Haley left from and remembered how Haley was when Rachel tried stealing Nathan from her.


	185. Parents and Kids

Chapter 185 Parents and Kids

(Lucas' writing in italics)

_William Faulkner wrote, "The past is never dead, it is not even past." __For everyone that remembers and holds dear these traditions that we celebrate the past in never dead. These traditions bind us together. __Be it through coming to terms with ones past, and building a future._

Karen stood center court and watched the kids start to come out of the locker room. She knew many of the older ones on sight but they wouldn't say hi to her. They were tired and looking to meet their parents or just drive home and go to bed. The veterans knew that tomorrow came practice and that Coach Scott and Coach Roth would push them to the breaking point. The morning started another season of basketball and the Ravens were also on top, and to be on top you had to be prepared.

One thing Karen had always noted was on the girl's team the older players seemed to group together and stay tight. The group as a whole had seemed to adopt Angela and Ashlyn's attitude towards the world. It was them against everyone in the world. It bonded them together, and Karen also noticed another common thread, these six girls all had taken to Kay.

Karen smiled, Kay, her oldest granddaughter and her namesake. Everyday she looked at the older of the twins she would remark to herself how much like Lucas she looked. Kay was a Scott there was no question.

Trailing behind the girl's basketball team was Ellie with her gym bag, still dressed in her cheerleading uniform. Ellie, the baby of the whole Scott Family, with three moms that were cheerleaders in the Scott Family, Ellie was the only Scott girl to become a cheerleader. This had made Karen secretly proud, she was the captain of the cheer squad when she was in high school, and Ellie's mom was a cheerleader. Karen also commented that Ellie looked like Peyton, which she did. Ellie was the Sawyer side of her parentage.

Karen smiled; she loved all three of her grandchildren, and even her two adopted grandsons. She and Deb had also been considered, in their own mind and their kids mind, co-grandmothers on the Scott side. This was an honor they both bathed in and when the kids were younger they would spoil them as such, except for Deb did more, since Karen had Angela. But Deb was a dotting Aunt to Angela.

"Hey Mom," Angela said as she came up to her Mom.

"Hey Angela Baby," Karen said, and smiled, "You and Ashlyn did well tonight."

Angela smiled meekly, and she blushed, a little. Her mom always knew how to disarm her. Karen Roe was the one weakness that Lucas and Angela Scott had she could break them down.

"Thanks," Angela said.

"Do you think you could bring the state title here?"

"Mom, you said it yourself that you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Angela, I just don't want you going down the wrong path."

Angela shook her head, "The Title isn't about me. It's about something I've promised two people years ago. I'm going to deliver too," she said.

Karen looked at her daughter and nodded. "Just don't write checks your body can't cash," she said, "Now let's get you home, after your statement, Lucas is going to run you guys extra hard."

Angela smiled and followed her mom out of the gym.

* * *

_They often use these traditions to connect with a new place for some and an old place for others._

Haley stood under the two retired jersey numbers, Numbers Twenty-three and Thirty-Three, both of whom she knew and was related too. Number Twenty-three was her husband Nathan Scott. Number Thirty-three was the devil himself her father-in-law Dan Scott. She couldn't help but wonder if they stayed in Los Angeles would James' number be retired, yet she couldn't dwell on that thought, as she had to live in the here and now.

She watched as James was talking with Ashlyn. He kissed her then walked over towards Haley. Brian wasn't for behind his older brother. She smiled at her two sons and hugged each of them when they came up to her. Of course both of them protested to their Mom's display of affection, but inside they were both glad their mom loved them.

"Mom not in public," Brian said. He looked over his mom's shoulder and saw a girl with short red hair looking at him. She smiled at him then walked away.

"Gee I can't even hug my sons anymore," Haley said.

James laughed, "I didn't complain, Mom," he said.

She swatted him, "That's because you were kissing Ashlyn with porno tongue."

James smiled back at his Mom, "Well I've learned by watching my parents."

"Hey," Haley said.

James and Brian both laughed at their Mom. She knew that she had been gotten by her oldest son. She and Nathan were always very affectionate around the children and they must have picked it up from them.

"So how did you enjoy this?' Haley asked.

Brian just shrugged and looked at his Mom, "It was okay."

James shook his head, "I guess you are right basketball is a big deal here."

Haley nodded, "Do you think you'll like playing here?"

James looked up at the wall and saw the two retired jerseys on the wall. He knew that he was related to both of those people. Those were some big shoes to fill. He knew that he had some advantage over Keith since he played most of his High School Ball out in California.

"Well do I really have a choice?" he asked then looked over towards where Ashlyn was standing by her parents.

"No you really don't," Haley said, and then noticed that he wasn't paying attention, "James, are you paying attention?"

"Yeah, I am," he said.

Haley nodded, "And my name is Paris Hilton," she said.

"Yeah, so my Mom is Paris Hilton," he said.

Haley swatted him playfully. "That's hot," she said sarcastically.

James laughed after rubbing his arm. "Yes I think I can enjoy playing here," he said, and looked over to Ashlyn.

"Come on lover boy let's go home," Haley said.

* * *

_Others use it to bring them closer to love ones who have experienced loss, and pain, but still keep pushing on._

He still sat in the stands. Unlike the other parents his memories were not tied to this building. Cade nodded as people he knew walked by. His high school and his past was thousands of miles away, he was a carpet bagger, another one of the many people that came down south because of the Northeast Diaspora, following the jobs. Unlike many he adapted himself to the life style and people. If anything Cade Burke was a survivor.

His youngest daughter, Kelly, sat next to him and watched him study the gym. They knew that he didn't completely change. Cade was still Irish Catholic and believed strongly in Jesuit Education. He would still celebrate Saint Patrick's Day and Lent, and he raised his kids in this tradition and belief. His parenting style was a mixture of hands on and hands off, only stepping in when needed but always having a sharp eye on his kids. Punishment was always shift, final, and carried out to the letter. Yet he was permissive.

"There's your brother," he said to Kelly as he watched Huck come out of the locker room. He smiled at his only son and stood up. It was said that Cade always loved being a dad, and it was reflected in his kids. They were well behaved and had much respect for him. Burke kids were always considered good friends because they were generally considered good influences. Yet one of their downfalls was the fact that they had no direct supervision most of the time, and still they always seemed to be at school on time and prepared for class.

"What did you think of my motivational speech?" Huck asked as he walked up to his dad and sister.

"It was great, boyo," Cade said, "But I think you lost the people when you quoted Marcus Aurelius."

Huck nodded, "Yeah, but I can't keep on spouting the same clichés, Dad. It's crazy you promise something you aren't even sure that you can deliver."

Cade nodded, "Well that's life boy, you try your damnedest to do something, but many times you fail."

Cade started to guide his youngest out of the gym. Of many things in life Cade knew about the failing of promises. He had failed several times to live up to his word, and once someone failed to live up to their word to him.

"It could be worse, Huckleberry," Kelly said.

"How so, Tom?" Huck asked, teasing his sister with her old nickname.

"You could be the girls and no one pays attention to them. Angela gave a passionate speech and there was just some cheering and clapping from the parents and their friends," Kelly said.

Huck shook his head, "These people don't know what they are missing out on. This year is going to be special for those girls and next year the town will miss it when they're gone," he said.

"What makes you say that?" Kelly asked.

"I know my friends, I know who they're on the inside," Huck said, "I also know their heart, passion, and attitude. They're going to leave nothing behind, kinda their way of telling this town to kiss off."

Kelly laughed. Cade nodded, "I can see them doing that," the Dad said and smiled, "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

_Some might use these traditions to crush down someone, holding them back from reaching their potential._

Over across the gym, Ashlyn looked over towards her boyfriend and his family. Her parents stood in front of her talking. Finally her Mom pulled her around to face them.

"Ashlyn Meredith Pierce," Maddie said, "would you pay attention."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes Mama," she said.

Buck nodded, "Now Ash, it is all good that you play with your friend. But you do have responsibilities, one of them is big," her Dad told him.

"Yes Daddy," Ashlyn said, "Daddy, there is talk that I might get offered a scholarship to play in college."

Maddie was the one that answered her, "Ash, we've told you that you can play your game as long as you manage your responsibilities. Once High School is over our deal is over, Ash. It would be on you."

"Yes Mama," Ashlyn said, rather disappointed.

"Ashlyn Meredith, don't look at me that way. I wasn't the one who put you in this predicament. It was your own actions, and you have to pay the consequences," Maddie said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Why is it just me, Mama?"

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"Why do I have to carry all the responsibility, Mama?" Ashlyn asked.

"Cause you're the one we can control and not that boy."

Ashlyn sighed and looked back over to where James was. He was looking at her.

"Have you not learned anything?" Buck asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Because of what happened I'm suppose to go through life alone?" she asked.

"Ashlyn, you have responsibilities that come before your happiness. So if you can have a social life as long as you take care of what you have to take care of," Maddie said.

"Yes Mama," Ashlyn said.

"Come on ladies, let's go home. You have to get up early Ashlyn to head to Bear Creek."

* * *

_Still others would use these traditions to share their memories and hide their worries._

It was once said, memories and worries was the foundation that Tree Hill was built on. The memories were the past coming back, good, bad and indifferent. Her past, and the common past she shared with the town and her ex-friends, and soon to be friends again she kept reminding herself. The worries were always there, the constant companion, the old insecurities. They were, would the people she cared most about, other then her own daughters, take her back. Other worries were could she stay sober under stress, would her daughters become good women, and could she be a good person.

Brooke watched as her eldest daughter talked with the red headed basketball player and then they kissed. When they broke apart her daughter headed over to her, and the boy headed over to his dad and sister. Part of Brooke couldn't help but smile, because Chase was happy again. She hadn't seen Chase happy in a long time, maybe it was Tree Hill and a connection that the girl shared with it.

Next Brooke watched Izzy standing alone. She was the most closed off of her daughters. Izzy was once very close to her godfather, and oddly she imitated many of his traits, and mixed them with ones she learned from her mom. Yet Izzy had the strongest mind and kindest heart she knew. Izzy was no different here then she was in New York, which that scared Brooke. That was when she noticed Izzy was staring at Keith Scott.

Brooke had eased her restrictions on being friends with the Scott Family. She did this so she wouldn't appear hypocritical, as she tried rebuilding her friendship with two Scotts. Yet she wasn't sure she wanted any of her daughters dating any of the Scott Boys. That was what Brooke saw in Izzy, she had always had a puppy dog crush on Keith, and it seemed to have never have waned.

Now Brooke's eyes fell onto her youngest daughter. Trin was the angry Adams girl. She so admired her older sisters and wanted to follow the path they led. That all ended when they moved to Tree Hill, and she was never the same. She was surly and would snap at people, on her first day of school she almost ended up in detention. Yet slowly Trin came around, and started to accept she was here in Tree Hill for good.

Trin also started to make friends. One girl she seemed to have bonded with is the only other freshman on the cheer squad. Ellie Scott, Peyton's youngest daughter. Brooke watched as the Brunette with straight hair talked to the blonde with curly hair.

Flash backs came to Brooke's mind; it was just like when she was younger and a cheerleader. As much as she hated to admit it all her girls looked like her. Trin probably the most, since there was something that reminded her of her ex-husband in Chase and Izzy, be it a gesture, a pronunciation, a habit, or a shape of a body part, like her. Also after finally seeing the Scott kids as they were older, she had to admit that Ellie was the most like Peyton. She watched their two youngest daughters talking and carrying on, just like they were when they were freshman in high school.

"Mom, so what did you think?" Chase asked as she walked up to her.

Brooke smiled and looked at her three daughters. No matter what happened Chase and Izzy would always be right beside each other and Trin would tag along. So when ever Chase showed up usually the others girls were right behind her. Brooke wondered what would happen when Chase went away for college; could Izzy and Trin have the same relationship? Did it really matter because Izzy would leave that following year?

"You girls were great," Brooke said, "How long did it take to put those routines together?"

"For someone who is a good choreographer, not long, for Jessalyn, since the summer," Izzy said.

"Isabella, why are you being so mean?" Brooke asked.

"Simple Mom," Izzy said, "Jessalyn isn't a nice person. Infact she isn't a good Cheer Captain. She is manipulative, scheming, and I believe she was only made captain because she is black mailing someone."

"Izzy, that's not nice to say," Brooke said, then lowered her voice, "In public, but you'll have to share with me later what you heard. I miss the gossip."

Izzy smiled, "Okay Mom."

Brooke then turned to Trin, "So did you enjoy yourself?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, and I'm not a baby, Mom," Trin said.

"To me you'll always be my baby," Brooke replied. All three of her daughter's rolled their eyes.

"Well you don't have to treat me like one," Trin said back.

"Okay, so I won't, Trinity Paris," Brooke said and laughed.

"Please don't use my middle name."

Brooke smiled, "Okay," she said, "I see you've been talking with Ellie Scott," Brooke said.

"Yeah, she's cool, but a bit of a brooder, and quiet. She likes to read too," Trin said.

"Kind of an odd match, don't you think," Chase said.

Trin shook her head, "No, I just seem to get her. She also understands me, plus we're the only freshman on the squad."

Brooke nodded, "Come on, Trin, it's late and you still have school. Izzy, Chase, don't stay out too late,"

* * *

_Some use it as a way to be close to their loved ones, and help them through tough times._

She sat on the bench next and watched the crowds. Looking over she saw her man, her soul mate, was doing the same thing. She turned back to the crowd and watched each one of her children walk over towards them.

"Hard to believe they were babies once," Lucas said.

Peyton nodded, she looked at each of them, "You're telling me, remember I had to carry them for nine months," she said.

He leaned over and kissed her temple. "I know you remind me, constantly, but I still love you. I couldn't have asked for a better Mother for my Children."

Peyton smiled, what he just told her meant more to her then anything. "Luke, do you ever regret not having more children?"

Lucas nodded for a second, "Yes and No. I would have loved to have another son, or daughter. The late night feedings and dirty diapers, no I don't miss."

Peyton smiled, "Yeah Lucas Scott Superdad, did you get any sleep with the twins?" she asked.

Lucas shook his head, "It seems like I didn't. Kay kept me busy, but it worked out, since I handled Kay and you handled Ellie."

Peyton smiled, she watched Kay split off from the Girl's Basketball Team and head their way. She watched as the girl headed right over to Lucas. It hurt Peyton that she would head straight for Lucas. She always felt that Kay had more of her in her then Ellie.

"Hi Dad, Hi Mom," Kay said, and sat down in-between them. She then took a sketch pad out from her gym bag and started to work on a sketch.

"So how did you enjoy your first Midnight Madness?" Peyton asked.

"It was boring all I did was stand around. At least I got to wear my uniform for the first time," Kay said.

"Well next time you might do more then just stand around," Lucas said. He had not quiet shifted from Coach to Dad yet so he was still thinking about getting experience in the younger players because he knew he was losing his best two players next year.

"Hopefully," Kay said and went back to drawing.

Peyton looked over Kay's shoulder and watched her sketching. She was very impressed by her daughter's artistic ability. It was the one thing that they seemed to have in common. That was how they connected.

"What are you sketching?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing important," Kay answered, her usual response.

Peyton nodded and turned back to the crowd and watched Ellie and Brooke's Youngest Trinity. She was amazed at how the girls talked and gestured, what really stunned her was their looks. Trinity looked like a younger Brooke Davis, while Ellie looked like a younger her. It kinda took her breathe away; she would never expect Ellie and Trinity to become friends.

After the girls stopped talking they headed over to their families. Ellie was wired, Peyton noted as she practically bounced over towards them. She reminded Peyton of herself when her dad was around. He always had away of bringing the cheeriness out of her.

"That was great!" Ellie said and bumped Kay.

"Hey," Kay said, to her sister.

"Why are you complaining all you did was stand around and then sit," Ellie said.

"Well for the first and only time in the season you had to work," Kay shot back.

"There is no half-time for cheerleaders," Ellie said and pushed Kay back.

Kay smirked, Peyton shook her head, and it was the Scott Smirk. "Well you shouldn't have a half time all you guys do on the baseline is shake your pom-poms."

"Well you are going to have to pull splinters out of your butt from sitting on the bench," Ellie shot back.

Lucas grabbed both of them, "Hey enough, it's late," he said, "Ellie, you preformed well tonight. Kay, be nice to your sister."

"Yes Dad," the twins said.

"Also Kay, Cheerleading is a sport."

Kay nodded, but he knew she wanted to comment. Ellie nodded, satisfied with her moral victory. Lucas sighed and waited for Keith to break away from the tentacles of Jessalyn.

Finally both Lucas and Peyton sighed as Keith finally separated himself from his girlfriend. He walked over towards his family a noticed their dirty looks. He just shrugged.

"What?" he asked.

"We've been waiting while you and Jessa have been exchanging tongues," Kay said.

"What would you know about that, Kay?" Keith asked.

Kay snorted, "What ever, Keith, we've been waiting here for you. I don't know about Mom or Dad, but I'm tired."

Ellie swatted Kay, "I'm tired too, unlike both of you, and I worked tonight."

Keith gave his sisters an evil eye. Lucas finally stood up and grabbed his stuff.

"Enough let's get out of here," he said.

Peyton stood up and stood beside her husband, "I agree with your Dad, enough and let's go home," she said.

* * *

_These traditions can bring back long lost relatives._

Over by the door to the gym Daria stood and watched the crowd. She really paid attention to James Scott. Her eyes followed his body as he moved and talked. First he was walking with his Cousins and his girlfriend. She cringed at the thought of Ashlyn having that boy. Daria nodded, she hated to lose, and she hadn't lost since she became best friends with Jessalyn.

"Wanting what you can't have and accepting it has never been your strong suit, Daria," Rhett said coming up next to her.

Daria looked over and stared at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at boarding school?" Daria asked.

Rhett smiled, "My Dear Cousin, do you really think they could keep me away from this place?" he said.

Daria shook her head, "You better not cause any problems with Jessalyn. She's with Keith now and happy," Daria said.

Rhett shook his head, "Daria, Jessalyn was a passing fancy. I'm not that guy anymore."

"You better be telling the truth Rhett Butler Churchill."

"I'm telling the truth Cousin. There is already someone I would like to get to know again," he said and stared at Angela as she left the gym.

* * *

_Or be the catalyst to bring people to together against another._

Out in the parking lot, Chase and Izzy were throwing their bags into their cars. Since Chase came from work they took separate cars. Chase looked over to her sister.

"You ready for this?" she asked Izzy.

Izzy nodded, "As I will ever be. It's much different down here, same importance but a smaller community."

Chase nodded and saw that James was at the front of her car.

"James?" she asked.

"Are you serious about what you asked me?" he said.

Chase nodded and looked at Izzy. The two sisters understood right away what he was referring too. "Yes I am," she said.

James smirked, "I'm in. I'll help you with all three parts."

Chase was about to say something and she saw Ashlyn step up next to him, and put her arm through his. "I'm in too," she said, "As long as Daria goes down too."

Chase was about to speak again when Angela came out of the darkness. "I'm in as well. It's time to end this. It is time for me to fight back," Angela said.

Chase looked over at the three other seventeen year olds. "Okay, we're all in."

Angela smiled, "Good, be at the café tomorrow at seven am," Angela said, and started to walk away.

James smiled and followed his cousin with his girlfriend. Chase looked around and at her sister. "That was easy," she said.

"Maybe Jessalyn created more enemies then we thought."

Chase shrugged, "What ever, she's going down."


	186. Author's Notes for Operation Spirit

186 Chapter Authors Notes for Operation Spirit (The Tyranny of Tradition)

**So ends another Part in this epic journey. This time it is Part 13, unlucky 13. The name **_**Operation Spirit (The Tyranny of Tradition)**_** which is a **_**Live**_** song of the album **_**Mental Jewelry**_**. Live is in the Canon, but also the song is great since it is about dissatisfaction with traditions of the past. I wanted a kinda boredom with the routine that some of the parents are facing.**

**In Chapter 177 (Aesop) the book that Izzy is carrying is important. In fact in Chapter 147 (Places You Have Come to Fear the Most) in the flash back the book Izzy is reading is the same book. In most cases this will be the book she is carrying unless otherwise stated. If you didn't catch it is a copy of Aesop's Fables.**

**Some talk on the couples from the kids I've created. And the charcters. Why? Because I really haven't anything to talk about. **

**Keith and Izzy, or ****Kizzy sometimes Bruacs Jr., as they have earned their name, will have their moments. But Keith and Jessalyn still have road to tread together. Remember I've said in the past thing I do have a reason, and I've alluded to their future. I will leave them with a simple statement, Izzy from day one was planned on having a major part of the story, actually larger then what it is but Chase took away some of it when she devolped as a character, so just think.**

**  
Chase and Huck??? Hase? Chuck? Well they are one of my favorites. Would I compaire them to Brucas,Naley or Leyton, I don't know. They have their own dynamic. I will say this they were a planned hook up when I devolped the Brooke aspected of the story. Huck has a complex creation history, he orginally started to be Keith's version of Junk, hence the simple weird first name. Then he became Kelly's big brother. I found I could write scenes for him very easly, and he devolped into Angela's friend, then Ashlyn's ex. Chase has a simpler devolpement history. It started with the fact Brooke would have daughters, as god's cosmic joke on her having girls that acted just like her, and she was the oldest. She was originally named Victoria, after who gave Brooke her big break, but I figured Brooke would be more creative. I came up with Chastity, when I decided that their father would be Chase Adams. So Chastity was picked as a pun. Also I figured the girls would call each other by nicknames, so her's by sake of her name became Chase, that devolped because the early chapters with her in it, I wrote long hand. In narrative they were to be refered to by there proper names, like most of the other charaters, but I was sick of writting them out, Izzy's was really bad, so the nicknames became how they were refered to, and it was carried over when I typed it in. In a story team meeting Hawley, yes I know a real guy called Hawley, suggested one of the previlged girls of Brooke would enjoy spending time with the redneck Huck. An idea I'd been mulling in my head, so Chase was the right age and boom. Chase and Huck. Neil from the story team actually should inavertantly take credit for making their relationship rather cerebral, by suggesting Huck's taste for deep philosphy.**

**James and Ashlyn, are my surpirse couple. James exists because he's canon, how he comes off is completely me. I had the idea that Nathan's son would play like Lucas, and Lucas' son would play like Nathan. From there devolped Keith being like early Nathan and James having more of a Lucas feel. Tying him with Angela makes sense, I've stated in the past Angela is based on the charter named Lily in the show, so having them close was a key. Ashlyn I've said before was a filler name in a conversation. She moved up to give Angela a friend, originally only to because they were the two best players on the team. Them devolping into more, life long best friends, well that was something that just seemed to fit. The devolpement of her becoming James' girlfriend was something that was a thunderbolt, not even planned. Ashlyn's secert devolped before because of drama, or need for it. With James and Ashlyn they are fun to write for. James loves her, and doesn't have fear in the realtionship. They are also both rather playful, and Ashlyn is a bit of a scatter brain when she's nervous.**

**Jersey number commentary. The Numbers they wear pretty much have a reason.**

**Angela- Wears number 22. Her fathers number, for the same reason Lucas wore 22.**

**Kay- Wears number 3. Her father's original number. Angela fought for her to wear it, because she wanted her to wear her father's jersey number.**

**James- Wears number 32. His father's numbers reversed. I have number 23 retired on the boys team and not issues on the girls.**

**Brian- Wears number 5. His father's number added together.**

**Huck- Wears number 51. That comes from his father being a firefighter and the old TV Show Emergency where the unit was Number 51. Because of that show a lot of #51 units popped up.**

**Keith- Wears number 13. Two reasons, it gives the Scotts a 3, 13, 23, and 33. Lucas, Keith, Nathan, and Dan. Also its half way between Lucas' original number and Nathan's number showing he has traits of both his father and uncle.**

**Thanks for the reads, comments and reviews. Also thanks Ell6ange for Beta-ing this Part.**

**As always,**

**ThumperE23**

**Just a quick readers poll. What y'all think about Angela? Does she need a man or not? Just a general opionions.**

**Also who is the villain in this story? Just a general opionions.**


	187. New Friends, Old Places

Part 14 Bliss (I Don't Want to Know)

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_Langdon noted that the new fledglings were forming their own Unkindness. So far it was three. Abby, Amy, and Hank were friends again, after the rough break up of Amy and Hank it took almost all of junior year for them to be friends again. Now as their time with the older Unkindness comes to an end they've re-found their bond._

_What helped was two new fledglings had started to join their unkindness. Jackson, Abby's Cousin and my Nephew, was relocated from California when Nicholas and Holly moved back here. He soon became close with Amy and with in months they were almost inseparable._

_Becca also returned to Tree Hill. This had caused a stir in the Old Unkindness. She brought with her Charity, Ilsa, and Tamara, her three fledglings. Charity soon connected with the new Unkindness and was soon seen often in the company of Hank._

_This also left Abby alone for the first time since she and Amy became friends. Abby had been doing better being alone, but she still wasn't there. Yet Langdon watched her and noticed that she was growing and finding herself. His sister would become a strong woman on her own terms. Even in spite of Jessica's taunting and near bulling._

_The new fledglings caused a stir in the Unkindness that threatened Jessica's position among the fledglings. This was something that Abby, Amy, and Hank wanted to take full advantage of and topple the hated alpha bitch._

_Langdon looked at Abby, and she smiled._

_"Lang, what does a successful coup sound like?" she asked._

_Langdon smiled at his little sister, and wondered where the years had gone, he knew exactly what she was planning, "A successful coup is pulled off in silence," he said._

OTH

Chapter 187 New Friends Old Places

Lucas sat at the counter of his Mom's Café and sipped at his glass of water. It had been another long day of practice. With in a week the first game would be at hand. He knew that his team was ready but, where they going to be able to perform. So much of last year was carried on the shoulders of the seniors that have now been replaced by current members of the line up.

Angela came up and stood in front of Lucas. "Hey Big Brother," she said.

Lucas looked into his sister's blue eyes. "Okay you want to ask me something," he said.

"What makes you say I want something?" Angela asked, giving Lucas her hurt little sister look.

"Well first of all you never call me Big Brother unless you want something. Also on the second hand you can stop the hurt little sister look, it was cute when you were ten but not seventeen."

"Damn! I'll just have to use it on my husband, when I get one," Angela said.

Lucas laughed at his little sister. "So what are you going to ask me?"

"Luke, what does a successful coup sound like?" she asked.

Lucas smiled at his little sister, and wondered where the years had gone, he knew exactly what she was planning, "A successful coup is pulled off in silence," he said.

Angela nodded. Lucas turned when he heard the bells over the door ring. He watched as Ashlyn and Chase came into the café. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that Ashlyn was with Chase. This was odd behavior for Ashlyn, since she hated cheerleaders.

"Hey Ash, Chase," Lucas said.

"Hey," Ash said.

"Hey," Chase said.

Lucas stood up and looked over the three seventeen year old girls. "Well I'm going to let you have your peace," he said, "Oh and be careful, Brutus, Cassius, and Galba," he winked at his sister and walked out of the café.

"What is with the Shakespeare Reference?" Chase asked, Angela.

"He knows what were planning," Angela said, "But he won't do anything about it."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked, "Secrecy is the most important part in this."

Angela nodded, "I know my brother, and he hates her just as much as we do. He won't do anything unless we force his hand."

Chase nodded, "Ashlyn, you've been quiet. Do you think Lucas will cause our plan trouble?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "I'm sorry, but Angela, your brother is hot, I was having my Hot Coach Fantasy," she said.

Chase laughed. Angela rolled her eyes, "Ew, just what I need in my head. Already I'm still recovering from walking in on him and Peyton," she said.

"Really? Is he well equipped?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela walked over to her best friend and slapped her on the back of the head. "First stay focused on what we are here to do. Second, you are dating James so just stop fantasying about Lucas. Third, ew he's my brother I wouldn't want to know anyways," Angela said.

Ashlyn smiled sheepishly, "Okay, can't blame a girl for trying."

Chase shook her head and hoped onto a stool. "So tell me what Jessalyn's weaknesses are?" she asked the air.

Angela shrugged, "Acceptance, she feels the need for acceptance."

Chase shook her head, "Everyone does."

"Yeah, but this is a compulsion. She has to have all the best cloths, the latest fashions, the nicest car," Angela said, then paused, "and the most popular guys."

"Huh what?" Ashlyn asked.

"What are you getting at, Angela?" Chase asked.

Angela smiled, "She's only dating Keith because he's the hot basketball hero. I've seen his eyes, and Kay has told me that he's not happy. Maybe we can find him an alternative to Miss Jessalyn."

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow and gave Angela a strange look. "Why would we want to inflict your nephew on some poor girl?" Ashlyn asked.

Chase looked at Ashlyn then Angela. "You have on confusing family tree Angela."

Angela nodded. "Well it wasn't planned. So it could work, we would have to find someone who could forgive his faults."

Ashlyn snorted, "That will happen when pigs fly."

Chase laughed.

"What?" Angela and Ashlyn asked at the same time.

"I think I know someone," Chase said, "They'd just need a push."

"What? Who?" Ashlyn asked, "I want to meet this girl and tell her she needs her head examined."

Chase shot Ashlyn a dirty look. "It's my sister," Chase said.

"Trin? Isn't she a bit young?" Ashlyn asked.

"No you idiot, my other sister, Izzy. She's had a crush on Keith for god knows how long," Chase said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Izzy, isn't she kinda bookish and quiet for Keith?"

Angela laughed, "It might just work," she said.

Both Chase and Ashlyn looked at each other, and then turned to Angela. "What?" they both said.

Angela had a lopsided grin on her face. "Ashlyn, remember Laurissa, and Christabelle?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn thought for a second, "Yeah Keith's last two girlfriends."

Angela smiled, "See Chase, there is a brain in there, I told you," Angela said, and got a dirty looked from Ashlyn, "I love you, Ash," Angela said to her best friend, "What did they have in common?"

Ashlyn smiled, "They were brunettes, with dark eyes," she said, "Just like Izzy."

Angela and Chase nodded, "I do believe my Nephew finds girls like your sister attractive," Angela said.

"Okay, so we just have to find away to get Keith to leave Jessalyn for Izzy," Ashlyn said, "Easier said then done!"

Chase smiled, "The fantasy boy draft is coming up," Chase said.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"The Boy draft, one of the rules is that the girls for the length of the basketball season couldn't mess with another girls boy or she's off the squad," Chase said.

"You're new in town and you know about this?" Ashlyn asked.

Chase laughed, "One I'm a cheerleader, and two my Mom come up with it seventeen years ago."

Angela nodded, knowing the story. Ashlyn looked at Chase mouth agaped, "Your Mom is Brooke Davis. Wow!" she said.

Chase nodded, "Enough with my twisted family. I think we need a secondary way to attack Jessalyn."

"Also we need some way to protect James from Daria," Ashlyn noted.

Angela nodded, "Well that is easy, Jessalyn spends a lot of time keeping Daria happy," Angela said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I've met Daria, she's pretty clueless. What's the story between those two?"

"They shared a playpen together. The Churchill's and Windsor's are old family friends."

"Okay, how do we take her down?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Keep her from getting what she wants. She'll be for Jessalyn to focus more energy on keeping her happy, and it would cause tension between Keith and Jessalyn," Ashlyn said.

"And benefit you," Chase said.

"Let's not kid ourselves, we're all going to benefit from this," Angela said.

Chase nodded, "True. Keep James away from Daria does two things for us."

Angela sighed, "We're going to need some more help than just you on the cheer squad."

"Well I might be able to get Trin on our side," Chase said.

"What about Ellie?" Ashlyn asked.

Chase nodded, "She and Trin have been getting closer so maybe we can get them on our side."

Angela made a face, "We need Miranda too. Shoot she'll probably do it just to twist Jessalyn's tail, she and Jessalyn don't like each other."

Chase nodded, "I'm going to hate to say that, but do we have any secrets that are easily found that could be used against us?"

Angela shook her head, "Nothing she hasn't already used against me."

"No crazy nights waking up next to some guy, or making out with a girl when you were drunk?" Chase asked.

Angela shook her head, "Nope, nothing like that."

Ashlyn looked at Angela, "Tell her Angela," Ashlyn said.

Angela bit her lip, "Well I've never had sex before," she paused, "I can tell by the look on your face you're shocked, Chase, but yes I'm a virgin."

Chase was staring at Angela, "Do you belong to one of those virgin clubs I've heard about, all this keeping yourself pure for marriage stuff?"

Angela laughed, "I'm a Scott that is a fat chance in hell. No, there were issues."

Ashlyn smiled, "She told the cheerleaders where to go and how to get there, because she wanted to play basketball. So the head cheerleader at the time was pissed at the snub so she spread rumors we were gay."

"Guys like lesbians though," Chase said.

"Not angry ones," Ashlyn said.

Chase laughed. "Well that's not that bad. Have you ever even though about it?"

Ashlyn laughed, "You should have heard her summer before freshman year, all she could talk about was basketball, and losing it."

Angela threw a towel at her. "Hey!"

"It's true," Ashlyn said.

"Doesn't mean you have to rub it in," Angela said.

Chase laughed, "So what about you, Ashlyn?"

Ashlyn suddenly got quiet. "Well just my family stuff in Bear Creek."

"What's in Bear Creek?" Chase asked.

"My Life," Ashlyn said.

"Your life?"

"Ashlyn would be living in Bear Creek, if her parents didn't insist on her living and attending school here. She's probably never getting farther away then Wilmington for College," Angela said.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Family responsibilities," Ashlyn said.

"What are "family responsibilities"?" Chase asked.

Ashlyn hesitated, and then looked at Angela. Angela looked her friend in the eyes.

"It can't leave this room," Ashlyn said.

"Okay," Chase said.

Ashlyn sighed, "I have a two year old daughter. She lives with my Aunt in Bear Creek," Ashlyn said.

Chase was taken aback. "You what?"

"I'm a Mommy," Ashlyn said, "That's what the tattoo means that the last fight with Daria was about, it's her birthday."

"That's amazing. Who's the Dad?" Chase asked.

"He's not in the picture; it's just me and her. Outside my family only you and Angela know about her."

Chase smiled, "Can I see a picture?"

Ashlyn shook her head and was starting to cry, "No, because I don't have one with me."

Chase smiled. She was also amazed at how good Ashlyn looked after having a baby. She had seen her changing in the locker room and Ashlyn had a flat stomach, and no stretch marks.

"Okay, Chase, we've spilled, now how about you?"

Chase sighed, "I'm the weak link in this cabal, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked.

"How much do you know about the Celebutant Adams sisters?" Chase asked.

Ashlyn looked at Chase funny. "Oh, those two party girls from New York City?"

"Yes them," Chase said.

Ashlyn slapped her forehead a few times, "Remember, remember, remember, yeah, Chastity and Isabella Adams, daughter of Designer Brooke…." Ashlyn's face drooped in shock realizing, "Davis and X-Games Champion Chase Adams. You're that Chastity Adams."

Chase nodded. "Yes, a lifetime ago."

"Is that why you want people to call you Chase?" Angela asked.

Chase sighed, "Partially, but in private I've always been called Chase, Izzy gave me that nickname."

"Wow!" Ashlyn said, "So are all the stories true?"

Angela threw another towel at Ashlyn. "Ash, come on."

"Well mostly," Chase said, "but we need not worry about that, I can handle my past," she finished and nodded to the girls.


	188. Morning Calls

Chapter 188 Morning Calls

Sunlight was the enemy of sleep. It would come through the windows and lie on one's face and break their mediation in sleep. Everyday it was the same, when the sun reached the bed it would make him crazy. He would get up and curse the addition of the extra windows in his bedroom, and the so called benefit of natural lighting.

Lucas sat up and looked over to Peyton's side of the bed. She wasn't there, which was odd, since she was a late riser. They both were, but he was always up before her. He looked at the time and wondered what the story was.

His ears perked up when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. That was where she was, in the master bathroom. He slipped out of bed and walked over towards the master bath. That was when the smell hit him, as well as the noise. His head recoiled at the smell of vomit, that awful smell of bile and food. He took a deep breathe to settle his stomach.

"Peyt, are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really," she said, in the horsed voice of someone that had been praying to the porcelain god.

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

"Water and dry toast," she said, "A lot of water."

"Okay, be right back," Lucas said and grabbed the nearest t-shirt he could grab. We wandered down to the kitchen and started four slices of toast in the toaster and grabbed several bottles of water. His heart was beating fast; yes his nerves were going crazy. It was too long for Peyton to have the flu, and that left two other things.

After the toast popped he dropped four more slices of bread. He knew that she was going to be lying in bed worn out. She wouldn't stop working either, even if she didn't go to the club, she'd have her lap top and cell phone out and will be making calls and emails for the club.

The second set of toast was done. He put all eight slices on a plate and cut them in half. Once everything was ready he carried the toast and bottles of water up to his and Peyton's bedroom. As he suspected she was sitting on the bed and was on her cell phone.

Lucas listened to her. She was talking to his mom, and she was telling her that she wasn't going to be in the club today. All she told Karen was she was sick and had been for a while and wanted to stay in bed today. Peyton also promised that she wouldn't sleep on the club and would work from bed.

Once she hung up, Lucas came over and placed the toast and water on her night stand. She smiled and looked up at him. He looked down on her concerned.

"Thank you," she said, quietly.

"It's not the flu?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, it's been too long for the flu. It's either stress or…" she trailed off.

"I know. Trust me I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea."

She smiled meekly at him, "What if it's what it is?"

Lucas climbed into bed next to her and sat against the headboard. "Well Keith made us stop fooling around and get married, and it turned out well."

"But I was looking forward to a house with out kids."

Lucas smirked, "That would be nice, but we have plenty of room in this house, and I believe in our hearts for one more," he said.

Peyton smiled, "So do I. I just keep remembering last time, and I hope that doesn't happen again."

Lucas leaned over and kissed her temple. "I think it is time to find out. Appointment or drug store?"

She sighed, "After last time I believe going to the doctor is the best course."

Lucas nodded. He picked up his cell phone, and dialed a number. Peyton listened as he called out sick. Finally he hung up and faced his wife of sixteen years.

"Okay, I'll be able to go with you today, just make the call."

Peyton nodded and reached for her cell phone. After looking up her Doctor's Number she dialed. She went through the whole internal system and left a voice mail. She hung up and looked at Lucas.

"All we have to do is wait," she said.

Lucas nodded, "We've waited through worse times."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah," she said and leaned his head against his heart and just listened to it.


	189. New Tutor

Chapter 189 New Tutor

It was early in the day when the tutor center first opened. This was usual for students that got to school early to get some last minute tutoring before school started. The Peer Tutoring Program was one of the pride and joys of Tree Hill High School, it helped many of its students improve and move on. Tree Hill wasn't a poor city by any stretch of the imagination so they had plenty of money to invest in programs to improve the education of the young.

Izzy was walking down the hall towards the Tutor Center when a brown haired girl stopped her. She paused and looked at the other girl.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey Skye," Izzy said, she liked Skye Gregory. She was a smart studious girl who gave her a run for her money in most classes they shared.

"So you're the lucky girl, Izzy," Skye said.

Izzy shook her head, "What do you mean lucky?"

Skye looked at Izzy shocked, "You mean to tell me you haven't heard and you don't know?"

Izzy shook her head, "Heard what and know what?"

"Come with me," Skye said and dragged Izzy to the Tutor Center.

They entered the Tutor Center and the few Tutors were there just looked up and went back to teaching. Izzy noticed sitting in a quiet corner was Keith Scott, star basketball player, and he was looking good in his letterman's jacket.

Skye and Izzy were standing in front of the desk. Izzy looked at Skye.

"What is Keith Scott doing here?" she asked.

"He's below the playing grade line in English, so Ms. Scott sent him here for tutoring to get his English Grade up," Skye said.

"So why is he sitting there all alone? Who is his tutor?" Izzy asked.

Skye smiled and pulled Izzy's assignment card from her box and handed it to her. Izzy read it and looked up at Skye then to Keith. "I'm his tutor? How?"

"Coach Roth and Ms. Scott wanted him to have the best junior English tutor, and it came down between you and me, and Miss Francis thought you would be better then me," Skye paused, "I'm jealous too."

"Why are you jealous?" Izzy asked.

"You get to spend all this time with Keith Scott," Skye said, "All other girls are jealous too."

Izzy shook her head, "It's no big deal, Skye. I've hung out with him, and he's an ass and his girlfriend is a bitch," Izzy said.

"Well he's still hot," Skye said.

Izzy shrugged and grabbed the paper work she needed. Slowly she walked over towards where Keith sat. She tried to control her breathing. He probably didn't know who she was, they were five after all the last time they saw each other. She kept hard trying not to hyperventilate; he was always a strange part of her life. There was always some longing for him, she could never figure out why, and back then it was some kiddy crush, she would tell herself.

She sat down across from him and took in a deep breath. She admired his hands as he fiddled with his Ipod. The memories of his hands on her when they danced flashed back into her mind. They were strong and warm and sent shivers down her body.

"Hi," she said, meekly.

He looked up and then paused his Ipod. His blue eyes fixed onto her brown eyes. She started to blush. She was feeling uncomfortable here.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say a word before today," he said.

Izzy looked at him, "What?" she asked.

"Every time I see you, it's always Chase and Trin that do all the talking. I often wondered what your voice sounded like," he said.

"Oh! So I don't have to introduce myself," she said, shocked.

"No why should you, you're Isabella Adams, one of the three girls that just by their mere presence in the school shook the social foundations," Keith said.

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well you just show up out of the blue, no real past. Y'all impress Daria that she moves heaven and earth to make you cheerleaders, which on top of it, y'all are better then most of the girls already on the squad. You come from New York, and rumors are you're a famous designer's daughter. This person, the same designer also was like a major legacy at this school. She was the type of person that a lot of girls want to follow in their footsteps," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "But how does it affect the person that is Isabella Adams? They're just rumors for the gristmill and the water fountain. It doesn't make me a superhero, or even a good person.

"I could make the argument that having a Dad that is an English Teacher and a Publish Author, you shouldn't need tutoring in English. Right?"

"Touché, Isabella," he said.

Izzy smiled, giving him a full view of her dimples.

"You have a beautiful smile, you should show it more often," he said.

She blushed again. "Thank you," she said, "Now can we get to the business at hand."

"Sure, Isabella," he said.

"It's Izzy. Only my Mom when she's mad at me calls me Isabella."

Keith smiled a bit. She noticed his normal serious demeanor hid a nice smile. He was a brooder, kinda like his dad she noted. She tried not to focus on him but instead the papers that Ms. Scott had put in for his tutoring. She looked it over and then leaned back.

"According to this you need help writing essays. It seems you miss the point of the stories and books you've read," she said.

He nodded his head. "I believe that is what she wrote and told me."

Izzy nodded. "Okay, we need to get your writing skills up." She looked over his next assignment. "So you're reading The Great Gatsby, that's a great book."

Keith shrugged, "Its okay."

"No amount of fire or freshness can challenge what a man will store up in his ghostly heart," Izzy quoted.

"What?"

"It's from the Great Gatsby. What Fitzgerald is trying to tell us is no matter what happens outside of us, no matter what truths we're faced to contradict them, the fond memories and longings in our heart won't be changed," she said.

Keith snorted, "So how is that going to help me?"

"Well we use what is inside of you, to make you a better writer," she said.

Keith shrugged, "Okay," he said. His eyes were fixed on her face. He knew that he was making her uncomfortable. If what Daria was bragging to Jessa about was true then she had also been a part time model. She certainly was very cute, if not beautiful. There was something about her that drew him to her.

"Good," she said breaking his staring, "Here's what you're going to do. You are going to read Chapter One of the Great Gatsby and write a one page review, telling me about the chapter and your thoughts on it."

Keith looked at her funny. "The whole chapter?"

She nodded, "Yes the whole chapter."

He sighed and went into his bag and pulled out the book and started to read. Izzy sat there for a few minutes and waited for him to really get going before she pulled out her old copy of Aesop's Fables and started to read it.


	190. Darkest Before the Dawn

Chapter 190 Darkest Before the Dawn

The Doctor's waiting room was never a happy place. Over the years they both had spent many of hours in them. For various reasons, but hopefully today this would be a happy one.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked his wife.

"The last time I was here for the test was, well you know what happened," Peyton said.

"I do, but you're stronger now than then. We'll get through this."

She smiled, "If I am, are you okay with it?"

He kissed the side of her head, "Yes, I am okay. Peyton, I've never been, not okay with it any of the times."

Peyton smiled. "I'm just nervous because there would be a major age gap between them," she said.

Lucas hugged her and kissed her temple again. "So we'll have an only child too," he said smiling.

She laughed a bit; mainly to relieve the tension. Her and Doctors were not a good match, the only reason she got along with Syd was because he acted more like a Grandfather then a Doctor. Just something in her, maybe it was her independence, or just plan stubborness.

"So what will we do for a room?" Peyton asked.

Lucas shrugged, "It's not like we don't have rooms. We could always move Keith down to the far end by Angela's room. Also we'll fix up the team room to be a downstairs nursery again."

Peyton smiled, she figured as much. There was a room that had an outside staircase. She always knew that Keith was meant to get that room if and when they thought he was ready. Which he would be there already but as of recent he's not proven himself worthy of the responsibility.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked.

He looked at her, "I'm only calm on the outside. Inside I'm a jumble of emotions, and most of them are good."

She smiled at his statement. They just sat there and waited. Finally the Nurse called Peyton in and Lucas waited outside. He busied himself with working on the latest chapter of his new novel.

After a while he closed down his lap top and started reading the magazines in the waiting room. After reading two articles in Better Homes and Gardens he went back to his laptop and checked to see if there was a WiFi nearby. When he found there was he started to surf the net. Usually it was just to look up minor things, what ever caught his fancy.

Today he was curious on basketball standings. He looked up his team in the idex of High School Girl's Basketball Programs.

"Hmm," he said, and started to read.

(Article in italics)

_After a heart-breaking break down in last years state semi-finals this years Tree Hill Lady Ravens aren't expected to go that far this year. Last year their starting line up was in flux as Coach Lucas Scott started to put younger players in place of his experienced seniors. At one time the starting line up only senior was Captain Jacquelyn Gooseman in at Center. One of his changes was using then Sophomore Devyn Brice replacing potential all state Power Forward Lindsey Everett and Freshman Faith Brown replacing Point Guard Sarah Goode. The only stability in the Starting line up was then Juniors Angela Scott and Ashlyn Pierce. _

_Scott, the Coach's Little Sister, and Pierce, although both great talents and have great chemistry, from playing together for nearly ten years, both suffered in the second half of the semi-finals game. Pierce suffered a defensive break down and was man handled for points. While the iconic image of this game was Scott sitting on the bench in foul trouble crying as Freshman Faith Brown misses a buzzer beater and potentially game tying shot._

_The Tree Hill Lady Raven's have been devastated in the off season with five graduating seniors and two students moving away. There is a core of veteran players but the bench has been depleted. The best and most experienced bench player is Senior Ashton Perry, which isn't saying much, since she's pretty much a role player._

_Our prediction for the Tree Hill Lady Raven's finish this year is third in the conference. We base this on the loss of experience on the bench and strength of their schedule._

_Forecasted starting line is. _

_4- Mackenzie Ward –Junior-Center_

_17- Devyn Brice –Junior-Forward_

_19- Ashlyn Pierce –Senior-Forward (Co-Captain)_

_21- Faith Brown –Sophomore-Guard_

_22- Angela Scott –Senior-Guard (Co-Captain)_

_Tree Hill Lady Raven's Roster:_

_3- Karen Scott –Freshman-Guard_

_4- Mackenzie Ward –Junior-Center_

_6- Ashton Perry –Senior-Guard/Forward_

_16- Monica Burton –Freshman-Guard/Forward_

_17- Devyn Brice -Junior- Forward_

_19- Ashlyn Pierce –Senior-Forward (Co-Captain)_

_21- Faith Brown -Sophomore-Guard_

_22- Angela Scott –Senior-Guard (Co-Captain)_

_30- Cara Gyles –Sophomore-Guard/Forward_

_42- Evangeline Dillon -Junior-Center_

_52- Jaslyn Trafford -Freshamn- Forward_

_54- Anna Barclay –Freshman-Guard_

Lucas closed out the window and shut down his lap top. He was a little mad, he personally though they could match their record last year. There was the right mix of personell to get as far as they got last year.

Just as he looked up Peyton came out. She looked at him and shook her head.

"He wants to double check the results and he'll get a hold of us," she said.

Lucas nodded. She saw the look in his eyes.

"You've been reading the scouting reports on line," she said.

"Yes," he replied.

She sighed, "What are they saying?"

"Third," he answered.

Peyton smiled a devilish grin, "What little they know," she said.


	191. Hello, I'm Back, Miss Me?

Chapter 191 Hello I'm Back, Miss Me?

As usual Angela was the first one on the gym floor. These moments when the girls were changing and she was alone on the hardwood were like nirvana to her. It was an ultimate peace to her. When she was eight, Poppa Whitey brought her to this gym and sat her on the bleachers. He talked about the gym and how it was like to play there and how many people liked them noisy, but he liked quiet, it reminded him of being in church, he said.

She understood what he meant in these moments. When she was a freshman she learned to take these moments and hold them inside. When she was in a critical point in the game she would uncap these moments and the crowd would disappear. These were the moments when she was great, when she transcended herself; this was when she stepped up.

"You were always a warrior," a male voice boomed.

Angela turned around and looked at the boy her own age walking out from the shadows. He smiled at her, and she just gave him a look.

"Hello, I'm back, miss me?" he said.

Angela sighed, "Why should I miss you? You didn't miss me," she shot back at him.

"I did miss you. Everyday for two years, Angela," he said.

"You have one hell of away of showing it, Rhett."

"What do you mean?"

"Were your arms broken? Did you lose your voice? You couldn't call me?"

He looked at her with a shocked expression. "But, babe, they kept us busy at school."

She turned away and started to walk away. "Whatever Rhett," she said.

He caught up to her and grabbed her elbow. "Angela, I really did miss you, just at school I never had any privileges. You know damn well I didn't want to go to that school, and I tried, my damnest to get kicked out of there. It just took me two years."

Angela turned around, "Did they have the Internet?" she asked.

"Yes they did."

"Do you use it?"

"Yes," Rhett said.

Angela turned around and looked him in the eyes. "So you couldn't email me?"

"Angela!"

She looked at him. "Rhett, that summer you were so amazing. You made me feel like someone wanted me from this goddamn school!

"You were my first friend that didn't involve basketball. I enjoyed hanging out with you. Shit! I fell in love with you. At the end of the summer when you were getting ready to leave, I was there." Tears started to fill Angela's eyes, "Remember we didn't talk until the taxi showed up? I finally admitted I loved you and I wanted you to write.

"I was so scared and you hugged me and told me not to worry. Damn it Rhett you told me you loved me, and kissed me, and off you went into the fucking sunset and were never heard from again."

Rhett was about to speak, Angela cut him off. "So did I miss you? Yes all of that year, I would wait for you to call, to email, to fucking write, and nothing. I moped around, and was a third wheel to Huck and Ashlyn. That was until Ashlyn and Huck broke up, and it was back to me and Ashlyn. I had to be the strong one for her.

"There was never anyone else, Rhett. Because you hurt me too much, my boyfriend is a brown leather ball. Now stop giving me that fucking grin and get the fuck out of my gym, I have practice," Angela said.

Rhett was about to speak, when he looked into her blue eyes. All he saw was hurt, pain, and anger. Every single one of these emotions had his name on it. In that moment he knew that he caused all this to her. He remembered back to that fifteen year old girl, she was so filled with fire and the lust of life. Now he saw her two years later, a seventeen year old, near woman, and there was an angry, cynical machine in front of him. What happened to that girl?

"Angela, I tried everything to get back to you. It's always been you, even when they only let me mail letters home I sent you letters hidden in letters to Daria to give to you."

Angela nodded, "Lie all you want, Rhett. You are like most men, a worthless piece of shit."

The doors to the locker room opened up and Ashlyn stepped out. She looked at Rhett and then at Angela. She noticed Angela crying, Angela never cried. Ashlyn was the emotional one, Angela was the logical one. She turned back to the guy and that was when she knew who he was.

"Look what crawled out from under a rock," Ashlyn said.

"Hello Ash," Rhett said.

"Two years of no contact and that is all you have to say is Hello Ash?" Ashlyn asked, "Well Rhett, get the fuck out of her before I kick your ass. No one and I mean no one, breaks her heart and then walks back into her life. It isn't between you and her anymore it's between you and me."

"Ash, I didn't…"

"Be lucky we don't tell Peyton you're in town. You won't have balls after she finds out. Now I would run off before Lucas comes out of the locker room," Ashlyn said.

"What's he going to do?"

"He might forget he's in school and remember he's Angela's older brother when he sees you," Ashlyn hinted.

Rhett looked at Ashlyn, "When did you get fiery?" he asked her.

"A lot has changed, Rhett, and you best be leaving now," Ashlyn said.

Rhett nodded and finally accepted his fate. He walked away, leaving the two best friends standing on the hardwood. The silence returned to the gym. Ashlyn turned and looked at Angela. For so long Angela had been there for her, even at the cost of her own mental well being. Angela went with her to the hospital, and was the first person to hold Brett after Ashlyn.

Ashlyn took in a deep breath and hugged her friend. "It's okay girl, I'm her for you."

Angela wrapped her arms around Ashlyn, and cried.

"Just take it and use it on the court, just like you told me."

Angela nodded, they broke their hug. She grabbed a towel and dried her eyes.

"Thanks Ash," she said to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn shook her head, "It's always been you and me, Angela, and that will never change, and I can never repay you for what you've done for me."

Angela nodded, "You don't have to repay me."

Ashlyn offer her fist and Angela bumped it. "Yes I do, because someone has to keep reminding you how special a heart you have."

Just then the gym door opened and the rest of the team came out. The two friends ended their conversation. It was time to be Captains, leaders, and basketball players. There was no past just the ball and the hardwood.


	192. Drawing a Compact

Chapter 192 Drawing a Compact

All the Cheerleaders collected in the girl's locker room just before practice. Many of the girls were nervous, because this was a big deal. The seventeenth annual Fantasy Boy Draft, what a great way to get to build spirit and strength in the group, were many of their thoughts. Jessalyn thought it was just a great way to control things. Most of the girls already on the squad knew not to pick Keith. He was hers, and there were subtle warnings to leave James for Daria.

All twelve girls stood in a circle while Jessalyn looked them over. She smiled and stepped to the center of the group.

"Okay for those new to this here are the rules.

"One, once you pick a guy he's yours for the season, which's means he's off the market and no one else could touch him.

"Two, the compact you have drawn has a number in it this is the order you pick in.

"Three, if you go after someone else draft pick you are off the squad or worse, social suicide. The entire dirt I have on you will make the rounds of the school.

"Four, at anytime you are not happy with your draft picks you can trade with anyone else.

"Understand?" Jessalyn said.

Everyone nodded and grunted. A few of the girls looked at each other nervously. Chase noticed this and knew that Jessalyn had something on them. One of them, Lexy Brooks, seemed cheerful. Chase knew Lexy was a complete disciple of Jessalyn's. That was when Chase looked at Lexy's older sister, Tara. She was detached from everything, the rumors were she violated the rules last year and Jessalyn spilled some stuff on her, and the only reason she was let back on was because she was a good cheerleader and was needed for the Sparkle Classic.

Chase then looked over at Izzy. Her only co-conspirator in the room, Izzy readily joined up with Chase. Not that Chase had any doubts about Izzy signing on. Yet Izzy didn't know how much the plan hinged on her.

"Okay," Jessalyn said, "Count them off."

Each girl opened their compact and looked at the number written on it in lip stick. The room was heavy with tension and Jessalyn fed it but waiting an extra second or two in order to let it all sink in.

"Anytime," Jessalyn said.

"Number one," Miranda said, Jessalyn gave Miranda a dirty look, and it was well known the two girls hated each other. Miranda was like Tara only on the squad because she could perform excellently at crunch time.

"Number two," Trin said, excited, and then it sunk in that she didn't know what she was going to do. Chase noticed this and was already working on her plan to bring her baby sister into the cabal.

"Number Three," Lexy said, and smiled, she glared a Cadence. Chase knew that Cadence and Lexy were after the same boy.

"Number four," Ellie said, and shrugged. A few of the girls knew who Ellie would draft and he was safe anyways, being a freshman.

"Number five," Chase said, again Chase was safe because it was guessed who she would pick and usually he was the rump pick.

"Six," Tara said, coldly.

"Seven," Jessalyn said.

"Eight," Daria followed.

Izzy shrugged and showed everyone her compact, "Nine."

Kassidy Flynn, a pretty brunette who was way too spunky for her own good, jumped up and down, "Number ten," she said, like she had the number one pick. Chase rolled her eyes.

Cadence Farwell, Lexy's rival sighed, "Eleven."

Finally the ditzy blonde, Misty Georgeson, smiled, "I'm the rump pick, twelve," she said, with a pout.

Jessalyn nodded and made sure she recorded every name and what order. She looked them over and smiled, "Wednesday will have a Scouting Combine to check out all the talent. Thursday will be the draft at a place to be determined; I'll text you with the location."

The girls started to drift away. Chase hung back and looked at Izzy.

"I'll catch up with you," she said.

Izzy nodded and walked away. Chase slipped into the toilet area and looked into the mirror. Out of one of the stalls came Angela. The taller blonde looked at the short brunette.

"Well?" Angela asked.

"It's easier then I thought. Your friend Miranda has the number one pick and Trin has the number two," Chase said.

Angela nodded. "Good," she said.

"So I'll deal with my sisters, you'll handle Miranda?" Chase asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

Chase nodded, "Tuesday, in the library second level we'll meet and plan this."

"Why the library?" Angela asked.

Chase smiled, "Because it's the one place in this school neither Jessalyn nor Daria would go."


	193. Memories and Worries

Chapter 193 Memories and Worries

Refuge that's what his office is a refuge from many things. Lucas knew what day it was, the whole school male population was a buzz with the fact this was the day the cheerleaders picked the draft order for the fantasy boy draft. For the next week the boys were going to be going crazy trying to flatter the girls, especially the top few in the draft order.

There was a knock on his door. Lucas looked up and sighed.

"Who is it?" Lucas yelled.

"Mouth," answered back.

"Come in and close the door behind you."

Mouth entered the office and closed the door behind him. Lucas gestured for him to sit and offered him a cup of coffee. Mouth nodded and Lucas poured him a cup and handed it to him with the fixings.

"So what brings you here, Mouth?" Lucas asked.

"A little vacation and eventually I'll be heading to Charlotte for the Panthers game. Their making a push for the Super Bowl this year," Mouth said.

"Sounds good, hopefully it's true and I might take in a Panther's game. So how do you really like living up in Connecticut?" Lucas said.

Mouth shrugged, "Aubrey likes it because she's from there. The kids are in good schools, and I get to travel a lot. They like sending me here because of my connections down here. So I get to come back here often."

Lucas nodded, "Angela is considering UCONN for college."

Mouth nodded, "Storrs, it's the opposite side of Hartford from Bristol. Very rural, out there, Mansfield is farm country. Is she thinking of playing basketball out there?"

"Yeah, I believe so," Lucas said.

"UCONN is a great place for Woman's College Basketball. If she's as good as I think she is it's also a good launching pad for the WNBA."

Lucas nodded.

"What's up at the school today?" Mouth asked.

"It's the day the cheerleaders pick their draft order for the Boy Draft," Lucas said.

Mouth looked at him, "They still do that?"

Lucas nodded. Seeing Mouth smiling, "Taking in the fact you were the first ever boy picked in that draft?"

Mouth nodded, "Yeah, I'm history baby," he said.

Lucas nodded, and chuckled a little, as his office door opened and Haley walked in. She didn't say hi to Mouth or Lucas and went straight for the coffee pot. Lucas smiled as he watched his best friend poured herself a coffee. Mouth shook her head.

"She's addicted to the coffee I serve here," Lucas told Mouth.

"Oh it's good coffee."

Haley nodded and took a sip of the liquid. "Yes very good," she said, "Lucas, do you know today is when the cheer squad sets the draft order for the boy draft?"

Both Lucas and Mouth nodded. "That was fun, I wonder who Ellie is going to pick," she said and took the other chair.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Would it be bad if I say the cookie monster?" Lucas asked.

Haley laughed, "Awe Luke, the girls will have to grow up someday."

"How about when they are thirty?" Lucas asked.

"When who is thirty?" Peyton asked as she walked into his office.

Mouth shook his head, "The twins," Haley said.

Peyton shook her head and sat on the credenza, "Lucas Eugene Scott, our daughters are not going to wait until they are thirty to start dating," she said.

Lucas sighed, "I just don't want boys sniffing around my little girls," he said.

Peyton gave him an awe look, "Feeling old because your little girls are now in High School?"

Lucas shook his head, "I just don't want to lose my girls."

Peyton walked behind the desk and stroked his hair. "You know, this day was coming, and we know what has to happen after the draft."

Lucas nodded, and then he laughed, "BTW your Boy Draft date is here," Lucas said.

Peyton turned and smiled at Mouth, "Hi, how you doing? Where have you been since High School?" she asked Mouth.

Mouth smiled his boyish grin. "Good, and working for ESPN."

The friends laughed when the door opened again. Brooke walked in and looked at the friends. Mouth, which had been in and out of contact with Brooke over the years and never had a falling out stood up and smiled at Brooke.

"Hi Brooke," Mouth said.

Brooke nodded, "Hi Mouth, I saw your last report on Nathan. Pretty good stuff," she said.

Mouth nodded, "Thank you, but you had no idea what I was saying," Mouth said.

"Brooke, I want to know something interesting. How did you get into my house?" Peyton asked.

"P.Saw…I mean Scott," Brooke said shaking her head when she changed thoughts in mid-stream, "It's interesting how after all these years you still don't lock your front door."

Peyton rolled her eye, "Well, damn, you have a point," Peyton said, begrudgingly.

Brooke nodded, "True, but it was interesting, Mouth," She said, "Speaking of interesting, Peyton did you know your son is being tutored by my daughter, Izzy?"

Peyton shook her head and turned to Haley and Lucas, "What are you two up too?" she asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Nothing, Izzy is a great student in English and the tutor center needed English Tutors so I suggested she volunteer," Lucas said.

Brooke nodded, "She told me that," Brooke said.

Haley sighed, "Keith has a D in English and as per Lucas' pro-active policy I suggested he get help from a tutor. I talked with the tutor center and suggested the best English Tutor, and I guess it was Izzy," Haley said.

Brooke nodded, and leaned on the credenza. "Okay, I don't want either of you match making, you're not good at it. Well anyways I hear its Boy Draft time, I'm so excited that something I created is still going on," she said.

"DW and Not I is still running," Peyton said, and hugged Lucas.

"Yeah, but something fun," Brooke said.

The others just gave Brooke a look. Finally they all sighed.

"So what's up Brooke? What brings you here?" Lucas asked.

"I was just worried about Izzy tutoring Keith," Brooke said, and looked at Haley.

"What did I do?" Haley asked.

"This is how you and Nathan got started," Brooke said.

"That's completely different," Haley replied.

Lucas breathed in quickly, "We could do this in private," he said.

"No I'm fine, we're all family," Brooke said.

They all nodded, "What's up?"

"Well I'm worried that Izzy isn't reacting at all to the move," she said, "Chase, has blossomed, Trin is angry, and Izzy there is nothing, the same old Izzy."

Lucas shrugged, "Interesting, when I talked to her about tutoring we discussed a few other things and she got very emotional."

"What? Over what?" Brooke asked.

Lucas looked at Peyton, then Haley, next Mouth and finally Brooke, "She missed her Uncle Lucas," he said.

Brooke sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"With Chase always gone, she bonded to Lucas as her father figure," she said, "When the incident happened and you guys moved she lost that. Now she can contact Lucas, she wants to reconnect."

They all nodded and let it sink in. It sank in the deepest for Lucas. Now he had the added weight of being the male role model for his wife's ex-best friend's daughter. He shook his head, scratch that his goddaughter, he corrected himself. It didn't matter if she was Brooke's daughter, what mattered was she needed his help.


	194. Are You In?

Chapter 194 Are You In? 

The day had ended at Tree Hill High School and practice had yet to start. Two girls had collected in the back part of the library. They knew they wouldn't be bothered back here. They also knew that the people they plotted against wouldn't even think of showing up here unnoticed or unannounced. It was a prefect place to plan a coup.

Chase sat in a chair in prefect peace with herself. Being nice and quiet and letting Izzy pace the floor. Her sister was usually the clam one, but that it turns out was usually because she never had to carry the load. Once Chase told Izzy what she had to do, it made Izzy a bundle of nerves.

"Chase, I can't do it. Not with him," she said.

"Izzy, I'm not asking you to marry him, just take him on a date. Maybe dangle him in front of Jessa awhile then trade him to her."

Izzy just shrugged and continued to pace the floor. Chase watched when Trin and Ellie came up the aisle and found the two older Adams girls waiting for them. The two freshmen stood there looking confused. Chase has noticed that the quieter Scott girl had seemed to start to reign in the bitchy Adams girl.

"You wanted to see us, Chase?" Ellie asked.

"Be patient, we're waiting for a few more people and they are coming from the far side of the school," Chase said.

The two freshmen looked at Chase. Trin gave Chase this look.

"What's wrong Trin?" Chase asked.

"I just have a lot going on Chase, especially with this Boy Draft. How are you supposed to pick?"

Chase shrugged. "I don't know? I've got my choice already," she said.

"He's a safe choice too," Miranda said, joining the group, "Huck is usually the rump pick. As long as I've been here Huck has clashed with the Cheer Captain and most of the girls follow the Captain's lead."

Chase looked up at Miranda. "What do you mean?"

"Usually the last pick of the draft is Huck, because he is good looking and a good player, and Keith Scott's friend, but he's an enemy of Jessalyn."

"How'd she get so much power over the student body?" Izzy asked.

Miranda shrugged her shoulders. "She's not above creating situations to put her in power over people. She's very manipulative."

"How do you survive?" Ellie asked.

Miranda smiled, "It's simple, I'm good at the whole rah, rah thing, I'm strong so I can easily hold someone up, and I'm not into her games, I'm aiming for an academic scholarship," she said.

There was a giggle and the girls turned and faced Angela and Ashlyn standing by the end cap of an aisle. Chase nodded to them and looked over the other collected girls.

"Now that we're all here we can get started," Chase said, casually.

The other girls nodded. "Let's do this," Angela said.

"Okay, we're all here because we all have a problem with a certain Jessalyn Windsor. Well its simple all I want is for you to help me bring her down," Chase said.

"So what you can replace her at the head of the Squad?" Miranda asked.

"You can be the Captain, for all I care; she's been messing with my friends and my sisters. So I have to do something about it."

Angela smiled, "I'm in and you know it."

Ashlyn nodded, "I'm in."

Ellie looked around the room, "I'm in."

Miranda sighed, "Y'all who've been here know there is no love lost between me and Jessa, so I'm in."

The eyes on the room turned to Izzy and Trin.

"I'm in, Chase, you always can count on me," Izzy said.

Finally it came down to Trin. "You understand this is a tough choice for me," she said, "I've only started to like it here. But I can't turn my back on my sisters. So I'm in."

Chase nodded, "I'll be in contact with what I need you to do. The key is secrecy."

All the girls nodded and one by one they slipped away. Chase was the last one, alone there she was with her thoughts. She looked at a book on the shelf; she stared straight at the Merchant of Venice by Shakespeare.

"If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?" she said.


	195. Scouting Combine

Chapter 195 Scouting Combine

It was lunch at the High School and the Cheerleaders had all the guys that were straight around them. Since that Monday they have been informally taking note of the different guys and they had the boys eating out of their hand more so than they usually do. It was funny as hell.

Lucas and Haley walked through the quad and watched the guys making fools of themselves. Many of them were posing and flexing. It was such a comical sight.

Haley couldn't help but laugh, "Is it like this every year?"

Lucas shook his head, "Yeah pretty much, its one hell of a monster Brooke created."

"How do you do take this chaos every year?" she asked.

"Easy the last few years tell Miranda Roy I can't be her Boy Draft," Lucas said with a laugh.

"What?"

"One of the cheerleaders, and a friend of Angela's. She's a lot like Peyton in her attitude. She's just so above it all and last year she picked the janitor as her draft pick," Lucas said.

Haley laughed, "Well what is the story with her?"

Lucas shrugged, "I really don't know."

The two friends and colleagues kept on walking through the quad.

* * *

By the group of the cheerleaders Chase sat at the table and watched with his sister Trin and Ellie Scott. The two freshman sat there and gawked at all the guys and how they were flexing and posing.

"Why aren't you doing any scouting, Chase?" Ellie asked.

"I already know who I'm picking," Chase said, watching the spectacle before her, "How about you Ellie? Are you going to be like your mom and pick a guyout of left field?"

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"How much do you know about you mom and dad's past?"

Ellie smiled, "Oh you mean when my Mom picked Uncle Mouth in the first draft. I also know My Dad dated your Mom in High School."

Chase looked at her shocked. Ellie just confirmed something of the past she was looking into. "How do you know that?" Chase asked.

"They've always been pretty straight about the past. Plus I've read every one of my dad's books, I was seven when I read Ravens. By the time I read Hardwood Raven I knew they were based on our lives since I remember some of the things that happened in the book."

Chase smiled, "So you get your looks from your mom and your love of books from your dad?"

Ellie nodded, "Pretty much, but I'm told I have more of my Dad's attitude."

Chase smiled, and looked at the new batch of guys being looked at. "So you're picking Mark Harland?" Trin asked, Ellie.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, I'm picking Mark."

Trin shook her head, "I have no clue who to pick," she said.

"What about Ellie's cousin Brian?" Chase asked.

Trin shrugged, "Possibly. So are you picking Huck?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah."

"So is he your boyfriend?" Ellie asked, "Because Huck is a great guy."

Chase shrugged, "I don't know what we are."

"Maybe you should figure out what you are," Ellie said.

* * *

Up front watching the cheerleaders take notes on the boys were Miranda, Jessalyn, and Daria. In public they put a good face of unity for the good of the Squad but everyone inside the walls of Tree Hill High School knew that Miranda and Jessalyn hated each other. It was also known that if Jessalyn hated you, Daria hated you.

Daria looked over to Miranda and watched her taking notes.

"Miranda, Suge, why do you even bother taking notes, we all know you're probably picking the swim team coach this year," Daria said.

"Are you that confident in that I'll pick another joke pick, Daria?" Miranda said and made dagger eyes at Daria.

Jessalyn stepped between them casually. "Miranda, you know our pact. Not in public," she said.

"Gee, scared that they'll take the squad away from you, Jessa?" Miranda asked, and made a few more notes.

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe I just want you to live up to your end," Jessalyn said.

"Or what? You'll socially destroy me? If that's it I'll stand on the table know and tell the whole school what you have on me," Miranda said, "In case you haven't noticed I've stop giving a shit about your little games a while ago."

Jessalyn nodded and turned to Daria. "Why are you taking notes?" Jessalyn asked.

"The same reason you are, for the show. I know you're picking Keith," Daria said.

Jessalyn smiled, "Why are you so sure of that?"

"Simple, because you don't want any of these other harpies getting their hooks in him," Daria said.

Jessalyn smiled. "Yeah, none of them can handle Keith, like I can. He's a finely tuned machine that I have well trained."

Daria laughed, "In deed you do. Very well trained I might add."

"So let me guess, you're picking his cousin James," Jessalyn said.

Daria smiled, "Yeah can't let that Abercrombie Model slip through my fingers."

Jessalyn smiled, "I guess you can't."

Daria smiled, and looked at her friend. "You know, Rhett's back," she said.

Jessalyn looked both ways and then focused on Daria. "Rhett? He's back? When did he get back?"

Daria sighed, "Around Halloween. He's in school today as a matter of fact."

Jessalyn looked around, "Is he near? Does my hair look okay?"

Daria shook her head, "No, he eats lunch by the Field House."

Jessalyn smiled, "Maybe I should start eating there too."

Daria shook her head, "You're with Keith girl, leave Rhett alone. He's trying to keep a low profile. Remember the last time he was here," she said.

Jessalyn nodded, "But its Rhett Churchill."

Daria shook her head. "Who is no one now. You've got the best catch in the school, Suge," Daria said.

Jessalyn smiled, "Yeah but as you pointed I've got Keith well trained, and what Keith doesn't know won't hurt him," she said.

Miranda looked up from her notes and smiled. It was all prefect, everything she needed to make the plan work. She finished her notes and headed away from the Scouting Combine. The plan now had some ammo.


	196. Draft Room

Chapter 196 Draft Room

There were many advantages to being a designer living and working out of New York. One of them was the access to celebrities not that it was always a problem for Brooke when she first started out with three of her friends well known in their fields of endeavor. How many times she was seen with Floor Seats at the Knicks game when they played the Lakers, another place she was spotted constantly was back stage at Madison Square Garden for Haley James Scott Concerts, or in the Green Room of the New York Based Morning Talk Shows, either with any of the Scotts. When Chase, her ex-husband, was away she was often escorted by many local celebrities, she had designed many dresses for charity events for the wives of some of the top players in the New York Area.

Among some of the Page Six fodder in the New York Post she was in was being seen with Derek Jeter, the Manager of the New York Yankees, or the hot new Star Quarterback for the Jets, but they were all just friends doing her a favor and escorting her to these events. She especially liked Derek Jeter, and they worked on many charities together.

The side benefit was she learned a few things about how sports teams pick players. A few times she even got involved in a fantasy basketball league in her office. She usually did pretty well in these leagues too. So she took these skills of picking a fantasy draft and turned one of her rooms in her house into a Draft Room, so her girls could review, evaluate and mock draft guys. Also she was just having fun reliving high school.

"Brooke, you went way too over board," Rachel said walking into the room that now served as the Fantasy Boy Draft Room.

"Well I just got excited," Brooke said, "My girls wanted me to help them."

The red head looked around and noticed Chase was sitting in the corner doodling on her note pad. Rachel then turned behind her and looked at a smaller stockier red head, "Gabrielle, aren't you going to say hi?" she asked.

Gabrielle stepped out from behind her Mom, and looked at Brooke. "Hi Aunt Brooke," Gabrielle said.

Brooke made a shocked face at the fifteen year old girl. "Oh my god, Gabi, it's been so long and my how you've grown," Brooke said and hugged Rachel's daughter.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. She always tolerated her Mom's friend Brooke. This woman was way too cheery and bounced off the walls half the time. Gabrielle also remembered that she could be a bit wild when she drank, but so was her Mom.

"Thank You," was all Gabrielle said. She kinda moped over to where Chase was sitting.

"Chastity, you can't even say hi to your favorite Aunt?" Rachel yelled across the room.

Chase stood up and looked across the room. She smiled meekly, "Hello Aunt Rachel," she said.

Rachel nodded and walked over to the table, "So your Mom tells me, you have this going down tomorrow night?"

Chase nodded, "Yes tomorrow night, here as a matter-of-fact. So Mom you can't be here," she said.

Brooke nodded, and knew that it was for the best. Rachel looked over the scouting reports that were spread out. She had Izzy's book in front of her and read what the squad had prepared and Izzy's notes. As typical of Izzy her notes were well ordered and detailed, but short.

Rachel next pulled Trin's Scouting Reports and looked at them. There were more doodles, then comments. It seemed that Trin had no interest or didn't know what to look for. She was still young.

"So do you have any ideas on which boy you are picking, Chastity?" Rachel asked.

Chase nodded, "I'm picking Huck."

Rachel flipped through Izzy's book and found Huck. She read the report and the notes that Izzy wrote. Generally Izzy's notes showed the complete opposite of who ever wrote the report. She smiled and looked up at Chase.

"I take it he's not liked by whom ever wrote this scouting report. Izzy's notes are glowing on him, but the report is generally negative," Rachel said.

Chase shrugged, "He and Jessa are not exactly friends. So she tries to trash him every step of the way. He's just above it all though."

Rachel was about to speak when Trin and Izzy came into the room. They greeted Rachel and looked at their Mom. Finally their eyes fell on Gabrielle hiding in the corner.

"Gabi," Trin said, and went over and hugged the young red head.

"Hi Trin," Gabi said.

Gabrielle looked at Trin and always figured her to be the most like Brooke. Chase was a party girl, and spent a lot of time either drunk or hung over. Izzy seemed to be the one that kept the family running, and got the good grades. But Trin, was the bundle of energy with the bitchy attitude.

The next thing heard was the door bell ringing. Chase spirited out of the room to get the door. She came back a minute later with Miranda and Ellie behind her. She smiled and looked over at her sisters.

"Okay we're all here now. Mom, Aunt Rachel, Gabi, can y'all please leave us to these important choices?" Chase asked.

Brooke pouted but left and was followed by Rachel and Gabrielle, who shot Chase a dirty look. Ellie looked at Chase.

"Why did you ask her to leave?" Ellie asked.

"I trust my Mom, and my Aunt Rachel, but Gabi I'm not too sure of," Chase said, and watched Ellie nod and she turned and faced the other girls, "So are we ready?"

The girls nodded.

"Okay, Miranda you have the first pick. Who were you planning on picking?" Chase asked.

"No one, I was thinking of Ronald MacDonald this year," Miranda said.

Chase nodded, "Are you friends with Ashlyn Pierce?"

Miranda nodded, "Friendly. I'm more friends with Angela, why?"

"Well we need to take James Scott off the board quickly," Chase said, "That was one of our goals, keeping Daria away from James, and attack Jessalyn through Daria on that front."

Miranda nodded, "But I'd have to go on my Date with him. I don't go on my Boy Draft Dates."

Chase looked into the girl's eyes and saw she was scared. Something was wrong, but she knew it could be fixed. "I believe we can work something out with Ashlyn. Maybe head into Wilmington and hide you're not actually on a date with James," Chase said.

Miranda sighed, "Okay, and Thanks."

Chase nodded. She turned to Trin and Izzy. Her two sisters looked back. Chase sighed, and focused on Trin.

"Trin, you're going to have to trade your pick to Izzy," Chase said.

"Chase, why do I have to give up such a good pick?" Trin asked.

Chase sighed expecting this from Trin. "Do you know who you are going to pick?" Chase asked.

"No."

"We need Izzy and Miranda to pick early in the draft," Chase said.

Trin nodded, "Okay, Izzy can have my pick."

"Thanks," Chase said then looked to Izzy, "You know who your pick is right?"

Izzy nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Good," Chase said.

"What about you, me and Trin?" Ellie asked.

Chase nodded, and looked at the youngest Scott. "Well since you and Trin are the youngest on the squad, and I know your parents are protective of you. It was a major step for Peyton to let you come over here, and I know my Mom is protective of Trin, so I believe you and Trin should take you dates out as a group and stay far away from the sparks," Chase said.

"You mean the fights when Jessa blows her lid?" Ellie asked.

Chase nodded, "Yeah basically. I'll be elsewhere too, Angela has agreed to be the target of the heat, saying she planned this out and I wasn't involved. This allows me to get closer and find more weaknesses."

The others nodded.

"Okay, but who am I going to pick?" Trin asked, "The Scouting Reports suck, and Mom won't let me pick anyone but a freshman."

"Brian," Ellie said, "My cousin Brian. He should be socially acceptable. Especially after the show he put on at the Halloween Party and he's a basketball player."

Trin looked at Ellie, "The blonde boy?"

"Half the basketball team is blond, Trin," Ellie said, "He's number five."

Trin nodded, "Okay, he's cute. I can do it," she said.

Chase smiled. "So Miranda, you'll get with Ashlyn on your plan?"

Miranda nodded, "Yup."

"Well Ladies, all I have to say is good luck and as Ben Franklin said, 'We must all hang together, or assuredly we shall all hang separately,'" Chase said, and they all nodded in agreement.


	197. No Need to Fear

197 Chapter No Need to Fear

The sun had set and the lights were on. The River Court never closed and at all hours of the night people could be found there playing basketball. Some did it for fun, some did it to think, some did it to escape, the three here tonight did it to hide. They weren't even playing a real game since there were only three of them. They were just playing horse or some form of the game.

James had the ball and was thinking of the next shot Huck and Ashlyn would have to make when he saw Chase's Yellow Mustang pull up next to his beater and Huck's pickup. They stopped what they were doing and watched as she stepped out of the car. All three on the court were privy to what Chase had planned and were busy waiting for the results of the cabal of cheerleaders and what they were planning.

"My Mom said once that she never though the Cheerleaders had more Drama then the Drama Club," James said as he watched Chase walked up.

"Who she say that to?" Huck said standing just behind James.

"My Aunt Peyton," James said.

Ashlyn shook her head, and looked at Huck, "I would have loved to have heard that response," she said.

"If I'm correct I believe her response was "What did you expect?"" James answered.

Ashlyn laughed, "Sounds like Peyton. What followed?"

Chase was within earshot by this time. She looked back to James, she had a feeling she knew the answer but stayed quiet.

"Let's just say there was an argument. A whole twisted chain of events followed and I'm the result," he said.

"A bit too simple of an explaination don't you think, James?" Chase asked.

James gave her a look. "Yeah, but not as weird as yours, batting a thousand with you."

Chase blushed, "Sixty seconds, eighteen years, you know the drill," she said, and glanced at Ashlyn, who turned away. "But this is Tree Hill, the place of drama and young parents."

"So what's your point?" Ashlyn said, directed right at Chase.

"Nothing, just the way it sounded in your Uncle's Books James."

James nodded, "So how did it go?" he asked.

Chase smiled, as she walked over to Huck. He placed his arm around her and she looked at the other couple. "No need to fear, Ashlyn. Miranda is picking James as the number one pick. She'll call you about something or another about the date."

Ashlyn nodded, and wrapped her arms around James. "I'll have to thank her for this."

Chase smiled and kissed Huck on the side of his face. "Huck dear, could you and Ashlyn run ahead I have to talk to James for a second."

Huck nodded; "Sure," he said and walked off the court. Ashlyn followed.

When they were in ear shot Chase looked at James. "How dare you bring that up in front of people?" she asked James.

"What the fact you were an over achieve before you were conceived?" James asked.

"Well look at you, you're parents were legally separated when they produced you and in High School."

"Well I wasn't the product of a home run first time at bat."

"My Dad wasn't a man whore."

"Well My Mom wasn't one," James shot back.

Ashlyn was leaning against Huck's truck. She looked at him.

"It's getting pretty heated there," she said.

"Let them be," Huck said, and pulled his cap over his eyes, "From what Chase has told me her and James would fight like this all the time. In the Scott-Davis-Adams mess James is sandwiched between two girls so he's always been fighting for dominance."

Ashlyn looked at Huck, "How do you know that? James and Angela don't even know who's older."

"My Dad is friends with Angela's Mom and she explained it to him once with them two. Angela was an emergency c-section, James was natural, so technically James should be older," he said.

"Interesting…so how long will this last?"

"Not long, they'll be back to good," Huck said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Huck, was there anything you've ever regretted?" she asked.

He nodded, "The Mullet last year," he said.

She laughed, "That was a bad fashion choice. But you know anything?"

"Always have regrets, Ash. But you can't live with regrets."

She nodded, "I have a few. Maybe some day I'll even tell that person about my biggest joy and deepest regret," she said.

Huck was about to speak, but was interrupted when James and Chase walked over to them. He looked at his somewhat girlfriend and smiled.

"All better now?" Huck asked.

"Yes, James and I had to come to an understanding," she said.

James just nodded.

"Alrighty," Ashlyn said, "I guess it's time to go."

"Yeah, big day tomorrow," Chase said.

As they walked away Huck looked at Ashlyn. "Ash, never live with regrets," he told her, as she got to James' car. She smiled and just nodded. It was just what she wanted to hear.


	198. Tension Much

Chapter 198 Tension Much 

The things people do for others is always amazing. It is difficult at best, especially when you are trying to patch up friendships, giving children leeway, or just trying to get business done. Tonight Brooke is doing all three. She finally convinced Peyton to go out to dinner with her. Draft Night for the Boy Draft was a good excuse and a good time, since the draft was being held at her house Peyton had to drop off Ellie anyways. So Brooke drove to a local Italian Restaurant in her Lincoln with Peyton in the passenger seat.

"Why are we doing this again?" Peyton asked.

Brooke sighed, "We're being friendly and it gives our daughters time to bond."

Peyton looked out the window. "Brooke, why are we even trying? My life is fine without you in it."

Brooke nodded, "We agreed to be friendly. Our youngest daughters are going to spend the next four years together and are becoming friends. I'll be honest Ellie is good for Trin, she's been softening her attitude."

"So why do we have to do this?"

"You know you're whining was cute when you were younger not now when you're thirty-five."

"I'm also sick, Brooke," she said.

Brooke didn't say anything as they pulled into the restaurant. The blonde and the brunette both got out of the car and headed towards the restaurant. Peyton sighed and looked at Brooke.

"This place is expensive," she said.

"Don't worry I got it," Brooke said.

Peyton shook her head when they were shown to their table and saw two red head sitting there already. Peyton rolled her eyes when she saw who one of them where.

"What's she doing here?" Rachel asked, "I thought this was a business dinner?"

"It is, and Peyton designed my logo," Brooke said as she sat down.

Peyton was across from Brooke and Rachel was to her left. She sighed then turned to her right and was face to face with Bobbi-Lee.

"Hi Bobbi," Peyton said.

"Hey Peyton, you look great, positively glowing," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Thanks I don't feel so hot though, Bobbi," Peyton said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Talking to the help, Peyton?" Rachel asked.

"She uses to work for me when she was in college, Rachel. She was one of my best employees always on time and busted her ass. Brooke should be so lucky to get someone like Bobbi working for her," Peyton said.

"Thanks, Peyton," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Your welcome, but Bobbi it's true, your Dad raised a good person in you, your brother and your sister," Peyton said.

"So Tric's loss is my gain," Brooke said, "Bobbi impressed me so much with her work ethic, her quality of work, and her design talent I knew I wanted to work with her more and that was why I asked her to move down here with me."

Bobbi-Lee nodded with eyes the size of saucers. She always thought that she was asked to return because she had connection with the area, and her experience helping with Chase. Yet also knowing it was because of her talent that she was brought along.

"Thanks Brooke," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke smiled as she sipped her water. "Someone gave me a chance once when they saw my talent, and changed my world. With you I feel I have my chance to repay that favor," she said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah what ever," Rachel said.

Brooke sighed, "You Rachel, of all people should understand what I'm doing. Since I gave you a chance to be something different once, and that was to be my friend."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, but I wasn't like this girl," Rachel said.

Peyton sighed and turned back to her menu. Bobbi-Lee was so use to this that she didn't even pay attention to Rachel anymore.

"Don't you get tired of this?" Peyton asked Bobbi-Lee.

"I don't even hear it anymore. Rachel runs the office, while I manage Brooke's personal staff. We clash over how things are done. I guess it will always be that way. We didn't always get along, Peyton," Bobbi-Lee said.

Peyton smiled, "Yeah, but you were fun to have around the club."

Bobbi-Lee smiled and looked over to her boss and Rachel still sparing. "So how is Chase doing at the club?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"If anyone is as close to you in her work ethic it's Chase. She comes in and busts her ass, I usually have to send her home, and she never asks for days off."

Brooke had silenced Rachel and listened to Peyton talk to Bobbi-Lee. She just took in the blonde's words about her daughter, and could hear the admiration for Chase. It touched Brooke on two levels. It showed that Peyton still cared, and it touched her as a mom on how her daughter was working out at her job.

"Thank you, for giving Chase a chance, Peyton," Brooke said.

Peyton turned and looked at Brooke. Dark eyes met light eyes, and there was some thawing of the ice. For the first time in a while Peyton actually smiled around Brooke, or more correctly at Brooke.

"She's a great girl, I watch her and I remember someone who could step beyond themselves and rise to the occasion," Peyton said.

"Really who?" Brooke asked, thinking she was referring to her brother-in-law.

"A girl I once knew," Peyton said and sighed, the anger in her melted away, after what the Doctor said on the phone and seeing Brooke's honest interest in what she thought about Chase, Peyton lost her anger. But like most things anger held on with deep claws and she was having a hard time shedding it. "Her name was Brooke Davis."

Peyton started to cry. Bobbi-Lee leaned over and started to comfort her. Brooke was shocked at how her friend was acting. She had only seen it twice before in Peyton and she knew exactly what it was.


	199. Draft Day

Chapter 199 Draft Day

The day had finally arrived and the draft would start at eight pm exactly. For some reason Jessalyn had asked to use the Davis-Adams' house for the draft. Once Chase got permission from her mom she just set them up in one of the downstairs rooms. She chose the back sunroom, which was hardly used by the girls. It was big and had plenty of sitting for the whole cheer squad.

Chase did not really having any culinary skills so Izzy handled any sort of refreshments that were needed. Trin on the other hand was made busy cleaning the back room. Everything was ready by the time Chase came home from Tric, where she was helping clean and prep for the next show there.

She walked into the back room and found her sisters were waiting with everything ready. Chase looked each of them in the eye and smiled.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

Izzy nodded. Taking a moment to choose her cover story carefully, her becoming a tutor was a boom to the plan. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Trin looked at her sisters, "Me too."

Almost as if on cue the door bell rang and Chase went to answer it. Trin was right behind her and guided the guests off. Once Ellie's mom had dropped her off she went out with their mom. So now they were set.

It was pretty consistent as the cheerleaders arrived. Chase just kept answering the door and Trin showed them to the back room. Soon the back room was filled with cheerleaders and Chase took her spot in the room. She purposely sat away from the other members of the cabal in order to look like she wasn't involved.

Jessalyn looked over the room and took her seat next to Daria. She smiled at her friend and then looked over the Squad. Daria played with her finger nails, and had this satisfied look on her face. Little did they know they were walking into an ambush.

"Welcome to the Fantasy Boy Draft. Y'all know the rules, and now Miranda you're on the clock," Jessalyn said.

Miranda put down her magazine and looked around the room. She had remained quiet, as per her usual habit. She was here just to show the unity that didn't exist in the squad. Her eyes fixed quickly on Chase and nodded quickly.

"I pick James Scott," she said.

There were gasps and shocked looks across the room. No one expected her to actually take a serious pick. Daria even dropped her predictions on the draft.

"What?" Jessalyn asked.

"I pick James Scott," she said.

Lexy smiled and wrote on the board, "Miranda gets James."

Jessalyn shook her head, "Trin, you're next," she said.

"There's been a trade," Trin said, "I'm swapping spots with Izzy."

Jessalyn's jaw dropped that was two shocks in two picks. Izzy stepped up and sat down next to her sister, Trin. "Yes I traded with Trin," she said, "and I pick Keith Scott."

Jessalyn looked at Izzy with daggers in her eyes. She was about to walk over the room and strangle her. That was when Lexy chimed up, "Izzy gets Keith."

Jessalyn looked at Lexy and was about to slap her when Lexy chimed up.

"I take Travis," Lexy said, and wrote it down.

Ellie smiled as she was next and looked at Trin then Jessalyn. "I pick Mark Harland," she said.

"Ellie gets Mark," Lexy said, and wrote it down.

Chase was next and Lexy was practically writing the name now.

"I take Huck," Chase said.

"No surprise there," echoed around the room.

"Chase gets Huck," Lexy said and wrote it on the board.

Tara was next and she picked Cale Howard. Jessalyn was pissed by the time her pick came up, so she just grabbed a name out of the air. Daria did the same thing. Trin picked Brian Scott. The last three girls picked guys on the Basketball team.

As the draft was over some of the girls were leaving. Daria grabbed Miranda's elbow, as Miranda was leaving. The two girls stared each other down.

"What the hell are you doing, Miranda?" Daria asked.

"I was going home, is that not clear to your pea brain," Miranda said.

Daria shook her head, "I mean why the hell did you pick James Scott, I called dibs on him," she said.

"Last time I checked I had the first pick and you didn't trade with me. So James was free game to me," Miranda said.

Daria shook her head, "You can't do this," she yelled.

"I can and I did. You also can't go after him or you're off the squad," Miranda said.

Daria was about to say something, then she just walked away. Miranda shook her head started to head back towards the front door. That was when Jessalyn stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jessalyn asked.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "What is this the night of the airheads? Jessa, I'm heading home," she said.

"Why did you pick James? You know Daria wants him," Jessalyn said.

"My understandings of the rules are it doesn't matter what Daria wants I can pick from anyone available on the board, and he was on it. Besides I've met him and we hit it off, you might get what you want and him away from Ashlyn," Miranda said and walked away, "Thanks for the great time Chase," she yelled, from the door, "Oh and Jessa, it's been the usual." Miranda walked through the door with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

Over in the corner were Ellie and Trin were sitting looking over the room at the older girls. They watched the exchanges between Miranda, Daria and Jessalyn. They laughed as Miranda put the two girls in their place.

"So I guess we're going to have to do this as a group thing," Ellie said.

Trin looked at her, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ellie shrugged, "My Dad is such a jerk, he won't allow me or Kay out on dates by ourselves until we're sixteen," she said.

Trin shook her head, "My Mom is being strict with me, too. She was so easy on Chase and Izzy."

Ellie sighed, "Yeah, I wonder what the hell we can do in Tree Hill?"

Trin shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know."

Jessalyn was not finished when she was left behind by Miranda. She walked through the departing girls and found Izzy in the kitchen cleaning plates. Jessalyn locked onto the brunette and was ready to kill.

"Izzy, what the hell was that trading and picking Keith?" Jessalyn asked.

Izzy put down the plate she was scrapping off and looked at Jessalyn.

"The trade was because Trin was confused on who to pick," Izzy said.

Jessalyn shook her head, "So why did you pick Keith? You know he is my boyfriend and that is a bit underhanded."

Izzy sighed, "I've been assigned as Keith's English Tutor. I figured based on his work so far he needs some more tutor time and I'd give, and our families are old friends."

"What are you talking about, Izzy?" Jessalyn asked.

Izzy just shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Jessa," she said and walked away.


	200. Ask It

Chapter 200 Ask It 

The male population of Tree Hill High School was nervous. It was the day after the Fantasy Boy Draft, and this was the day the boys found out if they were picked. Some looked forward to it and others didn't. But for those who were picked it would be a Sadie Hawkins style date for them. Some of these couples would actually work out and become a couple and once they were actually married, before their date. But it was always interesting.

Huck pulled his pickup into a space and shut everything down. Today was a good day to ride with him. He took it nice and easy and didn't try and get the big truck up on two wheels. Looking around he saw Keith, Kelly, and Mike Longstreet climb out of the bed of the truck. Out of the cab came Ellie.

He smiled and slipped out of his cab, just as James and Brian pulled up in James' beater. On the other side of James' car Angela pulled up with Ashlyn and Kay, in her beater. Huck smiled at all his friends as they stood there.

Ashlyn walked over to James and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed tenderly and smiled. "I trust you and you can go out tomorrow night with whom ever asks you," she told him.

James nodded, "Okay," he said, "Are you sure someone would pick me?"

Ashlyn nodded, "I'm pretty damn sure," she said, and removed her arms from him.

James smirked and wondered what Ashlyn was getting at. That was when a yellow Mustang pulled up in the next spot over. James laughed as a white Focus followed right behind. The three Adams girls had arrived and as always they seem to make an entrance.

Angela sat on her car's bumper and rolled her eyes. Spending time with them she started to appreciate their minds, and their hearts. Yet Angela never let anyone in, it has been too long and too hard.

Chase causally strutted over to Huck. She was playing up the sexuality end of things. Huck just stood there and smiled. Angela had noted that he had come to wearing that chain and padlock necklace from his Halloween Costume all the time.

Chase stopped in front of him and grabbed the chain, Angela nodded that might be why he wore it, and pulled him down so they could look eye to eye. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Tomorrow night, eight o'clock, be at my house. Wear something casual," Chase said.

Huck smiled and nodded, "What ever you say. Any hint on what we're doing?"

She smiled and looked him over, "You want to know more about my past, well I'll show you a little bit of it," she said, and walked away.

Huck just stood there with a satisfied grin on his face. He knew what ever Chase had planned they would enjoy it.

Huck grabbed his backpack and headed over to where Keith, Brian, and James were standing. They were looking out along the school. This was the day for several of them to hide and try to avoid having to lead up to the whole date end of the bargain.

"I wonder who is next," James asked.

* * *

Trin came out from between her sisters' cars. She walked right over to Brian. She had to look up to see the eyes of the taller boy. He looked down to meet her eyes. 

"Hi Brian," Trin said.

"Hi Trin," he replied.

"Well you're my pick. So be at my house at eight tomorrow, we're double dating with Ellie and her pick," Trin said.

Brian nodded, "Okay," he said.

"Are you okay with this?" Trin asked.

"Yeah it's a group bonding thing, so whatever," he said.

She smiled, "Okay see you then," Trin said and turned around to walk away. What she really ended up doing was bouncing away.

* * *

Keith checked his watch, and looked over to Izzy. "Can I be late if you are late for our tutoring session?" he asked her. 

She looked at her watch and gasped. She looked at the girls that had collected around her and shook her head. "I've got to go," she said, grabbed her book bag and took off.

Keith followed right along side Izzy. "I'm sorry to take you away from all that," he said.

"Don't worry," Izzy said, "So what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Keith shrugged, "Doing that fantasy boy date thing, I'm surprised usually Jessa, is right in my face with her plans for our date," he said.

Izzy looked away, "Well, it's kinda funny, Keith," she said.

"What's funny?" Keith asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I sorta picked you in the draft," she said.

"What?" Keith asked, and then softened his face, "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" she asked.

Keith smiled, "I couldn't put up with another shopping trip or stupid thing Jessa had planned," he said.

Izzy smiled sheepishly, and then giggled, "None of that here."

He looked at her and saw she was blushing.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" he asked.

"All I had planned was to help you more with your English. I'm totally boring," she said.

Keith shook his head, "Well you have me for all of tomorrow night, and I don't think my writing assignment will take all night. So maybe we can do something fun," he said.

Izzy smiled, "Sure why not," she said.

Keith looked into her dark eyes. "So what time do I have to pick you up?" he asked.

"Well you're Mom is dropping Ellie off at eight so come with her," Izzy said.

Keith smiled as they walked into the tutor center. "You have a date," he said, and sat down, "and I believe we're going over chapter three in the Great Gatsby."

* * *

Meanwhile back outside James was sitting at a table in a quad. He was going over his first period class' notes from yesterday. That teacher was always tricky and he didn't want to get too far behind before basketball season started. 

"Hi James," a female voice said.

He looked up and studied the cute blonde girl. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Miranda Roy," she said, "May I sit down?"

He nodded, "Go ahead."

She sat down across from him. "Well I'm not sure you know me, but I'm a cheerleader and…" she said.

"You picked me in the boy draft," he said.

"Yes, I did," she said.

James sighed, "At least you're nice, unlike Daria," he said.

"Well thank you, but this has nothing to do with Daria," she said.

"Okay, now I'm confused. So I'm your fantasy boy right?"

Miranda nodded her head, "Yes, but not really."

"So why did you pick me?"

"As a favor for Ashlyn," she said, "As I was saying before you interrupted me, I'm a friend of Ashlyn and Angela's. Ashlyn asked me to pick you. Tomorrow night I'll be picking you up and were going to the movies in Wilmington. I'll tell you the time tomorrow."

James nodded, "One question, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Pick me?"

"One good turn always deserves another," she said and walked off.

* * *

Across the quad, Ellie was a bundle of energy. Her parents were known introverts and considered brooders, yet for what ever reason Ellie had a flash of being bubbly. Her Grandpa Larry commented that was how Peyton was around him when she was younger. Her attitude was the result of an untempered life; she had both parents, and didn't lose her mom at a young age. 

She found who she was looking for and jumped on his back. She was giggling the whole time as he tried to stay standing. He finally put her down and smiled.

"Hey Mark," Ellie said.

"Hey," he said, and they hugged, and gave each other a quick kiss.

"So ready for our date tomorrow?" Ellie asked.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "We have a date?"

Ellie nodded, "Yes the Fantasy Boy Draft Date and you were my pick," she said.

Mark smiled. "So when should I be ready and what are we doing?"

"It's a double date, with my Cousin Brian and Trin Adams. Trin's and my Mom won't let us date yet so we have to do a group thing," she said.

"Sounds cool," Mark said.

Ellie smiled, "Give me you're address and we'll pick you up on the way to pick up Trin at her house," she said.

Mark nodded and wrote it down. "Well I'm looking forward to this," he said.

"So am I," she said and headed off, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Angela leaned on her car and watched the last of her friends, head towards the school. She would take the next few minutes and just think. Ashlyn often accused her of over thinking things. Her best friend kept telling her just go with the flow, how she could be so instinctual on the hardwood and so cerebral in the real world Ashlyn would always ask. 

She was about to reach for her book bag when Rhett pulled up on his Kawasaki Ninja 650R Motorcycle. He stopped in front of her and removed his sunglasses. She just gave him a look of displeasure, as he smiled at her.

"You don't seem happy to see me?" he asked.

"Gee maybe that's because I'm not," Angela said.

Rhett got off his bike and looked her over. "What did I do to deserve the cold shoulder?" he asked.

She sighed, "Do we have to go over this again?" she asked and started to walk towards the school.

He grabbed his stuff and started to follow her. "Angela, I wrote you every goddamn week, why don't you believe me?"

Angela shook her head, "Because you haven't produced proof that what you've said isn't a lie."

"Angela I sent them to my cousin, they were part of letters I mailed her," he said.

Angela shook her head, "Just great, not only are you lying to me but you're using a lame excuse to cover it up. You know for a fact that your cousin and I do not get along; in fact we hate each other."

Rhett sighed, "How can I prove I'm not lying?"

Angela stopped walking and looked him in the eye. She had to hold back because he still had those same eyes and that same look that would cut through to her heart. Yet this was the person who played with her emotions that whole summer and professed he's love for her and then disappeared for two years. No way was he getting back in.

"Well I can think of a few," she said.

"Name them," he said.

"Well there's taking that bike of yours and driving it off a pier. Or you can play chicken with a train. But showing me those letters would have to do for now."

Rhett smiled. "That is something I can do, I'll pick you up at your house at eight o'clock. See you tomorrow," Rhett said and took off. He left Angela shocked and not even knowing how she ended up on a date with Rhett Churchill again.


	201. I Haven't Told Him Yet

Chapter 201 I Haven't Told Him Yet 

Days off what a concept, a day where you didn't have to work. But for people that ran their own business and wanted that business to grow there was really no such thing. That was why it was odd when Peyton called Karen and told her she wasn't coming in, and it was the second day that week. Karen had learned to let her Daughter-in-Law be when she was in certain moods, it was easier and she comes out of it quicker. But that didn't mean she didn't keep an eye on her, just had hands off approach.

Well that morning she slept in. Later in the early afternoon she drove to the cemetery and went visiting. First she would stop at Whitey and Camilla Durham and stayed of a few moments and talked to Whitey. She left flowers and then moved on.

Next it was Keith's Grave. This was the man that was the real dad to her husband, her little sister's dad. She looked at the stone and cleaned off a few specs of dirt and debris, and laid some flowers down on the grave. She took in the black stone and nodded. She asked a few questions and just talked, Keith wasn't around when she and Lucas finally got together. She knew him, but not as well as Brooke. Yet she made the effort because he was important to Luke.

Finally she came to one Tombstone. The one person she really needed to talk to. Through out the years, no matter where she had lived or traveled she would always come here when in town. She would always update this person on her life. It was the woman she called Mom, until Peyton was eight, and she died. It was the grave of Anna Rebecca Sawyer.

Peyton placed some flowers down on the grave and stood up. She looked around and took in the cool air.

"Hi Mom, I'm sorry it's been awhile. Life has been piling on me," She said, and squatted down, "The club is doing well, and all the kids are busy with school. Lucas can't wait for the first game. I'm not looking forward to it, personally, because now I'd have go to all the games, and I've been feeling tired.

"Keith has been getting better, but he's still angry. I don't know what to do to help him anymore. I know he's a good kid at heart. He's just lost his path and I want so hard to help him find it again."

She sighed and dried some tears, "Kay is tall and beautiful, she's so much like her Dad, and she's even playing basketball. You should see her draw, it's amazing, and spending time with Angela has done wonders for her. She's more open and talkative around people. She's starting to blossom, my only complaint is she's too much of a tomboy.

"Now there's Ellie. Mom, you have got to see her, she looks so much like me when I was her age. She's open and cheerful, just a very happy girl. She's on the cheerleading squad too, so I guess the tradition continues, Mom. She's a great girl and even has this boy she's seeing. I have to keep Lucas away from him;" Peyton laughed a little, "Lucas is great by the way. Still being the over protective dad to our girls.

"Well it comes to the why I'm here. We need to talk and I've not told Lucas yet," she said, and she kept talking for a few more minutes.

When she was done she went back to her SUV and drove home. Haley had dropped Brian off. She was headed to Charlotte to spend the weekend with Nathan. It was getting to be about the time she had to leave, so she got Ellie, Brian and Keith loaded in the Expedition and drove to Brooke's, stopping along the way to pick up Mark. Ellie was excited, Keith quiet, and Brian just stared out the window.

As Peyton pulled her big Truck into the driveway, something she hated driving but with the kids it was cooler then a minivan, she saw Huck's Truck was parked next to Brooke's Lincoln, and her Girl's Fords. So the gang was all here.

As the SUV unloaded Peyton looked over the house and studied it. Brooke had a nice mansion. Peyton noticed that it was right next door to the Old Scott mansion. For someone that hid when they first got back to Tree Hill, living next to one of the Scott's Boys Mom's was an odd choice. But that was Brooke.

Ellie rang the door bell, and Brooke answered it. Peyton and the crowd were shown in and the fourteen year olds were pulled away by Trin to the back sun porch. Keith smiled and laughed, but just then Chase and Huck went racing by on there way out. Finally Izzy grabbed Keith and pulled him out the front door, leaving Brooke and Peyton alone in the hallway.

"So nice house," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, "Thanks this is only the hallway," Brooke said, "Come I'll show you around before, we have to take the kids anywhere."

The two women went around the house and Brooke showed her the rooms and explained things to her. The house was very nice and had way too many bedrooms for what Peyton expected. Brooke's taste ranged from the classic, to the modern and some of the rooms had wild colors. The tour ended with them in Brooke's private office.

Peyton admired the comfort; yet confidence though, powerful feel of the room. Brooke ran her fashion empire here, and the custom fitted leather executive chair is her throne. Yet something was missing here, some warmth and comfort that Brooke always had. Peyton started to snoop, Brooke let her, and finally she found those things.

A lone picture album sat on a credenza. Peyton flipped through the pages and looked at each picture. It was like watching her life story unfold again, in still frames. Peyton noticed that Brooke had a lot of pictures that included their broken friendship. There was a lot of Lucas and her in the book, and later Chase and her.

What Peyton found amazing was there was very little of her travel and fashion shows, as she would expect. It was all her friends and family. There were a lot of pictures of her and the girls, and her with the girls. When Brooke was in the pictures with them at various ages she was always just beaming. Peyton was amazed how much Brooke liked Motherhood. A lot of the pictures were of various places in New York, but Chase and Izzy had several of them in France, England and Italy. They all seemed happy in those pictures.

That was when Peyton stopped and paused. It was the picture, the last one they were in together. That was when they were in a happy friendship. There were these two lifelong friends sitting on the couch surrounded by there kids. It was such a beautiful shot, and totally amazing she kept it.

"My book of happy memories," Brooke said as she came up beside Peyton, "I kept every picture through out the years. One dark night, when I was at my lowest I went through them all. I burned the sad memories, and collected the good, and I ran out to an all night Drug Store and bought an album. I placed all those good memories in that album and kept it in my office so when I need a reminder of good times I would look at it. I'm hoping to add to it soon, more of the girls," Brooke said.

Peyton turned and faced Brooke. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she gently ran her hand across her flat belly.

"There's been so much in my life since that day Brooke. So much of it good, and so much of it was bad. I've been happy for these last nine years, the first three sucked. I'm grateful for my kids, and my husband. Just my life seemed empty."

Brooke shook her head, "It shouldn't you seem to have a great life."

"Well it is because I've not had my best friend next to me to enjoy the whole ride. Things have changed and I feel that I can't be angry at you anymore."

Brooke smiled, "I know I've felt that for a while too."

Peyton leaned forward and whispered something in Brooke's ear. Brooke's face changed and she suddenly smiled.

"My God P. Scott, that's great," she said, "Well does he know?"

"I haven't told him yet," Peyton said, "I wanted my best friend to know first."

Brooke hugged Peyton, "My god that's great."

Peyton nodded, "Brooke," she said.

"Yes Peyton?" Brooke asked stepping away for a moment.

"I never forgot our dream either."


	202. Date Night

Chapter 202 Date Night

Off they went in Chastity's Mustang. Huck was dressed in his typical uniform of jeans, and t-shirt. Chastity was dressed in very comfortable looking and loose fitting cloths and sneakers. It was a different look for her. Huck looked at her from the passenger seat and admired the shape of her neck, which he finally got to see because she was wearing her hair up in a pony tail.

"So what are we doing?" Huck asked.

"You'll see," she said, "But I'll give you a hint it has something to do with my past."

Huck just shrugged and let her keep driving. They ended up at some indoor skate park. He followed her and she paid for an observer's fee, for him, and she paid to use the park. He took a place where he could watch her skate. So that was why she was dressed the way she was. After donning what was required for protection she was out on the ramps skating.

Huck had to admit to himself that she was good. Better then a lot of the other guys out there. She had a practiced ease that went with many hours of practice. Looking at her and having gotten to know her family he would have never expected it from her.

He smiled and nodded. She was letting him in more into her personal life. This was something very personal to her and she just let him in.

Huck was distracted when a thirty-five year old man sat down next to him. He had dark hair and was kinda stocky, and a few inches taller then Chastity, but shorter then Huck. He watched the skaters, and shook his head.

"Who's the person in the blue helmet?" the older man asked.

Huck smiled proudly, "That's my girl," he said.

The older man nodded, "That's a girl, wow! She skates better then some of the pros I know," he said, and offered his hand, "Chase," he said.

"Huck."

"Huck? Did your parents not like you?" he asked.

Huck shook his head, "No, it's a nickname, but no one calls me by my name."

The two men shook hands. They both turned back to watch Chastity skate.

"So are you a marine?" Chase asked.

"No why?" Huck answered.

"I noticed the Fidelis tattooed on your hand."

"A family thing," Huck said, "I'm a senior in high school."

Chase nodded. "So they call you Huck, you have a tattoo, let me guess no parents at home and you play basketball?"

"Well my dad is around, just not always home, he works a lot. Yes I'm Captain of my Basketball Team."

Chase nodded, "You're from Tree Hill aren't you?"

"Born and bred," Huck replied.

He smiled, "It's nice to see some things don't change. Do you drive a sports car?"

Huck shook his head, "No an F250."

Chase nodded. "So tell me about this girl of your's."

"Why?"

"She's one hell of a skater; I think she has a future with the X-Games."

Huck shrugged his shoulders. "Well she's hard to point a finger on so to speak. She's read philosophy; she's a cheerleader, stylish, hot, sarcastic, and caring, a pool shark, and a complete girly girl. I was surprised when she brought me here. I didn't even know she owned a skate board."

Chase laughed. "She sounds like a handful. Does she drag you to go shopping?"

Huck nodded, "She's a shopper. But not a buyer, but I've been dragged to quiet a few shopping trips. She likes shoes."

Chase laughed, and then noticed that the girl they were watching was gone. He shrugged and turned back to Huck.

"I wonder where she went?" he asked, "Maybe she chipped a nail."

Huck laughed then felt something hit his leg. It was a skate board. He turned and saw Chastity standing there. He smiled at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said.

Chase stood up and offered his hand. "You skated damn good, for someone so young. It was a pleasure, ever think of turning pro?"

Chastity took in a deep breath. "Huck, remember I said I'd tell you some thing about my past?" she asked.

"Yes," Huck said.

She looked at the older man, "I should skate well, a daughter of Chase Adams has to get something from him other than his name," she said.

Huck looked shocked at her then the older man. Chase dropped his jaw.

"You're one of Brooke's kids?" he asked.

Chastity rolled her eyes. "Gee, don't even recognize your own daughter. I guess what Mom says about you being pathetic is correct."

She started to storm off. "Chastity wait," he said.

She stopped and turned around, "At least you remember my name."

"Chasi, c'mon I didn't forget about you guys," he said.

"Dad," she said, biting back her bile, "You were never around. When you were you were distant, you didn't even remember Trin's name."

Chase sighed, "I wasn't the greatest dad, I know. I dropped out of college when you were born. Your Mom has great talent and it would be wrong to take that away from her. So I worked and then ended up on the X-Games Tour so I could support you guys. I competed all the time not because I loved to compete but I needed the purses to support you guys.

"After we moved to New York and your mom hit it off, I toured still to help, and because it was my job. I was starting to scale back too, but when I was home I felt like a stranger in my own house so I stayed away.

"The love me and your mom felt in High School just wasn't there. We both didn't want to admit it, but we were over long before I moved out. Chasi your real dad was Lucas. He seemed to have done a good job helping raise you," Chase said.

"The day you moved out was the day mom ended her friendship with Lucas and Peyton."

"What?"

"We're raised by mom alone. While you were off skating and being Mister X-Games. By the way where is the Step-Monster?"

"Kristin is at the hotel, asleep."

"Figures," Chastity said.

"Speaking of which what are you doing here and not New York?"

"We moved to Tree Hill this summer."

Chase sighed, "Chasi, can you at least give me your address, so I can write?"

Chastity shook her head. "No," she said, "Come on Huck let's go."

Huck followed Chastity out to her car. She chucked her skating stuff in to her trunk and looked at Huck.

"So that's your Dad?" he asked.

She nodded.

"He seemed nice."

"He usually is. Sorry, I had to confront him; it was something I had to do."

Chastity collapsed into Huck's arms, and started to cry. He rubbed her back.

"You don't know how lucky you are, Huck," she said.

* * *

For what ever reason the four fourteen year olds ended up at the mall, mainly because their mom's were driving. Once they were there they were set free and the moms went in another direction. So the four teenagers spent time wandering around and just chatting. 

"So where do we go?" Mark asked.

Trin suggested shopping, and the boys shook their heads in fear. Brian suggested the music store, but even though Ellie and Mark groaned Trin agreed. For being Peyton's daughter Ellie had very little love of music. She had her dad's love of books, and she was surprised that Mark had a similar love of books.

At the chain record store they wandered about. Trin followed Brian and Ellie was with Mark. That way they wouldn't be tripping over each other.

"Not a big music fan?" Mark asked, Ellie.

She shook her head, "Not really. My brother is the music head. I'm sorta the book worm."

Mark laughed a little, "How can the daughter of the hottest club promoters in eastern North Carolina not love music?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Its weird each of us have our own leanings. Not that my mom didn't try. Kay and I were sent to art classes, cheerleading camps, and even had different types of music played when we 're babies to foster our love of these things," she said, and shrugged, "It didn't work completely."

"Completely?" he asked.

"Well I guess My Mom wanted to have her daughters be able to relate to her and vice-versa so that was what she tried and do. Kay loves art you should she her drawings, Mark. I love cheerleading; I get such a rush from it," she said.

"Yet neither love music."

She shook her head, "Keith is the music lover."

Mark nodded, "Some things I just don't get," Mark said.

"Like?"

"How are you and your sister so different? You guys are twins, but you don't look alike, aren't the same height, and act completely different."

Ellie smiled, "We're fraternal twins. We're two different people."

He smiled, "So what else are you interested in other then Romantic Literature, Cheerleading and me?"

"I do like movies," she said.

"Really what type of movies?"

"Comedies mostly, any type, romantic to slap stick.

He laughed, "Why can't I see you watching screw ball comedies?"

She gave him a playful slap. "What about you Mister Mysterious with Great Eyes?"

"What about me?"

"What are your interests other then me and Jane Austen?"

He smiled, "Well unlike most guys from Tree Hill, I hate basketball. I prefer Baseball, and have played it for years. I'm hoping to try out this spring for the Raven's team."

"Really," Ellie said, "What position do you play?"

"First Base and Catcher."

"My brother and Huck play Short Stop and Third Base. Huck is a big time ball player and when Keith dragged him to play basketball, Huck dragged him to play baseball."

"Nice," he said.

The two laughed at Mark's last statement and then headed over to the movie section.

Across the store Trin and Brian were both looking at different types of music. Trin was looking at the latest in dance and R&B while Brian was in the hard rock section. The two were distinctly different, Brian was quiet and introspective, Trin was loud and bouncy.

"What are you looking for?" Trin asked.

"Something that the band I'm in, plays?" he said.

"You're in a band?" Trin asked.

Brian nodded, "Yeah."

"What instrument do you play?"

"Guitar when the song calls for a second guitar and I'm the singer," he said.

Trin smiled. "Cool, what is your bands name?"

"High-Performance Heart-Attack," he said.

Trin shook her head, "The band that played at the Halloween Party?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah that was our first show."

"Wow, you were good. But the name sounds like you should be an Emo band."

Brian shook his head, "Hawley, the founder of the band wants to do Emo songs, but I keep telling him no."

"Good for you."

"Maybe you should play a song for me sometime," she said.

Brian nodded, "Sure."

From a few aisles down, a young redhead watched over the short racks. She had heard every word they said, and smiled. It was a whim that she came to the record store, and she ended up finding out all she needed to know. She finally placed the CD she was mildly interested in down and headed out of the store.

* * *

About an hour after they started studying Keith was bored and so was Izzy. They started to stare over at each other. Neither wanted to say anything, they were just lost in each other's eyes. 

"You want to do anything?" Izzy asked.

Keith nodded, "Anything but the Great Gatsby," he said.

Izzy hopped up and grabbed her purse and keys. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Keith nodded and followed Izzy out to her car. She pointed him to the passenger seat and once they were in and buckled in she was off. Izzy was still some what of a new driver but had gotten better then when she drove down from New York, now she drove fast.

Her radio was blaring some techino music and Keith was trying to keep his wits about him. Soon he knew where she was heading; they were off towards Wrightsville Beach.

"We're going to the beach," he said.

"Yeah, being raised in the City, we rarely got out to the beach so I've always loved it."

Soon they were at the Scott-Lee Beach House and Izzy dragged Keith out to the beach. They walked along the tide line and took in the peace of the waves lapping onto the shore and the wind.

"I just love the surf and the sand. This beach is so different then the Hamptons," she said.

Keith shrugged his shoulder, "I wouldn't know this is the only beach I know."

"I can tell you this Keith, you'd enjoy the City, but Tree Hill is so much better," Izzy said.

"The City?" he asked.

"New York City, that's what we call it."

"Oh, like it is the only city," he said.

Izzy smiled, "Well that is the New York Attitude, we're it. There's nothing like it, just imagine a place filled with Type A Personalities, the energy level is crazy with everyone going full tilt every hour of the day. If you can make it there you can make it anywhere."

"Frank Sintra," Keith said.

"Frank Sintra?" Izzy asked.

"You quoted New York, New York. Frank Sintra made it famous."

Izzy giggled, "Oh! I thought it was just a statement most New Yorkers use."

Keith laughed now, "Yeah it's that too."

She looked around the skyline, "So you play baseball too?" she asked.

"Yes I do, I enjoy it, but I love basketball."

"Ever hear of Yankee Stadium?" she asked.

"Yeah, who hasn't," he said.

"I saw Derek Jeter's last game and I've twice seen Ching Ming Wang pitch," she said.

"A bit of a baseball fan are we, Izzy?" Keith asked.

She nodded, "Yeah it's great. I've met a lot of them, and we've always had great seats. My Mom was involved with donations to several of their charities, and she even made wedding dresses for several wives and daughters of the organization people. It was fun."

Keith smiled, and liked this side of Izzy. "So what is with that old book you're always reading?"

"My book of Aesop's Fables?" she asked.

"Yes, if that's what the book is."

Izzy smiled, "My Godfather gave it to me when I was young. I've always loved that book and read it all the time."

"Oh," he said.

"You're an athlete what are your rituals?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

She looked around and saw the beach was empty. She had an impulsive urge, and went with it. She kicked off her sandals and pulled her shirt off.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going for a swim," she said, and removed the rest of her cloths and ran towards the water.

Keith shrugged and then just for the hell of it stripped and ran into the water. Until they got to cold they swam, played tag and body surfed. Once they were done they ran up onto the beach and started to grab their cloths.

"We didn't bring towels," he said.

She smiled, "Sorry it was sort of an impulsive thing, I usually…" she was cut off by his own impulsive thing, his lips on hers. She was shocked, surprised, excited, and confused all in the same moment. Finally she gave in and started to kiss him back. Soon they were engaged in a passionate deep kiss.

That was when her morals kicked in and pushed him away. She quickly pulled on her shirt to cover her nakedness. This wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Keith, you have a girlfriend. She's a bitch, but she's still your girlfriend," Izzy said.

Keith shook his head, and he understood what he did.

"Why did you do that anyways?"

"It just felt right, Pretty Girl," he said.

* * *

It was a silent trip into Wilmington. Miranda drove, she didn't speak nor was the radio playing. James just felt the tension in the air. Finally they pulled into the cinemas and he followed her inside. 

"Wait here," she said as she went to buy the tickets.

He waited and watched as she bought the tickets. He was making note that this was the absolute worst date he'd ever been on. Miranda didn't talk to him or even pay attention. She was friendly when she spoke but generally was standoffish.

She came back and led him to the line and handed the usher the tickets. He was right behind her and looked bored.

"What are we going to see?" he asked.

"We're not going to see anything," she said, and waved to someone. James looked at who he waved at and saw Ashlyn walking over, "I'm going to see the Rob Zombie remark of Halloween, and you and Ashlyn are going to see A Walk to Remember."

James looked at Miranda and then to Ashlyn. "What how?"

"The Rules said, I have to bring you on a date, they don't say I have to end up with you. Anyways Ashlyn isn't a cheerleader so she isn't affected by the rules," Miranda said, and winked at Ashlyn and went to see her movie.

James turned to Ashlyn who wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well hello there Abercrombie," she said.

"You fixed this didn't you?" he asked.

She smiled, "Actually it was Chase and Angela. You have a good cousin."

James didn't ask all he did was lean forward wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Of course fate played a cruel joke on Angela. She was hoping Rhett wouldn't show but he did. His motorcycle was parked out in front of her house, right on time. She couldn't believe that, she now had to go through with this.

She walked out to meet him. "So am I driving?" she asked.

He handed her a helmet, "No, I'm driving and you're riding."

She shrugged and put on the helmet and hopped onto the back of the motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned close. He quickly explained what she had to do and he was off.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
_

It was amazing to her riding on the back of the motorcycle. She felt so alive and free. Her arms held him tightly and she could feel that he had been working out. His once so-so body was now hard muscle.

She felt a flush of heat through her. Was it the vibration of the motor she sat on? Was it just holding him again? She was more confused.

Finally they arrived at the River Court. He pulled right onto center court and stopped the bike. After setting the kick stand he allowed her to get off. He followed and removed his safety glasses.

"What do you think?" he asked.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

"That was fun," she said, "but that is not why we are here."

Rhett nodded, "I know Angela, but I wanted to talk before we got down to business."

"I'm not in the mood to talk," she said.

He nodded, and went to a saddle bag and pulled out a stack of letters.

"I found them in Daria's room. She hid them. Boy is she dumb, throw them out if you aren't going to deliver them," he said.

Angela slowly read the first couple. What she read was poetic and beautiful and confessed of his love for her.

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place  
_

"Okay, I'm going to keep these, and finish reading them later."

Rhett nodded, "They're yours anyway," he said.

She nodded, "Okay, take me home."

He handed her the helmet and they hopped on the bike. Soon he was racing through the streets of Tree Hill. They weren't heading towards Angela's house. Instead they stopped at an old rail yard and abandoned box cars.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"You remember this place?" he asked.

Angela nodded, she did. "No," she said.

"This was where we use to hide."

Angela looked at the old box car and found the place they carved their initials, sperately. That was back when they were young and naïve. One said A. Scott was here, remember me. His said, RC Rocks!

"So what is this suppose to do for me?" she asked.

"Angela, I never stopped believing in us, or loving you."

"I find that hard to believe," she said, not totally believing his words.

"It's true," he said.

Angela looked around the box car and found a newer craving. It was a heart, with the RC+AS in it. It couldn't be that old.

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

"Rhett, take me home," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

She sighed, "I just can't be here right now. If what you say is true, please just give me space for a while."

He nodded and offered his hand to let her climb down. There was an electric shock through both their bodies. Angela was knocked back by that feeling. He just smiled. She shook her head and went to the bike, more confused, then ever.

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe  
_

They rode back to Angela's and she felt weird. Part of her wanted to kiss him, and the other part wanted to kill him. It had been two years and no contact. She had told herself that he was nothing to her. That he was just playing with her emotions. All that she came to believe was a lie.

She said a quick good night and went to her bedroom. Lying on the bed she looked up at the ceiling and started to cry. For the first time in two years she pulled her stuffed bear with a Ravens T-shirt and stuffed basketball into her arms. She would spend most of the night sitting crossed legged, holding that bear, and crying, trying to sort out her emotions.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

* * *

It was late when Peyton returned from taking Ellie out for her boy draft date. Lucas was sitting in his office, when she walked in. He was in the final steps of preparing for the first game. This weeks practice would be driven by what he saw in the game tapes. 

She walked into the office and saw him watching the films. He made a few notes after certain plays. Peyton always admired him when he focused on what he was doing. The look of determination was something that always attracted her to him.

"Hey," she said.

Lucas paused the video and turned to face his wife, "Hey how was the mall with the kids," he said.

"And Brooke," she said.

"I was including Brooke in with the kids," he said, and laughed, "When she goes shopping it's like a kid in the candy store."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, she's still like that. I missed that about her. I'm glad she's back."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Okay who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Nothing, Luke, I just like having my best friend back."

"Since when?"

"Since everything's changed," she said.

"Okay?"

Peyton took a deep breath, "Luke, it wasn't the flu or any illness, I'm pregnant," she said.

Lucas stared at her for a second.

"Well say something," she said.

He jumped up and picked her up. After spinning her round he kissed her deeply.


	203. Author's Notes for Bliss

203 Chapter Author's Notes for Bliss (I Don't Want to Know)

**So this ends another Part. I find it hard to believe that I'm at the end of Part 14 (Bliss (I Don't Want to Know)). It is named after the **_**Hinder**_** song **_**Bliss (I Don't Want to Know)**_** off their **_**Extreme Behavior**_** Album. The song is about a man in denial of the end of a relationship. It is a play on the saying ignorance is bliss. It is the beginning of the end of a lot of things in Tree Hill Plus Seventeen Years. Many of the characters know this but they chose not to look the other way.**

**This part offical ends the Brooke/Peyton War. The Pregnancy of Peyton made her rethink about her relationship with Brooke. She did truely miss Brooke. Brooke did miss Peyton, but she was too stubborn too see this. More will be explained in coming parts. Also I frankly got tired of writting them fighting. Brooke will start a new arc, as will Peyton. Now as friends. **

**8/19/07 a typical Sunday. I had decided to take it off from writing and enjoy the day. My personal life had me busy, but I knew I had some downtime. I'd usual write in this down time, but I'm like take the day. You'll have plenty of time to complete the last three scenes of Part 15. That was when I got a PM from JennaB82, asking me if I posted this fiction on the OTHVIP Forum. I replied no, and I'm not a member. She sent me a link and I read, and joined this forum, and found someone had stolen my story. The rest of the day I went back and forth. I was pissed that someone stole my work, even though I don't own it, it's still my blood, sweat and tears. Also I was flattered because someone considered my stuff good enough to steal. I was in a hair's breath of quitting this story, but I decided to finish it. Mainly because of my loyal readers and reviewers on this website. Thank You.**

**Just some general information. The Ages of the kids in order oldest to the youngest. With Parents and age.**

**Angela Marie Scott (Keith A Scott/Karen Roe) 17**

**James Lucas Scott (Nathan Scott/Haley James-Scott) 17**

**J.L. "Huck" Burke (Cade "Red" Burke/Darcey Kelly-Burke) 17**

**Ashlyn Meredith Pierce (Ashley Buckingham "Buck" Pierce IV/Maddison Cain-Pierce) 17**

**Chastity Elizabeth "Chase" Adams (Chase Adams/Brooke Davis) 17**

**Kelly AnnMarie Burke (Cade "Red" Burke/Darcey Kelly-Burke) 16**

**Isabella Peyton "Izzy" Adams (Chase Adams/Brooke Davis) 16**

**Keith James Scott (Lucas Scott/Peyton Sawyer-Scott) 16**

**Gaberielle Renee Vincent (Tomas Vincent/Rachel Gatina-Vincent) 15**

**Brian Durham Scott (Nathan Scott/Haley James-Scott) 14**

**Karen Roe "Kay" Scott (Lucas Scott/Peyton Sawyer-Scott) 14**

**Elizabeth Ann "Ellie" Scott (Lucas Scott/Peyton Sawyer-Scott) 14**

**Trinity Paris "Trin" Adams (Chase Adams/Brooke Davis) 14**

**Notes: **

**1. Brooke uses her Madien Name even though she was married to Chase Adams. **

**2. ****Rachel returned to the use of her Madien Name after her husband Tomas Vincent died, and after each divorce.**

**3. Kelly Burke's first name is her Mom's madien name. **

**4. Ashlyn's Dad was named in their family tradition, Ashley was a man's name until the twentith century and it has become more common of a woman's name, hence using Buck as his name, which is the short form of his middle name.**

**In Chapter 193 (Memories and Worries) okay why does Mouth live in Bristol Connecticut? Well ESPN is based in Bristol Connecticut, and it is a nice place. My friend Darryl use to leave by there. So I saw it quiet often. UCONN, University of Connecticut is an elite Girl's Basketball program that is why I've mentioned it several times. The UCONN Campus is located in Storrs Connecticut. Storrs is a section of Mansfield Connecticut, so that is why Mouth mentioned Mansfield and Storrs. It is very rural. Geographical note, Hartford Connecticut's state capital is on the Connecticut River, Bristol is a suburb of Hartford on the west side of the river. Mansfield is located on the east side.**

**In Chapter 194 (Are You In?) I use a quote from the Merchant of Venice by William Shakespeare. The quote is a line said by Shylock from Act III Scene I the full quote is "_I am a Jew. Hath not a Jew eyes? hath not a Jew hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions? fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same diseases, healed by the same means, warmed and cooled by the same winter and summer, as a Christian is? If you prick us, do we not bleed? if you tickle us, do we not laugh? if you poison us, do we not die? and if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?_"** **I chose this because Chase has become some what of a cerebral character, being fairly well read from her time in rehab, and Chase delievering the line as the head of the cabal also sums up why everyone is doing this.**

**The song on Angela's and Rhett's date in Chapter 204 (Date Night) is **_**Flyleaf**_**'s **_**All Around**_** _Me_ off their debut album _Flyleaf. _I chose this as the back drop for the Angela/Rhett date because of the feeling I got when I listened to the song, how I wanted Angela to feel crushed by the prescents of Rhett and her feelings for him.**

**I like to thank you for answering my questions. Everyone who chimed in was pretty consistent in their voting. Your input is great, and very helpful.**

**Thanks for your reads, reviews, and patronage.**

**Also welcome new reader. **

**ThumperE23**

**I've been thinking of a light hearted scene at Tric, A Karaoke Night. What is your take on the idea? Also since it is all for fun suggest songs for the charcters to sing. Anything goes, you could be silly, it could be serious, it could be someone telling the other thier feelings. All charters that have appeared and that aren't dead or in jail can also be suggested. All will be consider seriously before the scene is written.**

**Also does anyone have a Baby Daddy Guess?**


	204. Haley's Dilemma

Part 15 Live For This 

(Lucas writing in italics)

_The writer and runner Dr.__George A. Sheehan once wrote, "Sport is where an entire life can be compressed into a few hours, where the emotions of a lifetime can be felt on an acre or two of ground, where a person can suffer and die and rise again on six miles of trails through a New York City park. Sport is a theater where sinner can turn saint and a common man become an uncommon hero, where the past and the future can fuse with the present. Sport is singularly able to give us peak experiences where we feel completely one with the world and transcend all conflicts as we finally become our own potential."_

_Dr. Sheehan was very correct in this statement. I've seen it many times in my life. From my own experience on the hardwood, shooting the game winning shot in my second game my junior year, to dominating a game my senior year when Nathan was on the bench, to winning the state championship with a buzzer beating three-pointer. Now as a Coach I see it weekly. My heart is damaged, I can't play anymore but I still have the thirst, the drive, I want to be on that hardwood playing, I still want to live that Warrior Code. _

* * *

204 Chapter Haley's Dilemma 

It was rare that she took days off from work. She did this because she wanted to pick her husband up from Charlotte. Time was all she wanted with him, not that they didn't spend time together it was different being five hours apart. In the past he took a commercial shuttle, but today she wanted to drive him.

Haley looked at the large wall in the living room. Ever since Nathan had moved in he had slowly hung pictures up. She looked over each one and remembered the pre-season game they were taken at, each one was at least 8"x10". Everyone was of the family, the extended family, or him, her and their boys. It was a little piece of home in this home away from home.

"Warms up the place a little," Nathan said.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, it does, it's much nicer since you've moved in," she said.

Nathan nodded, "It keeps the home sickness away."

Haley looked over at the boxes in the corner, "What's with the boxes?"

"Skillz, made the team. And I offered him one of the bedrooms," he said.

Haley looked shocked, "What about the boys?"

"They can share the other bedroom. We've been re-arranging the place all week. Skillz and I have the boy's old rooms and The Boys have my old room."

Haley nodded knowing that Nathan gave his sons the largest bedroom in the apartment. "So why did you offer him the extra bedroom?"

"So he could save money."

Haley also knew he did it so he could have a friend to talk to him. Skillz had done a lot for Nathan and he always tried to pay him back. She guessed that this was just another way of doing it, also it would fight off his loneliness'.

"Where's Skillz?"

"Finishing moving his stuff from the hotel to here," Nathan said.

Haley nodded and looked back to the wall. She focused on the picture that had most of the Scott Family in it. It showed almost two different families in this larger group, the East Coast and the West Coast.

"What's wrong Hales?" Nathan asked.

"It just feels that Peyton has stolen part of my life," Haley said.

Nathan looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?"

"I watch Peyton with everyone and they're so close. Nathan, I'm Lucas' best friend and Peyton's closer to everyone including your Mom and she's my Mother-in-Law," Haley said.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and looked his wife in the eyes. "We've lived in Los Angeles for the last eleven years, and Lucas and Peyton returned to Tree Hill, eleven years ago, when Keith started school.

"She also works with Karen and My Mom daily, and she's just been there. When we heard about the bad times, they've lived through them. But I've noticed something, no matter how close Peyton is to everyone there is only one Haley.

"My Mom sees you as the daughter she never had. Karen sees you as a daughter, and god knows Angela is more like a son at times," Nathan said, laughing a bit at his cousin's tom-boyish tendencies.

Haley smiled, "It's just weird, Nate," she said.

Nathan crossed his arms, "Well have you ever tried just spending time with Angela?"

"Not really she's hard to approach," she said.

Nathan kinda waggled his head side to side, "She's a great girl, very smart. In many ways she's a lot like Lucas. Maybe you should spend sometime with her and get to know her again.

"Also remember, we had James when she was a baby, so you couldn't devote as much time to her as you would have liked. When Peyton moved back Angela was six and looking for someone to look up too," Nathan said.

There was a male laugh coming from behind them. They turned and saw Skillz standing in the door. "Nathan, Dawg, when did you become all wise and Whitey like?" Skillz asked.

Nathan smiled at his friend and teammate. "When I had kids that became teenagers," Nathan replied.

Skillz nodded, "Yeah, I feel yah," he said and headed towards his room, "Hey Haley, Angela is this great girl; you should get to know her."

"Okay Skillz," she said, and watched him walk into his room and close the door, to give them privacy.

"We need to get going, if we're going to make the game on time," she said.

He nodded and grabbed his bag, and followed Haley out to her car.

"See you Sunday, Skillz!" Nathan yelled.

"Later Dawg!" Skillz returned, as Nathan closed the apartment door.


	205. Pimp My Locker

205 Chapter Pimp My Locker

Four guys walked down the hallway of Tree Hill High School, three were related and had the last name Scott and the fourth was this tall red headed guy, with the last name of Burke. As since it was game day they all wore shirts and ties, and carried their school bags over their shoulders.

"God, I forgot the cheerleaders are pimping the lockers today," Keith said.

Both James and Brian looked at Keith, "Pimping the lockers?" James asked.

"A cheerleader decorates your locker, on the outside. I wonder who drew me this year?" Huck said.

"Chase," the Three Scotts said.

Huck laughed, "Yeah, I bet she didn't have to beat them off with a stick either," he said, knowing on his unpopularity with the cheerleaders, mainly because of his war with Jessalyn.

"So I'm guessing Daria fought to do mine," James said.

Keith shook his head, "Gee you think, kinda stalkerish relationship you two have," he said.

"What relationship?" James asked.

Huck laughed when they came up to his locker. It was dressed with the Raven Team Colors and had matchbox trucks glued to the ribbons. He looked it over and noticed his number 51 was worked into the whole theme. He looked around and found a small note tacked to the whole display.

"You great star, what would your happiness be had you not those for whom you shine?" he read.

"What does that mean?" Keith asked.

"It's a quote from Nietzsche, you guys were right it was Chase," he said with a self-satisfied grin.

Chase came walking over, "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, and wrapped his arms around her neck, "The toy trucks were a nice touch."

She smiled, "It's mandatory but I'm glad you like it," she hid her face a little.

He leaned down and kissed her. She started to kiss him back. The three Scott boys looked at them and shook their heads.

"See you at the team meeting Huck," Keith said and the Scott boys headed over towards the hall where their lockers were.

James easily spotted his locker. He walked over towards it and looked it over. Other than the Ravens' colors it had a very California theme to it. He looked it over and laughed, not that he was a surfer but there was one there. Also they had a stuffed crow/raven with surfer shirt and sunglasses.

"It was Ashlyn's idea," Miranda said from behind him.

He turned around and looked at the strange Cheerleader that picked him in the draft. "So you decorated my locker?" he said.

"Those are the rules, if you pick a player in the boy draft and don't trade him you decorate his locker," she said.

"Thanks," he said, "But you didn't have to."

"I did it for Ashlyn," she said and walked away.

"Man Keith, that girl is an odd duck," he said.

"Miranda, is Miranda, she's always marched to her own beat," Keith said and went towards his locker. Before he could get there Brian got to his first. The youngest Scott boy looked at the decorations. The Usual Ravens' Colors and his jersey number were there, but so were several musical notes and a toy guitar.

Brian smiled this person knew he played in a band. "I wonder who did mine," he said to his brother and cousin.

"I did," a girl said and covered his eyes; he removed her hands and turned around. He found himself in a locked gaze with Trin Adams. She smiled the signature Davis dimples smile at him, "It was fun too."

"Thanks Trin," he said, "How did you know I played guitar?"

"I knew that was you on stage the night of the Halloween Party," she said.

"Thanks again," he said and hugged her.

Keith finally took the opportunity to look at his locker. As typical it had the blue, white, and black of the Ravens, and his jersey number, but there were references to the former drummer of Motley Crew Drummer and there were several toy devils. He looked at it and was curious. He turned and saw Jessalyn standing there.

"This is not your usual style," he said to her.

"I didn't do it," she said.

"What?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's unimportant who did it. Any ways, I might just risk getting thrown off the squad for you," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Izzy hasn't traded you to me yet," she said, removed her arms and walked away.

Keith shook his head and turned back to the locker. He looked at it again. Devils? Could it be that girl from the party? Was that Izzy?

"Come on Keith, we're going to be late," James said as he walked by.

"Be right there James."


	206. The Warrior's Code

206 Chapter The Warrior's Code

Game day everyone had their way of getting prepared. Everyone went about these rituals before they headed to the field house and suited up. It was like medieval knights the night before their first battle when they would fast and pray. It was an unwritten rule, it was almost an act of religious significance, and it was the warrior's code.

Angela always believed in doing one thing before the game. She would never stop working out. Game day was always a light work out. She would save her energy to take it out and punish her opponents. Some have speculated that she could spend the whole forty-eight minutes on the court and still be able to play in an overtime quarter.

Game day she would jog. It was two circuits of a few miles with about a half hour in between each circuit. It was always the same and there was always a purpose for what she did. If anything Angela was deliberate, in most things.

She slowed her pace to a fast walk to cool down as she finished her first circuit. It was quiet as she had shut off her Ipod a while back. Slowly she walked over to a lone tree and stopped. She took in a deep breath and walked over to a dark marble stone.

"Hey Dad," she said, "Well this is the last time we can have the before first game talk. Next year I'll be in college and if all goes right I'll be playing away from Tree Hill," she knelt down and looked at the stone, "I remember being told after I was born Mom introduced me to you here. It was weird but I've always missed you and I never spent anytime with you when you were alive.

"Well I think we have a good relationship. I'm going to miss our conversations when I'm away. I guess Lucas will have to talk to you twice as much, and keep you up to date on me.

"Well today is the first game of my last season as a Raven. I promised you I'd bring you a state championship ring. Well this is my last chance, Dad. You'll get that ring.

"This will also be my last year with Ashlyn beside me. We both know we'll not go to the same college. She's going to stay close to here; I'll really miss Brett though. Dad, you should see my Goddaughter, she's so cute and happy, and so much like her Mom was, when we were growing up.

"Ashlyn's been my pillar for so long. How can I go on with out my girl at my side? I can't tell you how great she has been, she's been my only friend that never cared about Dan and what he did to you, or that Dan is Lucas' Dad and you're mine. Or Deb is Nathan's Mom.

"Rhett's also back in town, too. He's been gone for two years Dad. No contact and he expected to pick up where we left off. Come to find out he did write me and Daria was hiding the letters. I don't know, I still have feelings for him, but I'm not sure if I can go through that again with him.

"Well Dad, I enjoyed our conversation, I have to jog back and get ready for the game. What's that Dad? Of course I'll score ten baskets for you," she said and stood up. She dusted herself off and turned on her Ipod and started jogging back home.

* * *

At the Scott House Kay paced nervously. This was her first game, period. Everything she's done before tonight would come to naught if she didn't perform.

"You're going to wear a hole in the rug if you don't calm down," Peyton said to the elder of the twins.

"Is Angela here yet?" Kay asked.

Peyton shook her head, "Not yet," she said and sat down, "Kay, come sit down."

Kay did what was suggested. "I don't want to blow this. I want to do well, at least as good as Dad did in his first game," she said.

Peyton laughed a little, "That shouldn't be that hard," she said.

"What do you mean?" Kay asked.

"He was so nervous and emotionally messed up he played lousy and was benched. For that whole week after the game he couldn't shoot. Think you can do better then that," she said.

"Is that true, Mom?"

Peyton drew a cross over her heart, "Yes it' true, I was there."

Kay looked at her. "So if I score one basket I've done better then Dad did?"

"Yes," Peyton said, "But Kay, Your Dad may not like how you perform today, but that is because he's your Coach. I know for a fact we'll both be happy with you if you go out there and give it your best shot."

Kay smiled and nodded, just as a horn went off. Kay looked out the window and then took off.

"Angela's here Mom, Thanks for the talk, and I'll see you after the game," she said and sprinted out of the house. Peyton just sat there smiled, and rubbed her belly.

"That was your big sister Kay. She's kinda hard to figure out," she said.

* * *

Over on the other side of Tree Hill Ashlyn finished brushing her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Checking over how she looked in the mirror, she is a girl after all, she smiled at how she looked. Finally she turned around and finished packing her gym bag.

Once that was all done, she turned back to her mirror. She took several pictures out of one of her drawers. She looked the first one over and she flipped through several of them. For what ever reason her parents gave her she was not allowed to display any of these pictures in her room, or her lockers at school.

She wiped a tear from her eye. Her Mom had systematically taken all the benefits of having Brett away. Brett was this dirty secret and Ashlyn couldn't have a life. Ashlyn really didn't mind not having that much of a life.

Ashlyn looked at the tiny baby she held in that small Bear Creek Hospital. It was the first time she held Brett. It was the first time she fell in love with that tiny person.

She flipped to the next picture and studied the latest picture of her. Brett was in this cute blue dress and all smiles. She was a very happy girl. Her first word was baba, and as far as Ashlyn could remember she never said Dada. But that was whole another story.

The next picture was of Angela and Brett. Ashlyn never really saw her best friend happy unless she was playing basketball or holding Brett. This little girl was an angel; she saved not only Ashlyn but Angela. That year before she came had been bad for both of them. That was why Angela was Brett's godmother.

The final picture was her favorite of Brett. The small girl had on her big smile and was staring up at the camera. She also had her favorite stuffed animal, this stuffed bunny rabbit that Angela gave her. Brett's blue eyes were sparkling when she looked up at Ashlyn who had taken the picture. Ashlyn couldn't believe how much she truly loved this little red head.

There was a honk of the horn, Ashlyn turned to look at the clock. She opened the draw again. She kissed the picture, "Momma's going to score a basket for you, Baby girl," she said and dropped the pictures into the draw and closed them.

Ashlyn grabbed her bag and ran out to Angela and Kay waiting in the car. Ashlyn took her usual spot in the front seat and threw her bag in the back. She settled into her seat and buckled up, as Angela pulled away and headed towards the High School.

"How many baskets did you promise?" Angela asked.

"Only one today, since its New Brunswick High," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, grimly, "Yeah usually a tough game," she said.

"So how many did you promise your Dad?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela shook her head, "He wants ten," she said.

* * *

At Nathan and Haley's house James sat in his room and counted back from ten. He next crossed his legs and closed his eyes. After steadying his breathing again he started to count off the seconds. James being raised in California had picked up some habits from there. Before he would get ready for the any game he would take about a half hour and meditate.

Meditation would center him and calm his nerves, and sharpen his senses. Once he was centered he could be amazing. That was when the alarm went off. He found that he would lose track of time in meditation so he started setting an alarm so he could be brought out and make things on time.

He broke out of his state and stood up. It took a moment to shake out his body and loosen back up. Once he was set he grabbed his bag and keys and headed down stairs. He found his brother waiting for him by the door.

"We're going to be late," Brian said.

James looked at his watch. "No we're not," he said and was out the door.

Brian fell in right behind his brother and hopped into the passenger seat of the car. James started up the car and they quickly headed off towards the high school.

"Ready for tonight?" James asked.

Brian nodded, "I'm ready to ride the bench."

"You'll get time, might be at the end of the game but you'll play, and you'll be great," James said.

Brian shrugged, "I guess."

"I know."

* * *

The Field House, it was the place where the games go down, the place where nothing matters in life but putting a leather ball into a round metal circle. It was where wars on the hardwood were fought, well at least that was what some were lead to believe.

This was where people came to cheer, and relive past glories, or cheer and watch their kids do something they enjoyed.

Huck just smiled a lop sided grin as he walked into the field house. Kelly as always was right behind him. His little sister, his constant companion, since they could walk they were always together it seemed. Huck and Tom they were called, everyone thought it was cute, that Kelly looked up to her brother.

They came to the place in the hall where they would part. Huck would spend time with the team, before he would watch the girl's game. He was one of the few boys' players that would watch the girl's game. It always made him an odd one, but with his two best friends on the girl's team he had to watch them.

"Faugh an Beallach, Huckleberry," Kelly said as he started to head towards where the boys' team collected.

"Faugh an Beallach, Tom," Huck said to his sister and walked away. Faugh an Beallach was an ancient Irish Battle Cry that roughly translated to "Clear the Way." Kelly started telling him it a few years ago. He soon started telling the same and they always used their old nicknames.

* * *

The bathroom was silent, it was peaceful. So here he could look in the mirror and see the true horror. What were his eyes telling him? What did he see in himself now? What has happened to who he was?

These moments when he looked in the mirror he knew he lost himself. Before the other night on the beach he didn't know how far he had gone. That was when something had been awoken in him. What was it?

He had a girlfriend. But did he have feelings for her? Why did he kiss this other girl?

Finally he looked down at his hand and removed the bandages. The cuts have scabbed over and they should be fine. He looked into the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Well Keith, it's time to be who they expect you to be," he said.

He threw the bandages in the trash and walked out of the bathroom, and headed to where the team was.


	207. Before the Game

207 Chapter Before the Game

The halls outside the gym were always crazy as people shuffled in and out. They were crazier before the Boy's Games then the Girl's Games. The Booster Mom's were setting up the refreshment stands and players for Tree Hill were arriving to get ready for the game. There were boyfriends, girlfriends, parents, teachers, siblings and the principles were mulling about the hall getting ready for everything.

Karen just stood there watching the organized chaos of the world around her. She came here and got involved with these games because she pledged to not live in fear after Dan went away. First she came because Lucas asked her to support his fledgling Basketball Team. Her once hope of Angela being a cheerleader had faded by High School, so she came to the games to support her children, and to replace the bad memories with positive memories.

Karen didn't see Lucas shoot the winning shot in his championship game. Nor did Deb see her son play. They were too busy; Karen was checking Deb into rehab. She had talked to Lucas and made sure he was okay with it, but Karen attended everyone of Angela's Games, and was heavily involved with supporting the Girl's Team. In fact she actually was the one that started getting support rolling for the Girl's Team.

Lucas, as such a good son and brother he is, had no problem. Because he figured she would also be supporting him as well. He also said; Angela had so much bad happen to her before now she needs to have as much support as she could.

Now Karen stood in this Hallway, waiting for people. This would be the beginning of the end for Angela's run. Karen knew she would take a step back next year from the Boosters and just enjoy the game. She would be a grandmother of players now, and not a mom. She looked forward to it and dreaded it in the same breath.

"Introspective tonight, are we Karen?" Cade asked, coming up to her in his dress uniform and carrying a portable radio.

Karen had shuddered, "Oh! Cade, you startled me," she said.

He shook his head, "It wasn't my intention. I was just wondering if you were feeling the same way as I am."

"How would that be?"

"Happy, sad, curious, thoughtful, you know all the feelings you have when a parent knows their child is becoming an adult," he said.

Karen nodded, "I've been through it before."

Cade smiled, "There's an old saying, A son is your's until he has a wife, but a daughter is your's for life," he said.

"So if that is true, I'll always have Angela," Karen said.

Cade laughed, "Yeah, and if it's true do you want another daughter?"

Karen smiled. Cade had a unique view of the world. He reminded her alot of Whitey in the fact he's got a good ear, and could provide wise council. Yet there was still an edge to him, unrefined, and its underlying darkness. Maybe it was his proximity to death at work. She could never place a finger on it.

"No, Angela is a handful as it is. Anyway which one would you give up?"

Cade shrugged his shoulders, "Kelly? But that would mean you'd have to take Huck," he said.

Karen laughed, "What is Huck's real name?" she asked.

"Bobbi-Lee calls him JL, which are his initials."

"Where did Huck come from?"

"His favorite book," Cade said, just as Cooper Lee walked up.

"Hey Coop," Cade said.

Cooper nodded, "Hey Cade," he said, "So couldn't get out of working tonight?"

Cade shook his head, "No I couldn't, but at least I got fire watch here. How's the body shop?"

Cooper shrugged, "Doing well, not as good as I hoped."

"Well I'm going to be bringing you some work."

Cooper looked at Cade, "What did Huck screw his truck up again?"

Cade shook his head, "No, I have this old Jeep Wrangler TJ that needs to be restored."

"Wow a TJ, they haven been around for years. Where did you find it?"

"I've always had it. I'm the only owner. I've been ordering some aftermarket stuff for it and I need some help rebuilding it. I'd pay normal rate too."

Cooper nodded, "Well bring it down and we'll discuss the terms."

"Will do," Cade said, and noticed two more people coming to join their group. He smiled at one of them, "Well hello Miss Haley."

Haley blushed a bit. "Hi Cade," she said, "Cade, have you met my husband..."

Cade offered his hand to Nathan, "Nathan Scott, you are a joy to watch," Cade said.

Nathan took his hand and shook it, "Thanks um…"

"Cade Burke," he said.

"Cade, are you a Bobcat fan?" Nathan asked.

Cade shook his head, "No I'm a Connecticut Sun fan," he smiled at Nathan's reaction to the WNBA Reference, "But I watched you play, in this gym."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

Cade nodded, "Yeah, I do catch your games once in a while in the NBA."

Nathan nodded. Cade looked to the others, "Well I have to get back to work. Take care and enjoy. Don't forget help me cheer for Huck," he said and walked away.

"Man that was weird," Nathan said.

Karen smiled, "You'll get use to Cade. He's actually a lot like Whitey."

Nathan nodded, "Where's my Mom?" he asked.

"She's saving us seats with Peyton and Brooke," Karen said.

Nathan looked around and didn't see any police, or paramedics running around. "Peyton and Brooke are around each other and not killing each other?" he asked.

Karen and Haley nodded. "We're surprised too that Peyton has forgiven her so soon," Karen said, and then handed Nathan a T-shirt, "Here, the Boosters give them out to the parents of the players."

Nathan opened up his Proud Dad's T-shirt.

"Thanks Karen," he said, "When did this start?"

"Soon after you left."

Nathan smiled and slipped his T-shirt on. Karen smiled and nodded and led them to their seats. Once Nathan stepped onto the hardwood it all came back. All the good and bad memories, all the triumphs and all the failures, from his collapse from taking speed, to when he scored game winning shots.

The last time he was on this hardwood was when they retired his Jersey Number. He looked up on the wall and saw it there right next to his Dad's. He narrowed his eyes at the fact that he would always be associated with him. Hopefully he left enough positives so that his sons would be proud to be associated with him.

Finally he turned to the stands and saw his Mom, Peyton, Brooke, and a young Red Head sitting in the stands. In all his life he would never expect Peyton and Brooke to be in the same room together, and civil. But what he saw was more then civil; they were joking and smiling, as if they were friends again.

"Man, I've been gone too long," he said.


	208. It's Been A While

208 Chapter It's Been a While 

Inside the gym the crowds started gathering for the game. Three women had taken their seats and were watching as the two Girl's Teams started to warm up. Peyton pointed out to Brooke that the Lady Ravens wore the same color and style warm up gear that the boys did.

"It's been a while," Brooke said to Peyton.

"What's been a while?" Peyton asked.

Brooke smiled, "Since I took in a basketball game. I do have floor seats for the Knicks but they are Corporate and I use them for rewards and entertaining clients."

Peyton smiled, and laughed, "I wish I could say the same thing, huh Deb."

Deb turned and faced the two younger women, "Yeah, what is it every home game for eight years now?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes everyone. I've even gotten to see some away games."

Brooke smiled; she missed these moments with Peyton. The light heartedness and the joking around, she was glad they were back to good.

"So this is a first for me, is there anything I should know about watching from the stands?" Brooke asked.

"You stand up at the beginning of the half until the team you're routing for scores their first basket," Peyton said.

"So that's why they do that."

Brooke looked over to where the Lady Ravens were warming up. "So which one is Angela?" she asked.

Peyton looked over the girls going through their drills. Finally she pointed. "The tall dirty blond with the ponytail, that's Angela."

Brooke looked at her in shock. "My god she's tall. Where was that little girl with the cute dresses I remember," she said.

"Brooke, Angela hasn't worn a dressing willingly in eight years," Deb said, "I've even stopped buying them for her birthday by the time she was eleven. I blame Peyton for it," Deb said.

Peyton gave Deb a hurt look, "Why me?"

Deb laughed, "Well you're her big sister."

"Yeah and your point?" Peyton asked.

"She's following your lead," Deb said.

Peyton shrugged, "She has good taste."

"Huh!" Brooke said, "If you like jeans and concert tees."

"Hey what's wrong with how I dress?"

Brooke shook her head. "I bet she would look great in anything she would wear," Brooke said.

"Something you're not telling me, Brookie?" Peyton asked.

"Just the way she's built she could be a great model. I bet she has a great body."

Deb laughed, "She does, when you actually see it. That girl is a slave to her work out routine. I wish I had her dedication."

Brooke nodded, and filed it away. "Okay Kay's the short dirty blonde, right?" she asked.

Peyton shook her head. "No, she's the dirty blonde with the French braid, almost as tall as Angela," she said.

Brooke's eyes went wide, "Wow she's tall. She looks nothing like Ellie," Brooke said.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah their fraternal twins. Kay is a Scott through and through."

Brooke was shocked, "She looks like Angela and Lucas. She probably has your fashion sense P.Scott."

"Hey what is this dump on Peyton Day?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Not yet but it can be," Brooke said and smiled, and then she looked up and saw, Cooper, Nathan, Haley, and Karen heading their way. Peyton smiled and saw the rest of the family coming. She stood up.

"I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shook her head, "I'm good."

"No Thanks," Deb said.

Peyton nodded and shifted out of the stands and headed for the hall.


	209. We Never Talk Anymore

209 Chapter We Never Talk Anymore

Out in the hall Peyton bought a bottle of water and a bag of chips. This baby was a hungry one. She wondered was that a sign of being a boy or a girl. But the baby liked junk food so she had the feeling that it was going to be a girl.

She had yet to tell Lucas. No time just seemed right. She knew that he would want another son; if anything they would have two of each. Peyton laughed, he did have two jocks, and it would be nice to have another Cheerleader.

"Hey Peyton," someone said behind her. She turned around to see Jake standing there.

"Hi Jake," she said, disappointed. She was hoping it was Junk, or Red. She hadn't seen those guys in a while.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed, "Well there's a lot wrong and you're on the top of the list," she said.

Jake gave her his innocent boyish grin. "Why's that?"

Peyton gave him a look, "Let's see, the fact the last time we talked you put you hand on my ass," she said.

"Peyton, I was joking around," he said.

"I didn't take it as joking around. Damn it Jake, I'm married and you have a fiancée. I'm not cheating, not after what I did to Brooke in high school. So you better leave your hands off me," she said.

"We're friends, Peyton," he said.

She sighed, "Jake, we hardly talk anymore. You've been busy with what ever you do, and I have my family. So I'm not sure we are still friends."

Jake reached out to grab her arm, and then stopped. "How can we get back to where we were?" he asked.

"I wouldn't begin to know," she said, and looked at her watch, "If you excuse me, Jake, I have a basketball game to watch."

She turned and walked away. Jake just stood there staring at her. His heart breaking a little, as the only woman he felt he truly loved walked away from him for a basketball game.


	210. Are You Ready?

210 Chapter Are You Ready?

The locker room was a bustle of activity. The Training staff was finishing with Ashlyn's knee and she reset her brace. The girls finished their final preparations and the non-starters were back in their warm-ups and the starters had theirs ready for them on the bench. Coach Sinclair and Coach Scott were waiting as it quieted down.

Coach Scott looked over each of his twelve girls. His blue eyes rested on each and every one of them. They ranged from nervous and scared in the freshman, to the claim readiness of the seniors.

He was amazed at how Angela and Ashlyn could seem so calm since New Brunswick High always played them tough. The sports line was that they were dead even and Tree Hill was only favored because they were the home team. So he prepped for a close seesaw game.

"Everyone ready?" Coach Scott asked. There were a few murmurs and nods. "Well for those who are new, welcome to the hardest game you'll ever play. New Brunswick High always plays us tough. Expect a hard fought game. Just stick to the game plan and follow what we trained with the Triangle and let the ball go the path of least resistance. Don't cause turnovers, and fouls, and take smart shots and we'll get out of this with a win.

"Ashlyn, make sure you crash hard their Forward has got a quick pivot move.

"Angela, watch for the double team, they'll probably leave Devyn open for the cheap lay up.

"Mack, you're the key, so keep them off you and stay out of Foul Trouble.

"Evangeline, you'll get plenty of time when we rest Mack," he said, and turned to Angela, "You wanted to say something?"

Angela stood up and looked over the girls, "Well game one," she said, "The beginning of a new season, mine and the Ashes last. For the next forty-eight minutes we're at war. Our enemy is New Brunswick High, and we're going to show them no quarter. Now is the time for us to rise to our feet, for forty-eight minutes, and play like there is no tomorrow."

Once Angela finished she sat right back down. She looked over to Ashlyn who had just finished adjusting her knee brace.

"You Ready, Ash?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "I'm ready," she said, "How about you?"

Angela gave Ashlyn the Scott Smirk, "I live for this," she said.

Ashlyn smiled and offered up her fist, "You and me," she said.

Angela bumped her best friend's fist, "You and me, always," Angela said.

Coach Scott looked at his watch and then looked to Coach Sinclair who was by the door. She nodded to him and he turned to his team.

"It's time," he said.


	211. Live For This

211 Chapter Live For This

Silence that was what greeted them as they looked into the gym. Unlike the flash and ritual of the boy's game the girl's game beginning was plain and quiet. Just their teammates that were on the bench waited for them on the hardwood, and at the Bench Coach Scott and Coach Sinclair waiting. The near empty stands had mostly family, and few people that would take in the free game.

Angela scanned the crowd like a hawk. She saw the few Boys' Players that actually came out and supported them. It was encouraged that the two teams attend each other's games, but only a handful did. She saw them sitting there, Brian, James, Huck and Keith, the loyal few.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first game of the season. This is Rerun Valdez, for Ravens hoops dot com. We're streaming live from the Whitey Durham Memorial Field House for the Tree Hill Lady Raven's first game against New Brunswick High School.

"Now ladies and gentleman you're Tree Hill Lady Ravens.

"The Starting Line at Point Guard Number Twenty-One Faith Brown." The youngest starter came running out to the bench.

"At Center Number Four Mackenzie Ward." Big Mack as she was called jogged out to the hardwood.

"At Power Forward Number Seventeen Devyn Brice." She came running out to join her teammates.

"At Shooting Guard, your team Co-Captain, and last years Lady Ravens' leading scorer Number Twenty-Two Angela Scott." Angela came out to the hoots and cheers of the crowd and Mackenzie screaming Vandoo. She came out and looked at her teammates.

"And at Small Forward, your other team Co-Captain Number Nineteen Ashlyn Pierce," Ashlyn came out and smiled at the crowd. Rerun announced over the PA and the Live Webcast.

The two teams lined up for the national anthem and then went to their benches. Coach Scott gave them a few last minute reminders.

"Everyone hands in," Angela said. They all put their hands on top of one and other. "Live for this on three," she said, "One, two, three," she called out.

"Live for This!" they all yelled.

The five starters, the five girls that went through the playoffs together last year walked out onto the hardwood. It was time to redeem themselves for their failures last year. It was game time.

The five Ravens walked out onto the court and turned to face their opponents. Faith and Angela took up their positions in the backcourt, while Mackenzie, Ashlyn and Devyn were up on the line. Mackenzie shook hands with the other center and the game was about to get going. The referee sent the ball up and the two centers jumped for it.

"The Lady Ravens win the tip off," Rerun broadcasted, "Balls in the hands of Number Twenty-One Faith Brown as she brings the ball into the New Brunswick side of the court."

On the hardwood Faith looked over the players, "Delta!" she yelled out calling the play.

She watched as the girls went into position, with Mackenzie standing in the low post, Ashlyn the wing, Angela went to the corner, and Devyn went to the weak-side high post. Faith brought the ball up to the top of the key. She looked around and dumped the ball over to Ashlyn. She smiled and dumped the ball to Mackenzie.

Once the ball was secure in Mackenzie's hands, both Ashlyn and Angela made hard cuts to the basket, with Ashlyn screening Angela. Mackenzie passed the ball to Angela who caught it mid stride and went in for a prefect lay up. Lady Ravens had scored first blood.

The Ravens started to run down court to set up their defense, when Angela caught sight of a pass heading towards a player near her. She broke stride pivoted and intercepted the ball. She was now on a break towards the basket. It was one on one with the New Brunswick Guard. Too easy, as Angela laid up the ball again for two more points.

She started to run back towards the other side of the court and shrugged her shoulders at her teammates. They just smiled and set up their defense. With in moments they were in a hot defensive set.

As the New Brunswick players were setting up their offense that was when Devyn stepped up. She slipped right behind one of the players and with a clean hand knocked the ball loose. Faith scooped it up and ran the length of the court. She went for the lay up and now with in a minute the Lady Raven's were on a six to zero run.

The game quickly settled in to an interesting match. The Ravens were almost putting on a clinic on how to play aggressive smart basketball.

"Ladies and Gentleman for the first time in my broadcast career I'm truly speechless. The Tree Hill Lady Raven's are practically running over the New Brunswick players. Angela Scott already has ten points in this quarter, with Ashlyn Pierce close behind with six points.

"All the pundits were calling this as a close game, but it seems that New Brunswick isn't even in this game. It's like the Ravens came out possessed. Each one of the starters have played most all the time on the clock and are not showing signs of being winded. Coach Scott has pulled off an amazing feet."

"Now back to the action. New Brunswick burned their first time out in order to make sense of what was happening. Tree Hill has used this opportunity to make a few substitutions to give a few of the starters a rest. Number Thirty Cara Gyles is in for Number Twenty-One Faith Brown, and Number Six Ashton Perry is in for Number Nineteen Ashlyn Pierce. This is typical Coach Scott giving those two players the first breaks because they take the largest physical punishment.

"Now Devyn Brice is going to inbound the ball for Tree Hill," Rerun reported over the Webcast.

Instincts are the most important things on the basketball court that was what they were all taught. If it feels right then it is right, even if it doesn't work out it was your first best option. Devyn saw Cara was being guarded tight, but Ashton was weakly guarded and she winged the ball towards her.

Ashton never the most talented player of the Lady Ravens was at least sure handed. It was something that she and Angela had worked on when they were freshmen, just the basics on catching a pass, something that could be the most important skill in the game to avoid turnovers. The Senior Bench Player snagged the ball out of the air and quickly passed it to Mackenzie, who had her big body racing down the court.

The big girl caught the ball but had too much momentum to pull off a good shot, so she passed it over to the outside. Cara snagged the ball and shot a picture prefect fade away jump shot. The ball bounced on the rim and rolled in, for three points.

"Can anything stop the Tree Hill Ravens today? Like a machine they are disassembling the New Brunswick Team. Can New Brunswick stop the bleeding? As the game approaches half-time.

"This Lady Ravens Team is like a machine, can I compare them to Pat Riley's Lakers and call them show time or Pat Riley's Knicks where there physically brutal like a steam roller," Rerun webcasted, "Well at halftime, the Tree Hill Lady Ravens are leading thirty to sixteen. Can they keep this point output in the second half? Does New Brunswick have adjustments to counter this new jauger naught?"

In the stands Nathan looked over to the women he sat with. "You didn't tell me that they were this good. They basically disassembled them," he said, shocked.

"Nate, I can't believe it either. New Brunswick is usually a hard fought game," Peyton said.

Brooke and Haley shook their heads.

"That was crazy, it just seemed that Angela was in on every big play," Haley said.

"She's got great instincts," Nathan said.

Karen sighed, "Whitey trained her when she was little. He told me she was his last gift to the game. The complete player like nothing that Tree Hill had seen, a player that could play like you did your senior year in high school, Nathan, as a freshman. Much to my dismay, she actually liked playing basketball," Karen said.

Nathan smiled, "James' girlfriend Ashlyn is pretty good too. I can't believe the chemistry she and Angela have on the court."

"Nate, they've played on the same team since they were nine. You see them off the court, their complete opposites but they're best friends. Both have a chip on their shoulder too, it's them against the world," Deb said.

Nathan shook his head.

"Them against the world?" Haley asked.

Deb and Karen both nodded. "They both suffer when their apart and stressed. They're each other's support system."

Haley nodded, "They're a lot like Lucas and I were," she said.

"They're exactly like you and Lucas, except they both are girls and play basketball," Karen said.

"Hey they're about to start again," Peyton said.

Their eyes returned to the court and watched the Second Half Tip Off. The Ravens one again and the starts continued their dominance of the New Brunswick Team. Soon they were up forty-six to twenty, and were on a ten to two run. At that time out Coach Scott started pulling his starters.

He first changed his Board Players, with Ashton Perry going in for Devyn Brice, Evangeline Dillon going in for fellow junior Mackenzie Ward, and Cara Gyles stepped in for Ashlyn Pierce. The three starters put there warm up jerseys on and took a seat on the bench getting congratulations from the younger bench players.

The scoring slowed down a bit with the back ups under the net. It was suspected that soon the back court would be changed. The New Brunswick team crept closer making it 48-30 at one point and at that time out he huddled the team.

"Okay, Ashton is spent, and Ashlyn needs to rest her knee. So Kay you're going in as Shooting Guard, Jaslyn you're sliding over to Small Forward and Devyn you're going back in at Power Forward," he said.

"Coach, why are you taking Angela out?" Devyn asked, "I'm still winded."

"Well I need Kay and Faith to have some game time together."

"Coach Scott, Jaslyn hasn't practiced at Small Forward," Coach Sinclair said.

Lucas shook his head, how could he forget. "Damn it! I'm out of forwards."

"Coach, I've played Small Forward," Angela said.

"What?" Coach Scott asked.

"My Sophomore Year when Ashlyn first hurt her knee I was shifted to play Small Forward," she said.

"Okay, enough arguing, I'm the Coach. We're going with Jaslyn at Power Forward, Evangeline at Center, Angela at Small Forward, Kay at Shooting Guard, and Faith at Point Guard. Faith, Angela you're coming out after the next substitution," he said.

Everyone nodded, Angela looked over the crowd, "Is New Brunswick going to win on three," she said, with all the team's hands in the circle, "One, Two, Three," she said.

"Never more," they yelled and broke to head out to the court.

The substitutions made there way up to Rerun. "Coming in for your Tree Hill Lady Ravens, Number Three Karen Scott, and Number Fifty-two Jaslyn Trafford, they are coming in for Number Six Ashton Perry and Number Thirty Cara Gyles," he announced, "Number Twenty-two Angela Scott switches from Shooting Guard to Small Forward."

The Scott family roared with cheers as they announced Kay's name. She took her spot to in-bound the ball, and in bounded it to Faith. The play began with Kay being ignored by New Brunswick which concentrated on Angela, figuring all the balls would go to her since she was the best player on the court.

Coach Scott smiled from the sideline it worked perfectly. He knew that Angela would want to be on the court to be a calming force for Kay, so he engineered that little exchange. He was finding with this team they needed to have a say in the planning. So he played a little bit of mind games with them, that was how they responded.

Faith called "Delta" which was the code for the triangle set up. The defense chose to cut off the Center and Wing Forward. Kay had the ball and she followed what she was instructed, her first instinct, and shot the ball from deep in three-point land.

"Karen Scott has the ball and shoots from deep in three-point land, and it's good. Karen Scott just put New Brunswick High on notice there is a new Scott on the floor. Her fade away three pointer was a thing of beauty it was poetry in motion. Maybe there is still some strength in the Scott basketball gene pool after all," Rerun broadcasted.

Nathan watched as his niece shot a beautiful fade away and was impressed. It looked just like her Dad's when he was young. She had balance and control and perfect placement. The ball didn't even hit the rim.

The game got interesting as the teams started to balance out, but Tree Hill still maintained a commanding lead. In the last minutes of the game the last two starters in the Game, Angela who's played most of the game and Faith were pulled for the younger players, Faith was replaced by Number Fifty-four Anna Barclay, and Angela was replaced by Number Sixteen Monica Burton.

Barclay effectively managed a ball control offense that ran down the remaining time on the clock. The younger players weren't as polished as the starters and the first line bench players but they got the job done.

When the final buzzer sounded Kay had the ball and just dropped it. She ended the game with nine points, and she was three of four from the floor and two for two in penalty shooting. She smiled and looked at her aunt as they walked off the court. Angela ended the game with twenty-eight points, and Ashlyn had twenty.

The Tree Hill Lady Ravens beat New Brunswick High 56-38. Angela Scott was named player of the game. The tragedy was it was one hell of a team performance and almost no one saw it.


	212. In Between the Storms

212 Chapter In Between the Storms

The crowd started to pile out, well crowd was a little bit of a stretch, but the Scott Family stayed in their seats. Except for Peyton who went to the bathroom. Nathan straightened out his feet and put them on the next bench. Haley leaned against his shoulder.

"That was amazing," Haley said.

"Yeah I'm surprised they were that good," Nathan said, "Lucas was worried that after losing several people that they wouldn't perform. I guess his thoughts were laid to rest," Nathan said.

"When are the girls coming out, I'd like to congratulate Angela and Kay," Haley said.

Karen shook her head, "You won't see them until after the boy's game. They'll sit as a group and cheer them on from the stands," Karen said.

Nathan nodded.

"Why don't the boys support the girl's team?" Brooke asked.

"They think it is beneath them," Deb answered and watched as the boys who were watching the girl's team congratulated the first few girls that came out then walked towards the locker room to prepare for the game. She smiled her grandsons were good boys and supported their girlfriend, and cousins. Even Keith came out to support his sister and aunt.

Peyton came back and took her seat next to Karen. She wore her older t-shirt now that had Keith's number on it. She looked over the small crowd and nodded.

"Peyton, it was amazing how Kay played," Brooke said.

Peyton nodded, "I was impressed, she didn't seemed scared at all," she said.

"Maybe that was why Lucas left Angela in," Haley said.

"Actually Hales, I ran out of forwards," Lucas said and took a seat next to Peyton. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"How can you run out of players?" Nathan asked.

"Ashton is only effective so many minutes a game and she's my primary reserve forward, Jaslyn my other forward is a freshman, I don't like to play Ashlyn a full game if we have a lead because of her knee, Devyn needed a rest, and Cara is both a Guard and a Forward," Lucas said.

"What about Burton?" Nathan asked.

"Freshman, and not as talented as Jaslyn."

"Need more forwards, Big Brother, anyways you coached a hell of a game," Nathan said.

Lucas smiled, "Its easy when you have great field generals," he said, "So Brooke how is it back in the Field House?"

Brooke shrugged, "Easier then I thought it would be. I was just wondering why they changed the name."

"After Whitey died they changed the name by adding Memorial, to make it a memorial to him. Everyone thought it was most fitting, even though some wanted to rename the River Court after him," Lucas said.

Brooke nodded. She looked up and saw Bobbi-Lee walking up to where they were sitting.

"I did come, like I said I would," Bobbi-Lee said to her sister who had been quietly sitting near Deb.

"Well you've missed most of Huck's games and this is his last season, I'd think it would be nice to support him," Kelly said.

Brooke looked at Bobbi-Lee, "Huck Burke?" she asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yup my brother," she said and sat next to Kelly, "This little miss here is my sister Kelly; she couldn't stop calling me to get me to come to this game to support JL."

Kelly smiled, "No body can say no to me," she said and winked at Brooke.

"Who's JL?" Brooke asked confused.

Haley looked at Bobbi-Lee also, "JL?" she asked.

"My Brother Huck's real first initials are JL," she said.

"Oh! My oldest son's first two initials are also JL," Haley said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, and then narrowed her eyes when she saw another red head walk up the bleachers towards them.

"Hello Rachel," Bobbi-Lee said.

Rachel gave Bobbi-Lee a devilish smiled, "Hello Bobbi, someone drag you out of your cave?" she asked.

"I came to watch my brother play, what about you? Having your casket relined?"

Peyton chuckled under her breath, "Casket relined," she muttered.

"Rachel, Bobbi, please not in public and not at the game, you're here to support people not cat fight," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, and Rachel looked at Brooke, "It didn't stop us before," she said.

Brooke made a grunting noise, "Let's not get into that," she said.

Rachel showed her daughter forward. "Gabrielle these are my friend from High School," Rachel said, and started pointing people out, "That's Karen she's Lucas' Mom, next Peyton Lucas' Wife, Lucas Scott, you know Brooke, that's Haley, and her husband Nathan, and Deb Nathan's mom. Everyone this is my daughter Gabrielle Renee Vincent."

Peyton was shocked that Rachel had a daughter. She had heard that Rachel had been married three times, and divorced twice, and widowed once.

"Hi," Gabrielle said and rolled her eyes. She hated being shown off. Her mom wanted to show she was the complete woman, career, family and money; also she didn't need a man.

Rachel and Gabrielle took their seats in front of the group. Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she listened to her mom talk. Rachel finally turned around to talk to Brooke.

"So all three of your girls are cheering tonight," Rachel said.

"Yes, I'm excited too because it's the first game they're cheering together."

Rachel nodded, "That is a memorable occasion," she said and turned to Gabrielle, "Too bad we moved late, you could have been out there with them. There's always next year. Just Chastity will be in college."

Gabrielle sighed, "Yeah, whatever, Mom," she said.

"Gabrielle, what did I tell you about saying that word in public," Rachel shot back.

"Okay, Rachel," Gabrielle said.

"Rachel, let her call you mom," Brooke said, "I actually love it."

Lucas snorted, and Nathan looked at him. "What was that for, Luke?" Nathan asked.

"I heard some boys in the school, call you Milf, Brooke," he said.

She smiled, "I'm a Milf?" she said.

"Ugh!" Peyton said.

Rachel shook her head, "What have they said about me, Luke?" she asked.

"Games starting," he said as the lights started to dim.


	213. Slam

213 Chapter Slam

Now it was show time, the main event of the night as one would say. When people said Tree Hill Ravens this was what they meant, the High School Boys Team. It was like saying it was Friday night in West Texas and not being at the football game. The town would come out and see their sons and daughters.

If Basketball was a religion in Tree Hill, then the boy's teams were the gods, and the Cheerleader's the preistess. So when Lucas Scott created the girls team it was considered blasphemy. Yet even as the girl's team started to win more games and be successful, the people still came out to see the boys.

As typical for opening game there was some cheerleading routine that primed the crowd. In the stands Brooke and Rachel watched the Adams girls go through the routine with practiced ease and were smiles. Peyton wanted to smile but her stomach and bladder were bothering her. Deb and Karen watched Ellie and complemented her under there breath. Lucas was impressed with his youngest daughter and how she seemed to enjoy what she was doing.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Rerun Valdez for Raven's Hoops dot Com, and welcome to the main event of the evening, the Tree Hill Ravens versus New Brunswick High. I'll be calling the game for you loyal Raven's Fans.

"Ladies and Gentleman your Tree Hill Ravens starting line up.

"At Point Guard Number Thirty-One, your Co-Captain, Kole Brown." He ran out to the cheer of the crowd.

"At Center Number Forty Cale Howard." He came running out and exchanged greeting with the crew.

"At Power Forward Number Fifty-One, your Co-Captain, JL "Huck" Burke," from the stands a roar of the Huck Call, of "We Give a Huck." Which led a few people.

"At Shooting Guard Number Thirty-Two, James Scott." James was the newest player but rumors of his performance out in California and the fact he was a Scott led to him being cheered loudly. Some people were already calling him the final piece in the puzzle.

"Finally lasts years league leading scorer and Tree Hill's Most Valuable Player, at Small Forward, Number Thirteen, Keith Scott." The crowd went wild as Keith strolled out onto the hardwood. He hammed it up a bit and waved to the crowd. Yet his look was all business as he lined up with the rest of the team.

After the national anthem the game started with New Brunswick winning the tip off. But these were the situations that Keith lived for. He broke through the screen they were trying to set up and stole the ball and ran the court, for his first two points. After he scored the easy lay up he jogged back to set up his defense.

Soon the war started between the two teams with Keith and Huck controlling the inside game. New Brunswick had no way to score on the inside. So they switched to the outside, which fell to James and Kole. They had more scoring opportunities but soon they found out why James was nationally ranked.

James' defense was great stealing the ball twice, and causing three turnovers in the first half. His outside shooting skills shocked most of the coaches on the New Brunswick bench. They didn't know where this guy came from. Soon the score was showing that Tree Hill was up by ten at halftime.

The second half started with Tree Hill winning the tip off. Cale knocked the ball directly to Kole. The Ravens quickly set the offense and when in doubt the ball went to Keith. Kole sent the ball across to Keith, who then shot it up. He missed the shot but Huck gobbled up the rebound and slammed it in for his fourth point.

The game was pretty steady after Huck scored. With the two teams exchanging points until the last two minutes of the game. There was enough of a lead that they weren't worried about losing, so the young players were sent in to play.

Brian replaced his brother at Shooting Guard. He quickly made his presence felt, with solid defense and three baskets. When the buzzer sounded for the end of the game the guys walked off the court with another victory, they beat New Brunswick High School 48-38. Keith led the scoring with twenty-four points, James was second with sixteen, and Huck had eight. Keith was named player of the game.


	214. Coach and Kids

214 Chapter Coach and Kids

As the crowd started to shuffle out of the field house some people stayed to meet their kids coming out of the locker rooms. Standing by the home team bench Lucas, Peyton and Karen watched as Angela and Kay came over from where the girl's team sat as a whole and rooted on the boy's Team.

What was unusual was Angela had her hair down. She pretty much always wore her hair in a bun, a ponytail, or braided. Karen often commented she was blessed with such nice hair and she never wore it down. She had a devilish grin on her face and looked over at Lucas.

"They said we were evenly matched," she said.

"That's what they said," Lucas replied.

She shook her head, "Almost too easy."

"Angela, don't get a big head," Karen reminded her youngest.

Angela nodded, to her Mom, "Yes mom," Angela said, "I'll keep centered."

"What was that all about tonight?" Lucas asked.

Angela shrugged, "I sent the town a message, we're not going to be second best anymore, and we will be heard."

Lucas nodded, and looked at Kay. His oldest daughter, she was standing slightly behind Angela. She was letting her Aunt speak first. Finally Lucas turned his attention to the daughter that has always wanted to be near him, his Daddy's Girl.

"Kay, you played well tonight," he said.

She smiled, and came forwarded and hugged her dad. There was one thing about Kay he found odd, she never cared about what her peers thought showing affection towards him in public. So her hugging him was not out of the ordinary.

"Thanks Dad," she said, "Did I play as well as you did in your first game?"

Lucas smiled, "You played better then me," he said.

After they broke off their embrace Peyton came over to her tom-boy daughter.

"So how was it?" she asked.

Kay smiled at her mom, "I loved it," she said, "I can't wait until the next game."

Peyton smiled, seeing Kay happy made her day. Kay was her brooder, so she worried if the tall blonde was ever happy. Peyton found it funny too that she had to look up to Kay, as she inherited her Dad's height.

"Luke, can Kay come to the party tonight?" Angela asked.

The three adults looked at Angela. Usually the youngest of Karen's kids wouldn't go to any of the post game parties, she would usually be found at the River Court shooting around again. Lucas nodded, he suspected something was being planned by the little cabal and she needed to be there.

"What do you think, Peyt?" Lucas asked.

Peyton tapped her outstretched finger against her lips. She knew Angela pretty well and she suspected that she was up to something. The only thing that worried her was that Kay was going to be dragged into this. Peyton didn't think Kay had the emotional fortitude to take what Angela had been put through.

"Okay, but Angela you have to do three things," Peyton said.

"What Sis?" Angela asked back.

"Bring Ellie too, have them home by one am, and they can't drink," Peyton shot back.

Angela nodded, "I can do that," she said.

Peyton nodded, and watched as the cheerleaders were coming out from the girl's locker room. She spotted Ellie who was walking with Trin Adams; the two girls had started to become close in resent weeks. It made Peyton smile; it was good for Ellie to have more friends. She use to be always with Jolie Norman, but since Jolie didn't make the cheerleading squad they started to drift apart. Jolie had become resentful of Ellie for making the squad.

Ellie saw her mom and came running over. Peyton swore that not once did her youngest daughter's foot hit the floor. She practically attacked Peyton with her hug.

"Mom that was great. What a rush! I couldn't believe it!!!" Ellie said, at the pace of about a word every half second.

"Slow down, Ellie," Peyton said, holding her daughter at her shoulders and pinning her to the hardwood or she would be bouncing.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" the curly blonde fourteen year old said, still over stimulated.

"Angela is going to take you and Kay to the post game party," Peyton said.

"Yeah? Really? That's so cool, thanks Mom," Ellie said, and had to be held down because she was starting to bounce again.

"Yes and no drinking," Peyton said.

Ellie bear hugged her mom. "Okay! Thank You! Thank you! Thank you!" she said. She broke off the hug and went to track down Trin.

Angela looked at her brother and sister-in-law. "How did you two ever produce such a girlie girl?" she asked.

Peyton blushed and Lucas shook his head.

"We're still trying to figure it out."

Angela shook her head, and turned to see Keith coming out of the locker room wearing his shirt and tie, and carrying his gym bag. He had his post game look on. It could be described as emotionally drained and as if he released all his built up anger.

Jessalyn was walking by them, and there appeared to be no affection between them. It was very odd. Usually Jessalyn was all over Keith after a game. They didn't even talk.

They arrived at the group. Jessalyn looked at the Scotts and smiled a little more meekly then normal. Usually she just gave the fake cheerleader smile.

"Hello," she said, and looked around and avoided eye contact, "Well, Keith, I'll see you at the party later," she said and headed off.

"What's with her?" Peyton asked, trying not to make her contempt for Jessalyn come out.

"Well it's weird, Izzy Adams took me in the boy draft and after a tutor date," he said, rolling his eyes for a minute, then smiling remembering the end of it, "She's yet to trade me to my girlfriend."

Lucas nodded, in the corner of his eye there was a spark of understanding. He looked at Angela. She nodded slightly, and turned to Keith.

"So Keith do you have a ride to the party?" she asked.

"No," he said, watching Jessalyn leave with Daria, and then his eyes traced over to where Izzy Adams was standing with her sisters and mom.

"Well I can give you a ride," she said.

Keith looked at his Aunt strangely, "Angela Scott going to a post game party? Is the world ending? Is it going to snow tomorrow?"

"No I just feel like a change," she said and started to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Are you coming? Just remember your riding bitch between Kay and Ellie."

Keith shook his head and followed his Aunt, sisters and Aunt's best friend out of the gym.


	215. West Coast Boys

215 Chapter West Coast Boys

Nathan and Haley stood center court watching the boys come from the locker room. He was all-smiles, his whole life he always knew he would want to be here greeting his son after a basketball game. Finally he was able to do it for both his boys. Haley had told him that James broke into the starting line up as shooting guard he was proud, but when she told him that Brian was on the bench as a Guard he was amazed.

Brian was always the difficult son to nail down. James, Nathan hated to admit it, was the easy boy to raise. James was intelligent, well spoken, athletic, and took to basketball very early. Brian would mope, never stick to anything and was generally distant from the family. Both Nathan and Haley knew that Brian was the gifted of their two boys; he had a genius IQ, had a great musical talent, and was amazing when he played one-on-one against his brother. Even though there were three years difference in age between James and Brian, Brian was always able to hang with James in one on one.

"Man Nate, I bet you are proud of your boys," Cooper said.

"I've always been proud of my sons, Coop. Even before tonight. But I'm happy that they both played well," Nathan said, at the end smiling.

Cooper smiled he watched as the two Scott boys walked over to their parents. Each boy hugged their Mom and got each of their backs slapped by their Dad. The Uncle was amazed at how warm and genuine they were with the kids, even though they had been forced into long absence in their lives because of their careers, but they tried to maintain a close relationship with each of their boys.

"Uncle Coop," James said and slapped Coopers back. Cooper smiled and nodded he liked James, he reminded him of younger Nathan at times.

"Great game," Cooper said.

"Thanks," James said.

Cooper smiled and looked at Brian, "Hey there, great game," he said.

Brian smiled weakly, "Thanks, Uncle Coop," he said.

"Why so down, Bri?" Cooper asked.

"Nothing," Brian said, and looked over the crowd. He spotted two red heads talking with Adams sisters and their Mom. One of the red heads was about his age and wore her hair short. She looked over at Brian and smiled slightly and gave him the nod.

Cooper saw that Brian was looking over towards a group of women. He studied the group of women and nodded. Cooper always had an eye for beautiful women and hadn't lost his touch even though he had grown older. He noticed these women were all beautiful.

"Which one are you checking out?" Cooper asked.

"I was looking at the red head," he said.

Cooper smiled and nodded, "A bit young for me, but she looks cute," he said, "Her older sister looks familiar."

Brian shrugged his shoulders and looked at Cooper. "What ever, Uncle Coop," he said with a laugh.

Cooper looked over and saw a tall blond walking over towards them. He slapped James on the shoulder and pointed.

"James, I do believe that your leading lady is here," he said and gave him a wink.

James smiled and nodded. He walked over to Ashlyn and they slipped into each other's arms and kissed. They separated but kept an arm around each other.

"Great game, Captain Ash," James said and smiled, teasing her.

She looked into his eyes with a twinkle in them. "Thanks," she said.

"Twenty Points," he said, "I didn't think you could be that good."

She smiled, "I'm full of surprises."

James gave her The Classic Scott Smirk, "I can't wait to see," he said.

"Sixteen points, I thought you were better then that?" she asked, teasing him.

He gave her a fake look of being hurt, "Well it is my first game," he said.

She smiled, "Likely excuse," she said, slapped him, "Hey, you know I'm going to the post game party," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Well I can go with you as your date," she said.

He bit his lip for a moment, "Well you know I'll have to check to see if I've promised my girlfriend if I'd say I'd go with her, and there is after all my Cheerleader, who drafted me, Miranda," he said.

She slapped him again, "Ass!" she said.

James smiled, "Of course I'll take you, there's no one else I would go with."

She smiled bounced a bit and kissed his lips.


	216. New York Dolls

216 Chapter New York Dolls

Sneakers, it was one of the simplest pleasures, and something that some people would take for granted. Over the years Brooke rarely wore sneakers, she always wore heals, dress shoes, or sandals. After working in Manhattan over a number of years she developed the habit of having sneakers with her, a New York City professional habit, but most of the time the car service brought her everywhere, so she rarely wore them. Most of the time she did wear those sneakers when rushing somewhere she knew she would walk. Like when she rushed to the hospital to find Chase there.

Now that she stood on the hardwood of the basketball court, and was back in Tree Hill she found this simple pleasure again. Often she would go into the office dressed in simple jeans and top, with a pair of sneakers. To Brooke this was spoiling herself. At thirty-five she liked the idea of wearing sneakers again.

Rachel stood next to her and shook her head. The red head looked around the various groups of people and sighed. She was back in the gym, where her journey really had started, and in some respects ended. The old Rachel that didn't get accepted, and had the plastic surgeries ended here. The Rachel that stood in the gym was brought about by the dying ashes of the old Rachel, someone who had to redeem themselves. She changed because of her contact with these special people from Tree Hill.

After college she broke away from them. She failed a bit in life without the contact and the good influence of these people. When she was in New Orleans when she was twenty years old she met and married on a whim, a twenty-six year old man. She was the happiest she had ever been. That ended rather quickly, and Rachel dropped out of college and moved to New York. She finished college in New York, and spent time with Brooke and Chase. Later she also spent time when Lucas and Peyton moved to New York with their family. She then had an opportunity to take a great job elsewhere and that was where the good Rachel died. She went down the wrong path and two bad marriages and ended up back in New Orleans. Through out this time she kept in contact with Brooke and they went through their dark times together. That was when they promised each other that they would always help each other when needed. That was why she left New Orleans for Tree Hill when Brooke called.

"That was great," Brooke said, beaming.

Rachel shook her head. She was a Mom, but didn't seem to be able to connect with her daughter as well as Brooke connected with her three daughters. Another difference was when ever something came up that involved her girls Brooke was just super excited. Rachel could never get Gabrielle to do anything, and Rachel couldn't get excited about anything with Gabrielle.

"Yeah, so Brooke what's going to happen when you lose one of the four musketeers?" Rachel asked.

"I still have Izzy and Trin to root for," Brooke said.

Rachel snorted, "Have you noticed Izzy has been eyeing one Keith Scott? If I remember correctly he is the son of a certain ex-best friend and a certain ex-boy friend," Rachel said.

Brooke sighed, "Izzy is tutoring him in English."

"I think it is more," Rachel said.

Brook shook her head, "Nothing is happening between those two, they're too different, and anyways he's got a girlfriend," Brooke said.

Rachel nodded, and gave Brooke a look. "Don't you remember high school? You also know who his Dad is?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I'm quiet aware of who his parents are. After all I'm his Godmother, Rachel."

Rachel nodded and smiled as the three Adams girls walked out from the locker room. As what seemed to be typical Chase was leading her sisters out with Izzy just slight behind her to the right and Trin chasing behind. One could clearly see that the oldest girl was the queen bee. Yet Izzy seemed to be a near equal.

"You guys did great tonight, I liked the opening routine," Brooke said to all her girls.

Chase smiled, and nodded. "Thanks, it was fun, for a change," she said.

"For a change?" Brooke asked.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, Jessa was real calm tonight. I really don't know why," she said.

Brooke nodded, and looked over towards Izzy. She had her gaze across the gym looking at the senior branch of the Scott Family.

"Izzy," Brooke said, and was ignored.

"Izzy!" Brooke said, louder.

Again Izzy was too far-gone to hear her Mom.

"Isabella!" Brooke called again, and again Izzy wasn't paying attention.

"Isabella Peyton Adams! Would you pay attention when I'm talking to you," Brooke yelled into her ear.

Izzy jumped and winced in pain. She looked at her Mom with an angry look.

"What was that for?" Izzy snapped at her Mom.

"Isabella, I've been talking to you for the last minute and you've been ignoring me."

Izzy sighed, "Sorry Mom, I didn't hear you," she said.

Brooke sighed, "Yeah, what ever. Well I guess you have to bring Trin home at one o'clock. I was originally going to ask Chase to do it, since you are always bringing Trin home. But since you were ignoring me, and gave me attitude, Chase is off the hook," Brooke said.

"Mom, it isn't fair," Izzy said.

"Neither is me yelling to get your attention," Brooke said.

Izzy sighed, "I guess so," she said.

Rachel stepped forward. She looked at Izzy, "Could you also do me a favor?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Aunt Rachel," Izzy sighed.

"Could you bring Gabrielle with you to the party," Rachel said.

"Mom, I don't want to go," Gabrielle said.

"Quiet, Gabrielle," Rachel said, "So can you, Izzy?"

Izzy sighed, "Yes I can Aunt Rachel," she said. She was about to comment when Huck walked up. He smiled and greeted each of the ladies and looked at Chase.

"There is my favorite cheerleader," he said to Chase.

She smiled her dimpled grin, "There is my favorite basketball player," she said.

"So am I meeting you at the party or are you coming with Kelly and me?" Huck asked.

"Who's Kelly?" Rachel asked, not trusting Huck.

Huck turned to face the other red head, "Chase, who is this?" he asked.

"Huck, this is my Aunt Rachel," Chase said.

Huck offered his hand, "Hello Ms. Adams, or is it Ms. Davis, pleased to meet you, I'm Huck Burke," he said.

Rachel looked at him with narrow eyes, "Its Gatina," she said.

"Sorry," he said.

"Huck, Rachel is an old friend of my Moms," Chase cleared up.

Huck nodded, "Well still a pleasure to meet you. Kelly is my sister by the way, Ms. Gatina," he said.

Rachel nodded, "What are your intentions towards Chase?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, Huck is probably one of the nicest guys I've ever met. He was raised right," Brooke said, defending Huck.

"Their all are raised right," Rachel said, giving air quotes.

"What ever Rachel," Brooke said.

Chase rolled her eyes at the exchanged. "Sure if you can pick me up at my house," she said.

Huck nodded, "Sure, I'll follow you."

Huck and Chase left the gym. Izzy shrugged and dragged her sister and Gabrielle out of the gym, leaving the two thirty-five year old women together.

"So what do we do now?" Brooke asked.

"Virgin Margaritas?" Rachel asked.

Brooke shrugged, "How about coffee and conversation."

Rachel laughed, "You know I'm a sucker for coffee and gossip."

The two friends smiled and headed out of the gym.


	217. Bitter Fruit

217 Chapter Biter Fruit

Daria stood in the door to the girl's locker room. She watched the people on the basketball court. Finally her eyes fell upon the family of one Nathan Scott. Her eyes focused on James, the oldest son and the starting Shooting Guard for the Ravens. He was also very attractive, and had her hormones racing. She wanted him, and that was plain and simple.

She felt anger rise up inside her, when she saw him joking and kissing Ashlyn. Of all the people in the school James picked Ashlyn Pierce. Daria could never place why she didn't like Ashlyn. The girl was nice, and had an out going personality, and seemed to always have people confused or laughing. One thing Daria hated was losing out to anyone. She was use to losing to Jessalyn, but she couldn't stand losing to Ashlyn.

"Biter fruit, cousin?" Rhett asked as he came up next to her.

"Why what ever do you mean?" she asked back.

Rhett smiled and nodded. The fake innocent southern belle act, which meant she was hiding something.

"Oh, I may not have been back long, but I know you, Daria. You've set your sights on James Scott, and are losing."

"What would you know about that, My Dear Cousin?" Daria snapped back.

Rhett smiled, now snapping, he had hit close to the mark. "You are so much you're Dad's Daughter; he never liked to lose either."

Daria gave him a dirty look, "Well how did you spawn from Uncle Clark? You're no where as driven as he is."

Rhett smiled, his Dad, Clark Churchill, the oldest son of Gable Churchill was the ultimate shark when it came to business. This was a man who read every book on business by the time he was fifteen, Clark still kept a copy of Sun Tzu's The Art of War on his desk, and it was no show piece, he referred to it often and always. To Clark business was war. Clark was also pragmatic and looked for opportunities, and wanted his only son to reflect this and named him after Rhett Butler, the rogue, pragmatic, but noble Antebellum Character from Gone with the Wind.

"Well let's just say, I'm not as overt as my Dad."

Daria smiled, "So how is it going with you're love life?"

Rhett shrugged. "It goes, still trying to get my feet."

Daria laughed, "Right. My Dad was golfing with Uncle Clark and he found out you're still brooding over Angela Scott," she said.

Rhett snorted, "Uncle William, and My Dad, need to mind their own business," he said.

Daria smiled devilishly. "Well I see the Churchill Cousins have both fallen for Scott Cousins and are having their love unrequited," Daria said.

Rhett laughed, "Don't sound so noble, Daria, we both know that with you love has nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure about that, Rhett?" she asked.

He gave her a lop sided grin. "Daria, you are many things," he said, "I also know you've tried to base your life off the literary character Becca Davidson, and believe me you are no Becca Davidson."

Daria gave an angry look to Rhett. "Why are you so cruel? So I read Lucas Scott."

"One person's cruelty is another person's honesty," Rhett said.

Daria looked at Rhett; "Huh!" she said snottily, "You should be the one to talk Rhett. What you did to Jessa, and then going after Angela. You know you're pretty evil yourself."

Rhett sighed, "I was young and stupid, when I was with Jessa. Being with Angela changed my life, and my perspective on things. I learned what it was like to have true friends."

"And yet you pissed it all away over the last two years," Daria said.

Rhett looked at her, "Yeah, considering you never gave my letters to Angela," he said.

"Someone had to save you from making a mistake," Daria said, "Anyways those letters made you sound sappy and weak. That is how a Churchill isn't supposed to sound."

Rhett shook his head; he couldn't believe how Daria sounded. His once sweet, somewhat ditzy cousin was now a cold hearted, Churchill. Finally after letting it sink in, he walked away. For the first time in his life he saw his family in a new light. When Angela told him of her families twisted past he couldn't believe that one man could be that way. Now he realized that his whole family was that way. All he could do was walk out the gym, and towards his motorcycle.


	218. Life on Overdrive

Chapter 218 Life on Overdrive

When Keith Scott became a varsity basketball player an old tradition was revived. The after game parties for the basketball team returned to the Scott-Lee Beach House. Deb knew about it, since she owned the Beach House, and looked the other way generally. She felt that the grandkids should be indulged every so often, and generally their parents had no right to speak since they did the same thing in their days. She had very basic rules, no one drives if they drink and the place has to be clean by Sunday night.

Ellie Scott was smiling like crazy when she first arrived at the beach house. The stories of the parties here were legend. She had always dreamed of coming to one of those parties. Her Dad had written about them and they were vivid, lively and down right crazy at times. Only problem she wasn't allowed to drink and Angela made sure of that.

Ellie was standing listening to the people chat and slowly got more and more intoxicated. She sipped at her water and wished it was beer, she so just wanted to fit in and be part of the cool crowd.

"What's wrong Els?" Trin Adams asked as she came up to her. Ellie was surprised how easily she had taken a liking to the brunette freshman.

"I just so out of place, drinking water here when everyone else is drinking beer or alcohol," Ellie said.

Trin nodded, "Strict Parents?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah my Mom, it was one of the conditions of me coming. She use to be so cool, but now she's been so strict."

Trin nodded, "My Mom was kinda hands off until Chase had her last accident," she said.

"Accident?" Ellie asked.

"She ended up in the hospital. It was pretty bad," Trin said, "That was when My Mom decided to move back here."

Ellie nodded, and sipped her water. "I was wondering your Mom and My Mom seem to be very friendly for two people that have just met?"

Trin laughed, "I noticed that too. One minute she's telling us to stay away from your family and the next she's saying its okay, but then again my Mom has always been a bit strange."

Ellie nodded, "Parents are odd. So why did Chase want Izzy to pick my brother in the draft?"

"Izzy has a crush on your brother," Trin said, "Couldn't you tell?"

Ellie shook her head, "Trin, I grew up with Angela Scott as my Aunt and Kay Scott as my Sister. Talk about the two most closed off girls in the school. Well except maybe two years ago Angela was happy she was out all the time with Huck, Ashlyn and this guy named Rhett," she said.

"I keep forgetting she is friends with Huck."

Ellie shook her head, "Huck and Ashlyn dated almost two years, Trin. One day they broke up, and until late last year they weren't even friends."

Trin laughed, "Wow small world."

Ellie nodded. "Yeah."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Trin asked.

"Probably my usual sleeping late, and sitting in my back yard reading."

Trin laughed, "Want to go shopping?"

"I would love to," Ellie said, "Just so you know I have to ask my Mom."

Trin laughed, "Yeah so do I."

* * *

For whatever reason, Nathan and Haley never instructed Brian he couldn't drink, so he took full advantage, and was on his second beer. James was too busy with Ashlyn to keep an eye on him, so he wandered around the beach house he had spent so many summers at and looked for something to do. Being a freshman he was considered too low to talk too, but he was also the brother and cousin of two popular players, and a player himself. Some people greeted him, more out of courtesy then genuine interest. In many ways it was like the people he met at his parents Hollywood Parties, and NBA events, so wrapped into themselves to even care. 

That was when the Red Head that has been eyeing him, bumped into him. He didn't know if it was intentional or accidental. She smiled at him and looked into his dark eyes. He looked into her dark eyes.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he grunted.

"You're in a band as well as a basketball player?" she asked.

Brian nodded, "Yeah, I'm in a band," he said, matter-of-factly.

She smiled, "High-Performance Heart-Attack?" she asked.

"Maybe?" he asked, they were brand new, and having played only one gig he didn't expect them to have fans.

She smiled, "I like their music," she said.

Brian smiled, "I'll let them know," he said.

She looked at him, "Gabrielle," she said.

"No, I'm Brian," he said.

"No dumb ass, that is my name, Gabrielle," she said.

He nodded, "Nice name. So why have you been stalking me?" he asked.

She laughed, "A bit blunt are we?" she asked.

"Sometimes we have to be straight to the point."

"You were dressed as Glen Danzig from the Misfits era on stage," she said.

Brian laughed, "Yeah everyone there saw me dressed like that."

"How many were dressed as Avril Lavigne?" she asked.

"Only one," he said.

The red head smiled. "Just think about it," she said.

Before Brian could comment the red head named Gabrielle disappeared into the crowd. He just shook his head and went back to drinking his beer.

* * *

Angela walked into the beach house and was greeted by a few people. Score twenty something points a game in basketball, even if you're on the girl's team, you get noticed. Several people mainly girls greeted her and congratulated her. Many of them were the same people that hissed dyke at her in the halls, or called her choke after last year's semi-finals. She took it all in stride. She knew who her friends were. 

She headed right for the keg and once there Mackenzie handed her a beer. The tall junior smiled. This seemed to be the natural state of this Amazon. Nothing weighted on her brain. Maybe it was because her mom was from Canada, but Big Mack was just so easy going.

"So Vandoo, what do we owe the pleasure of you joining us tonight?" Mackenzie asked.

"I felt like a change. I had a great game, and I felt like maybe a little party and watching the drama would be a good way to relax," Angela said.

Angela stiffened up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was looking face to face with Rhett. He smiled his winning smile at her. She rolled her eyes.

(Song lyrics are in italics)

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out/Going out  
On the late night/Looking tight  
Feeling nice/It's a fight  
I can tell/I just know  
That it's going down/Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see_

_"_What do you want?" she asked.

"They told me that you wouldn't be here. I was told, that you don't usually come to the post-game party. So I was shocked when you showed. What happened? You were usually always here," Rhett said.

"Things change," she said, "Now would you let me be, so I can enjoy spending time with my friends."

_I'm not here for your entertainment/You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second/I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over/Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money/It's just you and your hand tonight_

_"_Angela, can't we at least be friends?" Rhett asked.

"I have plenty of friends," Angela said, with her arms stretched out. Next she took a healthy pull of her beer and finished it. She turned back to Mackenzie, "Mack, could you hit me up again, I'm a bit dry here."

"Sure, Vandoo," Mackenzie said skeptical.

"Angela, you don't drink, maybe you should take it slow," Rhett said.

"Why should I?" she said. She took her drink and headed out to where people were dancing. She started dancing; even with a bit of alcohol in her she was still naturally graceful. Rhett followed her out there.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Midnight/I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck/Wanna dance  
By myself/Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch/Back up  
I'm not the one/Buh bye_

Rhett grabbed her arm. "Angela, come on you're making a scene," he said.

"No I don't want to dance with you, I want to dance by myself," she said, she pushed Rhett away, "This is the south so where is the SoCo?"

She walked over to where the bar was. She grabbed several shots and took them down.

_Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight_

"Angela, you have you're nieces with you maybe you should stop drinking," Rhett said.

"Why Rhett?" she said.

"Because you love those girls," Rhett said.

"Rhett, what do you know about love? Love them and leave them Rhett Churchill," Angela said, loudly.

_I'm not here for your entertainment/You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second/I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over/Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money/It's just you and your hand tonight_

"Would you stop making a scene," he said.

"Why?" she said and looked at him, "Bet your boys that you'd pick me up."

"No I'm didn't not," he said.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break/Break it down_

_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah  
You know who you are  
High fivin, talking , but you're going home alone aren't cha?_

Rhett finally pulled her away from the alcohol and out onto the deck. She leaned against the rail, and he looked at her.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled; she was trying to get him out of her head. "Having fun, celebrating being the player of the game and scoring twenty-eight points and no one saw probably the best damn team performance in the history of the school," she said.

Rhett put a hand on her.

"Don't touch me," she said. Rhett finally left her alone.

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No/You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second/Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life/Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over/Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money/It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand  
_  
_I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no/You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second/Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life/Cause you know it's over  
Before it began/Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight/Yeah oh _

* * *

As usual Keith held court in the kitchen near the alcohol. He left only for a short period when Angela was in there, making a drunken fool of herself. When Rhett dragged her out onto the porch he came back and poured himself another drink. He sighed when he looked at Angela and knew she couldn't drive. 

He reached into his pocket and called his Dad. Of his two parents he would be the more understanding, tonight. His Mom was already starting to get moody, with her pregnancy. That was another thing that laid on his mind, how he was going to have a sibling sixteen years his junior.

"Hi Dad, yeah everything is fine for me. Well Angela is wasted off her ass. How did it happen? Well Rhett is back, and he was trying to talk to her. Okay I'll have Ashlyn bring the girls and Angela home. Yeah, I'm thinking about coming home myself. No not tonight, and it's creepy talking to my Dad about this. See you tomorrow," he said and hung up.

He placed his phone back in his pocket. Sighing he looked up and saw Jessalyn standing there.

"Can I have some vodka?" she asked.

He nodded and poured her some into her glass. "So still not able to be together?" Keith asked.

She shook her head; "No Izzy still hasn't traded you back to me."

"I wonder why?" he said, and secretly thankful for not having to spend time with Jessalyn. She had been wearing on his nerves. But he missed the sex.

"Some excuse about you need to concentrate on your English Grade," she said.

"Yeah well I'm doing better, but still need to improve to get my grades up to playing level. I'm just not getting this whole writing thing," he said, and was lying blatantly. Izzy had gotten him up to the B Grade level quickly; in reality he just didn't pay attention to his essays. Izzy caught it quickly and forced him to pay attention to what he was doing. It was some weird laziness that she had to keep pushing him with his grades.

"Well, I miss the sex," she said.

He smiled, "So do I," he said and winked.

She smiled, slyly, "Give me a minute," she said and slipped off.

He shook his head and went back to his drink.

* * *

It was a sad sight Izzy observed as Rhett dragged Angela out of the living room. She had been dancing, rather well, but was also very drunk. She shook her head, Angela had also seemed under control and emotionally untouchable, something about this Rhett guy broke through whatever barriers and controls she had and broke her down. 

Izzy didn't want to let Angela's break down affect her good time. She returned to dancing with several of the guys. This was one thing she missed doing from New York, the parties were fun, and she had her share of good times. She never went as crazy as Chase did but she had her memories from her party girl days. One was dancing with as many hot guys as she could at one time.

But her fun was quickly ended as Jessalyn came up to her.

"Izzy, trade Keith to me, Please," Jessalyn said.

Izzy stopped dancing and stepped away from the guys, "I'll be right back, guys," she said and looked at Jessalyn, "He's not ready, his grades are still bad. After Thanksgiving I'll see about it," she said.

"Izzy, you don't get it I need sex," Jessalyn said.

Izzy sighed, "My uncomfortable meter just spiked there," she said, "Jessa, why would I need to know about yours and Keith's sex life?"

"C'mon, you don't share your sex life with your sisters?" Jessalyn asked.

"What sex life?" Izzy asked, sarcastically

"Oh! I didn't know you were a virgin," Jessalyn said.

Pissed now Izzy locked eyes with Jessalyn, "What if I am?" she asked.

"Well any of those guys you were dancing with are able, and willing to take care of that problem," Jessalyn said, "Several of them are very able."

"Oh yeah, like how would you know?"

Jessalyn gave her a drunken smile, "I've had each of them," she said.

"When two years ago?" Izzy asked.

"Nah! Between me and you girl, two weeks ago," she said.

Izzy nodded. "Please excuse me, I need to get a drink," she said and walked away.

* * *

After finishing with Izzy and not getting any results on getting Keith traded to her Jessalyn wandered through the house and found Rhett sitting on the sofa. He was just staring blankly at a series of pictures of the Scott family. She smiled and slid down next to him. 

"Hi Rhett, I see you pissed off the Lesbo Aunt," she said.

Rhett turned to face her. "Why do you insist on calling her that?"

Jessalyn smiled, "Well let's see she only hangs out with girls and guys use to ask her out she would say no," she said.

Rhett shook his head, "You think you're so smart, don't you Jessa?" Rhett asked.

She shook her head; the alcohol was now in full effect on her brain. "Rhett, I miss us," she said.

"Jessa, there was no us. It was just a mistake," Rhett said, a foolish mistake.

Jessalyn shook her head, "How can it be a mistake, you had fun didn't you?"

"Fun? I was fifteen, Jessa, how was I suppose to know what fun was," he said.

She gave him a look.

"I'm sorry you thought what we were was more. But let's face it; it was my Granddad and your Granddad trying to arrange a Windsor/Churchill relationship if not marriage. Unlike you or Daria I don't play their game," he said, and got up from the sofa. He looked at her one more time, "Also Jessa, grow up the slutty cheerleader cheating on her boyfriend because he won't give you sex is so old."

Jessalyn was about to respond but couldn't because Rhett had left the room. She just lay back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. No one came over to her to comfort her, and no guy even talked to her.

* * *

The scene in the kitchen had gotten old. So Keith had walked out into the living room and saw Jessa talking with Rhett. At first he thought no big deal, their families were old friends and they were just chatting. That was when Rhett opened up on her and told her how he felt. The words sunk into Keith and he decided he needed fresh air. 

He went off on the porch and passed Kay and Mackenzie holding up Angela. She was puking off the rails into a bush. Big Mack, as the girls called her was holding Angela steady, while Kay was holding back Angela's hair. Keith didn't want to be Angela in the morning. Not only will she be dealing with a hangover, but Grandma Karen, and his Dad, and he feared for her. Hopefully his Mom doesn't find out or Angela would be in a world of hurt worse then what she already is in for.

Keith walked down towards the beach and let the night sea air fill his lungs. It had a slight chill to it, and the scene of salt was heavy as off-shore breeze blew past him. When he reached the end of the wooded walkway, he looked out over the Atlantic Ocean and just to in the serenity and majesty of it.

"Can't anyone be alone at these parties?" Izzy asked.

Keith turned and faced Izzy. "I didn't know you could be alone at parties," he said. He noticed she was drawn up and hugging her knees.

"You can I'm an expert at it."

Keith sat down next to her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "I use to be a party girl," she said.

Keith chuckled, "You a reformed party girl I find that hard to believe."

She looked at him. "It's true, Keith. I have the New York Post Page Six articles and pictures to prove it. It was the whole young jet set life style thing. Chase really liked it, but me every so often I went with her when I didn't want to go and I'd find a place to disappear and be alone."

"Izzy, why are you telling me this? You don't have to?" he said.

She sighed, "Not everyone can conceal their past with a clear conscious, Keith."

"Aesop?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, my heart."

"You're heart?" he asked, "You have a heart condition?"

She shook her head, "No," she said, "I can't keep things from people."

"Oh!" he said.

She smiled; he sometimes had this boyish mentality about him. He was cute and charming. She didn't want to think about it.

"So what brings you out here in the middle of you're big day?" she asked.

He sighed, "I heard Rhett…"

She cut him off, "and Angela that is pretty sad," she said.

He shook his head, "No, Rhett and Jessalyn, she was flirting with him and trying to get him to have sex with her," he said.

Izzy looked at Keith, "Man, Keith, I'm sorry," she said, "And this is going to make this harder but she admitted to me that two weeks ago she cheated on you with several guys."

Keith shook his head, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You're not mad at me?" Izzy asked.

Keith shook his head, "No. I suspected for awhile. It was confirmed tonight."

Izzy sighed, she couldn't believe she was about to ask him, "Why do you stay with her?"

He shrugged, "It's complicated."

She nodded, "I was told when things are complicated go where your heart leads you. You might get hurt, but at least you can never wonder what might have been."

"Really, follow your heart?" he asked.

Izzy nodded.

He smiled and leaned over, "Even if it is this?" he asked, and pressed his lips against hers. She stiffened at first, then sighed and relaxed taking in the power of his kiss and then starting to return it. Her arms left her knees and wrapped around his head. He took his arms and wrapped around her.

Suddenly something kicked in her head, and she pushed him away. "Keith, I can't do this," she said.

"Do what?" Keith asked.

"I can't make out with you, you have a girlfriend."

Keith looked at her shocked, "Is that it?"

"Yes, and from the tone of your voice you're not going to dump her," she said and stood up.

"Izzy, its complex, I want to follow my heart, but it will hurt people I care about," he said.

"Well, Keith, if we keep doing what we were doing we'd hurt people too, including ourselves. I also will not be your other woman."

"Izzy!" Keith yelled.

She had started walking up the walkway, and then stopped when she heard him call her name. She turned around and faced him.

"Keith, in High School my Mom dated your Dad, and she was best friends with your Mom. Well you're Mom and Dad snuck around behind my Mom's back. It caused a lot of hurt for all three parties involved. I will not go through that. If you want to make out with me, we better be dating, and by dating I mean exclusively. Until then I'm just your tutor, and I don't know for how much longer after tonight," she said and stormed away. Keith just stood at the end of the walkway looking at the space Izzy once stood.

* * *

Early in the party Chase and Huck slipped out without being noticed. It was Chase's idea. The two seventeen year olds walked along the beach and just enjoyed each other's company. Chase had her arm wrapped around his and held his hand, she had her body pressed against his, and rested her head on his shoulder. The wind was blowing her loose hair against him. 

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked.

"How this is so much better then a thousand parties," she said.

He stopped and smiled. "Yeah," he said.

She tensed her fingers in his hand and felt something on his right ring finger. She moved his hand so she could look at it. It was a gold ring with a design featuring two hands clasping a heart, and surmounted by a crown. She noted the heart was facing outward.

"What is that Huck?" she asked.

He looked at his hand and smiled, "That's my Claddagh Ring. My Mom gave that to me."

She nodded, "It's nice," she said.

Huck nodded, "Chase, have you ever wondered something?"

"I wonder about things all the time, Huck, you have to be a bit more specific."

He nodded. "About us," he said.

She nodded, "Quiet often," she said.

"Have you ever thought of taking the next step?" he asked.

"Sex?" Chase asked.

He shook his head, "No dating? Being official," he said.

She sighed. "Yes, I think about it, more and more as of recent."

"Why haven't we done it? We've been dancing around each other since August, and it's now November. Chase I've always had a great time hanging out with you, but I want more. I want you as my girlfriend."

Chase looked into his blue eyes. She saw that he was true in his words and heart. This was something that she wanted too.

She sighed, "I would love to be your girlfriend, Huck," she said.

He smiled, and reached into his pocket. He took out a gold ring with a similar design on it and slid it onto her right ring finger with the heart facing inward. He then took his ring and took it off and turned it around.

"Let love and friendship reign," he said and leaned down, she leaned up and they caught each other's lips and started to kiss with a renewed energy, passion and fire.

* * *

After Angela was done puking Mackenzie left her with Kay, the big center stormed into the house looking for someone. Mackenzie was called Big Mack for a reason; she was the tallest girl in school, topping out at six foot five inches. She was easily very intimidating to be around, but she was usually a gentle giant, never causing a harm or foul to people. One thing she couldn't stand was people screwing with other people. 

She had talked to Ashlyn about what was up with the usually calm and controlled Angela. Once she found out, you had better luck trying to stop a freight train. Mackenzie was pissed.

Finally she found who she was looking for. Big Mack pressed her lips together in a scowl and grabbed Daria with both hands, easily lifting her off the ground and then putting her down in front of her. Daria turned around and found herself staring into another woman's chest.

"What do you want, Mackenzie?" Daria asked.

"Do you find it funny screwing with people's emotions?" Mackenzie asked.

"What are you talking about, Suge?" Daria asked.

Mackenzie gave her a look. She knew Daria was stalling.

"Try hiding Vandoo's letters from your cousin Rhett, Suge," Mackenzie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Daria said.

Mackenzie picked Daria up again, and the two women were now faced to face. Mackenzie's eyes were aglow with anger.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. Now if you don't want to be cheering from a hospital bed I'd spill you're guts now, or maybe I'll just spill them for you."

Daria finally gave in. "I didn't think she was the right kinda person for my Cousin to be around. After all she's a bastard and her Mom had two children by two different men that were brothers. She also had none of the decorum and charm of proper southern lady," she said.

"And you do?" Mackenzie said and practically threw Daria across the room. She walked away from the cheerleader, but then paused. "You better make it right, or you'll have to deal with me. No one messes with, Vandoo," she said.

The small cheerleader stared up at the Amazon and nodded simply yes. Mackenzie smiled and just walked away, back out onto the deck where Angela was with Kay.

* * *

Brian and Trin found themselves in a corner soon after Mackenzie tossed Daria around like a rag doll. Both had started to develop a friendship since Trin drafted him in the draft. Usually they found themselves in the parties together with Brian's cousin Ellie, since they were typically the youngest people in the room. 

"Interesting party," Brian said.

Trin nodded, "My Aunt Rachel said that Tree Hill Parties were usually like this. Someone gets into a fight," she said.

Brian nodded, "Really," he said.

"I wonder why Mackenzie stood up for Angela. Ashlyn's her best friend, not Mackenzie," Trin said.

"I don't know. I'm not ever sure what that whole thing is about," Brian said.

Trin shrugged too. "So meet anyone interesting?" she asked.

"Yeah, some redhead names Gabrielle was hitting on me," he said.

Trin nodded, "Really, why?" Trin asked.

"I don't know, because of the show on Halloween."

"Weird."

"Do you know her?" Brian asked.

"Maybe, I'm just not sure."

* * *

Out on the porch both James and Ashlyn had come over to where Angela was leaning over the rail. Ashlyn lifted Angela straight and looked over her friend. She had never seen Angela this out of control. Angela would bend every so often and drink but she would never get this sick. 

"Angela, why did you do this? What happened?" Ashlyn asked concerned.

"Rhett," she said.

"No it's Ashlyn," Ashlyn replied.

Angela shook her head, "I know it's you Ash, I'm drunk, not stupid," she said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Why did you say Rhett?"

"He is why I did this and what happened," Angela replied.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Baby, you're going to have to let it go. Just move on," she said.

Angela shook her head, "What if I can't, Ash?"

"As you told me, just try harder."

Angela sighed, "I still love him."

"He's not worth the stuff he's made of."

Angela gagged and Ashlyn leaned her forward so she could puke again. Ashlyn sighed. It was a change that she was taking care of Angela. This was a role that Ashlyn was not comfortable in taking on.

Just then Daria came out on to the porch.

"See James, you could never get between your Cousin and her girlfriend. Why don't you give it up with Ashlyn and get a real woman, me."

Mackenzie was about to step forward but Ashlyn put her arm out to stop the big junior. "Don't stoop to her level," Ashlyn said.

"Ash, she's the root cause of all this, she hid the letters that Rhett sent through her," Mackenzie said.

"Is that true, Daria?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela had straightened up again, "Its true, Rhett showed me the letters," she said.

James put his hand on Ashlyn's shoulder. "Ash, she's not worth it."

"James, I've never asked much of you as a boyfriend, so just let me go," she said, with a new determination in her voice. It could be related to a she-bear protecting her cubs. James just let her go.

Ashlyn walked up to Daria and smiled. Daria smiled back, thinking that Ashlyn would back down again. Before she finished the next breath Daria was sent spinning from a hard right hook. Ashlyn and Angela had been taking self-defense classes with Peyton since they were fifteen. Ashlyn wasn't as good as the Scotts buts she was good enough.

In a quick move Ashlyn grabbed Daria by her ears and pulled her face down to meet her knee. After feeling the satisfying impact, Ashlyn threw Daria aside, the cheerleader landed on the deck with a thud. Ashlyn looked down at the girl and just waved her off as trash.

"Kay, get your sister and your brother we're leaving, Angela needs to sleep this off and I don't feel like being at a party with trash," she said.

Kay nodded and handed Angela over to Ashlyn. The younger girl disappeared into the house. Ashlyn looked up at James. He was just standing there with a look of befuddlement and deep down a sense of pride.

* * *

Rhett heard the commotion from the back deck as started his motorcycle. He didn't care. Right now his pride was hurt. The woman he loved rejected him, because something his cousin did. He gunned his engine dropped it into gear and took off. 

He needed to clear his head, and one hundred miles per hour in the darkness seemed like the best way. He turned off the main roads and started driving around the twisting and turning back roads of Tree Hill.

The last three years of his life had been about getting back to Angela. Even when she stopped writing, he still thought about her. He felt she was the best thing that ever happened to him. Now all she did was reject him.

He dropped the bike into a higher gear and felt more speed as the engine ran up. Well he wasn't going to give up that easily. No matter who, or what was against him.

* * *

She was taken away from her movie by the doorbell. Finally getting up out of the blankets and leaving her water at the table she wandered towards the front door. She stopped and looked in the mirror, she made sure she looked at leased somewhat presentable in her Pajamas. She also straightened out the best she could her dark hair. She was after all Brooke Davis. 

Smiling at her reflection she headed over towards the door.

"This has better be an emergency and if it is a damn good one!" she yelled at the door.

She knew that Rachel and Bobbi-Lee were in Charlotte setting up some important meetings at a hotel for the Tree Hill and New York Offices could get together and straighten things out. There was at least one new business venture the House of Davis would have to straighten out, and launch. It had been in the works in New York, so that was why she was working late when Chase had her accident.

This was part of the reason she had invited Peyton to that dinner with Rachel and Bobbi-Lee. When Clothes over Bros was launched the art work was developed by Peyton and it was so successful that she wanted to repeat that success, and again work with her best friend.

She had forgotten how hormonal Peyton can be when she was pregnant. It made her difficult to work with, and prone to change her mind often. Already several times this week Peyton had come rushing over with a new idea.

"Peyton! This has better be something big, like the kids are hurt or it could wait till tomorrow," she yelled at the door as she opened it.

Standing on the front step was someone she would never expect to see again. Some one who had made her life a living hell, and she had expected never to hear from again. He was about her height, and also had dark hair, and his build was stocky.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, him mainly in shock, as the anger had yet to well up.

"No hello Brooke?" he shrugged, "Well doesn't matter. As for why am I here that is simple I want to see my daughters," Chase Adams said, plainly.

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Former Supreme Court Chief Justice Earl Warren said in a Sports Illustrated interview, "I always turn to the sports section first. The sports page records people's accomplishments; the front page has nothing but man's failures." Until the first game of that season I would have never subscribed to that position._


	219. Author's Notes for Live For This

Chapter 219 Authors Notes for Live for This

**Now we've come to the end of yet another part. This time it is Part 15 (Live for This). This leaves only seven parts left until the end. What will happen? Well the title comes from the song _Live for This_ by _Hatebreed_ off their _The Rise of Brutality_ Album**

**In Chapter 218 (Life on Overdrive) Huck gave Chase a Claddagh Ring, which is a traditional Irish Ring. It can be used either as a friendship ring, an engagement ring or a wedding ring. The Claddagh's distinctive design features two hands clasping a heart, and usually surmounted by a crown. The elements of this symbol are often said to correspond to the qualities of love (the heart), friendship (the hands), and loyalty (the crown). The expression, which was associated with these symbols in the giving of, the ring was: "Let love and friendship reign."**

**The way that a Claddagh ring is worn on the hand is usually intended to convey the wearer's romantic availability, or lack thereof. Traditionally, if the ring is on the right hand with the heart facing outward and away from the body, this indicates that the person wearing the ring is not in any serious relationship, and may in fact be single and looking for a relationship: "their heart is open." When worn on the right hand but with the heart facing inward toward the body, this indicates the person wearing the ring is in a relationship, or that "someone has captured their heart". A Claddagh worn on the left hand ring finger, facing outward away from the body, generally indicates that the wearer is engaged. When the ring is on the left hand ring finger and facing inward toward the body, it generally means that the person wearing the ring is married.**

**Conversation on Godparents.**

**Angela Scott- Godfather Brian "Whitey" Durham, Godmother Debra Lee**

**James Scott- Godfather Lucas Scott, Godmother Brooke Davis**

**Chastity "Chase" Adams- Godfather Random Friend of Chase Adams, Godmother Peyton Sawyer-Scott**

**Isabella "Izzy" Adams- Godfather Lucas Scott, Godmother Haley James Scott**

**Keith Scott- Godfather Derek Sommers, Godmother Brooke Davis**

**Gaberielle Vincent- Godfather Random Friend of Father, Godmother Brooke Davis**

**Brian Scott- Godfather Antwon Taylor, Godmother Peyton Sawyer-Scott**

**Karen "Kay" Scott- Godfather Nathan Scott, Godmother Brooke Davis**

**Elizabeth "Ellie" Scott- Godfather Marvin "Mouth" MacFadden, Godmother Haley James-Scott**

**Trinity "Trin" Adams- Godfather Marvin "Mouth" MacFadden, Godmother Rachel Gatina**

**The song in Chapter 218 (Life on Overdrive) is _U + Ur Hand_ by _Pink_ off her _I'm Not Dead _Album. Just felt like a good song to use for what I needed.**

**Wow, over six hundred reviews. I'm like shocked and in awe. You guys rock!**

**Again Thank You for your Patronage, Reads and Reviews.**

**ThumperE23**

**So now we have two offical couples. What would the next step be? Who would make the next step?**


	220. Never Thought I'd See You Again

Part 16 Brand New Day

* * *

Chapter 220 Never Thought I'd See You Again 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, him mainly in shock, as the anger had yet to well up.

"No hello Brooke?" he shrugged, "Well doesn't matter. As for why am I here that is simple I want to see my daughters," Chase Adams said, plainly.

Brooke shook the shock off and wanted to keep from yelling. She didn't want the whole neighborhood hearing her and her ex-husband. "Why did you change your mind now?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"We might haven't worked out but we still have three daughters together and maybe I want to try and be in their lives."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Chase, you've had plenty of chances to be in their lives and you chose not to be there. They're almost adults now, and you can't make up for lost time."

Chase sighed, "Well you didn't make me feel welcome, nor did the girls so I stayed away," he said, "But once a month and a few weeks in the summer, when it does happen, isn't enough anymore, Brooke."

Brooke sighed, "Well you'll have to talk to them, Chase," she said.

Chase nodded, "So they had no male role model growing up."

"What?" Brooke shot back.

"Chasi, went to see me when a I was doing a demo at a local indoor skate park, I didn't recognize her at first, but she said when I left you broke off your friendship with Peyton and Lucas. So how could you raise my daughters without some male guidance?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Simple Chase, I was drunk and mad, and Peyton just walked in right after you pissed me off. Why do you care about the girls? You were never there for them when you were in town anyways."

He sighed, "True, I can't argue against how badly I've been as a parent. But neither can you, Chasi been to rehab. C'mon Brooke, she's just seventeen, was this some sort of bonding thing?"

Brooke strode out of the door and got in Chase's face. She even stuck her finger out and pointed at his nose.

"Listen here," she said, "I cleaned up my act when she first ended up in the hospital that was why you were still married to me for the last few years. She needed to hit rock bottom, she finally did. So no it wasn't a bonding thing, it was something she wanted.

"The Change to Tree Hill has done well for her. She's happy, she has a great job, she has a great guy, better then you at least, and she's already talking about college."

Chase nodded. "What about Izzy and Trin?" he asked.

"Trin didn't like being uprooted at all. Now she's adjusting, she's starting to make friends and have fun."

"What about Izzy? You're hesitating to speak about Izzy," Chase said.

"Chase, Izzy is just fine, she's been the rock through this whole move. Chase had to deal with her issues, and Trin was a bitch, Izzy was the same as she ever was steady and claim. She helps hold this family together."

Chase shook his head, and started to walk away. "But is she happy?" he asked and finally left Brooke standing on her porch with his words echoing in her ears.

"I'll have to talk to the girls about you see them," she yelled.

"I never expected less," he said as he walked off.


	221. The Morning After

Chapter 221 The Morning After 

It was said that if parents are a lot of things they are at least they had sympathy to their child's plight. This usually held true until her normally responsible daughter is dragged into her room, via her private entrance by her best friend, dumped on her bed, and she smelled like she drank the town dry. That was when all hell broke loose, and with Karen Roe that was no exception.

She stood in the doorway to her daughter's room and watched as she slept at the edge of the bed. Her best friend slept on the other side of her. Karen couldn't remember how often she had watched this sight. She loved these two girls and had spent many hours with them and laughed, she was surprisingly close to both of them.

Now it was time to teach Angela a lesson. Karen lifted a pot and a wooden spoon and waited for the clock to hit when the alarm would normally go off. She walked up to the bed and started banging the pot with the wooden spoon causing a racket.

Ashlyn lifted her head right away and looked around the room. She saw Karen, and what she was doing, and right away she understood. The sober girl just covered her ears and waited for the Mom and Daughter to have at it.

Angela started to struggle with the noise. She first swatted at her alarm clock. But it still didn't stop then she tried pulling the pillows down on her head. Yet the noise didn't go away, and that was when she finally rolled over and looked up to see her Mom banging on the pot.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked.

"Wake up time, you want that scholarship to play basketball you'd better keep up with your training," Karen said, stopping with the beating of the cookery.

"Mom, I don't feel good, I'm going to sleep in," she said.

"No you don't, Miss Angela, self inflicted misery doesn't give you a free pass," Karen said.

"What happened to my caring and understanding Mom?" Angela asked.

Karen looked at her, "She went on vacation when Ashlyn dragged her best friend into her room drunk like a sailor on shore leave. Especially when she was responsible for her two fourteen year old nieces," Karen said.

"Oh shit!" Angela said and slapped her forehead, and then wincing in pain, "I'm sorry Mom."

"Angela, unfortunately I'm not the person you have to apologize to, that would be your brother and sister-in-law," Karen pointed out.

"Damn it!" she said, "Ash, how did the girls take it?"

Ashlyn sighed, "Kay was right next to you during your puking, and helped guide you to the car. She was very worried about you. Ellie on the other hand was, well Ellie is hard to read," Ashlyn said.

Angela shook her head, "Shit, I really fucked up," she said.

Karen nodded, "You did, Angela," she said.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Angela said, and started to cry.

"Angela, what made you drink like that?" Karen asked, "I know you do drink, but never to this excess."

"Rhett is back," Angela said.

Karen sighed, first loves and first heartbreaks have many things in common, and the worst is that you never forget either of them. But she should be over him.

"Honey, that was two years ago and he didn't contact you," Karen said.

"That was what I thought too, Mom. It turns out that he was trying to send letters through Daria and she was hiding them."

Karen nodded, "So how does that make you feel?" Karen asked.

"Conflicted, I still want to hate him, but I've also read the letters and I can't help falling for him again," Angela said, and the tears that had dried returned.

Karen sat on the bed next to her and wrapped her arm around her. "Honey, heart break sucks. But drowning your sorrows in alcohol isn't the answer."

Angela nodded, "It just seemed like the answer at the time and I guess I was trying to piss Rhett off."

Karen shook her head, "Get up and shower, do your work out and we'll discuss your grounding later," Karen said.

Angel looked at her mom, "Mom?"

"You did wrong, you still need to be punished," Karen said.

Angela nodded and got out of bed and grabbed some things to change into. Karen nodded and invited Ashlyn into the kitchen. The two women stood there waiting for the Angela to get out of the shower, Karen was going to let Ashlyn go next.

"Thank you, Ashlyn for getting her home last night," Karen said over a cup of coffee.

Ashlyn nodded, "Your welcome, Karen. I owe her that much, she was there when I was in some really dark times," she said.

"Really, like when?" Karen asked.

"Sophomore year," Ashlyn said and sipped her coffee.

"Ashlyn, I wouldn't call Brett dark times," Karen said.

Ashlyn chocked and spit her coffee out over the table. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Dear, I'm a Mom of two. Angela doesn't get away with stuff because I'm experienced, trust me. She can't hide stuff from me, especially when I put her laundry away. Ashlyn why didn't you tell me? We've always been close, and I went through what you are going through, just a bit older that's all."

Ashlyn shook her head, "It's my mom, Karen."

Karen sighed, "I wasn't pleased when Lucas had gotten Peyton pregnant with Keith, but I got over it and I love my Grandbabies to death," she said.

"You don't understand she's embarrassed that I got pregnant so young. I'm not the good daughter I should be. My god, Karen, how was she going to go to church on Sunday, her youngest daughter, the harlot, had gotten pregnant out of wedlock, and by a catholic. Savannah hardly talks to me anymore, you remember how close I was with my sister," Ashlyn said.

Karen nodded, "People make mistakes, but you shouldn't be punished for it, and Brett shouldn't be hidden."

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders. "You're right but you know how my Mom is."

Karen nodded, "Unfortunately I know exactly how Maddie is."

"So you see where I'm at."

"Does James know?" Karen asked.

Ashlyn shook her head. "No I've not been able to tell him. He's _so_ prefect a guy, I don't want to lose him."

Karen nodded, "If you don't tell him, you'll lose him. A little secret about James, his parents were married at sixteen and his mom was pregnant with him when she was a senior in high school. So he might just be able to understand," she said.

Ashlyn smiled and hugged Karen.

"Thanks Karen," Ashlyn said.

"No problem," Karen said, and when the two women broke a part Karen looked into Ashlyn's eyes. "Ashlyn, you've always been like another daughter to me."

Ashlyn giggled, "So I'm your second daughter?"

Karen shook her head no, "No more like my fifth?"

"Fifth?"

"Yes, fifth, I have Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Angela and you," she said.

Ashlyn smiled, "At least I'm in good company."

Karen smiled and laughed. The bubbly Ashlyn came out again, "The shower has stopped, why don't you go take your shower."

Ashlyn nodded and took off. That left Karen alone in the kitchen. She smiled and sipped at her coffee. She looked at the mess Ashlyn made. Something inside of her turned over and over, it was how Maddie Pierce was treating Ashlyn. How could such devoted parents shun their daughter?


	222. So It Was One Hell Of A Night?

Chapter 222 So It Was One Hell of A Night? 

They say a woman's work was never done; they should try being a Girl's Basketball Coach in season. Lucas sat in his office and watched the game tapes from the previous night's game. He made notes for what he needed to correct and stress this week in practice. Of course he was preparing for the next team as well.

His job was made worse because of the events of the previous night. Keith had given him the highlights. It sucked that his star player was drunk off her ass and puking half the night away. But his second best player had broken a cheerleader's nose in a catfight. If that was bad, they were also his team captains.

Keith walked into his dad's office and sat down. He looked and gestured so much like his Dad you could tell they were father and son.

"So it was one hell of a night?" Lucas asked.

Keith nodded. "Yeah, it was interesting," he said.

Lucas paused the video. "So what happened?"

Keith sighed, "Angela usually has a beer or two at the parties, no more, no less. Most cases she nurses' one beer all night. That is when she even goes to the parties. I've never seen her drunk, until last night."

Lucas looked at his son. "Please, tell me something I don't know."

"Well she showed up and went to get a beer. She was chatting with Mackenzie Ward, and Rhett showed up…"Lucas cut him off.

"Rhett Churchill?" Lucas asked.

Keith nodded, "He's been back for about a week or two."

Lucas stroked his chin. "That kinda explains some of it. I just couldn't wrap my head around her being so irresponsible."

Keith nodded, "Dad, even Angela is due a night off her game. She probably needed it more then anyone of us."

Lucas smirked at Keith. "That is a change from the norm," he said, "Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

Keith laughed and shook his head, "I'm here. I've just had been taking some hard thoughts about her. I've been a dick," he said.

Lucas shook his head, "Yeah, you're right, you've been a dick to her," he said.

"So what else do you want to know?"

"Ashlyn?"

"Yeah, that was interesting. Daria was starting her shit with James, Ashlyn, and Angela, and that he couldn't come between Ashlyn and Angela because they were lovers. I guess she something that pissed off Ashlyn and she walked over and just smiled at her and then quickly punched her and then drove Daria's face into her knee. It looks like her nose is broken too," Keith said.

Lucas laughed, "I guess those self-defense lessons your Mom brought her to paid off."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, they did."

"What do you think about your cousin seeing Ashlyn?" Lucas asked.

Keith shrugged. "I don't either way. It's nice that James has someone, but I would have pictured him with a cheerleader."

"Such as Miranda or Daria?"

Keith kinda waggled his head, "Daria no, she doesn't fit his personality. He's too surfer I guess, Miranda maybe."

Lucas nodded, "So how is it with Izzy Adams? She's causing quiet a stir since she picked you in the draft," he said.

"How do you know that?" Keith asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Keith, I teach at your school, I'm neither deaf nor blind, plus I was also your age, once. I know what is going on. It was a hell of a shock that she would try going against the social order by trying to take you away from Jessalyn."

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "She's a great tutor. My English grades have really improved with her help," he said.

Lucas nodded, "What aren't you telling me, Keith?"

Keith shrugged, "I feel weird talking to you about this," he said.

"Keith, I've always kept the door open for you to talk to me."

Keith nodded. "Dad, I think I like her."

Lucas chuckled, "Like or _like_?"

"Both."

Lucas shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Davis women, and Scott men."

"What Dad?" Keith asked.

"Nothing," Lucas replied, and looked at his son, "You're still with Jessa right?"

Keith nodded, "I have no choice."

Lucas went wide eyed and shook his head. "You're with Jessa. But you like Izzy?"

Keith shook his head. "Yes."

"Oh boy," Lucas said, "Now why do I feel that there is more?"

Keith nodded, "Because there is more."

"Keith James Scott, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, on our Boy Draft Date Izzy and I skinny dipped," he said.

"What?" Lucas muttered, and then commented under his breath, "She works fast."

"Yeah, then I kissed her."

Lucas gave Keith a look. "What?"

"She got into it, and then pushed me away. Saying she couldn't do it."

Lucas nodded; well at least she had brains.

"Well last night I found her over by the walkway to the beach. We started to talk, I really like talking with her, and she said follow my heart, and I kissed her again."

Lucas was about to start to drink his cup of coffee. He put it down and looked at him. "Twice Keith?"

Keith nodded.

"Do you want to be with Jessa?"

"No Dad, not anymore. She's changed from the girl I once knew, that I was interested in."

Lucas nodded, "Or showed her true colors. So why don't you, just cut Jessa free and ask Izzy out?"

"A few reasons, Dad. One is I'm attracted to Izzy, but I don't know if it's more then just physical. So I guess it's easier to stay with who I'm with."

"What are the other reasons?"

"The other reasons?"

"Dad, I can't say," Keith said.

Lucas shook his head, "Keith, this has gotten you all torn up. I want to help but you have to let me help you."

Keith sighed. Lucas watched his only son go over things in his head. Keith was mulling this over, happiness that was the subject. Finally he looked at his Dad.

"I would drop Jessalyn in a second, if it wouldn't hurt Ellie," he said.

Lucas looked hard at his son. "Hurt Ellie? What do you mean?"

"If I don't do what Jessa wants me to do, she'll cut Ellie from the squad and let her know it is my fault."

Lucas nodded. "I see," was all he said.


	223. What Is That On Your Finger?

Chapter 223 What Is That On Your Finger?

Morning calls, the sounds of the dew on the grass, the chirping of the birds in the trees, and the running around of girls going in and out of the bathrooms. Chase rolled over in her bed and looked at her clock. It was later then when she normally woke up, but after last night she felt like she deserved to sleep in. Even though she had to work tonight she didn't have to be in until late afternoon, so she was going to treat herself and be lazy today.

That all changed when Izzy came bounding through the door. Of the three Adams Girls, Izzy was the morning person, of the bunch. She was a bundle of energy and was always ready to go as soon as her eyes first opened in the morning. This must have been a trait that she inherited from their dad, because their mom was an anti-morning person as well. Chase and Trin were also people that liked to sleep in.

"Chase, are you awake?" Izzy asked as she jumped on her sister's queen size bed.

Chase moved up and down from the impact of her sister on the mattress. She finally sat up and through sleepy eyes looked at her younger sister.

"I hope I don't look like you when I wake up," Izzy said, looking into her sister's face. This was common joke between them, that usually only Izzy laughed at, because of their strong family resemblance.

"What do you want?" Chase asked.

Izzy pouted at Chase, "I need to talk to my sister," she said.

"Stop pouting, you're not five anymore," Chase said, "And where is my coffee, you know the rules."

Izzy sighed, "Mom's home and I don't want her to know we had a special sister talk."

Chase rubbed her eyes, stretched and yawned. "This must be bad," she said.

"It is."

Chase hugged her little sister, "Okay Bis Sis Chase is here, what's wrong?"

Izzy sighed, "I have to trade Keith Scott."

Chase shot up straight. "What?"

"I'm too attracted to him, and I still have some feelings for him. Plus he won't dump Jessalyn," Izzy said.

Chase sighed, "You could be the other woman."

It was Izzy's turn to shoot up straight. But her reaction was different she pushed and then slapped her sister. "Have you forgotten what Mom has taught us?" Izzy said.

Chase rubbed her cheek. She tried to hold back the feelings of hurt and anger at Izzy. She nodded, knowing that Izzy was right.

"Yes, I remember. Never be the other woman and never be with a man that has another woman," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "That is what Keith wants. Damn arrogant jock."

Chase shook her head, and hugged her sister again, and rubbed her back.

"It isn't that bad. We can back off on this part for a while."

Izzy shook her head, "Its worse then you think," she said.

"It can't be that bad," Chase said.

Izzy sighed, "He's already seen me naked," she said.

Chase shook her head, "When?"

"The Boy Draft Date," Izzy said.

Chase shook her head again and hugged her little sister, "You little slut, giving it up on the first date, I'm so proud of you. This will drive Jessalyn nuts. Where you at least well groomed?"

Izzy slapped Chase on the shoulder. "No I didn't have sex with him. We went skinny dipping," she said.

Chase made a face, "Skinny dipping and no sex, interesting concept," Chase said, "I'll have to try it sometime."

Izzy gave Chase a look.

"What like you haven't thought about what he would be like in bed?"

Izzy blushed, "Chase!" she said.

"So you skinny dipped that's not that bad," she said.

"He kissed me after we got out," Izzy said.

"Well did you enjoy it?"

Izzy nodded, "Yes, he's a great kisser."

"Okay, go on."

"I pushed him away."

"What?"

"No, it gets worse; last night at the party he kissed me again."

Chase shook her head, "For someone who doesn't want to be the other woman you're doing a bad job avoiding it," Chase pointed out.

"Chase, c'mon on can't you see I'm conflicted here."

Chase laughed, "Yeah, I can. It's funny your usually locked on like a cruise missile."

"Chase, please."

"Avoid him, I guess. I don't know, I guess Jessalyn's going to be busy explaining how her BFF just got her nose broken."

Izzy nodded, "Thank you, and Chase what is that on your right hand?"

Chase looked at her right hand and then hid it. "Um, nothing," she said.

"C'mon you've been burning me, and now you're hiding something. I could get Mom or Trin in here to help me."

Chase shook her head, no. She then pulled her right hand out from behind her back and showed Izzy her hand. Izzy studied the simple ring on her sister's finger.

"A claddagh? Did Huck give it to you?"

Chase nodded, "Yes," she said.

"Did he put it on you this way?" Izzy asked.

Chase nodded. "Yes."

"Is he wearing one the same way on the same hand?"

Chase nodded, "Yes."

Izzy smiled. "When did you two become official?"

Chase beamed, "Last night. He asked me on the beach and put this on my hand," she said, giddy.

Izzy smiled for the first time since coming into the room. She looked at her sister and hugged her. "That's great Chase," she said, "He's a great guy and you deserve a great guy."

Chase nodded, "And you'll get yours too, Izzy."


	224. What Happened?

Chapter 224 What Happened? 

The morning after spending the night in the hospital, was always an interesting experience. Usually you were up for a long period of time, in a lot of pain and discomfort so once you get home and get your prescriptions you are fed up and tired. Well the day after getting her nose broke Daria could barely sleep in Jessalyn's bed. She tossed and turned and watched her friend sleep comfortably.

"Jessa, wake up!" Daria yelled.

Jessalyn stirred from her light sleep. She had not been sleeping well since the Boy Draft. Maybe it was her conscious, or maybe it was because she didn't have Keith in her bed as much as she liked. Daria, was a good friend, but having Daria sleeping next to her wasn't the same.

"Yes," she said, stretching and yawning as she finished her climb out of sleep.

"What happened last night? My nose feels different, and I'm in a lot of pain," Daria said.

Jessalyn rolled out of bed and went to her dresser. She handed Daria a hand mirror. The brunette looked in it and was shocked.

"What happened to my nose?" Daria asked.

Jessalyn sighed, "Ashlyn happened to your nose."

Daria touched her nose and winched in pain. "What did I get hit with?"

"Her right hook and her left knee," Jessalyn said and started taking her hair out of the ponytail she wore to sleep.

"Man is she a brute. I take it back maybe Ashlyn is the man in the relationship," Daria said, "Och!"

"Maybe," Jessalyn said.

"Did they give me any painkillers?" Daria asked.

Jessalyn nodded and walked into her bathroom. She came out with a brown pill bottle and handed it to Daria.

"Sweet Vicoden," Daria said and took a pill.

Jessalyn shook her head and went back to brushing her hair. She watched her friend lean against the head board and take in the feelings of the medicine leak into her body. These were the moments that Jessalyn liked Daria the best, she was quiet and not causing trouble. How much of her effort was spent keeping the brunette happy? She had known Daria her whole life and they were the closest thing each other had to friends.

"Daria?"

"Yes Suge," Daria replied.

"Do you ever wonder if there is a world outside Tree Hill, Wilmington, or Salem College?" Jessalyn asked.

"Why would there be? We're Daughters of the Old South, Suge, and all we have to do is look pretty, speak intelligently, and be good wives for our husbands," Daria said.

Jessalyn nodded. "How can you be so sure of your future?"

Daria snorted, "Jessa, our future had been set since we were born. We're going to inherit money and will marry more and pop out a kid, and be pampered. Why are you so worried?"

Jessalyn shook her head, "Sometimes I see the Scotts and I see they are happy. Even when they stress about what they want to do them seem infinitely happier then what I feel."

"Jessa, they're New Money. Not even a generation away from knowing work. They seem happy because they don't know better. This is the life, because you only have fourteen years once you turn thirty it's all over."

Jessalyn sighed.

"Why are you so sad, you're the queen of the school? You also have the prefect kind of boyfriend and life."

Jessalyn shook her head. "Sometimes I feel like it is not enough, like it isn't worth it, Daria."

"Jessa, I've known you since the playpen, you've always been a dreamer. Would you want to be like Angela Scott in live in that small house with neighbors?"

Jessalyn shook her head. She had been all over the place with her identity since the boy draft. Her date with her pick sucked and she's been looking for a trade and no one would trade with her. Izzy had promised to trade Keith, her boyfriend, back to her but as of last night she has yet to do it. She had been resisting the urge to hook up. Someone once said going through life broke and horny was no way to live. She wasn't broke but the horny part sucked.

"Jessa, these are some good pills," Daria said, "I think I'm getting tired again."

Jessa nodded as she watched her friend fall asleep again. She walked over and looked at her best friend, and studied her face. The brunette's eyes had gone black from the broken nose and there was a bruise on her cheek from a fist. Jessalyn shook her head, she had warned Daria about messing too much with Angela and Ashlyn.

What surprised her was it was Ashlyn who got violent. She had always expected Angela the more fiery and aggressive personality, to resort to violence first. Yet it impressed her still that those to girls watched out for each other. Jessalyn looked at Daria and wondered would Daria have her back like Ashlyn had Angela's.

Jessalyn went to a desk in the corner and opened the draw. She could remember why she disliked Angela and Ashlyn. When she first became a cheerleader she remember hearing that Angela was all but put onto the cheer squad. Angela had natural grace and when she was a freshman, Jessalyn remembered this out going happy girl. Two things changed that, Angela was a Scott and wanted to play basketball and did, telling the cheerleaders to kiss off. There was one other reason. That was when the gay thing started.

Jessalyn opened a desk draw and looked at some old pictures. They were of her and Daria's Cousin Rhett Churchill. They were dating before that summer of her freshman year. They broke up and he started spending time with his friend Huck Burke from the basketball team. That was when Angela and Rhett met and became friends. Also that was how she met Keith.

That was before Rhett was sent to Oak Ridge Military Academy. Jessalyn picked up a letter also in the draw. It was her acceptance letter to Salem Academy in Winston-Salem, a prestigious boarding school for girls. She folded it up and put it back in her desk. Could she escape the world she was raised in for the world she wanted to be in? She had never thought about it, until the world started to turn against her, and she watched and kept Daria get in and out of trouble over just some boy.


	225. Pull Up A Bumper

Chapter 225 Pull up a Bumper

On the north side of Tree Hill tucked in-between the houses was a brick building. The building dated to in-between World War I and World War II. It had several times been modified to keep it in use as the purpose of its purpose changed with the time. Originally it had two narrow garage doors, then the doors were widened and an addition was added to the rear of the building. As of recent on of the Garage doors was removed and bricked over to further widen the other one and get more floor space.

Angela parked her car near the building and walked up to it. She had been here a few times usually for various reasons. She knew the routine, as she walked in through the one remaining garage door.

Right inside the door was a desk with someone sitting at it. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Angela nodded, "Yes, can I see Red Burke," she said.

"One moment," he said, he picked up the phone and pressed a few buttons, "Burkie visitor at the watch, Red Burke Visitor at the watch," he paged.

A few minutes later Red came down from the second floor. He was dressed in his blue work pants, a blue t-shirt, and had a THFR Hat on his head. He walked over to the watch desk and looked right at Angela.

"Angela, this is a surprise," he said.

"Red, I talked with Huck and he said you were working, and I needed to talk," Angela said.

Red looked at the watchman. "I can trust that you'll won't listen in, Roberts?" Red asked.

He nodded, "No Red, I got the paper here," he said.

Red guided Angela to the front of the Engine. He pointed to the front bumper.

"Here pull up a bumper," he said.

Angela sat down on the chrome and diamond plate bumper. Red took a seat next to her.

"So you fucked up last night, got hammered while you were the ride for your nieces, and Ashlyn broke Daria Churchill's nose," he said.

"How much did Huck tell you?" Angela asked.

"I couldn't ever use my birdie line on you," Red said.

Angela laughed, "I've known you a long time," she said.

Red nodded, "Yeah, where have the years gone. But your game has gotten better," he said.

She blushed, "Thanks," she said.

"So what made you drink that much?" he asked.

"Rhett," she said.

Red nodded, "I figured that, Huck told me he was back in town. Gotten kicked out of Oak Ridge, from what the boy has told me. Seems to be a messed up world," Red said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah it is. I drank because I was confused, then I drank because I wanted piss off Rhett. I was being selfish," Angela said.

Red nodded, "I would say," he said.

"Yeah, I can never seem to catch a break," she said.

Red laughed, "Angela, you catch plenty of breaks. You just have to learn to see them and appreciate them," he said.

"Yeah, well I guess that is another weakness of mine," she said.

"So what advice, have you come seeking?" he asked bluntly.

She looked at him shocked, "How did you know that?"

He shook his head and laughed, "You rarely come and visit this old man at work unless you need advice. The one time was when you were worried about Huck after Ashlyn broke up with him."

Angela sighed, "Could we keep that a secret?" she asked.

"No one knows but me and you, and maybe Junk."

Angela nodded, "Thank You."

"So what do you want me to advise you on?" Red asked.

"How do I handle my family?" she asked.

Red sighed, "Be honest, they still love you, Angela, they just are mad because they trusted you and you let them down."

"I know that, Red, I've just never been there," she said.

"Kiddo, trust me when I tell you I've been there many times myself. How you do get back to good is be honest and stick to your word and most importantly, don't do what you did last night ever again," he said.

Angela nodded, "How'd you get so wise?" she asked.

"Simple, Angela, I've live my life, and knew that I know nothing," Red said.

Angela shook her head, "That's a lie Red, and you do know some things."

Red smiled, "So you say. Now I bet the Angela apology train has many more stops then just me. So you'd best be heading on," he said.

She smiled and hugged Red. Which made the old Irish man blush, which raised a smile on her face. "Thanks Red," she said.

"You're welcome, Angela," he said, "I do have one more question for you."

Angela nodded, "What is it?"

"I heard rumors that you have a god daughter in Bear Creek," he said.

Angela shrugged, "Where would you hear that, a Little Birdie?"

Red shook his head, and it was time to be honest. "I know a few people in Bear Creek, they happened to mention it, and that Ashlyn was seen around time with a toddler," he said, "A redheaded Toddler."

Angela shrugged, "It is what it is, Red, no more no less."

Red nodded, "You're conflicted and you can't talk about it," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah basically."

"I understand, now I'm taking up too much of your time," he said.

"You're not Red, and Thank You," she said.

"Your welcome," he said, and watched her walk out of the station. Once she was out of earshot he stood up and walked back into the station.


	226. The New Venture

Chapter 226 The New Venture 

It was Saturday so per her usual Peyton slept in, then after a quick light breakfast she went into Tric. Mainly she would just double check the Assistant Manager's work, as he over saw Friday Nights during basketball season, and work on more paperwork. The Barbacks would be in early to finish the heavy cleaning from the night before and removing what was broke and damaged.

A few hours before opening the Bartenders would arrive and start setting up the bar. All the alcohol was packed up over night, or on Teen Nights, so it would be put back out and inventoried. That was when the Barbacks and the first few Waitresses would start hauling up the replacement stuff from the store room. While others would give the floor another once over with a mop to make sure it wasn't sticky.

Peyton was use to the routine and her staff was filled with a core group of people that knew her standards, which were pretty high. She would come out every so often and check to see what needed to be fixed. If there was a live act their dressing room would have to be prepared. Because of her standards the Barbacks and Waitresses left rather quickly, but also because of her standards the acts would come and play the Tric.

She had just returned to her office after one of her inspection walk through as they were called. The Club's paper work was done and she was again bored. Tric had become a well oiled machine under her tutelage and control. Tric gave her something else to live for when she came to Tree Hill after the dark days in Atlanta. Yet she was growing bored with it, there was very little crisis here. The Club Made enough where she drew a good salary, Deb and Karen made a good profit, and she could pay her staff well, yet there was no more challenge.

Finally after a minute she pulled a folder out of her desk. She looked over the various sketches of logos and drawings. Some where for a new design for the Tric Logo, but most were for different ideas, she had had over the years. Peyton was well connected in the local North Carolina Music Scene, and did have connections up and down the East Coast. A lot of local bands were also cutting CDs, and MP3s but the distribution was still tough, as well as good studios, and just time and expertise. Peyton had a lot of that, since she had spent time when she was in Los Angeles and New York working in the music industry.

Finally Peyton was disturbed when Haley walked into her office. Peyton looked up from her file and at her Sister-in-Law. "A bit late?" Peyton asked.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Coming to see if my kids are fine," Peyton said.

Haley nodded, "I talked to Lucas already. I'd figure I'd give you time to cool down," she said.

Peyton sighed, "I'm not totally sure if I'm mad at Angela. I'm not happy, I can say that much, but this is so out of character for her, some things up," Peyton said.

Haley nodded, "James mentioned something was not right, but wouldn't go into details. He mumbled something about saving a life."

Peyton nodded. She had been fighting the emotions of hugging Angela to see if she is okay, or slap her for being so foolish with her kids. But first she wanted to talk to Angela. Haley had walked closer to Peyton's desk in the silence and saw what Peyton was looking at.

"Peyton, is that a Record Label Logo?" Haley asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah various designs for various ideas that I've never followed."

"Why not?" Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, "Many reasons, the kids, the club, the marriage, I've never told Lucas about them either."

Haley looked at her Sister-in-Law, "Why did you tell him?" she asked.

"Because he would tell me to go for it, and it never seemed to be the right time," Peyton said.

"Peyton, why didn't you follow your dream?" Karen said as she walked into the office.

Peyton looked up at her Mother-in-Law, "Huh? Who's running the café?"

"Amy, but why didn't you follow your dreams, Peyton?" she asked again.

Peyton shook her head, "It was just an idea, as something to tie in with the club. Maybe help some of the local acts with getting their music out," she said, "Not really a dream, maybe a side project."

Karen nodded and looked over the paper work that Peyton had in the folder. "Peyton, if anyone could do this it is you. Look what you've done for Tric, it just had been rated one of the hottest clubs in North Carolina."

"Karen, you up here" Deb asked walking into the office.

"Yeah," Karen said, "I wanted to talk to Peyton about Angela, but take a look at this," she said and handed Deb the paperwork.

Deb looked over Peyton's paper work. After double checking it she handed it back to Karen. She then passed it to Haley, who reviewed it.

"Why haven't you gone through with it?" Deb asked.

Peyton shrugged, "A lot of stuff with the Club and Family."

Deb nodded, "I think you should do it, what do you think Karen?"

Karen looked at Deb and at Peyton, "She should do it. The Club runs itself practically, and we all know you're not challenged here anymore," Karen said.

Deb nodded, "Also it would be a good way to grow the Club. It dovetails nicely with the Club and your degree," Deb said and smiled, "I'm even willing to put money up as a silent partner."

Karen nodded, "I'm willing to invest," she said, Peyton looked at Karen, "Because I believe in you, Peyton."

Haley smiled and nodded, "Well I'll like to talk to Nathan about investing, and Arii, my agent," she said.

"Your Agent?" Peyton asked.

Haley nodded, "Two years ago I've made sure to purchase my whole catalog and had Arii manage it, for royalty purposes. Well he's been getting on me about releasing a box set or my hits, and I'd like to do it on my own terms," she said, "It would make a great early release for Peyton's new label."

Peyton looked at them, "Guys I was just looking it over. I'm not sure if I want to launch a new label."

Deb shook her head, "Peyton, it's the best time now. We're willing to give you money for it, and you even have an artist will to sign."

Karen smiled, "Anyways it would be a prefect twin for the club," she said.

Peyton nodded. "Okay, but I'll have to talk to Lucas first."

The three other women nodded.

"Have to talk to me about what?" Lucas asked as he walked into the office.

"Umm!" Peyton said.

Haley picked up the ball and ran with it, "Peyton has the idea of starting a regional record label," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Really?" he said and when he saw her business plan he picked it up and looked it over, "So this is what you have to talk to me about."

Peyton nodded, "Yes," she said.

"How long have you been thinking about doing this?" he asked.

"Six years," she said.

"Peyton, I love you, and I think if starting your own label and running it how you would want to run it would make you happy do it. I know you wanted to be in the music industry but were fed up with the whole corporate aspect of it."

Peyton nodded, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Lucas smiled, "I said it once and I'll say it again, No matter what happens I'll always love you."

Peyton smiled and had a tear in her eye. Once again she was reminded why she loved this man.


	227. I'm Disappointed In You

Chapter 227 I'm Disappointed In You 

After meeting with most of the women of the family Lucas headed back down to the café. A few years back Karen wanted to spend more time being involved with Angela and the Grandkids as they were getting more involved with school stuff, so she checked her books and hired one of her part time employees as a full timer to run the café. Amy had worked out very well, and carried a heavy load helping to run the very busy café. Lucas liked the fact that his mom was stepping back a little and he liked Amy.

"Hi Luke," Amy said from behind the counter, "Everything go well with Peyton?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I guess I didn't even get to talk to Peyton about Angela. My Mom, Deb and Haley were up there and they were discussing a record label that Peyton wants to start."

Amy nodded, "Well if anyone here can run a Record Label it would be Peyton."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, and she wanted to work for one when she was preparing to go to college but was feed up with the corporate policies when she interned out in Los Angeles."

Amy nodded, "So how are you going to handle Angela?"

Lucas shrugged, "I've no idea."

"Well now is the time to figure it out," Amy said, "Hi Angela, see you later, Luke," the woman behind the counter said and slipped into the kitchen.

Lucas turned around and saw his sister walking over to him wearing sun glasses.

"You don't have to talk to me," she said.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to my sister?" he asked.

"Any number of reasons, and right now my head can't take an argument, but mainly because I was being a selfish bitch, and you're mad at me," she said.

Lucas patted the stool next to him, "Have a seat," he said.

Angela came up to the counter and sat down next to her brother. He looked at her, and shook his head.

"Well first off, I'm not mad at you, disappointed but not mad," he said.

She nodded.

"Secondly everyone has their off days. You had your's and since it is rare for you to have an off day you seemed to make up for lost time, and screwed up in spades."

Angela nodded, "I have no excuse. I risked my nephew and nieces because I was stupid and tired to piss off someone by drinking."

Lucas nodded, "I know Angela, Keith told me what he heard. Rhett Churchill is no excuse, you should be more responsible then that."

Angela nodded, "I know, but we all screw up."

Lucas nodded, "I know I've done it plenty of times."

Angela nodded, "So what are you going to do to me?"

Lucas shrugged, "That is between you and Mom. I would suggest talking to Keith and the girls to making right with them or seeing where you stand with them."

Angela nodded. "Where do I stand with you?"

Lucas breathed heavily for a moment, "Angela, I'm you're brother, I find it hard to stay mad at you. But you need to behave better, especially when you have Ellie and Kay with you."

Angela nodded. "So are we good?"

Lucas sighed, "We're okay, give me a few days and we'll probably be back to good. As for you're basketball coach, I hear he can be a jerk."

Angela nodded, "Well maybe I should talk to Peyton," she said.

Lucas nodded, "That'll be advisable."

Angela stood up and then looked at Lucas, "So what are you going to do to Rhett?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged, "Who said I was going to do anything to your Ex-Boyfriend?"

Angela sighed, "Luke, for one we were never official. Second I know you, and you'd rather take it on him rather then let Peyton, who's scary, normal never mind hormonal, when pissed off at someone."

Lucas snorted, "Yeah, well I'm a man with a disability, do you think I'd be taking on seventeen year olds in the prime of their lives?"

Angela even behind the sunglasses gave Lucas the look. It was the same look that their Mom would give them when they knew they were Bullshitting them. "Yeah right, you're in better shape then half the guys your age. Even without having HCM," Angela said.

Lucas smiled, "Well go play nice with Peyton," he said.

Angela nodded and headed towards the interior stairs to Tric. Lucas smiled and watched as Amy came out from the kitchen.

"You went easy on her," Amy said.

Lucas sighed, "I'm her brother not her dad. Plus I've royally screwed up several times when I was about her age," he said.

Amy smiled, "We all have, Luke," she said.

Lucas smiled back, "Yeah, I remember."

Amy smiled, "You're cute at times. Too bad you're married and I'm not into guys," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Now, now, Amy, I know you're crushing on My Sister."

Amy laughed, "Maybe a little, but what gay woman wouldn't. But she's too young and too straight."

Lucas nodded, "You're the first person to say that outside the family. I think some of us were even starting to have doubts about her being straight," he said.

Amy nodded, "She's as straight as an arrow, Luke. Just her heart was broken badly by Rhett; she's yet to learn how to open up again."

Lucas nodded, "I hope she does, she's always been a great girl. Too bad the world can't see that."

Amy nodded, "I agree."


	228. You Took My Innocences

Chapter 228 You Took My Innocence

There was this old gray Truss Bridge not far from the High School. People would sneak up there to smoke and to look at the railway below. Many would come up here to think. It was quiet as the road traffic in this area was slow and people would come here to just disappear for awhile.

That was what Rhett was doing. His motorcycle was shut off and sitting on the side walk. As he leaned on the bike he looked down the Rail Bed and took into the cool air that blew up the river and the land. It was going to be interesting times.

On the rare occasion he would hear a car drive by, but paid it no mind. He was hear and wanted to be left alone and most of the cars that passed by didn't care that he sat there and stared down the rail road bed. It was the prefect relationship for the two parties concerned.

"I knew you'd be up here," a female voice said.

"What do you wanted, Jessalyn?" he asked.

"Can't I talk to an old friend?"

"First off I'm not old and second we're not friends. I was happy with out you talking to me, and I assumed you were too, but look at where assuming gets me," he said.

Jessalyn shook my head. "Rhett, how could a girl forget you? You swept them off their feet with your charm, your roguish behavior and just your common sense."

Rhett shrugged, "Many have," he said.

"Many haven't forgotten you, Rhett. Daria hasn't, obviously Angela hasn't nor I," she said.

Rhett nodded, "Maybe it would have been better if I was forgotten," he replied.

Jessalyn snorted, "You can't be forgotten. You've broken so many hearts it's hard to keep track," she said.

"Yeah like who else other then Angela?"

"Mine, Rhett, you broke mine. You stolen my innocents and opened my eyes," she said.

Rhett made a dismissing gesture, "If I've opened your eyes then why are you still the same person that you were two years ago."

Jessalyn shook her head, "I'm not the same person. I'm not even sure how much longer I'll be staying in Tree Hill," she said.

Rhett finally turned and looked at Jessalyn. "What you leave Tree Hill? I don't believe it, why would you want to leave, you're the top of the food chain here," he said.

Jessalyn sighed, "I've been accepted to Salem Academy in Winston-Salem. It's a great school and it could help me get into an Ivy League School."

"You Ivy League? I'm the goddamn Easter Bunny," he said.

Jessalyn sighed, "Rhett, I'm the last of the Windsor's. I'm going to inherit the whole estate. Unlike most of my predecessors, I don't want a man running my families money. I'm controlling my own finances," she said.

Rhett nodded, "I'd pay to see that, Jessalyn Windsor in an Ivy League School," he said.

Jessalyn walked up and stood next to Rhett. She joined him looking down the rail bed. "Could you imagine two years ago we'd be here doing this?" she asked.

"What is exactly this?" he asked.

"Trading places, you wanting to come back to Tree Hill and me wanting to leave?" she asked.

He shook his head, "So why do you hate Angela?" he asked.

Jessalyn looked at Rhett, and then back down the rail bed, "Simple Rhett, it's very simple; she took you away from me."

Rhett laughed, "I think at that time I belonged to no one. I was kinda of love and leave them back then. I guess Angela changed me, she was the first girl I wanted to get to know," he said.

Jessalyn shook her head, "It is kinda awkward standing her and you talking about another woman," she said.

Rhett shook his head, "Another woman or the woman," he said.

"Is there only one woman for a guy?"

Rhett nodded, "I believe that now."

Jessalyn nodded, "I wish I did."

"So when are you leaving Tree Hill?" Rhett asked.

"I don't know if I'm going, but it would be January. I'll have to see what happens with Keith."

"Do you love Keith?"

She shrugged, "I don't even know anymore."

"Well if you do go, good luck."

Jessalyn shook her head, "I'm going to miss this about Tree Hill. Even though there is all the drama it's the quiet moments."


	229. Can I Be Your Groupie?

Chapter 229 Can I Be Your Groupie? 

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

Saturdays after a basketball game meant no basketball practice. Which meant that Brian would still get up early, work out then ride his bike over to Hawley's House and they would practice for a few hours. That was something Brian insisted they do, was practice, they had potential but they needed to get better. The success at Tric on Halloween was good, but they couldn't rest on what they were doing. They had to be better.

After about two weeks of work they had started to sound good playing a new cover song from the Misfits. They were one of the core bands they were covering and one that Brian wanted to explore more of their catalog. He especially liked the vocal style of the original lead singer Glenn Danzig.

_I'll be seeing you again/I'll be seeing you in Hell_

_Don't cry to me oh baby/Your future's in an oblong box, yeah  
Don't cry to me oh baby/Should have seen it a-comin' on  
Don't cry to me oh baby/I don't know it was in your power  
Don't cry to me oh baby/Dead-end girl for a dead-end guy  
Don't cry to me oh baby/Now your life drains on the floor  
Don't cry to me oh baby_

_Die, die, die my darling/Don't utter a single word  
Die, die, die my darling/Just shut your pretty mouth_

_I'll be seeing you again/I'll be seeing you in Hell_

_Don't cry to me oh baby/Your future is in an oblong box  
Don't cry to me oh baby/Should have seen the end a-comin' on, a-comin'  
Don't cry to me oh baby/I don't know it was in your power  
Don't cry to me oh baby/Dead-end girl for a dead-end guy  
Don't cry to me oh baby/Now your life drains on the floor  
Don't cry to me oh baby_

_Die, die, die my darling/Don't utter a single word  
Die, die, die my darling/Shut your pretty mouth_

_I'll be seeing you again/I'll be seeing you in Hell_

_Don't cry to me oh baby/Die, die, die my darling  
Don't cry to me oh baby/Die, die, die my darling  
Die, die, die my darling/Die, die, die my darling_

When they finished Brian wiped his fore head and looked at the rest of the group. Kat and Psycho had taken to the extra practice. They enjoyed the time and really enjoyed the money they earned when they played Tric. They also figured Brian was the show and people would come to see him. Hawley on the other hand still figured they didn't need the extra practice and that the girls came to see him play guitar.

"Okay, I think we finally got it," Brian said.

Kat smiled and nodded, as did Psycho. They had gotten tight on the song and the practice time on it would be lowered.

"I've been saying that for a week," Hawley said.

"Hawley, we need to be One hundred twenty percent, so we can be prefect on stage," Brian said.

"C'mon it's just for fun and girls."

Brian shook his head; he remembered his Mom and Dad always telling him to always perform the best you could. Hawley was skate by with the bare minimum person.

That was when he heard clapping. Turning to look down the driveway he saw a short haired red head walking up the garage.

"You guys sounded good," she said.

"Thank you," Hawley responded.

The Red Head looked at Hawley with contempt. "Your welcome," she said and looked over to Brian.

"Gabrielle," Brian said.

"I see you remembered me. Even though some would consider me hard to forget," she said.

"Brian, who is this?" Kat asked.

"This was the girl dressed as Avril Lavgine at the Halloween Party," Brian replied.

Kat nodded. Psycho looked up from behind the drum kit and nodded. He sat back down and started to tap on the drums lightly out of boredom.

"So I did leave an impression on you," Gabrielle said, "So how do you like hanging out with Trin Adams?"

Brian shrugged her shoulders, "She's a good person, friends with my cousin," he said.

"What a minute, Brian, you've been hanging out with Trin Adams?" Hawley asked, "She's hot I'd do her in a second."

Kat rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Is that all you think about, Hawley?" she asked.

"I think about cars and guitar too," he said.

"Well think about the guitar more," Kat yelled back.

Brian slipped out of the garage and let the two guitarists yell back and forth at each other. He looked at Gabrielle, she intrigued him, his instincts told him to run towards Trin, she was the safer and better choice; he was still drawn to this mysterious red head.

"So are you stalking me?" he asked.

Gabrielle shook her head, "Why would I do that? In a few years with your playing you'll have plenty of obsessed fans. I'm just looking to get to know you better," she said.

"Why me?" he asked, "I'm no one special."

Gabrielle smiled, "Simple you're the first and so far the only guy in this town that has peaked my interest. You're also one of the few guys not obsessed with basketball here in this town."

"But I do play basketball," he replied.

"But you seem to be more then that, Brian, and that is what draw me to you."

Brian nodded. He knew that his Mom would be protective of him. She had been this way for a while. His parents didn't want him dating just yet. James was allowed to date when he was fifteen.

"Well, so how do you propose we do this?" he asked.

"Can I be your groupie?" she asked.

"I guess, can you design t-shirts," he said with a laugh.


	230. It's No Longer Just Business

Chapter 230 Its No Longer Just Business

After Angela had left and he finished talking to Amy Lucas took his usual spot in a corner booth and set up his lap top. He had been pounding away at the latest novel for a while now and the chapters seemed to be pouring out of him. The Story of Amy, Abby, and Hank seemed to grip him and now he was writing the latest chapter. He had finally gotten to the three young people's freshman year. This was when Amy and Hank started to date and Abby was spreading her wings and starting to meet people. But the crush of bearing the Stewart name and the expectations of certain people outside the family and she tried to be true to herself. Also this was when Rick first noticed Abby and would try and get to know her.

Lucas smiled as he typed the final words of the latest chapter. He saved the final and closed his laptop he needed a few minute break before he would start the next chapter. That was when he heard the bells ring over the door to the café. He looked up as per his habit and saw a tall dark haired man walk into the café. This man was dressed casually and wore a pair of expensive sunglasses. His cloths were not off the rack and he seemed too pale to be from around here.

He looked over and noticed Lucas, and smiled.

"Lucas Scott, the only New York Times best selling author I know that rather teach High School English and Coach Basketball then be a full time writer," he said.

Lucas shrugged, "We have to follow our own calling," he said.

The dark haired man sat down across from Lucas, and smiled, "So how the hell are you, Luke?" he asked.

Lucas smiled and nodded, "Been pretty damn good, Baldwin," he said, and looked around the café. It was rare that he would actually meet with the owner of the company that published his books, never mind him coming down from New York to personally visit him. Lucas liked Baldwin Stafford, when they first met when Lucas was in college. They had bonded right away, Baldwin only being a few years older knew exactly what it was like to try to make a name for yourself so young.

"I heard, now you're the head of the English Department," Baldwin said and smiled, "When do you have time to keep me happy?"

Lucas nodded; Baldwin was one hell of a publisher. He usually had new books coming out constantly and never pushed an author to rush. But he wanted good stuff delivered to his publishing house, not crap.

"I manage, even though I had scrapped my first attempt at Novel Twelve," Lucas said.

Baldwin nodded, "Yeah this one you're working on is great, a fresh idea and a new direction for your series. I've loved what Bevin has sent me. Lovely girl that Bevin, but I can never seem to get a date with her," he said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah Bevin is special, and she's doing her own thing in Raleigh. I have a hard time getting her down here for face to face meetings."

Baldwin smiled at Lucas, "So this is the café that Katy's Café is based off of in your books," he said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, it is I wanted something familiar for Langdon," he said.

Baldwin smiled, and looked around, "Now Luke, the offer still stands ten thousand dollars each if you tell me the identity of which people you based Penny and Becca off of. You know my guesses, your wife and Brooke Davis the designer. But I'm dying to know," he said.

Lucas smiled, this was there usual banter. Baldwin had become a fan of Lucas' books against his own policy and would be the first person to read them off the presses. He would also always have Lucas sign the first book off the presses for his own personal collection, calling them future American Classics. One thing that Baldwin had become obsessed with was learning the identity of all the people in the books and their real life counter parts. Except for a few people he had learned them all. But Lucas guarded the characters of Penny and Becca's identities with his life. Even to the point of saying they were figments of his imagination.

"When I die Baldwin, my estate will release the identities," Lucas said.

Baldwin nodded and had to accept that was Lucas' answer again. "So when can I expect this new novel to be done?"

Lucas nodded, "June," he said.

"Good."

"Baldwin, why are you down here? Usually you go through Bevin, like you're suppose to," Lucas said.

Baldwin nodded, "Well I'm not hands on at the publishing house, or any of my other businesses anymore," he said.

Lucas gave him a strange look, "Why, hostile take over?"

Baldwin shook his head, "You could say that, but not in business but Doctors. They want me to reduce my stress and slow down my life style. So I had to turn over the businesses to my deputies," he said.

"Man I'm sorry, but why come here?"

"Well I know I couldn't live low stress in Manhattan or The Hamptons, so I came here, since from how you describe it in you're books it sounded like a great place and low stress compared to New York. But I wouldn't know I only really know New York and New Haven."

Lucas nodded, "So how long is your stay?"

"I have no time when I have to leave. I'm effectively retired," he said.

"What about Fallon?" Lucas asked.

"I've enrolled her into Tree Hill High School."

"Wow that is a big step, taking her out of that Private School you raved about. So it is permanent here."

Baldwin nodded, "Yes it is. I can't wait to experience life in this place," he said.

Lucas laughed; there has been a minor tourist trade that grew up around his books and people visiting the sights of the Tree Hill Novels. During the winter they ran less then the summer, but it had become a nuisance in some respects especially the River Court getting damaged from people wanting souvenirs.

"I think you'll enjoy it here. So where are you living?"

"I have this great four bedroom house by the river."

Lucas nodded, "There are great houses by the river."

Baldwin smiled, "Hey you're going to have to hook someone up on the dating scene," he said.

Lucas shook his head, "You have the wrong guy, Baldwin, and I've been happily married for sixteen years."

"Well someone here has got to have a single friend," he smiled, his devilish grin. That was the same grin he gave him the night they first partied together in a New York Club, and was pretty much of the nights that Lucas might have gotten Peyton Pregnant with the Twins.

"I might."

"Good because it's no longer business it's personal now," Baldwin said, with a wink and left the café.


	231. The Three Musketeers Returns

Chapter 231 The Three Musketeers Return

After and early morning wake up with out the require coffee Izzy had to spend the day shopping with Chase. Not that it was usually a problem, just Chase and shopping was a marathon event. Chase would go into every story and check every rack and find maybe twenty to thirty things to try on, and from there she would maybe pair it down to two or three things she might actually buy. Izzy on the other hand was much more male like she would go in and picked what she wanted and left.

Izzy was standing outside the changing rooms she sighed and fidgeted around the racks. Well this was the agreement between her and Chase, if Izzy needed to wake Chase up to talk to she had to bring her coffee, and if she couldn't bring her coffee she had to go shopping with her. Izzy liked the bonding time, as Chase would call it, but she usually got bored with Chase's shop to excess style.

Finally Izzy looked up and saw her two racks over. She barely stood over the rack and had dark hair. It was even darker then her own. The face was a classic New England face, showing of old money. Izzy shivered when she saw the face and knew who it was. It was someone that she had hoped she would never see again.

Just as Izzy was about to turn away and hide her face the girl two racks away saw her. She smiled at Izzy.

"Izzy Adams is that you?" she asked.

Izzy tried to be quiet and ignore this girl. Finally she turned towards the changing rooms and started tapping her food.

"C'mon Chase," she whispered under her breath. But Chase didn't hear or answer her silent pleads, as the girl came up to her.

"It is you, Izzy," she said.

Izzy gave her a smile, "Hello Fallon," Izzy said, "What's up?"

Fallon smiled and hugged Izzy, "Not much, I've missed you and Chase so much, at least I'll know someone here in this berg," she said.

Izzy hugged her back lightly. "What do you mean know people here?" she asked.

Fallon broke her hug and looked at Izzy. "Well my Dad on Doctor's Orders retired and decided to get away from The City. He even sold the place in The Hamptons," Fallon said.

"No, not the place in The Hamptons," Izzy said, sarcastically.

Fallon nodded, "Yes, and he pulled me out of school and we moved down here because of those damn Lucas Scott Books," she said.

Izzy nodded, not wanting to tell her that she enjoyed those books and Lucas Scott was her godfather. "So you live in Tree Hill now?" Izzy asked.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I'm like exiled from culture. I'm surprised they don't have Friday night cow tipping, what ever that is," she said.

Izzy nodded, "So is you're Dad sending you to Private School?" she asked, hoping.

Fallon shook her head, "That's the biggest scandal, I'm going to Public School."

Izzy shrugged, "The Horror," she said, dryly.

"Izzy, what do you think of this," Chase said coming out of the changing room. She looked at her sister and saw the expression on her face then turned and saw Fallon. "Fallon? What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"Chase, oh my god, I should have expected you were here with Izzy. She never shops alone. I was just telling your sister my Dad has retired, sold the house in the Hamptons and moved us down here."

Chase nodded, "So you attending Private School?" Chas asked.

Fallon nodded, "No to my horror my dad is sending me to public school. I can't believe I'm going to public school. So where are you girls going?"

"Public School," Chase and Izzy said.

Fallon smiled, "At least we'll suffer together. So Chase, you look good and survived Rehab, so how is the X and Booze here?"

Chase shrugged, "Good I guess," she said and shot Izzy a scared look.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, pretty good."

Fallon laughed, "Izzy, you've always had a good nose for X. How about the guys? I bet you've burned through most of the eligible guys here by now, and I want a full report."

Izzy had a sheepish look, "What do you want to know?"

"Well I figured I'd like the low down on all the Seniors and Juniors," Fallon said, "Let's start with you Izzy, and don't leave out the details, so any body I should try out?"

Izzy shook her head, "I've been with no one, Fallon," she said.

"What? You've been celibate Izzy?"

Izzy nodded, "Since July. Been too busy," she said.

"Now Chase, please don't disappoint me, any good guys out there?" Fallon asked.

Chase held up her right hand, "Sorry I'm in a committed relationship," she said.

"Come on, you two are disappointing me. Well is there any good gossip, parties, or clubs here?"

Chase nodded, "Well the gossip is crazy, but I'll introduce you to the people before trying to explain everything," Chase said.

"This has got to be good if you just can't tell me out right."

Chase shook her head, "It's down right twisted," she said.

"Sweet! How about parties and clubs?"

"I work at the best club in town. The best national acts play there and real great local bands," Chase said.

"You work Chase? What has this world come too?"

Chase shrugged, "I wanted something to do."

"What about Cheerleading?" Fallon asked, knowing that was something the Adam's Sisters did.

Chase nodded, "I do that, actually my Boss use to be a cheerleader and work at the club so she's pretty easy with my schedule for practice and games."

Fallon turned to Izzy, "How about you, Izzy, working?"

Izzy shook her head, "No, but I tutor," she said.

"Izzy, you tutoring? C'mon, you use to make fun of those girls. Where are my friends? Did you two get body snatched?" Fallon asked.

Chase and Izzy shook their head, "No, just trying to stay under the radar," Chase said.

Fallon nodded, and looked at a guy walking by, "I can see what you're saying I don't think these boys can handle the Three Musketeers on full out party mode," Fallon said, with a devilish grin, "So are there any good parties?"

Izzy nodded, and got a far off look. Chase nodded, "Yeah after the basketball games, we head out to this beach house and party," she said.

Fallon smiled, "Sounds cool, well I have to run, oh and Daddy bought me a brand new Mercedes GL450 to bribe me to get behind this move. So I'll see you at school," she said and wandered off.

Izzy and Chase looked at each other in horror.

"What the hell? Of all the people to move from New York to Tree Hill, it had to be Fallon," Izzy said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, and just like her to show up at the right time to cause the most trouble."

Izzy sighed, "Chase, I don't want to be that girl she knew anymore."

Chase nodded, "And I'm not the girl she knew."


	232. Fessing Up

Chapter 232 Fessing Up

After Angela talked with Lucas she slowly climbed up the interior stairs to Tric. She took each step slowly not wanting to face Peyton. Lucas had let her off easily, and she knew it. Peyton was much fiercer when it came to protecting the kids, and it was worse because she was now pregnant. Yet Angela knew that Peyton was her big sister and she would be some what understanding.

Finally she came to the club. It was quiet and empty, Angela flashed back to playing up here with Keith and the Twins, and later Ashlyn and Huck would join them. Peyton would sneak out to the landing by her office and watch them play, tag and hide and seek, and during the summer she let them bring water guns in, as long as they help mop the floor. Those were the days.

Angela found Peyton sitting at her Desk looking over paper work. The older blonde was smiling as she finished the last of what she was doing. When Peyton was done she looked up at the door and nodded.

"Come in Angela, I've been expecting you," she said.

Angela walked in tentatively and took a seat in which Peyton had gestured to sit in. She looked across the desk at her sister-in-law and tried to keep a straight face and hide her fear.

"Angela, I've been spoiled by you," Peyton started, "You've always been very responsible and behaved well around my children. You've never given me a doubt if I could trust their lives in your hands."

Angela sighed, "I love them, Peyt, why would I endanger them."

"Yes. Why did you risk them? I thought I would never have to ask that question, until last night happened. Which by drinking you endangered my children," Peyton responded.

Angela sighed, "Well it felt right at the time. I was hurting, because I saw Rhett again. He's getting under my skin, Peyt. I don't want to be that girl that he left behind, again. So I figure I be the opposite and push him away he'd leave me alone," she said.

Peyton nodded, "But you've also made an ass of yourself. It must be a Scott thing."

Angela blushed, "Yeah, and woke up with a headache. The scary thing is I believe I still have feelings for him, strong ones. But they are confusing; I'm attracted to him, but also at the same time repulsed by him."

Peyton nodded. "Sounds like you need to get your head straight."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I really do, Peyt."

She nodded, "You also need to talk to Keith, and the Twins. They are worried about you. Especially Kay, she said you were dragging at your work out. She was wondering if you had HCM."

Angela shook her head, "Well I guess I'll have to speak to them, and I thought she knew I didn't. I have less of a chance then she did."

Peyton nodded, "So how are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"Well are you going to beg for forgiveness or am I going to yell?"

Angela rolled her eyes. Peyton had already forgiven her, and they ahd to put on the show. "Do we have to do this?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes, we do. I'm only letting you off easily because it involved Rhett. If it was you just being stupid we'd not be talking right now."

Angela smirked at her, "Gee Thanks," she said, and lowered her head, "Please Peyton forgive me I'm an idiot, a fool, and a drunk. You are too good of a big sister for someone as pitiful as me."

Peyton smiled, "Okay enough, you're forgiven, but you better not do it again."

Angela nodded and left the office. Peyton sat there and rubbed her belly.

"That was your Aunt Angela. She's a good person that just needs to find her way a little bit better," she said.


	233. Girls Ever Heard of Bad News

Chapter 233 Girls Ever Heard of Bad News, This Is Worse 

After their encounter at the mall Chase and Izzy headed back towards there house. The two sisters rode in silence in Chase's Mustang. Izzy spent much of her ride staring out the window at the passing scenery. Many thoughts went through their heads as they worried about what Fallon being in Tree Hill meant.

"Of all the people that could come here from New York why was it Fallon" Izzy said.

Chase rolled her eyes, "I know you hate her, but she wasn't that bad."

Izzy sighed, "Chase, she was the one that gave you that bad drugs the first time."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, but remember you're not innocent in all of this."

Izzy looked at Chase, "Yeah, but I'm not that bad. You were much worse then I was."

Chase sighed, "Yeah, we've had a pretty messed up time. How come you never went down as hard as I did?"

Izzy blushed, "A lot of the stuff I drank was soda dressed up to look like cocktails."

Chase laughed, "Someone was thinking ahead."

Izzy nodded, as Chase pulled into the driveway. Their Mom's car was parked right next to Izzy's car. Chase parked her car next to her sister's and they got out. Collecting their bags they headed inside the house. As they walked into the hallway, they heard their Mom yell for them.

"Chase, Izzy is that you?" came booming.

"Yeah Mom! We're home!" Chase yelled.

"Could you too come into the office, I'm in here with your sister, I need to talk to all of you," Brooke replied.

Chase nodded to Izzy, and they walked to their Mom's home office. They found Brooke standing by her cadenza looking at her photo album. Chase saw Trin sitting in one of the chairs, and then she gave Izzy a knowing look. Their Mom never looked at the album unless some was bringing her down.

"Mom?" Chase asked.

"Please have a seat next to your sister, you two," Brooke said and closed the album. She finally turned around and saw her three beautiful daughters sitting in the chairs. She gave them a weak smile, which was hiding what she felt, badly. Brooke was wondering why Chase wanted to spend time with the three girls he fathered but didn't raise.

"Well there is something I have to talk to all three of you about," she said.

All three of them nodded, "What is it Mom?" Chase asked.

"Well you've heard of bad new," Brooke paused and watch the girls nod, "Well this is worse."

"What can be worse then moving to Tree Hill?" Trin asked.

"Or Izzy dying her hair pink?" Chase asked.

"How about Chase making out with half of a club?" Izzy shot back.

"Girls, enough," Brooke said, "Izzy, never dye you hair again. Trin, you like Tree Hill now so shut up. Chase, we'll talk about you behaving like a slut later. Now listen to me."

The three Adams Girls nodded their heads.

"Well guess who showed up on our front door last night?"

"Chris Keller?" Chase asked.

Izzy shot Chase a look. "What about Philip Hughes, you got close to him at that charity event?"

Trin smiled and laughed, "Who showed up?"

Brooke sighed and shook her head. She partially blamed herself that the girls took very little seriously. At least they could laugh at each other and tease each other and still be on good terms.

"Well your Dad showed up last night," Brooke said.

The room was suddenly quiet. Izzy and Chase exchanged looks and their jaws dropped. Trin just stared at their Mom.

"What did he want?" Chase asked.

"Why now?" Izzy asked.

"How did he look? Was the Step-Monster with him?" Trin asked.

Brooke sighed, "He wants to spend time with you three."

Chase snorted, "Yeah, what ever."

Izzy shook her head, "What if we don't want to spend time with him?"

"Chase, Izzy, I might want to spend time with him," Trin said.

"Quiet Trin," the older girls said at the same time.

Brooke shook her head. "We've having this conversation because I told him that I'll talk to you and it will be up to you girls if you spend time with him."

Chase sighed and looked at Izzy. The two older ones seemed to talk to each other for a moment with out a word. When they were done Chase turned to their Mom.

"Tonight, we'll meet with him, and talk with him, just him, then we'll decide," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "That at least seems fair. What time and where?"

"Six o'clock, and here in the Back Sunroom," Izzy said.

Brooke nodded and went to sit behind her desk. She picked up her desk phone and dialed the number that he ex-husband had left for her to call.


	234. The King of Pain

Chapter 234 The King Of Pain

After spending a good couple of hours on the bridge Rhett got on his motorcycle and raced through the streets of Tree Hill. At one corner he passed by Lucas in his SUV. Lucas on an impulse followed the high school senior. Rhett moved fast but he was on a near empty roads so Lucas was able to keep up and follow him.

Finally the motorcycle stopped over by the abandon spur line. Lucas watched from a distance as Rhett parked his bike and climbed over towards an abandoned box car. After a few minutes Lucas got out of his parked SUV and headed over towards the box cars. He tried to not make any sounds, so not to give up his position to Rhett.

He found him standing in the box car looking out the other door. Lucas quietly climbed into the box car and snuck behind him. Holding his breath he grabbed Rhett in a headlock and pulled him off balance.

"What the fuck?!?" Rhett yelled.

"I should be asking you that," Lucas said, "What the hell are you doing to my sister?"

"Lucas, I'm not trying to do anything, other then re-connect with her," he said.

Lucas tightened his grip on Rhett's neck. "Like you kept in contact during the two years you were away? Remember I was there when you two said good bye, I remember the promises you made to her. She's been through enough in her life, and she doesn't need the adding of your shit to the list."

"Lucas, seriously I've tried to stay in contact, I went to military school and I was in hack more times then not and they restricted my writing, and who I could write. So I tried to send letters to Angela through Daria," he said.

Lucas threw Rhett across the box car. "Were you dropped on your head? Were you starved of air at birth? Did you eat paint chips?" Lucas asked him.

"No why?"

"What ever in that head of your's would make you think that your cousin, who hates Angela, would forward any letters to her?"

Rhett noticed that Lucas' guard was down and he came at him. The younger man landed a strong right cross on Lucas' jaw. Lucas not expecting the blow was knock off balance but he recovered in time to avoid Rhett's follow up. Lucas pushed him aside like a rag doll and followed up with a quick right, knocking Rhett to the box car floor.

"Nice try," Lucas said, "Give me a reason I shouldn't finish the job?"

"I love Angela," Rhett said.

Lucas kicked him in the gut. "You really proved it these past two years."

Rhett grunted as he held his stomach. "Lucas, please I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You should have thought about it before you left."

Rhett exhaled, "What do you want me to do?"

Lucas smiled, "It's simple, leave my sister alone."

Rhett coughed. "Why?"

Lucas looked at Rhett, "I use to like you."

"You just liked me because I was a basketball player."

Lucas shook his head, "I liked you because you were good for my sister."

"I still care for her like I did back then," Rhett said.

Lucas sighed, "Rhett, Angela is not the same girl anymore. She's colder and probably more dangerous. You really broke her heart."

Rhett shook his head, and then pulled himself into a sitting position. "I didn't mean to. My old man sent me away, and when I was on break he kept me away from here."

Lucas nodded, "What did you do?"

"Jessalyn," he said.

Lucas nodded, "A Scandal, something the Churchill's couldn't stomach especially with a young girl who was friends with your cousin."

Rhett nodded, "Well as my Dad put it, the Bastard Child of a Woman with loose morals isn't any better."

Lucas nodded, "It wasn't My Mom choice to have both her children be illegitimate, it was my Dad's, and a Forty-five," Lucas said.

Rhett nodded. "So what do you want me to do? I still love your sister."

Lucas sighed, "Rhett, I didn't want to get violent with you. Trust me a few years ago I wanted to kill you. You'll have to give Angela her space. She's still hurting, and what ever you have done has caused her more confusion."

Rhett nodded, "I guess I can do that."

Lucas sighed, "Also stay away from Jessalyn and Daria."

Lucas hopped out of the box car and left Rhett sitting there. Once he left Rhett stood up and looked over the box car. He remembered living here for a few days that one special summer. That was when his Dad told him he was a disgrace to the family and sent him away to Oak Ridge Military Academy. That was when he lost touch with the girl he loved.


	235. Making Amends

Chapter 235 Making Amends

It was a slow Saturday Morning and like in the summers it would find Keith in his backyard shooting hoops. The only difference now was he would now share the court with Kay. Her few minutes in the game, plus what little they played together during the summer impressed him. Now on slow Saturday afternoons he started bonding with Kay as he would shoot around with her. They would also take these times and get to know each other again.

As Kay stepped up to the line she started to line up her shot. Keith smiled at her, "So how do you like wearing the Tree Hill Uniform?"

Kay shrugged, "I've always dreamed of it, Keith. But it was great, and I was glad that I got some real time in the game."

Keith nodded, "I was surprised how well the game went. New Brunswick is usually a tough team. What did you guys eat before the game?"

"I guess we just wanted it more," Kay said, as she sank a basket.

Keith nodded, "I guess you did," he laughed.

Kay sank another shot. She looked over to the wall and noticed that Ellie was reading, as usual. Kay laughed; her twin was anything but, half the time. Ellie was the bookworm, and Kay was the jock/artist.

"What you reading, Els?" Kay asked.

Ellie looked up from her book and checked the cover. "The Sun Also Raises," she said, "Trying to keep ahead."

"For a Cheerleader, you are such a nerd," Kay said.

"For such a jock, you're such an art geek," Ellie sent back.

"Yeah, but I've got a stat line."

Keith shook his head at his sisters. He remembered when they would banter liked this back and forth. Back then it was about Barbies and Lego Blocks. When they got older they became further apart, in likes and attitude. They would never spend time together or banter. Now in High School, and spending time together because of sports they were getting closer again.

Keith turned to look down the driveway and saw Angela walking up to the half-court. He nodded to her and looked at his sisters.

"So what are we, mad or worried when it comes to Angela?" he asked them. He personally was concerned, since he'd never seen her drink as much as she was reputed to have drunk last night.

"Concerned," Kay said.

"I'd go with concerned," Ellie replied.

Keith nodded, and watched their aunt come up to them. She looked at them all and finally settled on Keith's eyes.

"I bet I'm the last person you wanted to see?" Angela asked.

Keith shrugged, "Depends, how are you feeling?"

"Like there is a River Court Game being played in my head," she said.

Kay stepped up next to her brother. Angela's Nephew and oldest Niece were abut the same high so all Angela did was shift her eyes to her Niece.

"Angela, what made you do it?" Kay asked.

Angela sighed, "To be honest with you, I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and it would piss off Rhett. Not one of my brighter moments."

Keith nodded, "Getting along with Rhett in the first place wasn't one of your brightest moments."

Angela nodded, "I've been thinking that for awhile."

Ellie slide off the wall, and she looked at Angela, "You still love him," she said.

"What?"

"You still love him," Ellie said.

"What makes you say that?"

"You mumbled it when Ashlyn drove us home."

Angela blushed, "Amazing what people say when they are passed out," she said.

Keith nodded, "Usually the truth comes out when you are not awake."

Angela nodded. She looked at her brother's kids. They were like her younger siblings, since they were raised together. The years of Keith and Angela playing in this back yard and at the River Court, or at the foot of Papa Whitey listening to him tell stories of the game of basketball. She remembered Keith teasing her before her ballet recitals. The last memory that flash through her head, was her and Keith shooting around on this court and Papa Whitey coming out to say hi to them, and she asked him to teacher her the game. That was when she and Keith became close as he became her sparing partner in drills. That was when both of their skills and talents developed under Whitey's tutelage.

Angela finally nodded, "Well I came here to well, how do you say it, apologize for my actions last night," she said, hanging her head meekly.

Kay was the first one to come over and put her hand on Angela's shoulder. "Angela, I'm just glad that you're okay," Kay said.

Ellie walked over next and smiled at her Aunt. "Are you okay?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"Will you do it again?" Ellie asked.

Angela shook her head, "I don't plan on it."

Ellie smiled, "We're good."

Keith smiled, "Well any ways I would be out voted. We're good," he said.

Angela nodded, "Thanks all of you," she said.

They all nodded. Angela smiled, "Ellie, how's your jump shot?" Angela asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Better then my Mom's," she said.

She smiled sheepishly, "How about a little two on two," she said.

The three younger Scotts smiled, "Sure!" Keith said.

The four Scotts stepped out on to the court and start to shoot for teams.


	236. Hello Girls

Chapter 236 Hello Girls

The three Adams Girls sat in the back sun room of their Mom's house and stared at each other. None of them really wanted to be there; maybe Trin was the most excited about see their Dad. Chastity and Izzy were worried, they had barely seen their Dad over the years and were not really close to him. After Lucas left, the only male role model they had was Marshall, their Mom's Business Manager, who wasn't really a good role model for anything. Since they came to Tree Hill they had slowly gotten to know Lucas Scott again and started to learn why he was held in high regard by their Mom, and other people that met him, even their Dad liked Lucas.

Finally when the appointed hour arrived their Dad, Chase Adams, walked into the room and took a seat across from his three daughters. He looked each of them over and made note of how much they all looked like Brooke. He could even detect some of Brooke's mannerisms in them, from nervous habits, to the way they held their head, or even how they sat in the chair. Yet he hardly saw anything from him in them, which in a weird way sadden him.

He knew that Chastity skated, it was his doing. When he visited, as he considered the time he spent in New York, she had wanted to spend time with him. So he taught her how to skate, and he figured she just kept up with it. Yet looking at her you would never figure it out. She was such a glamour girl in how she dressed and to a point how she carries herself.

Izzy his middle daughter, and probably the biggest enigma of the three, was who he looked at next. So much her sister, and so different, she was closed off to him most of the time. Izzy would spend time reading this one book, all the time, he once asked her why and she said she simply liked the book. Chase knew his second daughter was very close to Lucas Scott, her Godfather. She was also very close to Chastity, and seemed to follow her lead; if Chastity was against him Izzy was against him.

Trin, the baby of the group, with Kristen now pregnant with her first, she was no longer his youngest. She was the one that seemed happy to see him. When the whole divorce mess started she was still very young, only six years old, and eight years later she probably still didn't understand about normal marriages. When Brooke got pregnant with her as a peace offering she allowed Chase to name her, well it didn't work.

"Well hello Girls," he finally said to them.

There were three curt nods directed at him.

"Well I guess you probably want to know why I want to see you?" he said.

"You Think?" Chastity shot back.

Chase nodded, "Well some things have changed in my life, and I want to try and make right and make a new future with my daughters," he said.

Chastity snorted, "What made you want to do that? C'mon Dad, if you add up all the time we spent together it would probably be two years of my life you acted like my Dad," she said.

"I've retired from competing, about six months ago I broke my leg so bad the Doctors don't want me to skate competitively anymore," he sighed, "Also I've been thinking that I've missed out on too much all three of your lives, and when I saw the story on E about you going to the hospital, Chasi, I figured I've been a bad father long enough. Also your Step-Mom wants to get to know you better," he sighed again, "And you're going to have a baby brother."

"What?" Izzy asked, shocked.

"Whoa! I'm going to be a big sister," Trin said.

"You couldn't keep in your pants," Chastity said.

Chase looked at the mixed reactions of his daughters. "Okay I can see y'all are happy with this," he said.

Chastity shook her head, "How could you knock up the Step-Monster?"

"Chasi, please don't call her that, she's tried to be nice to all of you," Chase said.

Chase shook her head, "No she tried to be the cool step-mom and then the wicked witch of the west."

"Well Chasi, freezing all her underwear in the middle of December was also uncalled for," Chase said.

"Well she shouldn't have tried slapping me," she said.

Chase shook his head, "Are you trying to Parent Trap me, so I can get back with your Mom?" Chase asked.

Chastity and Izzy started laughing their heads off, "Like I would," Chastity said, "Dad, I have bigger fish to fry and more productive things to do then waste time fixing you and Mom. If you truly wanted to get to know us you would have hung around more, and when you were around you would have spent more time with us."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, and imagine trying to explain to people that your Dad is never around. Or missing out of events that your friends were going to because it was a Father/Daughter thing and your Dad was in Japan Skating?"

Trin nodded at her older sister's statements. "Anyways, why do you need us with our brother on the way?" she asked.

"Baby sitters," Izzy said, and glared at their Dad.

"Why don't you girls give me a chance?" Chase asked.

Chastity nodded. "It's simple Dad, you never gave us a chance. Frankly I don't want to give you a chance," she said, got up and walked out of the room.

Chase watched his oldest daughter leave the room. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He knew that he had just failed to win over his daughters to letting him visit.

"Not to be a bitch, Dad, but we're doing fine without you," Izzy said, and left the room.

Trin didn't say anything and just followed her older sisters. After a few minutes Brooke left her office and went into the sunroom and found Chase sitting there. She looked at her ex with a sympathic eye.

"It was a kangaroo court," he said.

Brooke sighed, "Did you expect anything less?" Brooke asked.

He shook his head, "No, the way you poisoned their minds to me."

"Hun!" Brooke shot back, "Their minds were poisoned to you before I could say anything. Honestly Chase, I can't even take credit for raising them for a good part of their life I was too drunk to even notice them. Only reason they have a relationship with me was because I was there, and when I was sober I took interest. I was there for the first kisses, the first cheerleading events, as much as I could have been.

"They each worked for me so I could have them close. Chase, I tried to have a relationship with them. You didn't," Brooke said.

He shook his head, "Could they let me back in?"

Brooke shrugged, "Everyday it gets harder, they see their friends that have dads in there lives and the resentment grows. The only person I know they spend time with that doesn't have a Dad in their life is Angela Scott, and they have only started hanging out recently."

"Angela Scott?" Chase asked.

Brooke nodded, "Lucas' sister, but she never really had a Dad in her life."

"Thanks for the talk Brooke."

She shook her head. "It was more for me then you, Chase. You hurt me, and my girls, now I have work that I need to finish; I believe you can show yourself out."

For the fourth time that night a brunette that he had loved walked out of the room. He shook his head, and knew that he would have to go back to the hotel and check on his wife. Finally he got up and left the Davis House, he would never refer to it as the Davis-Adams House, because he never and would never live here. But that was his own fault, he concluded. He pushed Brooke away, when he admitted to himself that he didn't fit into her world and he left. What he didn't know was he was also pushing his three children away.

The door closed behind him and he looked at his car. He had made good money on the X-Game Circuit but he knew that he could never match what Brooke had made. Also he secretly knew that his daughters would fear living with him and was often a threat when they got too wild. But he made a choice in that moment as he walked towards his car, he would make damn sure he would spend as much time as he could trying to be in his daughters lives.


	237. It Needs To Be A Good Name

Chapter 237 It Needs To Be A Good Name

It was nice to actually relax. Lucas laid on one of the sofas in Peyton's office, stared up at the ceiling and tossed a stress ball against the ceiling. She watched from behind her desk and laughed at how relaxed he was and so much like a kid when he laid there and tossed one of her stress balls.

Karen and Deb also sat in the nearby chairs and laughed at Lucas. Haley was behind the desk in another chair. She was amazed as they just seemed relaxed and use to such weird things that was going on.

"So I have a call in to Arii," Haley said.

Peyton nodded, and looked at Deb and Karen. "Well how did that go?" she asked and started sketching another logo.

"Well I'll find out when he calls," Haley said.

Karen nodded, "So we're going to do this, start a recording label?" she asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I think we should," she said.

Deb sighed, "Well I'm always looking for an investment opportunity," Deb said, "The last time I jumped on a venture that Peyton thought of we ended up with this club. It's a plus that I'll have my Daughter-in-Law and best friend involved, not to mention Lucas and his family."

Lucas chuckled.

"What Luke?" Karen asked.

"The only reason I'm in on this is because I'm married to the founder," he said, with a grin.

"No sex for you," Peyton said joking.

"Oh Peyton, that's no fair," he said, and laughed.

The women in room laughed at the exchange. Finally they all looked at one and other and it was time to get serious.

"So what are we going to call this new venture?" Deb asked.

Karen nodded, "Yeah have we even thought of a name? What do you think Peyton?"

Peyton shrugged, "No. When I did Friends with Benefits it was Ellie that came up with the name."

Haley looked at the older women. "Don't look at me, I'm clueless, Nathan named my last album."

Deb laughed, "That explains a lot," she said.

"I liked Twenty-Three Ways as a title," Karen said.

Peyton shook her head. Then Karen thought it over again, "Oh! Okay I didn't know it would sound dirty."

Lucas laughed, "What ever we chose it has to be a good name," he said as he sat up, "Something that reflects what we want to accomplish, to reflect where we started, and where we want to go."

The women nodded. Lucas did make a good point.

"So I think we should just think about it and each of use comes up with an idea," Deb said. All were in agreement, that was when Deb and Karen excused themselves, and headed back down towards the café.

"So Peyton, any ideas on who are going to be my label mates?" Haley asked, smiling trying to joke.

Peyton shrugged. "I've a few ideas, but I want to get things set and have it incorporated and offices set up, and do the lunch before I make it public knowledge."

Haley nodded and checked her watch, "Well I have to go, gotta feed the animals," she said.

"Say hi to the boys for us," Lucas said.

Haley nodded, "I will," she said as she left the office.

When Haley was gone Peyton got up from behind the desk and shut the office door. Lucas admired his wife from afar, time and pregnancies have added more curves to her frame, but overall she was still had the same slender frame she had in high school. There were many times we would pretend to sleep when she came home from the club and get underdressed for bed. He just loved to watch her move.

He smiled at her when she came over and slid next to him on the sofa. He scooted over to give her room. She pressed her back against his chest and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Specking of a good name, we haven't discussed baby names yet," Peyton said.

He smelled her hair and took in the intoxicating scent of her shampoo. "Well I only found out about a week ago," he laughed.

"Sorry," she said, "I just wanted Brooke to know first."

Lucas smiled, which was hidden from Peyton, "Yeah."

She sighed, "Are you okay with having another baby?"

"Peyt, of course I am. I love are kids, and can't imagine life without them."

Peyton sighed, "Even after Atlanta?"

Lucas sighed, "Yes even after Atlanta. We weren't ready for this bundle of joy to come into our life when we were in Atlanta," he said, and sliding a hand down to rest on her stomach.

She sighed when she felt his hand rest on her stomach. She was only about a month pregnant, so it the baby wasn't showing. "I really want this baby, Luke," she said.

"I know," he said and kissed the back of her neck.

"So when do you want to tell everyone?" she asked.

"Whenever you are ready to tell everyone," Lucas said.

She nodded, "Remember when I was pregnant with Keith and we would lie like this?"

"Yes I do."

"Just laying her like this, you holding me and keeping me from freaking out because I was scared."

"I was just as scared too, Peyt."

"I don't want to know if we're having a boy or a girl."

"Okay," Lucas said.

Peyton cuddled closer to him. "I just want to lay here and heal for awhile. Just hold me, and be the hero you've always been for me."

Lucas kissed the top of her head, and let her know that he agreed to what she asked.


	238. Uncle Luke Can We Talk?

Chapter 238 Uncle Luke Can We Talk?

Lucas came out of Peyton's Office and was walking across the dance floor of the club towards the interior staircase. He always enjoyed his time here, be it a party, a concert, a special event like Nathan's Medical Benefit at the end of their junior year, and be it the silent times he spent here with Peyton. It was funny he did the math and wondered if this was one of the places the twins might have been conceived at. Another found memory was watching the young Scotts play in this open space during the summers when their parents were working.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice one of the waitresses was in front of him. He bumped into her and knocked her over. He stopped and offered to pick her up.

"Sorry, my fault I wasn't paying attention," he said.

"No problem," Chase said and looked into Lucas' eyes.

He helped her to her feet and smiled, "Again, I'm sorry Chase."

"It's okay," she said.

Lucas smiled and started to walk away.

"Uncle Luke," Chase called.

He stopped and turned around and looked at Chase, "Yes?" he asked, not expected Chase to call him Uncle Luke.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, "We are now."

"Well how is Angela?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged, "Hung over, grounded, and really sorry for how she behaved."

Chase nodded, "What is it with her and this guy Rhett?"

"They were very close two years ago and he went away to school and promised to stay in touch and he didn't. Broke her heart actually," he said.

Chase nodded, "Wow that is crazy. But why is it affecting her now?"

"Chase, this is her business, so I'm not going to tell you more."

She exhaled heavily. "I have one more question."

"Go ahead," he said.

"My old friend Fallon from New York has just moved here, and she knows about my party girl past, and Huck doesn't know about it. What should I do?"

Lucas shook his head; she was so much like her mom. "You know Fallon Stafford?" he asked.

Chase nodded, "We went to school together."

"Her Dad publishes my books."

Chase nodded, "Yeah he is a nice guy. But what should I do with Huck?"

Lucas shrugged, "Well if I was you, I would tell Huck about what happened when you lived in New York. He's a good and understanding guy, he's Dad raised him right. If you're honest with him, then he'll understand. He'll be confused, and upset, but that should be expected."

Chase nodded. "Thanks Uncle Luke."

Lucas nodded turned around and walked a few steps then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You're welcome."

Chase nodded and went to back to do her work.

"By the way Cassius, you can tell Brutus, Galba, Ligarius, Lucius, Servillus, and Decimus, that Caesar is black mailing Rome, using Decimus' happiness as the weapon against Rome," Lucas said.

Chase looked at him for a second. "Okay and what I should do with it?"

"Do what you want with it, Cassius," he said and left for the staircase.

Chase watched him leave and thought about it for a second and smiled. He might have just given him something she could use.

"Thank You for the talk, Uncle Luke," she said, finally and returned to her work.


	239. Welcome To Tree Hill High

Chapter 239 Welcome to Tree Hill High

Monday morning and the students of Tree Hill High School started to arrive as normal, with some of them taking spots to parking lot. Early then normal the Adams Sisters drove their cars to where they normally parked and got out of the car. Trin road with Chase today as oppose to her normal ride with Izzy, it was a rare treat for Trin to ride in Chase's Mustang.

Just as they were waiting for the usual parade of Scotts to arrive they saw a Green Mercedes GL450 SUV pull up and park next to Izzy's Focus. Out of the drives seat Fallon Stafford climbed out and walked over to the Adams Girls.

"Why are you parked around this normal car?" Fallon asked.

"These are our cars, "Chase said.

"C'mon, you girls could have the best and you drive this stuff?" Fallon asked.

Izzy shook her head, "Fallon, I like my car. It fits what I need it for."

Chase smiled, "I chose my car because I wanted something sporty and fun, but something that would fit in with the crowd."

"Why fit in?" Fallon asked and looked around with her arms stretched out, "We could rule this place. They are nothing but hicks and back water people. We're the pinnacle predators, and we should act that way."

Trin looked at Fallon in awe. What she was hearing was complete the opposite of what her sisters were telling her. Chase and Izzy shook their heads; they were tired of the drama. The only reason they were taking down Jessalyn was because of what she had done to their friends and their family.

"I like where we are in the standing socially," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "As do I. I'll see you guys later at practice. I have to go tell Keith that I can't be his tutor anymore."

Chase shook her head, "Why are you dropping him?"

Izzy shot Chase a look, "I'm not going to be the girl on the side, Chase."

"Izzy, that is the best place to be with a guy. All the benefits and none of the head aches," Fallon said.

Izzy glared at Fallon, and then shot Chase a look. Chase nodded at the message Izzy had sent her.

"Well I'll see you at practice. Are you taking Trin home? I have to work today," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah as normal," she said and walked away.

Fallon looked at Chase. "What is wrong with Izzy?" Fallon asked.

"She's just confused," Chase said, "She's tutoring the star basketball player, Keith Scott. She's totally into him, and I guess he's into her, but he has a girlfriend."

Fallon shook her head, "Well Izzy is a hot girl, if I was a guy I'd be all over her. I've got to see what is wrong with them?"

Chase shook her head, just as Jessalyn and Daria pulled up in Jessalyn's Mazada. The two girls got out and walked over to the girls. Jessalyn was dressed more conservative and Daria had her nose bandaged and two black eyes that showed no matter how much cover up she used would hid.

"Hey Chase, where is your sister?" Jessalyn asked.

"Trin is right here," Chase said.

Jessalyn shook her head, "Not Trin, I'm looking for Izzy."

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "Izzy went to the tutoring center to tell Keith that she is asking him to be reassigned."

Jessalyn nodded, "So maybe I can finally get my boyfriend traded to back to me."

Chase shrugged, "That is between you and Izzy."

"Boy friend trading?" Fallon asked, "What weird stuff are you people into down here?"

"Chase, suge, who is this? Another sister of yours?" Daria asked.

Chase rolled her eyes at the bandaged up cheerleader. "Yeah this is my other sister Fallon. She just came from private school in New York."

"Chase what…" Fallon was about to say something but Chase put her arm out to silence her which caused Fallon to be quiet.

"Just great, now there's four of them," Daria said.

"So Daria, is it true that Ashlyn Pierce broke your nose because you were trying to cause shit between her and her boyfriend."

"Just because the dyke broke my noise doesn't mean shit. She sucker punched me," Daria said and walked away.

"Still it is funny that she finally lost control and hit you," Chase said.

Jessalyn shook her head, "Well would one of you three Adams Girls tell the fourth that we have to talk. I want to have sex with my boyfriend and I can't unless Izzy trades him to me."

Chase smiled her club smile at Jessalyn. "We'll make sure of that, Jessa. Don't worry your pretty head."

Jessalyn smiled and walked away to follow Daria.

"Chase, why did you let them think I was your sister and who where those girls?" Fallon asked.

"They are, Fallon, the pinnacle predators in this little ol' pond," Chase said, "That was Jessalyn Windsor and her sidekick Daria Churchill. They are two captains of the cheer squad."

Fallon nodded, "So she doesn't like you."

Chase shook her head, "No she fears me, because I'm new and unknown. But I won't replace her, but she'll give us a wide breath."

"What is with that girl's nose?" Fallon asked.

"She's been after James Scott, but he's dating a Girl Basketball player," Chase said.

"That would be Ashlyn Pierce?" Fallon asked.

"Yeah, that's her," Chase said, "Well Daria and Ashlyn hate each other and I guess according to Trin, Ashlyn was looking after her friend Angela Scott and Daria started trouble. I guess Ashlyn had had enough and she walked over and punched her and then drove Daria's face into her knee."

Fallon laughed, "Wow, and how many Scotts are there? Keith, James, and Angela? What are they brothers and a sister?"

Chase shook her head, "Not quite."

"Are they any relation to Lucas Scott? He's the damn reason I'm here. Dad loved how he described this place."

"Well yes they are related to Lucas Scott. But the Scott family is not easy to describe."

"Well how many Scotts are there in the school?" Fallon asked.

Chase looked at Trin, "How many are there?"

"There are Angela, James, Keith, Brian, Ellie, and Kay, so six," Trin said counting off on her fingers.

"Wow someone has to teach that family about safe sex," Fallon said.

Chase nodded, "Well it isn't as bad as you think," she said just as the loud noise of music and a diesel engine started to echo in the air, "Just wait a minute and you'll be able to meet them."

The bright red pickup pulled into a parking spot, and was followed by two beaters. The passengers and drivers piled out. Fallon checked each one of them out and nodded.

"Okay pay attention, out of the pick up is Huck Burke, he's all mine, and the red headed girl is his sister Kelly. Next to her is Keith Scott, the king of the school, and Jessalyn's boyfriend. The black guy is Mike Longstreet a friend of theirs. The curly blonde is Ellie Scott."

"How is she related to Keith?" Fallon asked.

"Little sister," Chase said, "Now the tall guy with dark hair is James Scott, and don't call him anything but James. The blonde next to him is Brian Scott."

"He's cute too," Trin said.

"Hmmm…I can see why Daria would want him; we're talking leading man looks. Now how is Brian, and James related to Keith and Ellie?" Fallon asked, confused.

"Their cousins, their Dad's are brothers," Chase explained.

Fallon nodded, "Not Bad, and the third group."

"The Tall Dirty Blonde is Angela Scott, the Co-Captain of the girl's basketball team, the tall girl next to her is the other Co-Captain Ashlyn Pierce and the third is Kay Scott," Chase explained.

"That is Ashlyn Pierce? How in the world could that skinny thing do that to Daria?" Fallon asked.

"You should hear about their work out plan."

"Yeah, I might just want to listen. So Angela and Kay are sisters?"

Chase shook her head, "No Aunt and Niece, Kay is Ellie's twin sister."

Fallon nodded, "So Angela is the Aunt to the other Scotts?"

"No she's only the Aunt to Keith, Ellie and Kay. She's James and Brian's cousin."

"Okay, how can she be an aunt to one group and a cousin to another when the two group's fathers are brothers?"

"That I'm not even sure of," Chase said.

"Okay," Fallon said.

"Well I'll catch up to you later," Chase said and went over towards the group.


	240. Back To School

Chapter 240 Back To School 

The Scott Click walked over from their cars. They noticed there was another girl standing with two of the Adams girls. Also there was a green SUV parked over by the normal white and yellow Ford cars. Huck, Ashlyn, and James looked at Angela and nodded.

"Are you ready for this?" Huck asked.

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. What worse can they do to me? In most of their eyes I'm already gay, and now I'm a drunk."

"Angela, it's not that bad. Out of the whole time we've been here this is the first time this has happened," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "Well what is your take on this James?"

"It is what it is, Angela. People talk and don't know what they are saying," he said.

"Stop hanging round with Huck, you are starting to sound like him," Ashlyn said.

James nodded, "Well maybe it is just truth."

Huck shook his head, "Dude you're stealing my game," he said.

Angela laughed and watched Chase come up. She smiled as Chase walked up to Huck and planted a hot kiss on his lips.

"Stop complaining, Huck," she said, and then turned to Angela, "So how are you feeling?"

Angela shrugged, "Better, the head ache was killer on Saturday," she said.

"So what did your mom do to you?" Chase asked.

"I'm restricted for three weeks. I can work out, go to school, practice and work, nothing else," she said.

Chase nodded, "Well hopefully I can talk Peyton into letting you work up in Tric for a few days, that way we can have some fun," Chase said and smiled.

Ashlyn snorted, "Angela, why couldn't I get a job at Tric?"

Angela looked at her, "Remembered I tried and your mom said no."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Yeah I remember now."

Chase looked over to where her sister was standing. Just then the two boys walked away to catch up with Keith.

"Who is that?" Angela asked pointing to the new girl.

"Bad news, Angela, that is Fallon Stafford, a girl I use to party with in New York," Chase said.

"It can't be that bad?" Ashlyn said.

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "It could be worse."

"How can it be worse?" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure," Ashlyn said.

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "Well welcome back to school and be prepared for the fall out."

"So how do I deal with this?" Angela said.

Chase sighed, "Hold your head up high, and keep your ears closed. Some of them will be jealous that you were able to get away with it. Others will be impressed; most knowing your rep will be shocked. The people that care about will be worried about how you are doing."

Angela nodded. Ashlyn smiled. Chase then looked around.

"Angela could you give me a minute?" Chase asked.

"Sure," Angela said, and then turned to Ashlyn, "I'll catch you in homeroom."

Ashlyn nodded, "Sure, and don't stop for vodka in between."

Angela gave her best friend a dirty look and then smiled and followed Chase.


	241. New Girl In School

241 Chapter New Girl In School

Huck and James met up with Keith and started to head towards the school when they passed by Trin and this new girl. Huck checked her out and nodded, she gave him a look.

"What's that look for?" Huck asked.

"Well it's telling you to take a picture it will last longer," Fallon said.

Huck shook his head, "So you're this new girl and like any new bitch in the pack trying to establish her place."

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

Huck smiled, "If the collar fits."

"You inbred, half-witted son of a…" Fallon was cut off by Keith.

"Hey watch it," Keith said, "You're Chase and Izzy's friend from New York?"

Fallon stopped and looked at Keith, "Yes," she replied.

"Well I'm Keith Scott, this is my cousin James, and that is Huck Burke," Keith said.

"Fallon Stafford," she said and looked at the tall red head with an evil glare.

"Well be nice to Huck, he's Chase's man, and probably the nicest guy around," Keith said.

"Doesn't act that way," Fallon shot back.

James shook his head, "Snapping at someone doesn't usually make them act nice back."

"What would you know anyways? You're just some dumb hick," she said.

The three guys laughed, "Yeah, typical New Yorker thinks that everyone that isn't from New York is a hick," James said.

"If you're not a hick then where are you from?" she shot back.

James shrugged, "I've been largely raised in Los Angeles."

"So what are you doing here in this cultural back water?" Fallon asked.

James shrugged again, "My Parents are from here, most of my family lives here, and my Dad signed to play for Charlotte."

Fallon gave him a look. "Signed to play for Charlotte?"

"His dad is a Professional Basketball Player," Huck said.

"Oh really? Which one?"

"Nathan Scott," Keith said, with pride.

Fallon raised an eyebrow, "Nathan Scott, from the Lakers? The man that last year personally beat the Knicks in the playoffs?"

James shrugged, "I wouldn't say personally, but yeah."

Fallon's eyes got wide, "Then your Mom, is Haley James Scott?"

James nodded, "Yeah."

Fallon smiled, "I so love her music, is she going to at least do a greatest hits album? She's got to start recording again," Fallon said.

James shrugged his shoulders, "That is up to my Mom. She seems happy doing what she is doing now."

Fallon nodded, and looked at Huck, "I'm sorry."

Huck shrugged, "Okay," he said and walked off.

"What's with him?"

Keith looked at his friend and then at Fallon, "That's just him, well nice meeting you. I have to go," he said and took off.

That left James, who smiled and went off to find Ashlyn. Fallon watched the three guys leave then turned to Trin who had been quiet through the whole exchange.

"And I thought living here would be boring," she said.

Trin smirked, "You were wrong."

"So Trin are their any good parties or clubs around here?"

Trin shrugged, "I'm just a freshman," she said.

"But you are a Cheerleader, so you must know of a few," Fallon said.

Trin shrugged, "Well after every basketball game victory there is usually a party. It is usually at the Lee-Scott Beach House in Wrightsville Beach. Also there is Tric which has Teen Night, and All Ages Night."

Fallon nodded, "And what usually happens at these parties?"

"Drinking, dancing, maybe some light drug use, sex," Trin said, "But I'm told not to drink and my sisters usually keep me from doing it too."

"Chase and Izzy haven't been drinking or doing drugs?" Fallon asked.

Trin shook her head, "Not since Chase got out of rehab."

"Interesting, so when is the next one of these parties?" Fallon asked.

"Friday if we win against Durham High School," Trin said.

Fallon smiled, "Prefect."


	242. I Don't Want Another Tutor

Chapter 242 I Don't Want Another Tutor

In the Tutor Center Izzy was waiting for Keith at their usual table. She was nervous as she saw him walk in and set his books down on the table. He looked at her and gave her his million dollar smiled, and took a seat across from him. Looking through his books he pulled out his practice essay to hand to her to check read.

"Keith, we have to talk," Izzy said.

Keith looked at her, "My Dad says no good conversations starts with We have to talk."

"Well," she started, "I can't be your tutor anymore."

"Why?"

Izzy shrugged, "First of all Keith, I have feelings for you, and I just can't do this."

"Because I kissed you?"

"Twice."

"Because I kissed you twice?" Keith repeated, "Izzy, I have feelings for you too."

Izzy sighed, "You are with Jessalyn."

"Izzy, believe me when I tell you that it is not by choice."

Izzy shook her head, "Well stop kissing me."

"Tell me you didn't enjoy the kisses."

Their eyes locked. Her dark eyes took into his deep and soulful blue eyes. She sighed, and slumped down. It wasn't fair that he had this power over her.

"I did enjoy them, Keith."

Keith smirked that patented Scott Smirk, "Any ways I don't want another tutor, you've made me understand the Great Gatsby better then anyone else that has tried to explain it to me."

She smiled, "Yeah, but you have to stop kissing me."

Keith shrugged, "Are you going to stop me?"

Izzy sighed, "As long as you are with Jessa, yes."

Keith laughed, "Okay, if you believe that."

Izzy sighed, "What do you see in Jessa?"

Keith shrugged, "I really don't remember."

Izzy nodded, "What about me?"

"That you are a sweet girl that I seem to have this connection with."

Izzy nodded, "Keith, I'm not sweet."

"You could prove me wrong."

Izzy sighed, again. "I'm living in Tree Hill because of stuff my sister and I have done."

"What could you and Trin have done to warrant moving from New York?"

"Me and Chase did it, not Trin."

Keith looked at her strangely, "Chase, she's harmless."

Izzy shook her head, "Keith, I was a party girl."

Keith shrugged his shoulders, "So?"

"I've been strung out whole weekends on X and been drunker then Angela was Friday more times then I could count."

"You think that Jessalyn hasn't been strung out before? Izzy the past is the past. I didn't know the New York Izzy; I know the Izzy that is sitting in front of me, the one that I talked to the walkway to the beach," he lowered his voice, "and the one I went skinny dipping with. She is the girl that is drawing me to her."

"Keith, what if this girl you see is just a dream."

"I don't think she is, Pretty Girl, or you would have been take the same trip Angela was on Friday."

Izzy gave him a slight smile. She sighed, "I'll stay your tutor."

"Good, weren't we going over Chapter Seven?"

Izzy nodded. "Yes, Chapter Seven, and Keith, don't kiss me again until you and Jessa are through."

Keith nodded, "Okay, you're the boss."

"Don't you forget it," Izzy said and laughed.


	243. Girl Talk

Chapter 243 Girl Talk

Chase and Angela found an isolated place on the far side of the quad to talk. The shorter brunette looked around and sighed when she was sure that no one was in ear shot. Angela had been waiting for Chase to tear into her for her stupidity on Friday night.

"Are you okay, Angela?" Chase asked.

Angela nodded, "Fine now."

"Good, now tell me what the hell were you thinking. Your little stunt could have exposed the whole thing."

Angela shook her head, "I didn't expect Rhett to show up."

Chase raised an eyebrow and studied Angela, "Who is this Rhett?"

"Rhett Churchill, he's an old flame I guess you could say."

Chase was shocked that Angela would even have an old flame, "You dated him? Never mind that, you actually dated."

Angela nodded, "Not really dated, we hung around together in-between Sophomore and Freshman Year. We sorta had feelings for each other and he was my first kiss," she said.

Chase nodded, "So he was your first love and first heart break?"

"Yeah, he was. We didn't kiss until the cab showed up to take him away to military school. He promised to write me and I was waiting for him to send me his address. It never came, not a letter, a phone call, or even an email."

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I do."

Chase sighed, "Why didn't you tell me about him when I asked?"

"Chase, I honestly never expected to see him again. Now he's back and he wants to pick it up where we left off."

Chase shook her head, "Men, no contact for two years and he expects you to come crawling back to him."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, well it is where it gets tangled, I guess his school wouldn't allow him to write anyone but family. Well he chose to send letters through his cousin."

Chase shrugged, "So then it is he said she said shit."

"I now have the letters and have read them all."

Chase nodded, "Who is Rhett's Cousin and why would she with hold the letters?"

"You've already met her," Angela said.

"I have?"

"Daria Churchill."

Chase nodded. "So I see now. Is there more?"

"Jessalyn and Rhett were together before me and Rhett."

Chase nodded. "Interesting, so Rhett was like this Freshman Heartbreaker?"

Angela nodded, "If he stayed he would have been Keith. Just there was something different about him."

Chase laughed, "Yeah, he wasn't your nephew."

Angela gently shoved Chase, "That's sick, but it was like he was above it all."

Chase nodded, "So are you going to keep your head about you?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I just need time, away from him, to sort my head out."

Chase looked around, "Good, do that. We need you in one piece mentally. Anyways, I'm worried about you, Angela; you don't want your head messed up."

"Thanks Chase."

Chase smiled, "Well I'll bug Peyton into trying to get you work with us up in the club. We need to hang out more."

Angela nodded, "Thanks Chase."

Chase nodded and checked to make sure no one was looking. "Your brother told me something weird yesterday."

"What did he say?"

"Cassius, you can tell Brutus, Galba, Ligarius, Lucius, Servillus, and Decimus, that Caesar is black mailing Rome, using Decimus' happiness as the weapon against Rome," Chase said.

Angela nodded, "He knows how many of us are involved."

"But who is Rome?"

Angela shrugged, "My guess is either the school or," Angela paused and looked around the quad, "Keith."

"Keith, that is a bit odd wouldn't he be Cleopatra? Using your brother's code."

"Cleopatra wasn't in the play."

Chase nodded, "So who's Decimus?"

Angela rubbed her chin and looked over towards the center of the quad. "Well going with the fact we believe Rome is Keith, and then who would be an effective person in out cabal to blackmail Keith with?"

Chase's eyes scanned the quad and her eyes feel on a few freshmen together in a group. One was a curly blonde hair girl talking to a young boy in her class.

"Did Ellie always want to be a cheerleader?" Chase asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, Peyton was crazy about it because Kay didn't take to it and was a Daddy's girl."

Chase nodded, "If Keith doesn't go her way, Ellie's off the squad."

Angela eyes went wide. "She wouldn't. That is even low for her."

Chase nodded, "I guess she figures she needs to hold her position, and doing that is holding on to Keith."

Angela nodded, "Keith is a lot of things but he does love his sisters and wants them to be happy."

Chase nodded, "I get it now. He just gave us some information."

Angela smiled, "Yeah Luke is good at that."

"So how do we use it?"

Angela nodded, "And how do we protect Ellie?"


	244. Why Aren't You My Dad?

Chapter 244 Why Aren't You My Dad?

No homeroom meant that there was more time in the morning to sit and wake up. He would start by making some coffee and of course a few of his teachers would stop by and pick up a mug full. He would laugh and just relax, and wait till it was time to walk down to his class room and start teaching.

Today he was being lazy. He didn't have his lap top out working on his latest novel. There were no papers out to be corrected. Also there were no game plans out for the basketball team. Basically he just wanted to have a nice quiet morning after the chaos of the weekend. He laughed he couldn't believe that he was now going to be part owner of a Recording Label too. When did he develop into a business man?

There was a knock on the door. He looked up from his coffee and saw Izzy Adams standing in the door with a hall pass. He signaled her in and gestured to take a seat. Once she was seated she stared across the desk at him and wasn't smiling as she usually would.

"What's up Izzy?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know who to turn to and Aesop isn't helping at this time," she said.

Lucas looked at her for a minute. "Is this something private?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Please, close the door but leave the blinds open."

Izzy got up and walked over to the door and closed it, making sure the blinds were open. She returned to the chair and looked into Lucas' eyes and he returned her gaze, noticing she was nearly in tears.

"What is wrong, Izzy?"

"I need my Uncle Luke," she said.

Lucas looked around and sighed. Well he agreed to try and be in their lives, at Brooke's request. I guess this goes with the territory.

"Okay," he said.

"It's about your son."

"What did Keith do?"

Izzy made a face and looked out the window. "Well Uncle Luke, he made me I don't know how to describe it, but I have feelings for him, other then being his tutor and friend."

Lucas nodded, "Well you always tagged along after him when you were little, before we moved away."

"Uncle Luke, I mean like dating feelings," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Is that why you kissed him back, twice?"

Izzy looked at Lucas shocked. "How did you know about that?"

Lucas smiled, laughing a little, "Keith told me Saturday. He was concerned about things with you too."

Izzy perked up, "He is?" she asked, "What did he say?"

Lucas sighed, "Izzy that is between you and him. I've promised myself that I would not get involved with my kids love life. What I can tell you, Izzy, is follow your heart and no matter how it turns out you will not regret it."

Izzy nodded, "Is that how it was with you and Aunt Peyton?"

Lucas shook his head, "No quite the opposite, we had a very complex history."

Izzy nodded, "It seems Keith and I are on that path too."

Lucas laughed, "Love is tough, but worth it, Izzy. You just have to be open for it."

"It's kinda hard when the only Male Role Model you had that was worth a damn left when you were three," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Well our families do have a complex history."

"Uncle Luke, you probably don't want to know, but if Keith wasn't with Jessalyn I'd be all over him."

Lucas snorted, "I remember being like that, when I was younger."

"Uncle Luke, I was taught to be faithful, and not be the second woman for no man."

"A noble sentiment and I know where it comes from."

"You do?"

"Your Mom, Izzy. She was part of a love triangle. She ended up losing out. It didn't always work out the best for everyone involved."

Izzy nodded. "Uncle Luke, why couldn't you have been my Dad?"

Lucas sighed heavily, "Because my heart always went to the other side of the triangle."

"What?"

"Izzy, I'm the reason your Mom taught you about cheating and being the other woman. I was the boy in the love triangle. We've been able to be friends because we learned that our feelings can't be anything more then that and that I love, was in love with, and still am in love with Peyton."

Izzy nodded, "I see. But how do you know you are in love?"

Lucas thought about it and looked at Izzy. "The best person I've every heard apply what it was like being in love was William Shakespeare. His Sonnets, my personal favorite was Sonnet 116, it was your Mom's toast at My Brother's recommitment ceremony, our senior year. It left such an impression on Peyton and myself that we used it in our wedding invitations."

"Sonnet 116?"

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds, admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: O no! It is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wand'ring bark. Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

"Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks. Within his bending sickle's compass come; Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom: If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

"My Mom used that as a toast?"

"If anything Izzy, your Mom can be very profound. That is why I like being friends with her. She will change the world, and I see a lot of her in you."

Izzy smiled at Lucas. "So what should I do?"

"Change the world Izzy, change the world."


	245. Bring Everyone

245 Chapter Bring Everyone

The students were starting to shuffle into her room for Homeroom. She sat behind her desk and was looking over her plans for her first class. It was going to be a light day because they were starting the next chapter in A Farewell to Arms. She personally didn't like Hemingway, but it was required reading. That was when her bag started vibrating.

Haley reached in and grabbed the phone and silenced it. She would often yell at her students for talking on their phone. She walked out into the hall and checked who was calling. She was shocked to see it was Nathan. He never calls her when she was at work.

"Nate what's wrong?" she asked answering the phone.

"Nothing is wrong, Hales. I just want to talk to my beautiful wife," he replied.

"That's sweet, but I'm at work."

She heard him chuckling on the other end, "Well we're finishing up in Miami today and traveling tomorrow to for our first home game."

Haley nodded, "I know this I have you schedule posted at home."

"Well the team's PR People wants to make it a big deal about it being my first home game back in North Carolina."

Haley nodded, "Okay, what do I have to do. Nate, I can't wait till this is over and done with. When can we just be Nathan and Haley again? I'm so done with being Naley."

"Believe me, so am I. Just to the end of this contract, Hales, then I'll be home all the time."

Haley snorted, how many times had she lain awake at night since they moved to Tree Hill missing having him next to her. In order for him to play he had to live in Charlotte. Yet he wanted his family to live close to everyone else, so they had settled back in Tree Hill, over five and a half hours away by road. It was never that bad when they lived in Detroit or Los Angeles because they shared a house. The loneliness at night was killing her.

"Nate, you have nothing else to prove. Just come home," she said.

"Haley, if I don't play until I lose the fire I'll be just like my Dad. I have to lose the passion for it."

She shook her head, "Alright, Nathan what does the team want?"

She heard Nathan inhale deeply, the exhale loudly. That was the sign that it was something big and he was preparing himself for her to yell at him.

"They want you courtside for the Game Tomorrow," he said.

"Nate, I have to work the next day."

"That's not all; they want me to bring the whole family."

"Nate, the boys have school the next day."

"Not just the boys, the whole family. Bring everyone they told me. I guess they want to play up the hometown boy coming home angle."

"So that means, Karen, Deb, Lucas, Peyton, the boys, Angela, and Lucas's kids?"

"Yes, but invite Brooke, and her girls, any of the boys girlfriends, I feel like making them pay for this and springing it on me last minute," Nathan replied.

"This is kinda of sudden to drop on them," she said.

"Hales, also tell them I'll be treating them to the best restaurant in Charlotte after the game."

"Still, Nate that is a lot to ask people on such short notice."

"I know, but could you do that for me, Hales?"

"I will do my best."

"Thanks, call me with the final number."

"Okay, I love you," Haley said.

"I love you too, Always," he replied.

"And forever," she answered.

She hung up the phone and looked at her watch. She had a few minutes, and she decided to make a few phone calls. Well one and she would pass it off on her. She flipped through her Phone and found the number.

"Hi Peyton," she said, "Its Haley," another pause, "I know I didn't have to tell you since I called you on your cell phone and the number is programmed in. Just a habit I guess. Well I need a favor." A moment passed by, "Well Nate wants to bring everyone to Charlotte tomorrow for his first home game, competed tickets, and dinner at a good restaurant afterwards." She paused and listened, "I don't know Peyton, he said courtside. He also means everyone, so could you do me a favor." Haley rolled her eyes, "Yes, the kids, Deb, Karen, even Brooke, her girls, and any boyfriends/girlfriends." Haley shook her head, "Could you just talk to Karen, Deb, and Brooke and see if they would want to go?" and yet another pause, "It would be tomorrow night," Haley rolled her eyes again; "Well he just dropped it on me too. Thanks Peyton."

When Haley was done she hung up her phone and shut it off. She sighed, centered herself and walked into her classroom to begin her day.


	246. What Is This?

Chapter 246 What is This?

After school and practice Lucas headed over to his Mom's Café to meet up with Peyton. She had called him between school and practice saying she wanted to show him some stuff and talk to him about things. He didn't always like surprises from her but the last few had been great. So he was ready for the best when he walked into the Café and found Peyton sitting in a booth with some paper work.

He walked over to the booth she was sitting in and slide in across from her. She looked up and gave him her beautiful smile. He returned her smile and studied her. He never got tired of looking at her. Everyday he studied her, and took in the fact that she was glowing. He never forget why he fell in love with her, and at these moment they were just reminders of why he chose her.

"Hey Blondie," he said.

She blushed a little, "Hey Luke," she said.

"So what is up?" he asked.

"Haley called me just before school started and told me that Nathan wants us to attend his first home game in Charlotte," she said.

Lucas shrugged, "Okay, I was planning on taking you and the kids to his first Saturday home game. But how is this going down, the Home Opener is tomorrow and we have work and the kids school?"

Peyton shrugged, "Well according to Haley, Nathan is getting the team to charter a plane for us and Limo service to and from the airport in Charlotte."

Lucas nodded, "Sounds like a plan, and I guess you, My Mom, and Deb worked it out that we would car pool to the airport on this side."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, since Brooke was also invited, along with any girlfriends or boyfriends we'll meet at Deb's and take our Trucks and Haley's Truck."

"Brooke's behind this?"

"Yeah, she loved the idea."

Lucas then looked out the window at the dark night that was falling. "But that is not what you wanted to talk to me about."

Peyton shook her head, "No, I was going over details of the business plan for the label and I think we're going to need more then just Haley, Karen, Deb, and ourselves to invest in it."

Lucas nodded, "Do you have anything to present to people? I could talk with Bevin, maybe she would think about it, or maybe Mouth. I'm not sure if Jake, Junk or Skills could invest anything."

Peyton shook her head, "I don't want Jake involved anyways," she said.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Why? Usually you and Jake are pretty buddy buddy?"

"I just think he wouldn't have the money to be involved. What about Red?"

Lucas shrugged, "I could ask him, but he usually has no spare money, he says it's for the kid's education."

They sat there for a minute or two and just looked at the paper work.

"What about Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Peyton kinda rocked her head from side to side. "I could, but we just started being friends again, and I don't want her to think that I re-friended her just get her to invest in a recording label that I'm starting."

"Re-friended?"

"Yes re-friended," she said.

"Is there such a word?"

"There is now," she said and laughed.

Lucas looked around the café and that was when he saw a tall brunette man walk over there way. Baldwin smiled and looked at the married couple and envied their happiness. He was a widower and missed his beloved Claudia greatly. The sight of Lucas and Peyton brought him back to many of times in the local coffee shop that he spent time with his late-wife and they would joke and smile, and just be in love.

"Hey Luke, Peyton," he said.

"Baldwin," the two blondes said.

"Luke, what does your mom put into the coffee, it's great. Better then anything I've tried in New York."

Lucas shrugged, "It's a family secret."

Baldwin laughed and like any well trained businessman he scanned the papers spread out before them. He would scan them quickly and see if there was anything he could use or make money off of. After speed reading the papers and letting it sink in he knew that it sounded like an interesting idea.

"So Peyton, what do we have here?" Baldwin asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"It looks like a business plan to me," he said.

Caught she nodded, "Yeah, it was an idea of setting up a recording label. It would be regional and have some production and distribution. It's nothing major like RCA or Sony, just a place to give bands a chance to express themselves creatively."

Baldwin nodded, "So how do you see it being run?"

"A few people, mainly just to chase down stuff and make sure things get done. The Artist brings us the masters and we distribute it, or we just act as a hand shake. I want the label to be artist driven."

Baldwin nodded and listened to Peyton's passion for the project. He knew she had a back group in music and a lot of contacts. So if she had the right backing and the right staff she could be successful. Also he was looking for something to mildly keep his interests while he was down here.

"Well how's it going?" he asked.

"Well," she sighed, "Even with six people involved investing I would still have to sell my soul to the bank just to reach start up capital."

Baldwin nodded. "Well, Peyton, could I suggest something?"

She sighed, knowing Baldwin from the New York Scene his suggestions were usually meant to be statements as to what he wanted to do. She nodded, "Go ahead."

"How about I buy in twenty percent?"

Peyton looked at him shocked. "Sounds great, but what is the catch?"

"I have some position in the corporation, something minor, like Secretary, and that you give Fallon a job."

Peyton mulled it over for a few moments. "Like what type of job?" she asked.

Baldwin laughed, "Any type of job a sixteen year old with no skills would have. She can answer phones, and make copies, and spread fliers for your promotional events. Grunt work, I think she needs to get out of her New York Frame of mind."

Peyton nodded, "I could live with that, but are you going to be an active partner?"

Baldwin shrugged, "I'll be an active advisor. If you need business advice you can come to me. I know nothing about music; ask Lucas, I still listen to Kenny G. I'm a business man and a publisher, no more, no less. You're the brains of the outfit."

Peyton nodded. "When do you need to know my answer?" she asked.

"Looking roughly at your numbers, I figure you'll need one more investor. When everyone is ready come and see me and well all hammer out our partnership."

Peyton nodded, "I'll let you know."

Baldwin smiled, "One thing I can say is that this company is going to need a good name."

Lucas laughed at Baldwin. Peyton just gave Lucas a look, knowing he said the same thing. She then soften her glace and nodded, just as Baldwin excused himself and left the café.


	247. New Partner

Chapter 247 New Partner

Later that night after the Café closed for business the two older women that ran the café sat down at the counter. They debated going upstairs to see if Peyton needed any help in the club. This was rare that she did, her staff ran a tight ship, because she trained them well, and only asked for their help when they had all ages nights. They were both glad that Peyton worked out well and took over the small part of the business, and made it grow.

Tonight like many other nights Peyton came down the interior stairs and found the two women sitting at the counter. These were the moments that had drawn them closer together. Peyton had always had a closer relationship with Karen, from their parents dating and marrying her son. Deb she became closer too when they started working together at the club and café.

"How are things going at the club?" Karen asked as Peyton took a seat at the counter.

"It's going well, tonight," Peyton said.

Karen nodded.

"Ready for tomorrow night?" Deb asked.

Peyton shrugged, getting to see Nathan and Skills was always fun. Going just for the express purpose of going to a game for PR Reasons sucked. She didn't want her face or pictures all over the papers. She knew that Haley and Nathan would be the focus of the evening but, there would be a chance that she would make it into the newspapers in the background. She wanted her privacy now more then ever.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I need to get a Nathan Scott Jersey though," she said with a slight laugh, "Even though I would prefer a Lucas Scott button down shirt."

Karen shook her head, "I've always wondered how you've only gotten pregnant twice, with how active a sex life you and my son have."

Peyton smiled, "Good Birth Control Pills and luck."

Deb shook her head, "So I saw you and Lucas were talking with Baldwin Stafford, what did the new rich guy in town want?"

Peyton shrugged, "I guess he was just saying hi, then he saw my business plan and he wanted to invest in the record label."

Deb and Karen both sighed, "Be careful, I heard that he could be a shark in business."

"I know, and he only wants Twenty Percent and a job for his daughter."

"Just be careful," Deb said, "They have referred to Mister Stafford as a shark in the economic magazines."

Peyton nodded, "It doesn't matter I still need another investor. Between what y'all are willing to put up, what Nathan and Haley are putting in, and then Myself in Lucas, even if I bring Baldwin on board I'm still twenty percent short."

The three women sighed. They all really wanted to do this, especially for Peyton. They all knew she always wanted to stay in music, but on her own terms. Now that she has the time with the club still going strong, all they needed was the money.

Just then they heard foot steps on the interior stairwell. All three of the women looked over and saw Brooke coming out of the hall. They each smiled at the perky brunette as she came over and joined them at the counter. None of them knew that Brooke was even in the club.

"So what time are we meeting at your place Deb?" Brooke asked.

"Around five-thirty," Deb said.

Brooke nodded, "So what were you ladies talking about? Any new scandals?"

The three women shook their head no. Brooke frowned, "No good gossip here," she said, "So anyways what were you talking about?"

"A new business venture that we're thinking starting," Deb said.

"Oh really, what is it?" Brooke asked.

Deb and Karen looked to Peyton, she shrugged. "I'm thinking of starting a recording label here in Tree Hill. Nothing big, just something regional, I was going to use my regional music contacts for indie bands and local bands to release albums and stuff on it. I already have a local artist that has committed to the label if I create it."

"That's great P. Scott, you've always been Miss Go Getter in the music industry. So who is the local artist?" Brooke asked.

Peyton sighed, "Haley James Scott."

"Wow! Haley is going to record again, and your label has landed it, that is a big score," Brooke said, excited.

Peyton shrugged, "Well, part of it is she'll be part owner of the label, since her and Nate are investing, along with Lucas, myself, Deb and Karen."

Brooke nodded, "So you do seem excited about the idea when you talk about it, but why some gloomy. Is this one of the P. Scott brooding moods?"

Peyton shook her head, "No, it's just a cash flow issue. Looking at what everybody has been willing to put in, I'm still just a little shy and I've run out of people to invest in it and I don't want to go to a bank for the rest."

Brooke nodded and got a hurt look on her face. "Why didn't you ask me to invest?"

Peyton sighed, "Brooke, we've just become friends again," she was cut off.

"We're friends again, but you don't trust me enough to be your business partner!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, it's not like that. It is the complete opposite in fact."

"Don't lie to me."

Deb sighed, and grabbed Brooke's shoulders. Brooke struggled for a second and calmed down. "Serenity Brooke," Deb said into her ear. Brunette took her seat again and took several deep breaths.

"Let me explain," Karen said, "Brooke, everyone didn't want to leave you out, but we also didn't want you to think that Peyton repaired her friendship with you just to get your money. But Peyton originally wanted to bring you on, but Deb and I talked her out of it."

Brooke nodded. "Thank you for explaining this. But I wouldn't think that, Karen. I've been always looking for something to invest in and investing in a friend's dream seems the most worth while investment."

Peyton sighed, "Brooke, you don't have to do this."

"Peyton, I know I want to. My dreams have come true, and not all of yours have. I still remember the day you walked into my bedroom in Los Angeles and told me you hated your internship and you felt that it was all business and not artistic, and you decided that you would one day make your own label. It's your time," Brooke said.

Peyton sighed and looked at Brooke. "You remember that? Thank you," she said.

Brooke smiled, "Just remember me when you're successful."


	248. Reflections At The Game

Chapter 248 Reflections at the Game

Practice hadn't even been over for more then ten minutes when most of the Scotts and Adams arrived at the Lee-Scott Mansion. Deb stood on her porch and looked at the mix of beater cars, and nicer newer cars in her driveway. She named off the cars that she knew, there was Angela's, James', and even Huck's big truck was sitting next to the other cars.

Finally Lucas, Peyton, and Haley pulled up in their SUVs. It was decided that they would drive because of the size of the party and the number of seats in the trucks. Peyton's Expedition itself would sit most of the people going. Among the things planned was the Haley and her boys would stay at Deb's.

The three drivers got out and walked over to the porch where the people were starting to collect. Lucas smiled and looked over the group of people.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" he asked.

"How many can you take in you car, Luke?" Karen asked.

Lucas shrugged, "Five," he said.

"I'm going with, Dad," Kay said and headed over towards Lucas' SUV.

He shrugged and headed over towards his SUV. "Three more people," he said.

Angela, James and Ashlyn followed Lucas and Kay to his SUV. Soon after that Brooke, Haley, Chase and Huck headed to Haley's SUV, leave the rest in Peyton's SUV. They drove in convoy towards the airport with Haley leading the way. The conversation was light among the people.

When they got to the airport Haley led them to the charter airline terminal. As they all piled into the terminal, and were shocked when they looked through the window and saw the Gulfstream 550 waiting for them. They were checked in and boarded the plane. As they had a short flight to Charlotte they kept themselves busy by throwing mini-basketballs around the cabinet. The adults found it interesting, and laughed, but it drove the two attendants crazy.

When they landed they took two limos to the Charlotte Bobcats Arena. Most of the kids not having ridden in a limo looked it over. Often getting in trouble and having to be kept away from the honor bar.

Upon arrival at the arena they were shown their courtside seats behind the Charlotte Bobcats bench. They got settled in just as the teams came out to start their warm ups. Nathan saw them and gave them a wave and a sly smile. Haley was able to get eighteen people here, and he loved it.

After they went back into the locker room, the place calmed down as the National Anthem was sung, and the starting line up for the Bobcats were introduced. It was a rush to see Nathan and Skills run out onto the hardwood and acknowledge the hometown crowd. The game started with the tip off and it started with a bang. With the Bobcats winning the tip off they moved the ball down the court and easily opening the scoring for the game.

Lucas sat in the stands in-between his best friend and his wife. His right hand held Peyton's hand as he watched his brother and one of his best friends control the court. His blue eyes studied the game and he enjoyed every moment of the game. Once he had dreamed on being out on the hardwood and playing in the League. That was before he found out about his heart condition, before he started his first novel, and before those days on hardwood very much like this one that changed his whole life.

He glanced down at his hand. He took in the image of Peyton's slender hand in his hand. That moment changed his life, and he remembered Brooke's statement about moments that changed everything. It was that day in that gym, and this game that he now is watching that changed it all for him.

Peyton held her husband's hand and studied the game. Never something she always cared about, but she came. There was once a time that she had dated Nathan, and didn't even know who Skills was. All she knew was cheerleading, her art, her music, and Friday Nights were game nights. The game, something she suffered through while dating Nathan, and barely understood most of her life gave her so much. Yet tonight her mind wasn't on the plays that Nathan ran, or the fact the score was close. It was on her belly and the growing life inside of it. Her and Lucas' fourth child, she smiled as she watched Nathan slam the ball to put the Bobcats up by four.

Haley was lost in the game. She would follow Nathan's cat like movements and sighed when he preformed stuff she thought was just amazing. She knew that some people were starting to refer to him as the second coming. He came from the right places and had the right pedigree. Yet to her he was Nathan, her husband of nineteen years, and the father of her two sons. One thing she really missed was just waking up next to him and having his strong muscled arms around her.

Brooke was bored with the game. She came as a favor for her friends, and to see Nathan. She had seen him play so many times she wondered if anything would be different. She knew his moves and how he would react to the defenses. There were many nights in New York she would like herself in her home office and watch the Los Angeles Laker games. Even in her deepest stupor she would watch the games. She remembered the first time he won the League Championship and Nathan as he had done so many times sinking the winning basket and that twenty-six year old man, had the look of elations on his face and ran into the crowd to find his wife. She cried as she watched him pick her up spin her around and kiss her, the first of the National Televised so called Naley kisses.

Nathan jogged down the court after putting the Bobcats up by seven. He glanced over towards the stands and looked at his family. They had been there since the beginning. He remembered the fights with Lucas, over everything. The times he spent with Peyton when they dated when things were good. How he watched Brooke change from the wild party girl to the responsible person he remembered before the addictions came back. That was when he locked eyes with Haley, his one true love and soul mate. The woman that he would give it all up for and he saw the love and pain in her eyes. He had to see this through to the end, why so he could walk away with no regrets.

Deb watched her son on the court. She wished she had been more active in his life when he was a young teenager. Things could have turned out differently, better even. Yet she had no real regrets, she loved her son and daughter-in-law, and her grandsons were the light of her life. Yet there were times she regretted missing out on so much of his life.

Halftime came and the score was still tight, within a few baskets. The Bobcats halftime show was going on and a few people went out and either grabbed food or use the restroom. The cheerleaders of the group watched the dance team. Chase grabbed Huck and they slipped out to a quiet spot. The two young lovers wrapped there arms around each other and just held one and other. Chase wrapped her hand around his right hand and looked at the matching rings on their right hand, and some how she knew it was just right.

As the halftime show went down, Ellie watched the cheerleaders and dance team and enjoyed what she saw. It was something she always liked since she was small. It was always great fun to do, but she was a realist, this wasn't her future. Cheerleading was just something to have fun with as she went through High School.

As the teams came back up and started to warm up, Trin sat in-between Brian and Ellie. The game was starting again and she was wondering why she came. Other then watching the cheerleading and dancing she didn't have any fun. What she did like was sitting next to the girl she was starting to consider a friend and the boy that just smelled so good.

The game started and James started to watch his dad play. He remembered seen the early footage of his dad and understanding why he was moved to small forward he had a power game. It was in his senior year and later his college years that he saw his dad was a complete player. He wanted this, he watched how his dad was and that was the example he would follow. To many he was just an outside shooter, as they were called weak-ass jump-shots, they didn't know that James had developed over the years an inside game.

He looked over to his left and saw his girlfriend laid her head on his shoulder. Ashlyn was a great blessing in his life. She came in when he had no one and showed him things about himself he never thought he had. She was goofy, serious, ditzy, and tough as nails. This blonde was his rock during the early days of Tree Hill High. Yet she didn't let him completely in. He would tell himself that Angela was there for Ashlyn and vice-versa and he had not yet earned that closeness. Yet there was something in his heart that told him he cared deeply for her.

Huck watched the game, and tried to learn. He enjoyed playing basketball, but it wasn't his sport. He loved baseball, and would love to play it professionally. He looked over to Chase and remembered making out with her during half-time. He held her right hand and looked at her ring finger and the ring he gave her. She was only the second girl that he allowed close to his heart. Yet Chase had gotten in closer, he never thought of giving Ashlyn a Claddagh. He felt ready to move things along with her.

Ashlyn just took in the scent of James. She enjoyed doing that with him. Every so often her eyes would dart over towards Huck. There was still some fear; she didn't want to go through the pain that she went through with Huck. She didn't want to lose James. She was surprised that her parents let her come to Charlotte with the Scotts. Next she watched her best friend and as typical Angela she was engrossed in the game.

Angela kept track of how Nathan and Skills was doing. She always was good at keeping stats. She had to be, since her freshman year she rode the bench a lot, until a line up shuffle came mid game and she broke into the starting line up. She would never sit on the bench again. Every time she came to see a professional game she felt the rush and knew that she was meant for this. Her life was about became the female Michael Jordan. She was on a mission.

Nathan scored his twelfth point that night went Kay stretched out. She had always loved watching her uncle play with her dad. It was watching her uncle play and her Dad's passion for the game that she developed her passion for the game. It was during the summer weeks when her Uncle and Dad would play their few games that she truly saw what it was to love the game. That was what she wanted, even if it was for a short time, but she wanted that passion and to know that the game loved her back.

Karen watched over the game and saw Nathan play his heart out. When she watched him in college and high school he had the same passion. It was that passion that saved his NBA Prospects. Yet she feared for her friend's son, what else did he have? If his career ended where would he be? He was still young. Would he descend into the darkness of depression?

After Nathan passed to Skills at the top of the key, the other Tree Hill Player sank a three pointer. Keith studied the play of these two people he knew his whole life. He learned the pro-game and what skills he would need to know so he could in five years play on this hardwood. Keith so wanted to play with his Uncle as a pro. It was a dream he had. He wanted to complete the journey his Dad started but was held back by a trick of nature.

Izzy sat behind and to the left of Keith. She studied the boy and felt her heart reach out for his. Her world was fine watching him from afar. That was until she became his tutor, and then Chase's plan. Her deep seated feelings for him came back up from the depths of her. But she held control of it, that was until that time on the beach when she went skinny dipping with him. His body flashed through her mind and the tone athletic shape of it heated her desire for him. She was able to control it until he kissed her. That broke any self control; if some fail safe didn't kick in he could and would have had his way with her that night. She later was able to get over it, until that second kiss on the beach, she was now his, and all he had to do was get rid of Jessalyn.

As the game started to come to an end, Nathan and Skills had turned it up. The Bobcats were starting to pull away. Brian noticed this and drifted away from the game he played. He though of his life and what made him happy. He felt alive when ever he sang or played guitar with the band. Yet he felt limited by the narrow vision and talent of some of the members. Also he felt that there were at least two girls interested in him, and he wondered if it was bad if he was interested in both of them. He would have to revisit these thoughts later.

As the clock started to run down and the game again was coming down to the wire, as the opponents pulled it in close the crowd was on there feet. Jessalyn stood with the rest of the crowd and looked around the crowd. She was bored with the game but she was her because she was still Keith's girlfriend and Peyton in a rare gesture invited her along. Keith had been cold to her all night. In fact since the Draft Dates he had been cold to her. As she scanned the crowd she glanced over and saw Izzy. The brunette was not watching at the game, but was looking at Keith. The Adams' girl was not even paying attention to her, and Jessalyn noticed that in the girl's eyes was passion for her boyfriend.

On the hardwood Nathan squared up and took the pass from Skills he watched the clock and nodded to Skills. Skills cut in and Nathan pump faked a pass to him. The defense pulled away and Nathan went up and put up a beauty of a shot and sank a three point just as time ran out. The score board changed and showed that Charlotte one. The crowd went wild, and some of the people that followed Nathan's career knew what was coming.

He ran over towards the stands where Haley was and reached her. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her hard on her lips. Flash bulbs and cheers filled the room, some people knowing the Naley Tradition started calling out that they wanted it one more time, which meant they would have brought the league championship home.

In this chaos she looked to Keith and saw him and Izzy were now staring at each other. She knew if she wasn't physically between them they would be in each others arms. Something was going on her and she needed to get to the bottom of it.


	249. A Brand New Day

Chapter 249 A Brand New Day

In the stands as the family started to drift out and stretch, Lucas and Peyton were left alone in the stands. They had found their hands interlocked and at their sides. They were just enjoying the moment alone but among their family. These were few and far between; it was where they felt the most loved and the closet.

Lucas looked into his wife's eyes. She smiled her beautiful smile at him and had a sparkle in her eye. He knew she felt the same thing tonight.

"So are you ready to tell them?" Lucas asked.

Peyton bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready for the announcement. I'm getting tired of explaining Brooke's giddiness as alcohol flash backs."

Lucas nodded and smiled, "Well it was you idea to tell her first, and she's just totally loving it."

Peyton nodded and smiled, "I'm sorry, but I felt it was right, since the last few times she was the first to know and look how it turned out."

Lucas nodded as he looked at their kids. "They turned out great. So when are we going to tell them?"

"At dinner," Peyton said and smiled.

"Prefect," Lucas said, and leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

Nathan stood at the sideline with his arm around Haley. After a few minutes of them mugging for the camera she turned away from the crowd of photographers and looked at his wife. He smiled, and she smiled back at him, he could tell that she was hoping to ride with him to the restaurant tonight, and they would take long way there. 

"So I'm glad you came tonight," Nathan said.

Haley smiled, "Oh I hadn't real _come_ tonight," she said.

Nathan looked around the stands and then focused on his wife, "Did you say what I think you just said?" he asked.

She kissed him and nipped his lip, and gave him a flirty look with her eyes. "What do you think?"

Nathan gave her the original Scott smirk. "Well I'd say wait for me by the Player's entrance," he said, "And I'll show you around Charlotte."

Haley smiled, "Are we going to take the long way?"

He nodded, "Yes the real long way."

Skills came up and grabbed Nathan's arm. "Nate Dawg, c'mon the Coach wants us in the locker room."

Nathan sighed, "On my way," he said.

Skills looked at Haley nodded, "Well I'll see you at the restaurant, Hales," he winked her, "Much later," he said as he nodded at Nathan, and headed to the locker room.

Nathan smiled nervously, "I'll see you at the player's entrance," he said and kissed Haley quickly and took off leaving Haley smiling.

* * *

In the tunnel leading to the lobby the two moms of the boys stood there and watched their family. The blonde watched her son talking with his wife and make out with her, as a man that hadn't seen her in a long time. The brunette stood there and watched her son and his wife talking. She knew that there was something going on with him and her, and then she turned her gaze to the court and watched her daughter, and smiled. 

"So what do you think?" Karen asked, Deb.

"Think about what?"

"Our kids, I believe we've done a good job with our kids."

Deb smiled and looked at her son walking into the locker room. "Yes I believe we did."

Karen nodded, "So what do you think of our grandkids?"

Deb nodded, "They have their issues but their getting there."

Karen nodded, knowing that Deb had in her heart adopted Lucas as her step-son that he once was. She counted herself as having five grandkids.

"So who do you think will be married first and have the first kid?" Karen asked.

Deb nodded, "I'd hate to say it but James and Ashlyn seem very close. I'd put my money on him."

Karen nodded, "I can see that," she said, and not telling her that it would be an instant Great-Grandchild.

* * *

Standing on center court James and Keith looked over the arena. They both had dreams of playing in the NBA. They both felt the rush of the crowd as they watched the game. They both knew the passion they felt. 

James looked up to the score board and saw his Dad's number on the board and his stats. He just smiled. James was always proud of the fact that he was Nathan Scott's son.

Keith dropped to one knee. It looked like he would pray to the gods of basketball, to thank them for the wonderful game that night. What he really was doing was running his hand across the hardwood and took in the feel. He dreamed of playing on such a surface. If he had his way he would play on that surface.

* * *

Not far from the two boys in the Home Team's Key Angela stood at the foul line and looked at the basket. She was back at the staring war with the hoop. This time it was thinking and sizing up the hoop on the professional level. She wondered if she was able to make it to this level. 

It was her and the hoop. No world, no Rhett, and no one else just her and the hoop. That was how she liked it.

"You're doing it again," Kay said walking over to her aunt.

"What am I doing again?" Angela asked, smiling at the younger version of herself.

"You're, trying to win a staring contest with a basketball hoop."

Angela laughed. "Yeah," she said, laughing.

"So you so wanted to be out her tonight?" Kay asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I did. Kay, have there been anything that you have felt called to do?"

Kay shrugged, "Maybe some sketches, but I've still haven't found what I'm called to do."

Angela nodded and looked at Kay, "You will be called."

The older dirty blonde looked over and saw Ashlyn walking towards her. Angela looked at her best friend and smiled.

"Do feel the energy here, Ash? We can be here?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn nodded, see her friend was as happy as a kid let loose in a candy store. "Yeah we can play here," she said.

Angela nodded, "We'll play here, after college, Ash."

Ashlyn smiled, "Angela, I'm going to tell James."

Angela looked at Ashlyn shocked. "Really? When and how?"

Ashlyn sighed, "Soon, I'm going to ask him to come out to Bear Creek with me."

Angela smiled, "Good for you."

"What are you going to tell James?" Kay asked.

"Nothing and everything," Ashlyn said and shared a smile with Angela.

* * *

Among all the chaos of the people leaving the arena, a young couple found a spot where they could be alone. The tall red head held the shorter brunette close to his chest. She rested her head against him and listened to his heart. 

"Huck, did you wish you were on the court tonight?" Chase asked.

Huck sighed, "Part of me loves being out there playing basketball, but I enjoy baseball so much more, but it doesn't matter, as long when I'm done I can be here like this with you."

Chase smiled not looking up at him. She slid around so that her right hand rested on his right hand. She turned around so she could look at their hands lying on top of one and other. It had only been a few days but she liked looking at their matching rings. She new they were only really friendship or promise rings but no man or boy had done that for her.

"Huck, you don't have to say that," she said.

"Why? It's the truth," he replied.

She giggled a little, "So if you care about me, can you tell me what the JL stands for?"

"Juggling Light bulbs," he said.

She swatted him lightly with her left hand, "It does not."

"You're right."

* * *

Three fourteen year olds sat in the stands and watched their older siblings on the hardwood. Each one glanced at them and wondered what was going through their heads. 

They all knew that one day they would each be where James, Chase, and Keith would be, and having to make hard choices about what they would have to do with their lives.

Trin wondered for a moment if she should think about the future or find a rich boring man.

Ellie started to frame the scene she saw into prose and verse. Maybe she would write it all down.

Brian wondered what it would be like to play a concert in the arena.

All three sat there and started but none smiled.

* * *

For some reason Brooke sat on the Bobcat's bench. She scanned the floor and wondered what life would have been like if things were different. Would the world have been different if she chose a different path then the one she did. But those thoughts were quickly pushed away. She would never live in the past or with regrets. 

She looked around the area and noticed her oldest virtually cuddling with her boyfriend standing up. She smiled, Chase had grown and that made Brooke proud. She was growing beyond the girl she was. Hopefully she would became a good person, and be a good woman. That was what all women hoped for their daughters.

Finally Brooke took a deep breath. She did miss North Carolina. This was her true home, not California or New York, but this southern state. In a sense she was glad her chic oldest girl fell in love with a country boy. That way she would stay where her family belongs. Brooke smiled, yes Chase was in love, and she just hadn't let herself know it yet.

"Hey, what's up Brooke?" Haley asked sitting down next to Brooke.

"Yeah Brooke, you're not normally this quiet," Peyton said sitting on the other side of Brooke.

Brooke smiled, "I just reflecting on how much I like being back here. Thanks for inviting me along Haley," she said.

"You're welcome, Brooke," Haley said, "What's up?"

Brooke pointed to Chase and Huck. "Also I was enjoying watching Chase falling in love."

Haley and Peyton smiled.

"They're cute together," Peyton said, "Huck's a good guy."

Brooke nodded, "Yes he is. Hey there Teacher-Girl, your oldest seems to be falling in love too."

Haley nodded, "I think you're right. What's scary is Nathan seems to think she just like me."

Peyton laughed, "Sons marry their mothers? Kinda creepy."

"That's not what I meant," Haley said.

Peyton smiled, "Yeah, but the look on your face was priceless."

Haley nodded, she missed these girl moments, when they were light hearted together. She was glad that Peyton and Brooke mended fences; she always enjoyed the dynamic of the life long friendship and her being adopted into the group.

"Hey shouldn't you be off to meet Nathan?" Peyton asked.

Haley checked her watch and nodded. "Yeah."

Haley got up and started to head for the outside, "How long should we wait before ordering?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean, Brooke?" Haley asked, trying to play innocent.

"Come on Teacher-Girl, we both know why you are _riding_ Nathan, oops mean riding with Nathan to the restaurant," Brooke said.

Haley blushed, "That obvious?"

Both Brooke and Peyton nodded.

"Yes now go have fun with your husband," Peyton said, with a smile. Haley nodded and head off.

* * *

In the stands not far from where they sat Izzy stood watching the floor and focusing on Keith. Her heart cried out for her to be with him. Yet her head held her back. Only part of it was because he was with Jessalyn. She knew he looked at her as an innocent and she was far from innocent. Also if he knew that she was involved with trying to hurt Jessalyn he would shut her out. He didn't want that. 

"So how is the tutoring going with Keith?" Jessalyn asked and came up next to Izzy.

"It goes well," Izzy said.

Jessalyn nodded, "It's amazing how his test scores have improved in English, but yet he still seeing a tutor."

"Well everyone wants to keep his grades up; they don't only want to lose their small forward but also their star third baseman."

Jessalyn nodded, "So when are you going to trade him to me."

"Soon Jessa."

Jessalyn nodded, "With how you are delaying the trade, one would think something is going on between you two," Jessalyn said, knowingly.

Izzy looked at her shocked, and saw that Jessalyn suspected something. "Nothing is going on, just tutoring."

"Good, we wouldn't want anything to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well sometimes people who spend a lot of time together get _very_ close. Too close for their own good," Jessalyn said.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders, "We're just friends, and our families have known each other forever, nothing is happening."

Jessalyn nodded, "Good, let's keep it that way for everyone's own well being," Jessalyn said and walked away. This left Izzy nervous that Jessalyn found out about the kisses, or was she fishing. If she did know then what would happen. Izzy just watched the blonde walk away, nervous that something bad was coming.

(Lucas writing in italics)

_In the book The Picture of Dorian Gray, Oscar Wilde Wrote, "Those who are faithful know only the trivial side of love; it is the faithless who know love's tragedies."_


	250. Author's Notes for Brand New Day

Chapter 250 Author's Notes For Brand New Day

**So again we come to the End of another Part, this case Part 16 (Brand New Day), which leaves six parts in this journey. Part 15 ended some storylines, and started some. This starts the final arcs of this story. The Part Title comes from _Brand New Day_, by _Sting_ off his _Brand New Day_ Album. A good part of this story deals with the fall out from Part 15 (Live For This)**

**The Song in Chapter 229 (Can I be Your Groupie?) is _Die, Die My Darling_, by _The Misfits_ off their _Die, Die My Darling EP_. The song has some energy to it, it's very simple to play and would be prefect for a garage band, those are some of the reasons I chose it. Also it fits the mold that I cast High-Performance Heart-Attack in, where they tend to cover bands that Glenn Danzig was in. Or maybe there is more.**

**The Uncle Lucas factor, this section had alot of this. Lucas is close to Brooke's daughters in this order, Izzy, Chase and finally Trin. Izzy probably ahd been influneced the most by Lucas, and suffered the most through the seperation. Chase while close to Lucas, as always struck me as very independant, most of her reading came from her time in rehab. But then again it could also be Lucas' influence. Trin has the least of Lucas' influnece because she was the youngest and spent the least amount of time exposed to him.**

**Dramaqueen123123, I read your forum post and I tried PMing you. Unfortunitly you have it disbaled. So please contact me.**

**Naley, thank you for all your reviews.**

**Well Thanks as always the patronage, the reads and the review. They mean so much to me.**

**Thanks again**

**ThumperE23**

**A few story points I need suggestions or help in.**

**1) What should the name of Peyton's Record Label be?**

**2) This is kinda spoilerish, but there will be a Mothers/Daughters Charity Basketball Game. Peyton being pregnant can't play, who should take Peyton's spot?**

**3) If You Were Going To Replace Jessalyn and Daria as the Cheer Squad Captains who would you replace them with?**

**4) Finally Question, What do you like about Keith and Izzy as a couple?**


	251. Extended Family Dinner

Part 17 I Will Be Heard

(Angela's voice over in Italics)

_Thomas Jefferson once wrote, "The happiness of the domestic fireside is the first boon of Heaven; and it is well it is so, since it is that which is the lot of the mass of mankind." _

* * *

Chapter 251 Extended Family Dinner

Nathan had gone all out for his family and the post-game dinner. They had reservations to one of the best restaurants in Charlotte, and even set aside time for the family to change in more proper attire. Karen smiled as she saw them slowly wander into the dinning area.

Lucas wore nice suit instead of his typical business casual/ sports attire. While Peyton looked lovely in a simple dress, of a green color that brought out her eyes. She admired her Grandkids next, Keith was wearing a coat and tie that made him looked very handsome, and the twins looked beautiful in their dresses.

"They do clean up nicely," Deb said to Karen.

Karen smiled and nodded. "They do. Too bad the parents have such a causal dress policy."

Deb nodded, "Is that Jessalyn, on Keith's arm?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah, she's still in the picture."

Deb looked over Lucas' family. "What's his deal with her? You can tell by looking that they aren't into each other, anymore."

"You'd have to be blind not to see it."

Deb snorted, "A lot of people were surprised when Dan and I divorced. No one expected it. But if you looked you could see the damage. Most people don't look."

Karen nodded. She watched as her youngest walked in behind Lucas and his family. She reluctantly wore a dress, which made Karen smile. Sometimes she wondered if she was really raising another boy, and not a girl. But she knew that Angela had always looked good in skirts and dresses, and since her training for basketball kept her in shape she could get away with wearing almost anything, and look good in it.

"Wow!" Deb exclaimed, "Angela looks great. Who picked that dress out for her?"

Karen shrugged, "Ashlyn I believe."

Deb nodded. "How come we ended up here first?"

"Simple the girls took too long and the guys wanted to wait for the girls," Karen replied.

Deb looked up as Lucas and his family sat down at the table. Lucas even pulled out Peyton's chair. That made both Karen and Deb smile at the gentleman that Lucas was. Keith now embarrassed followed his dad's example and held out the chair for Jessalyn. Lucas sat across from Karen, and Peyton was next to him on his right sitting across from Deb. Ellie snagged the seat next to Peyton, which was near the head of the table so she could be close to her Uncle Nathan. Kay sat on Lucas' left, with Angela across from her next to Karen. Finally Keith and Jessalyn sat next to Kay.

"I wonder why Nathan is treating us to dinner at such a fancy place?" Angela asked.

"Angela, it's not proper to wonder at the table why someone invited you," Karen snapped.

"Yes Mom," she said, and turned to face her brother, "So what do you think, can we run some three guard offense this season?" she asked.

Lucas looked at his sister for a minute. "Why?"

"Well I was watching them run it tonight, and I figured with myself, Faith, and Kay running the Three Guard we could really put up some fireworks."

"Angela, Cara is ahead of Kay in the depth charts, and it would be her as the third guard, and who would we pull from the boards?"

"Well that is tough, since Ashlyn and Devyn are both good. But if we were going for speed I'd pull Big Mack."

Karen rolled her eyes, "Enough with the sports talk."

Deb laughed.

"What?"

"You just sounded like Mae," Deb said.

"What?" Karen asked.

"She's always yelling about no sports talk at the dinner table."

Peyton nodded, "I'll agree to that."

Lucas smiled, "Gotta keep Momma happy," Lucas said, and kissed his wife's hand, and nodded to his Mom and ex-Step-Mom.

Angela pouted, "And Angela Marie, do not pout," Karen said.

She nodded, "Yes Momma," she faked a goofy grin.

"So what shall we talk about?" Keith asked, "Considering most of what we have in common is our twisted family history and basketball."

Peyton nodded, "Well not entirely true, Keith," she answered, "You and I share our love of music, Ellie and Lucas share their love of books, and Kay and I are both artists. So there is more to talk about then basketball."

"Well Angela, what are your other interests other then basketball?" Jessalyn asked, looking to take a swipe at Angela.

She smiled at Jessalyn. But at the same time wondered how she was going to phrase what the answer was. She never really thought of it before, she had always been into basketball first and for most. Everything else was a means to an end to play basketball. What did she do when she wasn't training, playing basketball, or working?

"I do have an interest in several other things," she said.

Peyton raised and eyebrow, "Like what? You can't draw, cook, or even know how to use a hammer."

"I do too know how to use a hammer," Angela said.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Thank god she didn't pick cooking."

"What?" Angela asked.

"I just remember the last time you watched the twins and tried to bake cookies. It was bad, and so was the smoke from the burnt food," he said.

"Luke, I'm going to…"Angela started to say but was cut off.

"Behave you two," Karen and Peyton said at the same time.

Angela and Lucas smiled sheepishly. That was when he looked up and saw James, Brian and Ashlyn walked in. Lucas smiled.

"Thank god you three showed up," he said.

James raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Uncle Luke?" he asked, as he pulled out a chair for Ashlyn. She smiled and thanked James, who sat next to her.

"Angela and I were being told by your Aunt and My Mom to play nice," Lucas said.

James laughed, "I agree sometimes it's hard to tell who is eighteen year older."

Peyton smiled at James then she turned to Ashlyn, "Ash you look great. Who picked out your dress?"

Ashlyn smiled, "Believe it or not, it was Chase. She took Angela and me shopping for this trip."

Peyton nodded and smiled. She would have never expected the former New York Party Girl would befriend the two biggest female jocks she ever met. It seemed an odd pairing, but Brooke was her Mom and Brooke was her friend.

"Settle a bet, Ashlyn, what is Angela's other interests?" Lucas asked.

Ashlyn screwed her face up as she was thinking about Lucas' question. It was kinda of a hard one since much of Angela's life was tied up with her performance as a basketball player. Well there was one thing they did together that very few people know about.

"Believe it or not she likes to go out on the water, either fishing or sailing," Ashlyn said.

Karen looked at Angela, "You do?" she asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I've gone deep sea fishing a few times, with Red and Huck," Angela said.

Peyton nodded. Deb looked at her god daughter, "I never picked you for the out doors type," Deb said.

Angela nodded, "Its fun out on the water."

She looked up and saw Huck walking in with Chase on his arm. They were followed by Brooke and her two other daughters. They took their seats at the table with Izzy sitting next to Keith, and then Trin and Brooke. Izzy was across from Brian, while James was across from Keith and Ashlyn from Jessalyn.

"So how did everyone enjoy the game?" Brooke asked.

She was answered with various grunts and nods. She shook her head and looked down the table.

"You Scotts are no fun sometimes. I couldn't believe how much I enjoyed the game," Brooke said.

Lucas shrugged, "It was a good game."

"So Chase, you took Angela and Ashlyn shopping for this trip," Karen said.

Chase was taken back by the Mom of the Eldest Scott. "What? Oh yes I did. When we talked about this trip and this restaurant I insisted I look in their closets. That was when I decided they need a wardrobe upgrade," Chase said.

Karen nodded, "Well thank you, Chase. I was starting to think I was raising another boy."

Chase smiled and nodded, she had used that line on Angela when they were shopping. "Well it was fun, and I figured I should make an effort to get to know old family friends," she said, and shot a glance over at Jessalyn, letting it dig in that most of the people at the table knew her since she was in diapers.

"It's always good to have friends, Chase," Jessalyn said.

"Yes Jessa friends keep us centered, but some times they pull you off center. You just have to know the difference and make sure it doesn't happen," Chase quipped.

Jessalyn smiled, "It is always good to be loved."

Chase nodded, "Here comes in the question whether it is better to be loved rather than feared, or feared rather than loved. It might perhaps be answered that we should wish to be both; but since love and fear can hardly exist together, if we must choose between them, it is far safer to be feared than loved."

"I never thought you were so deep, Chase," Karen said.

Chase smiled and faced Karen, but would glance at Jessalyn. "There is a lot people don't know about me," she said.

Huck smiled, and nodded with approval. "That's my baby," he finally said.

Brooke smiled and glanced down the table. Chase seemed to be a master at the polite put down. She smiled; it was good for her because she was showing leadership. Something she needed from her daughters if they were to eventually take over for her.

While looking down the table she noticed Izzy was swatting away Keith's hand. She watched them closely for a few more moments and nodded. He wasn't trying to cop a feel she noted, he was trying to hold her hand. So maybe Rachel was right about him.

Skills had joined them by this time and were seated at the foot of the table. He sat there and joked around with Brooke and James. Huck was distant and Brooke wondered where his hand was. Finally Nathan and Haley joined them and Brooke watch as they came in, but a bit flushed, but looking well kept. In her youth she would blurt out that she knew they had sex. But she kept her tongue tonight. She knew they were married and lived apart because of their careers. Also Brooke knew that Haley was establishing their home in Tree Hill for when Nathan retires.

"Sorry we're late," Haley apologized as she took her seat across from Ellie and Nathan sat at the head of the table.

After the waiter delivered their drinks or refreshed those who needed refreshing Nathan stood up and looked over everyone at the table.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice. It felt great to have my own cheering section in the stands. But more importantly I get to spend time with most of my family. Too bad Cooper couldn't come, but it was short notice," Nathan laughed, "Well I hope we can do many more outings like this, so here's to family."

"To family," everyone repeated, and held there glasses up. After Nathan sat down, Lucas and Peyton stood up. They both looked nervous, and finally he turned to her. She nodded.

"It's funny how we just toasted to family. Because we have something to say that will affect the family as a whole," he said.

Keith shook his head, "Are we moving?"

Ellie looked up at her parents, "Are you splitting up?"

Kay and Angela looked at Lucas, "You're not quitting are you?"

Lucas and Peyton shook their heads. "No nothing like that," Peyton said.

Peyton smiled, "I'm pregnant," she said.

The table was silent for a moment. Only three people there had known she was, and Brooke just beamed and smiled. After a second it all sank in and the congratulations started to be passed around. Lucas had his back slapped by Nathan and Skills telling him good job. Haley was excited, especially since she'd be around more for this child, having moved to Detroit before Keith was three and the twins were born.

Lucas noted that his Mom had a look on her face. He knew he would have to talk to her on the plane ride home. When he turned to face Peyton, she was looking at Ellie, and he knew she would be doing the same thing with Ellie.


	252. Long Way Back Home

Chapter 252 Long Way Back Home

It was a quiet trip back in the limos to the airport. Most of the passengers were tired from the long day and were starting to drift off to sleep. The cutest was Trin who curled up next to her Mom and fell asleep. There was still some of a little girl in her.

Watching Brooke and Trin made Lucas smile. It was something he did when he saw any parent have a cute moment with their kids. Parents with their daughters especially touched him. He looked over to his side and saw Kay had fallen asleep next to him. He looked over to Peyton and saw she had Ellie next to her.

Of all the things people said about him, he loved having a sister and daughters, as opposed to all boys. What he was able to share with Keith was great, but he had felt that to some extent Keith did what was expected of him. His daughters brought him joy and he hoped not much stress. They had fewer expectations and could forge their own path easier. He knew that them being cheerleaders was always tossed about, but he kept hands off about it. It was a joy to watch Ellie cheer, and Kay play basketball, and of course Keith was always a subject of pride.

They boarded the private Gulfstream and took their seats. After take off Lucas moved over to where his Mom was sitting. She turned off the over head light and closed her book, and looked at her eldest.

"So another grandbaby, I've pretty much had settled on Angela giving me my fourth grandchild," Karen said.

Lucas shrugged, "It wasn't planned, Mom," he contorted his face as she gave him a look, "Okay none of my kids were planned. But I think they've turned out well."

Karen nodded, "How long have you known?"

Lucas shrugged, "Not long. Maybe a week or two, Brooke actually knew first."

"Brooke?"

"It was all Peyton's idea. Since the first two turned out well when Brooke was the first to know and the third didn't when they weren't talking. She's being superstitious, I guess."

Karen nodded, "You know you were almost done raising your kids, and your going to have to start all over again."

Lucas shrugged, "I believe, we could. We're still young, younger then you when you had Angela. Plus I do believe she'll have great older siblings."

Karen nodded, and looked over towards Angela. Her youngest was curled up sleeping. Next to Angela was Kay, the Aunt and Niece had developed a close relationship, with it bordering on hero worship for Kay. She just hoped that Lucas' new child would wait for any nephews and nieces.

"She'll? Already placing an order?" Karen asked.

Lucas shrugged, "Peyton thinks it's a girl because she always wants junk food."

Karen nodded, "You want a boy?"

Lucas shrugged, "Having another son would be nice, but I would be just as happy as long as the baby and the mom are health."

Karen nodded and smiled at how mature her son turned out to be. Lucas looked over and saw Peyton was moving over to talk to Ellie.

"Do you mind if I sit here for a while?" Lucas asked.

Karen shook her head, "No, I miss the times we use to spend together."

Karen drifted off to sleep, leaving Lucas awake. He looked across the cabin at his wife and their youngest daughter.

* * *

Peyton slipped into the seat next to Ellie. She was sitting alone for a change. Brooke had put Trin near her, and Brian was near Haley. So Peyton was going to use the time to talk to her daughter.

"Hey Ellie," Peyton said as she sat down.

"Hi Mom," Ellie said, still looking out the window, she was in her broodying mode.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Peyton asked.

The younger blonde shook her head, "Nothing."

"C'mon Els, I know you too well something is bugging you."

Ellie looked at her Mom. She had a look that screamed Lucas on her face. She was thinking that Peyton knew. She was trying to figure out how to word things the right way.

"Why are you having another baby?" Ellie asked.

Peyton shrugged, "I guess whoever wanted you to be a big sister for a change."

Ellie nodded, "I know that you and Dad have sex. But why now? It could have been sweet to have a baby sister to go through high school with."

Peyton nodded, "I know Els but that wasn't in the cards until now. But you can still be a good big sister to her."

Ellie nodded, "Mom, will I still be your special girl?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes Ellie, just like Keith will always be my boy, and Kay my artist. The new baby want change who you are, and who you are in my eyes. The baby will be just someone different."

Ellie smiled, "Do I have a say in if it is a boy or a girl?"

Peyton laughed, "You know we don't make that choice, but if you did what would you the baby to be?"

"I think it would be fun to have a little sister. Since Kay is like another brother."

"Ellie be nice to your sister," Peyton said.

Ellie nodded, "Okay Mom," she said.

Peyton kissed her daughter's forehead. "Sleep we'll wake you when we land."

Ellie smiled and drifted off to sleep. Peyton looked over to see her husband resting near his mom. She smiled Lucas and Karen have always had a close relationship. It was strained a few times but they've always come back to good. She smiled, just like her and her dad. She looked at her watch, and the date, he was still out to sea on one of his contracts. She sighed she missed her Dad and really wanted to tell him face to face about the new baby. Finally Peyton's eyes settled on Brooke who was just a head and across from her sitting next to Izzy.

* * *

Brooke had made sure she was sitting next to Izzy on the return flight. She watched her as she settled into her seat. When her middle child reached for her Ipod Brooke stopped her and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes Mom?" Izzy asked.

"We need to talk," Brooke said, quietly.

Izzy nodded and put her Ipod away, "About what?"

"Are you and Keith carrying on behind Jessalyn's back?"

Izzy looked at her mom with wide eyes. "No I'm not mom."

"Are you lying to me, Izzy?"

Izzy shook her head, "No Mom."

"What have I taught you and your sisters?"

"Never be the other woman and never be with a man that has another woman," Izzy repeated.

"So why was Keith trying to hold your hand?" Brooke asked.

Izzy sighed, "I guess I'll be blunt because I'm tired, we have feelings for each other."

"So are you acting on them?"

Izzy shook his head, "He did, he kissed me twice, but I pushed him away, both times."

Brooke nodded, "Was it right after he kissed you?"

Izzy held her tongue.

"I see you didn't. Izzy, I thought I taught you better then this."

Izzy sighed, "Mom, this is the first time anything has happened to me like this. If he didn't have Jessa I'd so date him."

Brooke shook her head, "What?" she asked, Izzy was the most independent of her daughters. She was making a direct statement that she would date someone.

"Well how does he feel?"

Izzy nodded, "He wants to sneak around, and I said no."

Brooke smiled and hugged her daughter. "That's my girl."

"But Mom if her drops Jessa I'd date him in a second."

Brooke looked at her in horror. "What? Why?"

Izzy shrugged her shoulders. "It just feels right."

"Izzy, just be careful, he is a Scott after all," Brooke said.

"And he's Lucas Scott's son, who broke your heart by cheating on you with your best friend," Izzy said.

"How do you know that?"

"Lucas is a very good author, and writes from the heart. Also he's very honest with his kids about his past."

Brooke nodded. "Lucas was always a good man, and learned from his mistakes. Now Izzy get some sleep, you still have school tomorrow," Brooke said.

"Okay, good night mom."


	253. Long Night?

Chapter 253 Long Night?

The next morning as normal Jessalyn picked Daria up for school. The two friends rode in her silver Mazada and listened to music. Jessalyn was still a bit tired from the game and the flight last night.

"Long night?" Daria asked.

Jessalyn nodded, "Yeah, not only was there a flight to Charlotte, but a game, and dinner afterwards. It was topped off by a flight back to Tree Hill," Jessalyn said.

Daria smiled, "Sounds like fun, hang out with any NBA Players?"

Jessalyn shrugged, "Just Nathan Scott and Antown Taylor, I know them already."

Daria laughed, "So who paid for dinner?"

"Nathan Scott."

Daria smiled, then laughed and banged her hands on the dash board. "That is so cool, now you can say an NBA Superstar bought you dinner."

Jessalyn shook her head, "Yeah, what ever."

After a few houses pass Daria looked at Jessalyn, "So were you treated as a tag along or as Keith's Girlfriend?"

"Believe it or not I was treated as Keith's Girlfriend and even allowed to sit next to him. None of the Adams Harpies did anything to stop me, mainly because Chase was too busy making eyes with that damn Redneck."

Daria laughed, "Yeah she has fallen hard for that thing. Notice that cheap ring she's wearing now on her right hand? My guess is he gave it to her and didn't even have the money to buy a cheap fake diamond."

Jessalyn nodded. She had also noticed Chase was wearing a new ring on her right hand. "So how are we going to get back at Ms. Chase Adams?" Jessalyn asked.

"Chase first? I figure you would want Izzy," Daria replied.

"Daria, are you blind, Chase is the one pulling the strings. Izzy is just her little lap dog."

Daria nodded and rubbed her bandaged nose. She was wondering how much Jessalyn's issue with the Adams and her broken nose had in common.

"Well the Chase's greatest strength is also her greatest weakness," Daria said.

"So what is her greatest strength?"

"Her closeness with her sisters, she'll do anything for those two. Especially Izzy, she's really close to her. Attack Izzy and tear her down Chase will wade into it to protect her. Once she's exposed we hit her hard when she least expects it."

Jessalyn smiled and nodded. "Yeah, are you sure?"

"It is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles; if you do not know your enemies but do know yourself, you will win one and lose one; if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle," Daria said.

Jessalyn looked over at her broken nosed friend, "That's pretty deep for you."

"Well ever since the little Ashlyn incident I've decided that I should follow my Uncle Clark's lead and I've been brushing up on my Sun Tzu. So I'll be ready to get that Dyke back."

Jessalyn nodded, "Yeah, I figured you'd be after Ashlyn."

Daria looked in the mirror at her two black eyes and her bandaged nose. "You know it's almost game day again?"

Jessalyn nodded, "Yeah."

"So anything else?"

"I think Izzy Adams has a crush on my boyfriend, and he's into her."

Daria nodded, "What makes you say that?"

"The way they would stare at each other, and the fact she jumped to sit right next to him at dinner," she said.

Daria smiled, "So there is a weak spot in the Adams' armor. Maybe Keith will tear them apart."

Jessalyn shrugged, "I don't know. But I still have most of Keith's attention."

"How's that?"

"Simple, I have something to hold over him."

"What? Spill girl?"

"Not what who? Ellie, she's always wanted to be a cheerleader," Jessalyn said and smiled.

Daria smiled, "Your just plan evil, girl. I've taught you well."

Jessalyn laughed, "The student has now become the master."

Daria smiled, "And how."

Jessalyn shook her head as the school came into sight. "No one challenges me on my home turf," she said.

Daria nodded, "Yeah."

Jessalyn looked over to the school and smiled, "It will be a successful defense of my kingdom," she wore an oath.


	254. Pain and How Do You Deal?

Chapter 254 Pain and How Do You Do It? 

Everyday her habits changed a little. Brooke noticed as she walked into the office dressed in her now causal office style. She felt more creative and freer here in her Tree Hill Office then she did in her New York Office. The Pace was quick but relaxed too she noticed, as she sat behind her simple desk and took time to enjoy her coffee. She could now enjoy her coffee and read her emails without every major crisis ending up on her door. With Marshall in New York, and Bobbi-Lee and Rachel in Tree Hill heading off and diverting most problems, Brooke's life became easier going.

She really wanted Bobbi-Lee to work more on her designs, but since they haven't been able to find a good executive secretary Bobbi-Lee had too pull that work load too. Brooke was impressed by the girl, as she took the job and pushed on, working harder and harder everyday. Yet she knew that she would have to replace her in that roll or she would be burned out and won't be able to do what Brooke brought her down here for.

Rachel had been dragging her feet again on finding a good secretary. That was just her way of keeping Bobbi-Lee in the place she thought she belonged. Brooke could never figure out why these two women hated each other. Maybe because she thought Bobbi-Lee was a threat to their friendship, but Bobbi-Lee could never replace Rachel, Brooke knew.

Brooke looked at her watch and knew it was almost time for her morning meeting with Rachel. These were mere formalities, just part of the routine, mainly just so she could keep abreast of what was going on. Originally she would have one meeting with both Bobbi-Lee and Rachel but after the first few ended with the two red heads fighting Brooke decided that she would get the updates separately.

There was a knock on the door and Brooke looked up and saw Rachel standing there. Brooke signaled her in and the tall red head walked in and took her normal seat. Rachel was dressed more formally then Brooke was, but then again she dealt more with the outside world the Brooke did normally. So it made sense.

"So how are the crises today?" Brooke asked.

"Normal, things seem to be running well in New York. Marshall reports that the staff up there is questioning you moving the lines focused on Tweens and Teens down here, though. How do you want me to respond?" Rachel said.

"Simple tell him that in order for me to get a good reading on those lines I have to be personally responsible for them," Brooke said.

Rachel nodded, "Okay, and you'll be up there this weekend again?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, I'll be leaving late Friday after the basketball game."

"Still going to Fridays Game?" Rachel asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, I'm going to root on for my daughters."

"So you're not going to the girl's game as well?" Rachel asked.

Brooke sighed, "I'm probably going to the early game too. My Goddaughter is playing in that game, too."

Rachel nodded, "Don't you get tired of this high school stuff?"

Brooke shrugged, "I kinda welcome just being a mom, Rach. If anything I love seeing my daughters cheer and meet their boyfriends and just being something I never had a mom."

Rachel shrugged, "It's just that easy for you?"

Brooke nodded a little, "Yeah it kinda is. For the longest time they were all I had and I was all they had. It was great that one year when my apartment was crazy with six kids around it. I'd never thought I would like being a parent but I love it."

Rachel nodded, "It's easier for you your girls are like you, you can relate to them."

Brooke shook her head, "You don't know my girls that well do you."

"What do you mean?"

"Chase is a skateboarder like her Dad. Izzy's a bookworm, and always has this one book with her all the time. Trin, well she's probably the most like me. Rach, I can't skate, and I hated reading, and now Chase is so deep into philosophy my ears bleed when she telling about reading this new book."

Rachel shook her head, "But you have something in common with them though."

Brooke shrugged, "Yes I do, and there are things I do with them because they want to do them. That's the price you pay for having kids and being in their life. You do what needs to be done."

Rachel nodded, "Well Gabrielle and I have nothing in common, and in fact I think she purposely does what she does so we have nothing in common."

Brooke nodded, "She's rebelling, Rach, each one of my girls rebels in away."

Rachel nodded, and was crying a little, "Yeah, I guess."

Brooke looked at her friend, "What's wrong?"

Rachel shook her head, "It's so hard to look at Gabrielle sometimes. She reminds me so much of Tom. I miss him so much."

Brooke nodded, "You have to let go, for your sake and Gabi's."

Rachel nodded, "It's hard to believe he's been gone fourteen years already."

Brooke nodded, she know Tomas Vincent, Rachel's first husband rather well. She would travel all the time with him when he played in New York, Buffalo, and even Foxboro. She was the starting quarterback for the New Orleans Saints and they were so much in love. While Tom had to travel with the team, Rachel would fly ahead a day and back a day later when they were in the New York Area to spend time with Brooke and her girls. Even when she was pregnant Rachel would travel just to visit Brooke.

Sadly when Gabi was only a year old Tom Vincent was driving home late from practice and fell asleep at the wheel. His Range Rover fell off a levy and he drowned. The out pouring from the Saint's fans was great, as Tom Vincent was a great Quarterback and had them in the playoffs constantly. Rachel was the mourning widow of the Saint's nation, but the public attention didn't help her with her mourning.

After the end of the season Rachel and then one year old Gabi moved to New York and lived with Brooke. Rachel would finish school there at City University and soon disappear again down south with a second husband. Poor little Gabi, had a dead dad, a mom who never grieved his loss, and two ex-step-fathers and had lived in three or four cities before settling in New Orleans again.

Brooke nodded, "I know, Rach. What you need to do is try and connect with Gabi. Find out what she likes."

Rachel nodded.

"Also Rachel teaching her how to do shooters with out her hands isn't considered bonding."

Rachel smiled, "Okay. Anything else boss?"

Brooke nodded, "Just listen to Gabi, she'll tell you what she wants from you, and needs from you, all you have to do is listen."

Rachel shook her head, "It was never easy I was a young mother."

Brooke snorted, "C'mon, by the time you had Gabi I had two already and a third on the way."

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, you were a slut back then."

"You're still a bitch."

Rachel nodded, "I'll get on these emails, hoe."

Brooke nodded, "Fine skank."

Rachel stood up and left Brooke's office. This left Brooke alone to take a sip of her coffee and look at a picture on her desk. The picture was of the last time she and the girls were in Paris. They had gotten a tourist to take their picture in front of a small café on the Champs-Élysées. They looked so happy when Brooke first saw the picture. Now looking at it she could tell Chase was high and Izzy was pouting. This was before, when these trips were about business. She swore now she would take them to where ever they wanted on vacation and it would only be a vacation.

Brooke nodded; she knew exactly what Rachel was going through. It took her awhile to connect with her three girls. But now that she had that connection she would never let go of it. Her relationship with her three daughters was the most important thing in her life, and had filled her with such joy. Reconnecting with her friends just made her life more complete.


	255. You Still Practice?

Chapter 255 You Still Practice? 

When you have spent most of your high school life or at least most of it in the gym people start to know where to find you. That means you have become predictable. But for an athlete of Angela's caliber that was what she wanted people to think about her.

Even after a long day of school and practice before the game she would be in the gym, only for maybe an hour at the most. She loved the clean, and the silence, and that could be traced back to the many hours she spent here with Whitey Durham. It was here in the near dark she found her peace and understood her true love of the game.

Also she spent time here to stretch. Years ago Karen had enrolled her into all these things that Lucas called girlie things, mainly dance classes. Angela was good and enjoyed dance but the call for basketball was too great. She did both for a few years until the time conflict became too much and Karen gave up the goat on Angela being anything but a basketball player. That was when she became committed to basketball and devoted her time with Whitey and at the River Court. Yet she slid into her routine some stuff from ballet.

So as often as she could she would come in to the gym and stretch out and do other stuff she learned in ballet. One thing she learned was all those dance classes that she took help her with her balance on the court. How many times did she wonder because she once danced was she able to do what she did on the court?

"You still practice this stuff?" a voice boomed in the gym.

Angela came out of her stretch and sighed. "What do you want, Jessa? There is no one around so it isn't about making fun of me."

"Why do you think everything is about me making fun of you?" Jessa asked.

Angela sighed and started to stretch again, "Because, Jessa, since you got into high school that is all it has been about. You trying to put me down."

Jessalyn shrugged, "Sometimes it's just easier."

Angela shrugged, "Well easy is not always the right thing to do."

Jessalyn nodded and sat on the bleachers near where Angela was doing her thing.

"Remember when we danced together?" Jessalyn asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, it was a hundred years ago."

Jessalyn started at the basketball player, "I remember my first day, I came in there expecting to just be so good, and then there was this blonde girl that was there and she just had so much ability, they were amazed that she had only started a month before."

Angela nodded as she came out of the stretch. "You were just as talented," Angela said.

"But I had to work to be any where near how good you were. How were you so good?"

Angela shook her head, "Jessa, we're not friends, so why should I tell you?"

"I've come to the conclusion why I have trouble with you."

"Oh really?" Angela asked.

"Yes really."

Angela snorted, "Tell me what they are and I might just then decided to believe you."

"Because you are just so much better then me, at everything you did, that I tried to do. Life was just so easy for you Angela. It's not fair.

"Also you took Rhett away from me."

Angela shook her head. "You can have Rhett if you want him," Angela said and straightened up.

"I don't want Rhett, Angela."

Angela nodded, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Your talent and ability, but failing that a little info about Chase Adams," Jessalyn said.

"Why do you think I would know anything about Chase Adams?"

Jessalyn shook her head, "Well you and Ashlyn seemed close enough to her to go shopping with her."

Angela shrugged, she expected this to happen. "Well Chase's Mom is friends with my Mom and my Sister," she said.

"There is another Scott out there?"

Angela sighed, "Peyton, my sister-in-law, Jessa."

"Oh, so go on."

"We work together, I mentioned that I was going to Charlotte, and she said her Mom invited her too. We chatted and she mentioned the restaurant afterwards and what I planned to wear and that's where it started, and pretty much ended."

Jessalyn shrugged, "So you're not friends?"

Angela shook her head, "Not really. We just work together."

Jessalyn nodded, and then she got up. "It's a good thing, or who knows what the fall out will be, Angela."

Angela nodded, "Okay, what ever you say."

Jessalyn nodded, "I'm just giving you fair warning so stay out of the way. Because accounts are going to be settled."

Angela nodded, "Okay Michael," she said.

"Michael?" Jessalyn asked.

"Michael Corleone, from the Godfather."

Jessalyn nodded, "So where does that come from in the movie?"

Angela smiled, "Just before he killed every one of his enemies he said that all accounts were to be settled before they moved to Vegas."

"Okay," Jessalyn said and walked away.

Angela walked into the place in the gym where she knew she could be alone and not heard in echo. She flipped open her cell phone and pressed a speed dial number.

"Yeah she's got a plan to strike back. She was probing for information," Angela said, "Of course I played dumb, and told her the cover story. Yeah I'll talk to you later, and see you at the game tomorrow."

Angela hung up her phone and smiled smugly. She then sat down on the bleachers and looked at her watch. She needed to jog soon, and then she got up and grabbed her stuff and left the gym and its silence.


	256. Table For Four

Chapter 256 Table for Four

The Italian Restaurant was one of the nicest in Tree Hill. Well it was prefect for a fancy business dinner with two potential big money investors in Peyton's new venture. Lucas as the loyal husband was right next to his wife as he lead her in and pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and smiled to him, as he took a seat next to her.

"You're all smiles tonight," Lucas said.

Peyton nodded, "I really don't know why, maybe it's because we could get most of the support we needed for the label."

Lucas nodded, "Peyt, we know that Brooke will support you, and we have Haley and Nathan behind us, plus we have my Mom and Deb so if we get Baldwin to agree to our terms then we should be set."

Peyton nodded, "There is one other person I want to invest."

Lucas crooked an eyebrow, "Who?"

"My Dad," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "So why is Brooke coming to dinner with us?"

Peyton smiled, "Who else to charm the pants off a man then Brooke Davis?" Peyton asked.

Lucas smiled and nodded. He knew what she was talking about. "Isn't that using your friend?"

Peyton shook her head, "It was Brooke's idea. She said that I can impress him with my discussion about the business and she'll flirt with him."

Lucas laughed as he watched Brooke be lead to their table. Both Peyton and Lucas were shocked to see that the normally causal Brooke, she joked that she wanted to be stylish but comfortable, was dressed to kill. She was wearing this killer red dress that hugged her curves, and showed that she took care of herself.

Lucas stood up and greeted Brooke.

"Good evening," he said.

The Maitre d' pulled out her chair. Brooke thanked him and smiled at Peyton and Lucas. "Good Evening," she said.

"Brooke, you look great," Peyton said.

Brooke smiled her dimpled smile at her friends. "Thanks, it's been awhile since I've dressed up for a nice dinner," she said, "It's been all business suites and gowns for years."

"Still, I echo Peyton, you look great," Lucas said.

She just beamed at Lucas, "Thanks Luke. I'm trying to knock this guy's sock off."

"We appreciate this, Brooke," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, "So what is the 411 on this guy?"

Lucas sighed, "His named is Baldwin Stafford, and he's about thirty-seven years old, a single dad of a sixteen year old daughter named Fallon, and he's independently wealthy."

"Fallon you say?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah."

Brooke looked at Peyton and then Lucas, "I've met Fallon Stafford, and she went to school with Chase and Izzy."

Lucas nodded, "Okay, is that a good or bad thing?"

Brooke shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Lucas nodded and stood up. Brooke and Peyton quieted down and got ready for everything that would go down. Lucas offered his hand out as Baldwin walked over to the table. He took Lucas hand and gave him a quick, strong, sharp shake.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to talk with Fallon," he said, as he took his seat.

Lucas smiled, as he sat down, "No problem," he said, "Baldwin, you know my wife Peyton and this is our friend Brooke Davis."

Baldwin offered his hand, and Brooke took it in a demure shake. "Please to finally meet you, Ms. Davis," Baldwin said.

"Please to meet you Mister Stafford," Brooke said, "What do you mean by finally meet me?"

Baldwin smiled at her, "Well I'm not sure but my daughter Fallon is friends with your daughters Chase and Izzy."

Brooke nodded, "Really, such small worlds, I actual do remember your daughter. If member serves me she was a very sweet young lady."

Baldwin smiled, "Yes she is. So how is the food here?" he asked.

"It is the best Italian food in Tree Hill," Brooke said, and gave him a look.

Baldwin nodded, "I suggest leaving the business till after we eat."

Both Lucas and Peyton agreed. That was when Baldwin turned towards Brooke.

"So Ms. Davis," he said.

"Please call me Brooke," Brooke said.

"And you can call me Baldwin," he said, "So Brooke, are you from Tree Hill?"

Brooke nodded, and smiled, "I was born here and raised here, but I moved around a bit after high school."

"Really did you know Peyton and Lucas in high school?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, we were friends in high school."

Baldwin smiled, "So how did you end up in New York?"

"It was a good place to establish my business, and it was a great experience, but nothing beats Tree Hill," Brooke said, smiling, "So what led you to settle here?"

Baldwin nodded, "I needed a change and my Doctor told me that he wanted me to lower my stress levels. After reading about this place I thought it would be a great place to settle."

Brooke nodded, "It is a great place to grow up. So do you have any ties left in New York?"

"Just the business I own and a modest Manhattan Apartment, nothing really. I'm basically retired now."

Brooke nodded, "I'm enjoying working down here too. The pace is much better, down here and I get to spend time with my daughters."

"So what do you do around here? I'm still trying to learn my way around here," Baldwin said.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Well there is walking along the river and several nice cafés, but really this time of year it is basketball. Every week there is a home game for the Ravens I go and watch my daughters cheer."

"Hmm, maybe I should take in a game."

Brooke smiled, "You should."

Baldwin smiled, "When is the next home game?"

Brooke looked at Peyton, who told her with her eyes to tell him.

"Friday," Brooke said.

"What time?"

Brooke told him.

"Where do I meet you?" he asked.

"The Whitey Durham Memorial Field House," Brooke said.

Baldwin gave her a big smile and a twinkle in his eye. "I'll see you there," he said, "Now I'm ready to order."


	257. Mirror of Oneself

Chapter 257 Mirror of Oneself

On those rare days when things were going slow in the café and Tric was busy from an event the night before or one starting that night Angela would be sent up to work with Peyton. It usually took Angela a few minutes to change from the normal street cloths that she wore at the café to the club uniform that Tric called for. It was one of the rare times that Angela showed a lot of skin since the girls wore tank tops that bared part of their midriff.

"Look who they let out of the dungeon," Magdalen one of the bartenders said.

Angela smiled, "Hey Mags."

"So what did you do to get pardoned to working up here with the cool people?" Magdalen asked.

Angela shrugged, "Peyton plead her case for an extra bar back, I guess."

Magdalen smiled, "Yeah, we all missed you up here; anyway Peyton wants to see you in her office."

Angela thanked the bartender and headed off towards Peyton's office. She found it nice to be working upstairs again. It was always fun being a bar back up here or on teen nights being a waitress.

"Hey Angela," Chase said, as Angela passed.

"Hey," Angela said as she walked up the stairs that led to Peyton's office.

Angela always liked Peyton's office. Not only was a place where she conducted most of her business but it was also comfortable. It also had several creature comforts, like a kitchenette and a private bathroom. This was where she had many memories of playing with her nephew and nieces, since Tric had more room they were sent up here to run around.

"Come in Angela," Peyton said when she looked up to see her at the door.

Angela walked in and saw Peyton standing behind her desk. In resent years she had started to wear reading glasses, and currently they were on. She would laugh and say that it was the one thing she would let show to her aging.

"Thanks for getting me out of the café," Angela said.

Peyton nodded, "It wasn't a favor. I needed help tonight."

Angela nodded. "Well thanks anyways."

"Your welcome, and Angela when you head out see Magdalen, she's the head bartender tonight."

Angela nodded, "Okay Sis."

Peyton looked up from the last of her invoices. "Also Angela, you're a mirror of me."

Angela looked at Peyton weird, "What do you mean?"

Peyton sighed, "When I was around your age and I wasn't happy I would be a bitch and push people away. What I was doing was preventing from feeling, when what I really needed was that connection. Someone who made me feel special."

"Yeah?" Angela asked.

"Yes, and it nearly destroyed me, until I did open up."

"Was that with Lucas?"

Peyton shook her head, "I had feelings for him then, but he was dating Brooke. I was a good friend and let her have him. Well until the feelings couldn't be fought anymore. After getting caught, I opened up to Jake, but that fell apart, and then there was Pete. But I always came back to Lucas. It I followed my heart initially things would have been different."

"So what are you telling me?"

"Angela, no matter how conflicted you feel, or how mad you are with someone, if your heart still loves them, go after them. The worse is they are not the one."

Angela nodded, "Live for the moment?"

Peyton nodded, "Because if you lose the moment you may never get it back."

"What if they are the one?"

"They find a way to be together. Just follow your heart Angela, it'll never steer you wrong."

Angela nodded, "Thanks Peyton."

"Your welcome, now go see Magdalen, she's probably wondering where you are."

Angela nodded and smiled, "Okay Big Sis."

"Have fun Little Sis," Peyton said and watched her sister-in-law leave her office. She stared at the door and slowly rubbed her belly. She secretly hoped she could do the same thing when it was time for her girls to looking for advice of the heart.


	258. I Will Be Heard

Chapter 258 I Will Be Heard

**A Few Days Later**

Two chairs were set up in the gym. Ravens Hoops Dot Com would interview each of the players from the two basketball teams the last day of school before Thanksgiving Break. Rerun set up carefully as he would usually only get one shot at most of the interviews. He would talk with each for about ten minutes and he would edit out the garbage that he would get and place the rest of the Ravens Hoops Dot Com Website.

First he would interview the girls team, and he would usually get great content out of them since Coach Scott made sure they didn't show boat or brag,

Angela was the first to come over and sit down across from Rerun. He smiled at her; they knew each other very well as he would be down the River Court or the Scott Half-court and call those pick up games. He used them to practice calling the games.

"Hey Angela, how you been?" Rerun asked.

Angela nodded, "I'm pretty good, just getting use to being grounded."

Rerun nodded, "Yeah, I was shocked when I heard. Trust me I won't touch that, it's not important for the season."

Angela nodded, "So how are going to do this?"

"The same as always," Rerun said.

Angela nodded, "Well let's do it then."

Rerun nodded, and started his voice recorder, "Greetings this is Rerun Vasquez for Ravens Hoops Dot Com, I'm with Lady's Ravens Co-Captain and Star Shooting Guard Angela Scott. Greetings Angela," Rerun said.

"Greetings, Rerun," Angela said.

"So Angela, twenty-eight points in the New Brunswick Game, which was far above your average against New Brunswick which usually plays you tough, what happen? Where did that come from?" Rerun asked.

"Simple, Rerun, we were in good shape and heavily prepared for them."

"Was that all, it seemed that you wanted to dominate that game. You were always around the ball and always in on the big play."

Angela shrugged, "If you say so, my mind was in the game trying to give us an advantage and set up the next basket."

"Your season average has gone up three points per game as oppose to your previous three years, and at the current pace you are looking to set a career scoring average of twenty-six points per game. What do you contribute to this increase in offensive production?"

"I guess some of the average increase is I'm starting to marginalize the early games where I only had three or four points when I was a freshman bench player. We run the Triangle offense so I guess I'm the path of least resistance."

"So you're playing for the first time with a family member, how is it playing with Karen Scott?"

"Kay is a great girl and a great teammate. It was fun playing those two minutes with her and I'm hoping to play more time on the court with her."

Rerun nodded, "So there have been some whispers that Karen Scott is being groomed to be your replacement over the more experienced junior Cara Gyles."

"I wouldn't know about that, my job is play and that is it."

"So how is it being named Co-Captain with your best friend Ashlyn Pierce?"

Angela smiled, "Ashlyn and I have been playing together since juniors. Being names co-captains together just feels so great it's like the crowning achievement of our collective careers. She's been with me through everything, a true sister-in-arms, Rerun. Many people consider Ashlyn a less talented player then myself, they are greatly mistaken, she's my equal or better in a lot of things. People seem to forget she cracked the starting line up before I did. Also last year the Cove City Game she was the leading scorer and player of the game."

"After the first road game, is Thanksgiving Break, are you ready for it?"

Angela sighed, "We start our road schedule in Pickerington this year. It is one hell of a long ride, and not my favorite place to play. As always I'll practice and train and study game films and be ready to play."

"Senior Year, last year as a Lady Raven, how does it feel that every time you take to the hardwood it is one less?"

"Rerun, it is bittersweet, but I'm looking forward to ending my career here holding up the State Championship Trophy and cutting down the net."

"Thank you for the insightful interview."

"Your welcome, Rerun. It is nice to be heard."

* * *

"Hello James," Rerun said. 

"Hey Rerun, so let's get going on," James said.

Rerun nodded, "Okay," he said and turned on the recording, "This is Rerun Vasquez for Ravens Hoops Dot Com; I'm here interviewing James Scott. After only three games with the Ravens he averages twenty points a game, and there is words already being passed around that he is the missing pierce to the puzzle for a championship season. Hello James."

"Hello Rerun, it is nice spending time with the fans."

"James, you are the son of Tree Hill Legend Nathan Scott, how does it feel to be playing on the same court that your dad started his legendary career on?"

"Honestly Rerun, I've not even thought about it. I go out there and play my heart out. No more, no less."

Rerun nodded, "You play with your cousin Keith Scott, who is the star of the team. How is it playing with him? Is there any problems between you two?"

"Keith and I have always been close. There is no problem between us, I came in new to this team, and he's played with them since his freshman year, it is his team. We have a simple deal I handle the outside stuff and he does the inside work."

"So was it an easy transition from California to North Carolina?"

James shrugged, "Well I moved out here in July, and spent the end of the summer with family and meeting new friends. I've been pretty familiar with Tree Hill since my parents would come out her for a few weeks every summer, and there is always the few Christmases and Thanksgivings we've spent out here. So the transition personally has been easy. Basketball wise it has been a bit rough, but Huck and Keith helped me before the school year learn how the game is played out here."

"Now my female listeners want to know about your personal life. So is there anyone special in your life."

James laughed, "For those who don't know I've been dating Ashlyn Pierce since August."

"Seems an odd mix, how did that happen?"

"I met her through my cousin Angela. We started hanging out and just one thing led to another, and we're dating."

"Now back to basketball, you cracked the starting line up from day one as shooting guard. Has there been any backlash from coming out of no where and becoming a starter?"

"Not among the team, a few stares in the school before the first game, but after the first few games they stop questioning it. If anything it is an advantage because I have no history with any of the teams out here."

"Do you have any predictions for the rest of the season?"

"I don't make predictions, Rerun."

"Well Thank you for sitting down with me, James," Rerun said.

"Your welcome, Rerun."

* * *

Ashlyn sat down across from Rerun and smiled. She liked the short AV Guy. Rerun had always been part of Angela's life; the junior had been part of the Scott click since he started hanging out with Keith at the River Court. 

"Hey Ash," Rerun said greeting her.

"Hey Rerun, I'm ready when you are."

He nodded and started the recorder. "I'd like to welcome Lady Raven's Co-Captain Ashlyn Pierce, welcome Ashlyn."

"Thank You Rerun, I always like giving time to Ravens Hoops Dot Com," she said.

"So you are considered the enigmatic of the Lady Raven's Players, why is that Ashlyn?"

"What do you mean, Rerun?"

"Well you come across very out going and bubbly, but almost no one knows much about your personal life, you have the sweetish nature about you and you play under the boards like a daemon, people want to get to the heart of Ashlyn Pierce."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Not much to tell, I'm an Honors Student and a Basketball Player."

"What about your family life, any brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older sister names Savannah, she's twenty-one and she's attending Piedmont Baptist College in Winston-Salem. We were very close growing up, but things changed when I was nine and she was fourteen. She became a cheerleader and I started junior basketball. Angela has basically become my sister now."

"Now the subject of Angela Scott, you two have played together for eight years, the fans have watched you two grow and mature as players and women together, how is it going to feel next year when you two won't be on the same team together next year?"

Ashlyn thought for a second, "That is something that I'm very scared of. Spending so much time with someone, where they become literally your family, and then the world changes around you and you're not going to be able to spend the time with them like your use to. It's a whole new world, and it's scary."

"So what are your plans for college?"

"I believe strongly this is my last season playing basketball. I'll always play but it will be backyard and park games."

"Someone of your talent should have many schools recruiting them, are you telling us something were not seeing?"

"There are plenty of schools recruiting me, many of them very good schools. Several schools want to bring me and Angela on their team together. I just have a lot of things to weight before I make my decision."

"You have been making a lot of the girls in the school, when it came out that you were dating the latest basketball star, James Scott, do you have any comments on this relationship?"

"My relationship with James, is a rather private matter for me, but I will tell you this we met through his cousin Angela, started hanging out together, ended up dating and are very happy."

"Okay, final question, how do you picture this season ending?"

"Well if everything goes right I'll be standing right next to my best friend and holding the championship trophy."

"I hope it comes true, Ashlyn."

"So do I Rerun."

"Thank you for your time."

"Your welcome."

* * *

Keith took his seat across from his old friend. He remembered the first day he met Rerun in elementary school. He was impressed when this young kid mentioned that not only had he read several of his dads books but had seen most of his uncle's games. What also impressed him was that he was just a nice guy. 

"Hey Keith, ready?"

Keith nodded, "Let's do it."

"Now for the interview we've all waited for Star Forward Keith Scott has joined me for an interview. Welcome Keith."

"Hello Rerun. I'm glad to be back sitting with you here and all the listeners at Ravens Hoops Dot Com."

"So this season you are already off to another hot start. Averaging twenty-three points, ten assists and five steals a game, how does it feel to be an early consideration for the playoffs and challenging for the state title?"

"I really average that? I've not been keeping track, of my stats this year, I've been trying to improve my grades. But being considered for the playoffs is one thing, making them is another. This is my third year playing and guys like Huck and Kole are in their last year so we know the score. But since I've been here the deepest we made it in the playoffs was the quarter-finals last year."

"Keith, now that you have one of your best friends playing in the fore court with you in his last year, how does that feel?"

"I've played a year here and there with out Huck, since he is a year older then me. But the last few years playing with Huck have been great and it will be something I greatly miss."

"Still on the subject of teammates you are playing with your cousins James and Brian. James is a legitimate superstar in his own right, how can you keep two egos on the court in check?"

"Surprisingly James and I get along great; it is no repeat of our dads on the court. James and I have always gotten along great. We play different roles on the court, but it is great having him there when it's game time."

"Recently it has been reported that teams have been preparing their defense schemes to try and shut you down, how does that make you feel?"

"Surprised, and flattered, when you start playing you always have dreams of being the next Michael Jordan, or Lebron James, but it always has always stroke me as weird when Coach Roth first mentioned that to me. It was something that I never believed it, and I still wake up every morning thinking and wondering why do they pick me out."

"Now what is this story with your personal life?"

"What do you mean?"

"The lady listeners want to know what the story between you and the new cheerleader Isabella Adams?"

"Izzy is my tutor; she's helping me keep my grades up so I can still play. I'm still dating Jessalyn Windsor."

"Okay, thanks for your time Keith."

"Your welcome, Rerun."


	259. Pain Lies On The River Side

Chapter 259 Pain Lies On The River Side

(Flashbacks are in italics)

The Basketball Court in the park by the river, known to everyone as the River Court, this was where Angela came to rest and think. She sat on a picnic bench and watched the river run down the pass to the Atlantic Ocean. All she needed to do was clear her head, about what she felt about the game, the future and Rhett.

She sighed and looked back at the basketball court.

_Angela ran up the road and stopped on the court. She stretched out and pulled the hood of her hoodie off her head. She shook out her curly dirty blonde hair and looked at the two other people standing over at center court, she smiled because she caught them making out._

_"Would you two give it a rest," she said._

_"What Angela, c'mon you were teasing me that we didn't make out enough," Ashlyn said, in a giggly smile, she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder._

_Angela laughed, "I know," she said, and smiled at the boy, "Hello Huck."_

_Huck looked at the two best friends, "Hey Angela," he said._

_Angela shook her head, "When are you going to cut that ungodly thing?"_

_"When are you going to get rid of that perm?"_

_Angela grabbed her hair and looked at it. "What? I like it this way."_

_Ashlyn shook her head, "Angela, nineteen ninety-four called they want their hair style back."_

_"Looks who's talking you're dating someone from a bad eighty's video," Angela shot back to her best friend, with a big smile on her face._

_Ashlyn shook her head, "So what are we going to do, jaw jack or play basketball?"_

_"Jaw jack? Where did you hear that one?" Angela asked._

_"My Dad uses it all the time," Ashlyn said._

_Angela shook her head, "Okay, speaking of old fashion. So what are we going to do we can't beat on Huck."_

_Huck shrugged, "I have a buddy of mine from the basketball team coming to play."_

_"Who?" Ashlyn asked._

_"Rhett Churchill," Huck said._

_"Oh my God! Rhett Churchill, how did you manage that? His Daddy usually doesn't want him playing down here," Angela said._

_"Still Huck, that guys got some skills," Ashlyn said, and walked over to Angela._

_Angela leaned over to her friend and whispered into her ear, "And he's hot as hell."_

_"I know," Ashlyn whispered into Angela's ear._

_The two blonde girls looked up just in time to see a boy about there age with a slightly younger girl at his side. Huck smiled and walked over and greeted him._

_"Rhett," Huck said._

_"Huck," he said, "So this is the River Court I've heard about."_

_Huck nodded, "Yep, where the legends played."_

_Rhett nodded, "And who are these hot ladies you're keeping time with?"_

_Both Angela and Ashlyn blushed, and Huck spoke up, "This is Ashlyn Pierce, my girlfriend and Angela Scott her best friend."_

_Rhett nodded, "So you invited me down for some one on one, Huck?"_

_Huck shook his head, "No Ashlyn and Angela play for the Lady Ravens, in fact Ashlyn is the starting Small Forward."_

_"Lady Ravens, they have no game."_

_Huck shook his head, "Be careful Rhett, you might upset the wrong person."_

_"It's true Huck; they can hold their own against us."_

_Angela stepped up and looked Rhett in his eyes. She almost got lost in them, but shook herself out of it. "Okay hotshot, you and Huck against me and Ash, to fifteen by ones, make it take it."_

_Rhett smiled, "Sure, what ever you say," he turned to the girl that came with him, "Jessa, please hold my coat."_

_She nodded, and looked at Angela with an evil eye tinged with jealousy._

How much of the last few years of her life unfolded out here? She walked over to the bleachers and looked over at one of the hoops. This was where her brother would come and sit and think, staring at the same hoop. She sat down and shook her head.

_Angela was shooting hoops under the lights. Her mom finally let her leave the driveway hoop. The only problem was Lucas had to be with her. He was over in his Mustang watching her go through her routine and her nephew Keith was at the other hoop just shooting._

_"Is it safe for you to be out here alone?" someone asked her._

_She turned around and saw Rhett standing there. "I'm fine Rhett, I have Keith and Lucas here," she said._

_"Keith? That kid?" he asked pointing to Keith._

_"Yes, My Nephew," she replied._

_"Nephew? He's in eighth grade."_

_"He's my brother's son."_

_"How old is your brother?"_

_Angela laughed, "Thirty-two, you've probably heard of him, Lucas Scott."_

_Rhett shrugged, "Can't say that I have, Is he Mister Scott the English Teacher, but I've heard of Nathan Scott."_

_"Nathan's my Cousin," Angela said._

_Rhett shook his head, "No way, you can't be Nathan Scott's cousin."_

_Angela nodded, "His Dad and My Dad are brothers."_

_Rhett looked at her weird. "Your dad? Who's you dad?"_

_Angela face drooped a little in sadness. "Keith Scott," she said._

_Rhett pointed to the boy on the other side of the court. "Him?"_

_Angela shook her head and laughed a little, "No he was named for my dad. My Dad was murdered in the High School."_

_Rhett nodded, remember hearing about the story. "I do have one question."_

_"Okay, if you want to get your ass kicked again I'll give you a rematch."_

_Rhett shook his head. "No not yet."_

_"Well go ahead, then," she said and smiled at him, studying his face and enjoying looking into his eyes._

_"Jessa was telling me you two were in Ballet together and you did some cheerleading for a while. Why are you a basketball player and not a cheerleader?"_

_Angela shrugged, "I've always liked all three, ballet was fun, cheering was fun, I just seemed to get a better rush out of basketball."_

_"You're an adrenaline junkie?"_

_"Aren't we all?"_

_Rhett shook his head, "You're a pretty girl, and I never expected someone like you to a basketball player."_

_Angela shrugged, "I guess the world just surprises you."_

_Rhett shook his head, "What is with the curly hair?"_

_"I like it. It matches my big sister."_

_"Big sister?"_

_"My Brother's Wife, Peyton, she's sorta my big sister."_

_Rhett nodded, "Okay."_

It was hard to believe that she was pushed away from being here. She was the one that brought Keith here all the time. She loved this nice quiet park. Many people in the school joked this was the place where Scott's went to think. Really most of the people that she knew came here to think or hide.

_It was a lazy late spring afternoon. School had just been let out for the year and Keith and Angela were lying on a picnic bench at the River Court looking at the clouds. It was a typical hot and humid day. They just wanted to rest and watch the clouds drift by._

_Angela pointed, "That one looks like a bunny rabbit," she said._

_Keith nodded, and laughed, "A deformed bunny."_

_"C'mon Keith, can't you see the ears and the tail."_

_"No."_

_"You have no imagination," Angela said._

_"Like you do?"_

_"Is this going to be start teasing Angela about her musically tastes too?" she asked smiling._

_"Not yet, but how can you listen to R. Kelly?" Keith said laughing._

_Angela shook her head and sat up. That was when she noticed Rhett standing there. She tugged her shirt down self-conscious that it had ridden up when she was watching the clouds. She wished she hadn't put her hair in a ponytail, but the visages of the curls were still there._

_"Hi Rhett," she said._

_"Hey," he said, sounding down._

_Angela shook her head, "What's wrong?" she asked._

_Rhett shrugged, "My dad just told me I'm going to Oak Ridge Military Academy next year."_

_"What?" Angela and Keith both said, Keith sitting straight up, once he heard the news._

_"Yeah, that is what I said," Rhett replied._

_"Why Rhett?" Angela asked._

_Rhett shrugged, "My Dad said it will make a Man out of me."_

_Angela's face was drawn. "So what is going to happen?" she asked._

_Rhett shrugged. "Just try and enjoy the summer."_

_"What about Jessa?"_

_"There is no Jessa, anymore," Rhett said, "We were going that way for awhile."_

_Angela nodded, "I'm sorry."_

_"Well, no crying over the past". _

_Keith shrugged and Angela nodded._

_"Want to join us?" Angela asked._

"_What are you two doing anyways?"_

_"Trying to get Keith to see shapes in the clouds."_

_Rhett laughed, "Well then I've not a better offer all day, move over."_

Summers came and went down here. Yet the River Court never changed. Angela walked out onto the hardtop. She came to some very faded names that had been spray painted on the court. Seventeen years they had survived but now they were barely litigable. She looked them over.

_Angela zipped by Rhett on her roller blades, as he tried to stay up. She smiled at him and adjusted her helmet out of her eyes. He looked at her and shook his head. She circled around and stopped, looking at him._

_"What? Big bad jock Rhett Churchill can't keep up?" she asked._

_He shook his head and looked at her, "I've never done this before."_

_She looked at him shocked, "You've never roller bladed before?"_

_"Nope, never have."_

_"Well what do you think of it so far?"_

_"Scary."_

_Angela laughed. "It can be, c'mon, you'll never get better if you don't try," she said, and started skating around._

_He shuffled off and caught up to her, following her around in circles on the court. He was doing well and then he slipped and fell on his backside. Looking over he saw some old graffiti on the court._

_"Hey Angela, what is this?"_

_Angela skated over and looked at it. "Oh! A group of friends their last night together after senior year painted that and promised to remain friends, and meet back here four years later."_

_Rhett nodded, "How did that work out?"_

_Angela shook her head, "Not very well."_

_"Explain please."_

_Angela sighed, "Well Lucas and Peyton still live here. Haley and Nathan visit, they live in Los Angeles. Skills visits, but plays basketball in Europe. Mouth lives in Connecticut and works for ESPN. Rachel disappeared. Bevin lives in Raleigh. I don't know about Brooke and Chase."_

_Rhett looked up at her. "Are those the kids from the Class of 2006?"_

_Angela nodded, "Yep that was them."_

_"I thought they were a legend."_

_Angela shook her head, "No, more like casualties."_

_"So they are real."_

_Angela nodded, "Very much so."_

_"Have you met any of them?"_

_"I've met most of them; I'm related to four of them."_

_Rhett sighed, "How do you deal with that?"_

_"C'mon, you're suppose to be learning how to roller blade, and not talk about ghosts of the past."_

Time passes like a dark specter. It takes away so much and leaves you with much more, but stuff you value very little. Angela walked over to a picnic bench and sat down. It was in good shape and she could see initials carved in over other initials. She ran her fingers over one set carvings. The chill of the air of that day returned to her hands, as she drifted back to that day.

_Angela just finished another set of shots, and jogged over to the picnic bench to grab her water. She was wearing basketball shorts and a muscle shirt which showed off a heavier built frame, from increased weight training. Her once long and perm-ed hair was now shoulder length and its natural straight. She sighed and drank in the water. Turning back she looked at hoop, and started to stare at it. _

_"Why do you keep staring at that hoop?" Ashlyn asked walking up._

_Angela turned and looked at her best friend. Something set off the triggers in Angela's head, it was Ashlyn's voice, it was sullen and not the usual cheerfully full of life voice she was use to hearing._

_"Simple because it's like most men the enemy," Angela said, in a near snapping tone._

_"I guess this is a bad time," Ashlyn said and started to walk away._

_"Ash, I'm sorry," Angela said, "What's up?"_

_Ashlyn shook her head, and sat on the picnic bench table. "Nothing, everything, the usual chaos," she said._

_Angela shook her head, "Ashlyn, we've known each other how long? We can't hide things from each other."_

_"My Mom made me break up with Huck tonight," Ashlyn said._

_Angela dropped her water bottle and basketball in shock. "What?"_

_"I just broke up with Huck."_

_Angela shook her head, "How can your Mom do that, she loved Huck."_

_Ashlyn sighed, "There are reasons."_

_Angela walked over and wrapped her arms around her friend. "You can tell me."_

_Ashlyn shook her head, "No, I can't, my Mom won't let me."_

_Angela sighed, "Ash, I can't help if you won't let me. I owe you that much, since you've been there for me."_

_"Angela, you have to promise not to tell anyone."_

_Angela shook her head, "I'll tell no one. I swear."_

_Ashlyn sighted, "I'm pregnant."_

_Angela's eyes grew to be the size of saucers, "What? You're Pregnant? How?"_

_"Well I had sex, I thought you knew that much," Ashlyn said._

_"Duh! I knew that. But when?"_

_"I'm two months along according to the Doctors; Late July early August is when I'm due."_

_Angela nodded, "So Maddie, made you break up with Huck. Are you keeping the baby?"_

_Ashlyn nodded, "Yes, I can't abort it, and my parents won't let me put it up for adoption. So I'm keeping it."_

_Angela nodded, "Ash, I may not be able to do much, but I'll be there for you."_

_Ashlyn nodded. "Angela, no one can know, not even your family, and especially Huck."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"My Mom wants it that way."_

_Angela nodded, "Is it?"_

_"It is."_

_Angela sighed, and took out her knife she always carried. A moment later she started curving into the table. Ashlyn looked at it and then at Angela._

_"Why did you put that in the table?" she asked._

_"Because from today on, Ash, it will always be You and Me against the world," Angela said._

_Ashlyn nodded, "You and me," Ashlyn said._

_Angela nodded. "You and me, always."_

Angela let off a heavy sigh. So many memories, so much of her life played out here. Many of them bad memories, and she still came back her to think.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Rhett said as he walked up and sat down next to Angela.

"Sometimes you have to get away from everything to find something."

Rhett nodded, "So what are you looking for?"

"Answers and questions for the answers I have."

Rhett laughed, "The never ending struggle."

"Pain lies on the river side."

"Good song."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, so why are you here?"

"I wanted to come back to where I had a favorite memory."

"What would that be?"

"You teaching me how to roller blade."

Angela exhaled, "I was thinking about that a few minutes ago."

Rhett laughed, "I still expected you to have that perm you wore, because it looked like Peyton's hair."

Angela shook her head, "I cut it short and kept it straight starting that October."

"You also bulked up too."

"Hey!" she shot back.

"I mean muscles."

"More weights and self-defense classes helped there."

Rhett sighed, "Angela, I can't deny I was stupid and I was an ass, but I still care for you."

Angela sighed, "Rhett, you hurt me pretty bad; I just can't let you into my heart right now."

"Angela, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Doesn't matter, you still did."

"Where does that leave us?"

"We're friends, Rhett. That's all I can give you right now."

Rhett nodded, "I can live with that."

Angela nodded and let her eyes drift to the faded graffiti.


	260. Hi You're Fallon

Chapter 260 Hi You're Fallon 

The Tree Hill Mall was not the place for a former New York Socialite could find what she was use too. It was so suburb and middle class. The only reason she came was she found that with the different weather her cloths didn't meet what she needed.

Burdened with bags she finally stopped and put them down so she could readjust how she was carrying everything. This was crazy, how she needed a whole new wardrobe and her dad was cool with it, but didn't come to help her carry the stuff. No guys even came over to offer.

"You're Fallon, right?" a female voice with a stereotypical southern accented, asked.

Fallon turned around to see a brunette with her face bandaged up and a blonde standing next to her.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Sorry Suge, I'm Daria Churchill, and this is my friend Jessalyn Windsor, we saw you around school and we thought we'd welcome you to Tree Hill," Daria said.

"Well thank you, I have to get going."

"Well can I at least help with your bags?" Daria asked.

Fallon shrugged. "I guess."

The three girls divided their bags up together and headed towards Fallon's SUV.

"So how do you know the Adams Sisters?" Jessalyn asked.

Fallon shrugged and looked over the two girls, and suspected something. They weren't good at playing the power games. Or they were minor leaguers. Fallon smiled at them, and knew she was going to have some fun with them. At least it was something to do while exiled to Tree Hill.

"I went to school with Chase and Izzy. I also hung out with them after their modeling jobs and parties," Fallon said.

"Parties? Really, Chase and Izzy don't seem like the parting type," Daria said, looking Fallon in the eyes.

"They went but, you know their Mom is strict and they didn't drink or do drugs or anything like that," Fallon said, giving Daria a fake smile.

Daria raised an eyebrow, "Really, I read on the internet that Chase OD three times and went to rehab."

Fallon shrugged, "Chase had he drink spiked three times, and her mom freaked out and sent her to rehab. Does she look like she does drugs?"

Daria shook her head, "No not really."

"Because she's clean, you know her Mom went to Betty Ford. So she sees addiction every where," Fallon said.

Daria nodded. Jessalyn stepped up now. "Would Izzy steal another girl's boyfriend?" she asked.

"Izzy? God no, first of all their Mom taught them never to be a cheater or tolerate being cheated on and Izzy isn't exactly that devious."

Jessalyn nodded. "So where do these wild stories come from?"

"Tabloids, if you have to excuse me, girls I have to go home."

"Okay," Daria said.

Fallon gave them both a fake smile, "Well I'll see you in school tomorrow," she said and walked away.


	261. Let's Hear It

Chapter 261 Let's Hear It

Tric was closed tonight but still all the Scott and Adams teenagers and a good number of their friends were present. They were just hanging around and talking, for whatever reason Peyton allowed them up here this night. She usually liked to keep people out of the club when there was nothing in the venue. Yet tonight was different.

Rerun was hanging around the stage and he looked over Chase's shoulder.

"A Karaoke machine?" he asked.

Chase nodded. "Hmm, hey Angela you know about this?" she called out.

The tall blonde walked over and looked at it. She snorted, "Yeah it is something they do ever so often, a karaoke night. No big deal really," Angela said.

Chase turned it on and started looking through the files.

"Chase what are you doing?" Angela asked.

"Angela, turn on the sound system."

Angela nodded and went with Rerun as the turned on the house system. Rerun, knowing the gear slightly better got it balanced out. Chase got the whole system on stage up and running and she smiled when everyone looked up on stage at her.

"Well I figure we have some interesting and expensive toys, maybe we should play a little," she said.

Several of the teenagers shook there head. "Well I guess I'm going first."

Music started to play, and went with it until it cued her to start. Then she started to sing with a nice but not great voice. She wasn't bad; at least she was in tune.

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_The most tender place in my heart is for strangers  
I know it's unkind but my own blood is much too dangerous  
Hangin' round the ceiling half the time  
Hangin' round the ceiling half the time_

_Compared to some I've been around  
But I really tried so hard  
That echo chorus lied to me with its  
"Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on"_

_In the end I was the mean girl  
Or somebody's in-between girl  
Now it's the devil I love  
And that's as funny as real love_

_I leave the party at three a.m.  
Alone, thank God  
With a valium from the bride  
It's the devil I love  
And that's as funny as real love  
And that's as real as true love_

_That echo chorus lied to me with its  
"Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on"_

_That echo chorus lied to me with its  
"Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on"_

When the song ended everyone stared at Chase. They were taken back by the passion she sang the lyrics with. She smiled and left the stage. There was some light clapping.

Chase went over to one of the couches and kinda hid her face a little. She had become a little self conscious. Finally getting brave again she notice Huck wasn't sitting next to her. He was looking at the list of songs on the machine. She cringed when he stepped up with a microphone.

"This is for Chase," he said, then the music started and he began to sing.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_She grew up in the city in a little subdivision  
Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken  
Ballet, straight-As, most likely to succeed  
They bought her a car after graduation  
Sent her down South for some higher education  
Put her on the fast track to a law degree_

_Now shes coming home to visit  
Holding the hand of a wild-eyed boy_

_With a farmers tan_

_Shes riding in the middle of his pickup truck  
Blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing  
They couldnt avoid  
Ladies love country boys_

_You know mamas and daddies want better for their daughters  
Hope they'll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer  
And their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty_

_They never understand why their princess falls  
For some camouflage britches and a southern-boy-drawl_

_Or why shes riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Hank Jr., yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing  
They couldnt avoid  
Ladies love country boys_

_You can train em, you can try to teach em  
Right from wrong but its still gonna turn em on_

_And they go riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd, yelling, Turn it up!  
You can raise her up a lady but theres one thing  
You just cant avoid  
Ladies love country boys  
They love us country boys_

Huck walked off stage. Everyone stared at him, not expecting him to have a passable voice. Chase looked up at him and smiled. She got why he sang that song. When he stood in front of her she shot up and hugged him, and planted a hell of a passionate kiss on him.

Ashlyn leaned against the wall standing next to James. She smiled watching Huck and Chase kiss. James looked over at Ashlyn.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Huck finally found someone," she replied.

James snorted, "Why does that matter?" James asked curious.

"James, Huck has been my friend a long time, and was my friend before he was my ex-boyfriend. He's always going to be in my life, so I want him to be happy."

James nodded, "Yeah."

"What are you doing the day after the Pickerington Game?" Ashlyn asked.

James shrugged, "Sleeping in, it's a long bus trip."

Ashlyn nodded, "Can you give me a ride to Bear Creek. Angela and my Parents are busy."

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"Nine Am and be prepared to stay late, my Aunt Charlotte wouldn't feel it is her right to feed you a good dinner."

"Okay."

"Shhhhh!" Ashlyn said, "Angela, is going to sing. She's not that bad of a singer."

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_All I want to say  
Is you're the satellite  
in my life  
You don't have to lie  
And you don't have to cry anymore_

_Then I hear you say  
Let's live for the moment this time  
Why don't you just make up your mind?_

_You make my head spin  
You make my head spin  
Why? Why do you?  
You make my head spin  
You make my head spin  
Why? Why?_

_You love to build me up  
Just to tear me down  
Oh but why?  
Wouldn't it be nice  
If we found paradise someday_

_Then I hear you say  
Let's live for the moment this time  
Why don't you just make up your goddamn mind?_

_You make my head spin  
You make my head spin  
Why? Why do you?  
You make my head spin  
You make my head spin  
Why? Why?_

_Did I hear you say  
You want to be alone?  
Was this a mistake?  
How would we have known?  
Well I can hear you scream at me  
Scream at me!_

_I'm not perfect  
I'm not perfect!_

_You make my head spin  
You make my head spin  
Why? Why do you?  
You make my head spin  
You make my head spin  
Did I ever mean something  
You make my head spin  
Did I ever mean something  
You make my head spin  
...to you?  
Why? Why do you?_

When Angela was done and she stepped off the stage, everyone was silent. They were taken back with her passion and the feeling she put behind the song. They noted that she even started to cry at the end of it. She looked at them and saw Ashlyn nod her approval. That was when she completely broke down and ran towards the restroom.

Ashlyn followed her into the ladies room. She found Angela sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. Shaking her head she sat next to her best friend.

"So come here often?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela looked at her laughed, and then started to sob.

"Angela, that's how you feel inside isn't it?"

Angela nodded.

"Rhett's causing it, huh?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, he confuses me."

Ashlyn sighed, "I remember just over two years ago, when you got fed up with waiting. You chopped your hair off."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I liked my old hair."

Ashlyn laughed, "That perm wasn't you."

"I still liked it."

"Angela, you have to sort out your feelings about Rhett. If for anything just for your own piece of mind."

Angela nodded.

"Angela, you've always done things with such passion, you've always been full in or nothing. Why are you suddenly playing it safe?"

"I don't want to get burned, Ash."

"Who said it about love and loss?" Ashlyn asked.

"Tennyson, I hold it true, whate'er befall; I feel it when I sorrow most; 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. He was talking about the death of a close friend."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Still holds true, all in or nothing, Angela. Now come on who knows what's on this floor."

Angela nodded and stood up. "Why did you come and get me?"

"Because, it's always been you and me," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded. "It always will be."

The two friends walked out of the bathroom and rejoined their friends.


	262. Wearing of The Blue

Chapter 262 Wearing of the Blue

The first road game was always an interesting event. The teams would head yup on the Athletic Department Buses and the Fans would follow on charter buses, or in cars. The Cheerleaders would follow in their vehicles and car pools, and ravens Hoops Dot Com would go with what ever team bus had room.

Upon arriving Rerun would set up his gear where they allowed him and just get ready for the game. He admired the court and readied for the game. Checking the time he started his live broadcast.

"Good evening Raven's fans this is Rerun Vasquez for Ravens Hoops Dot Com, broadcasting from Pickerington, for the first road game of the season. We're waiting for the National Anthem for the Lady Raven's game to be song.

"Tonight we broadcast from the Home of the perennial cellar dwellers the Pickerington Pirates. You can insert your own country jokes here. Tonight we see if the Tree Hill Lady Ravens can keep their unbelievable win streak alive. Most games they have played have been over by half-time.

"Some people are calling the Lady Ravens 4-0 without the game being played. They base it on the trends that both star players Angela Scott and Ashlyn Pierce both play very well against Pickerington. But when any given two teams take the court, on any given day, one wins and one loses. That is why we play the games," he paused for the national anthem and then looked down at the court.

"Okay the Lady Ravens are taking the Court. They are decked out in their away Blue Uniform and the usual suspects of Scott, Pierce, Ward, Brice, and Brown are on the court. And he's the tip off, the Lady Ravens' big center Mackenzie Ward tips the ball in towards Angela Scott, who then passes it to Faith Brown. Here we go!" Rerun sent over the streaming broadcast.

On the side line Lucas stood up and yelled, "Delta!" sending the play into Faith.

Faith nodded, keeping her pace and scoped out her teammates. "Delta! Delta! Delta!" she yelled.

The girls moved to take their place along the key. Faith stepped up and passed the ball right to Mackenzie in the center. The Amazon of a center watched as her teammates moved to the next position. She spotted her place as Angela picked a defender and freed up Ashlyn breaking towards the inside.

Mackenzie laser beamed a pass to the forward, who went up for a nice easy lay up, opening the scoring for the Lady Ravens. She smiled, as she ran back to help set up the defense. She had the look of this was going to be a fun game.

As Pickerington came down they tried countering Tree Hill's Triangle with their own. The Lady Ravens having experienced players that learned over the years all the sets of the Triangle were able to read the simpler sets that Pickerington was trying to us. Soon the Team from Tree Hill went on a 12-3 run.

In the stands the Scott Clan sat and watched. Smiling and commenting on how the game was going. Peyton stretched out and leaned against the empty bench behind her.

"So why does that girl keep yelling Delta?" Baldwin asked, Brooke. They had joined the Scotts on this road trip.

"Peyton, why does she keep yelling Delta?" Brooke asked.

"Faith is calling in the offensive set for the team."

Baldwin nodded, "So if Angela is the best player on the team why isn't she carrying the load?"

Karen smiled, "She's doing her fair share, but they play a team game, and the ball moves along the path of lease resistance."

Baldwin nodded. "Is this typical in ten minutes into the game that a team is up 30-10?"

Peyton shook her head, "No. Pickerington is a bad team, and for some reason we're a good team."

He nodded, and Fallon yawned, "The blue team, scored again," she said.

"Did you catch the number?" Haley asked trying to fill in the score card.

"Twenty-two," Fallon said.

Peyton was squeezing a stress ball. She did that when she got bored. "I wonder when he'll start going deep into the bench."

Karen shrugged, "Well Cara and Ashton have played significant time tonight. I'm surprised Ashlyn still in there with her knee."

"Her knee?" Fallon asked, "Which one is Ashlyn?"

"Number nineteen, she has the knee brace on. She tore a meniscus her sophomore year. When they have the lead she gets rested to save wear and tear on her knee," Peyton said.

The Staffords were quiet and this allowed people to turn back to the game. It was quickly nearing the end of the first half and the Lady Ravens were winning by twenty something points. Only on starter had yet to sit, Angela. With the the front line bench players of Cara Giles, Ashton Perry, Evangeline Dillion, and Jaslyn Trafford playing significant time. As the clock ran down, Coach Scott finally pulled his two starting seniors; it was the first time this year that Angela didn't play the complete first half. When the names were announced for the two replacements, Jaslyn Trafford went in at Power Forward, shifting Cara Gyles over to Small Forwards, and Karen Scott went in for Angela Scott.

The Scott Clan went nuts calling Kay's name as she stepped onto the hardwood for the first time in the first half ever. She came out and took up her position on the court. Pickerington was in-bounding the ball.

The last few moments of the first half were generally uneventful. The Tree Hill Bench kept from losing the ground that the starters had built, and added a few points. When the buzzer sounded for halftime the Tree Hill Ravens were up 45-18.

"This has been an interesting game," Baldwin said, "Not like last weeks when they seemed to start slowly."

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know, Baldwin, I have a hard time keeping track sometimes. Excuse me I have to go, anybody want anything while I'm up?"

Everyone said no, and Peyton left to use the restrooms. Karen stretched and looked at Deb.

"Bored yet?" she asked.

Deb shrugged, "Not really, it's either this or the Small Business League Dinner."

"Don't like the SBL Dinners?"

Deb shrugged, "Reminds me too much of Dan."

Karen nodded.

Baldwin leaned forward and whispered into Brooke's ear. "Who's Dan?"

Brooke shrugged, "Lucas and Nathan's Dad. He's a real ass. No one real talks about him much."

Baldwin climbed down and sat next to Brooke. "So are you enjoying this game?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I actually am. In High School I cheered at them all, so I never really had a chance to watch them as a fan. Since moving back here I'm really starting to enjoy being a fan."

Baldwin smiled, and nodded. He was about to say something but Peyton came back and rejoined the group. She smiled at Brooke and took her seat just as the players came back out for the third quarter.

As typical the starters started the Third Quarter just to keep loose. But they only lasted a few minutes, when Coach Scott pulled Ashlyn Pierce for Ashton Perry. The senior reserve stepped in and gave the co-Captain her final rest. All the Tree Hill Fans knew that Ashlyn was finished for the night.

Tree Hill also switched to ball control mode. They slowed down their offensive and tightened up their defense. They were just trying to run out the clock at this point. They had a large lead and would pad it when ever they could, but only after taking time off the clock.

The Next Substitution Ashton Perry and Angela Scott were pulled from the game. This ended Angela's night, as Cara Gyles and Karen Scott came out onto the court. Karen was in the back court, and the Junior Guard/Forward took over at Small Forward. It shocked people that Ashton was pulled too soon.

Some of the smart scouts figured that he was starting to build chemistry between next years returning players. Some wrote down that this could be next years projected starting line up. Coach Scott watched them work together and made sure Coach Sinclair made notes.

After several so-so productive minutes the third quarter ended. For the fourth quarter Evangeline Dillon, came in for the final time replacing Mackenzie Ward at Center. The other big switch was Jaslyn Trafford for Devyn Brice at Power Forward. The largely younger line up kept killing time when they in the final two minutes Coach Scott pulled Cara Gyles and Faith Brown, sending in Monica Burton to play Small Forward and Anna Barclay to play Point Guard.

The end of the bench, the Lady Raven's most inexperienced Players finished up the game. They mopped up what was left of time and gained some valuable experience.

"That is the final buzzer. The Tree Hill Lady Ravens have beaten the Pickerington Lady Pirates Seventy to thirty. The Highlights Stats of the game are Angela Scott and Ashlyn Pierce both had Triple doubles in the first half. Also of note young Karen Scott had her first significant playing time, scoring fourteen points. For further box scores they'll be posted on Ravens Hoops Dot Com. This is Rerun Vasquez for Raven's Hoops Dot Com from Pickerington High School signing off."


	263. Hardwood Heroes

Chapter 263 Hardwood Heros

After the normal break between games the boys teams came out and started their warm ups. The gym was now nearly filled to capacity, it seemed to be the trend, girls games weren't taken as serious as boys games. Tonight the Raven's Boys Team did watch the girls play as a team only because they were here. Usually only a few would take the time and even sit in on the games. Yet after ever game the girl's players would sit as a team and support the boy's team.

The game was anti-climatic with most of the locals and the less die hard Tree Hill Fans leaving early to get home early. Pickerington was the yearly whipping boys for the region. The Ravens beat up on them hard too. The game was won by double digits and the Ravens score was near one hundred points. It was something aweful.

The positives were that the three leading scores were Keith, as usual with thirty points, James with twenty-one points and Huck actual broke double digits with fifteen points. The freshman Brian also scored in double digits with eleven.

Kay observed this from her spot on the bleachers. Wearing her warm ups like the rest of the girls she watched over the boys team. She watched her brother and cousins go through their drills and then beat up on Pickerington, she was envious of what they could do. She often wished she had their skills. She told Angela this and all she said was giving it time and keep training and it will develop.

"Wow! Look at Keith slam the ball," she said, as he finished the drill.

Ashlyn shook her head, "He's just showing off. He's a very sound player but he likes to show boat. Slamming isn't that hard," she said.

"What? I can't do it," Kay said.

Ashlyn smiled, "I use to be able to, and then I hurt my knee. Angela is supposedly able to do it."

The three girls got up and headed out of the gym. The three blondes laughed and joked as they headed for the athletics bus.

"So is it true Angela you can slam dunk a ball?" Kay asked.

Angela shrugged, "I don't know I haven't tried in years," she said.

Kay smiled, "It would be awesome if I could learn how to do it."

Angela nodded, as the climbed onto the bus. On the way back the rules were relaxed and the buses were allowed to mix between the teams. Angela crashed in a seat and sank her head into her Ipod's Ear buds. Kay sat with Brian, and Angela noted that the two fourteen year olds were tired.

Ashlyn slid in next to James. He was already making himself comfortable in the seat. Once everyone was checked off as aboard one of the buses they headed off for the thirty something mile trip back to Tree Hill.

After the interior lights were off and the Coach was asleep in his seat, Ashlyn cuddled up next to James. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed when he wrapped an arm around her.

"You had a great game tonight," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled slightly in her tired state. "Thank you, you didn't stink either," she said.

James smiled and laughed softly, "Gee with a girlfriend like you who needs critics."

"You do baby, because I do it with love," she said and smiled, sleepily.

James leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She was going to fall asleep. He remembered the beginning of summer when she came to him and the slept in the same bed. She always looked so angelic when she was asleep.

"Remember you're picking me up at seven tomorrow. Bring an over night bag so you can stay before driving back me back to Tree Hill the next night."

"Okay, now sleep Ash," he said and kissed her forehead again.

"Okay I'll sleep now," she said and drifted off to sleep.

James looked around and saw that most of the Basketball Players were passed out asleep. He nodded amazed that just a few hours ago they were all Hardwood heroes and now they were all sleepy teenagers on a bus. It made his ego deflate. Which was something his dad always taught him was a good thing.


	264. What is Your Deal?

Chapter 264 What is Your Deal?

Peyton walked out towards her Expedition. She had to drop everyone off at the school and then she followed up to Pickerington. Haley and Brooke took the ride with her. They would ride back together with Peyton, pregnant and driving.

She laughed eighteen years ago the first serious time she spent with Haley was after a Basketball Game in Pickerington. It was an interesting night which she didn't know would change the whole world around her.

She got to her Expedition and unlocked it. Before she drove out here she had made sure that the tank was filled. No way was she going to repeat that night with Haley siphoning gas from a truck and a stoned Brooke locked in the car.

"Hey Peyton," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Peyton turned around and found Jake standing there giving her his boyish grin. She studied him and wondered how often before she found Lucas had he disarmed her with that same smile. There was something about him, but she knew he was the past.

"Hello Jake," she said.

"So what did you think of the game?" he asked.

Peyton shrugged, "Typical Tree Hill, Pickerington stuff, my Keith and Kay player well and Ellie cheered well, and personally I think my _husband_ coached one hell of a game."

Jake stepped forward and sized her up. "Yes it was rather interesting game," he said.

Peyton rolled her eyes, which he didn't see because of the dark. "What are you doing out here. I could understand when Jenny was still in school, but why did you come?"

He shrugged, "Can't I support my old school."

"Jake, you got a GED."

Jake sighed, "Okay, I came out here to see you."

Peyton shook her head, "Have you seen me lately?"

Jake contoured his face, "Yeah why?"

"Have you noticed that I've been putting on weight?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah it is from all that take out that you eat. I've been worried about the way you and Lucas eat all that take out."

Peyton shook her head, "You are dense, and I'm pregnant, Jake. Lucas and I are having our fourth child. If you bothered to pay attention and be a friend you would have noticed that a while ago," she shook her head as she caught her breath, "once we made it public all our friends sent us cards and notes, but you Jake."

"Peyton, I've been busy. I'm sorry."

She sighed, "No excuse Jake, Red Burke, is always working, and also does construction on the side, and he still had time to send us a card. Jenny even sent us a e-card Jake. What do you want from me Jake?"

"Peyton, I want you," he said.

She sighed, "Jake, you can't have me. I'm standing here pregnant with my husband's fourth child, and you're telling me you want me," she said and held up her left hand.

"Are you really in love with Lucas?" he asked.

"What? How can you ask that?" Peyton shot back.

"Still didn't answer my question," Jake replied.

"Jake Jagielski, what is wrong with you?" Haley asked coming up out of the darkened parking lot.

Jake turned and faced the much smaller woman. "What do you mean Haley?"

"Jake, how can you ask that of a woman who is pregnant with her fourth child, by the same man who is also her husband?"

Jake shook his head, "It's a valid question, considering my experience with Nikki."

"What is your deal?" Haley asked, "Never mind I don't want to know. But I'll put it this way; Peyton has been very polite, out of respect for your friendship. Now I'm not going to be polite. Leave her alone."

Jake was about to say something, and Haley took a step closer to him.

"Better not say another word, so help me god, and you better just walk away."

Jake looked at the smaller woman. Who by her stance and attitude seemed to now tower above him. If anything Jake learned never piss off a she-bear when she was enraged and Haley was the closest thing to that in the parking lot. He just turned and walked away.

"Thanks Hales," Peyton said.

Haley smiled, "No problem," she sighed, "What is with him?"

"I don't know, since the school year began he's been aggressively flirting with me."

Haley shook her head, "Tilting at windmills."

Peyton sighed.

"He is tilting at windmills, Peyton?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah he is. I'm never leaving Lucas, he's the love of my life, and been there every time I've needed him, and I've been there when he's needed me."

Haley nodded, and smiled, "Good, because if you left Lucas I would have to kill you."

Peyton smiled, "So where's Brooke?"

"She's walking Baldwin and Fallon to their car, she'll be along soon."

Peyton nodded, "I wonder if she will be joining us?"

Haley nodded, "Her and Baldwin have certainly hit it off."

Peyton nodded, "You have your Ipod?"

Haley nodded, "You have gas?"

"Let's hope Brooke didn't find any pills on the floor," Peyton said.

Haley nodded and laughed, "Shot gun!" she called and climbed into Peyton's large SUV. Peyton smiled and climbed into the driver's seat.


	265. Did You Enjoy Yourself?

Chapter 265 Did you Enjoy Yourself?

After leaving the gym with the rest of the Scott crowd Brooke volunteered to walk Baldwin and Fallon to Fallon's Mercedes SUV. The three brunettes walked towards the girl's brand new car in some form of silence.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Brooke finally asked.

Baldwin nodded, "It was okay, and I thought you said the games were more exciting?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "They were when I attended. I guess we have great teams this year."

Baldwin nodded, "They are amazing teams. Lucas also coached a hell of a game his kids are great basketball players."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah they are. I really don't know much about basketball, I will say that Ellie is going to be as good of a cheerleader as her Mom was."

Baldwin nodded, "Your daughters aren't half bad either."

Brooke smiled her dimpled smile at him, "Yeah, they're great it must be in their genes."

Baldwin laughed, "Ego much."

Brooke shrugged, "Yeah a little."

"Brooke?" Fallon asked.

"Yes Fallon?"

"Chase is dating the red headed basketball player, correct?"

Brooke nodded and looked at Fallon. "Yeah, Huck Burke. He was number fifty-one."

Fallon nodded, "You could see Chase making sex eyes with him all during the game."

Brooke looked at Fallon, "Are you sure?"

Fallon nodded, "Quiet sure."

Brooke shook her head, "Well I'm going to have to talk to Chase about that."

Fallon let a small smile break on her face. "Sorry I didn't mean to get Chase in trouble."

Brooke shook her head, "Its okay, Fallon. You didn't know."

"Also Izzy is dating Keith Scott, right?"

Brooke shook her head again, "No, Keith is dating Jessalyn."

Fallon nodded, "So then why if there was no one in the gym, would they have ripped each other's cloths off?" Fallon asked.

"Fallon!" Baldwin said.

Brooke looked at the sixteen year old shocked. "What are you saying, Fallon?"

Fallon shrugged, "It just seemed like they were hot for each other and couldn't wait. It also looked like they've done it before."

"Fallon!" Baldwin bellowed.

"Yes Dad?" she asked.

"Enough, go wait in the truck," he said.

She nodded, and walked to her truck. Baldwin sighed and looked at Brooke.

"I'm sorry, Fallon, tends to be mouthy."

Brooke nodded, "You know, it was too good to be true that Chase and Izzy were behaving."

"Brooke it's just Fallon mouthing off. She likes stirring trouble, and she's bored. Have they caused you any concern since you moved back here?"

"No, but their Dad is trying to get back in the picture."

Baldwin shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Trust me, I know Fallon. She doesn't think I know what she does, but I do. She's looking to get the New York Chase and Izzy back. She doesn't like the responsible girls you have."

Brooke nodded, listening, and wanting to believe what Baldwin was saying. "Thanks," she said softly.

Baldwin smiled, "Anyways, Brooke, with a great Mom like you how can those girls be anything but wonderful?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she said.

He gave her a crooked smile, "I know."

Brooke hugged him. When she broke the hug, she headed over to where Peyton and Haley were waiting in the SUV. She kept glancing back at Baldwin.

Without any question Brooke climbed into the back seat of the Expedition. She looked once more to the disappearing Mercedes.

"So all went well?" Haley asked.

Brooke sighed, "He's hot."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah Baldwin's a charmer."

Brooke snapped out of it, "Well come on P. Scott let's get this show on the road. Anyways did you remember gas?"

All three laughed as Peyton put the SUV in gear and headed out of the Pickerington High School Parking Lot and got onto the road towards Tree Hill.


	266. Sleepy Road Home

Chapter 266 Sleepy Road Home

Lucas sat in the front of the Athletic Department Bus and tried to close his eyes. He remembered how long this trip was from Pickerington and how tired he was going to be and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was glad they won but was not entirely happy with how they won.

Coach Sinclair finally sat down next to him after doing one last check and making sure that most of the athletes on this bus were asleep or behaving. She looked just as tired as he was. She was a gym teacher during the day so these were also long days for her.

"We played one hell of a game today," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah we had a walk over win today."

She shook her head, she had known him for at least ten years and Coached with him for eight. She knew when he wasn't totally happy. This was one of those times.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"They were showing off too much, and not playing disciplined basketball. You know I don't tolerate showing off."

"Well they were bored, and wanted to have some fun."

Lucas nodded, "I'm just trying to have a team that has dignity and respect, because you know we sure as hell don't get it from the town."

Sinclair nodded, "I understand where you are getting at, Luke, but they also are children and need to have fun."

"Keira, you know how hard we fought to start this program, and how devastated the girls would be if we lose it. They're all good girls, I know, but we have to make sure they don't slip," he smiled, "Believe me I was smiling on the inside when Ashlyn let out that primal scream after that block, or when Angela held out her jersey to show the Ravens name when we won," he sighed, "Coach Durham taught us that the game was bigger then ourselves, and the name on the front of the jersey is more important then the one on the back of it."

Sinclair nodded, "Was that why you pushed not to have their names on the uniform jerseys?"

Lucas nodded, "That and cost. I really have always wanted the girls that play for me to love the game."

"Like how you love the game?"

Lucas nodded, "But they also need to have more in their lives then just the game, because it can all be taken away."

She nodded, "Your HCM."

"Yeah, they need to play and enjoy the game, but respect the game, because after they are gone the game is still there."

Sinclair nodded, "Luke, why do you respect this game so much?"

Sleepily he looked at his Assistant Coach, "Because of this game it changed my world and made my dreams come true. It is part of me, my history and my future."

She nodded, "Yet you were willing to damage your reputation in the game for your brother."

"I've been friends with my sister-in-law forever, and she was pregnant with James at the time. I was going to college for English and I wasn't going to play basketball and I wanted Nathan to be able to provide for his family."

Sinclair nodded, "Your reputation for your Brother and his family's lively hood, why would you do it Luke?"

He was almost asleep now. "Simple Keira, family watches out for family."

She nodded, "You're a good man Lucas Scott."

He yawned and rolled on his side, "Thank You, but I wish I could agree."

She shook her head, "You are, and don't ever think differently."

Keira Sinclair was simply answered by congested breathing of Lucas Scott. He had fallen asleep. She smiled, he needed his rest, she had coached with him for eight years and had learned that he burned the wick at both ends more then most people. Between businesses he owned part of, his wife, the children, teaching, running the High School English Department, and coaching Lucas Scott seemed to find time when there was none to be had.


	267. Four Cheerleaders

Chapter 267 Four Cheerleaders

The thirty miles from Pickerington to Tree Hill was mostly rural county roads and it was around ten o'clock at night. So Chase kept steering her car through the various abandoned turns as she headed back towards where they now called home. She sighed and kept her hands on the wheel. The road passed and she would glance around and see her sisters and Ellie Scott just resting.

Izzy leaned against the car door and had her arms crossed her chest. Chase smiled at her closest sister. Izzy was very much her rock, how many times has she pulled her fat out of the fire. So many times had they snuck out together, and partied together, with Fallon mostly. Sighing Chase looked at her near sleeping sister, Izzy deserved to be happy, and she was secretly pulling for Keith to wake up and see that this girl loved him.

Next Chase looked in the rear view mirror and looked at Trin. She smiled at Trin's reflection, she loved her baby sister. If any of them looked more like their mom, then it was Trin. There were times when Trin even acted like their Mom. She also had much faith in Trin, not to make the mistakes that she had made or be confused about her love life as Izzy. Another worry was Trin had built up too much of a belief that their dad was a good man, and wanted to be a father to them.

Finally through the review mirror Chase looked at Ellie Scott. Until the birth of Aunt Peyton's baby the youngest of Lucas and Peyton Scott's kids. The curly haired blonde looked so much like her mom it was scary. Chase laughed but Ellie was no where near her mom in personality, she was warm and out going, and seemed untouched by life. It was Ellie that made Trin start to enjoy Tree Hill. Chase was amazed at how close the two fourteen year olds bonded, you would think they knew each other for years and not months. For Chase, she wanted Trin to have a lot of friends, because soon she wouldn't have her sisters, because of college.

* * *

From the passenger seat Izzy looked up at Chase. She studied her big sister, who she knew was watching the girls in the back seat. Big Sister Chase, who could ask for the best and worst big sister in the world? They had always been close, and Izzy remembered the pictures of them sharing a crib when they were babies. Chase was the wild one, always looking to explore and cause trouble. She was the leader of the three sisters, and they loved and hated her for it. Izzy loved Chase, and always loved looking to her side and seeing her there. She also hated being Chase's sister because Chase casted a big shadow and people would think she was Chase-lite. Overall though Chase was the girl she would goto with all her problems. For all her faults, failings, quirks, and misdeeds, Izzy loved and respected Chase. 

Next Izzy looked in the back at Trin. Little Trin, Izzy remembered being told she would have a little sister when she was quiet two. She didn't want another sister, or brother for that matter, all she wanted was it to be her and Chase. It was years before Izzy was completely comfortable with Trin being around. The school counselors said it was jealousy or she's blaming Trin for their dad leaving. Izzy didn't know why she didn't like Trin back then, other then she just didn't. Now she was comfortable with Trin being her little sister, and knew that Trin liked having Izzy at her side, and looked up to her and Chase. So recently Izzy had been trying to be a good big sister to her, because Chase was leaving at the end of the year.

Finally she saw Ellie Scott. She was Uncle Lucas' youngest daughter and the little baby that Aunt Peyton was always carrying when they lived in New York. Izzy was so close to Uncle Lucas and he was to her, and when the twins came he still made sure he spent time with her. Izzy only really just started to get to know Ellie, because of estrangement and the fact that Ellie's sister Kay was the daddy's girl. At practice she got to know Ellie Scott, and found she had much of her dad's soul in her. She also was bright eyed about anything and exciting, and Izzy wondered how in world did she come from Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton. But Ellie was good for Trin.

* * *

Trin gave up falling asleep a while ago. The backseat wasn't that comfortable. She scanned the car and thought about cheering at the game. The charge of cheering and watching the team win was better they anything she could think of. She really enjoyed watching a young shooting guard play. She followed number five solely every time he was on the court. It was just a beautiful thing to watch him play. 

Trin held back a laugh as she looked at back of Chase's seat. It wasn't like she wasn't the only Adams girl doing it. Chase, the queen bee and the bain of her the Adams Sister existence, Trin pondered. Chase was uneven; sometimes she was the greatest sister that any girl could have, and others the worst. How many times has Chase settled her nerves, talked her through things, and helped her learn routines, Trin has lost count. On the other hand Chase could be bossy, aloof, and selfish. Yet for a head of their little click she would want no one else in charge. Yet Chase also set bad examples, the whole game she followed a red-headed basketball player who wore number fifty-one. Trin knew that Chase was really into him, and was happy for a change that Chase was happy in Tree Hill.

Next she shifted her view to Izzy. Now there was a sister that was aloof. They were never close; Izzy was always close to Chase. It was only since coming to Tree Hill that they really started to connect. That was because they mainly had to spend time together going to and from school, and at practice. Trin found Izzy very smart and very caring. Izzy had yet to show it because Chase was always there first, protecting her sisters. Trin shook her head; Izzy also was so crushing on that boy with dirty blonde hair, played basketball, and wore number thirteen.

Finally Trin looked over to the other passenger in the back seat. Ellie Scott, her first friend in Tree Hill, possibly her only friend. The curly blonde reached out to her right away after they both made the cheer squad and made her felt welcome. Ellie was also the only other freshman on the squad, and they stuck together. They would muse if all went right the Squad would be theirs before they left high school. Ellie had a different perspective on things then her sisters. Ellie always had her dad in her picture, she often comments on how great he is, but she was always closer to her mom. She had an older brother and boy cousins that gave her a view on the other sex she didn't have. Then there was her twin sister, Kay. They seemed so far apart in personalities and attitudes, yet whenever Trin was with them she felt left out. For whatever reason though they seemed to be getting close, and she had no doubt that Ellie would always have her back, and Trin knew that she would have Ellie's.

* * *

In the back seat Ellie looked over the three brunettes in the car. Chase, Izzy, and Trin, girls she was suppose to be raised with. But things didn't turn out that way. Now it seems that what ever was guiding them, they were making things right in the world. Three girls were so alike in dignity, and yet so different in many ways. Yet they seemed like they were archetypes, from books she read. 

Trin was the innocent. Weather it be because she was young or sheltered she was innocent. This was part of her charm, and why Ellie liked her. Trin looked at the world with bright eyes and something to be conquerored. She had yet to learn social tact and sometimes came off as a bitch. She was learning, and had softened some since they had met. The only reason she initially started talking to Trin was because they were in several of the same classes and they were the only freshman on the cheerleading squad. Ellie also wondered why Brian liked talking with Trin.

Chase was the fallen angel trying to work her way back to grace. You could tell by how protective she was and the look in her eyes. There was a world weariness about them that spoke of experience and not innocence. Chase was a leader, but didn't want to lead, but people still followed her. She would cry out that she wanted to believe in something, but people always believed in her. Maybe that was why Huck liked her.

Izzy was the confused youth. That was as plain to anyone as the nose on one's face. She was torn between her morals, how she wanted to live, and the directions she was pulled. She had a strong and had good heart, that would care deeply, but she knew it would break easily so she didn't share it readily. She walked that edge between fire and ice, being hot blooded and passion or cold and aloof. Shy was an enigma, to some and an open book to others. Ellie could clearly see why Keith liked her.

Ellie just shook her head and leaned back. Sleep was coming she knew. It was a long ride back to Tree Hill, but it was a productive ride, and quiet. She drifted off to sleep and stopped musing about the other cheerleaders in the car.


	268. The Long Road To Bear Creek

Chapter 268 The Long Road to Bear Creek

It was five in the morning when he got up. After finishing the daily work out routine he dropped Brian off at home and showered. He grabbed his over night back and threw it into his car. He drove over to Westover, where Ashlyn lived. She was waiting on the porch for him with her overnight bag. She came up to the car and threw her bag in the back, and kissed James.

"You're parents aren't seeing you off?" James asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "My dad was up and said bye, but my mom is sleeping in."

James shook his head, "So where do I go?"

Ashlyn pulled out a few sheets of paper. She handed them to James, "I Mapquested the directions for you," she said.

He nodded, "All prepared," he said.

Smiling she looked at him in his blue eyes, "Somewhat," she said, "but I did make a road mix."

James nodded, "Play away."

Ashlyn hooked up her Ipod as James drove off. Soon after they passed the Tree Hill City Limits she started to stare out the window. She started to drift off to the sounds of Jimi Hendrix's guitar in the back ground, she heard his voice fill her ears, _there has to be some way out of hear said the joker to the thief, There's too much confusion I can't get no relief_.

How often had she heard those lines? Yet how well did they fit today, as she led her boyfriend to meet her daughter by another boy. That's what they really were children, girls and boys, and she was responsible for a little girl of her own. How easy was it to create her? How difficult was it to care for her? But how easy was it to love her?

As the trees raced by Ashlyn's mind started to drift. Back to the days when her innocence was lost, back to when her double life started.

(Flashbacks are in italics)

_It was the hardest day of her life. She was late, and she was never late, her stomach bothered her and she couldn't hold anything down. Finally she took some of her allowance and went to the local drug store. Looking down the aisle she found what she was looking for. She sighed; she had heard about these things and grabbed one off the shelf._

_She looked around and made sure no one from her mom's church was in the drug store. But just in case she had a cover story and would say that Angela asked her to buy them for her. She walked up to the counter and paid for them and took off as soon as she could. _

_Her next stop was Karen's Café and Tric. She knew that Angela would be working there, and she could use the bathrooms. She walked in the employee's enterence to Tric and found Angela wiping down tables._

_"Hey Ash, what's up?" Angela asked._

_Ashlyn shrugged, "Sorry about bugging you at work, but can I use the bathroom?"_

_Angela nodded and pointed Ashlyn towards the restrooms. Ashlyn took off there and read the directions on the box. After reading that she went about doing what she had too. She hoped that Angela wouldn't notice her taking forever in the bathroom._

_Finally the time ticked off and she checked the stick. With a deep sigh she slid it back in the box and made sure she took everything with her. She left and thanked Angela for letting use the bathroom. Checking her watch she had a few more hours to wander around and think about what she was going to say, and weather or not to tell him._

_Those hours didn't seem long enough. After wandering around Tree Hill she finally ended up at her home. She found her parents sitting in the living room, and was surprised that even her sister Savannah was home for a visit from college. _

_"Mama," Ashlyn said and sat down on the hassock._

_Maddie lowered the magazine she was reading, "Yes Ash," she said, in her usual kindness._

_Ashlyn signed, "I have something to tell you."_

_Maddie nodded, and Ashlyn heard her dad lower the newspaper he was reading. She glanced over to see that even Savannah was paying attention._

_"Go ahead, Ash," Maddie said._

_Ashlyn took a deep breath and the sighed, "Mama, I've not been feeling good lately and I'm late. So I got worried and I took a test, and well," another sigh, "Mama, I'm pregnant, scared and not sure what to do."_

_Maddie dropped her magazine and looked at her fifteen year old daughter. After about a minute she stood up and looked at Ashlyn._

_"Ashlyn Meredith Peirce, how could you be so irresponsible? We've been raising you to be a good Christian girl, and taught you right from wrong. How could you?" Maddie bellowed._

_"It was an accident, Mama," Ashlyn said._

_"An accident, this is no accident. Is this that bastard girl's influence, that one you hang out with all the time? You want to be like her Mother with two bastard children."_

_Ashlyn shook her head, "No it has nothing to do with Angela, Mama."_

_Maddie was in full on rage mode, "No it is that boy. Leave it to him and the other Catholics to try and pervert us good Christians to their ways."_

_"Mama, it has nothing to do with…" Ashlyn was cut off by her mom._

_"Go to your room, and me and your father will discuss what we are going to do with you."_

_Ashlyn stood up and walked out of the room. When she arrived in her bedroom she collapsed on the bed and cried. She listened to her parents yelling and Savannah's car leave. It was almost two hours later when her Dad walked through the door._

_She sat up, tears in her eyes and looked at him, "Daddy?" she asked._

_He sighed, "Ash, this is going to be our deal, take or leave. You'll keep the baby, and will give birth in Bear Creek. You'll finish the school year here. Your Aunt Charlotte will take you in at the end of your pregnancy and the baby will remain with her. _

_"Your Mom and I will pay for your's and the babies bills until you graduate high school after that you are on your own. You will spend the weekends in Bear Creek taking care of your child and most of the summer. You will finish high school here and you can still play basketball. College is on you, you can't tell anyone about the baby, and you have to break up with the boy," Buck Pierce said._

_"Daddy, you want me to deprive my child of its dad?" she asked._

_"That is one of your Mom's conditions, along with you attending church with her."_

_Ashlyn nodded, "I guess if my other choice is being on the street, I'll accept the terms."_

_Buck looked out the door and looked back at Ash, "Look Ash, I tried but your mom has made her mind up. I was able to talk her into letting you have basketball and stay friends with Angela. She's livid, Ash, and it's your mom, and she's already ready to do damage control at her church. I don't know, Ash."_

_"Daddy, what did you see in Mama?" she asked._

_Buck shrugged his shoulders, "A lot of things, Ashlyn, a lot of things. But it was Savannah that really got us together."_

_"Savannah, Daddy?"_

_"Ashlyn, don't let your mom know I told you, but we got married because of her being pregnant with Savannah. Don't get me wrong, I love your mom, and you and your sister. But she swore she would never have her daughters in the same position she was in."_

_Ashlyn nodded, "So you still love me, Daddy?"_

_Buck smiled at his younger daughter, "Ashlyn, you'll always be my baby girl."_

_For the first time since she came home Ashlyn smiled. "I'll always be a daddy's girl."_

_Buck nodded, "That's why you were named Ashlyn."_

_She laughed, "Because you're Ashley," she said._

_Buck smiled and grimaced, "Now, I'm sorry but you know what you have to do."_

_She nodded. "I do, and Thanks Daddy."_

_Buck nodded grimily, and finally left his daughter alone in her room._

"Ashlyn, are you alright?" James asked, bringing Ashlyn back to the present day.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" she asked.

James shrugged, "Had to stop for gas, wanted to see if you wanted anything?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm good."

James got out pumping gas and getting something from the snack shop. She started too looked out the windshield and she saw two young girls playing. Finally she leaned back and watched them.

_Ashlyn laid on Angela's bed as her friend fiddled with the computer on the desk. Basketball season had ended early for them this year getting knocked out in the first round of the playoffs. It didn't help that Ashlyn tore a meniscus in her knee and was placed on the injury list. They moved Angela to Small Forward because they had plenty of Guards._

_It didn't help them against Durham High in the first round of the playoffs. They were just over matched, and physical. Angela still had the black eye to prove it. With the early exit from the playoffs it just made the growing belly more of an issue for her._

_"So Ashlyn, have you thought about if you want to know if it is a boy or girl?" Angela asked, looking away from the computer. Her hair had started to grow past the just touching the shoulders she chopped it to in October, and she kept it straight. Ashlyn smirked at her friend's black eye; she tried badly to cover up._

_"I really don't want to know."_

_Angela nodded, "How about names?"_

_"My dad wants me to name it after him if it is a boy," Ashlyn said._

_"Ashley Buckingham Pierce the fifth?" Angela said and made a face._

_"I agree, and shot that down. I was thinking of James Longstreet Pierce," Ashlyn said._

_Angela nodded, "After the daddy."_

_Ashlyn nodded. "Yeah."_

_"How about if peanut turns out to be a girl?" Angela asked._

_Ashlyn shrugged, "That is a lot harder. My mom won't suggest any names, and my dad wants the name to be Athena if it is a girl."_

_"Athena?"_

_"Don't ask," Ashlyn said and laughed._

_Angela nodded, and picked up a letter._

_"What's that?" Ashlyn asked._

_Angela shrugged, "An invite to apply the High Flyers Girl's Program. It is just one of about five or six, I have from different basketball camps," she said and threw it out._

_"Why are you throwing them out? We've always dreamed of going to basketball camp," Ashlyn said._

_"Reasons," Angela said._

_"Angela, it better not be me, because I have to give up my dreams you don't have to."_

_"Not that, my Mom wants me to work the café all summer," she said._

_"Yeah, so you do that now."_

_"A normal waitress's schedule, since I'll true sixteen by then."_

_"Can't you work for Peyton instead?"_

_Angela shook her head, "Already tried that."_

_"Come here," Ashlyn said with open arms. Angela came over and too Ashlyn's hug, "Now this is just a set back for you. You're too talented to be this broody. Just because I have to give up the WNBA doesn't mean you have too."_

_Angela leaned back and looked in her friends face and nodded. Ashlyn saw in her friend's eyes the determination, now she was playing for both of them._

_"Angela one more thing," Ashlyn said._

_Angela nodded, "Anything."_

_"I want you in Bear Creek for the birth."_

_Angela nodded, "Sure, no problem."_

_"Thank you," Ashlyn said._

_"Anything for my girl," Angela said, and offered up her fist, "You and me."_

_Ashlyn bumped her friend's fist, "You and me always."_

They were back on the road when Ashlyn came back to reality again. She put her feet up on the dashboard and looked over to James who was busy with reading the directions and driving. It was actually a funny sight. He turned back to her.

"What?" he asked.

"You're just so cute when you are flustered," she said.

James laughed, "Well Mapquest sucks," he said.

"Well you don't have a GPS, do you?" she asked.

James shook his head, "Actually I do."

"Pull over and where is it?" she asked.

James pulled over and pointed to the glove box. Ashlyn quickly pulled it out and set it up. After it was turned on and found where they wanted to go, she plugged in the address of their destination. After it was set James started driving and Ashlyn put her feet up on the dash again and started to think again.

_The hospital room was stark and white. She stared up at the ceiling and tried to remember what happened. She remembered her cousin Augusta by her side as she pushed and the Doctors cheering her on. The pain even with the epidural was unbearable. She remembered hearing a baby crying and the next thing she remembered was walking up here._

_"You're wake," the Nurse said, when she walked in checking her chart._

_"What happened?" Ashlyn said, scooting up into a sitting position._

_"Well you had twenty hours of labor and passed out from exhaustion after delivery," the Nurse said and checked her pulse._

_"Is my baby?" she asked._

_"Perfectly health and you have a daughter," the nurse said._

_"How long have I been out?"_

_The nurse shook her head, "A half-hour, not long."_

_Ashlyn nodded, "Can I hold her?" _

_Nurse nodded, "Just give me a second and I'll bring her to you."_

_A few moments later Ashlyn was holding for the first time her daughter. She looked at the blue eyed girl with the tuff of red hair and smiled. She was prefect and beautiful. She held her close and cooed and just beamed, at how she created so a prefect little life._

_"Hey Ash, can I join you?" Angela said from the door._

_"Sure come in, and meet your niece," Ashlyn said, smiling._

_Angela gave her a quizzical look and walked over to the bed where her best friend was laying holding her new born daughter. For a moment she studied the two of them and nodded._

_"Augusta, said you had a girl," Angela mentioned._

_Ashlyn smiled, "Yes I did," she said and looked at her daughter, "She's going to be my little girlie girl."_

_Angela smiled and laughed. She took out a digital camera and snapped a picture of Ashlyn holding her baby and looking at the camera._

_"So what are you going to name her?" Angela asked._

_Ashlyn sighed, "Her name is going to be Brett Angela."_

_"Brett?"_

_Ashlyn nodded, "Yes after Brett Ashley in the Sun also Raises."_

_Angela nodded, "Okay."_

_"What to hold her?" Ashlyn asked._

_Angela nodded and took the baby from her mom's arms, leaving her digital camera on the dinning tray, and looked at the little person. Brett opened her eyes and looked at Angela. Suddenly Angela was just over come with joy, and smiled a true smile for the first time since last summer._

_"Angela!" Ashlyn called, and her friend turned around and smiled as Ashlyn took her picture._

_"Why did you do that?" Angela asked._

_"I want Brett to see that her Aunt Angela was there when she was born. Also I want to see my best friend smile, for a change."_

_Angela nodded, "So why is my name part of her name?"_

_"Because I wanted her to have the name of someone I cared about and respected. Also it's the name of the woman I want to be her godmother," Ashlyn said._

_Angela looked at her in shock, "Wow, Ash, thanks, but I'm not very religious and when I do, do the religion thing we go to separate churches."_

_Ashlyn shook her head, "I don't care, screw my mom and her church. If it makes her do what she put me through then screw her. I want the woman who will look after her be someone I know will come through," Ashlyn said._

_Angela looked at Ashlyn and cried. "With an argument like that how can I say no."_

_Ashlyn smiled and just admired Angela standing there holding Brett. Ashlyn could believe it; there she was her own child, her daughter. _

James shook Ashlyn back out of her memories when he locked up the brakes.

"Damn trucks!" He yelled.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"Nothing just some trucks locked them up. We're almost here any ways," he said, and she nodded, "You've been off in your own little world most of the trip here, what's up?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "I'll explain it when we get to my Aunts."

"Okay."

Ashlyn looked out the window and saw welcome to Bear Creek sign on the side of the road. She shook her head and thought, well there is no turning back now.


	269. Dock Of The Bay

Chapter 269 Dock of the Bay

The sun came up early and burned off the mid-fall fog. There was a chill in the air off the Cape Fear River, as the windows came up the estuary from the Atlantic Ocean. It was these chills that made him love these early mornings as he pulled his letterman jacket closer to him, to keep in what warmth his body was putting out. There were very few reasons he would be out this early on these days after his morning run, but she was one of them.

There she was walking down the River Walk. She had a stylish coat on and a scarf thrown around her neck. Her smile was lap sided, like it usually was when she saw him. Over her shoulder she carried a book bag. He just loved watching her as she came to stop in front of him. He stood almost seven inches taller then her so her head came up to just around his neck and she looked up and smiled at him.

"So why did you want to study out here?" Izzy asked.

Keith showed her over to a table by the rail where he left his books. She took a seat and he sat behind his books. She smiled at him and starting taking her stuff out.

"So you never told me why you wanted to study here?"

"Well I have a big test coming up and this spot was where my Uncle Nathan was first tutored by my Aunt Haley, so I figured it was good luck for them, and then it would be good luck for me," Keith said.

Izzy shook her head, "Don't you mean get lucky?"

"Now you made it perfectly clear that we can't hook up until I break up."

Izzy shook her head. "You jocks are all the same, and just think about sex."

Keith shook his head, "I think about music too."

Izzy gave him a sarcastic smile, "So are you ready?"

He nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

She handed him the draft of his latest paper for English and started to read it over. While he read it, she looked out over the river and just enjoyed the scent of the salt water and the strong morning wind. The past few weeks had been difficult for her, she found herself being less and less professional then she would have liked with Keith. She couldn't deny the attraction, but she also knew that she didn't want to become a cheater. Once a cheater always a cheater she kept telling herself, and she didn't want to become a girl like Fallon.

"You know, maybe I should take you out to dinner, to thank you," Keith said.

Izzy shook her head, "Keith, this better not be a back door way to getting me on a date."

He shook his head, "No, not at all."

Izzy sighed, "I don't need to cause anymore trouble."

"Izzy, it's just a burger at my Grandma's Café. You've been there plenty of times, and it's just me saying thank you for helping me."

Izzy smiled, "Well it is sorta my job to help you do better in English."

Keith smirked, "I wasn't referring to my school work."

Izzy shook her head, "Keith, you know what I said."

He laughed, "Not my girlfriend and already acting like one."

She shook her head and adjusted the scarf she had around her neck. She went back to her book she always read. Keith thought it was cute that she would just smile and return to reading these ancient tales, without a second thought. Izzy was the most intriguing woman he knew.

"What is with the scarf, it isn't that cold?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "It's cold, I'm use to the City, where the buildings keep it warm, but windy."

Keith laughed.

"Stop it, don't laugh at me. It's not like you remember living someplace else," she said.

Keith shook his head, "I've lived in New York City."

She looked at him in the eye. She was wondering if he remembered. "Really you lived in New York City?"

He nodded, "Yes I did, in a rented Brownstone in Soho."

"Really, when?"

Keith smiled, "I was like three, my Mom and Dad moved up there after college. She was looking into breaking into the art scene and he was working on his third novel."

"How can you remember it you were just out of diapers?"

He shrugged, "I do remember walking with my Mom and her pushing my sisters in a stroller to Washington Square Park."

Izzy smiled, that sounded so Aunt Peyton. They probably lived in Soho because of her too. The Davis-Adams lived in mid-town by this time, in the apartment they just sold, as her mom was lighting the fashion world on fire at the time, and had made several key and lucrative deals.

"Really what did you do in the park?" she asked testing him.

Keith nodded, "Well it was mainly to get me and my sisters' air. My parents didn't like us cooped up in the house. But I remember listening to folk singers, and watching street performers. My mom would sketch the people playing chess, or playing guitar, even some of the street performers. It was like going to the circus everyday for a three or four year old."

Izzy nodded, "What else do you remember about New York?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders, "My mom had this friend that live in New York. We would always visit her, usually at night or on the weekends. It was interesting she had three daughters so I was the only boy."

"Really?" Izzy asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I would always chase after the oldest girl, she was the most tom boyish of the three."

Izzy laughed, "You remember that much. So what were the other girls like?"

Keith shrugged, "The youngest was my sister's age, so they were just sitting up. They slept in the same playpen most of the time. I do remember was my Dad had to come all the time, because the middle sister was always all over him, and he would always give her books and stuff animals. He spoiled her rotten," Keith said.

Izzy blushed, just a little, "Really?"

Keith nodded. Looking at her, he smiled devilishly, "Let me see that book."

Izzy closed it and held it close to her, "No, its private," she said.

Keith smiled and slide across the table and started to tickle her until she dropped the book. He grabbed it quickly and flipped through it.

"Aesop's fables boring, my dad tried to get me to read these," he said, until he stopped at the front flyleaf, and read it. His face became drawn and looked at her, "That's my dad's handwriting."

Izzy looked at him shocked, "What?" she asked.

"This message in the front of the book," Keith said.

"You mean the flyleaf?"

"What ever, what is the meaning of this Izzy?"

Izzy sighed and tried to be strong, "Meaning of what?"

"This message in my Dad's Handwriting, 'To my goddaughter, may you find the wisdom in these stories, until then enjoy, love Uncle Lucas.'" he read.

She grabbed the book and looked at him crying, "Look, it was given to me by my Godfather," she said.

"Yeah, you've told me that before," he said.

"My sisters and I called him Uncle Luke. He was married to my Aunt Peyton. One of the presents he gave me was that book which turned out to be my favorite, and then one day he was just gone," she yelled at him. She just started packing up her stuff, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave."

Keith garb her arm, "Izzy, I didn't mean anything, I was just shocked."

Izzy stopped and looked at him and had tears streaming down her cheeks, "Yeah, why are you shocked, Keith? Because I was the little girl that your dad dotted on? Because Chase was that Tomboy you played with? Because Trin shared a playpen with Ellie and Kay?"

Keith shook his head, "Because the girl I've always been looking for was my tutor," he said, and locked his blue eyes on her brown.

She leaned in towards him and him towards her. Their lips met and you would swear the temperature went up twenty degrees. Her arms wrapped around him pulled him closer. His hands fell on her hips and pulled her even closer to him. They had let go and the primal urges were driving them.

Izzy broke away for air and looked at Keith. Her dark eyes were on fire with passion for him. He looked at her almost scared. She had never experienced a blow your mind kiss until today, and she couldn't have enough of it.

"You know, we shouldn't be doing this," she said.

Keith nodded, "But are you going to stop, Pretty Girl?"

"Not until you kiss me like that again," she said, and he complied. What neither of them knew was they were being watched. Behind Izzy in the crowd a dark haired girl around he age smiled and nodded, walking away, like she just saw the greatest thing in the world. But over Keith's shoulder a blond girl looked at them and contoured her face, and bared her teeth, this was not good in her mind and she had to tell a certain someone about this quickly.


	270. The Next Big Step

Chapter 270 The Next Big Step

It was early afternoon and the Burke House was quiet as always. Kelly was off at her job selling pretzels at the mall, and Cade was in the middle of his shift at the firehouse. So the various halls and rooms were quiet and otherwise unoccupied, except for Huck's room.

Huck leaned back with his hands behind his head and was staring at the ceiling. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the covers covered most of his lower half. Relaxed and just breathed in the cool humid air. She rolled over closer to him resting her head on his chest. Sleepily she pulled the covers closer to her and cuddled into his side. He took the hand out from behind his head and wrapped it around her. Taking his hand that was wrapped around her; he swept some of her brown curls out of her face.

She looked up at him and locked her brown eyes with his blue eyes. She smiled sheepishly and studied Huck's face.

"Hello," she said.

He smiled, "Hi," he said.

She started tracing her fingers around his chest. "I can stay here forever."

He nodded, "You know we can't, your mom will want you home and my sister will be home," he said, and picked up his head and kissed the top of her head.

"I've never done this before," she said.

"You could have fooled me a few moments again, unless you make up for lack of experience for enthusiasm," Huck said.

She laughed, "No I've had sex before, a lot actually," Chase said, "I've never made love and cuddled afterwards."

He smirked, "I've always liked this part the best," he said and brought his right hand over and intertwined his fingers with hers on her right hand. They both looked down and studied the matching rings on their right hand. The simple golden rings, the Irish sign of devotion.

"So Georgetown has been in contact with you?" Chase asked.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, they're looking for a defensive forward, and since I've expressed interest and they can't get Keith yet, they're recruiting me."

"That is a school in Washington D.C. right?"

"Yeah, those Georgetown Hoyas, it is where my dad thinks it is a good fit for me."

She laid her head down on his chest. "That's pretty far away."

"Where are you looking to go to college?" Huck finally asked.

Chase sighed, "UNC-Wilmington, I want to stay close and keep an eye on my sisters, and mom."

Huck laughed, "When did you become such a mother hen?" he asked.

Chase shrugged, "I'm not a mother hen, it's just me and my sisters really only ever had each other."

Huck kissed the top of her head, "My family is like that too. My dad wants me to go away because he says I deserve it, because I've given up so much to watch after Kelly and the house."

Chase sighed, "You don't want to go away do you?"

Huck shook his head, "I'm not sure if I want to go to college. My whole life they've always talked to me about the importance of an education. Angela. Ashlyn, and Keith always had a plan to play college ball and go pro."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are your plans for the future?"

Huck shrugged, "I would love to play minor league baseball, if not that I'd like to have a job I can enjoy."

"Isn't that most boys dreams to play baseball?"

Huck shook his head, "I'm not sure."

Chase kissed his chest. "You know, I can get use to this."

"Use to what?"

Chase cuddled up closer to Huck. "You and I here like this."

Huck smiled, "So what are your plans for the future, Miss Chastity Adams?"

She smiled and rolled over to be on top of Huck. She leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was so strong and powerful it actually pulled Huck's head off the pillow. When they broke the kiss, Chase smiled.

"First, I'm going to have a repeat performance from you," she said.

Huck smiled, "Now there is something I can get behind."

"After that, I'm going to finish high school and attend college. The world has a away for working out what you need to do."

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her again.

"I see someone can get behind my plan," she said with a smiled.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over. As soon as they came to a stop their lips were locked together. They would spend a little while longer in Huck's bed without a care in the world.


	271. Are We Ready For This?

Chapter 271 Are We Ready For This?

In Lucas and Peyton's house there was always this one room at the end of the house over her studio that was hardly used. It was an after effect of the addition, an extra room that no one used. Being slightly large then the other bedrooms there was some thought at construction of maybe making it a studio apartment, so an exterior stair case was built for it. That never happen, and it kinda became the room Keith would move to when he was older.

Keith's bedroom had always been the closest to his parents. Part of the reason was so the girls would have the same size rooms and wouldn't be jealous of each other. He had never asked to move and has never been asked to move, but with the new baby on the way it was kinda moot, since the baby would have its own room too, and would have to be close to the parents. The first thought was move him into the guest bedroom or as it was referred to Angela's Bedroom. The choices were tough but in the end they thought it would show Keith they trusted him and moved him into the extra room.

Lucas and Peyton were looking over the extra room and looked through the few boxes that had ended up there. He was amazed at how many copies of his books he had in various boxes, and just odds and ends. He even had one of Nathan's old Detroit Jerseys, where he played as number 3. He held it up and looked it over.

"You still have that thing?" Peyton said as she walked into the room carrying some cleaning stuff.

Lucas smirked and nodded, "I remember Nathan giving me this after his first season. He told me he was glad they gave him number three."

"Why?" Peyton looked at him weird.

Lucas sighed, "Because in a sense I made it too. He felt like it was a way I could be connected to the NBA."

Peyton smiled, "It didn't last long."

Lucas shook his head, "LA gave him Twenty-three and the rest is history," he said and took out a trading card signed by Nathan from his second year in Detroit. He was charging down the court wearing the red Piston's jersey.

"Are we ready for this?" Peyton asked.

"Ready for what?" Lucas asked back putting the card away.

"Another kid? The other kids growing up? Moving Keith? Growing old?" she asked in a rapid fire succession.

Lucas walked over and hugged his wife. "Peyt, we're ready."

She nodded, and looked at the few remaining boxes. Sitting on top of one of the boxes was one of her old sketch pads. She picked it up and started to look them over. She was shocked at which one it was. It was one of the ones she had when they lived in New York. She looked over the various pencil sketches she made in Washington Square Park, or in Central Park.

"Amazing how good memories are tainted by one bad experience," she said.

Lucas looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"When we were in New York, I loved the Soho community and the whole art scene, and you were thriving as a writer."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, but I couldn't feel like a good dad raising my children there. They needed open spaces and backyards, and not subways and rent control."

She nodded, "I agree too, that was why I would take them to the park all the time, but that was not what I was referring too."

"Hmmm, then what were you referring to?"

"Well over all there were great times and a good memory from New York, but how it ended really does in all the good."

"One bad apple, I believe the saying goes," Lucas said.

"I love having Brooke back here, and back in our lives."

"So do I," Lucas said, "and it's great our kids are all friends. But why do I have a feeling you are not saying the whole truth."

Peyton shook her head, "It's nothing, I just use to look upon New York as this bad time in our lives and now I've come to realize that is only because I've been viewing it through the prism of the end of my friendship with Brooke."

Lucas nodded, "Well in all honesty I've always looked upon our time in New York as a good time in our lives, and marriage."

"Really?"

He nodded, "It was something we needed. We followed are dreams and tried different things, it allowed us to be a married couple with children and find our way through that. It was rough but we worked it out."

She nodded, "We've had our rough patches and our low points. So what do you think we should do here?"

Lucas shrugged, "Well Keith should be home soon from his tutoring session with Izzy, and he'll decide then."

Peyton nodded, "You know, Angela asked me over to re-decorate her bedroom."

Lucas nodded, "Really?"

Peyton laughed, "She's your sister and a Scott. She wants to go back to the River Court at night on the walls."

Lucas laughed as he started to carry out boxes from the extra room. They were to be sorted through and put back into storage. There was no time for the past just the present. Lucas smiled, Peyton was finally truly starting to heal from what happened twelve years ago, and he was happy about that.


	272. What Lurks in The Heart Of Men?

Chapter 272 What Lurks In The Heart of Men?

It was quiet in the North End of Tree Hill when Cade and Karen came out onto the front ramp of the firehouse. They both held cups of coffee and looked out among the trees and the houses. She would look back at the odd looking firehouse and then to the tall Red Head with the hat pulled down low over his eye.

"So thanks for bringing the coffee and muffins all the way out here," Cade said.

"No problem," Karen said, "I needed to get out of the café for a while."

Cade nodded, "And there is something on your mind and you want a third party opinion."

Karen nodded, "Lucas is right, you are good."

Cade laughed, "Your son is a smart man, but then again I'm nothing but a simple firefighter."

"The way my children talk about you, you would think you are Socrates in Red Suspenders."

Cade laughed, "Thank you for the complement, but I'm no where as great or as human as Socrates, but just to be mentioned in the same sentence as him is a great honor."

Karen nodded, "Well Haley was talking to me about Jake and Peyton," Karen said.

"Jake and Peyton?" Cade asked.

"Yes, Jake and Peyton. Well according to Haley, Jake's been coming on very strong to her, and she's been brushing him off."

Cade nodded, "I would never picture Jake for someone like that. He's always been this mellow laid back guy. Then again we've not talked as much since he was transferred down to Truck 26."

Karen shook her head, "Me either, which scares me. Peyton has never once even mentioned or acted like she would want to leave Lucas for Jake. I wonder what would have gotten into him."

Cade shrugged, "Who knows what lurks in the heart of men, Karen?" he said, "Certainly not I."

Karen sighed, "Peyton and Jake had something eighteen years ago, but he ended it, I guess she still had Lucas in her heart and my son is where her heart led her. He's always been very respectful of that until recently it seems."

Cade rubbed his chin, "Hmmm, he was engaged to Leanne, I've not talked to him in awhile so I'm not sure if they are still together or not. But that is not Jake-like behavior."

Karen nodded, "Yeah, I would agree."

"Hmmm, Jake should be enjoying life, with Jenny in Winston-Salem and not trying to pick up married women."

Karen nodded.

"So you didn't come here to complain about Jake Jagielski hitting on your daughter-in-law."

"Actually it involves Jake, Cade," she said.

He nodded, "Go on."

"Should we tell Lucas?" she asked.

He nodded, "A tough one, Karen. It is a tough one. I'm not too sure on how he'll react."

Before Karen said anything the station bells went off. They weren't really bells any more but electrically generated tones. Cade looked at her and shrugged, "Sorry I have to go," he said and jogged inside the building.

Karen stood on the apron of the fire station and watched the red fire engine pull out of the station with lights and sirens blaring. She shook her head and head to her car, still not sure what she had to do.


	273. This Is Why I Am How I Am?

Chapter 273 This Is Why I Am How I Am?

Gabrielle walked into the house her grandparents owned and where she stayed with her mom. She laid her keys down on an end table and dropped her book bag on the sofa. She quickly ran a hand through her short red hair and looked across the living room. She rested her hands on her hips and finally sighed.

"What are you doing Mom?" she asked.

Rachel looked up from the old photo albums. "Just looking at pictures," she said.

Gabrielle shook her head, and started to walk away.

"Gabrielle, please join me," Rachel said.

The fifteen year old sighed and walked over. She sat down next to her mom. The two red heads looked at each other.

"What is this all about?" Gabrielle asked.

Rachel looked over at her daughter, "Gabrielle, you're such a beautiful girl why do you always wear black?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, "I like this look," she said, "I like my black cloths and my concert shirts. I'm just comfortable that way," she said.

Rachel nodded and smiled, "You're a lot like Peyton."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "Peyton? Brian's Aunt?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, did I ever tell you I went to school with her, Aunt Brooke, Brian's Mom and Dad, and even Brian's Uncle Lucas," she said.

Gabrielle nodded, "You never mentioned that, you only told me that you were an old friends with Aunt Brooke."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, for about half of our senior year, Aunt Brooke and I lived here and stayed in your room."

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah, so you and Aunt Brooke lived here?"

"Yes, I'm actually not lying to you, Gabrielle," she said, "Have you ever wondered why I've always pushed you towards cheerleading?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, "I always thought it was some sort of wish fulfillment."

Rachel looked at her only child shocked, "Gabrielle," she said shocked, "Well you are kinda right. I was a cheerleader and popular and I thought if you were like me I could relate to you. I guess I've always wanted you to be my best friend first and my daughter second."

Gabrielle nodded, "Mom, I don't need a best friend, all I've needed from you is to be my Mom. Are you envious of Aunt Brooke and her relationship with Chase, Izzy, and Trin?"

Rachel sighed, "I guess you can say I am, Gabrielle. I see Aunt Brooke and her girls and their so close there like each other's best friends."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Mom, just be a mom to me. We'll eventually become friends through that," she said, "Why are we doing this anyways?"

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe because I don't want to lose you," Rachel said, and started to cry, "Like I did your Dad."

Gabrielle shook her head, "What about my dad?"

Rachel showed Gabrielle the photo album she was looking through. There were pictures of Rachel and several people. One of them was a good looking man with dark hair. Some of them were him in suites and Rachel was in a cocktail dress, others had Rachel dressed in New Orleans Saints grab and he was dressed in the black and gold home uniform of the New Orleans Saints, and some where just Rachel and the same guy just relaxing in causal cloths.

"Why haven't you showed me these before?" Gabrielle asked.

Rachel sighed, "The memories were too painful. Your Dad was the first man I knew I felt love with. I did get pregnant with you, and we got married. Yet we truly loved each other and were very happy together."

Gabrielle nodded, looking the pictures of her parents she had never seen before. Some of them were up in New York with Brooke, her family, and Lucas and Peyton and their family. Through out all the pictures Gabrielle saw a real and genuine smile on her mom's face that she hardly ever saw.

"You look very happy," Gabrielle said.

Rachel nodded, "I was very happy. It wasn't the fame, the money, or the limelight, it was the quiet times when I was the most happiest with him and in my life. When he died I was thrust into the limelight as the mourning widow of the New Orleans Saints, and I couldn't mourn. So I fled to New York and Aunt Brooke."

Gabrielle nodded, "That's why I was born in New York?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, and that is why you have your dad's last name. You're all I have left of him. But I never wanted to be one of the super-over protective moms, so I wanted you to have as much leeway as possible."

Gabrielle nodded, "You still miss him don't you?"

Rachel nodded, "More then you can imagine, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle smiled, and Rachel's heart twisted just a little because it was her dad's smile. "You're the most important person in my life," she said, and hugged her daughter.

Gabrielle looked at the pictures of her dad. "Is that why you wear the black number three jersey when you sleep?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes that was your Dad's Jersey Number. They still sell them in honor of him. He was the star of the team, and very popular among the fans. We were always doing charity events and appearances, stuff like that for the fans. I do wish that you were able to know him."

Gabrielle nodded, "So do I, Mom. I've always wondered about him."

Looking at the pictures of her late husband, "He's a lot like Brian Scott. He was quiet, and thoughtful, artistic and athletic. He was like the prefect man, well at least for me."

The younger redhead smiled. "What about Step-Dad 1 and Step-Dad 2?"

Rachel shrugged, "I was looking for someone to take the pain away, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle nodded, "So that is why you are the way you are?"

Rachel nodded, "Partially."

Gabrielle stood up and headed to her room.

"Where are you off too?"

"I have things to do, Mom. But thanks for the talk."

Rachel nodded, "Still designing that T-shirt for Brian's Band?"

Gabrielle nodded, "How did you know?"

Rachel smiled, "I just do. Gabrielle, just enjoy yourself, and happiness will come to you."

Gabrielle nodded and ran to her room. Rachel watched her daughter run off, and then turned back to the photo album.

"I do miss you, Tom," she said to one pictured of Tomas Vincent, and smiled, "You should see our daughter, she's fifteen now, and

interested in boys now."

_Special Author's Note: I usually don't break narration with notes but here's one for you. Sunday's Update will feture James and Ashlyn at Ashlyn's Aunt Charlotte's Place in Bear Creek. So you know what that means. ThumperE23_


	274. Two New York Refugees

Chapter 274 Two New York Refugees

The River Walk was nice in the mid-day as the sun burned off any of the early morning mist. People walked around and tried to keep in shape or just tried to have a conversation. They would walk along the Cape Fear River and see ships coming down the river and breathe in the salt in the air.

"That was an interesting night. Lucas has raised two great basketball players," Baldwin said.

Brooke nodded, "They are amazing, and I remember Keith and Kay when they were in diapers. That seems so long ago, I was both of their god mothers."

Baldwin nodded, "Their great kids. Lucas speaks highly of them."

Brooke nodded, "He's a great Dad."

"He also speaks highly of your daughters. I'm surprised he's so close to them."

Brooke nodded, "When my husband Chase was on tour, Lucas filled in on the Dad duties. He had Keith initially so I, Peyton and Lucas would take turns watching the kids and later when the twins and Trin came it just kept going that way. God in New York we were always together, but then that day came."

"What day?"

Brooke shrugged, "The day my ex-husband left me. I took it out on Peyton and effectively ended our friendship for twelve years. It was probably one of the lowest moments in my life."

Baldwin nodded, "We all have the low points. Mine was after my wife, Lydia, passed away. I was left alone with just Fallon who was nine years old, and now no mom. She was going into her teenage years, I was scared."

Brooke shrugged, "I know what you mean. At first I thought it was better with out Peyton and Lucas. I had Rachel, but soon she left with her second husband. I was alone with three girls. I do believe I screwed up a little."

Baldwin shrugged his shoulders. "Well you have a relationship with your daughters. Fallon and I are not the best of friends so to speak. I bought her that Mercedes she drives to bribe her to agreeing to move here."

Brooke shook her head, "Baldwin that is a bad idea."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue how to raise her. Lydia was the stay at home mom. When she died I tried but I was clueless. I followed the plan that Lydia and I laid out and we sent her to the best private school, and I was starting to prepare her to go to business school, since she is destined to inherit the family fortune."

Brooke nodded, "I've tried to direct my girls in that direction. Especially Chase, I think she would be good at running my company, but they have to forge their own paths too, Baldwin."

He nodded, "Sometimes I feel I failed Fallon. She's all about partying and celebrity. She's just a drama queen, nothing like her mom."

Brooke nodded, "I've felt the same way. Three times in fact," Brooke said.

Baldwin nodded, "Chase?"

Brooke looked at him, "How'd you know?"

Baldwin shrugged, "It made the front pages of the New York Tabloids each time."

"Well Chase was bad, and Izzy was going down the same road. I had to do something to keep Trin from doing the same thing."

Baldwin nodded, "So how did they take to the move down here?"

Brooke inhaled deeply and then exhaled sharply, "Chase was behind it after Rehab. She was done with New York. I was told the night before we left she wanted to make a fresh start.

"Izzy was quiet about it. Still is, she's started taking to the surroundings.

"Trin, well she didn't want to be here. She becoming friends with Ellie and Brian Scott she's started to like it here. Plus being on the cheer squad with her sisters help, I guess."

Baldwin nodded. "I really hope that my daughter would stay friends with your daughters."

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know if that's possible, since I get the impression that Chase and Izzy want nothing to do with her."

Baldwin nodded, "Yeah, I can't really blame them. I'm partially at fault for that. I knew how Fallon was and I didn't really do anything about it."

"My girls want to be who they are, and not the people they were in New York."

Baldwin stopped by the rail and leaned down on the post. He looked over the river and finally he looked at Brooke.

"I kinda chose this place for a fresh start too," he said.

She nodded, "Baldwin I just don't want anything to knock my girls off the good track they are on."

Baldwin nodded. "I can appreciate and respect your desires. I'll talk to Fallon about leaving your girls alone."

"Thanks Baldwin."

Baldwin smiled. He looked over the river, "Just one more thing Brooke."

Brooke nodded, "What?"

"Brooke, as long as the girl's relationship in the past doesn't affect our relationship in the future."

Brooke looked at him shocked, "What because we're partners in Peyton's new venture?" she asked.

He straightened up and smiled. "Yes and no," he said and started to walk away.

Brooke watched him walk towards where he parked his car. She shook her head and the smiled. Baldwin Stafford was a very interesting man. Someone she would like to get to know better.


	275. Bear Creek Secrets

Chapter 275 Bear Creek Secrets

They sat in the car staring up at the house nervous; both of them were, for several different reasons. The dark haired driver looked up at the front door nervous about what he would find behind the door and not knowing what was in her heart that she was going to show him. The blonde passenger was nervous about what the driver would find behind the door. They were posed on the edge of a cliff and they were walking it and one false move and they will both fall over.

"So this is your Aunt's place?" James asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes, this is where my Aunt Charlotte lives."

"So are you ready?" James asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "As ready as I can be. Are you ready?"

James took a deep breathe, "Yeah let's do it."

The two seventeen year olds climbed out of the car and grabbed their over night bags. They slowly walked up the front walk. For some reason James felt like he was walking the last mile. His heart was beating rapidly when they walked up onto the porch and stood in front of the door. They looked at each other and took a deep breathe, and held each other's hand as Ashlyn knocked on the door.

Time seemed to drag on as they waited for someone to answer the door. James had many different scenarios going through his head, everything from her aunt greeting him with open arms, to her be a fire breathing dragon lady and eating him alive. He was shaking his high tops, when he saw the door knob being turned.

The door opened and a young woman was standing in the door. James studied her and noted several key things. One she was tall, around five foot eight inches, had the same build as Ashlyn and the same shape of her face. They also had the same color hair, but the girl in the door wore her hair longer down her back.

The two blondes smiled at each other, "Ash, your early," the girl in the door said.

Ashlyn smiled, "James made good time, 'Gusta," Ashlyn said, and they both smiled and hugged each other. After they broke up the shorter blonde looked at James and smiled. "So is this the James you've been raving about?" the girl referred to as 'Gusta asked.

Ashlyn nodded. "Yes, and I'm being rude, see how you get me 'Gusta," Ashlyn said, and smiled, she turned to James, "James this is my Cousin Augusta," she smiled, "'Gusta, this is James my boyfriend."

Augusta looked at James and smiled again, "James, welcome to Bear Creek. As Ashlyn has already told you I'm her cousin Augusta, please come in make yourself at home."

James smiled nervously and nodded. As Augusta let him by she held Ashlyn on the porch. She looked over her shoulder and made sure he was out of ear shot.

"Does he know?" Augusta asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No that is why he's here."

"Girl, its bad enough your mom keeps her hidden, but your just dropping her on him isn't much better."

Ashlyn shook her head. "How else am I'm supposed to bring it up? Oh James by the way, I have a two year old daughter."

Augusta nodded, "I sure hope you know what you are doing, Girlie Girl."

Ashlyn nodded, "So how is Baby Girl doing?"

Augusta nodded, and frowned a little, "She misses her mommy."

Ashlyn was about to cry. Augusta but her hand on Ashlyn's shoulder. "Hey Ash, you've got plenty of time to make it up to her. You're a great mom."

Ashlyn nodded and dried her tears. She walked into the house and found James looking at pictures of on the living room wall.

"Hey there," she said as she came up next to him.

"Hey, I was just looking at your Aunt and Uncle's pictures."

Ashlyn smiled, "Yeah, they love taking pictures."

James shook his head, "This doesn't seem that bad," he said.

It was suddenly quiet when someone walked in. She was tall like Ashlyn and also a blonde. The two girls locked eyes and James felt the surprise in Ashlyn, and the raising tension between the two girls.

"You're here early," the girl said.

"You're here period," Ashlyn said.

The girl nodded. "Yes, they're my family too, Ash."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, but the way you acted over the last two years you shouldn't be here, Savannah."

Savannah walked over to Ashlyn, "Gee, Little Sister, you're not glad to see me."

Ashlyn snorted at her sister, "Yeah, you've also been giving me the cold shoulder every time you've come home from college."

"Ashlyn, what do you expect me to do?" Savannah asked, "You've made you choice and I have to respect our parents wishes."

A voice boomed from the back room. "Savannah, Ashlyn would you two stop arguing. You're supposed to be sisters."

Out of the hall a tall woman came out. Her hair was going gray but you could see that she was dishwater blonde. She looked at the two sisters. James was actually shocked at the strong family resemblance between them all. The older woman turned to James.

"Hi, you must be James. I'm Charlotte Stuphens, Savannah and Ashlyn's Aunt and Augusta's Mom."

James smiled and nodded at Charlotte. "James Scott, Ms. Stuphens," he said offering her his hand. She took the hadn and gave it a sharp shake.

"You're related to Angela?" she asked.

He nodded, "She's my cousin."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, she's a great girl. She's been up here a few times," Charlotte then turned to Savannah, "You cause any trouble, Girl, and I'll hurt you. This is my house and my rules, Maddie may rule the family in Tree Hill, but she'll never run the family here."

"Yes Ma'am," Savannah said.

"So that means Ashlyn can have visitors here. That also means you are to be silent about what happens here."

Savannah nodded. Charlotte's face soften when she looked at Ashlyn and then back at James. "So welcome to my home, James, can I get you anything?"

James shook his head, "No, I'm good for now."

Charlotte nodded, "Okay, you're a guest in my house if you need anything ask any Stuphens or Pierce and they'll get it for you."

James nodded, "Thanks you."

Ashlyn looked at her Aunt. "Where's Brett?"

"Oh yeah, Baby Girl, is in the Kitchen with your Uncle Jack," Charlotte said and gave a quick look to James and back to Ashlyn, "She can't wait to see you, Ash, but is now the time?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, now's the time, Aunt Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded, and looked down the head, "Jack, Ash is here and she wants to see Brett."

"Okay," a male voice boomed.

A minute later James saw a cute little red head came running down the hall. She looked at the now four blonde women in the living room, as Augusta had joined them. She smiled and her eyes grew bright, when she saw them. James stood there smiling that little girl could light up the room with her cheeriness just like Ashlyn could.

"Mama!" the little girl cried and ran forward. James was expecting her to be shy and ran towards her mom. He watched as she ran straight for Ashlyn who knelt down on one knee and grabbed the little two year old in her arms and picked her up.

"Mama!" the girl said.

Ashlyn held her close, "Mama's here Baby Girl," she said.

James watched as the girl kissed Ashlyn and held her close. Ashlyn turned towards James and looked him in the eye.

"What's this Ashlyn?" he asked.

"You know all the secrets and why I came out here all the time?" she asked him.

James nodded, "Yes," he said.

"Well she the reason. James, this is my daughter Brett Angela Pierce…" she said trailing off at the end.

"Mama, that's not my name," she said all cute.

"It isn't Baby Girl?" she asked looking into the cutest set of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"No, It's Brett Angela Pierce-Burke," she said and smiled.

"You're right, Baby Girl, You're right. Can't forget the Burke," Ashlyn said.

James just looked at Ashlyn in shock. Of all the things he thought was her secrets this was the farthest from his mind. He stood there gaping and just turned around and walked out of the house. He left Ashlyn shocked and hurt holding her daughter.

How was he supposed to deal with this? He stood on the porch and looked at his car. The keys were in his pocket and his bag was at his feet all he had to do was hop in and head back to Tree Hill.

"Scared are you boy?" an older man with gray hair said, and walked out onto the front porch.

"You can say that," he said.

"Imagine what she is feeling. I'm not justifying what she did to you, but I know my niece, she guards that little girl of hers like an angry she-bear. She thinks highly of you if she asked you to meet Brett," he said.

James nodded, "Sir, it's just a lot to take in. I didn't expect Ashlyn to have a daughter, and never mind a two year old daughter at that."

The old man smiled, "I'm her Uncle Jack, by the way."

"Okay," James said.

"Ashlyn's always been the special girl in the family of all girls. She's was the baby until Brett came along, and she was always a good kid. She made one mistake and Maddie, her mom, is punishing her and her daughter for it. That is why Ashlyn's so guarded."

"I'm just shocked. I don't know what to think."

Jack nodded, "I don't know what to tell you to think. Stay the night, and take her home. Let her explain what and why. At least respect what you have or had together enough for that."

James nodded. "Yeah you're right; you can't tell me what to think, but I'll stay."

Jack nodded, "Good now let's get you settled into the guest room. Anyways it will be nice to have another man around the house for a change."

James smiled the best he could and just nodded. He showed the younger man into the house with a genuine smile. Jack hoped that James could get over this and stay in love with his niece, he could tell by how upset they were about what happened that they had deep feelings for each other. He knew that Ashlyn needed all the happiness that she could get; with the way Maddie was treating her.


	276. All Along The Watch Tower

Chapter 276 All Along The Watchtower

Brian stood on the River Court and was dribbling a basketball. He looked over and saw his band mates sitting on a picnic table watching him. Rarely did they come down to where he would shoot around and think. This was something big.

"Yes?" Brian asked them, "What's up?"

"Are you okay, Brian? You seem less focused then normal," Kat asked.

Brian shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I guess its girl problems."

"Yeah they're the heart of all our problems," Hawley said, "Hey!" he followed up as Kat punched him.

"What women trouble?"

He shrugged, "Well you know Gabrielle, right?"

"Yeah, our number one groupie," Hawley said.

"Our only groupie," Kat said, "Go on, Brian."

"She's been pursuing me pretty hard. There is also Trin Adams."

Psycho snorted, and Hawley looked at him, "Man! This sucks, how do you get all the good looking girls after you?"

"Quiet Hawley!" both Brian and Kat yelled.

Kat nodded, "So what about Trin Adams?"

Brian shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just very comfortable around her, and I feel I can be who I am around her."

Kat nodded, "So having two girls in your life is that what is distracting you?"

Brian shrugged, "I guess."

"Use it in your music. But you'll have to eventually fix your confusion, Brian."

Brian nodded, "I just wonder how to fix it."

"Which one do you like more?"

"That's funny I think I like them both equally."

* * *

Inside Peyton's studio she painted. Tucked in the corner of the easel was the picture she had sketched and was now painting. She smiled as the simple forms started to take in depth and life with each brush stroke. It was a path she walked with every painting that she did, every pen and ink drawing, every simple design that became a living piece of art. 

"Your talent has always amazed me, P. Scott," Brooke said, as she walked into the studio.

Peyton paused her Ipod and looked up at her friend. "Hey, so what's up?"

Brooke shrugged, "A lot of things, like I can't believe I have my best friend to thank for setting me up with such a great guy."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm the one that usually does the match making, but Baldwin has been great," she said.

Peyton smiled, "Thank You."

Brooke walked over and looked at the half complete painting. "Is that the picture I think it is?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes from that time in Central Park, at the Alice in Wonderland Sculpture. Right after Gabrielle turned two."

"You kept all the pictures?"

Peyton nodded, "Even in the darkest times I couldn't get rid of them."

Brooke walked over and took a closer look at the picture. "Those were happy times."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah I actually liked, Rachel, during this time."

Brooke smiled, that was something major for Peyton to admit. "You know who is missing from this picture?"

"Haley and her boys."

Brooke nodded, "Where were they when this was taken?"

"Detroit," Peyton said.

Brooke suddenly smiled broadly, "P. Scott, I just got the greatest idea."

Peyton looked at her with a questioning look. "I'm afraid to ask, but what is it?"

"Over Christmas Break we should all go to New York. Just for a couple of days, and do a big group thing."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "What about Nathan?"

"Well we'll see if he is in the New York or New Jersey area when Christmas break is here."

"Just leave it up too me."

Peyton smiled and looked back at the picture and the painting that was being based off of it. She nodded, "Sure, B."

* * *

It was a weekend night and Keith was in his room alone, a rare and odd occurrence in itself. He was shifting through his vast library of MPEGs. Every song on there came from his Mom's vast record and CD collection, his own large collection of CDs, or stuff he downloaded off the internet. Everyone was something that meant something to him. He was almost as good as his Mom at picking the right song for someone's usage, and making mixed CDs. 

He looked through them and started picking certain songs and dropping them onto a playlist. The name of the Playlist was called Pretty Girl's Mix.

* * *

Ashlyn sitting in a rocking chair in the room she shared with her daughter in Bear Creek. The rocking chair had been there since Brett was an infant, and there were many nights that Ashlyn would spend awake rocking her to sleep. Those events two years ago, where still vivid in her mind, she was a scared fifteen year old mom, and she wasn't allowed to have her Baby's Daddy involved in her life. 

Ashlyn looked at her daughter, and smiled at the sleeping figure.

"It's okay Baby Girl. Hopefully Mama will be happy even if it is just you and me," she said to her daughter.

* * *

Ellie landed hard on her bed. She looked over and found Trin just landing on the bed. The curly haired blonde looked at the brunette and shook her head. 

"God, you're just like Tigger," Ellie said.

"What do you mean by that?" Trin asked.

"All Bouncy, and upbeat, just like Tigger in Winnie the Pooh," Ellie said.

Trin smiled, "I've seen you do the same thing too."

Ellie smiled, "Yeah, I've been held down a few times by my mom to keep me from bouncing. So what is up, Tee?"

Trin smiled at what her friend called her, "Well, E, I just find this place to hang out and think and be left alone."

Ellie nodded, "Really? Where?"

"Under some bridge."

* * *

On the roof of Karen's Cafe Angela and Chase sat in chairs and looked over the various things on the walls and the stars. They had come up here to escape everything for a while. The two seventeen year olds sat there and stared off into the sky. 

"Were you always so driven?" Chase asked Angela.

Angela shook her head, "No, I was very boy crazy when I was younger. I was actually torn between becoming a cheerleader or play basketball."

Chase shook her head, "I can't see you as boy crazy," Chase said.

"Well I can't see you as a recovering alcoholic, and drug addict."

"Touché, Angela," Chase said, "I guess we all change."

Angela nodded, "We all do. So what is it like having sex?"

Chase laughed, "Why would you want to know that?"

"Curiosity, that's all."

Chase sighed, "It's different with everyone and for everyone. It is something you experience good once, you'll always want it to be that good."

"Speaking from experience?"

Chase nodded, "Yes, a very recent experience."

* * *

On the Scott Half Court Kay stood at the top of the key. She's had been out there for the last two hours shooting at the hoop. She was determined to get more playing time. She had tasted what it was like to play long minutes on the court with the crushing of Pickerington. Now she wanted to play more time on the court, and even push Cara for the number two shooting guard position. She wanted to play.

* * *

Izzy stood on the River Walk and watched the local Ferry plow down the Cape Fear River. She just took in the scents and the sounds of the River. Her mind was elsewhere and not really paying attention to the people behind her. 

"I knew my Dizzy Devil Adams was still in this geek's shell," Fallon said as she walked up next to Izzy.

Izzy sighed, "What do you mean, Fallon?"

"C'mon Izzy, I saw you with Keith Scott yesterday. That was some hot making out. I thought you have morals, and wouldn't be the second woman; well looks to me like you're really trying hard."

Izzy sighed, "Fallon, what are you getting at?"

"I just want Dizzy back."

Izzy shook her head, "I can't be her anymore, Fallon. I was barely able to be her in New York."

Fallon smiled a crooked grin, "But you were so good at being the mean girl."

"I'm not her anymore."

"Izzy, New York it made sense, Chase was the wild one, you were the mean one, and I was the dangerous one."

Izzy shook her head, "We're not putting the group back together."

Fallon nodded, "Well at least get me in good with your friends."

"Or what?"

"You know how I can be, Dizzy Devil, just think about it," Fallon said and walked off.

* * *

James walked into his living room and found his mom working on several things for her classes. He took a seat across from her. She had always attempted to be there for him. Her career had put damage on their relationship after they moved to Los Angeles, but since she retired she'd been trying to rebuild their relationship, one brick at a time. James always admired his Mom's strength, and courage. Right now he needed that from her. 

"Mom, can you get me excused from School for Thanksgiving Week?" he asked.

She looked up, her reading glassed on her nose. "Why James?"

"I want to go to Charlotte and spend sometime with Dad. He'll be in town on a home stand during that week and I can come back home with him for Thanksgiving over at Grandma Deb's."

Haley nodded, "You want to miss three days? That is a lot James. Why do you need to talk to your Dad for? Can I help you with this problem?"

James shook his head, "It involves Ashlyn and me, and just really need to talk to Dad first."

Haley was hurt that James felt he couldn't talk to her about what ever was going on. But she knew that he would tell her eventually. She looked at her oldest and knew he was hurting.

"Okay, I'll arrange it with your coaches and teachers, and call your Dad."

James nodded, "Thank You."

* * *

Jessalyn and Daria sat on a porch swing on Daria's front porch. They looked out at someone that was talking to them. Slowly each of them were nodding and listening. Slowly Daria's face, slight disfigured from the broken nose Ashlyn had given her, lit up. 

"So you mean Izzy Adams has been lying to us this whole time. She and Keith have been carrying on an affair behind Jessa's back?" Daria asked.

Jessalyn bared her teeth in anger. She looked at the massager and then to Daria.

"Well she shall what happens when people cross me," she said, and turns to the massager, "Thank You, Miranda, you have been most helpful, and you have nothing to worry about. All that is between us is done."

Miranda smiled and nodded. Jessalyn smiled, she knew that she had an in to Chase Adams' little cabal.

(Angela's voice over in Italics)

_Howard Cosell once said, "Sports is human life in microcosm." Which I'm finding is true. You have your beginnings. You have heart break. You have your winners, and your losers. You have teammates, and you have rivals. You have walk overs, and buzzer beaters. You have people seeking redemption or falling from grace. But the most important thing is there is always the next game, where you can start over._


	277. Author's Notes for I Will be Heard

277 Authors Notes For I Will Be Heard

**Well Another one down, this time it is Part 17 (I Will Be Heard). The title comes from the hardcore band _Hatebreed_, off their _Perseverance_ Album. The title was chosen because the drive of this was the characters were largely dealing with people not listening to them or they have something to say. This was a long drawn out process where I actually lost the narrative idea. But out of the scrap of the original came much better ideas and the next Part of the story Part 18. We are now down to a new count down. Five more parts after seventeen, we end at Part 22.**

**In Chapter 251 (Extended Family Dinner) Chase's quote "_here comes in the question whether it is better to be loved rather than feared, or feared rather than loved. It might perhaps be answered that we should wish to be both; but since love and fear can hardly exist together, if we must choose between them, it is far safer to be feared than loved_," comes from _Il Principe (The Prince), by Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli in Chapter XV: Of the Qualities In Respect of Which Men, and Most of all Princes, Are Praised or Blamed_. It is book of political philosophy from the Italian Renaissance, and an often cited work.**

**In Chapter 261 (Let's Hear It) the Song Chase sings is _Hold On Hold On_ by _Neko Case_ off her solo album _Fox Confessor Brings The Flood_. I initially heard the song off the compilation album _This is Next (Indie's Biggest Hits)_. It was the only song off the album that jumped at me and after listening to it for few times, it screamed to me the story lines I had written for both Chase and Brooke.**

**Also in Chapter 261 (Let's Hear It) Huck sings _Ladies Love Country Boys_, by _Trace Adkins_ off his _Dangerous Man_ Album. Well the reason for this choice was rather obvious.**

**The Final song in Chapter 261 (Let's Hear It) is Angela singing _Headspin_, by _Rockstar Supernova_ off their album _Rockstar Supernova_. It was suggested to me by ell6ange for a song Angela could sing. After downloading it, listening to it, and reading the lyrics I agreed. Thanks ell6ange.**

**Angela also quotes the poet Alfred Tennyson, 1st Baron Tennyson, with his famous lines "_I hold it true, whate'er befall; I feel it when I sorrow most; 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all_." They are from his poem _In Memoriam A.H.H._ The lines form part of Cato 27. Often taken out of context the meaning is about the loss of dear friend by death.**

**In Chapter 268 (The Long Road to Bear Creek) the lyrics Ashlyn muses over are from _The Jimi Hendrix Experience_'s Cover of _Bob Dylan_'s song _All Along the Watchtower_, off their album _Electric Ladyland_. It has a signature guitar rife and solos, and is very recognizable song. The particular lyrics are the opening two lines of the song. Two reasons for this song, it was playing when I started to write this chapter and the opening line could show the inner turmoil of Ashlyn.**

**Kela, on Chapter 263 (Hardwood Heros) you refered to they were cousins? Angela is James' cousin, as is Kay. Ashlyn is no relation to the Scotts. It is confusing because of the two names starting with an A. But Ashlyn is James girlfriend and Angela is James Cousin.**

**Thank You all for your reading, reviewing, and patronage.**

**ThumperE23**

**This is getting routine but they do help me get things going.**

**1) Of the current crop of teenagers, who reminds you of who from the Tree Hill Gang?**

**2) Hypothetical if Jessalyn and Keith break up how long should Keith wait before asking Izzy out?**

**3) Spoiler: Haley's Greatest Hits Album she's going to record two new tracks, I've picked one, and it's a duet with Brian. What should the other one be and should it also be a duet?**

**4) What do you think about the Angela and Ashlyn Friendship, now that more of it has been explained?**


	278. On Basketball and Catfights

Part 18 Nitro (Youth Energy)

* * *

Chapter 278 On Basketball and Catfights 

The Games were bad this night. The Tree Hill Ravens completely over matched them. The Girl's team already overhauled their opponents by thirty points. So it was pretty much a walk over. The Boy's Game was more competitive until the third quarter when the Scott Boys took over. The Tree Hill Cheerleaders stood on the baseline looking bored.

That was when Jessalyn moved from her spot in the front to next to Izzy. This pushed Trin away from her sister. For some reason Jessalyn wouldn't push away the older Adams girl. Jessalyn had always given Chase a wide breath; she would rather get to Chase through her sisters. Izzy for some reason became her person of interest and choice for these attacks.

"You know it isn't nice to lie to people, Izzy," Jessalyn said.

Izzy looked at Jessalyn. "What do you mean? I never lied to anyone," she replied.

"That is not what Miranda, told me, she said you were making out with Keith Scott, my boyfriend, and the guy you're tutoring, at the River Walk," Jessalyn said.

"What are you talking about, Jessa?" Izzy asked.

"You damn well what I'm talking about," Jessalyn yelled and actually started to draw attention to her and Izzy.

Izzy smiled her sweet fake club smile. That just tweaked Jessalyn more and she lost control and threw a weak right cross at Izzy's face. Izzy held her breath and took the hit. She dropped her pom-poms and rubbed her cheek.

"You just didn't hit me?" Izzy asked.

Jessalyn smiled the same smile back at Izzy, "Yes I did slut, what are you going to do about it?" she asked and hit Izzy again.

Izzy just smiled and stepped forward delivering a sharp elbow to Jessalyn's face and knocking her aside, and with a fluid motion came back and swept her leg. Before Jessalyn even hit the hardwood Izzy drove a fist down into her guy knocking the wind out of her.

Daria came to the defense of her friend and tackled Izzy. This set off Chase who then scored two quick blows to the side of Daria's head knocking her off the middle Adams girl. Izzy rolled on to her hands and knees and quickly got up rubbing her head from where Daria grabbed her hair.

"You okay, Is?" Chase asked.

She nodded, and looked down at Jessa, "I'm fine," she said, just as Lexy tackled Izzy, and Daria got back up and tackled Chase. Izzy fought and broke Lexy's hold but only to get the advantage of striking her with a few strong close-in blows that knocked her loose. Trin also a good sister smiled and kicked Lexy when she was down. Also when no one was looking Cadence, Lexy's rival on the cheer squad gave her a kick or three.

Chase seemed not as fluid as Izzy, wrestled with Daria. When they crashed to the Hardwood, Ellie tried pulling off Daria. Before Izzy could catch her breath Miranda walked over to Izzy. Izzy nodded and smiled, just as Miranda cold cocked with a left hook, and sent her sprawling.

Against the wall Misty Georgeson just looked shocked, and Kassidy Flynn was horrified. Kassiday kept saying in her usual upbeat way, "Guys this is not the cheer routine we worked on."

Halfway across the gym three stars of the Ravens stood next to each other watching.

"Damn! Keith, how did you ever get so lucky to have two girls fighting over you?" James asked his cousin.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked.

"Well it seems my Girl's Sister, got cold cocked twice by your girl and then Little Miss Sweet and Bookwormish Izzy laid Jessa out. Now there is something would have paid to have seen, and will to see it again."

James smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I guess Jessa didn't like something Izzy did, and took it out on her."

Keith shook his head, "How did she find out?"

"Find out what?" Huck asked, watching as Miranda went sprawling down under Izzy's fists.

"Well Izzy and I have been making out, ever so often," Keith said.

Huck and James looked at him. "You Dog, you," Huck said, "One cheerleader is not enough; you had to go after a second. Gotta warn the girls he might want a third and have some freaky sex acts."

Keith shook his head, "It's nothing like that, Jessa's been pulling shit, and if it wasn't for Ellie, she'd be gone."

James nodded, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, and watched as the Coaches and Referees finally pulled the cheerleaders apart. Jessalyn was still on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Well Cousin, I wouldn't piss Izzy off if I were you," James said and jogged to the Raven's Bench.

Keith simply nodded.

Huck nodded grimly, "Well it looks like I won't be seeing Chase anytime soon, Hang 'em High Farrell is handling it," he said and pointed to the Assistant Principle, "Remember what happened last year and the Steve-O Incident?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah when you roller bladed down the hall with a home made jet pack in a thong?"

Huck smiled, "That was the greatest dare ever."

"Which also got you three weeks of detention and a suspension for a week," Keith said.

Huck shrugged, "It was worth it, and now let us head to the bench. Before Coach gets on our asses."

Keith nodded, "Yeah let's."

The two forwards walked over to the bench and sat down. The game was delayed while they were cleaning up from the cat fighting cheerleaders. Huck and Keith took a seat next to James.

"Well Jimmy Boy, we can say one thing about this game, at least we got to see live a bit of When Cheerleaders attack."

The three guys just laughed. After it ceased they turned and started to pay attention to the Coach as he started to plan out what would happen next after they were allowed to restart the game. Keith watched as Izzy was shown out of the gym with the rest of the Cheerleaders, and he felt very sorry for her.


	279. Assistant Principle Farrell

Chapter 279 Assistant Principle Farrell

Eight of the twelve Cheerleaders were personally shown into her office by the Assistant Principle Glenda Farrell. She was an average height thirty-five year old woman. Behind her glasses she looked them over and took a seat behind her desk. Shaking her head she focused on each girl before speaking.

Each of the girls that been in the school for at least a year were scared. Despite her soft spoken nature, and some what shy demeanor, she was reputed to be a hard ass disciplinarian. She often came down hard on the student athletes too. Each of the Cheerleaders who were in the know was shaking.

"So I can to a basketball game expecting to see basketball and I get foxy boxing," she said, in her soft voice.

All the girls nodded.

"This not what I expect from my cheerleaders," she said, "I expect you to lead the cheers of the fans, not film the next great late-night call and order video or pay per view event."

All the girls nodded. "Yes, Dr. Farrell," they all said.

"Now let's get this straight, we're going to sort this matter out or none of us are going home," she said.

"Ms. Windsor, I'm disappointed in you, as the cheer captain and senior member of the squad you should know better.

"Ms. Churchill, while it is honorable to defend your friend, it doesn't exclude you from punishment.

"Ms. Brooks, you've must have been dropped on your head, to get involved after what Ms. Adams had done to Ms. Windsor and Ms. Churchill.

"Ms. Roy, your move was probably the most cold hearted and calculated of them all. After everything started to calm down you came over and started it up again.

"Ms. Scott, I shouldn't be surprised considering who you are related too. Your uncles started fights among themselves all the time. So I wouldn't be surprised that you joined this foray.

"This now brings me to the hydra of the group. The Adams Sisters, which see two out of three of you in the main part of the foray is no surprise. My only surprise is that all three of you were not in the thick of it."

"Dr. Farrell, that's not fair, I was protecting my sister," Chase said.

"Chastity, What I said to Ms. Churchill also applies to you. Two wrongs don't make a right. It was Isabella's mess and you should have let her get out of it."

Chase shook her head, "But, Dr. Farrell, that's not how we do it in our family, we watch out for one and other."

"And follow in your Mom's Footsteps and getting into a squad wide catfight in public. Embarrassing yourself, your family, the school and this town, is that how you want to be remembered Chastity? You are the oldest girl on the squad, and I expected some maturity out of you.

"Isabella, you've been nothing but a good student and an upstanding citizen. The reports from the tutor center have said you are an excellent tutor with a great track record. Now what was all this about? This is out of character for you.

"Trinity, how often do we have these conversations? Between you acting up in your classes and the tricks you've pulled on other girls in the hall. You're this close to being classed as a bully.

"Now we're going to make this easy. Who threw the first punch?"

"Jessalyn," Izzy said.

"Izzy," Jessalyn answered.

"Jessalyn," Chase replied.

"Izzy," Miranda said, and got a dirty look from Chase.

"Jessalyn," Trin said, backing up her sisters.

"Izzy," Lexy said, backing up her Cheer-Captain.

"Jessalyn," Ellie replied, and looked at Izzy nervously.

"Izzy," Daria said, defiantly in support of Jessalyn.

Dr. Farrell nodded, and looked at all the girls. "Well I see we have a tie. So here's what is going to happen girls. Y'all will sit in my outer office and I'll talk to you each one at a time and get your side of the story. From there I'll determine who is at fault," she said, "Ms. Windsor, you'll go first."


	280. What The Hell Was That?

Chapter 280 What the Hell Was That?

In the Assistant Principle's Office seven cheerleaders sat on opposite sides of the room. On one side sat Chase, Izzy, Trin and Ellie, the members of the so called Cabal. They were sisters and friends and they glanced across the room at Jessalyn's people and Miranda.

Daria sat there staring at Chase. Her nose had started to heal more and she only had a transparent bandage on it to hide the fact that she had her nose broken by Ashlyn. Next to her sat Lexy, who had drawn her feet up and was hugging her knees. Off in the corner was sitting Miranda. She stared at the Doctor Farrell's door blankly.

"How could you do that to us, Miranda?" Chase asked.

Miranda shook out of her trance and stared at Chase, "Do what?" she asked.

"We took you in, we made you are friend, and when the going go tough you turn and run to the two people that have been making your life on the squad a living hell since you joined freshman year."

"Chase, what was I suppose to do? If I sided with you in all this I'm dead next year. You're done after this year, and you can be whom ever Chastity Adams wants to be, but poor ol' Miranda Roy has another year of hell here."

Chase sighed, "But Miranda, Izzy would still be here, and Trin."

Miranda shrugged her shoulders, "I admire, how you love your sister, and stick up for her. But Chase, Izzy isn't you, and I don't think she has the force of personality that you do."

Chase stood up, "How dare you insult her? She's been nothing but nice and accepting to you since we met. How do you repay her is to sucker punch her in the face?"

"C'mon Chase you've said it a hundred of times yourself, you have to watch out for number one. Well in my book I'm number one."

Chase for the first time in Tree Hill didn't have a come back. She just bit her tongue and sat down. She shot daggers across the room at Miranda. Izzy just hid her face and was crying. Trin and Ellie hugged each other. Daria sat across the room smug now knowing that Chase was going to take a fall.

* * *

Inside the office Jessalyn sat across from Dr. Farrell and held an ice pack against her face. The older woman shook her head at the Cheerleader. 

"May I ask what is with you and the cheerleaders? It seems my two cheer captain's can't help and getting into fights and losing. Why is that?" Dr. Farrell asked.

Jessalyn thought for a minute and looked at the Assistant Principle.

"I'm not sure, why this has been happening, Dr. Farrell. Everything was fine and dandy until the Adams sisters showed up. I mean everyone was happy. I didn't have a girl trying to steal my boyfriend, or her sister trying to take my social place.

"I had my friends and my boyfriend's family liked me. Now I feel like an outcast. Just because these three New York Girls showed up," Jessalyn said.

"I've only had problems with Trinity. Are you saying they are bullies?"

Jessalyn shook her head, "I don't know what I'm saying. It just seemed the social order was stood on its head. She made friends with girls on the girl's basketball team. Chase moves here and starts dating the nearly un-datable Huck Burke. All of a sudden Keith Scott is all over this bookworm. What is happening? This is supposed to be my time."

Dr. Farrell shook her head. "Ms. Windsor I'm not your therapist, so please tell me what caused this brawl?"

"Well I suspected that my Boyfriend was cheating on me with his tutor."

"Who is Isabella Adams?" Dr. Farrell asked.

"Yes that is correct. Well I didn't think anything of it until after the Boy Draft, when Izzy traded her pick with her sister to pick Keith. Seemed like nothing was happening and I was cool with that, until we went to Charlotte to see Keith's Uncle Play. I found them staring at each other, and not in the you're a freak way. I've been seeing it more and more. I called her on it and she said all she was doing was tutoring him. Fine I took her word at it, until Miranda."

"That would be Miranda Roy?"

"Yes, Dr. Farrell. That was until Miranda Roy told me that she saw Keith and Izzy making out on the River Walk. So I decided to confront her in public so she would assault me and I guess I was wrong, she hit me first, and then she just kept hitting me until Daria tried pulling her off and holding her down. The last thing I remember before being helped off the floor was Chase hitting Daria."

Dr. Farrell nodded in her silent way. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Dr. Farrell."

"Fine Ms. Windsor, please send in Ms. Isabella Adams."

Jessalyn nodded and went outside the inner office.

* * *

After Izzy stepped in the Inner Office Jessalyn sat down next to Daria, and stared across the room at Chase. Chase returned the death stares. Jessalyn smiled crookedly at the oldest Adams' Girl. 

"So now Chase, what are you going to do when your little cabal falls?" Jessalyn asked.

Chase shook her head, "What are you talking about, Jessa? What Cabal?"

"The little group that includes your sisters, Ellie over there, oh and let me not forget Angela Scott and her Life Partner. Miranda told me all the details. The secret meetings and the plans to take me down, and yet here you are about to fall."

Chase was about to say something but Jessalyn cut her off.

"We're not as dumb as you think, Chase. We're no backwater hicks, just because you're from New York doesn't mean you are better at us or these little social games we play. We're quiet good as you can see, and do you see how easy it was to flip one of your members to my ways," Jessalyn smiled even more evilly, "Let's face it you gambled and lost Chase, and now you and your sisters are going to have to suffer."

Chase smiled, "Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly," she said.

Jessalyn smiled back at her, "Nietzsche isn't going to help you, here Chase."

Chase smiled again, "That wasn't Nietzsche, and it was Robert Kennedy."

* * *

Izzy walked into the office and looked directly into the eyes of Dr. Farrell. She had only met the Assistant Principle once. Dr. Farrell was the one that showed them around the school on the first day. She was impressed by the quiet and yet strong woman. Now she was completely scared of her. 

"Have a seat Ms. Adams," Dr. Farrell said.

Izzy took as seat and looked across the simple desk at her.

"So what is your take on what happened tonight?" Dr. Farrell asked.

"Well, Dr. Farrell, I was cheering on the team, and Jessalyn came over to talk to me. She's done that a few times, but usually she doesn't. She accused me of lying to her and I asked her what she was talking about, and she claimed Miranda caught me on the River Walk making out with Keith Scott. I said no," she said.

"So that was when you hit her?" Dr. Farrell asked.

"Sorry, are you asking if I hit her first, Dr. Farrell?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, Ms. Adams did you hit Ms. Windsor first?"

"No she hit me once, and then hit me again. I don't know but I wasn't getting hit a third time so I defended myself. That was when Daria attacked me, and Chase came over to get her off me, and I got up and was tackled by Lexy, and when I got her off me, that was when Miranda, hit me. Soon after that the Referees and Coaches broke us up."

"Is that what truly happened?" Dr. Farrell asked.

"Yes it is," Izzy replied.

"Ms. Adams, do you have any reason why Ms. Windsor would think you were doing what she accused you of doing, and why she would hit you?"

Izzy shrugged, "I guess she was jealous of the time I spent tutoring Keith in English. Other then that Dr. Farrell, I'm complete clueless of how things happen in her mind."

Dr. Farrell nodded, "Thank You Ms. Adams, can you please send in Ms. Churchill."

"Yes," Izzy said and got up walking out of the office.

* * *

Izzy came out of the Inner Officer and returned to her seat. She looked over at Daria and smiled. 

"It is your turn, Daria," Izzy said.

Daria stood up and head towards the Inner Office. "Well you're through Izzy. When we're done with you, then it's Ashlyn," she said, feeling her nose.

Izzy leaned back and shook her head. Then she looked over at Miranda, and finally Chase.

"How are we going to explain this to Mom?" Izzy asked.

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "The same way we always do. Truthful and as plainly as possible, hopefully it will only be a minor suspension or detention," Chase said.

"You guys can't be serious, this is Hang'em High Farrell, she's going to throw the book at you when she determines that you were the cause of all this," Jessalyn said.

Izzy looked at Jessalyn, "You're so sure she'll come down on us?"

Jessalyn smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am sure. Dr. Farrell has always sided with me, Daria, and even Miranda. So once you're done with her punishment, my punishment will begin on you. Trust me; your social death will not be quick and merciful Izzy. I will draw it out and making so painful, you wish you were still in New York City."

"You have a lot of confidence in yourself there, Jessa," Izzy said.

"You seem to have none in yourself, Izzy," Jessalyn fired back.

"Hubris Jessa, always remember hubris," Izzy said.

"Hubris?" Jessalyn asked.

"Over confidence," Izzy said.

"There's nothing wrong with having pride in oneself, Izzy. God knows you need it."

Chase picked her head up. "Jessa, remember, Pride goes before the fall," she said.

"Robert Kennedy again Chase?" Jessalyn asked.

Chase shook her head, "No the bible."

"The bible?" Jessalyn asked, "I never figured you for a holy roller Chase."

"I'm not, just something I had to learn too."

The girls just silenced up and started to stare at each other.

* * *

It was Daria's turn in the hotseat. The Broken nosed brunette looked across the desk at the assistant principle and tried to smile. She was truly scared of this quiet woman. The stories that were passed around the hall made people's skin crawl. 

"So Ms. Churchill, you've become my brawling cheerleader," Dr. Farrell said.

"What do you mean, Dr. Farrell?" Daria asked.

Dr. Farrell nodded, "Your nose, and getting it broken by Ashlyn Pierce. Don't be surprised I know this. So tell me why did you jump in?"

"I was trying to pull Izzy off Jessalyn and Izzy just hit me. So I defended myself, and that was when Chase jumped in."

Dr. Farrell nodded. "So Chastity attacked you? Then why did you charge her after you were knocked off Isabella?"

"Chase attacked me."

Dr. Farrell nodded, "So Chastity attacked you."

"Yes Ma'am."

Dr. Farrell nodded, and looked at her watch. She was missing the basketball game. "Very Well Ms. Churchill, please send in Ms. Chastity Adams."

Daria nodded and left the office.

* * *

Outside the office Daria came in and sent Chase inside. She sat next to Jessalyn and looked at Izzy. She smiled. This was going to be so much fun. 

"You know, Izzy, you're not above reproach," Daria said.

"What do you mean, Daria?" Izzy asked.

"You walk around these halls and act all innocent and but I know for a fact that you aren't sweet and innocent."

"What are you talking about, Daria?" Izzy said.

"Little Miss New York Party Girl, did you know you and your sister have whole websites devoted to you two. Before you moved here you two were going to be the next Hiltons," Daria said.

"That's hot," Jessalyn said, laughing.

"Are you talking about those tabloid stories? They're so muck bullshit, Daria. Some of those so called pictures aren't even me," Izzy said.

"What about Chase going to Rehab?" Daria asked.

Izzy shook her head, "Gee, you've been to parties with Chase, does she look like a drinker?"

Daria and Jessalyn shook there heads. "No," Daria said.

"Exactly, she did go to the hospital three times. People were trying to take advantage of her. Our mom freaked after the third and sent her to rehab."

"That's not what I read on the internet," Daria said.

"Believe none of what you see or half of what you hear," Izzy said.

"Is that the bible too?" Jessalyn asked.

Izzy shook her head, "Just an old saying Jessa."

* * *

Chase sat staring at the assistant principle and just smiled. This kind of put off Dr. Farrell, she wasn't use to students smiling at her, or showing no fear. The short Assistant Principle looked at Chase. 

"You are most certainly your mother's daughter, Chastity," she said.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Fearless, a cheerleader, and got involved in brawl with the cheer squad. So who swung first, let me guess, Ms. Windsor."

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "I saw Jessalyn, leave her spot and stand next to Izzy. We always stand next to each other to give each other moral support, well suddenly I see Izzy flinch, and turned to check on her, and then I saw Jessalyn hitting her. My sister has been taken Krav Maga recently and she snapped into a defensive stance and countered. She pretty much had it over when Daria tackled her, and that was when I went over to get her off Izzy. She got up and attacked me, and Lexy attacked Izzy. After that I was too busy with Daria to see what was going on."

"You are certainly a blunt one, Ms. Adams," Dr. Farrell said.

"Haste makes waste, Dr. Farrell."

"I was personally shocked when you tested into AP Classes, considering your reputation when you came here, Ms. Adams."

"The first precept was never to accept a thing as true until I knew it as such without a single doubt. Dr. Farrell?"

"Descartes, Ms. Adams?"

"Yes, Dr. Farrell."

"So what college are you planning on applying to?"

"I don't know, Dr. Farrell."

"It is not enough to have a good mind. The main thing is to use it well."

Chase nodded. "Touché Dr. Farrell, Touché."

"Thank You, Ms. Adams, would you please send in Ms. Brookes, Please."

Chase nodded, "Yes, Dr. Farrell, I will do that," she said and left the office.

* * *

Lexy left the outer office as Chase took her seat next to Izzy and looked at their opposite numbers in the group. Chase smiled at Jessalyn. 

"Done trying to torture Izzy yet?" Chase asked.

"Chase, how do you get off with having I'm a so much better then you attitude?" Jessalyn asked.

Chase rolled her eyes, "I don't have I'm better then you attitude. I just try to live my life and do the best that I can," Chase said.

"Really, and you weren't a Party Girl?" Daria asked.

"What? I've been to parties, just like you have. I've just had the fortunate opportunity to go to higher end parties and meet celebrities," Chase said.

"What about rehab, Chase. You can't deny that?" Jessalyn asked.

"An over protective Mother, Jessa."

"But had your drink spiked three times? That is a few times too much for it to be believable," Daria said.

"Daria, New York is not Tree Hill. There are more people, and going to more then basketball parties I was exposed to more assholes. Plus being known as a model, a lot of evil boys and men wanted to get with me, and a lot of them had to use drugs to get what they want. Well I had it happen to me three times. My Mom felt that was too much to be just what it was and sent me to rehab. Yet do you know me to be high, or drunk?"

Daria kept quiet. Chase was right, she had never seen her drunk, or high, she never even had a drink in her hand.

"Daria if you are looking for addicts try looking into the mirror."

Chase smiled and leaded back looking at the clock. Her mom was going to kill her.

* * *

Lexy Brookes never really liked school, she came because her friends were here and she could cheerlead. She was a skater and did just enough to get by. Her biggest goal was to be among the pretty and popular and dodge the principles office. Well she failed in one goal tonight and ended up in the office that she planned on avoiding her whole time in high school. 

"Please have a seat Ms. Brooks," Dr. Farrell said.

Lexy sat down and was visable shaking. She was nervous; she was actually scared of Dr. Farrell. Even though the Assistant Principle had a calm quiet pleasant disposition, she had a reputation of being tough and fierce when it came to discipline. Lexy wanted to be loyal to Jessalyn, but she also didn't want to get hung out.

"Ms. Brooks are you okay?" Dr. Farrell asked.

"Jessalyn told me she was going to start something with Izzy tonight in order to get her to admit that she is after her boyfriend and was looking to destroyer Izzy's reputation. A social death and all I did was trying and defend my friend, when I attacked Izzy. Please don't tie me up in the basement," Lexy said, rapidly.

Dr. Farrell looked at the blonde girl for a moment and then nodded. "Alright then, Ms. Brooks, you are done. Please send in Ms. Trinity Adams."

Lexy stood up and quickly left the office.

* * *

Lexy bounded out of the office, and took her seat next to Jessalyn. The two blondes looked at each other. Lexy smiled, sheepishly. 

"You were quick," Jessalyn said.

"She broke me, Jessa, a confessed," Lexy said.

Jessalyn sighed, "What did you confess to Lexy?"

"That I let Izzy beat you up."

Jessalyn smiled and looked at Chase and Izzy knowingly.

* * *

Trin smiled and looked across the desk at Dr. Farrell. The Assistant Principle looked at the youngest Adams Girl and nodded her to a chair. 

"Your usually chair, Ms. Adams," Dr. Farrell said.

"Yes, Dr. Farrell," Trin said and hopped into the chair.

"So what was your part of this all?" Dr. Farrell asked.

"I tried holding back Lexy, Dr. Farrell," Trin said.

"What did you see?"

"Jessalyn came over and punched Izzy twice before Izzy even defended herself, then she effectively ended it and Daria jumped in. That was when Chase came over to get Daria off Izzy, and that was when Lexy jumped in. Finally Ellie and I stepped in and tried to pull off Lexy and Daria."

"Did you hit anyone Trin?" Dr. Farrell asked.

"No."

"Thank You're done Ms. Adams, please send in Ms. Scott."

"Yes," Trin said, and left the room.

* * *

Trin entered the outer office and she told Ellie to go in. That made Miranda nervous. She looked over towards the Adams Girls and was starting to shake and wonder what they were going to do to them. Miranda would normal feel protected being friends with Angela Scott, but the Adams were also in the Scott Clique, and probably had more pull then she did. 

"Miranda, how could you turn on us?" Izzy asked.

"You said it yourself, Izzy, we need to watch out for number one. Well Chase won't be here next year and I will so I needed to lay down some protection for myself."

"So you sold us out? We've accepted you and made you something special, a friend," Izzy said.

"But Izzy, being a friend doesn't make surviving high school easier."

"Seven Hundred Days, Miranda, high school is just seven hundred days, just over two years of your life," Chase said.

"Still the scars last forever, and thinking it as that doesn't make living these years any easier," Miranda said.

"Then you have no inner strength," Chase said and leaned back, closing her eyes.

* * *

Ellie came out of the inner office and sat down next to Trin. She was another quick sit down with Dr. Farrell. All the girls looked at her as Miranda walked into the inner office. Ellie smiled. 

"What did she ask you?" Daria asked.

"What I did during the fight and what I saw since I was behind Trin," Ellie said.

"What did you say, you little shit?" Jessalyn snapped from the stress.

Ellie looked at the Cheer-Captain hurt, the smirked the trade mark Scott smirk, "Simple, Jessa, I told the truth, that you picked the fight over my brother and the fact that you believe with out proof that he was cheating on you with Izzy," Ellie said.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your last night on the squad," Jessalyn said.

Ellie smiled, "I know about you blackmailing Keith, and believe me most of the squad knows, now, oh and Jessa, the rest of the school will know by Monday."

Lexy looked at Jessalyn shocked. "Is that true, Jessa?" Lexy asked.

Jessalyn looked at Daria who was shocked as well.

"Well Suge, is it?" Daria asked.

"Oh don't forget admitting to me that you cheat of Keith," Izzy said.

"Well Jessa, are they lying?" Lexy said.

Daria was suddenly quiet. Jessalyn was even quieter. Finally she opened her mouth, "It's simple I'm going to get off and any secrets that you know, what effect me when you're suspended and I'll destroy you before you can come back and get me," Jessalyn said.

Chase smiled, and looked at Jessalyn, "Are you so sure?" she asked.

"Confident," Jessalyn said, "Miranda will hold up her end of the bargin."

* * *

Miranda was use to sitting in Dr. Farrell's Office, but usually for better reasons. Miranda was an honor study and was constantly working with the Assistant Principle on many school related projects. But now she sat in the so called hot seat. 

"Ms. Roy, I'm very surprised that you are here. Of all the upper classmen on the cheer squad you have the best disciplinary record, until now. Why did you hit Ms. Isabella Adams?" she asked.

"Dr. Farrell, I hit Izzy to calm her down, it knocked some sense into her. She calmed down right after I did it," Miranda said.

"If I remember correctly, you are located in the second line near where Trinity Adams stands. So you could see everything, so who through the first punch?"

"Jessalyn all the way, Izzy was trying to be polite, and Jessalyn just went off and started punching her. Izzy recovered and countered her quickly and from what I saw was knock the wind out of her. That was when Daria attacked her, and Chase got involved, and then Lexy got involved. It was a mess," Miranda said.

"Ms. Scott and Ms. Trinity Adams, what did they do?"

"Just try to pull Daria and Lexy off Chase and Izzy," Miranda said.

"Thank you Ms. Roy, please head out while I make a decisions and get your parents here."

* * *

A few minutes later the parents were summoned from the stands or home and were waiting in the outer office. The Assistant Principle came and looked over the girls and there parents. She knew that none of the parents were happy that they were there. She looked over the parents starting with Brooke Davis, who stood next to her three daughters; she had a truly pissed look off look. Near her were Lucas and Peyton Scott by Ellie, Lucas had a pissed look, while Peyton was concerned. Peter Roy stood next to his daughter and had a hand on her shoulder. Jack Brooks stood behind Lexy who ahd her face buried in his chest. The Churchill's Housekeeper was there for Daria and Jessalyn. 

The Assistant Principle was about to say something. Everyone just held their breath.


	281. Swift and Sever Punishment

Chapter 281 Swift and Severe Punishment

The Average height slightly overweight woman looked over the collection of parents and children. She knew three of them from school. But that would not effect the punishment that she will hand out.

"Well Punishment will be shift and severe, I can't tolerate people who publicly represent this school embarrass the school, in public. Especial when it is fighting among the fellow members of the school," she said.

"Do what you must," Brooke said.

Dr. Farrell sighed and looked at Ellie and sighed. "Elizabeth Scott was not directly involved in the brawling, by all accounts her actions were done to try to end the fighting," she said and turned to Trin.

"Trinity Adams, was not directly involved in the brawling, her actions were one of a sister looking after her sisters and to end the fighting," next she turned to Miranda.

"Miranda Roy's actions on the surface seem malicious and calculated to hurt Isabella Adams. Was actually done to calm the situation down," she then turned to Lexy.

"Lexy Brooks engaged in active fighting, as did Chastity Adams, and Daria Churchill. Isabella Adams only counter-attacked to defend herself, while Jessalyn Windsor was the instingator."

The parents looked over at the assistant principle. She nodded grimly.

"Trinity Adams and Elizabeth Scott are free to go with a warning, for their actions were done with the intention of ending the melee.

"Miranda Roy will have three days detention, as her actions being misguided as they where we well intentioned.

"Lexy Brooks, Chastity Adams, and Daria Churchill will have weeks worth of detention, because of their actions lead them into direct action in the brawl.

"Isabella Adams will serve two weeks in detention for brawling, while Jessalyn Windsor shall have a two week in school suspension and another two weeks worth of detention for her role in the brawl."

Brooke nodded and guided her daughters out of the room, "Thank You Doctor Farrell," she said and gave her daughters a steamed look.

"Thank you, Doctor Farrell, for understanding," the three Adams Girls said as they were being guided out. Brooke looked at the girls, "There will be grounding when we get home."

"Thanks Glenda," Lucas said, "This one will have some grounding coming towards her."

Dr. Farrell nodded at Lucas. She remembered the time they spent together and how they become friends. He guided his family out of the school and she knew that he'd be in these halls Monday and back to work and never hold it against her.

The Roy Family left after the Scotts. They were followed by the Brooks Family. This left Dr. Farrell alone in the room with the Churchill's and Jessalyn.

"How could you do this, Dr. Farrell?" Jessalyn asked.

"Do what I believe it was a fair and balanced punishment."

"I've gotten double what most people get for fighting," Jessalyn shot back.

Dr. Farrell nodded, "It's simple you committed two crimes. One was starting the brawl. The other was lying to me, you're friends are lucky they didn't get anymore severe punishment then they got.

"Just to let you know you and Daria's story was the two that sold me on who was at fault."

"How's that?" Jessalyn asked.

"You two were the most off base of all the eight stories. This told me that you two were lying, so I put two and two together and let's just say the punishment fits the crime."

Jessalyn shook her head and stormed out the office. Daria stood for another moment before her and her house keeper left. Dr. Farrell stood there and looked at the door. She finally sighed, "Tree Hill, it never changes."


	282. The Ides Of March

Chapter 282 The Ides of March

After the game at the River Court three friends came to play. Angela was busy shooting hoops while Ashlyn lay on a nearby bench. Kay stood under the net and was re-bounding the ball for Angela. Angela smiled at her niece when she returned the ball to her.

"C'mon Angela, no one's around, show me the slam dunk," Kay said, she had become obsessed with seeing Angela Slam Dunk the Ball once Ashlyn told her she could do it.

Angela sighed, and looked at Kay, "Fundamentals wins the game, slam dunks just look good on highlight reels," Angela said, and smirked.

Kay gave her a puppy dog look of dejection.

"Hey Little Scott, don't worry, you'll see her dunk one day. She just can't help showing up loud mouths," Ashlyn said.

Angela laughed as she saw Huck pull up. He soon joined them on the court he looked over to Ashlyn relaxing and Angela and Kay shooting around.

"Are you not worried?" Huck asked Angela.

Angela shook her head, "About what?"

"The girls went to Hang 'em High Farrell's for the brawl at the game," Huck said.

Angela nodded, "I think that most of them will get off with a slap on the wrist and detention."

Huck shook his head, "What about Miranda hitting Izzy?" he asked.

Angela just smiled as she watched a Yellow Mustang pull up next to Huck's truck. "Huck, I'm not worried at all," she said.

Five people piled out of the cramped Mustang. Angela walked over to them and smiled. She looked directly at Izzy and gave her a lap sided grin.

"There's my girl, you did well?" Angela said and gave Izzy a hug.

Izzy hugged her back and then Angela looked at Chase. The two seventeen years just smiled and shook there heads. "Wow you were right, they acted just how you said they would," Chase said.

"They're so predictable. So what is the damage?" Angela said.

Chase nodded, "Trin and Ellie are scott free, no pun intended, Miranda has three days detention, I have a week and Izzy two weeks, Jessa is out of the loop for two weeks," Chase said.

"Angela, guess who gets the Academy Award for Best Actress?" Izzy asked.

"Who?" Angela asked.

"Miranda," Izzy smiled, "She played her part to the hilt."

Angela smiled, "Prefect," she said and walked over to Miranda. She took her friend's face in her hands and looked at the small bruise, "Thanks Mir," she said.

Izzy came over and looked at Miranda, "Next time pull your punch," Izzy said, and smiled.

"I thought I did," Miranda said.

Izzy pointed to her cheek, and the just developing bruise. "Try harder next time," she said and laughed.

Huck looked at the girls and shook his head, "I'm confused, Izzy didn't Miranda just punch you?"

"Yes, but it's not what it seems," Izzy said.

Huck went wide eyed, "Now I'm really confused."

Out of the darkness behind the corona of the River Court Lights a voice boomed, "I think I know what happened tonight," the voice said.

Everyone got silent as Lucas walked onto the court and took the basketball from Kay. He walked over to behind the three point line and shot a prefect fade away jumper and the ball went to the basket, nothing but net. He looked over the girls surrounding him and finally turned to Huck.

"It's really quiet simple Huck," Lucas said, and looked at the three seventeen year old girls, "What you saw today was not a catfight, but an assassination, a public killing of a social position. Today was the Ides of March, wasn't Brutus, Cassius, and Galba?" he said, and at the end he looked at Angela, then Chase, and finally Ashlyn.

"Luke, let me explain," Angela said.

Lucas shrugged, "What is there to explain? It was quiet masterful, I suspected something like this was up when Izzy's conditioning was getting better, and was much better then the rest of the cheerleaders, so I started putting a few things together," he shrugged and looked at his goddaughter, "So how did you like taking Krav Maga with Angela and Ashlyn?"

Izzy smiled sheepishly and looked at Lucas, "It is tough," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I also figured she started doing your morning runs and night weights, along with the self-defense classes. So how did you pull this off so masterfully, Chase?"

Chase looked at Lucas shocked, "Why do you think I'm the mastermind?" she asked.

Lucas smiled, "I just do."

She sighed, "Well it was simple; just keep Jessa off her game. Her natural insecurities would sink her into paranoia and she would take herself down. We just had to feed it."

Lucas nodded, "Which included dragging my son, your nephew into this," he said, pointedly at Angela.

"We did nothing there other then the boy draft set up," Angela said, "If there was nothing there then nothing would have developed."

"Anyways, Uncle Luke, all I did was taking him in the boy draft; I was already assigned to him as a tutor. Me becoming a Tutor was your idea, after that it was just course of nature," Izzy sighed, "I didn't expect Keith to be attracted to me."

Angela smirked, and Lucas caught it. "But you did, didn't you?" he asked.

Angela nodded, "Until last year Keith was my training partner, I knew what type of girls he was attracted to. Most the girls reminded me of Izzy. Spending enough time with Peyton I knew where she kept the pictures from New York, and watching how he would look at her. Doesn't take a genius," she said.

Finally Lucas nodded and looked towards Chase, "So what did you do?"

"Nothing," Chase said, "Every Battle is won before it was fought.

"I knew that Izzy would have to hold onto Keith during the season. She would just tutor him," Chase said, "The glory of it was we did almost nothing."

Angela shrugged, "I knew it would come to blows so I pulled Izzy aside, and we took some time to spar. I knew she needed to be prepared, so we trained, she joined Ashlyn, Peyton and I, at our Krav Maga sessions, and started to do cardio and weights with us. She's actually not that bad, but still only a level 1."

"Peyton mentioned you were going to her self-defense classes," Lucas mentioned to Izzy. She just nodded.

"So that is the sum of it," Ashlyn said, from her place on the bench.

Lucas nodded, "Except for Miranda's involvement. You were the catalyst for tonight," he said, looking at Miranda.

Miranda smiled, sheepishly, "I guess I was," she said.

"Which leads me to think how a loyal friend of your's Angela, who has issues with Jessalyn would go running to Jessalyn with a story," he said.

"It wasn't a story, it was the truth, our little Izzy here and Keith can't keep their hands off each other," Ashlyn said, with a smile.

Izzy blushed and hid her face. Chase stepped forward, "Well Jessalyn didn't understand she was facing more then just me, and Izzy. Trin and Ellie would let information slip. Angela and Ashlyn were go betweens and holes of fake information and collecting correct information. Well Miranda here rallied her friends on the squad, those marginalized by Jessa and Daria, and well she played the triple agent. She basically told Jessa the truth and let her freak out," Chase said.

"I'd never peg you for the mean girl, Chase," Lucas said, "But I should have figured it was in you, your mom was not someone to cross."

Chase shrugged, "I guess it is a good thing I'm done with this," she said.

Lucas looked to Angela, "How about you? You know how Mom would react if she knew you were involved."

"I'm done Lucas," Angela said.

Lucas sighed, "It is going to be an interesting few days as the power vacuum tries to get filled," he looked at Chase, "But how did you pull this off with out her knowing or even suspecting until the end, and almost a bloodless silent coup?"

Chase smiled, "It is said, if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."

Lucas smiled and nodded, "Don't stay out to late," he told Kay and Ellie and walked off the court.


	283. I Love It When A Plan Comes Together

Chapter 283 I Love It When A Plan Comes Together

Chase walked over to Huck and reached out with her left hand and grabbed his chain and pad lock necklace and pulled him down to her. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips and could feel him melt under her intense power and passion. Once they broke off and came up for air he looked dazed.

"Wow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Thanks for loaning me this book," she said, and pulled out a battered copy of Sun Tzu's The Art of War and handed it to him, "I found the Taoest Philosophy buried in the subtext really interesting."

Huck shrugged as he took the book. He looked it over, and knew it was well worn. Chase had often borrowed from his Dad's library books, but he always thought the Art of War was an odd one. It had nothing to do with the usually school work that she borrowed.

"I see it came in handy," he said, with a smile.

She just smiled and pulled him down and kissed him again.

* * *

Izzy left the group and walked over towards the River. She sat on a rock and looked across the Cape Fear towards downtown Tree Hill. She took in the lights that lit up the River Walk and could see the people moving along in the cool night. 

She hugged and rested her chin on her knees. It was finally over, Monday the information about Jessalyn will flood the school and her collapse will be final. They went through all this for what?

She just hoped that things can be at peace. Peace in the social world around her, in the school and in the deepest places of her heart.

Miranda sat down next to her, "Is this rock taken?" she asked.

"It's a free country," Izzy said.

Miranda sat down next to Izzy. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel dirty, I feel like I used Keith, I feel like I've been the girl I was trying to leave behind," Izzy said.

"We can get through this, Keith will never know."

"But I will."

Miranda shook her head, "Follow your heart girl."

Izzy nodded, "What was the secret that Jessa threatened you with?"

Miranda smiled and laughed, "That, it's nothing."

"C'mon share."

"Okay, well I like older men," Miranda said.

"So?" Izzy asked.

"Well Mid-Twenties into their thirties, older. Well a last year I was having this on going thing with a married man. Well Jessa found out and was about to blow the whistle, but decided black mail was a better solution."

Izzy shook her head, Miranda did look like she was older then sixteen, but she couldn't believe she would admit that to her.

"There has to be more," Izzy said.

Miranda shrugged, "There is, I ended his marriage and cost him his job," she said, holding back tears, "I've been dealing with it since. But it was the best damn sex I even had."

Both girls laughed at her last matter-of-fact statement. "I still think there's more," Izzy said.

"When we have a sleep over I'll tell you," Miranda said, and laughed.

* * *

Across town on the truss bridge Daria and Jessalyn stood looking over the rail bed. There was an open twelve packs of beer, and it was half empty. The two girls went back and forth both drinking and then bitching. The pile of empty beer cans steadly grew as they drank. 

"I can't believe that bitch won," Jessalyn said, intoxicated.

"She didn't win, we can still fight back," Daria said, draining the sixth beer of the night.

Jessalyn shook her head, "Yeah what good is that going to do us. I'm out of the loop for two weeks. I'm done," Jessalyn said and finished her sixth beer.

"Well we're out," Daria said, kicking the empty beer case.

"There's the bar at my place," Jessa said.

Daria nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

The two girls nodded and climbed into Jessalyn's Mazda. Once the car was started, she gunned the engine and took off. She laid down a strip of rubber by accident and tore off into the night. Before the car tail lights could disappear, all that could be seen was the flaring of break lights.

(Chase's voice over in italics)

_The Great Chinese Military Leader and Philosopher Sun Tzu Writes in his Magna Opus The Art of War wrote, "__All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near. Hold out baits to entice the enemy. Feign disorder, and crush him."_


	284. Author's Notes for Nitro Youth Energy

Chapter 284 Author's Notes for Nitro (Youth Energy)

**So Ends Part 18 (Nitro (Youth Energy)) this originally was just going to be the lead in Chapter for Part 19 (Ach'n To Be) but after reading reviews, and looking back at the storyline I felt I could do a lot with it. So I split it off and dug up a title from the data bank I keep and here we are. See I told you guys help with the story, so keep reviewing.**

**The Title is _Nitro (Youth Energy)_ is from _The Offspring_ song I used in a previous Part, it is off the _Smash_ Album.**

**In Chapter 280 (What the Hell was That?) Both Doctor Farrell and Chase quote Rene Descartes. He was a French Philospher and Mathmatican, who is credited with founding modern math. His most famous quote is "I think theregore I am." Chase also quotes Robert F. Kennedy and The Bible Book of Proverbs 16:18. One important fact about Chapter 280 is that none of the girls told the truth. **

**In Chapter 282 (The Ides of March) Chase quotes from the work Sun Tzu's The Art of War. The quote is the last verses of Chapter 3 Attack by Stratagem (3:18)"Hence the saying: If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle." It is one of the most cited verses in the Art of War.**

**Why do the girls go to self-defense classes, well Peyton started them onto it when they were in their mid-teens, she would take Angela and Ashlyn with her. Why would Peyton study Martial Arts? Ian Banks anyone? She didn't want Angela to become a victim. What Peyton studied was Krav Maga, an aggressive martial art. Krav Maga is the Israeli Military Martial Art. It is a non-competitive martial art that focuses on survival in worst case conditions. It includes intense physical training and encourages under handed moves. The simple rule is survive the fight and don't get injured. It was prefect for self-defense art for someone with Angela's attitude.**

**Again thank you for your reading, reviews, and patronage. You guys make this story special and help me through the rough spots with writing this, epic. Your reviews actually help steer this story. Because of you all I've been pointed in directions that easily fit with in this story frame work. So you should all be proud of yourselves as well.**

**Thanks you again, keep reviewing.**

**ThumperE23**

**Well Survey Time. This will be done by write in.**

**1) What are your general feelings on the James and Ashlyn relationship?**

**2) What are your general feelings on the Chase and Huck relationship?**

**3) If I wrote in the boy toy auction whom would you like seen paired?**

**4) What do you think of the Seniors? (Chase, Huck, James, Angela, Ashlyn, Rhett)**


	285. A Cold and Windy Night

Part 19 Achin To Be

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_Henry David Thoreau wrote that, "Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves." How many times have I've seen this over the years. How many times have I experienced it over the years? My first taste of popularity, Peyton brush with drugs, Brooke's bout with the bottle, Nathan's path to self-destruction, and later Peyton's bout of depression, we've all come through these stronger and different people. Now I see our kids going through this. Keith trying to choose what his heart is telling him, James faced with a situation he never expected, and Brooke the true indomitable spirit of Tree Hill finding something she thought she could never have again, a connection._

* * *

Chapter 285 A Cold and Windy Night

**Friday Night/Saturday Morning**

The quiet was broken by the sudden clicking of speakers, and the house lights coming on. Next the world was full of noise as the house bells, really electrically generated sounds, and alerted the four people that something was coming in for them. Three of the people rolled and tossed in their bunks and sat up. The four was already awake and sitting on the couch looking up at the ceiling where the speakers were. It was as if the voice of god was about to speak to them and there was a silent reverence to it.

"Engine 23 Priority One, Rescue 27 Priority Two, for the Motor Vehicle Accident, River Road and Durham Court for the car versus tree, reported by the PD with two injuries, Engine 23 advise on ambulance and extrication, time of dispatch zero one twenty hours," the voice from the speakers boomed.

Cade Burke slipped out of bed and was at the stairs before the other three people. His mind was already focusing on what were the possibilities. When the call came in reported by the police it usually meant that it was something, also it was early in the morning and that could also mean drunk driver. So he mentally braced himself for the call as he strode over to the truck and started to don his fire gear.

He had a practiced ease about him, never rushing, never making haste, from his years on the job. He had far enough time to retire but he insisted on working and even taking his share of over-time so he could make as much money as he could. Mainly it was for his children's education, and he still had two to put through college, with two who have already graduated.

Climbed into the truck he closed the door and waited. He had enough time to slip his pack straps on and pull them tight onto his back. Double checking that he had his gloves he waited until the rest of the crew slipped onto the rig.

Lieutenant Meyer, the officer on this shift, slipped into the front seat and fitted the pack onto him; he slipped on his radio headset like Cade had done. The other two firefighters were aboard and the engine started out as soon as the overhead door was open enough for them to be clear.

"How many times do we have to go to this freaking corner before the city learns that it is dangerous?" Meyer asked.

Cade smiled, "I wouldn't sweat it, Lou, it keeps our runs up," Cade said, joking.

"What do you think it is?" Chirico, the other guy in the back and a rookie asked.

"Probably some drunk took the turn wrong and ended up eating one of the old oak trees," Meyer said.

"Never know, but nine out of ten that is what it is," Cade said and looked out the window. The strobe lights of the engine reflected back against the glass of the house windows. They kept the siren and the air horn to a minimum because of the hour. The driver would only give a quick burst of the siren when they came to an intersection. How many nights had he been aroused from bed and jumped onto the truck? Over the years he has lost track, he even stopped staying up late waiting for the calls; they would come even if he was asleep or awake.

"Chirst," Meyer said, "this one is bad, Cade when we stop check the car."

Cade nodded, "Sure Lou," he said, and once he felt the engine stop and the air brakes engage he was out of the cab and had his helmet on. Grabbing hand tools and a fire extinguisher he trotted over to the car. As his eyes adjusted to the low light conditions he saw that the car must have bounced off several trees and wrapped itself around one large oak. He sighed and walked up to the silver Mazda and shut off the engine.

Slipping on a pair of surgical gloves he checked the drive for a pulse. He slid over to the other side and checked the passenger. Shaking his head the way the car was deformed they couldn't rapidly remove the victims the cars. He pulled out the collar mic of his portable radio.

"23-3 to 23-2," he said.

"Go ahead 23-3," Meyer answered.

"We have two live victims, both pulses are strong, and we're going to need the tool," Cade called back.

"Roger 23-3," Meyer replied, "23-2 to Tree Hill, upgrade Rescue 27 to Priority One for extrication, and we're going to need two ambulances on a priority one."

"Roger 23-2, we're upgrading Rescue 27 to priority one and calling for two ambulances also priority one."

A moment paused, "Rescue 27 to Engine 23, what type of car?"  
"Mazda Miada, it appears to have hit several trees and is wrapped around on the driver's side. There are two victims trapped in the car."

"Roger Engine 23, Rescue 27 has a one minute ETA."

Chirico ran over to the car carrying the Engine's medical gear. Being smaller the Cade, he threw his air tank and climbed into the car to treat the driver. Cade worked on the passenger. Lieutenant Meyer and the Driver stretched a hose line in anticipation for its use when the Rescue Truck arrived.

"Its okay," Cade whispered to the brunette in the passenger seat, "I'm from the fire department, and you've been in a car accident."

She moaned, "It hurts," she said.

"What hurts?" Cade asked.

"Everything," she said.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Cade replied.

"I'm having trouble feeling my right leg, and my chest hurts," she said.

Cade nodded, making note of it as best as he could, "Do you have a heart condition?" he asked.

"No, but my chest and my side hurts," she said, breathing labored.

"Just hold with me girl, the ambulance is almost here," he said.

As he slipped a collar around her neck and secured her head, he looked up and saw the large Rescue Truck arrive. The six men aboard climbed off and started setting up there tools. They quickly made short work of the car and were able to help with the removal of the two victims. They were removed on backboards and loaded into two ambulance destined for the hospital emergency room.

As they removed the brunette from the car Cade held her head straight, as they slipped her out onto the backboard. She was looking right up at him and he would glance down and then up. Through out the whole time he was talking to her and trying to keep her claim. Before getting her onto the stretcher she looked at him one last time.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Cade," was all he said as she was loaded up onto the Ambulance, and he went back to the car.

Cade sighed and started to clean up the stuff he used. Some said it got easier as you got more experience and as you got older. But for him kids were always the worst, both the driver and the passenger were his daughter Kelly's age, all of sixteen, and he could smell the alcohol on them. He wouldn't want to be their parents.

"Cade!" Lieutenant Meyer called.

Cade walked over to his Lieutenant and nodded, "Yeah Lou?" he asked, and that was when he saw the Police Officer standing next to him.

"Did you get any information on their names to inform their parents or families?" Lieutenant Meyer asked.

Cade thought for a minute and remembered he grabbed their licenses when he initially got into the car, so they would have the info. "Yeah," he said and pulled out the two cards, and handed them to the Police Officer.

The officer shook his head, "Well I wouldn't want to be the parents of Jessalyn Windsor or Daria Churchill tonight," he said.

Both Lieutenant Meyer and Cade nodded in agreement.


	286. Looking For Dad

Chapter 286 Looking for Dad 

The terminal of the local airport was always a place of emotional greetings and farewells. It was kids went off to the service, or college, or where they came back. It was where friends and family re-united and separated. This was a place that emotions would always run high and near the surface.

Currently at the gate the junior branch of the Scott family sat near the shuttle terminal waiting for boarding to be called. James sat there silent and staring out the window. He was strangely quiet, not chatting about basketball, school, or anything. This wasn't James, he would always talk, or just chat, about anything, but he was quiet, waiting for his boarding call.

Haley sat next to her oldest son. She was worried about James. He was always very sensitive and chatty, he would only clam up and broody, which must be a Scott thing, when something was really bothering him. What was bothering her was he wouldn't talk to her about what was bothering him. They had always been so close, even when they were separated when she was touring, they had shared a close bond. She finished her growing up when he was still in diapers crawling on the floor.

She had noted that he had been this way ever since he had returned from that trip to Bear Creek with Ashlyn. All he did was go to school, practice, go to work, and come home. There were no late night calls to Ashlyn, or he wouldn't bend her ear about the cutest thing he thought she had done that day. Practice use to be a subject of lengthy discussion, now it was done to a mono-symbolic statement. He even stopped complaining about his AP Classes and school work in general. She was truly worried, and felt it had something to do with the trip to Bear Creek and Ashlyn. Slowly she's been trying to get him to open up to her, but he really wanted to talk to his dad, and Nathan was currently in Charlotte because of the Bobcats being in season.

"What's wrong James?" Haley asked.

"Nothing Mom, I'm fine," he said.

"I find that hard to believe," she said.

James shrugged his shoulders, "Mom, I don't know what to say. I really want to discuss this with Dad first. It's nothing against you, but I just need my Dad right now," he said.

"Is Ashlyn Pregnant?" Haley finally asked, bluntly.

James looked at his Mom shocked, "No, we haven't even had sex," he replied.

Haley silently sighed to herself. She loved her kids, but she didn't want them to go through the rough times that she and Nathan had gone through. They had made a great future but on the other hand it had been a rough ride.

"James, I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad to hear that," she said.

James nodded, "I know, you were young when you had me," he said.

"I don't regret having you or Brian. I love you guys so much, I just feel that maybe you guys shouldn't follow your Dad's and my example," she said.

James nodded, "Mom, I know you want to try and help, and believe me I will talk to you about this. I just want to talk to Dad first," he said.

Haley nodded, and hugged her son, he was odd for a teenager he didn't feel embarrassed by having his mom hug him in public.

"I just to help you get through this so much," Haley said.

"Mom, you've always been my hero," he said, "You've always come running as soon as I needed help. For that I'll always be grateful, but now I need to sort this out on my own," he said.

She nodded, as she broke her embrace from her son. "I understand, to me you'll always be that little boy that needs his mommy, but you do have to grow up."

James nodded, and smiled for the first time in a week, "I appreciate it, Mom," he said.

She nodded, with the hint of a tear in the corner of her eye. "So you know the game plan, right?" she asked.

James nodded, "Yes, Dad will meet me at baggage claims and I'm to call you as soon as I get to the apartment."

She smiled, "Also please come back the old James," she said.

He nodded, "I'll try Mom."

She smiled and hugged him again as they called to board. James grabbed his carry on bag and his tickets and headed towards the gate. Haley watched as he went through the line and down the Jetway. She watched the aircraft until it was hidden from her view.

The flight went by quickly for James. He just stayed in his seat buckled up and listened to his Ipod. He listened to music that didn't remind him of Ashlyn, which were very few tunes nowadays. He looked out the window and sighed.

Life had been simpler in California. He was the star of the basketball team and the child of a pair of stars. He was one of the few kids in his school that had an album dedicated to him, his Mom's first Album, _Always and Forever_. He never missed out on the parties and always had dates. Yet when they came to Tree Hill, things changed.

James re-invented himself. He became the supporting player to his cousin's show. Instead of the king he was a duke in the school. Girls still wanted to date him, but he found his choices were whomever Keith had rejected. That was when he met Ashlyn.

He never expected to fall for his Cousin Angela's best friend. When he first met her, he thought she had a lame brain, and couldn't figure out why Angela, who was extremely intelligent, would have her around. That was before they started working out together.

James smiled, Ashlyn had this heart of gold, and tended to get very nervous and just ramble. But he also found her to be amazingly intelligent, and was shocked to find her in his AP Classes. She was also a fierce competitor and rabid protector of her friends. There was a lot more steel and brains in that slender body then what he first gave credit for. He fell for her hard.

He didn't lie to his mom. They had never had sex, they have been dating for a few months and they just didn't feel the need to rush into sex. He now knew why with her, he thought she was just being shy at first. He didn't want to rush into anything because sex changed too much.

He sighed again, yes sex changed so much. His mind drifted back to California and to junior year. The memories brought up old wounds that were not completely healed. Yet there were some memories there that he wouldn't give away for anything.

The plane eventually landed in Charlotte. After disembarking he found his way to baggage claims and grabbed his one bag. Turning around he saw Skillz Taylor his Dad's roommate and old friend standing there.

"James Dawg, I found you," he said.

James nodded, "Yeah Skillz, you found me," he said, "Is my Dad here?"

Skillz shook his head, "Sorry Dawg, but Coach and the GMs kept him in meetings and won't let him go, so he asked me to pick you up, he'll meet us at the apartment," Skillz said.

James nodded, "I came out here to spend time with him, and he can't even pick me up."

"James, your Dads misses you, your bro and your moms. He wasn't exactly happy being kept with these stupid promotional meetings," Skills said, laying a hand on James' shoulder and guiding him out towards the parking area.

"Well it still would have been nice for him to pick me up."

Skillz nodded, "Nathan, loves you James and has done a lot of things to be a good dad to you, and for you. You know when they asked him to bring you guys to Charlotte he had to make your Uncle Luke pay for the charter so you guys could still have a choice of playing College Ball. He went to work in a steel mill to try and pay for you and your moms?"

James nodded and threw his bag in Skillz back seat. The two men got into the sports car and left the parking lot. James looked out the windshield at the cars as they passed by.

"Skillz, my mom was saying you use to date Bevin, Uncle Luke's lawyer and literary agent," he said.

Skillz nodded, "Yeah we did, we had fun too," he said.

James shrugged his shoulders, "Why did that end?"

Skillz sighed, "She got the job in Raleigh, and I was playing in Italy at the time. We just grew apart, she loved her life and job in Raleigh and I wanted to make my dreams come true. Just remember there are always casualties when you go after your dreams."

James nodded, "I thought you two were great together."

Skillz shrugged, "Things change and people change. Bevin is different; she's who she wants to be in Raleigh. She doesn't come back to Tree Hill unless forced, because she doesn't want to go back to who she was. We hardly talk anymore," he said with sorrow in his voice.

James nodded, "I hear you."

"So why all the questions and the sudden visit to us out here? Usually you're off in Tree Hill with that girl of yours and having a good old time like we did when we were your age."

James shrugged, "I needed to talk to my Dad."

"So what did you do?" Skillz asked.

"Nothing I think," James said.

Skillz laughed, "Yes you did, and you just don't know it yet."

James shrugged as they pulled into the complex. He grabbed his bag and walked up to the front door and let himself in with the key he got when he first spent a weekend out here. He went to the room he shared with Brian and threw his bag on his bed. Crashing down on the mattress he stared up at the ceiling.

How was he going to explain to his Dad why he needed to talk to him? The whole thing in Bear Creek and with Ashlyn had really blown his mind. He didn't even know what to think or how to feel. He also suspected a few things, but let on like he didn't.

"Hey James, what's up?" Nathan said coming into the door frame of the room.

James sighed. "Just tired Dad, it's been a long week."

Nathan nodded, "Well you're Mom is worried, have you called her yet?"

James shook his head, "No."

"Well I'd better, and also shower and change I'm taking you out to dinner," Nathan said, "It's not often I get three days with my oldest son, by ourselves."

James nodded, "Yeah sure Dad," he said, "I'm just glad that I can spend the time with you."

Nathan pushed off from the door frame. "Well hurry up, I'm going to take a quick shower and change, so call your Mom," he said and left the door.

This left James alone again and he reached for his cell phone to call his mom.


	287. Of Emergency Rooms and Broken Bodies

Chapter 287 Of Emergency Rooms and Broken Bodies

Cars were zipping past at quick speeds. It didn't matter who was going faster, if it was him or the cars that had the higher speed, all that matter was he would reach his destination as soon as possible. He would thread his way between cars and would ride on the shoulder. Normally he would feel alive as he reckless disregarded his safety and pushed his motorcycle to its limits, but not today, he was on a mission.

Finally he really pushed his luck and hopped the curb and raced down the River Walk. People were clearing the way trying to figure out why the hell he doing this. Finally he knew his stop was coming up, and he locked his brakes and slide to a stop near a picnic table. In one smooth motion he threw up the vision on his helmet.

"Keith!" he yelled.

"What Rhett?" Keith asked, looking up from his tutor assignment.

"Daria and Jessa are in the hospital. They were in an accident last night, and it's pretty bad," Rhett said.

Keith shot up, "What?"

"Are you deaf, Daria and Jessa have been in a serious car accident and are in the hospital. I'm heading there now; I would suggest that you do too, since you are Jessa's Boyfriend."

Keith started collecting his books. "Can you fit two on that thing?" Keith asked.

Rhett shook his head, "No I got to get going before the cops come for me," he said and started off towards the nearest parking lot.

Keith shook his head and looked across the table at Izzy. "Sorry, I'm still her boyfriend so I need to be there," he said.

Izzy nodded a little hurt by the simple truth. "I know, so how are you getting there?" she asked.

"The city bus, one stops here that goes to the hospital," he said.

Izzy stood up and started parking her books up. "Nonsense, Keith, I'll drive you. It is the least I can do."

Keith nodded, "Thanks Izzy."

The two sixteen year olds made Izzy car rather quickly and took off. They were silent as they drove towards the hospital. Looking out the window Keith saw Rhett was keeping pace with them. Keith didn't know Rhett that well, Huck knew him better, but he remembered from the time he spent with him and Angela that he really didn't like spending time with his family.

Keith pushed his thoughts of Rhett out of his head as they reached the hospital. Izzy followed him as he ran inside and went to the information desk. Rhett met them there, still in his leather motorcycle jacket. They were pointed to the waiting room where everyone was supposedly collected.

Rhett walked in first.

"Rhett Churchill, I due declare! Does it always take an accident to see you?" a deep southern accent filled the room.

Keith noticed that Rhett sorta smiled. "Hello Aunt Lenore," he said, and held his arms open and waited for her to stand up and hug him.

"Rhett, I can't believe what happened," she said burying her face into his chest, "My baby is in one of those rooms all broken."

Rhett wrapped his arms around her. "It will be okay Aunt Lenore. Daria is a strong girl she'll recover."

"It's not fair, Suge, she's so full of life."

"Lenore, enough you have to be strong for Daria," a male voice boomed. Rhett let go of his aunt and watched the man in a business suit holding a cell phone strode into waiting room, "No amount of crying will heal her," he snapped, "And I see someone from my brother's family finally showed up."

Rhett sighed, "Hello Uncle William."

William Churchill shook his head, "That girl has no sense of decency, your Aunt and I had to rush back from Richmond, because of this. You know I had a multi-million dollar deal just about to be signed."

Rhett nodded, "Gee I can see your priorities are straight, Uncle William," Rhett said.

"Damn Straight Rhett! That deal would have made the family a nice fortune. But now I have to stay on the cell phone just to keep the deal alive. Foolish girl, Rhett, when you take over for your Dad, never have daughters they are so irrational. Also who are the River Rats you have here?"

"Uncle William, this is Keith Scott, Jessalyn's boyfriend, and Izzy Adams, his friend and tutor," Rhett said.

William snickered, "Typical, Jessalyn's slumming again. She should have stayed with you Rhett; she's the only girl acceptable enough for a Churchill. So you're Dad tells me that you are still brooding over that girl basketball player, Angela something."

Rhett shook his head, "Uncle William, I'm not here for you to talk about my romantic life, how are Daria and Jessa?"

"Daria got off luckier then Jessalyn," Lenore said, "her right leg is broken in several places, that they have to perform surgery in order to pin it back together. She also has several broke ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion."

"Mrs. Churchill what about Jessalyn, how bad is she?" Keith asked.

"Keith?" Lenore asked, and Keith nodded, "She's pretty bad, both legs are broke, as is her hip is broken, several of her ribs are cracked, she has a concussion, and many internal injuries. She was at point of impact in two of the crashes, the Doctor said."

Keith sat down and shook his head. All the times he wished he was free of Jessalyn; he never wished this on her. Izzy came over and started rubbing his back.

Rhett nodded, "So what is the story with Jessa's parents?"

Lenore nodded, "Well your parents are flying home from Grand Cayman this afternoon, while the Windsors are flying from Europe as soon as possible."

Rhett nodded, "I hope they aren't bothered that their daughter to interrupt their vacation. It's not like they don't take ten a year."

Rhett stormed over towards where Keith was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Be glad you're not in my family," Rhett whispered into his ear. All Keith did was nod.


	288. Time To Face The Music

288 Chapter Time to Face the Music

Saturday Morning after the Game Lucas could never seem to sleep in. Peyton on the other hand was always a late sleeper. Well with his team seven and oh for the first time since he started coaching he couldn't help but celebrate. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife, and started kissing the back of her neck.

She started to stretch and moan. Then her hand started swatting away at him. Knowing that it was coming he moved and when she rested her arm back along the side he started again. Finally she gave up the ghost and rolled over and opened her eye and looked at him.

"Are you going to be like this every Saturday Morning, until you win the states?" she asked, with a touch of the signature sarcasm.

She finally leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "No answer still? Well I could get use to this," she said.

He smiled, and had a twinkle in his eyes. "So can I."

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Soon they went from playful kissing to making out. As the natural progression of things happened soon Lucas and holding his wife in a lover's embrace and made gentle love to her. They rarely got to do this anymore because of the rather active house hold that they had.

As typical Lucas was the first out of bed and showered. Even after waking Peyton up and making love she still likes staying in bed. Usually he would tease her, but he wasn't going to begrudge his two month old pregnant wife her rest. Soon enough things will change and she would not rest as well as she or he would like. But he also couldn't wait to be a father again; he loved his children and was secretly hoping for another son.

After the shower he slipped down to the kitchen. Peyton could cook breakfast passably, but he still could hear the kids complaining about runny eggs and burnt sausage. So every Saturday he would make breakfast for his family. He heard the shower running and knew that Peyton was taking her morning shower. As he finished the first plate, he heard someone running down the stairs. He looked out to the door.

Kay came running in a burst of energy in the morning. She smiled at her dad; she had his energy in the morning. She went to the frige and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple.

"Morning Dad," she said, and kissed him on the check.

"Morning, you played well last night," he said.

She blushed. It was tough having him as her coach, when he was at the gym he would ride her hard. But the next day he was completely her daddy. She loved having him as a Dad. He was always there for her.

"Thanks Dad," she said.

She was about to leave when Peyton walked into the room. She smiled at Kay.

"Morning Kay," she said.

Kay smiled, "Morning Mom," she said, "You look rested this morning."

Peyton laughed, Kay was trying. "Thank You."

"Well I'm off to training, I'll be back later, and could you save me a plate, Dad?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, "Sure, kiddo," he said.

Kay smiled and ran out of the house. Peyton looked at her and shook her head.

"She's so your daughter," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "What do mean?"

"Alive and active in the morning, and completely in love with basketball," she replied.

Lucas laughed, and handed Peyton her plate. She sat down at the table and started to eat, she was usually very hungry in the morning anyways, but the baby had made her ever more so. Lucas laughed and started making the next plate and her heard foot steps banging down the stairs.

He shook his head, "Well if my daughter just left, here comes yours," he said.

She laughed as Ellie walked into the room. She stretched and yawned, it was unusual for her to be up this early. Keith, would always sleep in on Saturday, because usually he had just dragged himself home from some basketball party. Lucas shook his head as he handed Ellie her plate and she headed over towards the table.

Lucas finished up his plate and joined them at the table. Unlike most families where the parents sat at the foot and head of the table, Lucas and Peyton sat next to each other.

To their kids it wasn't unusual. What creped them out was that their parents were still very affectionate, and especially at the table. Ellie was now alone and sitting across from them and watched as they would grip each others hand. She just kept focused on her plate.

"You ready?" Lucas asked Peyton.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Well let's do it," he said.

"Ellie," Peyton said.

She looked up at her mom and dad. "Yes?" she said.

"It's time to face the music," Lucas said.

"For what?" Ellie asked.

"Let's see getting involved with a brawl at school," Peyton said.

Ellie shook her head, "Mom, you and Dad both started one at a much bigger event and didn't get punished."

Lucas sighed, "Yes we did, the school punished us and Grandma Karen grounded me," he said.

Ellie nodded, "But I didn't do anything, Doctor Farrell said I was off no punishment."

Lucas sighed, "You want to tell her?" he asked Peyton.

She nodded, "Ellie, both your Dad and I saw you kick Daria several times. We figured you also lied to Doctor Farrell. We're not going to tell her that you did, but you will still be punished," Peyton said.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"It's simple Ellie; you'll be ground for two weeks. You'll be able to go to practice and then you come home. Your computer will be taken away and cell will be taken away once you get home. There will be extra chores and no television," Lucas said.

Ellie shook her head, "But that's not fair, Mom?"

"What your Dad says goes. Starting now," she said.

Ellie nodded and cleared her plate, she stormed up stairs. Lucas looked at Peyton and shook his head.

"Was I too rough on her?"

Peyton shook her head, no. "No, she needed it."

Lucas nodded and cleared his plate. "So you're Dad is back in a few days."

She nodded, "Yeah I can't wait."

"So you're going to tell him about number four?"

She laughed, Lucas had started to refer to the Baby as Number four and joked he wanted a basketball team worth of kids.

"Yeah, I will when he gets home."

He nodded, "I'm going to watch game films."

Peyton laughed, "Have a nice nap."


	289. You Look Like Death

Chapter 289 You Look Like Death 

The sun came up over the River Court and the Saturday workouts for the Girl's Basketball Team were about to start. As usual the first three to arrive were Angela, Ashlyn and Kay, the three that started it all. Brian would be arriving soon as would most of the rest of the Girl's Team, the only person that would normally be with them that would be absent was James. Ever since the Bear Creek Trip he's been distant, and hardly spoke to anyone but Brian, and even his little brother didn't even know what the hell was going on.

As was typical the first of the new Girl's Team to arrive was Devyn Brice. The starting forward always had a knack of being in the right place at the right time. That was what got her the push in the second half of last season to get her starts, her basketball instincts were natural and top shelf. Not being the greatest shooter on the team she fell into easily the defensive a lined Power Forward position, not to be mistaken she got her points but she was a better defensive player and strong accurate passer. Every year they worked with her on her shooting and got her up to acceptable levels. What kept her going on the team, even with young Jaslyn Trafford pushing for time was her instincts and her work ethic. Ashlyn hinted that it would be between Mackenzie and Devyn for Captain after they left, because Coach Scott liked fighters who would push themselves to step up.

As Devyn approached the three stretching girls, they could hear her coughing. It was a deep hacking cough that made her sound like she was going to cough up a lung. Her nose was bright red and she was pale. Angela looked up at Devyn and shook her head.

"You look like death, Dev," Angela said.

Devyn nodded to acknowledge Angela's comment, "I'm good, I can still keep up," she said, with a voice that spoke of a sore throat.

Ashlyn stood up and placed a hand on her fellow forward's fore head. "Dev, you're running a fever you should be in bed," she said, motherly.

Kay looked at Devyn. She shook her head a bit and looked at Angela. "Ellie looked like that when she had the flu," she said.

Angela stood up and shook her head, "Devyn, I know you want to workout and it's become a team thing, but I think you need to rest."

Devyn shook her head, "I can't, we're facing Cove City, and I need to get the chance to raise my average."

Ashlyn shook her head, "Dev, a few points on your average isn't worth your health."

"Easily said from strong side, we on the weak side don't get that many scoring opportunities. I can't help probably the best strong side pair is on the court, but I would like to get mine, and since Cove City is weak, you're going to sit a lot Ash."

Angela shook her head, "But Dev, you look like death."

Devyn shook her head, "Angela, not everyone is a gifted natural athlete like you, or have your robust health. I can do this."

Angela nodded and looked at Kay. Her niece was hoping that Devyn couldn't play, because that would do one of two things. That would pull Cara out of being the sixth man and push her into starting, which would make her the number two shooting guard for this week. Or the less desirable choice would be Jaslyn would step up and start, and she would be buried as the third shooting guard.

"Devyn, we've always admired you, you've been our lioness for three years, but you can't risk your health," Angela said.

Devyn nodded, and blew her nose. Shaking her head, "Angela, you gotta give me a shot."

Angela sighed and looked to Ashlyn. The other captain gave her I'm not so sure look. Angela knew that Ashlyn instincts on people were sharp, and had become sharper when she became a mother. For a minute they looked at each other and quietly debated with each other. The rapport that they shared on and of the court freaked people out. But it came in handy.

"We'll go light since we're due a light day today, and see how you handle it, Dev," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, just some running, light drills, and shooting around, and no afternoon weight session."

"What?" Kay asked.

"Thanks, Angela, and you too Ash."

The two captains nodded, "Well we need you, Dev," Ashlyn said.

Kay pulled her aunt aside, "I thought you said that today was going to be a failure day."

"Kay, I'm lenient with you and let you get away from stuff because we're family, and we're close. But I'm in charge here, and also the team captain. Devyn has earned some freebies, and she's never cashed them in. When you wear the C on your jersey hopefully you'll understand."

Kay shook her head, "Are you so sure that I'll be a captain?"

Angela smiled and shook her head, "Trust me, Barclay, and Burton already look up to you, it's just Trafford you have to worry about, and she's an Alpha like you so, you'll just have to build it together or tear down together."

Kay nodded, "Still I was looking forward to going to failure."

Angela shook her head, "Tomorrow, but those are words after my own heart, girl."

Kay smiled, and Angela turned back to the slowly forming group. "Okay let's get stretched out."


	290. I Need My Best Friend

Chapter 290 I Need My Best Friend

Saturday Mornings during basketball season meant one thing for Lucas, and that was sitting in his office and watching TV. He was suppose to be watching game tapes and starting his plans for practice that Monday, but he normally didn't do that until Saturday Evening. Typically he sat in his office and just watched TV, or he would sneak a nap in. There were a lot of times that Peyton would go back in to the club just to double check the counts and do paper work and with the kids being away doing what ever all he had to do was close the door and set his "secret" alarm clock and just doze off.

That was his normal modus operandi. But today was different, as he got everything set up to nap, he felt differently. He just shrugged it off and lay down on the sofa. As he settled in and draped his arm over his eyes he let out on last deep breath and prepared for the refreshing nap. That was when his door burst open.

"It better be good, like the house is on fire because you know what the door closed mean," he said.

"Luke, get up we need to talk," Haley said, distort as she walked in the room.

Lucas sat up and looked at his best friend as she stood just inside his office.

"What's up and what makes you think I was lying down?" he asked.

Haley shook her head, "Peyton, told me this is your nap time. Don't worry I won't tell any body but I think it was cute."

Lucas shook his head, knowing that his wife knew him better then he knew himself. "So what's up buddy?" he asked.

Haley closed the door behind her and walked over to one of the arm chairs he kept in the office. She sat down facing him and started to play with her nails.

"It's James," she said.

"What about James?" he asked, worried about his nephew/godson.

Haley shook her head, "He's just not acting like James. He seems so cold and distant to me."

Lucas shrugged, "Well he did seem quieter then normal in my class this week, and he's been trying to avoid Ashlyn. What's up with that, usually I have to threaten to get a bucket of water and dump it on them. Matter of fact Ashlyn was distracted this week too," he said.

Haley shook her head, and was starting to cry. "I don't know what is wrong with him. He won't tell me and I just put him on a plane to Charlotte."

Lucas shrugged, "Maybe he needs to talk to his Dad. You know Father and Son talk."

Haley shrugged, "But he couldn't do it with you?"

"Hales, I've been a lot of things for James, but one I'm not is his Dad. That's Nathan and if he thinks he needs his Dad right now then he needs his Dad right now."

"Well Keith gave you advice," Haley said.

"Mainly because my own Dad would do it for me, and you know this Haley. You raised a good man in James, and I believe he knows what he is doing, so just trust him."

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "It's just difficult, he and I have always been close and now he can't confide in me his problems."

Lucas looked at Haley; she was his best friend and his sister-in-law. He wasn't sure what she was asking about. All he could figure out was that James had a problem and he wanted Nathan's advice about it, and he offended Haley because he wouldn't talk to her about it.

"He'll come to you when he is ready, Hales, he always does."

She nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right," she sighed, "Didn't you say Ashlyn was distracted too?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah in my class and at Basketball Practice. I've never really seen her like this, even when she was dating Huck."

"She dated Huck Burke? Chase's Huck?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah mainly freshman and into sophomore year. They were a cute couple then suddenly they broke up. She was okay but not great during that period. She bounced back junior year."

Haley shook her head, something wasn't adding up to her. "Lucas, do you think?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I think what?"

"They couldn't have, he knows his families past," she said.

Lucas shook his head, "What?"

"Ashlyn's pregnant? Is that a possibility?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know. It's not like I submit the girls to pregnancy tests. It is a possible explanation."

"If she is I'm going to kill him," Haley said.

Lucas shrugged, "Let's not jump to conclusions. Their teenagers and dating there are going to be fights."

She nodded, "Your right."

Lucas shook his head, "Maybe Deb and My Mom would be better to talk to. I've told you all I know."

Haley nodded, "Thanks Luke. You can have your nap now," she said and left the office.

Lucas shook his head. Well there just went a perfectly good morning.


	291. What?

Chapter 291 What?

**Saturday**

Speed, it is the art of going fast, the release of energy in the form of motion. It was something that Angela loved to feel. The air through her hair and the asphalt under her feet, just gave her a charge. She zipped down the nearly abandoned street pumping her legs and pushing herself faster. With easy she moved around obstacles and dodged rocks that would throw to the ground.

She glanced over her shoulder and there right next to her was Ashlyn. Her best friend was pushing as hard as she could. Angela noted that she wore her knee brace which meant that she wanted to go full out today. Rarely these days did the two friends even get a chance to roller blade, never mind let completely loose and push themselves to go faster and aggressive.

They use to do this when they were out of basketball season in order to stay in shape and have fun. They couldn't be as aggressive as they use to be, with Ashlyn's knee, but they could still have fun, and scare the hell out of people.

As they neared a park they slowed down and eventually Angela came to a stop so they could get some water. She paused and waited for Ashlyn to catch up. The two blondes stood there and looked at each other. Finally they started laughing and shaking their heads.

"We've not done this in a while," Ashlyn said, "I miss it."

Angela panting a little looked at Ashlyn, "Yeah, I remember we use to do this all summer. Or when I visited in Bear Creek your Aunt would kick us out of the house and we'd just skate all day."

Ashlyn nodded, "Much simpler times, I really miss them."

Angela looked at her friend. "Yeah, they were a simpler times."

Ashlyn circled around Angela, "Ever wonder what it would if things were different?"

Angela shook her head, "Different how?"

"Different, like if I was still with Huck? If I didn't have Brett, or that I never met James," she said.

Angela glided over to Ashlyn and stopped her. "What?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "You heard me Angela."

Angela shook her head, "What the hell happened in Bear Creek?"

Ashlyn started to try to break Angela's grip, "Let's just say it didn't go well," she said, and skated off.

Angela easily caught up with her friend. "Ash, what happened?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "Well I took him to Bear Creek, and he met Brett," she said, gliding to a stop.

"Yeah, I'm with you so far," Angela replied.

"Well he just clammed up and ignored me until we drove home. From the time he met Brett till he dropped me off at home all he said to me was good bye," Ashlyn said, crying.

"I don't know, Ash, maybe its shock," Angela said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Angela, I really thought he was a great guy."

Angela nodded, "James, is a great guy, maybe he's kinda spooked, and scared, how many seventeen year olds expect are react well when they find out their girlfriend has a two year old daughter?"

Ashlyn nodded, "But he's not talked to me in a week."

Angela shrugged, "He's very much a Scott, he's brooding, and that is probably why he is in Charlotte."

"He went to Charlotte?" Ashlyn asked, "Great he's so pissed at me that he leaves town."

Angela shook her head, "Or maybe he's sorting his head out. Nathan lives in Charlotte so he could be talking to his dad," Angela said.

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her nose. "What could he be talking to his dad about?"

"Maybe it's you. Nathan wasn't much older then we are when James was born. So maybe he's looking for advice."

Ashlyn shrugged, "If he's seeking advice from his Dad, then who can I seek advice from, I can't go to my parents and tell them that James knows about Brett."

The two girls started to skate slowly. "Well who else knows about Brett, other then your family, James and myself?" Angela asked.

"Well your mom does," Ashlyn said.

"She does?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "She told me the morning after the New Brunswick Game."

"I never told her."

"She found your pictures of Brett."

Angela shook her head, "She was snooping."

Ashlyn laughed, "All parents snoop."

Angela nodded, "So I guess My Mom would be someone you can talk to."

Ashlyn nodded, and smiled for the first time since they left. "Hey guess what?"

"What?" Angela asked.

"Chicken Butt," Ashlyn said, laughing. Angela gave her a dirty look. "Really though, Savannah has been coming down to Bear Creek on the weekends and visiting Brett. She leaves before I usually get there."

Angela shrugged, "How does that make you feel?"

"Initially I was pissed, the way Savannah treated me when I was pregnant with Brett, was awful. She didn't even come to visit me in the hospital; I guess contact with the spawn of sin would taint her. Now she's down there every weekend."

Angela sighed, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well Savannah is Brett's Aunt, so I would be just as bad as they are denying her access to her. Anyways Angela, you should see them, they're so cute together. Brett calls her Auntie Vannah."

Angela smiled and laughed a little. "Well I guess there is a positive there. Then again I never liked Savannah."

"Why?"

"She always looked down on me, because of my parentage."

"Well not to defend her, but it's that damn brain washing she got from My Mom's Church. She's really a nice person once you get to know her."

Angela nodded, "You coming to Thanksgiving?"

Ashlyn nodded, "I might. Depends on what happens with James and my Family. I really do want to spend the weekend with Brett before the charity game."

Angela laughed, "I so can't wait to watch you school Maddie again."

Ashlyn laughed, and nodded. "I'm going to miss that next year."

"Me too," Angela said, as the two girls skated back to where they parked.

_Author's Notes: "I hate doing break in notes. Brutus your comments I would like to answer on the previous chapter. Haley is confused because of her closeness with James. So she went to Lucas to talk about it. The only reason she expected him to talk to Lucas is because Nathan is out of town. She's really just shocked and venting."_


	292. Mother To Mother To Mother

Chapter 292 Mother to Mother to Mother

The Café, a place of significance in most of the peoples lives in the Scott Family. Many of times were spent here, and was general considered neutral ground in the wars between the brothers. This was the first place that Haley beside the shower. This was where Lucas took his dates for an ice cream when he was broke. Many of the girls would come here and visit Karen for a word of advice and council, as she slowly became the unofficial mom of the group.

In all the years the façade of the Café has changed but the people inside and the purpose of the visits often didn't. This was why Haley walked into the Café and found Deb and Karen sitting in a booth going over the new menus and the books. Amy, the only other full time employee was behind the counter watching the place.

"Hey Haley! Want anything?" Amy asked.

Haley shook her head, "No Thanks," she said and sat down across from Karen and Deb, her Mother-in-Law and her adopted Mother.

Deb and Karen looked up at her. Karen gave her a curious look, and Deb just nodded.

"What's wrong, Haley?" Deb asked.

"You both raised difficult boys can I get some advice from y'all?" Haley asked.

Karen laughed, "Yeah they were difficult."

"Not to mention a difficult daughter, Karen," Deb said.

Karen nodded, laughing, "What's up Haley? Brian or James?"

"James," Haley said, "Something is bothering him and he's not talking to me about it."

Karen sighed, and looked at Deb. "Haley, James is seventeen maybe he doesn't want his mommy's help," Deb said.

"Well he wanted Nathan's help, he's in Charlotte now."

Karen shrugged, "Maybe he wanted fatherly advice, Haley. Boys are like that."

Deb nodded in agreement.

"It's just James use to come to me with everything, and now he's just closed off with me."

"What did he say to you, before he left?" Deb asked.

"He wants to tell me, but just not yet."

Deb nodded, "All he needs his to spend time with his dad and hear his advice."

Haley nodded, "Hopefully it's not too bad, he hasn't been hanging around with Ashlyn, and been Scott Brooding Quiet. It's happen ever since he came back from Bear Creek."

Karen's face went pale. Deb looked at her. "Are you okay, Karen?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. When did and who did James go to Bear Creek with?" she asked.

"He went with Ashlyn after the Pickerington Game. She needed a ride and he said it would be nice to meet some of her family."

Karen shook her head, "Oh Boy!" she said and got up, and headed off to the kitchen.

Deb looked at Haley, "That's weird, I'll go see if she's okay," Deb said, and followed her business partner.

Deb found Karen in the kitchen staring at the wall. "What's wrong, Karen?"

Karen sighed, "I know what is bothering James."

Deb nodded, "Is Ashlyn pregnant?" Deb asked.

Karen shook her head, "Not now."

Deb looked at her weird. "What do you mean not now? Did she have an abortion?"

Karen shook her head, "No. She didn't have an abortion, her Mom wouldn't allow it."

"So I'm confused here, Ashlyn is not pregnant now? What does that mean?"

"Deb you can't tell Haley. It is up to James and Ashlyn to tell Haley."

"Okay I won't tell her anything you tell me."

Karen sighed, "Ashlyn, took James to meet her two year old daughter."

Deb's eyes bugged out, "What! Ashlyn has a two daughter? Where was I?"

"She hid it very well, I only found out because Angela has pictures of her. She's a cute red head, too."

"So it's…"

"I would assume."

Deb nodded, "So James is in shock, and he wanted to talk to the only person he knows that was facing being a father at his age."

Karen nodded, "But he doesn't want Haley to know, why?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to disappoint his Mom."

Karen nodded. "Yeah, I wonder how Ashlyn is taking it, from what I've read in Angela's emails she's completely head over heels for your Grandson."

Deb shook her head, "Snooping again, Karen?"

She nodded, "One thing I learned from raising Lucas, be vigilant."

Deb laughed, "So what do we tell Haley?"

"I guess I forget something in the kitchen."

Deb shook her head, "I don't think that will work."

"Maybe, just tell it is more Tree Hill Drama."

"That might just work."

The two friends laughed as they left the kitchen to go back to talking with Haley.


	293. So Much Different Here

Chapter 293 So Much Different Here 

**Saturday Night**

The moon had started to rise over the river in Tree Hill. On his back patio Baldwin Stafford sat watching the moon and the fireflies in the early night sky. He slowly sipped at his bottle of water and smiled as he looked across the table at the woman he had been spending a lot of time with, when she wasn't running her fashion empire from a modest office in modest office complex.

"It is so much different here," he said.

Brooke Davis smiled her dimpled smile at him, "Yeah, it has always been special to me," she said, thinking of many night she spent watching the river.

"This was what I was looking for when I moved down here," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I was looking for peace and quiet. A fresh start and a place where I can get to know Fallon better," he said.

Brooke nodded, "Was it really that bad in New York for you?"

Baldwin shook his head, "Before I moved here, I would have said no, but knowing what it's like here and meeting the people that are here, I would say there were a lot of things wrong with me in New York."

Brooke nodded, "I know, what you mean. So you were an all powerful businessman, the Shark of Wall Street, what do you do now as a young retiree?"

Baldwin sighed, "I'll tell you it is tough. I'm learning sixteen years too late what it like to be a father. I really didn't know how much of a handful Fallon is. When she's behaving and at school I've been working out trying to stay in shape and catching up on my reading."

Brooke smiled and laughed, "You read? What are you reading?"

"I'm reading Atlanta Ravens," Baldwin said.

Brooke nodded, "A very dark book," she said, with a sad but knowing smile.

Baldwin nodded, "Yeah, I don't really like it though," he said.

"Why? Lucas' Books are all good," Brooke replied.

Baldwin sighed, "Well I'm only reading it because it is after New York Ravens and before Ravens Returning. But really I don't like the later Ravens series because my favorite character isn't in the books."

Brooke laughed, "Really who is your favorite?" she asked, and she figured it would be the wild child of the series, Rianna Garcia, would be his favorite, he just seemed that type.

"Becca Davidson is my favorite," Baldwin said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, Becca Davidson. She's fiery and yet she has a sensitive nature that draws you in. What locked me on her was when in Ravens, which I still regret having him change the title, she was riding in the limo with Jaws, and she told him what woman really wanted. It was the greatest line I think I've ever read, 'What girls really want is someone to want them back'."

Brooke looked at Baldwin shocked. She never expected that from him.

"That sold you on the character?" she asked.

Baldwin nodded, "Yes, so much so when I found out that the stories were autobiographical I asked Lucas who Becca Davidson was based off of, I really wanted to meet her. He wouldn't budge, and saying that Becca was an important person in his life and he owed her privacy at least, for all the wrongs and rights they've done to her. Then he smiled and said Becca was someone I knew would change the world, and it was a pleasure just knowing her."

"Wow, he said that?" she asked.

Baldwin nodded, "He said also said, that she was a good friend, someone who could always make him or his wife smile. She was this power that entered peoples lives, and for all the chaos she would cause in the end your life made more sense. Things didn't work out between him and her, but he was always grateful for their time and their friendship," Baldwin paused, nodded, and sighed, "I guess everyone needs a Becca Davidson in their lives, I still haven't found mine."

Brooke nodded; she was amazed at how he just repeated Lucas' words. Lucas had always kept their post relationship friendship in high esteem. She was always the one that would help him when he couldn't go to Peyton, until she pissed it away. Lucas wrote that everyone needed a Becca Davidson in there lives, Brooke thought everyone should have a Langdon Stewart. But it wasn't Lucas' words that Baldwin repeated that impressed her. It was Baldwin's passion for wanting to connect with someone, and that someone was her.

"Do you want to know who Becca Davidson is?" Brooke asked, trying to be casual about it.

Baldwin nodded, "Yes."

"What would you do with the information?"

"Would send her a note and say thanking you changed my world, just by letting her story be told."

Brooke nodded, "Would you want to be with her?" she asked.

Baldwin shrugged, "Becca Davidson is an ideal, and I could never be with a woman like Becca Davidson. She's too good for me. She reminds me of you, Brooke. She's someone who would see beyond the arrogant rich surface and see the scared lonely man on the inside."

Brooke nodded, "Baldwin, do you know why I spend time with you?"

He shook his head.

"Because through all the bluster you are an honest and sincere man, you love your daughter and want the best for her, but also want her to be a better person then who she is. There are no pretenses with you, and you try hard to do the right thing even though you fail," she said.

Baldwin smiled, "I do enjoy spending time with you Brooke. I just wondered why we never took the next step."

"Fear, on both of our parts. You don't want another air head, and I don't want to be left again," she said.

Baldwin nodded, "Brooke, I wouldn't leave, unless God himself took me."

Brooke shook her head, "Those are just words, Baldwin, and they have no more weight with me. I was told by many men that they would never leave me."

"What can I do to prove that I would never leave?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "Just stay."


	294. Life's Little Curve Balls

Chapter 294 Life's Little Curve Balls

After Dinner Nathan took James to the Bobcat's Training Arena and allowed him to look around. He knew something was bothering his oldest son and he wanted him to talk to him about, which was more then likely why he was here, but he didn't want to push. If anything he was the easy going parent, and Haley was the more pro-active one. Haley would be the hero and rush in to help with every problem, and usually the boys liked her help, but for some reason James wanted Nathan's help. It had to be one of those father and son type things.

"Do you miss LA, Dad?" James finally asked, after nearly a whole silent evening at the apartment and dinner.

Nathan shook his head, "LA no," he finally said, "Living with you guys, yes. I miss seeing y'all everyday."

James nodded, and picked up a basketball off the rack. He started to dribble the ball and looked at the hoop. "You think I can slam it?" he asked his dad.

Nathan shook his head, James was an outside player. "Give it a try," Nathan said, not sure of his son.

James started to move around and get the feel of the court and the ball. After a few moments pacing back and forth along the three point line he made a quick move to his left. Nathan watched as his oldest son picked up speed and headed directly towards the basket. With in feet of the hoop he cradled the ball in his hands and leaped into the air. It was a beautiful picture of grace as James glided towards the hoop. In moments it was over as he slammed the ball and hung from the rim for a second then let himself down gently as possible.

Nathan was clapping his hands. "That was amazing," he said.

James nodded, "Thanks I've been working on it."

Nathan nodded, "But you didn't come here to show me your basketball game. So what is up, Champ?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well there is something, I need my dad's advice on."

"So you begged your Mom to let you miss three days of school so you could fly out here and hang with your old man?"

James shook his head, "I don't think this is something we could do over a webcam or a phone."

Nathan nodded, knowing it was serious. For a seventeen year old boy, that usually meant one thing. "So how are you and Ashlyn doing?"

James shrugged, "I don't know I've not talked to her in a week."

Nathan looked at him strange, "Why, you two seemed to be doing well?"

James shrugged, "We were, and I'm not so sure if I could handle the baggage," he said.

"Baggage? Ashlyn might be a bit of a scatter brain but I don't thing that is major baggage," Nathan said.

James sight and picked up the basketball again. He started to dribble it aimlessly. Finally he looked his dad in his eyes. "She has a two year old daughter," he said.

Nathan nodded, and took it in for a minute. "So it scared you that she has a child?"

James nodded, "Not really, I was more pissed that she hid her from me, and wasn't completely honest."

Nathan nodded, "Well do you think that there could be more to why she didn't tell you right away?"

James shrugged, "Possible. Still Dad had did you react when Mom told you about me?"

Nathan shrugged, "Well I had just gotten off the phone call that told me that I had a scholarship to Duke if I wanted it. Your Mom came out of the bathroom, and I was excited about the scholarship, and she told me she was pregnant with you. I was shocked and scared, and didn't handle it too well, and sort a just left her there. I really hurt you Mom's feels, because she was excited about having you."

James nodded, "But how can I see a girl who has someone else's kid?"

Nathan nodded, "Well, she'll always have her in her life, James."

James nodded, "I know."

"What is her daughter's name?"

"Brett," James said.

Nathan nodded, "A cute name."

James nodded, "Don't get me wrong, Dad, I enjoy spending time with Ashlyn, and I can really get serious about her. Also her daughter is very cute, and they're so cute together, but I'm not sure I can be a father figure at seventeen."

Nathan shook his head, "Neither did I," Nathan said.

James nodded, "I guess I can see what you are saying."

"It's a tough and scary place to be, James. I wasn't ready for it when you and your mom were having you. Neither when Brian came about, but I sucked it up and did the best I could."

James nodded, "Yeah."

"What about the Father?" Nathan asked.

"As far as I could tell he's not in the picture," James said.

Nathan nodded, "Do you know you probably really hurt Ashlyn's feelings?"

James nodded, "I'm pretty sure I did. I just couldn't wrap my head around what was happening, Dad."

Nathan walked over to his son and took the basketball. He nodded slightly and placed the ball back on the rack. Slowly heading out of the training court he had James follow him. As they walked through the halls Nathan looked at pictures on the walls, and remember the first time he saw the Bobcats play. It was on a road trip with Lucas to see if they both had HCM, because of Dan.

"So I guess, you need your ol'man to tell you something wise and insightful?" Nathan asked James.

James nodded, "I guess, it would be helpful."

Nathan nodded, "Well all I can say right now, is you have a two more days here with me. After that we'll be heading back to Tree Hill."

"I know."

"Yeah, remember you asked me to play in your charity game? Well I was asked also to coach the Mother's Team for the other one."

James chuckled, "Now that could be bad, with only you and Uncle Luke being anywhere in shape. Now the Mom's playing? I can't see Grandma Karen playing basketball, or Aunt Peyton."

Nathan laughed, "Well according to your Uncle Lucas, Grandma Karen has played every year."

James shook his head, "She's really into this basketball thing isn't she."

Nathan nodded, "She feels that she really didn't get to enjoy it with Lucas, so she's all in for Angela. On the other hand maybe she's just being super mom. But from what I've seen she's basically single handedly built the boosters for the girl's team."

James nodded, "She's a formidable woman isn't she."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, and she saved your Grandma's life."

James nodded, "So what are we doing tonight?"

Nathan laughed, "I'm going to enjoy my night off and watch Desperate Housewives on DVD, and you my son are going to do your homework."

James shook his head, while Nathan laughed.


	295. Moonlight

Chapter 295 Moonlight

The moon on Saturday Night had finally risen in the sky. The fullest of the moon reflected off the river and added to the romance of the table setting. The table that the two adults shared was alone as the ones around them were left empty, by a special arrangement that the man had set up with the restaurant.

He had his back to the river and looked directly in her dark eyes. Ever so often he would smile and take in the natural beauty of the brunette that sat across from him. She would laugh and listen to his stories with genuine interest. The dress she wore was an original and only one like it, and fitted her perfectly, it accented her curves and brought out the all important color in her eyes. What really won him was her easy laugh, and dimpled grin.

She looked at him, and enjoyed his intelligent eyes, and stories. He had an easy way about him once she got to know him. The suite he wore was impeccable in choice and cut. It fit him perfectly and moved with everyone of his motions. She was captivated by his stories of his life and the places that his business had taken him. They had visited many of the same cities, but have seen different things.

"Baldwin, this was great," Brooke said, gesturing to the river and the private patio they had.

Baldwin smiled, "Thank you, I wouldn't want anything less for someone as special as you," he said, and smiled.

She blushed a little. Very few people made her feel this way, but he seemed so much better at it then the men from her past. Maybe it was because their was no worries about money, which seemed to kill her marriage, there is no other woman that she knew of which killed several of her relationships, or there was no pettiness that killed another. Baldwin wanted to be with her because he honestly wanted to be with her. The only thing she worried about was between them they had four teenage girls, three of whom seemed to have a past together and two of them don't want to repeat that past.

"Your welcome, aren't we lucky that we got the patio to ourselves," she said and smiled.

Baldwin smiled, "There is no luck involved, I've paid extra to have it to ourselves."

Brooke shook her head, "Baldwin, you don't need to impress me with your money, and you don't have to buy me expensive things. I'm not that type of woman."

Baldwin smiled and nodded, "I know, Brooke. I didn't do it to impress you, or give you special gifts, I did it because I wanted to be alone with you and just spend time with you."

She shook her head; "You could just do that at café."

Baldwin nodded, "I love our time at the café or the river walk. I love the time we spend together and how you like the simple things, such as just a cup of coffee. But Brooke, with you leave for New York tomorrow morning, I wanted to do something special, for me mainly. Because with you gone until Tuesday I'm seriously going to miss you."

"Still Baldwin, I'm not going to be a kept woman," she said.

Baldwin nodded, "I don't want another house wife, Brooke. I want someone, who is my equal and could just make me happy," he said, he's eyes saddened by her rejection of the special gesture.

"It's great but I don't need to be impressed."

"I'm not trying to impress you, Brooke," he said with a sheepish smiled, "I wanted to share this full moon by the river with you."

Brooke smiled, "We could have done it much simpler then this Baldwin."

He nodded, "I know but can you cook? Because I can't."

Brooke laughed, "I see your point there. So you really spent all this money and effort to get me alone in a fancy dress?"

He laughed, "Would you believe me if I say I wasn't expecting suck an outfit, it looks amazing on you."

She smiled her dimpled smile and nodded, "Well what can I say it is a Brooke Davis original designed for Brooke Davis to impress a certain Baldwin Stafford. Maybe you heard of him."

He nodded, "I believe he would be suitably impressed by that dress. I'll have to tell Brooke that she is an awesome designer."

Brooke nodded, "You better."

Baldwin smiled, "I've never been able to put a finger on you Brooke."

She looked at him strangely, "What?"

"You're not your typical southern woman, or even a New Yorker for that matter. In fact you have this bit of California about you. You are certainly one of a kind."

Brooke nodded, smiled and blushed in a quick succession. "Thank you," she said.

He smiled, "Your welcome."

She nodded, "So are we done?"

"I'm done, why?"

She smiled and had a devilish twinkle in her eye, "You'll see."


	296. She's Shot

Chapter 296 She's Shot

**Sunday**

Weekend Practices were rare for Lucas. He wanted his student athletes to be students first, and he would leave weekends for homework. But every Thanksgiving the Athletic Director would always have a game that Wednesday Night and with the short week, he would run Weekend Practices. Which usually made him very pissed off, he liked the weekends to relax and catch up on his other work.

Coach Sinclair was the same way. She at first took the job reluctantly, but when she started to work with Lucas she liked his attitude. She also liked the weekends off, where Coach Roth would have the boys practice Sunday through Thursday. She currently stood next to him as they watched the girls run their 16-60's that he made them do every practice.

"Devyn's dragging," Sinclair said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, she's usually done really early. Something's not right with her."

Sinclair nodded, "I heard her cough up a fur ball in the locker room before she came out."

Lucas nodded, "You think she's sick?"

Sinclair nodded, "Yeah, I believe she is."

Lucas blew the whistle. "On the baseline, take a knee."

He watched the girls stop and head over the baseline and take a knee. He noticed that Devyn was unsteady and when she went down to her knee she kept going and collapsed.

"Shit!" he said.

He ran over to her and cradled her head. She was starting to shake.

"What's wrong?" Sinclair said when she ran over.

"She's have seizures, and she's burning up, call 911," Lucas demanded.

Moments later as Lucas held the sixteen year olds head. The first units arrived; it was the Tree Hill Fire Rescue. The Firefighters from the local Engine Company took over and started care of Devyn. Lucas stood there and stared at her, and was shocked, how could this just happen. The other girls were around him staring in fear.

Finally the ambulance arrived and transported Devyn to the hospital. She had come out of her seizures, and seemed to be doing well. Coach Sinclair had brought Devyn's medical history for the Ambulance Crew and the Hospital and informed her parents. That left Lucas on the hardwood with scared girls.

He walked up and down the line, and then nodded. "Well this is just great, my two Captains didn't tell me my starting Power Forward had the flu and was running a sever fever. So she's let to practice and raises her body temperature and she ends up with febrile seizures, which could risk her life," he said.

Ashlyn was the one that stepped up, "Coach I told her that she should sit this week out, and get better."

"Well then why didn't she?" he asked.

"Because she wanted to play, and she wanted to get a scholarship. Because she felt Trafford pushing for her position, because she the lioness of this team," Angela said, stepping up.

Lucas nodded, "Is that what I've taught you? That this game is more sacred then your own lives?"

Most of them bit their lips. "After Pickerington I wasn't happy with your game play, every one of you showed off and belittled your opponents. The following game you were better, but still what is with you girls.

"You are better then show boating, and flashy play. Also this is a sport but it is also a game. It is something that can be taken from you, like it happened to me. Your health is the most important thing; don't ruin it over some game.

"We're done here. Double practice tomorrow."

The girls started to leave. "Ashlyn, Angela stay." The two Co-Captains stood in front of their head coach. He looked them over with his blue eyes and nodded. "I understand that Devyn is your friend. Also look at it this way she's one of the best forwards I've coached, but you should have talked her into talking the bench."

"I tried Coach," Ashlyn said.

Lucas looked at Angela, "And you didn't?"

She shook her head, "She wasn't going to let go of playing, so I tried to compromise. I was hoping you would spot it and bench her."

Lucas nodded, "We did, too late. But we're relaying on you two to be our eyes and ears also. We only direct, you two are the team leaders."

The two girls nodded. He signaled them that he was done. As they started to walk off, he finally spoke, "Next time, you can come to me."

They nodded and headed off into the locker room. He shook his head and cursed the paper work he was going to have to do.


	297. Dad's Advice

Chapter 297 Dad's Advice

The day had passed without much incident. Nathan had made sure James did all his homework and left him home when he went to practice, so the by could thin, and to avoid NCAA problems. Even though he was away from his family Nathan followed up through Raven's Hoops Dot Com and followed the national rankings, James was hurt by the move but not that badly, only dropping one spot. But Nathan also knew that being the number two man on the team would show the scouts that his son was a versatile team player.

But all the pride he had in his son's basketball career melted when he saw he wasn't happy. Nathan had only met Ashlyn a few times. The girl had wedged her way into his heart, Nathan wasn't even sure if James intended to be that close to her, and yet she did. Her keeping this big, and he thought it was a very big secret, hurt his sensitive son.

Nathan wanted to comfort his son, but he also knew James had grown very independent. He knew it was a by product of his parents being away for so much of his youth. Something that Nathan regretted. He had to make it up to him.

Well practice was over and Nathan took the long way home from Bobcats Arena. He needed to clear his head and prepare for what he had to do. At practice Nathan had told Skillz to not show up at the apartment until late, he needed to talk to James. Finally he arrived at the complex and walked into his home away from Tree Hill.

Throwing his keys on the end table he found James lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. It was a sad sight, she had gotten to him, badly, Nathan observed.

"So Champ, finished what you had left to do?" Nathan asked.

James nodded, "Yeah."

"So I was thinking about what you asked me. I need to know a few more things," Nathan said.

"What else do you need to know?" James sighed.

Nathan sighed and sat down in his chair. "If you stay with Ashlyn, can you be a dad to her daughter?" he asked.

"If I stay with Ashlyn, I would have to be a dad to her daughter."

"I didn't ask would you, I ask could you," Nathan said.

James sighed, "Dad, I'm miserable, and I miss Ashlyn so much. I'd be there for her and her daughter in an instant. I'd give up my dreams of going to UCLA for her, and her daughter, now."

Nathan smiled. "Son, I heard all I need to hear."

"What?" James asked.

"Follow your heart. If you don't go to UCLA, there are other schools that have excellent basketball teams, you can go anywhere. If you need help, we'll help you. Your mom gave up her dream school for me, but she followed her heart, and that was me. James, I'll do what ever I can to help you reach all your dreams, but you have to know what they are."

James nodded, "So what should I do?"

"Are you dense like your uncle?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just told you my advice, James."

"Which was?"

"Follow your heart."

James shook his head, "So follow my heart is your advice?"

Nathan nodded, "Yes."

James snorted, "Some advice."

"It's the best advice I can give you, your heart will never steer you wrong, James."

James nodded, "So what if my heart is confused."

Nathan shook his head, "Champ, your heart knows you better then you know yourself, it is never confused," he said and stood up, "Now c'mon we have some dinner to get and I have some Playstation to kick your butt in."

James sat up on the couch, "You think so old man?" he asked.

Nathan gave his son a lap sided grin, "Yes, I know so. Remember I'm old school on Playstation."

James shook his head, "Dad, don't even try and talk like you're my age."

Nathan laughed, "Or what?"

James shook his head, "Or I'll have to school you on NBA All Stars."

"You think," Nathan said and roughed up his son's hair as he walked towards the kitchen.

James laughed and got up to follow his Dad into the kitchen. For the first time since Nathan saw him at his apartment, James was actually smiling. Nathan missed his oldest son's smile.


	298. Cider at Night, Coffee in the Morning

Chapter 298 Cider at Night, Coffee in the Morning

**Sunday Night**

Over the past few weeks Brooke found herself with company every night. Sometimes he would call, and sometimes she would call. They would do simple things like walk along the river, or just look at the stars. On other nights they would go out and taken in a movie or they would just go to a nice dinner. Brooke's personal favorite was a hotdog and a bottle of water.

Tonight they stood on Brooke's patio watching the stars. She held his hand as they watched the stars and the moon in the crisp fall North Carolina night. He was surprised how warm it still felt when it would be getting cold in New York.

"It's so amazing here," he said.

She smiled, "I've always loved it here, even when my parents moved to California and I spent the time out there my heart always called out for me to return here. This is my home, and now it is my girl's home."

Baldwin smiled, and looked over Brooke and focused into her beautiful eyes.

"Brooke, when I got here I thought I would have to lean on Lucas and Peyton to get my feet here, but what I found here is someone that is so amazing I can't even imagine not spending time with her."

Brooke blushed a little and the smiled. "You're such a flatter Baldwin."

"I've been accused of that before," he said and smiled, "So what is this we are drinking. It tastes like Champaign, but doesn't have the kick like Champaign."

She smiled, "Because it's not Champaign. It's sparkling cider," she said.

"Sparkling cider how am I to get you drunk?" he asked.

Brooke shook her head and looked downwards. "Sorry I don't drink."

Baldwin shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm being insensitive, it was a joke."

She sighed, "You didn't know. I'm an alcoholic Baldwin; I've been sober for three years. But I've had to keep up the image, just another reason for me to leave New York."

Baldwin wrapped his arms around her. "You're far braver then I am."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Lydia had problems with drinking and pills, and she was in and out of rehab, I should have gave up my beers or my drinks but I didn't want too. That is what finally took her from me."

Brooke took in his scent, "Baldwin, you can save people that don't want to be saved. You remember what Lucas wrote; you can only save people that want to be saved."

Baldwin nodded, "Do you believe that?"

She nodded, "I do, I saved myself, and Chase saved herself, and Peyton saved Lucas and Lucas saved Peyton. But we all wanted to be saved, but in the end I believe we end up saving ourselves."He nodded. "That's what you did by coming here, you saved yourself. In the end you will have saved Fallon if she wants to be saved."

Baldwin nodded. Looking out over the stars, he felt her come closer to him. Her warmth could be felt across his whole body. He just tried to control his breath; he never dreamed that she would be this close to him. They would hug when they left each other's company, but nothing more. He felt the electricity jump from her body into his, and was quite sure she felt it too.

Before he could comment her lips were on his. His breath left his body, and he could almost feel her sucking it out of him. She finally broke away and they looked in each others eyes, with a mixture of shock, and longing.

"What just happened?" Baldwin asked.

Brooke sighed, "I'm not quite sure, but I think we just advanced a few steps."

Baldwin looked at her strangely. "Steps there are steps?"

"Yes," Brooke said.

"So what step are we on?" Baldwin asked, laughing.

Brooke laughed, "Do you really want to know?"

Baldwin smiled, "Yeah I guess."

"Are you sure that you're not going to regret this?"

"In for the penny in for the pound," Baldwin said.

Brooke smiled; she knew that she was going to have to make the first move. Baldwin was being too much of a gentleman, and she really admired that about him. The electricity between them was amazing though. He was like a lot of men from her past but he was only the good traits. He was also someone like her that had been through the fire and fury of the fast life and New York City, and he chose the simpler life. Also he understood, to a point, what it was like raise a precocious daughter.

She figured it out, that Baldwin was someone she wanted in her life on a more permanent basis. Now it was time to break through that gentlemanly and shy shell of his. He had indicated that he wanted to be more with her, and she was on board with that. She missed have a boyfriend, a lover, and in a strange way a husband. Baldwin was someone she really enjoyed spending time with. She then finished what was in her flute.

"Well this stage is called cider at night and coffee in the morning," Brooke said, and kissed him hard again.

He resisted at first then gave in. She was one hell of a kisser drifted through his mind. He also really wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to seem too forward. Well it was too late now.

After they broke the kiss he smiled, "Well I like this stage, but who's buying the coffee?" Baldwin asked.

Brooke smiled her dimpled smiled and had a devilish twinkle in her eye. "Well usually the guy is responsible for the coffee, but since where at my place you can make it in my coffee maker."

Baldwin laughed, "I can't argue with that logic. So lead the way."

Brooke grabbed his hand and showed him the way to go.


	299. The New Alignment This Week

Chapter 299 New Alignment This Week

**Monday**

Early morning coaching meets, was another thing that Lucas avoided. Yet this Monday her couldn't, with the short week and Devyn's accident things had to be done. Devyn was healing well; they got her temperature under control and started to fight the illness. Luckily the parents were stratified with how things were handled, and the fact that Lucas was planning on benching her because of her illness.

But with one of his starters out for the Cove City Game and possibly the following game he needed to do extra work. They also had the Sparkle Classic coming up, and Lucas knew they would be facing Olympic High School there, one of their biggest rivals. Lucas also knew the coach personally, and she would be prepared for them.

"Must we do this at this ungodly hour," Coach Sinclair said from her spot on the side credenza.

Lucas nodded, then looked to the door and saw Jaslyn Trafford standing in it. He nodded at the tall freshman.

"Come in Jaslyn," he said.

The girl smiled and nodded, "You wanted to see me, Coach?" she asked, holding up her pass.

Lucas nodded, "Have a seat," he said, "I'll try and make this quick."

She nodded, "Okay."

"Jaslyn, I'm going to convert you," he said, and she looked at him shocked, "Right now you're a great Power Forward and you're learning Small Forward quickly, but in the long run I'm going to need a quality and experienced Center first."

"Coach, I wanted to play forward," she said.

"Jaslyn, we run the triangle, the center is in on most of the plays and is the first option. I also believe you have what it takes to be a great center. It won't take you out of the forward rotation either, but will get you more playing time," Lucas said.

Jaslyn nodded, "What is good for the team," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Good, now head off to class before you're late," he said, and wrote her a hall pass back to class.

Once Jaslyn was gone Sinclair looked at him. "Are you sure about this, Burton is rawer and could be converted easier," she said.

Lucas bit his lip for a second in thought. "Yeah I'm sure."

"What about Olympic? You know they'll be ready for us."

Lucas nodded, "I have a plan."

* * *

After school the whole girl's basketball team except Devyn, who was still out were kneeling on the baseline after practice. Coach Scott and Sinclair stared back into the girl's eyes. They were all nervous about what happened with Devyn.

"Well the good news is as most of you know, Devyn will be fine. No permanent injuries or damage, but she'll be out for two weeks, but she'll be seating on the bench for the charity game this weekend, the Doctor's think she'll be well enough for that."

He watched the girls smile. Devyn was always popular amongst her teammates.

"Now that brings us to one major problem, the starting line up," he said and nodded, "I know most of you expect Ashton to start, she won't, we've talked and she understands she's more effective off the bench. So this is our alignment this week, Cara will start at Power Forward."

Cara looked shocked when her name was called, she was expecting Jaslyn's name to be called.

"Cara, you've earned it. Now Angela will be in the Small Forward rotation, because of this, so Kay will step up to be the number two Shooter. Anna, you'll be getting time at both guard positions. Jaslyn and Monica will be rotating through the Power Forward spot. Jaslyn will also be the third center.

"So summing things up, starting line up this week will be, Angela and Faith in the back court, and Mackenzie, Ashlyn and Cara in the fore court."

The girls nodded, this was a major change. Before they even digested these emergency changes Coach Sinclair brought forward a dry erase board. On it was a basketball key and each position. The markers for the players were magnets and they had numbers on them.

"Now for something new," he said, and heard the girls groan, "As you experienced players know I like to experiment with the line up and try and get the best mix of players. Well here's the latest experiment we're going to try against Cove City if and most likely when we have a commanding lead. It is called the Cerberus Line Up.

"This is a balanced line up which will give or inexperienced players time to work and directly inter-react with our experienced player. The Back Court will be Faith at Point Guard, and Kay at Shooting Guard, with the Fore Court being Angela a Small Forward, Jaslyn at Center and Cara at Power Forward. The last half-hour of practice we'll be playing games with this line up against one and other."

"Suicides now!" he finally barked and blew his whistle. The girls jumped up and got to the line and started running. Coach Sinclair came over to Lucas and looked at him.

"I hope you know what you are doing," she said.

He nodded, "So do I."


	300. Words of Comfort

Chapter 300 Words of Comfort

She had finally broken down. The time was too long and the lack of communication too telling. So when the stress became too much, she broke down and came running to the one person she felt she could talk to. This was something rare for her since she always wanted to be independent.

The bells rang over the door of the café as Ashlyn walked in and spotted Karen standing behind the counter. The tall blonde walked over and sat down at the counter. Karen smiled at her and looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot.

"I was expecting you," Karen said.

"You were?" Ashlyn asked.

"Ever since Haley came here and was whining about James going to Charlotte, I knew there was trouble in paradise."

"James is in Charlotte?" Ashlyn asked saractiscally.

Karen nodded, "Yes, so Angela told you," she waited for Ashlyn to nod, "If I'm right he's talking to his Dad about you, and looking for guidance."

Ashlyn nodded, "Figures."

"Well Ashlyn, what do you expect? You kinda ambushed him with Brett, by taking him to Bear Creek."

Ashlyn shrugged, "I didn't know how else to explain it to him," she said.

Karen shrugged, "What is done is done. He'd probably react no differently then if you told him. He just needs to sort out his head, if it is meant to be, it will be, Ash."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah I guess I dropped the ball on this one."

Karen shook her head, "Ashlyn, you're seventeen years old, you make mistakes, god I was thirty-five and I made some serious mistakes. I'm fifty-three, and you better not tell anyone that, and I make mistakes. It's called being human. You just have to learn from your mistakes."

Ashlyn shook her head, "And what should I learn from this mistake?"

"Be honest with anyone you're seeing, tell them you have Brett. If they understand and it doesn't matter they are worth keeping. If they don't then so what, better off without them."

Ashlyn nodded, "Karen, have you ever been separated from your children?"

Karen nodded, "Once for a few months, Lucas chose to live with his Dad. There are reasons I don't want to get into, but in short it sucked, and I felt betrayed that he chose his Dad who wanted nothing to do with him over me. Eventually he came home, but it was the worst feeling I've ever had, being separated with the person I love."

Ashlyn nodded, "I didn't want to come back to Tree Hill after this summer. Karen, I want to rock Brett to sleep every night and read her bedtime stories, and just be there for her."

Karen nodded, "I'm surprised that you're not."

She shook her head, "Well I have to fit into Maddie's prefect family image."

Karen nodded; Maddie Pierce was never one of Karen's favorite booster moms. In fact Karen practically had to beg to get Maddie to join the booster moms. She pleaded that since her daughter was now a starter it would be right for to join. It was Buck who finally got her to join. Buck Pierce had been a godsend, he was one of the more active parents, and you would almost get the feeling he was waiting for one of his children to be involved with sports because of his vigor in it, where Maddie was one of the least involved parents.

"So I can't really say much, since I don't know how James will react."

Ashlyn nodded, "True, Karen, I don't know what to say, but I think I'm doing something I've never done before."

Karen looked at Ashlyn strangely, "Yeah, and what would that be?"

Ashlyn looked down and shook her head, "I'd hate to admit this now, since what has been happening, but I think I'm falling in love with James."

Karen looked at the sad blonde in shock, "What?"

"I'm in love with, James Scott," she said.

Karen nodded, "Well I wish you all the luck, then."

Ashlyn laughed, "Thanks I think. Now what are we going to do about Angela?"

"What about her?" Karen asked.

"She needs to get over herself and tell Rhett how she feels."

Karen shook her head, "This from the girl that personally threaten to change Rhett Churchill's sex if he messed with her."

Ashlyn shook her head, "Karen, I'm still not behind letting him back into her life, but she needs to either get him out of her system, or just get with him."

"Ashlyn, I don't want my daughter sleeping around," Karen said.

"I'm not talking about her having sex, she just needs to just find out if Rhett is what she wants or she just needs to move on. I'm sure there are quiet a few guys that wouldn't mind dating her."

"It never bothered you before that Angela was committedly single, why now?"

"Because we're going to the prom this year, with boys and not each other, and I want to see her with someone that makes her happy. She broods a lot, what is it with your children and why do they brood?"

Karen shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea."


	301. End Of Days

Chapter 301 End of Days 

**Monday Night**

The after dinner routine in the Lucas Scott Household was pretty simple. After the dishes and the kitchen were cleaned, homework was done. Since most of the teachers didn't like assigning homework in the short week the kids would get the night off. Kay would usually go out and work out with Angela and the rest of the team. Ellie would retreat to her room, and either read a book or be on the computer chatting with Trin Adams. Peyton still laughed at how close Ellie and Trin have gotten together. Keith would normally retreat into his new room and listen to music.

Yet tonight was different. Keith came to his Dad's office door and knocked on it. Lucas looked up from the papers he was reading. He looked over to Peyton who was sitting on a nearby coach.

"Come in," he said, "What's up Keith?"

"Can I burrow the car?" he asked.

Lucas nodded, "Sure, off to visit Jessalyn?" he asked as he threw him the keys.

Keith caught the keys and nodded, "Yeah, and thanks."

"No problem, Buddy," Lucas said, and went back to his papers.

Peyton looked at Lucas. "He's never been like that with Jessa, until the accident," she said.

Lucas shrugged, "Maybe he's feeling guilty. Maybe he's just trying to be a good boyfriend."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah maybe a little of both. I'm worried about our son Luke."

Lucas sighed, "So am I, Peyt. So am I."

Keith left out through his private entrance and went to his Dad's Explorer. He hooked his Ipod up to the port and started off towards the hospital. He was in a good mood and wanted to share it with Jessalyn. She'd needed to be cheered up since the car accident.

At the wheel he easily found his way to the hospital. With ease he found his way up to Jessalyn's room. She was lying in bed and trying to watch TV. The concussion had made things hard for her to see sometimes, and so she rarely did anything, to avoid the head aches and the sickness in her stomach.

"Hey Jessa," Keith said, "I brought you something." He placed a teddy bear beside her in the bed.

"Why do you keep visiting me and bringing me gifts?" Jessalyn asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend and you're in the hospital," he said.

She shook her head slowly. "Keith, your heart is with Izzy Adams, I see how you two look at each other."

"Jessa, I'm with you. That's all that should matter."

She shook her head slowly again. "Remember I said I've had some hard choices I would have to make?"

He nodded, "Yes, the day after the accident you told me."

She nodded, "Well some of them where just made easier. My parents are pulling me out of school. They feel it is the best for my rehab, and next year I won't be in Tree Hill High anymore," she said.

"What?"

"I didn't tell you but I've been accepted to Salem Academy in Winston-Salem. I wasn't going to attend because of being with you, but if I've learned anything since August is that plans change. Next year I'll repeat my junior year there, with the all my time not in therapy playing catch up. I won't have time for a boyfriend, and I'll be going to an all-girl's school."

Keith shrugged, "I could come and visit."

She shook her head, "No Keith, I don't want you to visit."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't do this anymore, I can't stay with the sweetest guy I know. The only guy I know worth anything, and know that I've cheated on him, and that his heart is not mine."

"What are you saying, Jessa?" Keith asked.

She was crying a little. Sometimes Keith was slower then a garden snail.

"Keith, we're over. Go follow your heart, go to Izzy."

Keith shook his head, "What?"

"Keith, go to your heart. I'm not it, find your happiness, but I'm keeping the bear it's so cute."

Keith nodded. He lowered his head and walked out of her hospital room. He reversed his path through the halls and arrived at his Dad's Explorer. Climbing in, he started it and drove away. His Ipod was playing on song shuffle and a new song cued up. Keith listened to it and let the words flow through his body.

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_On the way home, this car hears my confessions. / I think tonight I'll take the long way.  
This weather. / The wind outside is biting.  
It has left me feeling tired & exposed. /You've been asking me to bleed.  
It seems these kinds of questions come too easy to you now. / Your lack of shame comes naturally.  
I should not be surprised. / I should have seen it sooner._

He turned and followed the river, driving by the river court and looking at the few people playing there. His thoughts turned to his now ex-girlfriend and how they seemed to be so happy. Last year when she started flirting with him, he didn't expect the Jessalyn Windsor to even give him the time of the day. Who was he, really, just another guy on the basketball team, and the son of a teacher? She was probably the most well known girl in school and the next Queen of the School. That was before he scored thirty-eight points against Bear Creek in his first start. That was before he became the new raising star.

He should have seen it coming. Life was so much simpler then, but yet it seemed so much more complex. He had just had his relationship with Christabelle end, with her dumping him, because he changed since becoming the new hero of the Ravens. She had also been friends with Angela and she didn't like how Keith was starting to treat her.

Come to think of it he had taken Christabelle for granted. She was a nice sweet girl, and he ignored her for the call of basketball and popularity. When Jessalyn started showing her intentions it all ended. He would have the prefect high school life, he was already on his way to being the King of the School, and he would be dating the most popular girl in school. Yet Jessalyn was never a really good girlfriend.

_  
You expect me to apologize for things that you've done wrong. / While you're inciting others.  
You're owning up to nothing and I wish that I was gone, because you're not going anywhere.  
_

He stopped and watched the game from the driver's seat. He started to miss the simple times of his younger days, playing against his Aunt and his Cousin on the Scott Half-Court or down here on the River Court. It was November and the late fall night would bring the cold Atlantic Winds which brought a chill to the air, his windows were fogging up so he turned on the defrosters. Trying to remember what happened at the hospital it started to bring tears to his eyes. He shook his head, and put the SUV into gear and started to drive away.

_  
This damp air is fighting my defroster.  
My sighs they ring victorious & fog this tinted glass.  
It's clouded & so is my head.  
The hint of these new tears are sharp. / I try to choke them back.  
But it's useless. / I am useless against them.  
They are beating me with ease.  
_

As he drove through the street of Tree Hill he remembers taking this road the other way, with Izzy driving when they went to the beach. He remembers some many different things, and all the lives he destroyed. He starts to mutter out allowed and remembered how much of an ass he was.

Fed up he shook his head, and drove home. Parking in the drive way, we went in the house by his private entrance. He had the spare keys so he didn't have to give them to his dad right away. So he just ended up in his room and collapsed onto his bed and started to cry.

_  
On the way home this car hears my confessions. / I think tonight I'll take the long way.  
You expect me to apologize for things that you've done wrong. / While you're inciting others.  
You're owning up to nothing and I wish that I was gone, because you're not going anywhere.  
_

Peyton was in the habit of checking the kids before she went to bed. Even with being pregnant with number four, and her other three in high schools, she couldn't help but look in after them. She had already checked the girls and they reassured her that they were okay. So she went to see if Keith was home.

She still wasn't use to Keith's room being on the far side of the house. He had only just moved out there. They were tough on him because he was the oldest and the only boy, and they expected him to set and example and watch after his sisters. But as a reward he usually got more freedom, and the latest was getting a room with a door to the outside.

Not really expecting him home, she just peaked in anyways and found him on his bed lying face down crying. Mothering instincts kicked in and Peyton went to his bedside.

"Keith, what's wrong?" she asked.

He rolled over and looked at his mom.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"She dumped me," was all he said, and he just buried his face again and all she could do was stroke his back and try to comfort him.

_  
On the way home this car hears my confessions.  
I think tonight I'll take the long way._


	302. Where Were You Last Night?

Chapter 302 Where Were You Last Night 

It had been a good night, and he decided to spend the day out and taking in the country's beauty. Well it was after dark and finally he arrived home. Fallon wasn't likely home so he stepped into the front door of his house and wasn't quiet about it. He had the biggest smile on his face and turned into his living room, and walked right into an ambush.

Fallon sat there reading a magazine looking right up at him. She smiled devilishly, she had the tables turned on him, and she was really going to enjoy this.

"So where were you last night?" she asked her Dad.

"Fallon, I'm the adult here, and I don't have to answer to you," Baldwin returned.

She smiled, and expected that return, "Well you question me about being out all night and yet Dad, who will watch the watch dog?"

Baldwin shook his head; he cursed the fact that Fallon was so smart. She was also very good reading people. She would be more of a shark in business then he was, and he suspected part of it was she knew she was beautiful and knew how to use it against people.

"I was out and enjoying myself," he said.

She nodded, "That's good you deserve it. I have some coffee on if you want it."

He nodded, and walked over to the breakfast bar where the coffee maker was. He poured himself a mug and mixed up to how he liked it. He came back in the living room and started to sip the coffee.

"So was Brooke good in bed?" Fallon asked.

Baldwin spit out his mouthful of coffee in shock. He didn't expect her to ask him that. As he coughed a few seconds he looked at Fallon.

"What makes you think I was with Brooke?" he asked.

Fallon smiled, "Simple Dad, I go to school with her daughters and they had breakfast with you, and you were not exactly wearing your usual attire. We're not local hicks, Dad. So all of us being from New York and knowing what adults sleeping together looks like put two and two together."

Baldwin shook his head, "And what would you do if I said it was none of your business young lady?"

"I would ask Chase Adams which room was mine in her Mom's house."

Baldwin shook his head, "When did you become such a manipulative little bitch?"

Fallon smiled, "When I watched my father be a cold hearted, cutthroat bastard in business. He got what he wanted no matter what or who stood in his way, and he left many of broken bodies in his path. So you can say I learned from the best."

"Fallon, you shouldn't manipulate people for your own gain."

"Why not, look at where it got you."

"Retired and I'm not even forty."

"From my point of view that is an excellent place to be," Fallon said, "and to top it off, you now have a hot momma in your bed. I'll be getting sisters I've always wanted, so I see it as win-win."

Baldwin shook his head, "You seem so sure of yourself, there Fallon."

Fallon never stopped smiling, "I know my Daddy, and he'll get what he wants and it seems that he wants Brooke on a more permanent basis, and if she is hard to read I do believe she wants some more Stafford. So was it the charm that got her?"

Baldwin shook his head. "What if it is true? Then what do you want out of it?"

Fallon smiled, "I want out of that job you've secured to me at this record label you're investing in."

Baldwin shook his head, "No dice, Fallon, you're working at the label, even if it is just empty trash cans."

Fallon shook her head, "You know now that it's not going to be easy if the transition does come."

Baldwin laughed, "I know your game Fallon."

She gave him a lap sided smiled, "But what can you do to stop me?"

Baldwin nodded, "If I was you Fallon, I wouldn't under estimate Brooke or your new boss Mrs. Scott."

Fallon shook her head, "Right!"

"Well trust me, Brooke runs a tight ship in that house, if you truly treasure your freedom and how you get away with murder I would pray that I wasn't moving in with here, which by the way wasn't even discussed."

Fallon laughed, "Okay."

Baldwin shook his head, "Also Mrs. Scott might have the reputation of keeping a light work environment, but she's also a demanding boss, so I wouldn't even think of goofing off, because she's seen plenty of that and knows how to deal with people like you, Fallon," he said, "That is why I asked for you to have a job there, partially."

She shook her head, "Well I hope you have fun, with Brooke."

Baldwin smiled, "Well I hope you have fun working."

He walked out of the living room satisfied that he got her good this time. Yet with Fallon one could never be so sure.


	303. One Should Talk

Chapter 303 One Should Talk

Brooke arrived home from the office and expected a nice quiet night at home. She had a great day at the office and couldn't wait to get back home and kick off her shoes and relax. Last night had been amazing, and she really needed someone in her life, like Baldwin, who was kind and caring, and not into her best friend, she thought and laughed. The old insecurities still surfaced, but she was sure that nothing else was going to be between Baldwin and anyone else. He seemed upstanding enough.

She was shocked to find him next to her in the morning. What even shocked her more was he had breakfast with her and her girls. It was awkward to say the least. Trin's eyes were burning a hole through Baldwin's head when ever she looked at him. Chase and Izzy had looks on their faces when they looked at her.

Well Brooke smiled; she had a good man in her life. She had happy daughters, for the first time in a while. She had a successful business. All she needed was to meld these things together.

Well tonight he plan was Chinese Food and some TV. She walked through the front door and found the lights on in the family room. She walked in over there and found her three daughters sitting there, quiet, and staring at her. She looked at the three sets of eyes, and how they just burned into her.

"Hello Mom, how was your day?" Chase asked.

Brooke nodded and put her bag down and slipped off her coat. "My day was good, and how was your day girls?" she asked.

"I had a good day, Mom," Trin said, Brooke can hear the slightest hint of her bitchy attitude in her voice.

"It was a good day," Izzy said.

"We all had good days. The three biggest pieces of news were: One, Jessalyn and Daria have gotten into a serious car wreck, which Izzy already knew about. Two, they've both been withdrawn from school because the seriousness of there injuries, leaving us two cheerleaders short, no Cheer Captains, and the Classic Coming up. Finally, my personal favorite, three, My Mom, had Baldwin Stafford in his bed last night," Chase said.

Brooke sighed and sat down, "Chase, do get short with me. I've given you a lot of freedom and control in this household, but remember I'm still your Mom and I'm still in charge."

"One should talk, we can't have boyfriends over for an over night visits, but you can?" Chase asked.

"Well let's see Chase you are seventeen, Izzy you are sixteen, and Trin you are fourteen, so I don't think it is proper for you to have over night male visitors. Trin, you better not be even thinking about having sex."

Chase shook her head, "Mom, we've always been honest with each other. If you just needed to get laid that's fine, but of all people why Baldwin Stafford?"

Brooke sighed, "Because we have a connection and have a lot in common. He's not bad on the eyes. Also it is none of your business."

Chase shook her head, "You don't understand, Mom," she said.

"Make me understand, then Chase."

Izzy chose this time to speak up. "It's not Baldwin we're worried about, Mom."

Brooke turned to face Izzy. She locked eyes with the sensitive daughter, and noticed there was a hard edge that wasn't usually there. "Then who or what is it, Izzy?"

"Fallon is what is got us on edge," Izzy said.

"Fallon? She's a bit of a trouble maker and a drama queen, but she seems harmless," Brooke said.

Chase shook her head, "She's far from harmless."

Izzy nodded, "We use to party with Fallon in New York. She was the one started the trouble."

Chase sighed, "She was the one that introduced me to drugs."

Izzy shook her head, "She was the one that got us the fake ids."

"She sounds just like me," Brooke whispered, "I'm sure she'll reform down here. You guys reformed nicely, I have a feeling if we didn't come down here we'd not be having this conversation."

Chase nodded, "We wanted to reform, I don't think Fallon wants to reform."

Brooke nodded. She knew her daughters were scared of being dragged back into old patterns and habits. She really didn't want that for them too.

"Don't worry, it's not like he's moving in with her, or I'm asking you to spend time with her," Brooke said.

Chase nodded.

Izzy looked at her Mom, "And if he does move in here and brings her along?"

Brooke sighed, "If he does move in here, or we move there, how ever unlikely, Fallon will have to follow the house rules. She'll have to have some reason not to work if she doesn't, which by the way Izzy, the tutor gig is great but I think it's time for a job. Also she will fall under Chase's dominion, she runs the household that has been the story in New York and here. She'll have chores and responsibilities and a curfew just like you three."

Chase nodded, "I can get behind that."

Izzy looked at Chase then her Mom, "If it comes to that I'll accept that."

Brooke nodded and looked at her youngest. She was amazed at the likeness that Trin had to her. She had been looking for a picture of herself when she was Trin's age, to double check.

"How about you Trin, what do you think?" Brooke asked.

"I don't like him," The Fourteen Year old said, and stormed out of the room.

Brooke watched the door where she departed then turned back to Chase and Izzy.

"What is up with her?" Brooke asked.

Chase sighed, "She still wants you to get back together with Dad."

"She wanted to see, Dad when he came to visit, but she won't split against us. So she sided with us," Izzy said.

Brooke nodded and went to follow her youngest. She found Trin laying face down on her bed crying. Brooke sat down on her daughter's bed and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong, Trin?" she asked.

"Why can't you and Daddy get along?" she asked.

Brooke nodded, she knew this day was coming and secretly feared it. Trin never knew her parents as a happy couple or really together. She was a baby when they split up. To Trin her dad was a magical person and she still hadn't lost this idealistic image of him. Brooke sighed, even though Trin looked the most like her, she inherited her Dad's more idealistic view of the world, where Chase and Izzy had more of their Dad in their looks but had her cynical nature.

"Trin, Your Daddy and I tried, but we just couldn't work. We were moving in different directions and he just wanted something different then I did. It happens, it doesn't mean I didn't love your Dad, just we didn't stay in love."

Trin shook her head, "So why do Ellie and Brian have both their parents and I don't?"

"It's the hands they were dealt, sweetie, I can't change that."

"It's not far I want the prefect life too. I want both my parents together."

Brooke shook her head, "No one has the prefect life. Brian's parents have gone through a lot of troubles and for a while Brian was raised by Nannies. Ellie, well Aunt Peyton had been sick for a while and basically Uncle Lucas had to raise her. There is no such thing as perfection."

"Mom, I miss Dad so much, I don't get why Chase and Izzy, don't like him."

Brooke sighed, "Your sisters have the right to their own opinion, just like you do. They don't like him, but somewhere I think they still love him."

"Why did you have to have sex with Mister Stafford?" Trin asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Well that is hard to explain, but it happens when people like each other, Trin."

She shook her head. "Mom, I want to see Dad."

Brooke sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Brooke stood up and left the room. She got on the cell phone and flipped through her phone book, and found the notation "Total Ass", and pressed it. Finally the person on the other end picked up.

"Chase, its Brooke…I know, but you need to spend time with our youngest…Trinity Paris Adams, how can you keep forgetting her name, you picked it out. Look I'm not going to argue, just let it be known, that if you're using any of my girls just for babysitting that spawn of your's I'll have your head and your balls on a silver platter," she said and hung up the phone. That was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.


	304. Tough Decisions

Chapter 304 Tough Decisions

**Tuesday**

The gym was silent, as it was early and the basketball teams have yet to start practice. There they sat in center court, the ten remaining Cheerleaders, looking at each other. They all knew what happened to their two captains. Now they had to find out how it was going to affect them, with them both being withdrawn from school. Now there was a power vacuum in the squad, and as everyone knows natural hates a vacuum.

The Cheerleading Coach stood in the center of them and looked at the girls. They were all dressed in their work out gear for practice. She hated what she had to do, but there was no other way. She lost two good cheerleaders, her chorographer, and her two co-Captains in one violent accident. Now Aisling Klein looked at her girls and sighed.

"Well girls, as you all know by now, well this is how we're going to do things," she said, "We'll be going two girls short until we can have try outs next week, since this is short notice, and any new girls couldn't learn the routines by the game tomorrow. What we will do today is y'all are going to have to pick your new captain or captains," she said.

The girls nodded, "Well this is how we're going to do it, and we're going to see if we want one or two captains. After that we'll vote on who should be the captain slash captains. Well let's not beat around the bush, Chase one or two Captains?"

Chase shrugged, "Two, I guess," she said.

"Izzy?" Coach Klein asked.

"Two."

"Trin?"

"Two."

"Lexy?"

"One."

"Tara?"

"One."

"Cadence?"

"Two."

"Kassidy?"

"One."

"Misty?"

"Two."

"Miranda?"

"One."

"Ellie?"

"Two."

Coach Klein nodded and marked down how they voted. She looked them over and sighed, "Well I guess we'll have Co-Captains again. So, we'll do two more votes, for who you think should be the Captains. So let's get this started, Chase?"

"Izzy," Chase said shrugging her shoulders.

"Izzy?" Coach Klein asked.

"Miranda."

"Trin?"

"Izzy."

"Lexy?"

"Lexy."

"Tara?"

"Izzy."

"Cadence?"

"Izzy."

"Kassidy?"

"Izzy."

"Misty?"

"Miranda."

"Miranda?"

"Izzy."

"Ellie?"

"Izzy."

Coach Klein marked down the votes as the girls spoke. She sighed and tallied up the hash marks. "Well I guess the tribe has spoken, well Miranda, you have two votes, Lexy you had one vote, and Izzy you have seven, congratulations Izzy, your one of the Co-Captains. Now let's do this over again for the other Captain. Chase?"

"Miranda," chase said shrugging.

"Izzy?" Coach Klein asked.

"Chase."

"Trin?"

"Chase."

"Lexy?"

"Lexy."

"Tara?"

"Chase."

"Cadence?"

"Chase."

"Kassidy?"

"Chase."

"Misty?"

"Chase."

"Miranda?"

"Chase."

"Ellie?"

"Chase."

Coach Klein tallied up her hash marks again. She nodded and looked at the girls. "Well we again had three people voted for, and Miranda you had one vote, Lexy again you voted for yourself, and well I guess the Tribe really has spoken this time, Chase you are the other Co-Captain with eight votes."

The Girls nodded, and looked at each other. Finally Coach Klein sighed, "Well let's get going Captains we have a game to cheer for tomorrow," she said and walked away. The Girls got up and went over to where they usually practiced. Chase let Izzy get them going, and she went to follow Coach Klein. Finally she stopped her by one of the Offices in the Girl's Locker Room.

"Yes Chase?" Coach Klein asked.

"Coach Klein, I'm not interested in being Captain," Chase said.

Coach Klein sighed, "Chase, the girls want you, and you're a natural leader. You've led these girls and didn't even know it. I've watched as you helped the girls work better and smoother since you've been here. You've got more respect shown to you then Daria and Jessalyn put together. Lexy well she's so into the whole Jessalyn image.

"Do you know why Izzy is your Co-Captain?" Klein said.

Chase shook her head, "No, Coach Klein, I don't."

"Because you chose her, Chase you don't know how much power you wheeled with those girls. Especial after the way you destroyed Jessalyn with the fight at the last game, talk about a mess I had to clean up."

"Coach Klein, what are you talking about? All I did was defend my sister."

Coach Klein laughed, "Chase, I've been around Cheerleaders probably as long as you have been alive. I can smell a plot a mile away, and yours was good and well thought out, but you made one mistake that gave it away. Miranda, and Jessalyn can't stand each other why would Miranda side with Jessalyn?

Chase just kept quiet.

"Your silence convicts you, Chase. Don't worry; no one else will know. Now get to your squad, you're going to be busy with try outs next week and preparing for the classic," Coach Klein said.

Chase nodded and headed back out to the gym, and to take her place leading the cheer squad.


	305. Venting to Friends

Chapter 305 Venting to Friends

When Haley left the school she still wasn't feeling right. She initially started to head for home, then changed her mind and to Tric. Typical no one stopped her; the staff that usually worked getting Tric ready for the night knew who Haley was. A few of the longer serving people greeted her by name, as she walked over towards Peyton's Office.

She poked her head into her office and found her two best friends in there chatting. Peyton was sitting behind her desk wearing just simple clothing, and had her reading glasses on, while Brooke was a lot less casual dressed, and was sitting in front of the desk. Peyton looked up and smiled when she saw Haley.

"C'mon in Hales," Peyton said, "We were just talking about you."

"What were you saying?" Haley asked, as she walked into the room.

"How you had dropped James off at the airport so he could visit Nathan," Brooke said.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'm not good enough to talk to anymore," she said, as she took a seat next to Brooke.

"Haley, what makes you think that? You and James have a great relationship, far better then mine and Keith at times. Since day one he's been a momma's boy," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, Haley he loves you and trusts you enormously," Brooke added.

Haley shook her head, "It just seems after we moved here and him breaking up with Cierra, he's been distant."

Peyton and Brooke looked at Haley. "Who's Cierra?" Brooke asked, "Spill Teachermom."

Haley shook her head, "Just James' girlfriend out in California. Not much to say, they had a relationship like you and Lucas in senior year, up and down and always arguing. It seemed that James was fine with breaking it off with her when we moved out here," Haley said.

Peyton shrugged, "Well so why did James have to go to Charlotte?"

Haley looked at her Sister-in-Law, "He wanted to talk to his Dad face to face."

Brooke shrugged, "It doesn't seem that bad. What could he want to speak with Nathan about?"

Haley shrugged and started to cry, "I don't know, he won't tell me. Everything has been super secret with him since her returned from Bear Creek with Ashlyn," Haley said.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know, did you snoop?"

"Brooke! How can accuse me of doing that?" Haley asked. Brooke just gave her a look. Haley changed the expression on face, "Of course I snooped, but there was nothing."

"And you found nothing, right?" Peyton asked.

Haley nodded, "Not a thing."

"Well he went to Bear Creek with Ashlyn, how bad could it be? Ashlyn is harmless, I've known her for years," Peyton said.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, Nathan thinks she's like me. I was a good girl so how much trouble could he be in?"

Brooke and Peyton laughed.

"What?"

"Let's see there was being married at sixteen," Brooke said.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Chris Keller."

"The concert tour," Brooke added.

"Let's not forget the teenage pregnancy," Peyton said.

Haley shook her head, "Hey let's not go there you two, you two weren't much better," she said and looked at Brooke, "Miss my oldest is nine months younger then James," and finally she shot a look at Peyton, "Or Ms. Pregnant at nineteen."

Peyton laughed, "Well Brooke was the over achieve in the kids department, how many in four years?"

"Three, only three, which you equaled," Brooke shot back.

Haley laughed, "I'm glad I was only pregnant twice."

Peyton threw a balled up piece of paper at Haley. "Hey, this is only my third pregnancy."

"Who was the over achiever there, P. Scott?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded, and laughed, "Yeah I guess we were all over achieves in the baby department," she said, and shook her head, "Keith was a wreck last night."

"Peyton, what's wrong with Keith?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shrugged, "Well Keith went to visit Jessalyn in the hospital last night," she said.

"Did I ever tell you that I don't like her," Haley said.

Brooke shook her head, "I've never met her."

"Well she broke up with him last night, I guess because of the accident and she's changing schools."

Brooke sighed, "You two aren't the only one having trouble," she said, "Trin, misses and wants to see her Dad."

"Wow!" Haley said.

"What?" Peyton asked, "He's never been around, for Trin the most of all."

Brooke nodded, "Well Trin is kinda of bitchy, and she doesn't always fit in with Chase and Izzy."

Haley nodded, "Why not Brooke? I've seen your girls they have a great bond."

Brooke shrugged, "Well Chase and Izzy are almost unbreakable in their bond. Izzy wasn't very close to Trin for the longest time, and Chase thought she was a doll. Trin's always been the outsider there, Chase is much better with her then Izzy."

Haley laughed, "Look at us, just like in high school, we all have drama going on in our lives, just now it's because of our kids."

Peyton just nodded.

"She does have a point there," Brooke said.

Haley smiled, and shook her head, "Thanks guys I really needed to vent."


	306. That Was Then, This Is Now

Chapter 306 That Was Then, This Is Now

Stress, how you relieve stress and tension has always been a subject of debate. Some people would seek solace in the bottom of a bottle. Other's in the arms of some random person. Keith would seek solace in the game he started to play when he could just barely walk. When Angela got older and asked to be taught how the game was played he was also taught, he would play one-on-one games against her constantly. Later he would play more in the park and leave the training methods that trained Angela.

After school and after practice he stood behind the three point line and was shooting baskets, one after another. Some of the anxiety would go away with every basket he made, but the pain was still there. How things changed in a blink of an eye? He turned away and missed the change. The world was thrown asunder.

"Anyone ever tell you, you have a nice jump shot?" Izzy asked as she walked onto the court.

Keith shrugged his shoulders and looked at the Adams Girl that he had kissed several times. Usually just being in his presence was enough for him to want to run over and kiss her. Today it was different, he was confused and in pain, he didn't seem to know who he was. His world was turned upside down.

"Thanks," Keith said, "and congratulations Miss New Cheer Co-Captain."

(Song Lyrics are in Italics)

_(That was really good...yeah)  
The suckers loose themselves in the games they learn to play/__Children love to sing but then their voices slowly fade away. / People always take a step away from what is true,  
That's why I like you around,_

She smiled. "Thanks and your welcome. I came to see how you were doing; I heard you and Jessa broke up."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, she's going to be rehabbing and when she returns to school, it is going to be a private girls school in Winston-Salem. So I guess it is for the best with the whole long distance thing."

Izzy nodded, and came closer to him. "But you didn't answer my question, how are you?"

Keith shrugged, "Confused, I really don't know what to say. I knew we were drifting apart, but I never expected it, and with her in the hospital I expected she would want me to be there for her."

_I want you.  
Yeah you do... you make me want you._

Keith got a whiff of her hair when she came in to hug him. The scent of he shampoo and body wash drove him crazy. Lilac, that was the scent, it was intoxicating. Her movements were feminine and subdue. There was no over eagerness nor was she overbearing. Izzy wasn't here to jump into Jessalyn's shoes, but to actually comfort him. It was just another reason why he is attracted to her.

_An open invitation to the dance/ Happenstance set the vibe that we are in,  
No apology because my urge is genuine/ And the mystery of your rhythm is so feminine.  
Here I am and I want to take a hit/ Of your scent 'cos it bit,  
So deep into my soul,  
_

"Izzy, you said if I was free of Jessa, you would be with me. Does that still stand?" Keith asked.

Izzy looked into his blue eyes and he felt her look into his soul. He could also see deep into her and he knew that she was eager to hear him ask her.

"Yes, it still stands, Keith."

Keith nodded and sighed, "I just need to know you'll be there for me."

"Why wouldn't I be there for you Keith?" she asked.

Keith nodded, and hugged her. "Izzy, just give me time to settle my mind," he whispered in her ear.

_I want you._

_Yeah you do you do, you make me want you. / Oh you do you do, you make me want you.  
(Send me all your vampires),  
And I can't get enough/ And I can't get enough,_

"What are you saying Keith?" Izzy asked.

"He sighed, Izzy I want to be with you, and I want you. Of all the girls in the school you're the best one. Why because you saw Keith, not Keith Scott Basketball Player, because you stuck to your guns and your beliefs? I want you because of everyone I feel that you are the only one that make me want to be a better person. Also I want to be with you because you're fiercely loyal to your sisters. Every day I look forward to your dimpled smile, to hear you voice, and just to get a whiff of the scent of your shampoo…"

Izzy stopped him by putting her finger on his lips. He looked at her and she smiled. "Did you learn to make embarrassing speeches from your Dad?"

He smiled, and she removed her hand and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Keith, every day I look forward to our tutoring sessions, or to just see you at basketball practice. I'll wait, but just don't take too long," she said and flashed her now famous smile.

_The village church yard is filled with bones weeping in the grave/ The silver lining of clouds shines on people Jesus couldn't save,  
You want to know how deeply my soul goes, Deeper than bones, deeper than bones_

He sighed, "So how's it feel to be voted in as the Cheer Captain?"

Izzy shrugged, "Well the Co-Captain is Chase, and so knowing her she'll pretty much run the show."

Keith nodded, "Well you're not going to blackmail me about my sister staying on the Squad?"

Izzy shook her head, "No, Ellie is a great cheerleader, if anything I'm going to want to groom her to take over the squad," she paused and laughed, "In two years it could Ellie and Trin as the Captains."

Keith smiled, "That would be nice. You really like my sister don't you?"

Izzy smiled, "Yes Ellie, is a great kid, but I like her big brother more, and I love how he watches after his little sisters."

Keith smiled and tightened his grip around Izzy. Something told him that he didn't want to let her go. No matter how much he wanted to get his head sorted out, so they could have a fighting chance, he just felt a strong pull towards her.

_Oh you do you do, you make me want you. / Oh you do you do, you make me want you.  
(Send me all your vampires), _

_And I can't get enough/ And I can't get enough,_

Izzy rested her head against his chest. She listened to his heart beating. Keith was lucky that he won the genetic lottery and didn't inherit his Dad's HCM. For some reason she was comforted by listening to his heart. She could smell his scent and loved it. He asked her to wait, and she knew at that moment she would wait for him.

_After we did it by the window sill/ Smoke rings drift into the midnight sky,  
presently in the quilt that your mother made/ A prayer candle burns to fight off the gloom,  
I said to live in this way is not for the meek/ And like a jazz DJ you talk me into sleep,  
There will be no regrets when the worms come/ And they will surely come._

_You do you do, I want you,  
(Send me all your vampires),  
I want you_


	307. I'd Like To Thank You

Chapter 307 I'd Like to Thank You

The Hospital Room was depressing. There was really nothing to do but watch TV and eat, and she wasn't that hungry anymore. The casting made her legs itch, and she felt the pain in her chest when she laughed too hard. The internet quickly became boring and the soaps were the only thing that kept her attention. That was until this day.

Daria looked up saw someone walk into the room. He wore jeans, a blue t-shirt, a zip up hoodie, and had a Dale Sr. Hat pulled down low on his head. She could see he was a red head and wore a Fu Manchu. She also notices that he was slowly going gray.

"Are you the guy that pulled me out of the car Saturday?" Daria asked.

"I was one of them," Cade Burke said.

She sighed, "I want to thank you for saving my life," she replied.

He shook his head, "Ms. Churchill, there is no thanks needed."

She shook his head. His voice was level and clam, and not as loud and commanding as it was that night. He stayed at her head, until they strapped her down to the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. He kept whispering into her ear and telling her it would be alright. Yet now in the day light he looked like a humble old man.

"I'm serious Cade, I owe you my life."

He nodded, "But it was just in the line of duty," he said.

Daria nodded, "You're not use to people saying thank you?" she asked.

Cade shrugged, "It is what it is, Ms. Churchill. We're as much sinners as saints."

She nodded, "You to me are most certainly a saint."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm no saint, and I'm just a man."

Daria shook her head, "You do the humble thing very well, and please call me Daria."

"Okay Daria," he said.

"Why do you look at me with sorrow?" she asked.

Cade shook his head, "I have a daughter your age. Seeing you there, makes me wonder about her and what I would do if she was in your position."

Daria nodded, "Really, you have children?" she asked.

He nodded, "Several in fact. You would know my two youngest."

She looked at him strangely, "I would?"

Cade nodded, "Yes, my son and daughter, Huck and Kelly."

The color in her face drained when she understood what he just said, and understood the implications.

"I can see that you are worried if I know who you are," he said, "I do in fact know who you are and how you treat my kids."

"But you still saved me," she said.

Cade nodded, "Yes that was my duty, my service to Tree Hill."

"So why did you come? Why would you want to see me?"

Cade shrugged, "Everyone needs peace of mind. I also heard that your friend that was driving the car will be leaving Tree Hill, and you won't be following her."

Daria nodded, "How did you learn that?"

"A little bird told me," he said.

"A little bird? You are right, Jessa is going to leave Tree Hill and I'm staying."

Cade nodded, "So what are you feeling and what are you thinking?"

She shrugged, "My world will be completely different, Jessa and I have always been together since childhood. It is a brave new world."

Cade nodded, "Have you asked the most important questions yet?"

She looked at him and looked stunned, "What questions?"

"Who am I? What do I want?" Cade said.

"What if I don't have an answer?" she asked.

Cade shrugged, "Most of us don't Daria. Do you want answers?"

She nodded, "Yes I do," she said.

He smiled, "Good, I felt there is something salvageable in there. Once you can walk again I'll contact you and we'll start."

"Start what?"

"Finding the best Daria Churchill that you can be."


	308. That's Great News

Chapter 308 That's Great News

**Tuesday Night**

The Davis-Adams House was silent when Brooke came home from the office. As per her usual evening routine she kicked off her shoes and went to put her brief case in her office. Once she opened the door to her office she was surprised by seeing Baldwin sitting behind her desk, which caused her to jump back in fright. He looked up from the book he was looking at and smiled. She saw it was her book of good memories.

"Baldwin, you scared me, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, Fallon said we had to be here tonight."

She nodded and looked at him. "Enjoy snooping?"

"Well Trin said wait in here, and I wanted something to do, and I didn't want to poke into confidential documents and this looked the most harmless so I was looking at the pictures," he said.

Brooke took the book and closed it. She placed it back on its spot on the cadenza. "Baldwin that was something private."

"It was a book of good memories, you use it to give you motivation and strength," he said.

She turned around and looked at him, "How did you know?"

He nodded, "I have one too. Not as detailed as yours but I have one."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, does it freak you out?"

He shook his head, "Well I can say one thing, you're very close to Peyton and Lucas."

She nodded, "I've known Peyton forever, and Lucas and I once dated."

Baldwin nodded, "You're also really involved with your daughter's lives."

Brooke nodded, "I've had absentee parents. I swore never to let that happen to my kids. So even though it was tough, the girls and I spent time together, that's how they started working for me," Brooke said and smiled, "I remember making a prototype for my line when I was first starting out and I had Chase on my back in a carrier and Izzy strapped to my front."

Baldwin smiled, "That would have been an interesting sight."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah."

"I noticed you had something else common with your daughters," he said.

"What's that?"

"You were all cheerleaders," Baldwin said.

Brooke nodded, "My only real push on their lives. It brought me a lot of joy," she said.

"They've seem to have taken to it," he said.

Brooke nodded, "Yes they seem to enjoy it and have a passion for it."

"Why melancholy about it?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I just think Chase would be a good cheer captain. Crap Baldwin, that girl has so much potential, she could have the world, and yet she just likes her lot in life."

Baldwin nodded, "Chase's ambition lays elsewhere. Yours at her age was fashion, maybe she has to find hers."

Brooke sighed, "Expect for her addictions, I was blessed with a prefect daughter for my oldest. Shit, Baldwin, all three are near prefect. I just wish Chase had more direction."

Baldwin was silent. Brooke looked by the door and saw Trin and Fallon standing there. "Brooke, maybe she had found her direction," Fallon said, as she and Trin walked in the room.

Brooke looked at them shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Mom, maybe Chase and Izzy should tell you themselves," Trin said.

Chase and Izzy finally came into the office. They both looked at their Mom, and she looked back puzzled. Brooke shook her head.

"Okay why all this elaborate planning? Did you two finally pick a college or a career field?" Brooke asked.

Izzy shook her head, "I got a tattoo," she said, and lifted her shirt to saw her mom a heart on her back.

"Chase, I told you to discourage them from getting tattoos," Brooke said and turned to Izzy, "How could you scar your body like that?" she asked.

"Mom, relax its henna," Izzy said.

Brooke looked at Chase, "What the hell are you trying to do? That wasn't funny."

Chase was laughing, "The look on your face was priceless. There was more before Izzy chickened out; we were going to say we were going to be strippers."

Brooke shook her head, "Still not funny, Chase," Brooke said.

Izzy shook her head. "I told you Chase, we should just tell here."

Chase nodded, "You were right this time. Well I guess tradition repeats itself," she said.

Brooke looked at her two oldest daughters, "Which tradition?"

Izzy laughed, "Relax Mom, neither of us are pregnant."

Chase nodded. "No we're not knocked up, but we've both be made Captains of the Cheer Squad."

Brooke's jaw dropped. She could believe it. "Both of you?" she asked.

Chase and Izzy nodded.

Brooke smiled and hugged both of her daughters at the same time. "This is great news. So how are we going to celebrate?" Brooke asked.

Chase and Izzy smiled, their backfired joke was forgotten. Their mom would be dancing on cloud nine for the next week. All was good in the Davis-Adams house.


	309. Healing From The Game

Chapter 309 Healing From The Game

**Wedensday**

It was early in the morning when the three men that were staying in the Scott Apartment in Charlotte got up and loaded Nathan's Range Rover with bags. Skillz was coming home too to spend Thanksgiving with his family before the long weekend, as the Bobcats had the next two days off. They would be back on Saturday to practice and play again. James would be returning to Tree Hill and return to school. His mind was still not squared away like it should be.

Nathan watched his oldest son go through the motions like a zombie. He missed the old James, the happy go lucky kid with not a care in the world. James has always been his pride and joy, and when they were in Los Angeles he went to every game he could and cheer his son on. If anything he loved to watch the look on his son's face when he played the game he so loved and they shared that love.

"James, got a moment?" Nathan asked.

James nodded, and followed his Dad to the back of the Range Rover as Skillz climbed into the Driver's seat.

"Still confused about what you feel?" Nathan asked.

James shrugged, "I guess? More hurt then anything else."

"I ever tell you why I went to High Flyers?" Nathan asked.

James shook his head, "No."

"Well Junior Year, ended and me and your Mom weren't on the best of terms, as you know she went on that first concert tour," Nathan said.

James nodded, "Yeah."

"I had gotten into the car accident, and injured my knee. I was hurting physically and emotionally, and destroying all those around me. Every one of my friends I've pushed away, and I even didn't talk to Uncle Luke. Well Poppa Whitey pulled me into his office, Coach Roth's Office now, and sat me down.

"He talked to me about going to High Flyers. He said he could still get me in, and I looked at him like are you crazy. My game was shot, my knee was trashed, and I couldn't play. He said, they have some of the best trainers and doctors and they could help me rehab my knee, and heal me physically. He also said that maybe it would be good to wrap myself in the game my dad taught me to love, and let the game heal my soul."

James rolled his eyes. "How's this suppose to help?" he asked.

Nathan sighed, "James, if anything else, just listen to me as a person who screwed up several times, big time when I was your age. If you're not ready to follow your heart, because it is still hurt, then embrace the game I taught you to love. Immerse yourself in it, let it wrap itself around you, and just play for the joy of it, and let it heal your soul."

James nodded, "And if it doesn't heal my soul?"

Nathan nodded, "It will you'll just have to give it time."

James nodded. He looked at his hi-tops and started fidgeting with the toe of one with the toe of the other, like he did when he was a small boy. Nathan laughed and looked at the boy. He looked so much like him, and yet he sometimes felt he was a lot like Lucas. James was a good kid, and was never really in trouble.

James nodded, "I'll try Dad," James said.

Nathan hugged his son, "I know you will. Now get in the back and try to sleep, you've got to play tonight and Skillz and I don't. So we'll drive and you rest."

James nodded. "Okay."

Nathan walked from behind the Range Rover and climbed into the front seat. James followed suit and climbed into the back and started to get himself comfortable. He pulled out his Ipod and fitted his ear buds in as Skillz started to get them on the road. Slowly James eyes closed as he listened to the music in his ears and he started to fall asleep.


	310. Holding One's Breath

Chapter 310 Holding One's Breath

**Wednesday Night**

The hallway in front of the girl's locker was not crowded. A few cheerleaders and girl's team players would pass by and enter the locker room. Tonight it was a big deal, Cove City was weak but also with Devyn out because of the flu, that moved Kay up in the depth charts for the game.

She stood there and stared at the locker room door. That was when Angela came up and stood next to her niece. "Nervous?" she asked.

Kay nodded her head, "Very, this is my first real chance to play with the first team," she said.

Angela nodded, "You got over your first nerves when you first started to play."

Kay sighed, "I played garbage time."

"What about Pickerington when played in the first half?" Angela asked.

"I was still shaking."

Angela looked at her niece again. They were around the same height which made them look more like sisters then Aunt and Niece. The blonde Scott gene seemed stronger then the brunette Roe for them. Kay looked like her Dad, and Angela also had her Dad's look. Karen often commented that it was a grandfather that gave them the light hair.

"I was scared the first time Coach moved me up to number two, I wasn't much older then you."

Kay nodded.

"Kay, you'll do fine. Every time I'm on the bench and I watch you it is amazing. It's magical; it's like holding ones breath."

Kay smiled. "Thanks Angela."

"Hey," Angela said, "You love the game; you have your Dad's passion for it. Now it is time."

"What do you mean?" Kay asked.

Angela nodded, grimly. "My time is ending here; soon it will be your turn."

Kay nodded, "Yeah."

Angela smiled, "Hey, you'll do fine, now come on, we have to get ready and start warming up."

Kay nodded, "Thanks Angela," she said.

Angela nodded, "Don't worry; you have all but one tool that is very important."

"What's that?"

"We'll work on it after the game."

Kay nodded, trusting her aunt and followed her into the locker room.


	311. Hey I Missed You

Chapter 311 Hey I Missed You

Ashlyn walked down the hallway towards the girl's locker room. She was running late since her Dad insisted on bringing her today. She threw her bag over her shoulder and slowly walked towards the gym door. It had been a long two weeks and she just wasn't sure that she was going to be able to do her normal Thanksgiving thing and have the meal with the Scott Family. She just couldn't look at James, or even think of him, every time she did a little bit of her heart was torn away.

About ten feet from the door of the locker room she stopped. Standing there in front of her for the first time was the boy that was crushing her soul. James Lucas Scott, the first boy she ever told about her daughter, the first boy since she had Brett she wanted to give her heart too. He was the boy that she would follow any where.

"Hey Ash," he said.

"What do you want?" she shot back.

"Five minutes of your time, and I know you're running late."

She rolled her eyes, "Why should I grant you even five minutes?"

James sighed, "Because I'm being a Scott Boy."

"What?" she asked, "What does that mean?"

"When something changed or shocked me, I was a complete jerk to the woman I cared about," he said.

Ashlyn smiled at the corner of her mouth, and mean smile. "You can say that again."

James sighed, and hung his head, "I avoided you because I needed to figure out what I felt with the new information."

"Yeah, so? Actions speak louder then words, then you run from town. I heard you were in Charlotte. Why? Couldn't stand to be around me?"

James shook his head, "I wanted to talk to my Dad. He was my age when he found out he was going to be a Dad for the first time. I wanted to talk to him, and see if I was being a bad boyfriend. I wanted him just to tell me what to do."

Ashlyn shook her head, "Aww! How cute, James went to Daddy for advice. What did Daddy tell you dump the slut?"

James shook his head, "No, he said follow my heart."

Ashlyn looked at James shocked for a second. "Follow your heart? What lame advice is that?"

"The best advice that I've ever gotten," he said.

She looked at him, "So what does your heart tell you to do?" she asked.

He picked up his head, and gave her the Scott smirk. She looked at him weirdly.

"It is to smirk at me? You know I'm immune to it, since Angela does it too," she said.

"My heart is telling me to take you in my arms and kiss you. To apologize for how I've been acting and try to square away any pain I cause the woman in my life that means to world for me. Also and to see if he can have a second chance at meeting the most important person in her life," he said.

Ashlyn looked into his blue eyes with hers. She probed the depths of his soul and wondered if she could do it. Could she let him in again, can she let anyone in. Brett was too precious to let anyone hurt. She was the reason she got up in the morning.

"I take it as I closed that door," James said, and started to walk away. As just he passed Ashlyn she reached out and grabbed him and swung him around. He was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a powerful kiss. They broke for air, and looked at each other.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You're forgiven. Now I have to get ready for warm ups, but I'll see you at Deb Lee's house for Thanksgiving Dinner."

He smiled, at her, "So when do I finally re-meet Brett?" he asked.

"Soon," she said, and smiled.

James nodded, "I'll see you after my game."

He started to walk away and remove his jacket. Ashlyn watched him walk away and saw on the T-Shirt he wore the simple words. "My Girlfriend is a Lady Raven. Have a problem with that?" She laughed and smiled and saw that it had her jersey number on it, number nineteen.

Shaking her head she walked into the locker room.


	312. Emergence

Chapter 312 Emergences 

The starting line-up walked out onto the hardwood, and started to take their positions. Ashlyn looked back at Angela and nodded. The two friends share a quick moment of being connected and claming each other as they have always done as far back as they could remember. Ashlyn then looked back towards the opposite side and nodded to Cara as she took her position on the line. Finally she looked across to the player on the opposite team, and they shook hands.

She looked up and saw her parents sitting in the stands and looked over and saw James sitting with the team. Finally she looked over to the bench and sitting there was in street cloths looking a little less like death warmed over was Devyn. The junior forward nodded to Ashlyn and she nodded back. Finally she went into game mode and looked at the center.

"This is Rerun Vasquez for Raven's Hoops Dot Com, and welcome to the Cove City Game. The Lady Raven's are ready for the tip off. There have been several small changes to the line since starting power forward Devyn Brice is out this game with the flu. Starting in Brice's place is Number 30 Cara Gyles, who is normally the first Guard or Forward off the bench. She's been a success story as she's tried out all two years since coming to Tree Hill High School and this is the first year she's made the time. She's also become a reliable six man, and strengthened the depleted bench from last year.

"With Gyles now starting we'll be seeing plenty of Angela Scott as her soul back up is young Number 3 Karen Scott. Having gain game experience in playing in the four quarter, her only major important game experience is against the Pickerington Pirates.

"Now here's the tip off, Big Mackenzie Ward knocks the ball back to Angela Scott, who then passed the ball to Faith Brown and she starts the play, as they Lady Ravens push towards the visitor's key. Again the Lady Raven's set for the tri-angel, and start to move the ball along the key.

"Pierce and Scott are cutting to the inside, Scott picks for Pierce and Ward delivers the ball for s nice lay up. The Lady Ravens draw first blood.

"Cove City starts advancing the ball. They seem to be trying to take advantage of the less experienced Power Forward Gyles, over pushing towards the Scott/Pierce tandem. Oxford passed to Abbott is stolen by Gyles who sends it sailing across court to the streaking Angela Scott. It's a fast break, no more like a foot race as Scott is the only one there, and another nice lay up and the Lady Ravens score again on a turnover.

"The Lady Ravens have been feasting off an improved defense that has produced more turn-overs then any other team in the Conference. They're points off of turn-overs also has been amazing as there seems to have been a fire lit under this time, like a call to their destiny.

"Every game this Broadcaster has reported for you this week has been like a statement of intent by these girls. They seem to be tired of playing second best to the boy's team. Every single one of them have been pushing their game to new levels. Ever perennial bench player and role-player Ashton Perry has been improving her stats. It seems that Coach Scott has a monster on his hands and yet you get the feeling that he's yet to release them from the lease."

The game went pretty well for the Lady Raven's as the first quarter was ending the subs went out with Ashton Perry and Kay Scott going in and Cara Gyles and Ashlyn Pierce coming out. The Scott camp in the stands cheered when Kay's name was announced in the gym. Angela smiled as her niece went to inbound the ball. The ball was like a laser over to Mackenzie, who the passed to Faith. Back to the grind, was all that seemed to be happening.

As the first half started to wind down the Lady Ravens found them in a lead.

"Well the Cara Gyles have proven that she has come to play. Even though the Lady Ravens are missing the defense that Devin Bryce puts out, then again Gyles has answered using her increased playing time to put up points faster then Brice. Gyles is showing Coach Scott that she was a better choice then Janessa Wainwright last year. Wainwright made the team and started early last year but has since moved away, and reportedly plays for Olympic High School in Charlotte, which the Lady Ravens will face in their first ever Sparkle Classic."

The second half started and the team preformed well. The line up wasn't as smooth with Gyles in as they were with Brice. It was mainly Gyles inexperience, since Cara has since proved she was a valuable bench player. Coach Scott stressed to the team that championships are won on the bench, and not in the first five. With the lead stretched and Ashlyn needing more rest for her knee, Angela spent more time at Small Forward in the second half.

"Since Ashlyn Pierce as sat it has been the Scott Show, between freshman Karen Scott and senior Angela Scott the buckets have been sinking. Angela Scott is putting on her usual scoring rampage. Real surprise tonight is young Karen Scott. It seems that the young freshman is trying to get the most of her playing time and is trying to match the older Scott point for point.

"Now Cove City has called a time out and Coach Scott is sending in a new batch of substitutes. Evangeline Dillon is coming out and Freshman Jaslyn Trafford is coming in at Center. This is something that Coach Scott does, as he tinkers with the line ups and tries to get the best match of players on the court. Many people believe why he chose to convert Trafford to a center is so when his two center graduate after next season he'll have an experienced center.

"This line up is interesting because now he has a very fast line up. With probably the five fastest players on the team on the floor now, This Broadcaster wonders if this will change the offensive set.

"Well Brown calls the same offensive, the Tri-angle is set. The ball is in to Trafford who then kicks it out to Gyles."

The game wound down with the new Cerberus Line in, until the end of the fourth quarter. The game was won and the freshman started to come out, as Anna Barclay and Monica Burton came out to play Point Guard and Small Forward, sitting Faith Brown and Angela Scott.

As Angela Scott walked off the hardwood she noticed the crowd was a little larger then before. As she walked to the sideline she heard a cheer come up from the Tree Hill crowd. She looked them over and saw her family, and friends sitting there, but also there were new comers. Her eye settled on Rhett, who was sitting in the stands smiling at her.

The two locked eyes for a moment. She felt warm inside, and the old feelings from way back when flooded back to her. The anger and bitterness was gone. She took her warm up jacket and slipped it on. She gave Rhett one last look and sat on the bench. She was wondering if he purposely wore the Raven's Blue Basketball Jersey with number 22 on.

"Come on Ravens!" she yelled from the bench.

Ashlyn was neck to her friend fiddling with her knee brace. "Was it me or did you just catch eyes with Rhett?" she asked.

"Ashlyn, I was just taking in the cheers, I've never heard that before," Angela said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Angela, how long have we known each other?"

"Since we were nine," Angela said, adjust her warm up shirt.

"So what makes you think, you can lie to me?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"Rhett's worming his way back into your life. Well be careful girl, and just make sure if he's true."

"One should talk about love lives, Ash," Angela pointed out.

Ashlyn smiled, "Well James and I made up just before I arrived for the game. Actually I'll be at Deb Lee's tomorrow for dinner."

Angela smiled and hugged her friend, just as the game ended.

"Victory," Ashlyn said.

Angela smiled as she stood up to great the team coming off the court and quickly glanced at Rhett, then James and then Kay. "In more then one way, Ash, more then one way."


	313. See Me Standing Here, Alone

Chapter 313 See Me Standing Here All Alone

The game was going well for the Tree Hill Ravens. They were already in the third quarter and the boys were doing very well. The score was piling on and the Cove City Team just couldn't handle the way the Ravens were playing.

"This is unbelievable," Rerun said telecasting his color of the game, "Cove City came in looking to shut down Keith Scott and they found a wall in their way. So far it has been all the Scott Cousins, with the rest of the team just playing a supporting role. It is surprising that the Scott leading the team is older Cousin James Scott.

"It seems that James Scott is all over the floor, he has just been dominating the game. It is like a large weight has been lifted off his shoulders, or someone came down from the mounted and relived him of his burdens. He's been banging in against the boards and sinking daggers from the outside.

"There he goes again strips the ball, and breaks away from the pack. It's baseline to baseline for James Scott. He's racked up thirty-eight points, it's like there was a switch that was turned on him. He's been on fire all night and been lighting up the court. Already he's scored thirty-eight points, that most be some sort of record," Rerun said and started punching something up on a lap top, "What is it with the Scotts and their performance against the Cavaliers? His Grandfather scored forty-two points against them when he played for the Ravens. His Father scored forty-one points against them his junior year. James Scott is with in baskets of setting the record.

"There he is again, a feeder pass from Cousin Keith Scott, to the outside and a laser like shot and it's good. That is forty-one points from James Scott; he's now tied his father's mark on scoring against the Cavaliers.

"The Ravens are on defense right now. Cove City is still fighting even though the game has been the James Scott show with a supporting role played for by Keith Scott. This is a new role for Keith Scott as he's usual been the focus of the offense, but Coach Roth is going with the hot hand.

"Still This Broadcaster has never seen a sudden switch in performance. It is like he's a daemon on the court. Oh! My God! That is another steal by James Scott, and he breaks out of traffic and it is one on one to the net."

(James thoughts in italics)

_Breath! Just Breath!_

_You can do this._

_There is no pressure, there is only peace._

_There is no noise, just silence._

_There is no conflict, just harmony._

_One foot in front of the other, James._

_Keep the ball, bouncing down the court._

_Watch for the guy coming up on your right._

_There is no mediocrity, just excellence._

_There are no emotions, just tranquility._

_There is no defense, there is just me._

He just goes arounds the last defender and elevates himself off the ground. His eyes flash quickly over the home stands and finds Ashlyn. He locks eyes with her and then switches to the hoop.

_Breath, James, Just Breath!_

_One foot in front of the other, James!_

_It is just you and the hoop._

_You can beat Newton and you can fly._

_Ashlyn I believe I love you._

_There is no conflict, there is only harmony._

_There is no noise, there is just silence._

_There is no pressure, just release._

_There is no pressure, just peace._

_There is no failure, just results._

James slams the ball through the hoop with force. The ball hits the ground hard just as he lands on the hardwood. In his mind's eye he didn't see a gym; all he saw was the river and a cityscape in the back ground, and trees and grass. He was no longer in the Tree Hill High Field House, he was at the River Court and he was showing a blonde hair boy how to play basket ball and was being watched by a blonde woman his age and a redheaded girl not much older then the boy. He smiled.

_There is no confusion, there is only serenity._

_There is no doubt, there is only love._

_There is no conflict, there is only harmony._

"James Scott has done it! James Scott has broken the thirty-five year old record held by his Grandfather Daniel Scott. Forty-three points and the game high scoring record goes to James Lucas Scott. This Broadcaster is amazed that James Scott could just stand there looking a peace as the crowd and the bench goes wild.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the only acknowledge meant James Scott has made to breaking this record is a nod into the stands. James Scott is a true warrior. Players like him only come around once and a while. I sure hope we see more of him in the future."


	314. Live

Chapter 314 Live

The gym was clearing out and Angela carried her bag and walked over to the hallway where her family was standing. She smiled and looked them over. There was her Mom, Karen, the rock the family was built on. There was her brother Lucas, and his wife, her sister, Peyton, and there was Ellie, her youngest niece. She loved spending time with her family.

"Great game honey," Karen said to her youngest.

Angela smiled, "Thanks Mom," she said, and turned and looked at everyone, "Thank you for supporting me," she said, and started to cry.

"What's wrong, Angela?" Peyton asked.

Angela looked at her brother, then her mom, and then finally at Peyton. "It was so amazing, Peyton," she said.

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "What was so amazing?"

Angela turned and looked over the whole gym, and home stands. "All this, they cheered for the first time. There were people in the stands; I heard them when I came off the court for the last time, the town came and cheered us on," she said, still in tears.

Peyton hugged her, "It's alright, Angela."

Angela laughed through her tears, "Of course it is, we did it," she said, "They respect us."

* * *

Brooke sat on the home bench with Baldwin next to her. She leaned against him and looked at her daughters talk with a few of the other cheerleaders. She just beamed as she saw them just be normal girls. 

"Enjoying watching them?" Baldwin asked.

"Yes, I do," Brooke said, "I've always been amazed with them. I would spend hours at night watching them sleep. I'm just amazed at how well they are turning out."

"What about me?" he asked.

"What about you?" she answered.

"Do you like watching me?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes and so much more."

* * *

Chase stood surround by the other cheerleaders. They were laughing and smiling, and congratulating her. Chase took it all in stride. Finally she looked over at the bench and saw her mom and Baldwin Stafford. She was still not totally behind it but her mom deserved her happiness. 

The other thing that Chase had to deal with was she was now in charge of the Squad. Looking after her sisters was one thing but, add nine more girls to it that seemed like a handful. Also the fact they had no routine for the Classic and she had to get two more cheerleaders Monday drove her nuts.

She never wanted this. But as the Coach said the Tribe had spoken. Sighing she felt the old cravings return, how she use to deal with the drama and the stress. She sighed; it had only been three months.

"Hey Chase, you okay?" Trin asked, right next to her Ellie Scott as always when they were cheerleading.

Chase shook out of her cravings and looked at her baby sister and smiled. There was the motivation for her. "Yeah, I'm okay, just trying to wrap my head around the fact I'm in-charge."

Trin smiled, "Chase, don't worry you'll do well. You have Izzy, myself, and Ellie to help," she said.

Chase laughed and looked at her sister. She nodded, one day at a time.

* * *

Keith walked up and put his hands on Izzy's waist. This caused her to jump, but she turned around and looked at him. She smiled, and hugged him. 

"So you had a good game," she said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, but it was James' night. I can't believe he broke the record."

Izzy smiled, "Well score forty-five points and see how many records stand."

Keith nodded, "Hey if I didn't say before congratulations on becoming Cheer Captain."

She laughed, "You did."

His blue eyes met her brown eyes. "Izzy, thanks for everything."

"Your welcome?" she asked.

He removed his hands from her, reluctantly. She could still feel the heat from his hands on her waist. She so badly wanted to lep into his arms and just kiss his lips. He stared back at her longing for her touch, taste, and lips. He wanted to square his head away, and she was going to let him.

"I've got to go," he said, and left her there longing. He would head home for a cold shower.

* * *

Izzy found herself alone in the girl's locker room when she finished getting her bags. Looking up she saw Fallon standing there. The two girls's connected eye to eye. 

"Hello Dizzy."

Izzy sighed, "Please stop calling me that. What do you want anyways?" Izzy asked.

"Well you are supposed to get me in close with your friends."

"Well, you saw something you didn't see and it doesn't matter anyways now, their broken up and she's gone."

"Just imagine how heart broken, Keith would be if he found out that you were just flirting with him as part of a scam?"

"You wouldn't!"

Fallon smiled, "Just think about it Dizzy."

Izzy watched Fallon walk out of the locker room. She looked at her bag and slumped her head down on it, and cried.

* * *

Once Kay arrived home she was out on the Scott Half-Court shooting from the outside and practicing her lay ups. Lucas and Peyton stood by the window watching her. He held his hands around her waist and felt the growing baby. Both smiled at their older daughter. 

"She's so much like you," Peyton said.

"How so?"

"She's competitive and passionate about the game," Peyton said and smiled, "She also can write pretty well too."

Lucas nodded, "Yet she's got you ability to draw, and your quietness."

Peyton sighed, "She's a Daddy's girl though."

Lucas laughed, "Peyt, we've done well for ourselves, haven't we?"

She nodded, "Yes we have."

Lucas kissed her neck and then rubbed her belly. "I just hope we'll do as well with the little one as we did with the older ones."

Peyton smiled and nodded, "So do I."

* * *

It was quiet as James stood looking up at the wall. His father's and grandfather's jerseys hung there. Number thirty-three and number twenty-three, and the only reason he wore thirty-two was to honor his dad. In California he wore number twenty-three. Staring at the wall he never wanted to be remembered in the same breath as his grandfather. He didn't go out to break the record to beat a record; he just went out and played with clarity. That clarity brought him to a high level, and from that higher ground he dominated. 

"Hey Champ, trying to show up your old man?" Nathan asked, walking up next to his son.

James shook his head, "I just played."

Nathan nodded, "I almost beat that record," he said, and looked up at the jerseys, "But I tried to prove a point. You just played on a whole another level tonight."

James nodded, "Dad thanks."

"You're welcome, what for?"

"This week, it was most enlightening."

"No problem that is part of my job. Now don't stay out too late. You have to square with your mom tomorrow," Nathan said and left.

James kept staring at the jerseys. Suddenly he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around and looked at Ashlyn.

"You played awesome tonight," she said.

He nodded, "Thanks. They told me I broke a record."

Ashlyn nodded, "Your grandfather's scoring record."

James nodded and picked up a basketball that was at his feet. He looked at the jerseys and chucked the basketball. It bounced off the number thirty-three jersey and tore it from its hooks with the force he sent at it. As the jersey drifted down to the floor, he looked to Ashlyn.

"I don't want to be remembered with him."

"Then why did you do it?" Ashlyn asked.

James smiled, "Because a certain blonde girl's basketball player and her red headed daughter gave me motivation to."

She smiled, "Truth?"

James nodded and took her into his arms. "Cross my heart and hope to die truth."

Ashlyn smiled and kissed him. For the first time tonight since the game and the record breaking basket he felt whole.

* * *

Huck sat in his bedroom and looked over the windows and would glance at the pictures in the window sill. He smiled and looked at the little two year old girl, her red hair, and her bright bubbly blue eyes. Every time he looked at the pictures he would cry a little. 

"Well James, I brought you some more pictures," someone said behind him.

He turned around and nodded, "Memory card?" he asked.

The other person nodded, and came into the light showing that they were female and blonde. "Yes, as always."

"Also please don't call me James."

"That is your Christian name," she said.

"No one calls me James," he said, "Well how is she doing?"

The woman shrugged, "She misses her Mom, and has been asking about you."

Huck nodded. "I miss her too."

"Are you okay, with Ashlyn bringing James Scott out there?"

Huck shrugged, "Well how can I be visibly mad, by Maddie's plan I'm not even to know she exists."

"I'm sorry, about that. The good thing is Charlotte will keep your visits a secret."

"When can I see her again?"

"Saturday," she said.

Huck nodded, "Well James Scott is a good man. He'll be a good father for her."

"What about you?" she asked.

Huck sighed, "I've been cut out of my daughter's wife by a hypocritical bitch, what Brett needs is a father and not a man who's already spiteful because of being forced out."

"So you're not mad at Ashlyn?"

Huck shook his head, "No. If anything all three of us are victims of Maddie."

The woman nodded, "Do you still have feelings for Ashlyn?"

Huck shook his head, "She is the Mother of my daughter, but we're what we should have always been, friends."

She nodded, "I'll meet you in the normal place."

Huck nodded, "Normal time too."

"See you Saturday."

Huck picked up the memory card and looked at it. "Oh by the way, Savannah, thank you for telling me, I know you took a risk doing it."

Savannah Pierce nodded and looked at her niece's father. "Huck, Ashlyn has too much to lose telling you, and it wasn't right what my Mom made her go through," she said and walked away, leaving Huck to download the newest pictures of his daughter.

* * *

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_James Thurber once wrote, __"Let us not look back in anger, nor forward in fear, but around in awareness."_


	315. Author's Notes for Achin to Be

Chapter 315 Author's Notes for Achin' To Be

**Welcome to the End of Part 19 (Achin' To Be), another step closer to the end. This was a difficult mark so far, as Part 17 was a tough Part to write, and I started to lose focus. This was originally supposed to be Part 18, but I felt the lead in Chapter need to be expanded and it was something I could be a short part around. So it became something similar to Halloween. Part 19 didn't exist in its current form and idea until a week before I finished posting Part 16 (Brand New Day). I was discussing with a reader the lack of Nathan and how I wasn't happy with it but I couldn't find a story to bring him in, and after some suggestions were made I realized that their suggestion dovetailed nicely with the storyline I had in Part 17. The Next storyline created was the Jessalyn Storyline, it was just thinking and getting tired of the rapidly forming K/I/J Triangle, I hate love triangles. Of course Brooke was the third storyline, its Brooke she wouldn't be Brooke is she wasn't included. The last one was Kay's Storyline. Another reader reminded me of Kay's importance in the storyline, and I actually like the characters. My question was how to get her more playing time, when she was behind Cara Gyles on the depth charts? Make Devyn sick, since Gyles is the first off the bench Guard/Forward she would step up to start. So Kay moves up to be the number 2 shooting Guard. It also forces Angela into the Small Forward rotation, with Ashton Perry only being a role-player.**

**The Title _Ach'n To Be_ comes from _The Replacements_ song off _Don't Tell a Soul_ album.**

**In Chapter 301 (End of Days) the song in it is _The Sharp Hint of New Tears_ by _Dashboard Confessional_ off the first album _Swiss Army Romance. _Where the choice of song came from was I was on my way to a date and I was thinking of this chapter to keep from being nervous. This song was playing on my Ipod and my mind started to drift into the world of Tree Hill and into my story and the structure and the events of this chapter came to my eyes and my mind. I now knew how to end this much hated relationship. On a side note the date turned out great.**

**In Chapter 306 (That Was Then, This Is Now) the song is _I Want You_ by _Third Eye Blind_ off their first album _Third Eye Blind_. The song choice came from a weird place, I heard it when I bought the CD and thought it was a sweet song, and put it on the list for possible use. When I came to this chapter I thought it would be a good song, and then I read the lyric and got worried. I called my Music Team together and in the local Best Buy Parking lot we reviewed the song and it was cleared. So now I had a song that fits what Keith was feeling towards Izzy.**

**So Thanks again, as always, for your reviews, your patronage, and your time.**

**Thank You**

**ThumperE23**

Another Part and another Survey, I can just hear the sounds of joy. But in reality this helps me out a lot.

1) What do you think of the Juniors? (Miranda, Keith, Izzy, Fallon)

2) Colleges for the who would want to go where? (Huck, James, and Angela have already decided if not announced)

3) Who should be the replacement Cheerleaders?


	316. Of Broken Families and Forgetten Faces

Part 20 Again, I Go Unnoticed

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_John Fitzgerald Kennedy once said, "As we express our gratitude, we must never forget that the highest appreciation is not to utter words, but to live by them." Today is Thanksgiving Day, one of the few days each year that my whole family gets together and enjoys a meal together, it wasn't always this way. Until a certain time it was never, then only Christmas, now I hope we can add Thanksgiving to this list._

* * *

Chapter 316 Of Broken Families and Forgotten Faces

Central Prison, in Raleigh, not a place to be visiting on Thanksgiving Day, but it has since become a tradition. For just under seventeen years an old couple would come to death row and visit him. No matter what he had done, they would visit him. They risked losing out on the rest of their family, but they also wanted to visit their only surviving son. This was amplified because the only other visitor he would get was his lawyer that they paid for.

They were both older in there seventies or eighties, as they sat in front of the Plexiglas window. They waited for him to be lead out from where he was being held. The woman noticed the youthful good looks of his past were gone and his hair had turned nearly white from the stress of imprisonment. She knew that he didn't really like spending time with his parents but he was always thankful and grateful for the visits, the prison was a very lonely place.

"Hello Danny," Mae Scott said as he said down in front of her.

"Hello Mom, Dad," Dan Scott said as he sat down.

"How are you doing Dan? Treating you well in here?" Royal Scott asked.

Dan shrugged and looked distant, "Good as it can be, considering I'm going to leave here dead, no matter what."

Royal nodded, but had been instructed by Mae to keep his mouth shut. By all rights they shouldn't be visiting him. He was here because he killed his brother in cold blood. Royal felt that day he lost both of his sons. Mae was always a little more understanding and tried to still be in her son life, or what little he had of one.

"Danny, I brought you a copy of pictures that Nathan, Karen and Lucas sent us. Your Niece and Grandchildren are growing up," she said, and handed them to the guard who checked them then passed them to the guard on the other side to hand to Dan.

He looked at the pictures and saw the younger Scott Children. He sighed at see his three grandsons posing in their Raven's Uniforms, and Angela and Kay in their uniforms, his eyes lit up at the cuteness of Ellie in her cheerleading outfit.

"They're doing rather well," Mae said.

Dan kept looking at the pictures. Some of them were more candid, and showing them just living their lives. Like Brian playing on stage during the Halloween party, or James cuddling up with Ashlyn as they fell asleep. He really enjoyed looking at the pictures of Angela and Kay roller blading. Angela wasn't in his top favorites anymore, but he still wondered about her and her mom.

"How is their basketball game?" he asked.

Royal nodded, and rested his hand on Mae's shoulder. He knew that she hated sports talk. But that was all Dan had to connect with his Grandchildren and Niece.

"Well," Royal said, "Angela is nationally ranked and being recruited by many good colleges, she's also the Captain of her basketball team."

"Has she decided, will it be North Carolina or Duke?" Dan asked.

Royal shook his head, "Lucas seems to think she'll want to attend and play at UCONN."

"Why UCONN? It's no where near home."

"It's a top tier woman's program, boy, and they're referred to as Broadway."

Dan nodded, "What about my Grandsons?"

"Well James beat your single game scoring record, and seems to be on pace to go to UCLA. Keith has developed into a leader on the Court, but still needs to mature. Brian, well Brian is being Brian."

"The girls?"

"Ellie is happy being a cheerleader and has several close friendships now, and Kay is following in Angela's footsteps and becoming a great shooting Guard."

Dan nodded, "What about their personal lives?" Dan asked his mom.

Mae shrugged, "What is there really to say Danny. They're teenagers and they are living a teenager's life."

Dan nodded and knew their time was almost over. "Could you deliver a message for me when you visit again?" Dan asked.

Mae nodded, knowing they wouldn't because her grandsons don't want anything to do with their Dad.

"Tell them I miss them and I regret everything I've done wrong," he said.

Mae and Royal nodded, "Okay," he said.

They got up and left leaving Dan knowing that again he would spend another Thanksgiving and Christmas alone.


	317. Making Good With Mom

Chapter 317 Making Good With Mom 

It was late when James walked into the living room of his parent's house in Tree Hill. It had been a long day and he told Ashlyn they needed to talk but he needed to rest so he would be coherent when the spoke. She agreed and they made plans to talk at his Grandma Deb's before Dinner. Now he had to do what his Dad suggested and that was make good with his mom.

He found his mom sitting on the couch reading a magazine and starting to relax from her job. Knowing his mom would take as much of this school break to relax and use it as a vacation. He smiled; he really had to make good with her.

Haley looked up and found James standing over her, "Hey James, what's up?" she asked.

He sat down across from her, "I'm sorry Mom," he said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Sorry for what?" she asked.

He sighed, "For cutting you out over the last two weeks. I just had a lot on my mind and wanted to talk to Dad about it, first."

She nodded, "I remember," she replied.

"Well it was something that changes the world for me. It was something I total didn't expect and was really in shock for that week. Dad was the only one with experience in such a matter that I know," he said.

"Oh My God James! Did you get Ashlyn pregnant? I can't believe you did that, I would have bought you condoms if you were nervous about buying them. You know we had you at eighteen and we don't want you to be a young parent if it could be avoided," Haley said.

"Whoa! Mom, clam down," he said.

She sighed and looked at him, "Ashlyn's not pregnant?"

James shook his head, "No, we've never had sex, Mom."

Haley sighed in relief, "Wow, good, because I'm much too young to be a Grandmother, James," she said.

He looked sheepishly at his Mom, and she gave him the look. It was the mother look. The one that mothers gave their children when she knew they were with holding something that the parent didn't want to hear, or they didn't want to tell the parent.

"What is it James?" Haley asked.

He sighed, "I think I'm in love with Ashlyn," he said.

Haley smiled; she had been waiting for her son to tell her that. "That's great James, Ashlyn is a great girl. I'm just glad she makes you happy."

James nodded, "Thanks Mom," he said.

"But there's more," she said.

James nodded, "Yes there is some baggage."

Haley laughed, "What baggage could there be, she's seventeen and maybe a little random, but she seems to have her head on straight."

James shrugged, "Well she does have some pretty big baggage."

"What can it be, she innocent enough."

"She isn't that innocent, Mom."

Haley laughed, "How bad could it be?" she asked, "So what is this deep dark secret?"

James sighed, "She had a two year old daughter from a previous relationship. The father isn't in the picture and she's forced to keep the daughter a secret by her mom."

"Is that why you went to Bear Creek to meet her daughter?" Haley asked.

James nodded, "At first I thought it was just to meet her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, but she sorta ambushed me with her daughter," he said.

Haley nodded, "So that is why were so standoffish?"

James nodded, "Yeah, I was trying to sort out how I felt. That was why I asked to go to Charlotte and spend time with Dad."

Haley shook her head, "I really don't know what to say."

James nodded, "I understand, it was different when you were pregnant with me."

"James, it's not just that, it's raising a child is a big responsibility and emotional investment. Are you sure you are ready for it at such a young age?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "We're you ready for me?"

Haley thought about it and shrugged. "I guess you're right, but you weren't an easy two year old and we had two years of experience," she said.

James nodded, "Well I want to be in the Mom's life so I'll have to be in the daughter's life."

Haley nodded, "That's a given."

"So I plan on talking to her about it."

Haley nodded, "Out of curiosity what did your Dad tell you?"

"Follow your heart, and if you can't let the game heal your soul."

Haley nodded, "Sounds so much like Whitey," she said.

"Poppa Whitey?" James asked.

Haley nodded, "Yes, he was always good to get council from."

James leaned back. "I think I'm ready for this," he said.

Haley looked at her oldest son, "I hope you are right," she said.


	318. Welcome Home Sailor

Chapter 318 Welcome Home Sailor

The Port of Tree Hill was very small, mostly consisting of Boatyards for private boats and yacht clubs for the higher class boat owners. Even with all this there were a few working docks. It was no where near the size of the Port of Wilmington but it was enough.

Standing at the old pier the group of people waited for the small ship to pull in and tie up. The cold November winds blew up the Cape Fear River estuary from the Atlantic Ocean, making a cutting cold. They were waiting for this and the crew to come home. Two of them were blonde and they watched as the man on the bridge of the ship directed it smoothly along the pier.

The curly haired blonde smiled as she watched. It was one of the few smiles the dirty blonde rarely saw. He knew that she had several smiles reserved for certain people and this was the one reserved for him.

"So are you ready?" Lucas asked.

She nodded, "I can't wait to tell him. Remember when we told him about the twins," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "Remember when he found out about Keith?" Lucas countered.

Peyton laughed, "I remember him almost throwing you out a window."

Lucas nodded, "That was a big window. Well he also cried like a baby when he walked you down the aisle."

Peyton smile grew, she remembered that day. She was just starting to show with Keith. Her dresses, as with all the bridal parties' dresses, were designed by Brooke. The guys were in their Tuxes. Lucas was at the alter standing there nervous, Nathan, Skillz, Derek and Mouth were by his side. She was nervous, but she had Brooke as he Matron-of- Honor, as her Bridesmaids, she had Haley, Bevin, and surprisingly Rachel. She knew from the touch of her Dad's hand, as he walked her down the aisle that he was very nervous too. She sighed as he kissed her at the alter and then took his seat. The wedding was simple and quickly put together, and mostly paid for by Lucas and his royalties of his first book, which was an over night success.

"Yeah, it was cute in his own way," she said, "How about when he held Keith for the first time," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Well I think he would be pleased with the names we had chosen."

Peyton nodded, "Thank you, by the way for doing that."

Lucas wrapped his arm around his wife of sixteen years, "It was important to you."

She nodded, as the ship tied up, and the crew finished securing it. Once the engines were off and the gang plank was set they started disembarking. The families ran forward and greeted the returning sailors. Lucas and Peyton were no different; they walked over to a powerfully built, tall brunette man. Peyton went first and ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. Lucas observed and knew that one of the few people that could get his wife to be bubbly was her Dad.

"Hey Goldielocks, I've missed you," he said, and they broke their embrace. Lucas looked at his father-in-law and smiled. He and Larry Sawyer had always gotten along. When he was in town, he also proved to be a great Grandfather.

"I missed you too," she said, "And Welcome Home Sailor."

Larry smiled. "Hey Rakeboy, have you been treating my daughter right?" he asked, with a large smile on his face.

Lucas smiled back and nodded, "Yes I have Mister Sawyer."

Larry shook his head and shook Lucas' hand. "How many times have I told you, your family, I'm either Dad or Larry."

Lucas laughed, "Okay Mr. Sawyer."

Larry nodded and looked at his daughter and son-in-law. "Where's the car?" he asked.

"Just down the pier," Lucas said.

He nodded, "Good let's get out of here, I don't want my daughter in the cold, and I have to shower before we head over for dinner," he said.

Peyton laughed, "Okay, Dad," she said.


	319. Invintations Go Out

Chapter 319 Invitations Go Out

The phone rang in the early morning and it shook the sleeper out of their sleep. She rolled over and looked at the person next to her and picked up the phone. Her normally husky voice was more hushed due to still being partially asleep.

"Hello Davis-Adams Residence," she said.

"Brooke is that you, or one of the girls?" the voice asked on the other side.

"It's Brooke," she said.

"Good Morning Brooke, sorry to wake you, it's Karen, I'm just confirming that you and the girls will be coming over Deb's for Thanksgiving Dinner today," she said.

Brooke yawned, "Yes we will be, and I'm bringing four extra," she said.

"Okay, that would be Baldwin and his daughter and Rachel and her daughter," Karen said on the other line.

"Yeah," Brooke replied.

"Are you sure about having Rachel there, Deb's brother Cooper will be there and as you know they have a history," Karen said.

Brooke half-heartedly nodded, "I know, and Rachel tells me it will be fine."

"Okay, dinner is at one today," Karen said.

"Okay one o'clock, see you there," Brooke said, and hung up.

She rolled back over and tried to get comfortable again. The man next to her rolled over and looked at her. "Who was that?" he asked.

"That was Karen; she was calling to confirm the number of people I was bringing over."

"Why would she do that?" Baldwin asked.

"I don't know, but Lucas and Peyton both warned me about it."

"Oh, what time do we have to be there?" he asked.

"Dinner is at one o'clock," Brooke replied.

Baldwin nodded kissed Brooke on the forehead and smiled. "I'll be up in three hours."

* * *

Haley nearly cursed Nathan for putting the phone on her side of the bed. He could sleep like a log, but it seemed every little noise would wake her. She pulled the pillow down around her head and moaned. Finally after the fourth ring she gave up the ghost and grabbed the phone. 

"Hello?" she asked.

"Haley, Karen, just was confirming…" Karen started to say, but was cut off.

"Yes all four of us, and I know Ashlyn will be there," she said.

"You're grumpy in the morning," Karen said.

"Well I didn't sleep well last night."

"Is Nathan snoring again?" Karen asked.

"No, I wouldn't say that is what kept me up."

"Oh poor baby, I didn't know you were use to sleeping alone again," Karen said.

"No that isn't it either," Haley said, and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well I'll see you later; remember dinner is served at one."

"I will see you later," Haley said hung up and pulled the pillow back over her head.

* * *

The phone rang and he reached across his desk and picked it up. It was still early but most of the senior branch of the Scott family was up and running. Knowing his son and his oldest daughter were out, his wife was over her fathers, and he let his youngest daughter sleep in, as she was generally not morning people. He was an early raiser and would take the time and spend it in his office working on his work, novel, or basketball. 

"Hello Scott residence," he said.

"Lucas, it's Mom, I just want to know how many are coming to Thanksgiving Dinner," she said.

"Just the six of us Mom, Jessalyn is in the hospital, but Larry is in town," he said.

"Awe that poor dear, maybe we should visit her."

"I don't think that would be proper considering she and Keith aren't dating anymore."

Karen sighed, "There is a god. Lucas, I can't believe they are finally over. Maybe my Grandson will find a nice girl this time, and keep her unlike Larissa."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, well I think he has his eyes on someone already."

"Really who would that be?" Karen asked.

"Izzy Adams," he replied.

"Who's Izzy Adams?"

"Chase Adams sister," Lucas said.

There was a brief pause, "Brooke's daughter?" Karen asked.

"Yes, Brooke's middle daughter."

Karen laughed, "Well hopefully everything works out for them."

"I hope so."

"So Kay will be coming over early with Angela and Ashlyn to help?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

Karen laughed a little, and Lucas could almost picture his mom smiling on the other end. "Well too bad Brooke didn't come back sooner. Chase has been such a positive impact on Angela. I swear Luke, Chase has actually gotten Angela to wear dresses."

Lucas laughed, "Well that is a good thing."

"Don't forget one o'clock, Lucas," his mom said.

"How can I forget?" he asked and laughed, then hung up.

"See you then, Lucas."

They hung up and Lucas laughed. His sister was very much a tom-boy. But his Mom still clung to hope that she would be a girlie-girl. Maybe all hope wasn't lost.


	320. Father and Daughter

Chapter 320 Father and Daughter

The Sawyer Kitchen, many interesting things had happened in the Sawyer Kitchen. When Lucas first met his father-in-law it was in this kitchen, when he almost attacked him with a rake. It was here that Larry told Peyton that he was only going to be taking local jobs and not long distance long term jobs, so he can be closer to her. It was also here that Peyton and Lucas had there now infamous cookie dough fight. So much history, because it was also here that Peyton told her Dad about being pregnant with Keith and that she and Lucas would be getting married, he didn't react too well to that one. Also it was here she told him about the twins, and moving to New York. Here Lucas told Larry about Peyton's Breakdown, and here was when she told him about losing the baby.

Now Larry sat across the table from Peyton, as they have done so many times. He was sipping at his cup of coffee and noticed his daughter played with the spoon in her herbal tea. He knew the Doctor's told her to go light on the coffee to keep her nerves clam but that was years ago and she was allowed to switch back to coffee on a more regular basis, which the last few times he came in and they would catch up they would have it over coffee.

"So what do you want to tell me, but you just can't get the nerve to tell me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well Peyton, you've been sitting there quietly, playing with your spoon, and drinking herbal tea. Which isn't normally you, when I first get back. So what is bothering my little girl?" he said.

She sighed, "I'm so happy, yet so scared, to tell you."

"Just tell me," he said, in his best dad voice, trying to show understanding.

"Well Nathan and Haley moved back to Tree Hill," Peyton said.

Larry nodded, "I figured that, I did read that Nathan signed with Charlotte. That sounds like a good thing, with more family in town."

Peyton nodded, "That is a good thing. But also Brooke moved back with her three daughters," she replied.

"Brooke," Larry said, coldly, "I'd thought I'd never hear that name again in this house."

Peyton nodded, "At the time neither did I. She was really sorry and has been trying to make amends. Surprisingly she's a really good mom to her daughters."

Larry nodded, "It still doesn't excuse what she did to you and our family," Larry said.

Peyton nodded, "I'm trying to put that behind us. Anyways, several of our kids have become good friends, Brooke's Youngest Trin and Ellie are real good friends, not to mention Izzy, Brooke's middle daughter is tutoring Keith. So I've taken a live and let live policy when it comes to her."

Larry nodded, "So how are Lucas and my grandkids?"

Peyton nodded, "Lucas is the usual busy Lucas Scott, coaching basketball, teaching, writing a novel, and believe it or not he runs the English Department at the high school."

Larry smiled, "He was always destined for greatness."

"Well Keith and Jessalyn broke up. He's doing better in school and is playing well in basketball.

"Kay is starting to show her talents in basketball. She's also got real good grades in art.

"Ellie well she's a cheerleader, and is on the track to make honors. She's real smart and driven."

Larry nodded, he had no greater joy then hearing about his grandchildren. Often he would lie in his bunk to sleep and look over at the pictures of the grandkids and smile. He kept local jobs and tried to get home as much as possible so he could see his family.

"Well that is everyone except my little girl, so how have you been?" Larry asked.

Peyton smiled, "Well I've been good. The club is doing well and I'm always busy on Friday nights with basketball.

"Also I've started the process of creating a local record label. I don't have a name yet, but I want you to invest in it."

"Well! Peyton that is a big step. I can't wait to hear the pitch," he said, "It is something you always wanted to do."

She nodded, "Yeah, but that isn't the only change."

"Really what else has changed?"

Peyton smiled, "You're going to be a Grandpa again," she said.

Larry looked at his daughter for a moment, and then put down the cup of coffee. He shook his head and locked eyes with her.

"I'm going to be a Grandpa again?" he asked, "Are you serious?"

Peyton nodded, "I'm due in June."

Larry smiled and stood up. Peyton also stood up and the father embraced his daughter. While hugging her she began to cry, she missed being held by her Dad.

"I'm so happy for you Peyton," he said.

"Thanks Daddy," she said, "There is one more thing I need to ask you."

"Ask anything, Peyton," he said.

"Well it is very important to me," she said.

"Just ask."

"Okay," she said and smiled.


	321. Arrival of the GreatGrandparents

Chapter 321 Arrival of the Great-Grandparents

The Scott Thanksgiving Preparations was running like a well oiled machine. Of course Karen was the head of this machine directing who to go where and do what. Usually it was just her Deb and Angela doing the final preparations for the dinner, but this year they were joined by Ashlyn, who usually came with everyone else, and Kay.

Karen smiled, and made sure that Deb didn't destroy the dinner. She sent the girls to set the table. Every so often Karen would peek into the dinning room and watch the three girls. She was more spying then supervising, but she was also just taking in the fact that her daughter was almost eighteen years old and her oldest granddaughter was nearly fifteen. It was also amazing seeing the three girls that always seemed to be in athletic gear or jeans looking like young ladies in nice dresses.

Karen turned around and looked at Deb.

"What are you thinking?" Deb asked.

"How much Angela has grown and how much of a lady she looks in a dress," Karen said.

Deb laughed, "Except for the fact she has more muscles then your average seventeen year old girl."

Karen nodded, "How did I get blessed with a tom-boy?" she asked.

"But you are right, Chase has been a good influence on her, she's becoming more rounded."

Karen nodded, just as the door bell rang. Deb sighed and walked to the front door. Upon opening the door she saw her ex-Father and Mother-in-Law standing on the front step.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Deb," Mae Scott said, with a cheerful voice.

Deb nodded and smile passively at the old steel magnolia, "Happy Thanksgiving, Mae," she said, "and you too Royal."

"Well Deb, are you just going to stand there or are you going to let us in?" Royal Scott asked.

"Sorry, so rude of me," Deb said and stepped aside, letting the Scotts in. They looked around the house.

"Deb, how do you do it?" Royal asked.

She shrugged, "Do what?"

"Age so well, you're going to have to share with Mae your secret," Royal said.

"Royal behave," Mae said, as she headed to the kitchen. She found Karen working on dinner, "Happy Thanksgiving Karen," she said.

Karen nodded, finished what she was doing and turned to face her children's grandmother. "Hi Mae," she said.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

Karen shook her head, "I've got it under control, but thanks Mae."

Mae nodded and looked out to see Royal heading towards the dinning room. He looked over the setting and the three girls setting the table.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

Angela stopped what she was doing and turned and faced the voice.

"Well Missy, just don't stand there don't you have a hug for your Grandpa?" he asked.

Angela smiled, "Sure Grandpa," she said and walked over to the man and hugged him.

"My you've grown like a weed. I almost didn't recognize you in the dress."

She laughed, "Thanks Grandpa, a friend of mine picked it out for me to wear. She said you should wear something nice, and not pants."

They broke their embrace and laughed. "I'll have to meet this girl," Royal said and looked over towards Ashlyn, "Hello Ashlyn, how's the knee?"

She nodded, "Its good Mister Scott thanks for asking."

Royal looked over to Kay. "So which one of my Great-Granddaughters are you?" he asked.

Kay smiled, "Grandpa Royal, I'm Kay," she said.

"Kay? I have a granddaughter named Kay? I know I have one named Elizabeth and one named Karen," he said, teasing.

Kay smiled; she and her sister had this relationship with their Great-Granddad. He would never refer to them by their nicknames. "I'm Karen," she said.

He laughed, "Well are you going to stand there, or are you going to hug me?" he asked.

Kay ran over and hugged him. He laughed as he held her. Both Kay and Angela were about the same height as he was. He missed the time when he use to be able to pick them up. He also noticed both were solid muscles.

Mae came out of the kitchen and watched her husband with the girls. She smiled, he was so different around the girls then he was the boys. They brought out the softer side of the old man.

"Angela, you look lovely dear," she said.

Angela smiled, "Thanks Grandma," she said, and hugged her grandma.

After the embrace Mae looked over towards Royal. He smiled, "A friend of hers is starting to bring the girl out in her," he said.

Mae laughed, "Would that be you Ashlyn?" Mae asked the other seventeen year old.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No Mrs. Scott, she'll be here later."

Mae nodded, and looked at her only granddaughter. Knowing that she never had a boyfriend, or seem interested in boys, she often wondered about Angela. Not that she had any problems with her choices. She loved the girl, and she was all she had left of her oldest son, Keith.

Mae turned to Kay. "So Kay, you've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you," Mae said.

Kay smiled and nodded, "Thanks Grandma Mae," she said.

Mae looked over and saw Royal talking to Angela. This was only a small part of the family. She really couldn't wait for the rest of her Grandchildren and their families to show up. She missed seeing them, but Royal kept her traveling, and seeing the world, even in their eighties they traveled. But not this year, they were going to be staying around for a while.

"Deb," Mae said.

"Yes Mae?" Deb asked.

"Which bedroom are we staying in?" Mae asked.

Deb rolled her eyes quickly and looked at her ex-Mother-in-Law, "Let me double check," she said, and walked away, grumbling under her breath.


	322. New York Favors

Chapter 322 New York Favors

Brooke answered the door mainly because she was the only one that wasn't in the shower. She expected it to be Fallon, but was surprised when she saw Rachel and Gabrielle standing at the door. Brooke smiled, Rachel was actually early. This was not the usual Rachel Gatina. She smiled and walked into the foyer.

"Hey Rachel, Gabrielle, you're earlier then I expected," Brooke said.

"The early bird catches the worm," Rachel said.

"So they say, but who would want worms anyways?" Brooke asked.

Rachel looked around, "The girls are in the shower?" Rachel asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes."

Rachel turned to her daughter, ""Gabrielle, why don't you head into the living room and wait for the girls to come downstairs?" Rachel asked/told her daughter.

Gabrielle nodded, "Alright," she said and stormed off.

Rachel led Brooke into her at home office. She smiled at the shorter brunette.

"So how does this thing at the Scott's go anyways?" Rachel asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure. It's my first time over there too."

Rachel nodded, "No Burkes?"

Brooke shook her head in disgust, "No Burkes."

Rachel smiled, "Good."

"Now this isn't all over Bobbi-Lee?" Brooke asked.

"No, but," she said, "How great am I?"

"I don't know how great are you?"

"I pulled some strings from so old friends in New York. They know of this Secretary that has worked in the industry and a high level assistant that is will to relocate, just to work at the House of Davis," Rachel said.

Brooke nodded, "Why did you do that?"

Rachel shrugged, "Well we can't find anyone here that is will to meet your standards and Marshall really doesn't want to send anyone down here from his office. So I did some probing around with my contacts and I find this woman."

Brooke nodded, "Tell me about her?"

"She's young about twenty-seven, and really ambitious. She's well educated, in the business and has been running an office, but she really wants to return to working one-on-one with an executive."

Brooke nodded, "So when do I and Bobbi-Lee get to meet her?"

Rachel smiled, "How about Tuesday next week? She'll fly down on Monday and fly back on Wednesday."

Brooke nodded, "That's great."

Rachel sighed, "One thing though, we'll have to pay for her relocation."

"What?" Brooke asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "It shouldn't be that much. Just a month's rent in New York and a place down here plus movers. It's in the budget."

Brooke nodded, "True, well who's paying for her to come down here?"

"We are, but it is also budgeted for, as is the hotel room," Rachel said.

Brooke sighed, "I hope she's worth it."

Rachel nodded, "I hope so too, since I burned up the last of my New York Favors."

Brooke shook her head, "You didn't have to do that."

Rachel, "Brookie that is what friends are for."


	323. The Gypsy Jameses

Chapter 323 The Gypsy Jameses

It was good having a man around the house that she didn't give birth to. Haley had mused once after Nathan returned from a road trip with the Lakers. They were still incredibly close after all these years and the separation was tearing them apart. Good thing James was a good son and would make sure his parents had plenty of alone time when Nathan was in town.

Now just dressed in sweats Haley walked around her living room and was heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Lucas had finally relented and gave her two kilos of Costa Rican Coffee for her house, and she couldn't function with out it. It was a new thing she picked up from Lucas; her coffee had to be Costa Rican.

That was when the door bell rang. She sighed because she was just about to reach for the coffee pot. Rumbling over to the door, she was going to let have it who ever disturbed her coffee time. She grabbed the door and ripped it open just to see two people she was expecting.

"Hello Haley," Lydia James said, to her youngest daughter.

Haley's express changed from rage to smiles, "Mom, Dad, I didn't expect to see you two until dinner at Deb Lee's," she said.

"I figured I get to see my grandsons before the whole herd."

Lydia smiled as did her husband Jimmie, "Are you going to let us in or are we going to have to stand out here all day?" Jimmie asked playfully.

Haley step aside, "Please come in, I was just about to have a cup of coffee."

Haley showed her parents into the house and led them to the kitchen. Lydia looked over the simpler decor then the Californian Mansion. She nodded; it seemed to feet in with the hominess of Tree Hill.

"I like what you've done here, Haley-bop," Lydia said.

Haley sighed, "Yeah, the boys and I did most of it. Nathan lives nearly full time in Charlotte," she said.

"Are you two having trouble again?" Jimmie asked.

Haley shook her head, "No, with him playing in Charlotte and us both wanting to have our home and kids here it is a stretch. He has a three bedroom apartment in Charlotte he shares with Skillz."

"Skillz? Antwon Taylor, that Skillz?" Jimmie asked.

Haley nodded, "Yes the same Skillz I grew up with."

Jimmie laughed, "Small world."

Lydia looked around the house and noticed it was well kept. Not like the first few times they visited them in Los Angeles where the place was trashed, and Haley looked like she hadn't slept in days. The first time they chalked it up to a surprise visit, the second time just bad timing, the final time to life style. They stopped visiting their youngest daughter and just communicated by emails. They only established contact with them when Haley and Nathan straightened their act up, again.

Jimmie shook his head. His youngest daughter's marriage had been nothing but drama. From the young marriage when they were both sixteen, to her leaving to go on tour, to the early pregnancy, point shaving, college, Detroit, Los Angeles, and the whole Naley thing. He was happy, and surprised that they stayed together all these years.

"So where are my grandsons?" Jimmie asked.

Haley shrugged, "They went ahead to Debs. They wanted to get a start on helping set up."

Lydia nodded, "What nice sons you have," she said.

Haley nodded, "They're good boys," she said.

Nathan finally came downstairs dress in jeans and a polo shirt. He looked at his in-laws and smiled. "Hello Mister and Mrs. James," he said.

Lydia laughed, "Nathan, how many times have I told you it is Lydia and Jimmie," she said.

He laughed, "Okay," he said, "Let me take your bags to the guest room."

Jimmie nodded, "Go ahead."

Nathan grabbed his in-laws bags and headed upstairs. Jimmie and Lydia followed close behind, not knowing the new house. Haley brought up the rear. As Nathan headed to the guest room, Lydia peeled off into James' room. Haley was right behind her.

"So this is which boys room?" she asked and picked up a picture he left on his dresser and looked at it.

"James," Haley said.

"You don't call him Jamie anymore?" Lydia asked.

Haley shook her head, "No he doesn't like anything but James."

Lydia looked at the picture of him and a tall blonde. "Haley, who's this in the picture with him? Is that Angela?" she asked.

Haley looked at the picture, "No that's Ashlyn, his girlfriend."

"Ashlyn? She's a basketball player too?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, she plays for the Girl's Basketball Team, she the second leading scorer on the team."

"What is she like?"

"She's hard to explain, Nathan thinks she's like me, but she's a strong young woman, who has this heart of gold. I've also heard she's passionate about defending people. She can be a bit of a scatter brain when nervous," Haley replied.

Lydia nodded, and looked over the posters on the wall. "Still likes his rap music I can see," she pointed out.

Haley laughed, "I blame Nathan for that."

Lydia laughed knowing the story on how Haley would listen to classical music until she fell asleep and Nathan then would change it to Old School Rap. It would be the only music that would clam him down when he was a baby.

Finally Lydia came over to his desk. There was a mix of plastic parts and blue prints lying about. The tools were in a pile in one corner, and there was scattered about the desk paint and glue. She looked at the beginnings of what looked to be a bridge.

"He still builds these bridges?" Lydia asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, he still does, for some reason he likes doing it. He also likes plastic better then balsa wood, or so he claims."

Lydia looked around and saw several other bridges were on the shelf. She knew on was the Brooklyn Bridge, and another was the Golden Gate Bridge. She looked back at the one on the desk.

"Which Bridge is this?" she asked.

"I believe he said he was building the Sunshine Skyway Bridge."

Lydia nodded, "It's good that he has something other than basketball."

Haley nodded in agreement, "Yeah it is."

Lydia smiled, "So tell me more about this Ashlyn?"

Haley nodded, "Not much to tell, really. She's best experienced. What I can tell you is she's Angela's best friend, they've been friends since grade school. She's also an honors student. Other then the occasional embarrassing facts she comes out with when she's nervous, she really keeps to herself."

Lydia asked, "Well I can't wait to meet her."


	324. Burke Family Thanksgiving

Chapter 324 Burke Family Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving was always important to the Burke Family. Even though they were Roman Catholic they never put much stock into Christmas or Easter. It was a day that Darcey Kelly-Burke would prepare for the whole week. She would make everything from scratch and not let anyone of the other Burkes touch anything. It was a day where all five of them were a family, and all the pettiness was put aside.

Cade tried to keep it that way as well, since Darcey's untimely death. Even with Bobbi-Lee in Raleigh at wake Forrest he would make sure dinner would be prepared and cooked, even if Huck watched over it, and would personally drive up there and bring her down. Now with the kids older he fought harder to bring them home.

They had a small turkey, there were only four of them, but they also had all the traditional fixings. Cade brought the Turkey out to the dinning room table after he had carved it. He looked at the table and saw Bobbi-Lee, Huck, and Kelly were all sitting in there usual spots. The foot of the table was left empty out of respect for the children's mom.

"Huck, would you lead us in grace?" Cade asked.

"Okay," Huck said, and lowered his head. The other three Burkes did the same and started to pray. This was one tradition that wouldn't die for them, before Thanksgiving Dinner Grace.

When they were done they started making up their plates. Cade looked to his oldest daughter and smiled. "So Bobbi-Lee, how is work, we live in the same town and we hardly see hide nor hair of you?" he asked.

"Well Dad, it's been pretty busy. We're trying to get the Spring Line out of design, and of course there is all the custom stuff, and award season is approaching, so we have to get geared up for that. Ms. Davis is going to be flying out to California for a week in about a week or two to finalize who we're doing dresses for and what award shows," she said.

"Wow, seems like you are very busy."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "It doesn't help that I'm doing two jobs too. Ms. Davis assistant from New York didn't want to relocate and we've not been able to find a replacement," she replied.

Cade nodded, "That sucks, a young lady like yourself needs rest and to enjoy herself."

"Funny Dad, you use to yell at me about applying myself and partying wasn't what I needed to be doing," Bobbi-Lee said.

Cade nodded, "I did, but you've proven yourself a success and have done well, you can take time off to relax."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, leaned down rolled her eyes and started to eat dinner.

"Huck, how's basketball coming?"

Huck shrugged, "It's going well. As you know we've not lost yet, and Georgetown has called, they want us to visit the campus."

"How are your grades?" he asked his only son.

"They're good, up to the usual standard," Huck answered.

Cade smiled, Huck was always a source of pride. He always preformed up to the standards that was put before him.

"How are you and Chase doing?"

Huck nodded, "We're doing well, and have been discussing college plans. She wants to stay local. So we're still talking about it."

Cade nodded, "So Kelly, anything new with you?"

Kelly shrugged, "School is going well, and so is work. I need more activates though for college."

Cade nodded, "I know we've not talked about it yet, but where would you like to attend?"

"I was thinking Wake Forrest, William and Mary, or Spring Hill College. I do want to stay close but I want to see what they offer," Kelly said.

Cade nodded, "I like the idea of Spring Hill College, it's in Mobile but still close enough," Cade said.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Wake is a good school too."

"As I said, I just want to see what each offers. I also want to build my activates up, I tutor, there is the year book, and I work at DW and Not I. But I think I need more," Kelly said.

"What about trying out for cheerleading," Huck said.

"What Huckleberry?" Kelly asked.

"With Jessalyn and Daria out indefinitely, I think maybe you should try out for the squad. It would give you another activity," he said.

Cade nodded, he never liked the Windsor or the Churchill girl, mainly because he didn't know them, but he felt for their families, because of the devastation the accident had wrought on their bodies. He looked over at Kelly, the most stand offish of the girls, and she was just happy playing basketball with Huck and Keith. Then he turned to Bobbi-Lee who picked her head up when Huck mentioned cheerleading.

"C'mon Kelly, it could be fun," Bobbi-Lee said, "I had fun doing it."

"Bobbi, I don't want to be labeled as some double slut," Kelly said.

"Stereotypes, the work out routine is just as hard as basketball. Anyways Peyton Scott was a cheerleader and would you call her stupid? I was a cheerleader as was my boss," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "I'm still not sure, Bobbi," she said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "What is there to lose? We'll work on something the rest of the weekend."

"I guess," Kelly said.

"What do you have to lose?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Kelly nodded.

Cade chuckled. Bobbi-Lee always had away of getting her siblings to see the logic in her thoughts. Kelly was usually a little more bull headed then Huck. Maybe she was thinking that way anyways, but Kelly rarely ever put herself out on a limb.

"Well I have some interesting family news," Cade said.

"What?" his three children said.

"Your Uncle Brendan is coming down to visit," he said.

"Really when?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Brendan Burke was Cade's younger half-brother. He was ten years younger in fact. Bobbi-Lee was always very close to Brendan, it was Brendan that taught her how to do Jamison Shots with out taking a chaser. With Cade was logical and philosophical then Brendan was the wild one.

"He flies down Monday and leaves Wednesday. He said something about checking out the area. Who knows, maybe he's looking to vacation or relocate down here," Cade said.

Huck nodded, "Maybe he just wants to see what the sailing and fishing is like, remember he was a sailor."

Cade shrugged his shoulders, "Could be, but why so suddenly?"

"Maybe he got time off," Kelly said, "You know Uncle Brendan, always last minute."

Cade nodded, "Yeah, and usually there is some difficulty that follows."


	325. Aunt Haley Can You Help Me Out

Chapter 325 Aunt Haley Can You Help Me Out

The Kitchen of the Scott-Lee Mansion was always busy just before the meal was served. People were busy bringing out the parts of the meal to the table. Haley was leaning against the counter and watching as various members of the family would grab a plate or a bowl and would be out the door. She was just waiting for her chance to grab something and bring it out to the table.

Kay was standing right behind her. The taller of the twins looked down at her aunt and smiled.

"Yes Kay?" Haley asked.

"Aunt Haley could you help me out?" she asked.

"What can I do for you Kay?" Haley asked.

Kay started to fidget with the hem of her dress. Haley knew that Lucas and Peyton's girls were not use to wear dresses, well at least Kay wasn't. She was too much of a tomboy for that, which was funny, because her mom didn't like skirts and dresses but wore them every so often and on important occasions, and never complained.

"Well there is this charity basketball game coming up," Kay said.

Haley nodded, "I know what you're talking about. The Mother/Daughter game and the Father/Son Game," she said.

Kay nodded, "That is the game," she said.

"So what about them Kay?"

Kay looked down at her feet for a second, "Well because my Mom can't play in the game I was wondering if you could fill in for me," she said.

"What Kay? You want me to play basketball? You know I've never been that good," she said.

"Neither was my mom. I just want to play and I can't with out a Mom to play against," she said.

Haley nodded, "Are you sure you want me to play? There is no one else?"

Kay shook her head, "Just you Aunt Haley," Kay said, "Your one of my favorite Aunts."

Haley sighed, "You only have two Aunts," Haley pointed out.

"Well would you?" Kay asked.

Haley nodded, "Sure I'll play with you," Haley said.

Kay smiled a big smiled; she jumped a bit, which freaked Haley out because she didn't expect this out of the big six foot tall girl. Kay hugged Haley and then looked her in the eye.

"Thank you Aunt Haley," she said.

"Your welcome," Haley said.

Kay grabbed a plate and head out to the dinning room. Karen looked at Haley and smiled.

"So you're playing in the Charity Game for Peyton," Karen said.

Haley nodded, "I'm too short to guard Kay, and I suck," Haley said.

Karen smiled, "Don't feel bad I have to guard Angela. She's much faster and stronger then Kay. Be praying she doesn't ask you in three years, she'll be just like Angela."

"Are you so sure about that Karen?" Haley asked.

Karen nodded, "She has the same look in her eyes that Angela did as a freshman. Angela hated sitting on the bench, which she never did in Juniors. She drove herself hard, and when Ashlyn broke into the starting line-up first it pushed her harder. Kay has that same make up in her."

"So I get her when the gap isn't that bad?" Haley asked.

Karen nodded, "Yeah. But it will be fun. This is my last time to be embarrassed by my daughter on the basketball court. I've always taken it to be just for fun."

Haley nodded, "You know my jump shot sucks."

Karen laughed, "So does mine, it must come from the Scotts the jump shot gene."

Haley laughed and grabbed a serving plate. "So it's settled I'm playing."

Karen nodded, "I'll talk to Amelia, and she'll have a jersey ready for you."

Haley shook her head, "Why would Kay ask me?" Haley shrugged.

Karen looked around sheepishly, "She asked some advice on whom to ask, and I suggested you."

Haley smiled, "So are you the Queen Bee of the Boosters for the Girl's Team?"

Karen nodded, "I guess, somewhat, it would be and Amelia Brown."

Haley nodded, and started heading out to the dinning room. "Yeah, this could be fun," she said.


	326. Dinner With The Scotts

Chapter 326 Dinner at the Scotts

The Scott family use to be rather small but over the years it had grown which caused them to shift the younger members to a kiddy table, because of this there were to tables set up in the Scott-Lee Mansions' Dinning room. At the Kiddy Table sat Brian, Kay, Ellie, Trin, and Gabrielle, the last wasn't too happy because she was the oldest of the five and she didn't get to sit next to Brian, to Brian's left was his cousin Kay, and to his right was Trin Adams.

At the big table were all the kids sixteen and over and the adults. At the head of the table sat Royal with Mae at the foot. Along Royal's right hand side of the table started the senior branch of the Scott Family, with Karen sitting next to Royal, then Lucas, Peyton, Angela, Larry, Keith, and they were follow by most of Brooke's party, with Brooke, then Baldwin, Fallon and Izzy rounding out that side. On Royal's Left side was the junior branch of the Scott family, with Deb sitting closest to Royal, then Nathan, Haley, Ashlyn, James, Jimmie James, Lydia, Cooper, Rachel and Chase.

"So Nathan, how is it playing in Charlotte as opposed to Los Angeles?" Royal asked his younger grandson.

"Royal, you promised no sports talk," Mae said from the foot of the table.

"Mae, I'm asking my Grandson about his work. He just happens to play a sport," Royal shot back.

Mae shook her head, and returned to her plate.

"Well Grandpa, it is different, different management style, different players, different coaches, but I like the group of people I'm playing with, and I think we really have a shot at the playoffs this year."

Royal nodded, "Another NBA Title would be nice, and especially one with Charlotte. So still thinking about retiring?"

Nathan nodded, "I've made no secret to the family, especially mine, and this is my last contract. That is why Haley and the boys live in Tree Hill and I live in Charlotte, I want a home when I'm done, and I want it here."

Royal nodded, "So have you thought of the Hall of Fame?" Royal asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No, Grandpa, I'm just glad I was able to get to the NBA, from a small school and with my past."

"So why didn't you just retire now, go out on top?" Royal asked.

"I want to play until it is out of my system. I want no bitterness of regrets. When I'm done I'm done."

"I can respect that," Royal said, and then turned to Lucas, "So your girls are undefeated this year so far. How's does it feel?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Its okay, but it's tough, we're getting into the tough part of the season, we've already played one tournament and we have two more and the classic. But I probably have the most talented team I've ever coached this year."

Royal nodded, "So do you think you can over come last years heart break and win state?"

Lucas shrugged, "I have a better team, and it's almost a completely new team. Three of them are sitting at this table. But I'm more proud of the academic achievements of the girls on my team. All but two made the honor roll and the two the missed only missed it by percentage points. Two of my three seniors are in Advance Placement Classes, and most of my Juniors are in Honors Classes on their way to being in AP Classes their senior year. So Royal, let's please not talk about sports."

Royal looked at his oldest Grandson and was shocked at his boldness. But what he had heard about him was true, he was more then basketball. The way he spoke of the players accomplishments as students showed the teacher in him. Lucas learned the hard lesson, that you always had to have a plan b and in some cases plan c.

Royal nodded, "So Angela, what are you averaging these days?" Royal asked.

She sort of shrugged, "Some where around twenty-four to twenty-six points a game, but I'm not the only weapon on the team," she said.

"Still I've been hearing your ranked nationally very high and being heavily recruited, that is an accomplishment," Royal said.

Angela shrugged, "I know, Grandpa. I just try to keep it to myself, and I know where I want to go."

"North Carolina right?" Royal asked.

"I've talked with UNC."

"It's a good school, and a great basketball program, your Uncle went there."

"Royal, I won't have him mentioned in my house," Deb said.

"What he is the boys father and the girls uncle," Royal shot back.

"Still what he's done to _your_ family, and to Karen, Myself, The boys, and Angela, he doesn't deserve to be acknowledge at this table," Deb said, "In-spite of him they have made a life for themselves. Because of him Angela had to grow up without a Dad," Deb argued.

Lucas looked around the table. The new comers were shocked at what was going on. The older hands at Scott Thanksgivings just shook their heads and ate faster. Lucas looked at his watch and was waiting for his Mom to chime in on the subjected.

"No matter what he has done he is still part of this family, and I think it is shitty that none of you have gone and visited him," Royal said, his Scott Temper flaring.

"Royal, that is enough, he's never been apart of _my_ family," Karen said, "He abandoned my son and made my daughter a bastard. He has done nothing but hurt them."

Lucas sighed and watched as Keith finished up. He looked to Royal and then Deb, and shook his head and left the table. Lucas sighed, Keith always was the first to leave and disappear. Sighing he noticed that Deb and Karen kept fighting with Royal and Mae kept trying to get him to back down. Finally Angela had enough and she left the table, with her food half-finished. Lucas was an old pro at this and just kind of took it in stride and kept eating.

* * *

After Keith left the table he grabbed his coat and went out into the backyard. He walked around and found a double swing hanging from a tree. He sighed and looked at it and remembered some of the past and playing in the backyard during the summer with his cousins and Angela. He sighed and smiled again and took a seat on the swing. 

He was off in his own little world when he felt weight on the other side of the swing. Picking his head up he turned and looked over to see Izzy sitting there. She smiled at him and sighed.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"I should have warned you about how Royal is and what happens when he argues with Grandma Karen and Grandma Deb," Keith said.

She smiled, "I found him entertaining. So clueless."

Keith nodded, "Yeah well, I hope I never get that old."

Izzy leaned forward to look into Keith's blue eyes. "Don't worry; leave the brooding to your parents. You keep this up I'm going to have to call you broody," she said, with a laugh.

"Awe Pretty girl, why would you want to do that?" he asked.

Izzy smiled again, and her dimples were clearly visible. "I've missed being called Pretty Girl."

He smiled, "I missed calling you that."

She nodded, "How are you feeling otherwise?"

Keith shrugged, "I mean, I'm not heart broken, just pissed that Jessa wouldn't want me around. On the other hand, I was only going their out of obligation, so maybe it is best that we break up."

Izzy smiled, "I knew you would see the light."

Keith nodded, "Well I might be slow sometimes, but I'm not dumb. I know a good thing when I see it."

Izzy smiled, "Oh yeah, what is that good thing?"

"More like who is that good thing?"

"Who? Really? A girl? Maybe I know her," Izzy said, and smiled.

"Yeah you might she's a cheerleader."

"Then I most certainly know her, since I'm a Cheer Captain."

Keith smiled, "You might, her name is Isabella Adams."

Izzy smiled, "I know her very well."

"Good maybe you can ask her if she would like to go out on a date with me, next week?" he asked.

Izzy smiled, "I'm sure she would love too."

* * *

Ashlyn found James upstairs in an empty bedroom. He was looking at the walls and seemed distant. She walked up next to him and looked him over. Finally he turned to face her when her presence registered in his head. 

"Why the long face?" she asked.

"I was just thinking," he said.

She looked at him nervously, "About what?"

"A lot of things and it always seems to me, that this room will settle me down."

"Why?"

James shrugged, "Seventeen years ago this use to be my nursery. I would be rocked in that corner," he said pointing in a direction of a corner, "It just seems so homey when I'm here."

Ashlyn smiled, "As it should, this was your home."

James nodded, "I'm only a few months younger then my parents when they had me."

Ashlyn sighed, "I can't imagine what Brett would be thinking when she reachs my age."

James shook his head, "I would be lying if you if I told you I wasn't freaked out when you introduced me to her."

Ashlyn nodded, "I know, and I would be lying if I tell you I understand or I wasn't hurt by your reaction."

James sighed, "Your daughter is a cutie. I'd love a second chance to meet her."

Ashlyn nodded, "I'm not sure if I could do it, to me and to her. She's the most precious and important thing in my life."

James nodded, "I know. Trust me I wouldn't ask for a second chance if I was planning on bolting."

Ashlyn nodded, "We'll see, maybe next week."

James smiled, "Ash, what do you want to do with your life?"

She smirked and thought for a second how she would explain it. "Originally I wanted to be a professional ball player. When Brett came along I knew that it wasn't possible, because I also injured my knee. What I'd really like to do is be a kindergarten teacher," she said, "What about you? What if basketball doesn't pan out?"

James smiled, "I like building model bridges, so I guess I can be a model maker or an engineer."

She shook her head, "You build model bridges?"

James nodded, "When I traveled when I was younger I really got interested in bridges and seeing the different types. Like some people with light houses, I like bridges, so I started making them with Popsicle sticks and then moved on to more advanced materials as my skills got better," he said.

She nodded, "I'm going to have to see these."

He smiled, and kissed her on her forehead, "Sure, when ever you're ready."

She nodded, and looked up at him, "Oh and James, don't think you're getting away with a cheap kiss."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

As always Brian would find a quiet place to sit down and read. He was so use to the Scott skirmishes that he completely ignored them. Most of Thanksgiving when most of the men would retreat into the other room and watch either Detroit or Dallas play football he would find his corner and start reading a book that he found on the shelf. 

That was until Trin Adams came bouncing over. She landed with a thud next to him on the coach and looked over his shoulder. He picked up his head and looked at Trin.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well I'm trying to escape helping clearing off the tables so maybe you can keep me company," Trin said.

He shrugged, "I guess, so what do you want to do?"

Trin rolled her eyes, "Anything but clean the dishes," she held up her hands, "God it could ruin my skin."

Brian chuckled, "That what you're worried about?"

She shook her head, "No, your great grandmother scares me."

Brian laughed "She generally harmless, Trin. She's just tough as nails."

Trin laughed, "Well you seem to be her favorite Great-grandson."

"That is only because I'm younger then James and Keith," he said.

She shook her head, "So do you like my dress?"

Brian shrugged, "It's nice, I guess, I'm not really good on woman's fashion."

She nodded, "You like girls in jeans and concert t-shirts, huh?"

Brian shrugged, "Trin, it's the package and not what the package is wrapped in."

She smiled, and looked over and saw Gabrielle walking over. Trin shook her head.

"Trin, I'm glad I found you, Mae Scott is looking for you."

Trin sighed, "She wants me to help with the dishes?"

Gabrielle nodded, and Trin got up and walked out of the room. Gabrielle shrugged and took her place next to Brian.

"So how is the new song coming?" she asked.

Brian shrugged, "Well Hawley is slower then the rest but he's learning it."

Gabrielle smiled, "Cool! I can't wait to hear y'll play it."

Brian nodded, "Sure when ever you want, stop by."

She nodded, "I'll bring the sketches of the T-shirt I designed."

Brian nodded, "Sure no problem."

Gabrielle nodded, and looked at Brian. "What do you see in Trin?"

Brian shrugged, "She's fun I guess."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Does she fill your emotional needs?"

"Emotional needs, Gabi? What the hell are you talking about?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "You know does she make you feel fulfilled?"

Brian sighed, "I'm fourteen Gabi, and I don't even know what most emotions feel like."

"Well I was just asking, as part of being your groupie, and all."

Brian rolled his eyes and stood up. "Gabi, I don't need a councilor," he said and walked away, leaving her there.

* * *

With all the chaos of clearing the table, both Peyton and Brooke were able to sneak out of the kitchen and find a place to hide. Peyton leaned against the wall and looked out over the yard and saw Keith and Izzy sitting on the swing talking. She tapped Brooke on her arm and pointed them out. 

Brooke watched her middle child and Peyton's oldest sitting there talking. She smiled when she saw Izzy's face was bright and full of life. It was something that she hardly saw on her face. Brooke leaned against Peyton and sighed gratefully.

"She's finally smiling," Brooke said.

"Keith seems happy talking to her too," Peyton pointed out.

Brooke nodded, "Remember when they use to play when we were in college?"

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, and Keith discovered basketball and would bug Chase all the time."

Brooke nodded, "How much like his Dad is he?"

Peyton shook her head, "Lucas, and I taught him not to treat people's emotions like toys. Also he's kinda like Nathan."

Brooke nodded, "So what are we seeing Lucas and Brooke part two?"

Peyton nodded, "If I last counted correctly it would be part three."

"So you're not mad about those two?"

Peyton shook her head, "Not really, if Izzy makes Keith happy then I'm cool with it."

"So what are they Brucas Jr?" Brooke asked.

Peyton laughed, "No let them have their own identity. I guess they would be called Kizzy."

Brooke nodded, "I like Kizzy. You know if they go all Naley on us we would be in-laws," she said, with a laugh.

Peyton laughed, "My god the end of the world."

* * *

Out in the driveway Angela stood looking at the hoop. She sighed and took a seat on the bench near the basketball hoop. It was nice to sit alone and be with her thoughts. This was something she wasn't always afforded around her house, the café, or Lucas'. 

She wondered how many times Nathan would have played on this court. How many times he shot hoops and practiced his three pointers and free throws. This was one of the places where his skills were forged.

Her concentration was broken by the sounds of a motorcycle running up the driveway. She looked over and saw Rhett stepping off his motorcycle and removing his helmet.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Rhett shrugged in his leather jacket, "Not much, my Aunt Lenore sent me away from the hospital telling me that Daria needed a break from seeing me."

"I'm just being polite here, but how are Daria and Jessa?" Angela asked.

Rhett shrugged his shoulders, "Well Jessa is being moved to Winston-Salem tomorrow, so she can rehab. Daria should be home in a few days. You know this is just karma balancing the books on them," Rhett said.

Angela shook her head, "I've never pictured you one for divine cosmic balance."

Rhett shrugged, "Maybe I learned the hard way, since I have to square my karma too."

"What would you have to square your Karma about?"

"You."

"Me?"

Rhett nodded, "Yes you, and how I treated you over the past couple of years. The accident showed me that life is short, and that could have been me. So I guess I want to mend fences and be friends again with you, Angela."

Angela nodded, "We are friends Rhett."

Rhett nodded again and hugged himself closer in the chill of the late autumn wind. "I know we are friends, but I think we should be friends."

"So how do you propose that?"

Rhett sighed, "Let me take you out, next week."

Angela looked at him in shock. "Is this just a way to try and date me again?"

Rhett shook his head, "No, how can I date you, if you won't let me in? I want to take you out and hang with you as friends, like we use too."

Angela nodded, "Yeah? No strings? No sexual advances?"

Rhett looked at her, "Just friends."

Angela sighed, "Okay, just as friends, pick me up Wednesday."

Rhett looked at her, "What time?"

"Eight o'clock," she said.

He started to head back to his motorcycle, then he stopped and looked at her.

"You know what my favorite memory of you is?"

"What?"

"It is of us laying on the picnic bench looking at the clouds and picking out shapes."

Angela smiled, "Really?"

"Yes," he said, and started his bike, "I'll see you Wednesday," he said and took off.

Angela smiled as she watched the bike and rider disappear. "You know Rhett that was my favorite memory too," she said.


	327. Need To Work on Your Free Throws

Chapter 327 Need to Work on Your Free Throws

Later that night back at Nathan and Haley's Mansion, Haley stood out side looking at the hoop and held a basketball in her hands. She dribbled awkwardly and shook her head as she tried shooting a free throw and missed horrible. Shaking her head she went back to the line after getting the ball and tried again, with the same results.

"Thank god my boys got my jump shot," Nathan said as he walked out on to the court.

Haley laughed and shook her head, "You would think I learned how to shoot a simple free toss, since I've been sleeping with the great Nathan Scott for Eighteen Years."

Nathan shook his head, "It has nothing to do with sleeping with me, and their called free throws. Just practice, and I would suggest you practice your free-throws."

"What ever and why?"

"Your going to need to work on them for the game."

Haley looked at him weird.

"Kay told me she asked you to play in place of Peyton. Well I'm Coaching the Mother's team this year. So I figure you'll get plenty of foul shots against them."

Haley laughed, "So you are going to Coach a bunch of out of shape women to victory against Lucas' finely tuned basketball machine?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulder, "It's all in fun, and most of the girls know that. I'm just worried about Angela."

Haley looked at her husband. "Angela?"

Nathan nodded, "She's driven, and she wants to win every night, no matter what the cost."

Haley shrugged, "It's just a game."

Nathan nodded, "Not to Angela, it's her connection to her Dad. If you notice what does she do? She reads car magazines, takes auto shop, and plays basketball. She's trying to connect to her Dad. I think both Lucas and Angela are trying to stay connected to Keith."

"What about you?" Haley asked.

Nathan in haled and exhaled, "I regret not spending more time with him. You know how I try and stay connected is try and raise my boys the way he helped raise Lucas."

Haley shrugged, "So what do you suggest?"

Nathan smiled, "You don't have to worry about Angela. Just keep Kay at bay, she's one hell of an outside shooter, and has maybe close to a foot on you."

Haley rolled her eyes, "How do you expect me to do that?"

"Well you can't do it like you did me at the boys versus girls game seventeen years ago. But you'll find away."

Haley laughed, "I just want to go out and have fun, even though I'm going to embarrasses myself."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to be the same way during the Fathers versus sons game."

"How so?"

"Lucas and I are playing out of position, He'll be small forward and I'll be shooting guard."

Haley laughed, "When was the last time you played shooting guard?"

"My last game," he said, "Remember I told you I was converted back to guard."

Haley shook her head, "You know it is all gibberish to me."

Nathan laughed and took his wife in his arms. "You know what I missed you," he said.

She smiled and nipped his neck, "So did I."

Nathan looked around, "So in what room are your parents staying in?"

Haley smiled mischievously, "The Downstairs guest room."

Nathan smiled and laughed a little, "That's my girl."


	328. Brothers Before Game One

Chapter 328 Brothers Before Game One

The office looked lived in, that was something that Nathan was always amazed at his brother's ability to make something look so organized, and neat but lived in. Nathan laughed as he watched his brother take his pill and sit behind his desk. Both were wearing warm ups since they would be playing later against their sons. The older blonde brother sat behind his desk and fiddled with some papers, while the younger brunette brother sat in front of the desk laughing.

"So what are the rules here?" Nathan asked, as was tradition every time they would either face off against each other or Coach against each other.

Lucas shrugged, "We'll play straight up Man to man, and everyone plays. No trick sets and no zone defense."

Nathan nodded, "Everyone plays except Peyton?"

Lucas nodded, "The Doctors don't want her playing."

Nathan looked over the office. "You know this is my first time in this locker room, where I wouldn't get in trouble for it," he said.

Lucas laughed, "I heard the stories about you and this place."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah it was fun."

Lucas looked out through the blinds, "The Mom's are starting to arrive."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah I have to give them a pep talk and give them their uniforms."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah similar here, I have to rein my horses in."

"Rein them in?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, if I let my on the court generals go free; it would be a slaughter, and no fun."

Nathan laughed, "Who would these generals be?"

"Angela and Ashlyn, who did you, think they were?"

Nathan laughed, "I figured as much. So what should I watch out for?"

Lucas nodded, "In the sake of fair play watch Maddie Pierce, she's in for one hell of a game."

Nathan nodded, "For some reason I expect that."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, last year it was bad, Angela and Ashlyn bullied her and tried to get her to foul out, even though that would pull Ashlyn except for another player getting injured."

Nathan nodded, then laughed, "Guess what?"

Lucas shrugged, "What?"

"I got a phone call today from the front office, the Managing Partner for Basketball Operations wants to see me," Nathan said.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "What? They called you to the throne?"

Nathan nodded, "Yes, the man himself. When I get back to Charlotte first thing I have to do is see him."

Lucas nodded, "I wonder what he wants to talk to you about?"

Nathan shrugged, "Maybe being a bigger part of the Team's Merchandising Campaign."

Lucas shrugged, "Yeah that could be it."

Nathan looked at Lucas and smiled, "Well I'll see you on the sidelines."

Lucas nodded, "I'll see you there."

Nathan walked out of the room and left Lucas staring at the walls. He turned and looked at a picture he hung in the corner. It was him, Nathan, and Whitey back during his college days when he was an Assistant Coach and when they won the NCAA Title. Three men, all from some lonely little town on the coast of North Carolina came out of no where and turned the program around and won the National Title.

Life was simpler then, he mused. They were already Dads, each having a son, and their wives were pregnant again also. Yet they were happy and carefree, the stress back then was different from the stress now. With-in months of that picture being taken Nathan would be drafted by Detroit in the last rounds of the draft. Derek Somers would be killed in action, and buried in Arlington. Lucas sighed, and he would quit Coaching and move to New York.

Lucas stood up and turned off his desk lap. It was time to start it up and be Coach Scott.


	329. Mother Daughter Game

Chapter 329 Mother Daughters Game

Lucas walked over to where his team was getting changed for the game. They were wearing the traditional home whites and most of them had yet to put there jerseys on. He smiled and pulled up a chair. They all stopped and looked at him.

"Y'all ready to play?" he asked.

He was greeted by a chorus of yeses. He smiled and then stood up and pushed the chair aside. They looked at him as he paced for a second.

"Well for you veteran players you know I appoint a player coach for this game, usually the most deserving senior."

They nodded. "Since I'm one not to really want to break this tradition, I feel that there should be another appointment."

They all nodded. "Well this year it goes to one of my seniors, who maybe not the most talented player on the team, has stuck with the program all four years and has done everything that is asked of her. Even though her playing time has been cut by the emergence of Jaslyn and Cara off the bench, she still puts out maximum effort. She's already earned a place in my heart as one of my favorite players of all time. So today girls you'll be coached by Coach Perry. Ashton they're your team today."

All the girls smiled. Even the young ones heard of the lion heart that Ashton had. She was never the most talented member of the team, but she never said die. She was a passable defensive forward and had become the close of the game power forward. Her other major skills was she was a laser beam passer and sure handed stealer of the ball.

Ashton stood up and slipped her number six jersey on. She smiled sheepishly. "Well girls, let's get out there and warm up," she said.

The girls nodded and started to finish dressing. Lucas went over to Angela.

"Yeah Coach?" she asked.

"Go easy on them today," he said.

She nodded, "I'll try."

"Just do it," he said, and headed towards the bench.

* * *

In a small sub-room of the girl's locker room the moms were getting ready. They were laughing and joking. Karen looked over the group of women, some of them were new and some she had known for a few years. She smiled at her daughter-in-law who sat on the bench resting.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"For what Peyton?" Karen asked.

"Not being able to play."

Karen shook her head, "The Doctor does want you to play so you don't play," Karen said, "Anyways the baby is more important then a basketball game."

Peyton nodded. Karen rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What matters is that you are sitting on the bench cheering Kay and Haley on."

Peyton nodded, she looked at Haley and saw her looking nervous.

"What's wrong Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Just nervous," she said.

Karen smiled, "Don't worry it's all for fun."

Amelia Brown came over to the Karen and the two Scotts and smiled.

"Hi Amelia," Karen said.

"Are you ready for your last game Karen?" Amelia asked.

Karen nodded, and looked at the taller woman, saying "And glad for it."

Amelia nodded and handed Karen her jersey. Karen slipped it on and Peyton noticed that it had number twenty-two on it. She knew that it was Keith's High School Jersey Number; it was the number Lucas wore at the end of his senior year, and it was the number Lucas gave Angela to honor her dad.

"Here Peyton," Amelia said and handed her a jersey.

Peyton slipped on her jersey with a number three on it. She remember when she first fell in love with Lucas, three was the jersey number he wore. Kay wanted to wear number three, and Angela made sure of it.

"Hey Haley right?" Amelia asked.

Haley nodded, "Yes, I'm Haley," she said.

"Amelia, we'll be playing in the back court together," Amelia said.

Haley nodded and took the jersey.

"Well since you're a fill in and Peyton is wearing her jersey I decided to give you a different number then Kay."

Haley nodded and took the jersey. She slipped it on. Amelia gave her number twenty-three. Both Karen and Peyton smiled.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the first of two charity game held today at the Whitey Durham Memorial Field House. This is Rerun Vasquez, and I'll be bringing you the Mother versus Daughters game in a few moments. Updated news on the teams, for the Mothers Peyton Scott was not cleared to play so she will be on the bench and her replacement is Haley Scott her sister-in-law, wife of Mother's Coach Nathan Scott. For the Daughters Team, this years Lady Ravens are a basketball machine. Coach Scott as he does every year appoints a senior as Player Coach for this game. This year it is Ashton Perry.

"Okay we're ready for the tip off, come in to center court is big Mackenzie Ward, Big Mack has won most tip-off s this season, and she's also been a solid force in playing under the boards. She's be tipping off against her mom, Genevieve. Here's the tip, Big Mack wins the tip and sends the ball towards Angela Scott, who snags it and passes the ball to Faith Brown. The two teams jog down the court and set up their offense and defense as Faith brings the ball down to the key."

Faith smiled as her mom came out to defend her then quickly shot a pass to Angela in the wing. Ashlyn picked Karen and Maddie and gave Angela a clean three pointer.

"The Lady Ravens draw first blood with a three pointer by Angela Scott, with some help from Ashlyn Pierce. I've been here three years and I'll tell you I will miss watching Angela and Ashlyn play on this court. Their love of the game and their friendship off the court has translated into a great chemistry on the court and solid play most of the time. Neither seems to have a bad day alone, nor a great day alone," Rerun said.

Like most games where athletes in their prime play against people that were never athletes or past their prime the game was fairly lap sided. Ashton coached a fast paced game, keeping them away from the Tri-angle and letting them use the run and gun office. Lucas nodded; he knew they needed this because he kept them penned in. Championships were won with defense and no minimizing your mistakes, and that was how they played. But since it didn't matter today he let Ashton dust off the emergency come from behind offense.

By the end of the first half the Lady Ravens were beating their moms by twenty points and Ashton nodded. During half time she informed her starters that they were sitting out the second half. As they came out for the second half the Mothers Team was shocked when they saw Evangeline Dillon, Jaslyn Trafford, Cara Gyles, Kay Scott, and Anna Barclay come out to start the second half. Many of the parents didn't expect this and the reserve mothers went out and looked across the way at the more inexperienced reserve players.

Kay smiled as she looked across the court at her aunt. She then turned and looked at her fellow freshman at point guard. Two juniors and three freshman lined up and just smiled. Then the second half started.

Kay was all over the court taking advantage of her height difference with Haley. She also had quiet an edge on endurance and speed. She ran hard half the time and would beat out Haley. Twice alone she intercepted Haley's passes, and transitioned the game. Once she even ran the full length of the court for an unopposed lay-up. After a few minutes of this Lucas stepped in feeling sorry for his best-friend and had Ashton pull Kay and send in Monica Burton at shooting guard.

The game was starting to wind down, and finally Lucas took over the game and sent Ashton in to finish up. He left Cara out on the floor at shooting guard. The game ended with the mom's closing to fifteen in the final minutes of the game. But the girls never let their moms get closer as Ashton sent them out in a keep away defense and just slowed the game down and iced it. Of all the games Lucas Scott coached and watched play, he felt that this game was the worst, because his girls started to lose their way again. This meant they would have to find it again at practice when they came back.


	330. Suiting Up For The Next Game

Chapter 330 Suiting Up for the Next Game

After the game and being a coach to the girls he walked into the boy's locker room and found Cade and Nathan waiting for him. Nathan didn't look happy. Lucas shrugged and sat down.

"What did Kay do?" Nathan asked.

"Score twenty points," Lucas said and started stretching out his shoulder.

"She completely embarrassed Haley," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, "I know, that is why I had her pulled for Burton. I didn't expect Kay to take such advantage of Haley."

Nathan shrugged, "Well it wasn't right," he said.

Cade shook his head, "Guys no need to argue," Cade said and turned to Nathan, "Now Nathan, and you've never had an advantage over someone that defended you?"

Nathan nodded, "Yes many times in fact."

Cade nodded, "So all she did was take advantage of that."

"Yet I don't pick who defends me against the other team, Kay did."

Cade nodded, "Lucas, Nathan, do you really think Peyton would have faired better then Haley against Kay?"

Lucas shook his head, "No."

Nathan nodded in agreement, "No Kay would have eaten her up too."

Cade nodded, "It was all for fun now let us forget the argument and get beaten by our boys."

Nathan and Lucas laughed.

"Are you sure that we are going to lose?" Nathan asked.

Cade shook his head, "Other than you, Nathan, we're pretty sorry. Anyways it is all for fun."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, it is Red," he said, and walked out towards the bench.

Nathan shrugged, "He only gets to play once a year, and he enjoys losing."

Cade shrugged, "Nathan, you are a warrior. But sometimes it is best about being fully exposed and willing to fail."

Nathan looked at him strangely. "Why?"

Cade shook his head, "It's there time now. Don't steal their thunder like your Dad tried to do to you."

Nathan nodded, "How did you know about that?"

Cade shrugged, "I've lived in Tree Hill a long time. I've heard all the stories and even seen a few of them, myself. Just put it this way, I've never been too impressed with Dan Scott."

Nathan laughed, "Did you vote for him for mayor?"

Cade shook his head, "No, I didn't believe his family first stuff or his dirty tactics. My wife was pregnant with Huck soon after he got elected and we had Bobbi-Lee."

Nathan nodded, "So what you voted for Karen?"

Cade nodded, "Yeah, it was before I met her, she seemed down to earth and honest, which is what I want in my leaders."

A moment passed and they both nodded and started to walk out to the gym to warm up.

"What about the Dealership Fire?" Nathan asked.

Cade sighed, "I was there. My Company was second due."

Nathan nodded, "Did you see who dragged my Dad out?"

Cade shook his head, "No."

Cade sighed, "Now Nathan don't end up on your back on this hardwood," Cade said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

Cade smiled, "You know what I mean," he said and jogged over to where he needed to be to warm up.

Nathan shook his head and jogged over to Lucas. His brother was practicing his jump shot.

"What is the story with Cade?" Nathan asked.

"Red, he's just this guy that is a firefighter that helped build the addition on my house," Lucas said.

"He mentioned me passing out from the drugs," Nathan said.

Lucas shrugged, "He's been a firefighter forever so he might have been there. I wasn't actually paying attention."

Nathan shrugged, "Just creepy how he could look at someone and just figure them out."

Lucas laughed, "Get use to it, he's always been that way."

Nathan nodded, "Enough gabbing let's warm up."

Lucas smiled and started hitting jump shots.


	331. Father Sons Game

Chapter 331 Father Sons Game

The Fathers team lined up against their sons. Lucas looked at Nathan and shrugged, Lucas was a guard when he played in high school but with Keith being a forward he played out of position. Nathan played both guard and forward so he was comfortable in both positions. Nathan smiled back and they started the game with the tip off.

The sons won it and Kole Brown snagged the ball. They started to move the ball up towards the father's net. That was when it happened, Huck and Keith moved close together bringing Red and Lucas close and Huck picked them freeing Keith who took the feed from Kole and pushed strong to the net.

Nathan noticed this and tried to adjust, but James smirked at his Dad when he picked him. Now Keith was free and went in for the easy lay-up. Keith started to jog back and just smiled at his dad.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

"What you are going to see all night," Keith said and set up.

Gregory Brown, Kole's Dad, starting bringing the ball up to the son's net. Looking to his right he passed the ball to Nathan. Taking the ball Nathan made a few quick moves and lost James. Pushing towards the basket Cale, the center, came up to try and stop him. Nathan pulled out and released the ball towards Lucas who was standing behind the three point line.

Keith went to block his shot but his dad was just too quick. It was commented that Lucas' Jump Shot was a thing of beauty. The ball sailed in a prefect arc, and sank throw the hoop only touching the net at the bottom. Lucas smiled and looked at his son.

"That is open all night, too," he said to his son with a smirk.

The ball switched ways after the basket and Kole was bringing the ball up again. He looked at James and nodded. James broke to the wing and brought Nathan with him. Keith knew what was coming so he cleared from the base line, freeing up Red and Huck under the net. Kole smiled and fired a bullet into Huck.

From his baseball experience Huck was use to getting line drives right at him. He took the ball and received it carefully. With a quick move he cleared room from his dad and went up for a lazy shot. As they ran back Huck gave him a quick smile.

"I know, time to brag," Red said.

Huck shook his head, "No bragging, I know this isn't your game."

"You better not brag, I didn't raise my son to brag," Red laughed.

* * *

In the stands the girls sat and watched the game. Chase and Izzy watched on and laughed at what they were doing to try and embarrass their dads. It really didn't work because Nathan was still playing and Lucas maintained himself in very good shape because of his heart and training with the basketball team. 

Ashlyn sat down next to them just as James skied out a nice Three Pointer. Ashlyn nodded, and pointed to James.

"That's my baby," she said to Chase.

Chase laughed, "Yeah he's been something the last few games," Chase laughed.

Angela nodded, "Maybe you and him should argue more, because improves both of your games," Angela pointed.

Ashlyn punched her friend in the shoulder, "You're my best friend you should be sympathy to my side."

Angela laughed, "He's also family, so where do I sit on that one?"

Just then Red just attempted a three-pointer. He was not a natural basketball player. His jump shot was ugly, his feet didn't even leave the ground, it had a very flat arc and banged hard against the back board and rolled into the hoop more by luck then design.

"Can you say brick," a girl said and joined them.

The girls looked up at the new voice. Kay smiled; she was keeping to herself mostly.

"Willa, I didn't expect to see you here," Kay said.

The teenager, maybe no more then thirteen sat down next to Kay. She had naturally deep tan skin, long blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. Looking back she looked at Angela.

"Hey Angela," Willa said.

"Hey Willa," Angela replied.

Willa nodded to Ellie who was on the other side of the Adams sisters, and looked back to Ashlyn, "Ash," she said.

"Willa," Ashlyn said.

Chase looked at the new girl strangely. "So Kay, who's your friend?"

"Oh sorry," Kay said, "I'm being rude. Chase, Izzy, Trin, this is…" she was cut off.

"Willa Jasmine Taylor," she said, and smiled.

"Chase Adams," Chase said.

"Izzy, Adams," Izzy replied.

:"Trin Adams," Trin answered.

"Yeah, I was scouting out the girls team," Willa answered.

"Why?" Kay asked.

"Well my mom doesn't want me going to high school in Raleigh next year, so I've already been told I'm moving down here with her parents."

Kay shook her head, "Well it will be cool to hang out with you again."

Willa nodded, "Yeah shoot-arounds on the River Court and Basketball here. It looks like you're going to need a shooting guard next year when Angela leaves."

Angela shook her head, "No we have two quality shooting guards on the bench."

Willa smiled, "But none of them have my skills."

Angela laughed, "Well maybe."

Kay nodded, "Where's Ant?"

Willa nodded, "I think he's with my Dad's Parents. I'm not too sure."

Kay shook her head. "Yeah you have the confusing Thanksgiving weekend thing going. Still doing two different dinners?"

Willa nodded, "Yeah, still doing that."

Angela sighed, "That sucks."

Willa nodded, "So I'm going to be here for a while, how about some old school River Court Scott versus Taylor?"

Kay nodded. "Sure."

Ashlyn got them to quiet down and pointed back to the game. "It's almost over. It looks like it is between Nathan and James for who gets the win."

The score was tied and James tried to keep his Dad in check. He was back pedaling as fast as Nathan was pushing forward. James would quickly glance at the clock and see the time was ticking down. Just as Nathan was about to transition from straight to across the court James made his move and stripped the ball from him.

That lasted all of a few seconds as Nathan switched to defensive mode and was right on James. The younger Scott pulled up the ball and went to pass it. Nathan the wily veteran blocked pass and took procession of the ball. He checked the clock and started to dribble around. The time was running out quickly and Nathan just kept moving the ball around. He only handed it to the ref when the game ending buzzer went off. The Fathers and Sons game ended in a tie.


	332. After The Game

Chapter 332 After the Game

After showering and changing Nathan walked out of the locker room and found Haley waiting for him on the hardwood. He smiled, that brought back so many memories. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Nathan nodded, "Luke isn't happy how Kay embarrassed you. That is why he had her pulled."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, well I thought I was doing something right, and helping her play."

Nathan looked at Haley. "Hales, you were right. It was Kay who was wrong. I think he's going to have a talk with her."

Haley nodded, "Thanks."

Nathan kissed his wife, "Your Welcome. Now I was going to suggest heading back to our place and you can give me a rub down, but it looks like you need one more then me."

She smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. "I've not had a better offer in a long time."

Nathan smirked and they started to walk away.

* * *

Lucas stood by the bench with Peyton by his side. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back. He still couldn't get over how cute she looked with her hair in a messy ponytail and the basketball jersey with his old number on it. 

"My Dad wants to have dinner with us, tomorrow night," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "Sure, it's been awhile since we've hung out."

Peyton nodded, "Well he wants to talk about what we asked him."

"I wonder how that is going to go over?"

Peyton shrugged, "I hope well. I'd really like to do that," she sighed, when she saw Kay walking over, "I'm going to check in with Ellie, see if she needs a ride. Be easy on Kay."

Lucas looked at his wife. "When am I ever not easy on Kay?"

Peyton shook her head, "Just keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it," she smiled and walked away.

The oldest daughter of Peyton and Lucas walked over to her dad. By the look on her face she knew that he wasn't happy with her.

"You had to pull me?" she asked.

"Yes, do you know why?"

She nodded, "You felt sorry for Aunt Haley."

Lucas shrugged a little, "That and the fact this is suppose to be a fun game. Is good to be aggressive when you are playing for something meaningful, but you have to know when to switch it off."

"Why?"

"Kay, you're a smart girl. Think about what would happen if you can't switch it off and the game just disappears from around you."

"Is this about you and your heart?"

Lucas shook his head, "No far from it. When you're older I'll fully explain it to you."

Kay gave him a look. "I really hate when you don't fully explain yourself."

Lucas shook his head, "When you are older you'll understand. Now I would suggest an apology to your Aunt."

Kay nodded. She turned and started to head to Nathan and Haley.

* * *

Over in the corner of the gym, Angela and Ashlyn were standing waiting for James. They looked to where the boys were coming out of the locker room and smiled when they saw him. 

"It is good that you to are back on track," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, you were right he is a great guy."

Angela looked at her cousin and then her best friend, "Invite me to the wedding."

Ashlyn nodded, "You're going to be the Maid of Honor. Anyways it is also good to see you and Rhett getting back on track."

"Rhett and I are just going out as friends."

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders, "If that is what you want to believe."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "You and Rhett can never be just friends. That whole year you skirted around the fact you both wanted more. He hurt you and he's still hurting you because you want him to fill your heart."

Angela nodded half-heartedly. "Seems like Keith has already moved on," she said changing the subject.

Ashlyn nodded. "Which isn't a bad thing."

Angela shook her head, "No it's not. So will it be you and James or Chase and Huck first?"

Ashlyn laughed, "Who knows."

The two friends laughed.

* * *

Before Nathan and Haley could leave the gym Kay stopped them. They both looked at their niece and nodded. 

"Aunt Haley, can a get a minute?" Kay asked.

"What is it Kay?"

Kay took in a deep breath and then let it out heavily. "Aunt Haley, I didn't ask you to play so I can embarrass you. I just fell into game mode and forgot this was supposed to be all in fun. I hope you accept this apology of mine."

Haley nodded and hugged her much taller niece. "It's okay Kay. I still love you."

Kay sighed and looked at Nathan. He just nodded and smiled.

* * *

Karen was finally able to collect Angela and lead her out of the gym. The taller and younger woman looked at her mom. Who smiled right at her. 

"So how was your last basketball game?" Angela asked.

Karen nodded, "It was good and I'm glad that this old body doesn't have to do this again."

Angela nodded, "I'm going to miss this. You know you never had to play in this game."

Karen sighed. "Angela, I did this and started to arrange this game because of you. I want you never to feel left out of anything, we've had too much taken from us already. Never let anything else be taken from you again."

Angela nodded and started to cry, as the emotions started to hit her, this was the last time she would play against her mom, "Can we go see Dad?"

Karen nodded, "I was planning on it."

Angela smiled, "I don't care what people think, you're still the best mom ever."

Karen looked at her daughter and smiled. "You just made my day, Angela. You just made my dad."

* * *

Willa walked out to a car and smiled. A tall black man, with a shaven head stepped out and looked at her and smiled. 

"So how's my baby girl?" Skillz asked.

Willa smiled, "I'm fine Daddy," she said and smiled.

"So you like what you see? Want to play for Uncle Luke?"

Willa nodded, "But I think they have their shooting guards."

Skillz smiled, "Baby girl, you'll play, and you'll be damn good. Uncle Luke knows talent and he'll find a spot for you."

Willa nodded, "Okay."

"Now come on, let's go get your brother from your moms parents and spend sometime together."

Willa nodded and ran around to the other said and got into the car. Skillz nodded, he really missed time with his children.

* * *

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_Henry Ward Beecher wrote about Thanksgiving, "Remember God's bounty in the year. String the pearls of His favor. Hide the dark parts, except so far as they are breaking out in light! Give this one day to thanks, to joy, to gratitude!" Every year we have a lot to be thankful for. We have to be thankful for out lives, our health, our loves and our children. Anything else is beyond those four things we should be extra thankful for because they are just the gravy on the meal._


	333. Author's Notes for Again, I Go Unnoticed

Chapter 333 Author's Note for Again I Go Unnoticed.

**Here we are again, at the end of another Part, this time Part Twenty. This leaves three more parts to go. I'm just trying to be honest and say that all good things come to an end. Well it is Thanksgiving and the James and Eldest Scotts are back for a visit. Interesting, well I wanted to show the family together. So that was the drive of the first half of this part. The Second Half is the Charity Games, and I figured it would fun to have Karen play basketball. The title is **_**Again I Go Unnoticed**_**, which is a song by **_**Dashboard Confessional**_**, off the first album **_**Swiss Army Romance**_**. Why did I chose it, well because, well it is simple the isolation the younger kids feel when they are ignored by Royal for his Grandchildren.**

**I was going to do Boytoy, but I agree with most of my readers, not necessary for this group of kids, so it goes back into the bag of tricks. Also people were hoping for a Bevin/Skillz reunion. But I gave you a Kizzy date, and for the Rhett/Angela fans they are going on a date in the next part. James makes nice with Haley, and Kizzy is now an official term in this story.**

**To all who read, comment, and review, Thank You. Your patronage keeps me going.**

**Merry Christmas Also merry Christmas to all my Loyal Readers.**

**Thank You.**

**ThumperE23**

**Survey Time! See your answers do mean something.**

**I've personally kicked this around, but I've promised I wouldn't ask you guys until I finished Part 20. What do you guys feel about a Sequel?**

**Also what do you think of the new adult charcters? (Kiera Sinclair, Cade "Red" Burke, and Bobbi-Lee Burke)**


	334. Rakeboy and The Sawyers

Part 21 Somewhere I Belong

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_Henry David Thoreau once wrote that "Love must be as much a light, as it is a flame."_

* * *

Chapter 334 Rakeboy and the Sawyers

As usual when Larry was in port Lucas and Peyton would have dinner with him privately at least once. He was always invited over for family meals and he would often come over and just sit back and enjoy the chaotic house that his daughter and son-in-law lived in. Yet he always missed the quiet times he would spend with them, and looked forwarded to his dinner out with them.

Larry always looked at them and was amazed at how much they were in love with each other. He noted unless they had to be they never wanted to be away from each other or by each others side. A lot of it was Lucas' protectiveness of her, and he had good reason why, they had been through so much in their sixteen year marriage. But he also knew that Lucas was genuinely in love with Peyton.

Peyton, his baby girl, she had walked through the fire more times then he could count. She survived it all, burnt and scarred but she survived. Lucas had been that rock through out the whole thing. He knew for a fact it was Lucas that stood beside her when they buried her brother, and when she descended into deep depression. She had given up her dreams to have her ultimate dream realized, and yet he gave up dreams also to be with her.

Larry sipped at his drink and watched them interact. The little gestures and the eye contact, it was still there from when they were juniors. He first noticed in his kitchen when he first met Lucas, and the boy had held a rake to him thinking he was a burglar. Later he first noticed the depths of interest at Lucas' Mom's Café, and he invited him to join them. Little did Larry know at the time Lucas was dating Brooke, his daughter's best friend.

He was tied into this epic romance, in more ways then being her dad. When they broke down the first time and started their affair behind Brooke's back it was because they went to see if he had died in a shipwreck. They had been fixing up his old sports car for him when she got the report. Lucas was also the one that made him realize that she really wanted him to be around.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt when they named their only son after Lucas' Uncle. But Larry also understood that Keith was more a dad to him then his own dad and that he tragically was killed in that school shooting hurt him deeply. That same shooting was all to clear to him too, because he almost lost Peyton during it. But it was Lucas that saved her. It also hurt that the twins were named after Lucas' Mom and Peyton's birth mom instead of his beloved wife.

Yet Peyton had talked to him before Thanksgiving Dinner and settled all accounts. He was happy that she was expecting her fourth child, his fourth grandchild. They had talked long about it and his initial fears were subsided by them just talking like they use to do. That made what he was about to say easier.

"Lucas, Peyton, to say that when I found out I was going to be a granddad again, I wasn't surprised and shock, I would be lying. I didn't expect it, and was actually wondering if the tradition would continue and I would be a young great-granddad," he said.

"Well we didn't plan on this one," Peyton said and rubbed her belly.

Larry laughed, "Well I've always said you kids should work on your planning more," he said and smiled, "But on the subject you two are raising three great kids. They reflect you both greatly in what they do and who they are. I'm proud of all three of my grandkids."

Lucas smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, we're proud of them too," Peyton said.

Larry smiled, "Well they say children are reflection of their parents. Rakeboy," he said with a smile, "You're a very good reflection of Karen and Keith," he sighed, "Peyton, you're a beautiful reflection of your mom and me. Your children are a great reflection of both of you."

Lucas nodded, "Thank you Mister Sawyer," he said.

"Lucas I've told you before and I'll tell you again, please either call me Larry or Dad."

Lucas nodded, "Yes Mister Sawyer."

Peyton laughed, "So Dad what do you have to tell us?"

Larry shrugged, "Well I've been looking into selling the business," he said.

"What?" Peyton exclaimed, "You love what you do, why would you want to sell?"

Larry shrugged, "I've been thinking about retiring, doesn't mean I am. I'm just exploring the possibilities. Also I would like to spend time with my Grandkids before they get too old to enjoy and want to spend time with grandpa," he smiled, "I also want to be here for the little one."

Lucas nodded, "Are you sure about this Mister Sawyer?"

Larry nodded, "If anything, I'll be cutting back even more then I have so I could be home more often."

Peyton looked at her dad, "Why now?"

Larry smiled, "Peyton, I'm only a handful of years from retiring anyways. I've missed out on seeing you grow up and the older grandchildren. I've also was thinking this way before you told me you were pregnant."

Peyton nodded, "Well it's your business."

Larry nodded, "It is, but that is only the first thing I wanted to tell you."

"What is that Mister Sawyer?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, please," he said, and looked both of them in their eyes, "Peyton, you asked me something very important. I told you I had to think about it."

Peyton nodded, "Yes I remember."

Larry smiled, "I think it is a great idea," he smiled, "I would be honored if your youngest was named after me or your mother Peyton."

Peyton smiled and went over to hug her dad. Lucas looked at Larry and nodded.

"Thank you," was all Lucas said.


	335. We're Here Until New Years

Chapter 335 We're Here Till New Years

The Monday after Thanksgiving was always a good day at the Café. Usually both Deb and Karen were in great moods and they would practically be singing while they worked. It would make the environment more pleasant for the customers. None of them knew why they were so upbeat after Thanksgiving. Some speculated it was usually when both of their families were in town, but then again, this year did it really make a difference.

Amy came in to relieve them early. Deb and Karen usually had one afternoon off that wasn't a game night. Amy slide behind the counter and started to put her apron on, and looked at the two older women.

"So today is when Royal and Mae leave?" she asked.

Deb and Karen nodded, "Yes," they both said at the same time.

"So typical, every year y'all get so happy when they leave town."

Deb looked at Amy, "Have you ever met Royal or Mae?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, Royal seems to me to be a charming gentleman, and Mae is a sweet old lady."

"Try spending a week with them."

Amy nodded, "So today is the big day, Peyton opens her office for the record label."

Karen nodded, "Yes that is why we asked you to come in early."

Amy nodded, "I can't wait until it launches, the new record from the secret artist should be hot," Amy said, with a wink, knowing that it was going to be Haley.

"Well hopefully they can get it done," Deb said, talking off her apron.

Amy nodded, and watched Karen slip into the back. Deb leaned against the counter. She looked over at the three signed posters and thought about how far all three of them have come from the days when those pictures were taken. Nathan was admittedly at the end of his career and just playing to get the last of it out of him, and to be close to home.

That was when she was shaken back to the real world by the bells from over the door. She turned around when she noticed Amy perk up and get ready to take care of a customer then go down with the sigh that she knew who they were. Deb didn't expect to come face to face with her ex-mother and father-in-law.

"Morning Deb," Mae said, in her sweet voice.

"Morning Mae, Royal, so here to say good bye?" Deb responded.

Royal came over to the counter and looked at Amy. "Honey can I get a cup of coffee," he said.

Amy nodded, "How do you want?"

"Black," he said, and turned to Deb, "Is Karen here today?"

Deb nodded, "Yeah, she in back. We're just getting ready to head over to Peyton's Office. This is her first day with the label starting business."

Royal nodded, "Peyton was always ambitious. I remember her when she was with Nathan, very dark, brooding and sarcastic. I've seen not much has changed with her except which Grandson of mine she married."

Deb rolled her eyes and sighed in relief when Karen came out of the kitchen. The one side effect that came about from their families getting closer together was now they had to share. It was a negative in away because they had to deal with their stuff. On the positive side Deb didn't have to deal with it lone.

"Mae, Royal, stopping by to say good bye?" Karen asked.

Mae shook her head, "Well we came to tell you both something," Mae said.

Deb looked at her, "What is it Mae?"

Mae sighed, "Well…"

"Just spit it out woman," Royal said, "What's she's trying to tell you is that we're staying here until New Years."

Deb and Karen looked at each other and their faces dropped.

"Gee that's great, I bet the kids can't wait to hear the news," Deb said.

Royal smiled, "They'll be excited, well Mae and I are off."

Karen and Deb watched them leave. Karen shook her head stunned.

"Karen, do you still have the extra bedroom?" Deb asked.

Karen nodded, "I do."

"Their staying with you," Deb said.

"Oh no, this is your year to take them," Karen shot back.

"Karen, I'd kill one of them, or return to drinking if I live a month with them."

Karen shrugged, "You'd think I'd be better off?"

"Yeah, you don't have to hear constantly about visiting Dan," Deb responded.

"Well try listening to Royal pest Angela about improving her basketball game or asking why she was never a cheerleader."

Amy was laughing. The two older women looked at each other.

"What?"

"Not to butt in, but why don't you just flip for who they stay with."

The two older women looked at Amy and shrugged and started looking for a quarter.

* * *

After school Haley came home and threw her briefcase on the floor and coat over the back of the chair. Looking around she saw her parents were sitting on the nearby sofa. Their eyes were fixed on her as she undid her hair from the ponytail.

"I thought y'all be back on the road by now," Haley said.

Lydia nodded, "Normally we are, but we've decided to stay on here until New Years."

Haley nodded and then smiled, "That's great. I'm sure the boys will love having y'all around," Haley said.

Jimmie shook his head, "Haley, we're not staying because we want to, we're staying because we feel we need too."

Haley looked at her Dad with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean, you need too, Dad?"

He sighed, and looked at his wife.

"Haley, we heard you are signing with Peyton's Record Label today."

Haley nodded, "Yes, actually that is where I'm headed after I changed."

"Well we're just concerned that things will turn out like last time," Jimmie said.

Haley shrugged, "Dad, Mom, the boys are my life now. I'm only cutting the album just to help Peyton, my sister-in-law. Beyond that I have no other plans; I like teaching and spending time with my sons."

Lydia nodded, "Haley-bop, we believe you; we just want to stay around and make sure."

"Also we don't get to see Brian and Jamie that often, so we'd like to spend time with them."

Haley sighed, "Well I'd rather you two staying her until next year because you want to spend time with my family."

Lydia smiled, "We do, and we really like Jamie's girlfriend, Ashlyn."

Jimmie was laughing, "Yeah she reminds me of someone."

Haley laughed, "Yeah, Nathan says that every time he spends time with her."

Jimmie nodded, and smiled. "Well I can't wait to see him play."

Haley nodded, "Friday night. If you come early you can watch Ashlyn play."

"Ashlyn plays basketball? I've always figured Jamie to like cheerleaders," Lydia said.

"Oh Mom, don't call him anything but James to his face, he doesn't like any of his old nicknames."

"Okay, she is so much different then Cierra," Lydia said.

"Yes refreshing isn't it," Haley said.

"Yes it is."


	336. Interviews

Chapter 336 Interviews

The Tree Hill Office of House of Davis was completely different from the New York Office; Kayla Greene noted when she entered the lobby of it. The Tree Hill Office had a homier country feel then the Corporate New York Office. She studied the walls and noticed that they were done in shades that would put a person at rest. Also the way the space was laid out it was given more to personal needs and comfort they jamming another desk into an already over crowded space.

Kayla had flown down yesterday for the interview. She liked the idea of relocating down south. She had heard stories told to her by family friends that had visited and lived down here that it was the place to be, and it was so different from New England where she was from and New York. So she was hoping and praying that she would nail this interview and come down here.

She smiled and looked at her reflection in the glass door. She was five foot five inches tall, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a petite frame. Unlike her mother she tried to keep thin by working out regularly, it was a source of vanity. So to her eye she looked good in her business suit when she presented herself to the Receptionist.

"How may I help you," The Receptionist asked.

Kayla nodded the screen has already started. She smiled and looked at the young women in the eye. "Yes, I have a ten O'clock interview with Rachel Gatina, my name is Kayla Greene," Kayla said.

The Receptionist nodded, "Yes Ms. Greene, Ms. Gatina is expecting you," she said and handed Kayla a clipboard with papers on it, "She also left these here for you to fill out."

"Thank You," Kayla said, and took the clipboard. Sitting down in a chair she started filling out all the standard paper work, all the usual stuff. She worked on it until the door to the inner office opened up and a tall red head stood in the door.

Kayla stood up, and looked her in the eyes. The Redhead was dressed business casual. Noting this, Kayla was surprised this was such a casual work place.

"Kayla?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Kayla said.

"Hi I'm Rachel Gatina, I spoke with Marcy Greene about you," she said.

Kayla nodded, "Yes, Marcy mentioned your name."

"Follow me," Rachel said and led Kayla through the door.

To Kayla every new office was like stepping into wonderland. There was so much to explorer and get to know. Every office was different. She followed Rachel to a conference room and had her sit down at the table. Rachel sat down across the table from her and opened a file.

"I'm very impressed by your resume, what it doesn't tell me is why you are willing to take a demotion to come work here," Rachel said.

Kayla sighed, she expected this question. "In all honesty Ms. Gatina, I know nothing about fashion and the fashion world. When Marcy approached me about the job I thought about it and personally it sounded interesting. I was tired of running the office I was in and was looking to move up, over or some other field. Also the opportunity to move to North Carolina was too good to risk missing out on."

Rachel nodded, "Do you have any problems traveling? This job does entail traveling and working weekends. Ms. Davis flies up to New York semi-regularly and usually someone from the office accompanies her, if you are in this job it would be you that would travel with her."

Kayla nodded, "I have no problem traveling. I'm looking for a challenge in my life."

Rachel nodded, "Good, now the job would also entail keeping Ms. Davis schedule, answering phones and arranging meetings, travel, accommodations etc."

"I can do that, I've done it in the past and could it again."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, are you wear of the basic benefits and compensation package information we sent you?"

"Yes I do," Kayla said.

"Do you have any questions?"

Kayla shook her head, "No."

"Okay, I now we're going to have you talk with the woman you're going to be answering to. She basically runs Ms. Davis personal staff and you'll be taking some of her work load."

"That's good, I'd like to hear from her what I'd be getting into," Kayla said.

"Just give us a moment, if you want there is water in the fridge."

Kayla nodded as Rachel left the office. She looked around and saw the pictures of several of the Design House's labels designs on top models, on the run ways of Paris, Milan, and New York. She finally stood up and went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. Looking around she wondered what the people were thinking as they went about doing there thing.

As she stood there that was when the door opened. Kayla looked her blue eyes with the young woman's blue eyes that walked into the room. Kayla sighed, this woman couldn't be more then twenty-two years old, but she had the air of being in charge. The blonde looked her over and sized her up, this young woman was about five foot ten, athletically built, wore her red hair in a ponytail, and she wore business casual style. Right away Kayla knew she would be working for this woman.

The redhead smiled, and Kayla then quickly wondered what was it and redheads in this office, and offered her hand out, "Hi I'm Bobbi-Lee Burke, I'm Ms. Davis assistant and the person this position would answer directly to," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla took her hand and shook it, "Kayla Greene, please to meet you," she said.

"Let's have a seat, I've been running around all day and I need to take a load off," Bobbi-Lee said and head for the conference table.

Kayla followed and sat across from Bobbi-Lee. As Kayla studied the woman she could see a lot of herself in her when she was her age. Bobbi-Lee was driven and very high energy that was why she was where she was at such an early age. There was definitely something familiar about Bobbi-Lee Kayla thought.

"Bear in mind I've been doing this for a while, interviews that is, and I've become quiet jaded about the process," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla nodded, "I understand, Marcy told me that this was on going."

Bobbi-Lee nodded and was re-reading Kayla's resume. "Well I don't know Marcy Greene, Ms. Greene, you are her because of Ms. Gatina, but from what I could tell by your resume you are more then qualified for this position. How do you handle long hours?"

"Work them all the time," Kayla said.

"Weekend travel?"

"No problem."

"Making sure Ms. Davis isn't disturbed during certain times of the week?"

"That can be done."

"Okay, she travels almost every weekend to New York, so you'd have plenty of chances to stay connected with people you know up north."

Kayla nodded, "That would be nice. But I'm really looking forward to starting fresh."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Well are you ready to meet Ms. Davis?"

Kayla nodded, "Yes I am."

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Follow me, and bring your stuff."

"Okay," Kayla said, and collected her stuff. She followed the taller woman through the aisles and halls of the office space. The place seemed to be a hive of activity yet there was no stress in the air.

"So you went to Fairfield University?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Yes I did," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, her smile hidden from Kayla. "I almost went there. My Dad is an alumnus and wanted me to attend there."

Kayla nodded, "It was a great school. So I take it you don't get many Fairfield Stags down here."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "We have a couple of staff here, but natives not really, just my Dad."

"Not to be bold or sound like a party girl, which I'm not, what is there to do around here? I have the night free and don't want to sit in the hotel room by myself."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Just some local bars, I'm not sure what is going on at Tric tonight."

"Tric?" Kayla asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yes the local Night Club. I'll have to check the schedule, maybe there is something going on there tonight."

"Thank You," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "Well here we are," she said, and knocked on the door and entered, "Brooke, this is Kayla Greene."

Brooke Davis looked up from what she was doing and studied Kayla. Then she smiled a big smile that showed off her dimpled. Kayla was put at easy right away. She didn't even notice Bobbi-Lee had left the room.

"Welcome," Brooke said, her natural cheeriness came through, "Have a seat, Marcy spoke highly of you when I talked to her."

Kayla nodded, "Yes Marcy tends to speak very highly of me."

Brooke nodded, "Not to pry, but I noticed you and Marcy have the same last name, are you two related?"

"It's a complex relationship, but we are related by marriage."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I've gotten use to complex family relationships. So what makes you want to come down here and work for the House of Davis?"

"The House of Bocephus wasn't hiring?" Kayla said, joking.

Brooke looked at her for a second and laughed, "From that Hank Williams Jr. Video. Still seriously, why would you want to leave your family and life to come down here?"

"New challenges, I want to get away. I've become so jaded with New England and New York."

Brooke nodded, "So you were looking around. Marcy just happened to get a call from Rachel and you're here?"

Kayla nodded, "Yes. I got tired of running the editor's office at my last job and wanted something different. Marcy and I were always close and she liked fashion and it something I'm new too, so it sounded like a good challenge and a good fit for what I was looking to do."

Brooke nodded, "Do you have any ambitions to be a designer?"

Kayla shook her head, "No, I don't have the talent to be that imaginative. The running of it intrigues me; I like to see the nuts and bolts, and cogs that run the machine, so to speak."

Brooke nodded, "Well, you certainly seem passionate about office work."

"Well I want to be the best at what I do."

Brooke nodded. She liked this woman, for some reason. Also for some reason she was strangely familiar."


	337. Where Is My Punk Brother?

Chapter 337 Where's My Punk Brother?

The day was nice for the late fall so they had the Engine out on the ramp, and were working on changing the hose in a few of the hose beds. Cade stood up top on the finishing each row off and making sure everything fell just right. They were finishing up the last hundred feet of hose when he heard some foot steps on the ramp.

"Where's my punk brother?" the person from the ramp called.

Cade finished what he was doing and looked over towards the ramp. He smiled and slide off the hose bed, and looked at the others. "Hey guys I'll be right there," he said, and they nodded.

Cade walked out onto the ramp and looked at the forty-four year old man standing there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bane of my existence," Cade said.

The forty-four year old, who is taller the Cade by a few inches smiled. "So big brother it's been a few years."

"Brendan," Cade said with a smile, "How are you?"

The two brothers bumped fists and did the quick man hug. They looked each other over and nodded.

"Come in, I'll get you a cup of coffee," Cade said.

Brendan nodded, "I'm good. So you're still here I figured they'd move you to the Rescue by now."

Cade shrugged as he led his brother into the fire station and into the first floor kitchen. He poured to cups of coffee and handed the mug to his brother.

"No the best coffee in town but it will keep you going," Cade said.

Brendan nodded, "So how is my Big Brother doing all alone down south?"

Cade shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Bobbi-Lee moved back in August, and I see her regularly. Huck has a girlfriend and Kelly is still Kelly."

"James has a girlfriend?" Brendan asked.

Cade nodded, "Yup he's got a girl, I've yet to meet her, but he's smitten. Kelly tells me she's a great girl. She burrows books out of my library all the time."

Brendan shook his head, "With the books you and James read, she's a nerd."

Cade shook his head, "Hey Darcey wasn't a nerd, and she bought and read a good number of those books."

Cade looked at his brothers light brown hair, which he still wore spiked. "So how is it in the old berg?"

Brendan shrugged, "If you came and visited more you would know."

"Hey I have two kids I still have to put through college. So travel is not an option."

"Well I ran into Peddy."

Cade shrugged, "So?"

"He told me you visit New York every September."

Cade nodded, "So Brendan, what's your point?"

"You couldn't hope a train and visit Mom and Dad?"

Cade shook his head, "Dad made it clear how he felt when I moved down here."

Brendan nodded, "You know he's in a home now. I'm surprised Bobbi-Lee didn't tell you."

Cade shrugged, "Bobbi-Lee is Bobbi-Lee, she'll tell me what she wants me to know. So anyways, why are you down here?"

"I wanted to see my big brother."

Cade nodded, "And guilt him to come north and visit."

"There's still the matter of your oldest."

Cade shook his head, "Michaela wanted me to have no say in her rising and only wanted me to pay. Which I did, faithfully. Which including sending her to college, which I might add I paid for a very good and expensive school. I've done good by her."

Brendan shook his head, "But you were her Dad, like you should have been."

"Well you can thank Michaela for that. Anyways Jack is her Dad."

Brendan shook his head, "Jack is an idiot. She's need guidance from a good man, and Miguel was the closet to that she could see regularly."

"Who's fault is that you couldn't see her Brendan? Not mine, I left and did what I had to do. The deal was no visitation and child support including education. Which I did, and I supplied her with medical benefits too."

"All I'm saying is you could have tried better."

"Brendan, I was and Darcey was encouraging me too, then she got pregnant with Huck and we didn't want to cause her any confusion with summers and holidays down here."

"She's still confused. She wants to know the man he help create her, and pay for everything for her."

Cade shrugged his shoulders. "I'm surprised she even knows about me."

Brendan sighed, "Michaela told her about her parentage recently, because she was having surgery and wanted to get out there so Kayla knows her Dad was."

Cade shrugged his shoulders. "She hasn't contacted me, and all my dealings with Michaela have been through a third party. So I'd be surprised that she shows up here."

Brendan nodded, "Maybe you could contact her."

Cade shook his head. "No it would just cause more turmoil with her."

Brendan nodded, "So can I have dinner with my family?"

Cade nodded, "Yeah, I'm off tonight, I'll call you and give you the details. Let me call the kids first."

"Okay, I can't wait," Brendan said and finished his coffee and left the station, leaving Cade to think, about what they talked about.


	338. His Airness

Chapter 338 His Airness

When Nathan was shown into the office he made note of it as being quiet and serene. The place was richly appointed and on the wall hung memorabilia from the occupants playing days. Nathan knew that it was rare for the Owner and Managing Member of Basketball Operations to ask to have a player come to his office. But what made him even more nervous was the man that sat behind the desk.

Nathan studied the older black man with a cleanly shaven head. He remembered growing up and read, hearing, or seeing this man's exploits on the basketball court. He never thought he would get to meet him, never mind work for him, or be compared to him.

"Nathan, please have a seat," he said, with the subdued North Carolina accent of his youth.

Nathan had always known that being a good basketball player from coastal North Carolina he would draw comparisons to the man behind the desk. He always tried and follow his example and even listened to what he said, and became a complete player like this man. Nathan even wore the same jersey number that this great player wore.

"Thank You Sir," he said in awe, "I came as soon as I was back in Charlotte."

He shook his head, "No need to worry, I knew you were spending your time with your family. I've watched you with your sons; you are an amazing father, Nathan."

Nathan nodded, "Thank You, Sir. I try, I've not always been there in the past but I do what I can for them."

The Man behind the desk nodded, "Yes the so called Naley years. Well I'm glad to see that they are behind you now. So how's the transit to living back East coming along?"

Nathan shrugged, "Good, I guess. I enjoy spending time with my family and the slower pace then LA is better."

The Owner nodded, "So you and Antwon Taylor are sharing an apartment?"

Nathan nodded, "Yes, I'm trying to save him some money, since my wife and kids only come up here when were in town on weekends."

The Man behind the desk nodded. "Nathan, I'm going to be one hundred precent honest with you. I didn't want to sign you."

"I understand," Nathan said.

"Well Nathan, you came with a lot of baggage, the dealings in High School with gamblers, the make of being distracted, and of course the whole Naley thing. We've been slowly building a winning team, and I didn't want a distraction."

Nathan nodded, "I can see your position here, sir."

"But you have proven me wrong. Except for the PR Baggage you bring you've been nothing but a joy and an asset to the team. You've played your heart out every game and you practice hard every practice."

"Thank you sir."

"I do have one question, from one old hardwood warrior to another, why are you still playing?"

"I don't get what you are asking me," Nathan said, "You want to know why I'm playing for your team."

"No, why are you still playing. You still perform at the level that makes you a great player but your heart isn't on the court."

Nathan took a deep breath, "Sir, I perform and give me all, so I still can't believe you asked that of me."

"Nathan, are you happy be separated from your family?"

Nathan shook his head, "No I love being there for my family."

"So why do you still play. I know after this five year contact ends you plan on retiring."

"I still have the thirst to play. I don't want to end it short, and have regrets and bitterness and visit it upon my sons to beat me."

"You want to leave it all out on the court."

Nathan nodded, "I do."

"That is a noble sentiment, have you ever thought about walking away?"

Nathan nodded, "Yes, if I didn't sign here I would have walked away."

The Man behind the desk nodded, "You just don't seem happy. I just want to make sure you are doing things for the right reasons."

Nathan nodded, "Well I believe I am, Sir."

The Man behind the desk nodded, "Your son James has some game."

Nathan nodded, "Thank you I'll tell him."

"What are his plans for the future?"

Nathan shrugged, "I know he wants to play for UCLA, but that might change. His girlfriend has a kid and he might want to bring her along as his wife. So I'm not sure."

The Man nodded, "Family is very important. He has a lot potential, but he must do what is right."

Nathan nodded, "That was how he was raised. James is a good boy, and he's becoming a good man. Every time I see him I get to be more and more proud of him."

"You should be proud of your sons."

"I am."

The Man behind the desk nodded. "Well Nathan, it was a pleasure talking to you. Just think about what I said."

Nathan nodded, "I will."

"So go, I know you have a session with the trainer about your knee."

Nathan nodded, "Thanks again, I've always wanted to meet you Mister Jordan."

Mister Jordan smiled behind the desk, "The pleasure was all mine Nathan, it was all mine."

Nathan nodded, and left the office.


	339. Opening Day

Chapter 339 Opening Day

Until things settled Peyton's office in Tric would also double as the offices for the still yet named label. The business had a license and incorporated but the brand name hadn't been chosen yet. So among one of the first things Peyton had to do during the start up was get a brand name. Well at least today she got her first employee and was signing her first artist, so there were some positives there.

She looked across her desk at the sixteen year old brunette that stood there. Peyton shook her head, Fallon Stafford; she could read the body language and knew that she didn't want to be here. Well a deal was a deal.

"Fallon, what are your skills?" Peyton asked.

"Skills? Why do I need skills?" Fallon asked.

Peyton sighed; this was going to be tough. "Well guess what, I don't take lip and I have an agreement with your Dad. He reassures me that you'll perform well here and do you job."

"Oh yeah, how?" she asked.

"Simple, he holds your purse strings," Peyton said, and gave her a smile, "Anyways you know what record labels are like they have launch parties and stuff like that all the time."

Fallon nodded, "So I work up to your standards and I'll be fine?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes you will be fine."

Fallon nodded, she saw this formidable pregnant woman standing in front of her.

"So what do I do?" Fallon asked.

"What ever I tell you. For now, you'll sit there," Peyton pointed to a desk, "and answer phone calls. Also you will type things up and spread flyers around. Grunt work, but eventually if we do well there will be more responsibility and more tasks to be done."

Fallon nodded and headed over to her desk. Peyton stood behind hers and put on her reading glasses. She reviewed the schedule and looked at the time.

"Fallon," Peyton said.

Fallon looked up and at Peyton. "Yes?"

"Run down to the café and get a pot of coffee and some mugs. Ask for Deb, Amy or Karen, they'll know what to get. We have a signing today."

Fallon looked at her, "A signing?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes the first artist."

Fallon nodded, and left the room. Haley walked in and watched Fallon leave.

"Peyton, who was that?" she asked.

"That Haley, is Fallon, my assistant at the label."

Haley nodded, and took a seat in front of the desk. Peyton sat behind the desk and they looked across at each other for several minutes.

"Are you ready for this?" Peyton asked.

Haley nodded, "I'm just waiting for Arii. I trust you, but it is sort of a tradition, he is here when I sign."

Peyton nodded, the contract was finalized. She had spent the better part of a week between the fax machine, email, and on the phone hammering out the details of the contract. It was pretty much a standard deal, just with the label taking a little less, and Haley fronting more money. But both sides' money people agreed that it was a fair deal.

Peyton looked up and Baldwin walked in. He nodded to Haley and to Peyton and took his spot on a nearby sofa. Peyton asked him to be here just incase Arii tried pulling anything. He just sat there quiet.

Finally Arii arrived. He came running in looking haggard.

"Sorry I'm late this was one hell of a place to find," Arii said and looked at Peyton.

"Peyton Sawyer, it's been a while. So you've gotten back into the business, you were always fun to deal with."

Peyton shook her head, "It's Scott now, and you were always full of shit Arii. So let us get down to it, since Haley seems ready to record."

Haley nodded. She looked at her agent then to Peyton. "So where are the papers?"

"Haley, not so fast," Arii said.

"Gold, don't try any last minute shit to pad your wallet," Baldwin said from the sofa.

"Who are you?" Arii asked.

Baldwin smiled, "The bullshit police."

Arii sighed. "Then who are you really."

"Just one of the partners in the label," Baldwin said.

Just then Fallon walked in with the coffee and fixings. She placed the stuff on the desk and looked around. She could feel the tension in the air around Arii. She looked at her Dad and saw the look on his face, and she beat a haste retreat to her desk.

"Arii, the offer is far more the generous. So I'm signing it," Haley said.

Haley took the contracted and signed the paper and handed it to Peyton. She looked it over and signed it herself. Arii was shocked.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

Haley nodded, "This is about helping a friend and not about making money."

Arii threw up his hands and just walked away. Baldwin took the contract and looked over it. He nodded and smiled and made sure all contracts were signed and then copied them. Giving the concerned parties their originals and/or a copy of it, when he was done he left.

Haley looked at Peyton and nodded. "Well it's done, now all you need to do is start putting together an album."

Haley laughed, "Always easier said then done."

Peyton looked around, and noticed Fallon was starting file papers. "Well I can start looking for a producer for you, to start helping you out with picking songs."

Haley nodded, "Anyways where can you find a good one?"

Peyton shrugged, "Like anything, I'll call around."

"Or just have one walk into your office," a harsh male voice said from the doorway.

Both Peyton and Haley turned and looked at the door. Haley looked shocked and Peyton shook her head.

"Keller," was all Peyton said.

Chris Keller walked into Peyton's office and smiled. "How are you ladies?" he asked.

"Worse now that you are here," Peyton defensively holding her belly.

"Blondie, you've always have had a weird sense of humor," Chris said laughing, and turned to look at Haley, "So Hales, finally cutting that Greatest Hits Album."

"Yeah, why does it matter to you?" Haley asked.

"Well I produced and song with you on one of your hits and produced another, I figured you would want to repeat some of that Chris Keller magic."

"Please," Haley said, "Last I heard you were out of music because of some scandal."

Chris laughed, "Scandals don't keep Chris Keller down."

Peyton shook her head, "So how did you know Haley would be here?"

Chris smirked, "I didn't, I heard there was a new label starting and they were looking for local artists, so I decided to offer my services, because you know the Ladies Love Chris Keller."

Peyton shook her head, "What would you say if I said no?"

"You can never say no to me Blondie," he said.

Peyton walked around, "Excuse me, I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Chris smiled, and turned to Haley.

"What's with Blondie, she seems more bitchy then usual, and she seems to be putting on weight," Chris said.

"You idiot she's pregnant," Haley said.

"Whoa! I know it's not mine."

Haley shook her head, "I'll talk to Nathan, and then I'll think about working with you again," she said and walked out of the office.

Fallon looked up from her desk and turned to Chris.

"Hello," he said.

She shook her head, "You're still here?"

Chris shook his head dejected and walked out of the office only after leaving a card on Peyton's desk.

_

* * *

__Breakin Author's Note: I've debated and finally decided for all my loyal readers a Christmas Present, six chapters. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year One and All._


	340. End of The School Day

Chapter 340 End of the School Day

The final bell rang and the kids started piling out of there classes and heading towards their lockers. Angela stood by her locker and shifted her books in and out between the locker and her backpack. She sighed when she looked at the people coming and going, she was going to miss this. But College was a whole another challenge, and she was always up for another challenge.

"Hey Angela, what are you doing after practice?" Kay asked, coming up to her locker.

Angela shrugged, "Probably what I do all the time, homework."

Kay nodded, "Yeah, same here, god our lives are so boring," Kay said.

"Not anymore," Rhett said, and leaned against the locker next to Angela's, "I hear you are doing nothing after practice today."

Angela sighed, "It's true, and you think you want to change that?"

"I believe I can," Rhett said.

"What would you do if I said, no."

Rhett smiled, and chuckled. "What makes you think, that you can say no?"

Kay rolled her eyes, "Would you two stop flirting and just ask her out, and Angela just accept that you want to go on a date with him."

Angela looked at Kay, and shook her head.

"Don't even say a word, gosh! Sometimes you're so dumb," Kay said and stormed off.

Angela shrugged and turned to look at Rhett. He shrugged back at her.

"Well Kay has always been cutting when she spoke," Angela said.

"Well what do you say?" Rhett asked.

"What do I say? Now I'm confused Rhett."

Rhett laughed, "Well Kay was right, I was going to ask you out on a date."

Angela shook her head and sighed, "Well okay, pick me up at seven."

Rhett nodded, "I'll be there."

She nodded, "What should I wear?"

"Something comfortable," Rhett said and walked away.

* * *

Just down the hallway Ashlyn and James were by her locker. She was playing with the hem of his jacket and he just smiled at her. Kay walked over and watched the young couple in love. Hardly a week ago they weren't even talking, and then suddenly James went on this mysterious trip to Charlotte and when he came back it was all good. He even broke the single game scoring record in that return game. 

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ashlyn asked.

James gave her a smile, "Well I figure I should actual spend time with my girlfriend, instead of sneaking around with you," he said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "You would rather spend time with that girl, then me that can love you right?"

James shook his head, "Well I do have to put the time in with her."

Ashlyn pouted, "Well I guess, you have to do what you have to do."

Kay shook her head. James caught her out of the corner of her eye. "Can I help you Kay?" he asked.

"I was just wondering what is keeping you two?" Kay asked.

"Keeping us?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well you two seem to have something you need to talk about and all this lovey dovey crap is keeping you from what you two need to talk about."

"Why are you saying this Kay?" James asked.

"Well you two were great, and then you head off together to Bear Creek, and are not talking when you get back, and then James you fly to Charlotte for a week. When you come back you make nice. Well there is still something you need to talk about, so get over yourselves and just do it."

Ashlyn looked at the younger Scott. Kay shook her head and walked off. Finally Ashlyn turned to face James.

"Wow, I didn't know Kay could be so blunt, and bitchy," Ashlyn said.

James shrugged, "Maybe I just saw a bit of her Mom in her."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Maybe she's right, we need to talk."

James nodded, "Yeah, I think you're right."

Looking around, Ashlyn looked at James, "Meet me at the Café around seven."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

Ashlyn nodded, and threw her basketball bag over her shoulder, "It's a date," she said and walked away.

* * *

Izzy came out of the Tutor Center and was looking over the most recent charges she had been given. Shaking her head, she started to head towards her locker. That was when Skye Gregory caught up with her. 

"Hey there," Skye said.

Izzy nodded, "Hey Skye."

"New assignments?" Skye asked.

"Yeah," Izzy sighed, "More people that are in hopeless need of just opening a book."

Skye laughed, "Well what do you expect?"

"So basic human intelligence," Izzy said and sighed.

"So cheer try-outs today?" Skye asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, have to replace Jessa and Daria."

"Not for nothing and I know you try and be positive, but good riddance to those two they were nothing but trouble."

Izzy shrugged her shoulders, "You're pretty much on target."

Skye smiled, "I loved that you just kicked Jessa's ass. You would have kicked Lexy's too if they didn't pull you two apart."

Izzy nodded, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Skye."

"You know, Keith Scott is back on the market."

Izzy nodded, "I heard."

Skye laughed, "I also heard he has eyes for his English Tutor."

"Really, lucky girl."

"C'mon, Is, you know that's you."

Izzy shrugged, "So they are just rumors. Considering he was at Jessa's hospital bedside when she broke up with him, I don't think he's up for a girlfriend."

Skye smiled, "Well you can rush in there and comfort him in his pain."

Izzy shook her head, "Do you really think that you were the first girl to think of it?"

Skye shook her head, "No, but I'm the first to suggest you do it."

Izzy shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

Skye looked down the hall, "Speaking of Prince Charming, here he comes, look good girl, and smile," Skye said.

"What?"

"Keith is coming this way, with his friend Mike."

Izzy stopped and looked down the hall. Keith and Mike stopped and he said something and left Mike. Skye looked at Keith and noticed he was coming over their way.

"Smile girl," Skye said.

Izzy looked at Keith as he came over.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Izzy replied.

"Hey," Skye said.

Keith looked at her, "Skye, right?"

Skye nodded, now unable to talk.

"Do you mind if I borrow Izzy for a moment?" he asked.

She shook her head. Keith looked at Izzy and they took a few steps away.

"What's with her?" Keith asked.

Izzy shrugged, "I guess she's a fan of yours."

Keith shrugged, "So what are you doing tonight?"

Izzy looked around, "Nothing I guess."

Keith smirked, "So do you want to go out?"

Izzy looked at Keith, "Out? Like on a date?"

Keith shook his head, "More like a friends thing," he said, and leaned forward and whispered, "Maybe a date."

When he leaned back he smiled. She smiled back. "What time should I pick you up?"

Keith shrugged, "I don't know, how about seven thirty."

Izzy nodded, "I'll see you at seven thirty," she said and walked back to Skye.

Keith started to head towards the gym, when he heard.

"What was that all about?" Skye asked.

Izzy shrugged, "I'm going out with Keith tonight."

Skye screamed! Izzy put her fingers in her ears and waited for her to stop.

"Oh! My God! You're going on a date with Keith Scott."

Izzy shook her head, "It's just a friend's thing."

"It's not I saw how he looks at you."

Izzy shrugged it off, "Well think what you may Skye, it's just two friends hanging out. Now excuse me I have to get to practice it will look bad if the captain is late."

Izzy walked off and Skye just shook her head.

* * *

Ellie was just about to reach the locker room when Mark stopped her. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He pulled her aside and smiled. 

"Hey I'm off grounding tonight, want to hang out?" he asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Mark, do I have to answer now, I'm late for practice."

"Okay, okay, c'mon, I've just got off grounding, and I miss seeing you."

Ellie shrugged, "Well I have to talk to my parents, and I'll call you later."

Mark nodded, "I'll be waiting."

Ellie smiled and slipped into the locker room.


	341. Full Disclosure

Chapter 341 Full Disclosures

She was nervous when she pulled up into the gravel driveway. Looking over the house that she had been at several times before, she wondered if she could this. She'd never met the family before, even though she knew his sisters, but she never met the parents. Chase sighed, Huck's Dad was a big part of his life and she didn't want to leave a bad impression on him. She liked being Huck's Girlfriend, and she figured if Daddy said no it was all over.

Getting out of her mustang she noticed that Huck's Truck, Bobbi-Lee's Car, were parked in the driveway, there was also a red explorer and a rental car. Shrugging she grabbed her bag and headed towards the front door. She had thought of bringing something but what to you bring to a single dad? Huck had been motherless for about twelve years and knew very little about his mom, other then the stories he was told. She shook her head and rang the door bell.

Bobbi-Lee answered the door with a smile. "Hi Chase, come in."

Chase smiled at Bobbi-Lee and entered the house. "Thanks Bobbi," Chase said to Huck's older sister.

"Everyone is out back, I was just finishing up the cooking," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Thanks," Chase said, and walked out to the back porch.

On the porch she saw Huck and Kelly were leaning up against the rail. They stood in front of two older men who were sitting down and talking. Kelly looked over when she heard the door and then tapped Huck. He turned and looked and saw Chase, and smiled.

"Dad, Uncle Brendan, I'd like y'all to meet someone very special to my heart," Huck said.

The two older men stood up and looked over two where Huck was standing and where Chase now stood next to him. She studied them back, the older man had red hair like Huck and his sisters, but the younger man had dirty blonde almost brown hair.

"Chase this is my Dad, Cade, and his brother Brendan, who's visiting from up north," Huck said.

Chase reached out and shook each man's hand.

"Dad, Uncle Brendan, this is my girlfriend Chase Adams," Huck said.

"Please to meet you," Cade said.

"Like wise," Brendan said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Chase said.

Cade and Brendan sat back down, "Have a seat, and we can start telling embarrassing stories about Huck," Cade said.

Chase smiled and sat down in one of the chairs. Cade looked her over and noted how much like her mom she looked like.

"So Chase, that is a unique name for a girl," Brendan said, "How did you get it?"

Chase sighed, "My real name is Chastity, my sister Izzy couldn't say it and it came out Chase, but no one calls me Chastity except my Aunt Rachel, and my Mom when she's mad at me."

Cade nodded, "So Chase what do you want to know about my boy?"

Chase shrugged, "How did he get the name Huck?"

Cade laughed, "When he was a boy I would read to him. When he was able to choose the book he wanted read to him, he always chose the same book, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. So I just started calling him Huckleberry, and Kelly became Tom. Eventually it was just shortened to Huck."

Chase laughed, "So that is why Kelly calls you Huckleberry?" she was looking at Huck, who nodded sheepishly.

"That's our Huckleberry," Kelly said.

"Chase, you have an accent, where are you from?" Brendan asked.

Chase blushed, she had thought she lost her accent, "I was born and raised mostly in New York City. This past summer my Mom moved us back here."

Brendan nodded, "My big brother here goes to New York every September."

Chase looked at Cade, "You do?"

"I go the either the second or third week of September, depends on the year. I stay a week and come home."

Chase looked at him strangely, "Why?"

Cade just shook his head, "Visiting ghosts, you can say."

Before Chase could explore any further Cade's last statement the back door opened and Bobbi-Lee stuck her head out the door. "Dinner's ready," she said.

The five people stood up and walked into the house. Each taking a spot on the table they sat around and started to eat. Chase expected there to be a prayer before the meal but they all started to pass the food around and there was actual small talk at the table. Most of it was directed by Brendan as he tried to catch up with each of his nieces and nephews.

"So when can I take the three of you out?" Brendan asked.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

Brendan laughed, "I'm leaving tomorrow night and I want to spend sometime with you three."

Huck shrugged, "Tomorrow after practice I'm free."

Bobbi-Lee looked at her watch, and then at her uncle, "Well I'm free tomorrow about the same time, if all goes well with this woman we interviewed."

"You were interviewing someone today?" Cade asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, and she seems prefect to be the Secretary for Ms. Davis. All she has to do is accept and sign the contract. I'm actually showing her my apartment, to see if she wants to rent one of the nearby units."

"Really, that's great," Cade said, Chase was also smiling knowing her mom would be happy, "So you'll get back to designing?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yes, finally, I've been so busy trying to keep this office and staff running."

"So who is this new wonder woman?" Chase asked.

"She's a woman, maybe about twenty-seven, actually from Connecticut like you Uncle Brendan, and this is funny Dad, and she's an Alumnus from your college."

Brendan nodded, "So what is she like?"

"Very focus, and driven, I can't believe what she's accomplished by twenty-seven."

Cade nodded, "It's good to see a Fairfield Alumni doing well for themselves, I hope it works out for you Bobbi."

"Does this woman have a name?" Chase asked, innocently.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, her name is Kayla Greene."

Brendan nodded, and then glanced over to Cade who was given him death stares. Cade then adjusted and looked at Bobbi-Lee, "It sounds like great news," he said, dryly.

Bobbi-Lee nodded. Huck sighed, "Well I can't think of how to say this."

"What's wrong Huck?" Cade asked.

He sighed, "Dad, you've always been so proud of me, but I think I let you down."

"Huck you can never let me down," Cade said.

"Well a few months ago, early August in fact I was approached by Savannah Pierce. She gave me a memory card and told me to look it over, which I did.

"They were pictures of a two year old red headed girl. I called Savannah and she said that was Ashlyn's two year old daughter Brett. I didn't believe her and she asked to meet me. There she showed me a birth certificate.

"Dad, Ashlyn broke up with me two years ago under her mom's orders, because she was pregnant with my child."

There was a deathly silence in the room. The color drained from most of the people's faces. Chase just stared at Huck, she then dropped her fork stood up and fled the room and eventually the house. Huck went to chase her but Brendan stopped him.

"Let her go that is one hell of a bomb you just dropped," he said.

"You mean, I have a two year old niece and you've been hiding it from me?" Kelly said, and she herself got up and let the room.

Cade shook his head, and went to the back porch. Brendan nodded and followed his brother. That left Bobbi-Lee and Huck in the room alone. The older Burke looked at her brother.

"Lost a little of your shine there," she said.

"What do you mean?" Huck asked.

"Well JL, you were always the golden boy, well I think you just lost some of that luster. Have fun, I have work to do," Bobbi-Lee said and left. Huck just sat there alone staring at his plate.

On the back porch Cade leaned on the rail and looked out at the passing river. Brendan came up next to him and rested his hands on the rail.

"Not how you expected to hear about your first grandchild?" Brendan asked.

Cade shook his head, "Nor did I expect it to be Huck."

"Kinda like father like son. Don't you see the irony in this all."

Cade shook his head, "This is different, I knew about her. Huck didn't even know until this summer."

"Still can't keep lying to them, Cade."

Cade nodded, "But they don't need to know."


	342. Right Where I Belong?

Chapter 342 Right Where I Belong?

It was a long day at practice when Nathan came home to the apartment he shared with Skillz. He threw his bag onto a chair and collapsed onto the coach and rested his face in his hands. He sighed loudly and just kept shaking his head. This went on for a few minutes until Skillz walked into the living room.

"Nate Dawg, what's wrong?" Skillz asked hopping into a nearby chair.

Nathan looked up at his roommate, "I had a meeting with MJ today."

"Dawg, that's great how is his Airness?" Skillz asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Good I guess, we didn't really talk much about him and more about me."

"So what did you talk about?"

"Mainly we discussed, my place in the game, the tough time signing with the team, and believe it or not family. He asked about my sons and the move. He talked about the importance of family and the effect the moves have on them and the importance in there life. He also questioned on why I still play."

Skillz nodded, "Why do you still play?"

Nathan looked at Skillz, "Even you are asking me?"

Skillz nodded, "Nate Dawg, you have nothing to prove to anyone, not yourself, not me, not the press, and especially not your family. Are you scared of becoming Dan? Nate you are already three times the man that you Dad is."

Nathan nodded, "What about you?"

"Nate, I play because I have child support. Willa and Ant deserve the best and they get it. You should see them Dawg, their faces light up when I'm with them, this past Thanksgiving, I took them down to the River Court and it was amazing. I felt like I was a kid again, and they are great. Bevin let's them play ball, and I tell you Willa is going to be one hell of a player for Luke next year," Skillz said, smiling.

Nathan nodded and leaned back on the coach. "How did you do it?"

"Do what Dawg?"

"Spend so much time away from your kids?"

Skillz sighed, "I didn't, Me and their Mom's Marriage self-destructed when we were apart. That was why we divorced, and she lives with them in Raleigh. When I'm not playing basketball I'm living near them. Well next year Willa will be living with her Mom's Parents, as Bevin and I agreed Tree Hill is a better place to go to High School then Raleigh."

Nathan nodded.

"But Nate, this conversation isn't about me, it's about you."

"What about me?"

"I've been living with you awhile now, and I can say this much, the only times I've seen you alive is when Ms. Haley Scott is here on the weekends and last week when James spent it with us."

Nathan nodded, "So I love being around my family."

"You know Skinny Girl gave up her dream for her family, and found that her real dream was to have a family."

Nathan nodded, "Well I have a family. I have a career, and I have my health."

Skillz nodded, "Nate, I believe his Airness was asking you are you right where you belong?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you where you suppose to be?"

"What are you telling me, Skillz?"

"Nothing, Dawg, I can't tell you anything. You're going to have to tell yourself where you belong."

Nathan nodded and looked at Skillz skeptical.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my stuff ready, we're playing tonight," he said, smiled got up and went to his bedroom. That left Nathan on the couch wondering if His Airness and Skillz were right. Looking back over his wall of the many pictures, he knew he missed seeing Haley and the boys' everyday. He also knew he wanted to be in the stands every time they played. Yet a dark image always clouded his view when he thought of retiring.

Standing up he felt that shadow creep into his head. The same voice, always telling him he hasn't done enough. It told him that he was never good enough. It forced him to perform. It forced him to push harder. It once even forced him to take performance enhancers. He also felt that he had to defeat that voice before he could retire, or he would become that voice to his sons. That was something that he would never want to do. He emancipated himself at sixteen to escape the control, but he was never able to break the strangle hold of that control. Still in these quiet moments it pushed him.

Right where I belong? Was the question, and his heart told him, it was Tree Hill. The voice told him it was on the basketball court pushing towards the Hall of Fame in Springfield Massachusetts. Who would win?

Nathan nodded and walked to his bedroom and got his gym bag. He had to play tonight.


	343. Hello Again

Chapter 343 Hello Again

There was a record store in Tree Hill. It was an interesting place; many colorful people have passed through here. Lucas and Haley would look for CDs there, and show the difference in there tastes. Peyton would explore the vinyl racks and try to find odd pieces of music to add to her collection. Chris Keller use to work there. For close to eighteen years it was run by a sage man name Max. Some would say he was almost another local legend. Others would think he was a wise council. Few would even consider him a master creator, pointing people in a direction that would help create themselves.

Well Max sat behind the counter and watched. For years the kids of Tree Hill would come in and look for what ever they wanted to listen to. Some were focused, so were searching, and some were hard to read.

Looking across the counter he watched this girl. She was sixteen, he knew that, and she was a cheerleader. He could tell by the jacket she was wearing. She was flipping through the CDs. They were acoustical, singer/songwriter stuff, not something typical of a cheerleader. He smiled; something about this blonde cheerleader reminded him of another blonde that still passes through these doors. So different from the stereotype, yet there was something about her he couldn't peg down. Also she seemed to like Chris Keller's music.

Just then the front door opened, and Max turned to look to see who it was. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear the old saying went. Chris Keller walked into the store and looked at the counter. Chris, use to still record in Tree Hill, so Max still saw him quiet regularly. Up until about a year ago, when he was suddenly cut from his label, divorced, and out of music, his latest album was never finished.

"Max," Chris said.

Max nodded, "Chris."

Chris started to walk through the aisles and Max just observed. The two people in the story didn't even know the other was there. She was absorbed into her search and he was absorbed into himself. This wasn't atypical of this place, Max liked to think of his record store as a place of refuge and peace. As those thoughts crossed Max's mind, he noticed the two people bumped into each other.

"Oops sorry," Miranda said, without looking up from the CDs. Out of courtesy she looked up to see who she was bumping into.

"No problem, babe," Chris said with a wolfish smile, "I still see you are listening to crap."

"Hello, again, Chris," Miranda shook her head, "What are you doing out of your hole?"

"Hey babe, I can't help it if you miss Chris Keller."

Miranda shook her head again, "Chris, remember one hundred feet."

"Hey I didn't know you were here."

Miranda sighed, "Well you're going to have to pay attention. Do you want to get in trouble?"

Chris shook his head, "No."

Miranda nodded, "Well pay attention next time."

"Chris Keller knows how to pay attention," he said.

Miranda gave him a look and nodded, "Right, tell that to your ex-wife. Is she still living in New Orleans?"

Chris shrugged, "I should I know, we hardly got along when we were married, how could we get along while we divorced, considering I still pay her alimony."

"What ever Chris," Miranda said, and stormed over to the counter and placed her CDs on the counter.

"Find ever thing you were looking for?" Max asked, trying to play it cool knowing he heard everything.

Miranda sighed, "Yeah, I've found most of what I'm looking for and something I don't care to hear again."

"Anything you would like me to keep an eye out for?" Max asked slowly ringing up her purchases.

"Not right now," she said, and paid for her CDs.

Leaving the store Chris looked up at Max. Max just shook his head and Chris just shrugged. Next thing they knew Max was back doing his job and Chris was back looking for CDs.


	344. Down On Main Street

Chapter 344 Down on Main Street

There was a knock on her bedroom door at seven o'clock sharp. Angela sighed and opened the door and saw Rhett standing there. He smiled at her, and gave her a look.

"Come in," she said.

Rhett nodded, and she let him in.

"So give me a second and we'll get going," she said, and started shutting down her computer. Ashlyn had been telling her to dress up, and Angela told her she wasn't wearing a dress or a skirt on the back of his motorcycle. So she just wore tight fitting jeans and a comfortable T-shirt.

Rhett looked her over and smiled. "You look nice."

"I look like a slob, and it is because of you and that motorcycle," she said.

He smirked, "Grab you coat," he said and walked out.

She grabbed her coat and followed. She was right he had his motorcycle. He was already putting on his gloves and helmet when she came over. He handed her another helmet. Off they went Angela kept herself close to Rhett, partial out of fear and some warmth. She hated to admit it; it was actually fun riding on the back of the bike.

She was surprised when they parked near the Riverwalk. Looking at him she raised an eyebrow as he packed away the helmets. He smiled, and nodded.

"I wanted to take you some place causal but nice," he said.

She nodded. As they started to walk, she took his arm and leaned against him. She didn't even know she was doing it. But old feelings of that summer flooded back into her heart and her head. How two people from very different back grounds came together, and formed a bound. She missed that, of course there was her family, Huck and Ashlyn, but there was always something about the bond she shared with Rhett. But she wouldn't let go and let the feelings take over.

"So how is Daria?" Angela asked, trying to make small talk.

Rhett shrugged, "Well she's home from the hospital. My Aunt and Uncle have gotten her a private care nurse. My Uncle hasn't been home since that weekend, he's back in Richmond salvaging a deal. My Aunt is in some spa. Daria start therapy soon," he said.

Angela shook her head, "She's probably not happy."

Rhett shrugged again, "Well I'm here with you, and not my bitch of a cousin. So can we focus on us and not her?"

Angela nodded, "I was just trying to make small talk."

Rhett sighed, "Angela, we have a past, but the past is the past. I want to worry about the present."

Angela inhaled and exhaled auditable. "Rhett, can't you just accept that I'm here with you now?"

"Angela, can't you just accept that you still care for me?"

The two stopped and looked at each other. Both just shot warning shots over each other's bows. Finally she sighed first.

"Rhett, I'm not sure what you want from me," she said.

Rhett nodded, "I wanted the girl who tried to teach me how to roller blade. I want to girl that I laid on park benches and looked at the clouds with. The girl that can probably beat most people I know in basketball."

Angela sighed, "Why do you want her?"

Rhett looked into her blue eyes and smiled. She was locked onto his eyes and just studied him. "It's simple really, she made me a better person then who I was."

She nodded. He finally led her over to a hotdog stand and she looked at him.

"This is what you are getting me for dinner?" she asked.

He smiled, "I remember when you would drag me here to get these all the time."

She shrugged, "Are you buying?"

"Of course," he replied.

Angela let go of his arm and run to the stand, "Well then I'm getting two with chili and a bag of chips," she said, and was all smiles.

Rhett couldn't believe what he saw. It was Angela Scott actually smiling at him. He shook his head and didn't want the moment to pass. He chased after her and met her in line.

She wasn't kidding; she ate two whole chili-dogs and a bag of chips. She washed it all down with coke. Now she was bouncing off the walls. Rhett was finding it hard to keep up, chasing after her. He forgot how much energy Angela could have and especial fueled by caffeine.

Rhett finally caught Angela near the end of the Riverwalk. She was smiling from ear to ear. He just stood there panting.

"I'm not in shape for this," he said.

She smiled, "You were never in shape for it."

Rhett straightened up and shook his head. "How do you do it?"

"Do what Rhett?"

"Be who you are?"

She sighed, "Simple I put it in drive and go."

Rhett shook his head, "It's that easy?"

Angela nodded, "What is the use of being someone you're not?"

Rhett shrugged his shoulders. "How come life is so easy for you?"

Angela sighed, "You know you're a real downer, Rhett."

Rhett shook his head. "It's just you're so in control, what you what and you know who you are already."

Angela shrugged. "Rhett, knowing who you are and what want are the easy parts. Going after what you want and getting the dream is another story."

"What do you want Angela?"

"What do we all want? I want to be accepted. I want to be loved. I want to be Angela."

"Angela?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by wanting to be Angela?"

She sighed, "Since I was born I was Lucas' little sister, Karen's daughter, Nathan's cousin, Dan's Niece, Keith's daughter. I was the second Roe Bastard. I was never Angela, I was the girl with the fucked up family, and great athletic ability."

"So isn't that who you are?"

Angela nodded, "That was how they defined me. But I want to be judged by my ability to do things."

"What can Angela Scott do that most people don't know about?"

"I love to sing. When I danced I felt the most free. My most peaceful moment was when I was at summer camp and I sailed into the middle of the lake. I would stay up at night just watching lightning strikes. What most people don't know is I really, I mean really, wish to have met my Dad."

Rhett nodded, and just looked at Angela. For all the admiration he had for her, it just doubled. He never knew that true extent of passion that burned in her soul. Like most people they looked at her as a blend of Scott and Roe, a more prefect balance then Lucas. What he saw was a woman looking to define herself.

"What about you Rhett? What do you want?"

Rhett sighed, "I want to be someone that people go to."

Angela nodded. "A noble calling."

"As much as you want to be Angela, I want to be Rhett."

She nodded. He took her hand and they headed back to where he parked his bike. He looked at her. "What do you want to do professionally?"

She smiled, "That's easy. I want to play basketball."

Rhett nodded, and directed her to get on the motorcycle. He took off and started to race through the streets of Tree Hill.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

Angela was shocked when they were parked outside her house. He parked and got off and she followed. Removing his helmet he placed it on the handle bars. Taking her helmet she stood in front of him.

"I would never have thought of it, but I love riding on the back of your motorcycle."

Rhett nodded, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. This will be the last time I take you on."

Angela looked at him, "Why?"

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you  
I'm alive, I'm alive_

Rhett shook his head. "I can't do it to you Angela. If you ride on it you risk losing your dream."

She shook her head, "Rhett, my dream shouldn't get in the way of us having fun."

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

He sighed, "Angela, I have no real plans for a career. I guess I never needed to. I care about you and you have a dream. I can't let you risk it with my foolishness."

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

"What foolishness, Rhett?"

"This motorcycle, oh believe me, I'm taking you out again. But I'll be driving in a vehicle with four wheels."

"Rhett, you don't have to change because of me."

Rhett shook his head, "I've already changed because of you."

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you _

I'm alive, I'm alive 

She looked at him. "What?"

"Angela, you made me see what I could be, and who I was. You made me a better man."

Angela shook her head, "I couldn't have."

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

Rhett nodded, "You have. Now I can pay you back. I will move heaven and earth to help you realize your dreams."

Angela looked into Rhett's eyes. "Why? Why do that? Why help me?"

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you  
I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

Rhett looked at her. He took in her blue eyes. They held vulnerability, a sensativity and yet a strength. She had always been strong, like a Japanese Katana, strong but supple. He never had to worry about her.

"That is simple, because I love you."

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

Angela stared back into his eyes. "What?"

"I love you Angela Scott," Rhett said.

She smiled, "That's what I thought you said," she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waste. They leaned into each other, and for the first time in two years their lips touched each other.

A jolt rushed through their bodies. For a moment they seemed to wrestle each vying for dominance. Then all of a sudden, she stopped and melted into his arms and their bodies pulled together closer.

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

They broke off their kiss and Angela took in his eyes. He stared back shocked.

"I guess it goes without saying I love you too."

Rhett shook his head. "I would say."

Angela kissed on light again. "Sorry, but I have to go," she said, and walked away. At her door she turned back and looked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, don't forget to call me."

She slipped into the door and closed it behind her. She leaned against the door and stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Her heart beat in her ears and her mind raced. She had let him back in, and kissed him again. She kissed Rhett Churchill! She smiled and just stood there enjoying it.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_


	345. Phone Sex?

Chapter 345 Phone Sex?

Haley laid on her bed and looked to the other side. It was empty as most nights. She really missed her husband and having him home for most of Thanksgiving Weekend just made her miss him more. She stared at the pile of papers she brought with her and didn't want to correct them. She wanted to see Nathan.

She checked her watch and grabbed the remote. She bought the NBA Package so she could watch all his games. So she decided she would use it.

Flipping on the TV she found which channel that the Bobcats were playing was on and flipped it on. It was the beginning of the second half, and she was watching the Bobcats play the Chicago Bulls in a close game.

Haley watched as they went down to courtside. She saw Mouth on the screen with his TV smile on.

"Thank You Al. It seems that this pre-season acquisitions have paid off well for the Charlotte Bobcats. Not only have did they sign Nathan Scott away from the Los Angeles Lakers, but by bringing home Antwon Taylor from where he played in Spain; they now have a powerful line up.

"Tonight is a prefect example, the play of Taylor and Scott has kept them in the game. Nathan Scott, himself having shouldered most of the load. This game is an important one because a win by the Bobcats puts them in a tie for the Southeastern Division with the Orlando Magic.

"You can see by the look on Scott's face he wants to win this game."

"Mouth, what do you take of the reports that Scott's knee has been bothering him?"

"He seems fine by what I can see courtside. The knee in question for those that are not in the know is his right knee. It was first injured in high school in a car accident. It was re-injured in college and in Los Angeles. In Los Angeles he did have surgery on it to remove loose debris as it was called."

Haley nodded. Nathan's knee had been a source of trouble on and off during his career. She also knew that the debris they removed was a good piece of cartilage, since it was torn. He recovered in the off season, but she always suspected it was never one hundred percent.

She finished watching the game. She did see a slight limp in his stride. It was something that a wife nineteen years would notice. Shaking her head she knew the trainers would keep him going, but she wasn't quiet sure about it.

When the game was over she shut off the TV and just laid there staring at the ceiling. About a half an hour later her cell went off on the night stand. She reached over and grabbed it.

"Looking for phone sex?" she asked.

"What?" Nathan said, shocked.

"I asked if you were looking for phone sex."

He laughed, "Not right now, I've just got rid of the press."

Haley laughed back, "Can let them see you rise to the occasion."

Nathan chuckled, "Watch the game?"

"Yeah, I caught some of the second half."

"We're doing well; we're tied for first place in the division."

Haley nodded, to herself, "That's good. What is wrong with your knee?"

Nathan sighed, "It's just a little sore, nothing to worry about."

"Nate, c'mon if you're hurt you should have it looked at."

"I will have it looked at just to please my beautiful and sexy wife."

"No sweet talking, Mister."

Nathan laughed, "Yes dear," he sighed, "How did the signing go today?"

"Arii tried to pull his last minute, more money crap."

"No kidding."

"Yeah, but I signed."

"There is something else."

"Yeah, Chris is back in town, and showed up in Peyton's office."

"Keller!" Nathan said, Haley could hear the animosity in his voice, "What did he want?"

"To work on the album with me."

"What did you say?"

"I wanted to talk to you first."

"You know I don't like him."

"I know Nathan. I just have the feeling that he can help."

"You can and have done it on your own, you don't need his help."

"I know Nathan, just consider it squaring my karma, he did help with Halo."

"Yeah so did my Dad."

Haley nodded. "But I think I'm going to offer him a deal."

"What type of deal?"

"Well you won't believe it until I tell you."

Nathan snorted, "I'm all ears."


	346. Too Good To Be True

Chapter 346 Too Good To Be True

Brooke looked out her window and watched Chase's Mustang pull into the driveway. She noticed that she was driving like Peyton. That didn't bode well. All she did was close her drapes and went back to her desk. Chase will talk to her when she was ready, and if not she'll speak to Izzy first, and then Brooke would confront her.

Chase raced upstairs to her room and crashed faced down on the bed. After a few minutes and quiet a few tears she rolled over to her night stand. Digging through the draw she found a slip of paper and dialed the number.

"Silvia, it's Chase, I need someone to talk to," she said to her sponsor.

"Chase, calm down, first and tell me what happened?"

"I just found out my boyfriend has a two year old daughter and he knew it around the time we met and he didn't tell me."

"Please, Chase, claim down. It is good talking to me," she said.

"I couldn't believe he would leave that out."

"Well maybe he wasn't sure, and he didn't want to burden you with it."

"He also just told his family."

"Well now things happen, we can't change the past. Now have you been thinking about drinking?"

Chase sighed, "Yeah, I even looked through my wallet for a fake id. I just wanted to numb my mind."

"But you called me. That's good Chase, stay committed, one day at a time. Now with the boyfriend drama, I'm not sure I can be much help. But I think you should talk to your mom."

Chase nodded. "I'll try."

"Remember serenity and strength," Silvia said.

When she ended her phone call she dried her eyes and looked in the mirror. Her mascara had run, so she went to her bathroom so she could wash her face. From the hallway Izzy heard her sister's water running so she poked into her bathroom.

"Chase can I borrow your red top?" Izzy asked as she came into the bathroom.

Chase picked her head up from the towel and looked at Izzy. "Which red top?" Chase asked.

"Oh my god, what's wrong Chase, you've been crying," Izzy said.

Chase shook her head, "Nothing Izzy," she said, and headed into her bedroom. Izzy was right behind her, partially to borrow Chase's red top.

Chase crashed down on her bed. Izzy sat at the foot and looked at her big sister. Chase emotionally had always been the stronger one, she had never let her feelings rule her or devastate her.

"Chase, c'mon we've been together since the crib, you can't lie to me," Izzy said.

Chase rolled over and looked at her sister. She noted that Izzy was getting ready for her friend's date with Keith; well that was what Izzy called it. Chase sighed, she didn't want to ruin this moment for Izzy, and she's been waiting for it for awhile now.

"I don't want to ruin it for you with Keith tonight," Chase said.

"Chase, if you don't tell me all I'll be thinking about is your problem while I'm out with Keith."

"Izzy, have fun, I'll be fine."

Izzy shook her head, "Fine? You said yourself fine means miserable. Tell me, or I'll get Mom up here."

"Pulling out the big guns?"

"Yes, and that's not the point, spill."

Chase sighed, and looked her sister dead in her eyes, "Huck is too good to be true," she said.

"What? Did he cheat on you?"

Chase shook his head, "He's just been lying to me."

"What was he lying about?"

Chase sighed, "You remember Ashlyn has a two year old daughter?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, and if I recall she said the Dad was not in the picture."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, well I just found out who the Baby Daddy is."

Izzy thought for a second, "Is Huck the Baby Daddy?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah, and according to him he only found out this August when someone named Savannah Pierce told him."

Izzy nodded, "Could that be Ashlyn's older sister?"

Chase shrugged, "I don't know. But he has known since August he's a Dad and he just told people tonight."

Izzy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to say. My only guess is he himself was trying to wrap his head around this information."

Chase shrugged, "Still I never thought."

Izzy sighed, "Chase, I don't think he hid it to hurt you. There has to be more."

Chase shrugged, "What do I do in the mean time?"

Izzy shook her head, "I can call Keith, cancel and we can pig out on ice cream."

Chase shook her head, "Chunkie Monkey sounds good, but Izzy go on your date."

Izzy shook her head, "No I can't leave you here alone."

Chase laughed, "Go out have fun. I'll be here with a pint of ice cream and some music."

Izzy nodded, "Are you sure?"

Chase looked at her, "Yes I'm sure. Don't worry it will just be ice cream."

Izzy smiled, "Okay Chase," she got up and started to leave.

"Iz," Chase said.

"Yes?" Izzy asked, and turned around.

"My red top is in the closet."

Izzy smiled and went to Chase's closet. When Izzy was gone Chase leaned back on the pillows and sighed. "My love-lies-bleeding," she said, staring at the ceiling.


	347. Parents, Kids, Dates, and Alone At Night

Chapter 347 Parents, Kids, Dates, and Alone at Night

Every so often Lucas and Peyton would spend the night together in the living room. Usually it was so they would watch TV or just sit and read. A lot of times it was just to sit and hold each other. It was their time together, and when the kids were younger it was their time with the kids.

Right now Lucas sat at the end of the couch with Peyton on the other end. She had her feet up in his lap and he was rubbing her feet.

"You never complain when I ask you to do this," Peyton said.

Lucas shrugged. "No I never do."

"You're such a good husband," she said and smiled.

He laughed, "Well I try."

She smiled, "I'm glad I picked you."

"Because of the foot massages?"

"Yeah, because of the foot massages."

Lucas laughed, "I knew I was good for something."

Peyton nodded, "You are good for many things."

Lucas leaned over and kissed her. He straightened up and started to massage her feet again.

"Remember in college when you use to do this for me?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, "When you were pregnant with Keith."

"Yeah," she said, "I would lie on that ratty old couch, that everyone seemed to pass out on, and you would just rub my feet and I would start my homework."

Lucas nodded, "I would come home from practice, and I would start dinner, and we would eat like sitting like this."

Peyton laughed, "Simpler times."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah simpler times," he said, "But as much as they were hard, and no matter how sweet the memories, I still like being right here in this place, in this time."

Peyton smiled and laughed. She was about to say something when Ellie came bounding into the room. Lucas looked at Peyton and she shrugged. They still wonder where she gets her boundless energy.

"Mom, Dad, Mark asked me to go to the batting cages with him, can I go?" Ellie asked.

Lucas shook his head and looked to Peyton. "Who will be taking you there?"

"Mark's Uncle Matt will be picking me up," Ellie said.

"Ashton's Dad?" Lucas asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah Ashton's Dad."

Lucas laughed, "Matt the General Manager at the Dealership," Lucas said to Peyton.

She nodded, "Okay," Peyton said.

Ellie started to jump up and down.

"But you have to bring Kay with you," Lucas said.

Ellie stopped bouncing and pouted. She stormed out of the living room and out to the backyard. She went there because she knew she would find her older twin sister out there shooting a basketball.

"Why was there two of us?" Ellie asked Kay.

Kay stopped and looked at her sister. "Well do you want the science answer?"

"Seriously Kay, I want to go out with Mark and I have to take you with me."

Kay shrugged, "I'm practicing."

"Kay, how are we related? All you do is practice basketball and draw; don't you want to have fun?"

"I'm having fun, Ellie."

Ellie shook her head. "C'mon Kay, how often do I ask you for help."

Kay shrugged, "Once a week with homework."

Ellie shook her head, "No with something important."

Kay shrugged. "Okay, I guess I'll go."

Ellie nodded, "Good I'll call Mark."

Kay shrugged and stuffed the basketball in the corner they kept it. The taller Scott Girl followed Ellie into the house. In the kitchen Ellie called Mark and confirmed their plans and the change in plans. Kay sighed, and looked at their parents.

Lucas looked up at Kay. She smiled slightly.

"I'll go with Ellie and Mark," Kay said.

Peyton looked at her older daughter, "Do you really want to go Kay?"

Kay nodded, "Yes Mom."

Peyton nodded, not totally believing Kay. "Okay, you both can go."


	348. I Want to Be Drunk In The Bar

Chapter 348 I Want to Be Drunk In The Bar

They easily passed through the door and head straight for the bar with their over Twenty-one wrist bands. The two brothers went to the bar and ordered a shot of Jamison each. They shot it down and stared up around the club.

Cade looked at his little brother and shook his head.

"I want to be drunk in the bar," he said and laughed.

Brendan shook his head, "Nah man, I heard you brag and I read about this place, I want to check it out."

"Dude, it's just like Toad's back in New Haven."

Brendan laughed, "Just Toad's is forty-eight years old, and this place is what?"

"Eighteen," Cade said and ordered a round of beers.

Brendan shook his head, "So what do you think about Huck's bomb there at dinner?"

Cade sighed, "Well I've heard the girl was seen with a kid, and I know where the kid is. I'm just still trying to wrap my head around the fact I'm a Grandpa."

Brenda laughed, "Or I'm a Great-Uncle."

Finally the older Burke looked over the place. "Their getting ready to start, I'm surprised neither Peyton nor Chase is here?"

"Peyton? Who's Peyton?" Brendan nodded.

"The Manager here."

"Oh, and Chase works here."

Cade nodded, she's a waitress."

Brendan nodded, and saw a band of youngsters take the stage. He tapped his brother. "Who's this?"

"High Performance Heart Attack, a local band of High Schoolers, they're not that bad."

Brendan nodded, "High Performance Heart Attack, sounds like an Emo Band."

Cade shook his head, "No they're not Emo."

Brendan laughed, "We shall see."

* * *

Brian stepped up to the microphone and adjusted it. He made sure his guitar was set and play a few cords to make sure everything sounded right. He looked to Kat who nodded at him, and then turned to Hawley who nodded. Turning around Psycho rapped on the snare drum and nodded. 

"We're High Performance Heart Attack," Brian said into the mic, " 1..2..3..4"

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Kids won't listen/ To what you're sayin  
Kids ain't wondering/ Kids ain't praying  
Mo says he's worried/ He says talk away  
He says yeah I've been cured_

Brian looked around and saw the crowd getting into the music. He rarely played the guitar since most of the songs they did only had one guitar part. It was more of a challenge to play guitar and sing but he knew he was up to it.

_  
I need some attention/ No house of detention  
I'd love some attention/ Don't start again _

Kids don't need that/ Kids don't want that  
Kids don't need nothing of the kind/ Kids don't follow

* * *

Across the room from the stage and the bar, Bobbi-Lee and Kayla were standing in the corner drinking. The blonde looked at the red head and smiled.

"This is a great place," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah Peyton really keeps this place going strong."

Kayla gave her a look, "Who?"

"The Manager here, I worked her my last two years of High School and through the summers in college."

Kayla nodded, "You were waitress?"

"Yeah until my last two years then I tended bar."

Kayla nodded. "Seems like a fun place to work."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "You work hard, but you do have fun."

_What you're doin/ In my face out my ear  
Kids won't follow/ What you're sayin  
We can't hear _

Can't stop looting/ Can't stop smoking  
Kids ain't wondering/ Can't stop choking  
Kids won't stand still/ Kids won't shut up  
Kids won't do it/ You talk to 'em now 

"Hey my Dad and Uncle are over by the bar," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla smiled, which was faked. "Yeah?"

Bobbi-Le shook her drink and looked at Kayla. "I'm heading over to the bar," she said and took off.

Kayla shook her head and followed the young red head through the crowd. When they reached the Bar she found herself standing in front of two middle age men.

"Oh there you are Kayla," Bobbi-Lee said, "I'd like you to meet my Dad, Cade," she pointed to Cade, "And my Uncle Brendan."

Kayla shook hands with Cade and they locked eyes. Kayla shivered with the icy stare of Cade. He had a cold hard look, in his blue eyes; there was something she didn't like about it. Next she shook Brendan's hand.

"So what are we getting to drink?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Jamison," Cade said.

"Jamison," Brendan echoed.

"Madori Sour," Kayla replied. Cade studied the blonde. Her blue eyes kept avoiding his. He felt her nervousness in her handshake, and he knew she shivered when she touched him. He must be giving off the cold vibe he got when confronted. Yet he did notice the easy in which she and Brendan inter-reacted, like they did know each other. Also the drink she ordered, he knew only one other person that ordered that drink and it was not someone he wanted to see again.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, and signaled the bartender. Magdalena came over and smiled.

"Hey Bobbi, long time," she said.

"Hey Mags, how you been?"

"You know the usual, same stuff different day."

"I heard you're the Head Bartender now."

Mags nodded, "Yeah, I run these apes now, so enough shooting the shit, what can I get y'all?"

"I'll have three Jamison's and a Madori Sour."

Mags nodded, "Coming up."

_  
Kids don't follow/ What you're doin  
In my face and out my ear/ Kids won't follow  
What you're saying/ We can't hear _

Kids won't follow/ What you're saying  
In my face out my ear/ Kids don't follow  
What you're sayin/ We can't hear  
What you say  
Not tomorrow/ Not today 


	349. A Friendly Sort of Thing

Chapter 349 A Friendly Sort of Thing

It was a nice surprise when Izzy got Keith's call and said he was picking her up. She was standing on her front porch when he pulled up in his Dad's Explorer. He got out and walked up to the porch and met her at the top step. She smiled feeling the longing to be in his arms. He just gave her a cocky smile, just a step above the Scott Smirk.

"So how'd you get the Car?" Izzy asked.

Keith sorta shrugged, staring at her and taking in the beauty of her eyes. He wanted to just grab her and hold her. His heart was beating rapidly, but he wasn't ready to. He said that this was a friendly date sort of thing, but he knew he was really kidding himself, it was a real date. He could see it in her eyes; she was considering it a real date, while he hoped she didn't see it in his eyes.

"Simple the 'rents wanted to stay home and cuddle or something," he said.

"Awe! Isn't it cute that the old people still can be in love?"

Keith shrugged, "Or horrible, remember my Mom is pregnant."

Izzy laughed, "How can I forget? My Mom keeps mentioning how she's going to be an aunt again."

Keith shook his head, "Yeah well what's next?"

"Your sisters dating?"

Keith shook his head, "Over my dead body."

"I bet they have that arranged too," Izzy said smiling, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Keith nodded and showed Izzy the way to the SUV. He even opened the door for her. Climbing into the driver's seat he forgot that he locked it and saw that Izzy had unlocked the door for him. He smiled and started the truck and pulled out onto the road.

He adjusted his Ipod and started to look for the right song. He flipped through it and found his "Pretty Girl" Playlist. Being the son of Peyton Sawyer he had more then a fair working knowledge of music. He found the prefect song.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed  
Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, come under cover_

She smiled when she heard the open chords of the piano. She turned and looked at him.

"How did you know I love this song?" she asked.

Keith shrugged, "I didn't. I just picked it out of my library."

_They can't hurt you now  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us_

She smiled and let the voice of Natalie Merchant fill her ears. There was something about this song that always made her happy. Now this song was going to be also connected with her first date with Keith Scott. It made her smile even bigger.

"What are you thinking about?" Keith asked.

_Have I doubt, baby, when I'm alone  
Love is a ring on the telephone  
Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed 'til the morning comes  
Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, come under cover_

She looked at him. "You," she said.

"What about me?"

"Just how sweet you can be."

_They can't hurt you now  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us_

He laughed, "I've been accused of that before."

Izzy shook her head, "Also how you can be so dense sometimes."

Keith shrugged, "I was dropped on my head."

She watched the town drive by. "So where are we going?"

Keith gave her the Scott Smirk, "It's a surprise."

Izzy smiled, "I'm like my Mom, I love surprises but I get impatient waiting to find out what they are."

He chuckled, "You only have a few more minutes before you find out."

_With love we sleep, with doubt the vicious circle turns, and burns  
Without you, I cannot live, forgive the yearning burning  
I believe in love too real to feel, take me now, take me now, take me now_

Izzy noticed they were driving towards the beach. Finally she saw him pull into the parking area of the Deb Lee Beach House. They got out and she followed him up onto the deck of the house.

"Wait here," he said.

He went inside the beach house. He was gone for a few minutes and was starting to get impatient. Finally he came out and held up a piece of silk.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"Trust me," he said.

She nodded, and let him blindfold her. He had her hold onto the deck's rail and wait. He was gone for a few more minutes. She was getting scared again, but finally he took her hand.

"We're going to go nice and slow."

She nodded, and followed him down the deck and onto the beach. He stopped, and removed her blind fold. He had set up a picnic basket and blanket, and had a small fire going. She smiled and then looked at him.

"How did you?"

"My Aunt Deb set everything up in the kitchen. Now don't worry about the detail, let's sit down and eat."

He kicked off his sneakers and sat down on the blanket. She removed her shoes and joined him. He started to unload the basket and she started looking at the Tupperware containers and was surprised that they were all her favorite foods.

"How did you know I like these things?" she asked.

Keith smiled, "Your sisters."

Izzy laughed and shook her head. The fire was warm and its light was seductive. She looked over at Keith and just seemed to lean forward towards her. She took a deep breath and leaned forward and it was now or never.

Her lips caught his and she just started to kiss him hard and passionate. He moaned and then started to kiss back. For what seemed like forever they were locked at the lips and their hands wrapped around each other. It felt like they were trying to suck each other's soul into their own body. Finally all good things had to come to an end and they broke the kiss. They just sat there and stared at each other.

"Why did you kiss me?" Keith asked.

"Complaining? Because it didn't seem like you were," she said.

"No not at all."

She smirked at him, "Simple, Keith, it just felt right."

Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He nodded, "There is a point I can't argue," he said and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, "I missed holding you, Pretty Girl."

She smiled, "I missed being held."

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us_


	350. A Night At The Cages

Chapter 350 A Night at the Cages

As far as dates go the local sports park wasn't on the top of Ellie's list. Yet it seemed that most Tree Hill Parents had learned since her parents were in High School, don't let them date young, saves on being a young Grandparent. So Mark was under the same restriction as Ellie, they couldn't go out alone. That being said, Mark and Ellie each brought someone to make it a group thing.

Ellie sat a bench next to Mark and smiled at him. "So what are we doing here?"

Mark shrugged, "It's a good place to hang out, and I get to take some cuts in the batting cages."

"Oh so this is about baseball?"

He shook his head, "No, it's about me spending time with you, away from your brother and cousins."

Ellie smiled, and then blushed a little. "You can be so sweet."

He nodded, "I've been accused of that."

Ellie nodded, "So who's the guy?"

"That's Cam, an old friend, I asked him to come so Kay wouldn't feel like a third wheel."

"How thoughtful of you," Ellie smiled, as she said.

She glanced across to the mini-Golf where Cam had taken Kay. They were off playing on the third hole. She shook her head at the two fourteen year olds. Cam was about five foot six while Kay was five foot eleven so it was kind of funny to watch him trying to show her how to improve her swing.

Kay glanced back at where her sister and her friend sat. She then looked at the guy she was with. She sighed, and started to wish she was back home shooting hoops.

"You're not too into golf," he asked, his name was Cameron Shelton.

"Not really, Cam," she said, and took her shot missing wide left.

"So why did you come?" he asked, "It wasn't for my company, since we just met tonight."

Kay shrugged, "My sister asked me a favor."

Cameron nodded, and took his shot. "So nice of you."

Kay shrugged, "Have to do what you can for family."

"So how is it you and Ellie are sisters? Never mind twin sisters?"

Kay sighed, "We're fraternal twins, and the only things we share are parents and the womb."

Cameron laughed, "So you look like your Dad?"

Kay nodded, "How did you know?"

Cameron laughed, "Your Dad is Mister Scott, the teacher and the Girl's Basketball Coach."

Kay laughed and shook her head, "Sorry just a being a bit of an airhead."

Cameron nodded, "We all have our moments."

"I guess," Kay said, and took her shot.

"So you are not like people say you are."

Kay looked at him, "What does that mean?" she asked, with an edge of anger in her voice.

"Just the way the other freshmen talk about you."

"How do they talk about me?" she asked, with her eyes narrowed.

"Well that you are stuck up, and only talk to the girl basketball players or family."

Kay shrugged, and blushed, "Well I guess part of it is true."

"What part?"

"I only talk to family and the girl's team," she said, matter-of-factly.

Cameron looked at her. "Why do you?"

She shrugged, "I was always considered the shier of the two twins."

"Why?"

Kay sighed, "I've always kept to myself, being very private, a bad habit I learned from both my parents, but you almost can't be anything but the complete opposite of Ellie, when she's your sister."

"Why would you say that?"

"You've seen and met her, she's a bundle of energy, when she gets excited my parents have to hold her down on the ground because she bounces," Kay shook her head, "She's kinda this big personality, and that is hard to be next to."

Cameron nodded, "Why should you feel small next to her? Kay you have a strong personality in your own right."

She smiled, "What makes you say that?"

"I've seen the way you've handled yourself around the girls on the basketball team, they treat you as an equal. Plus the way you handle yourself in general, you know who you want to be and you're going for it."

She nodded, "How did you get so wise?"

He shrugged, "I really don't know," he laughed.

Kay turned and saw the batting cages. She tapped Cameron and pointed. The two fourteen year olds just stood there and laughed. Ellie was in the batting cage and trying to swing at the incoming balls. She would swing, miss and spin completely around. The whole time she was smiling and laughing. Mark was standing outside the cage just laughing with. Kay and Cameron couldn't help it and they started to laugh as well.


	351. Whispered Secrets

Chapter 351 Whispered Secrets

He slipped her out of Tric as fast as he could. He only went to support his brother's second show, and since Brian was the opening act he was able to do it very easily. Once in his car they drove off until they reached a place they could be alone.

James smiled as he looked into Ashlyn's eyes. Blue eyes met blue eyes and peered deeply into each other. He finally sighed, and held her close.

"I can look into you eyes all night," he said.

Ashlyn smiled, "What is it with guys and eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Guys always tell girls they like their eyes, like it is some veiled attempt to convince girls that they aren't checking out there bodies," Ashlyn said.

James laughed, "Had this conversation before?"

"Yes, why?"

"It seems to be a well practiced speech."

Ashlyn laughed, "Maybe I'm just tired of hearing my eyes are beautiful, their just eyes. I'll freely admit I'm a butt woman, and you have a nice ass."

James smiled, and looked her in the eyes, "Well thank you."

"Your welcome," she said, "So other then eyes, or hair, or smile, what physical feature do you like about me?"

James laughed, "What brought this on?"

"We've been dating since August and all we do is make out. You've not tried and push your luck any farther."

James shrugged, "You wanted to take it slow, and I figured, you'd let me know when you were ready."

She laughed, "I always thought the guy had to make the first move."

He laughed with her, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said.

He just kept laughing.

"So hotshot, single games scoring record holder, what part of my body do you like?"

James stopped laughing and kissed her on the lips. She moaned under her breath. He pulled her closer, and her hand rested on his heart and she could feel it beating. He broke away from her lips and placed them right next to her ear.

"I like the whole package," he whispered into her ear, and started to kiss her on her neck. She started to moan louder now, as he found the sensitive spots on her neck.

"James," she gasped.

He broke away and looked at her, while she panted.

"Too much?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Not enough, but leave no hickies."

He laughed and started to kiss her neck again. Finally she pushed him away. They looked deeply into each others eyes. She was panting from the excitement.

"Did you bring any?"

"Bring what?" he asked.

"You know a rain coat?" she asked.

He laughed, and reached over to the glove box and opened it. She looked and smiled. He nodded, then leaned forward and kissed her lips, and trailed kisses down to her shoulders and across her chest. She just held onto him for support, and held tightly.

"When are your mom and brother going to be home?" she asked.

"Late, why?"

She slipped off him; "Drive!" was all she said. It took him a minute before he understood what she was telling him. He started the engine and drove to his house. In a flash they were out of the car and upstairs in his room.

This was the first time she was in his room. She looked around and saw the various basketball pictures and also pictures of several bridges from around the country. Several of his models were on the shelves. She walked over and studied one, and was amazed at the level of detail he put in.

Soon he joined her in his room and the decorations were forgotten. They were in each others arms and tearing at each others cloths and bodies. Finally they collapsed down on his bed. After catching their breath for a moment she looked at him.

"James Lucas Scott, I love you," she said.

He leaned his lips next to her ear, "I love you too, Ashlyn Meredith Pierce."

She held him close and couldn't wait. Thinking back, she could remember being this much in love if she ever was. Also she couldn't believe that this would be the first time since before she found out she was pregnant with Brett that she would be having sex. Part of her feared taking the next step with James, and part of her couldn't wait to take the next step. All she hoped was he was good at what he was about to do.


	352. Nice Apartment

Chapter 352 Nice Apartment

After the club closed Bobbi-Lee drove Kayla across town to her apartment complex. The two women were laughing and telling jokes like they're were old friends.

Finally they got to the apartment and let themselves in. Bobbi-Lee stumbled across the floor and crashed onto the couch, while Kayla stumbled over to the breakfast bar and sat down on the stool.

"I still can't believe you were a cheerleader in high school," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yup I was the head cheerleader. It was something I wanted to do. My old man grunted, but he accepted it."

"What about you're Mom?" Kayla asked.

Bobbi-Lee got silent, then sighed, "She was sick then and died soon afterwards."

"I'm sorry," Kayla said, "If it is any comfort my birth father wasn't around when I was growing up."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "But you had a dad."

Kayla shrugged, "Jack is a waste of skin, a recovering addict he claims, but he's still doing junk, just legal junk. My Mother is so-so; she spoils my cousins and ignored me. I'm still trying to figure out how I got to go to Fairfield and break the cycle."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Okay."

"Sorry you don't want to be hearing my sob story."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "No, I'm too drunk to pay attention."

Kayla shrugged her shoulders, "So what is the story with your name?"

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Bobbi-Lee?"

Kayla nodded.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "My Dad is a northern transplant. When he settled here he tried to be more southern then the southerners. Anyways he named me and my brother after southern civil war generals he admired. When Kelly came around my Mom, had had enough and she used her maiden name as Kelly's first name."

"If you're Dad had his way what was Kelly's name going to be?"

"Thomasina Jackson Burke," Bobbi-Lee laughed and fell back on the couch.

Kayla laughed, "I can see why she objected."

"How about you?"

"How about me?"

"What is with your name?"

"My Mother always wanted a daughter named Kayla, and Marie is a family thing."

Kayla then took the moment to walk around the apartment. She liked the coziness of the place. The main room which was a kitchenette and living room was nice, and short hallways lead to the bedroom and the bathroom. Kayla noted that Bobbi-Lee seemed very neat. Everything had its place; this made her wonder where she got that from.

Looking at several pictures on the wall, she could see that she was close to her brother and sister, but not terribly close. There was a degree of separation in attitudes; the younger two Burkes were very close. Kayla wished she knew the feelings of sibling love, having been raised with no brothers or sisters. Finally she came back to the living room and found Bobbi-Lee sitting up again.

"So what do you think?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"It's a nice apartment," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I like it here."

Kayla smiled, "I'll be signing my contract tomorrow, and I'd like to lease the available unit here."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Brooke would be happy about that."

"So what is the story with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She seems to trust you with a lot for someone so young."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "I work hard, I do my job, we have a lot in common and I've helped her out of a jam."

Kayla nodded, "A lot in common?"

"Just high school stuff. We bonded over Fourth of July weekend in New York."

Kayla nodded. "Both are workaholics."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "What about you?"

Kayla shrugged, "Not much to say. I was raised by my Mother and Step-Father, went to a local public High School, struggled through life, since both my parents were pill heads, and after graduation some how managed to get my college paid for and attended Fairfield University."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "So what are you? English? Greene is English, I believe."

"I'm three quarters Irish and a quarter Italian, my Mom was Irish-Italian. I'm not like you full blooded Irish."

Bobbi-Lee laughed. "Yeah well not everyone is prefect."

Kayla looked at her watch. "It's late," she said.

Bobbi-Lee stood up and smiled. "In the closet is a few pillows and a blanket. You can crash on the couch."

Kayla shrugged, "Thanks."

"Well after you sign the contract tomorrow, I'll be your boss. I can't have my employees driving at crazy hours of the night and especially after drinking."

Kayla laughed, "Okay Jefe."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged her shoulders and yawned. "Well I'll take you to breakfast tomorrow, my treat. I know this great place."

Kayla nodded, "That sounds nice."

"See you in the morning," Bobbi-Lee said and walked down the hall. This left Kayla alone and staring down the hallway, she sighed and grabbed some pillows and blankets from the closet and made herself a bed on the couch. She thought to herself things are going to get interesting.


	353. I Need A Band

Chapter 353 I Need a Band

As Tric closed down at the end of the night, Peyton arrived to check with the Assistant Manager and see how things went. After making sure everything went well she sat down behind her desk and sighed. Until she found out she was pregnant she would never let the Assistant Manager run a night like tonight, but she felt that she needed the rest and she wanted to spend it home with Lucas. The bonus was they were home alone.

After she double checked the paper work for the night and leaned back. She heard someone stirring in the hallway and shot up. Fallon was standing in the doorway and looked at Peyton. The sixteen year old was shocked to see her boss holding a paper weight and was ready to throw it.

"Oops, sorry Mrs. Scott, I didn't mean to scare you. I just forgot something in my desk," she said.

"It's okay Fallon, and please it is Peyton, Mrs. Scott is my husband's grandma," Peyton said.

Fallon nodded, and walked over to her small desk in the corner. She started to rifle through it looking for what ever she left behind. Peyton sighed and went back to her work.

"Peyton, what was with the paper weight?" Fallon asked.

Peyton shook her head, "Long story."

Fallon nodded. "Okay," she said and was about to leave when Haley, Brian and the Band came into the office.

"Hey Haley, Brian, guys," Peyton said, "I heard the show was great."

Brian nodded, "Thanks Aunt Peyton."

Peyton nodded, and leaned back in her chair. "So what's up?"

"Well Peyton, I need a band," Haley said.

Peyton nodded, "I figured when we get you a producer we would get some good studio musicians and they would be your band," Peyton replied.

Haley nodded and smiled. "Thanks, but I was having an other idea."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Haley nodded, "Really."

"Well lay it on me HJS," Peyton said.

"Well I need a band, and a singer for a duet, since I know I really good local band, I figured they could play on my album."

Peyton nodded, and then started laughing, "You want Brian's band to back you up?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I really want to work with them."

Peyton nodded, and looked to the younger kids, "Are y'all behind this?"

Hawley stepped forward and looked at Peyton, "I'm pretty sure we can handle this," he said.

Peyton nodded, "Are y'all ready for no lives? Ask Haley about how long it could take to record a track. Y'all are so young; I just want y'all to understand that."

"I'm game," Hawley said.

Kat pushed Hawley aside, "I've really don't have much of a life anyways, so if Brian wants to do it I'm in."

Psycho nodded yes.

Brian looked at his aunt then his mom, and finally his eyes rest on Fallon. Fallon shook her head and went back to her desk. Finally his eyes settled on Peyton.

"I'll do it, for my Mom," he said.

Peyton nodded. "Well I'm going to need to see all of you with a parent, or legal guardians, since all of you are under sixteen, they'll have to sign are the documents and we'll have to work out recording stuff."

The kids nodded, as well as Haley. Peyton looked at Haley, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Haley nodded, "I do, Peyton. This album is going to be the swansong, for Haley James Scott Recording Star, and I want it to be a family affair."

Peyton nodded, and looked over to Fallon. Fallon just shrugged, and went back to sorting through stuff. "We'll give it a go."


	354. Uncle Brendan

Chapter 354 Uncle Brendan

The Burke kids all sat around the table in the café and looked across at there Uncle Brendan. He was one of there Dad's three siblings, two sisters and another brother, they were told, but the only one they had ever met. It was funny how they found their dad was very private about his past. When they met family it was usually from his dad's side and they always came down to Tree Hill. They had a lot of Uncles, but they were friends of their Dad and not real uncles. So Brendan was the one they had to connect with to learn more about their families past.

"So how do you like Tree Hill?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Brendan shrugged, "It is okay, for the suburbs, I prefer to be in a city."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, I enjoyed living in Brooklyn when I did, but I can't imagine not living here anymore."

Brendan sighed, "Well my life is up north, I'm not brave like your dad and could just leave everything behind."

Huck nodded, "What did he leave behind?"

"Friends, family, and a job, he wanted to get away, I guess."

"Well do you have any children?" Kelly asked.

Brendan shook his head, "Not anymore, I did have a son. He died when he was three," Brendan said, saddened by the memory.

"Sorry Uncle Brendan," all three said.

Brendan nodded, "What else do you want to know?"

"Well are you a firefighter too?" Huck asked.

Brendan nodded, "I'm a volunteer, like your dad was before he got the job down here."

"What is it like?" Huck asked.

Brendan shrugged his shoulders, "It is boredom, mixed with moments of pure terror. But the guys and in some cases gals you work with become almost like family. You share some of the closest bonds in your life with people you ride the backstep with," Brendan said, "I guess sharing the risk of dying makes you closer."

Huck nodded, "Kinda like the bonds my dad shares with Jake and Junk."

"I guess," Brendan said, "So where are you guys planning to go to college?"

"How do you know we're going to college?" Huck asked.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "I've already graduated Wake Forrest."

Huck shrugged his shoulders, "I'm thinking Georgetown."

Kelly shrugged, "I'm looking at several good southern schools."

Brendan shook his head, "Well what do you guys want to study?"

"History," Kelly said.

Huck shrugged, "Not sure."

Brendan smiled, "There's a nice college just up the hill from your grandparents, called University of New Haven. I'm sure you're grandparents would love to see you guys more regularly."

Kelly shrugged, "I'm not sure Uncle Brendan, and My Dad likes having us close."

"Well Huck is going to Georgetown."

Huck shrugged, "Well my Dad said, I deserve to have a life," he roughed up Kelly's hair, "Because I've been looking after this one for a while."

"Hey, that is what brothers are for," Kelly said, swatting Huck.

Brendan laughed and noticed how close his younger nephew and nieces were.

"Enough, you don't have to put on a show for my benefit," Brendan said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "So when are we going to see Grandpa and Grandma again?"

Brendan shrugged, "Well they are saving up money as we speak. You know they are UCONN Woman's Fans and they are flying down to see them play North Carolina soon."

Huck nodded, "So they'll be in Chapel Hill, you know that is up by Durham, it's over two hours away on I-40."

Brendan shrugged, "But they could be convinced to fly down early and visit."

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "Well you can use Grandma, just tell her that the top girl basketball recruit plays here and she's playing on going to UCONN. Let her brag about seeing her on her native soil."

Brendan laughed, "That could work. So who is this star?" he made the quotation marks with his fingers.

Kelly pointed to the waitress, "Angela Scott," she said.

Brendan looked at the tall blonde girl and nodded. "She looks like a ball player, or a fashion model."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Maybe a plus sizes because of her muscles."

"Muscles?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "She's solid muscle. She's probably the strongest girl in the town."

"Why?"

Huck shrugged, "I've know her since we were nine. She's always been big into basketball; it's a Scott thing I guess. Well she just started devoting herself to it and is a slave to her workout routine."

Brendan nodded. "You like her?"

Huck shook his head, "It would be too weird."

"How so?"

"We've known each other forever."

Brendan nodded, "Well what is the story with Chase? How'd you land her?"

Huck blushed, "Well we haven't talked since that fateful dinner, but I saved her and her family from a car fire."

"C'mon Huckleberry, all you did was pull them away from the front bumper."

Huck shrugged, "So?"

Brendan laughed, "So it was love at first sight?"

Huck shrugged, "Not quiet sure, she actually ran into me sometime afterwards and all of a sudden we just kept bumping into each other and we enjoyed spending time together."

Brendan nodded, and looked at his watch. "Well I got to get going, have to finish packing before your Dad brings me to the airport."

The three siblings nodded at their uncle as he left some cash on the table, stood up and exited the café. Each one had a different expression on their faces. Kelly felt like something was going on; more then he was letting on. Huck really missed Chase. Bobbi-Lee looked at her watch and hoped that Kayla was alright when she walked in to sign her contract with Brooke.


	355. Miranda's Story

Chapter 355 Miranda's Story

Life is funny, Angela reflected, as she looked at the two sisters across the room. Around eighteen years ago their Mom got caught in this room, making out with her brother by her dad. Or that is how Lucas told the story to Angela, and really let's faces it the whole world in his novels, about Tree Hill. Yet she never expected to find Chase and Izzy Adams on her front porch knocking on her door at this time of night.

"Angela, do you know who Ashlyn'a Daughter's Dad is?" Chase asked as she sat down at Angela's desk.

Angela kept a sharp eye on Izzy who sat on the bed. She sighed, as she seemed caught between the two sisters. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to split them, as they basically put pressure on her.

"I do, but I was sworn to secrecy when I was told," Angela said.

Chase nodded, "Did you feel any conflict involving this information?"

Angela sighed, "Actually yes, only after you and Huck got close, and it got worse when I got to know you. In all honesty before that it became easy not telling anyone."

Chase nodded, "Why did that happen?"

Angela shrugged, "Maddie is some sort of zealot because she got pregnant with Savannah before she married Buck."

Chase nodded, "Well it seems that Savannah told Huck this summer about Brett."

Angela's eyes opened wide, "Savannah did what?"

"She told Huck, showed him a birth certificate and gave him pictures."

Angela shook her head, "That bitch has a backbone after all."

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Savannah was always Maddie's little puppet. Ashlyn was a Daddy's girl and Maddie had a harder time controlling her. Savannah wasn't allowed to really do anything that Ashlyn does."

Izzy and Chase nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door. Angela held up one finger and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Miranda standing there. She smiled at the younger girl, but the blonde cheerleader was frowning.

"What's wrong Mir?" Angela asked.

"Can we talk?" Miranda asked.

Angela nodded, "Always, come in Chase and Izzy are here."

Miranda hesitated but finally came in and sat down on the bed. The two Adams sisters looked at Miranda. It was Izzy that spoke first.

"Miranda, what's wrong?" she asked.

Miranda sighed, "He resurfaced."

"Keller?" Angela asked.

Miranda nodded, "Yeah, Keller."

Angela sighed, "Damn it! You still have the order right?"

Miranda nodded, "My parents keep renewing it."

"Who's Keller?" Chase asked.

"Chris Keller, fallen rock star," Angela said.

Chase nodded, "I remember something vaguely about him, but what is his story."

Angela sighed, "You've read Ravens right Chase?"

Chase nodded, "Yes."

"He's the basis for Chuck Killian."

Chase and Izzy nodded, "Oh! He's an ass."

Miranda sighed, "Well I'm the reason for his divorce."

"You?" Izzy asked.

Miranda nodded, "Yeah, that's the secret Jessalyn had on me. When Chris was recording his most recent album, which ended up not being released, we carried on an affair. His wife was in New Orleans, where he made his residence, something about the French Quarter being an adult Disneyland, but he was lonely and I was star struck.

"Well, You remember what it was like, Angela," Miranda said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, you were distracted in science listening to your Ipod just to hear his voice."

Miranda laughed, "Yeah and you were hating all men that didn't have the last name Scott, I remember the butch hair cut."

Chase looked at Angela, "You had a bad hair cut."

"She also use to where her hair curly too," Miranda said.

Chase laughed. Izzy shook her head, and Angela shot them dirty looks.

"Anyway, go on Miranda," Chase said.

Miranda sighed, "Well it was a hot and heavy affair, and he wasn't bad in bed either," the other three girls made noise in disgust, "but one night we weren't careful and I got pregnant. Well that was when the shit hit the fan, Chris lost his record deal, and his marriage. I lost him, the baby, and my innocents. It gave Jessalyn a lot of stuff you use against me."

Angela walked over and started rubbing her friend's back. Miranda sighed and let the tears come. Letting her rest her head on her shoulder. Finally Miranda passed from the stress and Angela laid her down. Angela signaled the sister to follow her to the porch.

"Is that her story?" Izzy asked.

Angela nodded, "Most of it. She left out the more painful details."

"Are you like the secret keeper of Tree Hill?" Chase asked.

"You've read Harry Potter too?" Angela asked.

Chase shrugged, "I had a lot of time in Rehab."

"Well Chris was feeding her lines about leaving his wife for her; all she had to do was wait until she was eighteen. He told her that she was his muse, blah, blah, blah," Angela said.

"Typical guy bullshit," Izzy said, "I use to hear it all the time in New York."

Angela nodded, "Well she believed him. Ashlyn and I both being bitter about guys told her no he was going to leave her high and dry."

"Which is what happened," Chase said.

Angela nodded.

Izzy then looked at Angela, "What happened to the baby?"

Angela shook her head, "Let's just say Miranda's parents aren't as religious as Ashlyn's," Angela sighed, "If you'll excuse me I'll have to look after her and bring her home."

The two sisters nodded and then watched Angela walk back into the house. Izzy shook her head and looked at Chase.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Chase asked.

"For some reason I know Chris Keller's name for some other reason."

Chase shrugged, "Anything's possible."

Izzy nodded, "I'll figure it out."

The two sisters looked at each other nodded and headed for Chase's car. They both hoped that Angela could help Miranda.

* * *

**Break-In Author's Notes**

_I rarely do this, but I'm doing it again. I hope you enjoy tonights primere of Season 5, and also as a special present to the fans three updates today._

_ThumperE23_


	356. Sign On The Line

Chapter 356 Sign on The Line

It was a good day in Brooke's eyes. Finally she'll have some one to be her assistant and she could release Bobbi-Lee to go back to her soon to be brilliant design career. She would kind of miss the time with Bobbi-Lee, but the girl just had so much talent that she couldn't or wouldn't stop developing. Brooke knew having her as a designer would improve the House of Davis Breed, and she would eventually either start her own design house or have her own label under the House of Davis.

Sighing she looked at the clock. This was a special hour, and she would celebrate it with coffee. Since Betty Ford she had remained dry, the sparkling cider was used for appearances, but now she just wanted coffee. Finally she smiled as the blonde, only eight years her junior walked in and took her seat in front of Brooke.

"Sorry I was late it took longer then I expected at the Apartment Managers," Kayla said.

Brooke nodded, "So all is set with your apartment here?"

Kayla nodded, "Yes, I've put in vacation and will be handing in my letter of resignation at my other job, and by next week I'll be here working for you, Ms. Davis."

Brooke nodded, "You don't have to call me Ms. Davis, I like to keep my office informal. I'm Brooke."

Kayla nodded, "Okay Brooke," she said.

Brooke smiled, "Rachel will be bringing in the paper work any minute. Before you leave let her know if you need anything, and will have it here for when you start."

Kayla nodded, "I really appreciate it."

Brooke smiled, "You seem like you want to ask me something."

Kayla sighed, "Is there a special club in Tree Hill?"

Brooke shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"Just seems liked certain people are close to others and won't let people in."

Brooke shrugged and thought about it. "Not any worse then other places. Some people are rather closed off, there is good reason they are I guess."

"Just seem like there is a lot of Drama in Tree Hill."

Brooke laughed, "You don't know the half of it."

"I thought this place was fictional until this job offer came up."

"Really? Why?"

"My Grandfather listens to audio books, and for some reason he fell in love with Lucas Scott's Tree Hill series. Shoot he even had his sister reading the books."

Brooke laughed, "Well Lucas Scott is a good writer. I've read all of his books."

Kayla laughed, "I actually read Ravens. I couldn't believe some of the stuff that Becca Davidson got away with. Wow if my Mother caught me doing that stuff she would ground me for life, and paddle my behind."

Brooke choked a little and then gave her a half hearted grin. "I wouldn't believe everything you read," she said, lying.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It would be nice to meet Lucas Scott and get him to sign the books for my Grandfather."

Brooke nodded, "It would."

"So what did you think of the books?"

Brooke shrugged, "It was an amazing journey for Langdon, from boy from the wrong side of the tracks to a best selling author and finally a humble family man and teacher."

Kayla laughed, "The last one I read fully was Courtroom Ravens, I stopped reading New York Ravens."

"Why? It's a good book."

Kayla shrugged, "I stopped when Langdon Married Penny. I was routing for him to marry Becca, and was pissed when he and Penny got together. The Becca and Langdon couple just seemed to flow together better, and they had great chemistry on the page."

Brooke smiled, "Funny, Becca disappears after New York Raven."

"No! She made the books."

Brooke shrugged, "It's a long story, I suggest finishing New York Ravens."

Kayla nodded, "I guess I will have to."

Brooke sighed, "These books are important to you?"

Kayla asked, "Yes, my Grandfather is kind of hard to talk to and not argue with. He's great but just stubborn; well these books were safe talk for us."

Brooke smiled, "I'm sure Lucas would love to hear how much those books mean to you."

Kayla nodded, and then the door open. She looked to see if it was Rachel, but it was actually two nearly identical looking teenage girls. They looked shocked.

"Sorry Mom," Chase said, "We'll come back later."

"It's okay, we're waiting for Rachel."

The two girls nodded. "Sorry we just had a few quick questions to ask," Chase said.

Brooke sighed, "One sec, girls," she said and turned to Kayla, "Kayla, these are my two oldest daughters; you'll be seeing them a lot around here. The one that does most of the speaking is Chastity, and the quiet one, and soon to be my favorite is Isabella. We call them Chase and Izzy."

The two girls nodded and said, "Hi," at the same time.

Kayla smiled and replied, "Hi."

"Girls, this is my soon to be new assistant Kayla Greene."

The two girls nodded, "Oh, hey, and Mom, I'm heading to an extra meeting tonight."

Brooke looked at Chase, "Why?"

Chase sighed, "Well there is some extra stress this week and I'll explain it to you later."

Brooke nodded, "Does it evolve Huck?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah, but I'll have to talk to you in private about it."

Brooke nodded, "Okay. Well, I won't be home anyways. I have to bring your sister over to see your dad."

"What?" Chase asked, "Why?"

Brooke sighed, "She misses him and wants to spend time with him."

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "But why? He's never been there for us."

"Chase, he's still your Dad, and Trin just needs to learn who he is."

Chase nodded, "I guess I'll have to accept that."

"You will. What about you Izzy? Anything you need to ask me?"

Izzy sighed, "Mom, when we head back to New York, with everyone, can we hop a train to New Haven?"

"New Haven? Why Izzy?"

Izzy sighed, "I want to check out Yale, or at least the area around it. I want to see if I would like it there."

Brooke sighed, "I guess, we can take the train up there."

Izzy smiled, "Cool. Thanks Mom." Izzy then made eye contact with Kayla. Her brown eyes studied Kayla's blue eyes and for some reason they rang familiar in her head. Again like with Chris Keller, she just couldn't place it.

"Hey you two don't say I don't do stuff for you."

Two girls smiled as they left, "Thanks Mom," they said and left.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Those two are a handful, but my youngest is harder."

"You have how many daughters?"

"Three," Brooke said.

Kayla nodded, "How long have you been on the wagon?"

"Kinda personal?" Brooke asked.

"I'm considered a co-dependant; my Step-Dad and Mom were and are addicts."

"Alcohol?"

Kayla shook her head, "No, pills, he's worse then she is. That was why I spent so much time with my Grandfather, my birth father's father."

"So how did you get to be so motivated and educated?"

"There was always money for me, and my Granddad William and Grandma Deirdre made sure the money I got from my birthfather was spent on me. Also for some reason my Mom and Step-Dad had money to send me to college."

Brooke nodded, and wondered why this story did sound familiar to her. Before she could ask more Rachel came in and handed Brooke the folder with the forms. Brooke smiled and looked them over after taking them from Rachel and thanking her. Finally she handed them to Kayla.

"Just sign on the line," she said and smiled.


	357. Wing Me Away

Chapter 357 Wing Me Away

The trip to the airport was never something that Cade like to do. He brought the thought of things he had to do. Every year he would fly north for a week, and he would make this drive. It was part of the pilgrimage he made every year. Yet today he was happy to make this trip.

Today he was bringing his brother Brendan to catch a flight north. That meant he would soon be gone with him, and his constant reminders of that forgotten part of his life. It was a part of his life where he failed and his life was wrecked. It was sadness.

Brendan was only doing what he thought he should. He was looking out for his niece. Yet Cade knew that he couldn't be in her life. It was too painful, and would be to confusing for his younger kids to bring his oldest into the picture.

"So how was your dinner with the kids?" Cade asked.

"It was good, I enjoyed spending time with them," Brendan said, "I never get to see them. You should bring them up north more."

Cade shook his head, "No, their lives are down here, as mine is now."

Brendan nodded, "Cade, you still have the remains of a life up there. You need to acknowledge the fact that you left part of yourself back in Connecticut."

Cade shook his head; "I've done all I could, Brendan."

Brendan nodded, as they pulled up to the curb. "Sometimes there is more to be done."

Cade shook his head, "Like what?"

"She's had a hard life. You know how they were. But we made sure she got what she deserved."

Cade nodded, "Yeah," he pointed, "Hurry or you'll miss your flight."

Brendan nodded and got out grabbing his bag. He curbside checked it and walked in. After getting his ticket through the remote counter he went to security and the departure gates.

He saw a young blonde sitting down waiting for boarding. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hey Brendan, how are you?" Kayla asked.

Brendan smiled, "It was good, I got to spend time with my Nieces and Nephew."

Kayla nodded, "I bet they enjoyed spending time with their Uncle Brendan."

Brendan nodded, "They did, but they have their own drama."

Kayla laughed, "I know what you mean."

"So how did that job interview go?"

Kayla smiled, "I signed my contract today, and I get ready to move once I arrive."

Brendan smiled, "That's sounds like a plan."

Kayla shrugged, "Now what is the story with your brother, he's kind of an asshole."

"He's okay."

Kayla nodded, "So was this trip worth it?"

Brendan smiled, "Yeah it was worth it, Kay-Bean."

Kayla smiled, and blushed a little. "I hope the move is worth it, Bren."

Brendan nodded, "It will be, Kay-Bean, it will be."


	358. Learning The Game

Chapter 358 Learning The Game

The local rec. center was not where Brooke liked to play pool, but she knew she wouldn't be able to bring Trin with her to her favorite haunts. Tonight wasn't about bars and hustling guys, tonight was about being with her youngest daughter, and bonding.

Trin waited by the sidewall as Brooke walked over with the rack of balls. She set it down on the table they were assigned and smiled. Trin just gave her a half-hearted look as Brooke started to rack up the balls.

"Did your sisters ever tell you I taught them how to play pool at your age?" Brooke asked.

"No, not really," Trin said.

Brooke smiled, "Yeah I did. It is sort of a right of passage."

Trin smiled, "Yeah I guess, so how do you play this game any ways?"

Brooke walked over to a case and put together her pool cue. She walked over to the table and nodded. "Well the game simply boils down to is getting the balls into the pockets."

Trin nodded, "Yeah, so this game is that simple?"

Brooke shook her head, and set up her shot. "This is called a break," Brooke said, and took her shot. The balls bounced around the table and settled into their places.

"Now do you see how I held the stick?"

Trin nodded, "Yeah."

"Well first you have to hit the white ball and sink any of the balls except the black one."

Trin nodded, and set up to take a shot. She took one that was pretty weak. Brooke watched and nodded.

"Not bad for the first time," Brooke said, and took a shot, sinking the six ball. Brooke sighed and looked at Trin, "Now I can only sink the solid colored balls, you have to try and sink the stripped balls."

Trin nodded and watched her mom set up for another shot. Brooke took her time and took another shot, purposely missing. She moved away and let Trin set up for another shot. Her shot was still weak but she did sink the eleven ball.

"You did well, Trin," Brooke said and smiled, walking around the table she took a good look over the table. She pointed to the fourteen ball, "Go for that ball."

Trin nodded, and set up to take the shot. She didn't make it but the shot was stronger.

"So what is this really about?" Trin asked.

Brooke sighed, "Me teaching you pool, Trin."

Trin nodded, "Mom, nothing is ever simple with you."

Brooke shook her head. "Why do you say that?"

Trin shook her head and watch her mom take a shot.

"You took me and Izzy out to dinner when you told us we were moving here. When you decided to date Mister Stafford you took me out for ice cream. So what do you have to tell me?"

Brooke watched the ball sink, and turned to look at Trin. "Well maybe I just wanted to teach you pool, all Davis women should know how to shoot a good game of pool."

Trin shrugged, "We're not just Davis women."

Brooke nodded, and set up another shot, "True you're also an Adams' girl."

"So is this about me seeing Dad?"

Brooke finally sighed, "Yeah it is about you and your Dad."

"Well what about him?"

"I talked with him, and he is willing to spend sometime with you on Thursday," Brooke said.

Trin nodded, and then smiled, "Really, he wants to spend time with me."

Brooke nodded, "Yes, he's going to pick you up after practice. I'll be there if you're nervous."

Trin nodded, "I'm excited, I can't remember the last time I've spent time alone with Dad."

Brooke liked seeing her youngest smile. Trin had the same exact smile that Brooke had at fourteen. Sighing she knew that her ex-husband would break Trin's heart. Ever since the girls were born Chase was so distant, it was almost like he rejected being a father and was bitter about being a father at a young age.

"Well just go into it open minded," Brooke said.

Trin sighed, "Mom, why are you so worried, he loves me and we'll have a good time."

Brooke sighed, "I hope so, Trin, I really do hope so."

Trin nodded, and smiled, "I know so Mom."

Brooke nodded, "We'll let's get back to the game."

Trin smiled and nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Brooke smiled, half-heartedly, and lined up her next shot. Hopefully Trin was right and she was wrong, because she didn't want her youngest to have her Dad break her heart like he did her two oldest.


	359. Hello StepDad

Chapter 359 Hello Step-Dad

Of all the things in life Rachel prized, the two things she prized the most were her rebellious spirit, and her daughter Gabrielle. Rachel tried to be the cool parent, and later the parent then set fences, all to instill that rebelliousness into her daughter, and Gabrielle towed the line and followed directions. It made Rachel bash her head against the walls.

One day, soon after they moved back to Tree Hill, it finally hit Rachel. Gabrielle did have that rebellious spirit. She was rebelling against everything Rachel tried to make her. That made her smile, she was like her, and she was rebelling against her intent and not her rules.

Gabrielle was also different. She liked the fact she was different from her Mom. It helped she inherited her dad's stocker frame, as opposed to her Mom's slender frame. She was tall because both her parents were tall, and she was toned because the one thing she could do with her Mom, and enjoy it, was their daily work out.

Where Rachel dressed to show off her body, Gabrielle dressed in concert t-shirts and jeans. That was her personality, she liked music and she liked the whole skate punk culture. Because of Rachel and Brooke's friendship she was forced into a friendship with Brooke's daughters. She didn't mind it, really but, she only really understood Chase, and that was because they use to spend time alone skating together. Skate Boarding was Chase's dirty little secret and Gabrielle's passion, next to music. Next she got along best with Trin, who was only a year younger than her, so they had similar view of the world. Finally Gabrielle had a real hard time getting along with Izzy, who was different from her other sisters.

Gabrielle sighed as she walked into the record story and looked at Max behind the counter. The older Store own smiled.

"Morning Gabi, what are you looking for today?" he asked.

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe some Suicidal Tendencies," she said half-heartedly.

Max nodded, "Which era?"

"I'm feeling early hardcore."

Max nodded, and pointed to the rack. "I just got in a re-issue of Suicidal Tendencies."

Gabrielle nodded and walked over to the racks. She started flipping through the CDs. Rachel often commented on how Peyton like Gabrielle was, well one big difference between Peyton and Gabrielle at the same age was Gabrielle liked CDs where Peyton liked vinyl records.

"You wouldn't think you would have that taste in music knowing who your Mom is," an adult male voice said to her.

Gabrielle turned around and looked at him. She shook her head, at him, he hadn't changed, same chain, and same stupid spikey hair. She sighed, "Well hello Step-Dad," she said.

Chris Keller walked over to the rack, "Not anymore, remember you're Mom and I divorced."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Yeah, because you couldn't keep your hands off a girl my age."

"Hey Gabi, relax, Chris Keller, only made a mistake."

She shook her head, "Your ego is not becoming, Chris," she said, "You know, I've always thought you were pathetic, but you know you just confirmed you are."

Gabrielle grabbed the CD and was starting to walk up to the counter.

"Who's pathetic Gabi? Me or you?" he asked.

She stopped and turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Let's face it you are just like you're Mom, but you can't deal with it, so you try your hardest to rebel against her. That is why you listen to punk rock and dress like you do. I have a little secret for you, you're Mom listens to punk," Chris said.

Gabrielle looked at Chris, "So what is your point? What good is it attacking me or attacking my Mom through me? Something in the insecure personality of your's that you cover up with an enormous ego? Chris, let's face it we've never liked each other. We've only dealt with each other because you wanted to have my Mom warm your bed on a steady basis, which you even screwed that up."

Chris stared at Gabrielle dumbstruck. Gabrielle shook her head and walked up to the counter and paid for her CD. When she left Max came from behind the counter and walked over to Chris.

"Chris, we've known each other for years, and use to work together. So don't take this the wrong way, this is the second time this week you've gotten into an argument with one of my customers. If it happens a third time Chris, you're not allowed back here, ever," Max said and returned to the counter.

Chris shook his head; it was just not his week.


	360. Don't You Take A Hint?

Chapter 360 Don't you Take the Hint

Peyton laughed as she looked at the new file cabinet, Lucas, Keith, and James brought up for her. It was old, beaten up and tan, and completely conflicted with the look of her office. It was bought used to save money from the record labels coffers for actual important stuff. So just like her office as the club manager also acted as her Label's Corporate Offices, so this used file cabinet would be her labels records vault.

Slowly she started to process of moving files into the cabinet. Fallon was helpful in many things, just not experienced and had no idea Peyton's filing method. So Peyton decided she would first populate the filing cabinet and then explain the method to her. Only after she figured out what she was going to do to dress up the cabinet, the chipped and dented thing was an eye sore and the tan had to go.

While she thought of it she started putting into the draw the files on bands she had contacted and/or contacted her about getting on her label. Many of the files included phone logs, and basic bios of each band, and a few had Demo CDs. She knew what she was looking for and what was the flavor of the label, all she needed were good bands and a good name. So as she started sliding files in the cabinet, she fixed her glasses.

"I've always thought you looked sexy in glasses," a voice boomed from the office door.

"You know I really need to teach my employees about pest control," Peyton said, and turned to face Jake standing in the door.

"How can you talk like that, Peyton? We use to be such good friends, and hot for each other," Jake said, in his boyish way.

Peyton shook her head, "You really don't take the hint, do you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The Jake I was a friend you wouldn't have grabbed my ass, wouldn't have stalked me, nor would he act like you're acting now."

Jake sighed, "Peyton I love you."

"Jake, I love Lucas."

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "C'mon Peyton, you mean to tell me you're not with him because of the kids?"

"Are you blind Jake? I'm pregnant with our fourth child, and you're engaged to Leanne."

Jake shrugged, "Leanne broke off our engagement."

Peyton nodded, "I'm sorry Jake, but you are in your mid thirties and a father of a great girl, you can't keep using me as your safety net."

Jake sighed, "She broke off the engagement because she felt that I wasn't in love with her, and I should go after the woman I loved."

Peyton shook her head, "That is good, and you should follow your heart, but guess what, my heart doesn't lead to you."

Jake started to take a step closer to her. Peyton reacted by putting down what she was doing and fell into a defensive stance.

"Peyton how could you say that?" Jake asked, taken aback by Peyton's defensive posture.

"Simple Jake, it's the truth, something you have been denying yourself."

"When I was with Leanne I was denying the truth I loved you."

"Well Jake that ship sailed, now you're going to have to move on."

"Peyton, I can't do that," he said.

Peyton nodded, and looked over Jake's shoulder, "Joe!" she yelled.

A minute later the floor shook behind Jake. He turned around and saw one of the club bouncers standing behind him. More properly over him, this guy was huge, he was six foot five inches tall, close to a quarter ton in mass, dark black skin, and wore his hair in dreadlocks. He smiled, behind his glasses at Peyton.

"Yes Peyton?" he asked.

"Hey Joe, can you escort Mister Jaglieski out of the club, take his picture and let it be known that he's no longer welcome here," Peyton said.

Joe nodded, "Okay," was all he said, and he gently grabbed Jake's shoulder, "Please come with me, Sir."

Jake looked at Peyton defeated and was lead out by the gorilla of a man. Peyton just shrugged and sighed, when he was clear of the room and went back to filing, hopefully that will be the last time he disturbed her again.


	361. We'll Work Together But

Chapter 361 We'll Work Together But

Life is simple, that was the common sentiment, and you only made it more complex. Well if there was one thing Haley James Scott was really good at, almost a natural at, was making life more complex. She always seemed to have issues with being in control, but things finally claimed down and she let things go with the flow, and then things would force her to rile up and things would get more complex.

That was all she saw when she looked across the booth at Chris Keller, someone that just helped her make things more complex.

"So you wanted to see me?" Chris asked.

Haley nodded, "I did."

"So are you going to work with me again, or do you just want some of Chris Keller?"

Haley covered her mouth and faked gagging, "Sorry, just got a little sick. Well I talked to Nathan and he agreed that you can produce my new album, after a long talk."

Chris smiled, "Hales, you won't be disappointed."

"There are several conditions, though."

"Okay name them," Chris said, smiling.

"First, I will determine when the session is over and how long we will do things; studio cost is not an option this time."

Chris nodded, "Done."

"You will not comment or council me at anytime during our sessions about my personal life."

Chris looked at her, and nodded.

"You will not flirt or try anything with me."

"Also when we are done, you will produce an album for my son's band, with the same conditions as you have with me."

Chris nodded, "I guess I can accept these conditions."

Haley nodded, "Good because that is the only way you are going to work with me again."

Chris nodded, "What can I say; you are holding all the cards."

Haley nodded, "Just remember that, because you are the one who really needs the career rehab here."

"What about you Haley? Why did you give up on music?" he asked.

She looked over to the counter and saw James carrying a tub of dirty dishes, and smiled. She thought back to rocking him to bed and watching him crawl and the later walk. Smiling she turned back to Chris.

"I have two very good reasons, Chris," she said.

"What would those be?"

"James and Brian, my sons."

Chris nodded, "So why come back now?"

"I'm doing a favor for a friend."

Chris stood up and nodded to James, "Well you've always been a better person then me."

"Just remember that Chris, and please don't sleep with any of my friends or their kids between now and when we finish the album."

Chris nodded, and walked out of the Café. Haley looked at her son and smiled. He gave her what does that mean look. She shrugged her shoulders and just leaned back to enjoy the okay coffee that Karen had today.


	362. Remember the Name

Chapter 362 Remember the Name

Thursday Night, it was Game Night Tomorrow, Brooke noted as she was grabbing her stuff. She looked once more of a recent picture of the girls taken at the Field House after the game. She smiled at the three beaming faces that looked back at her. Her girls were so happy here, and she hoped that the happiness would continue on.

Now she had to see to fixing her youngest. Trin was also the tough nut. As independent as Chase is, or smart as Izzy is, it was Trin that challenged Brooke. By the time Trin came around Brooke was in a different place in life then she was with Chase and Izzy, and because of it Trin had spent more time with a nanny. Trin was also a mustang; she wanted to be let loose, while the other girls liked a little more hands on control. Brooke would see a lot of herself in each girl, but she saw the most in of herself in Trin. She was this strong and powerful personality, with a great heart, but an underlying innocence that made Brooke want to protect her. Her life had taught her anything that you can't be protected from heart break, there were no guarantees, and experience sometimes is the best teacher to a stubborn head and heart.

Leaving her at home office, Brooke walked to the living room and saw Trin sitting there. "Trin, are you ready?"

Trin nodded, stood up and went over to where Brooke was standing.

Brooke swept the bangs out of Trin's eyes and smiled, "Well I guess it's time to go."

Trin nodded. The two brunettes walked out to the waiting Lincoln. As Brooke started up the car she started to head towards where she told her ex-husband she would meet him. She sighed as she drove through the streets and looked at the Christmas decorations that they were out. At one point she loved Chase Adams, her ex-husband, but later he just slowly became an ass, and a deadbeat dad.

Finally they pulled into the mall parking lot. Brooke sighed and climbed out of the car. Trin followed her into the mall. Shaking her head she had to almost willed herself to take these steps. She really didn't want to let her daughter spend time with her Dad, the man that couldn't even remember her name. Knowing all this she was letting Trin decided if her Dad was worth her time, she was trying to be the mature Brooke she wanted to be and knew she could be.

"Hello Chase," Brooke said, coldly when she came upon her ex-husband.

Chase Adams nodded, "Hello Brooke," he said, and looked over her shoulder to see Trin standing there.

"Trinity Paris Adams, she goes by Trin, remember the name," Brooke said.

"Okay, Trin should be easy," Chase said.

"Yeah, it should, since you picked out her name."

"Are you going to keep throwing that fact in my face, Brooke?"

"Are you going to remember the name?"

Chase nodded, "Yes."

Brooke turned and faced Trin, "Trin, honey, call me whenever you want to come home," she said, doing the fake cheerleading smile she hadn't used since high school.

Trin nodded, "I'll be okay, Mom," she said and walked over to her dad. Brooke just stood there and watched as she walked off into the mall with her dad. She fought hard to hold back the tears. Trin was her baby, and she figured that she would never have another. Sometimes it was just so hard letting go and admitting they were growing up.

* * *

Chase and Trin walked through the mall and sighed. They looked at each other and both were scared of saying the first word to the other. Not that anyone was blaming the other, neither really knew each other and normally they probably wouldn't associate with each other except for the fact they shared DNA.

"So you're Trin," Chase said, scratching his head nervously.

"So you're my Dad," Trin said.

"You know I'm not really good at this Dad thing," he said.

Trin shook her head, "I'm not really good at this Dad slash Daughter thing."

Chase sighed, "You know you have a step-mother."

Trin nodded, "I've met her a few times, Chase and Izzy call her the Step-Monster."

"Please, don't call Kristen that. She's a good person and tries hard, but your Mom is a hard person to follow, so to speak."

Trin shrugged, "I don't know, Dad," she said, "It's just one minute she's trying to be our best friends, the next she a tyrant."

Chase shrugged, "Well Chasi, and Izzy aren't the easiest girls to please."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Chase shrugged, "So I'm told you are a cheerleader like your sisters."

Trin nodded, "Yup. I'm one of only two freshmen on the Squad."

"You've also become friends with Ellie Scott?"

Trin nodded, "Yeah, we're pretty good friends. We both enjoy cheering and we're the only freshmen on the squad, so we seem to work well together. She's a bit sour in mood, and she sticks her nose in a book, but she's a good friend."

Chase nodded, "So how often do you go to parties?"

Trin shrugged, "Not often enough. Mom and my Sisters try to keep me away from that, yet Chase and Izzy go after every game."

Chase shrugged, "Well what do you expect; they are cheerleaders, older, popular, and your Mom's Daughters."

Trin looked at him, "What does that mean?"

"You're Mom was a party girl in high school."

Trin nodded, "Really?"

"Yeah, she had quiet the reputation. Things changed and she started to become the responsible person I met. Unfortunately we had Chasi, things would have been different."

"How different?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Why?"

"It was so long ago, Trin. You're Mom and I just have different goals, and paths we needed to take. I guess we were never meant to be more then a high school romance, but we extended it a number of years too long."

Trin nodded, "How can you say that?"

"It's the truth."

"If it is, then me or my sisters wouldn't exist."

"Trin, you're taking my words the wrong way."

"I heard the words right, and I understood the intent," she shook her head; "I can't believe you think I'm that naive or even that stupid."

"Trinity, I don't think you're stupid."

Trin shook her head, "Just because I'm Brooke Davis' daughter doesn't mean you can take advantage of me. Dad, just go home to Kristen and your new family."

"You don't want to even meet your brother?"

Trin shook her head, "Dad, just leave, I can't believe it. Chase and Izzy warned me, they fucking told me you were an ass. You just proved it. Bye Dad."

* * *

Brooke was lying on the sofa; across her chest was her book of good memories. She had it open to pictures of Trin. Brooke was near tears. She never played favorites, well at least that is what she told herself, some people would look at it differently, she tried to treat each girl differently based on who they were, but giving no more or no less to each. Yet she still cried every time one went to stretch their wings.

Or at least she cried now. She couldn't remember crying or being this emotional for Chase or Izzy. Brooke shook her head and dried a tear, she was chalking it up to Trin being her youngest, and the fact she was out with her Dad who was never really much of a father.

Footsteps echoed from down the hall and Brooke peeked up her ears. She looked over to the door and saw Trin standing there with a grimace on her face.

"What's wrong Trin?" Brooke asked.

Trin shrugged, "I guess y'all were right."

"Right about what?"

"My Dad being a total ass."

Brooke sighed, "I'm sorry honey."

Trin came over and curled up next to Brooke, resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"You haven't done this in a while," Brooke said, rubbing her daughters back.

"I just want to be held by my mommy."

Brooke nodded; she was still a little girl, even though she tried not to be. Brooke guessed she had her heart broken a little. One of the biggest heartbreaks in life is finding out that your dad isn't prefect."

"It will be okay Trin," Brooke said and let her cry on her shoulder.


	363. Smile Be Strong and I'm Right Next To U

Chapter 363 Smile Be Strong and I'm Right Next to You

Friday night is game night that is not just a rule, but a commandment in Tree Hill. In the girls locker room the cheerleaders stared over at the walls and wondered, how were they, going to pull this off, now that Coach Klein said they would have to cheer for the girls game too, Chase had peeked outside the locker room and noticed the crowd had already packed in. A recent article in the paper told the story of the girl's team and their powerhouse season, and the fact the both teams were undefeated heading into this game made it even more important.

Chase frowned as she looked in the mirror. She didn't feel like cheering, she didn't want to see Huck, Ashlyn, or even Angela's face. She figured since Angela was best friends with Ashlyn she had known all along. The only reasons she came were her Mom, Izzy and Trin. Shaking her head she leaned against the locker, she really wanted was a Tequila Sunrise.

Izzy sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Chase shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Izzy nodded, "I bet it's the whole Huck thing."

"Not just Huck, it's Ashlyn and Angela."

"Why are you mad at them?" Izzy asked.

"Ashlyn's the mother of my boyfriend's daughter, and Angela is her best friend. They both knew about it and when we started to become friends and they didn't tell me when they knew I was dating Huck," Chase said and looked down at her right hand and the ring that Huck gave her.

"I know I was there when you confronted Angela. You have to understand they were frightened kids when it all happened. You said it yourself Huck didn't know until this summer and wasn't sure for a while."

Chase shook her head, "It still hurts."

Izzy nodded, "If they were lies they were lies by omission. Why trash what is forming into a good friendship over this?"

"Izzy, this is big," Chase replied.

Izzy shrugged, "Talk to Ashlyn, talk to Huck, and talk to Angela. What else can you do?"

Chase shrugged, "Drink a tequila sunrise."

Izzy shook her head, "Chase, you're better then that, you're stronger then when you were in New York. You don't need that stuff."

Chase shook her head. "I just don't get the drama here."

Izzy shrugged, "It's a small town."

Chase nodded, "I don't want to cheer, and I don't want to go out there. I just want to curl up and die."

Izzy shook her head, and grabbed her sister's shoulders. "Perk up, come on, you can do this. We've been through worse together, including a drunken mom, three ODs, a deadbeat dad, and you going through rehab. This isn't anything."

Chase looked into her sister's eyes. "When did you become such a good sister?"

Izzy smiled, "I learned from the best."

Chase sighed, "I'm going to try."

"Chase, cheerleading is easy, you told me that."

"I did?"

Izzy nodded, "Just before my first game in New York."

"I was probably drunk, so what did I tell you."

Izzy smiled, "Be strong, smile, and I'm right next to you," Izzy said.

Chase looked at her younger sister and smiled back. Of all the people in the world she was the only one that would snap her out of the blues she could sink into. She stood up.

"You're right, Izzy, you did learn from the best, now let's get out there, we have a crowd to get ready."

Izzy smiled, that was the old Chase. How long would that girl last Izzy didn't know, but right now it was good to have her back.


	364. Broadway

Chapter 364 Broadway

Playing before a packed house was something that Lucas wasn't use to. When he was a player yeah, he would do it weekly, but as a coach no this was new. He looked up into the stands and saw his family sitting there watching, they even got Haley's parents out to watch. He smiled, and watched the girls finish their warm ups. What made him nervous was his grandparents were in the stand and he knew how tough his Granddad could be when it came to basketball.

Lucas sighed and looked over at Coach Sinclair.

"Wow!" she said.

Lucas nodded, "It is amazing."

She nodded, "Kind of like being on broadway."

"Well let's see if the girls respond."

"They will."

Lucas looked over to the bench and saw Devyn sitting there. She had her warm ups on, she was cleared to sit on the bench and practice but she couldn't play yet. She was watching sadly at the various drills the girls did.

Lucas sat down next to her, "Hey Devyn."

"Coach," she said.

"You want to play, don't you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I miss suiting up with the girls every week."

"Well you'll be back in for the Classic."

She nodded, "I know, but I wanted to play against LaSalle. Last year Kasey MacDonald beat the crap out of me under the boards, and I wanted some revenge."

Lucas nodded, "I see and it has nothing to do with Lia Barnes also plays there?"

"Coach, I buried the hatchet with Lia."

Lucas nodded, "Okay, well chin up, next week we'll be playing in Charlotte."

Devyn smiled and let Lucas go about what he had to do. He collected together his team and got them back into the locker room. He wanted to give them last minute instructions and pep talk.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen and listeners at home, this is Rerun Vasquez for Raven's Hoops dot com, live from the Whitey Durham Memorial Field House, tonight the two Tree Hill Ravens teams play against LaSalle Bulls from Winston-Salem. Last year when LaSalle Bulls played the Lady Ravens it was a brutal game that cost the Lady Raven's Senior Point Guard Briana Hudson, in a losing game. Now the Tree Hill Lady Ravens have come looking for revenge.

"LaSalle Bulls has all state Power Forward Kasey MacDonald returning for her senior year and also former Lady Raven's Reserve Forward Lia Barnes is starting at Small Forward.

"There is a long history between these teams in the regular season and in the playoffs, so this should be a game not to miss."

In the stands Royal looked over to Peyton, "So Karen also plays," he said.

Peyton nodded, "Yes she's a reserve guard, or so she tells me. Most of the technical basketball stuff goes through one ear and out the other."

Royal nodded, "How can that be?"

"Simple, Lucas and I agree only so much basketball talk at the table and the rest is in other interests, or activities."

"Really?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes really. Royal this might surprise you but my family's life doesn't revolve around sports. I do have a half court in my back yard but I also have some what well rounded children."

Peyton glanced over and saw Karen and Deb grinning. They suspected that Peyton would be able to handle her own against Royal.

After the national anthem the Lady Ravens got ready to take the court. There were some last minute instructions, and they put there hands in for the call, "Be Heard." Royal looked at Peyton.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"That is one of the rallying cries the girls are using this year, the other is Live for This. It is Angela's and Ashlyn's Statement to the town."

The starters to their place on the hardwood, Cara Gyles, number thirty took her place at Power Forward, Mackenzie Ward, number four, took her place at Center, Ashlyn Pierce, number nineteen, stepped up as Small Forward, Faith Brown, number twenty-one stepped up as Point Guard, and Angela Scott, number twenty-two, took her spot at Shooting Guard. The shook hands with the person that was guarding them and waited for the tip off.

"Where's Devyn?" Lia asked Ashlyn.

Ashlyn smiled, "She had to wash her hair today, and she figured we could win without her."

"That's not what I heard. I heard she got knocked up like you?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "Little that you know," she said just as Mackenzie over leaped the LaSalle Bulls Center and knocked the ball to Angela, who then past it to Faith. Right away they were into the Delta set. LaSalle Bulls went into the zone, and during the adjustment for the play Lia ended up picking up Angela.

"Hey so who was the sperm donor for yours and Ashlyn's kid?" Lia asked.

Angela smiled, "Your boyfriend," she said, and stunned Lia, which Angela used to her advantage and broke free and took the feed from Mackenzie and made a clean lay up.

Running back for defense, Angela jogged next to Lia, "Oh by the way, get use to that, it's open all night."

Lia shook her head and readied to take the pass in bound. She didn't notice Angela was studying her eyes. As the ball came in Angela ball hawked it and picked it cleanly.

"Oh Lia, bite me," Angela said, as she started down the court for a one on one fast break.

Kasey MacDonald had in-bounded the ball and now was the last line of defense against Angela.

"Scott, I'm going to be here all night," she said trying to get in her way.

Angela made a quick spin move and dodged around MacDonald, for another easy lay up. "So am I," was her response.

The game settled into a pattern real quick. It was messy, with a lot of fouls. It seemed that the referees were calling everything. Soon the Ravens only lead by four with two minutes left in the half. With in quick succession, Mackenzie went into foul trouble and had to sit. Soon, ten second later, Evangeline had to be taken into the locker room and have the trainers look at her leg. As the brutal and ugly game continued Angela and Ashlyn both had to sit because they were in foul trouble, the first time this season too. With one regular starter left Coach Scott had to send in what he could off the bench.

Ashton Perry came in to play Power Forward, and Cara Gyles shifted over to Small Forward, Jaslyn Trafford came in as the third center, and Kay Scott replaced Angela Scott. On the side line the mostly green line up looked at each other.

Their orders were simple, hold onto the ball, and only shoot when the clock was low. Ball control and kill the clock that was the plan. They went out with the rally cry "Live for This."

The Kay Scott lead line up, they did their best against the more experienced LaSalle Bulls. Yet standing on the side lines Coach Scott watched and knew something was about to happen. It was one of those feelings you get, and he had it right before he made the winning shot in the State Championship Game. They were on Broadway.

With in a moment of that thought Jaslyn passed they ball to Kay on the wing and behind the three point line. The shot clock was running down, and the ball was in the air, for a dagger three-pointer. These young lionesses supported by Ashton soon took more control of the game and slowed the hemorrhage of fouls to nothing.

From the bench Angela was watching and started to smile. She looked down the bench for the young freshman Monica Burton. Nodding she knew exactly who Kay needed to take the next step with, she had found what she was missing.

When they went in at half-time the score was a spread of twelve points. They came out for the second half and got the starters back. Evangeline was out for the game with a leg aliment, they would know more later after the doctors looked at it.

The second half was much cleaner. The starters straightened up there act and the Tree Hill Machine started to take over. Coach Scott smiled as he sent in subs and kept his players fresh. LaSalle Bulls soon learned that they couldn't keep up with the depth of Tree Hill's bench.

In a rare moment both Scott's were on the court, Angela was playing small forward against Lia again.

"So who's this? Another sister?" Lia asked.

Angela looked at her, "Sorry, My Mom's not a whore like yours," Angela said, and broke away from Lia, only to run into Kasey.

"So the Coach's Sister, we meet again," Kasey said.

"And your breath hasn't changed," Angela said, waiting for her moment.

Kasey shook her head, "I see you have jokes now."

Angela watched the movement and knew what she had to do. "I've always had jokes, and they were usually at your's and Lia's expense," she said and broke, getting the ball from Faith. With a quick move she made Lia and Kasey crash into each other. Momentum was too much for her to over take she Angela passed the ball to Kay who sent up a nice fade away jumper in the post.

Because the game was so low scoring, Coach Scott kept the offense going, and when the game ended Angela smiled, she still had her average in points but she looked over to Kay, who was number two in points.

Angela looked over and saw the dejected Kasey MacDonald and Lia Barnes walk off the court. She turned to Ashlyn and smiled, "Well there goes the two biggest losers I know, and that includes Daria, Jessalyn, and Dan."

Ashlyn smiled and laughed. "Welcome to Broadway," she called out to the girls leaving with the other team. It was good enough joke for the two friends to laugh.


	365. Welcome To The Spotlight

Chapter 365 Welcome to the Spotlight

The Girl's Locker room was chaos; the Lady Ravens got read the riot act because of their performance. Their success was only because the bench players stepped up and took control of the game. When the frontline players came back in the second half they had worked through their mental malfunctions and finished the game in a strong fashion.

Angela stood under the shower and let the hot water wash down her and stretch out her muscles. The game was brutal and she could feel several bruises forming on her body. She hadn't been man handled this badly since the play offs her sophomore year, which she came out with a black eye for about a week.

Under the shower head next to her was Ashlyn, the blonde forward finished washing off the soap and started to rub her knee. Angela leaned against the wall and Ashlyn looked at her.

"So you had a bad game, we all have them," Ashlyn said.

"It's not that Ash," Angela said.

"Sorry for not feeling all shiney happy and wanting to comfort you in the shower, but can we do this dressed?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela nodded, and shut off her shower head. Grabbing a towel she started to dry herself off and then wrapped it around her. Ashlyn followed her best friend to their lockers. By the time Ashlyn got there Angela had dried off enough to start putting cloths on.

Ashlyn took a moment and got some cloths on, and wrapped a towel around her hair. She looked at her best friend and nodded.

"So why are you in Scott Brooding Mode?" Ashlyn asked.

"Who said I'm brooding?" Angela asked, pulling on her jeans.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Angela, we've known each other since forever, so you can't hide it from me."

"I just feel, I played awful."

Ashlyn shook her head, "All the starters played awful. You've always been hard on yourself, LaSalle played dirty, c'mon on, you didn't foul out, I didn't foul out. The only thing really bad is Eva got hurt."

Angela nodded; Ashlyn for some reason could always put things in perspective. "You see Ashton out there?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "She played her heart out, and it was great. You see when she came out that last time, the smile on her face."

Angela nodded, "She just loves playing."

Coach Scott came out of his office. It most have been obvious that Coach Sinclair was watching to make sure the girls were somewhat dressed so he could speak to them.

"Okay Girls, I've just talked with Eva's parents, she's okay, just a minor sprain. Our trainer and her doctor will be in contact with each other and she'll be day to day for the classic," he announced.

The girls smiled. Evangeline was an important player off the bench and they didn't want to lose her, also she was one of the nicest girls on the team. No one had ever said anything bad about her.

Angela leaned back against her locker and sighed. She was worried and now her fears were put to rest. Ashlyn looked at her friend; she was a broodier and a worrier, which was good and also bad. Ashlyn knew she would have to snap her out of it or this could go on all week.

Even before she could start to get Angela to talk Miranda showed up and took a seat next to them.

"Hey, did you see the crowd?" Miranda asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah the place was packed."

Ashlyn nodded in agreement, "Yeah crazy, I've never played a home game like that."

"Yeah, welcome to the spotlight girls. I couldn't believe it ever since I've been coming to your games Angela; I've never seen it this crazy."

Angela nodded, "It is nice to be noticed."

"Well it is going to keep on getting bigger. I over heard the AD talking with the Principle and someone from the School Board, ESPNU wants to cover some of the games, especial since I heard you guys are starting to push for a National Ranking."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, "Great, just what we need, more head trips."

Miranda looked at Ashlyn, "That's great news."

Angela shrugged, "So? There are teams that have two to three Division One Prospects, what do we have?"

"Three or four," Chase said, walking over to where Miranda sat, "Devyn, Ashlyn, Mackenzie, and you Angela, well according to the websites I've been looking at."

Angela shrugged, "Well what do you know."

Chase nodded, "Excuse me, Ashlyn can we talk."

Ashlyn nodded, and followed Chase over to the toilets.

"Yes?" Ashlyn asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Brett was Huck's daughter?" Chase asked.

Ashlyn's eyes shot wide, "What how did you find out?"

Chase nodded, "Huck told his family at dinner, earlier this week."

Ashlyn sighed, and shook her head, "He's not suppose to know," she was crying.

Chase looked at the woman and was puzzled. "Why? Why are you keeping his daughter from him?"

Ashlyn sighed, "Huck was always going somewhere, and I didn't want to drag him down."

"That's not the whole truth Ashlyn," Chase said.

"Also my Mom, who is supporting Brett and myself doesn't want him to know. She would be embarrassed in the eyes of her church."

"That bitch," Chase said.

Ashlyn nodded, "I really wanted Huck to be involved. He would make a great Dad."

Chase frowned, "Yeah he would."

Ashlyn shook her head, "Chase, don't worry about me. I'm not after Huck."

"What? He is the dad of your daughter."

Ashlyn shrugged, "Back before Brett was born I would say sure I would want to be married to him, but Huck and I are better as what we are friends."

Chase nodded, "So you hid him from his child because of your mom?"

Ashlyn nodded, "That is why I hid her period," shrugging, "When you're fifteen, pregnant, scared and being threatened to be put on the streets you'll agree to anything."

Chase nodded, no longer really mad or upset with Ashlyn that had started to disappear when she found out Ashlyn didn't know Huck knew. She was actually feeling sorry for her and what she was put through. Yet it put a different spin on Ashlyn and Chase knew that this girl was stronger then she imagined.

"I have a question," Ashlyn said.

Chase nodded, "Go ahead."

"Do you know how Huck found out?"

"He said, that Savannah Pierce told him. Who's Savannah Pierce?"

Ashlyn sighed, "My bitch older sister."


	366. Broken Bows

Chapter 366 Broken Bows

The game was going badly for the Ravens, Lucas noted from the stands. LaSalle was leading by ten points into the third quarter, and it seemed that their defense was going to keep it that way. Keith was clamped down under the boards and no matter what Huck did he was out of position. Lucas noticed that Huck Burke's head wasn't in the game tonight.

James was doing his best to keep the scoring going. But it seemed Keith was freezing him out and pushing to score points. It was a pissing contest.

"What's going on with my Great-Grandsons?" Royal asked Lucas.

Lucas sighed, "Their having a pissing contest, last game James beat the single game scoring record, and it looks like Keith is trying to one up him."

Royal shook his head, "Why is he trying to do that?"

"My guess is he's trying to prove he's still the alpha dog."

Royal shook his head, "They're Cousins, their family, they should be helping each other."

Lucas snorted.

"What was that for boy?" Royal asked.

"Just like you made sure Dan and Keith helped each other, or how you helped bring Nathan and me together. Royal of all the people to talk about family unity I would say you're the least qualified."

"I raised two boys into men," Royal started to get loud.

"One who was a socio-path that murdered the other. Really good job there."

"Enough!" Peyton intervened, "Don't talk to each other, all you two will do is argue."

Lucas nodded and mouthed thank you to his wife. She mouthed you owe me.

Peyton turned to Haley, "What's wrong?"

Haley sighed, "I can't believe they are acting that way."

"Royal and Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"No, Keith and James."

Peyton nodded, "Me either, you know who they remind me of right now?"

"Nathan and Lucas beginning of senior year," both said at the same time.

Haley shook her head, and watched as Huck threw and easy pass into the stands for a turnover.

"Something is bothering Huck," she said.

Peyton nodded, "I wonder what it is."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah and Chase has been down for too."

Haley looked at Karen, who stared back. They gave each other knowing glances. Haley wondered if it was because of the same reason that James went to Charlotte. Karen shrugged, and then Haley turned to Deb, who also shrugged.

"I don't know," Haley said.

Down the row Brooke sighed again. Chase was cheering but she could tell her heart wasn't into it. Even from where she was sitting she could tell that Chase was sending daggers to Huck. Something was not right in that relationship.

"I can't believe Keith and James are playing selfish, and Huck can't even perform," Lucas sighed and sat back.

Peyton nodded, "They've broken the bow."

"What?"

"What made them an effective team was trust. Like an archer trusts his bow."

Lucas nodded, "I'm going to have to talk to Keith."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, his ego needs to be checked big time."

Lucas sighed; he hated seeing his son doing this.

The game ended finally, and to the mercy of the crowd. The Tree Hill Ravens suffered there first lost this season, a Eight-nine to sixty-two affair. Huck eventually fouled out, and the Scott Cousins scored their season lows, in this game. Needless to say Coach Roth was livid, and tore them new assholes in the locker room.

Lucas sat on the bleachers and started out across the field house. He knew exactly what was happening. He nodded and just kept watching the people leave.


	367. Requiem

Chapter 367 Requiem

Angela came out of the crowd and was walking across the hardwood. She was stopped by a man in a suit wearing a blue, white, and silver stripped tie. He nodded and offered her a hand. She smiled and took it.

"Angela Scott, I'm John Davenport, I'm a Scout for the University of Connecticut Basketball Program," he said.

"Please to meet you, Mister Davenport," she said.

"You had an interesting game tonight," he said.

"I know not up to my usual standards, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No, what I'm talking about won't be found in the stat line. You showed more heart out there today then I've ever seen, especially with the team being down a few key players."

Angela nodded, "Thank you."

"Your grades are excellent, and the Coaches think you'll fit well into our system. We'd like you to visit us after the season," he said, offering his card.

Angela nodded, and took the card, "Thank you, I'll think about and be in touch."

They shook hands again and he walked away. Karen came over and looked at Angela.

"What was that all about?" Karen asked.

"UCONN, they are interested," Angela said, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Lucas walked over to Keith and grabbed his sons arm. The younger Scott looked dead into his dad's eyes.

"What was going on tonight?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Where was your head tonight?" Lucas asked.

Keith laughed, "You were never this hands on with my game before."

"Because it is your game, but you weren't playing like you normally do, you were playing selfish."

Keith shrugged, "So what?"

"You were taught better then that."

"Yeah, why should I let a new comer set a record on my court?"

"Because he is your team mate, and that is being a team player."

"I was a team player that game."

"So you're not today?"

Keith sighed, "I wanted to show I can be the best."

Lucas shook his head, "Keith, sometimes I swear you act just like your Grandpa Dan."

Keith shook his head, "I wouldn't know that, I've never met him."

Lucas exhaled heavily, "Well it's time, after the first of the year you'll meet Dan."

Keith nodded, not sure if he was happy of scared.

* * *

Brooke pulled Chase aside in the hall, and looked her in the eyes.

"Missy you better answer me, and be telling the truth, are you pregnant?" Brooke asked.

Chase shook her head, "No Mom, I'm not pregnant."

Brooke sighed, "Then why are you so down this week?"

Chase sighed, "Stress from cheerleading, and well I found out two years ago by boyfriend had a child and hid it from me."

"Huck? He's a dad?"

Chase nodded, "Yes."

Brooke sighed, "Wow. I think we both need a pint."

"Beer?"

"No Ben and Jerry's."

Chase sighed, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Karen walked up to Huck. He smiled at her.

"Ms. Roe," he said.

"Huck, what are you doing?"

"Playing a bad game of basketball," he said.

"No with Chase Adams, did you get her pregnant too?"

"You know about Brett?" Huck asked.

"That's not the point; did you get Chase Adams Pregnant?"

Huck shook his head, "No."

"Then why is she and you brooding and distracted?"

"Because she found out about Brett and she ran away from me and left me hanging there."

Karen shook her head, "I'm sorry, Huck."

Huck started to cry, "Ms. Roe, don't get it, I'm in love with her."

Karen sighed and hugged the big redhead. She sighed, this kid had been through too much and he needed a break.

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_Henry David Thoreau wrote that "Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves."_


	368. Author's Notes for Somewhere I Belong

Chapter 368 Authors Notes for Somewhere I Belong

So Ends Part 21 (Somewhere I Belong), leaving just Part 22 and Part 23 to the big ending, I've been working on ideas for a sequel. I have a tentative title but nothing as of yet has been written. The title of this part comes from the _Linkin Park_ song off the _Meteora_ Album. I chose it because of the questions people ask and the characters are asking themselves, about there place in life, the secrets they keep, the relationships they have, and the future they face.

I'd have to say Chapter 338 (His Airness), since Michael Jordan is part owner and an executive of the Bobcats I couldn't help but write a scene with Nathan and MJ. Maybe it wasn't them playing one-on-one, but it was fun to have one hardwood warrior talk to another one.

In Chapter 344 (Down on Main Street), the song at the end of Rhett and Angela's Date is _Flyleaf All Around Me_ off their album _Flyleaf_. I used the song previously for them, and I make no apologizes for it. The song always made me think of Angela and Rhett's relationship. I also think this was a better use of it then the first time I used it.

In Chapter 346 (Too Good To Be True), Chase ends the scene by saying "My love-lies-bleeding." It is a quote from the Scottish Poet Thomas Campbell.

In Chapter 348 (I Want to Be Drunk In The Bar), the song heard played by High Performance Heart Attack is _The Kids Don't Follow_, by _The Replacements_ off the _Stink EP_. I just picked it because I thought it would be just a fun song to ad.

In Chapter 349 (A Friend Sort of Thing), the song is _10,000 Maniacs_, _Because the Night_ off the _MTV UnPlugged_ Album. This is another one of those songs I just love, and also it would fit into Keith's knowledge of Music. Also it is a great back mood setter for their date.

I'm really surpirsed on the responses I've gotten for Chapter 362 (Remember The Name). They all impressed me and in a weird way made my day. That was one hell of a day for me. I needed the encouragement, I know weird, but the heart felt reviews, reinforced to me that what I write matters. I too felt sorry for Trin, but I needed the closure with that storyline. Trin is going to grow in importance as the old children leave, and I think we saw her first steps into maturity.

I will be out of town from 1/27 to 2/1 and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update. So expect a mass update on the twenty-seventh, and if I can I will update each day also. Please review every chapter because it helps me understand what I've done right and wrong.

Thank you, for your patronage, your views, your reading, your input, and your reviews.

Thanks again.

ThumperE23

The usual stuff, that happens at the end of these parts.

I'm Looking for people to write articles about the characters of the story. It will be fore an appendix I'm writing that will give a thumbnail of all the charters. Just PM me and we'll discuss it all.

What are your thoughts on the Freshman/Sophomores? (Brian, Trin, Ellie, Kay, Gabi)


	369. Assembling At The School

Part 22 Smells Like Teen Spirit

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_According to John Edgar Wideman, "When it's played the way is spozed to be played, basketball happens in the air; flying, floating, elevated above the floor, levitating the way oppressed peoples of this earth imagine themselves in their dreams." This weekend we'll put it to the test in Charlotte. This is primetime for us; the whole state will get to see what my girls are bringing to the court. I have a feeling we will not disappoint._

* * *

Chapter 369 Assembling At The School

It was early and the sun was starting to fight with the early morning mist and fog. Today was the day they would leave for the Sparkle Classic in Charlotte. This was a big deal every year this basketball and cheerleading event was the highlight of the season, and this year it was extra special because for the first time both basketball teams were invited. Aisling Klein sighed as she looked over her clipboard and at the girls of the cheerleading squad that were starting collect.

Unlike the boy's basketball team, which wore, shirt and tie, and the girl's basketball team which for the first time Coach Scott made them wear dresses or skirts, the cheerleaders wore their uniforms. Klein sighed and started to do a head count to make sure there were enough girls before she started to call the rolls. That was when she tapped her pen on the clipboard.

"Alright ladies, let's get this over with so we can get on the bus," Klein said.

The girls quieted down and stood facing Coach Klein.

"Alright, Adams Chastity?" Klein yelled.

"Here Coach," Chase said.

After checking off her name, she went to the next name, "Adams Isabella?"

"Here Coach," Izzy said.

Izzy's name was checked off and she went down to the next name, "Adams, Trinity?"

"Coach?" Trin asked.

Klein shook her head, and checked Trin off, and then went to the next name, "Brookes, Lexy?"

"Here," Lexy said.

Klein checked off Lexy, and moved on, "Brookes, Tara?"

Tara nodded, "Here Coach."

"Farwell, Cadence?"

"Here Coach."

"Flynn, Kassidy?"

"Here Coach."

"Georgeson, Misty?"

"Here Coach."

"Roy, Miranda?"

"Here Coach," Miranda answered.

"Scott, Elizabeth?"

"Here Coach," Ellie replied.

"Stafford, Fallon?"

"Here," Fallon said, bored.

"Vincent, Gabrielle?"

"Here," Gabrielle said, sighing.

Klein nodded, and looked them over. "So are we all ready?"

"Yes Coach," all the girls yelled.

"Well, it's early and I bet y'all are tired, so get your stuff and get on the bus."

All the girls nodded, and climbed on the bus. Before Klein could join them Assistant Principle Farrell came up to her.

"Coach Klein?" Doctor Farrell asked.

"Yes Glenda?" Klein replied.

"Here's the room assignments the Athletic Director posted for your team," she said.

Klein took the slip of paper and nodded, "Thank You, and Glenda are you joining us?"

Doctor Farrell nodded, "Yes, I'll be following in my own car."

Klein nodded, "Well I'll see you in Charlotte," she said and climbed onto the bus.

* * *

Not far from where Coach Klein assembled her girls Lucas Scott stood in front of his girl's team. Almost every single one of them were grumpy and that had nothing to do with the hour of the day. For the first time this season he made them wear skirts and dresses since this was a big deal. Most of them were jean and t-shirt girls. 

He looked over at Coach Sinclair who was talking with several of the parents. Turning back Coach Scott smiled.

"Good Morning ladies, y'all look nice," he said.

They all grunted and groaned.

"Well are you ready for Olympic?" he asked.

There were more grunts and groans.

"Well just remember we're going to be representing our school and our home town so no crazy stuff."

The girls grunted and groaned again. They knew about what usually happened at the Classic and basically expected a weekend long party. Lucas smiled; he loved when he traveled to the classic, when he was in school, now he was on the other side of the desk, so to speak.

"So let's get this roll call thing done and over with. Barclay, Anna?"

"Here Coach," Anna responded.

"Brice, Devyn?"

"Here Coach," Devyn replied.

"Welcome back Devyn," Lucas said.

Devyn smiled, "Thanks Coach, I'm looking forward to play against Olympic."

Lucas smiled, "Brown, Faith?"

"Here Coach."

"Dillon, Evangeline?"

"Here Coach," The Reserve Center replied.

"Gyles, Cara?"

"Here Coach."

"Perry Ashton?"

"Here Coach."

"Pierce, Ashlyn?"

"Here Coach," Ashlyn responded.

"Scott, Angela?"

"Here Coach," Angela replied.

"Scott, Karen?"

"Here Coach," Kay replied.

"Trafford, Jaslyn?"

"Here Coach."

"Ward, Mackenzie?"

"Here Coach," Mackenzie answered.

After double checking the head count, Coach Scott nodded. "Alright girls, load up onto the bus."

As the girls boarded the bus, Glenda Farrell came over to Lucas and handed him the room assignment listing. He looked it over.

"Glenda?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"This can't be right," he said.

"This is what the AD gave me," Glenda said.

"The AD did this?"

Glenda nodded, "Yeah like every year."

Lucas sighed, "Okay Aisling, not going to like it either."

Glenda shrugged, "Well you and Aisling can work it out."

Lucas shrugged, "I guess," he said, "Riding up with us?"

Glenda shook her head, "No."

Lucas smiled, "Well I'll see you in Charlotte."

Glenda smiled, "Is Peyton coming?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact she's one of the chaperons."

"Great, maybe we can have dinner sometime this weekend. I also can't wait to hear about your latest book."

Lucas nodded, "I'll run it by her."

Glenda smiled, "See you in Charlotte, Luke," she said and walked away. Lucas smiled, he always liked Glenda, and she was the first person that read his first book. She helped him sort out who killed his uncle. He nodded and climbed onto the bus, taking a seat near the front.

* * *

The Boy's Team sat on the bus and just stretched out. Already several of them were lost in their Ipods. Keith leaned back in his seat and looked across the aisle at his cousins and Huck Burke. Smiling the star of the team looked them over. 

Brian was lost in his Ipod as always. It seemed like he was really paying close attention to the song he was listening too. Brian was the strange duck of the three cousins; he chose to spend most of his time focused on music. But it did pay off, as Keith noticed that his singing and the performances of his band were getting better.

Keith next studied, James. The oldest boy in the family, James was looked at by outsiders as the heir to Nathan Scotts Legacy. Yet James played more like Lucas Scott and had a very laid back persona. He was already in some weird trance. He would be like that almost until they got to the hotel, Keith knew. James would waste little energy on a non-sense thing like traveling.

Finally Keith looked over to Huck Burke. His friend since he was nine. Huck was usually this laid back guy. But recently, over the past week or so, he's been distracted and anxious. There was something bothering this country boy. Normally Keith would let the private man deal with it. Like many times in the past, when Keith tried to help and Huck said, no thanks. But this was starting to affect his play on the court and as captain.

"Hey Huck, you okay?" Keith asked.

Huck turned and faced Keith. "I'm good."

"You don't seem it," Keith replied.

"Look K. Scott, I've got my shit handled. Just worry about your game, and stop trying to out do James."

"Well you need to keep your mind on the court and not in the pants of a cheerleader," Keith shot back.

"One should talk; you keep denying you want to get with her sister."

Just then Big Cale Howard stepped in-between them. "Enough, you two, save the aggression for Olympic. We're team mates, so start acting like it."

Keith and Huck both nodded.

"Anyways both y'all are right. Huck you need to gain focus and Keith just ask the girl out on a date."

Keith and Huck shook their heads. Cale nodded and took his seat again.


	370. The Chaperons

Chapter 370 The Chaperons

Peyton sighed as she looked over the buses. She put her bag down and sighed. She was roped into coming and chaperoning the girl's basketball team. She smiled slightly; at least she could share a hotel room with Lucas. It had been a while since they were away from home together. Also thoughts of spending the night with him senior year flooded back into her mind.

He slept on the floor, but he was so sweet about it. He didn't take advantage of her being drunk. Well she wouldn't be drunk this time. She rubbed her belly and looked at the bus. Lucas had already gotten the team aboard.

"Running behind?" Cade asked as he came up behind Peyton.

She nodded, "Yes, just a little."

Cade laughed, "Life piling up on you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, as always."

Cade shrugged, "Same here."

Peyton looked at him, "What's wrong Red?"

Cade shrugged, "My Brother visited last week and started to ride me about something."

"Older brother?"

"Younger, by ten years."

"What is he on your case about?"

"The past."

Peyton nodded, "Seeing Huck off?"

Cade shook his head, "No, I'm chaperoning the boy's team."

"Joy we can bored together."

Cade laughed, "Yeah and I brought the ping pong balls."

"Cade, beer pong?"

Cade shrugged, "I can play with the best of them."

Peyton laughed and saw Rachel walking up.

"Peyton, which bus is for the cheerleading squad?" Rachel asked.

Peyton shook her head, "Gabi, forgot something?" Peyton asked.

"No the squad forgot something," Rachel said.

Peyton shook her head, "What could the squad have forgotten that they needed you to bring?"

Rachel smiled and looked at Peyton. "Simple they forgot me."

Cade shook his head, "What? How could they forget you?"

"I'm the chaperon," she said.

Peyton shook her head. She couldn't believe that Coach Klein would let Rachel chaperon the girls on the squad. Then again Coach Klein wasn't around when they were in High School.

"So we don't have to strip search you?" Peyton asked, and gave her a fake smile.

"Peyton, I heard the rumors, but I thought with the marriage to Lucas, and three and a half kids they were false," Rachel said and smiled, "I always knew you were into me."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "What ever, I'll see you at the hotel, Red," she said and boarded the Girl's Team Bus.

"What is with her?" Rachel asked Cade.

"If you have to ask, I'll never know," he replied.

"So what are you some sort of philosopher?" Rachel asked.

Cade shook his head, "No, I'm just a firefighter, coming along as a chaperon to watch his son play basketball," he said, and boarded the boy's team bus.

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and climbed aboard the cheer squad bus.


	371. The Grandparents Are Joining Us

Chapter 371 The Grandparents Are Joining Us

Haley rolled her eyes as she walked back over to her SUV. Her parents were sitting there against the truck waiting for her. She shook her head and looked at them.

"Okay, I have the directions, so we should be all set," Haley said.

Jimmie and Lydia nodded, "So, Haley I noticed there is only one Hotel room. Are we sharing?" Jimmie asked.

Haley shook her head, "No the hotel room is for you, I'm staying with Nathan."

"Haley, why couldn't we stay with Nathan also, it would save money?" Lydia asked.

Haley looked at her mom, "Mom, Nathan has a roommate, and anyways I rarely get the chance to see my husband anymore. Also I figure with the mad house that I live in y'all would like a rest."

Lydia nodded, "I understand. So are we in the same hotel as the boys?"

Haley nodded, "Yes you are, and the boys know this, so they'll be having dinner with you."

Jimmie nodded, "I would also like to spend more time with James' girlfriend," he said.

"I'll talk to James about that," Haley replied.

Lydia watched the kids loading on the buses. "Well it looks like they are getting ready to go."

Haley looked over and nodded, "Well then let's load up."

The parents nodded at their youngest daughter and headed for the doors of the car. Haley slipped behind the driver's seat. While he dad climbed into the back. Lydia sat in the front passenger seat. They waited till the buses pulled out and they got into the convoy to follow them.

* * *

The Classic Karen remembered going to the classic as a teenager and cheerleader, and then later going to chaperon when Lucas was in High School. Now she was going again to watch her daughter and her grandchildren take part in it. The last few years when only Keith took part they would all pile into Peyton's SUV and drive up as a family. It was a nice family weekend, with her, Peyton, Lucas, Angela, and the twins going to watch Keith play. This year it was different.

They were all piling into Deb's Car, and none of the people were young. Deb and Karen sat in the front and looked into the back and saw Royal and Mae were riding back there. Karen tried to keep the news of the Classic a secret, but once Angela started to blab about getting to play there the eldest Scotts insisted on going to see their granddaughter play, and it was an extra bonus that their great-grandchildren where there also.

"Deb, why couldn't you have gotten a car with more leg room in the backseat?" Royal asked.

"The car was bought for safety and fuel economy, Royal, not back seat comfort. I've had enough of that in my life time," Deb replied.

"Enough of what, Deb?" Mae asked.

"Comfortable back seats," Deb replied.

Karen blushed and shook her head. "So we've go quiet a few hours a head of us on the road, I think we should take sometime and just rest."

"Can't I catch up with the mothers of my Grandchildren?" Royal asked, "You two have been avoiding me like the plague."

"We've been busy Royal," Deb answered, "The Café has been filled at night and on the weekends with people doing their Christmas Shopping. Also we've been busy with the new business and also making sure everything will run smoothly at Tric when Peyton takes her maternity leave."

"So shouldn't Peyton be worried about it? They are her businesses."

"She only runs Tric, and has a small stake in it. The label is hers but we're investors in the label," Karen replied.

"So are we going to be able to spend time with the kids tonight?" Mae asked.

"I believe we've arranged so they can eat with us tonight," Deb said.

"Good, I'd like to see them," Mae said, and a silence fell over the car.

* * *

Knowing where everything was made departure ever easier for Brooke, and the people heading to Charlotte with her. The girls had to head off with the school, but the parents didn't. Brooke even had Kayla book nice hotel rooms for them, and had a nice dinner planned for everyone. She wanted to make her girl's first Classic special, especially for Chase since this would be the only one that she would take part in.

Baldwin pulled up in Fallon's Mercedes G460 SUV. Brooke shook her head, and walked over to the tailgate. She placed her briefcase and bag in the truck. She turned around and Baldwin was standing behind her smiling. He nodded and placed his bag next to hers.

"Thanks for letting me car pool," he said.

"Your welcome, but c'mon us cheer parents have to stick together," Brooke said, and smiled. She caught a faint whiff of his cologne. This made her smile wider, she loved his scent.

Her moment of bliss was taken away when Kayla came up. The blonde was weighted down with bags and papers.

"Are you sure you want me to come, Ms. Davis?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, it will be fun, and anyways I need your help to get some work done," Brooke said, "And also Kayla, call me Brooke."

"Okay, Brooke."

Brooke laughed, "Just remember are primary purpose is to have fun."

Kayla nodded and looked at Kelly. "So Bobbi, who is this?"

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "This is my baby sister, Kelly," Bobbi-Lee said, "She's joining me to watch our brother play in the classic. Kelly, this is Kayla Greene, my new co-worker."

Kelly offered her hand, "Hi, Kelly Burke."

Kayla took her hand, "Kayla Greene, pleased to meet you."

Kelly smiled, shyly.

"C'mon, let's load up," Baldwin said.

Brooke sighed, "If we must."

Brooke climbed into the front seat next to Baldwin, who was driving. Kelly was stuck between Kayla and Bobbi-Lee. Once everyone was buckled up Baldwin took off towards the road and Charlotte. Kayla turned to face Bobbi-Lee.

"So you were a Cheerleader in High School?" Kayla asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, my senior year I was the cheer captain."

"What can I expect here?" Kayla asked.

"A lot of basketball, and cheerleading routines," Bobbi-Lee said, "Not much would have changed."

Kayla nodded, "I guess, I'm still getting use to the fact that your parents aren't around. I grew up always have my Mother and Step-Father home."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Well our dad works a lot to support us. JL also shouldered a lot too, as well as I did."

"Yeah, Bobbi and Huckleberry use to fight all the time," Kelly chimed in.

"Huckleberry?" Kayla asked.

The two sisters nodded, "Our Brother, I call him JL; Kelly calls him Huckleberry, which is his nickname."

Kayla nodded, "Seems odd."

Kelly shook her head, "Not really, he just loved the book, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn."

Kayla laughed, "So you started calling him Huck?"

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "No, our dad and mom, started calling him Huckleberry and Kelly Tom. Over the years it was shortened to Huck."

Kayla smiled, at the cuteness of it. She then looked to Kelly, "So Kelly why aren't you a cheerleader like your sister?"

Kelly shrugged, "At first I had no interest. I liked playing basketball with my brother. But I did try out for the cheer squad recently. I just missed the cut; I was number three on the list," Kelly said, and sighed, "Enough about us. I feel like we're under the third degree. So were you a cheerleader in high school, Kayla?"

Kayla shook her head, "No I wasn't. If anything I was an outsider," she laughed, "My sophomore year I wore black half of the year."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"I really don't remember why. But I worked from pretty much my fifteenth birthday. I was a mall rat; working at a Claire's until I left for college, then I waited tables and was a bartender later."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "I waited tables through high school, and the summers in college."

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, well we all have our crosses."

"I guess we do," Brooke said.

Kayla smiled and studied the sisters. She really did wish she had a sister when she was growing up. Her mother said, her father was an asshole, and her step-father was sterile. So Kayla always wondered why she wasn't spoiled, considering her older step-sister wanted nothing to do with her step-father. She just wished for that closeness.

The three younger women in the back became deathly quiet. Each became lost in their thoughts. Brooke looked back at them and soon saw all three of them were asleep. She turned back and watched the road pass by.


	372. Room Assignments Time With Roommates

Chapter 372 Room Assignments/Time With Roommates

The Lobby of the Hotel, Lucas looked over the Cheer Squad Coach and the Assistant Principle. He knew about this the whole trip and just really didn't want to deal with it. Finally he sighed and looked at Glenda Farrell his boss.

"Glenda, how could the AD screw this up?" he asked.

"My only guess, is though we were taking extra cheerleaders," Glenda said.

Lucas shook his head, "How can I explain this to my girls? Many of my girls don't get along with the cheerleaders. Aisling, how are you going to explain this to your girls?"

Aisling shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't look that bad we could swap around the few people effected."

"Twelve, people."

Glenda shook her head, "No the room assignments are final. If I allow it to happen for the girls, I'll have to do if for the boys."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Okay. So Aisling, do you want to deliver the news?"

She shook her head, "No, considering most of my girls already consider you a dictator, I think you would do better at it."

Lucas shook his head in resignation, "Alright."

Between Aisling, Kiera and Lucas they rounded up all the girls, who were largely wandering around, registering and other stuff. Slowly they moved to the First Floor and stood in the hallway. He sighed and looked at the girls.

"Okay room assignments are final, and unchangeable. All Lady Raven's we have a team meeting in the hotel conference room at eight o'clock, sharp," Lucas said.

There were moans and laugher from the crowd.

"Also curfew is ten o'clock."

More moans met his statement. He took out hotel key cars which were labeled with the room numbers.

"Room 120, Adams, Chastity, and Adams Isabella!" he yelled.

Chase and Izzy walked up and took their key cards and went to their room. He shook his head and looked at the next room.

"Room 121, Adams, Trinity, and Barclay, Anna!"

There was gasps as they figured out that it was a basketball player and a cheerleader. Lucas shook his head and handed the card keys to the girls. He looked at the next list.

"Room 122, Brice, Devyn, and Brooks Lexi."

The two girls took their room.

"Room 123, Brooks, Tara, and Brown, Faith."

The next two went to their room.

"Room 124, Burton, Monica, and Dillon, Evangeline."

Two more girls went to their room.

"Room 125, Farewell, Cadence, and Flynn, Kassidy."

Two more were out of the hall.

"Room 126, Georgeson, Misty, and Gyles, Cara."

Look shook his head as two more girls, left the hallway.

"Room 127, Perry, Ashton, and Pierce, Ashlyn."

Two of Lucas' seniors smiled and took their room keys. He knew these two wouldn't bitch.

"Room 128, Roy, Miranda, and Scott Angela."

Lucas smiled, as his sister and one of her friends took their key card and went to their room.

"Room 129, Scott, Elizabeth, and Scott, Karen."

Lucas smiled as his twin daughters came down and grabbed their key cards. Neither seemed happy about their room assignments. He knew they only shared a room when they were newborns and that they don't remember it. He figured Kay would want to room with Angela or Ashlyn, and Ellie would want to room with Trin Adams. But Assistant Principle Farrell said can't change the room assignments.

"Room 130, Stafford, Fallon, and Trafford, Jaslyn."

Lucas watched Baldwin's daughter and new cheerleader come down to get her key. Something told him that this girl would be trouble. Jaslyn on the other hand just took it in stride and grabbed her key card.

"Room 131, Ward, Mackenzie, and Vincent, Gabrielle."

The big center and the smaller red head came up and grabbed their key cards. He knew Gabrielle was Rachel's daughter. Which meant trouble. He sighed and looked at the others.

"Well I'll see y'all at dinner," he said, and walked over to his room number 138.

* * *

In Room 120, Izzy lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Chase busied herself with unpacking her stuff and checking out the bathroom. 

"Chase, remember the last time we shared a hotel room?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, Washington D.C. this past summer," Chase answered from the bathroom.

Izzy nodded, "Ever think we would be doing that again?"

Chase shook her head, and came out of the bathroom, "Honestly Iz, no," she said and sat on her bed.

"So we have an hour before we have to meet mom for dinner, so are you going to shower first or should I?"

Chase shrugged, "Go ahead, I have something to figure out."

"Like what you are going to say to Huck?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah. I have to talk to him tonight."

"Should I hang around the room, or find another place to sleep?" Izzy asked.

"Hang around the room. I'll kick you out if we need to."

Izzy nodded, "So it should go well."

Chase sighed, "One should hope."

* * *

In Room 121 Trin Adams placed her bags on her bed and looked over at the girl she was going to be sharing the room with for the weekend. Trin knew a little, a very little, about Anna Barclay. What she knew was she was a freshman, was a basketball player, she didn't get a lot of playing time, and they had several classes together. 

"So I guess we're sharing a room," Anna said.

"Well I'm going to try and see if we can swap," Trin said.

"You heard Coach Scott, we can't swap."

"Yes we can unofficially of course. My friend Ellie told me they use to do it all the time. Usually so they could share a room with their boyfriends."

"Ellie Scott? The Coach's daughter?"

"Yeah her, in fact her parents spent a night together because of the swapping."

"Cool."

"Problem was he was dating my Mom."

"No so cool."

"So are you game?"

"Possibly, who do you have in mind?"

"Well do you get along with Kay Scott?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah."

"Well we can swap so we each have one of the Scott Twins."

Anna shrugged, "I guess. Is that allowed?"

Trin smiled, "What Coach Scott doesn't know, won't kill him."

* * *

In Room 127 two of the three seniors on the Girl's Basketball Team leaned back on their beds and took it all in. Ashlyn smiled and looked at Ashton. 

"Who would have thought we would end up here?" Ashlyn asked.

Ashton smiled, "Yeah, this season's been a dream for me."

Ashlyn nodded, "Hard to believe just a few years ago we were just freshman and dreaming of making a statement like this."

"Hard to believe I'm still on the team," Ashton said.

"Why not Ash? You're the hardest worker on the team, you know the system, and you learned four positions. I've only played one and Angela has only played two."

Ashton shrugged, "There are more talented girls out there."

"Still, Coach knows what you can do. So you lost playing time because of Jaslyn and Cara, you're still in my heart one of the few girls I would trust totally on this team."

Ashton laughed, "Remember when you and Angela found me trying to shoot hoops in my driveway."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, we had you doing well in about an hour."

Ashton smiled and nodded, and made a jester of shooting a basketball. "I still hang my wrist."

Ashlyn sighed, "So what does the future bring you?"

Ashton shrugged, "North Carolina State, and work, how about you?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "UNC-Wilmington, and no more basketball."

"What? Ashlyn, you can go all the way in basketball, you just need to play."

"I have responsibilities."

Ashton nodded, "I hear you. I wonder what Coach has planned for these meetings?"

"I don't know, but you know Coach. He's got something special planned for Olympic. Especially considering he personally knows the coach there."

Ashton smiled, "This should be intresting."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes it should."

* * *

In Room 128 two former lab partners sat on their beds and looked over at each other. One was a basketball star that most people are willing to wager she would become all state. The other was a reclusive outsider of a cheerleader. They didn't make sense being friends, but yet some how they worked. 

"Thanks for being there the other night, I've not properly thanked you," Miranda said.

Angela nodded, "Well I've been digging you out of holes for awhile now. I'm use to it."

Miranda shook her head, "Why are you always saving people?"

Angela shrugged, "Just happen to be there."

"Angela, we're there by accident, you're there by choice. You could have turned me away that night when I ran into Chris. You didn't have to hold my hand when I recovered from the procedure. Angela, you're martyr."

Angela shook her head, "No, I'm just being a friend."

Miranda sighed, "That's bullshit. You've been trying to save people as long as I've known you. Let's see, Me, Ashlyn, and Ashton, just to name a few."

"How did I save Ashton?"

"You helped her reach her dreams of playing for the Ravens and she can live with out that regret."

Angela shook her head, "I just want to play basketball."

"Angela, it is no mistake that the rally cries y'all use are Live for This, Be Heard, and This Is Now. Because those are the mottos you are living by. They are following you."

"I'm no role model."

"Yes you are."

"What ever, Mir, I'm just a girl, trying to figure out who she is and play basketball in the mean time."

"That's the point Angela; you already know who you are. That scares people, and gets respect from people. That is why you are a leader, and that is why each one of those girls will gladly walk through hell for you."

"What about you?"

"I'm just a girl that made mistakes, and is too scared to figure out what she wants to do."

* * *

The twins shared Room 129 this was a rare thing for them since they, in their memories, never shared a room. It was one thing that their parents insisted on was they were allowed to be individuals. It was made easier because they weren't identical twins also. Ellie looked over at her older sister, of a few minutes and shook her head. 

Ellie was always considered the more Sawyer of the twins. Kay was considered more of the Scott of the two. This was bored out by their looks and interests. Yet personality wise and interest it was kind of short circuited. Ellie was the twin that was into books and Kay being the artist.

"So I have to spend the whole weekend sharing a room with you?" Ellie asked.

"El, it's not that bad," Kay said.

Ellie shook her head, "Kay, you don't get it, Sparkle Classic Weekend is an excuse to party, and I plan on taking full advantage of it. I don't even know why I'm telling miss goodie two shoes, Miss stick in the mud."

Kay rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm in training doesn't mean I'm going to rat you out, to our parents. Have fun Ellie."

Ellie shook her head, "Why are you doing this?"

Kay shrugged her shoulders, "Simple because you're my sister, and if we don't have each other then who do we have?"

Ellie smiled, "Any restrictions?"

Kay nodded, "Yeah, don't get me in trouble."

Ellie laughed.

* * *

Room 130 was where Fallon Stafford and Jaslyn Trafford ended up staying. The tall freshman basketball player, and the former New York Socialite, Junior Cheerleader, could any of a pair be missed matched, they just looked at each other. 

"Is there a room you can stay in?" Fallon asked.

"What? Why?" Jaslyn shot back.

Fallon smiled, "I plan on taking full advantage of being in a hotel with boys."

Jaslyn shook her head, "Okay, just don't keep me awake."

"I was hoping you would find a place to sleep tonight."

Jaslyn nodded, and stood up, "Sorry, I have a game to play, and with our back up center injured I'm going to see plenty of playing time."

"So why can't you just have fun?"

"Simple because, I have a game in the morning," Jaslyn said, and laid down on her bed, ending the debate, and making Fallon mad.

* * *

Room 131 had another odd pairing, the tall starting center of the Lady Ravens, Mackenzie Ward and the average height Gabrielle Vincent. The redhead and the brunette were staring at each other. They were trying to size each other up. 

"So you hang out with Vandoo's cousin?" Mackenzie asked.

"Who's Vandoo?" Gabrielle asked.

"Angela Scott," Mackenzie said.

"Why do you call her Vandoo?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's her nickname."

"Vandoo? Okay whatever, so why did you ask about Brian?"

"Gabrielle, if anything us girls on the basketball team look out for one and other. That means families too."

"Your point?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't think Brian is into you. I think he's connected with Trin Adams."

"What? What does Trin Adams have that I don't?"

Mackenzie shrugged, "If women knew that life would be much easier."

"Well we don't," Gabrielle started to yell and hit Mackenzie.

Mackenzie picked up Gabrielle and sat her down. "Girl, don't get pissed there are plenty of boys out there."

Gabrielle shook her head, "I just feel so connected with Brian."

"Girl, it's just the music. Believe me; Brian doesn't even know what he wants."

Gabrielle shook her head, "I can't believe that." She got up and ran away, leaving Mackenzie standing there, just shaking her head.

* * *

Room 138 Lucas finally managed to get his stuff put down and take a breather. He's had to deal with a team full of excited girls. Crashing down on his bed he looked over and saw his wife come out of the bathroom. She smiled at him and curled up next to him. 

"So are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Ready for what?"

"The usual classic stuff, the room swapping and sneaking out?" Lucas asked.

Peyton laughed, "I remember Rachel getting me drunk our senior year and setting it up where it would look like we slept together."

Lucas nodded, "And I remember Brooke walked in on us as we were getting changed for the cheerleading competition."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah and you had to make one of your embarrassing speeches to her."

Lucas nodded, and blushed.

"Did you ever have to do that with me?" Peyton asked.

Lucas nodded, "Maybe the time you told me you were pregnant with Keith."

Peyton slapped his shoulder lightly, "That was embarrassing," she said.

"Well if I remember I had to talk you into marrying me."

She laughed, "Maybe I was playing hard to get."

Lucas smiled, "You still looked beautiful that day. Even though you were scared, I still couldn't help but think that it was right, and how beautiful you were, and still are."

She smiled, "Thank you, and for a bonus…well you know."

Lucas smiled, "Well how can I refuse," he said, and checked his watch, "After the team meeting?"

She nodded, "After the meeting."


	373. A Night With The Bobcats

Chapter 373 A Night with The Bobcats

After Haley dropped off her parents she headed right over to Bobcat's Arena and the will call window. Getting her ticket she found her seat behind the Bobcats bench and took it. She was surprised to see Bevin and her two children sitting two rows in front of her. She studied the two Taylor children, Willa had grown tall and beautiful, she was the prefect blend between her parents, she had Bevin's build, and hair color, but Skillz eyes and a natural tanned skin tone, she was going to be a heart breaker and she was thirteen. Ant was all Skillz, and at ten years old she could see the boy trying to be just like his dad. Ant's eyes followed Skillz during his warm ups. Haley just knew this by the way he moved his head.

She remembered when Lucas told her that Skillz and Bevin were getting divorced. She and Nathan were still living in Los Angeles and they were still in the grip of the Naley phenomenon. Yet that news shocked the hell out of her. They seemed so in love with each other, and they had two beautiful kids. But the break seemed peaceful enough.

Haley watched as Nathan went through his warm ups. She could see he was wearing his knee brace, again. That wasn't good. He did have some surgery done on it when he played in Los Angeles, but this was the knee he hurt in the car accident, and the bridge rescue. She worried that he pushed it too hard sometimes, and that one day it would give out on him.

Haley looked around and studied the other wives. Unlike Los Angeles she wasn't active in the Wives Club. Some of the women thought she was being a snob, when in reality she was done with it all. She liked being Ms. Scott of Tree Hill High School. She was here to watch her husband play, and then she would spend the night with him, and watch her sons play at the Sparkle Classic.

The game has always seemed to be a constant in her life. From when she was little and Lucas would play in the park with his friends and bring her along. In High School she would come and watch Lucas and later Nathan play. In college she would be on the side lines with James, and later Brian watching Nathan play and Lucas Coach. Once Nathan made it to the NBA, she was on the sidelines in Detroit, and later Los Angeles, but Charlotte she stayed away from, because she was on the sidelines again in Tree Hill, watching Lucas Coach, and James and Brian play. It came full circle for her.

She watched the game, and Nathan as typical played well. She got up like the rest of the people and made her way to the player's entrance. She sighed as she watched the fans, hunting for autographs. She saw a lot of yellow and purple, the Laker's colors, and knew they were looking for Nathan to sign them. Even though a good part of the season was well under way, people still wanted Nathan to sign Laker's stuff.

She saw Nathan come out of the arena and start heading over her way. As a good person he stopped and signed jersey's and programs and other such stuff. He just smiled and exchanged a few words with each fan that he signed something for.

Finally he walked over and stopped in front of Haley.

"Any longer and I was going to have to get something for you to sign," she said.

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" he asked.

"The annulment papers that someone drew up for us," she said, and smiled.

He laughed, knowing that it could never happen, also the simple fact it was now a running in joke between them. He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him closer and their lips met.

Once they broke for air he smirked at her, "Missed me I see."

"Damn straight, Mister," she replied.

Nathan laughed, "So your parents are in the hotel, and the boys won't be bothering us?"

Haley nodded, "Exactly. What about Skillz and Bevin? I saw she was in the crowd with the kids?"

Nathan shook his head, "They'll be in a hotel. He does this when they're in town. He wants to spend time with them alone."

Haley smiled, "I can't wait to get you alone."

"Oh yeah what are you going to do when you get me alone."

Haley smiled, and winked, "I brought Handcuffs and whipped cream."

"Hmmm," was all Nathan could say.

Haley smiled and rushed off towards her car. He followed slower and hobbling towards his car. He smiled and watched as she pulled out. He climbed in and started to follow her towards his apartment.


	374. The Family Is In Town

Chapter 374 The Family is In Town

After the game Skillz made arrangements to see his kids at a nearby dinner. He would spend the night with them, with their mom next door. The next day was all his alone with them. This arrange was such because it was just easier for Bevin as she had to travel down from Raleigh to bring the kids to Charlotte. It was easier when Skillz was living in his off season home in Raleigh and all she would have to do was drop them off.

Next year it would get complicated, with Willa, their oldest, moving to Tree Hill with Bevin's parents to attend Tree Hill High School. It was a choice that both parents made based on the fact they both had good experiences there and an excellent education.

He came up to Bevin's car and saw his two children standing there. He smiled, nothing else in this world other then Willa and Ant made him smile like this.

"Daddy," Willa yelled and ran over to him. He took her hug, and savored it, knowing that each one might be his last as she got older. When they broke a part he looked into her eyes and saw the joy that only he would bring to her. It hurt because he knew that one day a boy would replace him in that look.

"So how's my baby girl?" he asked.

"Great Daddy," she said, all smiles, "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

Skillz shrugged, "Well possibly go see the Tree Hill Cheerleaders in their competition, and maybe catch the girls play, but Daddy has to play tomorrow night."

Willa smiled, "Too have to play."

Skillz shrugged, "I know Baby Girl, I need to make a living, or I'd spend the whole weekend with you and your brother."

Willa nodded. He turned to his eight year old son. The boy smiled at his dad and Skillz just beamed. The two Taylor men embraced and the dad smiled at his son. Just outside of his view, Bevin stood watching Skillz with his two children.

She really did miss him. When they got married she wanted to always be around him. She loved it when he would get up and get Willa or Ant from the crib and bring them to her, or change them so she could sleep. He supported her through Law School, and was the first there to congratulate her when she earned her law degree.

What made their marriage fail was the fact he would play in Europe. The distance, never made the heart grow fonder, well in reality in the beginning it did, but after a while the heart grew colder. She wanted him to be there, and be a Dad, which he was great at being. Finally she made a decision based on what she thought was best for her family. Skillz didn't protest, and the broke well. They were still great friends, and were great parents. They always agreed on what they would do for the kids, the rules were the same, and enforced the same way. Both parents even honored the other's punishments.

"Dad," Antwon Taylor Jr. said to his dad.

"Hey Ant."

"When do I get to see Nathan again?" he asked, Ant worshiped the ground Nathan Scott walked on.

"Maybe tomorrow," Skillz said.

"Why?"

"Well Haley is in town," Skillz said.

"Really?" Bevin asked.

Skillz nodded, "Yeah, she's in town."

Bevin nodded, "I wonder if they are going to be at the classic?"

Skillz shrugged, "Well both their sons are playing in one of the games, so I would imagine."

Bevin smiled, "Well I guess I'll have someone to talk to at the classic."

Skillz nodded, "If Nate and Hales ever get to the classic."

"Skillz!" Bevin said.

"Well Bev, you don't have a room next to them when she's in town."

Bevin laughed, "Awe isn't that sweet."

Skillz shook his head. "Well are we ready for dinner?"

Three heads nodded. He smiled, "Bev is it okay if I take Willa and Ant with me?"

Bevin nodded, "Its fine, this is your time with them."

Skillz nodded, "Okay, and we'll meet you at the restaurant."

Bevin nodded and walked away. Skillz rounded up the kids and started to head for his car. Before he took his first step he watched her walk away for a few minutes, and then started off towards his car. He was five steps away from where he started when Bevin stopped and turned around. She took a long moment and watched him with their daughter and son.

She smiled, she really missed him. Their divorce was for the best. Yet for some reason she could never bring herself to stop watching him. She missed his arms around her, and just the general sweetness of him. Also she just likes watching him with their kids. He was and is a great Dad. He's always very out going and giving to them. She shook her head and then went back to walking to her car. The past sometimes hurts too much.


	375. Hot Tub

Chapter 375 Hot Tub

After the team meetings the kids had a few hours to kill before their curfew. Some had friends or family take them out. Others would explore the nearby area. But for James and Ashlyn they wanted to spend time together and maybe explore each other.

Being a bit devilish Ashlyn was able to get a hot tub to them. James sat next to her and just admired her. She had a great body, conditioned hard from playing basketball on a high level. The bikini she wore also helped too, because all he could do was stare at her.

She had trouble not staring at him also. James was always good to her. He never judged, and except for his fears when she told him about Brett, he was always attentive to her feelings. When they finally took that big step she was amazed at his body, and how tender he was. Now she had a hard time being around him and not being distracted by those sights, feelings, and memories.

James studied Ashlyn. She looked good in blue. Finally he really paid attention to the tattoo on her shoulder blade. He noticed it when they cuddled after they first had sex. Yet he chickened out and didn't ask her about it.

"Ash?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes?"

"What does that tattoo mean?" he asked.

Self-consciously she placed her opposite hand on the shoulder with the tattoo. He noticed she was bitting her lower lip which was one of her nervous habits.

"What tattoo?"

"The one on your back, and please don't deny it, I first saw it in my bedroom."

Ashlyn smiled sheepishly. "I got it this past summer."

He nodded, "Bear Creek?"

"Yeah."

"So what does it mean?"

Ashlyn looked around and sighed, "It's Brett's birthday."

James smiled, "And she's your heart?"

Ashlyn beamed, "Yeah, she's the light in my life."

"I heard about your deal with your parents, what are you going to do for college and the future?"

Ashlyn sighed, "I'm going to earn my way through college. It will be tough but I can do it. That is why I'm playing basketball so hard."

James nodded, and noticed she was rubbing her knee. "Hey let me do that," he said.

"Do what?"

"Massage you're knee."

She nodded, "Oh," she said, and she placed her leg on his lap. He started to rub it under the water. It felt a bit swollen.

"What if you can't play next year?"

"I've been applying for all sorts of scholarships. I might stay close, so I have friends and family nearby."

James nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

"How about you? What are your plans?"

"I would like to return to California," he laughed, "My Dad suggested Duke. I really don't know. I've been in contact with several schools."

"So have I. I don't know what is worse, answering questions about Brett or about my knee."

He nodded, "Yeah, I've just been wondering."

"Wondering about what?"

"If I was recruited, and chose a college would you and Brett accompany me?"

Ashlyn looked at James shocked. "What did you just ask me?"

He sighed, "I wanted to know if you would like to attend the same college as I do."

She shook her head, "James, I'm not even sure if I can go to college, with no money, job, or Brett."

"Ash, I just asked a question."

She shook her head, "James Lucas Scott, I would love to spend the next four years with you, but why should you limit yourself to where you go?"

James smirked, "Ash, it doesn't matter where I go, as long as I'm with you."

She smiled, "James, I want to play still. What if we're not recruited by the same school?"

"Where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Are you sure about this?"

James nodded, "Quiet sure."

"Even with Brett?"

James nodded, "I would love to be a Dad to Brett."

Ashlyn nodded, "Even if her real Dad was in the picture?"

"Even then."

Ashlyn laughed, leaned forward and caught James' lips. They kissed there for a good few minutes. When they broke apart they stared at each other.

"Now what does that make us?" Ashlyn asked.

"Committed to each other."

She smiled, and kissed him again. When they broke for air she looked deep into his eyes.

"No just let us get things straight mister," she said.

He smirked at her, "What would that be?"

"Brett is a girlie girl, so she will not be playing basketball. She's going to be my little cheerleader."

James laughed, "Okay, but we'll have to have one basketball player in the group."

Ashlyn smiled and laughed, "If we do have a group, I'll make sure you'll have your baller."

James laughed, "I can agree to that."


	376. Old Friends, New Rivals

Chapter 376 Old Friends, New Rivals

Nerves are good, and they can be bad. When it comes a day before probably the most important game in the program, nerves were bad. Three of the Lady Ravens went to the arena where they would be playing tomorrow and looked it over. The three of them knew that there was going to be plenty of playing time for them all.

Angela stood on the sidelines and looked over the whole thing. She sighed and turned to Kay and Cara Gyles who had tagged along. She shook her head, and laughed.

"You know my sophomore year I was told the only way I could be on this hard wood would be if I was on the cheer squad," she said.

Kay shook her head, "Who told you that?"

Angela sighed, "Dana Knightly, she was the Cheer Captain back then. She made it her mission to get me on the cheer squad."

Cara laughed, "Why?"

"Well believe it or not I danced with most of the cheerleaders when I was younger. My Mom was a cheerleader, and Kay's Mom was a cheerleader, who I spend a lot of time with. So I would care to guess, between my last name, whom I'm related and that I can dance they figured I'd want to be a cheerleader."

Cara shook her head, "But you are a baller at heart?"

Angela nodded, and knelt down on one knee and touched the hardwood. "Yes, I play, because it is in me."

"Kay, why do you play?" Cara asked.

Kay shrugged her shoulders. "It was something I've always shared with my Dad, and I just caught the bug."

Angela and Cara nodded.

"How about you Cara?" Angela asked and took a seat in the stands.

Cara shrugged, "When you're an only child and your dad wanted a boy, I guess you learn to love the game."

Angela nodded, "That was the one constant in my life, between Lucas, and Poppa Whitey; I was bathed in the game."

There was slow clapping and laugher coming from the shadows. The three Tree Hill Lady Ravens turned to look and saw a girl their own age walking out of the shadows. She smiled and looked each of them over.

"So you've come into my territory to play," the girl from the shadows said.

Angela nodded, "Yes."

"While you're telling stories why don't you tell them about you crying when Faith missed that shot in the semi-finals? Where were you during that moment? Oh yeah that's right you fouled out and was sitting on the bench."

"I see you're still a bitch Janessa," Angela said.

Janessa Wainwright laughed as she approached the Lady Ravens. "You always thought you had a sharp tongue, Angela."

"Janessa," Cara said.

Janessa laughed, "I see you made the team this year, Cara, they must be scrapping the bottom of the barrel."

"I wouldn't say that," Angela said.

Janessa laughed, "Just because y'all are undefeated. C'mon remember I practiced and played with y'all last year, and Coach Taggaro knows Coach Scott and his methods."

Angela nodded and smiled, "'Tis true."

"So I guess, I'll walk away from my first Sparkle Classic a winner, and you a loser, Cara," Janessa said.

Angela laughed, "You know Kay; there was this freshman last year that had a great cross over dribble and jump shot. She made the team, and even started a few games at Forward before Devyn secured the position."

"Really?" Kay asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, she was in several key games because she was a hell of a shooter, but she choked every time."

Janessa was sweating.

"What happened to her?" Kay asked.

"Simple Kay, she moved to Charlotte and kept being a bitch," Angela said, and Cara laughed.

"That wasn't fun Angela," Janessa said.

"A little defensive Janessa?" Cara asked.

Kay shook her head, "She's that bad?"

Angela looked at Janessa, "She's a great player when there is no pressure, but she chokes."

Janessa shook her head, "You think y'all are so good, because you run a full set triangle. We'll we do too so we know all your sets," she yelled and ran away.

Kay shook her head, "So I guess she's correct."

Angela shrugged, "Yeah well, it isn't the plays it's the players."

"Still Evangeline will be sitting this game out because of her ankle so it will just be Jaslyn and Mackenzie at Center," Cara said.

Kay laughed, "Well I think we'll do well tomorrow."

Angela nodded, "We'll handle our own. Now just remember sure hands and no mistakes."

The three Lady Ravens headed out of the arena. Kay laughed, and looked at the other two girls. They looked forward to embarrassing one Janessa Wainwright and her team from Olympic.


	377. How Could You Not Tell Me?

Chapter 377 How Could You Not Tell Me?

They were able to find a private room. Most people thought that they were just going to make out, like they normally would, but not this time. Now it was time for Chase to confront her boyfriend about being another woman's baby daddy. This was something she was trying to avoid, but now was the only time and place that they could get alone for the rest of the weekend and it already festered too long.

Huck looked at his much shorter and slighter built girlfriend and all he could think was he was in trouble. She had rage in her eyes and she seemed to have grown five feet since they were in the room and the door was closed. He knew that Chase could be a formidable personality, and now for the first time he was going to face it.

"Huck, how could you not tell me?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Not tell you what?"

She shook her head, "You're not good at playing dumb, about your daughter, idiot."

Huck sighed, "What do you want me to tell you?"

She shook her head, "The truth, I'm tired of being lied to by men, so start with the truth."

Huck sighed, "I had just found out two days before you're mom's truck burned. I still wasn't sure she was mine. I was how could I have a daughter?

"Well we met and you started stalking me."

"Hey wait right there," Chase said, "I wasn't stalking you."

"Well moving on, we started seeing each other, and got close. It was around Thanksgiving that was when Savannah produced the Birth Certificate. I've been trying to wrap it around my head, and understand why Ashlyn would keep our daughter from me," he said, shaking with fear, anger, and sadness.

Chase nodded, and rubbed his back. "But why did you hide it, Huck. I would have been right here next to you."

He nodded, "I was so scared that you would leave, because I have a daughter."

She shook her head, "Huck, I'm not leaving you."

"Why?"

She sighed, it was time to confess, "Simply because Huck, I love you, I'm in love with you, and nothing is going to change that."

Huck stopped and looked at her. "Did you just tell me what I think you just told me?"

She nodded, "Yes I did," she sighed, "You don't have to…"

She was cut off when he picked her up and kissed her. When they broke the kiss they looked at each other.

"I love you too, and I'm in love with you," he said.

"What about Ashlyn?" Chase asked.

"Yeah what about her?"

"She's the Mother of Your Daughter," Chase said.

Huck sighed, "Ashlyn and I are best being friends. We'll always be connected together and we'll always have Brett. But she is my friend and my past. You're my future Chase."

Chase smiled at the red head. "So what does that mean?"

Huck shrugged, "College, but what will happen there?"

Chase shook her head, "I don't know."

He put her down. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to Georgetown."

She nodded, "I want to be closer to home."

He shook his head, "We'll figure this out."

She nodded, "So when do I get to meet her?"

"Meet who?"

"You're dense like Keith sometimes."

"What?"

"When do I get to meet Brett?" Chase asked.

Huck shook his head, "After I talk with Ashlyn and see if it is okay. After all I'm not supposed to know that she exists."

Chase nodded, "I understand, some what."

Huck smiled, "I knew you would come around."

Chase shook her head. "Yeah I knew I would too."

Huck smiled. Chase then held up a finger and shook it in his face.

"Just because I said I love you and you have me smiling doesn't mean you are off the hook on this."

Huck nodded, "Anything you say. What do I have for my punishment?"

Chase smiled, "I'll figure something out."

Huck shook his head and laughed.


	378. Watching The Front Door

Chapter 378 Watching the Front Door

The hotel lobby was nice, and had comfortable chairs that you could see both the elevators and the doors. That was where Lucas Scott took up his post. He watched everything and made sure that the kids came in and made note of who didn't come in on time. Also he was keeping an eye out on who was planning to sneak out. He remembered the two Classics he attended as a teenager and everything that happened during them.

"You are so turning into Whitey," Peyton said and sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking into her green eyes.

She took the seat next to him. "Do you know how many times, Brooke and I caught Whitey sitting here watching the elevator and the doors? He was such a worrier when it came to the trips," she laughed, "He would have made a great granddad to some lucky kid."

Lucas smiled, "He did."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, who?"

Lucas laughed, "Me and Nathan."

Peyton smiled and nodded. "So are you comfortable with the kids and myself going to New York?"

Lucas shook his head, "I have no problem. I think it would be a good experience. Having Brooke back has certainly helped your art work."

She blushed, "You've been peeking again."

Lucas nodded, "I like the Alice in Wonderland painting."

She smiled, "I know not the dark and gloomy stuff I'm known for."

Lucas shook his head. "It's okay. Just there is someone missing in that picture."

Peyton looked at him, "Brooke and I said the same thing."

Lucas nodded, "I see you two have exceedingly good taste."

She swatted him, "Now don't get an ego on you."

Lucas smiled, "So are you going to have Haley and her boys in the new picture?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes. You know that it was supposed to be a family trip, but Nathan isn't playing in New York that week."

Lucas nodded, "I know, Nathan and I do talk. I personally think it will be great. The kids get to have an exciting trip, other then the trips to Atlanta, and it will allow you girls to bond again."

Peyton frowned, "Yeah but Rachel is coming too."

Lucas laughed, "I remembered you and Rachel were buddy-buddy in New York."

Peyton shrugged, "Maybe, I just felt sorry for her; Tom had just died."

Lucas nodded. He watched the elevator.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

He shook his head, "Not really. I think we'll do well."

"Can you be sure?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"She knows your offensive and defense considering she Coached for you for two seasons."

Lucas nodded; he remembered when tomorrow's opponent was his second assistant coach. It was a favor for a friend, but she quickly was lured away with a head coaching offer. Lucas smiled, she knew his system, but he was still the teacher and she was still the student. She was going to learn that nothing is easy.

"Yes and she's had a few good seasons here. But it is our time."

Peyton smiled, she saw life in her husband's eyes that she hadn't seen in a while. For some reason he and the girl's he coached felt that this was there year. They roared like a lion out of the gate. So far even his loss of Devyn for two games and the loss of Evangeline for at least tomorrow's game hasn't seemed to slow them down. Kiera even said, that he was giddy watching them practice, and the rumors were the in coming class of freshman was even better then this years.

"Are you so sure of that?" Peyton asked.

"No, I'm not, in all honesty. Everyday I come in and I pinch myself to see that it is real, and then I start planning for the next game."

Peyton nodded, "Lucas, every one of the girls that play for you is enriched. You teach them to love the game and to love life. Why do you think they come back every summer and visit you? You've made a difference. You said Brooke would change the world, but really it was you."

"How did I change the world?"

"One life at a time."

Lucas nodded, "So are you going to join me watching the front doors?"

She laughed and looked deeply into his eyes. "No, you're going to join me in our room."

Lucas smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, because soon I'm going to be cranky all the time and you'll not want to be near me."

He smiled and laughed, "Yeah, but that is also a good thing."

She nodded, "Luke, you're such a great Dad, and when this one," she patted her stomach, "Comes along you'll do just as well."

Lucas smiled, and kissed her. "Okay, I'll follow you."

She nodded, and took his hand. They stood up together and brought him to the elevator. There was no time for anything but them.


	379. One Hell of A Hotel Room

Chapter 379 One Hell of A Hotel Room

Of all the people that would be standing in the hotel suite window, no one would expect it to be Kelly Burke. Of all the Burke kids she was the most ground, and the hardest worker. None of them had to work, but her and Bobbi-Lee chose to work, and Huck had basketball and was the de facto man of the house so he didn't work. Yet she stood in the window taking in the view of Charlotte.

"Amazing view isn't it?" Kayla Greene asked as she stood next to Kelly.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Kayla offered her hand, "Sorry I never formally introduced myself, Kayla Greene; I work for your sister and Ms. Davis."

Kelly too it and shook it strongly, "Kelly Burke, can barely stand her sister."

Kayla raised an eyebrow, "Why's that? You too seem close."

Kelly shrugged, "I guess, but she was a bitch to me."

Kayla nodded, "So you tried out to be a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, I need extra curricular for my college apps. I guess I wasn't good enough."

"There has to be other things. Like you could work with that guy that broadcasts the game," Kayla suggested.

"Work with Rerun? God, what are you thinking? Rerun is a friend but I tried it once and I almost strangled him."

Kayla laughed, "That much of a flirt?"

Kelly shook her head, "No, a perfectionist."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

Kelly laughed, "You ask a lot of questions," the tall redhead stated to the shorter blonde.

"Interested in getting to know the people I'm sharing a hotel suite with," Kayla said.

Kelly turned around and took it all in, "It is one hell of a hotel room."

Kayla nodded, "The view is to die for too."

Kelly laughed, "Yeah, I heard that before."

Kayla shook her head, "I repeated what you said."

Kelly nodded, "Yeah."

"So any hobbies?"

Kelly shrugged, "I study a lot about my Irish heritage. Nothing big."

Kayla nodded. Just then Brooke came out of the bedroom she shared with Baldwin and smiled. Kayla knew that Bobbi-Lee commented that Brooke was usually very giddy when it came to game day for her daughters, but she was just on a whole new level now.

"I'm surprised she isn't hosting a party for the cheer squad," Bobbi-Lee said coming over to Kelly and Kayla. The older Burke looked out the window and sighed.

"That is a great view," Bobbi-Lee said.

Both Kayla and Kelly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bobbi-Lee asked the other two women.

Kelly shook her head. Kayla smiled.

"We just said the same thing."

Bobbi-Lee rolled her eyes. She looked over at Brooke.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Brooke looked out the window and sighed, "Well Baldwin and I were going to go out, and sleep in," she said, and sighed, "I can't get enough of this amazing view."

The three younger women shook there heads with a smile. Brooke looked at them with a puzzled look.

"What so funny?" she asked.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "Nothing just something Kelly said."

"Really what was it Kelly?"

"It was an amazing view," Kayla said.

Brooke shook her head, "If I didn't know differently, y'all are acting just like my daughters."

Kayla looked at Bobbi-Lee and shrugged. "We're not sisters, Brooke. Just people sharing one hell of a hotel room," Kayla said.

Brooke shook her head and looked at each girl. She studied them and looked into their eyes. There was something about the three women and their eyes, which were very similar. Brooke knew that Bobbi-Lee and Kelly had their Dad's eyes, but why was Kayla's eyes the same?

"Kayla, I never noticed you have the most beautiful eyes, where did you get them from your Mom or Your Dad?" Brooke asked, probing.

Kayla blushed, "I have beautiful eyes?" she partially lied, which had become part of her life for so long, she knew she had beautiful eyes.

"Yes you do," Brooke said.

"Really?" Kelly chimed in, and looked into Kayla's eyes, "You're right Brooke; they're beautiful eyes."

Kayla smiled sheepishly, trying to hide that she was impressed by the comments.

"So Kayla, where do you get you eyes from? Mom or Dad?" Brooke asked.

Kayla shrugged, "I was told both my parents had blue eyes."

Brooke nodded, and looked outside. "Are you girls ready for everything today?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I've always loved traveling here."

Kelly nodded, "I guess I am."

Kayla shrugged, "Well sure."

Brooke nodded. She looked over her shoulder and Baldwin finally came out of the master bedroom. Smiling she turned to look outside the window again. The only reason she was up was dinner from last night didn't agree with her, and she had to use the bathroom, or she would be just getting up with Baldwin.

He smiled at the ladies and looked out the window.

"This place has an awesome view," he said.

The four women just laughed.


	380. Before It All Begins

Chapter 380 Before It All Begins

Is a lie meant to become a legacy? That was the question Angela contemplated as she sat in the lobby chair. Her gym bag lying on the floor next to the chair and the thoughts of being caught between friends filled her head, bugging her. She wondered why her life was the one full of angst, and why people always turned to her. Why people always came to her with their problems and their secrets. She had enough of her own to deal with.

Angela looked up and saw Chase coming out of the elevator. She stood up and walked over to her. She sighed and looked at the cheerleader.

"Can I walk with you to the arena?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Chase said.

"What?"

"Can you walk. You asked if you can, not may you."

Angela nodded, "May I walk over to the arena with you?"

Chase nodded, "Sure, I guess."

The two seventeen year olds walked out of the lobby carrying their bags. Angela looked at her friend and saw she was ready for the competition. The taller and older girl sighed.

"So let's vent before it all begins," Angela said.

"What do I have to vent about?" Chase asked.

"Contrary to popular belief people do talk to me, Chase. For one Izzy wants us to make peace," Angela said.

Chase stopped and shook her head. She looked up into the blonde girl's eyes. "Why should we make peace?"

"Simple because you might lose a boy friend over his secret, I'd lose a life time long friend over yours."

Chase pulled back shocked, "You wouldn't tell Huck about that?"

Angela shook her head, "No, I'm never going to tell Huck. Just liked I never told Ashlyn's secret."

"So why bring it up?" Chase asked, as they started walking again.

"We're in the same boat. You're mad because I didn't betray a confidence and tell you who Brett's Daddy was. Well how do you think Huck would reach when he finds out I know about your life in New York?"

Chase nodded. "I'm not sure."

"Look Chase, you've become a good friend, I don't want to lose you because of this. You have to understand, Brett is my goddaughter and I have to look out for her best interests. At the time it was making sure no one knew about her."

"Why is that?" Chase asked she was more curious then angry.

"Ashlyn's mom is a weird religious fanatic, and has been ever since she married Ashlyn's dad, because she was pregnant with Ashlyn's sister, Savannah. Well Maddie started going to church and strongly believing. But the under lying selfishness was still there and she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her church because her fifteen year old daughter had gotten pregnant by a catholic."

"So who does Brett stay with?" Chase asked.

Angela sighed, "Ashlyn's Aunt Charlotte in Bear Creek. She's Ashlyn's Dad's sister. Charlotte has been a godsend, she allows people to see Brett and keeps it quiet, and pretty much is Ashlyn's support system with her. I wouldn't put it past Charlotte and Jack to even want to be involved so Ashlyn could go to college."

Chase nodded and looked around, "What about Huck? Once Ashlyn knows that Huck knows about their daughter would she want to get back with him?"

Angela shook her head, "Hell no. Ashlyn admitted that they were never meant to be more then friends. Huck has told me the same thing. All Ashlyn wants is for Huck to know and be involved with Brett. She couldn't have that because of Maddie, but once she graduates their deal ends."

Chase nodded, "So she's no threat to what Huck and I have."

Angela shook her head, "No she likes what she has with James. Anyways I'd think you'd be a good Step-Mom to Brett."

Chase shook her head, "Why would you say that?"

"Ashlyn wants Brett to be a Girlie Girl, and you know Ashlyn, not the best at it. So you could help in that respect."

Chase laughed, "Yeah, what is with that anyways."

Angela shrugged, "Ashlyn is her dad's tom boy. She's a daddy's girl."

Chase nodded, "Something I can't relate too."

"I know what you mean," Angela said.

Chase sighed, "Sorry Angela, I keep forgetting."

Angela shook her head, "It's alright; you get use to the emptiness. Just be lucky you know your Dad."

Chase nodded, "Even though he's a total ass?"

Angela nodded, "At least you know him. Nothing against Luke, or Poppa Whitey, but there is nothing like having a dad. Mine is just a head stone."

Chase nodded, "I wouldn't even know where to start comforting you on this."

Angela shrugged, "Well my brother has been good to me, and so has Peyton."

Chase nodded, "I vaguely remember Peyton when she lived in New York. She was always great with us kids."

Angela nodded, "She was great; I was eight when she became a regular part of my life. She and Luke have always been there. When I turned thirteen believe it our not it was Peyton that took me shopping for that school year."

Chase laughed, "Was that back when you liked R. Kelly?"

Angela shook her head, "Does everyone know that?"

Chase smiled and nodded. They finally reached the arena. Angela looked at her wrist watch and then at Chase.

"Okay, go out there and kick ass," Angela said.

Chase nodded, "Will you be in the stands?"

Angela nodded, "You've supported me, and I'll support you. Wherever you go, I shall go, wherever you live, I shall live."

Chase smiled, "The Book of Ruth Chapter 1 Verse 16."

Angela nodded. "You're my sister now Chase and I'll always be there for you."

Chase nodded, "Well I see you on the baseline."

Angela nodded, "See you on the baseline."

Chase walked into the arena to meet up with the squad. Angela watched her for a minute and then headed towards her seat in the stands.


	381. Boys Let The Girls Shine

Chapter 381 Boys Let the Girls Shine

In the stands the Ravens and Lady Ravens took their seats and were prepared. The Ravens were dressed in their game day shirt and tie, while the Lady Ravens wore simple warm up cloths that they always wore. You could almost tell who was on what team, and the fact they didn't mix. In-between Angela and Keith, Brooke and Peyton took their seats and looked down as the girls were starting to stretch and take everything in.

"Why do we have to go to this?" Keith whined.

Angela shook her head, "To support your non-girlfriend."

Keith looked across Brooke and Peyton, "And what would you know about that?"

Angela shook her head, "Enough to know you are brooding over her."

Peyton shook her head, "Enough you two. You're both her to support the cheerleaders that support you."

Keith shut up and shrugged. He sank low into his seat and just stared down at the competition floor. He was done for now, but his aunt wasn't as smart.

"My point was going to be that if any team should be excused, it should be mine, since we have the game right after this."

Peyton shook her head, "The world isn't all about basketball, Angela," Peyton said.

Angela shook her head, "I just want to get out there and play."

Brooke laughed, "She's so a Scott."

Peyton nodded, "Yes she is."

Brooke nodded, and pointed to the blue, black, and white of Tree Hill in the wings. "Can you pick out Ellie?"

Peyton nodded, "She had her hair tied up with blue ribbons, plus she's the only curly haired blonde girl on the squad."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah it's easy for you. I have to spot three girls."

Peyton nodded, "Ever think we'd be back here?"

"Friends, yes," Brooke said.

Peyton nodded, "I never lost faith in that, Brooke, I mean here watching our girls cheer together at the Sparkle Classic?"

Brooke shook her head. "In some ways no."

Keith sighed, "Still doesn't explain why we are supposed to be here."

Brooke shook her head, "Keith, every game you played were the cheerleaders on your baseline cheering for you?"

Keith nodded, "Yes, every game since I first stepped onto the hardwood."

Brooke smiled, "It's simple Keith, and take it from your Aunt Brooke; you're her to cheer them on. So basically, boys let the girls shine."

Keith nodded.

"Up next the Tree Hill Ravens," came over the public address system.

Brooke smiled and clapped and cheered loudly. She watched the girls come up. In the front she could see the two brunettes, Chase and Izzy talking to the girls. They quickly got into position and singled to the judges they were ready.

The girls started to do a school cheer. Peyton smiled, and looked over to Angela who was beaming. It was the one that Izzy and Chase wrote when they found out they were going to be cheering for the girls. They called it "Ravens Live for This." When Angela first heard it she couldn't believe it, she just smirked and went back into the game. It just was more proof that the Lady Ravens were here to stay.

The music came on. Peyton smiled, and looked over to Brooke. Who looked back at her.

"Was this you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Chase asked me to help about two weeks ago with music," Peyton said.

Brooke smiled, "Of course, but why didn't they go to Ellie?"

Peyton shook her head, "Ellie isn't a big music fan."

Brooke looked at Peyton shocked, "A daughter of Peyton Scott not being a music fan?"

Peyton nodded, "Anyways, were missing the routine."

Brooke nodded. The girls went through the routine. In the short time they had to prepare the new captains came up with one hell of a routine. It played on the strengths and covered the weakness of all the girls. It seemed that everything was in the routine and was landed cleaning.

Peyton remembered Ellie coming home and calling Chase and Izzy Cheer Nazis. She laughed and got strange looks from Ellie. She had yet to tell her daughter that their mom was just like that when she was in High School.

The cheerleaders preformed near flawless. It amazed both Peyton and Brooke, also considering that there were two new cheerleaders on the squad, with Gabrielle and Fallon. When the routine ended the girls just stood there smiling their big smile and a bust of cheering and leaping. One thing Peyton smiled about was Ellie was just beaming.

As the competition ground on, the other teams showed what they had. Some of the squads were very polished, and had excellent routines. While other squads were just off their game, or were just awful. As the day went on, Peyton watched as the Lady Ravens left so they can get ready for their game.

Keith leaned back in his seat and watched as the cheerleaders stood there in silence and nervous. Chase and Izzy were hugging each other, as were Trin and Ellie. The girls all seemed to huddle together. Miranda was the only one that seemed disassociated with the whole thing. Angela had told him that Chris had resurfaced and she hadn't been handling it very well.

Keith sighed, and shook his head. He remembered Miranda from Junior High School. She was this smart and perky girl, which was always getting into some form of trouble or other. She never really got punished because she never really crossed the line.

When Chris came into her life things seemed to go wrong. Keith shook his head, he heard the rumors, but he didn't believe them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, coming in third place are the Bear Creek Warriors," was announced over the Public Address system, there were cheers from the Bear Creek crowd. Keith shook his head. He looked over to his mom and Brooke and wondered why they were biting their knuckles.

"In second Place is the Tree Hill Ravens." Brooke and Peyton let out their held breaths and then started cheering. They smiled and watched Chase and Izzy grab the trophy. It seemed the Davis cruse for winning at the Classic would continue. Brooke looked at Peyton and shrugged.

"Next year, Izzy will get it for you Brooke," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, "I was really hoping for Chase. She deserves to know success."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, "Chase is too much like you Brooke never to know success."

Brooke smiled, just as they announced that Olympic High School won. But the best chorographer award went to Chastity Adams from Tree Hill. Brooke looked down at the floor and smiled. She thought that she could see Chase looking up at her and mouthing I love you mom.

Keith looked over to the Olympic section and then down at the floor. He knew that Izzy was looking forward to this competition and really had her heart set on winning. He smiled and then it turned into an evil grin as a plan formed in his head, as he headed out towards where the basketball games were going to be held.


	382. Cereberus Arising

Chapter 382 Cerberus Arising

It was mechanical, that was the process really. The girls would suit up, stretch out and head to the court and start their warm ups. Lucas and Kiera would stand on the sideline and watch and see what they would have to address just before the game. He smiled and watched, it was good having Devyn back in the line up. The spunky power forward was going through her warm ups and showing that she had recovered from her illness.

"Devyn, looked juiced today," Kiera said.

Lucas nodded, "She always was a big game player."

"She'll perform well," Kiera said.

Lucas nodded, "Seems like Angela is juiced too."

Kiera nodded, "Watch out rival coming."

Lucas nodded, and turned. He came eye to eye with his opposite number. Someone he shared a small part of his past with. She smiled back at him with her brown eyes and nodded.

"Hello Lucas," Anna Taggaro said.

"Anna," he said and smiled.

"So here we are again, this time at the big show," Anna said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, me against you."

Anna laughed, "So how's Peyton, I heard you're expecting your fourth."

Lucas smiled, knowing that Anna and Peyton also shared a past, "Peyton is good; she made the trip."

Anna looked at Kiera and then looked at Lucas, "So I heard Keith is having a good year."

"My nephew starting has taken some of the pressure away from him."

"How are the girls? I bet they are both cheerleaders."

"Half right, Kay is playing for me, and Ellie is a cheerleader."

Anna laughed, "That nice, well good luck and thanks for training Janessa so well."

Lucas shook his head, in a what ever fashion, "Your welcome."

He watched her walk away. He shook his head, he liked Anna, but he would like to beat her, which none of his teams had ever done. Finally the teams headed back into the locker room and Lucas stood in front of his girls.

"Okay, I don't know about y'all but I hate losing to Olympic. So let's put it to you this way. I want us to go out there and play one hell of a game. Stick to our game plan, make them play Raven's basketball, and make no mistakes. This is our time to shine, and as you like to say, this is our time to be heard."

The girls just nodded in confidence. They jogged out onto the court and started with a few more drills. They came to the sideline and the starters removed their warm ups and got ready. Angela, Ashlyn, Mackenzie, Faith, and again Devyn locked eyes with their Coach.

"Go out there and show them what the Lady Ravens are all about," Coach Scott said.

Angela looked at her team, "Be Heard on three, one two three," she said.

"Be Heard!" The team called out.

The five starters came out and took their places. They matched up against the Olympic players. The ball was tossed up and Mackenzie was out leapt for the first time all season and lost the tip off. The battle sailed to the Olympic Point Guard. Faith was quick to set up the defense. It was Straight man to man, and put the pressure on.

Olympic also ran the tri-angle and the play went slowly. Eventually the ball ended up in the hands of the power forward for a quick lay up for two. Devyn in bounded the ball to Faith and she started bringing the ball down the court,

She called Delta, the tri-angel offensive, and the girls were set. The tri-angle started its path and like many of times before the battle ended up in the hands of one of the two seniors, in this case, Ashlyn, who got Tree Hill on the score board. Right away the Tree Hill Girls went back to set up their defense.

The game turned into a slow moving grinding affair. Not a lot of penalties, nor a lot of scoring. Tree Hill kept it with in four of Olympic going in at half time. The Raven's being in good shape sat on the benches in the locker room, and took a breath.

"Okay girls, we're doing good," Coach Scott said as he walked over to them, "Devyn, just watch the spin move on defense. Angela, try and break those double teams. Faiths, if they are double teaming Angela find the open man. Jaslyn, doing well, but you need to keep up with their center, better."

Every one of the girls nodded. He looked them over. "Are you ready?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Let's do it."

The second half started with a bang. Tree Hill came out on fire, and soon tied the game. Watching his starters Coach Scott started switching them out quickly. First Mackenzie was replaced with Jaslyn. At the next whistle, Devyn came out in favor of Cara, and with two minutes left in the third quarter, the full Cerberus Line was in place.

Cara tossed in the ball to Faith, and she looked over the team. She nodded to the bench and called the play. "Delta!"

The Lady Raven's went into their Tri-angle set. The ball was thrown into Jaslyn who then moved the battle to Kay, for the three pointer; and into transition they went.

Cara was quick on the transition and stole the ball from Janessa. With a half smile, Cara tossed the ball to Faith.

"Delta!" was called again. This time the Ravens scored in the post off of Jaslyn's jumper.

Six more times the Cerberus line scored. Grinding them down with methodical employment of the tri-angle, quick speed in the transition, and strong defense, Coach Taggaro pointed to Lucas and shook her finger. He smiled, and nodded, she had figured out that the Cerberus line were his fastest players. She shook her head, and at the next time out told her team, to slow down the pace.

Janessa looked over at Angela and smiled, "What is this underclassmen line up?"

Angela shrugged, "Well you'll have to wait and see."

Janessa threw the ball in. Faith stepped in front of the Olympic Player and took in the battle. In mid stride she called the offensive set. "Cerberus!"

Angela kicked out of forward mode and slipped back into a guard. All five girls then kicked it into a higher gear. They quickly out stripped the Olympic Players and Faith laid up a nice and easy ball for two. It took a few moments for the Olympic players to in-bound the ball but had they play broken again by Angela stealing the ball and setting up another lay up.

The next few moments Coach Taggaro watched her team be run into the ground. She looked over at Coach Scott and all he did was smile.

(Flash back in italics)

_The Hotel Conference Room was small and white. The Lady Ravens sat at the tables and had their play books out. They were all bored and wanted to use what time they have to enjoy themselves. Coach Scott never called Team Meetings like this._

_"I'm sorry about calling this meet," Coach Scott said, "I know I usually don't do this. But I want to go over the game plan for tomorrow's game."_

_He pulled off the cover to a note pad he had set up on an easel. "We've practiced this for fun, remember?"_

_The girls nodded._

_"Well it is the anti-Olympic Offensive. They are slow and in poorer condition then us. So what are we going to do, let them think we run the triangle all the time, and then slip in Cerberus Line, our fastest players, who are also the best in transition, and tough on defense."_

_The girls looked shocked._

_"Faith, it is simple once Kay takes the shooting guard position, we run Delta until we score eight more times, on our next possession call out Cerberus."_

_"Okay Coach," Faith said._

_"Angela, shift back to being a guard. This is our three guard running offense. If we get the ball and push it quick to the hoop do it. Kill them with speed and transition defense, wear them out and beat them up with twos."_

Coach Taggaro couldn't seem to right her ship. The Cerberus Line quickly broke down the defense and the players of Olympic. Kay was the next one to score after an Olympic Time out. She used a quick hand that Angela was teaching her and slipped around for a quick lay up.

For the next four minutes of the game Tree Hill went on a twenty-four to two run. It was a flurry of two pointers, with Angela, Faith, Jaslyn, Cara, and Kay all scoring for the Ravens. Now with two minutes left and the game safely in reach of a victory he started to pull his starters. Angela came out first for Ashton, and Faith followed for Anna Barclay, and Cara was pulled for Monica. Devyn and Mackenzie went back in for awhile shifting Ashton to shooting guard to rest Kay and Jaslyn.

Tree Hill then ran a slowed down clock burning offensive against the now worn out Olympic Team. They just took their time and scored when they could and let the clock run out. The whole final two minutes, Coach Scott sat on the bench and just smiled.


	383. The Taste of Vengeance

Chapter 383 The Taste of Vengeance

As they cleared the floor and readied for the next game, the just finished Lady Ravens took their seats in the crowd and were joined by several of the Raven's Cheerleaders. Angela leaned back and let her worn muscles stretch out and just rest.

"Awesome game out there, you're last eight minutes were exciting," Chase said, taking a seat next to Angela.

"Yeah, it was fun. But you won't really see that again," Angela said.

"Why not? That was fun to watch," Chase said.

"That was put in against Olympic because they weren't ready for it and they are built slower," Angela sighed, "So how are you taking the loss?"

Chase raised an eyebrow, "You heard about that?"

Angela nodded, "Lucas told us at halftime."

"Okay I guess, I wasn't expecting to win."

"Chase, from what I saw, you had the best routine out there."

Chase nodded, "Thank you."

Angela smiled, "You're welcome."

Chase looked at her watch, "Sorry, I have to go and stretch again."

"Have fun," Angela said.

Chase wondered down to the hardwood and joined the rest of the squad in stretching. She was right next to Izzy, but noticed that Izzy was watching Keith warm up.

"Liking what you are seeing?" Chase asked.

Izzy blushed and then nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"So did you sneak out to visit him last night?"

"What?" Izzy asked.

"I rolled over too nervous to sleep and saw your bed empty last night."

Izzy blushed, "Nothing happened, Chase. We're not even a couple. We just went down to the hot tub."

Chase laughed, "Not a couple just keep telling yourself that."

Izzy shook her head, "So how are you handling the loss?"

Chase shrugged, "So-so, I didn't expect to win."

"We had an awesome routine and executed it flawlessly, we should have won."

Chase nodded, and looked over to where Keith was standing. He was talking with Huck and James. There was something that chase noticed in Keith's eyes. He was looking over towards Izzy. It wasn't malice towards Izzy, but like he wanted to set something right.

"Well the game should be interesting," Chase said.

Game time quickly approached and the two teams got set in their starting positions for the tip off. Each one of the guys had their muscles tensed and ready to go. The referee checked and tossed the ball up. Cale Howard reached for the sky and knocked the ball down to James Scott. James just smiled and tossed it down the court to his streaking cousin Keith Scott, who went up and slammed the ball hard, opening the scoring of the game.

Olympic started to advance the ball, and Keith being a ball hawk stripped the point guard and passed it to Huck. Huck brought the ball up quickly and laid up another two points. He came back and smiled, looking directly at Chase. The oldest cheerleader blushed and looked over to her sister, who just shrugged.

This time it was Huck who shut down the offense and passed it to Keith. Streaking again down the court, for another powerful slam dunk, it seemed that the Tree Hill Ravens were having the game of their lives.

"Ladies and Gentleman back at home in Tree Hill, we are see one hell of a defensive game by the Tree Hill Ravens. They are holding the Olympic team, which many are claiming to be contenders for the State Title to fewer than twenty points. The real story is Keith Scott, normally a strong if not dominate player, is just taking control of the game. He may only have fifteen points, but his blocks, steals, and assists are up there. He's cranking a performance for the books," Rerun broadcasted over the airwaves.

Again the Tree Hill Defense kept Olympic from scoring with a block shot by Cale Howard. The ball loose was picked up by James Scott and he raced it down the court for another lay up.

The game just gave the fans the sense that Olympic kept getting hammered. The team from Charlotte walked into an ambush. Even the bench players were performing, but in the center of it all was Keith Scott. His scoring was on pace for a normal game, but his other stats were moving up quickly.

Izzy looked at Chase, "What has gotten into Keith?"

Chase shrugged.

"From what you said, he didn't get into you," Fallon chimed up.

"Shut up, Fallon," Izzy said.

Chase laughed, "Well maybe not getting into Izzy is why he's playing so well."

Izzy shot her sister a dirty look. "You're not supposed to be helping Fallon."

Chase shook her head, "Sorry I couldn't help it, oh and watch out."

Izzy dodged just as Keith laid up another ball. It was getting to be late in the second half and the Tree Hill Ravens just dominated. They easily doubled up the score of their opponents. Each starter had gotten on the board with six points or more, and Keith was leading the back with James right behind him. Huck had pushed past Keith with block shots.

The cheerleaders were all smiles and they looked at each other, as the clock started to wind down.

"So do you think they'll lock us down tonight?" Fallon asked.

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "First time me, first time you."

Izzy shook her head, "With the amount of testosterone those boys put out I wouldn't be surprised, if they did lock us down."

Fallon shook her head, "Yeah, maybe Keith would finally get into Izzy tonight."

Izzy threw her pom-poms at Fallon, "Would you stop saying that?"

Miranda shook her head at the three brunettes. "Chances are like, last night Coach Scott will be locked in his room with his wife. Mister Burke, Coach Sinclair, Coach Klein might be a problem, while Ms. Gatina I think would buy us beer if we asked."

Chase shook her head, "And how would you know that, Mir?"

"I did it last night," Miranda said, and smiled.

Fallon turned to Miranda and smiled, "Friend, let us discuss this," she said, and started leading Miranda away.

Chase shook her head, "I have a feeling Miranda is in for a lot of trouble, and Keith is getting into you tonight," Chase said.

Izzy shook her head, "God Chase even you now," she said and walked away.


	384. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Chapter 384 Smells Like Teen Spirit

Keith looked out among the waiting people and smiled. He knew his parents, his sisters, his aunts, his grandparents and his cousins would be waiting for him. The family that was in the stands would talk to him, and comment on the game. That was typical, but not what Keith was looking for. He smiled when he did see what he was looking for.

We walked over and rested his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him. He smirked back.

"Hey, I did my best to even the score with them," he said, "Me and the guys got together and we pulled our resources and we just ran what we needed to do to beat them. We had a plan, we trash talked them and called our own plays."

"What?" Izzy asked.

"You were robbed on your trophy for the competition, so me and the guys robbed them of their victory at the game."

Izzy shrugged, "Keith, y'all should have played to win this game to win for yourselves not because some judge robbed us of some points."

Keith shook his head, "I wanted to Pretty Girl."

Izzy blushed, "Keith, please don't call me that."

"Why? You're my Pretty Girl."

She shook her head, "Keith, we've just gone out as friends, we're not dating, which I might add is your idea."

"Doesn't mean you're still not my Pretty Girl."

Izzy shook her head in defeat. "Yes, I'm your Pretty Girl."

* * *

Bobbi-Lee stood in the stands and looked over the crowd. Finally her eyes settled on Kayla. The short blonde smiled at the taller red head, and nodded. 

"This wasn't a bad trip," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah I enjoyed it."

Kayla nodded and smiled, "Your brother played well."

"Yeah J.L. is a great player."

Kayla then looked over at Kelly. She noticed the younger red head had a distant look in her eyes, which spoke of sadness.

"What's up with Kelly?"

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "I guess she wants to belong to something."

* * *

As the cheerleaders started to visit with their loved ones, Chase looked up and saw her Mom walking over to her. She smiled a dimpled smile at the one of the few constant things in her life, her mom. Chase and Brooke would often clash, and it was stated that they did this because they were both so much alike, but at the end of the day, both Chase and Brooke would hug each other and be the strong Mom and Daughter most people envied. 

"Hey sorry I didn't get to talk after the competition, they rushed you over her so quickly," Brooke said.

Chase shrugged, "Its okay, but a got a trophy to match your's Mom."

Brooke shook her head, "Chase, no matter what the judges said you had the best routine out on the floor. You and Izzy have taken these girls and made them so much better. That is what you should be proud of," Brooke said.

Chase just shrugged, "I guess."

Brooke grabbed her elbow, "Chase, now don't get depressed. I too still feel the urge for the bottle."

Chase looked at her Mom, "You do?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, I do."

Chase nodded, "How do you get through the urge?"

"I look at the three most important people in my life and what the bottle had done to them."

Chase nodded. Brooke just looked at her oldest and smiled.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton stood back and looked over it all. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They had been through so much. They looked out over their children and smiled. Ellie was with Trin and they were chatting away. Kay was walking away with Angela, and Keith was with Izzy. 

"Bevin called last night," Lucas said.

"Why would she call, she is in Charlotte?"

Lucas sighed, "Because she was scared."

"What would Bevin be scared of?"

"You when you get angry."

Peyton laughed, "Luke, we both know I'm a pussy cat."

Lucas shook his head, "Not with this news."

Peyton sighed, "Okay please tell me."

"Bevin, heard from the publisher, they've assigned an editor for the new novel."

Peyton shook her head, "Luke, please don't tell me it is…" she said trailing off.

Lucas nodded, "It is, then are sending her."

"When?"

"After the first of the year," Lucas said, and took his wife into his arms and started to rub her back.

* * *

Haley, Nathan, Skillz, Bevin, Willa, and Ant all were leaving the arena. Nathan smiled when he looked over at his sons. How different they looked, and yet how the same they could be at times. Brian the baby looked like Haley, and James like Nathan. Yet they were unique in their own ways. 

"So you think we get some time with the boys tonight?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, "I talked to Lucas, and Brandon, and we'll have time."

Nathan smiled. He looked over and saw Skillz and Willa talking. Then he saw Bevin trying to hide, and he looked over to his brother and saw him comforting his wife.

Nathan shook his head, that could only mean one thing, and that wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Angela pulled Kay a side in the hallway of the arena. The niece looked at her aunt and smiled. Angela shook her head. 

"What is this I heard that you are being a royal bitch?" Angela asked.

Kay looked at Angela, "What do you mean?"

"Let's see, you outside my locker when I was talking with Rhett," Angela said and held up a finger, "Ashlyn told me about what you did when she was talking to James," she held up a second finger, "And my favorite how you treated Ellie on the half court, trying to get out of helping your sister."

Kay shook her head, "Angela, I can't be truthful?"

Angela sighed, "There is a difference between being truthful and being just mean. You were being noise and mean. What happened to the nice Kay?"

Kay shrugged, "Honestly, Angela, I just have no tolerance for the games people play."

Angela shook her head, "Don't you know about the games people play?"

Kay cocked an eyebrow, "What about them?"

Angela laughed, "Well if they weren't played I wouldn't be here."

Kay shook her head, "Now I've got to hear this one."

Angela shook her head, "Later kiddo, its way too long of a story, you're way too young, and I'm not drunk enough yet."

Kay smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Further down the hall Kayla was walking alone, and then suddenly she felt herself pulled into a corner. She looked up into a set of cold blue eyes, and red fu Manchu. He glared at her then pressed her against the wall. 

"Let me go or I'll yell," Kayla said.

"You will do nothing of the sort," Cade said, "No get this straight I want you no where around my children."

"That is kind of hard, considering one of them is my boss, and I'm one of your children," she shot back.

"It's simple, quiet and go back home to the addicts."

Kayla shook her head, "Why Cade?"

"You're not welcome here."

"What the fearless Cade Burke doesn't want his youngest children to know what an asshole he was?" Kayla shot back.

"What ever Michaela filled your head with, I'll be assured to tell you maybe only half was true."

Kayla stopped fighting, "Or are you more afraid, that they'll find out who I really am?"

"Kayla, I stayed away because you Mom demanded I did," he said and loosened his grip on her.

"You did a hell of a job doing that too. I had to find out about you from Uncle Brendan, Uncle Conner, Grandpa William, and Grandma Deirdre, among others."

Cade shook his head, "That was the way your Mom wanted it."

Kayla sighed, "I went to Fairfield because you went to Fairfield. I played softball because you played baseball. I just wanted to know my Father."

Cade shook his head, "His name was Jack Greene," he said and let her go.

Kayla then took the time to push him against the wall. "No his name was Cade Dennis Burke, and he is a firefighter in Tree Hill North Carolina."

Cade sighed, "What do you want from me?"

Kayla looked him dead in the eyes, "To know you."

He nodded, "Okay, on one condition."

"What is it?" Kayla asked.

"You do not tell your sisters and brother who you are."

Kayla nodded, "Agreed."

Both didn't notice a thirty something brunette standing off the the side. She nodded and walked away. She heard every single word of their exchange.

* * *

(Chase's Voice Over in Italics)

_It has been said in Cheer Camps across the country, "A good cheerleader is not measured by the height of her jumps but by the span of her spirit." But is spirit enough when you are faced with life altering changes?_


	385. Author's Notes Smells Like Teen Spirit

Chapter 384 Authors Notes for Smells Like Teen Spirit

**So ends Part 22 (Smells Like Teen Spirit) the second to the last part. Sorry please no tears. The title comes from _Nivaria_ from the _Never Mind_ Album. There are several jokes in the title, Teen Spirit was a deodorant, and the Sparkle Classic was sponsored by a deodorant. Also it just sounds like a title for a cheerleading competition.**

**This was a fun part to write, for the most part. Now as you read this I'm finishing up Part 23 and the end of the story. Once that is done I'll be taking about a month off from writing and I will start Part one of "My the Road Raise to Meet You." **

**The room assignments were random believe it or not and were done in alphabetical order by last name.**

**Thank you for your reads, reviews, and your patronage.**

**ThumperE23**

Looking for a Beta Reader for the Sequel. PM me if you are interested. I'm looking for someone reliable, and able to work on short deadlines. I will go further in private messages.

Of all the songs I've used in this story. Pick any twelve to make a sound track.

In the Sequel should I switch Angela's name to Lilly (shows name for her) and go back and change all entries of her to Lilly?

In the Sequel who would you like to see expanded upon, and return?


	386. Last Day of School, Assignments

Part 23 Gotta Get Away

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_Charles Dickens once wrote, "I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round, as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable time; the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys."_

* * *

Chapter 386 Last Day of School, Assignments

Lucas stood in front of his AP English Class and looked over his various students. Taking them all in, he smiled. Most of them he knew from previous classes and was proud with their progress. Now he was going to test them.

He looked to the corner and saw his sister, his nephew, Ashlyn, Huck, Chase, and now even Rhett Churchill were sitting together along the windows. Finally he sighed.

"Well I know it is almost the end of the day and y'all want to get Christmas Break started. I don't blame you. Now usually I would tell you stories of when I was your age and would bore y'all to tears," the class laughed, "I'm pretty sure most y'all have heard my boy toy story before, or the stripping contest story," he sighed, "Well this year we're doing something different. There is no English Mid-term," he said, and the class let it be known that they were happy, "But you do need to put in something for a mid-term grade. So I came up with a cross the whole English Department thing," there were groans in the class room.

Lucas looked around the room and pulled up the overhead projector screen exposing the chalk board. On it was one line.

"William Hazlitt, does anyone know who he is?" Lucas asked.

Of course Huck and Chase raised their hands. Lucas shook his head, "Anyone else, other then Huck or Chase, know who William Hazlitt is?"

Rhett finally raised his hand.

"Go ahead Rhett."

"William Hazlitt was an English writer remembered for his humanistic essays and literary criticism, often esteemed the greatest English literary critic after Samuel Johnson," Rhett said.

Lucas nodded, "Yes you are correct, Mister Churchill. Mister Hazlitt was a humanistic writer," he looked over the class, "Any one care to read this?"

No one raised their hands. Lucas shook his head and pointed to Ashlyn. "Ashlyn please read this line I have written on the board."

"Prosperity is a great teacher; adversity is a greater. William Hazlitt," Ashlyn read.

"Yes, exactly, it says prosperity is a great teacher; adversity is a greater," Lucas said, "So for your midterm grade, you'll write an essay, no less then three pages on what this statement means to you. It is due when you return from Christmas Break."

The class moaned and groaned. Lucas took a seat behind his desk and watched as the students started writing down the assignment. He picked up his essay from the end of his junior year and looked it over. He sighed and then returned to grading papers.


	387. Last Day of School, Angela's Friends

Chapter 387 Last Day of School, Angelas Friends

The finally bell rang and Angela and Ashlyn left the class together and headed over to their lockers. They were now officially on Winter Break and would enjoy it to the fullest extent of their time. Angela knew that soon she would be flying to New York, because both Brooke and Peyton invited her on the trip.

"So you're heading out to Bear Creek tomorrow?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, Christmas with my Aunt's Family and Brett," even though she sighed, Angela knew that Ashlyn loved Christmas and knew she would spoil her daughter. Angela actually went shopping with Ashlyn for Brett and saw how much she bought for her daughter. It made it hard for Angela to buy something for her goddaughter.

"Stop by my locker I have Brett's present to give to you," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "So what do you think of that English Essay?"

Angela shrugged, "It would be an interesting thing to write. What adversity has taught you?"

Ashlyn nodded, "So are you going to write about Rhett or your Dad?"

Angela shrugged, "Maybe both. How about you?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Probably going to write about being pregnant with Brett."

Angela exhaled loudly, "Isn't that violating your agreement with your parents?"

"Screw them," Ashlyn said as they arrived at Angela's locker, "I'm tired of hiding the most prefect little girl from the world."

Angela smiled, "Good for you."

"I will be heard, I carry that on the court, so I have to start living by it."

Angela nodded and opened her locker. She took out a brightly wrapped package, and handed it to Ashlyn.

"That's for Brett," she said.

"Thanks Angela," Ashlyn smiled, and opened her bag and place it inside it, "I'm sure Brett would love her present."

Angela nodded, and handed Ashlyn a present, "I'm going to be out of town over break so Merry Christmas, Ash."

Ashlyn smiled and attacked the present with the fury of a seven year old on Christmas Day. She looked over the album of pictures, and started to cry. They were of them from when they were nine first met all the way up to just after winning the first ever Lady Raven's Game at the Sparkle Classic. She looked at Angela.

"So many memories," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, we still have pages to fill up."

"So why give this to me now?"

Angela sighed, "Because we're going to finish it together."

Ashlyn nodded, and placed it into her bag, "Yes we will. It is hard to believe the year is almost half over."

Ashlyn was reaching into her locker. Angela was looking off into the distance.

"Yeah, what am I going to do with out you Ash?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Get laid?"

Angela punched Ashlyn's shoulder, "Not nice," she said laughing.

"Och! That hurt, well anyways, I brought you present as well. When James told me there was a family trip to New York I figured, you were going too," Ashlyn said and handed Angela her present.

Angela opened it and looked at the sweatshirt. It was dark blue with and interlocking U and C on it. On the sleeve it said Connecticut.

"Ash, you didn't have too. I haven't even committed to a school."

"Angela, who are we kidding, when UConn makes its offer you'll be right there signing that letter of intent. They want you and you want to go there since you first learned about them watching the NCAA Tournament," Ashlyn said and smiled.

"But how did you get this?"

"Internet, you know they have their own fan shop online. It is like it is a pro-sport or something up there."

Angela smiled, and hugged her best friend, "Thanks, Girlie."

"Welcome," Ashlyn chocked back, "Your squeezing too hard."

Angela let go, "Sorry," she said, sheepishly.

Ashlyn smiled, and looked over and saw Miranda coming over.

"Can you believe Mister Scott, and his Essay?" Miranda asked, Angela.

Angela shrugged, "I think it would be interesting, because there is no one single answer to the question."

Miranda shook her head, "What am I going to write about?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "I don't know, chipping your nail while holding up a cheerleader?"

Miranda shook her head and looked at Ashlyn. "Not funny."

Angela shook her head, "Miranda, it will come to you."

Miranda nodded, and handed Angela a package, "I brought you a present since I won't see you until school is back in session."

Angela nodded, and reached into her locker and handed Miranda a present. The younger girl looked at it and quit her ranting and raving. She opened up the corner of the package and looked it over. Angela smiled when Miranda looked over the book she got her.

"First Men to the Moon, by Werner Von Braun, thanks Angela."

Angela nodded, "Your welcome, I heard you mention how you admired Von Braun so when I saw it I had to buy it."

Miranda smiled and then handed Angela her present. Angela opened it and smiled, it was Pat Summitt's book about the 1998 Undefeated Season of the University Tennessee Lady Vols."

"Thanks, Mir," Angela said.

Miranda smiled, "What else do you get the star lady basketball player?" Miranda said, laughed and left.

Angela finished clearing out stuff she needed to bring home, and started wandering away from her locker. Ashlyn was right next to her. He friend just looked over and smiled at Angela.

"Here comes, Rhett, what did you get him?" Ashlyn asked.

"None of your business, now why don't you shoo and got bug James, I'll meet you at my car," Angela replied.

Ashlyn smiled and mouthed the question, Is he your boyfriend yet? Angela shook her head and looked at Rhett.

"So I finally have you alone, no niece and no best friend," Rhett said.

Angela nodded, "Yes, you finally have me cornered."

Rhett smiled, "So with you avoiding me I couldn't give my girl her Christmas Present."

Angela shook her head, "One, Rhett, I've not been avoiding you, and two I'm not your girl."

Rhett shrugged, "What ever you have to tell yourself," he said, and handed her a bag. She opened it up and it was a stuffed Raven with a blue away jersey on. Its number was twenty-two and it had a basketball in its hand, or wing.

"Rhett, this is cute," she said.

He nodded, "Yeah I figured you would like a Rally."

Angela hugged him and then reached into her bag and handed it to Rhett. He looked it over and then opened it. He smiled when he looked at it.

"Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance," he said and laughed, "This is more of a Huck book."

Angela shrugged, "I figured all of us are looking for answers."

Rhett nodded, "Yeah we are."

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Angela asked.

Rhett shrugged, "It will probably be me and Daria. She's been quiet unhappy since the accident. The therapy is frustrating. So it is going to be me over her place with her household staff. Angela, not everyone is lucky like you and gets a trip to New York City."

Angela nodded, "I didn't even know I was going. I guess Peyton asked my Mom if I could go and she agreed. So I'm not complaining."

She saw Huck and Chase coming over to her and smiled at the brunette, and the red head. She was glad that her and Chase had settled their differences at the classic as she had done with Huck. Rhett slipped off before Chase could pin him down.

"Speaking of New York, Angela," Chase said walking up, "Izzy and I are taking you and your nieces shopping tonight."

Angela arched an eyebrow, "Why? The twins and I have plenty of cloths."

Chase shook her head, "Tree Hill Cloths, but it is winter up in New York."

Angela shrugged, "I guess, does Peyton know?"

Chase nodded, "Yes, I've talked with her already, and did you see what Huck got me?" Chase asked, holding up a new necklace that hung around her neck.

"Nice," Angela said, "What did you get, Huck?"

Huck held up a book, "A signed copy of The Way of the Peaceful Warrior," he said proud of himself.

Angela shook her head. "So you Huck."

"So dish, what did Rhett get you?" Chase asked, enthusiastically.

Angela shrugged and pulled out the stuff animal, and showed her.

"Gee, such a let down," Chase said.

"What? I think it is cute," Angela said.

Chase laughed, "It's the thought that counts, now enough with Rhett, where is my present?"

Angela laughed, "Lucas, use to tell me stories about your Mom."

"He did? Why bring that up?"

"Because you're so like her," Angela said and handed a present each to Huck and Angela.

Chase laughed and took her present from Angela. Opening it up she looked at the framed drawing, a Peyton Scott Original, it was of Chase, and her sisters standing on the baseline of a basketball game. She smiled, because the caption along the top, simple said, Many Cheerleaders are Friends but few are my sisters.

"Angela, how did you manage this?" Chase asked.

Angela smiled, "I have an in with the artist."

Husk laughed and opened his present to find it a drawing of him standing in front of his Truck with the Caption saying Hilly Billy Deluxe. He laughed and hugged Angela.

"You're good," he said.

Chase smiled and handed Angela her present. Angela opened it and it was a book, on the sights of New England.

"Gee Thanks Chase, who said I was heading to New England?" Angela asked.

"C'mon Angela, I've only known you a few months and I know you are going to play in the Big East if you had your choice and UConn is your dream school, well I figure all work and no fun makes Angela a boring girl."

Angela smirked, "You know me too well."

She turned and faced Huck. He smiled and sheepishly handed her a present. She took it and opened it and smiled. Every year at Christmas since they were young Huck always gave her a book of cartoons featuring Calvin and Hobbs. Some of them were rare and out of print. She would always read them and think of the little boy and his pet tiger and laugh.

"Thanks Huck," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome, Angela."


	388. Last Day of School, James' Friends

Chapter 388 Last Day of School, James Friends

James was getting his stuff out of his locker when he felt two arms wrap around him. Then the hands came up and covered his eyes. He smirked knowing who the person was and that he was going to have fun with her.

"Guess who?" she asked.

"Chase Adams?" James asked.

"No, a hint the best night of your life," she replied.

"Easily that would be Miley Cyrus, always loved Hannah Montana," he said, and knew the slap was coming.

"No you ass, your girlfriend," she said.

James slipped out of her grip and turned around wrapping his arms around Ashlyn. She fought for a second and finally looked into his eyes and noticed he had been joking around with her and he knew it was her all along.

"Hello Ash," he said, and kissed her forehead.

She slapped his shoulder, "Miley Cyrus? Really James, she's what like twenty years older then you."

"Something like that," he said.

"So am I going to have Angela keep an eye out for you and Chase while y'all are in New York?" Ashlyn asked.

James shook his head, "No, we're good," he said, and took out a package for her, and handed it to Ashlyn.

She attacked the package and looked at the book. "What is this, James?"

"How you're going to college with me, we're going to find you a scholarship and ways to pay for child care. My parents did it, My Uncle Luke, and Aunt Peyton did it, hell even Aunt Brooke did it. So we can do it, Ash."

"But you want to go to UCLA," she said.

"Ash, I've also talked to North Carolina and Duke. All that matters is that I get to spend the next four years with you and Brett."

He reached into his locker again and grabbed another packaged and handed it to Ashlyn. "Speaking of which this is for Brett."

She took the package and smiled. "So excited about going to New York?"

James shrugged, "I guess, it is more of a Mom's thing, they're just dragging the kids and Angela along."

Ashlyn nodded, "What is with that? Karen isn't going so why does Angela get to go?"

James shrugged, "I guess Peyton wanted to include her. I heard my Mom say something about that."

"It's cool; you and Angela will have something to do since I spend my whole Christmas Break away in Bear Creek."

James nodded, "I was hoping to head up there during the week to spend sometime with you and Brett."

Ashlyn shrugged, "There is plenty of time for that," she said, "Baby Girl likes you too."

James nodded and smiled, "She's cute, and here comes Huck."

Ashlyn nodded, she hadn't told James who the Dad of her baby was, but they didn't discuss Brett in open public, except for around Chase and Angela, who knew.

Huck nodded to James and looked at Ashlyn. He smiled and handed her a package. "I always have a hard time shopping for you, you seem to have everything you want," he said.

Ashlyn smiled, "It's okay Huck; we've been friends for a long time. It doesn't matter what you get me."

Huck nodded, "But I always feel that I have to get you a special gift."

Ashlyn blushed, "You're too sweet JL Burke, but whatever you get me is fine."

James was use to the closeness that Huck and Ashlyn shared. He was studying them and he noticed that they were saying things without saying them. That was when it clicked in his head, Brett was Huck's daughter. He shrugged, he knew that Ashlyn wasn't into him, but now he knew that Huck will always be there.

"Well you already have great gifts from god," Huck said, "James, here is a good man," he said, and nodded and walked away.

"Huck," Ashlyn called out.

He stopped and turned around and he saw she was holding out a package for him. "Merry Christmas," she said.

He took the package, "Merry Christmas," he said, and finished walking away.


	389. Final Shopping Day Before New York

Chapter 389 Final Shopping Day Before New York

December 23rd was always a busy shopping day, as people were doing their last minute purchases before the Christmas Holiday. The mall was packed as people hustled about; among them were seven girls that ranged in age from fourteen about to turn fifteen to seventeen years old. The hair tones ranged from light blonde, to dirty blonde, stopping off a red, and ending up a brunette. Right now one of the brunettes set a hard walking place as they others tired to keep up.

"Okay, so what do we have left to purchase?" Chase asked, looking over her shoulder at Izzy.

"Let's see, we have evening wear done, walking around wear done, okay all we need are is outer cold weather stuff, hats, mittens, winter coats," Izzy said, reading Chase's Chicken scratch.

Chase sighed, "Yeah, and that stuff his hard to get around here, well isn't there a Modell's or a Dick's around here?"

Angela stepped up, "Why do we need this stuff?"

"It could get below freezing this time of year in New York, and it snows. When was the last time you saw snow?"

Angela shrugged, "On TV watching Its a wonderful life."

"Exactly, so is there a camping store?" Chase asked.

"Level two," Kay said.

The group pounded feet and headed up towards the camping store. Angela was amazed at how organized and yet disorganized Chase was when it came to shopping. She was a ball of energy too, which often made Angela laugh because she knew that Chase was the complete anti-morning, low energy person.

Soon they were speeding through the story and there were mittens and ski gloves and even knit caps being thrown around. Izzy was right there to catch it and match it up with the Scott that Chase intended it for. Soon the twins were outfitted with proper winter gear. Angela looked at Chase and shook her head.

"What about me?" she asked.

Chase laughed, "Angela, you're going to be in the City that never sleeps, hanging out with the two hottest girls that ever hit the City. Let's face it too, under all this tough jock is one hot girl. So you're going to need to look girlie and hot! The boys won't know what hit them."

Angela shook her head, "Chase, I'm not boy crazy like you," she said.

Chase laughed, "You know I have my boy, and let's face it, you have a boy too, but there is nothing wrong with looking hot and temping the boys."

Angela shook her head, "What do you mean?"

Izzy laughed, "Basically, Chase is saying, that she is going to be packing you're bags for you."

Angela shook her head, as Chase picked out what Angela needed. She just shook her head. Once Chase looked directly into Angela's eyes and told her not to pout. When they were done and paid for everything they stood outside the sporting goods store.

Angela sighed, "Are we done yet?"

Chase shook her head, and handed some money to Trin. The youngest Adams' girl looked at her big sister.

"What's this for?" Trin asked.

"Trin, take Gabi, Kay and Ellie and go have some fun. We'll meet you at the same entrance we came in, in about two hours."

Trin nodded, and the younger girls took off. Chase smiled and turned to Izzy.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, her sister.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I guess. It will be a tough sell, she's stubborn."

Chase smiled and nodded, "Yes she is."

"Who are we talking about?" Angela asked.

Chase and Izzy looked at her, "You," the both said.

Angela held her hands up and shook her head, "Oh no, I'm not on board with this."

Chase smiled, "Angela Marie Scott, trust me, you'll love the new you, and so will Rhett."

Angela shook her head, and resisted for a minute, until the two Adams girls grabbed her arms and dragged her away. Finally the tall girl gave up and let them pull her away.

Chase looked Angela in the eyes and smiled, "Trust me, you'll like this make over, and so will Rhett."

Izzy nodded, "Chase is good at this, and don't worry you can still be rebel, jock, and independent girl, just with a softer side."

Chase laughed, "And believe me, you're mom will be shocked too."

Angela nodded, "So where are we going?"

Chase smiled, "First we're going to get rid of those sports bras and spice up your lingerie."

"And then we're going to heat up your outer wear, and trust me, girl with your legs you should show them off more," Izzy said.

Angela shook her head, "I surrender."

"Good because there is no use fighting us," Chase said, with a laugh.


	390. Christmas Eve and Other Tales

Chapter 390 Christmas Eve and Other Tales

It was Christmas Eve, and Bobbi-Lee was finishing her work. Unlike most of the employees she stayed late and finished what she needed to finish. There were only two plans that she had tonight, dinner with her family, then midnight mass with them followed by opening their presents. After Christmas Day, she would be back in the office and getting things ready for the next big launch and fashion show.

Bobbi-Lee sighed; she enjoyed what she was doing. She had five more sketches done and would be turning them into Brooke when she came back from New York. She was glad that she was back on the drawing board, this was her first love, and something she did through High School and College, but it wasn't what her degree was in, that her Dad insisted be used as her fall back plan. But the call for design, and her knowledge she gained from self study made her good at what she did.

A knock on her door took her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Kayla standing in the doorway. Bobbi-Lee was shocked that the short blonde was still here, since Brooke left hours ago.

"Merry Christmas," Kayla said.

"Merry Christmas," Bobbi-Lee returned.

Kayla walked in and looked at what Bobbi-Lee was doing. "Do you like being back on the board again?"

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "I enjoy it."

Kayla nodded, "I guess that is good, so what are you doing for Christmas?"

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "The usual I guess, spend today and tomorrow with family and be back to work on the twenty-sixth."

Kayla took a seat. "So what do you do for Christmas, at Casa de Burke?"

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Well, we have dinner tonight, then head over to midnight mass, when that is over we open presents, go to bed and spend Christmas together."

Kayla nodded, "Nice and simple."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, it has been hard since my mom died."

"How long ago was that?" Kayla asked.

"I was five I believe. Pretty much didn't have a Mom during my teenage years. I ran the household, until Huck was thirteen, and more of it fell onto his shoulders. He's pretty much the boss there now."

Kayla laughed. "Sounds rough."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "In some respects yes, and others no. How about you?"

"Well my birth dad took off soon after I was born. I was raised by a step-dad and my mom. She worked to support us, he didn't work, and there was always some excuse why he couldn't work. He was a junkie and his latest junk was prescription pills, she would take pills, usually his. If it wasn't for my grandparents then I wouldn't be sane."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "So what did you do for Christmas?" trying to shift the conversation to a happier subject.

"Christmas Eve, I would spend it with my Mom's family, since my Birth Dad's family was spread out all over the place on Christmas Eve. On Christmas Day I would spend the time with my Birth Dad's Family, yet he was never around."

"That sucks, I'm sorry Kayla. So how big was his family?"

Kayla shrugged, "Well he had three brothers and two sisters," Kayla said, "So I would see my Aunts and Uncles, and cousins, plus I would see my Great-Aunt and her two boys, and their kids. It was always fun, and they would tell stories and I would learn about my Dad, and hear about him. It was bittersweet, because I would like hearing about him, but on the other hand I always wondered why he wasn't there for me."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, I bet it was tough," she said, with a raised eyebrow.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, I was lucky I got out of it. My Grandparents, my Birth Dad's Parents, made sure I had positive role models, and one of my Uncles basically adopted me after his own son died from leukemia."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, and subdued raised an eyebrow in interest, "Well that is good."

"From what I heard you were on the road to being a problem child. What straightened you out?"

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "The belief that someone put into me that I was destined for something better, he helped me get my shit straight and get accepted to Wake Forrest."

Kayla smiled, "Must of been some man, who was he?"

"My senior year English teacher, Lucas Scott," Bobbi-Lee said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Interesting, I really want to meet this Lucas Scott now."

"You've heard of him?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Kayla nodded, "I've read his books with my Grandfather."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Well play your cards right and you'll meet him on New Years Eve, he's on the guest list for the Hoes Over Bros New Years bash, which this year is also the kick off party for a new record label. Brooke is going to make a splash and really put Tree Hill on the map."

Kayla laughed, "Yeah, this is a most interesting of towns."

"You're telling me," Bobbi-Lee said and laughed, while she quietly tried to figure out how she was going to get into her Dad's closet on Christmas Day.


	391. Christmas Day In Bear Creek

Chapter 391 Christmas Day in Bear Creek

Things in people's lives tended to change very little. Mainly what changed was affected by outside sources and very little was internal. Ashlyn no matter how much she had been through was still a little girl at heart, and would always wake up early on Christmas Day. Brett was such a Mommy's Girl in that respect too as she would be up fussing as Ashlyn would wake up.

Ashlyn smiled at her daughter as she came towards the bed she slept in. Brett looked up and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Baby Girl," Ashlyn said.

"Momma, Santa come?" she asked.

Ashlyn's smile grew wider, "I think so, Baby Girl. We'll go down in a minute."

"Okay Momma."

After the usual morning routine, Ashlyn brought Brett down stairs. The little girl clung to her mom and rested her head on Ashlyn's shoulder.

"Are you tired, Baby Girl?" she asked.

Brett shook her head, "No."

"Okay."

They arrived downstairs and all the presents were under the tree. Ashlyn smiled; she and her Uncle Jack I spent several hours getting all the stuff out for Brett. Standing at the bottom of the stairs and looked it all over. She was glad she took a picture last night before Brett attacked the presents.

"Look Baby Girl, Santa came last night," Ashlyn said.

Brett turned from Ashlyn's shoulder and smiled. "Momma, Santa Came!" she cried, and started to fidget to get down.

"Slow down, Baby Girl; let's wait for Auntie Charlotte, Uncle Jack, and Gusta."

"No wait Momma, want to open presents."

Ashlyn laughed, she was the same way at two. "God, I can't believe how much you are like me."

There was a laugh and Brett picked her head up. "Uncle Jack," she screamed.

Jack Stuphens smiled and took Brett from Ashlyn, "Merry Christmas Baby Girl," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Jack, can I open presents now?"

Jack laughed, "She's so your daughter Ashlyn."

Ashlyn nodded, and admired her daughter. "She really is starting to look like her Dad though."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, but don't let that affect you. That is all on your Mom, why he can't be here."

Ashlyn nodded, "I wish that he could at least see her and make a choice if he wants to be in her life."

"Regretting breaking up with him?" Jack asked, "Because James is a great guy, and he's good with Brett and she loves him to death."

'Ames, where's 'Ames, Momma?" Brett asked.

Jack laughed, Ashlyn shook her head, "James, is with his family."

"Momma, I thought, 'Ames, wanted to be my Daddy?"

Ashlyn's face was drawn down, how do you explain things to a two year old? "James, will come to see you soon, Baby Girl, and he wants to be part of your life. He'll just with his family right now."

Brett nodded, "What about Auntie Tall?" Brett asked, she had trouble saying Angela's name and had called her Auntie Tall, for a while.

"Auntie Tall, will stop by later, she might even have James with her."

"Auntie 'Vannah coming too?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Auntie 'Vannah will becoming by later with Grandma Maddie and Grandpa Buck."

Brett smiled, "What about 'Uck?"

"Grandpa Buck?" Ashlyn asked.

Brett shook her head, "No Momma, 'Uck. He comes with Auntie 'Vannah."

Ashlyn nodded, and looked over her Uncle's shoulder. Augusta was coming down the stairs. The two cousins locked eyes and Augusta knew that there was some trouble brewing.

"'Gusta, is your Mom up?" Ashlyn asked.

Augusta nodded, "Yes, she's in her room."

Ashlyn took Brett and set her down, "Baby Girl, go open your presents with 'Gusta."

Augusta looked at Ashlyn and knew the angry she-bear look that Ashlyn had in her eyes. Augusta just nodded and went over to Brett.

"Come on Baby Girl, where do you want to start?" Augusta asked, taking Brett.

"The big one, 'Gusta."

"Okay the big one it is."

Ashlyn smiled and nodded, and walked right past her uncle and back up stairs.

"Ash, wait," Jack called to her, but she ignored it.

Ashlyn opened her Aunt and Uncle Room Door and looked dead into her Dad's sister's eyes. "When were you going to tell me Huck was here?"

Charlotte looked at her niece, "What do you mean, Ash?"

"Brett just spilt that Huck was here with Savannah."

Charlotte nodded, "Well I guess the cat is out of the bag."

"What?"

"Ash, when you went back to Tree Hill, Savannah stopped by and spent time with Brett. She took pictures and I later found out she told Huck. On one of your off weekends she came up here with Huck. When ever he can he meets with Savannah and visits his daughter."

"And you thought it would be best to keep this from me?"

Charlotte shook her head, "Yes, because I knew you would act like this. Ashlyn, Huck has the right to know about his daughter, and you have even said you wished he knew about her. So guess what your wish has come true."

Ashlyn shook her head, "You know what will happen when my Mom finds out?"

Charlotte nodded, "I do, and when are you going to stand up to that witch?"

"And get thrown out on the street and have no insurance to take care of Brett?"

Charlotte looked at Ashlyn, "Ash, I've seen you grow from that scared little girl that looked like she swallowed a basketball to the woman that is standing in front of me. I know for a fact that you have more support systems then Maddie in place. In fact I'm surprised that Brett is still living under my roof and not in Tree Hill where she belongs."

"It isn't that easy Aunt Charlotte."

"I know, and you should speak to Angela's mom about how hard it is, but Girl, you need to be heard."

Ashlyn nodded, "I understand what you are saying, but it still isn't easy."

Charlotte nodded, "It's never easy, and it's never clean. But Ashlyn, you have to become who you are meant to be, and who you are. Right now the most important thing is you are Brett's Mommy, and you should be proud and in public about that."

Ashlyn nodded, "So tell me why I shouldn't be mad at you?"

Charlotte smiled simply, "That is easy, kiddo, I made it so you can chase your dreams, and I'm still doing that."

"How's that?"

"I allowed you, by taking in Brett to still be the girl who played basketball, and now I'm allowing you to be a mom in public. Do you not think I listen to you? You are my favorite niece after all."

Ashlyn smiled. "Thanks, but I'm still mad."

Charlotte nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything less."


	392. A Tree Hill Christmas

Chapter 392 A Tree Hill Christmas

When there is a large family involved Christmas was always a major planned undertaking. The resident Tree Hill members of the family, alone equaled twelve, and add to it five more in-laws it could be an exercise in space management. Tables had to be set and presents had to be laid out, at least it wasn't as bad as Thanksgiving.

Karen as always was the rock in the middle of it all. She was in there directing traffic and getting the flow going. Preparing food for people and just generally keeping things flowing. Everyone had a job to do, and they were well briefed to perform them.

James and Keith were to distract Royal so he wouldn't get in the way. Angela had the twins and Brian setting the table with her. Peyton was sitting with her Dad and carrying on a conversation. Lydia and Haley were allowed to help in the kitchen with Deb and Karen herself. Finally Nathan, Lucas and Jimmie were out back talking about something that guys would talk about.

"Karen, how can you keep this pace up from day to day?" Lydia asked.

Karen laughed, "I use to ask the same thing about you with your house full," Karen said.

Lydia laughed, "I was young when it all started, you're doing this for a house full and you should be slowly down."

Karen nodded, "I will as soon as I can teach Peyton to cook, but it looks like it will be Haley taking over the cooking job."

Lydia nodded and looked out into the dinning room, and sighed, "It is so hard to believe that James and Angela are nearly done with High School," she said.

Deb smiled and laughed, "Tell me about it. I remember seeing them both in the hospital at the same time."

Karen nodded, "Yeah their great kids, Lydia. One thing I know is James is in love."

Deb nodded, "Lydia, have you met Ashlyn yet?"

Lydia shook her head, "No I haven't, I wonder why?"

Karen shrugged, "The kids have been busy and James and her had a bit of a rough patch. But they are back on their paths."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Deb asked.

Karen shrugged, "Probably at her Aunt's in Bear Creek."

Deb nodded, "Yeah that sounds like Ashlyn."

Lydia looked at the other two, "Very family orientated?"

"You can say that," Karen said.

Just then Angela popped her head into the kitchen, "Already, Mom," she said.

"Okay," Karen said, "Could you start getting the people together for dinner?"

"Will do," she said, and slipped out of the door.

Lydia looked at Karen, "What do you mean "You can say that," Karen?"

"She doesn't get along with her Mom, and she spends holidays here or with her Aunt," Karen said.

Lydia nodded, and joined the women in taking out the fixing for dinner. The twins had joined them. Soon most of the women were now bring stuff out, as the men were collected from the various points of the property. Soon the family was staking there spots at the table.

Royal took the traditional spot at the head of the table, with Mae taking the foot of the table. To Royal's right were Karen, Lucas, Peyton, Larry, Angela, Keith, Kay, and Ellie. To Royal's left were Deb, Nathan, Haley, Jimmie, Lydia, Cooper, James, and Brian. The prayers were said and food was passed around and the plates were being made up.

"So Keith, where is that girl I saw you with on Thanksgiving, Izzy, I believe her name is?" Royal asked.

"She's spending the holiday with her family. They have this tradition and we chose not to interfere with it. Anyways I'll be seeing her in New York," Keith said.

"Is she your new girl friend, Keith?" Mae asked.

"Not hardly," Ellie spoke up.

"Elizabeth Anna," Peyton said, "That is rude."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Izzy and I are just friends, Grandma Mae."

Mae nodded.

"You seem a bit close to just be friends Keith," Royal said.

Keith shrugged, "We're friends."

Royal nodded and turned to Angela, "Angela, I heard you're joining the group going to New York," he said.

"Yes that is true," Angela said.

"I thought originally it was going to be Moms and kids only."

"I asked Karen if, Angela could come, since she and Kay are close and she is also close to two of Brooke's daughters. I also feel it would be a nice vacation for her, before the drive of the basketball post season will happen," Peyton said.

"Shouldn't she be here training for the post season?" Royal asked.

Lucas shook his head, "No, she needs the break, and it is good for her to be a kid."

"People, you know I'm still in the room," Angela said.

"Don't feel bad, Angela, I get ignored all the time too," Cooper chimed up at the end of the table.

Angela shook her head, "I can understand the feeling."

"Cooper, you should be quiet, how many times have you caused my family problems," Royal said.

"Just twice that I recall, and it was not intentional," Cooper shot back.

"Still you've caused problems, for this family," Royal shot back.

"Royal, please leave my brother alone, that is the past," Deb said.

"Deb, I can't excuse what he did to my family."

"Well then we can't excuse that you weren't here for let's see," Deb said, "Nathan and Haley's recommitment, Keith's aborted wedding, Keith's funeral, most of Angela's life, and most of your Great-Grandchildren's lives. Not to mention Lucas and Peyton's wedding, which Cooper, drove up from Georgia for. So if anyone has caused this family pain, it is you Royal," Deb said, "It's amazing how you only seem to show up when Dan needed you."

Royal was about to respond, and that was when Karen chimed in. "This is Christmas and we're family. So if we can't argue, then let us please finish this meal in silence."

"That is a good idea, Karen," Mae responded.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Once everyone was done the table was cleared. The men went into the other room and were charged with getting the presents ready to be given out. While the women were charged with clearing the table, even though Scott family was controlled by strong women, they still had traditional gender roles. It was kind of maddening but it was tradition.

Peyton sighed as she leaned against the wall and caught her breath. She had been tired, mainly because getting the label running was causing problems. Also the fact that she had to do most of the work, mainly because Fallon was inexperienced, took a toll on her. Finally she looked up and saw Mae standing next to her.

"Are you okay Peyton?" Mae asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, just a bit tired. I had a lot of stuff going on with starting the label, the kids, Tric, and being pregnant."

Mae nodded, "Was it wise to start a label now, since you're pregnant?"

Peyton nodded, "It was the best time. I needed a challenge. Anyways this little one will have a twin."

Mae nodded, "I just don't want what happened in Atlanta to happen again. I know how devastated you and Lucas were."

Peyton nodded, "The little one wasn't ready to come back then, now it is here. That is how I'm looking at it."

Mae nodded, "Just tell me, that you'll be careful."

"I will, Mae, I want this baby, Lucas wants this baby, the kids want to have a brother or sister. So I'm taking care of myself."

Mae nodded.

The Scott Christmas always ended with gifts being exchanged. When it was over the living room of the Scott-Lee Mansion would be covered with torn up shreds of colorful paper. The kids would be showing off what they were given to each other and the adults we be talking.

As the things wound down, Royal went over and looked at the window. He smiled and turned around. He took out of his pocket three sets of keys, and shook them. Everyone turned their attention towards him and he smiled.

"I have three more gifts to hand out," he said.

"For who?" Haley asked.

He took one set of keys and looked at it and threw them to James, "This one is for Jamie," he took the second set and looked at them and threw them to Angela, "This one is for Angela," and the final set of keys were tossed to Keith, "and the last one if for Keith."

James shook his keys, "Are these what I think they are?" he asked.

"Yes they are and they are outside," Royal said.

Everyone got up and rushed to the front door. Out side were three brand new vehicles. Royal looked at the three kids he handed keys too.

"You first Angela," he said.

Angela clicked the alarm fob, and the lights flickered on a Blue Ford Fusion. She smiled and practically jumped on her granddad as she hugged him and ran towards the car. He laughed as he watched his only Granddaughter run to her new car. He looked over his shoulder and saw the sour look on five peoples faces, he just smiled and turned to his two oldest Great-Grandchildren.

"Who's next?" Royal asked.

James shrugged and clicked his fob. The blue one, of two identical except for the color Ford Ranger Pick Ups, which were fully tricked out, responded. James smiled and turned to his Great-Granddad.

"Thanks," he said.

Keith smiled and went to his truck. Royal turned and faced the wrath of their parents.

"How dare you?" Karen asked.

"It is my right as a Granddad, and Great-Granddad to spoil them," he said, "Anyways they need cars, especially Angela and James as their cars are running on burrowed time."

Lucas shook his head and walked away. He just gave up on his Granddad, and went to talk to his daughters. He was tired of his Granddad trying to buy his kids love.


	393. I Miss Your Mom

Chapter 393 I Miss Your Mom

The Burke Christmas was always a low key affair. It was said because Cade was never a big fan of holidays, or maybe he was just a plan and simple person. Bobbi-Lee personally speculated that it was a mixture of things, including the fact that their Mom wasn't with them anymore.

After a small dinner and gifts were exchanged they sat in the living room. Cade who was off was sitting there drinking his favorite whiskey. He looked over and saw Huck was reading his new book, a personal favorite of his son's Thomas Paine's The American Crisis. A philosophy that Huck seemed to get behind was service for the greater good.

"So boy, what have you learned from Paine?" Cade asked.

"That greater the struggle the more gratfing the victory."

Cade smiled, "That is good," he took a sip of his whiskey, "What do you think Kelly?"

Kelly shook her head, every Christmas her dad would drink himself numb. She would look over at him and wonder what had become of the normally strong man, and why was it Christmas that caused this.

"I believe that Paine was right. That if you ride the wave of popularity over what is right, then you might never know defeat, but those victories will be hollow and have no meaning for you. Where as you struggle and fight the tide for what is righteous, then that victory, be it a rough and dangerous struggle is well worth it in the end," she said.

Cade nodded his eyes half open from the whiskey. "So Huck, can you name an example of this biter endurance to sweet victory?"

"The US Army in Bastogne," Huck said.

Cade laughed, and looked to Kelly, "How about you?"

"The Irish in the 1918 revolt against the English," she said.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "I don't care," she looked at her dad, "Why do you do this every Christmas?"

He shifted his eyes to Bobbi-Lee, "Do what?"

"Why do you numb your brain with whiskey and insist on us debating some archaic belief system? Why do you kill yourself every year?"

Cade shook his head, "It is a long story and I don't want to get into it with your sister here, she's too young."

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Bullshit, Kelly is sixteen, she needs to know what and why you do this, and we're not hiding her anymore from this."

Cade sighed, "You know you can be a bitch, Bobbi."

"Well if it get's something out of that thick mick skull then it works for me."

"It's quiet simple, Bobbi, I miss your Mom. Christmas was always her favorite time of the year. She would make this house smell like pine trees and Christmas Cookies. Every night she would be wrapping gifts for y'all. She would just come alive, and that first Christmas with her in the hospital was just hell. They kept her tied to the bed and she wanted to make sure that Santa came for each and everyone of y'all. It was that Christmas where she really died, she just couldn't take being separated from y'all, and not being the Mom she was.

"Bobbi, I kill myself because I miss your Mom, and because I could never give you Christmas like she gave you Christmas. I could never forgive myself."

Huck shook his head at his Dad, who just passed out. Kelly looked at her older brother and sister.

"He's way too hard on himself," Kelly said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I know, JL, can you help me get him up to his room?"

Huck nodded, and walked over. The brother and sister carried their drunken Dad to his room and laid him down on his bed. Huck removed his shoes and loosened his belt, while Bobbi-Lee positioned him so he would chock if he got ill.

"I'll see you downstairs, I just want to sit with him for a while," Bobbi-Lee said.

Huck looked at her strangely, "Why? You two hardly get along."

"JL, he's my Dad too, and you've watched over him enough. It is my turn."

Huck nodded, and left his sister alone with their dad. After listening till he went downstairs, she stood up and went to his closet. It was where he always left it, and she pulled it down. It was her Mom's old Photo Album, it was more of a scrap book, but she never really did much to make it fancy.

Bobbi-Lee flipped through it and looked at the various articles and pictures. Her parents wedding announcement was in there, and she looked hard at the picture, and saw how much she looked like Darcey Kelly, her late Mom.

Finally she came to an old faded and yellow article about the Dan Scott Motor's Fire, she wondered why it was in there. She read through it and found out that her Dad was there and interviewed on the condition of the sole victim, Daniel Scott. Bobbi-Lee was five and Huck wasn't born yet.

She flipped through more and found another article. It was the High School shooting, again a strange article. She skimmed it and found that her Dad was mentioned again. He was the first medically trained person to attend to the victims of the shooting, including the two fatalities. He was also suspended because he disobeyed orders and grabbed the medical equipment and raced into the building when he heard gun shots.

As she flipped through she found that he had a few more articles about him. Several mention that he was decorated for valor, including the High School Incident. Finally she came to a letter, in an envelope with her name on it.

She took it out and opened it. It was dated the year her Mom died, and was in her Mom's hand writing. She looked at it and started to read it.

(Bobbi-Lee Reading in Italics)

_My Dear Bobbi-Lee,_

_You have been the sweetest girl to me. I know that you and your dad don't always see eye to eye, but then again you have always been a Momma's Girl. I know you are only eight, but you have a long road ahead of you with out me._

_Believe me, my sweet daughter, I will miss you everyday. The good lord saw fit to take me before I believe you truly need me, for this I'm sorry. I didn't ask for this cancer, but it was in his plan. Just please tell me you didn't give your Dad a hard time._

_Now you'll have to watch after James and Kelly. They are too young to understand, and even remember me. Help them as much as you can, especially Kelly, even though I don't doubt she'll be a Daddy's Girl, a girl always will need her mom. Also James, he's so mature, but he'll need someone to help him, like all men do. He'll slip up, and not be able to talk to his Dad, and I won't be there to help him. Be a good big sister and watch after him._

_Your Dad should give this letter when you're old enough, Bobbi. _

_You know, I never wanted to name you Bobbi-Lee, but your dad insisted. I countered and chose you a middle name, which is way you have four names. Be proud of having my name in yours. Darcey is a good strong name and it has served me well. My only hope is it will serve you well._

_It is getting late and I'm getting tired. I have one thing to tell you. Please do not look down on your Dad for this. You are not the oldest Burke, you are my oldest; your dad had a daughter with an ex before he moved down here. She's five years older then you, and he's supporting her. _

_I'm telling you because I don't think he will. He is not proud on what happened between her mom and him. You see they had just gotten married, and they had her. Well I guess things went south and she left him for another man and there were allegations thrown in both directions. To some it up she basically told him to leave and never come back, but would still take his money. It is still a source of pain for him, and every day on her birthday he just sits out on the back porch and watches the river flow by, and gets drunk. _

_Bobbi, if you ever decide to meet your sister, I wish you the best of luck. Your Dad wouldn't be a good source of information. So here is what I know, her birth name is Kayla Marie Burke, he Mom's name is Michaela Marie Annucci, might be going by the last name of Greene. She's five years older, blonde hair and blue eyed. She lives not far from Grandma and Grandpa Burke._

_Now my lovely daughter, mind your dad, and watch after your brother and sister. Please do not forget me, and always remember that I love you._

_Love,_

_Mom._

Bobbi-Lee folded up the letter and slipped back into the scrap book. Sighing she looked at her dad. She knew he carried a lot of pain, now she understood more, about it. Part of her was mad about what he did, and yet some part of her understood perfectly well why he did it.

She sighed and took the book and slid it back where it belonged. Leaving her Dad's room she stood in the hallway by herself.

"Merry Christmas, Bobbi," she said, "You've just got yourself an older sister who more then likely you work with."


	394. First Christmas Away From New York

Chapter 394 First Christmas Away From New York

The gifts were handed out and unwrapped, dinner had been served and eaten, all that was left was to sit around and relax. This hadn't been a typical, and yet it was a typical Christmas for Brooke and her family. They spent it with good friends and in some respect a second family. She enjoyed this first Christmas away from New York.

On she was standing on the patio of her mansion and looked out among her grounds, she was last in thought. That was where Rachel found her.

"What's on that plus sized mind of yours? Another donut?" Rachel asked.

Brooke shook her head, "It's December, and soon she'll be back."

Rachel stood next to Brooke, "I hate to tell you this, but I never liked her."

Brooke nodded, "She is a bitch. Thank god she was on an extend trip in Europe, and Marshall has been running interference for me."

Rachel nodded, "Well it is Christmas, smile, how often do you get to have all three of your daughters sober, and me in your house for Christmas?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, it was a great Christmas. I miss when the girls were younger and they would all dive in and open their presents. The looks on their faces were just so priceless."

Rachel nodded, "Brooke, you're thirty-five years old when will you stop being afraid of her?"

"When she is dead and buried."

Rachel nodded, "I think we should go inside and rescue poor Baldwin; he's surrounded by the girls."  
Brooke nodded and followed Rachel into the house. The living room looked amazing with five teenagers going through their stuff and Baldwin almost hiding in the corner. The Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner and with all its lights and tinsel shining in the early morning light.

Brooke smiled and sat next to Baldwin. He looked at her and smiled.

"You know what I miss about New York?" he asked.

"What do you miss about New York?" Brooke asked, back.

"The potential of a white Christmas, I miss the snow on Christmas Day, but really nothing compares to being right here with you."

She smiled, and leaned over and they kissed each other. It was a good day, after getting out of Betty Ford, Brooke started to note the days and found she was having far many more good days then bad days, and the bad days weren't even that bad.

"So what are you thinking about?" Baldwin asked.

"The fact we're heading back to New York tomorrow," she said, and glanced over to Rachel who was listening. The redhead mouthed the word liar at Brooke, and Brooke shot her a look.

Baldwin laughed, "It's only been four months I don't think you have much to worry about."

She shook her head, "The City might not have changed, but maybe I have."

Baldwin smiled, "Only change to you I can think of is, that you get more amazing everyday."

Brooke nodded, "Flattery will get you everywhere, including on the guest list for the New Years Eve Bash."

Rachel rolled her eyes, and then looked at her watch, "Well I have to get going."

"Why Rachel?" Brooke asked.

Rachel looked at Brooke, "I have to pack for tomorrow and so does Gabrielle."

Brooke nodded, "Okay," she said, and stood up. Walking over she hugged her friend, "Don't worry things aren't that bad."

Rachel snorted, "Try finding out your ex-husband is in town."

Brooke shook her head, "My ex-husband is in town."

Rachel nodded, "Sorry, I forgot," she said, and broke off her hug, "C'mon Gabrielle were heading home, we still have to pack."

Gabrielle stood up from where she was and rolled her eyes at her mom. "Do I have to leave now?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, now say good bye and gather your stuff."

Gabrielle nodded and started to collect her gifts. She greeted each of the girls and hugged them. Rachel nodded, and led her daughter out of the house. Brooke just shook her head and wondered what that was all about.


	395. Airports and Long Goodbyes

Chapter 395 Airports and Long Good Byes

It was like a convoy to the Airport. Lucas was in the lead driving Peyton's Expedition, which held his family, Angela and Haley's family. That was followed by Baldwin driving Fallon's Mercedes, with Brooke and her girls loaded aboard. Finally Rachel was in the drag position with Gabrielle.

Each car went to curb side check in and then pulled into a nearby parking lot. Lucas, Baldwin and Rachel entered the terminal, and looked for their parties. Rachel smiled when she saw Gabrielle in line and joined her to get her tickets.

Lucas stood over by the boarding gate entrance waiting for his family. He smiled as Peyton lead the group over. They had checked all their baggage except their carry-ons and were ready to go.

"So are you ready?" he asked Haley.

She smiled at her best friend. "Yes, it's been awhile since I've been there."

Lucas nodded and hugged, his best friend slash sister-in-law, "Hey Bubby, just take care of my family for me."

Haley nodded, "I wish you were coming along," she said, "I miss spending time with you in New York."

Lucas laughed, "Don't worry, Peyton will keep you company."

"Yeah, it should be fun."

Lucas nodded, "Nathan should be here to see y'all off."

Haley nodded, "He's in Seattle until just before New Years. Well it is his job."

"I know, I bet he hates not being able to see you off."

"I know."

Lucas smiled, "Take care of yourself."

Haley nodded and walked over to the security check point. Lucas looked at his oldest Nephew and smiled. James nodded.

"I know, Uncle Luke, watch after the girls," he said.

Lucas smiled, "You were also very smart."

James smiled, "I take after my Mom and my Godfather."

Lucas nodded, "Yes you do. Now go have fun."

James nodded, "See you in a week, Uncle Luke."

"In a week, James," Lucas said, and watched James go through security.

Brian said good bye quickly. The younger son of Nathan and Haley typically took after his Mom and was very quiet. He gave a meek wave and joined his brother and mom at the security check point.

Lucas looked at his sister, except for when she was little; she never travels outside North Carolina. Angela did get to see Europe when she traveled with their Mom.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked.

Angela nodded, "I'm nervous Luke, It's been years since I traveled, and I barely remember it."

Lucas shook his head and hugged his sister, "Just think of it as a longer version of the Charlotte Trip."

She nodded, "I wish you were coming too."

Lucas shook his head, "No Angela Baby, spend time with your friends, and the girls," he smiled, "Next year you'll be so busy you'll miss these things."

She hugged her brother and headed over towards the security check point. Lucas smiled at her and then turned to face his son.

"You want me to keep an eye on my sisters and Mom," Keith said.

Lucas nodded and laughed, "And also behave. Don't be doing anything you think about doing with Izzy."

"Dad, can you say that anymore awkwardly?" Keith asked.

Lucas shook his head, "No."

Keith nodded, "Don't worry, Izzy and I are just friends," he said, "I'll see you at New Years," and with that he walked away.

"That is what I'm afraid of, Keith," Lucas said, as his twin daughters came up to him.

"Ellie, I'll miss you and have a good trip," he said.

Ellie nodded, "Don't worry Dad, I'll behave. No craziness."

Lucas laughed, that was such an Ellie statement. "Yeah you better, and no wild partying."

Ellie nodded, "Okay," she said and ran off. That left Lucas with Kay. She smiled at him.

"Dad, why can't you come?" she whined.

"This is a trip for you, your brother, and sister, and Mom to bond."

Kay shook her head, "I want you to come too."

Lucas shook his head, "No I have stuff to do here. Have fun, see the city."

Kay hugged her Dad, "I'm going to miss you Daddy."

Lucas smiled and hugged his daughter. She broke off the hug and headed over towards the gate and joined her family, Rachel's family, and the Adam's Sisters. Lucas turned around and saw Brooke standing there and she smiled.

"Mister Popular today," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah," he said and looked over to where his children stood. Brooke nodded and grabbed his elbow. He turned and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll look after them," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Thank you."

Brooke smiled, "Lucas, you're a great Dad, and in all honesty I wished my kids dad was just as good as you are."

Lucas nodded, "Thank you, Brooke."

Brooke looked at the gate and over her shoulder to Peyton. She smiled, showing her dimples, "Well some one wants to say good bye," she said and left for the gate.

Lucas looked over and saw his three month pregnant wife walk up to him. She was just beaming. Peyton had always been amazed at the Dad that Lucas had become. She would often talk to Karen about it when her Mother-in-law would visit up in Tric, and she would say that was Keith's influence.

"Hey Blondie," he said.

"Luke," she replied and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her gently on her lips and took in the scent of her perfume and shampoo. He loved the way she smelled, and loved the feeling of her in his arms.

"Have fun in New York, and I'll miss you," he said.

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. His hand ran up and down her back, and he could feel the heat of her body against his hand. She was always warm to his touch, and he felt the longing for more then just holding her well up inside him.

"Whoa, slow down there," she whispered into his ear, "I feel it too, but can we save it for when it won't be rushed?"

Lucas chuckled and kissed her neck. "I'll hold you to that," he whispered into her ear and let her go. Lucas stood there and watched as Peyton went through security and joined the rest of the group as they headed towards the gate and their flight to New York. He really was going to miss her.

Baldwin came up and stood next to him. "Hey I'm going to miss, Brooke too," he said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, but this is the first time since we had the kids that both Peyton and all three kids will be gone."

Baldwin laughed, "Party at Luke's."

Lucas shook his head and laughed. The two men then turned and walked out to the parking area.


	396. Washington Square Park

Chapter 396 Washington Square Park

They came walking from the north, down by the Washington Mews. Clearing they could see the Arch that dominated the place they were heading. Peyton smiled at the arch got bigger as they got closer, and Keith started to remember the early memories of coming here. He remembered the fountain and the street performers. This was a good time for him.

They walked through the arch and stopped at the fountain. There was no water since it was shut off for the winter and was drained. They looked around the small park and nodded.

"We use to live over that way in Soho, and that is NYU," Peyton said, pointing things out.

Keith nodded and took a seat on the fountain's lip. "How far are we from ground zero?" Keith asked.

Peyton turned south and pointed, "That is the Freedom Tower that replaced the original World Trade Center."

The girls nodded, and looked around.

"No Basketball Court," Kay said.

Peyton shook her head, "No, there isn't a basketball court here."

"The place looks kind of run down, why couldn't I stay with Trin?" Ellie asked.

Peyton shook her head, "This is where I use to take y'all when we lived here to get fresh air. I just wanted to share a happy memory with y'all."

Keith stood up and placed his hand on his mom's shoulder. "Mom Thank you for bringing us here. I'm glad we came back here."

Peyton smiled, "Your welcome Keith."

Kay nodded and looked around, and looked her mom in the eyes, "I'm sorry too Mom, when you said Park I expected there to be a basketball court," she said.

Peyton nodded, she didn't know why she insisted on bringing her children here. The place held memories for her, but the kids were too young. She shouldn't have expected them to remember or have any fondness of it, but she wanted to see her kids together in this park one last time before they would split up and go their separate ways.

She and Lucas had nearly finished raising three individuals, so there was no doubt that they were going to head off and follow their different paths. Yet as a Mom she still wanted to hold them close, even though she felt them slipping away everyday. She rested her hand on her stomach and thought about number four, which was what she referred the baby as.

Ellie looked at her Mom and smiled. "Mom," she said.

Peyton looked at her younger daughter, "Yes, Ellie?"

"It's nice, and I'm sorry I didn't know how much this meant to you," Ellie answered.

Peyton smiled slightly. She didn't expect Keith to understand, but yet he was the first one to understand what the park meant. Ellie picked up on her feelings for this place, too. Kay, well recently if it didn't involve a basketball Kay wasn't interested, and that started to worry Peyton, as she knew it worried Lucas.

"You use to really bring us down here?" Kay finally asked.

Peyton nodded, "Every afternoon unless it was raining or snowing."

Kay nodded, "Why?"

Peyton sighed, "Well your Dad and I were both raised in Tree Hill, as you know."

The kids nodded, "Like we are," Ellie said.

"Right like y'all are being raised. Well we didn't want y'all to be raised solely indoors so, every afternoon I would pack y'all up and bring you here. You girls were only about a year old, at the most."

Ellie smiled, and Kay kind of hid her face.

"What did we do?" Ellie asked.

Peyton shrugged, "You girls mainly crawled around the blanket I would lay out or sleep, while Keith would run around the trees. They were good times."

Keith nodded, and sat down next to her. "Why did we leave New York?" he asked.

Peyton sighed, "We came to New York wanting to make it. I was trying to get into the Art Scene here, and Your Dad was working on his third novel, that is when we actually met Mister Stafford."

The kids nodded, and Peyton continued, "Well your Dad didn't really like the big city. He was and still is a small town boy, in his heart. He looked at how y'all were being raised and didn't feel comfortable about it. One night I found him reading, I know not unusual, but he was reading Fitzgerald."

Ellie shook her head, "Dad reads The Great Gatsby all the time," she said.

"It wasn't the Great Gatsby; it was a collection of Short Stories called Flappers and Philosophers. One story he kept coming back too was called the Ice Palace. One day when he was away with Mister Stafford, I read the story and understood why. Your Dad missed being home, the Ice Palace was about a girl who is bored with her unchanging southern life and meets and becomes engaged to a northern man, and finds she doesn't fit in and misses the south.

"Well that night we talked, and we both came to understand we missed home. We missed your Grandma, and Angela, and this wasn't life we wanted. That was when your Dad decided to become a teacher, and started looking into graduate schools. That was why we moved to Atlanta."

The three kids nodded. They never had explained to them why things happened, just that they happened. They all smiled.

"So what is next on the agenda?" Keith asked.

Peyton sighed and nodded, "Well Keith, ready to head to the Bowery?"

Keith nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

Peyton looked at her daughters, "Y'all set for the subway?"

The girls nodded, "Yes," Ellie said.

Peyton smiled, "Well girl's be careful meeting Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley," Peyton said, "C'mon Keith let's get going."

Keith smiled and followed his Mom east towards the Bowery. The girls smiled and headed towards the nearest Subway Station according to their map.


	397. A New York Past

Chapter 397 A New York Past

Three girls walked up Fifth Avenue from their hotel. They were all in their late teens and seemed to walk with a certain confidence. Two were about the same height and were brunettes, while the third was taller and a dirty blonde. The brunettes were dressed fairly fashionable, while the blonde was dressed more for comfort then look.

"You didn't tell me it would be this cold," Angela said.

Chase laughed, "I told you it would cold."

"Not this cold," Angela said.

Izzy laughed, "It's only thirty degrees with wind chill; it could be colder."

Angela shook her head, "I'm not from up here; it's cold to me."

Izzy laughed, just as she caught Chase freeze out of the corner of her eye. Izzy quickly followed Chase's line of sight and spotted who Chase was looking at. Shaking her head, Izzy knew what caused Chase to stop. Of all the millions of people in New York City they had to bump into these three.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," the blonde slender one in the middle said, when she spotted Chase and Izzy, "Look what the cat threw up, I'd never expect you two to show your faces back here."

Chase shook her head, "Still catty I see Aaren."

"Chase, my oldest and dearest friend, I see you've changed quite a bit, especially around the middle," the one called Aaren shot back.

"Really sharp there, I see you've been practicing," Chase responded.

"Well still sharp tongued as ever, I see rehab hasn't taken that from you."

Chase shook her head, "Just made me a better person."

Aaren laughed, "Yeah, right you're the same whore here as there as you were here; just you're what we always thought you were Trailer Trash."

"You still Cheerlead, Aaren?" Chase asked.

Aaren looked at Chase, "Yes I do; in fact I'm the Captain of the Squad."

Chase nodded and looked at Izzy. "So Aaren, how many games did you miss this season?"

"I haven't missed any, why would you care?"

Chase laughed, "I'm surprised, but then again you might have smartened up and started to wear knee pads."

Aaren took a second and then she got made and almost went after Chase. Her two friend s had to hold her back. "You think you're so big Chastity, when you have your goon and sister with you, but you're just a little bitch when you are alone."

Chase shook her head, "She was always easy to get going."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, she was, now what was the fight over again?"

Chase thought for a minute, "I remember, Aaren was being a whore and slept with my boyfriend."

Izzy nodded, "Following this Angela?" she asked, Angela nodded and then Izzy turned to Chase, "So if I remember correctly you snapped pictures of them and even some video and posted it on the net and in the school."

Chase nodded, "Yeah good days, plus considering it showed his short comings," she added air quotes and then turned to Aaren, "So how is McShortie?"

"Douglas is good, Thank you," Aaren said, near yelling.

"See, you were right Chase, she knows how under equipped he is," Izzy said.

Angela just shook her head, "Who are the other two losers?" she asked.

"Oh you mean Ione and Janelle?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah them."

"Just Aaren sycophants," Izzy said.

"Izzy, you're no better then Chase," the brunette on the right of Aaren yelled.

Izzy shook her head, "Janelle, just because you ended up naked, tied to a bed, and had your picture taken and posted online, doesn't make me a bad person."

"You were the one who posted those pictures," Janelle shot back.

Izzy smiled smugly and shrugged, "You were the one that nearly got me kicked out of school."

Janelle shut her mouth. Izzy and Chase looked at each other and laughed. Chase signaled and the three girls from Tree Hill started to walk away. Angela shook her head and looked at Chase, and then Izzy.

"Okay what was that all about?" she asked.

"Old rivals, and the past," Chase said.

"Basically, you met are Jessalyn, Daria, and Lexi," Izzy said, "Just there names are Aaren Porter, Ione Willard and Janelle Park. Pretty much from grade school Aaren and Chase hated each other, and the battle lines were drawn."

Angela shook her head, "You really do that stuff?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, all that happened," Izzy said, "Janelle trying to get me out of school, and me posting her compromising pictures on the net."

"Aaren screwing my lame ass boyfriend, and exposing his issues and them cheating," Chase said.

Angela shook her head, "I guess you two were mean girls."

Chase nodded, "Were, is the key word, I'm not that girl anymore."

Angela nodded, "I can understand that I wouldn't want to be like them anyways."

Chase laughed, "Angela, you are who you are and we love you for it."

Angela shook her head, "Why are they making fun of you going to rehab?"

Chase shrugged, "To them rehab is for quitters, their addictions are just as bad as mine is."

"Are, I thought you were clean?" Angela asked.

"Still an addict, and always will be," Chase said.

"So how do you deal with it?" Angela asked.

Chase sighed, "What ever doesn't destroy me only makes me stronger."

Angela nodded, "So where are we headed?"

"Saks Fifth Avenue, they have great window displays, it's a New York most see," Chase said.

Angela smiled, "Am I getting all the New York Must Sees on this trip?"

Chase laughed, "If you're good we'll even take in the Museum of Sex."

Izzy started cracking up, "That is interesting too."

Angela just shook her head. "Funny guys, really funny."


	398. Store Windows

Chapter 398 Store Windows

Standing outside the store windows the three teenagers found most of the rest of the families. Only people that were missing were Peyton, and Keith. Izzy pouted she was hoping to have Keith's arm around her. Yet it was good to be around her family and friends. She looked over and saw the NYPD Emergency Services Officers patrolling outside the store front windows. For her whole life she always knew the NYPD protecting these store windows.

"Hey Ellie, where is Keith and Aunt Peyton?" Izzy asked.

Ellie shrugged, "They went to this place called The Bowery."

Izzy nodded, "What's down there just a bunch of high priced condos."

Gabrielle turned and faced Izzy and Ellie, "Did they say where they were headed?"

Ellie nodded, "She once mentioned a Bleecker Street," she said with a shrug.

Gabrielle nodded, "She's showing him where CBGB's was."

"CBGB's?" Ellie and Izzy asked.

Gabrielle nodded, "Yeah the cradle of Punk Rock, until it was forced closed."

Izzy nodded, and looked at the window, "So Mom and Son are bonding over their shared interest in music?"

Ellie nodded, "I guess so."

Izzy and Ellie turned back to the window. Izzy looked over to her Mom who was standing in-between Rachel and Haley. For some reason Izzy could never figure out there was always tension between Rachel and Haley. So usually when they were together her Mom stood between them.

"This is so lame," Rachel said, "I didn't even do this when I lived in New York."

"Rachel, please some people have never experienced this before, and I like these anyways," Haley said.

"Watch it, you two; can't you just put your petty rivalries aside for a few days?" Brooke asked.

Rachel and Haley looked at each other. "She tried sleeping with my husband," Haley said.

"That was High School," Rachel said.

"What about the time when Nathan was in New Orleans to play the Hornets?"

"We were drunk and he was a loyal husband."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Would you two behave you're worse then my girls on a bad day."

Haley pointed at Rachel, "She started it."

Rachel stuck out her tongue at Haley. Brooke shook her head, "Where is Peyton when you need her."

Chase and Angela stood behind Trin and Kay. It was an interesting study in similarities and differences. Trin was like a younger version of Chase, while people could have mistaken Angela and Kay for sisters instead of Aunt and Niece. The four young women stared at the windows and took in the traditional Christmas scenes and thought about there meaning.

"You know this was the first Christmas that I don't secretly wished Dad lived with us," Trin said to Chase.

Chase looked at her little sister. "Did you just say what I thought you just say?" she asked.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, you heard right, I don't think I want Dad to be part of my life, anymore."

Chase shook her head, "What changed your mind?"

"I finally met him and came to understand what type of man he really is."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, its sucks."

Angela rested her hand on Kay's shoulder. The younger Scott looked at her aunt. The older one nodded.

"What's up?" Kay asked.

"You've heard you're being a bitch to everyone," Angela said.

Kay raised an eyebrow. "Where did you hear that?"

"I few people and I saw it or experienced it a few times."

"So I've been a bitch. You're a bitch more then I am."

Angela shook her head, "The difference is when I'm bitchy it usually has a reason, and also in some cases I've earned the right to be a bitch."

"What? Is this the whole thing about what Jessa use to say was the dead dad card?"

Angela shook her head, "No, it's I sweat and bleed myself on that court for three years, and I'm the leader of the team, so they allow me to be a bitch, when I need to be. You've just started, and haven't earned the right. Kay, you have great potential, don't let it get to your head."

Kay nodded, "I've really been that much of a bitch?"

Angela nodded, "Yes."

Kay nodded, "Wow, and I thought I was just PMSing."

Angela shook her head, "Just straighten up and fly right, or they'll not follow you."

Kay nodded and turned to look back at the window displays. Her emotions were mixed about what Angela told her. She had some hard thinking to do.


	399. Hangover of a Madman

Chapter 399 Hang Over of a Madman

Meanwhile back in Tree Hill it was pretty typical of a day. Karen looked over the café and missed her daughter. She knew that Angela had to spread her wings, but she didn't think she would be this emotional about it. On the other hand Angela was her baby and she complete expected to be emotional about her not being around.

What also bothered her was the college recruiters were starting to call. They all wanted to talk to her about playing basketball for them next year. Karen knew that Angela wanted to go to college, and she would play basketball. She also knew that Angela could do it on her own terms, since nearly birth she had a college fund set aside for her by her cousin and brother. Angela was also a smart and intelligent person, she knew they were playing a game, and she would play along only so far.

One thing that surprised Karen was the school Angela really wanted to play for hadn't been in contact since when the scout talked to her after that game. Karen knew Angela wouldn't be too happy.

The bells over the door rang and she looked towards it. Cade walked in and sat down at the counter. He wasn't wearing his signature hat, and seemed to be less then his normal self. Karen poured him a cup of coffee and placed it in front of him. He nodded and looked her in the eyes.

"Any bourbon to put in it?" he asked.

Karen looked at him and shook her head, "What's up, you're usually not this down?"

Cade shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know if you want to hear my problems."

Karen looked around the near empty café and shook her head, "You listen to my problems, and practically everyone else in this town, so who do you go to with your problems?"

Cade nodded, "I know, I'm just use to dealing with my problems on my own."

Karen shook her head, "Cade, that can get you sometimes in more trouble, then just swallowing your pride and asking for help."

Cade nodded, "That and the fact I've been on a two day bender."

Karen looked at him, "You never drink yourself into a stupor like this."

Cade shook his head, "I know, but I really miss Darcey, Karen. She'd know how to handle this."

"Handle what Cade? Help me out here, what is got you down. You never go on a two day bender because of Darcey."

Cade nodded, "You're right, usually it is only a one day bender."

"So what is it, Cade. We're friends let me help you."

Cade sighed, and took a deep pull of his coffee. "Well my oldest daughter is in Tree Hill."

Karen looked at him and shook her head, "The daughter you never talk about?"

Cade nodded, "Yes, my oldest, Kayla, from my first marriage."

"Why would she be in Tree Hill of all places?" Karen asked.

Cade shrugged, "Well she works for Brooke as her assistant, and under Bobbi-Lee."

"That has got to be awkward," Karen said.

"As far as I know, Bobbi-Lee doesn't know about her."

Karen nodded, "So what does she want, and why now?"

Cade shrugged, "I guess she wants to get to know me."

"You said you considered her a failure, is that true; is she a failure?"

Cade shook her head, "No Kayla isn't the failure; I'm the failure. Her mom didn't want me in their lives but wanted the child support. I just couldn't take it so I moved down here. I came really for the engineering jobs in Wilmington, but on a whim I took the fire exam and god knows how many years later I'm a here."

"Where does Darcey fit into this?"

"I met Darcey, believe it or not in this café. We bumped into each other. I was twenty-nine years old and she was twenty-seven, your boy Lucas was just ten years old, and he was chasing around that girl."

"Haley," Karen said.

"Yeah, and they would make me smile, and also it would break my heart knowing I couldn't have that. Darcey changed all that, three years later we were married and had Bobbi-Lee, and we tried but it took a few years to have Huck, and Kelly followed soon after."

Karen smiled, "So what are you going to do about Kayla?"

Cade shrugged, "I told her in Charlotte that she could get to know me but stay away from my kids. They have had enough stress and confusion as it is, never mind adding, Kayla to the mix."

Karen nodded, "Why didn't you tell them about Kayla?"

Cade sighed, "Darcey and I said we would when Kelly was old enough. Unfortunately Darcey died of cancer when Bobbi-Lee was eight, Huck was three and Kelly two. I just could never tell them, priorities changed."

Karen nodded, "Well I think you're going to have to do it soon. Bobbi-Lee is not a stupid person, and she'll figure it out soon enough, and when she does, there will be hell to pay."

Cade nodded, "I know, she's so like me in that respect."

"What stubborn?"

"And hot tempered."

"I've seen you lose you temper."

Cade shook his head, "Believe me it an't pretty."

Karen laughed and reached for the coffee pot, "Refill?"

Cade nodded, "Sure."


	400. Rockerfeller Center

Chapter 400 Rockerfeller Center

Rockerfeller Center had a central figure of an ice skating ring. It was also fun for people, especially tourist to skate on this well known ice. Very rarely did the Adams Girls, who could ice skate, would skate here, but to today was different and they had Angela Scott with them.

Chase slide to a halt and looked at Angela as she picked herself up from the ice, again. "I thought you said you could Ice Skate?"

Angela shook her head, "I roller blade, I thought it would similar."

Chase shook her head and looked to Izzy that just skated over. "She thinks roller blading is similar to ice skating."

Izzy shook her head, "The motion maybe, that's about it."

"Well other than my pride, nothing is hurt," Angela said and steadied herself.

"Let's go, you'll get cold if you stand still," Chase said.

Angela shook her head, and they started off slowly to let Angela get use to the ice skates. The three girls were soon laughing and enjoying their time together.

"So where did you two learn to skate so well?" Angela asked.

"I guess are mom wanted us to know how to ice skate, more likely figure skate," Chase said.

Izzy started to laugh, "Yeah, what didn't we do? Ballet, tap, and figure skating, then the whole cheerleading thing, it was crazy Angela, we were constantly on the run."

Angela nodded, "I know what you mean; my mom put me through all the things."

"Where did basketball come from?" Chase asked.

"The funny thing was, I watched Lucas shoot around, and he would take me to talk with Papa Whitey about my Dad. The one thing they all had in common was basketball. One day on the River Court I found this old basketball and took a shot, and made it. They laughed, and I tried it again. I've didn't make a second shot that day. But I guess I was hooked and Papa Whitey saw some talent and suddenly I was being taught the game, and playing."

Chase laughed, "So the game is just away to stay in touch with your dad?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, and it brought me close to Lucas," Angela said, and caught something out of the corner of her eye, "Watch out."

Angela quickly pulled Izzy out of the way as three streaks raced by. Setting herself back to being stable, Angela looked at the three people as they skated back into view.

"I see you're friends are back," Angela said.

"Joy," Chase said.

"So we meet again, Chase," Aaren said.

Chase shook her head, "Not by choice."

"Well what are you doing back here?"

Chase smiled, "Let's see, because my Mom's company is here and I'm the heir designate to it."

Aaren shook her head, "I don't believe you Chase," she turned to Izzy, "You're the more sensible one Izzy, maybe I can talk to you."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Aaren?"

"You left, and now all you have to do is stay away, with you guys and Fallon gone, I'm it. This is my town and my people, and you guys are not welcomed back."

Angela skated forward, "Who they hell do you think y'all are?"

Aaren laughed, "Had to bring one of your new southern hick friends with you?" Aaren turned from Chase to Angela, "I'm Aaren Porter, of the Manhattan Porters and who might you be?"

Angela shook her head, "I'm Angela Scott and I'm unimpressed."

One of the girls skated forward, "You said Scott right?"

"Shut up Ione," Aaren said.

"Aaren, this might be important," Ione said.

"How important?"

"Very important," Ione shot back.

"Go ahead, if you must insist," Aaren said.

"You said you're name is Scott, right?" Ione asked.

"Why should I answer you?" Angela shot back.

"Please humor me."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Yes Scott is my last name."

"You're from North Carolina, right?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I'm from a small town named Tree Hill."

Ione laughed, "You're related to Haley James-Scott."

Angela looked at her weird. "What? That is what you wanted to know? Like that is a big secret, she's been in my life since birth; she's my brother's best friend and my cousin's wife. You could have just asked, god, Chase these New York people are pains."

"Hey don't talk to Ione that way. She's just asked a simple question," Aaren said.

Angela shook her head, "This is straight to your face, Aaren. You come around not once, but twice, and start trouble with my friends, and you expect me to be nice to your friends. I think not, there is a limit to southern hospitality."

"Who the hell you think you are?" Aaren asked.

"Some one who will not engage in a battle of wits with someone who is unarmed," Angela said, and turned to Chase, "I think I'm done skating I'll see you back at the suite."

Angela skated away. Izzy laughed and set to follow Angela.

"Have a nice life Aaren, I wish I could say it's been real but no," Izzy said.

Chase skated by.

"Chase, what do you have to say?" Aaren asked.

"We have art in order not to die of the truth," Chase said and skated off, to joing her sister and Angela.

"Huh?" Aaren asked.

"Nietzsche," Ione said.

Aaren nodded and looked at Janelle.

"What?" Janelle asked.

"Your Mother still works for Davis Enterprises correct?" Aaren asked.

Janelle nodded, "Yeah, she works in the business office on the CEO's Staff."

Aaren smiled, "Interesting," the two other girls nodded, "wouldn't it be very interesting if some information was leaked to the Davis Enterprises' gossip circle?"

Ione and Janelle mused over the thought their friend spoke out loud.

Janelle nodded, "Yes very interesting," she said as she took her blackberry out and started to write an e-mail message.


	401. I Need A Favor

Chapter 401 I Need a Favor

Rarely did he get peace. He was starting to pack his things since he was moving soon after the New Year. So much had changed since he moved down here and started life a new. He met a great woman, and her three great children, and fallen in love with her. Now when the year changed he would be moving again and taking up residence with her. Hopefully his daughter could integrate herself in with the dynamics of the three girls of his soon live in girl friend.

One thing Baldwin did find funny about this place was not many people locked their front doors. People seemed to walk in all the time. He was just not so comfortable with that. He heard male foot steps walking through the house; he knew right away they were not Fallon's. She was supposed to be at work manning the phones and taking messages.

He looked up at his office door and standing in the doorway was Lucas Scott. His favorite author and the man that made him choose to move to Tree Hill but his prose he wrote about this place. He was also one of the few men that Baldwin would consider a friend.

"Hey Luke, you know you guys creep me out on how you just walk into each others houses," Baldwin said.

Lucas shrugged, "We've always done that. It's weird I know, but it just sort of happened."

Baldwin sat down behind his desk. "Have a seat."

Lucas nodded and sat down looking across the desk at Baldwin. "Packing? Are you leaving us already?"

Baldwin shook his head, "Just relocating after the first of the year."

Lucas nodded, "Moving in with Brooke and her girls?"

Baldwin nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe that I'm doing it either. She's such a great woman, and her daughters are great. I just hope I can bring something to that dynamic, and I hope Fallon can fit in."

Lucas stretched, "Well according to Peyton, Fallon is a hard worker; she just had to be motivated. It seems to be working out, but when you really only have three acts I don't think it would be that hard."

"Three acts already?" Baldwin asked.

"Yup, three."

"Haley and who are the other two?"

"Peyton put Brian's band under contract so they could play for Haley, and in order to get a producer she had to put him under contract."

Baldwin nodded, "So are they any good?"

Lucas shrugged, "The Producer, is Chris Keller, he comes with baggage."

Baldwin nodded, "I heard some sort of sex scandal which cost him his contract and his marriage."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, and Brian's band is still just a cover band."

Baldwin nodded, "So that brings us down to why you're here."

Lucas sighed, "Can't I visit and make small talk?"

Baldwin nodded, "Yes, and we've done it several times, but remember I'm good at reading people. You came in here to talk business, you're body language gave you away."

Lucas sighed, "I did, and I promised I would never do this but I need to ask you a favor."

Baldwin nodded, "Okay, what can I do?"

"Okay," Lucas sighed, "Do you still have pull at the publishing house?"

Baldwin nodded, "Some, I still own it."

Lucas nodded, "Can you get the editor changed on my new novel?"

Baldwin looked at him. He then went into the draw and pulled out some paper work. He looked over the reports and dropped them on the desk.

"They assigned one of my best editors to your novel," Baldwin said.

Lucas nodded, "I know, and it shows in the novels we worked on together."

Baldwin nodded and sighed, "So why do you want your editor changed?"

"Let's just say that there is a personality conflict between the editor and my wife."

Baldwin laughed, "If Momma an't happy no one's happy?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes basically."

Baldwin just kept laughing and shook his head, "Sure, I'll see what I can do."

Lucas nodded, and stood up, "Thanks."

Baldwin nodded, "You're welcome."


	402. The Bowery

Chapter 402 The Bowery

There they stood on the corner of The Bowery and Bleecker Street. They stared at an old storefront that held a clothing store. The Mother and Son just stood there and stared. Time had changed much of the area, and the place was not the same from when the legends and the stories were told of this address, 315 The Bowery.

"So this is where it was?" Keith asked.

Peyton nodded. "Yes, that storefront was Country Blue Grass and Blues, CBGB's."

Keith looked around and shook his head, "This doesn't look like a place that punk would have been nurtured."

Peyton laughed, "They changed the place, and made it more high class. But the story goes that this was the cradle of punk rock."

Keith looked around, "So this place was special?"

"The house bands that played here in the seventies became legends, the first wave was born here, Ramones, Television, the Patti Smith Group, Mink Deville, The Dead Boys, The Dictators, The Fleshtones, Richard Hell & The Voidoids, Blondie and Talking Heads. This was one of the few places were unsigned bands could play their own music."

Keith smiled, "Was this place what inspired you at Tric?"

Peyton shrugged, "All people that love music want to share it with other people that love music, Keith."

She looked over the story front, "Nothing can replace CBGBs. No one can replace Hilly Crystal. The music world was lessened the day this place closed, and lost one of its champions the day he died. The Bowery wasn't the same after it closed."

Keith nodded, "How many times have you done this? Come to this corner and look at that building?"

Peyton shrugged, "Too many times to count. When we lived up here, I would make this trip at least once a week."

Keith looked at his mom, "Music is really that important to you?"

Peyton nodded, "It changed my world. It helped me through tough times, it saved me in dark times, he gave me hope, music if let be, can change the world, one person at a time."

Keith looked at the store front. "Why don't I remember being here?"

"Simple, I never brought you or your sisters here. Only your Dad knew I would come here. Your Dad is a lot of things, but he was sensitive to my needs, he would come home from working with his editor and watch y'all and allow me to be myself."

Keith nodded, "That's why the Washington Trips and Dad's Thursday Nights?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes, things we have to do."

Keith looked over the street, "What does Dad do on his Thursdays?"

Peyton sighed, "He does something that needs to be done."

Keith looked at her. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No, that is for your Dad to tell you, when he is ready."

Keith nodded. Peyton looked at her watch, and shook her head.

"C'mon, we're going to meet everyone for lunch in Little Italy."

Keith nodded. "Whose idea was it to have a group lunch?"

They started to walk towards Little Italy, "What are you complaining about; you'll get to spend time with Izzy."

Keith shook his head, "Izzy and I are just friends."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, just keep telling yourselves that."

"What ever, Mom," he said.

She slapped upside the head, "Don't what ever me, I was what evering people before you were a concept."

"Ewe! I really don't want to know about your sex life, mom."

"That's good because I wasn't going to tell you anyways about it."


	403. Called Out

Chapter 403 Called Out

It was like a Monday in the office. Brooke wasn't around so the people were nice and relaxed and went about like it was still part of the holiday. Bobbi-Lee walked through the office and looked around. Rachel's people were really enjoying their time away from The Red Devil as they called her. Bobbi-Lee laughed, knowing that she was referred to as the Red Angel. That was a reflection of their management styles, the personal design staff of Brooke's answered to Bobbi-Lee but she didn't lord over them. The office staff and the other design staff answered to Rachel, and she liked to Lord over her people.

Finally Bobbi-Lee walked into the area she was responsible for. She was the senior person present so much of the day she was trouble shooting. Finally she would get a moment to herself and enjoy a nice cup of coffee.

She walked into her space and crashed in her chair. Looking over the sketch she had on the drawing board she smiled. Turning around she saw Kayla standing there with a mug of coffee.

"I figured you'd be getting this soon, so I went ahead and made you one," Kayla said, and placed it on Bobbi-Lee's desk. The young red head looked up at the older blonde.

"How are you doing with your tasks today?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Kayla nodded, "I got done what I needed to get done."

"Then have a seat, Ms. Burke," Bobbi-Lee said, and watched Kayla stiffen up.

After a moment Kayla relaxed and looked at Bobbi-Lee, "What did you call me?" she asked.

"By your last name, you see you never changed it from your birth name. Even though professionally you use your step-dad's last name, you still have to give us your real name."

Kayla nodded, "I thought I was so slick."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "You were, until we talked about Christmas plans. You mentioned Uncle Brendan's son Liam, who died of leukemia. Too many details rang too close to my own family. I remembered my Mom kept a scrap book of stuff involving my family so I looked at it yesterday."

Kayla nodded, "So what did you find?"

"A Letter from my late Mom to me, which told me I had a sister about your age."

Kayla sighed, "May I sit down?"

Bobbi-Lee signaled to the chair. Kayla sat down and looked across the desk at her now out in the open younger sister.

"So did you come to this company because of me, and wanting to find you family?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Kayla shook her head, "The story Rachel told was true. I was looking for a new challenge in a new field. Marcy, who is my cousin through marriage, sent my name to Rachel. It was just a bonus that it was here in Tree Hill and I wanted to find and meet our Father."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Please do not call him that. He is my dad, not yours."

"Because of my Mother's choices, not because of his, believe me Bobbi-Lee I know the story better then you."

"How so? My Dad was down here since you were two years old."

"I lived it, and believe it or not so did Uncle Brendan and Uncle Conner. They knew exactly what our father did and why he did it."

"So you didn't choose this company because of me?"

Kayla shook her head, "No, I was shocked when you walked into that conference room. I just thought I would be working for one of the best designers in the country, and not have my direct supervisor be my younger half-sister."

"Did you know about me, JL, and Kelly?"

Kayla shook her head, "I knew he was married and had more children, only names I knew were Bobbi and James. When I got down here I figured out you were Bobbi and Huck was James. I don't remember hearing about Kelly."

"So what do you want?"

"I want to know my family."

"So get to know us?"

"But I promised our dad that I would stay away from you and Huck and Kelly."

"Well get back to work; and we'll take it from there."

Kayla nodded and left Bobbi-Lee alone in her office. Bobbi-Lee turned to her desk and picked up a picture and looked at it. She started to feel tears well up. Her whole life she always thought she was the oldest, that special position where everyone looked up to. Now it seems that she was wrong, and some parts of her felt that her life was a lie.

She put the picture of her family down. It was the last picture taken of them as a whole. Darcey Burke would soon fall ill and not recovery from the cancer she knew she had. With in a year she would be dead leaving a husband and her three children. Bobbi-Lee was eight when she died. That was the first time her life didn't seem like her own.


	404. Little Italy

Chapter 404 Little Italy

The group all collected in an Italian Restaurant in Little Italy as planned. They all waited outside until everyone showed up and Brooke led directly indoors. The Host greeted Brooke by first name and showed them to their table. He was generally very flattering and passed out menus to everyone.

Brooke smiled and looked across the table at Peyton.

"So come here often?" Peyton asked.

Brooke laughed, "I found this place when the girls were little and I was starting out. Some of the best Italian food I've ever had, and they treat me like a normal regular customer and not some big shot like other places do."

"I thought I brought you here once, P. Scott," Brooke said.

Peyton shrugged, "Brooke, there are very few things I remember about that year, I'm sorry," Peyton said, telling only part of the story, her mind only blocked out things that happened with Brooke during her time in New York.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, there are whole parts of my life I don't remember either."

Brooke smiled and looked at the others around the table. She was able to see the little clicks within this group. Chase and Izzy sat next to each other, with Keith next to Izzy. Angela had Kay next to her, while James was next to his mom. Brian was sandwiched between Gabrielle and Trin, with Ellie next to Trin. Rachel was at Brooke's side and Haley was next to Peyton.

Peyton nodded, and Brooke smiled, "So Peyton, how has your trip through lower Manhattan been?"

Peyton nodded, "It was a trip down memory lane," Peyton said dryly, reflecting on how the girls were uninterested in Washington Square Park, but knew that Keith did enjoy visiting the spot of CGBGs.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, it is." She looked around; Haley noticed that ever since they got to New York Brooke has been looking over her shoulders.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, why Haley?"

"Just seems that you've been looking over your shoulder a lot since we got here."

Brooke shook her head, "Maybe I'm just a little bit paranoid. Not use to New York anymore."

Haley gave Brooke a look. Haley knew Brooke was lying about something. She just couldn't place a finger on it.

"So Angela, how was your first time ice skating?" Haley asked.

"It was fun, different from roller blading. Once I got the hang of it, I started to really enjoy it."

Haley nodded, "Anything else exciting happen?"

Angela was about to say something then she winced in pain and kept her mouth shut. "Nothing, just enjoyed the shopping, store windows, and the ice skating."

Chase chose this time to chime in, "That reminds me Angela, we have a boutique to check out."

Angela looked at Chase, "Why?"

Chase smiled, "Well when we get back there is the New Years Eve Bash that my Mom is throwing."

"So?" Angela asked.

"You're such a man sometimes, Angela."

"Hey!"

Chase laughed, as did a few others at the table. "It is going to be a big bash, and it is formal. So Angela, you're going to need a dress to knock you're date's socks off."

"Chase, how do you know I'm bringing a date?" Angela asked.

Chase shook her head, "C'mon, this is not only the Cloths Over Bros New Years Bash, but it is also the launch party for Peyton's album and the announcement of Haley's new album. It's going to be an event and you'll want to look good. Anyways we know you're bringing Rhett."

"Why would I bring Rhett?"

The table erupted in laughed, "C'mon Angela, we all know you're bringing Rhett. Just like Keith and Izzy are each other's guests. The question is with Kizzy over there is who's VIP Pass do they use?" Chase said.

"Chase," Brooke said, "You're making Angela uncomfortable, not to meantion Keith and Izzy."

"Yeah, Chase, Keith and I are just friends," Izzy said, whacking her sisters shoulder.

"If that's your story," Chase said.

"Hey," James said, "If they want to be just friends then let them."

Chase turned to the oldest Scott Boy, "Well that reminds me, I'm going to have to go shopping with Ashlyn."

James nodded, "Have fun," he said looking Chase dead in the eye.

"You're no fun James," she said.

James smiled, "Unlike my Cousins, I have no problem admitting that I have a girlfriend."

"Hey James, I had a girl friend, her name was Jessalyn. Right now I'm hanging with a friend."

James nodded, "Yeah I kiss my friends all the time. Anyways Jessalyn wasn't a girl friend she was a leech."

Keith shot daggers at James, "She was still my girlfriend."

"Yes, she was, and she wasn't good for you," James said, "No one really liked her either."

Keith nodded, "So she was still my girlfriend."

"That we can't deny," James said, and turned back to Chase, "It would be nice for you to go shopping with her, too."

Chase nodded, "Thanks James," she turned to Angela, "Sounds like we have a girl's day planned."

Angela nodded, "I guess we do."

Chase turned to Haley, "So what are you going to call the new album?"

Haley shook her head, "I'm not sure. I don't even have a track listing yet."

Kay smiled, "You've got to have Halo on it."

Haley looked at her older niece. "Of course it will have Halo on it."

Kay smiled, "That is my favorite song by you, Aunt Haley."

Ellie laughed, "What else would you put on it?"

"Like you care, Ells, you hardly listen to music," Keith said.

"Keith, I'm just trying to have a conversation with my Aunt here."

Keith was about to reply when the waiter came up.

"Hello, I'm Antonio, and I'll be your server for this afternoon, can I start you with drinks?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Keith as he had turned red with frustration, and they all laughed. Brooke turned to the waiter and smiled and asked if he would come back in a minute so everyone could claim down. Which he agreed to, and this gave the party a moment or two to claim down so they could have a good Italian Meal.


	405. One On One

Chapter 405 One On One

On the River Court the world seemed to be a much simpler place. Ashlyn stood there and reflected as she worked on her cross over dribbles and movement. She's been bored since Angela and most of the girls went away for the break. Her Aunt drove her back to Tree Hill to give her a day away from Brett and being a Mommy. She thanked her aunt but now all she wanted was to spend time with her daughter, usually she would jump at the chance to be a teenager, but there was nothing happening, so she fell back into Mommy Mode.

"I'd figure you'd be in Bear Creek," Kelly Burke said, as she walked onto the River Court.

"I'd also figure you'd be tagging along with Huck," Ashlyn answered.

Kelly shrugged, "He's home pining for Chase to return."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, and he doesn't want to hang with me."

Kelly shrugged, "I guess he has his reasons."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, like he ran out of ways to not let me know he knows about Brett."

Kelly sighed heavily, "Yeah, how is my niece, by the way?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Brett is well. Did he tell everyone?"

Kelly shook her head, "He just blurted it out at a family dinner, with Chase and our Uncle Brendan there."

Ashlyn nodded, "So how did your Dad take it?"

Kely shrugged, "He's been distant, more distant then usual."

Ashlyn nodded, "He's always like this around Christmas. He misses your Mom."

Kelly nodded, "But it is worse this year."

Ashlyn nodded, "I don't know, Kells."

Kelly shrugged, "So Huckleberry hasn't shown me a picture of my niece; do you have a picture of her?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "I don't carry a picture with me, sorry."

Kelly nodded, "Yeah I figured, the way Maddie is."

Ashlyn looked at the disappointed sixteen year old. "Well if hang around for another hour, My Aunt should be picking me up and she'll have Brett with her. You'll get to meet her."

Kelly nodded, and looked at Ashlyn. "So one on one?" Kelly asked.

Ashlyn smiled, "Are you sure you're up to it?"

Kelly took the basketball from Ashlyn and smiled, "Yeah!"

Ashlyn smirked and nodded, "Okay, to fifteen, by ones, make it take it."

Kelly nodded, "I can live with that."

"I'm being generous; I'll even give you the ball first."

Kelly nodded, and took the ball. Ashlyn leaned off her, and the Kelly made a quick move and burned Ashlyn, for an easy lay up. Grabbing the ball she looked at the blonde and smiled.

"If you're going to play like that it will be easier then I think," Kelly said.

Ashlyn nodded, "So you've got jokes. Bring it."

Kelly took the ball and noticed Ashlyn played closer. A pressure defense, Kelly nodded, smiled and swung around and made a quick move for distance and set up a long range jump shot. It wasn't a pretty dagger that the Scotts would shoot but it rolled off the back board and into the hoop.

"So you have some skills," Ashlyn said.

Kelly winked, "I'm just getting warmed up."

This time Ashlyn was ready. She kept with Kelly as she moved. She would push in and Ashlyn would force her out of position. Next she would go outside and force her to take an off balance shot. The score was quickly tied and that was when Kelly quick handed the ball from Ashlyn and quickly scored.

They went back and forth for several more minutes. No one seemed to be able to gain an advantage. When ever Ashlyn seemed to pull ahead Kelly closed her down and tied it. When ever Kelly had the lead Ashlyn would rally and tie it. Eventually they called it a draw.

Ashlyn wiped some sweat from her eyes. "Where did you learn how to play?"

Kelly shrugged, "The Scott Half Court."

Ashlyn looked at her, "What?"

"When Angela started being taught the game, Keith would play against her, then they dragged Huckleberry into it, and since I was always around, I followed," Kelly said.

Ashlyn nodded, "So you've played basketball since you were seven?"

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, on this surface, and the Scott Half Court."

Ashlyn looked at her, "How come I've never seen you play, Angela mentioned you play, or even why haven't you tried out for the team?"

"Number one, it is simple, I've never played when you were around. Number two, Angela doesn't mention things unless you directly ask her," Kelly said.

Ashlyn laughed, "Yeah that is so true."

Kelly nodded and smiled, "Well yeah, and Number three, I really don't know."

Ashlyn sighed, "You did try out to be a cheerleader, after Jessa and Daria go into their accident."

Kelly shrugged, "Well I need to pad my extra curricular activities for college. It was Huckleberry's and Bobbi-Lee's idea. As you can see how good I was at try outs, since I'm not a cheerleader."

Ashlyn shook her head, "Kell, you should have tried out. We always are looking for talent."

Kelly shrugged, "Maybe I should have, but it is too late now."

Ashlyn nodded, "There is always next year."

Kelly nodded, "Yeah there is, and is this your Aunt?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, now remember one thing, just your first name and she's a girlie girl so no basketball."

Kelly shook her head, "Okay."

"Also keep this quiet."

Kelly nodded, as the two women walked over to the car. For the first time in a while Ashlyn smiled. Finally Brett would start to know her people.


	406. The Subway

Chapter 406 The Subway

After lunch the group split up again. They had places they wanted to see and to be with people they wanted to be with. Which was fine, there were only a few things they were to do as a group. This gave Keith and Izzy a chance to spend some time together and be what ever they were, because they wouldn't admit to being in a relationship, nor did everyone consider them just friends.

They hopped onto a subway heading up from Lower Manhattan to Mid-Town and Central Park. The car was somewhat packed so they stood up and held onto a pole. He had never been on a subway before so he was nervous, but she was a veteran of the sub-terrain transit system. Every so often he would look into her eyes and smile, and she would look back into them and smile.

He made her happy, truly happy. Every time she was around him she felt that he filled the holes that were in her. Never in her life and never with any other guy did she feel this way, and it was wonderful. She just hoped that he felt the same away about her.

Keith stood there and took in all the sights and sounds of the subway. It was different then what he was use too. It was so unique, he could probably just ride for hours and just take it all in, and it inspired him.

"So what does Keith Scott want to do with his life?" Izzy finally asked.

Keith shrugged, "It's simple; I want to play professional basketball."

Izzy nodded, "What is your Plan B? I know your Dad pushes you to have a Plan B."

Keith shrugged, "I'm not sure. I would love to do something with music, but I listen to my Mom and she's very jaded with the whole music industry."

Izzy nodded, "But she's doing it herself."

Keith nodded, "That is so my Mom, she's punk to the core, DIY."

"DIY?"

"Do it yourself. She'll make money on the label but, the artist that she has will be special and affect the world."

Izzy nodded, "I never pictured you for an idealist, or a poet."

"I have my moments."

The train had stopped at a station and a group of young kids not much older then they were and a guy in his twenties got on the car. They started heading uptown and Keith and Izzy watched them. They listened to the kids talk and he suppressed a smile, as they were so typical kids. That was when he concentrated on the older guy and listened to him talk with one of the kids, and heard them called him Coach.

"Basketball Team?" Keith asked.

The older guy nodded, "Yes JV, were on our way to a game."

Keith nodded, "Cool, good luck," he said.

"You play?" the Coach asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I do, a little."

The Coach nodded, "I can tell, forward I bet."

Keith nodded, "Yup, I'm a small forward."

Izzy smiled sheepishly, because now she seemed forgotten.

"Keith, our stop is coming up soon," she said.

"Okay," he said.

The Coach looked at him, "You're southern."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I'm from North Carolina."

The Coach nodded, "They're some great players that are coming out of North Carolina."

Keith smirked, "I know, I play with two or three of them."

The Coach nodded.

Izzy smiled, "This is our stop," she said.

"Hey nice talking to you, and good luck with your game," Keith said.

The Coach nodded, "Thanks, and good luck to you too."

Izzy lead Keith off the Train and up to the surface by the museums. She looked around and laughed at him. "You and basketball, I swear, I can take you to any place and you'll find someone to talk basketball with."

He shook his head, "Well what can I say?"

Izzy laughed, "Just that we're going to enjoy the walk in the park and talk about everything except basketball."

Keith shrugged, "Sure, you could tell me about The Sun Also Rises."

Izzy shook her head, "I'm your tutor, I just help; you have to do the work."

Keith laughed, "Well at least it isn't basketball."

Izzy nodded, "Well it isn't basketball."

"So where are we headed?"

"I feel like heading to Belvidere Castle. The view of the Great Lawn is beautiful."

Keith nodded, "Okay where is it?"

"It's just through the Rambles."

"Lead the way."

The young couple walked through the natural growth of the Rambles and arrived at the Castle. She led him through the museum there and he was bored. Finally on the terrace she made him stand by the stone rail. They looked out over the Great Lawn and The Turtle Pond.

The sun was just setting giving a warm glow to the vista before them. He pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her waste.

"I've always loved this view at this time of day," she said.

"Yes it's beautiful," he said, and kissed her next, which caused her to moan, "But not as beautiful as you."

She smiled, "You keep talking like that, and you'll make people think you're my boyfriend."

"Right now I don't care," he sighed in her ear.

She sighed, "Keith, we can't do this."

He stopped and looked at her, "Are we going through this again?"

She shook her head, "No, I want to be with you, you want to be with me, you asked to give you time to straighten your head out, which I gave you. It seems your head is screwed on straight, so what is it going to be?"

Keith stood there mouth agape. "Izzy, what do you want me to say?"

"Simple, what I want to hear, is that you are the boy for me, but I can see you are not ready."

"Izzy," Keith said.

"Keith, I shared my favorite place in the whole city with you. All I want is for you to let me in and just say what you want. Until then I'm not sure, about us."

Keith shook his head, "Izzy, I don't want to lose you."

Izzy shook her head, "You're not losing me yet, Keith. But if you're not careful you might just lose me," she said and walked away, leaving Keith staring off into Central Park, and the setting sun.


	407. Darkened Doorsteps

Chapter 407 Darkened Doorsteps

Rain usually darkens some ones day, but what does it do when your day was already darkened. Huck sat on his back porch and watched the river flow by, this was his dad's favorite past time, yet what does he get from it, Huck wondered. The tall red head wonder how he was going to approach one of his best friends about the child they had together. So he figured he would do what his Dad did and sit on the porch, watch the river and think.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and he turned and looked. Standing there was a brunette but not the one he wanted to see. He shook his head and sighed.

"Fallon, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said.

Huck shook his head, "Why should I give you the time of day? You'll just use it against me."

Fallon ended up on the porch, and walked over towards Huck. She ended up leaning against the railing looking at him. He just pulled his Dale Jr. Hat down over his eyes and sighed.

"Because I'm here to talk to you about Chase," she said.

Huck nodded, "Someone you claim is a friend."

Fallon nodded, "She's my friend; admittedly we're not as close as we were, but this is a different world and she's a different person."

Huck nodded, "And you'll be the one to know."

"Yes I would, Chase, Izzy, and I were known as the Three Musketeers. We were inseparable. When her Mother moved them down here to this back water, something changed inside Chase. She's not that girl anymore, she nicer and softer. Yet I see she still could be the mean girl."

Huck shook his head, "So how does that affect anything?"

"Huck, you've made her a better person, and she's willing to accept anything from your past, even the fact that one of your best friends is an ex-girlfriend."

Huck shrugged, "So what are you saying Fallon?"

"Maybe you should talk to Ashlyn, and find straighten out the tension between you guys. I want Chase to be good, she deserves that."

Huck shook his head, "Why do you even care Fallon? All you've been doing since you got here is look to cause trouble and party, what does mine and Chase's relationship even matter to you?"

Fallon sighed, "If Chase can succeed then maybe there is hope."

Huck looked at her strange, "What does that mean?"

"Something you should talk to Chase about. Also you should talk to Ashlyn and get that sorted out. You're a great guy, and Chase needs someone like you."

"What would you say if I told you fear is the mind killer?"

"Stop reading Frank Herbert," Fallon said, "Huck, remember; He who fears something gives it power over him."

Huck raised an eyebrow, "Who was that? Nietzsche?"

Fallon shook her head, "No it was an old Moorish Proverb. My Father had it hanging in his office."

"Had?"

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, had, now it has to find a place in Ms. Davis' house, since we're moving in when they get back from New York."

Huck nodded, "Have fun, Chase is tough in that house."

Fallon laughed, "You think that Chase will be tough on me. Hardly."

Huck shook his head, "Have fun," he said and went into the house.

Fallon shook her head and reached into her purse and took out her cell phone. She pressed a button and send. The number went right through as promised; speed dial was a great thing. Fallon smiled devilishly.

"Hey it's Fallon," she said, "Yeah, I talked with him, and he wouldn't spill," a pause, "I so agree he's not fit for her. Well they are in love," she paused and pulled the phone away from her ear, "I know there is no such thing as love, it's all just lust," Fallon started to play with the chipped paint on the railing, "Yes, I know she would be the prefect heir to the company, I know I have to get her focused on that track. I know you're a flatter, but I've always seen myself running the family business, Chase was never focused into doing it," a pause, "I know she's so soft handed with them. My nannies kept me in line. Competition? What competition? Chase and Izzy effectively eliminated her socially, and then she had the decency to get into a car accident. So she does have a cold blooded streak in her. Well I'll talk to you later when you get down here," Fallon hung up the phone and headed out towards the waiting Mercedes SUV. She was glade she wore flats to talk to Huck, since the drive way was gravel.

"Savages," was all Fallon said as she drove off.


	408. The Met

Chapter 408 The Met

Two blondes stood in the small room and stared at the paintings on the wall. The place was well lit and they were alone. Finally they took a seat on the bench and just stared at the painting on the wall. Finally the older blonde turned and faced the younger.

Peyton smiled at Kay. One of the few things they shared was their love of art. Their tastes were slightly different, but they really enjoyed the idea of art. Here in the Met, in one of the many portrait galleries they sat there and just stared.

"So how's New York so far?" Peyton asked.

Kay sighed, "I miss, Dad."

Peyton put her arm over her daughter and squeezed her hard. "I know you do, but are you having fun?"

Kay nodded, "Yeah, I've had fun, Ellie and I've not spent so much time together in a while. I also got to see a great art museum," Kay gave Peyton a sweet smile.

Peyton nodded, "I'm sorry, Kay."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Not spending time with you, like I wanted."

"Mom, why are you bringing this up?"

Peyton shook her head, "I don't know; I just feel bad that I've always been closer to Ellie, and not as close with you."

Kay shrugged, "I guess, it's okay, I've always had Dad."

Peyton sighed, "They'll be times in your life that you'll need your Mom, and I'm just wanting you to be able to talk to me."

Kay nodded, "Mom, why do you feel this way?"

Peyton shrugged, "Maybe, because I see you almost all grown up and at times I seem to hardly know you."

Kay just shrugged, "I don't know."

Peyton smiled, "You've always been a Daddy's girl."

Kay smiled, and nodded. Peyton knew that Kay was thinking of her dad.

"Ever since you were born, you've been a Daddy's Girl. When you fussed, I couldn't settle you, but your Dad could. You we're breast fed because I couldn't hold you."

"Ewe, I really don't need to know that."

Peyton nodded, "Kay, I want you to know, that you'll always be my girl, and have a special place in my heart."

Kay nodded, "So why did you ignore me for Ellie?"

Peyton sighed, "I guess I was being lazy or stupid, but Ellie was easier. She wanted me around, and you always seemed to want to be around your dad."

Kay looked at her Mom. "I went to dad, a lot of times because I felt that I couldn't go to you."

"Kay, I've always been open to talking to you."

Kay reached out and grabbed Peyton's left arm and turned it over. She ran a finger over a pale mark. "I was seven when you did this. You were in the bathroom; I came home and was looking for you. I found you there and was scared and I ran and got Dad."

Peyton nodded, and looked at the faint scar. It was her last attempt, it was when she was on the edge, and she thought she would fall. That was her darkest day in Tree Hill, she sighed. She always thought Lucas found her. Now she knew that it was Kay who found her.

"Kay, it was a bad time for me. I was weak, and selfish, that was the last time I even thought, or tried anything so stupid."

Kay nodded, "Still doesn't mean it hurts, Mom," Kay shook her head, "All I remember was the white tile was red with your blood."

Peyton nodded, and felt tears well up in her eyes. She took her oldest daughter and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry."

Kay buried her face in her mom's shoulder and started to cry. Mother and Daughter just sat there in a portrait gallery in the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art, with paints by the Dutch Masters. They had seemed to come to an understanding, about each other, about their past, and about whom they were to each other.


	409. Coach Can You Help

Chapter 409 Coach Can You Help

Having such a large house and it being empty was weird for Lucas. He would talk the time to wander through the rooms and see what there was to do. Normally he would be working on correcting papers, and planning for the next basketball game, but with the family out of town he burned through the work really quick. Now he was taking a break from the latest part of his novel, which was still playing out before him.

Finally he crashed down in the living room and sprawled out on the couch. It was another one of those days. The writing came easy, but he really missed his wife and children, and because of this he often wondered what would happen when in a few years the nest was empty, and they he would remember number four was on the way, and the empty nest would be a few years off.

Lucas picked his head up when he heard the front door open. He twisted into a sitting position and stood up. He looked through the door and saw Ashlyn standing in the front hall.

"Coach, I was hoping you were home," she said.

"What's up Ash?" he asked.

"Can you help me with something?"

Lucas shrug, "I can see what I can do," he gestured with his head to the living room, "Have a seat."

The young blonde sat down across from Lucas who returned to the couch. He looked at her and wondered what was going on in her head. Could it be that Angela was becoming friends with Chase Adams?

"Coach, I have something I need advice on and I respect your opinion. So can you help?"

"Ashlyn, you're going to have to tell me so I can see what I need to help you with."

Ashlyn nodded, and swallowed past the lump in her throat, "Coach, I have a daughter," she said.

Lucas looked at her shocked, "What? When? How? Why didn't I know?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "Yes I have a daughter. When I had her was the summer was about two years ago. How, well you know that answer. You didn't know because my mom didn't want people to know."

Lucas nodded, "How did you hide it?"

"It was easy, but when I hurt my knee it was easier."

"Your daughter is in Bear Creek?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes with my Aunt Charlotte."

"Wow, Ash; congratulations I guess. Who else knows?"

Ashlyn sighed, "Chase, Karen, Angela, Huck, James, and Huck's family, now you."

"So how long, has Huck known about his daughter?" Lucas asked.

"How do you know it was Huck?"

"I'm pretty sure; I can do the math and figure things out. So how long?"

"Since Summer, my sister told him."

Lucas nodded, "How about my sister, how long as she known?"

Ashlyn sighed, "She was in the hospital when she was born, and is her god mother."

Lucas nodded, "Understandable, I'm not happy she didn't tell me, but I can understand why. So how can I help you?"

"I've yet to talk to Huck. I should explain what was going on, not my sister, or Chase, or Angela, but me."

Lucas nodded, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe I should go public with my daughter."

Lucas nodded, "I think that would be a good thing. She'll never have to feel like she was a hidden shame. Your Mom was wrong for making you hide her. Don't let her grow up feeling that her Mom was ashamed of her."

Ashlyn nodded, "Even if I'll get cut off?"

Lucas sighed, "How long before they cut you off anyways?"

"When I graduate," Ashlyn said.

"So does it really matter?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "Not really, just I would rather have some place to go."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I know."

"How old were you when you became a Dad?"

"I was a sophomore in College, my wife and I had just gotten back together."

"How did you feel when she told you about Keith?"

"I still feel the impact of her hand on the back of my head. I kind of just blanked, but I never regret having Keith, the twins, or the baby on the way. I've also never hide the fact from people."

Ashlyn nodded, "So I should talk to Huck?"

Lucas nodded, "You should talk to Huck and talk to him first, before anything else."

Ashlyn nodded, "Thanks Coach," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Your welcome."

Ashlyn stood up and started to leave.

"Ashlyn," Lucas said.

"Yes Coach," she stopped and said.

"Don't worry, if any family understands about being young parents it is the Scott Family. Good luck and I think something can be worked out for you."

Ashlyn nodded.


	410. The Boutique

Chapter 410 The Boutique

Down the street she walked. She was completely unfocused on everything that went on around her. She had covered her eyes with sunglasses and kept her gaze from meeting other people's eyes. She didn't even notice other people looking at her as she walked down the street; every male seemed to lock onto her. Could they be looking at her because the way she carried herself some people wondered.

Angela looked on as Chase walked down the street. He friend seemed to relish the attention she was drawing as she walked down the cold street barely dressed. One thing you could say about Chase was that she was full of guts and vigor.

"She is nuts," Angela said to Kay.

Kay nodded in agreement, "Yes she is."

Just then Chase walked up and, Angela looked at her, "You are nuts, Chase."

"But I look good," Chase said.

"I would have to admit you do make an entrance," Kay pointed out.

Chase nodded, and looked around, "It takes hard work to look this good, but can we get inside it is cold out here," she said.

Angela chuckled. "Sure."

Chase followed Angela and Kay down the street. Angela and Kay were dressed for the winter and were trying not to draw attention. Chase on the other hand must have thought it was a summer heat wave out, and everyone looked at her.

"So Angela, what is the purpose of this trip?" Kay asked.

"Angela has to make Rhett's eyes pop out at the Launch Party," Chase said.

Kay looked around as they walked down the street. "Okay, shopping."

"I love shopping, Angela," Chase said.

"Are you sure I am the best one to take on this trip?" Kay asked.

"How often do we get to hang out?" Angela asked.

Kay nodded, "True."

They finally got to the Cloths over Bros boutique that Chase had in mind. Chase sent Angela and Kay in first; stir was caused, mainly because the way they were dressed. The Sales Woman looked down her nose, which is a funny statement, Kay reflected, because the Sales Woman had to look up to see into Angela's eyes.

"Ma'am, I don't think we would have what you are looking for," The Sales Woman said.

Angela held up her hand to stop Kay from saying anything. She then stepped forward.

"Miss, I would beg to differ. We are both planning to spend a large amount of money here, and she will find what she is looking for here," Angela said.

The Sales Woman looked up at Angela. She saw in Angela's eyes the burning fire of truth. The Sales Woman nodded, and held her hand out.

"Follow me, Ladies and we'll take a look at what we have," she said.

Angela and Kay followed the Sale Woman to the back on the boutique. She started showing them some clothing, but kept a snotty attitude. Also she kept showing the two women last year's fashions and clearance items. Of which neither of the two ladies liked what they were shown by the Sales Woman's, nor her attitude.

Across the boutique, Chase had come in and was also shopping. She had her own sale woman, but she kept glancing over at Angela and Kay shopping. Chase turned to her Sales Woman.

"What is with Rosalyn, Teresa?" Chase asked.

"I don't know, Chase. It seems that want to buy something, and it seems that Rosalyn doesn't think they have a lot to spend," Teresa, the sales woman, said.

"Teresa, could you give me a second," Chase said.

"Sure, Chase," Teresa said.

Chase walked from the tri-fold mirror where she was shopping towards where Angela and Kay were shopping. She stopped short of getting into Rosalyn's face.

"Excuse me, Rosalyn, why aren't you showing these ladies the latest fashion?" Chase asked.

"Chase, I don't think these Ladies Could afford the latest," Roslyn said.

Chase nodded, "Did you ask there price range? No, would be my guess. Teresa will handle these women, as well as me," Chase said.

"Chase, wouldn't Teresa be over worked?"

"Your right, so send Lexington over and she'll help out," Chase said.

"Yes Chase," Roslyn said, and walked away.

When Roslyn was out of ear shot Chase turned and looked at the two women.

"Sorry about that. Roslyn is an elitist old hag. She looked at you and figured that she'll sell you last years stuff at this year's price," Chase said.

Angela nodded. "Thank You."

"Welcome, being the daughter of the owner has it's advantages," Chase said.

A young Sale Woman walked over to the three girls. She stopped and faced Chase.

"Chase, Roslyn said that you wanted me to help you?"

"Yes Lexington, these two ladies need to be shown the best stuff in what ever price range they are looking in," Chase said.

"Sure," Lexington said.

"Lexington, this is Angela and Kay please take good care of them," Chase said.

Lexington turned to Angela and Kay and said, "Follow me Ladies. What exactly are we shopping for?"

Angela followed behind Lexington. "I want to blow this guys mind away at this big launch party on New Years Eve."

"Is that the Hoe's over Bros party?" Lexington asked.

Angela nodded.

"I know exactly what you would be looking for," The young sales woman said.

Later as Angela paid for her new dress, Chase came up with her purchases, with Kay following her.

"Thank You," Angela said, to Chase.

"Your welcome, I just couldn't see someone taken advantage of," Chase said.

"No problem," Angela said.

Chase was smiling and just nodding. "Well why don't I buy you to a cup of coffee," Chase said.

"I'll go for that," Kay said.

Angela nodded. The girls paid for their purchases and left together.


	411. Life In New York

Chapter 411 Life In New York

They were standing on the front steps of an icon. In the city of icons how could one think of anyone icon. This one was one of the oldest icons, opening in 1911 on Fifth Avenue between Fortieth and forty-second streets, stood the Main Branch of the New York Public Library.

"The Library Mom?" Ellie asked.

"I figured you would like to see the building," Peyton said.

Ellie nodded and took in the view of this iconic building, and the two lions that stood in front of them. Peyton smiled thinking of the past and looking at the Lions. She pointed to the south lion.

"That is called Patience, and the other lion is called Fortitude," she said.

"Patience and Fortitude?" Ellie asked.

"The story guys a Mayor of New York nicknamed those lions Patience and Fortitude because they were the virtues the citizens would need to survive the crisis that they were facing."

Ellie nodded, "Dad told you that?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, on our first night out in New York. Brooke was watching y'all and we went around just were tourist. We ended up under Patience and he told me the story of the two lions and their nicknames," she said and smiled.

"Ewe, you made out under the lions," Ellie said.

Peyton blushed, "Yes."

"I really didn't need to know that Mom," she shot back.

"Believe me; I really didn't want to share that with you."

Ellie shook her head, "I know more about yours and Dad's relationship then I want to."

Peyton nodded, "I forget you've read all of your Dad's books."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, and I was like ten when I figured out they were about us."

Peyton nodded, "You know College Ravens was written in this building."

"It was?" Ellie asked.

"When your Dad wasn't watching you, or at the publishers he would take his lap top and find a quiet table in the library. College Ravens was his fastest written book, and New York Ravens was started there."

Ellie nodded, "So this library is in the epic of Lucas and Peyton?"

"Yes it is," Peyton sighed, and then led Ellie across the street so they could sit on the steps of the library.

"El, how do feel about having your life spelled out in your Dad's books?"

Ellie sort of shrugged and looked at the people walking down the streets. "At first I was like wow; then I was mad, now I'm cool with it. How many girls can say that most of their life has been recorded for all times in a best selling book?"

Peyton nodded, "You know he would never tell who each person is based off of, unless they told him he could."

Ellie nodded, "I'm not going to change a thing, Mom."

Peyton smiled, "Just want your privacy?"

Ellie shook her head, "No, I couldn't care either way. As long as I know then it is cool."

Peyton nodded, "It is your choice."

Ellie smiled, "So do you like being back here in New York?"

Peyton shrugged, "It is some what cathartic, coming to terms with part of my past."

Ellie nodded and looked at her Mom. "Kay told you, didn't she?"

"Told me what?" Peyton asked.

Ellie shook her head, "About your arm."

"You knew as well?"

Ellie nodded, "Kay told me."

"Ellie, let me explain."

Ellie shook her head, and held up her hand, "I looked up the date and I have an idea why. It was him, Banks, wasn't it?"

"Ellie, please, let me explain."

Ellie nodded.

"I was doing well and I was seeing Syd regularly, then I got the phone call that they were releasing him. Well I tried to take it in stride, but he violated probation and started contacting me. I reported him and they went to pick him up, but he disappeared. Well a week later he contacted me directly, and tried attacking me," Peyton sighed, "Well he wasn't healed; he still was obsessed with me. I had been taking Krav Maga for a while, and he didn't expect it. He knew I had taken boxing, but he found himself down a flight of steel steps with a broken neck," letting it sink in, she looked Ellie in the eyes, "I was cleared because he attacked me, but the guilt of his death haunted me. On that day I was really weak and the dreams were haunting me, I just made a bad selfish choice."

Ellie nodded, "Why don't you cover your arms?"

"I chose to never live, with shame, fear, or guilt. So a slit my wrist, twice, I'm here and I'm stable. You know why?"

Ellie shook her head, "No."

Peyton nodded, "My family. You're Dad and y'all are what helped me through those dark times."

Ellie nodded, "So what was it like being young, in love and in New York?"

Peyton smiled, "Being Love and having Life in New York was great."

"Great?"

"It was like being in the center of it all."

Ellie nodded, "So why did you head back home?"

Peyton sighed, "Ellie, what I've learned is that all roads lead back home."


	412. Long Flights and Finding Runaways

Chapter 412 Long Flights and Finding Runaways

Two women sat in their seats and stared ahead. There were no direct flights from the air port near where they lived and their destination. Both had a similar look and a wedding ring on their left hand. At quick glance one would think they were sisters instead of aunt and niece, and best friends. The funny thing was the only difference between their age, which was only a few years, and the older one had lighter hair, but they were both still brunettes.

"I can't believe he supported her doing this," the one with lighter hair said.

The darker haired one shrugged, "He's always been on her side."

The First one shook her head, "Why would she run all the way down here?"

The second shrugged her shoulders, "How can you deny she would do this, she's your daughter and can be very willful."

"Just like her dad."

"She wouldn't know that because you kept her from him."

The first shook her head, "So where is this place she is living?"

"It's called Tree Hill; it's a small city on the Cape Fear River."

The first sighed, "Why would she retreat to such a small place?"

"The job was there. Remember she left her job to move over to Davis Enterprises."

"Yeah, I remember she told me. But why would such a big fashion company have an office down here?"

"I don't know I was even surprised when she told me that they were down here. I had to google the location just to find it."

The first nodded and returned to reading her novel, the paper back had the name "Lucas Scott" emblazoned on the cover, the Title was "Ravens Homecoming."

The second sighed, and they stayed silent until the plane landed. It had been a long day, over seven hours between flights and airports. The darker brunette rented a car and with their bags headed into Tree Hill. They found a hotel and checked in. In the hotel room they looked at each other and lighter brunette sighed.

"Where do you want to start looking for her?" The Darker Brunette asked.

The Lighter Brunette shrugged, "We could check the phone book and look around."

The Darker Brunette nodded and shook her head, "Well I saw that there was a café open nearby, I'm hungry, want anything?"

"No Marcy, I'm good," she said.

The Darker Brunette, aka Marcy, walked out of the hotel and walked to the café she mentioned. She looked at the door and read the name.

"Karen's Café, seems nice and homie," she said and walked in. She was impressed with the interior and took a seat at the counter.

"How may I help you?" Amy, who was working tonight, asked.

Marcy nodded, and looked at the menu, "I'd like the grilled chicken sandwich, and a bottle of water."

Amy nodded and went to the grill to get the order ready. Marcy looked around and took in the decorations. She noticed the posters and nodded.

"I use to listen to Haley James Scott," she said.

Amy came out from the back with the plate for Marcy, "Yeah, Haley use to work here in High School. She was the owner's son's best friend and now his sister-in-law."

Marcy laughed, "Yeah, so this is the model for Katie's Café in Lucas Scott's novels?"

Amy nodded, "Yes, it is, we're even on the tour. Are you here to see all the Tree Hill sights?"

Marcy shook her head, "No, I'm looking for my cousin slash goddaughter."

Amy nodded, "A Lucas Scott fan?"

Marcy nodded, "Yeah, she and her grandfather. But I don't think she came here for the Tree Hill Experience."

Amy nodded, "Well many people come back here for a shot at redemption, but not many."

Just then the door opened and the bells went off. Marcy turned around and was face to face with a tall lean muscled red head, with piercing blue eyes.

"Cade?" Marcy asked.

"What?" Huck asked.

"Hey Huck," Amy said, "You picking up for Bobbi?"

Huck nodded, "Yea, she sent me."

Amy produced a package and handed it to Huck. "Now Huck, stop letting Bobbi boss you around."

Huck nodded, "I will Amy," he said and paid for it.

"Excuse me, is your name Cade?" Marcy asked.

Huck shook his head, "No, my name is Huck."

"Huck?"

He nodded, "Please, excuse me Ma'am, I've got to go."

Marcy nodded and watched Huck walk away. Amy came back and smiled.

"Huck's a good guy, just in a lot of messed up shit," Amy said.

"Like what?"

"Nosie," Amy said, "Well Huck's mom died when he was three, and he's been running his family since his Dad works all the time. Not to mention, he's had his heart crush by this local girl. Now he's straightening his act out, and is dating this nice girl named Chase."

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"This is Tree Hill; everyone knows everyone else's business. Anyways Huck Burke basically grew up here hanging around with the Owner's daughter and grandkids."

"Burke you say?"

Amy nodded, "Yup Huck Burke, he leaves over on the out skirts of town. He's old man Cade has some land right on the river."

"Cade Burke?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah a transplanted Yankee. Great guy comes in her often for coffee. Personally I think he has a thing for Karen, but let's keep that between you and me."

Marcy nodded, and ate her sandwich. She paid for everything and walked back to the hotel. Her mind was churning around in her head. They say may you live in interesting times, well things just got very interesting.


	413. New York Marriott Marquis

Chapter 413 New York Marriott Marquis

The phone rang for the morning wake up call causing the two people in the room to grunt and groan. One popped up right away and headed right to the bathroom, this had become her routine over the past couple of months. She didn't get nauseous anymore but she did have to pee, she held back her hair and reset it into a messy bun.

After she was done she returned to her room in the suite. She crashed down on her bed face down. Looking over to the other bed the brunette had gotten up and went to the bathroom. It was becoming a morning routine, the blonde noted. When the brunette came back the blonde sighed.

"How long have you been doing this routine?"

"Since the classic," Brooke said, and lay down on her bed.

"Do you think you're?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not quiet sure."

Peyton nodded, "Would you mind if you were?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, especially not with Baldwin. It's just too soon, Peyton, I don't want him to think I'm trapping him."

Peyton shook her head, "Brooke, you're a millionaire, and he's a millionaire. I don't think that would even cross his mind."

Brooke shook her head, "What about the girls? I'm not really sure, especially how Izzy reacted to Trin."

"Brooke, Izzy was like two when you were pregnant with Trin."

"How did your kids take it, when you told them about Baby Scott?"

Peyton shrugged, "Keith, took it well, Kay shrugged, and Ellie was nervous she was being replaced."

"Well there is another factor for me."

"What's that Brooke?"

"Fallon."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, she's hard to read."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, the girls aren't too swift on her joining the family. They love Baldwin, though."

Peyton laughed, "I've always liked him; he has this roughish charm about him."

Brooke laughed, "He does; I keep forgetting you knew him from your New York Days."

Peyton looked up at the ceiling. Finally Brooke broke the silence.

"Peyton, how much do you know about Cade Burke?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shrugged, "He's a widower, works in the North End of Tree Hill as a firefighter, and works on the side as a carpenter. I know more about his kids then him."

"How many kids does he have?"

Peyton shrugged, "As far as I know he has three."

"He told me he had four."

"Four? I know Kelly is the youngest, and Huck is his only son. He has a daughter older then Bobbi-Lee?"

"I guess which is weird, because I think she's my new assistant."

Peyton shrugged, "I really didn't know about her, never mind met her, so I can't help you."

"It is okay, Peyton."

Peyton nodded, and unconsciously traced an old scar on her arm. Brooke studied her, and then looked at Peyton.

"What's that scar from?"

"A mistake," Peyton said.

Brooke came over to the blonde and took her arm. Flipping the inside of her arm up; she looked at them.

"Peyton, are these what I think they are?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes."

"When did you do these?"

"After I killed Ian Banks."

Brooke looked at Peyton, "You what?"

"He got out on parole and violated it. He attacked me and I defended myself, I accidentally killed him. A while later the guilt consumed me; this was the result."

Brooke shook her head and started to cry.

"I should have been there."

Peyton nodded, "I should have been there through the whole Chase thing."

Brooke nodded, "We've been shitty best friends over the past twelve years."

Peyton nodded, "I should have reached out to you."

"I shouldn't have cut you out. Do you know what it was like with out my best friend?"

Peyton nodded, "Like a piece of you is missing."

Brooke looked shocked, "Just what I was thinking."

Peyton and Brooke hugged "Even Lucas noticed how much better it was since you got back."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I told Lucas that he changed the world, even though he said you would."

Brooke nodded, "I remember him reading that to me."

"Well he was right, you've changed the world, mine."

"Now I'm confused."

"I've been happier, and I've been into my art again."

Brooke looked at her, "I'm not sure if that is a complement."

Peyton shook her head, "It is, I've been doing great stuff, all of it bright and cheery."

"I've been bringing out the five percent?"

Peyton smiled and looked at the brunette. "Yes you did."

Brooke smiled, "I'm glad I could help."

"Not to mention how many young artists you're going to help by supporting my label, or the kids you're going to help find their answers."

"I trust you Peyton."

"I know," Peyton smiled, "So how sure are you about being with Baldwin?"

Brooke shrugged, "Quiet sure, but I'm not positive."

Peyton nodded, "I think you need to know before the party."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah you're right."

* * *

Out in Time Square was a small section called Duffy Square; here Keith and Izzy stood looking over a statue of Father Francis P. Duffy, a famous Irish Catholic Priest and Army Chaplin from New York City's own 69th Infantry Regiment, The Fighting 69th, the Irish Brigade, so Keith had told Izzy. Keith looked at it and sipped his coffee and nodded to the stoic visage of the long dead cleric. Izzy shook her head and then finally sipped her coffee. 

"How do you know this stuff about this statue?" Izzy asked.

"Kelly told me," Keith said.

"So then why did I have to take you here?"

"Kelly wanted a picture of the statue."

Izzy shook her head, "Why would she want a picture of this old statue?"

Keith shrugged, "As long as I've known Kelly she's always had an interest in all things Irish and she always mentions the Fighting Sixty-ninth."

Izzy nodded, "What is it with you and Kelly? When you're not with me you're with her."

Keith shrugged, "She's my best friend; we've known each other since we were eight."

Izzy nodded, "Seems odd Mister Macho would have a girl as his best friend."

"Aunt Haley is my Dad's best friend, so no I don't think it's odd."

Izzy looked over the statue. "So how did you two meet?"

Keith sighed, "Well My Dad had summers off and was having the addition to the house built, as I can remember.

"Angela would be over; because My Dad would watch her while Grandma Karen and My Mom were at work. Well Kelly's Dad was helping build the addition. Well he didn't have a baby sitter one day so he brought Huck and Kelly with him," Keith shrugged, "I guess we hit it off because soon every day they were over and we just built a relationship. That was also when Huck learned basketball."

Izzy nodded, "You never dated Kelly?"

Keith shook his head, "That is like me dating Kay or Ellie."

"Yet Huck dated Ashlyn," Izzy said.

Keith laughed, "Huck met Ashlyn in junior high school. She was always more Angela's friend then Huck's."

Izzy sipped her coffee, "Sometimes I think you're lucky, Keith."

"You have friends, friends you can count on," Izzy looked over New York and Time Square, "All I had was Chase."

Keith looked at herm, "What you had no friends here?"

Izzy shook her head, "No, I had leeches and sycophants. It's different here," she sipped her coffee and looked around, "I love that you could do anything here, but the people are so different. I would have people ignore me until they discovered I was Chase's sister, or my mom's daughter. Connections were all they saw. Fallon was the first that didn't care, her parents were rich and famous already, she was old money," Izzy shook her head, "That was before I found out how much a bitch she could be. My first real friends I found were in Tree Hill, you, Angela, and Skye, even Miranda."

Keith came up behind Izzy and wrapped his arms around her.

"You'll always have me Pretty Girl," he said.

She nodded, "Why are you so understanding?"

Keith shrugged, as she felt his arms move around her, "I guess it's because who my Dad is."

She leaned forward and kissed his hand. It was bare from taking pictures.

"You are the sweetest guy I know."

"Thank You," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Every girl should have someone like you in their life."

Keith tensed up, "Izzy, I'm not a good person."

She sighed, "You are, you just went down the wrong path."

"I'm just screwed up; I'm no good for anybody."

Izzy shook her head, "Yes, you are good for people, especially me."

Keith sighed, "I've been an ass to too many people, I've done too much to make up for, before I'm good for anyone."

Izzy shook her head. "Well you'll be good for me, when you escort me to the New Years Eve Party at Tric."

"You know I don't like to party at Tric."

Izzy shook her head, "It is an important party for your mom too. So you would be attending."

Keith nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Good cause I have this awesome dress I'm planning to wear and I want the hottest guy on the basketball team to be on my arm when I wear it."

"You want to take Huck? What will Chase think?"

Izzy shook her head, "You, you idiot."

Keith laughed, "Of course I knew all along."

Izzy nodded, "Right."

* * *

Angela lay on the couch in her hotel suite staring at the ceiling. She had just come up stairs from the hotel gym and was waiting for Chase to get out of the shower. Sharing a bathroom with the two oldest Adams girls was the price she had to pay for such a great trip. 

She heard the shower stop and waited a few minutes until Chase came out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her head and wore a robe. She looked over at Angela sprawled out on the couch.

"How was your work out?"

Angela picked her head up and looked at Chase, "It was a maintenance work out, but I just don't feel like it was worth it unless I sweat."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah."

Angela sat up and looked at Chase, "Yup, no pain no gain."

"Kind of like you and Rhett?" Chase asked.

Angela raised an eyebrow, "Why did you bring up Rhett?"

Chase laughed, "I've heard you on your cell phone with him, and I was there when you bought that knock out dress. Who else would it be for, other then Rhett."

Angela blushed and nodded, "I guess you're right."

Chase nodded and sat down in a chair. This conversation is going to be good.

"So what happened on the date you ahd with Rhett before the classic?" Chase asked.

Angela shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"Well let's see before that date you barely spoke to Rhett and you would try to leave as soon as he showed up. After that date you're flirting with him, you laugh when he's around, and we mention his name you blush. If I didn't know better I think some one is smitten."

Angela looked around and sighed, "I let him back in."

Chase looked at Angela, "What?"

"When he dropped me off, I kissed him."

Chase nodded and smiled, "So you just kissed him."

"With tongue," Angela said, and laughed.

Chase smiled, "Way to go, Angela."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, he's a good kisser."

"So what is happening now with y'all?"

"Well last night I called my mom and she reminded me about the party, but then again sharing this suite with you and Izzy how can I forget it."

Chase grabbed a throw pillow and chucked it at Angela, "Hey it's a big night."

Angela caught the pillow, "I know, I've heard. Well last night after I talked to my Mom, Lucas, Ashlyn…"

"I would hate to pay your cell bill."

"As I was saying, I called Rhett and asked him to the party."

Chase smiled, "Finally, you are waking up."

Angela shook her head, "What about you? Are you bringing Huck?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I'm brining Huck, and I even got Kelly invited."

"That's very nice of you."

"Well I didn't want her to be left out."

Angela nodded, "She feels left out, since everyone has basketball and cheerleading."

Chase nodded, "Yeah I know, and I hope to include her more."

"Okay why?"

"I'm not going to UNC-Wilmington as planned."

"Why not?"

"I've applied to William and Mary. It's about an hour from D.C."

Angela nodded, "Want to be close to Huck?"

Chase nodded, "I'm still debating about applying to Georgetown."

"Don't just follow him unless it feels right. Live your dreams."

"What about you? Where do your dreams take you?"

"Winning the last game of the college basketball season."

"What is the significance?"

"It's the NCAA Woman's Championship Game."

Chase nodded, "You want it all."

"Yes, I want it all."

"How many schools have you talked to?"

"A few mainly ones I've been interested in, but several other schools have talked to me."

"Any in Virginia?"

Angela shook her head, "None, I'm interested in."

"I can see you wearing blue."

Angela nodded, "Me too."


	414. Watching The River Pass By

Chapter 414 Watching the River Pass By

Back in Tree Hill Lucas, walked up the back porch or the Burke house and took a seat next to Cade. The older man was doing what he normally did when he was off and alone. He sat on the back porch and watched the river pass by, all the while drinking a beer. The blonde looked at the red head and just sighed.

"The weight of the world isn't on your shoulders, so what do I owe this visit for?" Cade asked.

"Because I feel the weight of the world on your shoulders, Red," Lucas said.

Cade nodded, "Well how often does your past come back to haunt you?"

Lucas nodded, "Quite often, actually. I look at the kids and I see them going down some of the roads I've traveled. Brooke came back here, and I remember how much of a shit I had been to her, and then I see her kids. I often wonder how I could have been a better godfather to one of her daughters, and a better uncle to the others. That is until I look at my life and family and understand I've been blessed and that my kids will turn out okay."

Cade nodded, "Remember I told you about my oldest daughter?"

"Yes you did, from your first marriage, if I remember."

"Well we weren't really married, just committed to each other for her sake, she pretty much left after the baby was born," Cade said and handed Lucas a picture.

"Kayla Marie Burke, she was two months when her mom and I split. Michaela, Kayla's mom, told me to pay child support but don't come around, and don't get involved with her life."

Lucas nodded, "That had to suck."

"Yeah, it did, that was why I moved down here. I was going to apply to an engineering firm in Wilmington, since I have my Engineer In Training License, but the opportunity to become a firefighter her arose so I took it. Also I met Darcey."

Lucas nodded, "What do you know about Kayla?"

"She graduated college, and had a so-so life, my parents, brothers, and sisters looked after her. Especially my brother Brendan, after his son died he sort of adopted her as a daughter."

Lucas nodded, "So what brings you back to these thoughts?"

"I should have suspected something when Brendan came to town and started to talk about her and me being a Father to her."

"Suspect what?"

Cade sighed unevenly, "Kayla moved to Tree Hill."

"Okay, that doesn't seem that bad."

"She also works for Bobbi-Lee."

Lucas nodded, "Brooke's new assistant is your daughter?"

Cade nodded, "Yes."

Lucas shook his head, "Just when things couldn't get weirder in this town."

Cade laughed, "One should talk."

"Yeah, well that has to be weird for you and Bobbi."

Cade sipped his beer, "Bobbi-Lee doesn't know that Kayla is her sister."

Lucas nodded, "I guess that could be complicated."

"Yeah, it is."

"Why did you not tell them?"

"Well at first, Darcey and I didn't think they would understand. Darcey, knew about Kayla, and we decided when the kids were teenagers we would tell them all at once. Well Darcey got the cancer and died, so I felt that they didn't need that stress in their lives."

Lucas nodded, "I think it is going to back fire on you."

Cade nodded, "You're probably right, but how do you tell your kids, well guess what you have an older sister and she's now living here and wants to be part of the family."

Lucas nodded, "Don't you think Bobbi will figure it out soon enough, she's not a dumb girl by any stretch of the imagination."

Cade nodded, "Yeah, and she'll in some respects be the most understanding. It will be Huck and Kelly I'm worried about."

"Why them?"

"Bobbi-Lee has for all her faults always been the most practical of my kids, she's very much a Burke. Huck bottles things up inside of him, and Kelly is emotional. That is a major shock to their world. How did you feel when you found out about Nathan?"

"I was nine, and it changed my world. But it wasn't a bad thing."

"Yeah, I guess not. How was it like being the other Scott?"

Lucas shrugged, "I was the bastard, and the worst kept secret in town. I was the oldest but I was looked upon as unwanted."

"I wonder if that is how Kayla feels?"

Lucas shrugged, "I wouldn't know I would ask her if you're really interested."

Cade nodded, "Want a beer?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I have things to do before my family comes home tomorrow."

Cade nodded, "Yeah, does that include a new monkey suite for New Years Eve?"

Lucas nodded, "Yes it does, it is Peyton's big night."

Cade laughed, "All my kids will be there."

"Yeah."

"Yup all four. It should be an interesting night."

Lucas nodded, "It's Tree Hill and a party it is always interesting. Anyways I have to go to the store."

"Well I guess you have things to do."

"So do you, talk to Kayla. Talk to Bobbi and see if she knows, and then see how is best to approach Huck and Kelly."

Cade nodded, "Where did you get so wise?"

"I had a few good teachers," Lucas said and left the older man to sit there and think about what he was told.


	415. Alice In Wonderland

Chapter 415 Alice in Wonder Land

Finally the time had come, for what was really the purpose for this whole trip. They spent their time bonding with moms, cousins, friends, and aunts, but really the whole purpose of this trip was to complete a journey. It was one that started thirteen years ago when three friends took their young children to Central Park for some air and to play. They were joined by the only husband that was in the city. On a whim he had them pose in front of a sculpture, it became a picture that would follow the three moms for years.

One it would be hidden away as a reminder of painful memories. It was a mark of a last happy moment before the decent into darkness and mental collapse. Her copy would be hidden away for years. Finally it would be recovered and be used for the basis of an oil painting, which would spur this trip.

A second would float around in a shoe box. It was a marker of a women recovering from the loss of her true love and the beginning of raising her daughter alone. With in two months of that picture being taken she would be moving to New Orleans. A much younger bride of a man she met by chance. This would start he retrograde from the confident women she was with her first husband to the slut she was in high school. The once bond that had formed with her daughter would be strained still to this day.

The third and final print, would find its way into a photo album. Partially folded for a while, but recently unfolded. It was there because is showed the mom with her three girls, and a moment when they all smiled for a true moment of happiness. This marked a time before a decent into alcohol addiction, and the emergence of a new wild child, and her sidekick, and before a girl would admire her sister's life style so much she would want to copy it.

This was a moment that was a cross road. It ended an era, and began one. Now they wanted to close the book on that era, and open a new one. They felt that this was the best place to do it. When the first picture was taken there was one friend and her children missing, they were in Detroit. It was an era of separation, now all four friends were together, and their children were older, and it was time to start an era of togetherness.

That was why they were here, in Central Park before the statue. The statue is located on East 74th street on the north side of Central Park's Conservatory Water. Alice is pictured sitting on a giant mushroom, reaching toward a pocket watch held by the March Hare, host of the book's tea party. Peering over her shoulder is the Cheshire cat, flanked one side by the dormouse and on the other by Mad Hatter, who in contrast to the calm Alice looks ready to laugh out loud at any moment.

Angela looked at the statue and smirked. She was one of the new people here; she had lived in Tree Hill the last time this group gathered. Now she was along for the ride. Today it seemed her sole purpose was to snap the new picture. She looked at the statue and shook her head.

"What's on your mind?" James asked.

"Just feeling like Alice I guess." She replied.

"So if you're Alice what does that make me?"

"The Cheshire Cat?"

"I thought I was the Cheshire Cat?" Chase said walking up.

Angela turned to Chase, "Personally I've always seen you as the Mad Hatter and Izzy as the March Hair."

Chase shook her head, and laughed. Just as Trin came up she looked at the three seventeen year olds, "What are you laughing about?" she asked.

"We were naming each other after Alice in Wonder Land Characters," James said.

"Really who would I be?" Trin asked.

"The Dormouse," Angela said.

Chase laughed. Trin looked at Angela, "I don't get it?"

"The dormouse was the third person at the tea-party, the smallest there and the one sleepiest," James said.

Trin shook her head, "So what does that make you James?"

"He's James Scott," Brooke said, walking up behind Trin.

"I don't get it, still."

"Nothing to get," Brooke said, "James is just unique."

Haley walked up behind Brooke, "Yeah, my sons are special."

James waved his hands, "Hello, I'm right here."

Brooke shook her head and laughed, "Sometimes he reminds me of his Uncle, and other times he reminds me of his Dad."

Haley nodded, "Lucas and Nathan were both strong influences in his life," she said, and looked at the statue. "So this is where you use to take the kids to play?"

Brooke shrugged, "Sometimes, right Peyton?"

Peyton walked up and looked at the old statue, and nodded, "Yes, and sometimes we would even play with the boats."

Rachel looked at them, "Its cold, can we get this started?"

Brooke nodded, "I guess we should."

Angela set up the tri-pod and digital camera. She focused in on the statue as the group started to get into position in front of it. The four tallest, all kids, took up position nearest to the statue. On Angela's left were James and Brian, and on her right were Kay and Keith. Next the four Moms took up their places; from Angela's left to right it was Haley, Rachel, Brooke and Peyton. Kneeling in front were, again, left to right, were Chase, Izzy, Trin, Gabrielle, and Ellie. The wind was slight so loose hair wasn't blowing around.

"Ready?" Angela asked.

Everyone nodded, "Ready," was the response.

"On three," she said, "One, two, three."

The flash went off and the digital image was taken. Angela looked at the picture and nodded.

"Well how was it?" Peyton asked.

"I want to snap a few more," Angela replied.

Everyone nodded. Angela went back to the camera and adjusted a few things and went back to taking several more pictures. What followed were pictures of different group pictures, Haley and he sons, Brooke and her daughters, Rachel and Gabrielle, and Peyton and her kids. As the day was ending Peyton set the camera up with a remote control and had Angela join them for one last group shot.

When they were done, they packed up the camera and tripod, and headed their own ways. It was their last day and they wanted to get the last of what they could get out of the city.


	416. Welcome Home

Chapter 416 Welcome Home

They were a diverse group of people that waited outside airport security. They stood there and waited for the group of people to return from New York City. They only spend a handful of days up there but once they hit the ground there is still the big party to plan at Tric. So after a reunion many of them had stuff to do to get ready for the party.

Lucas stood watching the people come out of the gate. He smiled when he saw a certain curly hair blonde as she walked through the gate. He held out the flowers in his hand and she took them. He then engulfed her in his arms and pulled her close they both took the moment to linger and take in each other's scent. This was followed by a hot kiss and they broke it up and looked at each other and smiled.

"How was New York?" he asked.

Peyton nodded, "It was good; I enjoyed it. It brought back a lot of good memories."

Lucas nodded and looked at his three kids. "So how did y'all like the Big Apple?"

Keith shrugged, "It was okay."

Ellie nodded, "It was fine."

Kay nodded, "I had fun."

Peyton looked at Lucas, "Where's Karen?"

Lucas shrugged, "She had stuff to do at Tric and the Café, so I guess, were going to have to bring Angela home with us…" Lucas trailed off when he saw his sister with Rhett. "Well I guess not," he said and laughed.

* * *

When should bounded through the gate she saw him standing there. His rouging smile affixed his face, and his head cocked arrogantly. All the features that endeared him to her were present, but so was the air of maturity that he brought with him when he returned to Tree Hill. Angela smiled and walked up to Rhett, who took his hand from behind his back and handed her flowers. 

"Lilies, I love lilies," Angela said.

Rhett nodded, "I know."

"So where is my Mom? I was expecting her to pick me up, or to get a ride with Lucas."

Rhett shook his head, "Don't worry I'll get you home safely."

She shook her head, "How am I going to bring my stuff home with your bike?"

"No worries, I burrowed my Dad's Mercedes."

Angela looked at him, "The Sedan?"

"No the SL."

Angela smiled, "Well now," she said, and wrapped her arms around him, and then kissed him, passionately.

When they broke from air he looked at her, "I missed this."

She nodded, "So did I."

He started to lead her out. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "My dress for New Years is blue."

He just smiled.

* * *

Rachel looked back at her friends as they were greeted by their family. She shook her head, and gathered Gabrielle close to her. She pushed past them and down to baggage claims. They would take a cab home.

* * *

Haley watched Peyton and Lucas' reunion and then looked over at Angela and Rhett's and felt lonely. It had been a while since Nathan had been to Tree Hill. The NBA Season was now in full swing and with him and Skillz on the team the Bobcats had a solid chance at the post season. Which meant more time away from her and the boys, and that saddened her heart. 

Finally she looked up and standing there was a tall, dark haired, blue eyed man, with a cocky smirk. She blinked twice and ran over to him and leapt into his arms. He held her effortlessly, and their lips found each other in a tight hot, locking kiss.

Brian and James stood there and rolled their eyes. When their parents broke away he looked over his small part of the Scott Family.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

Nathan smiled, "I had an off Day and I knew you were coming in so I got permission to fly here from Cleveland. I've got to be in Charlotte tomorrow, but I get to be here for the big party."

Haley nodded, "How did you manage that?"

"We're off and it is an important day for you, so why shouldn't I be there."

Haley jumped in his arms again and kissed him. James shook his head and walked past his parents and over to Ashlyn.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

Ashlyn shrugged, "Well hello Ashlyn, I missed you Ashlyn, I'm glad you came here Ashlyn," she said.

James shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm glad to see you."

She smiled, "Gotcha, you're too easy," she said, and kissed him.

They broke apart, "But how did you?"

"I caught a ride with Lucas."

James nodded, "So I guess you're catching a ride back with my family."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, I was planning that, because you owe me a ride in that sexy pick up truck of your's."

He smiled, and shook his head, "You're such a southern girl."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yep, since the era of the old South."

James laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed to baggage.

* * *

Brooke was the last of the Mom's to walk out from the concourse. She looked over and saw Baldwin and Fallon standing there. She smiled and walked over to Baldwin and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tight and just relished having her in his arms. 

"So how was the old City?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It's still there. But I'm glad to be home."

He nodded, and kissed her neck, "So am I."

She smiled, and looked over her shoulder at her girls, and smiled.

* * *

Izzy looked as the Scotts left and then turned to see Fallon standing next to her. Izzy nodded and started to walk away. 

"What is wrong Izzy?" Fallon asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I know you well enough to see that something is on your mind."

Izzy shrugged, "So maybe something is."

"What is it?"

Izzy sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

Fallon nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, I bumped into Aaren, Ione and Janelle, twice."

Fallon shrugged, "So how are the Slut-in-chief and her two fluffers?" Fallon asked.

Izzy shrugged, "Good I guess, since they now run the school."

Fallon nodded, "So what else is new. Doesn't Janelle's mom work on your Grandma's Staff?"

Izzy nodded, "Yes Janelle's Mom works for Victoria."

Fallon laughed, "That could suck."

Izzy nodded, as she headed over to baggage claims. Fallon's smiled became dark and scheming, and she pulled out her cell phone.

"Yeah, it's Fallon," a pause, "I know, never talk to you on this line, but there is some important information you should know," a pause, "Yes, I'll tell you it and never call you on this line again. Janelle Parks, saw Izzy in New York this week. It might be a source of information," Fallon paused again, "No they still haven't told me why they moved. Well I gave you the address, so I'm done. It's in your court now."

* * *

Chase smiled at her mom and Baldwin as she kept walking past them. Izzy had been pulled aside by Fallon and Trin was starting to talk to Ellie so it gave Chase a prefect chance to escape. She quietly headed towards baggage. 

Looking over to a corner she spotted who she was looking for. Smiling she waited for him to walk over to her. She ran her hand through his red hair when he embraced her. They kissed and her brown eyes met his blue eyes.

"Miss me?" Huck asked.

Chase smiled, "Of course, it was New York, but it still doesn't feel like home, only Tree Hill feels like home."

He smiled, "Why's that?"

"Because JL Burke lives there."

He nodded, "So what is the plan?"

"Let's get my bag and head out of here and have some fun."

Hucknodded, "Okay."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, as they walked towards the baggage claim carousel.

_Author's Note: Happy Late Renewal Day. Season Six has been annouched. So Here is my way of celebrating, three updates._


	417. Let's Trick TRIC

Chapter 417 Let's Trick TRIC

The vast space that was the club was clean as always. The people who ran Tric when Peyton wasn't around made sure they kept her high standards. Right now the place was packed up to be cleaned, which the morning crew had done. Now with all the chairs and stools off the floor, and the tables pushed to one side the place was a blank slate.

Peyton stood at the main entrance and looked over the room and smiled. She turned to her left and looked at Brooke. The Brunette smiled and nodded, she had just come in the club and looked around the room. Nodding she turned to her left and saw Haley standing there.

"Well Ladies are we ready?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded, "Let's do it."

Haley nodded, and looked over the room. "Where do we start?"

Brooke walked over the stage and gestured with her right arm. "I think we need to start here and I want the feel to be well, fashionable but edgy. Kind of like that music you listen to P. Scott."

Peyton gave Brooke a look and nodded. "Well let's Trick TRIC," she said.

The Ladies went about their tasks. With in hours they were half done. Peyton took a break in her office. She heard noises coming from her private bathroom, and she shook her head. Knocking on the door she opened it and found Haley leaning over the toilet. Peyton stepped in and closed the door.

"Are you okay Haley?" Peyton asked.

Haley sat down on the floor and shook her head. "Well, except for the puking I'm doing pretty damn well."

"What do you mean by that?" Peyton said leaning on the sink.

Haley yawned, "After years of trying, I'm finally pregnant again."

Peyton shook her head. "You are? Hales that's great. How far along?"

"I think about three to four weeks," she said, "I'm figuring it was when Nathan came up for Thanksgiving. But then again I've been spending a lot of time in Charlotte."

Peyton laughed.

"What was that for?" Haley asked.

"Well I was just thinking if it was a girl you should name her Charlotte, because that is probably where she was created."

Haley shook her head, "You're bad."

Peyton laughed and shook her head. "Well what can I say, this time the cousins could be raised together."

Haley nodded, "It would be nice. I'm hoping it is a girl."

Peyton nodded, "Why would you want that?"

Haley shook her head, "I already have two sons."

Peyton nodded, "I already have two daughters, but then again I don't care if I have another son or daughter, I just want a happy and healthy child."

Haley nodded, "Peyton, have you ever doubted anything in your life."

She sighed, "There was the time I doubted Lucas. We were nineteen and it was after we broke up. He was coaching at Gillmore."

"I remember, I was there," Haley said.

"We were broken up and he was with Lindsay."

Haley nodded, "She was nice, but we knew that he really wanted you."

Peyton nodded, "Well there was his almost wedding to her."

Haley nodded, "You doubted his love?"

Peyton nodded, "I doubted his judgment, because he couldn't seem to make his mind up and he went to Lindsay because we had hurt each other."

Haley nodded, "You two are good at that."

Peyton sighed, "Well Lindsay Strauss has been assigned to edit Lucas' new book."

Haley nodded, "It shouldn't be that bad."

"Haley, I'm pregnant and," she held her fingers about a half an inch apart, "this close to being ordered on bed rest by my doctor. I don't need my Husbands ex-fiancée in town especially since she wasn't happy with me last time she was here."

"Doesn't he have a choice of editors?"

Peyton shook her head. "Not really, but he did talk to Baldwin about getting a new one."

"Who talked to Baldwin about getting something new?" Brooke asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Lucas asked him if he could get a new editor for his new book."

Brooke shrugged, "Why?"

"It's Lindsay Strauss."

Brooke shook her head, "Smart move."

"Yeah, and it was his own," Peyton said, smiling at her joke.

"There is more, though," Brooke said.

Peyton looked at Haley, "Would you care to field this one?"

Haley nodded, "Well Brooke, it looks like you're going to be an Aunt again."

Brooke looked at Haley, "What?"

Haley nodded, "I'm pregnant."

Brooke smiled and squealed she ran over and hugged Haley. "You need a girl this time so I can spoil her," Brooke turned to Peyton, "You too P. Scott."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, just what I need another girl."

"Come Peyton, wouldn't be great have the Naley and Leyton daughters raised as best friends, with Auntie Brooke spoiling them."

Peyton laughed, "That would be interesting."

"If I'm having a girl Brooke, you're staying away from her," Haley said.

Brooke shook her head, "Right, what ever you say."


	418. Welcome to The Party

Chapter 418 Welcome to the Party

Chaos that was what it seemed like this day. This where winner thrived and everyone else failed, and Angela groaned when Chase came bursting into her room before her alarm went off. It took only a few minutes and Angela finally got Chase to come back after her work out. Which went over poorly, but Angela won the clash of wills, or so she thought.

When Angela came back from her work out she found Chase waiting for her and Ashlyn. This time there was no excuse and the small brunette led away the two tall blondes. Angela threw up her arms as she gave up, and followed Chase to her house.

Once at the Davis-Adams mansion there it seemed that the two oldest Adams Girls had been busy that day. In the living room were collected all the girls that were going with them as VIPs to this party. Angela noted, that her nieces, Gabrielle Vincent, Kelly Burke, and Fallon Stafford were there waiting for her, Chase and Ashlyn to show up.

Chase looked them over and smiled, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to y'all before everything goes down."

The Girls all nodded. Angela observed that the two other Adams Sisters weren't paying attention. Shaking her head she leaned back.

"Well I just wanted to say that this is a very important event for my Mom's company. There will be celebrates there, and the press, so please be on your best behavior," Chase stressed.

"Chase, what would make you think we'll not be on our best behavior?" Kelly asked.

Chase shook her head, "Well let's see, how many of you have gotten fallen down drunk at a party this school year?"

Angela and Trin hung their head. Chase looked at Ashlyn, "Also how many have gotten into a brawl and broke the other person's nose?"

Ashlyn nodded.

"But Chase didn't you Izzy, Trin, and Ellie get into a brawl with half the cheerleading squad during a game?" Fallon pointed out.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, well okay, so all of us should be on our best behavior. Also that means no sneaking off to have sex in the bathrooms," Chase looked too Ashlyn, "No Drugs in the bathroom either," Chase looked to Fallon, "Please, this is important to My Mom, Aunt Haley and Aunt Haley. So let us all behave, I guess."

All of the girls nodded.

"So why did you call us all here?" Ashlyn asked.

"It's simple this is a Cloths over Bros party, so that mean we'll have to look awesome. So unfortunately all of us, including the Moms are having a spa day."

Chase noticed, Angela, Gabrielle, and Kay rolled their eyes. Ashlyn shook her head, and the rest of the reactions were varied, from ecstatic, to lukewarm. It was after all Cloths Over Bros Party and looking your best was a requirement, so they would have to suffer.

It took nearly all day but the girls had the full spa treatment, and when they got back to the Davis-Adams Mansion they had had their nails and hair done. The second floor was a hive of activity as the guys started to arrive. Lucas, Baldwin, James, Keith Brian, and Nathan were the first ones there and waited in the living room. They would occasionally look up at the ceiling when there were load crashes.

All the guys except Brian were all in tuxes. Brian wore a suit. As the sounds of a herd of elephants, that was how Brian described it, echoes through the house, Lucas laughed. Baldwin shook his head and opened the door, and let Cade and Huck into the house.

"Are they ready?" Huck asked.

Baldwin shook his head, "No, but there is a whole bunch of them up there."

"It's like a herd of elephants!" Brian yelled.

Huck laughed, and looked at the ceiling, "They do make a lot of noise."

Cade slapped his son, "Be nice."

Before Huck could reply the door bell rang and Baldwin let Rhett in. He looked around and his eyes settled on the ceiling. "Are they playing polo on elephants up there?" he asked.

Huck laughed, and got slapped by Cade again. Finally they all collected in the living room and looked at each other.

"So how are we doing this?" Huck asked, "I've never been to these high profiled events."

Cade shrugged. He looked around the room and most of the guys were clueless.

That was when Baldwin stepped forward. "Well Brooke had left me some instructions, it seems she discussed with the PR people and this is what is happening. I'm escorting Brooke on the red carpet. Since this is Haley's night she would like Naley to return to the red carpet," Nathan nodded, tentatively, "Okay and I talked to my PR people as well, this would be a good shot in the arm for your new novel and the movie," Lucas shrugged, "Now Huck, Keith, you'll be escorting Chase and Izzy onto the carpet. Expect some tough questions about their lives and their personal lives, most of their answers will be canned and don't take them personal or read into them," Baldwin sighed, "The rest of us will just head straight in. Be aware there are paparazzi and a lot of flash bulbs so just smile and be disinterested."

Everyone nodded, Nathan looked over at Lucas, "So are you comfortable with the whole red carpet thing?"

Lucas shrugged, "It's been a few years, but I can do it. Hopefully I'm under the radar, also for Peyton's sake."

Nathan nodded. "Well it sounds like they are coming down."

Ellie was the first to come down. Lucas smiled at his youngest daughter. She beamed at her dad and he hugged her. She looked good in her dress.

"You look great, Els," Lucas said.

"Thanks Dad," she said.

Kay followed behind her twin. The taller more tom boyish girl looked uncomfortable wearing a dress. Who even picked it out just kept it simple, and she looked good in black

Lucas greeted her with a hug. "I'll live, Kay, and you look great."

"Thanks Daddy," she said.

Next Peyton came down. Even two months pregnant she was stunning. The dress showed off her body but hid areas she was self conscious of. He liked the beige color elegant evening gown she wore, with it's bodice draped to skirt, gold embellishment on waist it had a halter neck, and was fitted to her hips

"Hey Blondie," he said and wrapped his arms around her and planted a strong kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart she looked into his eyes. "Hey Luke."

"You look, well I don't know."

She smiled, "Thanks, I'm nervous."

Lucas nodded, "I know it is a big night for you."

She nodded, "It is."

Lucas smiled, "I'll be right beside you."

She nodded.

The Senior Line Scotts stood off to the side. Angela was the next one to come down. Rhett stood up with his jaw nearly hitting the floor. Lucas blinked when he saw his sister. The blue looked good on her, and brought her eyes out, it was ruched stretch dress that fell right on the knee, with a deep V neckline and a straight back

"Wow, Angela," was all Rhett could say when she came up to him.

Angela gave him the Scott smirk, "I knew it would blow you mind."

He nodded his head, "Yes, it most certainly blew my mind."

Angela kissed him on the cheek, "Wait till you see what is underneath."

Rhett blushed and smiled.

Rhett escorted Angela over towards Lucas and Peyton, just as Ashlyn came down. Now it was James' turn to admire his girlfriend.

He came up to her and babbled something.

"What was that?" Ashlyn asked.

"You look good in red," he said.

"I thought so," she said, and kissed him.

Now it was Haley's turn to walk down. Nathan stood up and looked at his wife nineteen years and mother of his two sons come down. He smiled at her as she looked good in turquoise and sequins.

"Hey," he said.

She smiled, "Hey, are you read for the return of Naley?"

He nodded, "If it is only for tonight."

She nodded, "Yeah should only be tonight."

"Then yes, I am."

Bobbi-Lee came down; she smiled and looked at her brother and dad. She wore an elegant white jeweled dress. It made Huck shake his head and hide his eyes.

"Please put those away," he said.

"What's wrong JL, don't like see what your sister has?" Bobbi-Lee shot back kidding.

"You're my sister," he said laughing.

She smiled and shook her head and hugged Huck. "Thanks JL," she said.

He hugged her back, "I hope this is a good night for you, Bobbi," he replied.

Bobbi-Lee looked at her Dad. He shook his head in disapproval. "Bobbi, I'm you're Dad, so I can't approve of this dress, but I can say it looks good on you, and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she said, and hugged him.

"I just wish I could have you at my arm tonight," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I know I wish you could escort me too, but I have to be with Brooke."

The Dad and daughter broke free in time to see Kelly coming down. She would be attending at her Dad's arm. She smiled sheepishly in her elegant brown evening gown, with a plunging neck line. Huck shook his head and gave his little sister a thumbs up. Cade nodded and looked at his baby.

"Well what do you think?" Kelly asked.

Huck nodded, "My sister is pretty," he said.

Kelly blushed, and looked to her Dad for approval.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman, your Mom would be so proud of you," he said, choking back tears.

She hugged her dad. Cade looked up the stairs and saw Kayla walking down the stairs. She would be part of Brooke's entourage, like Bobbi-Lee, but where Bobbi-Lee was there to be promoted as the next big thing Kayla was there to work. She had all the paper work and information that Brooke would need for the press. Kayla wore a simple gold shimmering dress. She came over and smiled meekly at Cade, who nodded slightly.

No one really pay attention to Rachel. Again she was part of Brooke entourage. She would just smile and look pretty; the design would be surrounded by beautiful people. She looked around at the groups and really wished she had someone, anyone, she knew that he ex-husband was going to be there. That was someone she didn't want to see.

Gabrielle came down following her mom. She wore a halter style dress with black, white and purple colors in it. Brian took notice of it when she came down. She came over to him and smiled.

"What do you think?" Gabrielle asked.

Brian shrugged, "It looks good on you I guess."

Just then Trin came bounding down. That was one thing Brian could never figure out where Trin got her boundless energy. He would like to bottle it and sell it or at least use it on stage. He smiled at the black lace dress that Trin wore, it so fit her.

"Hey there music boy," she said.

"Hey Trin," Brian said, smiling.

She laughed, "Are you ready to party like the rock star you can be?"

Brian smiled and laughed a little, "Always."

She smiled and looked up to see Izzy coming down. Keith was now paying attention, as he had been talking to his parents. She wore a black halter top evening dress with a slit down the side. It hugged her curves in the right places. Keith just stood there and stared at this one girl. She smiled as she came over to him.

"Izzy, all I can say is like wow," were the words he spoke.

Izzy smiled and nodded, "That was the reaction I was hoping for."

He smiled, "Well you got it."

Izzy turned and looked up the stairs. "Go I can't believe she chose that dress. It as almost as bad as Aunt Rachel's waist band she's wearing."

Keith shook his head as Fallon came down the stairs. She wore a red tight fitting floor length, plunging v neck line dress. Keith shook his head, for some reason it was a look Fallon couldn't pull off, it made her look cheap. Fallon for what ever reason also chose not to attend with a date.

Huck stood up and looked to the stairs. He for some reason knew Chase was next. When she came down Huck smiled and took her all in. She wore a floor length strapless green dress. It looked awesome on her and he smiled. He personally thought she would be the most beautiful woman at the party, no matter how many actors, and models would show up.

She came down and looked at Huck. He smiled.

"So are you ready to be arm candy?" she asked.

Huck nodded, "I'm ready to be anything you ask me to be, if you keep wearing that dress."

Chase smiled, "I know I look great."

Huck nodded, "Yes you do."

Chase leaned close and whispered into his ear. "Keep it up and you'll get to unwrap me from this."

He smiled. "Anything you say."

Finally Brooke came down stairs. Typical Brooke she always had to make a prefect entrance. Baldwin's mouth was a gap as he admired his thirty-five year old girlfriend. She wore a lavender sleeveless, plunging neckline dress with a slit in the middle. He just shook his head and stared.

"So what do you think?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," was all Baldwin said.

"Good," she smiled and turned to each the parties. "Okay, the limos are outside, let's do."

Chase looked to Izzy and smiled, "Ashlyn, Angela, ride with Izzy and I."

Angela looked at Chase. "I thought the plan was for us to be waiting in side."

Chase smiled, "Well I have a certain reputation to live up too and that case I need an entourage, and who better then you two."

Angela shook her head, when she saw Chase laughing. "Who knows Ash, this could be fun."

Ashlyn nodded. James just shook his head.


	419. The Red Carpet

Chapter 419 The Red Carpet

The area outside of TRIC was set up for the fans and the press. It took most of the month but it was repaved and canopies were set up to keep the light and light pollution down and off people. It was around noon when the first of the people start to gather around. Tree Hill became the spot when it had gotten out that a large number of celebrates were going to be attending this New Years Eve bash, and too many of them it was something different and it was a chance to have more of a private time, then the craziness in the big cities.

As the first limo pulled up for the main players from the Tree Hill Group they looked out the window and sighed. Lucas turned to Peyton and his two daughters. She looked back at him and shook her head.

"So are you ready for this?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "It shouldn't be that bad. Just smile and be vague," he said, "At least that is what we were instructed to do."

Once the limo stopped Lucas got out and helped Peyton, Kay and Ellie out. He coolly walked down the red carpet and was photographed a few times. He kept it simple and walked towards the one interviewer he was suggested by Bevin and Brooke to talk to.

"Lucas Scott, best selling author," the Reporter said, "So this is the first time at Cloths Over Bros bash, what do you think?"

"Well It's overwhelming, I'm really just a small town boy and I'm not use to this all," Lucas said.

"So tell me what brought you here?"

"Brooke Davis and my family have been friends for years. I would get invited every year," the lie that he was informed to tell, "but this was the first year I could actually attend."

"So you have your first book being made into a movie, how is that?"

Lucas nodded, "Well having Ravens made into a movie is great, and having the great young actors attached to the project have certain breathed some life into these stories."

An arm went over Lucas shoulder and he turned to see who it was. It was Vinnie Chase. Lucas forgot that he was coming.

"Melissa," Vince said to the reporter, "This guy is a great author and everyone should read his books, he personally chose me for the movie."

Lucas nodded, "It's true; how have you been Vince?"

Vince nodded. "Great, we miss you on the set, but when you get the chance check out the Book an Unkindness of Ravens, awesome book."

Lucas laughed as Vince left, and he turned back to the reporter.

"So that was Vinnie Chase," Lucas said.

The Reporter nodded, "So it is, and who do we have here?"

Lucas pointed to Peyton, "This is my wife Peyton, and my daughters Kay and Ellie."

"Peyton, who are you wearing?" The Reporter asked.

Peyton laughed, "Brooke Davis of course."

Lucas laughed as they were allowed to head into the club. He shook his head, and thought well Thank God he wasn't that famous.

* * *

When the next group arrived it was Nathan and Haley. They kissed each other one last time took a breath and stepped out onto the Red Carpet. They were Naley again, and the paparazzi were eating it up. In a limited one night only engagement the old Hollywood Power Couple Naley were back in the spotlight. 

Brian watched his parents as they went through the old routine and mugged for the camera. They each went through the routine as he listened to the people call their names. They even stopped for autographs. Finally they came to the reporter.

"Nathan, Haley welcome back to the Red Carpet, did you miss it?" she asked.

Haley shrugged, "I would say yes and no."

Nathan chimed up, "It is nice to be out among the fans again."

"So Haley the rumors are that there is a greatest hits album coming out, is that true?"

"There has been talk, but nothing I really can comment on," Haley said.

"Nathan what is it like playing in Charlotte?"

Nathan shrugged, "I love it, I'm playing with one of my best friends and it has a nice homey feel, I've had my brother and his family come down several times to watch me play, something I didn't get in Los Angeles. I'm just generally having a great time."

"So is this the beginning of the return of Naley?"

Haley shook her head, "This right now is a one night stand; we're here to support my good friend Brooke Davis and Cloths Over Bros. As you all know she is my designer of choice."

The Reporter Smiled, "How about you Nathan, any more premiers planned?"

Nathan shook his head, "The next big one I have planned is when my oldest son James plays his first college basketball game."

The Reporter nodded, "Okay, Thank You."

Naley quickly made their way inside the club.

* * *

Chase looked out the window and nodded to her sister. This was their first big event back on the red carpet. It was time for them to be the celebutants that they were once in New York. Izzy smiled, and squeezed Keith's hand for comfort; he squeezed back to let her know that he was there for her. 

When they got out it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Being out of the loop for five months and they were kind of old news. That made Chase and Izzy smile, as they walked up the Red Carpet. Finally one reporter stopped them.

"Chastity, was it true that you had a drug and alcohol problem?" The Reporter asked.

Chase looked at Izzy and then the reporter. "It is not true, I didn't have a substance abuse problem," she said, telling the story she told people a hundred times.

"But how do you explain the three times you were admitted to the hospital and the stint in rehab?"

"Well being young and famous, things happen when you got events. My drinks were spiked or changed, and I had to be admitted for it. My Mom was worried after the third time and over reacted and sent me to rehab. I came through very easy," Chase said, lying, knowing the first week in rehab she de-toxed hard.

"So are you planning on returning to your old life now?"

"In all honesty, Isabella and I like being normal teenagers and just being with our friends. We love our new private school," Chase said.

"So a new Entourage," the Reporter said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah these are my close friends."

"A new boyfriend?"

Chase held close to Huck, "Yes this is my new man, JL."

"JL? Are those initials?"

Huck nodded, "Yes Ma'am," he said.

"What does the JL stand for?"

Huck smiled, "Joker Lease."

The Reporter stared at him, "It doesn't stand for that does it?"

He shook his head, "No, it doesn't."

The Reporter nodded and turned to Izzy. "So Isabella, how is down here compared to New York?"

Izzy nodded, "I love it here, but there is no place like New York."

"So what are you expecting tonight from your Mother's Party."

Izzy smiled, "It's Cloths over Bros, I expect plenty of great music, beautiful people, and a good time."

"So who is your handsome escort?"

"This is an old friend, I've known my whole life," Izzy said.

"So are you dating?"

Izzy shook her head, "He's just a friend."

Keith shook his head, and when the girls were set free he followed them into the Club. He did the one thing he was instructed not do, he actually listened and took to heart what was to the reporters.

* * *

One the other side of Tree Hill, sitting on her bed, a brunette Teenager laid on her bed watching. He legs were still sore from her rehabilitation, but she was gaining her strength back. She watched E and saw the two oldest Adams Sisters on the Television with Angela Scott and Ashlyn Pierce in their entourage, along with Fallon Stafford, Huck Burke, James Scott, her Cousin Rhett Churchill and Keith Scott. 

Daria fumed as watched and listened to Chase talk.

"That bitch," she said, "Jessa and I aren't even out of the picture two months and they jump into our spots."

She took the remote and chucked it at the TV. For some reason, not being close to the Adams sisters, she felt cheated, she should be there with them. She should have James Scott at her arm. Jessa should be there too, and not rehabbing in Raleigh.

* * *

In New York a sixteen year old sat on the couch shaking her head at the television. She looked at the image of Chase and Izzy that was frozen on her screen. She sat back down and just kept glaring at the TV. 

"Freaking liars," Aaren Porter said, and looked over to the chair near her,

"What else do you expect them to say?" Ione Willard asked.

"At least something close to the truth," Aaren said, "She's been on more high quality stuff then most people I know, and Izzy is only slightly better."

"Why are you so mad at them, they're gone, and this is your world now."

Aaren nodded, "I know, but I'm just tired of them getting away with it."

"So what? It's not like you can do anything to them now."

Aaren nodded, "Yeah maybe you're right, or maybe you're wrong."

* * *

Everyone was ready for this limo. They knew that the guest of honor and hostess was in it. Brooke looked out the window and smiled. It was time, and she would have Baldwin beside her. When the limo door opened Brooke stepped out after Baldwin and felt the heat of the flash bulbs and was blinded. 

She waited for the rest of her hand picked entourage to follow her down the red carpet. She would pause and model for pictures and smile. Celebrity was a good thing at times, and events like this she liked it. What she liked about Tree Hill was that she was just plan Brooke Davis that grew up here, and not the famous Brooke Davis. She looked back and saw Bobbi-Lee and Kayla were keeping pace. Finally they got to the interview place.

"Welcome Brooke, so this is a unique location for the twelfth annual Cloths over Bros New Years bash, why did you chose it?"

Brooke smiled, and nodded, "I wanted someplace nice and homey, and I only wanted the best, and when it comes to Tree Hill, the best club is TRIC."

"So this was a big year for you and Cloths over Bros, with your move from New York to here, how has it been?"

"It was like a homecoming, it's recharging my creative juices, and I've reconnected with old friends and made new friends. So overall it has been great."

"You recent designs have been inspired and unique. They are all the buzz, what has brought about this new trend in House of Davis."

Brooke smiled, "Well it was being in contact with my three great and lovely daughters, pure talent and discovering the next big thing, Roberta come here," Brooke said, and Bobbi-Lee step forward, "This Melissa is the next big thing in fashion, her name is Roberta Burke."

"Ms. Burke, how did Brooke discover you?"

"Simple I applied for a position and one day she looked at my sketches and she saw my talent."

"Brooke, so what are your plans from here, especially with Roberta."

"Simple, I'm going to work with her and developed her talent and maybe one day bank roll her own label."

"Big dreams."

"Aim for the moon, Melissa, if you miss you still land in the stars."

"So you have a new boyfriend? It has been only a short time since your divorce from husband Chase Adams."

"Yes I've met this great man, Baldwin come here, please," Brooke said and waited for Baldwin to come up next to her, "This is Baldwin Stafford, the love of my life," Brooke said with her signature cheeriness.

"So what are you expecting from this year?"

"My oldest to get accepted into a great college, continued love from man in my life and of course Cloths Over Bros in every woman's closet."

The Reporter laughed and let Brooke and her entourage to enter the club.


	420. New Years Eve

420 Chapter New Years Eve

By the time Lucas got into the club TRIC was already packed. Looking around he was amazed at how many people fitted into his Mom's Club. He looked at Peyton and smiled. She looked back at him and smiled back.

"The club looks great," he said.

She nodded, "I know it does, doesn't it? We worked hard on it."

He laughed a little, "So are you ready for this?"

Peyton looked around and shrugged, "I guess, it's just such a big deal."

Lucas smiled, "That is why I'm here, to be next to you when your dreams come true."

She looked into his blue eyes and smiled. It was amazing how everyday she could more fall in love with him. Through out their life together through the rough spots, and the arguments, they had been there for each other. She would never doubt anymore his commitment to her and she knew he would never give up on her anymore.

* * *

Huck was amazed at how Chase just seemed to be able to handle herself in any situation. Here he was standing in the middle of the local club and his girl friend was have an in depth conversation with three of his favorite actresses, and she wasn't even batting an eyelash. It made him feel so out of place, as this was a part of her life that she missed and was perfect for. 

Chase then glanced over her shoulder, and saw Huck. She noted him being uncomfortable. She nodded and looked at the three women, all who were pretending to be close to the same age as she was, and weren't fooling anyone. How could you be in you late twenties and still want to act seventeen? On TV or in the movies that was your job, in real life act your age.

"Excuse me, Ladies, my man need some attention," Chase said.

They all nodded, and left Chase and Huck alone. She wrapped an arm around his waist and looked into his blue eyes. "What's wrong Huck?"

"I just don't feel comfortable in your world," he said.

She shook her head, "Celebrity, is not my world. Tree Hill is my world, at the most maybe working at a club. I'm just here for my Mom, and I can barely stand most of these people."

Huck shook his head, "You just look so comfortable do being here."

Chase shook her head, "Its familiar, that's it, I was actually glad you got bored I couldn't stand those three women."

Huck nodded; then noticed that Chase was looking at an older brunette woman walking over. She seemed to tense up in his arms. Looking to her, she looked up at him, and her eyes just screamed help me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Be prepared for hell, because its number one devil is coming over," Chase said.

"Who's that?" Huck asked.

Just then the older woman was standing before them. She looked at Chase then Huck. She gave a slight approving nod to Chase and a disapproving glare to Huck.

"Chastity, you look lovely this evening," she said, with a false sincerity that Huck picked right up on.

"Hello Grandmother," Chase responded.

The Older woman was Chase's Grandmother. Huck gave Chase a puzzled look, and then looked at the older woman. He was able to see the family resemblance.

"Chastity, please call me Victoria, Grandmother makes me sound old," she said.

Chase snorted, "Well Victoria, you are old."

"Chastity, mind that sharp tongue of yours," Victoria said, "We are in public, and we should show a united front for the company, which you will be running someday."

"We've had this conversation before, Victoria, I don't want to run Davis Enterprises," Chase said.

"Chastity, you're the oldest, so you're destined to take over this company. Why do you think I've been spending all my valuable time teaching you how the business runs?"

"Because, you don't want my Mom, running her own company," Chase said.

Victoria shook her head, "Your sharp mouth, most be one of your Dad's qualities, since you're Mother never mouthed off like you do," she said, and looked at Huck, "But your choice in men is all hers."

"Hey," Huck said, stepping forward.

"So I see it speaks," Victoria said, "You can't believe she'll stay with you."

"Chase and I are just fine," Huck said.

Chase tried holding Huck back, "Huck, let it be."

"Oh what a cute accent, makes him seem even dumber then what he is, and anyways what parent in their right mind would name there son Huck?"

"It is one thing to insult me, it is another to insult my Dad," Huck said, trying to get beyond Chase's grip.

"I see you can still pick 'em Chastity."

"What does that mean?" Huck asked.

"What she hadn't told you?" Victoria asked and studied Huck's reaction, "So she hadn't, this is too good."

"Grandmother," Chase said.

"Awe Chastity, it doesn't know you had slept with half of southern Manhattan. She's a little slut just like her Mother was at her age."

Huck shook his head and walked away. Chase snorted and looked at Victoria.

"Grandmother how could you?" Chase asked and pointed at her with her right hand.

Victoria shook her head and looked at her oldest Granddaughters hand. She grabbed it and looked at the simple gold ring. "Chastity, how could you be so dumb?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

Victoria grabbed Chase hand and showed her, "That's an Irish engagement ring. You have too much potential to stay down here in this backwater. Pretty things die here, Chastity."

Chase shook her head, "It's just a commitment ring; it's on my right hand."

"Chastity, you have too much potential to give it up on some country boy from a no where town."

Chase shook her head, "What ever, I'm done with this," she said and stormed off.

She found Huck leaning on the bar. He was trying to talk Magdalena, the bartender, into giving him a shot of Jameison. Magdalena looked at him.

"Huck, I've known you since you were knee high to a grasshopper, I know you're age and I know your family's drink, now what would it be, juice, soda, or water?" she said.

"A coke I guess."

Magdalena nodded and poured him a coke. She looked over and smiled, "Hi Chase, what happened with lover boy here?" Magdalena asked.

"He met my bitch of a Grandmother," Chase said and sat down next to Huck.

"We all have those, honey, now, Huck. Let the girl talk and don't be some crazy guy and yell," Magdalena said and walked to the other side of the bar.

Huck looked at her, "Was what she said true?"

Chase nodded, "I've been around; I've made no bones about it. You even said it didn't matter."

Huck nodded, "It doesn't; I'm just trying to get over…"

"Getting verbally kicked in the balls?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah that sums it up."

Chase nodded, "Victoria well she's a bitch. She's always been that way, and you can't or won't be able to change that. Nor will what she says to me or you will change my mind about you, me or us."

Huck shook her head, "What is her story?"

Chase shook her head, "I have no clue."

Huck nodded, "What does she mean you are destined to run the company?"

Chase shrugged, "Either because I'm the oldest, or a show some acumen for business she feels I can do the business end of the company, better then my Mom."

"How do you handle someone like that in the family?" Huck asked.

"Simple move to Tree Hill."

* * *

Brooke stood on stage and looked over the audience. She smiled, and looked into the cameras and took the flash bulbs. Finally she rested and eyes on Baldwin and smiled. 

"Welcome to the twelfth annual Cloths Over Bros New Years Eve bash. It is great to welcome you to my home town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. This is a fitting place since this where Cloths Over Bros started.

"Tonight it is also a big deal because I was given the honor to announce that my close personal friend Haley James Scott is coming out of retirement for one last album," the crowd was shocked and they clapped, many people were affected by Haley's music and people were missing her music, "Also this is a launch party for a new venture, a join effort between several important people including myself. Now I'd like to give you the head of Rivercourt PS Records, Peyton Scott," Brooke said.

Peyton took the stage and looked nervous. She smiled and looked over the crowd.

"Hello, as you could have guest I'm Peyton Scott. This was all Brooke's idea, so as you know I have to go through with it. So with out any delay, I give you Ms. Haley James Scott."

Peyton quickly cleared off stage. The stage lights darkened a little and there was some silence, then the first few notes of music were played, and Haley stepped Center Stage.

"Good evening Tree Hill," Haley said, "This song needs no introduction."

(Haley singing in italics)

_I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good, the bad  
_

Huck looked over at Chase as they leaned against the bar. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He smiled. How true it was, she never promised him a ray of light. He kissed her cheek and just smiled.

_  
Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there  
_

Ashlyn held James' hand and listened to his mom sing her heart out. He adjusted himself so he could wrap his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms, and she was glad for that. She had never felt safe in anyone's arms, except as a baby in her Daddy's arms. She really wanted things to work with James.

_  
One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you  
_

Nathan leaned against the back wall and looked at his wife. He always liked watching her on stage. She seemed to control the audience with her actions and her voice. Nathan knew this was her first hit as a solo artist, he remembered that Detroit recorded Album, it had a special place in his heart, it had a liner notes written by his brother, music by his wife, and art work by his sister-in-law. It was an old sketch of two hands and wearing wedding rings, the caption when it was given to them said, Some times they come back. He laughed now as he remembered that album, and how she picked the title to let him know she wasn't leaving, it was their old saying "Always and Forever."

_  
I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I'll fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there  
_

He had slipped in unnoticed. Jake smiled; leave it to Peyton not to tell anyone about their minor disagreement. Also leave it to Brooke to put him on the guest list. Now standing in the corner he listened and looked across the room. He saw her standing there with him, watching Haley.

_  
One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you _

_  
Like to think that you know me  
But in your eyes  
I am something above me  
That's only in your mind  
Only in your mind _

I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you

(I just wanna love you)  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo 

After Haley's song, Angela looked at Rhett and smiled. He looked at her puzzled. She nodded.

"What are you thinking in that devilish mind of your's?" he asked.

"How much I like her music," she said and winked.

Rhett laughed, "So Little Miss Hardcore still has a soft spot this type of music?"

Angela shook her head, "No I have a weakness for Haley's music."

Rhett laughed, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I want to dance when there is a song to dance to."

He smiled, "Well I can't wait."

Haley talked to the band and they nodded. Finally she walked back to the microphone and nodded.

"For my last song, I'd like to bring my son Brian up here," she said.

Brian came up; still cradling the guitar he had been playing for her last song. The people that knew him cheered him.

"Hi," was all he said at the mic.

"Well this is my baby, Brian. He fronts the band that will be taking the stage after me. He's also playing the guitar for me. He's going to help me out on this next song."

The crowd cheered when she got ready. "Well here it is, When the Stars turn Blue."

(Haley singing in italics)

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown _

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

In the crowd Trin Adams stood there watching the band. She smiled and looked over to Gabrielle who was also watching intensely. Trin's eyes narrowed and turned back to Brian. She didn't like what she was seeing from Gabrielle.

"Trinity, what are you doing?" Victoria asked as she came up next to Trin.

"Watching Brian sing," she said.

Victoria shook her head, "What's so special about that boy?"

"He's just nice and sweet, and sensitive, and sings great."

"Trinity, you're my favorite Granddaughter, you know that right?"

Trin nodded, "Yes I do."

"Well as a loving grandma, I'll have to tell you, he's not right for you. You're special and talented and he's common."

"Victoria," Trin said.

"Trinity, he's more suited for that red haired girl you are friends with."

"Gabi? I don't think so."

"Trinity, listen to me, because I'm only telling you what is best for you. He's a better fit for Gabrielle. You're too good for him."

Trin looked at Victoria and nodded. When Trin turned back to the stage Victoria smiled. So far one of her wayward girls listened to her. Chase was a tough nut to crack, and Brooke had long stopped listening to her, but still feared her. Now there was Izzy, the middle daughter, she was hard to read, but typically she was usually more passive.

Yet something told her that Izzy was hiding something.

_  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
Blue _

Laughing with your pretty mouth (Laughing with your pretty mouth)  
Laughing with your broken eyes (Laughing with your broken eyes)  
Laughing with your lover's song  
In a lullaby

James took Ashlyn aside and was dancing with her. She was laughing and looking into his eyes.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"This song isn't really one you can dance to."

James shook his head, "My Mom and Brother, so I say we can dance to it."

Ashlyn nodded and rest her head on his chest. "Ever wonder what it is like to just be a normal teenager?"

James shrugged, "I was never normal, so this is normal to me."

"Sorry, I do this every New Years, since I had Brett. I just try to dream to see what it is like to be like Angela, Chase, any of them. They have their future before them and they can chase their dreams. Because of fate I know my future."

James nodded, "My Mom, knew that she was going to have me by New Years her senior year. She still was able to chase her dreams. She loves Brian and me, greatly."

Ashlyn nodded, "The funny thing is, I'll miss out on my chance to play professional basketball, but I can't picture my life with out Brett."

James smiled, "Well I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

Ashlyn nodded, "I know you will."

James nodded, "There is no place else I'd rather be."

_  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you _

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go where you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you  
Follow you

Over by her office, Peyton and Lucas stood and watched. He smiled and enjoyed hearing the music. Finally he turned to her and smiled.

"Remember when we first heard her sing?" Lucas asked.

Peyton nodded, "I remember Nathan sending the file to me for the opening night here."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah that was one interesting set of events that followed."

"It's not my fault."

"So when does the chaos really begin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you signed Keller to be her producer. So when does that chaos begin?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "Soon."

Lucas nodded, "Well I think we need to hide."

"Why?"

"Victoria is coming this way."

Peyton nodded, "Good idea."

Lucas and Peyton ducked into her office and closed the door behind them. Looking out the crack he saw Victoria pass by.

"I keep forgetting you met her."

Lucas nodded, "It was New York, and she scared the hell out of me. I had nightmares for like a week."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, I remember, you wrote two chapters a night that week."

Lucas shook his head, "Why is she here, I thought Brooke and her don't get along."

"I guess because she's still the CEO of the Company."

Lucas shook his head and leaned against her door. Peyton rested her head against his chest. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"So how long can we hide here?" he asked.

"At least for another hour, then we'll have to be on the floor for the count down."

"Damn, I was hoping for ever."

She laughed, "Yeah, but it is Rivercourt PS Records big night too, and I am the president of the company."

Lucas laughed and nodded.

_  
Yeah yeah, when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue _

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when the stars go blue 

On the far side of the Club Keith and Izzy found a place to talk. He sat down and she sat across from him. He sighed and she looked at him.

"What is wrong Keith? You were fine until we were on the Red Carpet."

"You said, I was just a friend," he said.

"Keith, it was your idea to be friends first," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "So is that all I am just a friend."

"No Keith, not at all."

"Then why did you say that?"

"It was the gossip press; they blow everything out of proportion, Keith. I don't want the whole world knowing about us. I want anything that develops between us to be between us and our friends and family, not the press, and the internet. Believe me you'll never want to be stalked by the paparazzi."

"Still Izzy, I thought you wanted to be with me?"

"I do," she said, "I was worried that you didn't want to be with me."

"Izzy," he said, and just stood up, "Just give me time."

"Keith, please sit down, let's talk about this," she said.

"Just need sometime," he said and walked away.

Izzy was about to chase after Keith when Victoria stopped her. She smiled at her middle granddaughter. "Isabella, how are you doing? Looks like boy trouble."

"It was nothing just a misunderstanding, Victoria."

Victoria shook her head, "You were always the smartest one of your sisters. The one good trait your Father left you guy. Can't you see he's immature and confused?"

Izzy shook her head, "Victoria, I don't want to deal with you shit right now."

"Where did you learn such language?" Victoria asked.

"From you and my Mom arguing," Izzy shot back.

"Isabella, why chase after that boy. It was so much better in New York, you were suppose to debut this year."

"Victoria, I wasn't going to become some debutant, or go through so three ring circus like you made Chase. I want to be what I am and I can be that here. Now excuse me while I go chase down someone who is very important to me," she shot back and then walked away effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Brooke looked up and stage and smiled. She then turned around and saw she was alone with her assistant. Kayla smiled and looked like she was having a good time. 

"Having a good time?" Brooke asked.

Kayla nodded, "Yes I am."

"Millicent, use to love this party," Brooke mentioned.

"Your old assistant, that's cool."

Brooke nodded and looked to make sure they were in the clear. "So what is your relationship with Bobbi-Lee's Dad?"

Kayla shook her head, "What? I've only met Bobbi-Lee's Dad once maybe twice."

"Don't lie, I saw you in Charlotte talking to him, and I heard every word."

Brooke fixed Kayla with her gaze. The younger blonde woman stood her ground for a moment then sighed, "Okay, you know what you heard. It's true I'm his oldest daughter, Kelly is my sister, and Huck is my Brother and they don't know. So please don't tell them."

Brooke nodded. "I won't tell them, but I think you should."

Kayla nodded, "I will, when the time is right."

Brooke shook her head, "No I would do it after the party, it is only right."

Kayla sighed, "Okay," she said then saw Victoria talking to Fallon, "Isn't that you're Mother and your boyfriend's daughter?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes it is," she said, just as they were in ear shot. They watched Victoria embrace Fallon.

"Aunt Victoria," Fallon said, "I've missed you."

Victoria nodded, "I know, I miss having you in New York, and you've done a good job keeping me informed."

"No problem, I'd do anything for my favorite Aunt."

Brooke looked at them and turned to Kayla, and shook her head. This wasn't good.

* * *

Up on stage when Haley finished singing she looked over to Brian and he smiled. She then turned to the audience and picked the microphone up to her mouth. 

"Thank you, you've been really great. Now let's hear it for High Performance Heart Attack," she said and left the stage.

Brian came center stage and adjusted the microphone stand and looked over at his band. Chris Keller came out carrying his guitar and the bands newest member Hewston put down his and picked up a set of bagpipes.

"Hello," Brian said, "We're High Performance Heart Attack, and hello Tree Hill," the Crowd was kind of lukewarm to him, he just shrugged and fixed his jaw, "Well this one is called Flannigan's Ball…1...2...3..4."

Brain took a deep breath and listened as the music played. When the musical hit he started singing his brains out.

(Vocals are in italics)

_In the town of Milton one  
Brian Flannigan battered away till his money was spent  
Then he hit a big one and felt like a man again,  
Bought a three decker with two floors for rent  
_

Chris stepped up to the microphone and finished the first verse as planned. This gave Brian a chance to scan the audience and take in the crowd. The first person he saw that he knew was James and Ashlyn. They were moving to the music, and he smiled as they were getting into it. He knew he could always count on his brother to support him.

_  
He threw a big party for friends  
And relations at a grand old place called Florian Hall  
And if you'll just listen I'll make your eyes glisten  
To the rows and the ructions of Flannigan's ball.  
_

Brian picked up the microphone, and he saw Hewston star playing the bagpipe part. He smiled and nodded as Kat and Hawley stepped up to their microphones. Kat, Chris, Hawley, and himself all harmonized the chorus.

_Six long months I spent in Quincy,  
Six long months doing nothing at all,  
Six long months I spent in Quincy  
Learning to dance for Flannigan's ball  
I stepped out and I stepped in again,  
I stepped out and I stepped in again,  
I stepped out and I stepped in again  
Learning to dance for Flannigan's ball.  
_

It was Hawley's turn to open the second verse so this gave Brian time to study the audience more. He saw his Mom had made it over to where Brooke was. He smiled when she sent him the thumbs up and Brooke was enjoying the show. He also noticed that most of the crowd was starting to get into the music. Now it was time to have fun.

_  
Free beer on tap and wine for the ladies,  
Ziti and sauce for Mark Porzio  
There were Faheys and Bradys,  
McAuliffes and Daleys courting the girls and dancing away.  
_

Brian took up the microphone again and finished off the verses. He always thought this verses was funny because it had a named Brian singing in it. Looking around he locked eyes with Gabrielle who was dancing around and just getting into the music. She had been a loyal fan since their first show on Halloween. He liked listening to her and her passion for the band. She was a good support system for him when it came to the band.

_  
Brian Tully sang out in his finest form,  
The patron's responded and I lead em all  
I'd spent 6 months at Forbes Academy  
Learning to dance for Flannigan's ball  
_

The four of them came back to the chorus and harmonizing they went. Brian thought it was funny who would want to spend six months in Quincy, where ever it was. He looked around and he studied his Aunt Peyton, she was talking with someone he didn't really know. She didn't look too happy about it. He was tall and had brown curly hair that was all Brian knew.

_  
Six long months I spent in Quincy,  
Six long months doing nothing at all,  
Six long months I spent in Quincy  
Learning to dance for Flannigan's ball__  
I stepped out and I stepped in again,  
I stepped out and I stepped in again,  
I stepped out and I stepped in again  
Learning to dance for Flannigan's ball.  
_

Now Brian came right out of the chorus and started singing the third verses. He looked at Chris who was plugging away at the guitar and nodded. One thing that came of working with Chris Keller was that they improved as a band. He made them work, and it was hard, but Brian understood it. For what ever reason he knew that his Mom worked hard and she was successful, and that was what they needed to do. They just had to keep working hard.

_  
The boys were hammered the girls were hearty  
Dancing around in couples and groups  
An accident happened young Dennis Flemming  
Put his right leg through miss Finneran's hoops  
_

Kat stepped up to finish the verse. He loved hearing her voice. She was a great singer and bass player. They had even worked on picking songs out for this show together. Brian knew that Kat was the real brains behind HP/HA before he joined and she shared the power. They also shared the same love of music.

_  
This gal she fainted and cried bloody murder,  
Called for her sons and gathered them all,  
Christopher swore he'd go no further  
Till he had revenge at Flannigan's ball  
_

As the chorus came again Brian finally found Trin. She had been off talking to various people, and now she was devoting her attention to the show. He smiled when he saw her smiling at him. Trin was always fun to hang with. She was a place where he could hide and be away from it all. She would laugh when he asked her about her life. She was just fun to be around, there was no drama and no pressure.

_  
Six long months I spent in Quincy,  
Six long months doing nothing at all,  
Six long months I spent in Quincy  
Learning to dance for Flannigan's ball  
I stepped out and I stepped in again,  
I stepped out and I stepped in again,  
I stepped out and I stepped in again  
Learning to dance for Flannigan's ball.  
_

Chris stepped up to the microphone and opened the final verse. Brian shook his head and wonder if people would get the implications of drinking, dancing and fighting. Shaking his head he figured no they wouldn't. So all he did was just move around with the music.

_  
In the midst of the melee  
Miss Collins fainted her cheeks by now were as red as a rose  
Some of the boys declared she was plastered  
Had a small drop too much I suppose  
_

Hawley took over the second part of the verse and Brian was still studying the crowd. Things were starting to get heated over with his Aunt Peyton, and he was becoming worried. Where was his Uncle Lucas? It was not like Uncle Lucas not to bail out his wife.

_  
Young Scotty Jenkins so big and able  
Saw his fair Colleen stretched by the wall  
Tore the left leg from under the table  
And smashed all the dishes at Flannigan's ball  
_

Kat took the third part of the verse. Brian smiled at her, and then turned to look at his parents. His Dad was smiling proudly at him and nodded his approval. His Mom was just all smiles like she really got to see him for the first time.

_  
Boy oh boy now this was a rumble myself  
Took a lick from mean Ricky Green  
But I soon replied to that fine introduction  
And gave him a terrible kick in the spleen  
_

Brian stepped up to bring the song home. He locked eyes with his cousin Angela and her date. He started to sing and just let it flow. For once he seemed free and was just taking the feed from the audience who was now enjoying the music.

_  
Talent the piper nearly got strangled,  
They squeezed on his bellows, chanters and all,  
The girls in the middle nearly got trampled  
And that put an end to Flannigan's ball  
_

As the song ended Brian stepped up to the edge of the stage. He looked as Chris left the stage and Hewston was putting do the bagpipes for a guitar. He nodded and looked at his watch they had time for one more song before midnight.

"Thank you TRIC. As I said we're High Performance Heart Attack, so let me extend the thanks to our label Rivercourt PS Records, Club TRIC, Haley James Scott., everyone here tonight, and especially to Cloths Over Bros, y'all made this possible.

"Now with the band, on drums the master of mayhem, Psycho!"

Psycho popped his head up from behind the drum kit and waved.

"On Lead Guitar Hawley!"

Hawley waved to the crowd.

"On Rhythm Guitar and Bagpipes Hewston!"

Hewston played a few cords for the crowd.

"On Bass, the blonde bombshell, Kat!"

Kat smiled and nodded.

"Of Course, I'm Brian," he said and smiled, "Well I'm going to play a little bass for you, as this song Kat is going to sing."

Brian took the guitar from Kat and slung it on. She adjusted the microphone stand and smiled. She looked at Brian who nodded. She looked to the audience and nodded.

"This is All Around Me, and Brian would like to dedicate this to his Cousin Angela," she said, "One…two…three…four."

The Music started to play and people were getting into the vibe. She stepped up and started to sing her lungs off.

(Kat's vocals are in italics)

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you _

I'm alive, I'm alive

James held Ashlyn tight in his arms. He felt her rest against him. He knew for some reason that they would have more drama to come, but in the end they were meant to be together. When he was in Charlotte he knew what it was like to be looking for someone.

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me

And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you 

_I'm alive, I'm alive  
_

Rhett held Angela close. They had been busy all night and Rhett felt proud. He personally though he was on the arm of the most beautiful women in the club. He couldn't believe how many stares and dirty looks he got from guys. In the men's room he ever heard some guys comment on how jealous they were of him.

"So how does it feel to be high society?" Rhett asked.

Angela shrugged, "I don't want to talk about that."

"What? Then what to you want to talk about?" he asked.

She turned around and looked at him. "Talking is so over rated, I've got one more thing to ask you."

"What is that?" Rhett replied.

"Rhett Churchill will you go out with?" she asked.

"We are out."

"No, I mean, I want you to be my boyfriend."

He looked at her, "Are you serious?"

Angela nodded, "Yes."

Rhett smiled, "Yes," he said, and embraced her. Soon their lips found each other and their tongues started to explore each others mouths. When they broke up she looked at him and smiled.

"What is the smile for?" he asked.

She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "We'll have my house to ourselves tonight."

He pulled back and saw the devilish glint in her eye. She nodded, and he knew that she had something planned. For some reason he guessed it was something she wanted to do for a long time.

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry

The light is white  
And I see you 

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive  
_

Keith found himself in his Mom's office. He leaned back in her chair and looked at the drawings on the wall. When he was little she would bring him here and let him sit in the chair. It use to be a lot larger, but for some reason it brought comfort to him.

Kay walked into the office and saw her brother sitting there. He nodded to her and she smiled.

"Hey Big Brother," she said.

"Little Sister," he said.

"What brings you here?"

He shook his head, "I just don't know anymore Kay."

"Know what? Keith, my whole life you were always the most assured person I know."

"Let's just say, I thought I knew someone but I didn't."

Kay shook her head, "Is this about Izzy?"

Keith nodded.

"Keith, she's complete nuts about you. Just give her a chance."

He shrugged, "Well I don't know."

Kay shook her head, "Just think about, but come on, at least be out there when midnight comes."

Keith nodded. "Okay give me a second."

"Okay I'll see you out there," Kay said and left.

Keith got up from the chair and went into his mom's private bathroom. After using the facilities he washed his hands. That was when he noticed something in the trash can. Reaching down he pulled out the home pregnancy test. Shake his head he slipped it into his pocket and headed out onto the floor where he joined Kay and Ellie.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing _

Take my hand

I give it to you  
Now you own me

All I am  
You said you would never leave me

I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healed 

Brooke looked at her watch and then at the stage as the band cleared out for the final count down. She sighed and though tonight was a great success. Finally she looked over and saw Victoria standing near her.

"Hello Mother," she said.

Victoria shook her head, "So my wayward daughter had to return to the gutter to be with all her leech friends."

"Mom, I couldn't be in New York anymore."

"I thought you were happy?"

Brooke shook her head, "Do you call being lonely happy? Do you call rushing to the hospital at ungodly hours to save your daughter happy? No we were miserable."

Victoria shook her head, "How could you survive and stay current here?"

Brooke smiled, "I just can."

"You're hurting the company, and the sheer fact you had the audacity to do it when I was away."

"Mother, next time you spy on me make sure it isn't a sixteen year old girl."

"Brooke, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"I'm not ten anymore. This is my company and you work for me. Now would you mind I have a celebration to attend."

Brooke walked away and as the clock hit midnight she expected to here the usually cheers and calls of happy New Year. Instead she heard a scream. Brooke ran over to where it was and found Peyton on the floor in pain. Jake Jegalski being picked up off the floor by a bouncer, he was holding his hands. Lucas was being restrained by two more bouncers.

"Let me go, I'll kill 'em," Lucas was saying.

"Get that guy out of the club," the big black bouncer said, Brooke knew him as the one called Joe.

Once Jake was gone Lucas was let go and he ran to his wife. Brooke noticed the rest of the Scotts had rushed over. She looked around and saw Lucas head look up at the crowd and he was crying.

"Some one call an ambulance," was all he said.

Brooke reached for her cell phone. Time began to slow down, as Cade Burke rushed over and started to check out Peyton. All Lucas could think about was after all this he couldn't lose her. Then the world went black.

"Luke! Luke! He's in full arrest…get another ambulance now!"

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Through out my life, I've been faced with many things. William Hazlitt is correct in the fact that learning is both from the good and bad in your life. What I found was what made me the person I am is the adversity, being abandoned by my dad, having a genetic heart condition, losing my true love, or saving my wife from the downward spiral. I learned where prosperity moves you along; it is adversity that forges your character on the anvil of life._


	421. Author's Notes for Gotta Get Away

Chapter 421 Authors Notes for Gotta Get Away

I would like to thank everyone for reading this story. After all you made this story as much as I did. This was the final part of "All Roads Lead Back Home." Part 23 _Gotta Get Away_, is an _Offspring_ Song off of the _Smash_ Album. I started this journey in March of 2007. I would have finished this in February of 2008, a year of my life.

I saved all the music for Chapter 420 (New Years Eve). I figured it was a big event for Cloths Over Bros, and the fact it was the official launch of Rivercourt PS Records. So also I wanted to have the two of the label's acts do the music. Most of the music was preformed by High Performance/Heart Attack, with their new member Hewston and featuring Chris Keller. The songs in that chapter were, _Dropkick Murphy_'s song (_F)lannigan's Ball _off their _Meanest of Times_ Album, _Flyleaf_'s song _All Around Me _off their _Flyleaf_ Album, and of course, _When the Stars Go Blue _and _Halo_ by Bethany Joy Galeotti

The Story was written on computer, scraps of paper, and in notebooks. It was written in places, such as my room, my college computer lab, firehouses, and hotel rooms in, Runnermeade NJ, Williamsburg Virginia, and West Chester Ohio. It had been a great journey, for me, and I hope for you.

I'm personally glad that y'all have embraced this story the new characters. Hopefully all of y'all will return for the sequel.

Thank You,

ThumperE23


	422. Credits

Chapter 422 Credits

I would like to extend a special thanks to the Story Team, and the Music ; they listened to me and gave me hints on the story, where I could send it, and gave me suggestions on great music.

**Story Team**

Tom "Mini-Me"

Kevin "Emo Boy"

TJ "The Sawed Off Midget"

Sarah "Seamus"

Neil

Roberts

Hawley

Carl

Jenn

Deek "The Geek"

Chad

Walt

Deb

Ell6ange

Misty

Destiny

**Music Team**

Tom "Mini-Me"

Kevin "Emo Boy"

Sarah "Seamus"

Roberts

Hawley

Deek "The Geek"

Ell6ange

**A Special Thanks to All My Reviewers.**

Finally I would like to thank all my reviewers, and readers. This story is as much yours as it is mine, and you made my journey through Tree Hill a pleasurable experience. I also like to thank Mark Schwan for creating such a world we can share.

I will be seeing you in the sequel "May the Road Rise to Meet You"


	423. Preview to May The Road Rise to Meet You

423 Chapter Trailer for May The Road Rise To Meet You

You welcomed them back into your hearts. Seventeen years after they went to chase their dreams they came back home.

Some came back looking to find their first happiness.

Some came back looking for a fresh start.

Some never left.

Some returned looking for one last shot.

They brought with them new faces, and met new faces. They started new journeys. But they proved truly that all roads returned to home. Now in the up coming sequel, "May The Road Rise to Meet You." The following things will happen.

Friends that shared a bond will have that bond break.

A relationship will end bitterly.

A legacy will be re-established.

Shadows of a dark past will return.

A person's dream will end.

A person's life will be changed forever.

Stay tuned to for "May The Road Rise to Meet You." Coming March 18th 2008


End file.
